


Adventures

by 300sdls90, TheFlash1215745



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Panic! at the Disco, Rent (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Attempted Murder, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen Singing, Barry is too cute, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Sara Lance, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Barry Allen, Bottom Sebastian, Clubbing, Cock Rings, Collars, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Dalton Academy, Different Sexualities, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dorkiness, Drama, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fights, First Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Gags, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Huntbastian, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, LGBTQ Character, Laser Tag, Laurel Lance is Alive, Like two people or something are straight, Major Original Character(s), Master/Slave, Most People Are LGBTQ+, Multi, Multiple Languages Used, Multiverse, NSFW, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Nipple Clamps, Olivarry, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Barry Allen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Iris West, POV Laurel Lance, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Oliver Queen, POV Original Character, POV Sebastian, Praise Kink, Protective Oliver, RPF, Rape, Rent References, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Silence, Singing, Soul Bond, Spanking, Sub Bary, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Training, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Vodka, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping, William McKinley High School, dom oliver, everyone loves barry, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 204
Words: 397,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/300sdls90/pseuds/300sdls90, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash1215745/pseuds/TheFlash1215745
Summary: Suggest titles because I don't think the current one is good.  And new chapters will be uploaded everyday.  Don't call numbers used in this fic, I just made them up randomly.  Also don't go to the websites or addresses, they're made up too.  Only constructive criticism allowed!  And I don't own any of the characters accept the OCs that will come in later.  Enjoy this work. -TheFlash1215745





	1. Chapter 1: Barry's P.O.V.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest titles because I don't think the current one is good. And new chapters will be uploaded everyday. Don't call numbers used in this fic, I just made them up randomly. Also don't go to the websites or addresses, they're made up too. Only constructive criticism allowed! And I don't own any of the characters accept the OCs that will come in later. Enjoy this work. -TheFlash1215745

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited this. I only own OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Today is the first day of Senior Year of college.  I sit alone at lunch.  Because of how smart I am, I’m often bullied.  My parents were murdered when I was ten, so I live with my foster sister, Iris.  We moved into an apartment together when we were seventeen.  She sits with her friends at another table.

“Can I sit here?” A transfer asks.  I’ve never seen him here before.

“Yeah, sure.”  I reply.

“Why’re you sitting alone?”  The boy asks.

“I don’t have friends.”  I reply sadly.

“Oh. I didn’t have friends at my old school either.”  The kid replies.

“What’s your name?”  I ask.

“Nate.  And yours?” Nate asks.

“Barry.”  I reply.

“What class do you have next?”  Nate asks.

“Honor’s Greek.”  I respond.

“Me too.  I just got here, so they told me I had lunch and then Honor’s Greek.”  Nate says.

"Είστε καλοί στην ελληνική γλώσσα".  I compliment in Greek.

"Ευχαριστώ."  Nate replies, also in Greek.

“No problem.”  I say.

“Oh look, two little nerds.”  Tony Woodward says, walking up to our table.

“What’re you gonna do, Tony?  I’m not doing your homework for you.”  I respond.

“ _Yes, you are_.” He punches me in the stomach.

“S-st-op.”  I say as he continues to punch me.  He punches me in the face, and I have a bloody nose.

“Stop it.”  Nate finally says, saving me.

“And what’re you gonna do?”  Tony asks as he stops punching me.

“Report you.”  Nate says.

“Oh, so you want a regular beating too?”  Tony asks.

“I won’t get one because you’ll get expelled.  And you’ll get arrested for assault.”  Nate says.

“You’re lucky.  Next time it won’t be this easy.”  Tony walks away.

“Come on, we gotta go to the nurse.”  Nate says.

He slings my arm over his shoulder and we walk to the nurse.  When we get there, he sits me down on one of the beds.  I can hear their voices, but I can’t make out what they’re saying. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

I don’t know how long it’s been when I wake up.  But when I’m awake, I’m in a hospital.  I feel the cheap bed under me, and I’m wearing a white t-shirt.  I look under the cheap blanket to see my legs in black sweats.  I look down at my arms to see several IV’s attached to them.  A heart monitor and body fluids are next to my bed.  I look around to find no one in the room.

And then it hits me; I’m here because of what Tony Woodward did.  Now I realize all of the bruises I have, and all the cuts.  It kinda hurts to move, but not really.  It was all a haze; I didn’t realize how bad the beating was.

Now I sit here with nothing to do.  I realize my phone is on the nightstand, so I grab it.  I have a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown Number**

**I saw Woodward beat you up at lunch.  Are you okay?**

 

I decide to reply.

 

**Barry**

**ya but who’s this & how did u get this #**

 

**Unknown Number**

**OQ**

 

**Barry**

**who**

 

**Unknown Number**

**Oliver Queen**

 

**Barry**

**y do u care it’s not like ur nice 2 me**

 

**Oliver**

**Well I start caring when stuff gets way too bad.**

 

**Barry**

**oh well thx**

 

**Oliver**

**Where are you?**

 

**Barry**

**CCH**

 

**Oliver**

**That bad?**

 

**Barry**

**yeah and no one else is in here**

 

**Oliver**

**It’s 12am maybe that’s why.**

 

**Barry**

**@ least I have some1 2 talk 2**

 

**Oliver**

**Yeah.  But are you tired?**

 

**Barry**

**hell nah**

 

**Oliver**

**Well okay wanna keep talking?**

 

**Barry**

**sure**

 

**Oliver**

**Send pic of you?**

 

**Barry**

**I’m in the hospital tho**

 

**Oliver**

**I know but I don’t care.**

 

So I take a picture.  I know who he is, everyone does.  Most of the kids are falling head over heels for him.  I might be one of them.  Know what, I won’t lie.  I like him.  I finally send him the picture.

 

**Oliver**

**Do you have a map?**

 

**Barry**

**y**

 

**Oliver**

**cuz im getting lost in your eyes**

 

Did this boi just hit on _me_ ?  Out of all people, _me_ !  There’s all the other girls and boys who are so much hotter than I am. And I _thought_ he was straight.  I realize I haven’t responded yet, so I do.

 

**Barry**

**awwwwww**

 

**Oliver**

**did you just come out of the oven?  cuz ur hot!**

 

**Barry**

**i don’t have anything to say…**

 

**Oliver**

**it’s okay I’ll do the talking tho**

 

**Barry**

**um ok**

  


**Oliver**

**When you feel better do you wanna get pizza?**

 

**Barry**

**yeah sure I’ll probably be able to get out of this place soon**

 

**Oliver**

**u tired?**

 

**Barry**

**nah but I’ve gotta go someone’s coming**

 

I look up to see the door start to open.  In comes Iris, and I smile at her.  She grabs a chair and pulls it next to my bed, then sits in it.  I let her grab my hand.

“I had to do a lot of waiting to get to see you, Barry.”  Iris says.

“You know I was awake for the past twenty minutes?”  I ask.

“What?  No I didn’t know that.”  Iris replies, shocked.

“How’d you find out?”  I ask.

“Well your friend Nate found out I existed so he told me.  And what’ve you been doing for the past twenty minutes?”  Iris asks me.

“Nothing…”  I reply, laughing a little.

“Let me see your phone.”  Iris demands.

“No!”  I move it away before she can grab it.  I’m still laughing.

“Ooh so you were texting…”  Iris says while smiling.

“When do I get out of here?”  I ask her, changing the subject.

“At five.  It wasn’t as bad as you think.  It’s just a lot of bruises and small cuts.  Now will you let me see what you were doing?”  Iris tells me and asks.

“I guess…”

I hand her my phone.  She has her fingerprint saved in it so she can access it when she needs.  I have no idea why I let her do that.  Anyways, I watch her open my phone.  Why am I letting her do this?  I don’t know.  I see her start to scroll through my texts.  She must’ve clicked on the conversation I was just having, because her face goes from surprised to happy.

“Barry… you know what is happening, right?” She asks, a smile on her face.

“He just wants to get pizza.”  I respond.

“No, he asked you out!  And those were pick up lines!”  Iris points out excitedly.

I start to blush.  So he was hitting on me?  And he asked me out?  I can’t wait to get better!  We sit in silence for a while, both of us waiting for the other to say something.  I snatch my phone back and check the time.  Somehow it’s already two.

“Barry, you should get some sleep.”  Iris suggests.

“I was just asleep for about twelve hours.  You can chill.”  I respond.

“Fine.  But I’m going back to the apartment to sleep.  See you at five.”  Iris says, leaving my room.

I pick up my phone and open it.  I scroll through all of my apps and decide to go to my texts.  I open the conversation I’m having with Oliver and start to type.

 

**Barry**

**Hello I is back**

 

**Oliver**

**Yeah after almost two hours**

 

**Barry**

**Sorry my sis was talkin to me**

 

**Oliver**

**Oh ok**

 

**Barry**

**so…**

 

**Oliver**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, lava is hot, and so are you**

 

**Barry**

**thanks**

 

**Oliver**

**just bein honest ;)**

 

We keep texting.  Him complimenting me, me not knowing what to say.  Then he says he’ll sit with me at lunch later if it’s okay.  And I say of course.  Then we keep texting.  I don’t know how long it’s been.  The door suddenly opens, and the nurses come in.  They unhook all of the IV’s and the heart monitor silently.  Then they leave.  Iris comes in looking tired.

“C’mon Barry, we have to go get ready.”  She says.

I push myself off of the bed and put on my shoes, which are in the corner.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Once again, I don't own the characters accept the OCs. One of the OCs is introduced this chapter. Enjoy!  
> -TheFlash1215745

Fast forward to lunch the next day.  Me and Nate are sitting at our table again.  Then I see Oliver talking with the rest of the jocks.

“You watch the game last night?”  Tommy Merlyn asks.

“Yeah it was pretty good.”  Tony responds.

“Guys I’ve gotta go to the bathroom I’ll be back soon.”  Oliver says.

He gets up.  He starts walking over to our table.  I look at Nate, who has a shocked expression on his face.  But then it changes to neutral.  He’s smart enough to know not to be shocked about this.  Anyways, Oliver sits next to me.

“Hi.”  I say.

“Hi.”  He says back.

“You hungry?  You didn’t bring your tray.”  I ask.

“Not hungry anymore.”  Oliver replies.

“You’re sure?  You can have my apple if you want.”  I offer.

“You’re sure I can have your apple?” Oliver asks.

“Yeah.”  I confirm.

He grabs my apple and takes a bite.  We remain in silence while we eat.  A few minutes later, Iris walks over and sits at our table with a girl with black hair and olive skin.  I’m surprised that they are sitting here.  What happened to their other friends?

“Um Iris why are you sitting here?”  I ask.

“Um... well the others were being jerks.”  The girl replies.

“Oh by the way, this is Sonia Achem.”  Iris says after a while when everyone was eating silently.

“Oh!  Well nice to meet you Sonia.”  I say awkwardly.

For a while, it’s silent again until I ask  “So do you have a boyfriend?”

I see Sonia drop her sandwich and says angrily: “What the hell Barry?!  Don’t you have a life?!!”   _I think Iris told Sonia my name._

“No… not in that way.  I’m gay.”  I reply.

“Oh...”  Sonia says, calming down.  “Well no not yet…”

“I didn’t know either.  By the way, I’m Nate.”  Nate says.

“Oh okay ‘Nate’... anyways, I do like someone but…”  Sonia’s voice trails off leaving a sad look on her face.

“Sorry if I said something.”  I say.

“It’s ok..”  As soon as Sonia says that, she ran off into the school

“Damn… is she ok?”  Ollie asks.

“I sure hope she is.”  Iris replies.  “I’ll go get her.”

“Okay...”  I say.

Iris leaves the table.  Then she runs out of the lunch room to go find Sonia.  Nate, Ollie, and I are are silent for a few minutes.  Finally, Ollie speaks up.

“This is not what I was expecting.”  He says.

“Me neither.”  I agree.

“In the meantime let’s hope that what happened yesterday doesn’t happen again.”  Nate says.

“Yeah ‘cause damn that hospital was crap.”  I respond.

“Still on for pizza, Barry?”  Ollie asks.

“Hell yeah I am.”  I respond.

I see Tommy and Tony get up from their table.  They must be going to find Ollie.  So Oliver gets up, and leans on our table.  I think he might be about to give them a smack down.  Anyways, they see Oliver and walk over to our table.

“What’re you doing here?”  Tony asks.

“Sitting here.”  Oliver responds.

“With these losers?  Why would you do that?”  Tommy asks.

“They’re nice.  Why don’t both of you back off?”  Oliver suggests.  
“I don’t understand, why are you protecting them?”  Tony asks.

“Because they’re nice people, Woodward!  Now do I really have to punch you?  And what right do you have to be in my private business?!  Last I checked, you’re not a cop.  Too dumb to be one.”  Ollie says.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!”  Tony tries to punch Oliver, but Ollie catches his punch.

Obviously feeling threatened, Tony and Tommy leave and go back to their table.  Ollie sits back down in his previous chair and continues to eat.  Nate and I stare at each other in shock, but then we stop.

“Where’d you learn to catch a punch?”  I ask.

“It’s a long story.  And the bell’s gonna ring soon.”  Oliver points out.

“What do you have next?”  I ask.

“Honor’s Greek.  Εάν υπάρχει κάτι που είμαι καλός, μιλάει άλλη γλώσσα. "  Ollie says in Greek.

"Κι εμεις."  Nate responds, also in Greek.

The lunchroom doors open.  Iris and Sonia come in together.  They head over to our table and sit back in there seats.

“What happened?  If it’s ok that I ask.”  I ask.

“Well, Iris will tell you.”  Sonia says.

“Okay…”

“So what happened was when Sonia walked out of the cafeteria, I ran after her.  She took me outside and told me this: She does have a crush, like she told you but she gets nervous when someone asks her about it.”  Iris explains.

“Oh sorry again, that I asked.”  I apologize.

“No it’s my fault, I…”  Sonia trails off.

We’re cut off by the bell ringing.  We bid our goodbyes, saying we’ll see the others after school ends.  We part ways.  Nate, Ollie, and I going to Honor’s Greek while the girls go to whatever class they have.  Class goes by slowly.  We’re not allowed to speak English there, only Greek.  We had to write a lot.  Finally, the bell dismisses us.   

“Finally class is over.”  Ollie says.

“Yeah it was boring, even for me.”  I agree.

I turn around and see Iris coming up to me.

“Hey, Barry, I just wanted you to know that me and Sonia are going to hang out tonight.”  She said.

“Oh okay me and Oliver are going to get pizza.”  I say.                                    

“Okay then see ya at home.”

“Okay.  Bye.” I say while she is walking away.

Then I see Ollie again.

“Hi Ollie... I mean Oliver!”  I say

 _Crap!_   _I said Ollie!_

“Relax Barry.  And come on, let’s go get pizza.”  Oliver says, laughing

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter today. I just feel like writing. And two more will be released today. You know I don't own any of the characters accept the OCs. Enjoy! (btw I (TheFlash1215745) have been the one leaving notes for the first few chapters and will be for the next few.)

“Hey Iris.”  I say.

“Hey Sonia…”  She says.  “Want to hang out?”

“Sure...”  I reply nervously.

“Where are we going?”  I ask.

“The Club.”  Iris says mischievously.

“WHAT THE HELL IRIS!!”  I yell

“Calm yourself Sonia.”  Iris says

“Fine.”  I say bitterly and I take a breath.

I had a lot of anger.  At least Iris knows me well enough to know when to calm me down.

“Let’s go then.”  I say

As we drive I feel awkward, like a lot.  I’ve never been to a club before, I never even drank alcohol.  As Iris drives I start to say:  “Hey, have you ever been high?”

“Yes, once.  But you're 20, we’re here to party only.”  Iris says.

“Okay.”

As soon as we arrive I see that the club is packed.

“Wow...”  I say sarcastically.  “It’s so nice.”

“Yeah want to dance?”

“Sure.”  I say.

After a while of dancing I say “I’m gonna get a drink.”

“Don’t.”  Iris says firmly.  

“I’M NOT STUPID IRIS I KNOW WHAT NOT TO DO!”  I screamed.

I’ve had enough this place, it is weird, Iris always told me what not and what to do it was annoying.  I was about to punch something, so I stormed out of the club and went downtown.  I saw a gym, a gym that has fighting and boxing.  I brought some clothes from school (I have them because I was going to go to the gym later, even though it was going to be late) and start punching my mind out.  I was punching so hard that I didn’t realize that Iris was standing there, amazed.

“Wow.”  She says out of nowhere.

“Uhhh...”

What did I just do?  She just saw me punching like a crazy person!

“Uh Hello?!”  Iris asks loudly, interrupting my thought.

“Huh...”  I start.

“One, why did you leave me!  Two, how do you punch like that and how did you learn to do that!? And three, why are you so mad all the time, you know you can talk to me right?” Iris asks.  
“Well one I left you because I was angry.  Two, I like to punch stuff and I taught myself and three you know me by now, I get mad a lot.  Also why’d you suggest going to the Club in the first place?!  I’m going home.”  I say, getting a little annoyed.

“Sonia…”  Iris starts to say, but I didn’t care anymore.  I stormed out and started walking.  I checked my wallet to see if I have enough money to take a bus.   _I only need 2 dollars_ I thought.  I found 5 dollars. _Perfect._ I thought.  I walked to the bus stop and got on the bus.

“Ma’am two dollars please.”  The bus driver says as I enter.

“Ok.  Here you go.”  I say as I give him the money.  “Keep the change.”

I sit down on the bus when we start to move I see Iris’s car driving behind the bus.   _Crap._ I think.   _What am I gonna do now?_ It seems like an eternity before I finally get home.  My place isn’t special, it’s basically a crummy apartment, with a small bed and a brand new punching bag.   _Wow._ I think.   _The punching bag is the only thing that’s nice in here._ As soon as I put my stuff down and turn around, I see Iris.

_Are you fricking kidding me right now._  I think quickly.

“Stop running away from me.”  Iris says.

“You keep getting me mad!”

“I’m sorry then...”  Iris says with a sad look on her face.

“It’s okay I guess.”

“So can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Fine, you know how Barry asked if I had a crush, well yeah I do.  His name is Rayan, but I secretly call him Ray.” I explain.  “I’ve been really annoyed because I’m nervous when I want to talk to Ray, and I don’t have the money to get a nice apartment.”

“Okay... well I’ll be there to help you if you ever want to talk to ‘Ray’.  Also, I’ll help you get a job.”  Iris says, and with that I feel better.

After a little while later, Iris leaves and I get my old laptop out.  I look for a gym to go to.  As I look I see these websites:

_Gymness.com_

_Fitness.org_

_FightGym.gov_

I click the third website and all it has is a address and a time _.  Alright_ .  It says: Today at 6 p.m. at 1749 Chorals Ave.  I pack my stuff and a mask before heading for the location. The gps says it’s about 10 mins away.  As I drive I start to see the nice buildings turn to worse ones.   _Well this is going to be fun_.  I think.


	4. Chapter 4: Barry's P.O.V.

“That was fun.”  I say as we walk back to my apartment.

“It was.  Would you want to do it again sometime?”  Ollie asks.

“Sure.”  I say.

When we reach my apartment Ollie says  “You know what, I think I like you, Barry.”

His sudden words catch me by surprise.

“I like you too, Ollie.”  I blurt out.

“Ollie. I like that nickname.”  Ollie says.

I don’t know what else to say.  So I just do it.  I kiss him.  After what seems like an eternity, we break apart.

“Ummmm....”  

“I-I’m sor-”

I’m cut off by him kissing me again.  It’s passionate.  For a few minutes, I think that we both forget that we’re not the only two people in the world.  Another eternity later, we break apart.

“So you didn’t mind?”  I ask, my face just inches apart from his.

“Not at all.  But I should get going, it’s getting late.”  Ollie says.

“You can stay here.”  I offer.

“Iris wouldn’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all.”  Iris says as she walks up to us.

“Oh heyyyyyyyy.”  I say awkwardly as I turn around.

“Hi Barry.  I’m just gonna go to my bedroom… nice seeing you both!”  Iris says quickly, unlocking the door, and heading inside.

“That was awkward.”  Ollie says.

“Yeah… it was.  What do you wanna do?”

“Well, we have school tomorrow, so I think we should get ready to sleep.”  Ollie replies.

“Okay let’s go in.”  I say as I reach for my keys in my pocket.

I unlock the door, letting us both inside.  Iris must’ve forgot we were there, because she locked it.  We head inside and go to my room.  There’s an awkward silence for a few minutes.  So I decide to break the silence by singing.  Ollie’s stsilent as I recite the lyrics to Imagine Dragons'  _Demons_ , watching me.

 -----------------------------------------------

After singing the song, I start crying.  There’s so much darkness in my life, and I don’t want Ollie to have to experience it.  People think I was the one to murder my parents and my foster father Joe.  They think I paid the police to not tell anyone.  I didn’t; I don’t have the money to.

And how could a ten year old murder two adults stronger than him?  And in reality, Joe died from lung cancer when Iris and I were seventeen.  He smoked a lot, and was almost always drunk.  Iris and I had to figure out a lot of things ourselves.  Because of how mature and responsible we are, the court let us get our own apartment.  It didn’t help that I am bullied, either.  So yeah, there’s a lot of darkness in my life.  

I keep crying and crying and crying, letting all of my emotions pour out.  Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around me.  I knew they were Ollie’s.  He rubs my back as I cry.  

“Shhh… it’s okay.”  Ollie comforts me.

We continue to stay like that for awhile.  My face is soaked from my sobs.  He grabs my head in his hands and makes me look at him.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.  There’s nothing to worry about.”  He says.  

He kisses me.  It feels so good.  I smile through the kiss.  We sit down on my bed, still holding our it tightly.  It continues for what seems like _another_ eternity.  We’re both smiling.  We finally break apart, breathless.  We look at each other with humongous smiles on our faces.  

“We should sleep now.”  Ollie suggests.

“Yeah, we can’t be late.”  I respond.

Ollie lays down and so do I.  He puts his arm around me, and I look up at him.  He looks down at me.

“Goodnight Ollie.”  I say.

“Goodnight Barry.”  He responds.

I fall asleep in his arms.   


	5. Chapter 5: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year in the fic is 2015 btw. -TheFlash1215745

I wake up at six o'clock a.m. to get ready for class as usual.  But it’s not usual, I had a date yesterday.   _Oh my god, I slept with Oliver yesterday._ I think.  And he’s not in the bed either.   _Did he leave?_  I think nervously.

I can hear music coming from somewhere.   _That sounds familiar, what is it?_ I get out of bed.  I’m still wearing my clothes from yesterday, so I decide to put something else on.  I put on a dark green t-shirt and black skinny jeans.  I also put on socks and my black Converse.  

I open the door and start walking towards where I hear the music coming from.  That’s when I recognize the song, it’s “Some Nights” by Fun.  I look to the kitchen from where I’m standing in the hallway and I see Ollie taking out food from an IHOP bag.   _Wow, he got us breakfast!_ I think while smiling.

After Ollie finishes unpacking the IHOP bag, he looks up and sees me.  

He smiles at me and says: “Good morning.  Come here, I got breakfast.”

“Thanks.  And good song.”  I say as I sit down in one of the chairs in front of the counter.

“No problem.  And last night, you sung well.”  Ollie compliments.

“Thanks.”  I say after swallowing a bite of pancake.

We start eating and when Iris walks to the counter, she looks surprised to see Ollie with me.

“Hey… Oliver.”  Iris said sounding a tad bit curious.

 _Oh god, I don’t need her bugging me about the fact that I slept with Ollie._   

“Hello Iris.”  Oliver says casually.                         

“Is there any food for me?”  Iris asks.

“No, there isn’t.”  I say sarcastically.

“Thanks a lot.”  Iris answers back in a fake sad voice.

She grabs a pancake box that no one was eating and starts eating the pancakes inside.  We all eat quickly and stay in silence for a few minutes.

“So… has Barry sung for you yet?”  Iris asks Oliver.

“Yeah he did.  He was amazing.”  Ollie responds.

“Ooh Barry sing for us!”  Iris demands excitedly.

“Okay okay okay… what song?”  I ask, chuckling a little.

“Whatever you like.”  Ollie says.

I sing _Seasons of Love_ , happy throughout all of it.

“Good job Barry!”  Iris compliments.  

“Thank you, thank you.” I say as I get up and bow.

“Seriously, that was really good.”  Ollie says.

“Thanks again.”

“We should go now.”  Ollie says.

“Yeah… bye Iris!  You take too long, we’re not waiting for you.”  I say.

I quickly get up from my chair and Ollie and I go out the door.  We race all the way down stairs and hop in Ollie’s car.  His car is a simple black Nissan.  It still looks brand new because of how good its condition.  Anyways, we get in.  

“Ready to go?”  Ollie asks.

“Yeah.”

As he drives, I think about random things.  Then, I realize something has been off.  Something’s been missing.  And I have that I will find it today.   _What is missing?  Do I have to fuck up the timeline by traveling back in time to see what it is?_  Oh yeah, I didn’t mention.  I have super speed.  I can travel through time, slow down time, and do a lot of other things.  Also, I’m a superhero.  I’m the Flash.

“Barry, are you okay?  You’ve been silent for a while.”  Ollie asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Uh-huh.”

I did not tell him something was missing.  He would be worried.  I can’t even explain what that feeling was.  He continues driving.  We finally reach school and we get out of the car.  He locks it.  We go into school and start walking towards our lockers to get our books.

“Wait, do we have the same homeroom?”  I ask.

“Yeah I always see you sitting alone.  But want to sit together?”  Ollie answers.

“Of course I do.  Now come on, we can’t be late.”

We walk to class together.  Everyone’s too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice us.  We finally get to class and sit at one of the tables Iris, Sonia, and Nate also are in our homeroom.  A few minutes later, they sit down.

“Hey.”  Ollie says.

“Hey, Oliver, Barry and Nate”  Sonia says.

“Um hi.”  I say.

“I have gossip.”  Iris says.

“Don’t you dare do it.”  I threaten.

“Do what?”  Nate asks.

“She wants to tell you about what happened last night.”  Ollie says.

“Please let me tell them!”  Iris begs.

“No.”  Ollie and I say in unison.

“Fine.”  Iris says, frowning a little.

We talk for awhile.  A few minutes later, our teacher, Mr. Muratore, comes into the room.  He stands in front of the class.  Since we’re the only five students in the room, it’s pretty easy to notice him because there aren’t people talking.

“Today we have a new student.”  Muratore says.

 _I wonder who it is.  Hopefully they aren’t bitchy, or a snitch._ I think.

Muratore picks up the phone, dials a number, and says: “Has Sebastian Smythe arrived yet?  Okay, send him up.  Bye.”  

 _Why does that name sound familiar?_ I think.

“Have you heard that name before?”  Nate asks.

“I don’t know.  But I feel like I have.”  I respond.

I soon as I said that Sebastian enters.  I look at him and at the same time I see him staring at me.

“Wow that guy looks just like you.”  Sonia says.

“That’s because he is my twin...”  I say quickly without thinking

“You did not know that.  I can tell.”  Iris says.  

“You know I have a twin as well right?  I mean we don’t look alike but, I can tell when someone else is a twin.”  Sonia says.

 _Wow Sonia has a twin, surprising. I wonder if they wear matching clothes._  I think awkwardly.

“I didn’t know that.”  I say.

“Well now you do.”  Sonia whispers.

_Is Sonia’s twin even like her?  I kinda hope not._

“SONIA and BARRY.”  Muratore says firmly.  “Anyway, this is Sebastian.”

“Crap he looks like Barry!”  Sonia blurts out.

“Last warning.”  Muratore says  “Or you can stay with me today."

“Who’s Barry?”  Sebastian asks.

_Shit, he sounds like me too._

“Barry is a student in this class.”  Muratore says.

“You realize one of them can tell him who you are, right?”  Ollie whispers in my ear.  I nod in response.

“You all need to be quiet.  Now go sit in the empty seat at that table.”  Muratore says, pointing towards our table.

“Okay.”  He answers.

He sits in the seat next to Iris.  I’m in the top left corner, while he’s in the bottom right corner.  He doesn’t notice me.  Muratore wants us to draw a city corner in second point of view as a class because we’re not that big of one.  As we draw, we talk.

“So… where did you transfer from?”  Nate asks.

“Uhhhhhh… from Dalton Academy in Westerville.”  Sebastian answers.

“That’s not too far from here.”  Iris says.

“Yeah… it isn’t.”  Sebastian says sadly.

“Are you okay?”  I ask, finally speaking.

He keeps his head down and says “I’m fine.”

“Sonia was right.  You do look like Barry, Sebastian.”  Ollie says.

“Seriously, who’s Barry?  And why do you keep saying I look like him?”  Sebastian asks, confused.

“They say that because you do look like me.”  I say.

He looks around to see me.  His facial expression goes from confused to shock in seconds.  I just smile because he finally realized it.  Then I see the flicker of lightning in his eyes.   _Oh, so he’s a speedster too?  Cool.  Maybe I’ll tell him who I am, I haven’t told anyone yet._

“You look exactly like me.”  Sebastian says.

“I know I do.  But the question is, are we related?  When were you born?”  I ask.

“March 14 ‘94 right here in Central at CCH.  You?”  

“Me too.  Do you look like your parents?”  

“Not at all.”

“Well I look exactly like my grandfather did.”

“I never felt like I belonged in that house, but we should do the work.  What can I do?”  Sebastian asks.

“Well you can draw the windows.  You see how all the lines go towards the dots or are vertical?”  Iris says.

“Yeah I see it.  But can you draw an example?”  Sebastian asks.

“Sure.”  

Iris draws a window in each direction.  Sebastian draws them exactly like the examples.

“You’re a good artist.”  Ollie says  “Better than Barry.”

“Hey!”  I say.

“Thanks.  On dirait que tu as de la concurrence, Barry.”  He says in French.

 _Ugh.  He better not take Ollie away from me._ I think negatively.

“Relax Barry, you’re great too.”  Ollie says, chuckling a little.

“Thanks that helps so much.”  I reply sarcastically.

“Can we all chill and do the work?”  Nate asks.

“Yeah, I don’t need an F, I take my grades seriously.”  Sonia says.

“C'est bon pour toi.”  Sebastian says, rolling his eyes as he draws a window.

“He says good for you.”  I translate.

“Don’t act like you’re so smart, Sebastian.”  Sonia says bitterly.  

“You know, Barry’s never gotten a grade in his life lower than a 95.”  Iris says.

“Well I’ve only got 100s.” Sebastian says with a grin on his face.  “Oh and Sonia, you’re getting on my nerves.”   _He must know her name because Muratore yelled at us before.  He certainly is observant._

“I doubt that.”  Iris says.

“Really go ask the principal, I’m not lying.”  Sebastian says annoyingly.

“I’m not going to lie, I only got 95’s on elementary school tests.”  I say.

“Can we just get back to work?”  Oliver asks, annoyed.

“Sûr.”  Sebastian says in French with a huge smile.

_He better not steal Ollie.  God Sonia looks pissed off…_

“Sebastian, shut the fuck up.”  Sonia says, getting annoyed.

“She means it, you don’t want to piss her off.”  Iris says.

“Well Sonia, you better learn to control that temper because it could get you in big trouble.”  Sebastian says smartly and annoyingly.

“Seriously, shut up Sebastian from the _Little Mermaid_.”  I say.

“He really is crabby!”  Sonia says, laughing.

“Oh yeah Sebastian, baise toi.”  I say.

“Ugh!”  Sebastian yells, storming off.

“Well he’s got issues.”  Nate says.

“Nice of you to finally speak.”  I say.

“Yay!  I pissed him off!”  Sonia says happily.

“Hopefully he’s in Honor’s ELA with me.”  I say.

“Yeah.  Too bad we’re all in another class.”  Nate says.

“Well, I have most of my classes with Iris though.”  Sonia says.

“Well hey, if he is in my class, then I don’t have to be alone.”  I point out.

“If I have the same lunch as him I’m calling him retarded.” Sonia says laughing again.

“We all have the same lunch he most likely does too.”  Iris says.

“This is his first day here can y’all chill?”  Ollie asks.

“I agree they all should chill.  Except Nate, he doesn’t really care.”  I say.

“You guys are no fun.”  Sonia complains.

The bell rings.  I go to ELA and see Sebastian sitting in the back of the class.  I sit next to him.

“Hey Barry, is that is your name?”  Sebastian asks.  “I’m glad that Sonia girl is not in here.”

“Yeah people call me Barry, but when I was born, I was named Bartholomew.”  I answer.

“Wow _that_ is a formal name, but I have a question, why and how do we look alike?” Sebastian asks.

“Well I explained it to you before, I look exactly like my grandpa and you said you look nothing like your parents.  And we were born in the same hospital on the same day.”

“Well, I have a stepmom and I look nothing like my dad.” He says.

“Maybe they adopted you, though I have no idea why my parents would put you up for adoption.”

“Do you have a stepdad?”  Sebastian asks.

“No my parents were murdered when I was ten.”  I respond sadly.

“Oh...”  Sebastian trails off, sad at the fact that my parents are dead.

“And my foster father died of lung cancer when I was seventeen.”

“So, wait if I have a dad, and you had a mom and you had a foster Dad and I had a step mom we would have to be…” Sebastian says.

“No, my mom and Dad used to talk about something behind my back.  They mentioned something being stolen from them, and they sounded sad when talking about it.”

“Was I stolen from you?”  he asks sadly.

“I don’t know.  I remember this picture of my dad holding my mom’s pregnant belly with one hand and he was making a peace sign with the other.  Maybe that meant there were two?”

“No… way.” Sebastian started to say

“Can you two stop talking?”  The ELA teacher asks.

We stop talking instantly.  I don’t want to get in trouble, and he most likely doesn’t want to either.

 _Could we really be twins?_  I think, not paying attention to class.

Class goes by pretty fast.  We have five other classes, all together, until it’s lunch time.

“We all sit together so get ready.”  I tell him.

“Do I have to sit with you guys?”

“Well you don’t have to talk to her.”

“Fine I’ll keep my mouth shut.”  Sebastian says.

“I’ll make sure she isn’t mean.  Last time something like this happened, she was the one who stormed out of the lunchroom.”

“Were you the one who said something to her?”

“Yup.”

“Well, why did Iris say not to mess with her?”   _Damn, he is observant.  He reads the damn names off of our folders._

“Because Iris ended up telling me she went to the gym and was punching the punching bag really hard.”

“What!?  She gets that angry?”

“Somehow.  I don’t even know.”

We walk into the lunchroom and sit down at the table.

“Uh, shouldn’t we go get lunch?”  Sebastian asks.

“Yeah I’ll show you how it works.”  I respond.

We go get lunch.  He gets how to do it pretty fast.  Anyways, after paying, we head to our table.

“Just be warned, Sonia said she’s gonna call you retarded.  Just don’t respond.”  I warn him as we get to the table and sit down.

“Hey you guys what’s up?”  Sonia asks.

“Hello.”  I say.

“Hello, Sebastian.”  She says.

He doesn’t respond, he just eats.  

“Sebastian, I’m not going to mess with you, I’m not in the mood.”  Sonia says.

I just laugh.  “Then why did you say in art that you would call him retarded if you had the same lunch period?”

She doesn’t respond and she takes a deep breath.

“What?  You did say that, but apparently you don’t want to be mean today.”  I say, confused.

“You are going to get her angry or upset.”  Ollie warns me though his whisper.

“When did you all get here?”  I whisper back.  “You all have received the ninja status.”

“Well you get her mad like the other day.”  Ollie replies, still whispering and ignoring what I said.

“I just said what she said she was gonna say, and the other day, she was sad not mad.”

“Sometimes people aren’t in the mood and maybe she was joking, but that wasn’t cool Barry."

I don’t respond.  I just shut up.   _Shit._

“So how is everybody?”  Nate asks awkwardly.

“Fine.”  Iris answers.

“I’m okay.”  Sonia says.

“I’m good.”  Ollie says.

When it comes around to me and Sebastian, we don’t answer.  We stay silent.

“Well, I’m going out of campus for recess.” Sonia says.

“You’re sure?”  Iris asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be on time for class.”  Sonia replies, getting up and throwing out her lunch tray.

_Well hey, at least they can’t slap me or Sebastian.  We’re too fast._

“I’m going to get going, see ya.”  Sonia says.

“Bye… and sorry.”  I say.

“For what?” She says.

“Someone told me that I’ve gotten you mad?  I don’t know why, but yeah.  If I did, I am sorry.”

Sonia doesn’t respond and walks toward the doors.

“I’m sorry.”  Sebastian whispers to me.

“You know you can talk, she is gone.”  I reply

“Don’t want to though.”  He responds, still whispering.

“Fine.”  I say.

Then after a while we went to ‘recess,’ which really just was everyone either on their phones or talking.

After a while the bell rang, so we headed for our next class.

“What do you have next?”  I ask Sebastian.

“I have Honor’s French.”  Sebastian responds.

As he said that Sonia joins us.

“Hey.”  She says to us.

“Hello.”  Sebastian says.

“Finally you talk.”  Sonia says rudely.

“I just didn’t feel like it before, now I do.”  Sebastian says, no emotion present in his tone.

“Sure, sure.”  She says.

“Anyways, we should get to class.  Bye.”  I say.

“Bye, Barry.”  Sonia says walking into science.

“You know, we’re lucky the bullies didn’t bother us today.”  I say to Sebastian while we’re walking in the hallway.

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Sebastian says relieved

“Wait, you got bullied too?”  I ask.

“Dude I’m basically a nerd, what do you think?”

“Wait.  If you’re as smart as I am, maybe you’re a good singer too.”  I say.

“I was the lead in glee club at my old school, I think I’d know.”

“Oh?  And were you as cocky there as you are here?”

“No.  I was worse.”  Sebastian answers, laughing.

“Well this is where we go different ways.”  I say.

“Yeah… see you soon.”  Sebastian answers.

Then we go to class.


	6. Chapter 6: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya guys like it. I realize this is short, so I'll post another chapter. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I’m in French alone.  I sit at my desk and wait for class to start.  I scan the class for potential bullies, but there aren’t any.  When class finally starts, I pay attention.  It’s way too easy.  The time goes by quickly, and soon enough, class is over.

“How was class?”  Barry asks once we see each other in the hallway.

“Boring.  It was too easy.”  I respond.

“Oh.  Well, do you have a place to stay?” 

“Sadly, no.  Can I stay with you?”

“Sure.  We better get going.  Do you have a car?”

“Nope.”

“I guess we’ll have to run then.”

“Wait you’re-”

“Yes now let’s go.  I’m not carrying you.  You can run, too.”

“Fine.”

We walk to an alleyway besides the school and start running at the speed of sound.   _ I can’t believe he’s the Flash.  Maybe we can team up sometime. _  I think.  We reach his apartment in no more than twenty seconds.  We phaze through the locked door.  We look at each other, and both of us aren’t sweating.  We’re both smiling, too. 

“That was fun.”  I say.

“Yeah it was.  We should do homework now.”  He replies.

We do our homework in no less than two minutes.  Super speed is awesome.  When we finish, we sit on the couch.  He turns on the tv and we watch what’s on.  A few minutes later, the door starts to open.  In comes Iris.  She looks surprised to see me there.  

“What, you didn’t expect me to be here?”  I ask sarcastically.

“No, I didn’t actually.”  Iris responds.  

“Get used to it.  Barry said I could stay here.”  I say with a huge smile.

“Okay.  Are you guys hungry?”  Iris asks.

“Nope.”  Barry and I respond in unison.

“Well okay then… do you guys want to watch something?”  Iris asks.

“ _ RENT _ !”  I say quickly.

“Oh my gosh yes!  Dad was in it.”  Iris says.

“Oh yeah he was!  He was Collins, right?”  Barry asks.

“Wait you’re telling  _ me  _ that Joe West is your father?”  I ask, interrupting their conversation.

“Yeah my name isn’t Iris West for no reason.  Come on, let’s watch it.”  Iris sits on the couch with us and we watch the musical.  

It was a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic, Joe West played Collins in RENT. Hope ya enjoyed. -TheFlash1215745


	7. Chapter 7: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And OCs! -TheFlash1215745

I exit the schooI doors and get in the car. The car roared to life as I turn it on.  My ‘car’ is a yellow dodge viper.  I’m on my way to the doctor, because last night was insane.   _ I went to the address on the website, it’s not only a gym it’s a fighting place.  I think it’s a an illegal fight club, but I don’t care.  They seem to have different people every day to fight and I guess I was one of them so they dragged me into the arena.  There was a tough girl, and she beat my ass.  So I think she broke my ribs.  _  I’m surprised that Barry and the others didn’t notice me limping.  _  I will try again another day. _

I pull up to the parking lot that says Dr. Ziauddin Achem, surgeon and doctor.  I lock my viper and go into the building.

“Hi, I’m here to see Mr. Achem, I’m Sonia Achem.”  I say.

“Oh okay.  He will see you in room 9.”  The lady behind the desk says.

I limp into the room and he’s there waiting for me.

“Hi Ms. Achem.”  He says with a simile.  “Or Sonia, how may I help you today?”

“Hi.”  I say.  I sit on the  examination table and I start explaining.

“You shouldn’t be doing this Sonia, you could get hurt.” He says after I finish.  “This is not only coming from a doctor, but from a grandpa.”

“I know, I know.  Can you just help me out?”  I says.

“Okay.”  Z says.

_ Wow... I can’t believe a punch can hurt this much. _  I think as he looks at me.

“Ouch!”  I yelp as he gently places his hand on my rib.

“Sorry.”  Z says.  _  I wonder if I really broke them. _

“Let’s take you to the x-ray room.”  He says nervously.

“Okay.”  I say, getting up.  “I need to get back to school.”

He guides me to the x-ray room.  After some annoying x-rays he says, almost relieved: “Well, you have bruised your ribs, but you were this close to breaking them.” 

“Oh wow..”  I say, surprised.

“So you need to rest so as soon as school is over so come to my house, you can live there from now on.”  Z says.

“Oh ok then. Can I bring my punching bag?”

“Alright but you have to put it in the basement. Now if you excuse me, I have to see my next patient, Rayan.”

“No.. WAY!”  I say, surprised.  “You’re Ray’s doctor?!”

“Why, is there a problem?”  Z asks.

“Nothing, he’s just my crush.”  I say blushing.

“Okay then, we’ll discuss this at home.” 

“Okay then bye gramp- er I mean Dr. Achem.”  I say as I walk into waiting room.  I get into my car and drive. _  Hell, I almost broke my ribs!  THATS INSANE! _

“Ouch!”  I say again.   _ It hurts just thinking about it. _

I rush out of my car and I see Barry and Sebastian.

The rest of class goes by quickly.  When school is over, I get in my viper.  I drive to Z’s house.

“Hey Z.”  I say, walking in the door.

“Hey, Sonia.  How are you feeling?”

“I feel the same.”

“Well that’s not that good now is it?”

_ Crap.   _

“So what was Rayan doing there?”

“Apparently he also went to a fighting match and lost to this guy who could turn himself into steel.  This guy calls himself Citizen Steel.”  He replies.

_ Fight club.  Now I so have to go against that the guy who called himself Citizen Steel wonder if I’ll win. _

“Hey, you don’t look okay.”  Z observes.

“I feel fine though.”

“Maybe you should get some rest.”  Z suggests.

“Okay then.”

_ I feel fine though.  Now I have to figure out how to get there. _

Later, when Z is asleep, I open my window and climb out, taking my phone and getting in the viper.  Since it’s manual car, it took me awhile to drive and since my ribs are fricking bruised, I winced the whole time.  I finally made it to the place and put a mask on.  I learned that the password is steel, so I say it at the door.  I go in and I ask to fight.

“May I fight tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll put you in.  Anyone in particular that you’d want to verse?”

“Just pick someone for me.”  I reply.

“Is it ok if it’s 2 v 1?”

“Yeah sounds good, but are the rules the same?”

“Kinda, you can take a total of two breaks, medical or a normal break.”

“Okay.”

_ Ouch, I need to sit down.  _

“Okay then you’re set.  You’re paired with Rayan and you two will verse our best fighter.”

“Oh okay.”

_ My grandpa is going to kill me if I get hurt.  But I wonder who the best fighter is?   _ Five minutes later, I’m in the arena.  Next to me, which I still cannot believe, is Rayan.  We’re still waiting on our competitor.  I decide to talk to him.

“What’s our plan?”  I ask.

“Try our best.  One distracts, the other strikes.  Do you know who our competitor is?”  He asks.

“They said the best fighter they have.”  I reply.

“Shit, it’s steel.  I went against him yesterday and I’m still am hurt.”  He says sadly.

“Yeah, I was here yesterday too.  I’ve got bruised ribs.”

“Ouch.  Me too.  It starts soon.”  

“Good luck.”  I say.

“You t-”  Ray’s cut off by the announouncer.

“Today we’ve got a show for you!  We have two challengers against- you guessed it, our very own champion Citizen Steel!”  

In comes Steel, letting his happiness about the glory take over.  He stops walking and comes to a stop in front of us.

“Ready to lose?”  He asks, a lot of  cockiness in his tone.

“We’re not going to.”  Ray says confidently. 

I already know he will be the one to distract.  While he’s talking to Steel, I take a chance.  I don’t know if my punch will work, but it might.  Anyways, I punch him. I guess punched really hard because his steel form is off now.  I continue punching and punching, and Ray joins me.  Finally, Steel falls to his knees and we win.  When the announcer comes into the arena to crown me and Ray winners, he asks for my name.

“I am Supergirl.”  I respond.

I walk out of there on the biggest high ever.  I get in my car, and I look at my fists.   _ Weird, they don’t have any cuts and my ribs feel better, too. _  Then as I start my car and look at my hands holding the wheel, I see my skeleton. Do  _ I have powers?  I have to talk to Steel, ask him what it’s like. _  My vision resets to normal just in time for me to look up and see him exiting.  I get out of my car and lock it.

“Hey wait up!”  I yell, running after him.

“What, have you come to brag?”  He asks, turning around.  _  He looks beaten up really bad. _

“No… I have powers.  I don’t know how to use them.  They’re different than yours, but will you help me?”  I ask.

“Only if you tell me who you are.”  He responds.

“Sonia Achem.”  I respond.

He quickly takes off his helmet and de-steels. 

“Sonia?!!”  He asks in surprise.

“Nate?!!”  I ask back, also surprised.

“Wow good job back there.  But yeah, I’ll train you.  We can be heroes.  Just don’t tell the others.”

“Yeah we could!  Thanks, and of course.  I’ve gotta get home, I don’t want my grandpa to notice I’m gone but, you should really see a doctor.  I recommend Mr Z. Achem.”  I say.

“Okay I’ll see him tomorrow.  See ya later and four pm in the desert.”  Nate says.

“Okay.  See ya.”

I get in my car and drive home.  I successfully make it into my room without Z noticing.   _ I’m gonna be a hero, and I’ll fight alongside Citizen Steel, I hope he is okay.  I am Supergirl. _


	8. Chapter 8: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the OCs and the story. -TheFlash1215745

I wake up at six as usual.  Sebastian’s still entirely asleep.   _Maybe usually he wakes up later, maybe he dormed or he didn't have a full day of school.  Should I wake him up?  Yeah I should, I don’t want him to be late either._

“Sebastian, wake up.”  I say, pushing at his chest.

“Come on, we can’t be late.  Wake up.”  I say again, a little louder.

“No breakfast for you then.”  I say.

“No fair!  I’m awake now.  And you know with our metabolism we couldn’t survive a day without food.”  He says.

“I guess you’re right.  Come on, let’s go make food.  I have a calorie adder so we can eat normal amounts of food.”  I say, swinging my legs off the bed.

“Cool, and yeah let’s go.  Can I borrow clothes?  I only have what I was wearing, my ‘parents’ sold all my clothes before they made me transfer here.”  He asks.

“Of course you could.”  I say.

“Wait, we should wear the same so no one can tell us apart.”  Sebastian suggests.

“Good idea!”

We both wear a red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black Converse.  We also put on socks, of course.  We look at each other when we’re done.

“It’s like looking into a mirror.”  Seb says.

“Sure is, Seb.”  I say, chuckling.

“If you get to call me Seb, then you have to stop calling me Sebastian from the _Little Mermaid._ Deal?”

“Fine.  Now come on, I’m hungry.”

“Okay.”  

We go to the kitchen to start making breakfast.  As we cook pancakes, with the powder that adds more calories, we duet _Hotel California._ By the time I finish singing the last word, we finish making the pancakes.  Iris is still asleep.   _Maybe she’s sick._

“Should we check if Iris is okay?”  Seb asks.

“Yeah I’ll go.”  I say.

I go into Iris’s room, and I see her lying there.   _She looks exhausted_.  I tap her on the shoulder.

“Wakey, wakey, Iris.”  
“Nuh-uh… my head hurts too much.”  She responds.

“Fine.  You’re lucky that it’s Friday.”

I leave the room.  I return to the counter and start eating my pancakes.  After finishing the three of them, I’m not hungry anymore.  The calorie powder must’ve worked.  Seb and I put our dishes in the sink before getting our backpacks and leave the apartment.  We go down to the parking garage and hide in a corner, where no one can see us.  We speed off.  We speed into an alley by school in twenty seconds, and we enter homeroom see Sonia, Nate, and Ollie.

“Oh here he comes, shut up.”  I hear Sonia say to Nate.

 _Sonia talking to Nate?  Weird_ …

“Hey guys.”  I say, sitting down.

“Hello.”  Seb says.

They look up at us, and they see us wearing the same thing.  Nate looks shocked.  Sonia doesn’t care, and Ollie is confused.

“Which is which?”  Nate asks, scratching his head.

“Figure it out.”  Seb says.

“I know, Sebastian is on the left and Barry is on the right.”  Sonia says positively.

“How’d you know?”  Ollie asks.

“Simple.  Barry is more relaxed usually and Sebastian’s way more tense.”  Sonia says.

“Wow, Sonia, that's incredible how you knew that.”  Nate compliments.

_Nate complimenting Sonia?  What’s going on now?_

“What’s happening?”  Sebastian asks, confused.

“What do you mean?”  Sonia asks.

“Something’s off.”  I say.

“What is it weird that we’re becoming friends?”  Sonia asks.

“It’s not that, I heard you say ‘oh here he comes, shut up’ to Nate.  If you tell me, I’ll tell you both mine and Seb’s secret and it’s not about family or anything, it’s about something only him and me know.  Trade?”

“Nate, should we?”  Sonia asks, unsure.

“You want to know ours or not?  Seriously, our secret is huge.”  Seb says

“Not yet.  I’m not ready to tell but, Nate can tell his.”  Sonia says.

“Okay sure, I’ll tell mine.”  Nate says.

“Okay then, you’re sure?”  Seb asks.

“Uh huh.”  Nate answers.

I whisper to Nate “Hello.  I’m the Flash and this is Blue Flash.”

He whispers back: “Nice to meet you.  I’m Citizen Steel.”

Then I whisper to Sebastian: “He’s Citizen Steel.”

“Stop whispering retards.”  Sonia says.

“Well you said you didn’t want to tell…”  Seb smirks.

“Ugh, FINE.  Barry meet me outside at lunch and I’ll tell you, you know what?  All of you come.”  Sonia replies.

“Okay.”

Class goes by quickly, and soon enough, it’s lunch time and we go out to the dessert.  

“Finally!!!”  Sonia says.

“Alright what do you want?”  Seb asks.  “We left campus for this and we’re in a desert.”

“Okay, you ready?  Here it goes…”  Sonia says.

She flies up into the air and she aims for a tree.  She smashes the tree.  Then she uses laser eyes and makes a symbol on the tree.

“What!!!”  Ollie says.

“Dude shut up, your heart is fricking beating 10 times faster than it should.”  Sonia says.

“WHAT!!!”  Ollie says louder.

“Oh shut up you haven’t seen anything yet.”  Seb says, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up or I won’t let you show them.”  I say to him.

“Ugh fine.”  He rolls his eyes one last time.

“Thanks for saying that _Seb_.”  Sonia mocks.  “You gave me a reason to do this.”

Sonia flies around super fast and punches Seb.

“WHAT THE…” Seb starts.

“He deserved it and also, guess you don’t have quick reflexes.”  I cut him off, smirking.  He was about to cuss.

I run around the desert at my speed and punch Seb again.  He’s annoying.  The next time I run around, Sonia is flying by my side, and she punches Seb again.

“STOP!!!!”  Seb yells.

“Chill and Sonia, I’m Flash and Seb is Blue Flash.”  I say

“Sonia is still in training.  Also Sonia, meet at the place where we met.”  Nate says.

“Okay.”  Sonia replies.

“Okay you have fun training her.”  Seb says.

Nate steels up.  He smirks and says: “I will.”

“Better run, Seb.”  I say.

As soon as I say that, I see something fly.  I look up, and I see a girl with hawk wings.  I run in the direction she’s flying, and she looks down and sees me.  She lands in front of me, and I speed to a stop.  

“Stop following me.”  She says, and her wings go into her back

“Sorry I was just curious… didn’t mean to piss you off.  Not everyday that I meet new people that have powers… actually that’s a lie.  In the last four days, I’ve met three people with powers.  Sorry I’m talking too much....”  I trail off.

“Don’t worry about it.”  She laughs.  “I’m Kendra.”

“I’m Barry.”  I say.  “Nice to meet ya.”

“Yeah nice to meet you.”  Kendra says.

“Uhhhhh… I’ve gotta get back to school.  Bye.”  I say awkwardly.

I run back to my friends.  

“What’s the hold up, slowpoke?”  Sonia asks.

“我剛看到一些東西。”  I respond in Chinese.

“What did you just say?”  Oliver asks.  

“He said I just saw something.”  Seb translates.

“Like what, retard?”  Sonia asks.

“有人能飛，婊子。”  I say in Chinese.

Sebastian starts laughing.  “Thank you for saying that.”

“What did he say?”  Nate asks.

“Don’t get on my f-ing nerves Sebastian.”  Sonia says angrily.

“You should be pissed at him because of what he said.”  Seb says, still smiling.

As soon as Seb said that, Sonia’s eyes turned bright red, and she punched Seb repeatedly.

"Θα έπρεπε να με πέρναρε, σε κάλεσα σκύλα".  I say.

Ollie and Nate are laughing now, too.  They know what I said.

“Oh okay then…”  Sonia says and she flies around and punches me instead of Seb.

“Waste of energy.  Speedsters heal in a matter of seconds.”  I hear Seb mumble.

“Don’t give a damn.”  Sonia says as she continues to punch me.

Sebastian and I run away, leaving the other three behind.  

“Good luck getting back to school!”  I yell.

“Screw you Barry!  I can fly anyway!”  I hear Sonia scream.

“Good luck carrying both of them!”  Seb yells.

“Easy!!!!”  Sonia yells back.

We run.  We run far.  We get back to school. By the time we get to class, Sonia is already there.   _Thank god that she doesn’t have the same class as me or Seb._  Class goes by quickly, and I see Sonia as soon as I walk out.   _Good, her eyes are not red because that is really creepy.  They’re her special green ones._ As I’m walking away, trying to avoid her, I see Kendra.

“Hi.”  I say.

“Hello again, Barry.”  She responds.

“What are you doing today?”  I ask.

“Nothing much I’m just going to study.”

“You want to meet my friends?”

“I don’t know… This test is really important.”

“I’ll help you study then.”

“Okay then…”

“Oh, but I must warn you I am in a small fight with my brother and my friend.”  I say.

“Okay well… not so bad.  I know how to fight.”   Kendra says.  “But do they have powers?”

“Yup my bro’s a speedster, the person I’m in a fight with can fly and is super strong, and I have a friend who can turn into steel.  Then I have a normal friend.”

  
“Eh not too bad, nothing a reincarnated Egyptian priestess can’t handle.”  She says calmly.

“Wait, you can reincarnate?!”  I ask, surprised.

“This life right now is the last time, though.  I’m supposed to be reincarnated two hundred times, and this is the two hundredth time.”

“Oh...”  

“Don’t worry about it.  Anyways, didn’t you say you wanted me to meet your friends?”  

“Yeah.  Let’s go.”

I lead her towards where I see Seb and Sonia having a roast battle.   _Well, this is gonna be bad._

“Please stop.”  I say.

“Barry stay out of this.”  Sonia says.

“Kendra I’ll introduce you another day.”  I say.

“It’s okay.  I don’t mind them.  Can I meet the others?”

“Yeah sure if I can find them.”  Nate and Oliver come up to us as soon as I say that.

“Who is this?”  Nate asks.

“My friend Kendra.”  I say.

“Hello.”  She says.

“Do you have powers as well?”  Ollie asks.

“I don’t even know your name, and you ask if I have powers.  But yes, I do.”  

“Sorry, my name is Oliver and this is Nate.”  Oliver says pointing at Nate.

“And Oliver’s the one without powers?”  Kendra asks me.

“Yup...”

We get interrupted by Sonia punching Seb again.   _Hell no._

“If I could use my mace here, I would.  I would also fly.”  Kendra says.

“Sebastian, you’ve never had a life!”  Sonia yells, still punching Seb, but her eyes turn red again.

“Is that supposed to happen?”  Kendra whispers to me.

“Nope.  We should probably save him.”  I whisper back.

“Is that all you got?!  You aren’t that super to me!”  Seb yells, attempting to punch her.   _At least he’s smart enough to not use his powers at school, unlike her._

“You know what?  We should settle this a different way then, not at school.”  Sonia says, flying away.

“I’m tired of this.”  I say, kind of angry.

“Barry, she might as well go to a fucking hospital for her fucking anger!”  Seb yells, walking over to us.

“You’re not innocent either!”  

“Why don’t you talk this out instead of yelling at each other?”  Kendra suggests.

“You know what, I’ll go help Sonia calm down.  Her eyes are so creepy when she’s angry.”   Nate says. “I’m her trainer after all.”  


	9. Chapter 9: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double chapters today! Seb is so mad. I won't spoil anymore though. You should know the drill by now, I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I rush over to the so called gym, and I see Sonia there.  On the battle board, it showed her verses a guy named Gut Smasher.  I want to watch her fight, so I sit down in a seat close to where Sonia gets in from. _  This is going to be a long and painful fight _ .  Five minutes go by and I see her in front of me. She isn’t facing me, she’s facing the arena.  

Her eyes quickly go from green to red.  I watch her enter the arena and across from her, I see Gut Smasher.  Gut Smasher is powerful, but I don’t think he will beat Sonia.  If she does get hurt, I’ll take her to Dr. Z.  He helped me that day we met. 

“ALL RIGHT!  LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GET READY TO SEE AN AMAZING FIGHT!”  The announcer yells.   _ It’s not gonna be as good as my fights are. _

“Alright, I want a clean fight, there will be 1 health break.”  The referee says. “1,2,3!  GO!!”

Sonia starts strong punching him into the wall of the cage.  The match is over quickly, Sonia winning.  “Next up, Supergirl verses Hawkgirl!”  

Gut Smasher is dragged out of the cage.  In comes Hawkgirl.  She’s wearing a helmet, and she has a mace.  I’ve never seen her before.   _ Maybe Barry knows who she is. _  I get up from my seat, and step outside the stadium.  I dial his number.

“Hello?”  His voice asks.

“Uhhh… there’s a problem.  Sonia’s in a fighting match… and she’s against this girl called Hawkgirl.”

“That’s Kendra!”  He cuts me off.

“Shit.  Then come over here as Flash and bring my armor please.  It’s in the closet of my apartment.”  

He hangs up, and he’s here in seconds.  I’m wearing my armor now, he must've put it on me.  He’s the Flash right now.

“We have to stop this.”  He says.

“I agree.”  

We go into the stadium and Barry speeds into the arena.  Kendra notices him, but Sonia doesn’t.  Barry speeds in front of Kendra to protect her, and Sonia punches him.  He falls instantly, and he’s knocked out. 

“YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!”   Kendra yells.

“What?  Are you serious right now?”  Sonia asks, angry.

“Do you see who this is?!”

“Well he shouldn’t have-” 

“Stop.  No.  They will know.”

I walk into the arena, steeled up, and stand in front of Kendra, who has Barry’s head in her lap.  

“I’m really sorry.”  Sonia says, her eyes turning green again.

I don’t respond.  I can feel everyone’s eyes watching us.  We need to get out of there, fast.

“I’m staying here.”  Sonia says.

“Goodbye.  You know who is gonna be pissed at you.”  I say.

“I don’t give a damn what that retard thinks.” 

“Do you care about what Iris will think?”  

As soon as I say that Sonia runs off into the crowd.  I pick up Barry, and Kendra and I walk out of the stadium.  We run as fast as we can to Barry’s apartment.  We get the keys from under the mat (Barry’s told me where they were in case of an emergency) and walk inside.  Sebastian and Iris are sitting on the couch.  We take off our helmets, and they look up and notice us.

“He needs help.”  I say.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!!”  Sebastian screams, speeding over and helping me carry Barry to the couch.

“I saw Sonia fighting Kendra, and I didn’t know who Kendra was, because she was Hawkgirl at the time, so I called Barry.  He told me that Hawkgirl was Kendra, and so he came over to where they were fighting.”  I start.

“As Sonia was about to punch me, Barry sped in front of me and took the hit.  I’m sorry, it’s all my fault…”  Kendra cries.

“It’s not your fault… it’s Sonia’s.”  Sebastian says, angry at Sonia. 

“C’mon, we have to help him.”  Kendra says.

“I can’t believe Sonia would hurt Barry!!”  Iris yells. 

“Yeah, she needs to chill.  And just to clarify, I told Iris about all of our powers.”  Sebastian says.

“I don’t understand, I trained her well... maybe too well.”  I say.

“We have to help him now… and yeah.  But it’s not your fault Nate, you didn’t know she would do this.”  Sebastian says, sadly.

“Yeah I agree but Sonia needs help, someone go get the first aid kit.”  Iris says.

“I’ll get it.”  I say, walking to the bathroom, getting the first aid kit, and handing it to Kendra.

Kendra stitches Barry up.   _ HOW DID HER FIST MAKE A DEEP CUT?!!! _

“What are we going to do about Sonia now?  She deserves to pay.”  Sebastian says angrily. 

“You know Barry wouldn’t want us to respond with violence…”  I start.

“I know. She needs help though and I don’t think talking to is will work.”  Sebastian says. 

“Do we tell her grandfather?”  I ask.  “I know him, when she beat me up, he was my doctor.”

“What will he do?”  Sebastian asks. “Send her off with a warning?”

“No… with this, I don’t think anyone would.  We should get her help.  We should tell her grandfather and maybe she’ll go to therapy.”  Kendra says.

“I know Sonia, she went to therapy once, it failed.  She hid for a while.”  Iris says. 

“Well we can’t beat her up!”  I say.

“Well maybe we could talk to her…”  Barry suddenly says. 

“You’re awake!”  Sebastian says happily, hugging his brother.

“She needs to be spoken to.”   Barry continues. 

“Who will do it though?  When I say this, I speak for everyone here.  Not you.”  Iris says.

“Nate?  You should, you’re her trainer.”  Kendra asks. 

“I was there.  She’s probably mad at me.”  I respond.

“You have to try.”  Iris says sadly. 

“How about you go, Iris?  You weren’t there, and you know her the best.”  I say.

“Fine... I will, but you guys should get going because we all have school tomorrow.”  Iris explains. 

“Wait…”  Barry starts.

“Yeah?”  Kendra asks.

“I want you to stay.”  Barry says to her.

“Okay I will, but you have to go to sleep.”  Kendra responds kindly. 

“I’m gonna go home now… see you tomorrow.”  I say.

“See ya.”  Seb says.

I leave the apartment, closing and locking the door behind me.   _ That was one crazy night. _


	10. Chapter 10: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Another chapter will be posted because this one is kind of short. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

_ Ouch.  I need to go home and see Z. _  I think as I hop in the viper.   _ ‘Hawkgirl’ punches hard.   _ I start driving after a while, and I start to cough like a crazy person, so I pull over.   _ What did I do to myself?   _ I start driving after a while of non-stop coughing.  When I get home I see Z waiting for me, so I try to hide that I’m hurt. 

“Hey…”  I say. 

“Where were you?”  He asks.

“I was…”  I start to say before I cough again. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing, l…” 

I feel myself fall to the ground.  I don’t know what happens next.  What seems like an eternity later, I open my eyes. 

“What happened?”  I ask. 

“Oh, good you’re awake.”  I hear a voice say.

“Huh?  Who are you?”

“Really Sonia, how could you not know who I am?”

“Iris?”

“What’s up?”

“Can you get Dr. Achem please?”  I say weakly. 

“Sure.”  Iris says, exiting the room.  After a few minutes, I can barely see Z walking in. 

“Sonia, what did you do?”  He asks.

“What d’ya mean?”  I ask back.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF, AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO BARRY?!”  Z yells.  

“I… I punched him.  I don’t know what I did to myself.”

“You broke your ribs, you fractured your skull a tiny bit, and your arm is badly cut!!”  Z says, concerned. “Why do you do this?”

“I don’t remember doing anything to myself!!!”  

“I don’t know what to do with you.  It hurts seeing you like this.  You woke up once and started coughing up blood.”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!”

“Okay, I need you to relax for your health.  What do you remember after hurting Barry?”

“Nate talked to me about… and I ran away.  I got in my car, and I was sitting there for awhile.  Then I drove home.”

“You need…”

“NO!  Please no therapy, it sucks.  What is Iris doing here?”

“I don’t know.  I’ll get her, but you can’t afford to get angry, you’ll get hurt.”

“I’ll try…”

Z goes out and I think.   _ I shouldn’t be hurt.  Do my powers still work? _

_ “ _ Hey, are you ok?”  Iris asks, walking back in. 

“Not even close.”  I say, trying to sit up. 

“Don’t even try to sit up.”

“No, I want to try.”

“You’ll get even more hurt.  So why did you punch Barry?”

“I- Well you know that I like to fight, so I go to the fighting gym.  He tried to protect my opponent.”

“I know that.  I know who she is.  She’s Kendra.”

“KENDRA!  Why was she there today out of all days?”

“She wanted to fight.  Barry was there because Nate told him that you were fighting her.”

“I don’t understand, if she came to a FIGHTING place it shouldn’t matter if she gets hurt.  It’s her loss. What happened to Barry is he okay?

“I hope so.  He got cut deep when you punched him.  How did you get angry?”

“I got mad at Sebastian and fighting made me even more angry.”

“Sebastian’s gonna kill you. You know that right?”

“I already feel like I’m dead anyways, he should come over and finish the job.”

“Nate took Barry back to the apartment and we decided that you need help.”  
“No help, and why does everyone think I need an asylum?  It makes me feel like I’m a crazy person.”

“I’m not saying you should go into an asylum, you need therapy.”

“Hell no.”  I say getting up. __ I could barely stand. 

“Sonia... go lay back down.”

“Please no therapy, no asylum, I’m not crazy.”  I say practically dragging myself towards Iris.

“Sonia, the cuts on your wrist… the doctor didn’t want to tell you, but he says they’re from an attempted suicide.  They found the blade in your car.”

”WHAT!!  I only fought I swear, why would I do that?  That’s not like me!  Again, I’m not insane!!”  I say trying to be calm. I feel myself become weak so I go back to laying down.

“Then how do you explain the cuts on your arms?”

“I love my life, anger issues and all!  Maybe someone went in my car and tried to hurt me.”

“Who would?  Nate, Kendra, Barry, and Sebastian were at the apartment all night.  Wait… what about Oliver.  But I don’t think he would do that…”

“I’m a good fighter, you know.  I might have people who dislike me.  He wouldn’t!”

“Well it’s either you or someone else.”

“Thanks for thinking I’m crazy.  I stayed at the place after Nate and then left. I fought some crazy people.”

“Well who knows then.”

“I think I’m gonna sleep.  I had enough bad luck today.  Tell Barry I’m sorry and convince Sebastian not to kill me because I’m already dead.”

“Barry’s already forgiven you and he wouldn’t let Sebastian kill you.”

“I’ll think about going to a therapist.  I doubt it, but I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah, think hard about it.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She walks out of the room, and I’m left alone.  But hey, at least tomorrow’s Friday.


	11. Chapter 11: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been working on this story for a while with TheFlash1215745, so I haven't posted any chapters. Here is my first post. -300sdls90  
> And as always, we only own the OCs and the story. Song that was used is You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Enjoy!  
> -TheFlash1215745
> 
> EDIT: I've been re-reading old chapters, and I found a mistake in this, so I fixed it.

I wake up in the morning feeling a lot better.   _I hope Sonia is okay_.  It’s six as usual.

“I’ll kill her!”  Sebastian says, walking into my room.

“I’m not going to let you.  And hey, I’m already better.  Did Kendra leave?”

“Not yet… and you like her.”  Seb realizes.

“Not in that way.  But can you remove the stitches?”  I ask.

“Uh huh.”  He speeds away, and comes back with the first aid kit.  “This is a thing I can’t use speed for, but I’ll go as fast as I can.”

He sits on the bed, and starts cutting the stitches.  When all of them are cut, he pulls out the pieces of thread, speeds off with them and the first aid kit, and comes back empty-handed.

“Good thing us speedsters heal fast.”  Seb says.

“Yeah… we have to get ready.  And since I’m a nice brother, you can share my clothes.  Pick something to wear.”

“You’re serious?”

“We’re the same size anyway, and you’re my brother.  Get dressed.”

I speed around as I change into my red t-shirt, red bomber jacket, black skinny jeans, and my signature Converse.  When I’m done, I look to see that Sebastian’s wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, ripped blue skinny jeans, and his Converse.

“You tryna be _bad_?”  I ask.

“Haha, very funny.”  He replies sarcastically.

“And in our duet before, you sung well.”

“Thanks.  Now, I’m hungry.  Let’s eat.”

“Yeah.”

We go into the kitchen and we make some eggs.  As we eat, I see Seb thinking. _Please,_

_I don’t need him hurting anyone._

“What you thinking about?”  I ask.

“Nothing…”

“I swear, if you hurt Sonia you’re dead.”

“I may be an ass, but I would never physically hurt anyone.”

“Whatever...”

We continue eating.  My mind wanders off. _Could he be lying?  Did he hurt her? No, he wouldn’t.  He wouldn’t lie to me…_ Suddenly, my phone vibrates from where it is in my pocket, playing my “Some Nights” ringtone.  I pull it out of my pocket and turn it on. Sonia texted me. We have a short conversation. She apologized, and I forgave.

I shut my phone off, put it back in my pocket, and continue eating.  After we finish eating, we go to the parking garage and get in my car, which is a red Acura.   _I feel like driving today._ I start it up, and Sebastian grabs the AUX cord.  He plugs it into his phone and a familiar song comes on.  It’s a classic. Sebastian sings along to  _You Give Love a Bad Name._ When Seb's finished singing the song, I pause the radio, preventing the next song from coming on.  He sounded great singing, it was like Bon Jovi was his backup singer.  

“How was I?”  Seb asks.

“Amazing, Seb.”

“Thanks.”  

“No problem.”

I park the car in the parking lot at school.  We get out, and start walking towards the school.  We walk through the doors and I see Sonia near homeroom.  She looks okay, she’s not really moving her left arm and she’s wearing her ‘special sweater’,  it’s a sweater with Iris and her as a cartoon versions of themselves. She goes into homeroom. We start walking there too.  I look at Sebastian’s face and he looks nervous. _Did he really do something?_

“Are you okay?”  I ask him.

“Fine!”  He answers, a little too quickly.   _Now I’m suspicious._

We walk into homeroom and I see Sonia and Iris sitting at another table.  Sonia turns around and looks at me, but when she turns back around I see her hand on her ribs.   _Interesting…_

Ollie and Nate are sitting at another table.   _Today I feel like just sitting with Seb, even though everyone has to work on the project together._  When class starts, we all work in silence until Oliver asks: “Why is everyone so quiet?  What happened?”

“Nothing happened, Oliver.”  Sonia says quietly.

“No, I know something happened, I can tell.  You’re not using your left arm. I can tell you all know something.”

“Please stop.  I’m fine. Nothing happened.”  Sonia says calmly.

“Then why can I see that Sebastian’s nervous about something?”

“I don’t know what’s up with Sebastian.”  Sonia says.

“Somethin’ happened, but it’s a long story…”  Nate starts. “...it’s also not my story to tell.”

“Alright I’m done with my part, I’m going to sit down.”  Sonia says, heading for a chair.

“Sorry Ollie, I can’t tell what happened because I need Sonia’s permission.  I was one of the main people involved, and I want to tell… but I can’t unless Sonia’s okay with it.”

“Well go talk to her…”

I start making my way over to where Sonia is sitting, and I see her hand go on the side of her skull. _Am I missing something?_

“Are you okay?”  I ask, worried.

“No.  I need to go home.  And I need you to find fingerprints on this, heard you’re studying forensics.”  She says, standing up, and handing me a blade.

“Sure.  I will if you tell me what happened.”

“Well I drove home after the fight after sitting in my car for awhile… and I passed out in the livingroom floor.  When I woke up, part of my skull was fractured, my ribs were broken, and my arm had deep cuts in it. The doctor said that he thought it was a suicide attempt, and I need to know who did it.”

“What!  That’s insane, you couldn’t have done that.”  I keep my voice low, making sure no one hears me.

“I know, but just please find out who did it?  Tell me ASAP.”

“Okay, I’ll do it now.”  I say as I use my speed and quickly find out who’s fingerprints they are.  

I’m surprised by whose they are… they’re Sebastian’s.   _HE IS DEAD!!!_  I speed back to where Sonia is.  Muratore hasn’t noticed anything, he’s busy on the computer.

“So did you find out…”

“Um… I’m really pissed at who did this, but... it’s Sebastian.  I’ll fight him for you. I never thought he’d take it this far...”

“What?!” Sonia says, trying not to cry.

“I never saw this coming…”

“I don’t even know if I’ll ever be the same again!  How could he do this?” Sonia says, her green eyes filling up with tears.

“People can do crazy things when they’re angry and consumed with grief.  If something like that happened… I would never respond with violence.”

“He needs help!  Not me!” Sonia says, crying.

“I’ll help him.  I’ve had stuff like this happen to me before… attempted suicide twice… and I’ve had people help me, I’ve learned from them…”

“If I still have my powers after this he’s screwed.”

“Yeah but did you miss the fact that I’ve attempted suicide twice?”

“Why?  Oh, and not to be mean, but I guess twins do think alike.”

“Sebastian hasn’t experienced dark things like I have… I watched my parents get murdered, and I could do nothing.”

“I’m going to ask Mutatore if I can go home.  I need to tell Z.” _Z’s probably her grandpa._

“I’m not having him shipped off to an asylum, I’ll talk to him.  He might attempt what I did. I don’t want him to do that, and for me to lose him.  I can’t.”

“I’m well aware, he would hate it.  I might tell the police though.”

“I… I can’t talk about this.  They will put him in an asylum, I will not let that happen.”

“Barry, he fucking attacked me!  That’s not okay at all! It’s basically attempted murder”

“I realize that.  I know. But if he goes to jail, he’ll shred his own heart.  I can’t lose him!”

“Barry!  You have friends and family, but I can’t allow Sebastian to walk free when he tried to kill me, it’s not-”

I don’t let her finish.  I storm out of the classroom, crying.  She will get justice, but not in that way.  I run into the bathroom, lock myself in a stall, and cry.  After a while, I hear a voice.

“Barry it’s Oliver, come out.”

“Nope… you don’t understand what happened… no one in that damn room except Sonia knows what happened… not even Iris.”

“Then tell me.”

“What happened last night… there was a damn fighting match.  And I protected Kendra from one of Sonia’s punches… When Sebastian found out, he broke Sonia’s ribs, fractured her skull, and cut her arm.  She wants to throw him in jail, and if he goes… I know he’ll shred his own heart.”

“Well he attempted murder, but will Sebastian even do that?”

“And she didn’t even really care that I’ve attempted f-ing suicide!  Twice!”

“Barry, it’s murder, not suicide.  He did it as revenge and I don’t know why he did this crap, he needs help.”

“If he goes to jail… I know he will commit suicide.  He’d rather die than spend the rest of his life there.”

“There is no way a prisoner can commit suic-”

“He has speed!!!  He can phaze his hand through his own chest!!”

“If Sonia tells the cops that he has speed they’ll make special handcuffs.  I know this doesn’t help… we have to go back to class.”

“All the cops in this town are dumbasses.”

“My friend is not…”

“Who?  An idiot jock… Merlyn, Woodward…

“Someone who can’t be named.  We have to get back to class now.”  

I unlock the stall, and we walk to class in silence.  No one else knows why I’ve been crying now except for me, Oliver, and Sonia.  I see Sonia crying, but no one else notices. Oliver goes back to his table, and I sit alone.  Muratore talks to Sonia and he heads over to the phone.

“Hey, can you please call Dr. Z. Achem, he needs to pick Sonia and Iris up.”  He says and hangs up.

 _Oh god now she’s most likely gonna tell Iris…_ Iris walks over to me and says: “Sonia’s not feeling to well…”

I start laughing.   _Yup, I’ve gone mad._  “I know…”

“It’s not funny!  I’m pretty sure she has brain damage or something!”

I continue laughing.  “I know. I’ve gone mad, I need cheezits”.

“Ugh fine.”  Iris says reaching for a bag of cheezits in her purse.

“Barry take these and calm down, it’s not funny.”

“I… can’t.  My mind’s f-upped

“Barry you want to see Dr-”

“Hell nah, I hate therapists.”  I calm down, serious.

“I mean Dr. Achem.”

“I know… still nope.”

“Then calm down.”

“I am… did you know I attempted suicide twice?”

“WHAT?”  She yells.

“Yup… you heard right.  Might be a third time if something happens.”

“Barry-”

“Nope.  Leave me alone.”

She goes back to sitting with Sonia.  Class is finally done, and the rest of the classes go by fast.  At lunch, I sit alone. Oliver and Nate sit together. They don’t let Sebastian sit with them.  So he finds me.

“What happened?”  He asks.

“Well they know what you did to Sonia.”  I respond.

“I’m sorry-”

“I know.  They want to throw you in jail.”  I cut him off.

“Well if that happens then I will actually kill her.”

“They don’t understand that… at all.”

“I know they don’t.”

“That’s why I’m sitting alone, with you.”

“She has to pay the price.”

“Not with violence.”

“Nope, she deserved it.”

“Not in that way.  If it were you, you probably wouldn’t have wanted me to hurt her.”

“I would, she is now messed up ‘cause of me.”

“Are you insane?  ‘Cause if you are, I’m not putting you in an asylum.”

“Yeah pretty much, and if she does it again or puts me in jail, she’ll pay even more.”

“If you do that, I will die.”

“Stop doing that!  If she throws me in jail, I will escape and get revenge.  She will wish that she never messed with me.”

“Well have fun.  I’ll be dead. I’ve tried twice, and the third time I will succeed.”

“No one will let you.”

“Who will be there to?  You’ll be in jail, and the others will be too mad at me because I didn’t want to put you in jail.”

“I’ll escape the day I enter.”

“Oliver has a friend who know how to make special cuffs to keep you there.”

“I’ll find a way, I always do.”

“You won’t be fast enough.”

“Try me.  I’ll do anything for you, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“It’s not just you I’m doing it over, it’s also over that I could do nothing as I watched mom and dad get murdered.”  

“Please, Barry, I can’t lose you.  If I’m in jail, I’ll still be alive. “

“I can’t lose you to a jail either.”

“I’ll escape somehow. I promise.”

“But I can’t have you being a fugitive until you die.”

“You know, I can always serve my sentence.  Or you can convince Sonia to not tell. It’s worth a shot.”

“Knowing her, she’ll make you serve a life sentence.”

“For attempting murder?  I doubt it, I’ll probably go to juvie for a week or something.”

“Juvie is for people under eighteen.  You’re 21.”

“Well maybe jail for 2 weeks then?”

“Speedsters aren’t known for their patience, and you know that.”  

“Don’t worry, but when I get out I’ll expect you to be there.”

“Guess what?  The others won’t even care about us.  We’ll be by ourselves.”

“We have Iris, the main thing is-”

“She would be on Sonia’s side.”

“I need you to be alive Barry, promise me.  Then I’ll serve my sentence, I’ll tell the truth.”

“I can’t live two weeks without you!”

“I NEED YOU TO BARRY, YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW I EXISTED BEFORE!”

“You didn’t know I existed either.”

“Just.. I need you to hang onto life for me.”

“I’ll be alone for two weeks then… ‘cause everyone will be too busy worrying over Sonia.”

“They’re your friends too.  Iris has to be on your side, Sonia is just a friend.  Also when I ‘learn my lesson’ and Sonia starts fighting again, I will frame her or will get revenge.”

“Iris has known Sonia for 21 years, and I’ve known her for 11.  She cares more about Sonia.”

“No, she doesn’t Barry, she will always be your sister and if you hurt yourself she’ll BLAME Sonia for sending me away, basically ruining Iris’s life.”

“I don’t know- I’ll see if she cares.  Oliver wants to throw you in jail too. I’m not sure about Nate or Kendra though.”

“Barry, I just need you to promise me, please…”

“I’ll try.  I hope someone else other than you doesn’t think I’m crazy, ‘cause Ollie and Iris and Sonia do.”

“Kendra doesn’t think we’re crazy.  I’ll go to jail and she’ll help you wait for me.”

“I don’t see her a lot though.”

“She said it to me after you got hurt and I hurt Sonia.”

“Are you saying that she helped you?”

“No… I mean she knocked Sonia out and I did stuff…”

“Oh my god now I’ve gotta worry about the two of you.”

“No only me.  You can pick who stays, Kendra or me.  Even though Kendra really did nothing to the bitch.”

“I can’t make that decision!”

“I should go Barry, Kendra didn’t do anything plus, you like her, and she’ll stick with you through hell.”

“It’s still hard, her, or you.  I can't choose.”

“Please, I don’t know when Sonia will tell the police, I need an answer.”

“Fine… you’ll go.  I better see you soon.”

“I know you will.”   Sebastian says just before the bell rings.

We walk to class together, since the Honor’s Greek and the Honor’s French classrooms are next to each other.  Class is boring, but it goes by pretty quick. After class is over, we head to our apartment. I go to my room immediately and close and lock the door.  I fall on my bed. Around the evening, I hear a knock at the front door, so I get out of my room and when I open the door, I see Sonia, Mr. Achem, and 2 police officers.

“Is Sebastian Smythe here?”  One of the officers ask.

“He’s in the living room.”  I answer, sighing.

“Can we come in?”  Mr. Achem asks.

“Yes.”

They enter and head to the living room.  I take a look at Sonia and I see her head in her hands.

 _What’s up with her?  She should be happy._ I’m motionless; I can’t do anything.

“Sebastian Smythe, can you tell me what you were doing last night?”  An officer asks.

“I did it.  I’m not going to lie.”  He answers honestly.

“Why did you do it Sebastian?  Why did you hurt Sonia?” Mr. Achem asks.

“She hurt Barry.”   As soon as he said that, the officers looked at me.

“What does he mean?”  One of them asks me.

“I took the punch for my friend.”

“Sonia, why did you want to punch his friend?”  The other officer asks.

“Um.. there’s this club thing for fighting, I have no clue if it’s illegal or not.  Anyways I like to spar, so I had to verse his friend. When I went to punch, Barry came up and he took the hit.” Sonia explains.

“I’m not answering anymore questions.”  I say.

I walk away and into my room.  I put my earbuds in and listen to music.  I have nothing else to do, and I can’t watch.   After a while I hear someone come into my room.

“You want to say goodbye to your brother?” The officer asks through the closed door.

“Can’t bring myself to do it.”  I respond.

“Alright, but he is going to be in jail for a month for attempted murder.”

“I know.”

“Alright, have a goodnight.  Oh, do you mind if Sonia comes in to talk?”

“I want to be alone.”

“Okay then.”  The officer says and walks away.  After a few minutes, Sonia walks into the room.

“Get out.”  I say bluntly.

“Look, I’m sor-”

“I said get out.”  I raise my voice a little.

“Alright!!”  Sonia shouts and goes into the living room to talk to Iris.

I don’t care what she has to say.  And I know Sebastian would understand why I didn’t say goodbye.  I just sit there, not knowing what to feel.


	12. Chapter 12: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late for most of you. But for me, it's not. I have off until the 3rd. So I'm writing a lot. Maybe 300sdls90 will post a chapter later today. I don't know yet. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

After Sonia explains and Barry goes to the other room, one of the officers asks “Did you have help with this attempt?”

“No, I did it all myself.”  I easily lie.

“Alright.  What type of weapons did you use to do it?”

“A knife and my fists.”

“And Sonia, you claim that you don’t remember this attack, Sebastian why is that?”

“The knife was laced with amnesia.”

“Where did you get it?”

“I bought it online.”

“What’s the website name?  Is it a black market?”

“Amazon.” 

After I say that the officer speaks into his walkie-talkie.  “Go notify the Amazon company of this purchase.”  He says.

He handcuffs me and forces me out of the apartment into the police car.  The ride was silent.  When we get to the jail, they force me to take mugshots and I have to wear an orange jumpsuit.  I get to wear my sneakers still because that’s what the other prisoners wear.  After an hour I get put in my cell.  I sit on my metal bed and I think. 

_Should I get revenge or not?  Should I do it again?  But then I’d have to spend more time away from Barry.  Well I could actually frame someone else or maybe a suicide.  But what would Barry think of me then?  He would hate me._ _I want to see if I can pay someone to do it, maybe a person from the fight club, then I won’t get caught.  But Barry would know I was behind it.  Maybe I could get her drunk?  Nope Barry would still know._

I sit there doing nothing.  This is the type of jail where the food is brought to you, so when dinner came, an officer brought it.  He puts it in the food slot.

“Eat up.”  He says bluntly.

I stand up, grab the tray, bring it back to my bed, and start eating.  I remain silent.  He goes away, leaving me alone.  I sit, still in silence.  What am I gonna do now?  This is gonna be my life for a month now.  I guess I can think about what'll happen when I get out of here.

_ One, they won’t let me near Sonia.  So at homeroom, I’ll have to sit at another table.  Barry will sit with me, so that’s not a problem.  I think I might’ve overreacted with Sonia.  Maybe she’ll forgive me. I just don’t want Barry to get hurt again.  I don’t know what I’ll do to someone if they hurt him.  I hope my anger doesn’t control me and I do the same thing, but I succeed.  One thing’s for sure, there’s no way in hell I’m going to thera… _

“Can I have your tray?”  The officer says, breaking my thought.

I walk up to the food slot and place my tray there in silence.  I walk back to my bed, not looking at him at all.  I don’t know what to do.  I lay down and stare at the ceiling.   _Maybe I’m gonna break out of here after all, it’s too boring already._ _I wonder how much my bail is?_ _I wonder if I should do blackmail?  Then again, people would find out._ My eyes grow heavier and I drift to sleep.

I don’t know how longs it’s been when I wake up because there is no window here.  I go in the corner and I start thinking again. _  I need to get out of here, but I don’t know how.  I do know how, but then people would know about my powers.  You know what I’ll break out tonight!  Or should I? Maybe if I’m good they’ll let me go early.  Or what if someone bails me?  I don’t know who would.  I’ll ask how much the bail is when I get my breakfast.  _

I sit, waiting.  Eventually the same officer from yesterday comes by my cell with my food.  He slides it in my cell’s food slot.  “Sir, how much is my bail?”

“5K.”  He replies

“5K!!  Why so much?”  I ask, surprised.

“You attempted murder, that’s why it’s so much.  Some man named Mr. Achem wants you to serve your sentence.”

“I know him.”

“What did you do to make him raise the bail?”  The officer asks, sitting down on a bench. 

outside my cell.

“It was his granddaughter.”

“What did you do to her?  Also, you’re my last person I have to feed, so I have time to hear this.”

“Fractured her skull, broke her ribs, cut her arm.”  I say.

“Why did you do that for?  You seem like a nice kid.”  

I’m a twenty one year old, making me a legal adult.  A minor is someone under the age of eighteen.  I am not a kid.

“She hurt my brother.”

“So it was for revenge.  Interesting.”

I don’t respond, I just sit there.  

“Well I should get going. I’ll see you soon.”  

He leaves.   _ Guess I’ll have to do a lot of thinking.  Maybe I can make that one phone call to Mr. Achem and explain to him, maybe he’ll drop the bail a tiny bit.  Then again, he wouldn’t.  I am just a villian to him.  Better not to waste my only phone call on him. _

As I sit there on the bench, I realize how easily I could break out of here.  But I have to be a goody two-shoes and stay here.  I close my eyes and roll them.  I don’t want people to think I’m being rude because I could get a longer sentence.  I do not want that.

I can already tell that I’m the evil twin.  Barry’s the good one.  I don’t understand how he’s so positive all of the time with all of the darkness he’s experienced.  He watched our parents get murdered.  I didn’t even get the chance to meet them.  

I suddenly feel tears on my cheeks.   _ Since when was I crying? _  I could fuck the timeline and grow up with Barry, but then we wouldn’t be the people we are today.  I would meet my parents by doing that.  But no, it would screw up time completely.   _ I have to be smart about this.  _

I wipe away my tears.  I sit there and analyse my surroundings.  I see some cops pass by.   _ Do they think I’m crazy?  Most likely do.   _ Of course, I can be violent at times, but only because someone I care about is in danger.  I hope a month goes by pretty quick.   _ I need Barry to be alright.  All this time rotting in this cell will make me weak.  I’ll ask if there’s a gym or something when that officer comes to bring me my lunch.  I could go insane in here, but I need to try to be strong for Barry. _

_ If I go insane, all hell will break loose.  I have powers, I’m strong, and I’m smart.   _ Finally the same officer comes by with my lunch tray.   _ I hope he doesn’t realize I’m upset.   _ I sit there in silence as usual.  I hear the metal tray scraping against the metal of the cell.

“Hey you alright?  You don’t look so good.”

“Fine.”  I lie.

“I watched you through the cameras.  I saw you crying.”

“I miss my brother, but I don’t want a visit.”

“Well if you could go back, would you change the way you acted?”

“Nope.  And you know, I didn’t even know my brother existed until a few days ago.”

“Wow. What I’m asking is would you still hurt Sonia if you went back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Alright then.  Someone is trying to bail you out.”

“Who?”

“I think her name is Sonia.”

_ Why would she do that?  I was the one who hurt her, why doesn’t she want me to be in here?  Is she doing this for Barry?  _

“Alright, come with me Sebastian.”  The officer says, unlocking my cell. 

I follow him.  The officer doesn’t cuff me, I guess I’ve earned their trust.  I enter the waiting room.  I see light shining from the windows.  It’s day time.   _ How many days have I been in here? _

“Hey, retard!”  Sonia says.  She has a arm cast for some reason and she looks a little better. 

“Thanks for the bail.”  I say.

“Barry’s a mess.  I had to.”

“It’s been two days, how is he a mess?”

“He sits in his room all day, only comes out to eat and use the bathroom.  Doesn’t talk to anyone.  When we talk to him, he ignores us.  He hasn’t showered.  He just listens to music all day with his earbuds in his bed.  And he wasn’t at school today.”

“I HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!”  I shout.

“Fine but we are going to have to walk, my powers are busted.”

“You forget I have powers too.”  I whisper to her.

“Fine let’s go.”

I change out of the jumpsuit into the clothes I was wearing when I came in here.  I collect my phone, wallet, and keys too.  We walk out of the prison.  I take a breath of the fresh air.  We walk into an alley, and I pick her up, speeding to the apartment front door. 

“Hey, before we go in, can you use your speed and get cupcakes?  So then it’ll be a surprise, when you hide.”        

I speed away.  I come back holding a box of donuts.  “Donuts good?”

“Yeah, let’s go in.”

I unlock the door.  I sit in the kitchen with the donut box in my lap.  Sonia walks towards the bedroom.  She doesn’t even knock, she just opens the door.  I speed over and watch them from behind the open bathroom door across from his room. 

“BARRY!  I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!”  Sonia yells.

I can see Barry’s face.  He has no emotions, he doesn’t even look up.  He shuts his eyes.  He ignores her.   _ What kind of monster has he turned into?  It’s only been two days.  And it’s all because of me. _

“I got you donuts and one more thing.”  She says.

He looks at her.  He looks like he’s been crying for awhile.  His eyes look so sad.  I slide the donuts across the hallway to Sonia’s feet.  

“COME OUT HERE!”  Sonia signals. 

I run over to Barry, taking him up in a big hug.  He’s crying.  Tears are soaking me, but I don’t care.

“SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBB!”  Barry shouts with mixed emotions.

“I’ve missed you too, Barry.”  I say back happily.

I start crying too.  I missed him a lot, perhaps too much.  If it weren’t for Sonia, Barry would be even worse.  I see her watching us, and I mouth thank you to her.  She smiles back.

“Who bailed you?” Barry asks, curious and happy.

“I did…”  Sonia says awkwardly.

“Thank you!”  He yells to her.

“No problem, you were a wreck more than me.”

“You okay, Sonia?”  I ask.

“Um.. better.”  Sonia says.

“Good.  And thank you so much for the bail.”

“Like I said, it’s no problem.  Now how about we eat these donuts?”  Sonia suggests.

“Barry, go clean up first.”  I say.

“Yeah, not to be rude, but you stink for someone who hasn’t showered in two days.”  Sonia agrees with me.

“Fine.”

He grabs a red t-shirt and blue jeans.  He grabs boxers too.  He starts to walk away.

“No using you speed!”  I yell after him.

He walks into the bathroom and closes the door.  I see Sonia standing by the window, looking outside.  I walk over and stand next to her.  I too look out of the window.  We stand there in silence for a moment.

“I heard him roll his eyes when he was walking away.”  Sonia says.

I chuckle.  “Nice hearing.”

“Thanks.”  She replies.

We stand there in silence.  I look at the outside of the window.  I see all of the nice buildings.  I see the people walking.  I see cars zooming past.  I see all of the little shops.  I see trees planted in pots next to the sidewalk.  I see children laughing.  It makes me smile.

“Whatcha smiling about, retard?”  Sonia asks.

I pretend that I don’t hear her calling me that.  “Just how beautiful the world is.”

She laughs.  “You think the world is beautiful?”

I nod my head.  We don’t talk, we just stare.  I turn around and lean against the window.  Soon enough, Barry enters, his hair wet from the shower.  He looks over at us.  He looks so much better than he did before with a shower.

I carry the donut box over to the bed and open it.  Barry picks a vanilla iced, Sonia picks a chocolate glazed, and I pick a strawberry frosted.  We eat our donuts, talking and laughing.  I’m not going to be mean to Sonia.  I owe her.  _  Today is a good day. _


	13. Chapter 13: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry Christmas. If you are offended by that, I'm sorry. Anyways, more chapters might be up later. You know the drill. But I'll say it anyway. I only own the OCs and characters. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Sonia eventually leaves, leaving Seb and me alone.  It’s around noon, so Sonia had to go back to school.  Everyone else is at school, too.  Seb and I sit on the couch.  The donuts were gone two minutes after she left.  What can I say?  We were hungry.

Sebastian hadn’t eaten as many calories as he needed in jail.  He was starving.  He ended up putting the special calorie powder on his donuts.  I’m so glad to have him back.  Two days without him seemed like two years.

“How was jail?”  I ask.

“Boring.  All I could do was think.”  He answers.

“You’re lucky Sonia bailed you out.”

“Yeah.”

“Her grandpa will be furious.”

“I know.  I owe her.”

“How are you going to?”

“Don’t know.  I’ll be nice, that’s a start.”

“Yeah, and a good one.”

“I hope her powers will be okay.”

“Me too, Seb.”

“Her hearing didn’t get messed up because she used it.”

“On what?”

“She heard you roll your eyes when you were walking to the bathroom.”

I pout.  “I guess she got one of her powers back.”

“Yeah.  So I’ve heard you haven’t talked to anyone for the past two days.”

“What I wasn’t in the mood to.  I missed you a lot.  It’s funny that the person who put you in jail bailed you out.”

“Yeah it is.”

“You want to go out to eat?  I feel like hanging out with our squad again.”

“Sure, I guess.  Most of them probably don’t like me.”

“I’ll let them know.  Let’s get going.  You need to change, Seb.  You wore that on Friday, two days ago.”

“I’ll speed change!”  Seb says and quickly returns.

He’s wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans, and his Converse.  We speed to Mcdonald's and sit at a booth.  We had called everyone here.

“Hey people, what’s up?!”  Sonia greets us, sliding in the booth.

“Hey.”  Seb says back.

He sits next to me.

“Hey who bailed Sebastian?”  Iris asks, sitting next to Sonia.

“Not telling.”  He says quickly.

“So, Sonia how are you feeling?”  Oliver asks, changing the subject.

“Eh, better.”  She responds.

“Good.  I’m glad.”  Nate says.

“Anybody hungry?”  I ask.

“Nope.”  Everyone replies.

“Wait, then why are we here?”  Seb asks.

“To hang out.”  I say.

“Well I’ll just order some drinks.”  Sonia says, getting up.  

There’s an awkward silence.  Sebastian and Nate are both looking down at the table.  Iris is playing on her phone.  Ollie is staring at me for some reason.  Finally Sonia comes back with six cups of what looks to be Coke.

“How was jail?” Ollie asks.

“Boring.  What did you expect?”  Sebastian replies.

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

“So what’re we going to do?”  Nate asks.

“I don’t know.”  Sonia says, taking a sip of coke.

I think.   _What could we do?_ I stare around at everyone’s faces.  It doesn’t seem like anyone’s going to come up with something soon.  “Karaoke night.”  I blurt out.

“I’m up for that.”   Sonia says.  I’m surprised she agreed.

“Me too.”  Ollie says.

“Why not?”  Iris asks.

“Sounds great.”  Nate says.                                                               

“Alright let’s go then.”  Seb says.

We take our cars.  Me and Seb drive together.  We head to Sonia’s house.  She unlocks the door, letting us all inside.  We head to the living room and Sonia quickly sets up.  Her grandpa’s on a trip for the week.  I’ll have to make sure everyone doesn’t make a mess because I don’t want Mr. Ahmed coming home to a messy house.

“Who’s going to be the brave soul to go first?”  Sonia asks.

“ME!”  I shout, a little too excited.

“Alright, but I’m after you!”  Sonia says.

“Okay.”

I stand in front of everyone and take the microphone.  Everyone’s staring at me.  I’m not going to lie, I’m a little nervous.  I start singing  _Pompeii_ by Bastille.

\-----------------------------------------

I finish the last notes of the song.

“WOOOO!”  Everyone shouts happily.  “THAT WAS AMAZING!”

“Alright my turn!” Sonia says heading to the ‘stage’.

“GO SONIA!!!”  Everyone yells.

Sonia sings  _Human_ by Christina Perri.  She eventually finishes the song, so all of us clap.   _She sings good._

“GOOD JOB SONIA!”  Iris shouts as Sonia goes of the ‘stage.’

Iris is next, singing _All of Me_ by John Legend.  Nate sings _Take Me to Church_ by Hozier.  Ollie sings that song I sung to him, _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons.  I’m surprised he sung that.  Everyone was really good.  Finally, it’s Seb’s turn.

“Alright, I’ve sung this before, and I’m really good at it.  Be warned.”  He says.

“Like you’re better than me, retard.”  Sonia says.

“We’ll see.”  He stares at her mischievously, then starts singing  _Smooth Criminal_.

\--------------------------------------------

He was great.  Definitely better than Sonia.  Everyone gives him the same amount of praise as they did to me.  In my opinion, we were the best.

“Anyone hungry?”  Sonia asks.

“Yea, I could use something to eat.”  I answer.

“What do you feel like?”

“Um… I guess pizza is good.”

“Okay.  I’ll ask the others.”  Sonia says.  “Hey you guys!  Want to get some pizza?”

“Sure!”  They all say in unison.

“What kind of toppings?”  Sonia asks.

“Uh… what does everyone like?”  I ask.

“Oh I know!  What about…”  Nate starts.

“Pepperoni?”  Sebastian cuts Nate off.

“Okay but I want penne pasta pizza.  It’s really good.”  Sonia says.

“I like sausage, onion, and barbecue sauce the best but whatever you guys want.”  I say.

“Alright one pepperoni, one penne, and one sausage, onion, cheddar and barbecue.”  Sonia says.

“Make that a personal pie for me please.”  I say.

“Okay.  Anything else?”  Sonia asks.

“Can you get waters?”  Ollie asks.

“Sure.  I’m gonna go to the pizzaria to get the stuff.  See you all when I get back.”  Sonia says, leaving the house.

We’re left alone.  Everyone’s either sitting in silence or playing on their phones.  I’m listening to my music with my earbuds in.   _Let It Go_ by James Bay comes on, and I sing along.

\----------------------------------

As I finish up, I see everyone staring at me.  I didn’t even realize I was singing.  I’m embarrassed instantly.

“Wow, good job.” Nate compliments.

“Uh.... thanks?”  I respond.

After awhile, Sonia enters with 2 big boxes, a small box, and some waters.

“Eat up!”  She says, putting everything on the table.

I speed over and grab my pie and water.  I sit back down on the couch and smirk at everyone.  No one’s even gotten up yet, that’s how quick I was.  Sebastian just watched me the whole time with an ‘are you really doing this’ look on his face and his arms crossed.  He saw me in slow motion because of the speedforce.  I start eating and I see Sonia kinda hover and quickly grab her pie as well.

Sebastian speeds over and sits next to me.  The slow motion stops.  He has his water and a slice of my pizza in his hand.  I already put the calorie powder on it.  We’re smiling at everyone.

“So, you ready for school?”  Sonia asks Seb.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  He replies.

“Me too.”  I cut in.

“That’s right, you weren’t at school today.”  Iris says.

“What, you forgot?”  I ask.

“Maybe…”  Iris says.

“Jerk.”  Sebastian whispers to me.

Sonia smirks at us, a knowing look on her face.   _She used her special hearing.  She’s gonna tell Iris.  God, I don’t want her knowing what he said.  If she knows, she’ll hate him._

“Something wrong?”  Ollie asks.

“Everything’s fine.”  Sonia lies.   _He and I just dodged a bullet.  Why didn’t she tell anyone?_

“Okay… well there’s gonna be a play at school.”  Iris says.

“Really?  What play?”  Sonia asks.

“Two, actually.  One in winter and one in spring.”  Iris corrects herself.

“Yay!  I love plays!”  Sonia says happily.

“What plays, Iris?”  Sebastian asks.

“The first one is _Hamilton_ , and they haven’t revealed the name of the second one yet.”  She says.

“When are auditions?”  I ask.

“Tomorrow.”  Iris answers.

“I’m auditioning.”  Sebastian and I say at the same time.

“Same.”  Sonia says, getting up to put her plate in the sink.

“Me too.”  Nate says.

“And me.”  Iris says.

“And surprisingly, me too.  Who are you all gonna audition for?”  Oliver says.

“Don’t know yet.  I’ll probably check before auditions.”  Sonia answers.

“Alexander Hamilton.”  I say.

“If I get my part, then it will be awesome.  I want to be Aaron Burr.”  Seb says, smiling.

“Damn… you’re right, it would be awesome.  Twins playing characters who are rivals.”  Nate agrees.

“Or you could be Lafayette, since you’re a french nerd.”  Ollie says.

“Nah, I want the part of Aaron Burr.”  

“And I want to be Laurens.”  Nate says.  

“I don’t know either, guess I’ll have to see.”  Iris says.

“I want to be Washington.”  Ollie says.

“Oh?  So you’ve seen it?”  I ask.

“I saw it alone."  He replies.  "I had no one to see it with since my mom disowned me."

Everyone goes silent.  The vibe of the room is suddenly very sad.  I can’t believe that happened.  I wonder why it happened?  I won’t ask though; it would probably make Ollie uncomfortable.

“Anyone want dessert?”  Sonia asks, breaking the silence.

“Not hungry anymore.”  I say.  “What you said brung up a horrible memory.”

“Oh god, I know what you mean.”  Seb says.

“I know too.”  Iris says.

“What?”  Sonia asls.

“My parents were murdered when I was ten.  I watched the whole thing, unable to do anything.  And I feel bad for you, Seb, you never got to meet them.”  I say sadly.

I start crying.  I can feel Seb hugging me, him crying too.  I hug him too.  We both sit there like that for a long time. _Why does it seem like no one cares?_ I think.  

 _I don’t know._ I hear a voice in my head say.

 _Sebastian?_ I ask the voice mentally.

_Yup.  Guess we can hear each other’s thoughts now.  But seriously, why does nobody seem to care?_

_Probably don’t care about us.  We don’t need them though, we’ve got each other._

_Yeah.  Should we actually talk now?_

_Probably.  They must think we’re tards._

“Stop crying, it’s annoying.”  Sonia says bitterly.

“Hey!  Don’t be mean to them.”  Nate says.

“Don’t, Sonia.  Seriously, Barry gets pissed if you talk bad about what happened with his parents.”  Iris says.

“He’s lucky I freed his stupid brother.”  She says bitterly.

“Stop.”  Ollie says seriously.

“Na, I’ll stop when I want to.”

“Fuck you.”  I say.

“Same to you, bitch.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  Iris says, her body tense.

“I don’t give a damn about his past.”

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE?  I LITERALLY SAW MY MOTHER AND FATHER MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME!  I COULDN’T DO A THING!”  I yell at her.

“Wow, so dramatic.  I am literally dead because of shock.”  She says sarcastically.

“That’s it.”  I get up and punch her.

Seb and I speed out of the house, running straight to the apartment.  Seb unlocks the door and we go inside.  I lock it.

“You’re so lucky that she freed me, because I would’ve done something to her.”  Seb says angrily.

“I feel bad for you though, you never even got to meet them.”  I say.

“I know, it’s sad.  But I can’t miss people I never met.  How could she be so mean?”  Seb asks.

We’re both still angry.  We’re both crying, too.  After a while, I hear Iris open the door.

“Hey guys!  Are you okay?”  She asks.

“Hell no.”  I answer.

“Sonia says she’s-”

“Don’t even.  She’s not sorry if she doesn’t say it to us herself.”  Seb cuts Iris off.

“You punched her and it hurt her pretty ba-”

“She deserved it.  You know I never do this stuff.  You know I only do it if I’m really pissed off.”

“Do you even know what Seb did to her? How bad it was? Then you punch her out of nowhere?!” Iris yells.

“Yeah, I know.  No one messes with me about that.”  I say angrily.

“How could you?! She helped you get Seb back!  I thought you were her friend? Who does that to a friend, Barry?!  WHO?!” She yells.

“She’s not my friend if she talks about my parents like that.”  I say, still mad.

“I can’t believe you right now!  Do you even have any idea what she has done for you?  And then you treat her badly!”  Iris screams.

“Did you miss the fact that she _insulted_ me about my dead parents?”

“You guys are going to go to jail or something if you keep it up.  Sebastian, you already tried to kill her!”

“What can I say, no one messes with our family.”  Seb says calmly.

 _How are you calm right now?!_ I think to him.

 _Honestly, I don’t know._  He thinks back.

“Don’t even talk to me anymore.  Goodbye.”

She goes to her bedroom.  Around thirty minutes later, she comes out with four suitcases.  She looks at us angrily and leaves.  I speed to her room, and nothing’s in there except the furniture.  I speed back to the livingroom and stand in front of Seb.

“She moved out because I punched Sonia.”  I say.

“Not fair.  Hopefully Oliver and Nate don’t hate us.”

“I know they don’t.  They tried to get her to stop.”

It really isn’t fair how Iris moved out because I punched Sonia.  It’s not fair at all.  Why didn’t she care when Sebastian was being punched across the schoolyard?  Why doesn’t she care when Sonia is mean to Seb?  But she cares when I punch Sonia.

Iris knows that I hate it when people talk about my parents like that.  She has no right to yell at me over that.  Sonia deserved it.  We don’t need her anyways.


	14. Chapter 14: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another will be posted later. This is kinda short. As always, I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

_ What the hell just happened? _  I think looking at Sonia.   _ Why did she have to be mean about that?   _ I see Sonia start to tear up.   _ She deserved that punch.  I do kinda feel bad though.  Ugh!  Why can’t I choose who to side with?! _

“Sonia are you okay?”  I see Mr. Ahmed say, walking in the door.   _ Guess he came back early from his trip. _

“I  _ was  _ better.”  Sonia says, coughing.

“Well how about you get some rest?”  Mr. Ahmed suggests.

“Okay good night Oliver, Iris, and Nate.”  She says walking away.  When she is out of sight, Mr. Ahmed sits down.

“What happened?”  He asks.

“Well to make a long story short, she was being mean to Barry about his parents who were murdered and he punched her then left.”  I say.

“So Barry’s brother gets out of jail by Sonia, and that’s how he repays her?”

“Well she talked bad about his dead parents who he watched get murdered when he was a child.”

“That’s not her fault!  She is hurt because of Barry’s brother!  I can’t believe he would do that!”  Mr. Ahmed half screams quietly.

“Well she shouldn’t have talked bad about them.”  I respond.

“Who’s side are you on?” He asks. 

“I don’t know.”  I respond.

“Good.”  He says calmly. 

I leave the house and go back to my apartment.   _ I wonder if the twins are okay.  What the hell happened today?  It went from peaceful to crazy.  I still can’t believe her comments.  I think I might be on the side of the twins, but I don’t know yet.  _

I sit on my couch.  I still remember the day my parents disowned me.  I had told them that I was bisexual, and they had kicked me out.  The next day on the news they denied that I was their son.   _ That’s it, I’m on the twins’ side.  _

I just sit on the couch.  I stare out at my apartment.  I was separated from my sister that day, too.  That’s why I moved 600 miles away from them.  I start crying.  I never cry.   _ I wish Barry was here.  But he’s probably still sad about it.  I’ll call him.  _

I pick up my phone.  I look at his number for a moment before sliding my finger over it and calling him.

“ _ What?  Have you called to yell at me too? _ ”  Barry’s voice asks.  I hear him scoff.

“No.  She shouldn’t have said what she said.”  I respond.

“ _ Good, you’re on my side.  So what’s up _ ?”  He asks, his voice a little happier.

“Eh, I just left the place.  Are you okay?”  I ask.

“ _ I’m better.  Iris and I got into a fight, she moved out. _ ”

“Oh…”  I trail off sadly.

“ _ Don’t worry, it’s not your fault.  Where do you think she went? _ ”

“She was at Sonia’s before I left.  Probably is gonna stay with her.”

“ _ Wow… _ ”

“Yeah, it’s crazy.  Hey, you want to come over?”

“ _ Sure, I guess.  Send me your address? _ ”  

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Okay, bye Ollie.”

“Goodbye.”

The dial tone rings, signaling that he hung up.  I wait 30 minutes and I hear the doorbell rings. 

“Coming!”  I shout. 

I open the door and I see Barry front of me. 

“Hey.” Barry says. 

“Hey.” I say. “Come in.”

Barry enters my apartment and sits on the couch.  I sit next to him.

“How are you doing?”  I ask. 

“Better.  You know that’s the first time I’ve punched someone?”  He responds.

“Really?!  I’ve punched a lot of people.”

“I’m not violent.”

“I can’t believe she said those things!”  I say angrily. 

“I know.  And for Iris to take her side- now that’s messed up.”

“I guess she thinks Sonia is like family to her.”

“More than me?  She’s more important to her than me.”

“I guess ‘cause you yelled at Iris so she left.”

“She knows how I get when people talk about my parents like that.”

“I don’t think she likes Sebastian that much.”

“Then again, not a lot of people like him.”

“True.”

“So… yeah.”

Barry stops talking for a bit.  He rolls his eyes.

“What was that?”  I ask.

“Oh Sebastian and I can hear each other’s thoughts.  He just thought to me.”

“Oh okay.  You can seriously do that?”

“Yeah.  Just started today.”

“Awesome.  What did he say?”

“He said he agrees with you about Iris taking Sonia’s side.”

“Cool. You know Sonia was bleeding, right?”

“WHAT?!”

“You  _ speed  _ punched her.  Did you forget she doesn’t have her powers?”

“No, I didn’t forget.  I didn’t think I could punch so hard.”

“I’m pretty sure you went through her really fast.”

“WHAT DID I DO?!”  He yells.  His head falls into his hands.

“I think she is gonna be fine. You did ruin her healing process though.”

“Bitch kinda deserved it.”

“You know you might go to jail right?”

“For one punch?  No I won’t.”

“I think you might.  You could’ve killed her.”

“It wasn’t attempted murder, Ollie.”

“I just hope you say that you’re sorry.”

“I thought you were on my side?”  He looks at me, tears in his eyes.

“I am, I am.”  I say, hugging him. 

“Then why are you saying I might go to jail?  Why do you hope I say that I’m sorry?  I saw the two most important people in my life murdered in front of me.  I could do nothing.”

“I am on your side.  I’m just saying she said it in words.  You physically hurt her, like your brother.  I know.  But you need to let go of the past, Barry.”

“No.  They were my parents.  You have no idea how it felt.  My foster father put me in so many damn asylums because of it.”

“I’m pretty sure that I felt what you were feeling when I got kicked out.  It’s all in the past.  It made you who you are today.”

“At least your parents are still alive.” 

“It feels like their dead.  They never came to talk, never called.  It’s like they died.”

“But it’s not the same.  I  _ watched  _ my parents die.”

“I know that but you  _ need _ to move on.  You need closure.”

“I will never get closure though.”

“And why is that?”  I say, acting like a therapist to cheer him up.

“‘Cause I’m reminded of them every day.”

“When you think about them, you’re supposed to feel better.  Like maybe they lived a good life. They are waiting for you.  And you’ll see them again.”  I say.

“Speedsters don’t die.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but what if you find a way  _ not to to be a speedster anymore _ ? _ ” _

_ “ _ I don’t know if there is a way.  And I don’t know if I want to lose my speed.”

“Alright.  I’m tired wanna go to bed?”

“Sure where will I sleep?”

“With me, dummy.”  I say as I lead him to my room.   _ Round 2 of sleeping together _ .  I think happily.  We get into bed. 

“Good night Barry.  Sleep well.”

“Good night Ollie.”

My eyelids grow heavy and I drift to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

“OUCH!”  I suddenly yell as I try to sit up.

“Sonia, are you okay?”  Z asks.

“No!  It hurts!”  I shout,my eyes tearing up. 

“I know it does.”

“What did he do to me?  I was just getting better” I say sadly. 

“He speed punched you. You are even more messed up.”

“Why…”  I say and I start crying. 

“Sonia please don’t cry.”  Iris says, running in. 

“I was just getting better…”  I say, continuing to cry. “I’ll never get my powers back, I’ll never get better.” 

“You’ll be okay.  I promise on my life.  I would never let anything happen to you.”  Z says. 

“He shouldn’t have done that.”  Iris says.

“I thought we were friends!!!”

“He gets mad when people talk badly about his parents.”

“Didn’t mean it!”  I say, getting up. 

“I don’t understand him.”  Iris says, sighing.

“Shouldn’t you be on his side?”

“It was wrong for him to do that.”

“I think I’m a bitch for doing that and I guess I deserved it.”

“You didn’t deserve it.”  Z says.

“Did I break anything?”  

“No, you’re lucky.”

“Aren’t I always…”  I say sadly. 

“Yeah, you always have luck on your side.”

“When it comes to injuries. What can I eat?”

“Soft foods, nothing too hard to swallow.”  Z answers.

“Awww.  Fine.  I want pancakes and JELLO!!!” I say happily. 

“Okay.”  Z says. “I’ll go make the pancakes.”

“Iris, when you go home tell Barry I’m sorry.”

“I moved out.”  She says, looking down at the floor.

“Why?!  They are much more important to you then I am.”  I ask, shocked.

“I needed a change.”  She answers.

“Okay.”  I reply as she goes out of the room.  I get up and try to walk around.   _ Ouch.  This sucks. _

I sit back down on the couch. 

“Pancakes are ready!” Z shouts. 

“Okay comin!” I say, half-weak.  

“Ahh!”  I yelp as I trip, pain spreading through me.

“SONIA ARE YOU OKAY!?”  Z says, running over to help me.

“No...”  I say and I start to cough up blood.

“IRIS!”  I hear Z scream, and everything goes black.

 . . . . . . . . .

“What happened?”  I ask as my eyelids flutter open.

“Sonia!  You’re okay!”  Iris squeals, running over to me and hugging me.

“Ouch.”  I wince.

“Sorry.”  She apologizes, loosening her hug.

“Again what happened?”  I ask.

“You were coughing a lot and you passed out.”  She answers.

_ Am I that messed up? _

“Wow…”  I trail off, surprised. 

“I still can’t believe he punched you.”  Iris says.

“I know.  It hurts.”

“I still don’t get why he did it though.”

“I hurt his feelings, I didn’t mean to at all.”

“Still, he shouldn’t have been violent.  He should’ve talked it out.”

“It’s my fault.  I was the one who hurt him so he hurt me back…”

“Sonia- it isn’t your fault.”  She cuts me off.

“He probably wanted me to feel the pain he did.  I really did deserve it.  I was acting like an ass.”

“It’s not your fault at all.  It’s Barry’s.”

“He would’ve came if he was sorry.  But he isn’t, and that’s what’s sad.  It makes me look like a bad person.”

“You’re right, he would’ve came.  He never acts like this.  You’re not a bad person.”

“Yeah I am a bad person.  I yell at people, hit people, hurt people.  And when I try to do something nice, one of those things happen.” 

“You don’t hurt people too bad, though.  Think about all of the times you threw Sebastian across the yard and punched him.  He was fine.”

“I don’t have my powers anymore, but that counts as hitting people and getting angry.”  

“True.  And a funny thing is that no one cares that you punch him.”   

“I’m pretty sure no one is on my side except you.”  I say tearing up. 

 “One sec…”  Iris says taking out her phone.   _ I wonder what’s she’s doing.  _  She goes out of the room and comes back 10 minutes later with Ray.    _ WHAT THE HELL?!  He’s not supposed to see me like this.  I look like a wreck.  I’m weak, and I’m freaking wearing a tank-top.  _

“Hey Sonia.”  Rayan says. 

“Uhh hi Rayan.”  I say awkwardly.   _ He knows my name!  No wait, that’s because we fought together.   _ “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you.  I heard you were hurt.”  He responds.

“But you don’t even know me…”

“I kinda would like to get to know you.  What happened by the way?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”  He says, sitting in a chair.

“Okay then…”  I say.  “Well what happened was that I was almost murdered after I punched my friend, Barry.  It was by mistake, you know that club?  Well, I was about to verse Barry’s friend and he took the punch.  His brother Sebastian, he hurt me.  I sent Sebastian to jail.  

Barry was a wreck so I freed him.  We went to my house and invited all our friends.  We had some fun, but then he started talking about his parents.  I was just saying that it’s in the past and he punched me really hard.  I was just getting better and now I’m worse.”  I start tearing up. 

“What happened to his parents?”  Ray asks.

“He watched them get killed and I’m pretty sure it’s my fault he’s upset.  I sent his brother to jail, then talked trash about his parents.”  I say, starting to cry. 

“Oh…”  He trails off sadly.

“I’m going to tell you something, you can’t tell anyone.”  I say, wiping my tears. 

“What?”  He asks. 

“I used to have powers.  But I think they’re gone.”

“So that’s how you beat Steel.”

“That’s the day I found out.  Thanks for listening to me, I really appreciate it.”

“I’ll always listen.”  He says, coming towards me.   _ What is he doing?    _ Z took my cast on my arm off while I was sleeping.  He stops next to the bed.  He looks down at me for a moment before kissing me.  He is gentle, he’s sweet. He parts my lips, and I do too eagerly. He breaks apart and he touches my left arm, dragging his two fingers.

“I know how you are feeling.” Rayan says. 

“Tha-” I’m interrupted by another kiss. It’s sweet, still gentle.  I wrap my hands around his neck. I forget about the pain I’m feeling and relax. He squeezes me against him. 

“Hey Princess how are you- WHAT THE!”  Z yells, interrupting our kiss. We jump apart. 

“Um…” I say blushing. 

“I was just leaving!” Ray says quickly walking out. 

“Sonia, care to explain?” Z says waiting. 

“Um he came to visit me.  We fought together once.  Iris called him here.  We just talking.”

“Does talking mean kissing as well?”

“Um no…”

“I didn’t expect this from you…”  He starts.

“I’m twenty one, Z.  I’m not a kid.” 

“Did he try anything?”

“WHAT?!  NO!” 

“Relax Sonia, you need to be calm.  IRIS BRING HIM BACK IN!” 

Z leaves and in comes Iris and Ray.

“Hi…”  He says awkwardly.

“Did he say anything to you?” I ask, slinging my legs over the side of the bed.

“No… crap, don’t even try to get up.”  He says grabbing my arm, preventing me from standing.  

“I need to stand.”  I say. 

“If you stand, I’m going to have to kiss you.”

“You wish…”  I start, rolling my eyes.

“Don’t you even think about it Sonia, I’m warning you.”

“It’s my life, not yours.”  I say, moving to the other side of the bed and got off.  I slowly started to take steps. 

“I warned you.”  He says with a playful look in his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare!”  I almost yell, trying to run from him.  I start walking fast, but I trip on his foot. 

“Ahh!”  I yelp, but a strong pair of arms catches me.

“I got you, I got you.”  He says in a comforting voice. 

“Just let me walk in peace.”  I reply annoyed. 

“Never!”  He teases. 

“Hey!”  I say angrily. 

“Chill Sonia, you can’t get stressed out.”

“Since when do you care?  A few hours ago?  You don’t even know me and you kiss me!”  I yell.

He goes silent.  “Great, now you’re quiet!”  I yell, sitting on a chair.

He’s still silent.  He’s standing there, looking down at his shoes like they’re suddenly the most interesting things in the world. 

“Sonia why are you yelling?!  You’re not supposed to!”  Z yells from the other room. 

“Sorry.”  I mumble.

“Listen, I don’t know why I came here if you’re going to be mad at me.”  Rayan says sadly.

“Then leave.” 

“I didn’t mean that. I’ve seen you at school, you’re an interesting person. Well you like interesting. I’m serious, I would like to get to know you.  Also I don’t know why I kissed you.  You look beautiful when you’re stressed or messed up.  Just the same to me…”  Ray says. 

_ This feels like a love fest.   _ “I want to be alone, Rayan.”

“I won’t leave you, and you can’t make me.  You need to rest.”  He rushes up to me. 

“I  _ said _ I want to be alone.”

“And  _ I said _ never!”  He grabs my arm. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE.”  I elbow him  and he flies into the wall.   _ Oops!  Oh my gosh, he’s bleeding! _

“Z!!!”  I scream my head off.

“ARE YOU OKAY?”  He asks, running over. 

“No!!  HELP RAY!!!”  I start crying after finishing my sentence.  I feel weak and fall to my knees.  

“Sonia!”  Iris says, running towards me. 

Everything fades to black as I fall unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sebmaya smut chapter. You are warned. I only own OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I wake up angry because of last night.  I sit on the mattress that was previously Iris.  I’m home alone.  I’ve been talking to this girl called Amaya, and we’re going to a party tonight.  It’s 5 am.  Barry’s still at Oliver’s place.  I’ll tell him about the party later.

I get dressed into a black t-shirt, black jeans, and my Converse.   _What should I do?   I could sing, but what?  Oh, I got it._

I end up singing  _Take Me to Church._

\--------------------------------------------

I get off of the bed and walk to the kitchen.  Barry’s probably going to school with Oliver, so I get to choose what to eat.  I decide to go to good ol’ McDonald’s.  I get myself two Egg McMuffins and bring them home to eat.

I unlock the door and go inside.  I lock the door and sit on the couch.  The Egg McMuffins are on my lap.  I unwrap one of them and tear off a piece with my teeth.  I chew and swallow.  I eat the rest of the sandwich and the next one.  When I finish them, I throw away the wrappers and sit back on the couch.

I look at the time; it’s now 7:30 am.   _How long did it take for me to eat?  Aren’t I supposed to be fast?_  I mess around on my phone until 7:55.  I speed out of the apartment and sit on a bench outside of school.  Five minutes later, Barry and Oliver are walking towards school.

They don’t notice me.  They’re too busy talking.   _Whatever._  I smirk.  I get off of the bench, walk inside school, get my books, and go to homeroom.  I’m the first one here.   _I should be prepared, there’s gonna be a lot of fighting today.  And is Nate even on a side?  He’s most likely neutral._ Barry and Oliver enter and sit down next to me.

“Hey, Sebastian!  How are you?” Oliver asks.

“I’m good.” I reply.

Sonia and Iris appear out of nowhere and sit down at another table. _Good, at least they aren’t sitting near us._

“She really came to school today?”  Barry asks, annoyed.

“Yeah, but she probably can’t hear us talking about this.”  I reply happily.

“Which side is Nate on?”  Oliver asks.

Just as Oliver says that, Nate walks in the room and stands in front of the door.   _I bet this boy is neutral._ He sits alone at another table.   _Yup, he is._  

Barry suddenly cuts in.   _Well at least he’s not on her side._

I think back.   _Yeah.  ‘Cause if he was on Sonia’s, I might actually kill him._

_I can’t have you go to jail again._

I look around.  Sonia’s whispering to Iris.  Probably talking bad about us.  Whatever, it’s not like I give a damn.  I see Sonia glare at me.  I just smile to myself.  Oliver and Barry are sketching in their notebooks.  Muratore’s not in the room, so I use my phone.  I text Amaya.

 

**Sebastian**

**Hey Amaya, what’s up?**

 

**Amaya**

**Hello Sebastian**

 

**Sebastian**

**Are you excited for the party tonight?**

 

**Amaya**

**yeah, hopefully it’ll be fun**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah me too.**

 

**Amaya**

**What’re you doing?**

 

**Sebastian**

**I’m in homeroom and I’m super bored.**

 

**Amaya**

**Oh… what’s every1 else doing?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Well my friend is talking to Barry, but that’s it.**

 

**Amaya**

**So it is boring**

 

**Sebastian**

**Wanna ditch?**

 

**Amaya**

**Sure there’s no teacher here**

 

**Sebastian**

**Ok meet you outside.**

 

**Amaya**

**K bye**

 

I sneak out of the room and head to the entrance of campus.  I sit on the bench and wait for Amaya.  I see her appear from the door.

“Amaya!”  I shout.

She walks towards me, a smile on her face.  “Hey!  Where do you want to go?”  She asks.

“You choose.”  I smile at her.

“Pizza?”  She asks.

“Sure, you drive though.  I don’t have a car.”

“Fine.”  She says, guiding me to her car.

I get inside the car.  It’s really nice.  We drive to the pizza place.  We get out of the car and head inside.

“What pizza do you want?”  I ask.

“Pepperoni is fine.”  She answers.

“That’s my favorite!”  I say happily.

“Cool, I’ll order one.”

“No, I will.”

“Don’t try to be a gentleman.  I’m perfectly fine myself.”

“Okay then…”

“Good.”  Amaya says and goes to order.

 _Damn, she’s independent._  I think.

 _Good ditch._  Barry’s thought pops into my head.

_Really Barry?_

_Hehehe._

_Stop._

_You’re no fun._

_What do you mean?  I am fun._

_Whatever.  I’m going to be a good student and pay attention to class._

_Nerd._

_You are too, Sebastian.  Goodbye._

Amaya starts coming towards me with the pizza.   _Yum._ We sit down in a booth.

“What time is the party tonight?”  I ask.  

“At eight.”  She responds, taking a bite of pizza.

“Okay.”  I reply, eating my pizza.

She’s a hero too; Vixen.  She can have the powers off animals when she touches her totem.  The totem has been in her family forever.  

“How’s the pizza?”  She asks.

“Good.  Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“What do you want to do after this?”

“Get ready for the party.”

“Isn’t it not until eight?  We have hours left.”

“I have to go shopping for a dress.”

“Then guess I’ll go back to school

“Come with me, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t wanna shop.”

“What’re you going to do then?”

“Just hang around town.  Not like they can arrest me for truancy, going to college is my choice.”

“Right.  Let’s go then.”

We get up from the table and head out of the pizzeria.  We start walking towards her car.

“Are you still going to go shopping?”

“Don’t know anymore.”

She unlocks the car and we get inside.  She hands me the pizza box and our hands brush for a second.  She doesn’t seem to realize it.  I put the pizza box on my lap and buckle in.  She plugs in her phone and  _Everytime We Touch_  starts playing.  She sings along.  She stops when the song is done.  “How was I?”  She asks, a smile on her face.

“Amazing.  You have an amazing voice.”  I compliment, a surprised look on my face.

“Thank you.  We should go back before lunch, I want to audition for the musical.”

“I do too.  I’m going to audition for Burr.  Who are you going to audition for?”

“Eliza.  I think I can get the part.”

“Nice.  Barry wants to be Hamilton.”

“You think he’s gonna get the part?”

“Yeah.  I think you’ll get your part too.  My enemy and Barry’s foster sister are also auditioning.  I heard them sing.  Their voices aren’t as good as yours.”

“Thanks.  I want to hear you sing.”

“Ehh… what song?”

“Grenade, it’s one of my favorites.”

I nod and begin singing. 

\----------------------------------------------

I sing the rest of the song, and I look at her when I'm finished.

“That was great.”  She says.

“I know.”  I reply.

“You have to be this cocky, don’t you?”

“Yeah I do.”

She chuckles.  She shows that smile, that goddamn smile.  Oh god, I might like her.

“What are you staring at?”  She asks curiously.

I release I’ve been staring at her.  “Nothing.”  I reply, looking down at my lap.

“Sure, sure.”  She replies.

“So where are we going?”  I ask.

“What about my place?”  She suggests.

_Her place?  Damn… I wonder what we’re going to do?_

_“_ We’re here.” She says, pulling up to a house.

“Nice house.”  I compliment, getting out of the car.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Let’s go in.”

“Okay.”

She unlocks the door and we go inside.   It’s a really nice.  It has a chandelier and a big kitchen.  She takes me on a tour of all the rooms, and I look around in amazement.

“It’s a _really_ nice house.”  I compliment.

“Not really, but whatever you think.”   

“Okay then…”      

“Let’s go to my room.”   

_Oh god, I’m going to get laid.  This is literally my second time.  My ex was a gold digger.  Oh god, I’ve haven’t told anyone about my actual past._

_TELL ME THEN!_ Barry suddenly thinks to me                          

_Hell no!  You had to listen to that?_

_I will stop if you tell me about your past before you transferred.  Please?_

_Another time._

_Do I have really have to Google you?  ‘Cause I will._  

_I tell you later or think it.  And I will know if you Google me.  Now will you please let me do this?_

_Fine._

Her room is black and orange.  It’s really nice, honestly.  I sit on the bed and look at her.  

“So...”  I trail off awkwardly.

“You know what we’re going to do, right?”  She asks, sitting on my lap, facing me with her arms around my neck.

“Hell yeah I do.”  

I kiss her passionately.  She puts one hand, tangling my hair.  I put my hands down her back, moving up and down.  She parts her lips and I part mine, taking turns on who controls what.  I kiss her roughly, not really having a care in the world except for the girl wrapped in my arms.

She tugs at my shirt and I shrug it off.  I pulled at hers.  She takes it off and throws it on the floor.  I break the kiss and stare at her, thinking of how pretty she looked.  Not pretty, beautiful.  I kiss her again, my lips crushing on hers.  She crushes her body against mine, making me lose any self control I had left.  I turn our position and lay her down on the bed.  I look down at her, a smile on my face.

“Sebastian…”  She starts in a desperate tone.  I lean in again and capture her mouth. When I let her go, she starts talking again.  “I want to go all the way.”

“I don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t care.”

She pulls at my pants, but I catch her wrists.

“Ladies first.”

“Fine… help?”

I nod.  I unbutton and unzip her jeans, and she pulls them off, revealing long and strong legs.  She still has underwear, but those will be gone soon.  I stare at her and run a hand through her hair, smiling.

“There is no stopping me if we start.  I can tell you that for sure.”  I tell her.  

She grabs my neck and pulls me into a kiss with too much enthusiasm for me to think straight.  I push open her mouth with my tongue and start exploring it.  She starts exploring mine.  She lets me control her mouth again.  I hit a spot, and she moans.  She pulls at my pants again and I let her get them off of me.  I lay next to her, kissing her hard, hearing the small moans come from deep in her throat.

“Is it time?”  She asks.

“Yes it is, Amaya.”

She starts taking off her underwear.  I take off mine.  When they are fully off, I climb on top of her.  Her underwear is off, too.  I put me penis inside of her and vibrate it with my speed.  She moans loudly from deep in her throat.  I thrust in and out of her.  I left out a moan.

“I’m going to cum!”  I screech.

I let loose inside of her.  She tightens her grip on me, moaning loudly.  I pull out of her and take her mouth in a sweet kiss.  My lips sting.  She moans loudly. I could feel the heat between her legs.  I kiss her harder and pull off her bra.  I break the kiss and start sucking on her nipple.  I start nibbling it.  Amaya moans.

I stop.  I sit on the bed and point to my penis.  “Suck.”  I demand.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”  She says, leaning over.  

At first she hesitates, but she licks it. She slowly puts it in here mouth and starts to suck.  She sucks softly, but then she keeps going harder and harder demanding for more.  I cum into her mouth.  I feel her swallow it.  She looks up at me, a desperate look on her face.

“More.”  She says, her eyes full of lust.

“Later.”  I say.

She keeps on sucking on it and she bites as well.

“Later.”  I say again, a little louder this time.

She slowly takes my penis out of her mouth and sits up.

“That was amazing.”  She says.

“Hell yeah it was.”  I reply.

“I’m going to change.” She says, getting up.

“I’ll put on my clothes.”

We change and we sit on her bed once again.

“We should go back now.”  I say.

“Where, to school?”  She asks.

“Sadly, yeah.  I still wanna audition.”

“Okay, then let’s go.”


	17. Chapter 17: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post yet another chapter after this. I only own OCs and story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I’m waiting for auditions and I see Sebastian appear from the door.  

_ I hope Ray is okay.  _ Was all I could think about. 

_ Why does the retard look so happy?  What happened?  _

“Sonia Achem, please come up here to audition.”  A voice says from the stage. 

I start walking to the stage.

“What part will you be trying out for?”  The voice asks. 

“Any part.  It doesn’t matter.”  I reply.

After that, I barely paid any attention. I wanted to get a good role, but I couldn’t focus. 

“Okay, you may go now.”  The voice says. 

I exit the school and try to fly over to Z’s house.  I jump but I fail.  I try again and I hover for a few seconds.  _ One last try.   _ I try again and I start lifting off the ground.  I fly all the way to Z’s and I enter the room Ray is in.  Z is standing there talking to him.  Ray looks in my direction and stares. 

“Hey.”  I say nervously.  “I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay.”  He replies.  “Say that to the Allen twins.”  He mumbles.

“Why do you want me to do that?  Why would I?  Are you on their side?”  I reply, disbelief in my tone.

“If it were me, I would’ve said sorry.  I know you’ve punched Sebastian a million times and I know that you actually hurt Barry, both physically and emotionally.  Just saying, I would’ve said sorry.”   

“I didn’t mean to hurt Barry physically at all.  That was by mistake.  I got angry that day.”  I say, still shocked.             

“But you actually meant to hurt Sebastian.  Like seriously, isn't verbally enough?  I know he was mean to before you punched him, but it shouldn’t be physical.  He did deserve to go to jail for what he did.”

“I-”  I start.  Tears start coming, but I try to hold them back.  I run into my room and sit on my bed.  I grab my panda stuffed animal and hug it.   _ Maybe he’s right. Maybe I did hurt them way too much.  I’m pretty sure I deserved to get hurt.  Iris says it’s not my fault, but it is. _

I cry harder.   _ He’s right, I have punched Sebastian a lot.  And I meant it.  I’m going to therapy.  I don’t care if I hate it.  It’s what I need.  What have I done with myself?   _ I keep crying and crying.  I eventually stop and lay on my bed.   _ I’m pretty sure he’s on the twins’ side. _ _ I need to eat something.   _ I get up slowly and go into the kitchen.  I pour myself some cereal and head back to my room. 

“Hey.”  Iris says, standing in the doorway. 

“What do you want?” I ask.   _ I hope she doesn’t see that I was crying.  _

“Are you okay?”  Iris asks. 

“No…” 

“What happened?” 

I explain everything to her, even what I was thinking. 

“But it’s  _ not  _ your fault.”  She says after I finish. 

“ _ Yes _ it is.  Ray kissed me and then later he says that.  I f-ing cried for a while.”

“If you say sorry, mayb-”

“Don’t- I’m going now.”  I run out of the room and grab a knife, putting it in my pocket.  I drive to Barry’s apartment. I knock on the door and it opens.

“I’m sorry, Barry.  I’m serious.  I’ve done horrible things to you and your brother.  I’ve punched Sebastian, I’ve got angry at him.  I’m the most stupidest person in the world.  I’m really, really sorry. Please forgive me.”  I say trying not to cry or beg for forgiveness. 

“It’s okay, I forgive you.”  He says. 

“Just tell Sebastian I apologize and tell him I’m sorry.”  I say, leaving.  I hop in the viper and head for the fighting club.  I park my car and go to the door. 

“Password?”  A voice asks. 

“Supergirl.”  I reply.  Supergirl is the new password since I’m the champ.  I walk into the rusty place and I go up to the stand. 

“Hey, may I fight today?”

“Sure, Supergirl.  Who do you wanna verse?”

“The strongest fighter besides me.”

“Twizzler?”

“Fine by me.”

“Alright, you’re next.”

“Thanks.”

I walk up to the arena.  I see Twizzler beating up someone named Slayer.  Slayer falls to the ground, bleeding.  Two medics drag him away. 

“Up next is Supergirl verses Twizzler!”  The announcer shouts. 

I enter the ring. 

“3,2,1!”  The announcer shouts. 

I quickly move around, pacing the circle  I use my hearing and slowly listen to his heart beating.  His heart speeds up and I know he’s coming at me.  I spin around and punch him.  He takes the hit but barely looks hurt.  He punches my ribs and I go flying.  I feel blood in my mouth.   _ He’s going down.   _ I get up, my eyes turning a bright red.  I punch him again and again.  He falls to the ground.  My eyes turn back to green and I sit down for a break before my next round.  A medic comes and talks to me. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I just need a napkin.”

“Okay, here ya go!”

I clean up the blood from my mouth and get up. 

“Alright!  Next is Vixen verses Supergirl!  To make this a special fight,  whoever wins gets to take off the other person’s mask in the medical room.” 

I step into the arena, facing Vixen. 

“3! 2! 1! Go!” The announcer says. 

I listen to her heart.  I look at her, and she touches her necklace.  What looks like the ghost of an ape suddenly surrounds her.  The look in her eyes aren’t human anymore.   _ Fuck this.   _ I start punching, but she keeps blocking them.  Vixen punches me and I fall, bleeding from the stomach.  _ WHAT I?!  How the hell did she do that? _

I throw a punch at her, but she grabs my arm and throws me across the stadium. I start coughing. I stand up and I hover and punch her.  Still no effect.  She punches me into the ground of the stadium.  She keeps punching and punching me. I try to get up, but I fail. I do the peace sign, which means that I give up.  Everything seems hazy and I see two medics carry me away.  They gently put me on the medic bed.  I see Vixen approach me. 

“I won.”  She says.  She’s a normal human now.

“Good for you. Take off my mask.  You deserve it.  I’m pretty sure you don’t know me but I’ve seen you in school.”

She takes off my mask.  “Sonia Achem.”  She says.

“Hey.”  I say weakly. 

“You want to know why Sebastian was so happy?”

“I guess.  I beat myself up because of Sebastian.  Yay…”

“He was so happy ‘cause we fucked.”

“Uhhh… good for you.  I haven’t even had my first kiss until a few days ago.”

“Wow.”

“Can you drive me home please?  My grandpa is going to kill me that I got beat up.  I’m screwed.  I will try again though.”

“Sure.  I didn’t bring my, so I’ll drive you home in yours.  That okay?”

“Do you know how to drive a manual dodge viper by any chance?  Oh and maybe you can take me somewhere else.  Again my grandpa will kill me if I come home like this.”

“I can drive one.  Where am I taking you?”

“Well maybe you can take me your place?”

“Sure.”

She helps me up and we start walking towards her car.

“How’s Sebastian?  I need to tell him I’m sorry.”

“Decent.  He called you his enemy.”

“Figures.  I doubt he’ll like the idea of us being friends.”

“He doesn’t control me.”

“Good.  Don’t let him.”

“Never.  He tried to be a gentleman, but I didn’t let him.”

“Good.  Did he want to be a gentleman when you guys did things?”

“Kinda.”

“Wow.”  I say, getting in the viper. 

“Nice car.”  Vixen compliments, also getting in.

“Thanks, it was my dad’s.”

“Cool.”

She begins driving. 

“Be careful!  My dad will kill me if this gets messed up.”

“I will be, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

We pull up to Vixen’s house.  It’s really nice.  We head into the house and she leads me to a room. 

“Do me a favor and call Rayan please?”  I ask weakly.

“I don’t have his number, and I don’t know who he is.”

“Take my phone and call hi-”  I start coughing. “Help…”  I fall to my knees, coughing.  “I-I can’t breathe.”  I choke.

………………………………………………..

“Sonia!” Vixen yells and calls a doctor. 

My eyes open suddenly and the first thing I see is Ray.  I look around and I am see that I’m wearing a breathing mask.  And I’m in my tank top.   _ Not again.  _

“What happened?”  I ask.

“Good  you’re awake.” Ray says. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop saying that.”

“Where is everyone else?”  I say weakly. 

“You only wanted me.  Am I right?”

“Yeah.  Why do I have a breathing mask?”

“Well when she hit you in your stomach it triggered asthma which the doctor said you had it when you were little but it went away.”

“Yay…”  I say.  I start coughing again. 

“It’s okay, I got you.”  Rayan says, trying to comfort me.

“It’s hard…”  I continue coughing. 

“Come on, try for me.” 

_ For me  _ rang in my ears over and over.   _ If it’s for him I’ll try but it hurts like hell.  _  I start breathing slowly trying not to cough. 

“That’s it. You might get a reward.”

_ Reward?  Hell yes.  _  I look around and I see that I have a cast and I have a neck cast.

“Why… do I have a neck cast?”

“You fractured your shoulder.”

I didn’t reply.  I start coughing once again.   _ Come on, I need to stop.  _ Rayan looks me in the eye, showing a look that show that he believes in me. 

“I’m trying…”  I spit out. 

“And I know you can do it.”  He says, leaning in to kiss me.  He kisses me passionately, putting his hand in my hair.  I break a part. 

“Get me a doctor please…”  My vision goes hazy.  “Can’t…”

“No, you need to learn.”  Rayan says.  He tries to do mouth to mouth and I suddenly sit up breathing once again.

“I told you.”  Rayan says. 

“This sucks…”

“I know, but it’ll get better.”

“Help me get up?”

“Sure.”  Rayan says getting up and helping me.  He puts his hand on my back, I shiver.  I lean up, pain searing through me.  I try to stand.  I look up to see Rayan staring at me.  I look down.   _ Omg I’m in my shorts not my jeans. What the hell?  _  I blush. 

“You look hot.”

“Never say that to me when I’m wearing this type of outfit.  I feel violated.”

“So why did you want to get up?” 

“I need to use the restroom.  Oh and don’t even think about coming with me.”

“Okay geez.”

I limp to the bathroom and close the door.  I look in the mirror to see bruises on my face and legs.  I look like a wreck.  I search my pockets to look for the knife.  I take it out and cut my neck cast off.   _ Ouch.   _ I take it off and look at my shoulder.   _ It’s healing.  Thank god.   _ I look at the knife.   _ Why did I bring this?  _ _ I don’t think I wanted to do a suicide attempt.   _ I cough, blood pouring out of my mouth.   _ What the hell?   What life am I living?  _ _ I feel sick.   _ I quickly move near the toilet and I try not to throw up while blood is coming out of my mouth. I manage to unlock the door. I try to pound on the door. 

Rayan comes in with a shocked look on his face. “I can’t do this.  I’m sorry Ray.  Tell Z I love him.”  I pass out. 

…………………….……………

“Oh my god, you’re awake!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe cliffhanger -TheFlash1215745


	18. Chapter 18: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivarry smut. You've been warned. I only own OCs and story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s lunch time now the day after Sebastian ditched.  I haven’t seen Sonia around.  I wonder where she is.  Iris looks quiet.  Maybe she knows where Sonia is.  I’ll ask her later.  I sit down at the table next to Barry.  No one talks, everyone’s just eating.  I’m not hungry.  I look around at everyone.  No one is talking.

“Sebastian, did you have fun ditching?”  Barry asks, a mischievous smile on his face.

Sebastian’s head whips around.  He was staring at something.  “Huh?  Oh yeah, I did.”

“Whatcha starin’ at?”  Barry asks.

“Nothing…”  Sebastian trails off.

The twins both go silent.  I see Sebastian roll his eyes.

“He’s staring at the girl he fucked yesterday.”  Barry says after a while.

Iris has a shocked look on her face.  So does Nate.  I’m shocked too, but I keep a straight face.  Barry smiles.  Sebastian looks embarrassed, having just been exposed.

“You didn’t have to say that, Barry.  That’s private information.”  Sebastian says angrily.

“You realize that I heard what you were thinking the whole time?”  Barry asks.

“Holy shit, you did?”  Sebastian looks at Barry in surprise.

“Yeah, it’s not like we can turn off the bond.”

“What do you mean you heard what he was thinking and what bond?”  I ask, confused.

“We can hear each other’s thoughts.”  Sebastian answers.

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“It _can_ be.”  Sebastian says.

Barry chuckles.  “You’re just salty ‘cause I was bothering you before you got laid yesterday.”

“Shut up.”  Sebastian says angrily.

“Only if you tell me about your past, which you were supposed to do yesterday.”

“Later Barry.”

“You said that yesterday.”

“Come on, stop it.”

“What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.  We’ll talk about it later.”

Barry closes his eyes for awhile then opens them.  “Liar.”

“Please leave it alone.”

“Why?”

“Stop asking questions.”

“Guess I’ll have to do something then.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see.”

“Please don’t.”

“See?  You do have something to hide.”

“We are at _school_.  Not now.”

“I could do two things.”

 _This has to end.  It’s getting annoying._ I think.

“Hey Iris may I ask you a question?”  I ask.

“Sure…”  Iris replies.

“Is Sonia okay?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“She’s not here.  I’m just wondering if she’s okay.”

“Um... yeah, she’s fine.”

“If I may ask, why isn’t she here?”

“Uh... she’s visiting her parents.”

“Okay then.”

I could tell she was lying.  I could tell something was wrong with Sonia.  I don’t want to bug her about it.  I’ll find out later.  Maybe I’ll ask Rayan, Sonia’s crush or Sonia herself.  I hope she’s okay.  With this whole thing happening, I really hope she isn’t hurt.  I search the cafeteria for Rayan.  I find him sitting alone.

“Be right back.”  I say to everyone.

I get up from the table and go sit across from Rayan.

“Hello.”  I say.

“Hi.  Do I know you?”  Rayan asks.

“Friend of Sonia’s.  I’m Oliver.”

“Ohh…”

“I’m just asking, but is she okay?”

“No…”

“Oh.  I hope she gets better.”

”Yeah, me too.”

“I just wanted to say that.  Again, I hope she gets better.”  

“If you want to see her, meet me after school in the front.”

“I can’t today, but will you tell her that I hope she gets better?”

“Yeah, I will.  And I’ll let you know _if_ she does.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Well, I’ve gotta go.  See ya.”

“Bye…”

_What does he mean by if?  Is there a possibility that she might not get better?  I hope she does.  Should I tell Barry?  Nate?  Definitely not Sebastian.  I’ll think about it._

I get up and go back to my table.  I sit in my previous seat.  Everyone looks at me.

“What?”  I ask.

“Why did you talk to that guy over there?”  Barry asks.

“I’ll tell you later.  Iris knows who he is, don’t you

“Yeah, don’t worry.”  Iris says.

“I will tell you later, Barry.  Okay?”

“Okay.  Is something wrong?  Did something happen?”  Barry asks.

“You’ll know later.  I promise I’ll tell you.”

“Okay then…”

The bell rings.  I start walking to class.  Barry eventually catches up to me and keeps pace.

“What’s up?”  I ask him.

“Just thought I’d walk to class with you.  Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course it is.”

“Good.”

“Good.

We continue to walk in silence.

“Why were you talking to that kid?”  Barry asks.

“Because I thought Iris was lying when she said Sonia was okay.  That kid, Rayan is his name, told me that she’s not okay.  I was just saying that I hope she gets better.”

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know.  He just told me she wasn’t okay.”

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know.”

“She came to apologize to me the other day.  Um she tried so hard not to cry.  I feel bad now.”

“I hope that she feels better.”

“Me too.”

We go inside class and sit down.  I barely pay any attention.  I’m not focussed on it at all.  I have no clue what the teacher is talking about and I really don’t care.  When class is finally over, I meet Barry outside of the class.

“Do you know what the teacher was saying?”  I ask.

“Why?  Was class too hard for you?”  Barry asks back.

“I don’t know.  I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Just some random things about the Greek gods and goddesses.”

“Good.  Stuff I already know.”

“Yeah, I know too.  Wanna hang out?”

“Sure.  I’m just saying Rayan said if we want to see Sonia we have to meet him in the front. But I’m guessing you don’t want to go.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna go right now.  What’re we going to do?”

“How about we hang at my place?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

We start walking towards my car.  We hop in and I start driving.  I drive in silence.  Neither Barry or I talk.

“Ollie?”  Barry suddenly asks my name.

“Yeah?”  I reply and I look at him.

“What’s happening with us?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve kissed and slept together twice.  Doesn’t that mean something?”

I park the car and we get out and start walking to the apartment.

“Not until we do one more thing.”  I blurt out.

“Ollie…”

“You know what I mean.”  I say, smirking.

“I do… but I’m a virgin.”

I unlock the door, letting us both inside.

“I’ll only do what you wanna do.”  I reply.

“Okay then…”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”  I say, walking to the bedroom and sitting on the bed.  Barry sits next to me.

“Are you ready?”  I ask.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  He replies.

As soon as he finishes his sentence, I kiss him.  It’s filled with longing and love.  I push him onto the bed.  I take my shirt off and I keep kissing him.  I break apart for a second and look at him, and he nods at me.  I kiss him passionately while he tugs his shirt off.  

I move from his lips to his neck.  I mutter compliments into his neck as I kiss it.  He holds onto my back for support.  Out of nowhere, I bite his neck.  He moans loudly.  We stare at each other.  I tug on his belt.

“Do you wanna?”  I ask.  

Barry nods at me, a smile on his face.   _That damn smile, I love it._  I take of his belt.  He takes off mine.  I kiss him hard.  I don’t break the kiss as I take his pants off and he does mine.  His red boxers perfectly hug his package.  He stares at me.  He uses my back once again for support and I slide his boxers off.  He hesitates, but he slowly pulls mine off.  Both of our penises are revealed.

I start sucking on his.  He moans my name from deep in his throat.  I start teething on it, harder and harder each time.  I bite his penis, and he cums a little in my mouth.  I swallow all the spit and the bit of cum in my mouth and suck on his penis harder and faster, craving more.  

His penis starts vibrating in my mouth, spewing cum all over it.  He moans louder and louder.  I hold his thighs for support, still biting harder than ever.  I swallow his cum and break away from him.  He looks up with me with lust filled eyes, practically begging for more.  I sit up and he puts my penis in his mouth, speed sucking it.  I moan loud.  He starts rubbing my back and bites my penis.

“That’s right, suck.”   I say, encouraging him.

I let loose and I pin him down with my legs.  I move my penis around while he uses his speed to suck on it, and cum spills out.  When I’ve had enough, I remove him.

“Lay on your stomach.”  I command.  “Trust me.”

He obeys.  I climb on top of him.  I put my penis inside of his virgin asshole and start thrusting in and out.  After a lot of moaning coming from him and a lot of thrusting, I finally cum.  Barry is no longer a virgin.  After a few minutes, I come out and I lay on my stomach.  Barry goes inside of me using his speed to let cum out.  

When he’s had enough, he gets off of me.  I flip him onto his stomach and start to shove a finger in his hole.  I must’ve hit a spot because he moans, satisfied.  I shove another finger in and he moans louder.  No more fit, and I slowly withdraw my fingers.  I use one of my hands and start massaging his penis, first soft, but becoming rough as I go.

Barry looks down at me and smiles.  He has a look in his eyes that shows he still wants more, _a lot_ more.  I flip him onto his stomach and earn a surprised gasp.  I slap his ass.  He moans a low moan.  I keep slapping his ass, a moan being let loose each time.

He flips me using his speed and starts rubbing my inner thighs right near my penis.  As he does that, he shoves one of his fingers in my ass and puts my penis in his mouth once again.  He reaches my nuts and start sucking using his speed being twice as fast before.  I moan really loud.

He’s really good for his first time.  My ass is spread open, and it hurts, but in a satisfying way.   I don’t understand how his four fingers are in my ass; it doesn’t make sense.  He’s using his speed and taking his hand in and out.  It feels so good.  

Barry stops and starts kissing my penis.  He goes down my shaft until he reaches my balls.  He gives each one a lick.  He sucks on my penis hard.  I moan, satisfied.  He starts licking near my balls, exploring and violating some tight spaces.  But if felt good.  Really good.

He stops abruptly.  He looks at me, a mischievous look in his eyes.  Before he can do anything, I pin him down to the bed.

“Don’t even think of phazing.”  I warn.

He doesn’t respond, he just stares at me.  His head quickly comes up and his lips capture mine, taking me by surprise.  I smile through the kiss.  When we finally break apart, we look at each other with smiles on our faces.

“I think that’s enough for now.”  I say.

Barry nods.  I unpin him and lay down next to him.  He’s sure as hell not a virgin anymore.  I can’t believe this was his first time because of how good he was.  I look over at Barry, who is looking down at his chest.

“What do you want to do now?”  I ask.

“Can we eat?”

“Sure, what d’ya want?”

“As long as it’s food I’ll be happy.”  He says happily.

We put our boxers on and head to the kitchen.  I start making chilli.  Barry sits on the stool and watches me.

“Whatcha making?”  He asks.

“Do you like spicy things?”  I ask back.

“Yeah, but then again, I like all foods.”

“Okay.”

I put the finishing touches on the chilli and give him a bowl of it.  I make myself a bowl and sit next to him.  We eat in silence.  I get up and put my bowl in the sink when I’m done.  

“How was it? ”

“Good.”  Barry replies.

“Let’s go back to my room.”  I say.

“Okay.”  He smirks.

“You want to do more?”  I ask, entering my room.

“I can’t, I’m tired.”

“Okay.  Come here.”  I say.  

He walks over and I put him on the bed.  I look down at him, a smile on my face.  I get on the bed, kiss him goodnight, and we snuggle.  I look down at him in my arms.   _He’s so cute.  I wish we could stay like this forever.  It would be awesome.  But we can’t.  I hope we can do this again.  I really want this to happen again.  I wonder if he loved it or if he even liked it.  I hope he did._

Barry looks up at me.  “Hey.”  He says.

“Hey.”  I respond, smiling.

“What time is it?”

I grab my phone from the nightstand.  “Three a.m.”

“Did we really do that for that long?”

“I guess so.”

“What do you wanna do?”  
“I don’t know.  What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.  If I did, why would I ask you?”

“Maybe you wanted my opinion?”

“Well, never mind.”

“Okay then…”

“Well..”  His voice drifts off.

“Yeah?”

“I want…”  He mumbles.

“Again?  I thought you were tired.”

“Yes… and i’m not tired anymore.”  He mumbles again.

I lean over and I kiss him once more.  He smiles.  I start rubbing his back.  I flip him onto his stomach and slowly put a finger in his ass.  I wiggle it around, and he moans when my finger touches his spot.  I slap his ass with my free hand.  He moans louder.

I quickly put another finger inside of him.  He moans so loud I think the people next door can hear us.  I don’t really care.  I take out my fingers and Barry flips me over onto my back, taking me by surprise.  He slides off my boxers and starts sucking on my balls.  He sucks on them as if they were lollipops.

He takes more of my penis in his mouth.  Cum spews out into his mouth.  He swallows it with a big gulp.  He puts my whole penis in his mouth and sucks with his speed.  He suddenly bites down. I moan really loud.

He stops.  I take this opportunity to pin him to the bed.  I open the drawer of my nightstand and take out the ball gag.  

I show Barry it.  “Is it okay?”

He nods.  I put the strap around the back of his head and stick the ball in his mouth.  I take off his boxers, I put his penis in my mouth, and I start sucking.  He looks down at me.  I can hear his muffled moans as I suck.  He vibrates his penis with his speed.  It feels good.

I bite down, the vibrating stopping.  He suddenly sits up.

“Are you okay?”  I ask.

“Yeah, you just surprised me.”  He says after moving the gag.

“Want to continue?”

He nods, putting the gag back in.  I suck his penis harder and faster, challenging him.  Cum starts slowly filling my mouth.  I moan quietly.  I swallow the contents of my mouth.  I look at Barry, who looks like he’s enjoying himself.  I stop and remove myself from him.

I remove the gag from his mouth and look at him.  We both put our boxers back on and lay down.  I hold Barry in my arms, watching him fall asleep.  It’s four a.m, so I don’t sleep.  I watch the sleeping Barry with a smile on my face.   _What a great night._


	19. Chapter 19: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one line of song used is from "Alexander Hamilton." I kinda love Hamilton the musical and I really want to see it. But I can't. Anyways, I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I wake up and look to my right to see that the sun is out.  I look to my left to see Ollie looking down at me.

“Hey.”  I say sleepily.

“Hi.”  He replies, a smile on his face.

“Thanks.”  I say happily.

“For yesterday?  No need to thank me for that.”

“I needed to.”

“Okay then.  We should get ready, even though I wish we could stay like this.”

“Okay.  I want to visit Sonia today.  If that’s okay?”

“Of course it is, Barry.  You don’t have to ask.

“You want to come with me?”

“Sure.  We have to find out where she is.”

“I’ll talk to Rayan.”

“He might be mad at you because you punched her.”

“Don’t worry about that Ollie.”

“Okay then.”  He sits up and swings his legs off of the bed.  “Let’s get ready.”

“Okay.”  I say, speeding to my apartment, changing, then coming back.  I stand in front of the door, looking at Oliver.

He chuckles.  “Can’t believe it only took you a minute to do that.”

“Well hurry up, slowpoke.”

“I don’t have powers, Barry.  How am I supposed to be ready in a minute?”

“By learning how to.”

“It’s impossible, I can’t shower and get dressed and brush my teeth in a minute.”

“Well at least only take 10 minutes please.”  I say.

“I’ll try.”

“Go then!  I don’t wanna be late.”

“Okay!  I’m going.”  

I step out of the doorway, letting Ollie leave the room.  He takes about 10 minutes to get ready.  I already made some coffee for myself.  I’m leaning against the counter, coffee cup in hand, when Ollie comes into the kitchen.

“Oh good, you made coffee.”  He says.

“Pour yourself a cup.”

“Fine by me.”

He goes over to a cabinet, grabs a mug, goes to the coffee machine, and pours himself a cup. He comes towards me and kisses me on the cheek.  I smile at the gesture.  We drink our coffee and drive to school.  We get out of his car and start walking to class.  We enter homeroom to see Seb, Nate, and Iris sitting at a table.   _Sonia is still not here._

 _Oh hello Barry.  DId you have fun last night?_ Sebastian thoughts pop into my head.   _I can’t believe you were a virgin until yesterday._

_Shut up._

_You bothered me, now I will bother you._

_Please stop.  Do you want me to try to send the memory to you?  You’ll have to watch me getting fucked.  And technically, you’ll be watching yourself getting fucked because I look exactly like you._

_Oh god no._

_Then don’t bother me._

_I’ll think about it._

“Barry?”  Ollie asks, snapping me out of mental conversation with Sebastian.

“Sebastian is being an asshole.”

“You were thinking to each other?”

“Yup.  Let’s sit now.”

“Yeah.”  Ollie says, sitting down at the table.

“Okay.  Hello everybody!”  Muratore says.  “Now let’s see who is here today.  Nate?”

“Here!” Nate shouts.

“Iris?”

“Here” Iris says.

 _“_ Oliver?”

“Here!”  I hear Ollie says .

“Barry?”

Before I could say anything, Seb says “Here.”

“Sebastian?”

“Here.”  Seb says.

Muratore was looking at the table  when he said my name and Seb’s.  He has a confused look on his face.

“Sebastian said here for me.”  I explain.

“Okay.  And Sonia isn’t here so attendance is done.  Continue the project.”

We work on the city project.  Before I know it, art is over.  Everyone leaves the class, me and Seb heading to Honor’s ELA together.

 _So what’s it like being laid by a boy?_ Seb thinks to me.

 _Do you want the memory?_  I think back.

_You wanna trade?_

_No.  I actually don’t._

_Whatever, I’m doing it anyway._

_Nope.  Not fair.  I will let you do it if you tell me about your past._

_Fine, I’ll tell you in ELA if you share with me getting laid.  We’ll switch memories._

_We shouldn’t though because what would they think?_

_How would they know?_

_I would be a snitch, sorry.  And I don’t want to see your girl naked.  Like it isn’t fair to them._

_Okay then.  But since you’re a snitch, I can’t tell you about my past._

_Whatever then.  I said that ‘cause I only tell someone if someone else has been talking shit about them._

_I’m serious though, what’s it like being laid by a guy?_

_Are you asking because you feel like you’re gay?_

_Woah!  No way!  I’m just curious.  But I’m not that curious to make me get laid by a guy._

_Whatever.  Get your sexuality of most of the nation ass out of here._

_No._

_Whatever… I’m going to do something._

_What?  Why do you keep saying whatever?  Cum stuck in your mouth._

_Bitch, I swear I will kill you._

_Very funny.  I’ll do something to Sonia if you try.  I’m glad she’s not here._

_Wanna go back to jail?  ‘Cause this time I will actually hate you._

_You would be lost and lonely without me._

_That was because I only trusted three people, you included._

_Well I know you would still miss me.  And you know I don’t like death threats._

_I would hate you if you hurt Sonia again.  Just know that._

_I wonder how she’s doing._ Seb thinks, a smirk on his face.

_I swear to fucking god if you try to hurt her I will murder you.  And by the way, she’s not one of the people I trust._

_Well, I didn’t hurt her, but someone else did.  I wasn’t the one who did it, though.  I heard people talking._

_Liar.  You told me yourself that Kendra knocked her out.  I was the one who found your fingerprints on the blade._

_Barry, I’m not talking about then.  I’m talking about these past few days._

_How?  You stalking her or something?_

_I have my source._

_I will find how you have a source._

_Good luck then._

_You’ll see._

All of a sudden the bell of our next class rings.  We get up and start walking towards our class.  This is the class where we’re earning our diplomas.  We both share the dream of being a CSI.  We go inside the classroom and sit next to each other.

 _We will pay attention this time, okay?  I actually want to be a CSI._  I think to Seb.

_Fine.  I want to be one as well.  Not some crappy lawyer that my ‘parents’ want me to be._

_Glad that you have your own dream, Seb._

_I’m not gonna listen to someone telling me to be something.  And they wanted me to do it for the money.  Not like they need it._

Wait, what does he mean?  Was he rich?  Why wouldn’t he tell me about that?  There’s something shady going on with him.  I will find it out.  I hate people I trust keeping secrets from me.  I told him about my past, so he should've told me about his.  It isn’t fair.

I roll my eyes.  Class starts.  The teacher basically makes up a murder and we have to use forensics to solve it.  Me and Seb are the best ones in class, both of us are the first ones to solve the murder.  The bell rings right after we explain how we solved it.

We go to Honor’s Math together.  Seb and I have all the same classes except for our language classes after lunch.  The class was pretty easy.  Our teacher calls us prodigies.  The bell rings and Seb and I are in the hallway.

“Teacher’s pets.”  Some kid whispers to us.

“Shut up.”  Seb responds.

“Oh yeah?  Why should I listen to you?”  The kid asks.

“We aren’t teacher’s pets.  We’re just smart, and actually care about our grades.”  I say.

Tony Woodward walks up and stand next to the kid.  “Allen bothering you?”  He asks, looking at the kid.  “And who’re you?”  He looks at Seb.

“I am someone.  I heard you put Barry in the hospital, is that right?”  Seb responds, not revealing his name.

“And why do you care about the nerd?”  Woodward asks.

 _Should I tell him you’re my brother?_  Seb thinks to me.

_Yeah._

“I care because Barry is my brother.  Now leave us alone, unless you want to get hurt.”  Seb threatens.

“With no muscles at all, how can you hurt me?”  Tony asks.

“He’s fractured a skull and has broken someone’s ribs.”  I say.

Woodward has a shocked look on his face.  He and the kid run away while Seb and I walk to Honor’s History.  I look at Seb, who seems pissed.  I can feel his anger.  I used to get mad when I got bullied, but I don’t even care.  I just ignore them.

 _You okay?_ I think to Seb.

 _I swear I will murder him for what he did back then!_  Seb thinks back, angry.

_If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have Ollie in my life._

_Oh…  But I still hate him!_

_Chill out._

_How are you not pissed?!_

_I just ignore it.  It’s happened for so many years that I just don’t care anymore._

_Barry-_

_No, don’t even._

_Fine.  Now come on, let’s get to class.  Want to deceive Cottiers?_

_Nope.  Hamilton roles are being revealed there, and he’s gonna have the people playing the roles singing “Alexander Hamilton.”  And we have this class with the others, so don’t be mean._

_Sonia isn’t here though- yay!_

_Stop it.  And isn’t Amaya in this class too?_

_Yeah…_

_And I already know she wants to be Eliza.  Don’t worry, I’m not gonna steal your girl._

_Good._

We walk into class and sit next to each other in our assigned seats.  Soon enough, everyone is here.  Mr. Cottiers takes attendance then stands in the front of the room.

“Roles have been chosen.  I will start from the bottom of the list and go up to the top.  George Eacker will be played by Adrian, John Laurens by Nate, Philip Schuyler by John, Thomas Jefferson by Ray, Philip Hamilton by Jax, Peggy Schuyler by Iris, Hercules Mulligan by Snart, the Doctor by Sara, George Washington by Oliver, Angelica by Sonia who isn’t here, James Madison by Rayan, James Reynolds by Eddie, Eliza Hamilton by Amaya, Maria Reynolds by Laurel, Charles Lee by Tommy, Samuel Seabury by Winn, Marquis de Lafayette by Roy, and King George by Rip.

I know you’ve all tried for Burr or Hamilton, but two people have been selected.  Two people that would work great for their parts.  Aaron Burr will be played by Sebastian and Alexander Hamilton by Barry.  Good job everyone!”  He finishes.

My mouth is open in shock.  Everyone is staring at me and Seb.  Tommy and Adrian have angry glares.  They are some of the people who bully me.  Tommy had tried out for my part and Adrian for Seb’s.  Everyone else has smiles on their faces and are clapping.

“Thank you.”  Seb and I say.

The clapping stops as Mr. Cottiers begins talking.  “Now, will Sebastian, Nate, Ray, Rayan, Barry, Amaya, Oliver, Snart, Roy, John, Iris, and Laurel please come up here to perform _Alexander Hamilton_ for the class?”

The twelve of us walk to the front of the room and face our other eight classmates and our teacher.  Mr. Cottiers hands us the lyrics.  The music starts to play, and Seb starts up the song.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Alexander Hamilton!”  We all sing.

“Bravo!  Bravo!”  Cottiers says.

Everyone is applauding.  Everyone started talking while Cottiers went on his computer.  

“Hey Barry, we have to talk to Rayan.”  Ollie whispers.

I nod my head. We walk over to where Rayan is standing.  He looks like he hasn’t slept for two days.

“You okay?”  I ask.  He looks at me.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just stressed.”  Rayan replies.

“If it’s okay, can we visit Sonia?”  Ollie asks.

“Of course.  Don’t tell anyone else that you’re going to see her.”  Rayan says.

“Okay.”  I say.  “I’ll just have to prevent Seb from using the bond.”  I mumble.

“Wait, what bond?”  Rayan asks.

“Seb can hear what I think.”  I say.

“Well this is going to be hard.”  Rayan says.  “Mr. Achem doesn’t want too many people coming.  Meet me in the front either after school or at lunch.”

“I’m not going to let Sebastian come.  I won’t.  He would probably be a bitch.”  I keep my voice low as I talk.

“Don’t worry, Sonia probably won’t hear him.”  Rayan mumbles.

“I’m still not letting him come.  I don’t want him to hurt her.”

“It’s not like she’ll feel it.”  He mumbles again.

“He’s dangerous to her.  Although he’s my brother, I can’t let him hurt her again.”

“Sonia isn’t at Z’s house.  She’s somewhere else.  Somewhere that’s secret.”  Rayan says quietly.

“With what Seb and I can do, he could kill her before she knows it.”  I mumble.

“She’s practically dead already.”  Rayan mumbles.

“You don’t understand.  Seb could actually rip her heart out of her chest.  I could too, but I would never do that.  Ever.”

“She looks like a corpse.  It’s scary.  I practically stare at her all night.  I can’t sleep.  If your brother goes near her, I will kill him.”   Rayan says angrily.

“He’s too fast, like me.  I will not let him near her.”  I reply.

“Good.”

“We’ll come at lunch.”  Ollie states.  

We walk away.  I walk back to Seb, who is just sitting there.  Ollie walks towards Tommy.  Seb doesn’t notice me, so I watch Ollie talk to Tommy.

“Hey.”  Ollie says.

“Still hanging out with the losers?”  Tommy asks.

“They aren’t losers.  They are nice people, Tommy.  I don’t understand why you don’t like them.”  Oliver replies.

“To be honest with you Oliver, I’m jealous of them.  They don’t have to deal with the stress of so many people.  And I hate bullying them, but Tony threatened to kill me if I don’t do it.”  Tommy admits.

I’m honestly surprised that he’s jealous of me.  But if he ever apologized, I would forgive him.  If he wanted to join our ‘group,’ I would let him.  He has never actually hurt me physically, he just hurts my emotions.

“Tommy, you know you could just say no?  And you’re one of my best friends, I would never let Tony kill you.”  Ollie responds.

I look over to see Seb watching them too.

 _Is Tommy telling the truth?_ Seb thinks to me.

 _I hope so._  I reply.

 _Yeah right._ Seb thinks, scoffing.

The bell goes off and people start heading to their next class.  The whole group heads for lunch.  Ollie and I grab some food and sit next to Rayan.

“Hello.”  I say.

“Hello.  If you want to see Sonia, you have to hurry.”  Rayan says.

“We do want to see her.”  Ollie says.

We quickly eat our food.  I put the calorie powder in my water, which makes the water look like root beer.  It’s actually really good.  We eat in no more than five minutes.  We leave the school and go to the parking lot.  We hop into Rayan’s car and he speed drives to a old house. We walk in to see Z and another person.

“Rayan, who did you bring?”  The lady asks.

“These are Sonia’s friends and they wanted to see her.”  Rayan replies.

“Okay, they can go see her.”  The lady says.

As Rayan starts leading us to a room, I say thanks to the lady.  We walk into a room and I see Sonia laying on the bed, with a breathing mask.

“What the hell?!  What happened?”  I ask Rayan.  “Excuse my language.”

“She was upset from apologizing to you Barry, so she went to fight.  She ended up fighting a girl named Amaya.  She beat her and it was a special match.  The winner could take off the other person’s mask.  So this ‘Amaya’ girl did.  She found out it was Sonia.  Sonia found out that Amaya is the Amaya who is dating Sebastian.  So, Sonia asks Amaya to take her to her house.  So she does. When they got there, Sonia said to call me, only me.  But before Amaya could ask why, Sonia started coughing.  She passed out.  Amaya calls me and I rushed over there.  Sonia woke up, and talked to me.  She went to use the bathroom.  The next thing I know, I hear pounding on the door.  I go check on her, and she’s knocked out.  There was blood everywhere.  So now we are here.”  Rayan explains.

“Oh god… I even told her that I forgave her.  It’s all my fault that she went to the fight…”  I start crying.

“No, it’s not your fault.  I told her to apologize.  She accidentally knocked me into a wall.  So I woke up later the next day and I told her that.  Iris told me a little while later that Sonia cried really hard.  So she went and apologized to you.”  Rayan states.  

“I feel terrible.”  I say.

Rayan walks up to the bed, staring at Sonia.

“Before she passed out, I told her that she needed to try to breathe because she couldn’t. She tried _for me_ and she failed.  Sebastian looks happy now and he doesn’t know what happened.  I can’t sleep now and you know why.”  Rayan says.

“I wish there was something I could do to help.  And you know that he said he overheard people talking about hurting her?”  I say.

“I bet he paid people.  He’s a bitch.  I swear he hurt her once, if he did it again, he will pay!” Ray shouts, angry.

“I said that I wouldn’t let him hurt her.  And you know, it costs a lot for a hitman.  And he refuses to tell me about his past.”  I say.

“There’s something shady about him.”  Ollie says.

“If he did…”  Rayan started crying, cutting him off.

I go over and hug him.  “I won’t let him hurt her.  If I have to stop him myself, I will.  She won’t get hurt anymore.  I promise.”

“I miss her green eyes!  I _need_ you to find out who did this to her!”  Rayan says, still crying.

“I will, but I need something to do it.  If my brother hired a hitman, we have to figure out how he got the money to.  He said he had a source, and I plan to find what it is.”

“Well, Amaya said she pulled over to reach for something and she got knocked out.  When she woke up, Sonia looked worse.  And Sonia doesn’t have any other enemies.”

“I know how to do this.  I can take a DNA sample from under her fingernails.  It is most common for attackers’ DNA to be under fingernails.  And I could try to find DNA on Amaya as well.”  I reply.

“How about Sonia?  You can try hers.”  Ollie suggests.

“I will.  Be right back.”  I say.

I speed back to school and get my bag with my CSI tools in them.  I speed back to the house.

“I was the one to find out Seb did it the first time.”  I say.

“Do your magic.”  Rayan says, stepping away from Sonia.

Sonia looks pale, she’s barely breathing.   I hope her powers are working.  I get a scraping tool and scrape under her nail.  There’s skin there.  I put the DNA in the testing tube and plug it into my computer.  I wait for it to find a match.  When the bing comes, Rayan and Ollie look at me.

“Who did it?”  Rayan asks.

I look at the computer.  It wasn’t Sebastian.  It was Amaya.  Rayan and Ollie look at the computer in shock.  I don’t understand why she would do it.  She must’ve knocked herself out after hurting Sonia!  No way am I letting Sebastian date her.

“I swear to god I am putting her in jail.”  I say.

“Why would she do this?!  She’s insane!”  Rayan yells.

“I don’t know.  She is going to jail.”  Ollie says.

“Oliver, call the cops.  Tell them to go to school and arrest her.  I will come with you to school to prove that she did it.”

I see Rayan fall to his knees, sobbing, cursing under his breath. I quickly speed to school and see the cops come into the building. The search the building for Amaya. They cuff Amaya, and take her totem. I hand them the evidence and speed back to the house.

“It was Amaya, Nimra.”  I hear Mr. Ache, say.

“I thought she was Sonia’s friend.  I can’t believe my daughters life is so complicated.”  Nimra says.   _Oh that’s her mom.  Cool._  I walk back to the room and I see Rayan bawling.   _He needs rest._

“Rayan?”  I say.

“What?!”  He responds.

“You need to rest.”

“I’ll only rest if I sleep next to Sonia.”

“Fine.”  I say, moving a bed next to hers.  I remove one of the gate things and combine the beds.  Rayan lays down and is out like a light.

“What’re we gonna do now?”  Ollie asks.

“I’m going to go talk to Sonia’s mom.”  I respond.

I leave the room.  I go to the living room, the room that Sonia’s family is in.  They notice me right away.

“Hello.  I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything that has happened to Sonia.  If something happens again, and you need to know who did it, call me.”  I say.

“We will.  And thank you for finding out who did it each time.”  Nimra says.

“No problem.  Just glad to help a friend.  And I was broken the first time, being that I found out he was my twin brother just days before.  I still let Sonia get justice though.  Oliver and I have to go back to school now.”  I say.

I leave the room and go back to the room Oliver, Sonia, and Rayan are in.  Oliver is sitting in a chair, his back towards me, staring at Sonia and Rayan.

“Ollie?”  I ask his name, making him turn around.  He looks at me.  “We need to get back to school.”

“Yeah.  And just curious, but who knows about us?”  He asks.

“Sebastian only.”  I respond.

“Good.  I don’t want a lot of people to know until we are official.”

“Okay.  Me too.  Now come on, we gotta get back to school.  I don’t want to be late.”

“Let’s go then.”

He gets up from the chair.  I pick him up and speed us back to school.  We start to walk to class.  When we get there, the bell has already rung.  The teacher looks at me and Ollie as we walk in.

"Φροντίστε να πείτε στην τάξη γιατί καθυστερείτε?”  The teacher asks.

“Hμουν εκείνη που έπαιρνε το κορίτσι αυτό.”  I respond.

The class looks at me in shock.  I smirk, and Ollie and I sit together at a desk.  Class is finished soon enough, and Ollie and I start walking towards our lockers.  On my way, I see Seb crying.  I walk over and sit next to him, giving him a big hug.

“Seb, please don’t cry.”  I say, rubbing his back.

“I can’t believe she did this!  I thought I could love her a-and…”  He trails off.

“You’ll have to forget about her.  C’mon, let’s go home.”  I say.

I help him up and we begin walking to our lockers.  Seb stands there while I get my bag and his.  His is a blue one and mine a red one.  I hand to him and he puts it on his back.  I look over to Ollie, who has been watching us the whole time.

“I’ll see you later guys.”  He says, walking away.

Me and Seb walk out of the doors, hands in our pockets.   As we walk past a building, I hear a cry.   I stop walking.

“What’s wrong?”  Seb asks.  

I look at Seb, his cheeks still tear stained.  “Did you just hear that?”  I ask.

“What do you mean?”

“I heard someone crying.”

I hear the cry again.  It sounds to be coming from an alleyway.

“Let’s check it out then.”  Seb says.

“Yeah.”

We walk into the alley.  I see what looks like a child crying.   

“What’s wrong little guy?”  I ask.

“M-mommy left m-me here two days ago.  She didn’t come back.”

 _So this child was abandoned?_ Seb asks me mentally.

_Yeah it seems like it._

_Should we take him home?_

_Of course we should!  He’s a child, he shouldn’t be living on the streets.  And he would have to move from home to home if he went to the orphanage.  I would feel guilty for the rest of my life._

“Hey.  Why don’t you come home with us?”  I ask.

“R-really?”  The kid asks, disbelief on his tear stained and dirty face.

“Yeah.  I’m Barry and that’s my brother Sebastian.  What’s your name?”

“W-Wally.”  Wally says.

“Alright, let's go home and get you cleaned up.”  Sebastian  says.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank us, Wally.”  Sebastian says.  I grab Wally and I speed to the apartment.

“Y-you can do that too?”  Wally asks.

“You have speed?”  Sebastian asks.

“I-I think so.” Wally replies.

“Surising.  Well come on, let’s get you cleaned up

We walk inside and Wally looks around.

_We have to buy him clothes.  Go get some Seb.  I’ll help him out._

_Okay Barry._

Seb speeds out of the room.

“Nice place.”  Wally compliments.

“Thanks.  How old are you?”

“Four.”   He replies.  

“Four?  Why did your mom leave you?  If you don’t mind me asking.”  I ask.

“Mommy blamed me for Daddy leaving her and she must’ve been looking for a way to get rid of me.”

“Well, now you have us.  Maybe when one of my friends get better you can meet them.”

“Okay.  Can I get cleaned now please?”          

“You know how to shower?  Don’t take it the wrong way.”

“Yeah, I know how.  I get it.  Where’s the bathroom?”       

“Follow me.”  I reply, leading him to the bathroom.   

“If you need anything, just call my name.”  I say.     

“Okay, Berry.”  Wally says, joking with me."

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Olivarry smut. You've been warned. I only own OCs and the story itself. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Wally takes a while to shower.  Seb picked out some pajamas for him.  It’s a custom one piece with the flash symbol all over it.  He’s also got toothpaste and other stuff for him too.  I laugh.

 _You just had to, didn’t you?_  I think to Seb.

_Yeah. If he’s a speeder, he needs good pajamas._

_Hey do you want to watch Wally for a bit?_

_So you can tell Oliver is why, isn’t it?_

_No, actually. I need to do something._

_What?_

_You can’t know because I promised people not to tell._

_Please?_

_I can’t.  I will be back soon._

I speed out of the apartment and go to the house where Sonia is. I walk in the room to see Rayan standing there once again.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hello Barry.  Any reason why you’ve come?”  He asks.

“Yes, to see Sonia.  And also because there is something that I need to tell you.  You can tell Sonia when she wakes up.”

“You mean _if_ she does.”  Rayan mumbles.

“She will.  She’s strong.  And I have a child now so yeah.”

“Cool.  You found the kid?”

“Yeah.  And how would you know that I found him?”

“I thought you were gay?   I can see the way you look at Oliver.”  

“Yes, I’m gay.”

“You should treat this kid well.”

“Has Sonia gotten better yet?  And yeah, I will.  He’s like me.  I ho-”

I’m interrupted by coughing.  Me and Rayan quickly run towards Sonia.  She quickly bolts up.

“What happened?”  Sonia asks.

“You’re awake!”  Rayan yells, running over and hugging her.

“Duh.  But what happened?”  She asks me.

“You were asleep for awhile.  It was Amaya’s fault, and I got her arrested.  And I have a child now.”  I tell her.

“WHAT?”  Sonia asks, shocked.

“You heard right, I have a child.”  I reply.

“Cool.  What else did I miss?”

“Oh, you got the part of Angelica Schuyler in the play.”  I say.

“That’s actually a good role.  I wasn’t even paying attention that day.”

“And we performed _Alexander Hamilton_ in class without you.  I got the role of James Madison.”  Rayan says.

“Cool.  I’m guessing either you or that retard Seb got to be Alexander.”   She says.

“I’m Alexander and Seb is Burr.”  I reply.

“HA!  Poor Seb.”  Sonia says laughing.

“He gets to kill me though.”

“The person he hates the most is me.  So that’s not going to happen.”

“For the _play_.”  I say.

“Oh, my bad.” Sonia says sheepishly.

“Yeah.  I’m gonna go home now though, gotta make sure Seb is being nice to Wally.”

“Okay, see you at school.”  Sonia says.

“Maybe.  Either me or Seb is gonna stay home tomorrow so we can watch Wally.”

“Okay, if you don’t come, I’m ignoring Seb.”  Sonia says.

“You forget that I can hear his thoughts.”

“Okay.  Just let me know if he _thinks_ something bad about me.”

“I will.  And he threatened to hurt you if I tried to kill him.”

“That kid _will_ pay and I’ll try not to punch him as much as I can.”

“If you hurt Wally, you will get hurt.  I’m going now.”

“Wait...”

I speed out of the house, running to the apartment.  I open the door and see Seb and Wally watching TV.  I smile and go inside.

“Hey I’m back.”  I say.

Seb pauses the TV.

“Hey, where did you go?  Can you tell me now?”  Seb asks.

“I do not want to get in trouble, Sebastian.”

“What?  Is it that big of a deal, that you can’t tell me?”

“It’s not like I owe you information.”

“So if I tell you about my past, will you tell me where you have been?”

“Yeah.  But Wally, you should go to bed now.”  I say.

“Fine.  You wanted him, you put him to sleep."  Seb says.

“Please don’t fight in front of me.”  Wally says.

“We won’t.”  I reply.

“Good.  Berry, please tuck me in.”

“Okay.”

I lead him to Iris’ old room.  Seb moved his mattress into mine and now we have a twin sized bed in there.  He climbs onto the bed and lays down.  I put the yellow blanket onto him and tuck it under him.

“Goodnight Wally.”  I say.

“Goodnight Berry.”

I turn off the lights, leave the room, and close the door.  I walk over and plop down on the couch next to Seb.  I look at him.  

 _I think it’s time that we have a chat._  I think to him.

_Fine.  Where were you?_

_I was at the house where Sonia is.  It isn’t Mr. Achem’s.  I think it was her mother’s.  Don’t even think about hurting her, because I won’t hesitate to put you in jail.  I didn’t hesitate for Amaya.  And I’ve been at the house twice.  Once with Oliver at lunch and just now.  I wasn’t allowed to tell you because you might hurt her.  But she’s awake._

_Okay then.  Are you sure you want to hear about my past?  ‘Cause damn I did some horrible things,_

_Tell me._

_Fine, you asked for it.  So my ‘parents’ are rich.  I got everything I wanted.  It turned me into a spoiled brat.  At Dalton, I was worse.  I was a bully.  Because of how smart I am, I was terrible.  And I was always in the public eye.  I was especially mean to the New Directions, my show choir nemeses,  for no reason.  I called them the Nude Erections.  I know, terrible.  I had this crush.  I was jealous of the person of whom they were dating.  One day I put rock salt in a slushie.  After a singing battle, I tried to throw the slushie on the clothes of the person my crush was dating.  My crush jumped in front of them.  It hit them in the eyes and temporarily blinded them.  I also made fun of a kid who committed suicide the next day.  The New Directions hated me, and I just wanted to disappear.  I hated myself.  And the paparazzi annoyed me so much while I was going through this.  I punched all who came close to me.  My ‘parents’ Robert and Elizabeth used money to cover it up.  And because I was their so called child, I had 100k in a bank account.  I used part of it for tuition here, and I have the rest still. I ran away to here.  And Robert and Elizabeth were so annoying.  Robert didn’t give a damn about what I did, and Elizabeth is a slut.  I got my speed from the particle accelerator, as you did.  I was asleep for the night and woke up with my powers.  I learned to use them alone.  And now the New Directions are looking for me.  They might find me soon.  And I don’t like my old crush anymore.  And I dueled my new one with ‘Smooth Criminal.’  So yeah.  If I had came here and didn’t find you, I would be dead right now._

I hug him.  Seb is crying really hard.   _It’s all in the past.  And everyone makes mistakes.  It matters that you changed._ I think to him.   _And that’s why I thought I heard your name somewhere when we first met._

_I guess so._

_You tired?_ _  
_

_No._

_Want to sing?_

_Are you serious, Barry?_

_Yeah I am.  I’ll start._

I start singing _7 Years_ by Lukas Graham.  We continue singing the song, swapping parts, and joining together at times.  Seb finishes the song.

 _What you want to do?_ I think to Seb.

_I don’t know._

_Want to see how Wally is doing?_

_He’s your kid, Barry._

_You have to take care of him too._

_Fine.  I will go check on him._

_We will._

_If you say so…_

We both get up and speed into Wally’s room.  He looks like he’s sleeping, so we leave the room.

 _Want to sleep?_ Seb thinks to me.

_Yeah._

We speed to our room and go onto our beds.  I lay down and look at Seb.

 _Goodnight Berry._ Seb thinks.  He smirks.

_Don’t._

_Okay, BERRY!_

_Sebastian, please stop it._

_Fine, Bartholomew.  Or do you like Berry more?_

_Just stop it, Sebastian.  Please._

_Never, Barry McCockinner._

_One, I am not a fruit.  Two, I’m gay.  So don’t even.  And don’t make fun of me for it like you did earlier._

_Still got cum stuck in your mouth?_

_Sebastian, I’m overall a nice person.  I hate being mean.  I don’t want to have to hurt you.  I really don’t.  Please just drop it._

_No._

I don’t respond.  I turn away from him and look at the wall.  I sigh.  What he said actually hurt me.  I feel a tear fall down my face.  I cry in silence and drift to sleep.  

. . . . . . . . .

I wake up, my cheeks tear stained.  I check the time on my phone.  It’s four a.m.  I swing my legs over the side of the bed and look around.  Sebastian is still sleeping.  I get up and go to the dresser.  I get dressed into a white t-shirt, my S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt, and blue jeans.  I put on my socks and Converse and sit on the ground.  I walk into the kitchen to see Wally walking around.

“What are you doing up at this hour?”  I ask.

“I’m not tired anymore.”  He replies, looking at me innocently.

“Why, did you have a nightmare?”  I ask.

“No, I’m jwust not tired.”

“You and me both.”

“Can I eat something, Berry?”

“Sure.  Does it matter what?”

“No, anwything’s fine.”

I go over to the fridge and take out the eggs.  I turn on the stove and start making scrambled eggs.  When I finish, I dump them into a bowl and slide them across the counter to Wally.  I give him a fork and he starts eating.

My phone starts vibrating from where it is in the back pocket of me jeans.  I’m getting a call from Ollie, so I answer it.

“Hi.”  I say.

 _“Hi Barry.  How are you?”_ Ollie’s voice asks back.

“Good.  I miss you.”  I say.

Ollie chuckles.   _“Barry, it hasn’t even been a day.  But I miss you too.  Wanna come over?”_

“Yeah, I have to wake up Seb first.  I’ll see you soon.”

 _“Alright then.  Goodbye.”_  He hangs up.

I smile.  I look at Wally.  “I’m going to wake up Sebastian and go to a friend’s.  Can you get ready?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  He nods.

I walk away and go to the bedroom.  I open the door and sit on Seb’s bed.

“Sebastian, wake up.  I’m going to Oliver’s.”  I say.

He turns towards me.  His eyes open.  “Okay.  Have fun getting fucked.”  He replies.

“I’m going now.  Bye.”  I ignore him.

I leave the room.  I speed out of the apartment and over to Ollie’s.  I knock on the door and wait for Ollie to open it.  The door opens a minute later, revealing a smiling Oliver.

“Hi.”  I say.

“Hey Barry.  Come in.”  

I go inside and close the door behind me.  Almost instantly, Ollie’s lips are crushing against mine.  I smile and kiss back.  He pushes me and my back hits the cold, brick wall.  His hands hit the wall, each of them beside my head.  My hands fold on the back of his neck.

He continues to kiss me.  I part my lips, letting his tongue enter.  He licks the left side of my mouth, making me moan.  He explores the rest of my mouth.  My grip on his neck tightens.  A moan escapes from low in my throat.

Ollie breaks away.  He looks at me, a smile on his face.  I have a big smile on my face.  I still want more, but I decide not to kiss him again right now.

“I’ve been waiting all night and yesterday to do that.”  He says seriously.

“It was actually hard for you to wait a day?”  
He nods.  It’s silent for a moment.  “Barry, I love you.”  He says suddenly, taking me by surprise.

“I love you too, Ollie.”  I respond, still smiling.

“I’m glad you feel the same way.”  Ollie says.

I nod my head.  Ollie looks at the clock.  “We still have some time before school.  You want to _do it_?”  He asks.

“Yes.”  I mumble.

“Okay then, let’s go to my room.”

We head to Ollie’s room.  I sit on the bed and take off my sweatshirt.  Ollie jumps on top of me and leans in for a kiss.  I accept it, letting him capture my lips.  He pulls at my pants right away.  I look at him and nod.  I unbutton and unzip my jeans for him.  

He pulls my jeans down and he takes his pants off.  He rips his shirt off and pulls mine off too.    I kiss him passionately, challenging him for more.  He kisses back with equal passion.  He pulls off his boxers and looks at me with a look of wildness.

I can tell what he wants me to do, so I flip him onto his back.  He gasps.  I start going towards his package.  I take his balls in my mouth and start sucking.  Ollie moans quietly.  I move up, taking more of his penis in my mouth.  Soon enough, the whole thing is in my mouth.

I lighty lick his penis.  Then I start sucking.  I feel it throbbing, begging to let loose.  Ollie keeps his self control.  He looks down at me, and I look up at him.

“Harder.”  He says in a serious tone.

I want to see how long he can go without loosing control.  I grin mischievously and bite down.  It doesn’t seem to affect him.  I keep sucking and sucking.  I put my hands on his muscled thighs for support.  I stop sucking and sit up.

We stare at each other.  I know he wants me to suck again, but I won’t.  I grab his penis with my right hand and start massaging it with my thumb.  He looks at me, bored.  I start sucking again.  A pleased sigh escapes his mouth.  I bite down, cum bursting out.  

I smile and swallow his cum with a big gulp.  His eyes still have a craving look.

 _What else should I do?_ I think to myself.

 _Why don’t you do something that he wouldn’t expect.  Something insane and risky._ Seb suddenly thinks to me.

_Crap, I forgot about you.  But thanks._

_No problem, I would do that to Amaya, if she was here._

_I thought you didn’t like her anymore, with you crying yesterday._

_I don’t know.  I understand why Amaya did it, Sonia is a bitch and an asshole.  She deserved it._

_Well you’re an asshole too._

_No.  Well, get back to getting fucked.  Have fun, Berry!_

_I’m the one doing it._

_Bye._

I look at Ollie.  He’s bored, waiting for me to try to make him lose control.  I flip him onto his stomach.  I stare at him and I slowly stick out my tongue, waiting for a confused look on part of his face.

“I’m going to try something.”  I say.

“Go ahead.”  He replies.  

I quickly stick my tongue out and shove it in his asshole, licking part of it.  His ass tightens up. I start licking all around his hole.  I hear him moan loudly as I go deep.  Oliver lets loose onto the sheets and I take my tongue out.  

He flips me over, takes off my boxers, and starts biting my penis really hard.  I grab his shoulders for support.  Cum spews out in his mouth, and he swallows it as if it’s water.  He sucks on my penis, still craving more from that area.

I cum more in his mouth.  I hadn’t lasted too long, but that was okay.  He keeps sucking, the same look on his face.  I can see a little lust in his eyes.  I don’t know what else to give him.  I lay there, waiting for him to do something.

He takes his mouth off my penis and claims my lips instead.

“Want to skip?”  Oliver asks, a mischievous smile on his face.

I nod my head yes.  I lay there next to him, smiling.  He looks at me and runs a hand through my brown hair.  We lay there in silence.

“I love you.”  I tell him.

“I know you do.”  Ollie says. “I love you too.”


	21. Chapter 21: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I don't feel like posting another. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I walk in the school for the first time in about a week.  Rayan is holding my hand.  I don’t know if it’s love or if it’s to help me not fall.  He walks me to homeroom and we part ways.  I sit in a chair next to Iris, it being the closest one to the door.

“Hey Iris, how’s life?”  I joke. 

“Better, now that you are awake.  I can stop worrying.”  Iris responds. 

“Good.”  I say.

Homeroom goes by quickly and I limp to my next class.  As I walk, people stare at me.   _ What the hell are they looking at?   _ I ignore them and enter the classroom. 

“What happened to her?  She looks like a freak.”  I hear from the hallway.  

_ At least one of my powers work.  And I don’t care what they think. _  As soon as I knew it, it was lunch time.  Rayan grabs a tray and sits next to me.  Nate and Iris sit across from us.  Sebastian sits on Nate’s right.

“How was your day back, Sonia?”  Nate asks. 

“Good.”  I reply.

“I can’t believe none of you noticed.”  I hear Sebastian mumble.

“What is that supposed to mean?”  I ask Sebastian.

“Look around.  Notice anything?”  He replies louder. 

“No…”  I start.

“This just proves something.  You forgot about Barry and Oliver.”  As soon as Nate says that, he gets up and leaves.

I watch him walk over to a table and sit alone.  I turn my gaze back to everyone else.  Sebastian smirks and scoffs.  “I can’t believe you forgot about them.”  He rolls his eyes.

“I-”  I start. 

“Don’t even try to explain.  You only think about yourself.”   Sebastian says, a smirk on his face.  

He gets up and leaves the table.  He walks over and sits with Nate.

“If you guys want to leave and sit with Sebastian and Nate, go ahead.  I’m done fighting.”   I mumble. 

“I want to stay here.”  Rayan says.

“Me too.”  Iris says. 

“Good.  But about Oliver and Barry, where are they?  I wonder why they aren’t here.”  I say.

“I don’t know.”  Iris says. 

“I could fly and find them.”  I suggest.

“No, don’t.  I actually might know why, but Barry himself told me not to tell anyone.”  

“So if you won’t tell me, I’ll go look for them.”  I reply.

"Don’t.  You would be grossed out.”  Sebastian says, walking by and throwing his lunch away.

“Like I’d believe you.”  I say.

“Believe me.  I can hear his thoughts.”  Seb replies.

“I don’t believe you, retard. Your girlfriend hurt me, you hurt me.  Did you trick her to do something to me?  Not anyone else?  Why did she even do it?  Why did you?”  I blurt out. 

“First off, I did it because you hurt Barry.  Second, I don’t know why she did it.  I was crying over her!  And if I tell you, both Oliver and Barry would be pissed off.  You can’t have that when you’re taking care of a  _ child _ , right?  And Rayan probably knows.”  He replies bitterly.

“I-”  He starts.

“Yeah, you do.  I know Barry told you.”

“Actually, I did know.  When I woke up, Barry told me what I missed out on.  And don’t try to make me angry at _ Ray _ .”  I cut in. _  Crap, I said Ray. _

“You don’t know.  I know Barry didn’t tell you about this.”  He replies.  

“ _ Yes  _ he did, jackass.”  I say angrily. 

“Then what is it?  Hmm?”  He asks, remaining calm.

“ _ Ray _ , let’s go.”  I say, trying not to punch Sebastian.  We both get up and start to go outside. 

Sebastian laughs.  “See, I’m right.  You  _ don’t know _ .” 

I try not to cry or punch him. I don’t care about what he has to say.  I exit the building and grab Rayan.  I fly us to a mountain.  I land on it and let go of Rayan.  I fall to my knees, crying. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. 

“Let go!”  I yell.  Rayan steps back and I walk to the edge of the mountain. 

I swing my legs over the side.

“Don’t you dare!”  Rayan shouts.

“I wasn’t going to...” 

“Just get away from the edge.”

I stand up going a few feet away from the edge, and I sit back down. 

“That was such a great way to start school again.”  I mumble.  Rayan sits next to me and holds me close. 

I laugh.  “Yeah.”

“I don’t want to go back to class.”  He says. 

“Maybe we don’t have to.”  I say with a sound of questioning in my voice. 

I pick him up, and I start flying to Z’s.   _ Z’s is the only safe place to go right now.  He’s not even home.  _  We land and I unlock the door.  We go inside.  I sit on the couch. 

“So…”  Rayan says.  “Why did you call me  _ Ray _ ?”

“Um.”  I blush.  “Because I nicknamed you.”

“Why did you nickname me?”

“Uh-”  I start.  Rayan comes closer.  He wraps his hand around my waist and kisses me.   _ Wait what is that watch made out of? It looks creepy. Crap it’s glowing.  _

_ Sonia are you trying to fuck someone?   _ I hear a voice say. 

_ What the hell!  No it can’t be… _

_ Wait is Rayan trying to fuck you right now? _

_ Shut up, Sofia.  He’s just kissing me.  Now go away.  _

_ Ha, nope.  Now you will see how it feels.  _

_ What?  ‘Cause you did it with AJ? _

_ Shush.  And I know why your ‘friends’ are gone. _

_ Well I’m not letting Rayan fuck me.  Not today, not ever.  Now leave me alone.  _

_ Nope!   _

_ Bye.  _

I break my thoughts.  Rayan’s still kissing me, waiting for a response.  I break apart. I suddenly feel dizzy. The watch is close to my arm. 

“Ray, I can’t…”  I start. 

“Why?  Do you  _ not  _ like me?”

“I just  _ can’t _ .”

“Are you afraid?  Have you never done ‘it’ before?”

“I’m not ready to.” I say, a red mark appearing on my arm. 

“Okay then.”  Rayan says, kissing me once again.  

_ Is he seriously not listening?  _

_ That’s what boys do.   _ I hear Sofia think to me. 

He kisses me gently, not trying anything.  He breaks apart when I don’t react. 

“I’m going to leave.”  Rayan says sadly. 

“You’re not going to get me to comply.”  I say.

“Alright, I’ll see you around.”

He leaves the house. I look out the window and I see him look around for people.  He teleports away. 

_ What the… _

_ What?  Did he take his shirt off? _

_ Sofia shut up and no he didn’t.  It looked like he teleported away.  _

_ WHAT?! _

_ I don’t know.  I told him I wasn’t ready.  I think he likes me. _

_ Probably.  _

_ What do I do now?  Should I look for him? _

_ I don’t know, _

_ Thanks for the advice.  Should I send you a memory of what happened? _

_ If you want to. _

_ Do you know how to? _

_ No. _

_ Wait I might know.   _ I think and I check my arm, which looks bruised.  _ I have Z take a look at it.  _

I remember what just happened and I feel like I copied it.  I sent it to her. 

_ Did you get it? _

_ I’m watching it. Okay I’m done.  _

_ So what should I do?  _

_ Uh…  That was insane! _

_ Dude really? _

_ Uh… you should look for him.  _

_ Okay.   _ I think. 

I head out the door and I start my search.


	22. Chapter 22: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit graphic at the end, so I've gotta warn you about that. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy!  
> -TheFlash1215745

I still lay next to Ollie.  He has his boxers back on and so do I.  He looks happy.

“Hey.”  I say, breaking the silence.

“Hey Barry.”  He replies, looking down at me.

“What do you wanna do?”  I ask.

“Just lay here with you.”

“Fine by me.”

He kisses the top of my head.

“Are you hungry?”  I ask.

“No.  Are you?”

“Kinda.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Barry, I can’t do more right now.”

“I know.  I want a burger.”

He chuckles.  “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then… wanna go get one?”

“Yeah, I’ll use my speed.”

“I could drive you.”

“Okay.  You sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’ll have your fries.”

I laugh.  “Okay Ollie.”

We sit up and start to get dressed.  When I’m done, I sit on the bed.  Ollie sits next to me.  He kisses me and I smile.  We go outside and hop in his car.  He starts driving.

“Want to use the drive through or eat there?”  Ollie asks.

“It doesn’t matter.”  I reply.

“Okay. We’ll go in.”

“Okay.”

He parks and we get out of the car.  We enter Big Belly Burger.  I sit at a table and Ollie goes to order.  He comes back a few minutes later with fries and a burger.  He slides the burger across the table to me.

“Thanks.”  I say.

“No problem.”

We start eating.  “What do you want to do after this?”  I ask.

“Don’t know.”  Ollie responds.

In the distance I see a group of people.  I hear them talking about Sebastian.

“Where do you think Smythe went?”  I hear one of them ask.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.  I’m just glad he’s gone.”  Another person responds.

“If he goes to Ohio State, I’m going to beat his ass.”  A Latina says.

“He would finally get karma.”  Another says.

 _Someone wants to hurt you.  Come to Big Belly._  I think.

_Must be the New Directions.  I’m coming now._

I look to Ollie.  “People from Sebastian’s old rival show choir are here.”  I say, tilting my head towards the group.

“You told Seb?”  Ollie whispers.

“He knows.  He can hear my thoughts, remember?”

“I know, that’s why I asked.”  
“Yeah, I told him.”

“Good.  Here he comes.”

I look over and see Seb walk in and walk up to their table.  They looked shocked to see him.

“A little birdie told me that one of you wants to hurt me.”  He says.

 _One of them is transferring to our school._ I think to him.

“And that one of you is transferring to my school.”  He continues.

“Who told you?”  A girl asks.

“Oh, no one of importance to you.  Now who’s going to Ohio State?”

“I am.”  The Latina says.

“Oh?  Well I’ve also come to say sorry for everything I’ve done.”

“Like you mean it.”  A boy scoffs.

“I do.  Anyways, see you at school on Monday, Santana.”  He leaves and walks out the door.

I turn my attention back to Oliver, who was also watching them.

“Sorry about that.”  I apologize.

“No need to.  Wanna go back to my place?”  He replies.

“Sure.”

We throw out our garbage and leave.  We hop into the car and drive back to Ollie's place.  We get out of the car and start walking up the stairs to his apartment.  He unlocks it and we head in.

“What do you want to do?”  Ollie asks.

“I don’t know.  It’s only one, so we have a lot of time to do something.”

“Yeah, but the question is what should we do?  I don’t know.”

“Hmm…”  I think out loud.  

We stand there, thinking.

“What if…”  Ollie starts.  “Shoot, I lost it.”

“Lost what?”  I ask.

“I had an idea, but then I kinda forgot.”

“Oh.”  I say.  “Let me know if you remember it.”

“I will...”

We think in silence.  “Wanna just… lay down?”  I suggest.

Ollie nods.  We go to his room and start to undress.  We’re left in boxers as we lay down on the bed.  His arm is around my shoulders and my hand is on his chest.  We are holding hands with our free hands.

“You look so cute right now.”  Ollie says, looking down at me with a smile on his face.

“Aw thanks.”  I reply, blushing.

We fall silent.  “Barry?”  He asks after awhile.

“Yeah?”  

“I know we haven’t been doing _stuff_ for awhile… but will you be my boyfriend?”

The question surprises me.  My mouth opens and closes, no words coming out.  I debate saying yes or saying no.  I’m speechless.  I close my eyes and sigh.  Then I smile.  “Yes.”  I say, opening my eyes and looking at him.

“Yes?”  

“Yes Ollie, I will be your boyfriend.”

He leans down and kisses me happily.  I kiss back with passion.  He pushes me so I’m on my back.  He remains our kiss as he hovers over me.  The kiss deepens.  He rubs my back.  He breaks apart and stares down at me.

“Is that enough for you?  Or do you want to do _more?”_ Ollie asks.

“That’s enough for now, Ollie.”

“Okay.”

“You wanna just lay here and talk?”  I ask.

“Sure, you want to see our friends later?”

“I have to see my kid.  I found him and I took him in the other day.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I-”  I start.

“It’s okay, Barry.  And I want to meet them.”

“Okay.”  I sit up.  “Let’s get dressed.”

We get up and get dressed.  We leave the apartment and get in his car.  He drives to my place.  We get out of the car and walk to my apartment.  I unlock the door.  I immediately see Wally sitting on the couch.  He looks over to me.

“Hey Wally.”  I say.

“Hi Berry.”  He replies.

“I wanted to introduce you to Oliver.”  I say.

“Hi Oliv’r.”  Wally says.

“Hey Wally.”  Ollie replies.

“I just came to check on you so- Do you need anything?”  I cut myself off.

“I’m fine.”  Wally says.

“Well we’re gonna go now.”  I say.  “Lock the door please.”

“Okay, I will.  Bye Berry and Oliv’r.”

“Bye Wally.”  Ollie says.

We leave.  I hear Wally lock the door.  We start walking towards his car.

“You know he called you Berry, right?”  Ollie asks.

“I know, Ollie.”  I say.  “And I need to ask you something.  When’s your birthday?”

“May 16, 1993.  And yours?”  He replies.

“March 14, 1994.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

We get in his car and we sit there.

“Where do you want to go?”  Ollie asks.

“Dunno.”  I reply.

“Hmm… do you want to see one of our friends or something?”

“They’re still in school.”

“Well want to make sure?  Maybe someone else skipped or left.  I don’t know, I’m out of ideas.”

“What do you want to do?”  I ask.

“I don’t know, I asked you if you want to see if anyone skipped or something.”

“I don’t know.  We can just chill at your place if you want.”

“Define _chill_.”

“What, you want to fuck _again_?”

“Maybe.”

“What we did wasn’t _enough_ for you?”

“Maybe I want more.”

“Not now.”

“So let’s go to my place then.  And _chill_.”

“You better not try anything.”

“I thought that you like it, Barry.”

“I do.  I just don’t want to do it right now.”

“Sure, _right now_.”

“Please, not now.”

“Okay…”

He parks the car.  We go into the building and when we get there I see a girl in front of Ollie’s door..  I look over to Ollie, who is shocked.

“Who is that?”  I ask.

“My sister…”  He responds.

“Hey Oliver.”  She says.

“Thea?”  He asks.

She nods her head.  He runs over and hugs her, and I hear him crying.

“Why are you here?”  He asks, happy to see her.

“I ran.  I spent two _years_ tracking you down.”

“Don’t worry, you’re with me now.”

I see him rub her back.  Thea has a backpack on over her red leather jacket.  She has short, brown hair that falls at the bottom of her ears.  As I watch them, I smile at the sibling moment.  After a moment, Ollie unlocks the door and we enter.

Thea and Ollie are still talking so I sit on the couch and wait for them to finish.  They talk for a while and I just sit there.   _Is school better than watching this?_  I think.

“This is Barry.”  Oliver tells Thea.

I hear my name and look up at them.  “Hello.”  I say.

“Hey.  Are you guys a thing?”  Thea asks.

I nod.  “He’s my boyfriend.”  I say.

“Are you dating anyone, Thea?”  Ollie asks, changing the subject.

“No, actually.  I’m hoping I find someone here.”

I do care what they’re saying now.  I don’t pay attention.   _How long is this going to take?_  I think.  I debate on leaving.  I’m getting bored just sitting there.   _I don’t think he’ll notice me leaving._ As soon as I finish my thought, the talking stops.

“Want to move in with me?”  Oliver suddenly asks Thea.

“I’ve found a place already.”  She replies.

“Okay.  That’s good.”

I roll my eyes.  They don’t even care that I’m there.  They forgot about me.  I feel a pain in my heart.   _Ollie forgot about me.  Well, I think he hasn’t seen his sister in awhile.  But it feels like they’ve been talking for hours.  I didn’t talk to Seb that much when I met him._

I get up and walk out the door.  I speed to my apartment.  I go straight to my room.  I sit on the bed, and tears start pouring down my cheeks.

“Berry?  Are you okay?”  I hear Wally ask through the closed door.

“I just need to be alone.”  I reply.

“Okay, Berry.”  Wally says before he walks away from the door.

I fall onto the bed.  I continue to cry.  I pull the hood off the sweatshirt onto my head.  I cry for what seems like hours.  And I haven’t got any texts or calls from Ollie.  He forgot about me.

“Barry, are you okay?”  I hear Seb say.

“Leave me alone.”  I respond.

“Sure.  Just whenever you are done, please eat something.”  Seb says walking away.

I spot a blade on the edge of my nightstand.  I grab it and look at my reflection in it.   _Should I…_ I think.  I roll up my sleeve on my left arm and raise the blade. I slice my wrist.  Blood appears on the blade.

Blood is gushing out of my wrist.  I watch, emotionless.  I cut myself again next to the first.  I don’t feel the pain.  Blood starts dripping on the floor.  I watch, still having no emotion.  I look at the blade, the edge stained with fresh blood.

I start to feel lightheaded.  The next thing I know, my vision blurs.  I try to resist unconsciousness.  I yell for Seb.  My vision fades to black.  The last thing I saw was the door opening.


	23. Chapter 23: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018 everyone! This chapter is short, so I will post another. And this chap is a bit graphic. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I hear Barry call my name.  I speed to the bedroom.  I slam open the door.  I see a small puddle of blood on the floor.  I look up and see Barry.  His left arm has multiple cuts.  Blood is pouring out of his arm.

I run over and put his head in my lap.  “I can’t lose you…”  I say.

I don’t cry.  I get up, putting his head carefully onto the bed.  I speed to the bathroom and get the first aid kit.  I rush back into the bedroom and lock the door.  I don’t want Wally to see this.  I get a needle and thread and begin to stitch Barry’s cuts.

I finish the thread and cut it.  I begin to wipe the blood off his arm.  I wrap bandages around it.  When I finish, I lay Barry down on the bed.  I begin to clean the blood off of the floor.  I finish and throw the rag I used in the garbage.

I sit back on the bed.  I put his head in my lap.  “What have you done to yourself, Barry?”  I ask, looking down at him.

I sigh.  I take the hood off of his unconscious head.  I run my thumb over his cheek.  His cheeks are tear stained; he’s been crying.  Something’s wrong.  I wish I knew it.  I wish I knew why he did this.

I can’t cry right now.  I need to be strong.  What if he wakes up and sees me crying?  He would feel even worse.  I feel him begin to stir.  I become confused; he shouldn’t be awake right now.  His eyes flutter open and he looks at me.

“Don’t ever try that again.”  I say.

He smiles.  “Not even a hello?”  He asks.

“I’m serious Barry, don’t do it again.”

“Okay.”

“What happened?”

“Ollie forgot about me.  His sister and him were talking for what seemed like hours, and it was like I wasn’t even there.”

“Barry-”

“I just couldn’t stand it.  I’m sorry, Sebastian.”

“No need to apologize.  I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He hugs me.  We hold each other for what seems like hours.  He cries into my shirt.

“It’s okay, Barry.  It’s okay.”


	24. Chapter 24: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of 2018. Olivarry smut (warning). Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Thea leaves.  I look down at the couch, expecting to see Barry.  He isn’t there. _  Where did he go?  When did he go?  Is he okay?  _  I take out my phone and I pull up Barry’s phone number.  I press the call button.  He doesn’t pick up.  

_ Is he okay? _ _ Should I go see him?  What happened?  Did I do something?  Yes I did.  I forgot about him.  How long did I talk to Thea?  I’m going to see him.  He probably hates me now.  And I don’t want to fight.  But I don’t care.  I think I ignored him. _

I text him that I’m sorry.  I shut off my phone.   _ I can’t just show up.  We just became a couple and then I ignore him.  What kind of boyfriend would do that?  Apparently me.  I need to apologize.  But I can’t just go over there.  _

I check my phone, but I don’t have any new messages.  I sigh.   _ Guess I’ll have to wait the whole weekend.  I wonder if he’s okay.  I’m worried.  Ugh, I can’t wait two days.  Maybe I’ll see him somewhere.  What are the odds of that?  Low.  I need to see him, but he’ll be upset.  I just hope he’ll respond.   _ I check my phone again to see that Barry texted me back.  I open the message.

 

**Barry**

**Are you sure you’re sorry?**

 

**Oliver**

**Yes, Barry.  I’m sorry.**

 

**Barry**

**Well I attempted suicide.  Now it’s 3 times.**

 

**Oliver**

**Noooooooooooooo…**

 

**Barry**

**Dude, I’m here, aren’t I?**

 

**Oliver**

**Yeah but knowing it’s my fault… I’m so sorry**

 

**Barry**

**I guess it’s okay…**

 

**Oliver**

**No it’s not.  It isn’t okay.**

 

**Barry**

**I’m fine now.**

 

**Oliver**

**Still… it isn’t okay.  I’m sorry for ignoring you.**

 

**Barry**

**It’s alright.**

 

**Oliver**

**I don’t feel like it is.**

 

**Barry**

**I’m serious.  I’m fine now.  I don’t even know what I was thinking.**

 

**Oliver**

**Are you sure that it’s alright?**

 

**Barry**

**How many times do I have to say it?  YES!**

 

**Oliver**

**Good.**

 

**Barry**

**Good.  I’m glad that’s over.**

 

**Oliver**

**So now what?**

  
  


**Barry**

**I don’t know.  I miss you.**

 

**Oliver**

**I miss you too.**

 

**Barry**

**Maybe I can come over?**

 

**Oliver**

**I would like that.**

 

**Barry**

**I’ll be there soon.**

 

**Oliver**

**Okay.**

 

I turn off my phone and I stand near the door.  Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.  I look through the peephole and see Barry holding a box.  I open the door. 

“Hey Barry.”  I say. 

“Hi Ollie.”

“What are you holding?”

“A box.”

“What’s in it?”

“Things.”

“For what?”

“Can I move in with you Ollie?”

“Yes.  I miss you too much.”

“Same.”

“Come in.”

Barry walks in and we sit on the couch.  We stare at each other.  I suddenly put my lips against his.  He kisses back immediately.  I kiss him like I haven’t seen him in years.  His hands are around my neck.  I hold his waist. 

I pry open his lips with my tongue.  I explore his mouth.  Our tongues intertwine.  Barry pulls on my shirt.  I shrug it off.  I break our kiss as I begin taking off his sweatshirt.  I find a shirt under it.

“Too many layers.”  I say.

“I’ll wait.”

I take off his shirt and stare at his six pack.  I place my hand on his six pack.  I look at his face, and he nods.  I kiss him once again, claiming his lips.  They’re soft and full.  I feel a tingling sensation in my chest.  I break apart.  I pull at the waistband of his jeans, and he stares at me, making my heart melt.

He nods.  I begin to unbutton his jeans, then unzip them.  I pull down his jeans on the floor and he starts to unzip mine.  He throws mine on the floor.  We’re left in our boxers.  I push Barry down against the armrest of the couch, and grip his shoulders tightly. 

I stare at his face.  He has a look of lust in his eyes.  I slowly pull down his red boxers, revealing his package.  He grips the sides of mine and pull them down too.  I start massaging his package.  It starts to vibrate. 

I stop massaging and I put his penis in my mouth.  I start sucking.  He groans softly and I go faster, licking with my tongue.  I bite down, hard.  I hear a moan from Barry.  I laugh and stop, coming up to meet his lips. 

Barry smiles through our kiss.  I smile too.  He moves his position and slowly puts part of my penis in his mouth, sucking tenderly.  I watch him as he sucks.  He starts using his speed and grips my thighs. 

I moan his name.  He puts the rest of my penis in his mouth, putting his hands on my six pack. He starts massaging my six pack, still sucking on my penis.  I squeeze his shoulders.  Cum enters his mouth.  

Barry swallows and keeps sucking.  I jerk away from him suddenly.  I have to try to make him cum a lot now.  I quickly turn myself and pin him down, so he can’t move around. 

“Ollie!”  Barry laughs. 

I separate his legs and put his penis in my mouth.  I suck as hard as I can.  He resists.  He uses his speed and starts wiggling his penis.  I suddenly bite down and cum spews out.  I swallow my victory like a drink and I keep sucking.  Barry lets out a moan.  I take his penis out of my mouth and flip him over.  I kiss around his ass and I shove my penis in his asshole. 

I thrust fast, in and out.  Cum spews out and goes into his asshole.  Barry moans my name.  I stop and he flips me over, so that I lay on my stomach.  He shoves a finger in my asshole.  He takes it in and out.  When he stops, he uses his speed and slowly puts his vibrating penis into my asshole.  It feels so good.

But I start to feel tired.  “Barry, no more right now.  I’m tired.”  I say.

He pulls out and hovers over me.  I flip over so I’m laying on my back.  Barry has a disappointed look on his face.

“I’m sorry.”  I say.

“Don’t worry about it.  We can always do more another time.  Now come on, let’s go to bed.”  He says.

We get up and put our boxers back on.  We pick up our clothes and put them in the laundry basket.  We then get in bed.

“Come here.”  I say.

He scoots over and rests his hand on my chest.  

“Night Barry.  I love you.”  I say.

“G’night Ollie.  Love ya too.”

………………………………………………………..

It’s Monday now.  The weekend was boring.  Barry and I just chilled at the apartment.  We’re on the way to school.

“Ready to face everyone?”  I ask.

“Yeah.  But I’m worried for Seb- that girl said she would beat him up.”  He replies.

“Don’t worry, Barry.  We’ll protect your brother.  Maybe even Sonia will help protect him.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t hurt him.”

“Yeah.”  I say as we pull into the parking lot. 

We start to go towards school.  We reach homeroom and we sit down.   All our friends are already there.

“Hey, what’s up?”  Nate says as we sit down.

“Uh… hey.”  Barry replies.

“Why did you skip on Friday?”  Sonia asks.

“I don’t want to say.”  Barry replies.

“I think I know…”  Sonia says.  “Has anyone seen Rayan?”

“You know he isn’t in our homeroom.  Maybe he’s just late to school.”  Nate replies.

“And what do you think the reason why we ditched is?”  I ask Sonia.

“Can’t say it out loud.  I don’t want to get detention.”

“You realize that they can’t give us detention though?  We’re not minors.  We’re adults.  We don’t have to listen to them.”  Barry says.

“Fine.  I was going to look for you but the retard said it’s best if I don’t.  So I think you guys were fucking each other.”

“What?!  That’s insane!”  Barry lies.

“You’re lying.  Tell me the truth.  Or Oliver will tell me.”

“He’s not lying.  We were just hanging out.”  I reply, also lying.

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m not lying.”  I lie.

“Sure.”

“How would you know?”  Barry asks.

“I feel like I’m right, but you’re afraid to tell me.”

“We aren’t lying.”  Barry says.

Just as he says that, the Latina from the restaurant enters the room.  She checks in with Muratore and sits to the right of Iris.  Sebastian is on Iris’ left, so the girl can’t see him.  No one says anything.  We all just sit there, no one starting to work on the project.  I look at Barry, who had his head down. 

“You okay?”  I whisper ask him.

“Just wondering what will happen.”  He whispers back. 

“What’s with the silence?”  The girl asks.  “And why is Smythe’s look alike and this kid whispering?”

“It’s silent because it’s awkward.  And they are twins, bitch.  Stop asking questions.”  Sonia says.

“You do not want to provoke me, whore.”  The girl responds.

“Hell no!  No one says that to me.  Yes I’ll do what I want, you’re not my mom.”  Sonia replies bitterly. 

“No fights right now.”  Sebastian says.

“And there’s Smythe!  Hope he isn’t as terrible to you as he was to me and the New Directions.”  The girl says.

“Leave him alone, bitch.  So what if he did stuff in the past?  He’s different.”  Sonia says.

“Let’s just say this.  He’s attempted murder.  That’s all I’m saying.”  Barry says.

“Barry!  Are you kidding me?!  Wow, thanks for protecting him.”  Sonia mumbles. 

“I thought you hated him, Sonia.”  Barry mumbles.

“Maybe I want to change…”  Sonia says even quieter so I can only hear her. 

“Remember when you temporarily blinded Blaine?”  The girl asks.

“Um…”  Seb trails off. 

“You do, don’t you?”  The girl asks.

“Leave him alone!” Sonia says, defending Sebastian.  

“Stop it.”  Nate says. 

“How are you going to stop me?  I would like to see you try.”  The girl says. 

Nate rolls his eyes.  “You have no idea what I am capable of.”

“You’ll probably end up hurting someone else.”  The girl says. 

“Yeah, you.”

“Stop fighting, please.”  Barry says, closing his eyes.

“Have a problem, mini Smythe?”  The girl asks.

“First off, my last name is Allen, not Smythe.  Second off, Sebastian is the evil twin.  I’m the nice one.  And I hate fighting.”

“Alright, how about everyone shuts up until the end of class?”  Sonia suggests.

“Good idea, but I wish everyone would.  It isn’t going to happen.”  I say. 

“Whatever, I’m going to be quiet before I do something bad.”  Sonia whispers to herself. 

“Okay then.”  The girl rolls her eyes.  “You remind me of Rachel Berry.  How annoying you are.”

I look at Sonia.  Her head is down.  She has her hair blocking her face.  I don’t know if she is angry or upset.

“Why don’t you leave her alone?”  Barry asks. 

“Fine.  And most of you already hate me.  You don’t even know my name.”

“What is it?  Does it rhyme with snitch?”  Sonia says, bitterly. 

“Santana Lopez.”  Sebastian says.

“Are you Santa’s cousin?  Are you going to tell Santa that I’m getting coal for Christmas?” Sonia laughs. 

“Santa isn’t real.”  Santana says. 

“If he was, I bet he would be hotter than you.”  Sonia says. 

“Please,  estaba sexteando con un chico que estaba cuidando niños con su bebé mamá.”

“I would love to turn you into an _aloo._ ”  
“You don’t even know what I said, _perra_.”

“Do I give a fuck about what you said?  I don’t. You don’t even know what I said,  _ aloo.” _  Sonia says, rage in her voice. 

“Perra culo puta.”  Santana says.

“Don’t care whatever you are saying.  Do you know what asshole means?  It means you’re an asshole.”

“Puta.”

“Shut up,  _ kuti.”   _ Sonia says.

“Puta.” 

I look at Sonia, expecting for a come back.  But she is silent once again.  The bell finally rings.  I kinda feel bad that we did nothing all class.  Classes go by quickly and as soon as I know it, it’s time for lunch. 

Sonia and Iris go to sit at a table.  The rest of us sit at another table, including Santana. Everyone starts eating, but no one talks.

“Sorry for being a bitch.”  Santana says.

“Even to Sonia?”  Nate asks. 

“Can’t say that I’m sorry to her.”

“You’re actually lucky.  Sonia usually gets mad easily, but today she was calm.”  Barry says. “Usually she punches someone.”

“Well good thing I didn’t get hurt.  And what’re your names?”

“My name is Oliver.”  I say finally. 

“I’m Barry.”  Barry says.

“Nate.”  Nate says.

“The girl sitting next to Sonia is Iris.”  I say.        

“Okay.  And what’s there to do around here?”  Santana asks.  “My old school was farther from here than Smythe’s fancy school  _ Dalton _ is.  You know they wore uniforms?  And Dalton burnt down.”

“What happened?”  I ask. 

“Some kid started a fire in the lab and it burnt down.  All the Dalton kids go to McKinley now.”  Santana replies.

“Wow… well it’s good I transferred.  If I had died, Barry would never know that he had me as a twin.”  Sebastian replies.

“Good for you.”  Santana says. 

“Yeah, it is.”  Sebastian replies.

“Whatever.”  Santana says, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be rude, please.”  Barry says.

“Sorry.  I’ll try.”

“Good.”  Barry says. 

We eat lunch in silence after that.  

“What do you have next?”  Nate asks Santana.

“Honor’s Greek.”

“Then you have  it with me, Oliver, and Nate.”  Barry says.

“And since when did you know Greek?”  Sebastian asks.

“Είμαι έξυπνος.  Και αποφάσισα να το μάθω, ώστε να γνωρίζω άλλες γλώσσες παρά ισπανικά και αγγλικά.  Το έμαθα ανάμεσα στο γυμνάσιο και το κολλέγιο.  Δεν είχα τίποτα άλλο να κάνω.”  Santana replies.

“So that’s all you did all summer?”  I ask.

“Mhm.  It was fun.”

“Cool.”

Barry, Nate, Santana, and I all start walking to class.  Class goes by fast.  When it’s done, Barry and I go our separate way from Nate and Santana.  We see them meet up with Sebastian and then we start walking towards the car.

“What do you wanna do?”  Barry asks. 

“Wanna hang out with our friends?”

“Sure.  Where?”

“Wherever you want.”

“Chipotle!!!!!”

“Okay then.  But you need to chill, Barry.”

“Okay, I’ll text our friends.”

“Okay.”

We drive to Chipotle and I park the car.  We enter to see all our friends even Santana are sitting there.  We sit down.

“Sup.”  Sonia says. 

“Hey.”  I reply.

“Want to order?”  Nate asks. 

“Everyone has to order for themselves because I don’t want to have to remember all of your orders.”  Barry says.

“Okay.”  Nate says.  We all get up and we order.  We pay separately than sit back down. Everyone starts eating. 

“How was your last class?”  Sonia asks everyone.

“Lonely.”  Sebastian answers. 

“Sorry to hear that.”  Sonia says and as soon as she says that, Rayan walks in. 

Most of us turn around and watch him.  I turn and I see Sonia looking down, her face covered by her hair again.  I continue eating, distracting myself from this. 

“Hey you guys.  Can I sit here?”  Rayan asks, approaching the table. 

“Sure.”  Santana says. 

I hear Sonia curse under her breath as Rayan sits next to her.  To distract myself from this awkward situation, I play on my phone.

“How’s the food?”  Santana asks everyone. 

“It’s okay.”  Sonia says, looking up. 

“It’s yummy!”  Barry says. 

“Could be better.”  Sebastian says.

“It’s good, Sebastian.”  Barry says. 

“No need to correct me.”  Sebastian says. 

Barry doesn’t respond.  

“I’ll be back.”  Rayan says getting up. 

He walks towards the bathroom. 

“Same…”  Santana says. 

She leaves and I look at Sonia.  I don’t think she heard her because she’s quiet.  I sigh. 

“What?”  Sonia asks. 

“Did you not notice that Santana went after Rayan?”  I ask.

“What?!”  Sonia shouts. 

“Yeah.”

“Sebastian, come with me.”  Sonia says. 

“Ummmm… why?”  Sebastian asks.

“I saved your ass today, now come on!"


	25. Chapter 25: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

“Fine…”  Sebastian caves in, getting up. 

We walk to the bathrooms.  I use my x-ray vision to see Rayan and Santana making out in the Girls’ Bathroom.  I cover my mouth with my hand, gasping.    
“What happened?”  Sebastian asks.

“I-I…”  I stutter. 

“What?  What is it?”  Sebastian asks. 

I use my powers again to see Ray’s shirt off and Santana is all over him. 

“They’re making out!”  I yell. 

“What?!”

“Eww!”  I say walking back to my seat.   _ Eww.  He asks me to do it.  I reject him and he kisses another girl.   _ I sit in my chair and I put my head in my hands. 

“Sebastian, what happened to her?”  Oliver asks. 

He looks at me for permission to tell.  I nod at him. 

“Rayan and Santana are making out.”  Sebastian says.

_ Fuck this.  _

“Eww!”  Barry says.

“Oh chill out if what I think is happening is happening you have no right to say that.”  I say.

“I told you, it isn’t why we ditched.”  Barry says.

“Sure, sure.”  I reply. 

Just then, I see Rayan and Santana come out. 

“I’m going to go…”  I start.

“You should, to avoid a fight.”  Sebastian says.

“Thanks for the advice.”  I say sarcastically.  

“Your welcome.”  He smirks.

“Bye!”  I say. 

I walk out the door, and I start flying to Z’s house.   _ Wait, should I fight today?  I think I will for fun.   _ I turn around and head for the gym.  I land in an alley and start walking towards the gym.  I change into my outfit quickly. 

“What’s the password?”  A voice says. 

“Supergirl.”  I reply.  The doors open to see a full house.  I look around to check if Ray showed up. I don’t see him around.  I approach the fighting sign ups. 

“Hey, Supergirl who do you want to fight today?”  Vincent, the guy at the desk, asks. 

“Hey Vince, give me whoever you choose.”

“Whatever you say.”  Vincent replies.  I look at the board to see that Rayan’s name is on it.  _ Wait, who is he versing?  I hope I don’t have to verse him. _

“Who am I to verse?”  I ask. 

“Hmm… I’ll place you with…”  Vince starts.

“Anyone but Rayan.”

“Oh, okay.  You’ll be versing someone with the name Canary.”  Vince explains.  “Tonight is a special night.  Tonight is the champion match.  You are automatically qualified.  If you fight and win the champion match you get ten thousand dollars.”

“Oh, wow.  Is it just fighting or killing?”

“Fighting.  And I heard that Citizen Steel might be coming back for this.”

“Oh, okay.”  I say.   _ Nate better not beat me.  I’ll be screwed.  _

“Well good luck.”  Vince says.

_ “ _ Thanks Vince!”  I say.  I look around to see Rayan talking to a girl.   _ Why does she look like Santana? _

_ I don’t know, Sonia.   _ Sofia thinks to me. 

_ It better not be her.  And if Nate comes back, I’m screwed. _

_ You beat him once, you can beat him again.  Good luck. _

_ Thanks. _

I cut off our train of thought.  I look to the door.  Nate enters, steeled up and his armor and helmet on.  He walks up to Vince.

“I would like to enter the championship.”  He says.

“Okay.  You will be versing Rayan first.”  Vince responds.

“Okay.”

He walks over and sits on a bench.  He doesn’t notice me.   _ That’s good. _  Rayan is still talking to that girl.  I turn to the door and I see a man wearing a green suit enter.  He’s wearing a black mask.  He has the hood of his suit over his head.

He has a quiver on his back, and he’s holding a bow.  He walks over to Vince.

“I would like to fight.”  He says.  He’s using a voice disguiser.

“Who are you?”  Vince asked.

“Green Arrow.”  The guy responds.

“Okay then.  And today’s the championship.  If you win ten matches today, you qualify.  If you get in, you will be the fifth person in the championship.”  Vince says.

“I would like to try to qualify.”  Green Arrow says.

“Alrighty then, you may go now.”  Vince says.

Green Arrow walks through the doors, disappearing from my line of sight.   _ Who is he?  And he doesn’t look too hard to beat.  If I have to verse him, I think I’ll win. _  I look over at Nate, and I walk over to him.

“You know who he is?”  I ask, surprising him.

He looks up at me.  “No idea.”  He says.  “He’ll be easy to beat, probably.  And good luck.”  
“Good luck to you, too.  And do you know who that girl talking to Rayan is?”

“Nope.”

We sit there in talk.  After what seems like two hours, Green Arrow comes back through the doors.  He looks exactly as he did.  He doesn’t seem injured and he isn’t sweating.   _ That’s impressive. _

He walks over to Vince.  Vince looks surprised to see him unharmed.  

“Do I qualify now?”  Green Arrow asks.

“Yes.  The championship can start now.  First up, Supergirl vs Canary.  You two may go in.”  He says.

I start walking towards the door.  I see Canary following me.  She’s the girl that was talking to Rayan!  I turn back around.  We keep walking and enter the arena.  We take our stances.

“Good luck.”  She says with a smirk.  
“You too.”  I reply, also smirking.

She screams.  It’s a sonic scream.  It hurts my ears, but I fight it.  I begin walking towards her.  She stops and throws a punch at me, but I catch it with ease.  I smirk as I twist her wrist back.  I begin punching and punching her.  She bleeds.  I stop and hold her down with my boot.

After it’s been five minutes, the ref blows the whistle.  They drag her body away.  Next comes Nate.

“Good luck.”  He says.

“Right back at you.”  I say.

We begin fighting.  He comes at me.  He punches me right in the gut.  I fall down to the ground.  He’s gotten stronger.  I try to punch his legs.  _  Nope.  It didn’t work _ .  I hurt myself.  I keep trying to punch him.

He keeps catching my punches each time.  Then he starts punching me.  I get beat up.  He holds me down with his boot.  I struggle, but it’s no use.  He wins.  I walk out of the arena and back to the other room.

The medic attends to my wounds and I’m left to sit there.  I see Rayan looking at me.  Green Arrow is twirling an arrow between his fingers.  I walk up to him.

“Who are you?”  I ask.

“Can’t tell you that.”  Green Arrow responds.

“Why?”  
“I don’t want to.  And I know who you are.”  He says.

“We know each other?”  I ask, confused.

“Yes.  And no one knows who I am.”  He sighs.  “Not even the person who I’m dating.”

“Who are you dating?”  I ask.

“I am not telling you.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

We look over and see Rayan come out of the arena.  He’s limping.  He must’ve gone in while we were talking.

“Guess I’m up.”  Green Arrow says, walking away and into the arena.

_ Do you have an idea of who he is?   _ I think to Sofia.

_ I don’t know.  He told you that you met him.  So that’s something.  And who is he dating? _

_ I have no idea. _

_ Try to find out.  Maybe ask your friends if they know something. _

_ Okay, I will.  I will find out who he is.  I’ll find out who he is dating too.  And he didn’t say girlfriend or boyfriend- that’s weird. _

_ It is weird.   _

_ I saw that Rayan is limping, should I help him even though he made out with Santana? _

_ If you want to. _

_ Wow, thanks for the help.  _

_ Your welcome! _

_ Gotta go I think I might be going back in the arena. _

_ Okay. _

I cut off our thought.  I look to the door, expecting to see Green Arrow defeated by Nate.  Instead, Nate comes out.  His lip is bleeding.  He isn’t steeled up.  I go up to him to help him. 

“What happened?”  I ask.

“Green Arrow happened.  I don’t know if I want to go to finals anymore.”  Nate says quietly.  “He had a special arrow that dampened my powers.”

“Where did he get that?”  I ask. 

“No idea.  I hope you beat him.”  He sits down and winces.

“Don’t leave without me, I’ll drive you home.  I hope so too.”

“Well go, Supergirl.”

I walk into the arena and I see Green Arrow waiting for me. 

“How’d you do that?”  I ask.

“What?  Beat Steel?  I’m smart too.”

“You’re not going to beat me.”

“Yes I am.”

He fires an arrow.  I watch in almost slow motion as it comes towards me.  It has what looks to be a led head on it.  It opens, revealing a glowing green crystal.  Like the type of crystal on Rayan’s watch. Before I know it, I’m struck with the arrow in the stomach.

I fall to the ground.  I look at my stomach.  It’s bleeding. Blood surrounds where he shot me.  _ This shouldn’t be happening.  I’m not supposed to bleed this much! _ I pull out the arrow and start to feel weak.  My vision blurs.  The last thing I see is Green Arrow putting a foot on my chest, declaring his win.


	26. Chapter 26: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil it. I only own the OCs and the story. So enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I suddenly wake up, my body soaked with sweat.  I sit up.  It’s still dark out.  I look to my left, expecting to see Oliver.  Oliver isn’t there.  I stare at the wall.  My eyes are wide, my mouth open.  I’m in shock from waking up and from Oliver not being there.

 _Where is he?  Is he okay?  I hope he is.  I hope he isn’t hurt._  I close my mouth.  I look through the door frame and at the front door.  The knob of the front door begins to jiggle, as if someone is trying to unlock it.

The door opens.  In walks a guy in a green leather suit.  He has a hood on.  His back is facing me.  He’s wearing a quiver full of arrows and holding a bow.  He takes down the hood.  I instantly recognize this guy as Oliver.

 _How stupid I was not to know.  He’s the one who owns this place!  Of course it would be him.  But why is he wearing that?_  He turns his head and looks around.  I see him wearing a mask.  He has a duffle bag.  He takes out money from it; a lot of money.

 _Where was he?  Where’d he get that money?_  I continue watching.  Ollie brings the duffle bag to the closet in the living room and puts it in.  He walks to the fridge and grabs stuff to make a sandwich.

I get up from the bed.  I put on a white t-shirt and some red sweats and I begin to walk to the kitchen.

“Hey Oliver.  Nice outfit.”  I say.

“Why are you awake?”  He asks.

“I just _woke up_ .  Better question is, what are _you_ doing awake?”

“Um… I went out.”

“Where the hell were you, Oliver?!”  I ask, getting mad.

“Fighting…”

I roll my eyes.  “At least you weren’t selling drugs.”

“I think I hurt two of of our friends…”

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“I’m more concerned with the fact that you think I was selling drugs, Barry!”  He snaps.

“Oliver…”

“No, Barry!  Why would you think that?  I have the money because I won in a fight!”

“Why were you fighting in the first place?!”

“I needed to blow off steam, okay?!”

“You know you can talk to me about your problems, right?”  I ask.  

“You don’t understand!  I hurt Sonia and Nate.   _Bad._ ”

“WHAT?!  You know Sonia has it rough!  Why?!  Nate too!”  I yell. “You probably didn’t even use your own hands!”

“What does that mean, Barry?”

“You won because of your arrows, not your fists.  I bet Nate and Sonia used their fists.”

“I’m called Green Arrow for a reason, Barry.”

“THAT DOESN’T HELP!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!”

“You are allowed to bring weapons there.”

“You went to the one where I got hurt, didn’t you?”

“When did you get hurt?”

“I protected Kendra from Sonia.  Everyone knew except for you.  Heck, Nate was there.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“It didn’t seem to matter, being that I healed the morning after.”

“Barry-”

“No, don’t apologize.  It’s not like you mean it.  And I was up before you even came back.  You should’ve came to me with your problems, Oliver.  I would’ve listened.”

I walk away and into the bedroom.  I sit on the bed.   _He could’ve gotten hurt.  What would’ve I done then?_ I sigh.  I rub my face with my hands.  I look to the doorway to see Oliver watching me.

“I’m sorry, Barry.  Really, I mean it.”

“I don’t know if I can forgive you yet, Oliver.”

I look away from him.  I’m hurt because he hurt our friends for money.  And he went to the fight club where I was hurt.  I look behind me to see Oliver is still looking at me.

“What are you looking at?”  I ask coldly.

“You.”  He replies.

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

“That doesn’t help the situation.”

“I think it does.”

“How?”

“Well it makes _me_ happy.”

“It doesn’t help the fact that I’m still pissed at you.”

“Why are you pissed at me?  It wasn’t personal.”

“You hurt two of our friends for _money_.”

“I need it.  They won’t know that it was me.”

“I need money too.  I work for it.”

“I fight for it.  Well I fight for a little bit _extra_.”

I roll my eyes.  “Violence isn’t the answer.”

“What?  It’s okay for Sonia to fight her anger off, but not me?”

“You could’ve gotten hurt, Oliver.”

“I know how to protect myself, _Flash_.”

“And you could’ve talked to me if you had problems.  I would’ve helped and listened.  And do you _seriously_ want to fight me?”

“Maybe I like to fight people.  And it’s fun.”

“It isn’t healthy though.  And I hate violence.”

“I like it.  I’m sorry you hate it.”

I fall to silence.  He doesn’t seem to care if it affects me or not.   _What happened to him?_

“When did you start this _habit_?”  I ask.

“A hella long time ago.”  He replies.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“You never told me that you were hurt at that place.”

“Don’t try to pin this on me.  I did earlier.”

“Uh…”

“I did, Oliver.”

“I can go when I want to.  I didn’t think I needed your permission.”

“I worry about you, Oliver!”

“Geez, I’m sorry!”

“Are you really?”

“I am if you let me go there again.”

“What if you get hurt?  You can’t heal like me, Seb, Sonia, or Nate.  What am I supposed to do then?”

“I’ll heal like a normal person, like most of the people down there do.”

“But I’ll worry even more!”

“That will be your fault.”

“It’s your fault for me being worried!  Because what if you die?  What if you don’t come home?”

“Barry, I have _special_ arrows.  How do you think I made Sonia get hurt in one hit?”

“You probably also have one to hurt me if I get in your way.”

“I would never.”

“You probably have one to hurt Seb, and that will also hurt me.”

“Barry, if you hurt me, I’ll hurt you.  Same with Seb.”

“Why would I ever hurt you?  Hmm?”

“I know you wouldn’t, but I’m just letting you know.”

“You’re violent.  And the fact that you would hurt me… it’s just messed up.”

“Barry, I didn’t mean it like that, because you wouldn’t hurt me.  I just don’t want you to stop me.”

“I can’t let you.”

“I’m still going to.”

“You’ll lose me if you keep fighting.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would.”

“Go then…”

“Fine.  You’re selfish then.”

“You won’t let me do what I want.  If you want to leave, leave.”

“And it’s because you could get hurt.  There will be someone who you won’t have an arrow for.”

“Then I’ll use my fists.  You get hurt, humans get hurt.  Most people are humans for once.  They get hurt but then they get better.”

“The point is, if you don’t have an arrow for them, it means that they have powers.  And people with powers would beat you.”

“It’s worth it.  I don’t give a fuck if they have powers or not.”

“Guess it’s worth more to you than us.  Goodbye Oliver.”

I get up and start gathering my stuff.  Oliver comes up to me and grabs my arms, pinning me against the wall.

“Let me go.”  I say.

“No.  You use your speed to get out.  I’ll…”

“You’ll what?  Shoot an arrow at me?”

“Just… don’t use your speed to get out.”

“Then how am I supposed to get out?”

“You wait, or you listen to me.”

“Fine.  What are you going to say?”

“Listen, I’m sorry.  I know you are worried, but I need the money for _things_.  I promise you, I’ll ask you to go.  And if you say no, then I won’t go.  I’ll spend time with you.”

“If you really want to go… then fine.”

“I don’t like the sound of your voice.  I don’t think you’re happy.”

“Of course I’m not happy about it.  But it’s what you want to do.”

“I’m trying to make you happy.  What else do you want?”

“I want you to be happy too.  It was wrong for me to not let you.”

“It’s wrong for me to go when I know you’re mad.”

“I just… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know!”

“I don’t.  You want to fight, then fine.”

“STOP!  I KNOW YOU ARE NOT HAPPY!  WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!”

“I want you to be happy, duh.”

“I don’t understand anymore.”

“I don’t know if I understand myself either.”  I chuckle.

“I’m sorry I hurt Sonia and Nate.”

“I forgive you.”

Ollie lets go of my arms.

“Should I apologize to them now?”

“You should, if you want them to know it was you.”

“I don’t know…”

“Do it if you want them to know it was you.  But you risk getting beat up by them.”

“I think I will, but they won’t be able to touch me.”

“If it’s what you want to do…”

“They won’t be able to touch me.  So yeah, I’ll tell them.  And help them out.”

“Are you doing it as you or Green Arrow?”

“What should I choose?”

“Don’t know.  If you go as yourself, they’ll know it’s you.  It’s a matter of them knowing or not.”

“Maybe I’ll be myself.”

“If that is what you want to do, then do it.”

“Should I wait until tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“I should help them…  Wait what if they both didn’t make it home?  What if they’re still there?”

“Then go help them!”

“Come with me.  I need you to speed me.”

“If you talked to them there… did you… reveal anything?”

“Kinda… I said to Sonia that she knew me… and not even you knew I was the Green Arrow.  But I didn’t say your name, I said the person I was dating.”

“They might find out…”

“Then I’ll tell them.  You know that Mr. Achem will kill me, right?  So how am I going to take Sonia home?  And I don’t even know where Nate lives.”

“I’ll help you.  If they find out, we shouldn’t tell anyone else.”

“We should take them here.  And I know how to help them, at least I think…”

“I know too.  Now let’s go.  I just gotta get into my Flash suit.  Don’t wanna burn my clothes!”

I speed into my suit.  I quickly grab Ollie and speed to the arena.  I see Sonia and Nate sitting near each other, trying to not fall asleep.  I put Ollie down and they look at us.

“Barry?”  Nate asks weakly.

“Yup.”  I reply.

“Get us out of here…”  Sonia says quietly.

“Why is he here?  And how’d you know we were here?”  Nate asks.

“Because of the Arrow guy…”  Sonia realizes.

“Yeah, but how do you know him?”  Nate asks.

“I’ll tell you if you don’t get mad, that includes you, _Sonia._ ”  I say.

“Fine…”  Sonia says.

“I’m sorry.”  Ollie says, taking off his hood and mask.

“Oliver!  It’s okay…”  Nate says.

“Just so you guys know, we had a fight over this.”  I say.

“Sorry to hear-”  Sonia says.  She suddenly starts coughing.

“I’m going to speed you all back one at a time.”  I say.

I grab Sonia.  I speed her to mine and Ollie’s apartment and put her on the couch.  I do the same for Nate and Ollie.

“Help Sonia first…”  Nate chokes.

I nod.  I get the first aid kit.

“I don’t really think the first aid kit will help…”  Sonia says.

“If you got cuts, I need to stitch ‘em.”  I reply.

“But I heal.  I need rest.”  Sonia says.

“Not really.”  Oliver inputs.

“Okay then, do you want stitches or not?”  I ask Sonia.

“Sure…”  She replies.

I get out the needle and thread and begin to stitch.  Sonia winces as I stitch her up.

“Almost done.”  I say.    

“Okay…”

I finish and cut the thread.  She looks at her stitches.

“Nice job.”  Sonia compliments.

“Thanks.”  I reply.

I move over to Nate.  He’s hurt pretty badly.

“What was on the arrowhead?”  I ask Ollie.

“Dwarf Star Alloy came out of the led cover.”  He replies.

“What the hell is that?”  Sonia asks.

“My only weakness.”  Nate replies.

“What was my arrowhead made out of?”  Sonia asks Ollie.

“Kryptonite and the led cover.”

“What does led have to do with it?”  I ask.

“So no one can see through.”

“Okay, now I know what my weakness is…”

“Guess ya do.”  I say.

I finish helping Nate.

“Oliver, don’t do that again.”  Nate says.

“I am going back there though.”  Ollie replies.

“That’s fine by me, just don’t use your arrows on us.”  Sonia says.

“I’ll try.”

“You better.”  I say.

“Fine.”

“God, Z will kill me. Thanks Oliver.”  Sonia says sarcastically.

“If it helps, I had no idea.”  I say, throwing up my hands in defense.

“It’s okay, Barry.  I’ll tell Z that I’m sleeping over at a friend’s, and I’ll really stay at a hotel.”

“You both can always crash here.”  I say.

Ollie looks at me with a look in his eyes that says that this is risky.  I close my eyes and nod.  I open my eyes again.

“Are you sure?  I don’t want to be in the way of _things_.”  Sonia says.

“What do you mean, _things_?”  Nate asks.

“Nothing…”  Sonia says.

“Yeah, you guys can stay over.  As long as you have your stuff for school.”  Ollie says.

“Okay... thanks.”  Nate says.

“No problem.”  Ollie says.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.”  Sonia says.

“I will too, since there’s room.”  Nate says.

The couch is a sectional, that’s why there’s room.  

“Fine by me.”  Sonia says.

“Okay.”  I say.

Ollie goes to the bedroom first and I stay behind.  It’s so that they won’t think we’re together.

“You want anything to eat?”  I ask them.

“I’m fine.”  Nate says.

“I’m not hungry.”  Sonia says.

We fall to silence.

“Not tired, Barry?”  Nate asks.

I shake my head no in response.  I’m still wearing my Flash suit, which I barely wear anymore.  I stand there and wait for Nate and Sonia to fall asleep.  Nate soon falls asleep, leaving me and Sonia awake.

“Is there anything going on between you and Oliver?”  She asks.

“No.”  I lie.

“Don’t lie to me, Barry.  And I know he wouldn’t just text you in the middle of the night because of this.  And he told me he was dating someone.  That they didn’t know about him being the Arrow.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m not.  Stop lying.”

“Please drop it Sonia.”

“Whatever… liar.”

I roll my eyes.  Her eyelids begin to close.  Soon enough, she seems to be unconscious.  I start to walk to the bedroom.  I see Ollie in the bed, waiting for me.

“Took you long enough.”  He says.

“Didn’t want to be suspicious.”  I reply.

“Get out of your suit before I lose it.”  Ollie says.

“What, I look too hot in it for you?”  I ask.

He nods.  “Please, Barry.  I don’t want to do something that we shouldn’t be doing right now.”

I start taking off my Flash suit slowly, taunting him.  I smirk at him as I do it.  He stares at me the whole time.

“Fuck, Barry stop.”  He pleads.

“Never.”

Only the pants and boots of my suit are on, revealing my bare torso.  Ollie stares at me.  All of a sudden, he comes running over and pins me against the wall.

“I warned you.”  He says.

“Ollie, no.  Not now.”

He ignores me.  He begins to kiss my neck.  He’s still pinning me to the wall, his grip strong.  I try to use my speed to escape.  He pulls away.

“No.”  He says in a firm voice.  “This is your punishment.”

I stop using my speed.  He continues to kiss down my neck.  He stops at my collarbone and begins to suck.  It seems like as hard as he can.  He stops after what seems like a few minutes.  He looks down at where he was sucking.

“Look.”  He commands.

I obey and follow his gaze.  I see a deep red mark on my collarbone.  It’s a hickey.  I look back up at him.  His grip is still strong.  I look down at my collarbone again.  I realize that my speed doesn’t heal hickeys.   _Shit.  Now this is gonna be here all day at school.  Guess I’m going to have to wear a hoodie._

“Now take off your pants and boots and get in the bed.  We’ll sleep now.”

He’s been wearing just his dark green boxers the whole time.  I sit on the bed and take off my boots.  I remove my red, tight, leather pants.  Ollie sits next to me.  We fall onto the bed.  We look at each other.

“Nice hickey.”  He tells me.

“You made it.”

“I know.  Goodnight Barry.”

“Goodnight Ollie.”


	27. Chapter 27: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy New Year everyone! Here is a new chapter! -300sdls90  
> Hey guys. I did edit a bit of this. Also, Olivarry smut warning. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I wake up, feeling not much more rested than before.  I look at my phone, and it’s only four.  Ollie’s still asleep.  I get up and grab a red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a white hoodie.  I grab socks, a pair of white boxers, and my Converse as well.

I walk to the bathroom and close the door.  Nate and Sonia wouldn’t be able to see me because the couch is not in view of the hallway.  I take off my boxers I was wearing before and get into the shower.

I turn on the water and start showering.  I finish within ten minutes.  I get out of the shower and get dressed.  I brush my teeth and look in the mirror.  My hickey isn’t visible.   _Thank god._  I exit the bathroom and head to the kitchen.

Nate and Sonia are still asleep.  They’re in normal clothes.  They must’ve left while Ollie and I were asleep.   _I hope they didn’t see us._  I turn on the kitchen light and start making pancakes for the four of us.

When I’m done, I put the pancakes on four plates.  I made mine with extra calories.  I put syrup and butter on mine and sit down.  I begin eating.  I hear groaning.  I look behind me to see that Sonia and Nate woke up.

“Hey guys.  I made breakfast.”  I tell them.

“Thanks Barry.”  Nate says.

“No problem.  And come over here and get your plates.”  I say.

They come over and grab their pancakes.  They sit on the two barstools on my right and begin eating.

“Pancakes are good.”  Sonia compliments.

“Thanks.”  I reply.

We fall into silence.  I finish eating first and I put my plate in the sink.  It’s 5:30 a.m.

“I’m going to go wake up Oliver now.”  I say.

I walk back to the bedroom and open the door.  I walk over and sit on the bed.

“Ollie?”  I ask.

“What?”  He asks back groggily.

“It’s time to wake up.”  I say kindly.

“I don’t want to.”  He replies, rubbing his eyes.

“Come on, I don’t want to be late.”  I start.  “I’ll let you fuck me later.”  I whisper in his ear.

He sits straight up, his eyes wide open.  “Seriously?”

“Mhm, I promise.  Now go get ready.  Breakfast is on the counter.”

He swings his legs off the bed and grabs clothes.  He walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready.  I walk back over to Nate and Sonia.

“Hey Barry, how about you sing?”  Sonia suggests.

“It’s almost six in the morning.”  I reply.

“Please?”  Both of them ask.

“Fine.”  I reply.

I start singing  _Livin' On a Prayer._ I eventually finish.  Sonia and Nate clap for me.

“Good job.”  Sonia says.

“I agree, and that song’s a classic.”  Nate says.

“Thank you, thank you.”

Ollie comes out of the bathroom ready.  He grabs the remaining plate of pancakes and starts eating.  He sits on the barstool to my left.  He doesn’t talk as he eats.  Once he’s finished and he’s put his dish in the sink, all four of us sit on the couch and chill until it’s time for school.

We all get in Ollie’s car, Sonia and Nate in the backseat.  I’m in the passenger’s seat.  We get to school, and Sonia and Nate go ahead of us to find the rest of our friends.  Ollie and I walk together.

“You’ve still got it, don’t you?”  He asks me suddenly.  I know he’s referring to the hickey he gave me.

“Yeah.”  I reply.  “Guess my speed doesn’t heal it.”

“I guess so.”

We walk to class and sit together.  Nate is sitting alone, and Iris and Sonia are sitting together.  Seb and Santana come sit by us.

“How was your weekend, you know, after we all hung out?”  I ask.

“Fine.”  Santana replies.  She looks hurt.

 _Is she okay?_  I think to Seb.

_Don’t know.  I was hanging with Wally all weekend._

_And I was fighting with Oliver._

_About what?_ _  
_

_He went to the fight club where I was hurt and hurt Sonia and Nate.  He left while_ _I was asleep._

_Wow._

_Yeah.  And I was wearing my Flash suit ‘cause I had to pick up Sonia and Nate from the arena.  They stayed over.  So when they were asleep, I went to the bedroom.  Oliver wanted me to take of my Flash suit because he thought I looked ‘too hot’ in it.  I took it off slowly to taunt him._

_When the top part of the suit was off, Oliver ran over to me and pinned me against the wall because I was too slow.  His grip was strong, and he didn’t let me speed away.  He gave me a hickey as ‘punishment’ for not getting my suit off fast enough._

_Holy shit, that’s insane._

_I know._

I break the train of thoughts.  I barely pay attention to all of my classes until lunch.  Sonia and Iris go to sit with Rayan.  The rest of us sit together.  I sit next to Ollie.  We all eat in silence.  It’s “recess” time soon enough.  Ollie and go on a walk away from school.

“What do you want to talk about?”  He asks.

“I don’t know.”  

We’re silent as we walk.  I hear all of the cars passing.  My hands are in my hoodie pocket.  My hood is up.

“I heard you singing.  You’re really good.”  Ollie compliments.

I blush a little.  “Really?”

“Yeah.”

We continue walking.  “What do you want to do?”  I ask.

“You know what I want to do, but we don’t have enough time.”  He replies.

“Yeah, I know.  It really is _too bad_ that we don’t have time.”

“We could always ditch.”

“No.  We did that on Friday.”

“Whatever you say.”

“You know you can ditch if you want to, right?”

“I know.  But it wouldn’t be any fun without you.”

“Awww…”

“Shut up.”

We walk into an alley.  I’m suddenly pushed against the wall, Ollie’s lips crushing against mine.  His hands are on either side of the wall beside my head.  Mine are gripping the wall for support.  He breaks apart, leaving me stunned.

“Liked it?”  He asks.

I nod my head.  “Let’s walk back now.”

“Okay.”

We walk out of the alley and begin to walk back to school.  We get there and go to class.  We have to sit alone because there’s a test.  I’m the first one to complete it.  I hand it it and sit back at my desk.

 _How’s class?_ I think to Seb.

_Easy.  We’re just translating random stuff from English to French._

_What’re you translating?_

_A song.  Now please leave me alone, I need to focus._

_Whatever, you big nerd._

_You are too, asshole._

_Hey!  You’re the evil one and the asshole, not me.  I’ll get out of your head now.  Bye._

I cut off our thoughts.  I wait for class to finish.  Everyone starts to leave.  I leave too.  As I’m walking, Ollie catches up with me.  We walk together to the car and get inside.

“Let’s go home.”  Ollie says.

“Yeah.  Remember what I promised this morning?”  I ask, a mischievous smile on my face.

“Of course I do.  Now let’s go home _._ ”

He begins to drive.  We get to the parking garage and Ollie parks the car.  He parks the car and stops it.  He doesn’t unlock it.  He stares at me.

“Now.”  He demands.

“People might hear or see us.”

“Then I’ll get the _thing_ we used the second time on that first night.”

“But you’ll be making an unnecessary trip.”

“You’re so difficult, you know that?”  He has a smile on his face while he says that.

“I know.  But you love me anyway.”

“You’re right, I do.  And you’re also right because it’s an unnecessary trip.  Let’s go.”

“Okay Ollie.”

He unlocks the car and we begin to walk to the apartment.

“Should I just use my speed and get it?”  I ask.

“You’re so confusing.  Do you want to go inside and do it or do it in the car?”  Ollie asks back.

“I don’t know.  You wanted to do it, so you choose the location.”

“You were the one who promised to let me do it.”

“Let’s try it in the car…”

“Okay then.  Go get _it_.”

I speed to the apartment grab the _thing_ , and I speed to where Ollie is.  We get back in the car and Ollie presses a button on his keys, locking it.  I lay down across the backseat, Ollie staring at me from the driver’s seat.  I stare back.  The _thing_ , the ball gag, sits in my right hand.  My left hand is on my chest.  Ollie comes on top of me.

“Ready?”  He asks me.

“It’s now or later…”  I reply.

“Now.”  He chooses.

He lifts my head and puts the gag on me.  The ball part is in my mouth and the leather strap is tight against my head.  Oliver takes his shirt off.  I stare at his muscled torso.  I place my hand on his stomach.  He looks down at me.

Ollie takes off my hoodie and he takes off my shirt.  I still have the hickey.  He kisses my neck slowly.  I grip his shoulders.  He takes off my pants along with my boxers.  My shoes and socks are off as well.  I’m left naked.

Ollie doesn’t take his pants off.  He moves down to my package.  He licks it once, slowly, teasing me.  He slowly puts my penis in his mouth, teasing me again by not doing anything.  I lay there, waiting.

Finally, he starts to nibble.  I moan quietly, and I can barely hear it muffled because of the gag.  He starts sucking.  I’m going to try to make him lose control again.  I wiggle my penis in his mouth.  I cum a little.  He swallows it greedily.

I use my speed to wiggle my penis around, making it vibrate.  I watch Ollie continue sucking.  I suddenly jerk my penis to the left side of his mouth, surprising him.  His eyes widen, but he continues to suck. _Dang it.  That didn’t work.  How can I make him lose it?  Hmm.  I don’t know, but it will be hard._

 _Why don’t you flip him over and go ‘into’ him?_ I hear Seb think to me.

_Thanks for the advice, but didn’t we agree to not use the bond while either of us are fucking?_

_Well too bad._

_You’re an ass._

_Ooh, you’re feisty._

_Leave me alone._

_No._

_Please, Sebastian.  PLEASE!_

_Wow, chill out._

_I mean it._

_Ugh, you’re no fun._

I feel him cut off the trail of thoughts.  I decide not to use Sebastian’s advice.  I look down at Ollie.  He’s still sucking.  I can tell that he wants me to cum.  I tease him a little and I make cum spew out slowly.  He swallows it.  He still wants more.  I cum a little more.

“More.”  Ollie says, removing himself from me.

“Let loose then.”  I reply, my voice muffled.

“If I cum, it won’t make you cum.”

“Just act like an animal.”  My voice is muffled again.

“Challenge accepted.”  Ollie declares.

He suddenly has a wild look in his eyes.  He’s turned on.  He puts my penis in his mouth again.  He bites the middle of it.  Cum spews into his mouth.  He bites again and again, more cum coming out each time.

I moan and moan, but they’re muffled each time.  He keeps biting on it.  My penis throbs in his mouth.  Cum fills it as I moan loudly.  It’s muffled, but it’s still pretty loud.  He pulls away, satisfied.  He gets on top of me again.

He whips off the ball gag and kisses me.  He’s rough.  His tongue pushes against my lips, wanting to open them.  I part my lips.  His tongue is exploring my mouth instantly.  He explores my mouth, licking all around it.

His tongue retracts into his mouth.  He pulls away and looks down at me.

“Done yet?”  i ask.

“Yes.”

“Okay then.”

“Actually- no.”  As soon as he finishes, he’s sucking on my collarbone again next to my hickey.

“Ollie…”  I’m cut off by my laughter.

After he’s finished, I have another hickey.

“Godammit, Oliver.  Now I have two.”  I say and then I laugh.

Ollie laughs too.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.  Let’s go inside now.”

“Get dressed.”

“Of course I’m going to.”

I start getting dressed.  I see Ollie putting the gag into his backpack.  He puts on his shirt.  When I’m done, we get out of the car and go back to the apartment.  I put my hood on as we walk.  We get to the apartment and I lock the door.  We sit on the couch and snuggle.

“Hey Ollie.  I’m gonna go visit Wally.”  I tell him.

“Oh yeah, you should.  I forgot about him.  Shit.”

“Don’t worry, Ollie.  You can come with me if you want.”

“No thanks.  I’m gonna stay here, make us some dinner.”

“Okay then.  See you soon Ollie.  Love ya.”

“I love you too, Barry.”

I get up and I speed to my old apartment.  I unlock the door.  Wally comes running over and I crouch down.  He runs into my arms and we hug.

“Hey Wally.”  I say.

He looks at me.  “Hi Berry.”

“How’ve you been?”

“Good.”

“That’s good.”  I pause.  “If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“I pinky prowmise.”

He holds out his pinky and I link my pinky with his.

“Okay then.”  I start.  “You know my friend Oliver that I introduced you to?”

“Yeah.”

“We aren’t just friends.  He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh... okay.  Why do you want it to be a secwet?”

“Because I don’t want to tell a lot of people yet.  Only Sebastian, you, and his sister know, and my friend Rayan might think I have a crush on him.”

“Okay.  Thanks for telling me Berry.”

“No problem.”  I pull away.  “Are you hungry?  Do you want anything to eat?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay.  What do you want?”

“Can I please have chicken nuggets?”

“Sure.”

I get up and walk to the kitchen.  I take the chicken nuggets out of the freezer and begin cooking them.  When they’re done, I put them on a plate and give them to Wally.

“Here ya go.”  I say.

“Thanks Berry.”

“You're welcome.”

…………………………………………………

It’s the next day in Honor’s History class.  The _Hamilton_ play is on break because they have to find a replacement for Eliza.  I sit next to Seb.  Mr. Cottiers walks to the front of the room.

“Today you will be doing a partner project.  I have already picked the partners.  You will be making a broadcast video of what happened at the Battle of Bunker Hill.  You and your partner will pretend to be announcers.  The video will be filmed anywhere but here in school.  This is due in two weeks.”  He says.

“Who are our partners?”  A girl named Sara asks.

“I will put the list on the board.  And just know, these will be people that you don’t know well.”  Cottiers replies.

He goes to his computer.  He turns on the SMART Board and a list comes up.  I see that I’m paired with this boy named Rip Hunter.  He’s bullied a lot because of his name.  No one talks to him.  He’s always alone. _Maybe I could be friends with him._  And he’s British.  Everyone goes to sit with their partners.  Rip comes over with his stuff and sits next to me.

“Hello.”  I greet.

“Hello.  We have to come up with a plan.”  Rip responds in his British accent.

“Yeah.  We need a script.”  I say.

“Yes we do.  But we need an intro as well.  We can make that with a computer.”  Rip replies.

“Yeah.  We’ll need to edit it.”

“Yes, we will.  I think we’ll do good.  I know a lot about history.  I know so much that we don’t even have to do research, just make the script.”

“If you say so.”

“I’m just really good in history.”

“Well that’s good because our video will be accurate.”

“Yes, it is good.”

“I got a question.”  I say.

“Ask away.”  Rip replies.

“Do you ever say the word yeah?”  I ask.

“I rarely say it.  I just prefer to say yes.”  He replies.

“Oh okay.”

“Let’s start on the plan.”

“Okay.”

We begin take out our phones.  We exchange numbers so we can communicate.  I make a Note document and share it with him.  We begin planning it.  We are going to film the video on a hill.  And we’re going to make this look legit.

After awhile of planning, the bell rings.  I leave the classroom.  I go to lunch and all of my friends are sitting together.  I sit down in the empty seat, which is next to Ollie.

“Hey guys.”  I say.

“Oh hey Barry.”  Sonia says.

“Who’re your partners for the project?”  I ask.

“Snart.”  Iris starts.  “He said he has a crush on Barry.”

I stare down at my food.   _On me?  Why me?_  I feel Ollie become tense besides me.  I look at him, but he doesn’t show his tenseness.

“Well tell him that he doesn’t have a chance.  Two of you know why, one kinda knows, and two of you might know.”  I say.

“Am I right about what I think you and Oliver did on the day you both ditched?”  Sonia asks.

“No.  And I will not reveal the names of the two people who know.”  I lie to Sonia.  She is correct.  “Those two people who know know who they are.”

“Well guess I’ll have to find out who they are.”  Santana says.

“Don’t.”  I warn.

“Why?  What do you have to hide?”  Santana asks.

“He has secrets.”  Seb cuts in.

“I bet some juicy secrets.”  Sonia says.

“Like what?”  Nate asks.

“It’s a secret, so I’m not telling you.”  I reply.

“I bet I’m right about what you did with Oliver when you ditched.”  Sonia says.

“What do you think they did?”  Santana asks.

“Don’t tell her, Sonia.  Your theory isn’t true.”  I cut in.

“I think they were fucking.”  Sonia says, a smirk on her face.

“That isn’t true.  We were just hanging out.”  Oliver says.

“Yeah sure.”  Sonia says, rolling her eyes.

“Drop it.”  I say.    

“No.”  Sonia replies.

I ignore her.  “I’m just going to go then.”  I say.

I get up and leave the lunchroom.  She’s correct, but I’m not ready to tell her that yet.  I just want her to stop bugging me about it.

 _Tell me about it Barry._ Seb thinks to me.

 _About what?_  I reply.

 _Sonia bugging people._ He tells me.

_Oh.  She needs to stop.  It’s annoying.  But she is correct._

_So why don’t you tell her?  I know you don’t want to, but she’ll stop annoying people._

_If anything, she’ll annoy me more because I lied and she’ll tease me about it._

_Then tease her about her and Rayan._

_I don’t like being mean.  You’re the mean one.  Not me._

_Wimp._

_Jerk._

_Is that the best you’ve got?_

_No, bitch._

_Look who’s talking._

_Shut up._

_Never! Don’t piss me off Seb._

_Mhm. I’ll try not to._

_Whatever._

I cut our train of thought.   _God, Sonia and Seb are so annoying.  Maybe they’d make a good couple._

_Hell nah!  Don’t be an ass._

I cut him off again.  

 _Stop cutting me off!_ He thinks.

 _Why?  You’re annoying me_.

_You’re annoying too, bitch._

_Thanks for the compliment._

_Oh, you think that’s a compliment?  Mr. I-Was-Fucked-In-A-Car-Yesterday-By-A-Boy._

_You really think this annoys me Mr. I-Had-Sex-With-A-Girl-Who’s-Now-In-Jail?_

_I was in jail too._

_That’s not what we’re talking about right now._

_We aren’t talking, we’re thinking._

_F you Sebastian._

_Right back at you, dear brother of mine._

_Shut the fuck up.  You and your ex went to jail for hurting the same person._

_We were never even dating.  We fucked once._

_Wow, you fucked a girl who wasn’t even your girl._

_And do I care?  You and Oliver had sex before you were dating._

_Can we please shut up about all this right now?_

_Why?  You scared to think about it?_

_No.  Are you?_

_No._

_So where is this telepathic conversation going?_

_I don’t know._

_Me neither._

_Let’s just stop it then._

_Thank you Seb._

He cuts off the trail of thoughts.  I’m still on my walk.  I’m outside of the school building now.

 _What am I doing?_ I ask myself.

 _You’re walking and thinking._ Seb responds.

_Thanks Captain Obvious._

_No problem._

I cut off our thoughts again.  I start walking away from school until I hear a voice behind me.

“Don’t go, Barry.”  The person behind me says.

I turn my head to see Oliver tuning behind me.  “Sonia just got me so annoyed.”  I say.

“It annoyed me too.  It’s okay.”  Ollie says.  He walks closer to me.

“I saw you get tense when Iris said that Snart has a crush on me.  Do you think I even like him?  No.”

“I know, but I don’t want anyone to drive us apart.  No matter how cheesy that just sounded.  You know what I mean.”

“I do know.  No one will.”

Ollie smiles.  “Good.  Wanna go back?”

“I’m not really sure.  I don't want Sonia pestering me again.”

“Well we have one class left, and it isn’t with her.”

“Okay then.  We have to hurry or we’ll be late.”

“Let’s go then.”  Ollie says to me.

Me and Ollie run back into the building and quickly get to class.  We sit together.  There’s two desk tables scattered around the room.

We wait for our assignment to be given.  It turns out that we just have to translate some sentences.  Me and Ollie get to work.  It’s pretty easy, to be honest.  After awhile of translating, class is over, and so is school.

Me and Ollie walk to his car.

“Where do ya wanna go?”  Ollie asks.

“It doesn’t really matter.”  I reply.

We get in the car and he starts driving.  As he drives, I look out the window.

“What’s on your mind?”  He asks.

“Nothing really.  What about you?”  I reply.

“You.”  He says.

I smile.  “What’re you thinking about me?”

“Nothing…”  He says, his voice trailing off.

“If you say so.”  I say.  

We fall silent.  I watch the cars on the road go by.

“Where are we going, Ollie?”  I ask.

“You’ll see.”  He replies.

We fall silent again.  I look at him.  His eyes are concentrating on the road.  I smile.  He’s cute when he’s serious.  

“Why’re you staring at me?”  He asks.

“Because I love you and I think you’re cute.”  I tell him.

We fall silent again.   _God, I hate too much silence.  It makes me wonder if something’s wrong._

 _“_ What’s wrong, Barry?”  Ollie asks.

“I just don’t like silence a lot.”  I respond.

“Wanna listen to music?”

“Sure.”

Ollie turns the radio on and flips through the channels until he finds a good song.  It’s “Love the Way You Lie” by Eminem.

“This good?”  Ollie asks.  

I nod.  “It’s a good song.”

“Okay.”

I listen to the music while he drives. “I know this sounds stupid, but are we there yet?”  I ask.

“No, but soon.”  He replies.

“Okay, good.”

We listen to more songs on the radio, and eventually, Ollie stops the car.

“We’re here.”  He says.

“Where are we?”  I ask.

“A spot I used to come to to think.”  He replies.

“Think about what?”

“Random stuff.  I just wanted to show you.”

We got out of the car and begin walking up the hill.  When we reach the top, there’s a beautiful view.

“Nice view.”  I say.

“Thanks.”  Ollie says.

We sit down.  I hold his hand.  We stare out at the horizon.

“What are you thinking about now?”  I ask Ollie.

“Just a bunch of random things.”  He replies.

“Good or bad things?”

“A mix.”

“Would it be better if I kissed you?”

“I’ll always accept a kiss from you.”

I kiss him.  He hugs me.  I hug back as we kiss.  I push him down against the cool grass.  The maneuver breaks us apart.  I look down, smiling.

“I love you Barry.”  Ollie whispers.

“I love you too.”  I whisper back, hovering over him.

He pushes me over so that I lay next to him.  My back hits the hill.  We look at each other with smiles on our faces.

“Hey.”  I start.  “Do you want to go home now?  Or do you want to stay here?”

“What do _you_ want to do?”  He replies.

“I’m down with whatever you want to do.”

“I think I want to go home.”

“Okay, then let’s go.”

We sit up and begin to walk down the hill.


	28. Chapter 28: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

_I can’t believe Barry won’t admit that he and Oliver are a thing._ I think, walking home.

 _Wait, do you have proof?_ Sofia thinks to me.

 _No… they only skipped school once._ I reach Z’s house and I see Rayan at the door.   _Hell no…_

_You don’t have to talk to him.  You can tell him to go away.  And about the Oliver and Barry thing, if you have proof, you can out them._

_True… but Barry would be pissed.  Also it’s rude telling Ray to go away._ I think, walking to the back of the house.

_You’re right, it is rude.  Guess you have to wait for Barry to admit it._

_Okay.  I’m going to talk to Ray.  I haven’t talked with him since he tried to do ‘things.’_

_Good luck with your talk._

_Thanks._ I come back around and I walk up to Rayan.  His back faces me.

“Hey…”  I say.

He turns around and smiles.  “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”  I ask.

“I think we’re do for a talk.”

“Okay…”  I say, unlocking the door and walking inside.

He follows me in.  

“So let’s talk.”  I start.  “I know you’ve been messing around with Santana.”

“Well, you rejected me. So I moved on.”  Ray says.

“I am not ready for sex yet, Rayan.  That’s all you seem to want.”  I reply.

“That’s not all I want…”

“Well, it certainly is a big part of what you want.”

“Maybe a big part, but…”  His voice trails off.

“And you don’t respect that I don’t want it.”

“I do.  I’m not on top of you.  Am I?”

“No.  But what _do_ you want?”

“I…”

“Just tell me.”

“Let’s make a deal…”

“What is the deal?”

“You fight me.”

“And why would I do that?”

“What do you want if you win?”

“Dunno.”

“Fine.  If I win, I get to take care of your injuries when you fight.  For as long as I want.”

“And if I win?  And why would you want to take care of my injuries?”

“I want to see how strong you are when you fight. ‘Cause that’s what part of the deal.  You choose what happens if you win.”

“You’re probably going to try something.”

“I won’t.  What’s your end of the deal?  Well I think it’s a challenge.  So what happens if you win?”

“You have to stand in your boxers in the cafeteria at lunchtime on the day I tell you to.”

“If that’s what you want, fine.”  He starts.  “But I risk getting arrested for Public Nudity.”

“When is it? Is it at the gym or here?  Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll bail you.”

“Question, where are you getting this money from?”

“What do you mean?”  I say.   _Wait I don’t think he knows I’m Supergirl!  Oh no._

“Oh wait, is it from the gym?”  He asks.

“What gym?”  I ask.   _Wait, I said gym before!_

“From the fight club.”

“What fight club?  I know I’m violent, but I’m not that crazy.”

“I’m not stupid.  I know you’re Supergirl.  No idea who that Arrow guy was though…”

“Um…”

“If you know who he is, you don’t have to tell.  But I know you are Supergirl.”

“Okay.  Arrow is Oliver.”

“Wow.  I’m surprised he can fight.”

“You better not tell anyone though because only me, Nate, you, and Barry know.”

“Okay.  You wanna fight now?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.  Go get ready.”

“Okay.”  I say.

I walk into my room.  I open my closet and look at my Supergirl suit.  I grab it from the closet.  I remove the cape from the outfit.  I change into it.  I walk out to see Rayan waiting for me.

“Are you going to take off your watch?”  I ask.

“No.  It’s harmless.”

I look at it.  I see the green crystals on the border.  They look familiar.   _Hmm.  I think I’ve seen that before.  Anyways, let’s fight._

_Wait!  That’s Kryptonite._

Sofia’s thought pops into my head.

_It is?_

_Yeah!  I was watching your fight with Oliver through your eyes and that looks exactly like it._

_What the heck, Sofia?_

_Well hey, at least I know what your only weakness looks like._

_Thanks.  Crap, he’s getting ready to fight.  Wish me luck!_

“Are you ready?”  Ray asks.

“You need to take off your watch.”  I reply.

“Sonia, it’s harmless.  Stop stalling.”

“What are the crystals then?”

“The jeweler said it's emerald.”

“That looks like the crystal that made me bleed a lot, Kryptonite.  But whatever you say.”

“Ready?”

“I guess so.”

We look at each other and we get ready to strike.  He comes running at me.  I dodge the attack.  I quickly turn around and punch him.  He clutches his stomach for a bit but toughens up a few seconds later.  

He punches me with the hand on the arm where the watch sits, and it hurts.  I look down to where he punched me and see cuts.  I stand my ground, I speed towards him and I punch his face.

He clutches his cheek, the point of impact.  It’s red, really red.  He uses his hand on the arm of the watch, which is his left, and punches my face.  I touch my face and I feel blood near my eye.  

Rayan looks at me.  I use this to my advantage and I punch him repeatedly.  He grabs my arm and twists it.  It doesn’t hurt badly.  He punches my stomach twice with his left hand.  Pain searing through me.

I feel blood start to soak through my suit.  With the strength I have left, I knee him in the leg.  I hear the bones crash against each other.  It doesn’t seem to hurt him though.

He looks at me again.  Rayan looks worried, but he punches me in the ribs with his left fist.  I fall to the ground.  I cough a little.

“Are you okay?”  He asks.

“I told you to take off the watch.  But you win.”  I reply, weakly.

He grabs my hand and helps me sit up.

“Are you happy now?”  I ask, looking at him.

“Not if you’re hurt.”  He replies.

“Well look at me, I’m hurt.”

“Sorry.”

“Do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Can you get my inhaler?  It’s in the kitchen…”

“Yeah.  But why do you have an inhaler?”

“When Vixen fought me, I got messed up.”

“Oh… well I’ll go get it.”

He walks away to the kitchen.  He comes back with the inhaler in his hand.  I grab it from him.  I use it multiple times.  Ray looks at me.  When I’m finished with my inhaler, I put it in my lap.

“What?”  I ask.

“I’m worried.”

“I’ll be okay. You won so…”

“You’re tough.  And I get to tend to your injuries.”

“Fine.  Let me go to my room.”

“Okay.  Go then.”  Ray says.

I walk to my room with Rayan behind me.  I walk in and I lay down on the bed.  Ray sits next to me.  He looks at my eye.

“You okay?”  He asks.

“It doesn’t really hurt.”  I lie.

“You lying?”  He asks.

“Yes.”

“Ouch.  Do you want ice?”

“You’re the _doctor,_ your call.”

“Well it’s your decision if you want it or not.”

“Yes please.”

“Okay.  I’ll go get it.”  He says, walking out of the room.  

He comes back with a bag of ice.  He hands it to me and I put it on my eye that hurts.  I look at my stomach.  My suit is blood stained with fresh blood.

“Help.”  I say to Rayan, pointing to my stomach.

“Okay…”  Ray says, helping me take off the top of my suit, revealing my tank top.  

He leaves my room and comes back with the first aid kit.  He takes out the roll of bandages.  He takes a look at all of my wounds.  I’m trying not to blush.  He begins to wrap the bandages around my wound.  I wince in pain. I yelp.

“Sorry.”  Rayan apologizes.

“It-t’s okay…”

“It’s not.”

“I know.  I’m trying-g to make you less stres-sed.”

“I’ll always be worried about you.”  He says.

“Sometimes it-t’s overwhelming.”

“For you or for me?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

“Then it’s overwhelming for both of us.”

“Y-Yes.  I think you cut my rib.”

“Do I need to call 911?”

“N-no…”

“Okay.  The best treatment for you right now is rest.  So I’m going to go.  Get rest.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Okay, I’ll stay as long as you need.”

“That might be a while.”

“Okay.”

“Please take the watch off.  It’s hurting me…”  I yelp.  

“Oh sorry.”  Ray says, getting up.  He goes out of the room and he comes back a second later, the watch not on.

“I’m not-t going to school tomorrow…”  I say, weak.

“Sonia, you’re starting to look pale.”

“I thought you took the watch off-f.  If you did, why am I feeling horrible?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe you should sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll t-try.”

I close my eyes and wait for sleep to come upon me.


	29. Chapter 29: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 29th Chapter! Enjoy! -300sdls90  
> We only own the OCs and the story. -TheFlash1215745

It’s homeroom the next day.  Everyone is sitting together, but no one is talking.  Sonia isn’t here, which is good.  We work on the project in silence.

“Why is everyone so silent?”  Iris asks.

“I don’t want to talk.  And I’m still pissed about what happened yesterday at lunch.”  I start. “And Sonia keeps bugging me about it.  It’s not even true.”

“She _is_ annoying.”  Seb chimes in.

“Don’t say that about my friend.”  Iris says, getting angry.

“Why?  What are you gonna do, snitch on me by telling her I said that?  And if she hurts me, I don’t even care.”  Sebastian replies.

“Shut up.”  Iris says to Sebastian.

“Why?”  He asks.

“Because…”  She replies.

“Because what?”

“Just because…”

“I’m just going to go to another table then.”

He leaves and goes to another table.

“Ugh!”  Iris says, putting her head in her hands.

“What?”  I ask.

“Nothing…”

“Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just stressed.”  Iris says. “It’s not like you care anyway…”

“Iris-”

“What?”

“It’s not like you’ve been caring much lately either.”

“I do care!  I’m sorry…”

“Well you don’t know I have a kid.  Rayan and Sonia know, I’m surprised they didn’t tell you.  Oliver knows too.”

Iris bites her lips after what I say.  “I’m sorry…”

“About what?”  I ask.

“For everything.”

“I forgive you.”

“Since when do you have a kid?”  Santana asks.

“I found him on the streets.”

“When though?”

“Not so long ago.  And please stop questioning me about it.”

“Okay…”

“Now let’s focus, I can’t talk about this stuff right now.”  I say.

“Okay.”   Santana says.  “Iris, where is Sonia?”

“She decided to stay home today.”  Iris replies.

“Why?”  I ask.  “She never skips.  Unless…”

“Leave it alone, Barry.”  Iris warns.

“What happened to her?”  Ollie asks.

“Nothing, just wanted to stay home.”  Iris replies.

“You’re lying…”  Ollie says.

“I’m not.”  Iris replies.

“She is…”  Santana says.

“And how would you know?”  Iris asks.

“I’ll ask someone else if you don’t tell us.”  I say.

“I’m not telling.  And you realize that I know your secret?  That first night… when we still lived in the apartment together.”  Iris says.

“Don’t care…”  I reply.

“Want to be exposed?”  Iris asks.

“It isn’t true.”  I reply.

“Whatever you say.”  Iris rolls her eyes.

“Well tell me.  I want to know why Sonia isn’t here.”  I say.

“No.”

“You don’t even know the whole part of it.”  I mumble to myself.

“Don’t care.  I’ll tell Sonia what I know, when I go to see her.  I’m going to go at lunch.”  Iris blurts out.

“No.  Don’t you dare.”  I reply, starting to get mad.

“I will.”

“Don’t.”  I reply, mad now.

“Don’t mess with me then.  If you wait, you’ll hurt her _emotionally.”_

“How will I?”  I ask, scoffing.

“She doesn’t like when people lie.”

“He isn’t lying.”  Ollie lies.

“Whatever.”

Nate and Santana have gotten up and are sitting with Sebastian.  They must not want to interfere.

“Ugh…”  Iris says.

“What is it this time?”  I ask.  “Am I _annoying_ you?”

“You’ve been annoying this whole time.”  She replies.

I just shut up.  She’s going to tell Sonia what she knows.  If she does, I am screwed.  I’m just not ready to tell anyone.  I don’t think Ollie is either.  I start sweating, so I unzip my brown leather jacket to reveal my black t-shirt.  My head hurts.

“You okay, Barry?”  Ollie asks me.

“I don’t feel well.  I think I’m gonna go home.”  I reply.

“Okay.  You should.  You look pale.”  He says.

I walk over to Muratore, who’s at his desk.

“Can I go home?  I don’t feel well.”  I ask.

“Sure, I’ll tell the rest of your teachers.”  He replies.

I walk back over to my table and gather my stuff.  “See ya.”  I say.

“Do you need a ride?”  Ollie asks.

“No.  I’ll walk.  The apartment isn’t too far.”  I reply.

I walk out of the classroom and out of school, my backpack on my back.  I speed to the apartment.  I feel so weak when I stop in front of the door.  I quickly unlock it and go inside.  I lock the door again walk to the bedroom.  I collapse on the bed.  My bag is in my arms.

I feel weak.  My head hurts. “Why do I feel so weak?”  I ask myself.

I take my phone out of my bag.  I throw my bag on the floor.  It doesn’t go so far.   _Why am I so weak?_  I try to raise my hand.  It doesn’t work.  I try to speed around the room.  I can’t.  I lay back on the bed.   _I guess my powers aren_ ’t _working.  Why?_

I take off my jacket and shoes.  I swap my jeans for grey sweats.  I put on my ash grey hoodie and grab my phone, my hood up.  I walk to the living room and sit on the couch.  I put my phone in my hoodie’s pocket and grab the remote.  I turn on the TV.

I go onto Netflix and find a musical to watch; _Singin’ in the Rain_.  I smile and press play.  I watch as the characters in the black and white musical dance across the screen and sing.  Watching this has made me a bit happier.

I turn off the TV when the musical finishes.  I sigh.  I check the time on my phone; 11:42 a.m.  I move from my sitting position to laying down.  I close my eyes and slip into unconsciousness.

……………………………………………………………………

I don’t know how long it’s been when I wake up.  I look out the window and it’s still light out.  I check the time; 2 p.m exact.  My stomach rumbles.   _I missed lunch_.  I get up.  I still feel the same from before.  I can barely walk to the kitchen.

I make myself a sandwich and I begin to eat.  When I’m done, I put my plate in the sink and go back to the couch.  I lay there and stare out the window.  I cough.   _Well this is going to be hard to get over without my speed.  And I still have those two hickeys.  Not like they bother me._

“Why don’t I have my speed?”  I ask myself.  “What happened?”

I continue looking out the window at all the other buildings.  I’m bored.  I cough again.  My cough is harsher this time.  When the coughing stops, my throat hurts.  It’s from the coughing.  I remember how much it sucks being sick.

I’m still weak.  It hurts to move.   _Guess I’ll be on this couch for awhile.  Ugh, everything hurts.  What can I do?  Hmm.  I guess just lay here and wait for Ollie to get home.  I miss him.  It’s only been a few hours, but still…  I just hope he gets home soon._

I look at the clock.  It’s 2:45. _He should be home soon._  I listen to music to pass the time.  After a few songs, I hear the door open.  I look to the doorway to see Ollie.  I smile a small smile..

“Hey.”  I say.  “I missed you.”

“Hey Barry.  I missed you too.  How are you feeling?”  He asks, closing and locking the door.

“I’m sick.”  I say.

“I hope you feel better soon.  Want anything to eat?”  He asks from where he is by the door.

“No thanks.  I’m not hungry.  I just want to lay down.”  I reply.

“Okay, well you should go lay on the bed then.”

“Can you help me get there?  It’s hard for me to walk.”

“Of course I’ll help you.”

He comes over to the couch and picks me up with ease.  I manage to laugh as I hold onto his neck.  I rest my head on his shoulder.  His arms are holding my legs.  He walks to the bedroom and puts me down on the bed.

“Thank you.”  I say, looking up at him.

“No problem.  Now lay down.  You need to rest to get better.”  He replies.

I take off my hood and lay down.  I lay my head onto the pillow and Ollie pulls the blanket over me.

“Thank you.”  I tell him again.

“No need to, Barry.  I’d help you whenever you need it.”  He replies.

“Can you get me a glass of water?”  I ask.

“Sure.  I’ll be right back.”

He leaves the room.  I open my phone and I have a text from Rip.

 

**Rip**

**Are you alright?  You weren’t in class.**

 

I reply.

 

**Barry**

**I’m just sick.**

 

**Rip**

**Okay.  Hope you feel better soon.**

 

**Barry**

**Thx**

 

**Rip**

**No problem.**

 

I turn off my phone and put it on the nightstand.  Ollie comes back into the room with a cup of water.  He hands it to me.  I take a sip and put it on the nightstand.

“Thank you Ollie.”  I say weakly.

“No problem, Barry.”  He replies, smiling.

“What’re you smiling for?”  I ask.

“You’re cute when you’re sick.”  He replies.

“Aren’t I always?”  I ask back.

“Yes, yes you are.”  He replies, laughing.

“Aw thanks Ollie.”

“You’re just too cute, Barry.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to let you get some rest.  I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”  

“Okay.”

He leaves the room.  I’m left to lay there with my thoughts.

 _Hey Barry.  How’re you feeling?_ Seb thinks to me.

 _Not much better._ I reply.

_Oh, well I hope you get better soon._

_Thanks._

_You’re my brother, I would never wish that you were sick._

_Let me get some rest now._

_Okay._

The trail of thoughts is cut off.  I close my eyes and try to sleep.  It eventually falls upon me, and I’m thankful for it.  It’s a dreamless night.  I wake up.  The sun is bright and shines through the room.  It’s 9 a.m.  I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed.  I see a note on top of my phone on the nightstand.

 

\--------------------------------------------

   Barry,                                                                

       If you are reading this, it means I have        

      already left for school.  I made you breakfast.   

      It's in the fridge.  Anyways, I hope you feel       

      better soon.  I love you.                                    

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

                                                                    Ollie   

\--------------------------------------------

 

I smile.  I feel a bit better.  I wince as I stand up.  I grab my phone and put it in my hoodie pocket.  I begin to walk to the kitchen.  I open the fridge.  In it is a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs on it.  I smile again.

I grab the plate and a fork.  I put them on the counter.  I sit on the barstool and begin eating.  I eat in silence.  I hear a knock at the door.   _Who is that?  Should I answer?_ I get up and I open the door to see Sonia and Rayan standing there.

“What are you doing here, Barry?”  Sonia asks.

“I’m not feeling well.  Why are you here?”  I ask.

“Why aren’t you at your apartment?”  Sonia asks.

“I live here.”

“Wait, _what_?”  Sonia asks, confused.

“Oh!  I mean… uh... Oliver let me stay here.”

“Are you lying?”  Sonia asks.

“No. I didn’t want Wally to get sick.”  I reply.  “Now what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Oliver said you were here, so I thought we could hang out.”  Rayan cuts in.

“He was texting you guys in school?  ‘Cause you two aren’t the type of people to go to school than skip.”  I say.

“Uh… let’s just say I got hurt fighting someone…”  Sonia says.

_I think I want to know more…._

“That doesn’t answer my question though.”

“He texted me before he entered school.  He wanted me to check up on you.  I had to take Sonia with me because…”  Rayan says, trailing off.

“Oh okay.  And you don’t have to tell the reason.  But come in.”  I say.

I step aside, letting them in.  They both step in and Rayan helps Sonia sit down on the couch.  I sit down too, wincing.

“My powers aren’t working.”  I say.

“Oh…”  Rayan says.

“Don’t worry about it.”  I say.

“Do you know what caused it?”  Sonia asks.

“No.  When I sped home, I felt weak.  And my powers didn’t work.”  I reply.  “Sonia, why did Rayan help you sit down?”

“I’m feeling weak from the fight still.”  She answers.

“Who fought you?  With what?  What made you so weak you needed a helper?”  I ask.

“Kryptonite is the cause.”  She answers.  She looks at Rayan, he nods.

“I made a deal with her.”  Rayan says.

“Oh.  You don’t have to tell me the details.”

“If you say so.  Do you want the short version?”  Rayan says.

“If you want to tell it.”

“Okay, Well I have a watch made from kryptonite.  We fought, she lost. She looked horrible. The deal was if I win I get to take care of her injuries for as long as I want.”

“Oh wow…”  I reply.

“Y-yeah…”  Sonia stammers.

“Sonia… are you okay?  You look pale…”  I ask, worried.

“I-I think I’m just going t-to lay on the couch.”  She says, laying down.

“Does anything hurt?”  I ask.

“I-I just need to rest.”

“I don’t think that will help…”  Rayan starts.

“I want to sleep.”  She says.

“Okay.  Do you mind Barry?”  Rayan asks.

“No, not at all.  But there isn’t a guest room.  I slept on the couch, so I don’t know where she could sleep.”  I say awkwardly.

“I’ll sleep-p here…”  Sonia says weakly.  A few minutes later, Sonia is fast asleep.

“Must be hard staying at the place of your crush.”  Rayan says.

“It’s really not.  It must be hard seeing Sonia like this…”

“It is.”  He agrees with me.

“She looks very pale.  Should we take her somewhere to get help?  Like a hospital?”  I ask.

“Let’s see if rest helps her.”

“Okay.  Don’t worry, she’ll be okay.”  I say.

“She will be.  And be honest, are you and Oliver a thing?”  He asks.

“I’ve told everyone this a million times, no.  I just have a crush on him, and that’s all.”

“You don’t have to pretend, your secret is safe with me.”  Rayan replies.

“I am not lying.”

“Drop the act.  It’s really not a big deal.  I’ll tell you a secret if you confess.”

“There is no act, Rayan.”

“Whatever.  You want to go get some food for all of us?”  Rayan asks.

“My powers don’t work and I don’t have a car.”  I reply.

“I have a car.  Well it’s Sonia’s viper.”  Rayan says.

“Then you go get food for you and her.  I’ll eat something here.”

“Okay.  Call me if she wakes up.”  Rayan says, getting his things.

“Of course I will.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Okay.”

He leaves the apartment.  I walk around.

 _How’s it going?_  Seb thinks to me.

 _Okay.  I still don’t feel well.  But I’m better._ I reply as I look out the window.

_Cool.  Who is there?_

_Sonia’s sleeping and Rayan just left to get food for the both of them._

_Why are they there?_

_They just came.  Rayan said that Ollie asked him to check on me._

_Cute._

_Yeah, it is.  He made me breakfast too._

_Wow.  Do you know why Sonia skipped yesterday?_

_She did?  I mean, she wasn't there._

_Yeah, do you know why?  She came to Oliver’s apartment with Rayan so…_

_No, they wouldn’t.  She isn’t feeling well either.  And you know I live here with him, right?_

_If you haven’t came home in a while, then yes._

_Well I don’t know what to do now._

_Well, does Rayan know?_

_No.  Just thinks I have a crush on him._

_Okay.  You should tell him.  If you want to, I mean._

_Not yet.  I’m not ready to._

_Okay._

I cut off our thoughts and continue to look outside.  The light blue sky is clear.  I see the traffic.  It’s quiet in here.  My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket, ruining the peaceful silence.  

I take it out of my pocket.  I’m getting a call from Ollie.   _Should I answer it?  Definitely._

“Hello?”  I ask into the phone.

“ _Hi Barry.  How are you feeling?”_ Ollie’s voice asks.

“A bit better.”  

“ _That’s good.  Did Rayan come by?”_

“Yeah, thanks for sending him to check on me.  And thanks for breakfast.”

“ _Don’t worry about it._ ”

“How’s school?”  I ask, changing the subject.

“ _It’s boring without you…_ ”

“Aw.  But you’ll survive.  I’ll see you in a few hours anyways.”

“ _Yeah.  I have to get to class.  I’ll see you soon._ ”

“Yeah.  Bye.”

He hangs up.  I hear a knock at the door.  I open it to see Rayan standing there with some pizza.

“Come in.”  I say.

I step aside and he walks in and puts the pizza on the table.

“What were you doing?”  Rayan asks.

“Oh just looking outside.”  I reply.  “And thinking with Seb.  And I was on the phone with Oliver.”

“Cool.  How is Sonia?”

“She’s been asleep the whole time.”  

“Should I take her to Mr. Achem?  The problem is he is on a trip.”

“Well it’s your decision.”

“Don’t know.  I think I’m going to wake her up.  She needs to eat.”

“Yeah, we do too.”

He goes over to the couch and I go over to the fridge.  I grab three Coke cans and put two of them on the table.  I get myself two apples because I’m not that hungry.  Rayan helps Sonia over to the table.

“Did I miss anything?”  She asks.

“No.”  I reply.

“Good.  Sorry I fell asleep.”

“No need to apologize.  You needed rest.”  I say.

“Why are you being so serious?”  Sonia asks.

“She’s right, you are being serious.”  Rayan chimes in.

“I am?”  I ask.

“Yup.”  Both of them say.

“Sorry.”  I apologize.

“Don’t worry about it…”  Sonia says.

We eat in silence.  I’m leaning on the counter while the two are at the table.  I finish my apples and throw the cores into the trash.  I open my Coke.

“Are you going to school tomorrow?”  Rayan asks me.

“Think so.  Glee club auditions are tomorrow.”  I reply.

“I might just go for that.  When is it?”  Sonia asks.

“Recess.”

“Okay, I’m trying out.”  Sonia says.

“I’m forcing Sebastian to.”  I say, a smirk on my lips.

“Cool.”  Rayan says.

“Maybe our friends will too.”  Sonia says.

“Hope so.  Then we’ll all be in a club.”  I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/14/18 Edit: I just realized something was supposed to be put it, which was the note, so I put it in.


	30. Chapter 30: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivarry smut warning. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s the next day at auditions.  Everyone in my friend group is auditioning.  I see Sara Lance, Rip, and a new girl by the name of Kara Danvers there too.  Kara’s currently auditioning.  I’m sitting alone on a crate while everyone else is talking.  Ollie comes and sits next to me.

“We need to talk.”  He says.

“About what?”  I ask.

“When do you want to tell everyone about us?”  He whispers to me.

“Uh…”  I trail off.  “Thanksgiving?”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“Yeah.”

“You nervous about auditioning?”  He asks.

“No.”  I reply.

“Good.  I’m not either.”

“That’s good.”

We fall silent.  Everyone goes to audition.  I go too.  The teacher who’s running auditions, Mr. Schuester, comes to where everyone is after auditions.

“You all got in.  You all will be pulled out of you period 3-4 classes.  You won’t go to those classes anymore, instead you’ll be at Glee Club, in the choir room.”  He says.

Everyone nods.  We all begin to leave.  As I’m walking alone, Ollie catches up to me.

“Hey.”  I say, turning my heads towards him.

“Hi Barry.”  He replies.

“What do you want to do now?”  I ask.

“ _It_.”  He replies, a wild look in his eyes.

“We did _it_ a few days ago.”  I say.

“I know, but I want more.”

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Good.”

We get in the car.

“Don’t try anything, okay?  I don’t feel like doing _it_ now.”  I tell him.

“Whatever you say.”  He replies, not looking at me.  He begins driving.

We remain silent as he drives.

“Is everything okay, Ollie?  Something seems to be off.”  I ask suddenly.

“Everything’s fine.”  He replies.  I could tell he's lying.

“No, everything isn’t.  I can tell.  Want to talk about it?”  I ask.

He tenses up.  “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”  I ask.

“When I was thirteen,  I got on a boat called the _Queen’s Gambit_.  There was a storm and the whole boat sunk.  Sara Lance was also on that boat.  She was my first love.  So the both of us hung onto a piece of debri until my Dad found us.

We got onto the lifeboat him and a crew member were on.  My dad said there was only enough food on board for me and Sara.  So he shot the crew member and then himself, in the head.  Sara and I watched him die.

We got stranded on an island called Lian Yu for five years.  We did terrible things to survive.  We killed people.  I’ve used these hands to do it.  I’m a murderer, Barry.”  He starts to cry.  “I don’t deserve you.”

What he says about him not deserving me breaks my heart.  “Ollie, you do deserve me.  Especially with all you went through back then.  To be honest, if you didn’t kill those people, you probably wouldn’t be alive and here with me today.”

He looks at me, tears in his eyes.  But then he looks back to the road.

“Ollie, don’t cry.  That’s in the past.  And we’ve both gone through dark things.  If you need to cry about it, don’t worry.  I cry about my parents a lot too.”  

He stops crying.  “Barry?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re just- you’re my light in all this darkness.”

“And you’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me.”

He parks the car and we get out of it.  We begin to walk to the apartment.

“I’ve thought about doing _it._ ”  I tell him.

“And have you made a decision?”  He asks back, looking at me.

“Yeah, I have.”  I reply, looking at him.  “I’ll let you fuck me.  But not right now.  Soon.”

His lips curve into a small smile.  “Okay.  I guess I can wait a bit longer”

We fall silent.  We reach the apartment and he unlocks the door.  We enter the apartment together.  I lean against the brick wall while he goes to sit on the couch.  I start singing  _Love the Way You Lie._ Ollie looks at me from where he’s sitting, and he starts rapping the Eminem part.  He replaces the female pronouns with male ones.

\-------------------------------

We finish the song and remain our stare, that has remained throughout the entire song.  We swapped parts accordingly, and we altered the lyrics a bit so that it fit the two of us.  He gets off the couch, still staring at me.  He begins walking over to me.   _Is he going to do something?  I don’t want him to hurt me._  I think, a bit panicked.   _But why would he do that?  He’s said he would never._  I dismiss the thoughts.

Oliver’s rough lips are suddenly against mine.  I kiss him back.  His arms behind his back, mine around his neck.  His tongue suddenly pries open my lips, entering my mouth.  He explores it while my tongue stays at the bottom of my mouth.

His tongue suddenly licks mine, surprising me and giving me a tingling feeling.  He does it again and again, slowly turning me on with this weird gesture.  I feel my penis become lighter than it usually is.   _That’s weird._

I break the kiss and look down.  My penis is sticking straight out.  Ollie follows my gaze.

“Do you not know what’s happening?”  He asks.

“N-no.”  I reply, shocked.

“I’m guessing that no one’s had the _talk_ with you?”

“What talk?”

“So you don’t know.  Can’t believe no one gave you the _talk_.  But somehow you know how to kiss and fuck, it doesn’t make sense.”  He chuckles.

“I guess it is weird.  But what is happening?”  I ask, curious.

“It’s called a boner, Barry.  It happens when someone gets sexually aroused.”

“Oh…”  I trail off, a cent of worry in my tone.

“It’s normal.  Don’t worry.”  He picks up on my worried tone and chuckles.

“Good.”

“Since I’ve essentially _warmed you up_ , do you want to do _it_ now?”

“Um… yeah.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to.”

He pushes me down on the floor.  My back hits the wood with a thump.  There is only pain for a few seconds.  Ollie kneels on the floor and unzips my jeans carefully.  Me penis is forced down for a minute, and it hurts.

As soon as my jeans are unzipped and unbuttoned, my penis is straight up again because of the boner.  I arch my back, allowing Ollie to slide my jeans down to my ankles.  He takes off my boxer, allowing my penis to be free in the air.

Ollie looks down at my penis for a minute.  He’s suddenly sucking on it.  I cum into his mouth within two minutes.  He swallows it.  He wiggles my penis out of his mouth and kisses the shaft appreciatively.

“No more.”  He says, surprising me.

“Seriously?”  I ask in disbelief.

“Yup.  That was all I needed.”

“Wow.”

My boner is no longer existent.  Ollie slides up my boxers and jeans, redoing the zipper and button.  He lays down next to me on the floor.  I rest my head on his chest.

“Wanna cuddle in bed?”  He offers.

“Yes.”

We get up and start going towards the bedroom, holding hands.  His right hand squeezes my left, assuring me that he’s there.  I squeeze back.  We get to the bedroom and he opens the door for us.

I walk in first, using my hand to pull him into the room.  He pulls me into a kiss that’s short and sweet.  I smile at him when he pulls apart.  I look down to see that our hands are still intertwined.  We walk to bed and lay down.

I lay my head on his chest.  We are no longer holding hands.  He wraps his right arm around my shoulders.  I grab his right hand with mine.  My left hand moves to his chest.  I rub his chest with my hand.  His left arm supports his head.

“Wish we could stay like this forever.”  I tell him.

“Me too, but we have other things to do.”  He pauses.  “But we can stay here for now.”

“Yeah.  I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Barry.  And we need to get to know each other better.  So tell me something about yourself.”

“My favorite restaurant is Chipotle.”

“Really?”

“Yes.  Now _you_ tell _me_ something.”

“My favorite song is _I Want To Break Free_.”

“I know that song.  It’s a good one.”

“Let me correct you, it’s a classic.”  He says seriously.

I laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”  Ollie asks me, still serious and now confused.

“Your seriousness about this.”  I reply.

“Why are you laughing at that?”

“I thought it was funny.”

“You’re weird.”

“I know.  You are too.”

“Yeah, I kinda am.”

“At least we recognize it.”

“Yeah.”


	31. Chapter 31: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my favorite chapters. Olivarry smut warning. I don't want to spoil anymore. I only own OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s the next day.  I get to History class.  I sit next to Rip.  We wait for the bell to ring to start class.

“Hey.”  I greet him.  “How was your night?”

“Good.  For once I didn’t hear the neighbors having sex like they do most nights.”

“Question, what building?”

“Five, apartment c.”  He replies.

It surprises me.  Ollie and I live in apartment b of the same building.  I should probably tell him.

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?”  I ask.

“I promise I won’t tell.”

“Okay.  So I actually live in apartment b with my boyfriend Oliver.  I’m sorry that you had to hear that.” 

“I forgive you.  So I guess we’re neighbors.  And I’m presuming you don’t want me to tell because you want to keep your relationship a secret.”

“Yeah, I do.”

The bell rings and class starts.

“Hello class!”  Mr. C says.

“Did you know that Mr. Cottiers is a pervert?”  I whisper to Rip. 

“What?  Really?”

“Yes.  I heard from someone that he stares at Ms. Dahsa’s ass.”

“Bloody hell.  That’s gross.”  He replies.

“I know.  Let’s start working on our script.”

“Okay.” 

We work on our script until the bell rings.  I join Ollie in the hallway on our way to lunch.  We head over to where the group is sitting in silence m.  Sonia and Rayan are there as well.  Rip is sitting with us today.

“Hey Barry!”  Iris says. 

“What?”  I ask.

“I’m just saying hey…”  She replies.

“Okay.”  I say.

“Where have you been Sonia?  Have you been  _ messing around  _ with Rayan?”  Seb asks. 

“No.”  She replies.

_ Don’t try her, Seb.   _ I warn.

_ I so will.  _

_ A fight happened with her and Rayan and he used Kryptonite.  She came over when I was sick. _

_ Oh, I can’t believe Rayan is so cruel.  I’m so getting my hands on that stuff. _

_ Don’t joke about that. _

_ I’m not joking. _

_ Well I know where to get it, and I won’t tell you because if you harm her I won’t hesitate to harm you. _

_ I would heal faster then her.  And I’ll figure it out.  _

_ What if I told you that where I know to get Kryptonite also has something to dampen our powers? _

_ Who cares?  I don’t.  _

_ If you don’t have your powers, you won’t heal if I harm you. _

_ I would still get my ‘hits’ in.  _

_ No you wouldn’t.  I can team up with people to stop you. _

_ Who could?  You only have you and Sonia and Nate. _

_ I also have two other people. _

_ Five people isn’t enough to stop me. _

_ Yes it is, Sebastian. _

I break the thoughts.  “Can I talk to Oliver, Rip, Sonia, and Nate outside for a minute?”  I ask.

“Why?”  Sonia asks.

“I’ll tell you.”

The five of us get up from the table and walk outside.

“Reason I’ve called you all here is because I need your help.”  I tell them.

“How can I help?”  Rip asks.

“Well I see you keep guns in your trenchcoat.”  I tell him.

“I do.”

“So now that that’s covered, Sebastian wants to hurt Sonia with Kryptonite.”  I tell them.

“Why Kryptonite?”  Rip asks.

“Because I’m Supergirl, Nate’s Citizen Steel, Oliver is the Green Arrow, and Barry is the Flash.”  Sonia tells Rip.

“Oh.”  Rip says.

“Now Sebastian is going to try to get his hands on Kryptonite.  We need to stop him from doing that.  If he does, we all have to fight him.”  I say.

“We will, Barry.  I have arrows.”  Oliver says.

“I know.  You told me you would hurt me with one if I ever hurt you.”  I say.

“But you said you wouldn’t hurt me, so I’ll never hurt you.”

“Can you guys stop it?”  Nate asks.

“Yeah.  So we have to come up with a plan to stop Seb.”  I say.

“Well we could all ambush him.  Oliver could use his arrows to stop his speed.  Then we can hurt him so he can’t hurt me.”  Sonia says.

“Good idea.”  Rip says.

“Yeah, it is.  And you’re not going to tell anyone, right?”  Nate asks.

“Of course I won’t tell anyone.  As long as you don’t tell anyone I carry guns on me.”

“We won’t.”  I assure him.

“Good.”

The bell rings.  We all go in seperate directions to get to class.  Rip has Honor’s Hieroglyphs, Sonia has Science, and the rest of us have Honor’s Greek.  Ollie and I walk together.

“I told Rip about us.  He’s our neighbor, did you know that?”  I ask him.

“No, I didn’t know that.  And it does make sense that you told him.  He’s not going to tell anyone, right?”  He replies.

“No, he won’t tell.”

“Good.”

We get to class and take our seats.  Class goes by fast with Ollie and I talking the whole time.  Nate sits with Santana.  When class is done, Ollie and I go home.  We run into Rip outside of the apartment.

“Hey.”  I say to him.

“Hello.  Try not to be too loud.”  He replies.

“We’ll try.”  Ollie says.

We say goodbye to Rip and go inside.  We take off our shoes and socks at the door.  Ollie shoves me against the bricks and captures my lips in a short kiss.  He breaks away a few seconds later.  He stands to my left and holds my hand.

“I wanna try something.”  He says.

“What is it?”  I ask.

“I want to get drunk with you.”

“Uh… sure.  I could use a drink.  But let’s not go to a bar, because I don’t want you driving drunk.  Want me to go to the store and get something?”

“Sure.”

I speed away.  I buy two six-packs of beer and come home.  I put them on the counter and sit next to Ollie on the couch.  I grab his right hand with my left.  

“Want me to get you a bottle?”  I ask.

“Yes.”

I unhook his hand from mine and get up.  I grab two bottles and sit back down next to Ollie.  We screw off the caps of our bottles.  The fizz makes a sizzling sound.  We clank our bottles together.

“To us.”  I say.

“To us.”  Ollie repeats.

We each take a sip.  Ollie looks at me, and I smile. 

“What?”  I ask kindly.

“Nothing…”  Ollie trails off, taking another sip.

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

“Nope, I just want you to drink.”

“You want me to be drunk?”

“Yeah.”

We start chugging our drinks until our bottles are empty.  I feel a bit tipsy.  Ollie grabs two more bottles and hands one to me.  I chug mine straight down.

_ “ _ Woah…”  Ollie says.  “Wanna race?”

“Deal.  Finish the bottle in your hand first.”

“Okay.”  He chugs it down in a few seconds.  I speed and grab the rest of the bottles and divide them evenly.  We each get four.

“Ready?”  Ollie asks.

“Yeah.”

I begin to drink my third one.  I finish fast.  I do the same with the other three.  I look to see Ollie done with his.  I begin to feel nauseous.

“I’m not feeling well Ollie…”  I slur my words.

“What do you mean, my love?”  He asks back drunkenly.

“I-”  

I’m cut off by vomit filling my mouth.  I run to the bathroom, and Ollie runs after me.  I kneel down and spit all the vomit out in the toilet.  I keep vomiting.  Ollie kneels down to and rubs my back as I keep throwing up.  When I’m done, I sit criss-crossed on the floor and look at Ollie.  He’s in the same position as me.

“You got some on your chin.”  He slurs.

I lean forward and he wipes the vomit off of my chin.  He smiles at me, and I smile back.

“I love you.”  I slur.

“I love you too.”  He slurs back.

He pulls me by my red button-up t-shirt into a kiss.  We break apart after a few minutes, and he looks at me.  I unbutton the first two buttons on my shirt.  We stare at each other.  My lips curve into a huge smile.  Ollie smiles too.

“What, are you smiling because I am?”  I ask, all of my words slurred.

“Uh huh.”  He replies.

“I’m hungry now.”  I slur.

“I’ll go get something.”

He gets up.  He comes back with a case of strawberries.  He sits back down in his previous position.  I watch him the whole time.  He puts the strawberries on the floor.  I open the case.  We each take a strawberry and take a bite.   _ Yum!  _

_ Glad you’re enjoying yourself.   _ Seb thinks to me.

_ Leave me alone. _

_ Okay.  I’m not going to take a chance, because I don’t know if you get extremely angry when you’re drunk. _

_ Bye! _

I cut off our thoughts. 

“Do you know what else I’m hungry for?”  Ollie slurs.

“Me.”  I slur back.

“May I…”

“May you what?”

“Have you!”  Ollie says, laughing.

“Yes.”  I reply.

Ollie shoves me against the wall and kisses me.  I kiss back and smile.  He lifts me up and heads to our room, still kissing me.  I hold onto his neck.  His hands are supporting my ass.  He pinches my ass.  I stop kissing him.

“Hey!”  I slur.

He just laughs.

“Do you want to get slapped?”  I ask, serious.

“Nah… I’d rather kiss you!”

He captures my lips yet again.  He lays me on the bed, kissing me harder.  I kiss back with passion.  I pull at his shirt.  We break apart and he nods at me.  He takes it off.  I place my hand on his chest. He looks down at me and he grins.  He starts to unbutton my shirt.  I shrug it off after he undos the last button.

He puts his hand on my chest.  The hand that was on his chest is now gripping his shoulder.  He leans in for another kiss.  I happily accept.  I can tell he’s still drunk by the look in his eyes, but so am I.  He breaks apart to take off his jeans.  I wait for him.

When he’s done, he climbs onto the bed next to me.  We stare at each other.

“What exactly do you want to do to me right now?”  I slur.

“I want to put my dick inside of you.”  He replies.

“Then do it.”

I get up and I take off my jeans and my boxers.  When I’m done, I lay on my stomach.

“Ready?”  He slurs.

“Yessiree.”  I reply.

Ollie takes his boxers off and climbs on top of me and shoves his penis in my hole.  I moan loudly.

“Shh…”  Ollie leans down and whispers into my ear. 

Ollie moves his head and thrusts in and out of me.  It feels so wrong, but good at the same time.  I wait for him to cum.  Suddenly, cum flows into me.

“Oh fuck yes.”  I say.

“Want… more?”

“Yes.” 

Cum flows into me again, I try not to moan.  A quiet moan escapes my throat.

“Shh…..”  Ollie whispers again, beginning to thrust in and out once more.

“I’m trying.”  I whisper back.

“Your... turn?”

“Not yet.”

“What else do you… want?”

“You, obviously.”

“What do you want me to do to…. you?”

“Anything.”

“Ok...ay.”

He takes his penis out of my hole and replaces it with his finger.

“Fingering, I see?”  I slur.

“Yes…”

“Continue.”

He takes his finger in and out, covering it with cum.  My hole is still filled with it from when he came into me.  He takes his finger out.  The cum on his finger drips onto my asscheek, making the spot where it fell wet.  I moan when the drop of cum hits me.

“Be quiet, Barry!”  Ollie whisper-yells at me.

“Sorry…”

“Try to be quiet, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Good.”

He goes back to fingering me.  He stops and flips me over, claiming my lips.  I wrap my hands around his neck.  He kisses me harder and passionately.  I try to kiss harder than him.  He stops and lays on his stomach.

“Your turn.”  He tells me.

I hop on top of him and I slowly put my penis in his asshole.  His ass tightens around my penis, squeezing it.  I bite my tongue to keep from moaning.  I vibrate my penis.  Cum starts to fill him.  He’s gripping the edge of the mattress, hard.  He grits his teeth, trying hard not to moan.

“Moan for me, Ollie.”  I say.

He un-grits his teeth, a loud moan escaping.  I almost moan from his sound of pleasure.  I exit him and lay down besides him, also on my stomach.  I look at him, a big grin plastered on my face.  He’s smiling too.

“What’s up, boyfriend of mine?”  He asks, still drunk.

“First ‘my love’ and now ‘boyfriend of mine’?  Who are you, Shakespeare?”  I ask back, laughing, and drunk too.

“No…”

I laugh.  “Obviously, you’re not.  And that’s good.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Should we go to bed now?”

“Yeah.  I’m tired.”

He flips onto his back.  “Come here then.”

I flip onto my back as well and scoot over so that I lay next to him.  My left hand is being held in his right.  Our clasped hands lay on his chest next to my head.

“Goodnight, Barry.  Sweet dreams.”  He says, a smile on his face.  I can tell he’s still drunk.

“Goodnight Ollie.”  I reply, also still drunk.

I close my eyes, sleep coming upon me instantly.


	32. Chapter 32: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama. I'm not spoiling it so... yeah. But there is violence in this chapter. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I wake up the next morning.  I look down to see Barry looking up at me.

“Hey Ollie.”  He says.

“Hey Barry.”  My head starts to hurt.  “And there’s the hangover.”

“I got one too.”  Barry says, wincing.

“Do you remember last night?”  I ask.

“Not really.  Though I do remember we each drank a six pack of beer.  So we were wasted.”  He says.

“Can’t believe we drank that much.”  I reply, surprised.

“I can’t either.  And I haven’t gotten that wasted since the first time I ever drank.  Are we going to school?”

“I think we should.  We already ditched together once.”

“Okay.  So we’re going, right?”

“Yes Barry, we are going to school.”

“Okay Ollie.  Let’s get dressed then.”

We move away from each other and begin to get dressed.  When we’re done, I sit next to him.  He leans his head onto my shoulder.

“Tired?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  He answers, yawning.

“Well you could sleep.”  I suggest.

“No.  I don’t want to be alone.”  He replies, shaking his head no.

“Okay, then let’s get going.”

“Aren’t we going to eat breakfast?”  He asks, confused.

“We can get something on the way.”

“Okay.”

I get up and reach out my hand for him.  He grabs it, and I help him up.  We walk to the door and I grab my keys.  We go into the car and I get into the driver’s seat.  I drive to Mc Donald’s.

“What do you want?”  I ask Barry.

“Hotcakes and some coffee.”

“Okay.”

I order an Egg McMuffin and an orange juice and what Barry asked for.  I pull up to the window and I pay.  I take the food and put it on Barry’s lap.

“Thanks Ollie.”  Barry says.

“No problem.  That’s what boyfriends do.”  I answer.

“I could’ve helped pay.”

“Well I already did.  And it’s my treat.”

“Thanks.  I’ll get it next time.”

“Okay.”

We eat as I drive.  We get to campus and I park.  We get out of the car and start walking to class.  Barry holds his coffee and drinks it as we walk.  I look at him.  He looks at me.

“What are you looking at me for?”  He asks.

“Because I love you…”  I reply.

“I love you too.  Now let’s get to class.”

“Okay.  I’m walking.  Are you happy now?”

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“We’ve got hangovers, Barry.”

“I know but you seem a bit _off._ ”

“What do you mean?”  I ask, confused.

“You said _are you happy now_.  You don’t really say those type of things.  That’s more of Sonia then you.”

“I am not drunk, Barry.”

“Okay…”

“It doesn’t seem like you believe me.”

“I do.”

“You seriously do?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

We get to class.  Barry and I sit with everyone for once.

“Hey guys.”  Iris says.

“Hey.”  Barry replies.

“You guys look tired.”  Sonia says.

“I couldn’t sleep last night.  I don’t know about him, though.”  I lie.

“So what did you do?”  Nate asks.

“Uh… I…”  Barry trails off.

“Spit it out.”  Sonia says.

“I was not feeling well.  I kept throwing up.”  He half lies.

I then remember that he was throwing up last night.   _Well now I know one thing that happened yesterday._

“Were you drunk?”  Sonia asks. “With Oliver?”

“No.”  Barry lies.

……………………………………………………………………………

It’s lunch time now.  I get my lunch and I sit at the table.  The table slowly starts to fill up.

“How were your classes, Oliver?”  Barry asks.

“Good.  Yours?”  I reply.

“Good.”  He says.

We fall silent.

“Barry, Wally misses you.”  Sebastian says.

“Shoot.  I’ll come over today.”  He replies.

“Good.”  Seb says.

“That’s a stupid reply, _Seb.”_  Sonia teases.

“My reply is like you.  And how come you didn’t say anything when Barry said it before?”  Sebastian replies.  “And you don’t get to call me that.”

“ _Seb_.”  Sonia teases.

“Don’t try me, c _hienne_.”  He smirks.

“What did you just call me?”  Sonia asks.

“Nothing…”

“ _Kuti_.”  Sonia says.

“Suce mon cul.”  Sebastian says.

“Stop it, please.”  Rip says.  He sits with us now.

“You better!”  Sonia says to Sebastian.

“You were the one who started it when you said my reply to Barry was stupid.”  Sebastian fires back.

“Well it was!”  Sonia says.

“It wasn’t.”  Barry says.

“Too bad!  I think it was!”

“Can you stop arguing?”  Rip asks, getting frustrated.

“I agree with him.  It’s getting annoying.”  Santana says.

“Shut up Santana!”  Sonia says.

“I agree with Rip too.  It’s annoying.”  Nate says.

“Fine.   _Seb_ , we’ll settle this later outside in ten minutes.”  Sonia says.

“Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!”  Sebastian yells at her, angry.

“Whatever, just meet me outside in ten.”  Sonia says getting up.

“Va au diable.”  Sebastian replies.

“Is that a yes?”  Sonia asks.

“Know what, fine.”  Sebastian replies.

“Okay, see you there!”  Sonia says, walking out with Rayan.

“What did you say to her?”  Rip aks.

“First I called her a bitch, then I told her to suck my ass, then I said I told her not to call me that, and I told her to go to hell.  All in French.”  He replies.

“Are you going to go?”  Barry asks.

“No, because she’s going to be stupid and use her powers.  And I’m not being stupid by using my powers.”  Sebastian replies.

“She’s weak.”  I say. “You would win anyway.”

“Fine, I’ll go.”  Sebastian replies.

“I can’t believe you guys.”  Iris says, sighing.

“Well go hang out with that puta.”  Santana says.

“Excuse me?  What did you say?”  Iris asks.

“Nothing you need to know if you’re on Sonia’s side.”  Santana says.

“Know what?  I’ve had enough of you.”  Iris says.  She points at Santana.  “You’re rude, snotty, and a bitch.  Leave me and my friends alone.”

“Whatever.  Sebastian, are we going to go now?”  Santana asks, annoyed.

“Uh…”  Almost everyone is staring at Sebastian.  “Sure.  It’s about time for me to meet her outside anyways.”

We all walk to the back of the school.  Sonia and Rayan are there, waiting.

“All of you, get off to the side.  I don’t want to hurt you.”  Sonia says, glaring at Sebastian.

“Like you will.”  Sebastian snorts.

“I’ll certainly hurt _you_.”  Sonia says.

“You’re too weak.  Anyways, let’s begin.”

Barry, Santana, Nate, Rayan, Rip, and I move off to the side.  Sonia and Sebastian face off. Sonia’s eyes turn red.  Sebastian punches, but Sonia dodges.  Sebastian falls and Sonia kicks him hard in the stomach.  Sebastian winces in pain.

He swings at Sonia’s legs, causing her to fall.  She gets up and punches Sebastian’s face.  He has a black eye.  He swings at her, but misses.  She punches him in the gut.  It doesn’t affect him and he punches her ribs. It doesn’t affect her.  They keep punching each other.

“I’m going to stop this.”  I tell Barry, who’s standing next to me.

“Ollie, don’t.  Please.”  Barry replies.

I walk in the middle of the fight.  Sonia’s charging at Sebastian, and I’m in her way.  Sonia doesn’t realize I’m there, but Sebastian does.

“Sonia, no!”  Sebastian yells.

But he’s too late. I fall to the ground.  Sonia punched me in my stomach so hard.  It’s hard to breathe.

“I’m so sorry!!!!”  Sonia cries, realizing I’m there.  “I didn’t mean-”

Barry comes walking towards us, rage in his eyes.

“Barry, no.  Don’t do this.”  I tell him, but he ignores me.

“Barry, stop.”  Rayan says, but is ignored too.

“Barry, I swear, I didn’t-”  Sonia starts.

Barry punches her in the jaw.  He punches again and again.  He walks away, his back toward us.

“Barry… why?”  Rayan cries.

Barry continues walking away, ignoring him.

“Barry!”  I yell, getting up and wincing as I do.

He looks back only for a second, then turns back around and continues to walk.  I see rage in his eyes.

“Is Sonia okay?  I didn’t want Barry to hurt her.”  I say to everyone.

“It’s not your fault, Oliver.”  Sonia says.

“Let me help you.”  I reply, walking towards her.

“Barry wouldn’t like that…”  Sonia says.  “And you shouldn’t be helping.  You’re hurt, Oliver.”

“I don’t care if he likes it or not, just let me-”  I start.

“Oliver, you just got punched by her.  You need to rest so you can heal.”  Iris cuts me off.

“I’ll be fine.”  I say, helping Sonia.

“No, you won’t.  I’ll help her.”  Rayan says.  “And someone else will help you.”

“I’m fine, really.”  I say.

“No you’re not.”  I hear someone yell from the distance.  I look to see Tommy leaning against the brick wall.  “I saw the whole thing.  Let me help.”

“I’m sorry Sebastian and Oliver, I was being a bitch once again.”  Sonia says, her eyes tearing.  She doesn’t notice Tommy.

“It’s fine.  And what’re you doing here, Tommy?”  I ask.

He begins to walk down the hill.  Everyone turns to look at him.   He stops walking when he gets in front of me.

“Oliver, go talk to Barry.  We’ll help Sonia.”  Rayan says.

“He just got hurt.  He needs to rest.”  Tommy says.

“Exactly who are you?”  Rip asks.

“I’m a friend of Oliver’s.  And by the way, sorry for being horrible to you all.  Woodward threatened to kill me if I didn’t do those things.”

“It’s okay.”  Nate says.

“Guys, I’m really sorry that I keep getting angry.”  Sonia says, her eyes turning back to green.  

“Let’s just talk about this later.”  Rayan says.  He looks at Tommy.  “Go help Oliver, and I’ll help Sonia.”  

“Okay.  Come on, I’ll drive you to your place.”  Tommy says.

“But my car-”  I start.

“I’ll drive you there in your car in come back to get mine.”  Tommy says.

“Okay…”

He slings my arm over his shoulder and helps me walk to my car.

“Keys?”  He asks.

I throw them to him.  I get in the passenger’s seat of my car and Tommy gets in the driver’s.

“Let’s get you home.”  Tommy says.


	33. Chapter 33: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I had a pretty shitty day, but I'm not going to talk about it. This is one of the few things that makes me happy. Anyways, I only own the OCs and the story. I hope this chapter makes you happy. Btw shit goes down in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

“I’m sorry Rayan.”  I tell him as he puts me in the viper. 

“You’ve already apologized.  Let’s just get you home.”  He replies.

“I wonder why Barry would act like that.”  I think aloud.

“I think you know the reason.  I’m taking you to Z’s house.”

“Yeah- but it's weird.  He punched me once because of his parents.  But multiple times because of… Oliver?  I’m not trying to be mean, but wouldn’t his parents matter more to him?”  I ask. 

“Who cares right now?  My goal is to help you.  How are you holding up?”

“Good.  And you’re right- I shouldn’t be worrying about that right  now.”  I say.

“Are you bleeding anywhere?  Tell the truth.”

“Surprisingly… no.”

“Anywhere stings?”

“No.  Everything just hurts.”

“Okay.”  Rayan says as we pull into the driveway.  He gets out and opens the door for me. Suddenly he’s holding me. 

“Drop me.”  I say.

“Never.”  He replies.

He carries me inside.  He places me on the sofa and it looks like he teleports and grabs some medical supplies.  He begins to patch my arm. 

“I hate this deal…”  I say.

“You agreed to it.”  He finishes patching me up. 

“I’m a bad person.” 

“No you’re not.”

“I think I’m gonna fight tonight because I didn’t really get hurt.  Plus I have you.”

“You’re not fighting tonight.”

“How are you going to stop me?  I’m going to go no matter what.  I haven’t been there in a while.”

“Well I’ll go with Nate, Sebastian, Santana, and Rip.”  He replies.  “Then you’ll have to fight me and some of your friends.”

“I want  _ you  _ to come…”  I whisper. 

“Should I bring the others?”

“No, they’re probably with Oliver.”  

“His friend has him.”

“Fine, bring some of them.  I want to see how Rip fights.  I won’t hurt him too bad.”

“I’ll make  _ all _ of them fight.”

“I don’t want our whole group to be hurt bad.  And Sebastian shouldn’t come, he needs to take care of Barry’s kid.  He’s probably not going to be at his place.  Also I don’t know if I want to hurt Rip.”

“Okay then.  Rip has guns.”

“I know.  Bring Rip and Nate only, I don’t want Santana there.  I don’t like her.”  

“I don’t either.  To be honest, we used each other.  I used her to make you jealous.  She said she used me to make someone jealous, but I have no idea who.”

“Okay.  Are you going to drive me?” I

“Yeah, when we go later.  Me, you, Nate, and Rip can all carpool.  Because why not?  And it would be awesome if there were teams.”

“It would be.”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It’s hours later at the fight club.  It turns out that there are teams.  Rip, Nate, Rayan, and I are on one.  Rip is calling himself Captain Hunter.  Anyways, the four of us get into the rink, waiting for our opponents.

We wait for about thirty minutes.  Only one person comes out.  I am looking down, so I see his gold and red boots first.  I look up and see the Flash symbol on his chest.  Then I look up to his cowl-covered face.  It’s Barry.   _ Please, no! _

“Ray…”  I whisper.  “It-t’s-”

“It’s Barry.  I know.”  He whispers back.

Nate and Rip realize it too.  I can tell by their shocked expressions.

“I can’t…”  I start.

“LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!”  The announcer yells, cutting me off.

“Why’re you here?”  I ask Barry.

He ignores me, lightning flickering in his eyes.  Before I know it, Ray is on the floor.  My eyes turn red and I grab Barry’s neck.  He phazes out of my grasp and punches me in the gut.  I clutch my stomach.  He goes for Nate next, knocking him down too.  

I get up, using my laser eyes.  Barry’s too fast, though.  He runs around in a circle, and I’m not able to get my lazers to hit him.  He stops running in circles and speeds over and knocks Rip down too.  My teammates are hurt, and I’m the only one left. 

I use my x-ray vision and I watch as Barry circles around.  It looks like he’s slow, not fast.  So I go into punch him, but he dodges.  I punch and punch until I hit him hard in the nose.  It’s most likely broken or severely damaged.  His nose is bleeding out fast.  He wipes the blood away and continues to fight me.

“What, is your nose broken?”  I ask, cocky.

He ignores me.  I go to try to punch him, but he catches my fist and twists my arm.  It hurts.  He kicks me in the stomach.  I fall down.  Barry kicks and kicks me.  He punches too.  I’m unable to get up.  He pins me down.

“Why are you doing this?”  I ask him.

He doesn’t reply.  I hover and I get up, punching him where the sun don’t shine.  It doesn’t phase him.  I punch his head, sending him flying into the cage’s wall.  I walk over to him and look down at his sitting form.

“Had enough?”  I ask.

“ALRIGHT, TIME FOR A HEALTH BREAK!!”  The announcer shouts.

“You’re lucky.”  I tell him, walking away.

I look behind me to see him still sitting there.

“Sonia!”  Rayan yells, running towards me. 

“I’m okay.”  I reply.  

“He didn’t talk to you at all, right?”

“No, why?”

“I was just asking because we maybe could have figured out something.”

“Okay.  Do you have my inhaler?” 

“Yeah.”

  
He takes it out of his pocket and hands it to me.  Before I use it, I say “Call Oliver.  Tell him that Barry’s here.”

“I will.  But I need to take care of you first.”  Ray replies.

I use it three times and I hand it to him. 

“Happy?”  I ask. 

“Yeah.”

“Now call Oliver.  He needs to talk to Barry.  And Oliver and not Sebastian because Barry actually turned around when he heard Oliver call after him.”

“Okay.  Get ready.”

I turn to face Barry, who’s still just sitting there.  He looks up at me.  He has dried blood on his face from when I made his nose bleed.

“Now’s your chance to surrender, Flash.”  I tell him.

He stares at me blankly and sticks up both of his middle fingers.

“So that’s how you want to play it, huh?”  I ask.

He ignores me and just sits there.  All of my team has left the arena with Rayan; all of them have given up.  It’s just me and Barry now.

“Last chance to give up.”  I say.

He ignores me, getting into a fighting stance.

“Okay then… let’s fight.”  I say. 

I punch his ass.

_ Are you planning on having sex while fighting?   _ Sofia thinks to me. 

_ Ew!  And he’s gay. _

_ Oh... _

I zone out.  I look around to see Barry about to strike.  He punches me in the stomach.  I groan in pain.  His fist turns green-ish. 

_ Does he have Kryptonite?   _ I think.   _ Did he steal it from Oliver? _

He punches me in the arm.  Blood trickles down it.  I punch him harder, despite the pain. 

_ I need Rayan… _  I think. 

_ Awww!  So sweet _ .  Sofia’s thought pops into my head.

Barry strikes again, making me fly against the cage.  Blood is dripping down my face.   _ Since when is he that strong? _

_ Kryptonite!   _

I turn my head slightly to see Oliver looking at me through the cage.  I nod at him.  Barry doesn’t notice Oliver at all, and he keeps fighting.  I get up and I punch Barry lightly.  He throws me on the ground. 

I try to get him to punch me in the direction of Oliver so that he will notice him.  I pin him down and Oliver sees him.  Barry sees Oliver.  He pretends he doesn’t notice.

“Don’t pretend.”  I tell Barry.  

Barry is still pinned down by me.  And he’s silent.

“What, you’ve got nothing to say?  Just like you are throughout the whole match, silent.”  I taunt.

He uses his speed and pins me. 

“I’m not going to do anything.”  I say.

He hovers over me and stares down at me.  He punches me in the face.  It hurts, but I ignore the pain.

“I don’t want to fight anymore!”  I yell.

The announcer blows the whistle, ending the match.  It’s a draw.  I step out of the arena.  Rayan helps me not fall.  Out of the corner of my eye, I see Barry mouth outside to Oliver.  I join up with everyone else I came here with and we begin to walk towards the viper.

“Good job.”  Rayan says. 

“Thanks.  I want to hear what they’re going to say.”  I tell everyone.

“Okay, should we wait for you in the viper?”  Nate asks.

“Yes.  Rayan, I’m going to need you though.”  I say.

“I’ll stay.”  Rayan replies.

“Okay.”

Rip and Nate start walking towards the viper.  I see Barry leaning against a wall.  Oliver is walking towards him. 

“Why did you do this?!”  I hear Oliver yell as I lean against the other wall. 

“I was mad that she hurt you.”  Barry replies.

“So you don’t need fight her again.  I know she gets angry but she comes here to cool off because she doesn’t have people she trusts.  Believe me, I’ve been through that type of thing.”  Oliver says.

“Nice to know I’m not trusted.”  Barry says.

“That’s not what I mean.  And I told you not to do it, you know.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill her.”

“Also, why did you take the kryptonite?  It’s dangerous.”

“I… I needed it to fight Sonia.”

“No you didn’t.  You could’ve killed her if you weren’t careful!  And you said that you don’t like violence!”

“Well sometimes I have to do what I have to do.” 

“And you wanted to kill her!  What happened to you, Barry?” 

“Maybe I wanted to.” 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!”

“Nothing, I’m being me.”

_ What the hell?  Maybe I should go….  _ I think. 

“YOU ARE NOT A VIOLENT PERSON, BARRY!  What happened to the kind person you once were?  I miss the kind Barry.”

“Maybe this is me now.”

“Barry, no.  This isn’t you!” 

“It is, Oliver.  Accept it.”  Barry’s tone is cold.

“This isn’t you.  You are kind.  Not violent.  You got in a fight with me because of violence that I did.  I don’t understand what changed.”

“Just…. I’m going to leave…”  Barry says, starting to walk away.  I try to fly away, but I can’t.   _ He’s going to see me! _

“Barry!  Don’t go, please!”  Oliver yells.

“Don’t expect me to be home tonight.”  He says coldly, stopping in his tracks and looking at me. 

“Don’t go… I can’t lose you.”  Oliver says.

Barry ignores Oliver and throws a punch at me, but I dodge.  He tries again, but this time he hits me. 

“Oliver!  Help-p…”  I say.

He starts walking towards me.  He has an arrow in his hands.  Barry doesn’t notice.  He stabs the arrow into Barry’s back.

“I’m so sorry to do this to you, Barry.  But it had to be done.”  Oliver says.

I gasp in shock. “What the…”

“Speed dampening arrow.”  Oliver says.

“Okay.  Sorry for eavesdropping.”  I say.

“It’s okay.  And he’s not himself.”  Oliver says.  

Barry is knocked out cold.  I head back to the viper and hop in. 

“How did it go?”  Nate asks.

“Barry’s gone rogue is all I can say.  Says he won’t be home.  So he’s probably running away.”  I tell them.

“Then we’ll find him.”  Rip says.

“We can have a sleepover!!”  I say happily.  “Well, if you want to…”

“No thanks.  And Oliver is my neighbor.”  Rip says.

“Let me know how it goes.  How about you Nate?”  I ask.

“I want to go home, so sorry.”  He replies.

“That’s okay.  I’ll drop you guys off.”

I drop off Rip and Nate and Rayan and I head to Z’s.

“Where is Mr. Achem?”  Rayan asks. 

“I don’t know.  I thought he was going to work at some place.  But he hasn’t been home.”

“Whatever it is.  He’s fine.”

I park the car. I get out but, I feel a pair of strong arms lift me up. This time I don’t say a word. He puts me on the couch and begins helping me with my wounds. I stay quiet and I drift to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivarry shower smut warning. Do I need to put in my disclaimer? Because if you've been reading since the beginning of the story, you already know. I'll say it anyways. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I remove the arrow from his back and I grab Barry, who’s still unconscious.  I get in my car and start to drive home.  I start to cry.  Barry is no longer his usual self at all.  He’s completely different, and I miss the good Barry.

_I guess he had enough of doing nothing.  Maybe ‘cause he got high?  I don’t know who Barry is anymore.  I just want him back._

I get home, but I don’t get out of the car yet.  I look at Barry laying across the backseat.  He’s still out cold.   _Should I let him go?  Or should I keep him here?_

I grab his body and go to the apartment.  I put Barry on the bed.  I start pacing.   _Is he okay?  And this is all because I got hurt.  Maybe me getting hurt triggered his reaction.  I just want him back._

I’m still crying as I now sit on the couch.   _Wait, I should probably fix his wounds.  He has a hole in his back because of my arrow._  I stop crying and get up from the couch.  I get medical supplies and head to the bedroom.  Barry is still unconscious and in his Flash suit.

I move over to the bed and sit.  I remove his cowl.  He has blood on his face.  I wipe it off.  I take off the top part of his suit and flip him over.  I see the hole from the arrow and I stich it up.  I put gauze and a bandage over it because he’s bleeding.  I wipe away the blood on his back.

I put the top part of his suit back on him.   The cowl falls like a hood at his back.  I put him on the bed so that his face is facing up.  I look at him.   _He’s probably going to leave when he wakes up.  I guess I’ll let him go…  but it will be hard to watch him leave.  But that’s most likely what he wants, and I should let him have that._

“Why the fuck am I here?”  Barry asks coldly, waking up.

“You needed help with your wounds.  You can go if you want.  But I’m not coming after you.”  I reply, not looking at him.

“I’m going then.”  He says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, not looking at me.

“Everyone will miss you.”  I say after a moment of silence.

“I don’t fucking care.”  He replies coldly, still sitting on the bed.

“So you don’t care about Wally, or Sebastian, or _me_?”

He turns around and looks at me.  His mouth opens and closes it, no words coming out.

“There are people who need you.   _I_ need you.  Please, don’t go.”

“You _seriously_ need me?”

“I can’t live without you, Barry.”  I say.  “If you leave, I’ll go mad.  But I’m not going to stop you if you want to leave.”

We stare at each other.  Barry swings his legs back onto the bed.  He turns around, facing towards me.  I turn around too.  We look at each other.

“Are you staying, or are you leaving?”  I ask.  

Barry looks angry and upset.

“Don’t expect me to be home tonight.  I will come back… when you accept me for who I am.”  Barry states, getting up and grabbing a few items.

“Barry…”  I get up.

“No.  I don’t want to talk anymore.  Goodbye _Oliver_.”

“Don’t go…”  I mumble, but it’s too late.  Barry slams the door on the way out.   _He called me Oliver, not Ollie…_

I fall to my knees, putting my head in my hands.   _Why?  Why did he act like this?  I have no one to talk to, to love.  I loved Barry and he shut me out._ I start sobbing. _I do have Thea…  Maybe I should call her.  I don’t know though._

_And this is not who he is.  I can’t believe he thinks that this is him.  It isn’t.  I hope he comes back knowing he messed up.  I have no idea who this person is now.  But I will find him.  With Sebastian, of course.  I hope Sebastian has cooled off a bit.  Maybe we could team up with a few others to find him._

_Or should I just wait?  And I wonder how he’s feeling about this.  He probably doesn’t give a fuck about how I’m feeling.  He probably doesn’t care about anything anymore.  His heart is cold._

I sing _Somebody That I Used to Know._   

_I wonder if he heard me.  I wish he did.  I wonder if he is just sitting outside.  Should I check?_

I get up and I head for the door.  I look through the peephole.  I don’t see anything.   _Should I open the door?_  I reach for the door knob.  I open the door.  The next thing I know, someone is hugging me.  It’s Barry.  I pull apart and I kiss him.

He kisses back.  While we’re kissing, I pull us inside and I close the door.  I kiss him hard.  We fall against the wall.  We break apart to catch our breath.  I can see that Barry was crying.  He still is.  I wipe away his tears with my thumbs.

“Ollie I’m-”  Barry starts, but I cut him off with another kiss.

“I forgive you.”  I reply.  He was going to say that he was sorry.  He lifts me up.

“How can you lift me up?”  I ask.

“Because I miss you so much…”

“I can’t believe this whole thing was over me getting hurt.”

“It wasn’t just that.  But I don’t want to talk about it right now…”

“Okay.  We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I want you Ollie…”

“You have me.”

Barry carries me to the bedroom.  He lays me on the bed.

“You’re heavy.”  He tells me.

“You’re not as strong as I am, so it’s hard for you to carry me.”  I reply.

“I know that.”  He replies.

“You okay?  Because if what I said got you mad, I’m sorry.  I realize I was kind of bragging…”  I trail off.

He chuckles.  “It’s okay, Ollie.  I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

“I just don’t want to piss you off.”

“Don’t worry, you aren’t.”

Barry kisses me again.  He gets on top of me, kissing me harder.  I take off my shirt and the top part of his Flash suit, feeling him.

“Ooh, you’re getting frisky.”  Barry says seductively, breaking our kiss.

“Yes I am- for you.”

“Good.  Now what are we going to do tonight?”  Barry asks.

“Have sex.”  I reply.

“I know, but what _exactly_?”

“Hump.”

“Sure.  It’s not sex, but we haven’t tried it yet.”

“Okay.  The thing is, I want to try something new…”

“What do you want to try, Ollie?”

“I don’t know…”

“We have to come up with something.”

“Hmm…”

“Want to just cuddle while we think?”

“Sure.”

We lay down and he moves closer to me.   _What should we do?  I don’t know.  I don’t want to do what we always do.  Ugh, why is it so hard to think of things?_

“You thinking?”  Barry asks, looking at me.  I can feel his body heat.  Our skin is touching at our sides.

“Yeah…”

“Trying to figure out what to do?”

“Yeah.”

“How about we… shower?”  Barry suggests.

“Oh-kay…”  I trail off, unsure.

“C’mon, Ollie.”  He sits up.  “Let’s go.”

I sit up.  We get off of the bed and begin to walk to the bathroom together.  He grabs my hand and squeezes it.  I smile as I feel his warmth.  We go to the bathroom.

“Take off your clothes and let’s get in.”  Barry tells me.

“Okay…”  I say.

I take my clothes off except for my boxers.

“So you want to get your boxers wet?”  Barry asks.

“No…”

“Take them off then.”  He finishes undressing and unwraps his bandages,

I slowly take my boxers off.

“Fuck.  Why do you have to tease me like this?”  He asks.

“Actually, I wasn’t trying to.”  I reply.

“You weren’t?”

“Yeah.  I’m just nervous.”

“I’m a bit nervous too.”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “Do you want to do this, or no?”

“I want to try it.”

“Okay.  Come on, let’s go in…”

I go in first.  I help Barry get in.  I turn on the faucet and shower head.  The water feels warm against my skin.  I’m closer to shower head than Barry.  I kinda feel violated.

“Are you sure about this, Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Yes.”  I say confidently.

“Okay.”

I go up to Barry and I kiss him.  He kisses back.  His hands are behind his back, and so are mine.  I rub his back up and down.  His hands grip both sides of my face.  I kiss him harder.  He kisses back with equal passion, running his hands into my hair.  Barry uses his tongue to explore my mouth.  I lick the bottom of his tongue.  

He moans and at this point, I don’t care who hears.  We continue to kiss.  I break apart to breathe.

“That was amazing.”  Barry tells me.

“Do you want more?”  I ask.

“Yes.”

Barry places his hands on my abs.  He runs his left hand down them, staring at them.  He smiles.  It’s the first time I’ve seen him smile since the fight.  I smile too.  He moves his hands to my thighs.  He begins rubbing them.  I moan loudly.  His smile gets bigger at my sound of pleasure.  He continues rubbing.

He moves his right hand to my penis and begins moving it up and down.  I moan again, leaning against the shower wall.  He continues moving his hand up and down on my penis.  I can feel cum building up, about to be released.  

“Barry…”  I say.

“What is it, Ollie?”  He asks, stopping the hand job he’s giving me.

“I-”

My cum starts to fill Barry’s hands.  He quickly moves his head down there, catching all of my cum in his mouth.  When I’ve finished my load, he swallows and stands back up.  We look at each other.

“Do you actually want to shower?”  I ask Barry.

“Yeah.”  He replies.

“Can you pass me the soap?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  He grabs the soap and hands it to me.

“Thanks.  Do you wanna sing?”  I ask.

“Not right now.”  He replies.

“Okay.”

I finish washing myself.  I swap positions with Barry.  He begins washing himself.  I wait for him to finish, and I sit on the shower floor while I wait.  After a few minutes, I hear the water stop.  Barry sits down across from me.  I lean over and kiss him.

He smiles as we kiss.  He pulls apart.  “Want to sleep now?”  He asks.

“Sure.”  I reply.

I get out of the shower.  I wait for Barry.  We put our boxers back on and get our other clothes.  We put them in the laundry basket and lay down.

“Let’s just sleep now.”  Barry says.

“Okay.  Goodnight.  I love you.”

“Love ya too Ollie.”

………………………………………………………………………….

We wake up the next morning.  I look at Barry.

“Good morning, Barry.  How’d you sleep?”  I ask.

“Good.  I’m not going to school today.”  He replies.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”  I ask.

“Yes.”

“I’ll stay then.”

“Good.  And Ollie, I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“It’s okay, Barry.”

“It isn’t.  I fucked up, bad.  I just had so much anger, and what happened made me snap.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah…  So what happened is I get angry at so many things, like Sonia.  I never show it.  And there were a lot of things I was mad at at the time.  When you were hurt, my anger took control.  And after I was gone, I went to a gym and used a punching bag.  I talked to no one.  It made me even more angry, and I decided to fight.  That’s all.”

“You know if you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here.  I’ll listen to your problems and help you through them.”

“Thanks, Ollie.  And when we go back to school on Monday, I can’t talk to everyone.  There’s people that I don’t like to be honest.”

“Okay… well who are you comfortable being around?”

“I cannot deal with Sonia, Iris, or Rayan.  I’m fine with you, Seb, Nate, and Rip. That girl Kara seems cool too.  If Sara wanted to hang out with us, I would let her.  Because you and those other six are nice.  I really don’t like Sonia and Rayan.  And even though Iris is my foster sister, I’m done with her.  Santana is mean.”

“That does seem like a better group.  And there would be less fights.”

“Yeah.  I want to see Wally.”

“Let’s go then.”

We both get dressed.  I have on blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a lime green bomber jacket.  Barry has on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a brown leather jacket that’s open.  He’s got his Converse too.  I pull him by his shirt into a kiss.  He kisses back, but pulls away after a minute.

“Let’s go.”  He says.

We walk out of the apartment, holding hands.  I see a girl walking in the hallway towards us, carrying a box with one arm, a backpack on her back, and a suitcase is being dragged by her other arm.  She drops the box, its contents falling out.  Barry lets go of my hand and walks over, starting to help her pick her stuff up.

“Thanks.”  The girl says while picking up her stuff.

“No problem.  I’m guessing you’re moving into an apartment here?”  Barry asks, picking up one of the girl’s books and putting it in the box.

“Yeah, apartment a.”  The girl replies.

“Nice.  I’m Barry, by the way.”  Barry says.

“Beyoncé.  Do you go to Ohio State, by any chance?”  The girl that I now know is named Beyoncé asks.

“Yeah.”  Barry replies.

“I just transferred there.  Maybe I’ll see you around.”  Beyoncé replies.

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll see you.”  Barry says.  

They finish putting the things back into the box.  Beyoncé grabs her stuff and they both stand back up.

“Thanks again.  I’ve got to go unpack now.  Nice meeting you, Barry.”  Beyoncé says.

“You too.”

She walks to her new apartment, and Barry walks back over to me.  He grabs my hand and we walk to the car and get in.

“She seems nice.”  I say to Barry.

“She does.  I’d want her as a friend.”  He replies, both of us buckling our seatbelts.

“I would too.  Now let’s go see Wally.”  I say, starting to drive.


	35. Chapter 35: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is turning into a bit of an RPF because of new characters. Anyways, I only own the OCs and the story itself. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

We’re walking to my old place now.  My hand is clasped with Ollie’s.  We get to the apartment and I unlock the door.

“BERRY!!!”  Wally yells, running over and hugging my legs.  I let go of Ollie’s hand.

“Hey Wally.”  I reply.

“I missed you.”  Wally says, looking up at me.

“I know, that’s why I came to see you.”  I say.

“Hey Oliv’r.”  Wally says, looking to Ollie.

“Hey Wally.”  Ollie starts.  “How’d you like it if you came to live with Barry and I?”

“Really?”  Wally asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.  Then you’ll see me everyday.”  I answer for Ollie.

“Thank you!”  Wally hugs both of our legs.

“No problem.  Let’s get your stuff.”  I say.

Wally speeds to his room.  Ollie and I begin walking after him.  Ollie laughs.

“What’re you laughing for?”  I ask as he grabs my hand.

“It’s just funny how he sped straight to his room.”  Ollie responds.

“He’s excited.”

“Yeah.”

We get to Wally’s room.  He’s sitting on the bed and has already packed his stuff in one big box.

“Slowpokes.”  Wally says, laughing.

“No we’re not, we just took our time.”  I say.

“Can we go now?”  Wally asks, getting straight to his point.

“Yes, we can.  Barry, can you get his carseat from your car?”  Ollie asks, turning towards me.

“Wait, I need to tell Seb.”  I say.

 _Wally’s moving in with me and Ollie._  I quickly think to Seb.

 _Okay.  Have fun.  I need to focus on class, so I’ll see you later._  He responds, cutting off our thoughts.

“Let’s go now.”  I say.

Ollie grabs the box.  All three of us walk to his car.  I speed to my car and get the carseat.  I put it in the car.  Ollie has the box in the trunk.  I strap Wally into his carseat and I get in the passenger’s.  Ollie is already in the driver’s.

“Ready to go?”  He asks me.

“Yeah.”  I reply.

He starts driving.  I sing his favorite song, _I Want to Break Free_.  When I'm done, I see Wally clapping in the backseat through the rearview mirror.  I smile.

“You’re a good singer, Berry.”  Wally compliments, stopping his clapping.

“Thank you.”  I reply.

“He’s right, you are.”  Ollie compliments.

I blush.  “Thanks, Ollie.”

“You’ll always get compliments from me.”  He says.

I look to the backseat.  Wally’s looking out the window, watching everything go by.

“Are you okay, Wally?”  I ask.

“Yeah.  I just want to look outside.”  He replies, still looking out the window.

“Okay then.  If you want to talk about something, I’m here for you.”  I say.

“Okay, I’ll tell you if somethwing’s wrong.”  He says, still looking out the window.

I look away from him and at Ollie.  He looks at me.

“Hey Barry.”  He says.

“Hey Ollie.  What do you want to do after we get Wally settled?”  I ask.

“I don’t know.”  He replies.

“We’ll figure something out.”  

“I'm sure we will.”

Ollie parks the car.  He goes to get the box while I go to get Wally.  I find him asleep.  I pick him up.  Ollie locks the car, and we begin walking to the apartment.  We walk in silence.  We get to the apartment and go inside.

Ollie brings the box to the spare room.  I lay Wally down on the couch and put a blanket over him.  I go to the extra room to help Ollie unpack.  He turns toward me when I enter.

“Hey Barry.  I found a spare mattress in the closet, so it can be Wally’s bed.”  He says.

“Hi Ollie.  I’m going to put his clothes in the closet.”

I start putting his clothes in the cubby shelves in the closet.  When I’m done, I see that Ollie has put sheets, a pillow in a pillowcase, and a blanket on the bed.  I drag the cubby shelves into the room and put them in the corner.  When we’re done, we sit next to each other on the floor.  I lay my head on his shoulder.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hey Barry.  Should we move Wally to the bed?”  He asks.

“Yeah.  I’ll be right back.”  

I get up.  I go to the living room and pick up Wally, who’s still sleeping.  I bring him to his new room and put him on the bed.  I pull the blanket over him and tuck him in.

I walk over to Ollie.  He remains silent as he grabs my hand and we walk to our room.  He closes the door and pushes me on the bed.  He gets on top of me and kisses me.

I smile as his rough lips press against mine.  I move my hands so that they lay on the back of his neck.  He continues to kiss me.  He breaks away after a few minutes and lays next to me.  He pulls me close.

“I love you.”  He says those three words and my smile becomes larger.

“I love you too Ollie.”  I reply, caressing his cheek.

“Do you want to do something?”  He asks.

“Hmm… I  don’t know.  We should get lunch.”  I reply.

“I’ll go get something.  You stay here and watch Wally.”  He says, sitting up.

“What are you going to get?”  I ask curiously, sitting up too.

“You’ll see.  I’ll see you soon Barry.  Love you.”  He gets off the bed and begins walking out of the room.

“I love you too.”

He leaves the apartment, locking the door on his way out.  I fall back onto the bed, spreading out my arms.  I sigh.   _What to do now… hmm.  I miss him already.  I could just lay here…_

 _Hey Barry._ Seb thinks to me.

_It’s lunch already at school?_

_Yeah.  I’m sitting here with Nate, Rip, the new girl Kara, and Sara.  Santana ditched us.  Sonia, Rayan, and Iris refuse to talk to me.  The girls decided to sit with us because they say the others were annoying.  Sara and Kara are apparently best friends._

_Nice.  I met a girl today called Beyoncé.  She’s my new neighbor, and she is going to go to our school._

_Cool.  She nice?_

_Yeah.  Maybe we can have her as a friend._

_Sure, why not?  How are things going with you and Oliver?_

_I mean, they’re okay.  I don’t know if he’s mad at me still about yesterday.  He said he forgave me, but I don’t know if he honestly does.  We took a shower together._

_Wow.  Couple goals._

_Stop._

_I’m evil._ _  
_

_You’re right about that._

_I know.  Want to have dinner later?  I could get you acquainted with Sara and Kara.  I’ll invite Rip and Nate.  Bring Ollie, Beyoncé, and Wally.  We’ll have dinner at my place._

_Okay, sure.  I’ve got to ask Ollie if he wants to though.  And gotta ask Beyoncé too._

_Okay.  Well maybe I’ll see you later.  I’m going to eat now._

_Have fun._

_I will.  Bye._

_Goodbye._

He cuts off our thoughts.  I sigh again.  I don’t know what to do now, and I’m bored.  But the front door opens, and Ollie comes in with our lunch.  My face lights up with a smile as I see him.  I get up and walk to the kitchen to greet him.  I kiss him.

“Hey Ollie.”  I say.

“Hi Barry.  Are you hungry?”  He asks.

“Yeah.  What’s for lunch?”  

“I got your favorite.”  He says, pulling a burrito bowl and a burrito out of the bag.  “And I got Wally chicken nuggets.”

“You’re the best!  Thank you, Ollie.”  I say, smiling.

I kiss him.  He wraps his arms around my waist and my arms go around his neck.  After making out for a few minutes, we break apart.

“Are you going to take off your jacket?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”  I reply, removing my leather jacket and putting it on the counter.

“We should go wake up Wally.”  Ollie says.

“Yeah.  I’ll go.”  I reply.

I walk away and to Wally’s room.  He’s sitting on his bed.

“Hey Wally.”  I say.  “How long have you been up?”

“Not so long…”  He trails off.

“Well come on, Ollie got us lunch.”  I say.

Wally gets off of the bed and speeds away.  I do too.  I resume eating my food while Ollie sets up Wally with his chicken nuggets.  He begins eating his burrito.

“Thanks for the food Oliv’r.”  Wally says.

“No problem, Wally.”  Ollie replies.

I finish eating before Ollie and Wally do.  I clean up.

“How did you finish your food so fast?”  Ollie asks, surprised.

“I was hungry.”  I reply sheepishly.  “How is everyone’s food?”

“Good.”  Wally replies.

“Great.”  Ollie says, finishing his burrito.

“Glad you both enjoy.”  I say.

Ollie throws away his burrito wrapper.

“Can I talk to you in the bedroom for a minute?”  Ollie asks me.

“Sure.”  I reply.

We walk to the bedroom and Ollie closes the door.  We sit on the bed next to each other, our bodies touching.

“So what’s up?”  I ask.

“I just want to make sure you’re happy.”  He replies, caressing my cheek.

I grab his wrist.  “I am, Ollie.  I always am when I’m with you.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.  I’m just happy to be with you.”

“Good.  I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am.”

“Good.”

We look at each other as he rubs my cheek.  I smile, not parting my lips.  Ollie smiles too.  He closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, which I greedily accept.  He continues to rub my cheek as we kiss.

I part my lips slightly, letting his tongue enter.  My tongue goes to the roof of my mouth, letting him lick it.  I break apart.

“Ollie.”  I start.  “Wally is here.”

“I know.  We can still kiss though.”  He replies, moving his hand away from my cheek and grabbing my hand.  

He pulls me closer to him, making our lips touch once more.  We break apart.

“Let’s go check on Wally now.”  I say.

“Okay.”

We get up, still holding hands.  We go to the kitchen.  Wally’s finished eating, and is sitting on the couch.  He’s staring off into space.

“Wally, are you sure you’re okay?”  Ollie asks.

“Can I watch TV?”  Wally asks, turning towards us.

“Answer my question, then you can.”  Ollie says firmly.

“I’m just bored.”  Wally answers.

“Okay.  How about we watch one of my favorite musicals?”  I ask.

“Sure.”  Wally replies.

I sit down and turn on the TV.  I put on _Singin’ In The Rain_.  Wally smiles as it starts.

“I know this one!”  He says, excited.

“You do?”  I ask, confused.

“I always watch it.”  Wally replies, smiling as we watch the movie.

“How?”  Ollie asks.

“I had a bad life before I was on the streets, but I always found a way to watch it.”  Wally replies.

“That’s awesome how you always found a way to watch it though.”  I say.

“Yeah…”  Wally trails off.

“Don’t be sad, Wally.”  I say, giving him a hug.

He’s crying now.  I hug him tightly as I cry.  Ollie sits down and wraps his arms around us, joining our hug.  Both me and Ollie hug Wally as he continues to cry.  He hugs us back.  Everyone breaks apart from the hug and Wally looks at me, cheeks tearstained, and tears in his eyes.

“Thank-k y-you.”  Wally stutters.

“I’m just glad you’re here with us now.”  I reply.

“I am too.  I hope things are better for you here.”  Ollie says.

“They are.”  Wally replies.

“Good.”  I say.

I hug Wally again.  He continues to cry.  He eventually stops.  We look back to the movie to see that they’re about to perform the actual song _Singin’ in the Rain._ I sing along to the entire song, and, when I'm done, I see that Wally fell asleep.  Ollie is watching.

“Put him in his bed and meet me in the bedroom.”  Ollie says, getting up and walking to the bedroom.

I pick up Wally.  I bring him to his room and lay him gently onto his bed.  I tuck the blanket around him.

“Goodnight Wally.”  I say.

I leave the room and close the door.  I go to mine and Ollie’s room.

“Hey Ollie.”  I say as I walk in.

He gets up from where he’s sitting on the bed and walks over to kiss me.  I kiss back.  We part.

“Sebastian wants to know if we want to go to his place for dinner.  He says to bring Wally, and to invite Beyoncé.  Want to go?”  I ask.

“Sure.  We’ve got to wake up Wally.”  He says.

“You go.  I’ll go ask Beyoncé if she wants to come.”  I reply.

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the car.”  He kisses me one more time.  “I love you.”

“Love you too.”  I get up.

I leave the apartment, grabbing my jacket on the way out.  I knock on Beyoncé’s door.  She opens it seconds later.

“Hey Barry.”  She says.

“Hey.  I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me and my friends?”  I ask.

“Sure.  It would be good for me to meet a few people.”  She replies.  “Let me just get my phone and jacket.”

She disappears from the doorway.  She leaves the door open.  I wait for her.  She comes back a minute later, wearing a black bomber jacket and her phone in her hand.

“Let’s go.”  She says.


	36. Chapter 36: Beyoncé's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think this is a bit of an RPF now. There's a bit of smut at the end, but not really. I woke up at 5 a.m., so sorry if there are any mistakes. I only own the OCs and the story and I hope you enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Barry and I walk to a black Nissan.  The guy I saw him in the hallway with is there with a redheaded kid.

“Beyoncé, this is Oliver.  Oliver, this is Beyoncé.”  Barry introduces me to the guy I saw him in the hallway with.

“Nice to meet you.”  Oliver says while shaking my hand.

“You too.”  I say.  We break our handshake.

“And this is Wally.”  Barry introduces me to the kid.

“Hi Wally.”  I say, squatting down to his height.

“Hello.”  Wally responds.

I rise back to my normal height.  Oliver unlocks his car.  He gets in the driver’s seat.  Barry puts Wally in his car seat then gets in the middle backseat.  I get in the seat to his right and Oliver starts driving.  A song comes on that I know very well, and I sing along to it.  It's  _Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)_.

Barry is looking at me in shock.  “You’re a really good singer.”  He tells me.

“Thanks.”  I reply.  “I’m actually majoring in Music, and I’m going to be a singer on YouTube.”

“Cool.”  Oliver says.

Oliver parks the car.  We all get out of the car.  I follow everyone into an apartment building.  Barry knocks on the fourth door in the hallway.  A guy identical to Barry opens the door.

“Hey Sebastian.  This is Beyoncé.  Beyoncé, this is my twin brother Sebastian.”  Barry introduces me to the guy.

“Hey.”  Sebastian says.

“Hello.”  I reply.

“Well come in!”  Sebastian says to all of us.

He steps inside, letting us all in.  He closes and locks the door once we’re all inside.

“There’s going to be four more people coming.”  Sebastian says to all of us.

Everyone except Wally sits down on the couch.  

“I’ve got to use the bathroom.”  Wally says, walking away down the hallway.

The four of us stay silent.  

“So… what are your majors?”  I ask, breaking the silence.

“Crime Scene Investigation.”  The twins reply at the same time.

“Politics.”  Oliver replies.

“Nice.”  I say.

We fall silent again.

“How about when the other four get here, we do duets?”  Sebastian suggests.  “We can put all our names in a hat and someone will pick two slips.  Those two people will then have to perform a song.”

“Sounds good.”  Oliver says.

There’s a knock at the door.  Sebastian gets up to answer it.  He comes back with two blonde girls, one with freckles.

“This is Sara.”  Sebastian tells me, motioning towards the girl with freckles.  “And Kara.”  He motions to the other girl.  “And this is Beyoncé.”

“Hey.”  I say to the girls.

“Hello.”  Sara says, sitting next to me on the couch, which is a big sectional.

Kara sits next to her.  Another guy comes; Rip.  And another one; Nate.  We’ve all been introduced.  Everyone’s sitting on the couch.  Wally is sitting in Barry’s lap.

“Let’s do duets now.”  Sebastian says.

“Can I pick the names from the hat?”  Wally asks.

“Sure.”  Sebastian replies.

He gets up and writes names on slips of paper.  He puts them in a hat and puts the hat on Wally’s lap before sitting back down.  Sebastian’s next to me.

“Okay… Barry and Oliv’r are first!”  Wally says excitedly.

“Alright, will you let me get up?”  Barry asks.

“Sure-”  Wally starts.  “BERRY!”

I laugh in my mind.  Wally climbs off of Barry, letting him get up.  Oliver and Barry stand at the front of the room.

“Wally’s a cute kid.”  Sara says to me.

“Yeah, he is.”  I reply, smiling.

Oliver sings the first two lines of  _Don't Stop Believin'._ Barry sings the next two lines.  They sing through the entire song like that.  They do, however, join together on the chorus and outro.  When they finish the song together, everyone claps.  They sit back down, and Wally climbs back onto Barry’s lap.  Wally picks two more names.

“Next is Sebastian and… I’m not going to try to pronownce this because I know I’ll get this wrong.  Sebastian and Bee!”  Wally says.

Wally must be referring to me.  I chuckle as Sebastian and I get up and go to the from of the room.

“What song?”  I ask.

“Let’s do _Stay_ by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko."  He replies.

“Okay.”  I say.

We sing the song 'til the end, me singing the Rihanna part, while Sebastian sings Mikky Ekko. 

Everyone is clapping for us.  We’re smiling at each other.  We look at everyone.

“You guys sounded great together.”  Sara compliments.

“Thanks.”  Both of us say at the same time.  We look at each other for a second.

“Okay now it’s Kara and Nate’s turn.”  Wally says whilst Sebastian and I sit back down next to each other.

Our hands brush against each other and I blush slightly.  Sebastian has no reaction.   _I think I have a crush on him._  I think.

Kara and Nate sing _Let Her Go_ by Passengers and Sara and Rip sing _All of Me_ by John Legend.  Sara and Rip stare at each other afterwards before Rip makes a move and kisses Sara.  Sara holds onto Rip’s shirt.  They break apart and sit back down next to each other.  Sara rests her head on Rip’s chest.

“Okay… now let’s eat!”  Sebastian says, getting up.  “Is everyone okay with pepperoni pizza?”

Everyone nods, including Wally.  Sebastian walks to the kitchen and heats up pizza.  He puts a slice for everyone on a plate and hands them out.  He sits back down next to me.  We all begin to eat.

When we’re all finished eating, we clean up.  Everyone begins to leave.  Oliver, Barry, and Wally are about to leave.

“Do you want to go, or do you want to stay for a bit longer?”  Oliver asks me.

“I think that I’ll stay for a bit longer.”  I reply.

“Okay.  Well, we’ll see ya.”  Barry says.

The three walk out.  Barry closes the door from outside.  Sebastian walks over to me.

“Why’d you decide to stay?”  He asks me.  “Not that I’m not glad you’re here with me, because I am.”

“I wanted to hang out… with you.”  I reply.

He places a lock of my long, curly blond hair behind my ear.  Our faces are inches apart.  His hand is on my right cheek, rubbing it.  My right hand holds onto his right wrist.  He looks down at me, and I look up at him.

He leans his head down and presses his lips against mine.  I lean into his kiss.  I wrap my arms around his neck.  We continue to kiss.  I let his rough tongue pry open my lips.  Our tongues fight each other for control over my mouth.

Sebastian’s tongue wins.  I let him explore my mouth.  Suddenly, I feel lighter than usual.  I realize that Sebastian lifted me up.  Our kiss continues as he carries me to his room.  He lays me on the bed, and we break apart.

“I’ve got to warn you.  Last time I did this, the girl ended up going to jail because she physically hurt one of my ex-friends.  You’re not going to hurt anyone, are you?”  He asks me.

“No.  I don’t have it in me.”  I reply, tying my hair in a ponytail with a ponytail holder I had on my wrist.  

I unzip my jacket and kick off my shoes.  He lays down on the bed to my left.  We look at each other.

“Ready?”  He asks me.

I nod, and he kisses me once again.


	37. Chapter 37: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chap. It has smut at beginning. You are warned. 300sdls90 will post another chapter later. Again, I woke up at 5. Enjoy!  
> -TheFlash1215745

I break Beyoncé and I’s kiss.  I stare at this beautiful girl.  She’s way prettier than Amaya.  Her caramel colored skin shines perfectly in the light.  Her golden hair looks perfect in her tight ponytail.  Her brown eyes are beautiful.  I continue to stare at her.  Her smile is amazing.  Her teeth are pure white and shiny.  This girl is just amazing.

“Let’s start now.”  I say.

We sit up.  She removes her jacket and puts her phone on the nightstand.  The jacket flies across the room and falls on the floor.  Both of us take off our shirts, jeans, and socks, leaving me in my blue boxers and her in a matching red lace bra and panties.

She takes off my boxers and lays down, turning her head towards me.  I move over to her and quickly slide off her panties.  I kneel on both knees and grab both of her legs, moving them up into the air.

I slide my penis into her vagina slowly.  A loud moan escapes her throat as I move into her.  My six inch is fully inside of her.  I wiggle it around before deciding to vibrate it.  Beyoncé moans in pleasure.

“How do you do that?”  She asks.

“I have super speed.  It’s useful.”  I tell her.

I continue to vibrate my penis faster and faster.  I begin to let loose inside of her.  I begin to fill her up.  When I’m done, I exit her.  I drop her legs onto the bed.

“Take off your bra.”  I tell her.

She obeys, throwing her bra onto the bed.  I begin nibbling on her right nipple.  I earn a pleasured moan from her.  I bite.

“Ow!”  She says.  I immediately move away from her.

“I-I’m sorry I hurt you…”  I apologize.

“It’s okay.  I just need time to heal.  Let’s sleep.”  She says.  “Can I borrow a shirt to wear to bed?”

“Sure, let me get you one.”  I get up and get her a blue t-shirt.

She pulls it over her head.  “Thanks.”  

She puts her bra on the nightstand next to her phone and puts her underwear back on.  I but my boxers back on and grab a pair of grey sweats, which I also put on.

“Goodnight.”  I say to her.

She lays with my arms around her shoulders and her hand on my chest.

“Goodnight Sebastian.”  She replies, closing her eyes.

……………………………………………………………..

I wake up at the same time as Beyoncé does on Saturday morning.  We look at each other.

“Hey.”  She says.

“Hey.”  I reply.

“What do you want to do?”  She asks.

“Lay here with you.”

We fall silent.  A terrible memory comes into my head and I look away from her.

_May 8, 2006- Age twelve.  I was asleep and I suddenly I wake up.  I’m stomach down on my bed.  But I’m- naked?  I didn’t go to bed like this.  I feel my ass clog up.  I look up and behind me to see my ‘Dad’ also naked on top of me._

_I look back to the sheets.  That was when I knew his dick was inside of me.  He kept thrusting in and out for what felt like hours until he finally came.  He left my bedroom.  I start to cry silently as I put on my clothes that were on the floor._

_I get back in my bed and pull the covers over me.  I keeping sobbing.  I was just raped by my ‘Dad’.  He took my virginity…_  I remember.

 _That’s terrible._ Barry thinks to me.

_It is.  And why am I thinking about while I’m in bed with someone?_

_Well I’m remembering what happened to you while I’m in bed with Ollie, so no point there…_

_Let’s just stop thinking about it._

_Okay._

“Sebastian?  Are you okay?”  Beyoncé asks.  I look back at her.

“Just a bad memory popped into my mind.”  I  reply.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Sure.  It was May 8, 2006- and I was twelve.  I was asleep and I suddenly I wake up.  I’m stomach down on my bed.  But I’m- naked?  I didn’t go to bed like this.  I feel my ass clog up.  I look up and behind me to see my ‘Dad’ also naked on top of me.

I look back to the sheets.  That was when I knew his dick was inside of me.  He kept thrusting in and out for what felt like hours until he finally came.  He left my bedroom.  I start to cry silently as I put on my clothes that were on the floor.

I get back in my bed and pull the covers over me.  I keeping sobbing.  I was just raped by my ‘Dad’.  He took my virginity…”  I’m crying as I tell her this.

“Don’t cry… it’s over.  But I’ve got to ask, why did you say Dad like that?"

I stop crying.  “Him and my ‘Mom’ stole me from my birth parents who were both murdered.  And I found that out when I met Barry the day I transferred.  So Barry grew up with our parents while I didn’t.”

“That’s sad… wait.  Have you guys ever taken a DNA test to prove that you’re twins?”

“We’re identical and born on the same day in the same hospital, how can we not be?”

“I don’t know.  But you should take one just in case.”

“Okay.  We’ll go over to Barry’s.”

“Let me just get dressed.”

She sits up and takes off the shirt she borrowed.  I watch her.  I speed change into blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.  I watch her and wait for her to finish.  She looks at me and smirks.  She then looks away.

“Alright, let’s go.”  Beyoncé says, finishing getting dressed.

We grab our phones and begin walking towards the apartment door.

“Make sure your phone is securely in your jacket.”  I tell her.

“It is.  But why?”  She asks.

“Because…”  I grab her and speed to Barry’s and Oliver’s.  “...of this.”

“Oh wow…”  She trails off.

“Yeah.  I’ll call Barry and let him know we’re here.”  I say.

I get out my phone and call Barry’s number.  “ _Hey Seb.  Why not just think to me_?”  HIs voice answers the phone.

“Beyoncé suggested we do a DNA test to prove we’re twins, and we’re outside your place.  We can do one, right?”

“ _Yeah, sure.  Let me just get the door for ya.  Bye._ ”

He hangs up.  Seconds later, he opens the door.

“Hey guys.  We have to be quiet, Wally is asleep.”  He says.

He steps inside, letting us enter.  He gets two syringes with needles on them and the blood test machine.

“Okay, ready?”  He asks me.

Barry and I are sitting across from each other, each of us with a syringe.  Beyoncé is on the couch watching and so is Oliver.  We each draw blood.  Our wounds heal in seconds.  I give Barry my syringe and he brings them to the machine.

“What are the results?”  Oliver asks.

“We are twins.”  He says, turning towards me.


	38. Chapter 38: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a good chapter. I will post 39 as well because it's kind of part of this chapter. 39 and 38 were originally one chapter, but it was too long, so I made them into two different chapters. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s the day before Halloween now.  Everything’s going well.  Santana doesn’t talk to us anymore.  Iris, Sonia, and Rayan have their own little group.  Today is also Sectionals for Glee Club.  We get to skip school.  We can wear our costumes though.  And Sectionals happens to be at Dalton, Sebastian’s old school.  Beyoncé joined our choir.

I wake up before Ollie does.  It’s 5 AM.  I head to the closet and take out my Flash costume.  I put it on.  My cowl is up, and my boots and gloves are on.  I sit on the bed.  Ollie wakes up.

“Hey Barry.”  He says.  “You look amazing.”

I blush, but he can’t see it because I’m wearing my cowl.  “Thanks, Ollie.”

“You always do.  Can you get me my suit?”

“Sure.”

I get up and grab him his suit, mask, boots, and quiver.  I don’t get his bow or arrows.

“Best not to bring weapons.”  I tell him.

“Yeah.”

He puts on his suit, masks, boots, and quiver.  His hood is up.  He grabs my gloved hand with his also gloved hand.

“Are you ready for Sectionals today?”  I ask him.

“Yeah.  Are you?”  He asks.

“I’m a bit nervous.  Seb’s old choir is hosting, and his rival show choir will be there.”

“Don’t be nervous, Barry.  You’re a great singer.  You just have to remember the lyrics to _Don’t Stop Believin’, Seasons of Love,_ and _Bohemian Rhapsody._ ”

“So do you.”

“I know, but we both can.  Right?”

“Yeah.”

I look down at our clasped hands.  Ollie’s right hand angles my head up towards him.  He kisses me.  We make out before breaking apart.

“Let’s make Wally breakfast.  Then we can go to school.  We’ve got to be there early.”  I tell him.

“All right.  I’ll make something.  Text everyone.”  Ollie tells me.  He leaves the room.

I pull out my phone and text the group chat.

 

**Barry**

**Hey guys happy Halloween what’re you all being?  I’m being the Flash.**

**Sebastian**

**Blue Flash**

 

**Sara**

**White Canary**

 

**Kara**

**Supergirl**

 

**Nate**

**Citizen Steel.**

 

**Rip**

**Me.**

 

**Beyoncé**

**Wonder Woman lol**

**Oliver**

**Green Arrow.**

 

**Barry**

**So we’re all being ourselves except for Beyoncé.**

 

Everyone in our group is a hero.  And I didn’t add Sonia, Iris, Rayan, or Santana to the group chat even though they’re in the choir.

 

**Barry**

**Well we’ve got to be at school soon see y'all there.**

 

I turn off my phone.  Ollie comes back to our room.

“All right, let’s go.  I left a note with his food on the counter.”  Ollie says.

“Okay.”

I stand up and grab his hand.  We leave the apartment.  We walk to the car.  We drive to school to see everyone else in the choir is there.  Sonia and Rayan give Ollie and I dirty looks as we get out of the car and walk towards everyone.

“Hey guys.”  I say.

“Hello.  All right, does anyone have any information about our competitors?”  Sara asks.

“I do.  I used to go to Dalton.  The Warblers are acapella.  The New Directions are going to do _Don’t Stop Believin’_ , I just know it.  But, we’ll have an upper hand because we’re going first.”  Seb says.

“Okay, good.  And shouldn’t we get on the bus to go now?”  Kara suggests.

“Yeah.  Who’s driving?”  Santana asks.

“I will.”  Rayan says.

We all start getting on the bus that the school left for us.  I sit in the window seat of a two-seater.  Ollie sits next to me.  Sara and Kara are sitting together, Rip and Nate are sitting together, Sonia and Iris are sitting together, and Seb and Beyoncé are sitting together.  Santana sits alone.

Across the aisle from us are Sara and Kara.  Rayan begins to drive.  Ollie grabs my hand.

“Someone might see this.”  I say through gritted teeth.

“We’ll be careful.”  He replies.

My phone vibrates.  I look away from Ollie.  I’ve gotten a text from Sara.

 

**Sara**

**I see.**

 

I look up from my phone.  Sara looks up from hers too and smirks at me.  She looks back down at her phone.

 

**Sara**

**Why are you two holding hands?**

 

**Barry**

**He’s my boyfriend.  Do you have a problem with that?**

 

**Sara**

**No.  I just thought you were straight.**

**Barry**

**Well I’m gay.  You better not tell anyone about my relationship.  Only two other people except you, Oliver, and I know.  Rip and Sebastian.**

 

**Sara**

**I won’t tell anyone.  But I’ve got a question.  When are you going to tell everyone else?**

 

**Barry**

**Thanksgiving.  Now let’s not talk about this anymore.  And Oliver told me about the island.**

 

**Sara**

**He did?**

 

**Barry**

**Yeah.  Let’s stop texting.  We can sing and have everyone join.**

 

**Sara**

**Okay good idea.**

 

 

Sara starts up _We Are Young._ i end up singing the finishing line.  Everyone on the bus had each sung a line or two, joining together at the chorus.

“I think we’re going to do good.”  Nate shouts from the back of the bus.

“We will.”  Rayan says.

Ollie and I are still holding hands.  The bus stops at Dalton.  Ollie and I unhook hands.  Everyone starts getting up.

“All right, no one wear masks, helmets, hoods, or cowls.”  Seb says.

Everyone who has those things on takes them off, including me.  Ollie puts his mask in his pocket.  Seb and I’s cowls fall like hoods on our backs.  Ollie’s hood is down.  Nate puts his helmet in his backpack.  It’s blue, so it matches his costume.

We all start getting off the bus, Sara leading.  A group of boys in blazers are waiting for us.

“So, you’re the kids from Ohio State?”  The boy at the front of the group asks.

“Yes, we are.  Do you have a problem with that?”  Sara asks back, sassy.

“You have no chance of beating us with that terrible group of yours.”  The boy insults us.

“Who are you calling terrible?”  Sebastian asks, stepping towards the front of our group next to Sara.

All of the other boys behind their leader have shocked expressions on their faces.  Sara smirks.

“That’s Smythe!”  One of them yell, shocked.

“Sebastian, Sebastian.  Welcome back.”  The boy at the front says.

“Do not be mean to my friends, Hunter.  We’re good singers.”  Sebastian says to the guy.

“You still have no chance of beating us.”  Hunter says.

“You’ll see.  Come on, guys, let’s go.”  Seb walks us towards the school.

We walk into the auditorium backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/5/18 Edit: My friend just brought to my attention that I copied & pasted the chapter twice. I fixed it.


	39. Chapter 39: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the previous chapter that I posted a few minutes ago, here's basically part two of it. If you haven't figured this out already... well I don't know what to tell ya. Barry is the main character. I only own OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

“All right, everyone knows what’s going to go down?”  I ask everyone. 

I stand at the front of the room.  They nod.  I hear an announcement that it’s our turn.  Kara walks to the stage, and she sings her lines of _Don't Stop Believin'_.  When she's done, I walk to her right.  Spotlights shine on the both of us.  I sing my line.

The music plays for a few seconds.  Sebastian next comes on stage, and he sings the next line.  Then it's Santana, then Ollie.  The five of us join together for a line.  Rayan starts the chorus, and Nate sings the second line.  It's then Sonia, Sara, and Iris.  Rip sings the first line to the third verse.  We all have smiles on our faces.  Beyoncé, Kara, and then, me again.  Everyone claps and stomps to the beat.  Our smiles become huge.  Santana, Seb, Iris, Beyoncé, then all of us for the chorus.

We break off into two groups, the girls in one and boys in another.  The boys are on the left of the stage and the girls are on the right.  We wait for the guitar solo to finish.  The girls sing, the boys sing, then all of us together.  We repeat that verse twice more.  Everyone’s heads drop when we finish the song.  We look back up to see everyone clapping for us.  Sonia, Nate, Rip, and Rayan go backstage.  The music to our second song,  _Seasons of Love,_  starts playing.  We all sing together at times.  Beyoncé sings the Joanne part, and I sing Collins.  It makes me remember Joe.

When we're done, the audience is applauding even louder.  Some people are crying.  People have gone and off the stage, leaving me, Ollie, Rayan, Sonia, Beyoncé, and Kara.  The music starts to  _Bohemian Rhapsody,_ and everyone, sans me, sing the beginning part.  I end up singing the solo parts, and everyone else sings the group parts.  The higher pitched words parts go to the girls, and the lower pitched go to the guys.  When I sing 'nobody loves me,' Ollie winks at me for not even a second.  Only I notice.

The music stop playing.  Everyone stands up and claps for us.  Some people are whistling.  We bow and join everyone else backstage.  They’re clapping for us.

“You were amazing.”  Sara says.

“Thanks.  You guys were too.”  Kara replies.

They stop clapping.  The announcer calls us all back to the stage a few seconds later.  We win first place.  Sebastian carries the trophy to the bus.  We follow him.  A man and a woman are standing in front of our bus.  Seb becomes angry.

“Leave now, Robert.”  Seb sneers angrily.

 _These are them…_  I think.

“Not even a hello?  And you’re not supposed to call me by first name.  You’re supposed to call me Father.  Elizabeth is your mother.”  Robert says firmly.

“You're not my father.  My parents’ names were Nora and Henry Allen.  You stole me from them that day I was born.  And, you leave me alone.  You raped me when I was twelve.  Fuck off, _Robert_.”  Seb is angry.

“What do you mean?  We’re your parents, Sebastian.”  Elizabeth says.

“And, this is where you’re dumbasses.  I look exactly like my grandfather, and I took a blood test to prove that Sebastian is _my_ twin.  Give up the lie you fed him for twenty-one years.  Leave.  Especially you, rapist.”  I step next to Seb and glare daggers at his fake parents.

“And who’re you?”  Robert asks.

“My twin.  Leave before I make you.”   Seb answers for me.

Robert and Elizabeth run away.  

“He seriously-”  Sara starts.

“Yes.  Let’s just get back to school.”  Seb cuts her off when an answer.

We all get on the bus just like before.

“Good job.”  He says once the bus is moving.  No one is looking at us, so he grabs my hand.

“Thanks.  You too.”  He can see me blush as I don’t have my cowl up.

“Come on, you were better than me.”  He says.

“You really think so?”

“I do.”  He squeezes my hand.

I smile, content.  “I love you.”

“And I you.”

We fall silent.  We continue to hold hands as the bus moves.  As soon as the bus stops, I remove my hand from his.  I look around to see everyone who had a mask, hood, cowl, or helmet on before the comp now has them back on, even Ollie.  I put on my cowl too.


	40. Chapter 40: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLIVARRY SMUT (WITH BARRY DRUNK) WARNING!!! I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Before I came home, I bought a bottle of Fireball.  I am currently at home.  I unscrew the lid of the bottle and take a big sip.   I got home before Ollie, and Wally is asleep.  I chug the bottle until there is only half left.  I put the bottle down and look at it drunkenly.  I drink the rest of the bottle and slam it onto the counter.  Just then, Ollie comes in and sees the bottle.

“Why did you drink that whole thing?”  He asks, surprised.

“I don’t know…”  I slur.

“You shouldn’t have.” He says, leaving me confused.

“You have a problem?”  I ask drunkenly.

“No…”  He trails off.

“Good…”

My back suddenly hits the counter.  Ollie is kissing me, hard.  It seems that he’s the one who is drunk.

“Wait- we shouldn’t be doing this here.  Remember the spot I showed you?”  He asks, breaking apart.

“Yeah, I remember.  Why?”  I ask, confused.

“We can take this to there so Wally doesn't hear us.”  He explains.

“Okay.  We should write a note in case he w-wakes up.”  I stutter

“I will.  You’re too drunk to.”

“Okay, hurry.”

He quickly writes a note then grabs my hand.

“Do you need help walking?”  He asks.

“N-no.  I’ll speed.”  I stutter.

I grab him but drop him on the hill.

“Ow.”   He says in pain.

“Sorry Ollie.”  I mumble.

“Oh Barry, it’s alright.”  He replies.

He pulls me down to the ground next to him by my ankle.  He climbs on top of me.  He pins me down.  His grip is tight around my wrists.  He has a wild look in his eyes.  My eyebrows are raised.

“What are you going to do to me, Ollie?”  I ask, my words slurred in a whisper.

He licks his lips.  “Enjoy _you_.”

“Ooh… okay.”  I smile.

He takes off his mask and takes down his hood.  He removes the cowl from my face.  I instantly feel more free because the cowl isn’t tight around my face anymore.  We stare at each other.

“What?”  I ask.

“Just… I love you.  I can’t wait to fuck you.”  He replies.

“Well you can, I’m right here.”  I slur.

He stays silent and flips me onto my stomach, surprising me.  He slides my red leather pants down to my ankles.  I’m not wearing underwear, and Ollie slaps my left ass cheek.  I moan from deep in my throat.  He continues to slap my ass, alternating cheeks each time he slaps.  I moan each time.

I look behind me.  Ollie gets off me and takes off his pants.  He takes his boxers off and gets on top of me again, shoving his penis in my asshole.  My mouth opens wide at the pressure of him.  He thrusts in and out of me before finally cumming.

I smile as his warm cum fills me.  He exits me and redresses himself.  I slide my pants back up.  My ass hurts, but in a good way.  I sit up next to Ollie.  I rest my head on his shoulder.  He puts his mask back on, keeping his hood down.

“Love you.”  Ollie says, kissing the top of my head.

“I love you t-too…”  I slur.

“Come on, let’s go home.”  He says, standing us up.  Our hands are clasped.  We walk down the hill.  I stumble and almost fall.  Ollie moves in front of me and catches me.

“You okay?”  He asks, concerned.

“Y-yeah…”  I stumble.

“Let’s get you home.”  He says.

He picks me up.  I lay in his arms.  He carries me to the car and lays me in the backseat.  He gets in the driver’s and begins driving.  I close my eyes, trying to sleep.  I can’t.  I open my eyes when the car stops.  Ollie picks me up and carries me to the apartment.  We’re silent.  He opens the door and carries me to the bedroom.  He lays me down on the bed.

“Are you hungry?  Or do you just want to sleep?”  He asks.

“I’m hungry.”  I mumble.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“Grapes please.”

He leaves the room and comes back with a bowl of red grapes.  He gives them to me.

“Thanks Ollie.”  I say as he sits down next to me.

“No problem.”  He takes off his mask.

With my left hand, I hold his right.  With my right hand, I eat.  When I’m done, I put the bowl in my lap.

“I’m g-gonna go put this in the sink.”  I say to Ollie, getting up.

He pulls me back onto the bed through our clasped hands.

“No.  I will.  You almost fell before.”  He unhooks my hand from his and gets up.

He takes the bowl from me and walks out of the room.  He comes back without the bowl and sits back down next to me.

“You need to get some rest.”  He tells me.

“But I don’t wanna.”  I reply, still drunk.

“Please.”  

I sigh.  “Fine.  C-can you get me something t-that I can change into for bed?”

“Of course.”

He gets up and grabs me a black t-shirt, heather grey sweats, and black boxers.  I take off my Flash suit and put on the clothes.  Ollie puts away my Flash suit, takes off his, and puts it away too.  He puts on a forest green t-shirt and black sweats.

“I’m going to get Wally settled.  Lay down.”  He tells me.

I lay down.  He leaves the room.  I decide to sing  _One Song Glory_ while I wait for him.  I finish the song.  The alcohol’s effects are starting to wear away.  After what seems like forever, Ollie comes back into the room and lays next to me.

“I heard you singing.  You were great, like always.”  He says.

I blush.  “Thanks.  And know what I can’t believe?  Everyone in our group except Sara is old enough to drink.”

“Wow.  And did you know her birthday is on Christmas Day?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool.  Well on her birthday, we could have a party for her and celebrate Christmas at the same time.”

“Yeah.  And I love how you don’t only think about Christmas, but her birthday too.”

“Well I care about our friends.”

“I do too.”

We fall silent.  I close my eyes and fall asleep.

…………………………………………………………………

I wake up next morning to see Ollie looking down at me.  My head hurts bad because of yesterday.  I have a hangover - a bad one.

“Hey Ollie.”  I say weakly.

“Are you okay?”  He asks, concerned.

“Just have a bad hangover.”

“Yeah, you drank a whole bottle of Fireball yesterday.”

“Today’s Saturday, right?”

“Yeah.  Want to hang out with some friends?”

“Sure.  Here though.  Being in public will make my head more.”

“Who should I invite?”

 _I have something really important to tell you_.  Sebastian suddenly thinks to me.

_What?_

_Beyoncé is pregnant, and I’m the father._

_Really?_

_Yes.  You’re going to be an uncle._

“Barry, are you okay?”  Ollie asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Sebastian got Beyoncé pregnant.  I’m going to be an uncle.”  I reply, smiling.

“Good for them.”  Ollie replies, smiling as well.

“I’m going to go to her place.”  I say.

“Alright.  I’ll see you soon.”  He says.

I get up.  I swap my pants with blue jeans and put on my brown leather jacket and my Converse.  I leave the apartment and knock on Beyoncé’s door.  She answers.

“Hey, I heard from Sebastian.  Congratulations.”  I say, smiling at her.

“Thanks.”  She replies, smiling too.  

“When did you find out?”  I ask.

“Yesterday.  I think I’m going to have a party to celebrate.  Want to come?”

“Of course I do.  When is it?”

“I have to figure it out still.”

“I just came to say congratulations, so I’m gonna go home.”  I turn to walk away.

“Have fun sucking dick.”  Beyoncé says.

I turn back around and look at her.

“I know.  You two live together.  And you seem gay.  You aren’t interested in girls; I can tell by the way you act.”

“Fine, you figured it out.  He’s my boyfriend.  Only you, Sebastian, Rip, and Sara know.  You can’t tell anyone.”  I say.

“So basically our whole group except Nate and Kara know.”

“Yeah.  I’ll tell them at Thanksgiving- if we’re all together for it.”

“Why don’t just tell them now?  They’ll catch on that everyone knows something.”

“Maybe I will.  I have to ask Oliver if he wants to.  I’m gonna go now.”  I say.

I walk back to the apartment and go inside.  I go back to the bedroom, taking off my jacket, shoes, and jeans.  I get in the bed.

“Beyoncé knows.”  I tell him.

“Should we just tell Kara and Nate too?”  He suggests.

“I was just going to ask that.  Want me to tell them?”

“Yeah.”

I take out my phone and text the group chat.

 

**Barry**

**It’s official guys.  Oliver’s my boyfriend.**

 

**Nate**

**Totally didn’t see** **_that_ ** **coming**

 

**Kara**

**Good for you guys**

 

Ollie has his phone out too.

 

**Oliver**

**Yeah**

 

**Barry**

**Oliver you’re literally right next to me.  Why are we texting each other?**

 

**Kara**

**Because you decided to text the chat including him and he responded**

 

**Barry**

**It’s just weird**

 

**Beyoncé**

**As exciting as this is, there is a more important thing.  And everyone knew that except Kara and Nate.**

 

**Sara**

**What’s the more important thing?** ****

**Beyoncé**

**I’m pregnant**

 

**Sebastian**

**And I’m the father**

 

**Nate**

**WHAT?!**

 

**Kara**

**Oh shut up, Nate.  Congrats!**

 

**Rip**

**Yeah, congratulations.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Bee we gotta have a party**

 

**Beyoncé**

**Yes we do and I see I have a nickname now**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yes you do**

 

**Barry**

**Lol I’ve had one that you’ve all been calling me**

 

**Oliver**

**Bartholomew**

 

**Barry**

**Don’t you dare Ollie**

 

**Sebastian**

**Ooh couple fights**

 

**Barry**

**Shut the hell up** **_Seb_ **

 

**Oliver**

**Okay can we not fight?  Last time he got mad bad things happened.**

 

**Rip**

**I agree, no fighting please.  And Oliver’s right.  A bad thing did happen when Barry got mad.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yup don’t get my bro triggered**

 

**Kara**

**Why**

 

**Nate**

**Bad things happen, Kara**

 

**Sara**

**Like what?**

 

**Barry**

**Bad things, okay?  It was before this group was created.  Back when I was friends with Sonia, Iris, and Rayan.  I hate Sonia now.**

 

**Oliver**

**Let’s not talk about this**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah**

 

**Beyoncé**

**Well what are we going to do now**

 

**Sara**

**I don’t know.**

 

Ollie and I turn off our phones and put them away.  He looks at me.

“What do you wanna do?”  I ask.

“I’m going to go wake up Wally.”  He says, getting up and walking out of the room.

I get up too.  I go to the kitchen and start making scrambled eggs for everyone.  I put some of them in a small bowl for Wally, and split the remaining into two normal size bowls for Ollie and I.  I put a fork next to each bowl.

Ollie and Wally come into the kitchen together.  Wally’s rubbing his eyes.

“Hey guys.  I made breakfast.”  I say.

Ollie smiles.  He walks over and sits down, beginning to eat his eggs.  Wally walks over too and starts eating his eggs.

“Yum.”  Wally says.

“Glad you like it.”  I say, beginning to eat my eggs.

We eat in silence.  I put everyone’s dishes in the sink when we’re finished.

“What do you want to do today?”  I ask everyone.

“I want to stay here.”  Wally says.

“Do you want me to get you something to do?”  I ask Wally.

“Yes please.”

“Well what do you want?”

“Something to listen to music on.”

“Okay, I’ll be back.”  I say.

…………………………………………………………

I come back home with a red mp3 and black earbuds for Wally.  I had gotten dressed before going to the store.  I get inside.

“Let’s go find some songs to get you.”  I say to Wally, closing the door.

He gets off his chair and follows me excitedly to mine and Ollie’s room.  I take the mp3 out of the box.  I turn on my laptop and open iTunes.

“Alright, what songs do you want?”  I ask him.

“ _Don’t Stop Believin’_ , _I Want To Break Free, Some Nights, Demons, Seasons of Love, One Song Glory, It’s Gonna Be Me, Love The Way You Lie, Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2, Somebody That I Used To Know, Singin’ In The Rain, See You Again, Hey, Soul Sister, Stay With Me, We Are Young, I Want You Back, You Give Love A Bad Name,_ and _Livin’ On A Prayer_.”  Wally replies.  He’s sitting next to me.

“Alright, I have all those songs.  I’ll download them to the mp3 for you.  And how do you know all these songs?”  
“I like music.”

I download all those songs onto the mp3 for him.  I give him the earbuds with it.

“You know how to use this?”  I ask.

“Uh-huh.”  He replies.

“Well have fun.”

“Thanks Berry.”

“No problem, Wally.  Enjoy.”

He walks out of the room with it.  I think he goes to his room.  I shut down my laptop and go back to the kitchen.  Ollie’s waiting for me on the barstool.

“Hey Ollie.”  I say.

“Come here.”  He says, motioning towards him.

“Oh-kay…”  I trail off.

I walk over to him.  I’m standing right next to him.  He picks me up and puts me down in his lap.  I hook my arms around his neck.  We look at each other, smiling.

“You surprised me by doing that.”  I say.

“Well I wanted to do that.”  He replies.

“O-”

He cuts me off with a kiss.  I lean into it.   His rough lips press against mine.  I let his tongue pry open my lips.  He licks the inside of my left cheek.  We break apart and stare at each other.

“I love ya Ollie.”  I say.

“I love you too.”  He replies.

“What do you want to do now?”  I ask.

“Just be with you.”

“Well I’m right here.”

I lay my head on his shoulder.  He wraps his arms around my back and hugs me.  I still have my arms around his neck.  He rubs my back.  I move my head in front of Ollie.  We look at each other before he kisses me.  It’s short and sweet.  We break apart.

 _I’m so happy right now._ I think.

 _I am truly happy with him._ I hear Ollie’s voice.

 _What the fuck?  How?  Isn’t it supposed to be Sebastian who’s thoughts I hear?_ I think, confused.

 _Barry?!_  I hear Ollie’s voice again.

_Yeah… Ollie?_

_Yeah.  What the fuck is going on?_

_I have no idea.  I usually hear Seb’s thoughts._

_Well now you hear my thoughts, and I hear yours._

_Yeah… and you know this is rare.  Usually only twins hear each other’s thoughts._

_What does that mean?_

_I don’t know why we would hear each other’s thoughts.  Not that I’m not happy about it, because I am.  Wait… does this mean we’re… soulmates?_

_I have no idea if we are.  But I do love you so much._

_I love you so much too.  Want to go to our spot?_

_Sure.  I don’t feel like doing ‘stuff’ though.  I just want to go there with you._

_Okay, well let’s go then._

I break our thoughts.  I write a note to Wally saying that Ollie and I are going somewhere and will be back soon.  Ollie and I quickly change.  I’ve got a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and my Converse on.  I put on my brown leather jacket.  Ollie and I walk out the door holding hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

We begin walking up the hill.  We see a girl sitting on the hill.  She’s wearing what looks like a red cape and has black hair.

 _Shit, it’s Sonia._ I think.

 _I’ll talk to her.  I can’t have you get hurt._ Ollie thinks back.

_I want to listen though._

_Go halfway down the hill then._

_Alright.  I’ll see you.  I love ya._

_Love you too._

I walk halfway down the hill and sit.


	41. Chapter 41: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. But I'm starting to run out of pre-written chapters, so you don't get another one til tomorrow. Sorry. I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I sit on a hill.  I was flying when I saw it.  So I decided to sit down and think.  I hear footsteps coming up the hill.  I look behind me to see Oliver.  He sits next to me.

“What are you doing here?”  I ask him.

“I always come here to think, and I feel like thinking.”  He replies.

“I’m sorry about when I hurt you.”  I apologize.

“That was a month ago.  It’s okay.”

“Good.  So what’s been up with you the last month?  We haven’t talked.”

“Not much.  Just busy living my life.”

“Nice.  I’ve been going to the fighting club a lot.”

“Cool.  And Beyoncé’s pregnant.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, not by me.  I don’t like her in that way.”

“Wow.”

“Well I’m sorry for not talking to you for the past month.”

“I understand why; because of Barry.”

“No, it’s just ‘cause I was busy living life.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”  He says quickly.

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m telling the truth, Sonia.”

“Sure you are.  I know there’s something going on between you two.  I just know it.”

“There’s nothing, he’s just my best friend.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I told you, I am not lying.”

“Sure thing, Oliver.”

“Just drop it.”

“Fine.”

We fall silent.  We just sit there.  I look behind me and use my x-ray vision.  I see someone laying on the hill.   _I bet it’s Barry._

“Who the hell is that?”  I ask.

“What do you mean?”  Oliver asks, confused.

“There’s someone laying on the hill.”  I reply.

“Seriously?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”

I fly up into the sky.  I move over to where I saw the person.  It’s Barry.  I hover above him.  He looks up to see me.  I land in front of him.

“Fuck off.”  He says.

“Long time, no see Barry.”  I reply, ignoring him.

“Fuck off.”  He repeats himself, sticking up his left middle finger.  “You’re not even Supergirl.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“I know the real Supergirl.  Now fuck off.”

“Call her over here.”  I demand.

“Fine.”

Barry takes out his phone.  He dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Kara?  Someone’s trying to take the title of Supergirl from you.”  He says.

There’s a pause.

 _Barry is such a bitch._ I think.

 _Yeah, that’s what you always say._ Sofia thinks.  

“Alright, I’ll send you my location.  See you soon.  Bye.”  He says.

He hangs up.  He looks back up at me.

“Now leave me alone, bitch.  Unless you want all of my superhero friends to hurt you.”

“Do you know that Beyoncé is pregnant?”

“Of course I do.  It’s my niece or nephew she’s pregnant with.”

I fall silent.   _So Sebastian’s the father… wow.  Can’t believe someone would let him fuck them._

“What, surprised?  I’m going now.”  Barry says.  

He gets up and speeds away.  I look behind me and see Oliver standing on the hill, watching me.

“Good luck.”  He says, coming down my side of the hill.

He gets in his car and leaves.  I stand on the hill, waiting for the other ‘Supergirl’.  I hear someone land behind me.  I look behind me.  Standing there is a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes.  Her hair is beautiful as it flows in the wind.  She has the S symbol on her chest.

“You offend me.  You’ve insulted the House of El.  Stop, pretender.”  She says.

“Why should I?  Plus I was here first.”  I ask.

“You’re an insult to the Kryptonian race.”

She walks down the hill and stops right in front of me.  She punches me in the cheek, and I clutch it in pain.  I try to kick her, but she grabs my leg and twists it.  I fall on the ground.  She kicks me hard in the ribs.  I cough up blood.

I grab her legs, forcing her to fall down.  She gets up and kicks me in the head.  My vision blurs.  I see Supergirl fly up just as my eyes start to close.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I barely open my eyes to see a strong, blacked hair guy.  I can’t see his face properly.

“Ray… is that you?”  I choke.

“Yeah Sonia, it’s me.” He says.

“I can’t see very well.  Is Z here?”

“No, he hasn’t been back in a while.  It’s okay, at least you know it’s me.”

I feel his hand rubbing my arm, it sends shivers through me.  My vision starts to get clearer. I look at Rayan to see his brown eyes staring at me.  I look at him back, getting lost in his eyes.

 _Wait… what happened exactly?  Why am I here?_ I ask myself.

 _You got your ass kicked by Kara._  Sofia thinks to me.

I block her off, snapping back to reality.  I want to sit up.  I try to sit up, but I can’t.

“Rayan, why can’t I sit up?”  I ask.

“You’re paralyzed _a little._ ”  He mumbles.

“Shit!  How much is _a little_?”

“I don’t think you can walk, sit up without falling, or you can't feel anything.”

“Yay…”  I say sarcastically. “Can you get me something to eat?”

“Okay.”  Rayan says as he gets up.  I see him walk out the room.


	42. Chapter 42: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the OCs and the story. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I get home.  Barry is looking out the window by the TV.  I walk up next to him.

“Hey, are you okay?”  I ask.

He doesn’t look at me.  “I’m fine.”

“Barry, I can feel that you’re not.  Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

He turns towards me, tears in his eyes.  I hug him tightly.  He wraps his arms around my back.  I rub his back, trying to comfort him.  He rests his head on my shoulder and sobs into my shirt.

“Shh… it’s okay.  Don’t cry.”  I tell him.

“I n-need to…”  He trails off, stuttering and still sobbing.

“What’s wrong?”  I ask.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay… but we will need to at some point.”

“Later, please Ollie…  I can’t talk about this right now…”

“Alright.  If you need to cry, I’m right here.  I’m always here for you.”

He continues to cry as I hug him.  We stand there for awhile, him crying a lot.  He finally stops crying.  I use my hands to tilt his head up towards me.  The tears have dried on his cheeks.  We just stare at each other.

“I… I’m sorry for crying so much.”  He apologizes.

“It’s okay, Barry… will you tell me what’s wrong?”  I ask.

“I have depression, Ollie…”

“Well how can I make you happy?”

“I don’t know if you can…”

“I will try to, alright?  I will try my best to make you smile.  And we both have baggage.  I love you, Barry, for everything that you are.”

“You really do?”

“Yes, of course I love you.  Do you want therapy or-”

“No, please no.”  He says quickly.

“Alright.”

“And there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Sometimes my smiles are fake.”

“When are they?”

“A lot, but never when I’m with you.”

“So I do make you happy?”

“Yes, very.”

“Good.”

“Can you carry me to the bedroom?  I want to lay down.”

“Sure.”

I move my hands away from his head.  I pick him up.  His arms hold on tightly to my neck.  He closes his eyes and lays his head onto my shoulder.  I pick up his legs.  I easily carry him to the bedroom.  I lay him carefully onto the bed.  He lets go of me.

“Thanks.”  He says.

“No problem.  I’ll go check on Wally, okay?  Tell me if you need me.”  I respond.

“Okay, I will.”

I leave the room.  I go to Wally’s room.  He has his earbuds in, listening to the mp3’s music.  I tap on his shoulder.  He takes his earbuds out and looks at me.

“Yeah Oliv’r?”  He asks.

“Just checking on you.  You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, if you need something, come find me.”

“Okay, I will.”

I leave the room.  I go back to Barry and I’s room to find him asleep.  I smile as I see him.  He’s laying on his back.  I leave the room and quietly close the door, letting him sleep.  I walk to the kitchen and make a cup of coffee for myself.

When it’s done, I start drinking it slowly.  Just as I finish it, Barry walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  His jacket and shoes are off now.  I look at him.

“Hey Barry.  How was your nap?”  I ask.

“Good.”  He replies, walking over to the counter and sitting on one of the barstools.

He lays his head onto the counter, cradled in his arms.

“Tired?”  I ask.

He nods.  I smile at him.

“What’re you smiling for?”  He asks, smiling as well.

“You look cute right now.”  I reply, still smiling at him.

He blushes and smiles too.  “Thanks.”

“You always are.”

His cheeks change to a deeper red color.  He tries not to smile, but fails miserably.  I laugh.  He’s still blushing and has a huge smile on his face.  He’s hiding his face.  I sit next to him.  He looks at me, and his face is still red.

“What, are you embarrassed?”  I ask.

He laughs.  “No…”

“Come here.”

He looks up and turns turns me.  We share a short kiss.  I look at him.  He’s stopped blushing.

“Are you hungry?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  He replies.

“What do you want?”

“Uh… anything’s fine.”

“Alright.”

I get up.  I make chili and I give him a bowl of it and a spoon.  I begin eating my bowl that I made myself.  Barry’s eating too.  We eat in silence.  We finish at the same time and I clean up.  Barry gets up to wash the dishes.  I hug him from behind.

“Ollie, stop.”  He laughs.

“Never!”  

“Please, I’m trying to wash the dishes.”

“I see that, and I’m not going to let go of you.”

“Fine.”

He finishes washing the dishes while I am hugging him.  When he finally finishes, he turns around and hugs me too.  He jumps up, wrapping his legs around my waist, surprising me.

“Woah!”  I say.

“What?  Do you want me to get off of you?”  Barry asks.

“No, you can stay.  You just surprised me.”  I reply.

“Carry me somewhere, Ollie.”  He demands, looking straight at me.

“Okay.”

I walk to the bedroom and sit down on the bed.  He’s now sitting on my lap.  His legs have now fallen down to my hips.  They’re tight around me.  His arms are still around my neck.  We look at each other.

“What now?”  I ask.

“Hmm… we could just sit here.”  He replies.

“Okay, I’ll enjoy this, having you in my arms.”

“Aw, Ollie!”

He lays his head onto my shoulder.

 _Love you._  I think.

 _I love you too._  He thinks back.

_Want to hang out with our friends today or tomorrow?_

_Sure, invite Sara and Seb over.  I don’t feel like hanging out with everyone else._

_Okay.  Can you get my phone for me?  It’s in my back pocket._

He moves his hand into my back pocket and pulls out my phone.  He hands it to me.  I text the group chat I have with Barry, Seb, and Sara.  Us four are closer with each other than the others.

 

**Oliver**

**Hey guys I know it’s kinda late but wanna come hang out at Barry and I’s place?**

 

**Sara**

**Sure.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Alright be there soon**

 

I shut off my phone and slide it back into my pocket.

“Barry, you should probably get off me.”  I say.

“Why?  They know about us.”  He replies.

“Because I need to answer the door.”

“Oh.”

He gets off me and sits next to me.  He grabs my hand.

“What do you want to do when they get here?”  Barry asks.

“Just hang out.  And we could figure out something.”  I reply.

There’s a knock on the door.  Barry and I get up and go to the door.  I open the door.  Both Sebastian and Sara are there.

“Hey guys!  Come in.”  Barry says, smiling.

I can’t tell if his smile is real or fake.  We step aside, letting them enter.  We all sit on the couch.  I look at Sara.  She looks tired and worn out.  She has bruises on her face.  I quickly look away.

“So what do you guys want to do?”  Barry asks.

“I don’t know.”  Sebastian replies.

All of a sudden, Sara is crying.  Barry moves away from me and hugs her.  They break apart and look at each other.

“What’s wrong?”  He asks.

“Rip has been abusing me, both emotionally and physically.  He’s slapped me in the face and hit me.  He calls me a worthless piece of shit, and a bunch of other things.  He constantly hurts me every night.  He’s raped me.  And it’s too much to handle.  I need it to be over, but I’m afraid he’ll hurt me.”  Sara replies, still crying.

“Sara, you need to break up with him.  We’ll protect you, alright?  Everyone here will.  Me, Seb, Ollie, Kara, and even Nate.  Don’t worry, we won’t let him hurt you.”  Barry says.

“Really?”

“Yes.  Break up with him.”

Rip and Sara have been dating ever since that night we all hung out.  Barry comes and sits back next to me.  Sara calls Rip.

“We’re done.”  She says.

She hangs up.  She blocks the number.  She puts her phone in her pocket.

“Now what?”  She asks.

“Want to sing?”  I suggest.

Everyone nods.  Barry sings the first verse to _Hallelujah._ We all sing the chorus.  Sebastian sings the second verse, I sing the third, and Sara sings the fourth and fifth.  We all just sit there when we're done.

 _Touching song._ I hear Barry think.

 _Yeah, it is._  I think to him.

_What now?_

_I don’t know, Barry._

“I want to go home now.”  Sara says, breaking the silence.  “I just want to sleep.”

“Alright, I’m going too.  I have to speed you home.  I’ll see you guys at school on Monday.”  Sebastian says.  He grabs Sara and speeds off.  

The door is closed.  I get up and lock and then sit back next to Barry.  He grabs my hand again.

“Barry?”  I ask his name.

“Yeah?”

“Was your smile real or fake when they came?  And please don’t lie to me.”

“It was 50/50.”  He replies.  I know he isn't lying.

“Want me to _make_ you happy?”

“Ollie, Wally is here.  We can’t now.  Tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright, I’ll wait.  What do you want to do?”

“I want you to hold me in your arms.”

“Well come here.”

He unclasps our hands.  He sits in my lap, facing me.  I wrap my arms around his back and his arms fall in the usual spot around my neck.  We look at each other.  He lips that are pressed together curve into a smile.  I smile too.

 _What?_ I think.

 _I just love you so much._ He thinks back.

_I love you too, Barry.  Want to sleep?_

_Yes.  Please carry me._

I get up.  His legs wrap around my waist, just like they always do when I carry him.  I sit on the bed.  He climbs off of me and starts undressing.  I do too.  He has blue boxers and I have grey.  We lay down.  He moves my right arm to support his head.  My hand falls onto his right shoulder.

His right hand grabs the one on his shoulder and his left grabs my left.  We close our eyes.

 _Goodnight.  I love you._  I think.

 _Goodnight Ollie.  I love you too._  He thinks back.

We fall asleep.


	43. Chapter 43: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivarry smut warning. I woke up at 5 a.m. again... so if there are any mistakes, sorry. I am not putting in the disclaimer anymore because you should know it by now. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I open my eyes to see Oliver looking at me.  I look back at him.

“Whatcha looking at, Ollie?”  I ask.

“My handsome boyfriend.”  He replies. 

“Aw thanks.  You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

I smile at him.  He smiles at me.

“How are you, Barry?”  He asks me.

“I’m actually feeling good.  How are you?”

“I’m happy that you’re here with me.”

“I’ll always be here.”

“Good.”

We fall silent.  He kisses my head.  Our hands are still clasped.  We just lay there for awhile.  He kisses my head again.

“What do you wanna do today?”  I ask.

“You know what.”

“Let’s get ready and go to the hill.  We have to wake up Wally and make him breakfast first.”

  
“We need to put on clothes though.  I don’t want to traumatize him.”

“Okay.  Let’s get up.”

We move apart from each other.  We quickly get dressed.  I have on a navy blue v-neck and black skinny jeans.  He has a white t-shirt and blue jeans.  I pull him by his shirt into a kiss.  It’s short, but it’s sweet.

“Let’s go wake up Wally.”  I say.

“Okay.”  He says, grabbing my left hand with his right.

We get up.  We leave the room.  On the couch, I see that Wally is already up.  He looks at us.

“I was wondering when you guys would wake up.”  Wally says.

“When did you wake up?”  Ollie asks.

“Seven.”  Wally replies.

“What time is it?”  Ollie asks me.

I check my phone quickly.  My mouth is slightly open; I’m surprised by how late we woke up.  “Eleven.”  I say.

“Really?”  Ollie asks, his eyebrows slightly raising.

“Yeah.  We woke up  _ late _ .”  I say.

“Yes, we did.”  Ollie says.

“Are you hungry, Wally?”  I ask.

“No, I ate yogurt.  Is that okay?”  Wally asks.

“Of course it is.  Barry and I are going out for a bit.”  Ollie says.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”  Wally says.

Ollie and I get our shoes on.  He hands me my brown leather jacket, and I unclasp our hands so that I can put it on.  He puts on his black leather jacket.  We leave the apartment.  I lock the door.  We start walking to the car.  I zip up my jacket.  It’s November 1, and it’s cold out.

_ You’re cold?   _ Ollie thinks.

_ Yeah…  _  I think as I shiver.

_ Want to wear my jacket?   _ He thinks.

_ I don’t want you to be cold, Ollie. _

_ I’ll be fine.  I was on an island for five years.  I don’t get cold, Barry. _

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yeah, I am. _

He takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.  I slide my arms into the sleeves.  His jacket is huge on me.  I pull the sides of his jacket together.

_ Better?   _ He thinks.

_ Yeah, thank you.   _ I reply.

_ You’re welcome.  Are you excited? _

_ Yeah, I am. _

_ I’m gonna fuck you so good. _

_ Really? _

_ Yes.  And you’re going to let me, right? _

_ Of course I am, just as long as you don’t hurt me. _

_ I would never hurt you.   _

_ Good.  I’m excited. _

We get to the car.  We get in.  We buckle in and he starts driving.  I pull his jacket tighter around me.  He drives to the hill.

“Wait, Ollie.  If it’s cold out, do you want to do  _ it  _ in the car?  I don’t want to be naked out there.”  I say.

“I don’t want you freezing your ass off, so yeah, I’ll fuck you in here.”  He replies. 

We unbuckle. 

“Get naked for me, Barry.”  He commands.  “And do not tease me, or else I’ll have to punish you.  You don’t want that, do you?”

“I don’t want that.”  I say.

I climb to the backseat and quickly strip.  I throw all of my clothes and my shoes onto the floor of the car.  The leather seats are a bit cold, but I quickly get used to them.  Ollie looks at me from where he’s sitting.

“I’m ready for you.”  I say.

He has a wild look in his eyes as he climbs on top of me.  He licks his lips.  He still is fully clothed.

“Ollie?”  I ask his name.

“Yes?”

“Take off your clothes.  You’re not going to be able to fuck me with them on.”

He takes off his shirt first.  I run a hand down his abs.  He takes off his shoes.  I watch as he takes off his jeans and his boxers, revealing his package.  I look away.  He’s looking at me, that wild look still in his eyes.  I run my hand over his cheek.

We stare at each other for a bit longer before he’s kissing me.  My arms support my head.  He presses his lips harder against mine.  I part my lips, letting his tongue fill the gap.  Our tongues battle for control over my mouth, and he wins.

He licks all around my mouth.  I give him a loud, satisfied moan.  He breaks apart and looks down at me.

“Suck my dick.”  He commands.

We sit up.  I lay on my stomach.  He grabs my head and puts his penis is my mouth.  I start sucking immediately.  I suck harder and harder each time.  He finally lets out a long moan.  I keep sucking until a bit of cum enters my mouth.  I swallow it greedily.

He removes me from him.  I sit up.  He flips me onto my stomach and climbs on top of me.  His penis is slowly moving inside my asshole.  I moan loudly.  His penis is fully inside me now.  He wiggles it around.

He begins thrusting in and out of me.  I let out a moan that is loud and long.  He stops thrusting and stays inside of me.  Cum slowly starts to fill me.  I let out a happy sigh.  When he’s finished his load, he exits me.  

We sit next to each other when we’re done.  I rest my head on his shoulder.  He wraps his left arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.  I smile as I feel his warmth.  He pulls me even closer.  Our naked bodies are touching now.

_ Did you like it?   _ He thinks.

_ No.   _ I think back.   _ I loved it. _

_ I love you, Barry. _

_ I love you too, Ollie. _

_ Want to get dressed, sit on the hill, and look at the view? _

_ Sure. _

We pick up our clothes and start getting dressed.  When we’re done, we get out of the car.  I have both mine and Ollie’s jacket on.  I pull his jacket tight around me as we walk up the hill.  We finally reach the top and we sit down.  He once again wraps his left arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.  Our bodies are touching and I feel his warmth.

I smile.  A breeze of wind blows, making me shiver.  He wraps his arm around me tighter.

_ You okay? _  He thinks.

_ Yeah, that was just a cold breeze.  I don’t know how you’re not cold. _

_ Being on an island for five years from the ages of thirteen to eighteen can do a lot of things to you. _

_ I guess it can. _

We stop thinking and I focus on the view.  The sun shines bright in the sky.  I look to my right to see Ollie staring at me.  I stare back at him.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hey.”  He repeats me.

“What now, boyfriend of mine?”  I ask.

“I want to stay here and look at the view, with you.”

“Okay.”

We look away from each other.  We look out at all the buildings, the people, the cars, and everything else.  I look to see him smiling.  I smile too.

_ What are you smiling for?   _ I think.

_ Because being here with you makes me happy. _

_ Being anywhere with you makes me happy. _

We stop thinking.  

“How about we go?”  He suggests.

“Okay.”

We get up.  We loop arms and begin walking down the hill.  We unhook our arms at the bottom of the hill and get in the car and buckle in.

“Where to?”  He asks.

“Wherever you want to go.”  I reply.

“Then we’ll go home.”

“If that’s where you want to go.”

He begins driving.  He’s silent as the car glides across the road.

“Ollie, are you okay?”  I ask, tuning my head towards him.

“Fine, why?”  He asks, confused.

“You’re just being quiet, and I’m just making sure that you’re okay.” 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“This silence is just making me uncomfortable.”

“Well we’ll be home soon.  If it makes you feel better, we can talk.”

“About what though?”

“About  _ stuff _ .”

“What  _ stuff _ ?”

“I don’t know, Barry.”

He pulls into the parking lot.  We unbuckle and stare at each other.  He suddenly kisses me roughly.  He leans in more and more, forcing my back against the window.  He breaks away.  Our faces are inches apart.

“I.  Love.   _ You _ .”  He says, poking my chest after he says each word.

I smile.  “I love you too.” 

He moves away from me and sits back in the driver’s seat.

“Let’s go inside now.”  He says.

We get out of the car.  He locks it.  We start to walk.  I still have his jacket on.  I pull it tight around me.  He grabs my left hand and holds it tight.  A cold breeze hits me and his jacket is no longer tighter around me.

We walk up the stairs to our apartment.  Ollie unlocks the door.  He pulls me in.  He quickly locks the door and shoves me against the wall.  He puts his hands on either side of the brick wall beside me head.

“Ollie, no.  Wally is here.”  I say.

“Then let’s shower.”  He says, serious.

“Okay.”

He moves so that I can begin to walk to the bathroom.  He follows me.  We get into the bathroom and he locks the door.

“You know I could just phaze through the door, right?”  I ask.

“I do know, but you won’t.”  He says.

“You’re right.”

I take off both jackets I’m wearing and I hang them on the hook on the door.  Ollie already has his shirt off.  He pulls my shirt over my head.  We continue to undress until we’re nude.  He gets in the shower first, and I join him. 

I’m closer to the shower head, so I turn it on.  The water forces my hair down to my forehead.  Water drips from my wet hair.  Ollie looks at me.  His face lights up with a smile.  I smile too.  He reaches over and sweeps my hair to the side with his hand.

“Want me to wash your ass?”  He offers.

“Uh… sure.”

I turn 180 degrees.  He squirts soap on his hands and starts rubbing my asscheeks.  I bite my tongue to keep from moaning.  I squeeze my hands into fists and put them against the wall.  His soapy finger suddenly slips inside my asshole with ease.  He slowly slides it out.

I wash the rest off my body and rinse off.  The water enters my ass, letting a mix of soap and water flow out.  I finish rinsing off.  I quickly wash my hair.  Ollie and I swap positions, and I sit on the cold floor of the shower.  

I don’t look at Ollie as he showers because I want to give him privacy.  The water eventually turns off after a few minutes and Ollie sits down across from me.  He uses his right hand to tilt my head up so that I’m looking at him.  I smile as I look at him.  He smiles too.  He caresses my cheek.  I lean into his touch.

“You look cute right now.”  He says.

“Thanks.  You look amazing.”  I reply, looking straight at him.

His cheeks are grazed with a very light red color and he looks away.  The red fades as quickly as it came and he looks back at me.  We continue to stare at each other.  I close my eyes.

“Ollie?”  I ask his name, continuing to keep my eyes closed.

“Yeah?”  He asks back.

“I’m tired.”  I say, opening my eyes.

“Well you should eat first.  I don’t want you going to bed hungry.  I’m not tired yet.  And how about we change?  We fucked in these clothes.  And I think we’ve worn them enough today.”

“Can you get me some clothes?”

“Sure.”

He gets out of the shower and wraps a white towel around his waist.  He leaves the bathroom.  He comes back with a forest green t-shirt and grey sweats for himself.  He has a white t-shirt, and black sweats for me.  I get out of the shower.

_ It’s okay that I didn’t bring underwear, right? _  He thinks.

_ It’s fine, Ollie. _  I think back.

He hands me my clothes.  I slip the shirt over my head and slide the pants up my legs.  I catch Ollie’s gaze on my ass.  He already changed before I put my pants on.  When I finish changing, I turn around and look at him.

“Why were you looking at my ass?”  I ask him.

“Guess ya caught me.”  He says, smiling.  

He kisses me and quickly breaks apart.  I look at him, a mischievous grin on my face.

“I did.”  I say.

Our faces are inches apart.  I reach out and I quickly grab and squeeze his right ass cheek.  He lets out a surprised gasp.  I move my hand away.

“If you stare at my ass, I’ll grab yours.  It’s as simple as that.”  I tell him seriously.

“I liked that.”  He says, smiling.

“If I catch you staring at my ass again, you will not like it.”

“If you say so.”

“Now come on, let’s eat.  I want to go to bed.”

“Alright.”

He opens the door.  We walk to the kitchen.  He gets out the stuff to make pancakes.

“You mix, and I’ll make the mixture into pancakes.  Got it?”  Ollie asks me.

I nod.  I quickly mix all the ingredients together and I give the mixture filled bowl to Ollie.  He pours some into the pan and starts making pancakes.  I walk to our room and put on a black hoodie.  I put my hood up and walk back to the kitchen.

I sit on the barstool.  I cradle my head in my arms and lay onto the counter.  I yawn.

“You really are tired.”  Ollie comments, not turning towards me and flipping a pancake.

“Yeah.  I just want to eat then sleep.”  I reply.

“Alright.  I’ll join you in bed later.” 

He slides a plate with three pancakes on it across the counter to me.  He also slides me a fork.  I begin eating.  I finish quickly.  I put my plate in the sink.  I begin walking to the bedroom, but Ollie wraps his arms around me from behind.  I look at him.

“What?”  I ask.

“I just want to give you a hug.”  He replies.

I turn around in his arms and I hug him back tightly.  He squeezes his arms around me even tighter.  He holds my head with his hands.  I look at him.

“Ollie, are you okay?”  I ask.  He begins crying.

“I just remembered today’s the fourth anniversary of the day my mom disowned me.”  He says, crying even harder.

I hug him tighter.  “Don’t cry.  I know that that sucks.  But if it never happened, I would never have had you here with me.  And I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

His tears start to dry.  “You’re right.  If it didn’t happen, I would never have you.  And I have no idea what I would do if you weren’t in my life.”

We continue hugging each other.  His tears are eventually dried and he is no longer crying.

“Let’s get you to bed now.”  He says.

“Do you want me to stay up?  I will if you need me to.”  I offer.

“No, you can sleep.  I’ll join you after I’ve gotten Wally settled.”

“Okay.”

He gives me a quick kiss before walking to Wally’s room.  I walk to the bedroom and lay down on the bed.  I stare at the ceiling, waiting for him.  It seems like forever when he finally lays down next to me.  I look at him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”  He says while we look at each other.

“It’s okay.  What matters is that you’re here with me now.”  I run a hand down his clothed chest.

“Fuck.”  He swears under his breath.

“What’s wrong, Ollie?”  I ask, looking at him.

“Take off your fucking hoodie and shirt, and I’ll take off my shirt.  I want you against me,  _ now _ .”  He demands.

“As you wish.”  I smile seductively.

I quickly take off my hoodie and shirt.  I drop them on the floor.  His shirt is across the room by the time I’m finished.  He quickly wraps his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss.  He kisses me roughly.  I let him.  He breaks away after a minute.  He holds me ti ght in his arms.  I look at him before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	44. Chapter 44: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I wake up at four.  I’m alone in bed.

_ I’m at the fighting club, Barry.  Sorry I didn’t wake you up. _  I hear Ollie’s thoughts.

_ Oh.  It’s okay.  Good luck.  I hope you win.  Love you.   _ I think.

_ Thanks, and I love you too.  I’ve gotta go, about to fight someone.  See you when I get home. _

_ Will you be back before school? _

_ Yeah, I promise.  Gotta go. _

He cuts off our thoughts.  I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling.

“What to do now…”  I wonder out loud.  “And I’m talking to myself.  Wow.”

I just lay there.  I stare at the ceiling.  It seems like forever when I hear the front door finally open.  I run and hug Ollie.  He hugs me back tightly.

“You missed me?”  He asks.

“Mhm.”  I say, smiling, my eyes closed and my head resting on his shoulder.  “I’m glad that you’re back.”

“I’m glad to be back.  I won everything… for you.”

“Aw, Ollie!  Good job though.”

“Thanks.  Now can you let me change?”

“Sure.”

We break our hug.

“Barry, you need to change too.  School is starting in thirty minutes.”  Ollie says.

“Wait, seriously?”  I ask, in denial.

“Yes, now come on, let’s change.”

“Don’t let my ass distract you.”

“It won’t.”

We walk to the bedroom to change.  He takes off the top of his suit.  He has a shirt under it, and blood is coming through it by his abdomen.

“Ollie… you’re bleeding.”  I say.

He looks down.  “Oh…”

“Did you know it happened or not?”  I ask.

“Someone’s blade scathed me…”

“Ollie, I need to patch you up.”

“But school?”

“No, you’re more important.  I need you to take off your shirt.  I’ll be right back.”

I leave the room.  I come back with medical supplies.  Ollie is sitting on the bed.  There is a thin, deep cut on his abdomen.  I open the first aid kit quickly and get the needle and thread.

“This might hurt.”  I warn him, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m prepared for the pain.”  He answers.

I begin to stitch.  He winces in pain.

“Want me to hold your hand?”  I offer.  “I can do it one-handed.”

“Mhm.”  He answers.

I grab his left hand with my left and continue stitching.  He squeezes my hand tightly.  I eventually finish and cut the stitch.

“Ollie, you have to let go of my hand.  I have to bandage you.”  I tell him.

He lets go, a small frown appearing on his face.  I get the bandages and wrap them around his abdomen twice.  He grabs my hand again.  I move the medical supplies to the nightstand.  He holds my hand tight.

“Are you going to school?”  I ask him.

“Do you think I should?”  He asks.

“I think you should rest.  So stay home.”  I tell him.

“Okay, I will.”

“Want me to stay?”

“No, you need to go to school.  Come home for lunch.  Please.”

“Alright, I will.”

I quickly change.  I have on a light blue button-up t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.  I leave the room and put on my Converse and my jacket.  I go back to the bedroom.  Ollie’s laying down now.  He smiles at me.

“You look cute.”  He tells me.

I blush slightly.  “Thanks.”

“Did you eat breakfast?”  He asks, curious.

“No.  I’ll bring something to eat on the way.”

  
“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.”

I leave the room.  I grab some Slim Jim sticks on the way out.  I lock the door.  I quickly speed to school and eat my beef jerky.  I throw the wrappers in the trash can besides the door and enter school.   My jacket is zipped.

I got to school just in time.  Everyone is in the hallways.  I quickly get to class.  Everyone is in their seats, next to each other for once.  Sonia isn’t there.  I sit alone.  Seb and Beyoncé come and sit with me.  Beyoncé has been in our homeroom ever since she transferred here.  They’re holding hands.

“Hey Barry.  Where’s Oliver?”  Beyoncé asks, curious.

“He wants to stay home today.”  I reply, half telling the truth.

“Oh, okay.”   She says.

We’re just sketching stuff.  I’m sketching my Flash logo.

“Drawing your logo, Barry?”  Seb asks.

“Mhm.”  I reply, continuing the sketch.

“Cool.”  Seb says.

We fall to silence.  I focus back on my sketching.

_ What’re you doing?   _ I hear Ollie’s thought.

_ Drawing, why? _  I think.

_ Just curious. _

_ How are you doing? _

_ Good. _

_ Are you bored without me? _

_ Yes. _

_ Don’t worry, I’ll be home before you know it. _

_ Good.  But you have to go back to school after lunch… _

_ Maybe I don’t have to… _

_ You want to stay? _

_ Only if you want me to.  I bet you miss me sooooo much. _

_ I do… but are you sure? _

_ It’s up to you, Ollie. _

_ I want you to stay with me. _

_ Alright, I will. _

_ Good luck in classes without me. _

_ Thanks.  I miss you too though.  And I’ll try to think to you, if I have time to. _

_ Okay.  I don’t want to distract you. _

_ Don’t worry Ollie, you’re not.  Even though you do most of the time. _

_ Oh good.  And hey! _

_ No, I mean it in a good way. _

_ Good. _

_ Do I distract you? _

_ You know that you do.  You’re one of my biggest distractions. _

The bell suddenly rings.

_ Shit, gotta go.  The bell just rung. _

_ Okay, love you. _

_ I love you too. _

I leave the classroom.  Seb joins me in the hallway.

“Dude, are you okay?  You were just staring at your paper towards the end of class.”  He says.

“Uh, I’m fine.”  I reply.

“You sure?”  He asks. 

“Just thinking.”

“Wait, why can’t I hear your thoughts anymore?”

“Reasons.”

“What reasons?”

“I do not want to say, okay?”

“Ugh, fine.”

We get into class and take our seats.  Classes go by fast, and soon enough it’s lunch time.  I go to my usual table.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go home.”  I tell everyone.

“Why?”  Kara asks.

“Eh, I just feel like it.  So I’ll see ya guys tomorrow.  Bye.”  I say, walking out the doors.

I had unzipped my jacket in class and I zip it again as I walk outside.  I put my hands in my pockets and a cold breeze hits me.  No one is around, so I speed off.

I quickly get home.  I get the key out of my pocket and unlock the door.  Ollie’s on the couch, and he has a big smile on his face when he turns and sees me.  I smile too.

“Hey Barry.  Come here.”  He says.

I walk over and sit to his right on the couch.  He wraps his right arm around my shoulders.  I lean on him.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hi Barry.  I’m glad you’re home.”  He replies, ruffling my hair. 

I smile.  “I’m happy to be here.”

He continues to ruffle my hair.  I close my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder.

“You remind me of a puppy with how you’re acting right now.”  He tells me.

I laugh.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  Your cute, and because I’m ruffling your hair, you’re smiling.  You’re basically a puppy right now.”

I continue to smile and I open my eyes.  I look at him.  He looks back at me.

“Barry, you’re my little puppy.”  He tells me.

I blush, my cheeks turning bright red.

“I made you blush.”  Ollie says, smiling.

I smile too.  I cover my face with my hands.

“So are you going to stay here?”  Ollie asks.

“Yes.”  I reply, still covering my face.

“Good.  I want to see your face.  Move your hands.”

“No!”  I laugh, still covering my face.

“Please?”  Ollie asks.

“Fine.”  

I move my hands.  I’m still blushing. Ollie leans closer and kisses me.  I accept.  After a few seconds, he breaks the kiss.

“You’re still blushing.”  He points out.

“Stop pointing that out.”  I laugh.

“Fine, I will.”  He says.

“Good.”

We fall to silence.

“Now what?”  I ask.

“I don’t know.  I’m good just staying here with you.”

“I am too.”

I move his arm off of me.  Ollie has a hurt look on his face.

_ Relax, I’m just taking off my jacket and shoes.   _ I think.

He becomes relieved.   _ Oh, okay.   _ He thinks.

I unzip my jacket and throw it on the couch.  I take off my shoes.  Ollie changed into black sweats and a grey t-shirt while I was at school.  I sit back next to him.  He wraps his arm around me again.  I lean into his touch.

I close my eyes and smile.


	45. Chapter 45: Sonia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I can't post another because I don't have many more prewritten. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I wake up to see Rayan looking at me again.  I try to sit up again, and this time I succeeded.

“At least you can sit up now.  Maybe you should try to walk later today.”  Ray says happily.

“Okay, let’s try now.  I can already move my arms and hands so…”  I reply.

“Only if you’re up for it.” 

Rayan helps me stand up.  I seriously can’t feel my legs.  He puts one arm around my waist.  I smile.  I move my left foot forward, my leg shaking.  I slowly put my left foot in front of me.  I almost fall, but strong arms help me stay up.

“Careful.”  Rayan warns.

“I’m trying.”  I reply.

I move my right foot.  Ray keeps helping me walk, slowly.  He helps me walk around the room slowly and we walk back to my bed.  I use my arms and I get on the bed, taking a breath.

“You did well.”  Rayan compliments.

“Thanks, because that was really hard.”  I reply.

“Must’ve been.”  He rubs his neck awkwardly.

We sit there in silence. 

“Can you get me a pencil and paper?”  I ask.

“Sure, but may I ask why?”  He replies.

“You’ll see.”

“Oh, okay.”

He gets up and leaves the room to get what I asked for.  He comes back a few seconds later.  He hands me the notepad and a pencil.  I start to sketch a body.  Rayan looks at me as I draw.  I draw a guy with a girl.  The girl is getting lifted up by the guy.

_ I hope he likes this… _  I think.

_ He better.  You’re drawing you guys as a couple.  It’s so cute!   _ Sofia thinks to me.

_ You’re annoying. _

_ Thanks!  So are you! _

I ignore her.  I continue to draw.  I’m done in a few minutes. 

“Can I see it now?”  Ray asks.

“Um… sure.”  I say.

He takes the notepad from my hands and looks at the drawing of  _ us. _

“It’s us?”  He asks.

I don’t reply, I just bite my lower lip. 

“Is it?”  He asks again.

“Uh… yeah.”  I mumble.

“Nice.  You’re the first person that has actually held their end of a deal.”

“You’ve done deals with others?”

“Yeah.” 

“What kind?”

“A lot of different ones.”

“Are you going to tell me specifics?”

“Umm…”

“You don’t have to.” 

“Okay.  I don’t think you’ll like them.  If you learn to walk enough do you want to see me fight today?”

“I don’t know.”

“I haven’t fought in a while.  If I get hurt, you can fix me up.”

“I don’t feel like going though.”

“Is it okay if I leave you here?  I could call Iris.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Okay. I’ll call her now.”  Rayan says, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He calls Iris.  They chat for a few minutes and then he hangs up.

“She’s on her way.”  Rayan says, facing me.

“Okay.  Do me a favor?”  I ask.

“What is it?”  He asks back.

“Try not to beat yourself too much.” 

“I’ll try.’

“Okay, good.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while, Iris leaves my house.  After a few minutes, I see Rayan open the door. 

_ I hope he’s not hurt. _  I think.

_ Aww, you love him!   _ Sofia thinks to me.

_ Shut up.  _


	46. Chapter 46: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is random lol. This is pretty much my only joy in life. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s Tuesday at lunch.  I’m sitting with all my friends.  Ollie is to my left, and the seat to my right is empty.  A boy with green eyes, brown hair, and the same skin tone as me walks up to the side of our table.

“Ih-Is anyone s-s-sitting t-th-there?”  He stutters, looking at the empty seat.  “A-and c-c-can I sit h-here?”

“Sure.”  I reply.

He sits down in the empty chair.

“What’s your name?”  Sebastian asks from across the table.

“B-Bill.”  The kid now known as Bill stutters his name.

“Where are you from?”  Kara asks.

“D-D-Derry, Maine.”  Bill answers.  “W-w-what’re y-your n-n-names, by the way?”

“I’m Barry, to my left is Oliver, to his left is Sara, across from you is Kara, to her right is my twin brother Sebastian, to his right is Beyoncé, and to her right is Nate.”  I answer.

“Derry is pretty far from here.”  Nate comments.

“Y-y-yeah, it-t is.”  Bill says.  “B-but I h-had t-to g-get out of that t-t-town, after everything t-that happened t-there.”

“What happened?”  Beyoncé asks.  “Oh, and you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, I’ll tell you.  So m-my b-b-brother was k-killed in early 2006, w-when h-he w-was only s-s-six.  A s-sh-shapeshifter t-that’s m-m-main form was a c-clown, k-k-known as It, b-bit his arm off a-and d-dragged h-him into the s-s-sewer.  My b-br-brother’s name w-was G-Georgie.

S-So in June 2006, It c-came back.  Me, f-five b-boys, and a g-girl all saw It and we f-faught It.  It c-comes out every twenty-seven y-years.  I k-know y-you m-m-must think I’m c-crazy, b-but I am t-telling the t-truth.”  Bill tells us.

“That’s dark.  But when I say this, I speak for all of us.  We do not think you’re crazy.  Hell, a speedster murdered my parents in 2007, while I watched.”  I say. 

“L-Like t-the Flash?”  Bill asks.

“Yes, like the Flash.  But not the same person.”  Sebastian says.  “And I was actually separated from Barry at birth, when a rich asshole stole me.”

“We believe you.”  Kara says.

“G-good, because everyone I t-tell thinks I’m insane.”  Bill says.

“What do you have next?”  Sara asks Bill.

“H-Honor’s Greek.  I always s-see Nate, Oliver, and Barry there.”  Bill replies.

“That’s cool.  Never seen you though.”  Ollie says.

“I always s-sit alone.”  Bill says.

“Oh.  Well you can sit with us, if you want.”  Nate offers.

“I w-would like that.  And t-those s-six p-people who I f-fought It with act like It n-never existed.  And It c-comes back in 2033.  And I’ll h-have t-to fight It alone.”  Bill says.

“If we still are in contact then, we’ll help you.”  I say.

“Good.”  Bill says.  He shows his right hand, that has a thin scar in the middle of it.  “Those people even made a blood promise.”

“Those shouldn’t be broken.”  Kara says.

“Y-yeah, t-they shouldn’t.”  Bill agrees.

The bell rings.  Me, Ollie, Nate, and Bill all go to class.  It goes by fast.  We are doing Jeopardy, with teams of four.  Bill’s actually really smart; he did Final Jeopardy and got it right.  I didn’t even know the answer.

Eventually class is done.  Ollie drives home, me in the car with him.  He parks the car.  We unbuckle.  He doesn’t unlock the car and he looks straight at me.

“Ollie, is everything okay?  You’re scaring me…”  I trail off, nervous.

He reaches over to me, placing his right hand on my right cheek.  He rubs my cheek.

“Oh Barry, everything’s fine.”  He replies.  I look straight at him.

“You sure?  Because you’re acting strange.”  I say.

He smiles mischievously.  “Backseat,  _ now _ .”

Ollie climbs to the backseat first.  I do the same.  I sit next to him.

“Get in my lap.”  He tells me.

“Okay.”

I move myself so that I am now in his lap.  I wrap my arms around his neck.  He kisses me.  His hands slowly move up my back from under my shirt.  I break away and rest my head on his right shoulder.  He moves his hands from under my shirt and wraps his arms around my back.

I don’t know how long we stay like we are, but we do for a long time.  We’re silent.

“I need a nickname for you.”  Ollie tells me.

“Come up with one then.”  I reply.

“You’re my bear cub.”  He says.

“Grrr.”  I joke, making us both laugh.

“Love you, Bear.”  He says.

“I love you too, Ollie.  Now come on, let’s go inside.”

We go back to the apartment and get inside.  Wally is on the couch, waiting for us.  Right before I’m about to speak, my phone rings.  Sebastian’s calling me.

“Hey Seb.”  I say, picking up the phone.

“ _ Hi.  Uh… I found a kid, and I was wondering if you could bring Wally to… you know, talk to him? _ ”  Seb’s voice asks.

“Sure.  We’ll be there soon.  Bye.”  I hang up.

I sit on the couch next to Wally.  “There’s a kid that Sebastian thinks you should talk to.  Do you want to?”  I ask Wally.

“Sure.”  He replies.

We get off the couch.  Wally puts his shoes on.  He puts on his yellow hoodie.

“We’ll be back soon.”  I tell Ollie.

“Okay.”  He says.  

I kiss him on the cheek before leaving with Wally.

“C’mon, we can speed there.”  I tell him.

Wally’s face lights up with a smile.  We begin to speed off.  I stop at the alley where I see Seb, and Wally comes to an abrupt stop behind me.  We both see Seb near a kid.  Wally walks over to the kid and sits next to him.  I walk over and stand next to Seb. 

“What’s wrong?”  Wally asks the kid.

“My p-parents are n-no longer w-with me and they tried to t-take me to the place all the k-kids without parents l-live.”  The kid stutters, answering Wally and crying.

“I know how you feel.  I went through something like that.  My mommy left me on the streets and never came back.”  Wally tells the kid.

“W-What happened n-next?”

“Two very nice people started taking care of me.”  Wally says.

Suddenly the kid’s arm vibrates.  He looks at Wally, scared that he saw it.  Wally laughs and vibrates his hand.

“I can do that to.”  Wally says.  “And so can they.”

The kid looks up at us.  Seb and I look at each other.  We speed in seperate directions and speed back.

“Are one of you the Flash?”  The kid asks.

I crouch down to his height.  “I am.  I’m Barry.  It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Alex.”  The kid says, stopping his crying.

“That’s Wally, and my brother Sebastian.”  I tell Alex, looking towards each person.

“It’s nice to meet you.  How about I get you cleaned up, and you can hang out with Wally tomorrow?”  Seb offers.  “Barry and I have to go to school tomorrow.”

“Okay, sure.”  Alex says, getting up.

Wally gets up too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.  I have to go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Wally says.

“Okay Wally.  I’ll see ya.”  Alex says.

He and Sebastian speed away in one direction and Wally and I speed off in the other.  We go back to the apartment.  We go inside.

“Barry, can we do something together?”  Wally asks me as I close the door.

“Sure.  What do you wanna do?”  I ask.

“Can we watch something?”

“Sure.  How about Naruto?  It’s basically a cartoon about kid ninjas.”

“Okay.”

I put on the anime.  We watch until it’s dark outside.  We finish an episode.

“Can you make me something to eat?”  Wally asks me.

“What do you want?”  I ask.

“Chicken nuggets, please.”

I quickly make him chicken nuggets and give them to him.  He eats them quickly.  It’s late.

“I want to go to bed.”  Wally says.

“Okay, you can go if you want to.  Change into your pajamas though.”  I tell him.

“I will.”  Wally says.

He puts his dish in the sink.  He goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and goes into his room.  I quickly take off my jacket and shoes and head to the bedroom.

Ollie’s on the bed, using his laptop.  He has headphones on.  He doesn’t notice me.  I walk over and sit next to him on the bed.  He’s listening to music and is typing on Google Docs.  I tap him on the shoulder.  He takes off his headphones and looks at me.

“Whatcha doing, Ollie?”  I ask him.

“I’m writing and listening to music.”  He replies.

“Can I see?”  I ask.

“What I’m writing isn’t done yet.  I’ll let you see when I’m done.”  He replies.

“Okay.”

“Do you want to do something?  Because I need a break.”

“I wanna snuggle.”

“Okay, let me turn off my laptop and then we’ll change and then we’ll snuggle.  Okay?”

“Okay.”

He shuts off his laptop and puts it and his headphones onto the dresser.  We change so that he’s in a lime green hoodie and black sweats and I’m just in my boxers and grey sweats.

“Put on a shirt.”  Ollie demands nicely, taking a breath.

I walk past him, running my right hand against his chest as I pass.

“But Ollie, I thought you liked it when I’m shirtless.”  I reply, smiling seductively.

“Bartholomew fucking Allen, if you do not put on a shirt right now, I am going to  _ lose it _ .”  He warns.

“I like it when you lose it.”  I reply, sitting on the bed, still smiling seductively.

He jumps on top of me, forcing me to fall back on the bed.  He hovers over me with a wild look in his eyes.  His hands grip my wrists tightly, pinning me to the bed.

“Bad things happen when I lose it.”  He says, that wild look present as I stare into his eyes.  “So last chance, put on a fucking shirt  _ now _ .”

“You have to get off me in order for me to do that.”

He gets off of me.  I quickly put on a red sweater.

“Better?”  I ask, turning towards him.

“Better.”  Ollie replies.

I sit back on the bed next to him.

“Now let’s snuggle, just like you wanted to do.”  He says.

We lay down.  I wrap my arms around his waist.  He pulls me close to him.  I smile.

“How are you doing, Barry?  Are you happy?”  He asks.

I nod, still smiling.  “Can I check on your wound?  I want to see if and how it’s healing.”

“Of course you can.”  He says.

I remove myself from him and we sit up.  He quickly takes off his hoodie and puts it on the bed behind him.  The bandages are bled through.  I unwrap them.  His cut is a bit healed, and he’s not bleeding.  I speed away and throw away the bandages.  I come back.  Ollie has his hoodie back on.

“Now let’s snuggle.”  He says.

I get on the bed.  We lay down, him on the left and me on the right.  His right arm wraps around my shoulders.  I grab his right hand with my right.  I rest my left hand on his chest.  I move as close to him as I can get.   I rest my head on his chest.  He looks down at me.

“How are you doing?”  He asks.

“Good.”  I reply, a closed-lipped smile on my face.

“You lying?”

“I’m not.  How are you?”

“Happy to be with you.”

We fall silent.  I’m still smiling.  I look up to see that he is too.

“What?”  I ask.

“I’m just happy that you’re here with me.”  He replies.

“Well I’m happy to be here with you, the man that I love.” 

He kisses the top of my head.   I continue to smile.  As we lay there, every so often he kisses my head.  We lay there in silence.  

“Bear?”  He asks my nickname.

“Yeah Ollie?”  I ask back.

“I just want you to know that I love you very much.  And I’m here to listen if you have any problems.”

“I know.  I love you so much too.  And I’ll do the same for you.”

“Good.  Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.  Want me to make something?”

“We could make something together.”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

We sit up.  He scoops me up in his arms and begins to carry me.  I rest my head on his chest.

“Love you.”  I tell him.

“I love you too.”  He replies.

He puts me down on the counter.

“So what do you want to eat?”  I ask.

“Sandwiches?”

“Sounds good.”

He gets out the things to make sandwiches and some plates.  We each begin to make our own.  As soon as I’m done, I take a bite.

“Yours good?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Ollie replies, taking a bite.  “Is yours?”

“Mhm.” 

I continue to eat.  When both of us are done, I get off the counter and I put the extra stuff away while Ollie puts the dishes in the sink.  After that, we sit on the cold floor of the kitchen, facing each other.  I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

“What now?”  I ask.

“Want to have a drink?”  He suggests.

“Sure, but I’m not letting you get drunk.  Do we have anything?”

“Yes.”  He says, getting up.

He comes back with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.  He pours some into each of the glass for each of us.

“To us.”  He says.

“To us.”  I repeat.

We clink our glasses together and we each take a sip.

“Ooh, that’s strong.”  I say, swallowing the vodka quickly.  It has a very strong taste.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you.”  He apologizes as I set my glass next to me.

“It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

We continue to drink until our glasses are empty.  He puts the alcohol away while I put the glasses in the sink. 

All of a sudden, I’m pushed against the counter.  Ollie’s kissing me.  I kiss back as he forces my back against the counter.  I let him pry open my lips.  Our tongues instantly crash against each other.  I hold onto his shoulders for support.

All of a sudden, he licks the top of my mouth.  I moan, squeezing his shoulders.  He breaks the kiss.  Our faces are inches apart.  He stares deep into my eyes.  I look back at him.  I still hold onto his shoulders.

“Do.  Not.   _ Moan _ .”  He tells me, serious.

“Sorry Ollie.”  I apologize, looking away.

He turns my head back towards him, keeping the hand he used to do that on my cheek.  He smiles.

“I like it  _ a lot _ .  But Wally’s here.  So we have to be  _ quiet _ .”  He says.

“I know.  I’m sorry.”  I apologize again.

“I don’t know what to do with you, Barry.”  He says, moving away from me.

My arms fall to my sides.  I grip the counter tightly with my hands.  I make sure my face shows no emotion.  I look at the floor.

“Barry?  Are you okay?  You’re gripping the counter so tight that your knuckles are white.”  He says, concerned.

“No.”  I mumble.  

He doesn’t hear me.  “What?”  He asks.

“Fine.”  I say louder, lying, looking up at him.

“You’re lying.”  He says, figuring me out.  “What’s wrong?”

“I… I- When you said that you didn’t know what to do with me and moved away from me, you- that… kinda hurt.”  I tell him honestly.  

I look back down at the floor.  I see his bare feet walk towards me.  His right hand is placed on my chin and he tilts my head up to look at him.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you.”  He apologizes.  

I know from the look in his eyes that he is sincere.  He means it.  My eyes are not on him, but I can feel his eyes staring at me.

“Really, I am.  Bear, please say something.  Barry?”

“I… accept your apology.”  I reply.

“Good.  Are you happy though?  Because if you aren’t, I want to make you happy.”  He says.

“I’ll be happy if you give me a hug.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

He hugs me tightly.  I wrap my arms around him tightly too.  I start to cry.  He rubs my back in an attempt to comfort me.  I keep crying, harder.  

“Where’s all this coming from?”  He asks.

“I just n-need to cry…”  I trail off, choking on my tears

He continues to rub my back.  “I’m here for you.”

We stay like that for awhile as I continue to cry.  Eventually, I cry myself to sleep, still in his arms.


	47. Chapter 47: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I only have two left that are prewritten. And since 300sdls90 doesn't even type anymore, I might take a break. I'm tired of always doing this alone. I'm a lonely potato, so I don't have many friends. And I don't have that many friends because all of my friendships end in devastation. I hope you guys enjoy. -TheFlash1215745

Barry had just fallen asleep in my arms, crying.  I have no idea why he was crying.   _ Was it because of what I said?  Was it because of anything I said or did?  I just hope he’s okay…   _ I pick him up carefully, making sure not to wake him.  I carry him slowly to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed.

“Night Bear… sweet dreams.”   I stand over him as I say this.

I sit on the other side of the bed next to Barry.  I still look at him.

“NO!  STOP IT!  DON’T!”  He suddenly screams.  HIs body is thrashing around in the bed.  He’s still asleep.

_ Oh god, I think he’s having a nightmare. _  I think.   _ I need to wake him up. _

“Barry, wake up!”  I yell, shaking him.

He’s crying in his sleep now.

“BARRY!”  

Barry all of a sudden wakes up.  He looks at me, a scared look in his eyes.

“Did you have a nightmare?”  I ask.

He nods, crying.  “They killed my parents, Ollie.”

“Barry…  I know that must've been hard for you to watch, but it’s over.”

“Can I have a hug?”  He’s shaking and crying.

“Of course you can.”

He sits up and wraps his arms around me, tightly.  I wrap my arms around him equally as tight, if not tighter.  Barry rests his head on my shoulder.  He continues to cry.  I rub his back.

“Shh…  It’s okay.  It’s okay.”  I say, trying to comfort him.

Barry doesn’t say anything.  He continues to cry.  I let him.  I continue to rub his back.  Eventually, Barry stops his crying.  I stop rubbing his back.  He looks up at me.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Yeah Bear?”

“Thank you for comforting me.  I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“No problem.  And I’ll always be here for you,”

He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off with a short kiss.  I break apart.  We look at each other.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Yes?”

“Can we go to sleep?”

“Sure.”

We lay down.  Barry is instantly asleep.  I’m not tired.  My phone rings.  Sonia’s calling me.  I walk out of the room.

“Hello?”  I ask.

“ _ Hey Oliver _ .”  Sonia’s voice replies.

“ _ Hey _ .”  Iris says.

“Not to be rude, but what do you want?  It’s late.”  I ask.

“ _ Just felt like talking.  You’re still awake? _ ”  Sonia asks.

“Am I not talking to you right now?”  I reply sarcastically.

“ _ I’m guessing that you are. _ ”  Iris says.

“Correct.”  I say.

“ _ How is Barry? _ ”  Sonia asks me.

“Why do you ask?”  I ask back.

“ _ I don’t hate him, he hates me. _ ”  She replies.

“Emotional.”  I say.

“ _ I hope he’s okay. _ ”  __ Sonia says.

“He’s decent.”  I reply.

“ _ Okay, that’s good. _ ”  Iris says.

“Yeah.”  I say.

“Who are you talking to?”  A voice behind me asks.

I turn around to see Barry.  “Uh… hi.”

“Who are you talking to?”  He asks again.

“No one.”  I reply.

“ _ Someone just got caught _ .”  Iris says through the phone, which is still to my ear.

“You’re talking to  _ someone _ .”

“I  _ was _ .”  I correct him, hanging up.

“Who were you talking to?”

“People.  And how are you awake?  You didn’t go to sleep too long ago.”

“I couldn’t sleep anymore.  Don’t change the subject.  And who is the person you were talking to?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, it does.”

“You might get mad…”  I mumble.

“Just tell me.”

“Fine… but you have to promise not to be mad.  Okay?  And I wasn’t cheating on you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I won’t get mad.”

“Iris and Sonia.”  I say the names quickly.

“Why were you talking to them?”

“They just called me after you went to sleep and I answered the phone.”

“Why didn’t you just hang up?”

“I don’t know.”

“Cool…”

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“No…”

“Are you upset?”

“No…”

“Then what’s wrong?  I can tell from your tone.”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s a lie.  Please, what’s wrong?”

He stays silent.  I walk over to him and grab his right hand with my own.  Barry looks down at our clasped hands whilst I look at him.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”  I say.

He doesn’t say anything and looks up at me.  I can see pain in his eyes.  I can tell that he’s hurt.  I remove my hand from his and hug him tightly.  He wraps his arms around me.

“I see it in your eyes.”  I tell him.

All of a sudden, Barry breaks down.  He’s crying.  “You’re right, something’s wrong.  I’m sorry for lying to you, Ollie.  I didn’t want you to worry about me.  I’m not okay.”

“Barry… it’s okay.  I understand why you lied.  And I will always be worrying about you.  I love you, Barry, and I want to know if something’s wrong.  You can tell me anything.”

“I just hate Sonia so much… and I’m jealous that Iris called you.  She hasn’t talked to me in awhile, and it hurts to know that she cares about Sonia more than me.”

“Well you don’t need her then, do you?”

“No… but I wish she’d care.”

“I can’t force her to care.  But hopefully she’ll come around.”

He nods his head yes.  We break our hug.  Barry is no longer crying, and his tears have dried on his cheeks.

“I need alcohol right now.”  He says.

“Fine, but I’m not going to let you have too much.”  I reply.

He walks over to the kitchen.  He takes out three shot glasses and the bottle of tequila.  He pours some into each glass.  He drinks all three.  Barry refills each glass.  After he drinks all of them, he starts to refill them again.

“Barry stop.”  I say.

He ignores me, drinking them all.  He moves to refill them all.  His arms are shaking.

“Stop.”  I say.

He ignores me.  I walk over, taking the tequila and glasses away from him.  I grab his arms.  I can see in his eyes that he’s drunk.  I stare at him.

“You need to stop.  You’ve had nine shots.  That’s enough.”  I say.

“Lemme go.  I wan’ more.”  He mumbles, drunk.

“No.”

“Lemme go, Ollie!”

“No, you are going to bed right now.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

I pick him up.  He lays over my shoulder.  Barry is kicking me.

“LEMME GO!”  He yells.

“No.  You need to sleep.”  I laugh.

“NO!  PUT ME DOWN!”

“No, you are going to sleep.  You’re drunk, Bear.”

“I’M NOT!”

“You are.  Stop screaming, it’s midnight.”

I get to the bedroom.  I lay him on the bed.  He looks up at me, with an angry look in his drunken eyes.

“I mad at you.”  He says.

“Come on, stop.”  I sit on the bed next to him.

“No.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“What?”

I laugh.  “Just go to sleep.”


	48. Chapter 48: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter of this fanic so far. Major smut warning. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Alex had gone to bed.  All of a sudden, there’s a knock on the door.  I open the door.  In front of me stands Hunter Clarington.

“What are you doing here, Hunter?  And how did you find where I live?”  I ask.

“I wanted to talk to you.  About what happened at Sectionals, and other things.”  He replies.

“Right now?”

“Yes Sebastian, right now.  The Warblers don’t know that I’m gone.  So may I come in?”

“I guess.”

I step aside.  Hunter enters my apartment.

“So what happened?”  He asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you leave Dalton?”

“You’re going to want to sit down, because this is a very long story.”

Hunter sits on the couch.  “I’m listening.”  He says.

“So I ran away because I couldn’t handle the Smythes anymore.  When I came to the school I go to now, I met my brother, Barry.  I was stolen from my parents at birth.”  I tell him.

“That’s deep.”  He says.

“I know.  I met his friends.  Both Barry and I hate this one girl named Sonia.  She’s hurt us in the past.  Barry snapped when she hurt his boyfriend by mistake while me and Sonia were fighting.  And I’m going to be a father.  

I found a kid on the streets today.  A lot of shit has gone down here, Hunter.  I’m not going back to Dalton though.”  I tell him.

“Wow, a lot has gone down.  And wait, you got a girl pregnant?”  He asks.

“Yup.”  I reply.  “And a girl I fucked once is in jail.  Not the pregnant one, a different one.  And I went to jail.”

“What for?”  He asks.

“Attempted murder on Sonia.  She hurt Barry.”

“So it was revenge?”

“Yes.  How have things been going at Dalton?”

“Everyone misses you.  And there’s still beef between us and the New Directions.  I’m leader of the Warblers now.”  He tells me.

“Nice.  But did you just drive here to talk?”  I ask.

“No.  I was going to ditch school for the rest of the week.  Want to join me?”

“Yeah.”

“How about we sing later, for old times’ sake?”  He suggests.

“That would be great.”  I answer.  “I can’t believe you drove here at midnight just to see me.”

“Well I wanted to.”  Hunter says.

…………………………………………………………………………

It’s six now.  Hunter stayed over.  He and I are sitting on the couch.  I hear footsteps and I look to see Alex in the hallway.

“Hey Alex.  How’d you sleep?”  I ask, getting up and walking over to him.  I crouch down to his height.

“Good.  I’m hungry, Bastian.”  Alex replies, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll make you some eggs.  And this is my friend Hunter.”  I say.

Hunter turns around when I say his name.

“Hunter, this is Alex.”  I say.

“Hello.”  Hunter says.

“Hi.”  Alex replies.

I walk to the kitchen.  Hunter gets up and sits on one of the barstools.  I start making eggs.

“Where are we going with everyone?”  I ask him.

“Six Flags Great Adventure.”  He replies.

“Alright.”  I say.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and I are now in his car.  Wally had come over.  Hunter starts driving.  We were going to stay at a hotel in New York.  We have bags in the backseat.

“So since it will take awhile to get there, do you want to talk?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes.  Uh… how’s everyone been?”  I ask.

“Good.  New Directions still hate you.”  He replies.

“Of course they do.  What I did to Blaine and Kurt is unforgivable.”

“Have you come out to your brother as bi yet?”

“No.  When I was telling him about what I did to Blaine and Kurt, I didn’t use names or gender words.  Hell, I probably should.  He would accept me for it.”

“You should.”

“Yeah.  And you know how twins have the bond?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well him and I had the bond.  We lost it not too long ago.  I think his boyfriend is his soulmate.  I think they hear each other’s thoughts.”

“If you’re right, that’s extremely rare.”

“Yeah, it is.  Let’s change the topic.  I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Alright.  Well I’m still going to be a lawyer.”

“Good luck with that.  My dream is still the same.”

“Thanks, and you too.  I’m still single.”

“Surprising.”

“Not really, being that it’s girls who swoon over me.  I like none of them.”

“Hunter, are you coming out to me right now?”

“Yes, Sebastian.  I am gay.  And you’re the only one who knows.  Not even my parents know.”

“I can’t believe that.”

“Well believe it, because it’s true.  Now I want to change the topic.”

“Okay.  Well what do you want to talk about, Hunter?”

“I don’t know.  Just not that.”

“Alright.”

“And I’m sorry for calling you and your group terrible and for calling you kids at Sectionals.”

“It’s okay.  You get really competitive, just like I do.”

“Guess that we are similar in that sense.”

“We are.  Now what?”

“I don’t know, Sebastian.  Want to listen to music?”

“Uh… okay, sure.”

Hunter plugs his phone into the AUX.  He smirks at me as _Glad You Came_ comes on.

“Hunter, no.  I.  Am.  Not.  Singing.”  I say.

“Come on, you know you want to.”  Hunter replies, still smirking.

“No.”  I say.

“Sebastian, please.”

“No.  Just drop it.”

“Fine.  If you really don’t want to, I won’t make you.”

“Good.”

“We still have hours until we get there.”

“I know.  Should I tell my brother that I’m not going to be home for a few days?”

“Yes, you should.”

“Alright, I’ll call him.”

I take out my phone and call Barry.

“ _Hey Seb.  What’s up?_ ”  Barry’s voice asks.

“Hey Barry.  I’m just letting you know that I’m going to be gone for a few days.  I’m hanging out with an old friend.”  I reply.

“ _Alright.  I’ll watch Alex for ya.  Have fun._ ”  He says.

“I will.  Thanks.  Bye.”  I say, hanging up.

“Well now that you did that, what do you want to do now?”  Hunter asks me.

“No idea.”  I reply.

We sit there in silence for a long time.

“Sebastian?”  Hunter suddenly asks my name.

“Yeah?”  I reply.

“I- No, wait…  I shouldn’t.”  He cuts himself off.

“Shouldn’t what?”  I ask.

“Never mind…”

“What is it, Hunter?”

“Nothing…”

“What is it?  Tell me.”

“I can’t…”

“You can tell me anything.  But no pressure.”

“I really can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t, Sebastian.”

“Please…”

“You sure?  Because I don’t think you’ll want to hear this.”

“You never know unless you ask.”

“Seriously, you really won’t.”

“Ask.”

“But I know you won’t.”

“Ask.”

“Are you sure that you want to hear it?”

“Positive.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Are you going to tell me?”  I ask.

“Yes, I am.  I just needed to do that first.”  Hunter replies.

“Go on then.”

I wait a few seconds before he begins to talk.

“Alright.  I like you, Sebastian Smythe.”  He tells me.

I just smile.

“Aren’t you going to say something?”  Hunter asks, nervous.

“I think…”  I begin.  “I like you too.  And it’s Sebastian Allen, by the way.”

Hunter smiles. “Oh.  And I didn’t think that you like me…”   But then his face falls.  “But we shouldn’t.  You’re going to be a father, Sebastian.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to be straight…”

“You told me that you‘re bi.”  He says, confused.

“I wasn’t sure then.  But now I think I might be gay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…”

“Sebastian, your girlfriend is expecting a child.  Are you sure?  I don’t want to be a homewrecker.   I care about you too much to ruin your life.”

“She doesn’t have to know.  I don’t have to tell her.  I can fake until June, when the kid’ll be born.”

“You’re sure?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes.  And a lot of people would hate me, but I don’t care.  There’s already people who do.”

“Well if they hate you, you don’t need them.  It matters that there are people who care about you, like Alex, Barry, the mother of your child, and… me.”’

I blush a bit.  “I’m glad you care.”

“Of course.”

We fall to silence.  He continues to drive.  It’s hours later.  We finally enter New York.  Hunter drives to a hotel.

“This is where we’re going to be staying.”  He says.

“Alright.  Are we going to Six Flags now, or later?”  I ask.

“Later.  We should eat lunch.  Want to go later today, or tomorrow?”  Hunter asks.

“Tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”

We get out of the car and get our bags.  Hunter checks in and we go to the room.  He closes and locks the door.  I drop my bags on the floor and I sit on the side of the bed.  Hunter sits next to me.

“Sebastian?”  Hunter asks my name.

“Hunter?”  I ask his name back.

“May I…”  He starts.

“May you what?”  I ask.

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“Just kiss me, Hunter.”

He smiles.  He leans in and captures my lips.  It takes me two seconds to react.  I kiss him back.  What we’re doing feels so wrong, but so right at the same time.  Hunter’s lips are rough against mine.  He leans in so much that I fall against the bed.  I part my lips slightly and I let his tongue fill the gap.  Hunter slowly explores my mouth, licking it.  After licking every inch of my mouth, he breaks away from me.

Hunter hovers over me.  He stares into my eyes.  I stare back at him.  He smiles.  I smile as well.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a _very_ long time.”  He tells me.

“How’s it feel to finally do it?”  I ask.

“Damn amazing.”  Hunter replies.  “ _You_ are amazing, Sebastian.”

I blush, trying not to smile.

“I didn’t know it was possible to make you blush.”  Hunter says.

“I liked that, by the way.”  I change the subject.

I grab the fabric of his grey t-shirt.

“Want me to take it off?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes please.”  I reply.

He moves off of me.  He takes off his shirt and lays next to me.  We look up at the ceiling.

“It was amazing kissing you.”  I tell him.

“You too.  But do you want more?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes.  If you’re offering _it_ , then hell yes.”

“You sure?  There’s no turning back.”

“What did I tell you, Hunter?  Yes.  How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Not once more.”

We turn towards each other.  Hunter places his right hand on my cheek.  He stares into my eyes and smiles.

“What?”  I ask, smiling too.

“You…  I’m glad you came, Sebastian.”  He replies.

I lean into the touch of his hand.  He runs his fingers across my cheek.

“I want you to fuck me right now.”  I say.

Hunter smiles mischievously.  “Bend over.  I’m about to give you the _best_ sex of your life.  And I mean the absolute _best_.”

I flip myself over so that I’m laying on my stomach.  I feel Hunter climb on top of me.  He takes off my shoes.  I hear a thud as they hit the floor.  The weight of him is lifted off of me.  He slides my sweats down.

“Ready?”  He asks.

“Uh… yeah.”  I reply.  “I’m just nervous.”

“We don’t have to do this, you know.  I completely understand if you don’t want to do this.”  Hunter says, putting his hands on my back.

“No, I want to do this.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

His hands grab the elastic on my boxers.  He slowly takes them off, leaving my ass exposed.

“Damn… you’ve got a _very_ nice ass.”  Hunter compliments.

I blush.

“What, not going to say anything?”  He asks.

“I don’t know what to say, Hunter.”  I reply.

“That’s alright.  Can I start now?”

“Yup.  I’m ready for you.”

I hear him unbuckle his belt.  I hear him take it off.  The belt falls onto the bed next to me.  Hunter unbuttons and unzips his jeans.  He takes off his shoes, socks, and jeans.

“Want me to get your socks off for you?”  He asks.

“Yeah.  And I’ll have to flip over.  I need to take off my shirt.”  I reply.

“Of course.  Then the _real_ fun will begin.”

I smile.  “I can’t wait.”

Hunter gets off me.  I sit up.  He takes off my socks for me while I take off my shirt.

“Hey, it’s not fair that I’m completely naked while you aren’t. Take off your boxers, Hunter.”  I say.

“Alright.”  He says.

Hunter stands up in front of me.  He slowly begins to take off his boxers.  They look to be really tight.  I watch, wide-eyed.

“Wow.”  I say.

“You like my ass?” Hunter asks.

I’m unable to speak.  I just nod.  Hunter walks over and sits next to me, and we stare at each other. His eyes are amazing.  Their color makes my head spin.  It’s like I’m drowning.

“Sebastian, are you okay?”  He asks.

“Never been happier.”  I reply.

My voice is quiet, and actually doesn’t really sound like me.

“Are you sure?  You’re not sounding like yourself.”  Hunter picks up on the change in my voice.

“I’m just…  I don’t know.”  I say.

His hand crawls up my bare chest and slides onto my cheek. His touch makes me shiver.

“Are you ready?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes.”  I reply.

“You’re sure?”

I nod.  Hunter leans in for a kiss.  I accept it.  My arms loop around his neck, and his hands grip my shoulders tightly.  We don’t let go of each other, and we yearn for more.  Our lips part feverishly, and we make soft and delicate noises.  His hands start exploring my body.

His hands feel around my back.  He’s very gentle.  I shiver at his touch.

“Hunter-”  I whisper, but my mouth is still claimed.  

I can’t even speak.  I move my hands and move them up and down his back.  He didn't hear me when I whispered his name.  One of his soft and smooth hands crawl up my neck, and tangle in my hair.  Suddenly, he stops and looks at me.  He parts.

“What’s wrong?”  I ask.  My voice is barely a whisper.

“I’m just not really sure you’re willing to do this.”  Hunter says.

“I am.  I want to.  I don’t care that my girlfriend is pregnant.  I still have Alex.”

“Okay.  Lay on your stomach.”  Hunter commands.

I lay down in the position he tells me to.  I feel his hands on my shoulder, and slowly crawl around my back.  I try so hard not to move or shiver.  His hands reach my ass.  They stop there.

“Are you ready, Sebastian?”  He asks.

“Yes.”

His left hand moves and touches my penis.  His hands are warm.  I can’t hold it in, so I moan.  It lasts for awhile, and it’s very loud.  The sound is delicate.  Hunter start massaging my penis.  His hand wraps tightly around it.  I bite my lip as he moves his head right near the end of my penis.  I have to move my legs a bit so it isn’t tight for him.

I don’t remember the last time someone has done this.  It’s probably been months, because Beyoncé and I haven’t done anything.  She doesn’t want to because of the pregnancy.  He removes his hands.

Hunter slowly puts my penis in his mouth.  It feels wrong, but right at the same time.  I know for a fact that I shouldn’t be doing this, but I do not care.  I know I’m cheating on Beyoncé.  I don’t care, though.  He starts nibbling the end of my penis.  It tickles me a little bit.

“Fuck.”  I say.

He start biting it.   _Should I use my vibrating trick?  I can.  But should I let him know that I have speed?  You know what?  I’ll use it when I stick my penis in his hole.  That’ll surprise him._

Hunter begins to suck.  He’s gently, and moves quickly.  I feel his tongue lick me.  He keeps going, and holds my thighs for support.  I moan very loudly.

“I love it when you moan.”  Hunter says.  His voice is muffled and low.

“Then... keep… going…”  I breathe.

He resumes.  After a few minutes of sucking, I can’t hold back anymore.  Cum starts to spray out of me.  Hunter swallows greedily.  He takes my penis out from his mouth and sits on me, his penis near my hole.  He’s heavy against me.  He moves down a bit, and his penis slides easily into my hole. A moan escapes from deep within my throat.

“Pleased?”  He asks.

 _“_ Not yet…”  I gasp.

“I think I know what you want.”  He says seductively.

He leans down onto me and his hands grip my shoulders firmly.  He begins to gently go in and out of my hole.  I try to match his untimely pace.  I can’t really move that much because he’s on top of me.  He starts to thrust faster.

I keep moaning and moaning.  He laughs every time.  

“What are you laughing at?”  I ask.

“How cute you sound.”  He says.

He stops thrusting and cum goes into my hole.  It’s warm and heavy.  I smile.

“Aw, you’re so cute.”  Hunter says.

“Your turn.”  I tell him, my smile growing larger.

“You sure?  I don’t think you can match how good I was.”  He replies.

“Try me.”  I say.

“Oh, I will.”

He climbs off of me and lays next to me.  I grip his shoulders, and without warning, I pull him towards me.  I kiss him hard, and part his lips with my tongue.  His arms wrap around me tightly.  One of my hands crawl up to the top of his head, and tangle in his silky hair.  It’s a lighter brown color than my hair is.

He kisses me harder with enthusiasm, and I do the same.  It seems like we’re fighting to see who’s more enthusiastic.  Our tongues dance together, and I know I won’t lose.  He takes me by surprise, though.  My tongue is suddenly under his.  He will not win.  I quickly move, and now his tongue is under mine.

“So this is how you want to play it?”  He asks through the kiss.  His tongue pushes mine up as he speaks.

“I’m just getting started.”  I tell him, and push his tongue down.

“I’m ready for you, Sebastian.  Let’s see what you’ve got.”

We pull apart, and I smirk a devilish grin.

“What’re you going to do?”  Hunter asks, smiling.

“There are many things I can do.”  I say.    

“Well what exactly?”  He asks.  

My hands crawl down his body, and I grip his penis firmly.  I quickly move my head toward it.  My mouth replace my hands.  Hunter’s penis is in my mouth.  I stroke it with my tongue, and suck rapidly.  My eyes look up at him.  I can see that he’s trying so hard not to moan.

“Don’t hide it.”  I say, and suck faster.  I’m muffled.  “Do it, Hunter.”

Hunter opens his mouth.  A loud moan instantly escapes. The sound makes my ears ring, and he grips the sheets.  He pants as I continue to suck.

“You okay?”  I ask, my voice muffled.

“I-”  He starts, but the rest becomes another loud moan.

I stop sucking.  “Are you okay, Hunter?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Hunter tells me quietly.

“Are you sure?  I’ll stop if you want me to.”  My voice is muffled again.

“Don’t stop. Please.”  Hunter says desperately.

I continue to suck.  After a little bit, the warm liquid gets in my mouth, and Hunter moans again.  I swallow.  It tastes amazing!  I’ve never tasted it before.  It’s indescribable.  All I can describe it as is the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life.

“Damn, Hunter.”  I say, my voice still muffled.

“What is it, Sebastian?”  He asks.

I look up at him.  He’s sweating.  I take his penis out of my mouth.

“Seriously, tell me the truth.  Are you okay?”  I ask.

“I’ve just never experienced something that amazing before.”  Hunter replies.  

I smile, and sit up.

“You were right.  This is the best sex I’ve ever had.”  I say.  Hunter smiles.

“Is that all you got?”  He asks.

“No.  I can continue, or we could stop.  You choose.”  I reply.

“Don’t stop, Sebastian.  Please.”  Hunter whispers.

“So you like it that much?”  I ask.  

Hunter nods.

“Alrighty then.”  I say.  

I position myself and put my penis against his small hole.  He’s on his stomach.

“Ready?”  I ask.

“Yes.”  Hunter says.

I move slightly.  My penis goes into him.   _Time to use my trick._

“Want me to do something special?”  I ask.

“Give me what you got.”  Hunter says.

I vibrate my penis slightly.  Hunter moans loudly.

“Seb-”  He starts, but I vibrate a little more.

“What is it, Hunter?”  I ask.

“How are you doing this?” He asks.

“I am the Blue Flash.  I have superspeed.”  I tell him simply, whispering.

“Wow.”  He whispers.

“Superspeed is useful for a lot of things.”  I tell him.

“I can tell.”  Hunter replies.

“Want more?”

“Hell yeah I do.”

I start vibrating again.  I go faster and faster.  

“Sebastian.”  Hunter whispers my name.  I can barely hear him.

“Yeah?”  I ask.

“You’re just… amazing.”

As I’m about to speak, Hunter moans loudly again.  I let him.  I smile as he does.  Hunter is so vulnerable right now.  He always puts on a tough persona.  But right now, he’s different.  And I think that I like it.

I continue vibrating, faster and faster.  I look to make sure that Hunter’s okay.  He’s sweating a lot.  

“Be honest.  Are you alright?  You’re sweating a lot.”  I ask, concerned.  I continue vibrating.

“I-“  Hunter cuts himself off with another loud moan.  “Fine.  I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.  Should I stop?”

“No.  I want you to continue, Sebastian.”

“Hunter, I don’t think I should.  You don’t look well.  I think that I should stop.”

“No!  Please continue.  Please.”

I stay silent.   _Should I?  I’m getting tired.  He doesn’t look too well…  I think I’ll stop.  I know that Hunter wants me continue; he’s practically begging me.  But I need to stop.  I don’t want to hurt him._

“Hunter, I’m going to stop.  Okay?  I’m getting tired.  And you don’t look well.  I don’t want to hurt you.”  I tell him.

“Please continue.  Please, Sebastian.  I’m begging you.  Please.”  Hunter begs.

“Later, okay?  We need a break.”  I say.

“No…  Don’t stop, please.”

“Hunter, listen to me.  I need a break.  You need a break.  I’m stopping.”

“Please…”

“More later, okay?  That’s a promise.”  I stop vibrating.

“Fine…”

I exit and lay next to him.

“Thank you for this.”  I say.

Hunter smiles.  “Of course.”

We stare at each other.

“What now?”  I ask.

“Want to get something to eat?”

“Yes.  I’m hungry.”

“Well what do you want?”

“Anything is fine.  What do you want?”

Hunter smiles again.  “You.”

“You know I can’t do more right now.”  I reply.

“Yeah, I do…”  He begins.  “But I can.”

“Hunter, I don’t want more

right now.  Sure, it was amazing.  But not now.”  I say.

Hunter frowns.  “Okay…”

“Wanna just… cuddle?”  I ask.  “We can eat later.”

He nods, the frown disappearing.  “Come here.”

I move towards him.  Hunter wraps his arms around me.  I lay my left hand on his bare, muscled, hairless chest.  Hunter’s whole body is muscled, actually.  And I like that a lot.

“Good?”  He asks.

“Yup.”  I reply.  “I liked that a lot, Hunter.”

“Not as much as I did.”  I hear him mumble.

“Oh, I know.  You were literally _begging_ me for more.  I know that you loved it.”  I say.

“You’re right, I did.”

We fall to silence.  He holds me close to him, and I keep my arms around his body, keeping him to me.  I really like being close to him.  It makes me happy.  Hunter is warm, and strong.

“Sebastian, I like you a lot.”  He tells me.

“I like you too.”  I say.  “Can we eat now?”

“Sure.”

“Does this place have room service?”

“I don’t know, but if it does, we have to clean up.”

“Yeah…  And we still have to unpack.”

“Ugh.  Okay, come on.  We have to get up.”

I remove myself from him.  I sit up.  He does the same thing.  His eyes are gleaming, and it’s making my heart liquify.   

“Hunter, your eyes… they’re amazing.”  I tell him.

His rosey cheeks have a smile spread across his face.  “Thanks.  Honestly, yours are too.”

“Aw thanks.  Now let’s get settled.”

We both stand up and get our suitcases.  Hunter puts on gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.  I slip on black sweatpants and an old shirt I have.  I catch his gaze.  We both turn away, smiling to ourselves.

I start to put my clothes away.  I put my suitcase in the closet, and pick up me and Hunter’s clothes around the room.  I put them in the closet as well.  Hunter puts his suitcase next to mine, and we stare at each other again.

“Alright, let’s see if they’ve got room service.”  I say.  

Hunter nods.  He walks over to a pamphlet sitting on the nightstand.  “We’re in luck.  They do.”

“Okay, good.  Is there anything that sounds good?”  I ask.

“Well I don’t know what you like.”

I walk over to Hunter, and we both sit down on the bed.  My eyes scan the pamphlet in his hand.  I don’t know what I want, to be honest.  

“What do you want?”  He asks.

“I don’t know.  Do you know what you want?”  I ask back.

“I think I’m just going to get cheesecake, although it’s not really a meal.  I just feel like it.”

“Okay.  I guess I’ll get a burger.”

“Alright.  You want to call and order, or do you want me to?”

“I’ll do it.”  I say.

I get up, and walk over to the phone.  I order the food, and then go back and sit next to Hunter.

“Alright.  It should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes.”  I say.

“Okay.  What do you want to do now?”  Hunter asks, keeping a straight face.

“Hmm… don’t know.”  I reply.  

Hunter smiles, and puts a hand on my shoulder.  Before I can react, he kisses me softly.  I grip his shoulders for support.  We hold each other, and I squeeze his shoulders gently.  

He kisses me harder.  I instantly do the same, the way I naturally react.  He presses his tongue against my lips.  I part mine a little bit, and his tongue slips through with ease.  

He pushes my tongue.  I push his back.  We take turns, pushing each other’s tongues.  His lips curve into a smile against mine.  I smile as well.  We kiss a little harder, and his lips are wet.  They make mine wet too.  One of his arms wrap around my neck, and the other wraps around my hair.

His hand moves through my hair with ease.  One of my hands press against the small of his back, keeping him closer.  Our bodies crush together.  Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.  We jump apart, and that breaks us apart.

“Room service.”  I whisper.  

I bolt up and run to the door.  When I open it, I move out of the way and a lady pushes a cart inside with the food.  She leaves the food there, and walks out the door.  

“Ready to eat?”  I ask.

Hunter nods, and he gets up.  He walks towards me, and shuts the door.  I watch as he locks it.  We grab the plates with our food, and sit down next to each other on the bed.  We start to eat.    
“You okay?”  He asks.  
“I’m good.  Are you?”  I ask back.

“Yup.”  He replies.

We finish up quickly and put the plates back on the cart.  We go back over and sit on the bed.  We then turn and face each other.  I stare into his eyes.  They’re still gleaming, and he’s smiling.  I smile too.

“Sebastian, remember when you said that we would sing?  I want to now.”   He says.

“Sure, Hunter.  What song?”

“Surprise me.  You start off.”

I clear my throat.  Together, we sing _I Gotta Feeling_ by The Black Eyed Peas.  Hunter stares into my eyes after we finish.  We’re two feet apart.  

I suddenly remember something.

_Last day of Junior year of college.  Hunter had injected all of the Warblers- except for Trent- with steroids.  He did it to me and himself as well.  I foolishly let him.  It was to enhance our strength for Sectionals.  We had won._

_The New Directions proved that we had cheated.  They had a cell-phone video, which was taken by Trent.  It was of Hunter.  Hunter had ordered a latte from the Lima Bean.  The barista had put Splenda in it.  Hunter was freaking out.  He had said that Splenda tastes like pencils.  Why are you putting pencils in my latte?  What kind of barista are you?  He had said both of those things._

_Hunter literally destroyed the whole shop before storming out angrily, not paying for his latte or taking it with him.  The video ends.  Hunter had almost cussed.  He said freaking instead._

I start to laugh.  Hunter still looks at me.

“What’re you laughing at?”  Hunter asks, oblivious that it’s something he did.

“Nothing…”  I lie, calming down.  A huge smile is left on my face.

“Come on, tell me the truth.  You were laughing at _something_.  Tell me.”  He demands, serious.

“Remember your freakout at the Lima Bean?  Because they put _Splenda_ in your _latte_?”  I ask, my tone including a bit of teasing.

“Oh God, why did you have to bring that up?”  He asks.  Hunter puts his head in his hands, embarrassed.

“Aw, come on, I thought it was hilarious.”  I say.

I move closer to him.  I wrap my hand around his wrist.  Hunter peeks out at me through his fingers.

“It was embarrassing.”  He replies.  

“That was almost two years ago, Hunter.  You made a mistake.  And it was because of the steroids.”  I tell him.  “It’s okay.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.  I just wanted to win.  I-”  Hunter starts.

“You’re competitive, I know.”  I cut him off.  “Now can you please move your hands?”

“Let go of my wrist first.”

I let go of his wrist.  His hands drop from his face.  Hunter looks down instead of looking at me.

“Are you okay?”  I ask.

“Yeah.  Just don’t bring that up anymore.”  Hunter replies.

“I won’t.”

He looks up at me.  We stare into each other’s eyes.  All of a sudden, he smiles.

“Come closer.”  He demands.

I move towards him.  Hunter caresses my left cheek.  We look at each other, smiling.

“I am so glad to have done that.”  I tell him.

“I’m happy you liked it.”  He replies.

We continue looking at each other.

“Know what sucks?”  I ask.

“That we can’t do this often?”  Hunter asks.

“Yeah…  I wish we could.  I want to break up with her, but the kid…”  I trail off.

“So break up with her.  Try to be friends.  You’ll still get to see your child because you’ll have parental rights.”

“Ugh, I know.  I’m just worried that she won’t let me.  What do you want me to do, Hunter?”

“I want to be with you, and for you to be with me.  I like you a lot, Sebastian.  But we go to different schools.”

“I know we do.  We can visit each other.”

“I don’t know if that’ll work…”

“We’ll make it work.  I promise you that.  And Westerville and Central City aren’t too far away.”

“Why don’t I come to your school?”

“You sure?  I thought you loved Dalton.  And the Warblers won’t have a leader anymore.”

“Well… I love you.”

“Hunter, I love you t-too.”  I stutter, something I only do when I’m extremely nervous.  “My girlfriend, who I don’t think that I even love anymore, goes there.”

“So?  Don’t worry.  We’ll figure it out.”

“Alright, good.  If you do come, I can play it off that I have no idea that you were going to come.”

“Okay… that’s good.”

“You sure?  You don’t seem happy with it.”

“I love you, but I can’t stand you being with someone else.”

“I’ll break up with her.”

“Then… I don’t think it’s good for the kid.”  Hunter’s eyes start to water.

“Don’t cry.  If me and her end on good terms, then the situation with the kid will be good.”

“Well you should tell one person about us.”

“I will if you want me to.  Who?”

“That’s up to you.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

A tear rolls down Hunter’s cheek.

“Please don’t cry.”  I say.

“I can’t stop.”  He replies, crying harder.

I put my arm around Hunter as he cries.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it all out.”  I comfort him.  “Don’t worry.”

“T-thanks…”  Hunter says in between sobs.

“Of course.”

I comfort Hunter as he cries.  He cries for a long time.

“I’m sorry…”  He suddenly apologizes.

“For what?”  I ask.

“For-”  Hunter begins, but he cuts himself off with his sobs.

“For what?”  I ask again.

“I don’t know…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Hunter.”

“But-”

“There is _nothing_ to be sorry for.”  I cut him off.

“Yeah, there is.”

“What?”

“For making you take steroids.  I talked a lot of shit about you after you left Dalton.”

“It’s okay, Hunter.  I forgive you.  I just need you not to cry.”

“I just feel so bad.”  He cries harder.

“That was in the past.  I forgive you.  I _need_ you not to cry.”

“I don’t know if I can stop.”  Hunter cries even harder.

Both of my arms are wrapped around him now.  I hug him tightly.

“Hunter, you’re okay.  Everything’s okay.  Please stop crying.”  I comfort him.

Hunter stops crying.  His cheeks are wet.  He looks at me.  I’ve never seen him so vulnerable before.  I see a bit of pain in his eyes,  There’s still water in them, but he isn’t crying.

“How about we get some sleep?”  I suggest.

“Yeah… that would be good.”  Hunter agrees.

I unwrap my arms and we lay down.  I lay a hand on his cheek.  He stares into my eyes.  His eyes are a teal color.  His light brown hair looks damp from his sweating.

“Everything’s okay.  You hear me?”  I ask.

Hunter nods.  “Yeah.”  His voice cracks.

“Are you sure?”  I ask.

“I’m not okay, Sebastian.  I don’t want to talk about it, though.  I just want to go to sleep with you.”  He replies.

“Alright.  If you change your mind about talking about it, I’m here to listen.”  I say.  “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s Friday at noon now.  Hunter and I had fun at Six Flags yesterday.  He’s driving back to Ohio, me in the passenger’s seat.  Our bags are in the back.  His right hand reaches over to me, sliding over my leg until it reaches my inner thigh.  I start to get turned on.

“When will we see each other again?”  I ask.

“I’ll have to convince my parents to let me transfer, so that’ll take a few weeks.  We’ll probably have a few visits in between.”  Hunter replies.  His hand moves up so that it is right next to my penis.

“Fuck.”  I say under my breath.

“You like this?”  He asks, rubbing the spot right next to my penis.

“Too much.  Stop, please.”  My speech only comes out as a whisper.

“I like seeing you like this.”  Hunter says, grinning mischievously.

“Please, Hunter.  Please.”  I can barely whisper.

He sighs.  “Fine.”

Hunter removes his hand from me.  He’s still grinning, exactly like he was before.  Both of Hunter’s hands are on the wheel.  He focuses on the road.  Hunter’s focus is soon broken when he looks at me through the rearview mirror.

“I had fun with you, Sebastian.”  Hunter says.

“I had fun too.”  I reply.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter pulls into the parking lot of my apartment complex.  We unbuckle.

“So this is goodbye.”  I say.

“Yeah.”  Hunter says.  “Can I get your number?”

“Of course.  Give me yours?”  I ask.

“Sure.”

I unlock my phone and give it to Hunter.  He gives me his.  We put our numbers in.  We then give each other’s phones back.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”  I say.

“Okay.  Can I-”  Hunter begins.

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

“Goodbye, Hunter.  I’ll call or text you.  I love you.”  I say.

“I love you too.  Goodbye, Sebastian.”  Hunter replies.

I get out of the car.  I get my bags.  I walk to my apartment.  I head inside.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the upload schedule is changing to whenever we finish a chapter. 49 is not done, and 300sdls90 is not typing, although they said they would. So it's just me. And if I finish 49, both chapters 50 and 51 are going to be hard to write. We have ideas for both of them that I cannot write alone. So the next chapter might be up in a few days, or a week. It depends on if 300sdls90 helps me. So I just had to let you guys know this. -TheFlash1215745
> 
> Edit: The ideas for 50 and 51 will be pushed back a few chapters. -TheFlash1215745


	49. Chapter 49: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just by me. 300sdls90 has not typed one bit in a bit over a week. So it's just me now. This is a long chapter, and I hope it's worth the wait. And I'm posting it now because I'm staying home today lol. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I drop my bags and sit on the couch.  I get a text.

 

**Hunter**

**Hello.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hi.**

 

**Finn**

**Why am I in this chat**

 

**Hunter**

**You’re actually pleasant, unlike the other New Directions.**

 

**Finn**

**Got to agree with you on that.  So what’s up?**

 

**Hunter**

**Just messing with my phone.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Just got home lmao Hunter knows why**

 

**Hunter**

**Shut up**

 

**Finn**

**Don’t fight**

 

**Sebastian**

**He’s right.  Should I add some people from my new school to the chat?**

 

**Finn**

**Not Santana though.**

 

**Sebastian**

**I wasn’t going to.**

 

I add Barry, Oliver, and Nate to the chat.

 

**Barry**

**Y u put me in this chat**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hello to you as well, Barry.  Finn and Hunter, that’s my bro**

 

**FInn**

**Hey, I’m Finn**

 

**Barry**

**Hi.  Other unknown is Hunter?**

 

**Hunter**

**Yup.**

 

**Oliver**

**Why am I in this chat?**

 

**Nate**

**I don’t know why I am, either.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hunter and Finn, the first unknown who just texted is Oliver and the second Nate.  Now that you’re all introduced, wyd?**

 

**Nate**

**At home alone.  And where have you been for the past three days, Sebastian?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Before I answer that, I have to tell Finn something cuz he is the only one in this chat who doesn’t know.  I’m going to be a father.**

 

**Finn**

**Congrats!**

 

**Sebastian**

**Lol thanks.  Hunter, should we tell?**

 

**Nate**

**Tell us what?**

 

**Oliver**

**I think he means what he was doing.  Barry and I had to watch Sebastian’s kid, Alex.**

 

**Hunter**

**Well I said we should tell one person.  But I think we could tell the whole chat.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Alright.  I trust you all.  You’ve got to promise not to tell anyone.**

 

**Barry**

**Okay… I promise**

 

**Oliver**

**Second that**

 

**Nate**

**Me too**

 

**Sebastian**

**So… I cheated on my pregnant gf with Hunter**

 

**Nate**

**WHAT THE HELL**

 

**Barry**

**She is a bit of a bitch…  learnt that after a while**

 

**Finn**

**Um… what are you going to do?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Well imma break up with her soon, hopefully end on good terms so that I still get to see the kid**

 

**Hunter**

**Then we’re going to be together**

 

**Finn**

**Nice.  And can I tell you guys something?  No one knows this.  Not even my mom.**

 

**Barry**

**Uh sure.  Just met ya, but ya seem cool.**

 

**Finn**

**I’m bisexual.  Don’t judge me.**

 

**Oliver**

**Why would we?  I mean, I’m bi myself.  My mother disowned me for it.**

 

**Barry**

**And I’m gay.**

 

**Hunter**

**I’m gay too.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Used to be straight and now I’m gay because of Hunter**

 

**Nate**

**Why am I in this conversation then if I’m the only straight one?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Felt like adding ya.**

 

**Finn**

**Can I add someone?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Sure.**

 

Finn adds Bill to the conversation.  I get confused.   _How does Finn know Bill?_

 

**Bill**

**Hey.**

 

**Nate**

**Wait, how does Finn know Bill?**

 

**Finn**

**Wait, you guys know each other?**

 

**Bill**

**Yup.  I go to college with everyone.  Who’s the unknown number, by the way?**

 

**Hunter**

**Hunter Clarington.**

 

**Bill**

**Okay.  Well I know Finn because I went to high school with him.**

 

**Nate**

**Oh okay.**

 

**Oliver**

**Come here, Barry**

 

**Barry**

**K**

 

**Finn**

**Uh, what do you guys mean?**

 

**Oliver**

**Well Barry’s my boyfriend.  And we live together.**

 

**Bill**

**I knew you were a thing.  I see the way you guys look at each other.**

 

**Hunter**

**Cool.**

 

**Oliver**

**This is for Nate and Bill.  Are you guys interested in anyone?**

 

**Nate**

**I’ve got a crush**

 

**Bill**

**I’m asexual.  So I never am interested in anybody.**

 

**Finn**

**What’s that like?**

 

**Bill**

**Basically, you have family, which you love in a non-romantic sense.  And you can love close friends, like they’re you’re family.  But you aren’t interested in people romantically.**

 

**Hunter**

**So what you’re saying is that you will forever be a virgin?**

 

**Bill**

**Yup.  But I know about sex and stuff.  I’m just not interested in it.**

 

**Hunter**

**That must be boring.**

 

**Bill**

**It isn’t.**

 

**Hunter**

**Whatever you say.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Well I am going to go.**

 

**Finn**

**Bye.  And I am not going to tell anyone about this.**

 

I turn off my phone.  There’s a knock on the door.  I open it to see Beyoncé.  

“Where were you for the past few days?”  She asks.

“Out.”  I reply.

“Where?”  She asks.

“Why do you want to know?”  I ask.

“Because I should know where my boyfriend is.  You didn’t contact me at all, Sebastian.”

“I’m not your boyfriend.”  I say to her coldly.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes.  If you can’t raise the child alone, I’ll send you cash.”

“Sebastian… why?”

“I don’t love you anymore.”

She falls silent.

“Did you do something while you were gone?”  Beyoncé asks.

“No.  I just thought ‘bout things.”  I lie.

“About what?”

“Why do you want to know?”  I ask coldly.

“Because I do.”

“I think I’m-”  I begin.

“You’re what?”  Beyoncé cuts me off.

“Never mind.”  I say.

“Tell me.”  She demands.

Beyoncé puts a hand on my chest, but I quickly take it off.  We stand there in silence.  She looks hurt.

“Do _not_ put your hands on me.”  I say, closing my eyes and getting aggravated.

“Sorry.”  She apologizes.  “I want you to be in the child’s life.”

“I will be.”  I say.  “Leave.”

“But Sebas-”  She starts.

“I said _leave_.”

Beyoncé leaves without another word.  I go back into my apartment.  I shut the door.  I slide down to the floor against the door.  I take out my phone.  I smile as I see Hunter’s number.  I call him.

“Hey Hunter.”  I say.

“ _Hey Sebastian.  Want me to come over?_ ”  He asks.  He’s mumbling.  I can barely hear him.

“Is something wrong?”  I ask.

“ _No…_ ”  He replies, laughing.

“Are you high?”  I ask.

“ _Maybe…_ ”  He continues laughing.

“On what?”  I ask.

“ _Not telling you_.”  He says.

“Come over right now.”  I say.  “And be careful driving.”

“ _Oh, I will.  I can’t wait to see you again_.”  He says.

“It’s only been an hour.  Now come over here.”  I say.

“ _I’ll be there soon._ ”  Hunter says.

He hangs up.   _I hope he doesn’t get arrested or hurt._  I think.   _He better not._ I sit in the same spot for a while before there’s a knock on the door.  I open it, and there’s Hunter.  I pull him inside.  I see white stuff on the tip of his nose.   _He did cocaine._

“Why did you do cocaine?”  I ask him, closing and locking the door.

“Felt like it.”  He replies, smiling.

“You’re so fucking lucky that no one saw you.”  I say.

He just looks at me.  I bring him to the couch and sit him down.  I stand, looking over him.  I hold his right hand with my own.  

“Please don’t ever get high again.”  I tell him, looking in his eyes.

“I won’t.”  He replies, looking straight into my eyes.

“Now since you’re here, let’s have some _fun_.”  I tell him.

I smile mischievously.  I use our clasped hands to pull myself into his lap.  I sit there.  Hunter puts his hands on my sides.  He look up at me, seeming amazed and smiling.

“What?”  I ask.

It’s as if Hunter doesn’t hear me at all.  He continues to look at me.  His hands run up and down my sides.   _I mean, he is high…  That’s why he doesn’t hear me_.

“Hunter.”  I say his name.

He doesn’t hear me.

“Hunter!”  I say louder.

“Yeah?”  He asks, finally hearing me.

“Do you want to stay like this, or do you want to do other _things_?”  I ask.

“What kind of things?”  Hunter mumbles.

“The _things_ you do in the bedroom.”  I say.

“Oh.”

I laugh.  “Silly.  So you want to, or not?”

“Not now.”  He mumbles.

“Okay.  We’ll stay like this then.”  I say.

I move my hands to his head and run them through his silky hair.  My hands move down to Hunter’s neck.  Hunter’s hands still move up and down my sides.

“Want to lay down right here, on the couch?”  I ask.

“Sure.”  Hunter mumbles.

I get off of him and stand up.  He lays down.  I get down and lay on top of him.  He wraps his arms around me.  He has a tan khaki jacket on.  I like how it feels against my bare arms.

We lay there in silence.  I eventually close my eyes and go to sleep.

……………...…………………………………………………..

I wake up to Hunter looking down at me.  I look up at him.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Was I high last night?”  Hunter asks.  “Because I don’t remember anything.”  

“Yup.  And by the way, we’re at my place if you’re wondering where we are.  And it’s Saturday.”

“Good.  I get to stay with you for the weekend.”  He says.

“Yeah.  By the way, I broke up with her.”  I say.

“You did?”  He asks, surprised.

“Yes.  Let’s hope that your parents don’t ask you to come home.”

“Yeah.”

Alex is still with Barry.  Hunter and I just lay there.  I stare out the window.   _Life is great._

“Everything okay?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”  I reply.

“Can I give you a nickname?”  Hunter asks.

“Sure.”  I answer.  “But only if you let me give you one in return.”

“Alright, Bash.”  Hunter replies.

I smile at him.  He smiles back at me.

“I like laying here with you, Hunt.”  I tell him, using his nickname.

“I like laying with you.”  He replies.

I smile as I see his smile.  His right hand crawls up from besides him on the couch and tangles in my hair.  I grab his wrist.  We stay like we are for awhile, silent.  We don’t look at each other.

“Bash, I _love_ you.”  Hunter says.

I smile at his words.  “I love you too.”

“What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.  I have to pick up Alex soon.”

“Okay.  Do you want me to come with you?”

“I want to speed there, and I don’t think I’ll be able to carry you and him.”

He frowns.  “Okay.”

“Hunt, don’t be sad.  I think I’m going to go now.  I’ll be back soon.”  I say, getting up.

“Alright.  Love you.”  He replies.

I smile at him before speeding off.  I reach the apartment and I call Barry.

“ _Hey_.”  Barry says through the phone.

“I’m here to pick up Alex.”  I say.

“ _Alright, I’ll open the door in a second._ ”  He says.  “ _You have fun with Hunter?_ ”

I roll my eyes.  “Shut up.  Just come open the door.”

I hang up.  Seconds later, Barry opens the door.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hey Seb.  Come in.”  He replies.

I enter the apartment.

“Did Alex trouble you at all?”  I ask.

“No.  He was good.  Him and Wally have been hanging out the whole time.”  Barry replies.

We sit down at the barstools by the counter.

“You okay?”  I ask.

“Can you watch Wally?”  Barry asks me.  “I want to do something, and I need to talk to Ollie.”  

“Alright.  Where are Alex and him?”  I ask.

“In Wally’s room.”  Barry replies.

I walk to the room where I know Wally is.  I see Wally and Alex playing some sort of game.  Oliver is leaning against the wall.  He sees me.  I go in and stand next to him.

“Hey Sebastian.  How was your trip?”  He asks.

“Good.  Barry said that he wants me to watch Wally because he wants to talk to you.”  I say.

“Do you know what he wants to talk about?”  Oliver asks me.

“No idea.”  I reply.  

We fall silent.  Alex looks up and sees me.

“Hey Bastian.”  He says, and Wally looks up as well.

“It’s time to go.”  I say.

“But we’re in the middle of a game!”  Wally complains.

“Don’t be sad.  Sebastian’s actually going to watch you for a bit.  So you and Alex can continue.”  Oliver says.

Both of the boys smile.  Alex gets up and runs over to me, hugging my legs.

“Thank you, Dad.”  Alex says.

My heart warms as he calls me Dad.  A wide smile appears on my face.

“Of course.  Now let’s go.”  I say.

“Oliv’r, can we bring the game?”  Wally asks Oliver.

“Sure.”  Oliver replies, smiling.

Alex stops hugging my legs.  He and Wally quickly pack up their game.

“Now I’ll hold that for you guys.”  I say, picking up the game.  “We’re using speed to get there.”

Both of the boys smile.

“How long am I stay with Sebastian?”  Wally asks Oliver.

“I don’t know.”  Oliver answers.  He turns to me.  “Should we ask Barry?”

“Sure.  I’ll go.”  I say.

I leave the room, still holding the game.  Barry is in the same spot, staring into space.

“Barry?”  I ask.  

He snaps back to reality.  He looks towards me.

“Are you okay?”  I ask.

“Fine.  I’m fine.”  He replies.

I can tell he’s lying, but I ignore it.  “How long am I watching Wally for?”

“Can you for a week?”  He asks.  “I just really badly want some time with just Ollie.”

“Of course I can.”  I reply.  “So should I bring clothes for Wally?”

“Yeah.”  He replies.

“Well I’ll be back.”  I say.

Barry nods.  I go back to the room.

“He wants some you and him time.”  I tell Oliver in a low voice.

Oliver smiles.  “Alright.  How long are you watching Wally for?”

“A week.”  I say.

“Okay.”  Oliver says.

“So, if it’s okay with you, Wally, I’ll be watching ya for a week.”  I say.

“Yup.  It’s good.”  Wally says.  “Let me get some clothes.”

Wally speeds around the room.  When he stops, he has a bag in his hand that has clothes in it.

“Can you carry it?  It’s heavy.”  Wally says.

“Of course.”   I say, grabbing the bag from him.

The three of us quickly say goodbye to Oliver and Barry and speed to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking a break from posting for a bit so I can focus on writing the story. My week's been shit. I've been writing alone. I just finished writing chapter 50 at the time of me writing this note. I will post again one 300sdls90 helps me. I don't know how long that will be. So I apologize for you guys not getting any chapter for a while. -TheFlash1215745
> 
> Edit: I decided not to end chapter 50. I am continuing it. -TheFlash1215745
> 
> Edit 2/5/18: So listen, people. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. Last few weeks have been stressful for me. I'm going to do a posting spree on International Fanworks Day. That's the next time I'll be posting. So see ya then. -TheFlash1215745


	50. Chapter 50: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... surprise update. I've been hurt a lot. Past month has been shit. Pretty much everyone hates me. That's okay, though. Because I still have this fic. It's what gives me inspiration. It's pretty much the only thing that makes me happy. 300sdlds90 is no longer going to post. And I'm sorry to bring this to you guys, but it's the only place I have to go. So anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It would make my freaking day if you do. MAJOR SMUT WARNING!!! Enjoy. -TheFlash1215745

Sebastian, Wally, and Alex just left.  I walk out of Wally’s room.  I see Barry sitting on one of the barstools by the counter.  I walk over to him and sit next to him.  He’s staring into space.

“Bear, you okay?”  I ask.

He doesn’t hear me.  I grab his right hand with my left.  He looks straight at me.

“What’s wrong?”  I ask.

“Nothing.  I’m fine, Ollie.”  He says.

We rotate so that we’re facing each other.  I look into his amazing, hazel eyes.  I see pain in them.  I can tell he’s lying.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”  I ask.

“I told you, I’m fine.”  He replies.

“Barry, if you want a week alone with me, you must have something upsetting you.  What is wrong?”  I ask.

“I’m just not feeling it lately.  And I really want to just be alone with you, Ollie.”  He says.

“I’m here.”  

I get up.  He rotates so that he’s facing me.  I hug him tightly.  Barry lets go of my hand.  He grips my back.  I rub my hands across his back in a soothing motion.

“I miss you, Ollie.  We haven’t had time to ourselves in a while.”  He says, sounding sad.

“We have a whole week now.”  I reply.  “So don’t be sad.”

“I know… I just… am.  Can we snuggle?”

“Yeah, of course.”

I pick him up.  His arms wrap around my neck tightly, and he rests his head on my shoulder.  I carry him to our room.  I lay him onto the bed.  I hover over him.  Barry and I stare into each other’s eyes.  I move some of his brown hair out of his face.

“Get on the bed and lay next to me.”  Barry demands.

I lay next to him.  I wrap both of my arms around him.  He only wraps one arm around me in return.  I could tell something was off.  Something seemed wrong with Barry.

“Barry, are you okay?”  I ask.

“Fine.”  He replies blankly.

“Why are you lying to me?”  I ask.

“I’m not.”  Barry replies blankly again.

“Barry… I can tell that something’s off.”  I say.

“I’m fine.”  He lies blankly.

“Stop.  You’re lying.  Tell me what is wrong.”  I say.  “I feel that there is something wrong with you, and I would like to know what.”

“I’m just… bored.  I’ve been really sad lately.  And I’ve been putting on masks.  When I smile, it’s fake.  When I act happy, I’m not.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Ollie.  And I really love you so much.  And you make me so happy.  I just want it to be just us this week.”  He finally tells me the truth.

“Well… what do you want me to do?”  I ask.

“I want you to continue snuggling me.”  He replies.

I smile.  I pull Barry closer to me.  He wraps his other arm around me.  It doesn’t seem like we can get any closer, but Barry pulls himself closer anyway.  I feel him against me.  He has super skinny jeans on, and I can feel his package.  I start to get turned on.  I bite my tongue so I don’t moan.  

I look at Barry.  He’s oblivious to my arousement.  Barry looks at me.

“Hey Ollie.”  He says.

“Do you realize how close I am to losing control?”  I ask him.

He smiles mischievously.  “I do now.  But I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.”

“Please, Bear.  I’m begging you.  Please, let me fuck you.”  I beg him.

Barry chuckles.  “No.”

“Please!”

“No, Ollie.  I’m not going to let you.”

He just scarcely grinds his penis against me.  Barry bites his lip.  He stops after a few seconds, and his lips form a small smile, his teeth not showing.

“You don’t get to fuck me, unless you do one thing.”  Barry says.

“What do I have to do?”  I ask, my voice sounding desperate.

“Let me do you first.”  Barry smirks.

I smile.  “Alri-”

Before I know it, I’m on the bed on my back, Barry hovering over me.  I don’t even get to finish the one word that I was saying.  He smiles mischievously.

“ _I_ will fuck you first, deal?”  He asks.

“Mhm.”  I reply.

“And you will let me, correct?”

I nod.

“Good.”  He says.

I like how Barry’s being.  I like how he’s taking control.  Actually, I love it.  I start to get hard.  He chuckles.

“I love how easy it is for me to get you excited right now.”  Barry says, smiling down at me.

“Can you just fuck me already?”  My voice is a desperate whisper.

Barry tugs on my t-shirt, quickly letting the fabric go.  “Just a bit longer.”

“I don’t know if I can wait any fucking longer.”  I reply.

“Too bad.”  He smirks.

“Please.”  I say, desperate.

“No.”  Barry continues to smirk.

“Please.”  I say again.

“Say my name.”  He demands.

“Please, Barry.”  My voice is low.

“Since you asked so nicely.”  He says.

He gets up.  He sits on my stomach.  Barry first takes off his shirt.  He then takes off his belt.  Barry rarely wears belts anymore.  He gets up for just a second and takes off his jeans and socks.  I like how the black boxers fit his thin frame, though I like the red ones better. 

“Strip for me.”  Barry demands.  “Take your boxers off, too.”

“Get off of me first.” 

Barry gets off me.  I do as he says.  I get to my boxers before Barry speaks.

“Do  _ not  _ take them off slowly.”  He demands.

I take them off quickly.  Our clothes are a pile on the floor.  He still has his boxers on.  We sit there, staring at each other.  Barry reaches over and touches my cheek.  I don’t know why, but I think that the way he was acting before is gone.  I think he’s back to his normal self.

“Hey, Bear?”  I ask.

“Yeah, Ollie?”  He asks back.  The sweetness in his tone returns.

“I don’t feel like doing this now.”  I tell him.  “I don’t want to fuck now.”

“Okay, we don’t have to.”  Barry keeps his hand on my cheek.

I smile at him.  He smiles back.  I lean in and kiss him.  I love how his soft lips feel.  They quickly become wet as we deepen our kiss.  Barry falls against the bed, taking me down with him.  We continue kissing for a bit before breaking away.  Barry grips my head with both of his hands.  I stare into his eyes, which are gleaming.  He stares back at me. 

“I love you.”  He says.

“I love you too.”  I reply.  “Do you want me to put my boxers back on?”

“Please.”  He says.

I move off of Barry, causing his hands to fall.  I quickly put my boxers back on and lay next to him.  He reaches over, grabbing my right hand with his left.  I grip his hand tightly.  Barry moves closer to me.

“I like laying with you like this, Ollie.”  Barry says. 

“I love doing anything with you, Bear.”  I reply.

“Can you not use the nickname anymore?  I’m starting not to like it.”

“Of course, Barry.” 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

We fall silent.  We lay like we are for a while. 

“What are we going to do?”  I ask him.

“I don’t know, Ollie.”  Barry says.  “I am hungry, though.”

“What would you like to eat?”

“Anything.  I don’t really care.  I’ll go find something.”

Barry gets up and leaves the room.  All of a sudden, I get a text.  It’s from the group chat.

 

**Finn**

**Hey, does anyone want to hang out?**

 

I text back.

 

**Oliver**

**Barry and I can’t.  Sorry, Finn.**

 

**Hunter**

**Sebastian and I can’t either.  We’re watching Barry and Oliver’s kid, and Sebastian’s kid.**

 

**Bill**

**I’m not busy.**

 

**Nate**

**Eh, I could use a break from studying.**

 

**Finn**

**Great.  Do you guys want to go to the bar or something?  I’ll drive down.**

 

**Nate**

**Sure.**

 

**Bill**

**Sounds good.  We’ll see ya soon, Finn.**

I turn off my phone.  I lay there, alone.  I place my phone on the nightstand.  The sun shines bright through the window.  I turn my back to it.  I miss Barry already.

_ Missing you already.  _  I think.

_ Aw, Ollie.  I’m eating, though.  I’ll be back soon.  But you know that you can come in here, right? _

_ I know.  But I need to let you eat.   _

_ I’ll be fast, I promise. _

_ Don’t rush. _

_ I won’t, Ollie.  Love you. _

_ I love you too, Barry. _

I stare at the ceiling.  I sigh.  I just wish that Barry was back already.  Soon enough, he’s back.  I hear his footsteps and look to the doorway.  I smile.  Barry walks over to the bed and lays next to me.  He wraps both of his arms tightly around me, snuggling close to me.  I wrap an arm around his shoulders in return. 

Barry rests his head on my chest.  I smile down at him.  He’s been unlike himself since Sonia accidently hurt me, and I think the real Barry is finally coming back.  I kiss his head.  We continue laying there in silence.  I kiss Barry’s head again.

“I like laying with you.”  Barry tells me.

“I like laying with you as well.”  I reply.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Barry.  You know that.”

“Yeah, I do.  I like hearing you say it, though.”

I smile at him.  He smiles back at me.  We lay there, looking at each other.  I move my hand onto his cheek.  Barry lets it rest there.  He smiles again, but this time his smile is huge.

“What’re you smiling for?”  I ask.

I smile too, because Barry’s smiling.

“Because of you, Ollie.  I love being here with you.  I love being with you so much.”  Barry replies, continuing to smile.  “I’m so happy to have you.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.”  I tell him.  “And I’m happy to have you, too.”  

I decide not to add how I was devastated when he left.  I don’t want to ruin his mood, so I just kiss his head again.  I want to see Barry happy as long as he possibly can be.  It makes me happy when he is.

“You okay, Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Yeah.  I like seeing you like this, Barry.”  I reply.

“What do you mean?”

“I like seeing you happy.”

“I like being happy.”

I laugh.  “Of course you do.  Everyone likes being happy.”

“Yeah…”

“You okay?”

“Mhm.”

My hand on Barry’s cheek crawls up the side of his head and into his hair.  I rustle his hair.  We stay silent for a while, before Barry breaks it.

“Ollie?”  He asks.

“Yeah, Barry?”  I ask back.

“I wanna shower.”  Barry mumbles.

“Want to together?”  I ask.

“Yes, Ollie.”  He whispers.

“C’mon, I’ll carry you.”  I say.

We detach from each other.  I immediately miss his warmth.  I quickly get up and scoop Barry up in my arms.  He wraps his arms tightly around my neck.  I carry him to the bathroom and set him down.  I turn around and close the door.  When I turn back around, Barry is completely naked.  I look away, his naked form tempting me too much.  I quickly take off my boxers as well.  He gets into the shower first.  I get in behind him.

“So… um… what first?”  Barry asks.

“What do _ you _ want to do first?”  I ask him.

_ Wash my ass _ .  He thinks.

I smirk.  Barry turns the shower on.  I hear the water hit the shower floor as I squirt soap into my hand.  I rub both of my hands together.  Barry is against the wall, waiting.  His hair is wet, and dripping.  I look at his ass.  I lick my lips.  I move my hands to his ass.  I start rubbing them all around.  I see Barry clenching his jaw. 

“It’s okay to moan, Barry.  We’re the only ones home.”  I tell him.  “I want to hear you moan.  Moan for me, Barry.”

He lets out a moan.  It’s so loud.  He ends it with a gasp.  I love how Barry moans.  The sound he makes is so- I can’t even describe it.  I suddenly slip one of my fingers into his asshole.  It’s fully in.  Barry moans again, but shorter this time.  I slowly pull it out.  I turn him around so that he’s looking at me.  He looks helpless and vulnerable.  I see it in his eyes.  I brush some of his wet hair out of his face.

“Ollie…”  Barry breathes out my nickname.

“Yes?”  I ask.

“I… I…”  He pants.

“You what?  Are you okay?”  I ask, concerned.

“I want… more.”  He manages to say only those three words.

I touch his cheek.  I smile.  The shower water hits my back. 

“Well, you’re in luck.  You’re going to get more.”  I say.  “You’re lucky that I love you so much.”

Barry just smiles.  “I freaking love you.”

“Now come on, if you really want more, turn back around.”

“Okay.”  
He turns back around.  I start to move my penis into his hole.  I do so slowly, causing Barry to moan.  I smirk at how easy it is to pleasure him.  I am fully inside of him now.  I take my time doing him.  I move in and out of him slowly before finally cumming.

Barry moans so very loud.  Our neighbors might have heard, but I don’t give a fuck.  I don’t think Barry does either.  I wait until no more cum comes out.  I exit him.  I lean against the wall, right next to Barry.  I see his eyes, which have been overcome with lust.

“You liked that?”  I ask him.

He nods, unable to speak.  

“I…”  Barry manages to say, panting.

“You what?”  I ask.

“I…”  He repeats himself.

“You what?  And take your time.”

“I…  I still want more, Ollie.”

“Then turn around, get on your knees, and suck my dick.”

“Okay…”

“You want to?”

“Yes.”

Barry turns around.  The shower is still running.  The water wets his already wet hair.  Barry’s hair still clings to his forehead.  He gets onto his knees.  He looks up at me.

“Go on, it’s okay.”  I assure him.

Barry slowly begins to take my penis into his mouth.  Soon enough, it’s fully in.  He begins sucking slowly.  Barry slowly moves his hands up my legs so that they grip my thighs.  He only grips them for support.

Barry continues sucking.  He still does so, slowly, enjoying what he’s doing.  Barry looks up at me.  Our eyes align.  The look in his eyes is hard to describe, but I’ll try.  He looks helpless, but with a bit of power.  Barry quickly looks away.

He still sucks.  I feel a bit bad for him.  It’s hard to make me moan.  Barry suddenly bites down, and lucky for him, I moan.  It’s short, unlike his moans.  I feel his lips curve into a smile against me.  Barry begins sucking faster.  He suddenly stops.

_ Do you know something I don’t?   _ I think.

_ You’ll see, Ollie. _  He thinks back to me.

All of a sudden, I start to cum.  It starts flowing into his mouth, slowly at first, but then faster.  He swallows greedily.

_ See Ollie, I knew you were about cum.   _ He thinks.   _ I just knew it. _

Barry continues swallowing until there’s no more for him.  Barry looks up at me again.  His eyes have been overcome with a sheet of gleaming lust.  He wants more.  Much more.

“I can’t do more, Barry.”  I say.

He pulls away.  “But you haven’t made me cum yet, Ollie.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes…”

“Then get up.”

Barry stands up.  I kneel down.  He looks down at me expectantly. 

“You’ve had a good time so far?”  I ask him.

“Yes…”  Barry trails off.

“Good.  It’s about to get better”

I begin to suck on his penis.  I don’t grip him for support; my hands are on the walls of the shower.  However, Barry moves my hands with his own so that they’re resting on his inner thighs.  As I suck, I rub his thighs, massaging him.  I continue sucking.

“Ollie…”  Barry trails off.

_ Yes?   _ I think.

“You’re making me feel  _ so  _ freakin’ good right now.”  He says.

_ Good.  And you know that it’s okay to cuss, right? _  I think.

“I know…  I don’t want to.”  

I still suck.  I suddenly earn a loud moan from Barry.  As soon as the moan ends, Barry cums.  His hands move so that they tightly grip my wrists, keeping my hands on his thighs.  I swallow the liquid in my mouth.  I feel its warmth as it slides down my throat.  When he finishes, I move away.   I try to move my hands, but Barry keeps them there.

“No.”  Barry starts.  “I want you to rub my thighs.”

“Lay down and it’ll be easier for me to.”  I contradict him.  “And in order for you to do that, I’ll have to remove my hands for a short bit.”

“Okay, Ollie.”  He lays down.

We had swapped positions, so the water was falling onto my back, and not onto his face.  I have to move Barry’s legs apart a bit.  I move my hands to where they were before.  I start to rub him.  I do so slowly.  I see him smile.

“Like that?”  I ask him, even though I already know the answer.

“Yes.”  Barry says, his eyes closed.

“Want to go lay down together?”

“Yeah…”  Barry starts, opening his eyes.  “Naked, though.”

“Okay.”

I turn off the shower.  Barry gets up and out of the shower first.  I do the same.  We dry off.  I look at Barry.  My hair isn’t wet, but Barry’s is.  It’s still clinging to his forehead.  I smile to myself.  

“What is it, Ollie?”  Barry asks.

I look up at him.  “Nothing.”

“Oh, come on.  You’re smiling for a reason, Ollie.”  

“I’m smiling because of how cute you are, Barry.  You look so cute right now, with the way your wet hair falls on your forehead.”

Barry’s cheeks begin to turn a rosy color.  He’s blushing.  I put my hand on his left cheek.  He’s warm.  Barry looks up at me from the floor.

“How about we go lay down now?”  I suggest.

“Uh… yeah… yeah, sure.”  Barry says, flustered.

“You okay?”

“Fine.  I’m fine.”  Barry looks down at the floor again, his voice cracking.

“Did I… embarrass you?”  I ask him.

“Yes, Ollie.”  He replies.

I love how Barry says that.  It makes him sound vulnerable, like I can do anything I want to him.  But I am never going to take advantage of Barry.  I love him too much to do that.

“Ollie, are you okay?”  Barry asks me.

“Yeah.  Let’s go lay down now.”  I say.

“Okay.”

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Please.”

I pick him up in the usually form that I carry him.  Barry holds onto me tightly.  The way he holds onto me is like he’ll never see me again if he lets go.  His penis is pressing against me, while mine is close to his hole.  I resist the urge to slide into him.  I carefully carry him to our room.  I lay him onto the bed.  Barry looks into my eyes, smiling at me.  His hair is still in the same spot.

“Lay with me, Ollie.”  Barry says.

I lay next to him.  I snake my arm under him.  He wraps his arms around me.  I pull him close to me.  I kiss Barry’s head, and his hair is still wet.

“What now?”  I ask.

“Guess we’ll just lay here, Ollie.”  Barry responds.  

“Okay, if that’s what you want to do.”

“It is, Ollie.  Laying with you is my favorite thing to do.”

“ _ You  _ are my favorite thing.  I love you, Barry.”

Barry blushes.  He is completely speechless.  

“I love you too, Ollie.”  Barry replies.

Barry rests his head onto my chest.  I feel his hair that is still wet.  I think it might leave some water on my chest, but I could care less.  I love this man so much.  He is such an amazing person.  I just love Barry a lot.

“Is it okay if I fall asleep on you?”  Barry asks me.

“Of course it is.  You’ve done so before.”  I reply.

I move one of my hands onto Barry’s head.  I rustle his hair.  Barry closes his eyes.  I can tell that he’s instantly asleep.

“Goodnight, Barry.  I love you so much.  I know you can’t hear me right now, but I just want you to know that.  Sweet dreams.”  I say to his sleeping form.

I swear that I hear him mumble the words ‘I love you too, Ollie’ to me in his sleep, but I might be imagining it, due to how tired I am.  I kiss his head once more, and he snuggles closer to me.  I close my own eyes and eventually, sleep comes upon me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

I wake up.  It’s still dark out, and Barry’s still asleep.  It’s 4 a.m.  I stay in the same position I fell asleep in.  I don’t want to wake Barry up, and I also don’t want to disturb his sleep.  My hand is tangled in his hair.  Barry’s hair is not the least bit wet, but it’s dried in the position it was wet in.  He still looks so cute.

I rub his head.  Both of us are still naked.  He clings onto me.  I kiss his head.  Barry’s probably not going to wake up for a while.  Lucky for him, I can stay in this position, with him in my arms forever.  I smile to myself.  

I take a quick glance at him.  I still rub Barry’s head.  I wish he’d wake up.  I stay there, looking at the ceiling.  After what seems like many hours, Barry begins to stir.  Light now floods the room.  I look over at him.  Barry’s eyes slowly start to open.  He smiles as I’m the first thing he sees.  His eyes have a sleepy look at them.

“Hey Ollie.”  Barry says groggily.

“Hey Barry.”  I say to him.  “How’d you sleep?”

“Good, and you?”

“Good.  I woke up at four.”

“Wow.  I’m both surprised and happy that you didn’t leave me alone in bed.”

“I wanted to stay with you.  And I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Of course.”

The light from outside all of a sudden shines brighter.  It doesn’t affect me, but Barry buries his head into my chest.

“It’s too bright, Ollie.”  Barry says.

“You’ll get used to it.  Don’t worry.”  I tell him.

“But the light’s too bright now!”  Barry complains.

“I’m sorry.  I can’t do anything about it, though.” 

“I know…”

I move his head so that he’s looking at me.

“Barry, don’t be sad.  Please.”  I start.  “For me.”

“Okay.”  He says.

“I love you.”

Barry smiles at my words.  “You just made me feel a lot better, Ollie.”

I smile, too.  I brush his hair to the side, so that it’s out of his eyes.

“Now what do you want to do?”  I ask Barry.

“I don’t know.”  Barry says.  

While we were sleeping, Barry moved away from me a little bit.  He moves closer, and I feel his penis against me.  He doesn’t seem to notice.  I’m getting good with my control, so I don’t lose it.  I really like how Barry feels against me.  And it’s like we’re two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

“Are we just going to lay here all day, Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Do you want to eat breakfast?”  I ask.

“Yeah.  But I don’t want to move away from you, Ollie.”

“You can still hold onto me while I make some food for us.”

“Alright.  Let’s get up.”

Barry and I move away from each other.  We move the blanket.  I quickly glance at the naked Barry.  We then get up.  Barry walks over to me.  He wraps both of his arms around my right arm.  We start to walk to the kitchen.  We get to the middle of the kitchen.  Barry lets go of my arm. 

“Everything okay?”  I ask.

Barry stares at my eyes.  He kisses me.  I grab his head with both of my hands.  After a bit, we break apart.  I still hold onto him.

“I just needed-”  He starts.

I shut Barry up with another kiss.  When we break away, our faces are inches apart.  I grip his head tightly.  We look at each other, not saying a single thing.  

“Listen to me.  I will kiss you whenever you want me to.  All you have to do ask me to do so.  Do you understand?”  I ask.

“Yes, Ollie.”  He says.

I start to get aroused at the way Barry answered me.  I move my hands away from him.  We back away from each other a bit.  Barry’s back is against the counter.

“Now what do you want for breakfast?”  I ask him.

Barry mumbles something.

“Barry, what did you say?”  I ask, walking closer to him.

“Nothing…”  Barry trails off.

“Tell me.”  I demand.

I am only a few inches away from him now.  Barry’s staring at the ground.  He looks up at me.  He’s helpless.

“What I want for breakfast is you.”  Barry whispers.  “I want to suck your dick, Ollie.”  

I smile.  “Well of course, Barry, go ahead.”

I swap positions with him.  My back is against the counter.  Barry gets onto his knees.  It doesn’t take very long for my dick to be fully in his mouth.  He sucks very slowly.  Barry’s eyes are closed.  I take his hands off where they rest on my thighs and hold them with my own.  He doesn’t open his eyes.

Barry starts to suck a bit faster.  He’s now doing so at a steady pace.  He sucks greedily.  I know that Barry wants me to cum.  It will take a lot more from him to do so.  Barry licks the underside of my dick.

“Keep doing that.”  I tell him.

Barry licks the same spot.  I squeeze his hands and close my eyes when I finally start to release the liquid.  Cum slowly fills his mouth.  He quickly swallows, wanting more.  I continue to cum, which pleases Barry.  I still squeeze his hands.  When Barry swallows the last of it, I open my eyes.  His eyes are open now, too.

“That’s all I can do.”  I tell him.

Barry backs away, taking my dick out of his mouth.  “That’s okay, Ollie.  I’m full.”

“Are you sure you don’t want actual food?”  I ask him.

“Yes.”  He says.

Barry sits down.  I sit down, too.  We still hold hands.  The kitchen floor is cold.  I’m pretty sure that we both don’t give a shit.  We just sit there.

“So…”  Barry trails off.

“What do you want to do?”  I ask.

“Anything, as long as I’m with you.”

“Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Of course, Ollie.”

I squeeze Barry’s hands.

“You know, you’re the best boyfriend ever.  Everyone else I’ve dated only wants to screw me, and that’s all.  They use me.  But you, Barry, you’re different.   _ You  _ make me feel special.   _ You  _ are the one that makes me feel loved.  That’s why you so easily have my heart, Barry.   _ That  _ is why I love you.”  I tell him.

I was looking into those amazing eyes of his the whole time.  Barry starts to cry.  His tears aren’t tears of sadness at all.  He’s happy.

“I love you too.”  Barry manages to say.

I let go of his left hand and touch his cheek.  Barry instantly grabs my wrist.  I wipe away his tears.  He doesn’t cry much at all, and is soon done.  I kiss him.  Barry leans in to the touch of my lips.  He’s kissing me back really hard.  I fall against the floor, and it breaks us apart.  We both laugh.

“Sorry.”  Barry apologizes.  “I didn’t mean to kiss you that hard.”

He’s blushing profusely.  I hold onto his head with both of my hands, keeping him from falling onto me.

“It’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.”  I say after a few seconds of silence.

“Good.”  The red color in Barry’s cheeks begin to fade.

I’m surprised that his hair is staying like it is.  It’s still in that same position it was in from when we showered.  It’s not a bad thing, oh no.  I actually like it.  Barry looks extra cute with his hair.  He looks even cuter when it’s brushed to the side, so I brush it to the left with my right hand.  Barry climbs off me and lays next to me.  We lay there for a bit before he speaks.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Yeah?”  I ask back.

“Can we go lay in bed or on the couch?”  He asks.  “My ass is getting cold.”

“Of course, Barry.  Your choice where.”  I reply.

“Couch?”

“Sure.”

We sit up.  I scoop him up in my arms.  I carry Barry over to the couch.  I lay down on my back with him still in my arms.  I remove my arms from Barry.  He turns so that he lays on his back, on top of me.  He is not heavy, so that’s why I always carry him.  Barry wraps my arms around him.  We lay there together, naked.  I kiss his head.

“I like it when you do that.”  Barry says.

I kiss Barry’s head again to humor him.  He snuggles into me.  Barry’s comfortable in my arms.  I’m comfortable, too.  I smile.  Barry looks up at me and notices my smile.  

“Whatcha smiling for?”  Barry asks me.

“Because I love you.”  I slowly run a hand through his hair.  “And I like being with you.”

“Just  _ like _ ?”  He smiles.

“No.  Let me correct myself for you.  I  _ love  _ being with you, Barry.” 

Barry laughs.  He then breathes a happy sigh.

“I love you.”  He says with a smile.

Barry had turned his head to the side and was looking up at me.  His head rests on my chest.  I look down at him.

“I love you too.”  I say to him.

Barry just slightly grinds against me, turning me on a bit.  I see him smile mischievously.

“Barry, no.  Stop.”  I tell him.

He does so again, ignoring me.

“Why  _ should _ I stop, Ollie?”  Barry asks in a tone he’s never used before.  “We’re alone, and I  know that you like it.”

I don’t know how to respond to him.  I let him grind against me again, and he does so harder this time.  I slowly begin to lose my control as he continues to grind against me.  Barry turns his head so that it no longer rests on my chest.  He stops grinding against me.  He’s made me get hard.  Barry moves, and my penis slides into his hole.  I gasp, while Barry loudly moans.

“Fuck.”  I say.

“You should turn over, Ollie.”  Barry says.  “I want you to cum.”

“I don’t know if I can do much.”  I start.  I remove my arms from him and turn us over.  “But I’ll try.”

I pin Barry’s arms to the couch.  My penis starts to soften, and I cum a bit.  It drains into Barry.  I stay on top of him, my grip on his wrists tight.  I lean my head over to the right of his.

“You’re being so good, Barry.”  I whisper in his ear.  “I like it.”

“I’ll always be good for you.”  Barry whispers back.

“Then I won’t have to punish you for being a bad boy.”

“I’m a good boy?”

“Yes.  You’re  _ my  _ good boy.”

We’ve been whispering the whole time.  I get off of Barry and stand up.  He sits up.  I sit back down next to him.  He lays down.  Barry’s head is in my naked lap.  He looks up at me and smiles.  I smile back down at him.  His hair’s fallen out of the spot I moved it to.  I use my hand to brush his hair to my right, which would be his left.  We stare at each other.

“What would you like to do now?”  I ask him.

“Ollie, are you hungry?”  Barry asks.

“Kind of.”

“Make yourself something to eat.  I don’t want you to starve.”

“I’ll have to get up.”

“That’s okay, Ollie.  You waited for me before.  I’ll wait for you.”

I get up.  Barry’s head falls onto the couch.  He doesn’t seem to mind.  I quickly go make myself some food.  I start to eat.  I quickly glance up from my food and I see that Barry is still in the same spot on the couch.

“Come here.”  I say.

Barry gets up.  I watch as he walks over to me.  He sits on the barstool next to me.  I continue eating.

“So why’d you ask me to come over here?”  Barry asks.

I swallow the food in my mouth.  “Is it a crime that I want my boyfriend next to me?”

He smiles.  I finish eating.

“You know something?”  Barry asks after awhile.

“What is it, Barry?”  I ask.

“Just- Wait, I have an idea.”

“What is your idea?”

“I want to fuck, but in a group of four.  It could be me, you, Seb and the guy he likes named Hunter.”

I fall to silence.  I don’t know if I should accept or not.  Though I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck twins.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“You realize you’re going to fuck your brother?”  I say.

“Yes.  But it would be fun to basically be fucking myself.”

“Okay, when?”  I ask.

“Tonight?”  Barry asks.

“Sure.  Make sure Sebastian and Hunter want to, because we can’t do it without them.”

“Okay, let’s text them.” 

“Or should we call them?  Don’t you think this is something we should actually talk to them about, Barry?”

“Um... call them.”

“Alright, I’ll make a group call.”

I quickly call both Sebastian and Hunter and put it on speaker.

“Hey guys.  Wanna hang out?”  I ask. 

“Just get to the point.”  Barry says.

“ _ Hello to you too, bro. _ ”  Sebastian says.

“ _ Hey guys. _ ”  Hunter says.

“So Barry wants something.”  I say.

“ _ What _ ?”  Sebastian asks.

“Do you wanna gangbang?  The four of us?”  Barry asks.

“ _ Do you want to, Bash _ ? _ ”   _ Hunter asks.

“ _ I mean, I want to know what it’s like _ .”  Sebastian replies to Hunter.

“ _ So let’s do it.”  _  Hunter says to Sebastian.

“ _ I’m not sure… _ ”  Sebastian trails off, then laughs.  “ _ I’m just joking.  I want to do it. _ ”

“When?”  I ask.

“ _ I’m free the whole day _ .”  Hunter says.

“ _ Aren’t we all?  This is America, Hunt _ .”  Sebastian jokes.

“Anyway… what time?”  Barry asks.  
“ _Now?_ ”  Sebastian asks.

“Sure, who’s place?”  I ask.

“ _ Can’t do mine, because I’m in a different city than you three, and my mom is home _ .”  Hunter says.  “ _ And don’t laugh at me because I still live with my parents _ .”

“I mean, I’d still be living with mine if it weren’t for the fact that they’re dead and if I didn’t have Ollie.”  Barry says.

“ _ Wanna do a hotel?”  _  Sebastian asks.

“ _ That would be weird, to be honest.  ‘Cause ya know… _ ”  Hunter trails off.

“ _ Well no one will care.”  _  Sebastian says.

“Well maybe either Barry or Sebastian can speed over and pick Hunter up.”  I suggest.

“ _ How about we do it at Oliver’s place because we could do it on the floor _ ?” __ Sebastian says.

“Hey!  I live here too!”  Barry says, making me laugh.

“ _ Okay Barry, how about we do it at Barry and Oliver’s place _ ?”  Sebastian corrects himself.

“Sure.”  Both me and Barry say.

“Should we pick you up, Hunter?”  I ask.

“ _ I’ll speed him over _ .”  Sebastian says.

“Okay, see you both soon.  Goodbye.”  I hang up.

“We have to get dressed.”  I say to Barry.

“ _ Shit _ , you’re right!  Let’s go!”  Barry says, bolting up.  He grabs my hand.

We run into our room and we change.  He’s got super skinny blue jeans on.  He has a red t-shirt.  I lick my lips.

“You want some of this?”  Barry asks.

I look up to his face.  He’s smirking.

“I will get some of you soon.”  I reply to him.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door.  

“They’re here already?”  Barry asks, surprised.

“Probably.”  I say, running to open the door.

Both Sebastian and Hunter are standing there.

“Ready?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes.”  I reply.

I let them both in.  I close and lock the door.  Hunter and Sebastian sit on the floor.

“We don’t have to do it on the floor, you know.”  Barry says, walking into the room.

“How big is the bed?” Hunter asks.

“It’s a king.”  I reply.

“Okay, let’s do it there then.”  Sebastian says.

The four of us start to walk to the bedroom.  We all strip down to our boxers.  Barry looks down at the ground.

_ You okay?   _ I think.

_ Yeah, just nervous. _

We all go get on the bed.  Hunter lays down.

“Okay, listen.  We have to promise not to steal each other’s guys.”  Barry says.

“Yeah, this is only for fun.”  Hunter says.

“Let’s start.”  Sebastian says.

Barry takes off his boxers and hovers over Hunter, who takes Barry’s penis in his mouth.  I take off my boxers and I kneel down in front of Barry, and he opens his mouth.  I smile as I put my penis in his mouth.  Sebastian takes off his boxers and kneels behind Barry.  He slowly slides his penis into Barry’s hole, unsure.  I feel for a second we might be overloading Barry.  I smile.  Barry looks at me and winks.

_ Don’t worry, I’m fine. _  Barry thinks.

_ Are you sure?  Because I don’t want any of us hurting you. _

He continues to suck on me.  I can kinda feel him vibrate, but it isn’t him.  Sebastian’s vibrating his penis inside of Barry’s hole.  I look down at Hunter, who’s sucking hard on Barry’s penis.  Hunter’s also the only one with his boxers on.

Sebastian and I make eye contact.  We quickly look away and focus back on Barry.  Barry moans when Hunter bites his penis.  I feel a tinge of jealousy because Hunter made Barry moan, and I should be the only one who pleases him.

I hear Sebastian moan too as he cums.  His and Barry’s moans are very different, although they are twins.  I feel bad, knowing that I can’t give Barry my cum.  I know that he wants it, and I want to give it to him, but I can’t.

_ So you’re the only one who’s not excited, Ollie _ ?  Barry thinks, looking up at me.   _ Let me make you. _

_ What are you going to do _ ?

_ This _ .

Barry bites down hard on my penis.  I moan loudly.  Hunter, Sebastian, and Barry all look at me.  I cum into Barry.  He swallows hard and winks at me.  

 


	51. Chapter 51: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Anyways, happy International Fanworks Day to you all! I'll post two more chapters later, maybe more. I don't know yet. And updates to this story will be more frequent. This chapter is graphic (I'm not spoiling why), so you are warned. ENJOY! -TheFlash1215745

It’s a bit after what the four of us did.  There was a party going down at some random house, and Ollie, Hunter, Sebastian, and I decided to go.  I’m in a room that no one is in.

“You look cute.”  I hear a voice behind me say.  

I can tell it isn’t Ollie’s.  I turn around and Leonard Snart is standing there.

“Uh…”  I trail off.

Suddenly, Leonard covers my mouth with his hand and I black out.

…………………………………………………………………………

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. The walls look like steel or a type of metal.  I look at my hands and legs. I’m only wearing boxers and I’m chained to the wall.  The cuffs on me are power-restricting.  I look to my right.  There stands a young girl, also chained to the wall.  She has only a bra and panties on.  I know she is young, but I can’t tell her exact age.  Maybe 15?  She looks tired.

“Hey, Barry.”  Leonard says.

“What the fuck?  Where are we?  And who is she?”  I ask, confused and angry.

“If you stop asking questions, I won’t have to hurt you.  I’m going to do some things to you, and you have to enjoy them.  If you don’t, I’ll shoot you.”

“There are people who will be very pissed at you!”  I yell.

I lunge at him, but the chains pull me back.

“They won’t find you.  Anyway, Mimi, you’re up first.”

“She looks fucking fifteen!  You can’t do this!”

“Well, I don’t give a damn.”

Mimi looks at me, helpless.  I want to help her.  I want to protect her from Leonard.  I don’t want him hurting her, or me.  But I’m helpless too.  I can’t save her or myself.  Leonard back-hands me across the face.  My cheek stings.

Leonard strips down to his boxers and goes towards Mimi.  I look away from him, unable to watch.  I squint my eyes shut.

“Look.”  Leonard demands.  “Or I’m going to hurt you.”

I pretend not to hear him and I don’t look over.

“Oh, so you wanna play it that way.”  Leonard says evilly.

I hear him get up.  I open my eyes and Leonard is pointing his gun at me.

“Don’t.  Please.”  I say.

“Are you going to be good?”  Leonard asks.

“Yes.”  I whisper.  “Don’t hurt me.”

“I’ll have my fun later…”  He says, going next to Mimi.

Leonard looks at me to make sure I’m watching, and I am.  He starts kissing Mimi.  She accepts, knowing she’ll get hurt if she doesn’t.  Leonard takes off her bra and underwear.  This is the first time I’ve ever seen a girl naked in my life, and it makes me want to puke.

Leonard breaks apart and looks at me, grinning.  He sees how disgusted I am.

“What, you’ve never seen a girl naked before?”  Leonard asks.

“I’m fucking gay, so what do you think?”  I ask sarcastically, sneering.  “And you know, both my boyfriend and brother will murder you.  My brother is perfectly capable of doing it.”

Leonard doesn't answer and he kiss Mimi again.  Maybe I made him afraid.  Then, I see him make a hickey on Mimi’s neck.  This poor girl will have to live with this.  Mimi doesn’t say a word as he touches her.

Leonard moves his hand to her breast.  He squeezes it.  Mimi gasps.  I see a tear slide down her cheek.  I fear that if Leonard sees, he’ll hurt her.   Leonard looks at her.  He sees her tear.  He slaps her.

“NO!” I blurt out.

Leonard looks at me.  “What did you say?”

“I said no, dumbass.  Don’t fucking slap her.”  I angrily respond to him.

“I can do what I want.”  He says, slapping Mimi again.

I try to move towards him, but the chains pull on my wrists, hurting me.  I am so angry right now.

“FUCK YOU!”  I scream, angry.

“I’ll fuck you.”  He says.  “And I’ll take your virginity, too.”

I laugh.  “You’re fucking wrong.  My boyfriend took my virginity.  And I’m serious, my brother will murder you.  He went to jail for an attempt, but was bailed out.”

“At least I can fuck you hard.”

“I’m already bonded, did you know that?”

“If you talk or think to him, I’ll kill Mimi.”

I fall silent.  I’m still angry.  I don’t want to be the cause of her death.  I couldn’t live with myself.  But if I do think to Ollie, he can hurt Leonard before he kills Mimi.  

“It will be your turn soon.  I’m getting bored with her.”  Leonard says.

“I will never let you touch me.”  I spit out.

“You aren’t able to do anything to stop me, Barry.”  Leonard has an evil grin on his face.  “You will comply, or you’ll get hurt.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I’ll fuck _you_.”

“Just let us go!”  Mimi suddenly yells.

Leonard slaps Mimi, knocking her out.  I get scared.  I think he’s about to fuck me.  He’s going to hurt me, and I’m afraid.  I look down at the floor.  Leonard walks in front of me.  He tries to touch my cheek, but I turn my head away.  He grabs my head with both of his hands and forces me to look at him.  I squirm under him, trying to move away.  Leonard doesn’t let me move.

“It’s your turn.”  Leonard says.

“LET ME GO!”  I yell.

“Why are you struggling?”  He asks.

I look down, and his hands fall away from me.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”  I say, angrily.

“I can do whatever I want.”  

“Fuck off.”

“Do you want to get shot?”

“No.”

“Then cooperate.”

“Never.”

Leonard slaps me.  I don’t respond to his slap at all.  I don’t say anything.

“I’m going to fuck you even harder now.”  Leonard says.  “I’m taking off your boxers.”

“NO!”  I yell.

He doesn’t listen to me.  His hands move to the elastic of my boxers.  I brace myself for what he’s about to do.  I don’t want him to do it.  I close my eyes.  I feel him take off my boxers.  I want to throw up.

“Stop.”  I try to yell.  My voice comes out as a whisper.

“I’m uncuffing one of your arms so I can turn you around.  If you try anything, I’ll shoot you.”  Leonard threatens.

I don’t respond.  He uncuffs my left arm.  He turns me around and cuffs my arm back to the right one.  I really don’t want him to do this.  I keep my eyes closed.  I feel him enter me.  I’m violated.  I’m so disgusted right now.  I want to think to Ollie, but Leonard will hurt Mimi.  I might do it when he’s away.  I really wish right now that Ollie would appear and wrap his arms around me.  Then everything would be okay.

But it’s not.  Ollie isn’t here with me.  I’m locked in this basic metal warehouse.  Leonard starts to thrust in and out of me really roughly.  I hit the wall.  The chains do as well, making a terrible sound.  He hurts me a lot.  I think that I start bleeding, but Leonard doesn’t care.  He continues to fuck me.

“I’m turning you around again, and you are going to suck my dick.  If I don’t enjoy myself, then there will be consequences.  Do you understand?”  Leonard asks.

“Yes.”  I whisper.

He uncuffs my arm and puts me back in the position I was originally in.  Leonard forces me to kneel down.  The concrete scrapes my knees.  He pries my mouth open.  He quickly shoves his penis inside.  I fucking hate it.  It doesn’t please me at all.  I hesitate.  However, I begin to suck.

“There you go.”  He says.

It doesn’t take long, and he soon cums.  It tastes so bad.  I want to spit it out.  I swallow it, however.  He backs away from me.  Leonard has his gun.  I close my eyes.  I hear footsteps, and something’s soon shoved up my ass.  It’s his gun.

A blast of cold suddenly hits me inside the ass.  I think my anal cavity is frozen.  I pass out.

…………………………………………………………………………….

I wake up.  In front of Mimi and I sit 15 bottles filled with a white liquid.  It’s Leonard’s cum.  Mimi looks at me.

“Oh good, you’re awake.  He left for the week.”  Mimi says.

“And I guess this is our food.”  I look to the bottles.

“I don’t want to drink that.  I might get pregnant.”  Mimi says, disgusted.

“Sperm dies quick.  And I had to drink it yesterday.”  I reply.  “He froze my fucking anus.”

“Ow.”  Mimi says.

“And look, I’ll show you.  If this is what we have to survive, fine.”  I say.

I pick up one of the bottles and chug it.  It tastes horrible.  I don’t spit it out.

“See.”  I say.

She grabs a bottle and takes a sip.  She swallows it.

“Ugh, it tastes horrible.”  Mimi is disgusted.

“Yeah.”  I reply.

“You know, you were right.  I am fifteen.”  She says.

“And I’m twenty one.”  I start.  “He said he’d kill you if he caught me doing this, but he isn’t here.  Should I contact my soulmate?”

“Yes.”

 _Ollie._ I think.

There isn’t a response.  He must be asleep.

 _WAKE THE FUCK UP!  THIS IS IMPORTANT!_ I think loudly.

 _Barry… where are you?_ He thinks.

_Snart kidnapped me and a fifteen year old named Mimi.  I have no idea where we are.  And… he raped me._

_I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE THAT LITTLE FUCK!_

_Don’t.  I won’t stop you, but I want him in jail._

_Jail is better._

_He’s got us chained to the walls._

_Oh no.  And do me a favor?  Look around._

I look around the place quickly.

_I know where you are.  I am going to start heading over.  I’ll do so as the Green Arrow.  Should I bring people?_

_Yes, Sebastian._

_Alright.  I will be there as soon as possible.  Remember that I love you._

_I know.  I love you too._

_Hang in there, Barry.  I’m coming to save you and her._

All of a sudden, Leonard comes back.

“Oh, you thought I would be gone?  No.  I came back just to do this.”  He says.

Leonard starts walking towards us.  He has a knife in his hand.  The blade gleams in the light.  He stops in front of me.  I move as close to the wall as I can, fearing what he’s about to do.  I close my eyes.  I feel the blade cut my face close to my left eye, and make a line starting from my upper left chest to about the middle of my torso.  It also cuts my upper left thigh.  I feel really weak.

“Now I’ve got to clean you up.”  I hear Leonard say.

My eyes are still closed.  I feel myself being unchained.  I bleed.  My ass is still frozen.  I don’t start to heal.  He carries me to some sort of tub.  I feel it around me.  He cuffs me to the tub.

He washes my hair first.  He then washes my body.  It hurts a lot when the soap hits my wounds.  Leonard takes his time washing my penis.  His hands running over me make me feel violated and disgusted.  I am silent and I keep my eyes closed the whole time.  When he’s finally done, he uncuffs me and lifts me up.  I’m cuffed back to my usual spot.  My eyes are still closed.

“Now I’ll be back on Friday.”  Leonard says.  

I hear him leave.  I open my eyes.  I see Mimi.

“Oh god, he cut you bad.”  Mimi says.

“My soulmate will free us soon.”  I say, weak.

“Good.”  She says.

 _Barry, hang in there._ I hear Ollie think.

_I’m trying.  He hurt me, bad.  Cut my face, chest, and thigh.  Then cleaned me._

_He will pay for what he did to you._

_Yes, he will.  My ass hurts so bad.  Froze it with this cold gun of his._

_He’s getting thrown into jail.  I’m suing him for you, too._

_Alright.  Where are you?_

_Sebastian is speeding me over right now._

_Be careful.  He just left._

_I should not be worried about right now, Barry.  I need you to worry about yourself._

_Please get here soon._

_I will._

I close my eyes and sit down.  I sit there, waiting.  The cuts on my body still bleed.  It’s a long time before I hear the metal door open.  I am so weak and can barely stay awake.  I open my eyes and I see Ollie and Sebastian, standing in the doorway with their superhero uniforms on.  Ollie instantly takes off his hood and throws his mask onto the floor.  

“BARRY!”  He yells.

It takes a lot of my strength to keep my eyes open.  I smile.  Sebastian speeds over and brakes the cuffs on both Mimi and I’s wrists and ankles.  Ollie runs over to me.  He takes off his jacket.

“Here… you must be cold.”  Ollie says.

I gladly take his jacket and put it on.  I zip it up.  I stand up, lightheaded, going to hug Ollie.  The last thing I remember, however, is falling into his arms.

……..……………………………………………………

When I wake up, I realize I’m in a bed.  I’m home.  I smile.  I’m in a warm, red hoodie and black sweats.  I lay there, happy that Ollie saved me.  I will probably have scars.  My ass isn’t frozen any longer.  And I’m not bleeding, either.  I sit up.  I hear footsteps and Ollie enters the room.  A huge smile appears on my face.

“Hey Barry.  How are you doing?”  Ollie asks.

“Better.”  I reply.

He walks over to the bed and sits next to me.  “You know that you will have scars?”

“I know.  How bad is the one on my face?”

“Want to go to the bathroom and see for yourself?”

“Yeah.”  I get up.  “And Ollie?”

“Yes?”  He asks.

“Is it… okay if we don’t do _things_ for awhile?”

“Of course it is.  I perfectly understand why.”

I walk out of the room.  I walk to the bathroom.  I turn on the light.  I look in the mirror.  The scar is right next to the tip of my eyebrow.  It runs from about an inch above my eyebrow to two inches below.  So it was about three inches long.  The scar was a light red color.  I frown a bit.  Ollie suddenly appears in the doorway.

“Barry?”  He asks.

“Yes?”  I turn towards him.  My mouth is a flat line.

“You know that even with your scars that I still love you, right?”  He asks.

I fall silent.  My left hand grabs my right elbow.  He grabs my right hand.

“I love you a lot.  I just want you to know what happened didn’t change any of my feelings for you.”  Ollie says.  He sounds concerned.  “Are you alright?”

“What happened just… has gotten me… you know… it’s messed me up, Ollie.  He hurt me a lot.  And I’m afraid he might take me again.”  I say.

“Listen to me.”  He says.

I had been looking at the floor.  When I look up at him, he has a straight face.

“Barry, I will protect you.  I promise you that.  I’ll walk to all the classes I can with you.  And you’ll have Sebastian for the only class I don’t have with you.”  Ollie tells me.  “You are the _most_ important thing in my life.  I will do anything for you.  So please, believe me when I say this.  I promise that you will be protected.  And I will _always_ , and I mean _always_ will love you.”

“Thank you.”  I say, my voice quiet.

“Of course.  Like I said, I will do _anything_ for you.”  He says.

“Good.  And I know that you will, but your protection and love is all I need right now.”

“You have it.”

I hug him tightly.  I start to cry.  Ollie wraps his arms around me.

“Shh…  It’s okay.  Don’t cry, Bear.”  Ollie uses the nickname.  

I don’t even care that he uses it.  I am kind of starting to like it again.  My crying slowly starts to end.  We let go of each other.  Ollie uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears.  The way he does so is like I don’t even have a scar.  After my tears are gone, he moves his hands away from me.

“What do you want to do?”  Ollie asks me.

I lift my hood onto my head.

“Barry?”  He asks.

I look down.  I don’t respond to him.

“Barry, why aren’t you responding to me?”  He asks.

“Hm?”  I ask, looking up.

“What do you want to do?”  He asks.

“Eat.”  I reply.

“What?”  Ollie asks.

“Three whole pizzas.”  I reply.  “Pepperoni.”

  
“Seriously?”  He asks.

“Yes, Ollie.  I haven’t eaten.”  I say.

“I’ll order them.”  Ollie says.

“Thanks, Ollie.”

“No need to thank me.  I’ll order them now.  Just go sit on the couch or something.”  He says.  “I’ll join you once I’ve ordered.”  
“I’ll be in bed.”  I say.

I walk away.  I look behind me, and I wink at Ollie.  I go into the bedroom and sit on the bed.  I don’t have boxers on.  I take off my sweats and pull on red boxers, which are Ollie’s favorites on me.  He won’t see, so it doesn’t really matter.  I pull my sweats back on and lay down.  Seconds later, Ollie lays next to me.  I look towards him.

“What was that wink about?”  He asks.

“What do you mean?”  I ask, smiling.  I know exactly what he means.

“You winked at me when you left the bathroom.  Why?”  He asks.

“Because…  I want you.”

“Barry, you said you didn’t want to do _things_ for awhile.”

“But Ollie, I need you to remind me who I belong to.”

Ollie closes his eyes and sighs.  “Barry.  Oh, Barry.  You’re tempting, you know.”

“And…?”

“And I’m going to fuck you after you eat.”  He opens his eyes.  “But for now, we wait for your food.”

“I’ll share.”

“Good, because I’m hungry.  And I’m so glad to have you back.”

“I’m happy _you_ saved me from that nightmare.”

Ollie reaches out and touches my cheek cautiously.  I let him keep his hand there.  I smile.  It’s a small one, but it causes him to smile too.  He kisses my forehead.  The doorbell rings.

“I will get it.  Come with me, though.”  Ollie says.

We sit up and get off of the bed.

“Can I hold onto you?”  I ask.

“You never have to ask to do that, Barry.  The answer is always going to be yes.”  He replies.

I loop my arm around his.  He smiles.  I’ve realized that Ollie doesn’t smile when he’s not around me.  It’s weird.  I let go of his arm after we walk to the living room.  I sit on the couch whilst he goes to the door.  He comes back with the pizza.  

“Thanks.”  I open one of the boxes.

“Like I said before, you don’t have to thank me.”  Ollie grabs a slice.

“I want to.”  I take a bite of the slice I have in my hand.

We continue to eat.  He eats four slices while I eat the rest.  I throw the boxes in the trash when we’re done.  I sit back next to him.

“Ready?”  Ollie asks.

“Yeah.”  I reply.

“Just know, if you want me to stop, just say stop, and I will.  I promise you that.”  He says.

“Okay.”  I say.  “Wait.”

“Yes?”

“I’m scared.”

“Did you change your mind back?  I won’t be mad if you did so.”

“Yeah…”

Ollie wraps his arm around my shoulders.  “It’s fine.  I love you, and respect that you don’t want to.”

“You’re the best.”  I tell him.

“No, you are.”

“You.”

“You.”

We both laugh.

“How about we’re both the best?”  I suggest.

Ollie smiles.  “That’s fair.”

I snuggle into him.

“Barry?”  He asks.

I make eye contact with him.  Ollie puts his hand on my edge of my hood.

“Can I?”  He asks.

At first, I’m unsure.  For some reason right now, I feel like my hood is protecting me.

 _Why do you want my hood off_?  I think.

 _I just… do._  He replies.

“You can.”  I finally reply.

Ollie starts to lift the hood off of my head.  He does so slowly.  The hood is a pile at the back of my head.  My hair is clinging to my forehead.  He slowly runs his hand through my hair.  I feel violated.

“Barry, what’s wrong?”  He asks.

I move away from him.  His arm falls next to his side.  I draw all my limbs closer to myself.  Ollie looks hurt.  I move as far away from him on the couch as I can.

“Barry, what’s wrong?  Did I do something wrong?”  Ollie asks, confused.

“Just… don’t touch me, please.”  I cover my face with my hands.  I see between my fingers that he’s hurt.

“Barry…”  Ollie trails off, hurt.

“Please, Ollie.  Just leave me alone.”  I say.

“What happened to us snuggling?”  He asks.

“Please…”  I trail off.

I see him get up.  He looks really hurt.  I suddenly feel guilt.  I see Ollie leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.  I can see pain on his face.  I feel really, really bad for hurting him.  I move my hands away from my face.  I see a tear drop from his eye.  I look away.  My heart hurts.

 _I made him cry.  Oh god, I made him cry._ I think.

I look back at Ollie, and he looks at me.  He rubs his eyes, trying to wipe away his tears.  He fails, and he’s crying now.  I’ve only seen him cry once before.  Ollie’s weeping now.  My heart hurts, seeing him like this.  He’s covering his eyes and mumbling something.

For some reason, I can’t bring myself to get up and hug him.  It’s like I weigh a million pounds.  I’m stuck like this.  Ollie’s still mumbling.  I open my mouth to talk, but absolutely no words or sounds come out.  My mouth shuts.  Ollie falls to the ground.  He hugs his knees and buries his head into his lap.  He’s breathing very loudly and very fast.

I suddenly realize that he’s hyperventilating.  I’m suddenly able to move again.  I speed over to him and sit next to him.

“Ollie!  Do you hear me?!  OLIVER!”  I yell.

He looks up at me.

“Calm down.  Calm down.”  I say, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.  “I’m sorry, okay?  Listen to me.  Ollie, I need you to calm down.  Oliver, please.”

Ollie’s breathing starts to slow down.  He focuses on my eyes.  His breathing slows back to normal.  

“Oliver, are you-”  I start.

“I’m fine, Barry.”  He cuts me off, and he stops crying.

“Oli-”

“Didn’t you ask me to leave you alone?”  Ollie’s words are cold.

“That was before.  Ollie, what’s wrong?”

“You caused me to fucking hyperventilate.”  Ollie’s angry.

He gets up.

“I saved you, though.  I don’t get why you are mad at me.”  I say.

“YOU MADE ME FUCKING HYPERVENTILATE!”  He yells.

“Oliver…”  I trail off.

“Just get out.”  He closes his eyes.

“But I calmed you down…”  I trail off.

“Get the fuck out.”  He says.

“Know what, fine!”  I get up. “I can’t believe you right now, Oliver!  I fucking helped you with that, and you don’t appreciate it at all!”

I put on shoes.  I slide my key into my pocket.  I open the door and slam it behind me, not saying another word to Oliver.  I hear the door open behind me.

“BARRY!”  I hear Oliver yell.

I don’t look back.  I hear footsteps running behind me.  I turn around and see Oliver.  I cross my arms and wait for him.  He stops in front of me.

“What do you want, Oliver?”  I ask, my voice cold.  “I thought you wanted me out.”

“Listen.”  He grabs my arm, which uncrosses them.  “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

I remove his hand.  “Fuck off.  I’m mad at you, Oliver.  I help you, and what do you do?  You yell at me!  Who does that?”

I turn around and continue walking.  Oliver follows me.  

“Barry, please don’t go.”  I hear Oliver’s voice behind me.

I ignore him and continue walking.

“Barry, please.  I can’t lose you again.  Please.”  He says.

“You screwed up, Oliver.  Big time.”  I say.  

I stop walking, but I don’t turn around.  Oliver walks over to me.  He steps in front of me.

“Listen to me, Barry.  I’m sorry.  Really, I mean it.  You’re right, I shouldn’t have yelled.  You calmed me down.  Just please don’t go.  I want to make it up to you.”  Oliver says.  “How can I?”

I sigh.  “You can… kiss me.”

“Gladly.”

He grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss.  I’m unsure for a second.  He kisses me harder.  I feel him lift me up.  I grab his head with both of my hands.  We break our kiss.

“Now do you forgive me?”  He asks.

“Yes, Ollie.  Yes, I forgive you.”  I say.  “Bring me back?”

He turns around and walks back to the apartment.  I open the door.  I close it and lock it once we’re inside.  My face is inches apart from Ollie’s.  We look at each other.

“Barry, want to dance with me?”  Ollie suddenly asks me.  “Slow dance.”

“I… uh…  I don’t know how.”  I blush.

“I’ll teach you.”  He says, putting me down.


	52. Chapter 52: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling too well, and I might have the flu. But aye, I can still post. There will be one more chapter posted later. Enjoy. And this is basically just a fluff chapter. It has a very small graphic part. AND HAPPY FRICKIN' INTERNATIONAL FANWORS DAY!!! -TheFlash1215745

My hands fall to my sides.

“Ready?”  Ollie asks, smiling.

“Mhm.”  I say.

“I’ll position us, okay?”  He asks.

“Okay.”  I respond.

He grabs my left hand and places it on his left shoulder.  Ollie bends the elbow of the same arm.  He wraps his left arm around my waist.  Ollie grabs my right hand with his own.  Our right elbows are bent.

“Now all we do is sway.”  He says.

Ollie and I slowly, gently start to move side to side.  I look down at our feet.  I don’t want to step on his.

“Look up at me.  If you have enough confidence, you won’t step on my feet, Barry.”  Ollie says.

I look up at him.  He smiles at me.  I smile back at him.  We continue to sway side to side.  I hold onto his shoulder with a grip that’s just tight enough.  Ollie has the same grip on my hand.  We continue to smile at each other as we dance.

“See?  You’re not stepping on my feet.  You’re good at this, Barry.”  Ollie says.  “And I’ve never done this with a guy before.”

“Well guess I’m the first.”  I say.

We fall silent.  We still dance.  He smile and leans his forehead against mine.

“Wanna lay down?”  Ollie asks.

“Mhm.”  I reply.

My eyes are closed.  I trust him; that’s why I have my eyes closed.  I know he’ll make sure I don’t get hurt.  We stop dancing.  I open my eyes to see Ollie just standing there, looking at the ground.  He looks up at me.

“You alright?”  He asks.

I sigh.  “I just want to go lay with you.”

“Come on.”  He says.

We start to walk.  He doesn’t reach for my hand.  We walk to our room, silent.  When we get there, Ollie starts to walk to the bed.  I grab his right wrist quickly.  His head bolts around to look at me.  Ollie’s mouth is a straight line.  He just looks at me, and his left eyebrow arches.

“You’re not acting like yourself.”  I say, confused.

He uses his arm to fling me onto the bed.  Ollie quickly climbs on the bed over me.  He pins my wrists down.  I suddenly become scared.

“Ollie… please get off me.  You’re scaring me.”  I say.  “It’s like it’s happening again.”

Ollie suddenly becomes alert and quickly gets off of me.  

“I’m sorry, Barry.  I’m sorry.  So sorry.”  Ollie apologizes.  “I lost control.  I’m sorry.”

“First, stop apologizing.  Second, I forgive you.”  I say, kicking off my shoes.  “Listen, I’m comfortable with giving you some satisfaction.  I’ll take off my hoodie, and that’s it.”

“Are you sure?”  He asks.

I take off my hoodie and drop it on the floor.  I look down at my chest, and see a scar running from the top left of it to the middle of my torso.  Ollie follows my gaze and sees my scar as well.

“Barry…”  Ollie trails off.

“Ollie, it’s fine.  I don’t care that I have scars.”  I say.  “Wait… do you not love me anymore because of them?  Because I’m damaged?”

I feel my eyes start to water.  Ollie quickly pulls me close to him.  He hugs me tightly.

“Barry, I will always love you.”  He says.  He rubs my back.  “Whatever happens in our lives will _never_ , and I mean _never_ change that.”

Ollie wipes the tears from my eyes.  

“I love you.”  We both say at the same time.

We both laugh.  I feel comfortable.  

“Barry, I promised Bill that I’d hang out with him.”  Ollie says.

“Go, Ollie.”  I say.  “I’ll be here.”

He unwraps his arms from me.  Ollie gets off of the bed.  He smiles at me before leaving the room.  I hear him close the door and lock it a minute later.  I get up to make sure the door is locked, and it is.  I go back to the bed and lay down.  I sing a song I’ve already sung many times before,  _One Song Glory_.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	53. Chapter 53: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was decent. I don't have the flu, so that's good. This is the last chapter that will be posted today. And there's so much drama in this chapter. I will be posting tomorrow. Happy International Fanworks Day! Enjoy!!! -TheFlash1215745

I'm driving home now.  Bill and I hadn’t even hung out, oh no.  Not even close.  He had come with me to help me get a ring for Barry.  I am going to propose to Barry on New Year’s.  I’m smiling as I drive.

The ring is silver.  There are two stripes in the middle of it; red and green.  There is a small gap between the vertical ends of the stripes.  The stripes are ruby and emerald respectively.  The ring is inside of a small, black box, which sits on the passenger’s seat.

I get home, and quickly park the car.  I grab the ring box, which I am going to hide in the drawer of my nightstand.  It locks.  And I know that Barry won’t look through my stuff, so he won’t find the ring.  Anyways, I walk to the apartment and open the door.  I shut it and lock it behind me.

I take off my jacket and shoes and I go to the bedroom.  Barry fell asleep with the lights on.  I quickly stash the ring in the bottom drawer of my nightstand and I lock the drawer.  I turn off the lights.  Even with his scars, Barry is still amazing.  I get on the bed next to him.  I’m not going to sleep.  I just want to be next to him.  He begins to stir.

“Barry?”  I ask to see if he’s awake.

“Hey.”  Barry says. keeping his eyes closed.  “You have fun?”

“Yeah.”

I wrap my arm around him.  His right hand grips my own, which is connected to the arm wrapped around him.  I don’t know how Barry’s hand found mine with his eyes closed.  His eyes remain closed as one of the fingers on my other hand begins to trace the scar on his chest.  Barry doesn’t seem to mind what I’m doing at all.  Barry’s eyes suddenly pop open.  He watches as I trace his scar.

“How are you doing?”  I ask him.

“Good.”  Barry replies.  “And you?”

“Amazing, actually.  I’m happy to be with you.”  I smile.

Barry smiles too.  I see a light red color graze his cheeks.

“Are you blushing right now?”  I ask as my finger reaches the end of his scar.

“What?  No!”  Barry gets defensive, and his cheeks grow a deeper red color.

“You are, Barry.”  I say.

“No, I’m not!”  He’s still defensive,

“You’re blushing, Barry.”

“Am not!”

“You are, and that’s fine.  Just admit it, Barry.”

“Fine.  You made me blush, Ollie.”

I laugh.  “I knew it.”

We fall silent.  We’re both smiling now.  Barry closes his eyes.

“I think I’m gonna sleep now, Ollie.”  Barry says.  “And do me a favor?”

“Of course.  What is it?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“Alright.”  

I have to move my arm away from him in order to take off my shirt.  As soon as I’m finished, Barry and I get into the same position as we were.  I now only have my jeans and boxers on.

“Ollie?”  Barry suddenly speaks.  “Thank you.”

“For what?”  I ask.

“For saving me.”

I can tell he’s fallen asleep.  I don’t care that I’m in jeans right now.  It’ll be hard to take them off laying down.  I don’t want to wake him up.  I’m also not going to take them off because I’m scared he might get scared if he sees me in only boxers.  It might remind him of what happened.

I’m nervous for school the next day.  People might look at Barry weirdly because of the scar on his face.  And I dread History because I’ll see Snart.  But he won’t ever take Barry again.  I’ll make sure of that.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Barry and I get into homeroom the next day.  Everyone looks at us.  They notice Barry’s scar.  Sebastian looks to be tired.  Nate looks sad.  The girls, except for Santana, cover their mouths.  I glare at everyone.  

“What the hell happened to you?”  Santana asks.

Barry ignores her and walks to sit down with Sebastian and Nate.  Sonia uncovers her mouth and rises from her seat.  She walks up to me.

“A word?”  Sonia asks.  “And in the hallway.”

No one hears her.  Her and I go into the hallway.

“What the hell happened to Barry?”  Sonia asks.

“He was raped.”  I say.  “And he was cut.  He’s got three scars now.”

Sonia looks shocked.  She then gets angry.  “Who did it?”

“Leonard Snart.”  I tell her.  “Sebastian and I are already going to beat him up.  And I’m guessing you want to help?”

“Yes.”  Sonia says.  “And I don’t care that he hates me, I still am helping.”

“Alright.”  I say.  “And him getting- you know- hurt me a lot.”

“Am I right about you two?”  Sonia asks.

I nod.  “I bought a ring yesterday night.”  

“You’re proposing?”  Sonia’s surprised.

“Yeah, on New Year’s.”  I say.  “Don’t tell anyone I told you that or that I told you about me and Barry.  Barry will be pissed.”

“I won’t.  I promise.”  She says.  “And wait, do you know why Sebastian dumped Beyoncé?”

“I do, in fact.”  I say.  “Remember how Sebastian ditched for a few days?”

“Yeah.”

“He spent those days with a guy, who’s a friend he knows from his old school.  They did _it_ , Sonia.  And apparently, Sebastian likes that guy more than Beyoncé.”  I tell her.  “Wait, remember Sectionals?”

“Oh.  And of course I remember it.”  Sonia says.

“That guy is the leader of the Warblers, Hunter.”  I tell her.  “Don’t tell Sebastian I told you.”

“I kind of already knew.  Him and I made a truce.  He told me.  And I was asking because I was going to tell you if you didn’t know.”

“Oh.  We should probably get back to class.”  I say.

I open the door.  We both enter.  I go sit next to Barry.

“I told Nate.”  Barry tells me.

“Let me help you beat him up.”  Nate says.

“Of course you can.”  I say.  I turn to Barry.  “And Barry, Sonia wants to help beat him up.”

“Let her.”  Barry says.  “I’ll hang with Bill.”

“Alright.”  I say.

The bell rings.  We all leave the classroom.  I make sure Barry is by my side.  We walk to our Glee class together.  When we get inside, we see a guy with his back towards us looking out the window.  Other than Barry and I, the guy’s the only one in the room.  He turns around.  It’s Hunter.

“Hello.”  Hunter says.

“Hey… um… do you go here now or something?”  Barry asks.

“Sure do.”  Hunter says.

Bill walks into the room and sees the three of us.

“I d-d-decided to juh-join.”  Bill stutters.

“Welcome.”  Barry says.

“I have Bill with me in homeroom.”  Hunter says.  “Now where’s Sebastian?”

“He’s coming.”  Barry says.  

“I’m going to kiss him in front of his ex.  I want to make her jealous.”  Hunter says.

“D-damn… wuh-wait, yuh-yuh-you and Suh-Suh-Sebastian are a thuh-thing?”  Bill stutters.

Hunter nods.  Santana comes in and sees Hunter.

“Ugh, why is _he_ here?”  Santana asks.

Hunter sees Santana and smirks.  “Why hello, Santana.  I transferred.”

“Why?”  Santana asks.

“For Sebastian.”  Hunter says.  “I stole him from his girlfriend.”

“Is this true?”  Santana asks Barry

Barry nods.  “Oh, and I am going to tell why I have this scar when everyone gets here.”

“Good.  Because I want to know.”  Santana says.

“Oh, and Santana?”  Hunter asks.

“What?”  Santana asks rudely.

“I turned him gay.”  Hunter turns away from her and looks out the window.

Barry and I sit down and Santana sits next to me.  The class slowly starts filling up.  Bill sits with Nate.  Kara and Sara sit together.  Beyoncé sits with Sonia and Iris.  Rip had quit.  Rayan comes into the room and sits to Sonia’s left.  He grabs her hand.  The bell rings and Sebastian comes in.

“Sorry I’m late.”  Sebastian says.

Mr. Schuester isn’t in the room yet.  Sebastian quickly walks to an empty seat in the very back, a row where no one sits.  Sebastian’s books drop to the floor, and he bends over to pick them up.  I see Hunter turn around.  Hunter rushes over to help Sebastian.

“Let me help.”  Hunter says.

Sebastian looks up from his stuff and I see his eyes meet Hunter’s.  He smiles.  “Hey Hunt.  I’m surprised you transferred so fast.”

“Well I have my ways.  And it’s for you.”  Hunter says.

They finish picking up Sebastian’s things.  Sebastian slides his stuff under his chair and sits down in it.  Hunter sits to Sebastian’s left.

“Who is he?”  Beyoncé asks.

Hunter kisses Sebastian.  I see Beyoncé become angry.  She storms out of the room.  Mr. Schuester enters a few seconds later.  Hunter and Sebastian break their.

“Sorry for being late, I had to do some things.”  Mr. Schuester says.  “Is Beyoncé alright?  I passed her in the hallway, and she looked mad.”

“She’s just mad that I stole her man.”  Hunter says from the back of the classroom, smirking.

Sebastian looks embarrassed.  

Mr. Schuester rolls his eyes.  “Okay then.”

“Uh… Mr. Schue?”  Barry asks, standing up.  “f it’s alright, I’d like to share something with the class.”

“Go ahead, Barry.”  Mr. Schuester sits in his desk chair.

Barry walks to the front of the classroom.  He looks over to me for reassurance.  I wink at him.

“So I know you’re all wondering how I got this scar on my face…  I mean, a handful of you already know, but I’ll say it for those who don’t.”  Barry starts, taking a deep breath.  “I was raped.”

It’s so silent that you could hear a pin drop.  Iris, Kara, Sara, and surprisingly Santana cover their mouths with one hand.  Our teacher looks like he’s just taken a bullet.  Barry’s eyes start to water.  I get up and walk over to hug him.  We break our hug.

I hear a few gasps after I sing the first two lines of Avril Lavinge's _Keep Holding On_ to Barry.  I don’t care, however.  I grab both of his hands.  I continue the song.  Barry starts crying right before I repeat the chorus.  I sing the song until I finish it.  And, when I do, I quickly unclasp our hands and grab his head with both of mine.  I kiss him.  We break apart shortly after.  I remove my hands from him.

“So are you guys a thing or something?”  Santana asks.

“He’s my boyfriend.”  I say.  “We’ve been dating for a while.”

Barry grabs my right hand with his left.  I squeeze his hand.  We sit back down.

“That was amazing, Oliver.”  Mr. Schuester says, clapping.

“Well it was easy to sing because I love him so much.”  I say.

Barry turns around to look at everyone.  “Oh, and this doesn’t leave the room.  I don’t want the whole school knowing about mine and Ollie’s relationship.”

“Aw, you have a nickname for him.”  Santana smiles.

“Anyways, it will not leave the room.  Clear?”  Barry asks.

They all nod.

“Good.”  Barry turns back around.

 _Can’t believe we just told them all_.  He thinks.

 _We know they won’t tell anyone though_ .  I think back to him.   _So don’t worry._

_I won’t, Ollie._


	54. Chapter 54: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, yes, I realize this chapter is short. I'll post another one. ENJOY!!! -TheFlash1215745

Sebastian wanted to talk to me.  We walk across the field together.

“So you want to talk to me?”  I ask.

“Yes.”  Sebastian says.  “Why’d you have to embarrass me in class?”

“Because I wanted them to know.”  I say.

“Hunter…”  He trails off.

“Yeah, Bash?”  I ask.

He smiles.  “I liked when you made her jealous.”

“Glad it pleased you.”  I say.  “Anyways, shouldn’t we get back now?”

“Yeah.”  

Sebastian and I start walking back to school. 

“What do you have next?”  Sebastian asks.

“ Français. Et toi?”  I ask. 

I knew Sebastian was fluent in French, just like I am. 

“Moi aussi.”  His grin is wide.  

We continue to walk.  I put my hands in my pockets.  I never told the Warblers I was leaving Dalton.  They probably won’t even miss me, being how much of an asshole I was.  And hell, I am probably going to be to most people here.  If I get in fights, I’ll win.  I still remember the tactics from Military School.  

“Look.”  Sebastian says.

I look in the direction he is.  I see a guy getting beat up.  All the other people walking towards the building either notice and are purposely ignoring it or just don’t notice.  They don’t care.

“I’m going to go help him.  Go to class.”  Sebastian says.

“Bash, are you sure you don’t want me to help?”  I ask.

“I’ve got this, Hunt.  Don’t worry.”  He says.


	55. Chapter 55: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spoiler, but I don't care. Ralph Dibny is introduced in this chapter because of what happened in the Flash. Smut warning. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

I walk over to the fight.  It’s Tony Woodward.  I roll my eyes.  I clear my throat.

“Leave him alone.”  I say.

Woodward punches the boy one more time.  The boy’s nose is bleeding out.

I smirk.  “Leave him alone.”

Woodward runs away.  The boy sits down on the ground.  He looks at me, amazed.

“How come he ran away?”  The boy asks.

“I can hurt him if I want to, and badly.  Basically, he messed with my brother.”  I say. 

“Oh…  I have to thank you for that.  Kindest thing anyone’s done for me.”  The guy says.

“I’m happy to help.”  I outstretch a hand to him.  “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

He grabs my hand.  I pull him up.  He wipes the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.  He presses the sleeve of his sweatshirt to his nose. 

“What’s your name?”  I ask him.

“Ralph.  Ralph Dibny.”  Ralph tells me.  “And yours?”

“Sebastian.  Last name’s Allen.  I had to change it from my old one after some things happened.”  I say.

“I won’t ask.”  Ralph says.  “But I am kind of curious.”

“I’ll tell you.  The people whom I thought were my parents stole me from my birth parents.  So I met my twin brother and found that out.  And I decided to change my last name because I didn’t want to have the name of some people whom aren’t even related to me.”  I say.

“That’s depressing.”  Ralph says.

“It is.”  I say.

We get to the school building and go inside.  We go to the bathroom.  Ralph grabs a paper towel and squeezes his nose with it.  We wait a few minutes.

“I think it’s stopped.”  Ralph says.

He throws away the paper towel.  Ralph takes off his sweatshirt and shoves it in his bag.  He wipes the rest of the blood off his face.

“Any point in going to class?”  Ralph asks.  “We’ve missed over half of it already.”

“There is no point.”  I say.  “Though there is someone waiting for me.”

We fall silent.  I see his ear wiggle, and I mean actually wiggle.  It’s outstretched a bit.

“Ralph?  You okay?  Your ear is…”  I trail off.

“Shit.”  He curses loudly.  “You saw that?”

“Yeah, but I’m not telling anyone.  I have powers myself.  I’m a speedster.”  I say, vibrating my hand.

“Cool.”  Ralph says.  “And I’m not telling anyone about your powers either.  Besides, it’s not like I have any friends to tell.”

“Find my table at lunch tomorrow.  I want you to sit with me and my friends.”  I say.

“You’re very generous but-”

“But what?  You can’t accept the offer?  You can.”  I say.  “I’m not going to let you be lonely, just like I was.”

“Fine.  Guess I’m sitting with you then.”  Ralph says.

The bell rings.

“I’ll see ya.”  i say.

I walk out of the bathroom.  I go to my locker and put away my stuff.  I start walking out of the building, but Hunter catches up to me.

“Would you like to hang out with me?”  Hunter asks.

“Define ‘hang’.”  I say as we walk.

We stop walking in front of Hunter’s car.

“What I mean is-  I’m just going to say it.”  Hunter starts.  “I want to fuck you.”

I smile.  “Thought so.  Let’s go, then.  We can’t in my place because of Alex.  Plus, Oliver and Barry’s kid, Wally, is there.”

“How about we do so in my car?  We’ll both drive there, and then fuck in my car in the parking lot.”  Hunter suggests.

“I’ll see you.”  I say before walking away.

…………………………………………………………………….

I pull into the parking lot. Hunter’s already there.  I get out of my car and walk over to his.  He opens the passenger’s door for me.  I smile at him and get into his car.  I close the door behind me.  In this car is where it started, where we first admitted our feelings for each other.

I feel him grab my left hand.  My head absentmindedly turns towards him.  He’s smiling at me.  His other hand reaches out cautiously to touch my cheek.  I let Hunter keep his hand there.  I look into his eyes.

“You look amazing, Bash.”  Hunter compliments me.

“Thanks.”  I smile.

“Now, are you ready?”  He asks.

“Yes.”

Hunter removes his hands from me.  He climbs into the backseat and helps me do so.  We both undress down to our boxers.  Hunter’s left hand grips the elastic of my boxers as I sit in his lap.  My hands are on his shoulders.

“May I?”  Hunter asks, slightly pulling on my boxers.

“Of course, Hunt.”

Both of Hunter’s hands now grip my boxers.  He slowly starts to tug them off.  He’s being very careful with me.  After a bit, Hunter’s managed to get my boxers to where our skin meets.  I lift myself off of him and kick off my boxers.

“Your turn.”  I say.

“Won’t you help?”  Hunter asks.

In response, I start to take off his boxers.  Hunter just barely lifts himself.  I slide them off his ass easily.  When I’ve gotten them down to where our skin meets just like he did mine, I lift myself up.  The boxers slide down to Hunter’s ankles, and he carefully kicks them off.  I sit comfortably in his lap.  Hunter’s hands are massaging my hips, and it feels so damn good.  He’s grinning madly.

“Bash?”  Hunter asks.

“Hunt?”  I ask back.

“Want a kiss?”

“Yes.”

Hunter’s hands move up to grip my head.  He leans in and kisses me.  He’s doing so very softly, being careful.  I kiss him back harder.  I feel his back press into the seat.  I lean hard into the kiss.  Hunter pries my lips open with his tongue.  He shoves my tongue to the bottom of my mouth.  I try to push his tongue up with mine, but he doesn’t let me.  My hands squeeze Hunter’s shoulders hard.  He moans into my mouth, and I break apart from him. 

Hunter’s sweating.  There is so much lust filling his eyes.  Strands of Hunter’s hair start to cling to his forehead.  He’s sweating a lot, just like when we first did it.  I guess that Hunter sweats when he’s turned on.  I look into his eyes.  He can’t even focus on me.

“Hunt.”  I say.

He doesn’t seem to hear me.  Hunter seems to not be able to focus.  He seems to be zoned out.

“HUNTER.”  I say loudly.

Hunter snaps back to reality.  His eyes meet mine.  There’s still a huge amount of lust in them, but he’s able to focus on me.

“Hunter, are you okay?”  I ask.

“I’m fine.”  Hunter says, but his voice cracks.

“Want me to suck?”  I look down at his penis.

“Yes.”

I climb off his lap.  I get on the seat next to him.  Hunter turns so that his back is against the side of the car.  I get on my stomach.  I take his penis in my mouth and begin to suck slowly.  As I suck, I hold onto his thighs.  Hunter moans very, very loudly.  I look up at him.  He’s gripping the seats so hard that his knuckles are white.  He’s still sweating, and all of his hair is now clinging to his forehead.  I worry that what I’m doing is too much for him.  I look away from him.

“SEBASTIAN!!!”  Hunter screams my name.

I look up at him again.  Hunter is squeezing the seats even harder.  He cums.  I swallow the sweet liquid.  As I look at him, I see him continue to sweat.  I take his penis out of my mouth.  I sit up.  Hunter looks so satisfied.  He’s still sweating.  He’s staring into space.

“Hunt?  You okay?”  I ask.

He looks at me.  “I’m okay.  That was amazing.”  Hunter changes the subject.  “Why’d you stop?”

“You didn’t look okay, Hunt.”  I say.  “Want to go inside with me?”

Hunter seems to calm down, and he nods.  We get dressed again.  I sit to his right when we’re both fully dressed.

“Hunter… you’ve gotta fix your hair.”  I tell him.  “It looks messy, and it makes what we just did obvious.”

“ _Shit_.  Um… how should I?”  Hunter asks.

I turn towards him.  I brush his hair to the left with my hand.  I smile at him, and he smiles at me.

“Much better.”  I say.

Hunter opens his door and climbs out of the car.  He outstreches his hand to me.

“Let’s go.”  Hunter says.  “Grab my hand.”

I grab Hunter’s hand, and I hold it as I climb out of the car.  We start to walk to the apartment.  Instead of holding hands, our arms are now looped.  

“So… now that you go to school with me, what are you going to do?  Are you still going to live in Westerville?”  I ask him.

“For now, yeah.”  Hunter replies.  “Why?”

“I was just… curious.”  I say.

We fall silent.  We continue walking until we reach the apartment.  I let go of his arm.  I unlock the door and we enter.  Alex comes running over.  I kneel down and he runs into my arms.  I hug Alex.

“Hey Dad.”  Alex says.  He looks up and sees Hunter.  “Hello Hunter.”

Hunter smiles.  “Hey, Alex.”

Alex and I break our hug, and I stand back up.

“I’m gonna go back and hang out with Wally.”  Alex says.

He walks away and vanishes into his room.  Hunter leans against the wall, and I stand in the middle of the living room.  I look down at my feet.  I hear Hunter walk over to me.  He tilts my chin up, forcing me to look at him.  We look into each other’s eyes.

“Bash, I want you to know something.”  Hunter says.

“What is it?”  I ask.

“That I love you.”  Hunter tells me.

I smile.  “I love you too.  Now, would you like to lay down with me?”

“Of course I would.”  Hunter smiles.  

“And would you like to stay the night?”  I offer.

“Sure.  I have clothes in my car for tomorrow.”  Hunter says.  “Now let’s go lay down.”


	56. Chapter 56: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut SMUT!!!! Ha ha, not too much smut actually. A bit of smut, though. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Sebastian leads me to his room.  I close the door behind us.  He tugs his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor.  Sebastian looks at me.  He looks amazing.  I look away, and I begin to undress.  I do so quickly, not wanting to keep Sebastian waiting.  Once I am down to my black boxers, I look over to Sebastian.  Bash is only in his grey boxers.

“Come on, let’s lay down now.”  He says.

We get in bed.  I wrap an arm around him and pull him close.  He rests his left hand on my chest.

“You know, I’m not used to this.”  Bash tells me.

“Not used to what, Bash?”  I ask.

The hand of my arm that wraps around him moves into his hair.  I ruffle it.

“I’m not used to someone holding me like this.  I’m always the one to hold someone.”  He says.  

“I will hold you if this, what’s happening between us, continues.”  I say.

“I want it to.”  Bash says.

I smile.  I think that now’s the right time to do something.  I think it’s time to ask him something.

“Sebastian?”  I ask.

“What is it, Hunt?”  He asks back.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”  I ask him.

He nods his head yes, smiling.  “Yes, Hunt.  Of course I will.”

I smile too.  Bash closes his eyes.  

“Mind if I sleep?”  Bash asks.

“Go ahead.”  I say.  

I feel him drift off.

“I love you, Sebastian.”  I say.

“Love you too, Hunt.”  He mumbles back.

As soon as Sebastian finishes his words, I can tell he falls asleep.  I look down at him.  I smile.  I feel my eyes start to water.  I’m just so happy to be with Sebastian.  And now I know for sure that he’s mine.  Sebastian is  _ my  _ boyfriend. 

I close my eyes too.  I start to fall asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It’s four in the morning when I wake up.  Bash is still asleep.  He still looks amazing.  I run my hand through his hair slowly.  I watch him as he sleeps.  Sebastian looks peaceful.  I smile at him.  My hand rests in his hair.  I move my hand through his hair again, and his eyes pop open.  Bash looks well rested.  He smiles.  It’s not that big grin he usually has where he’s showing his teeth.  Instead, his lips are pressed together.  Sebastian’s eyes are shining bright.

“Hey Bash, how’d you sleep?”  I ask him.

“Best I have in a while.  I think it’s because of you, Hunt.  I’m really comfortable.”  He replies.

“I’m glad you slept well.”  I say.  “Now would it be okay if I get up?  I want to get my extra clothes.”

“As long as you come straight back to bed with me.”  He says.

“You know I will.”  I say.

I get up from under him.  I get dressed again.  I leave Bash’s apartment.  I get my clothes from my car as quickly as I can and go back to the apartment.  I open the door.  I didn’t lock it on my way out, and I guess Sebastian didn’t lock the door either.  However, I lock it once I’m inside again.  I quickly change into the red t-shirt and blue jeans I have.  

I go back into Bash’s room.  He’s laying flat on the bed, waiting for me.  He looks sad because I don’t join him in bed.

“You have to get out of bed, Sebastian.”  I say.  “I’ll kiss you if you get dressed.”

He quickly throws the covers off himself.  I see lightning flash around the room.  After a few seconds, the lightning stops.  Sebastian stands two feet in front of me, clothed in black jeans, a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and his sneakers.  He steps closer so that he’s only a few inches from my face.

“Where’s my kiss?”  He asks me.

I wrap an arm around his neck and pull him into a kiss.  Sebastian’s hands slowly start to move down my back.  They slide smoothly into the back of my jeans, right by my ass.  Sebastian slides his hands into my boxers.  His hands are cold, and I have to try so hard not to get  _ hard _ .  We remain our kiss through all of this.

Two of Bash’s fingers find their way into my hole.  He starts to rub the inside of me.  I moan into his mouth.  Bash rotates his fingers once in my ass before pulling them out.  He breaks our kiss and puts his hands into his pockets.  My ass feels sore.   _ Great, now I’ll have to deal with this all fucking day.  _

Sebastian winks at me.  He walks past me to the door, his hand brushing against me.  I don’t know if he does that purposely or not.  I’m squeezing my fist in order to not get turned on.  I turn around to see Sebastian standing in the doorway.  His hands are out of his pockets.  I hide my fist behind my back and let it go when I feel the bit of arousement I have go away.

“I’m going to wake up Wally and Alex.”  Sebastian tells me.  “And I’ll make them some eggs.  Would you like some?”

“Sure, Bash.  Thanks.”  I reply.

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards him.

“Come on, I want help.”  Sebastian says.

“I’ll guess that I’ll help you then.”  I say.

We walk to his kitchen.

“Can you get the eggs from the fridge?”  Sebastian asks me, turning on the stove.

“Of course, Bash.”  I reply.

I smile to myself as I open the fridge.  I immediately see the eggs and I grab them.  When I turn back around, Sebastian has a pan on the stove, and a few bowls on the counter.  I slide the eggs on the counter next to him.  We both simultaneously crack an egg and dump it into the bowl.  I reach for another egg, and I feel Sebastian’s hands on my shoulders.  He’s standing behind me.

I crack the egg into the bowl.  He starts massaging my shoulders.  I crack another egg into the bowl.  I let out a low moan.  Sebastian takes his hands off my shoulders and grabs the egg carton from beside me.  I turn my head and watch him as he brings the eggs back to the fridge and gets the milk.  I see that ass of his, and my eyebrows raise.

He comes back over to me.  He starts to pour some milk into the bowl.  Bash stops after a bit.

“Put the milk back.  I wanna stir.”  He says.

I grab the milk from him and quickly put it back.  When I come back, he has the eggs in the pan and is scrambling them.  I put the dirty bowl in the sink.  The eggs are done by the time I’m back to him.  Sebastian separates the eggs into two bigger bowls and two smaller bowls.  Bash puts forks in each bowl and gives me one of the bigger ones.

“Thanks.”  I say.

I walk around the counter and sit down.  I begin to eat.  Sebastian starts eating his, standing where he is.

“When are you going to wake up the kids?”  I ask him.

“I changed my mind, I’m not going to.  They’ll wake up on their own.”  Bash replies.  “And I’m going to ask Barry if it’s okay that Wally goes back to his place, and if he can watch Alex.  I want to be alone with you.”

“It  _ would  _ be good to have alone time.”  I say, smiling a very small smile.

…………………………………………………………………………..

It’s Glee class now.  It’s before class starts.  I’m one of the only ones in there.  Bash comes in and sits next to me.  He moves as close as he can in his chair to me.  Bash’s leg brushes against mine.  He moves his hand to my thigh. 

I look at him.   _ What the fuck is my boyfriend doing?  First the thing he did to my ass, then the massage, and now this?  Why’s he teasing me so much _ ?  Bash rubs my thigh slowly.  I bite my tongue.  What he’s doing is making me feel so fucking good.  As he draws his hand away, I wonder what just happened.

…………………………………………………………………………….

We’re on the bleachers on the field at lunch.  I met the guy who Sebastian saved, and I learned his name is Ralph.  Anyways, Sebastian leans close to me.  He then gets up and sits in my lap.  He’s really close to my chest.  I feel him slightly grind against me.

I bite my tongue, not wanting to get hard.  Bash slightly grinds against me again.  He continues to do so until the bell rings.  He climbs off me.  We start walking to class, and Bash stays silent the whole time.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sebastian and I are now walking to his apartment.  Wally and Alex are now at Barry and Oliver’s.  As soon as we get inside, I slam the door.  I pin Sebastian to the door, my grip very tight on his wrists.

“You’ve been a  _ very _ bad boy, Sebastian.”  I say.

I am inches from his face.  I smirk mischievously.

“I like being bad.”  Sebastian’s smiling flirtatiously. 

“I’m going to have to teach you a lesson in how to be good.”  I tell him.

“But I don’t want to be good.  I want to be bad.”

“I am going to have to punish you.”

“I like being punished.”

I quickly claim his mouth.  I’m not even really kissing him.  I’m sucking on his lips.  I hear him moan.  My knees feel weak, but I continue sucking on his lips.  I shift away from his lips and begin kissing his neck.  When my kisses reach the middle of his neck, I begin to suck.  Bash moans loudly.  I pull away from him.

Sebastian’s lips are swollen and red, and he has the perfect hickey, which I gave him, on his neck.  He looks amazing still.  I capture his lips again.  Sebastian squirms under me, and I feel his whole body start to vibrate.  I break the kiss.

“Don’t fucking move.”  I say. “Let me do what I’m doing.”

Sebastian looks into my eyes.  He is very vulnerable right now.  I can do anything I want to him.  He stops squirming.  I kiss him again.  His lips are soft.  They’re very full because of their swolleness.  I force his lips open.  My tongue enters his mouth.  After licking around his mouth, I break the kiss.

“Should I punish you more?”  I ask him.  “Or have you learned your lesson?”

“I’m still a bad boy, Hunt.”  Sebastian says.  “I always will be.”

I pick him up.  I carry him to the bedroom and throw him on the bed.  He still has the hickey.  

“Now you let me hold you.”  I say. 

He looks up at me.  I climb in bed next to him.  He wraps his arms around me.  I wrap my arm around his shoulders.  I pull him close to me. 

“Hunt, I wish you could stay here with me forever.”  Bash says.

“Well I can if…”  I trail off.

“If you what?”  He asks.

“If…  If I moved in with you.”

“You know I would love that, Hunter.  Are you sure that you want to?”  
“Yes, Sebastian.  I should get my stuff.”

“Do you want me to come?”

“What if my father came home?  He would disapprove of you.  And it would hurt me too much if he yells at you.”

“I’ll stay here then.”

I remove myself from him.  I sit on the bed, looking at Sebastian.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, Bash.  I promise you that.”  I tell him.

“You better be.”  He says.

I smile and leave the apartment.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

I get to my house.  I go inside, and the only one I see is my mother.

“How was school?”  She asks.

“Good, Mom.  And um…  I’m moving out.”  I say.

“What’s his name?”  Mom asks, smiling.

“Sebastian.”  I tell her.  “Anyways, I’m going to get my stuff.  And if dad comes back, just tell him that I found a roommate.”

“I will.”  She says.

I head up the stairs to my bedroom.  The house I live in is actually a mansion, but I hate bragging.  I quickly grab a few boxes and pack my clothes into one.  I put my laptop and some of my other things in the other box.  I stack them on top of each other and pick them up.  They aren’t too heavy for me.  I carry them downstairs.

“Will I get to meet him soon?  And his parents?”  Mom asks.

“You’ll meet  _ him _ .  His birth parents are dead and he doesn’t talk to the people who raised them, because they stole him.”  I reply.

“Oh.  Does he have any other family?”

“Yes.  A twin brother and a kid.  Anyways, I promised I’d get back to him as soon as I can.”

“I’ll see you, Hunter.”

I smile at Mom and I leave the house.  I carry the boxes to my car and place them in the backseat.  I get in my car and start driving back to Sebastian.  


	57. Chapter 57: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. AND OMG THANK YOU FOR 3000 HITS!!! I'm surprised this story has gotten this far. I really hope you enjoy this!  
> -TheFlash1215745

It seems like forever until Hunter comes back.  He suddenly walks into the room we now share with two boxes, which he places carefully on the ground.  I heard him lock the door before.  He undresses down to his boxers and lays in bed next to me.  I had gotten fully nude while he was gone.

“Was your dad there?”  I ask him.

“Luckily, no.”  Hunter replies.  “But I told my mom about us, Bash.  She wasn’t mad at all.  In fact, she wants to meet you.  And she’s not going to tell my dad.  I mean, she hasn’t told him about my sexual orientation.”

“I would like to meet your mom.”  I smile.  “But not yet.”

We fall silent.  I’m laying on my side.  Hunter’s left hand moves to my bare back.  I let it rest there.  He smiles at me.

“I’m so happy to be with you, Bash.”  He says.  “I’m glad you wanted to do what we did.”

“She wasn’t enough, Hunt.  But I don’t want to talk about her.”  I say.  “I want to talk about us.”

“What about us?”  Hunter smiles mischievously.

“I don’t know.”  I say.

He starts to move his hand down my back.  I feel his hand reach my ass.  Hunter slaps my left ass cheek hard, and I moan.

“Ooh, you like that,  _ my  _ bad boy?”  He asks, slapping my ass again.

I moan again.  “Yes, daddy.”

“Kinky.”  Hunter says.  “Now get above the covers and bend over.”

I get out of bed.  I get back on, but over the blanket just like Hunter says to.  I’m on my knees and elbows, waiting for Hunter.  I look to my side to see him get up.  He manages to get his boxers off in only a few seconds.  He gets on the bed again, but he’s behind me.  Hunter slaps me again, and I moan.

“Fuck, Sebastian.  Why do you have to sound so  _ good _ ?”  Hunter asks.

“I only sound like this for special people.”  I tell him.  “And-”

He doesn’t let me finish.  Hunt slaps my ass again, which makes me moan.

“This- you, Sebastian, are why I’m so fucking gay.”  Hunter says.  “And now I am going to do something to you that I know has never been done to you before.  And you’ll like it."

“I’m ready for it, daddy.”

I feel his head move so that it’s against my ass.  I feel Hunter’s rough tongue escape from his mouth.  It slides into my hole.  I moan.  He licks around my hole, and it feels so good.  He draws his tongue back into his mouth, and he moves his head away.

“I want more slaps, daddy.”  I say.  “I’m horny.”

“Anything for you.”  He says.

Hunter slaps my ass, right by my hole.  I moan so loud.  He keeps doing so, causing me to moan each time.

“You are  _ my  _ bad boy.”  Hunter says right as he gives my ass another slap.

“Yes, daddy.  Yes, I am.  I’m yours.”  I confirm.

He gives me another slap, and I moan louder than I ever have before.

“No more slaps for you now.”  Hunter says, sitting down on the bed.  “You’ll get more later.”

I get off my knees and elbows and sit up, facing Hunt.  He pushes me onto the bed and lays next to me.

“Let’s sleep now.”  Hunter says.

“But Hunt, I’m hungry.”  I say.

“I’m a bit hungry too.  How about we go make ourselves some food?”

“Sounds good.”

He sits up.  Hunter scoops me up in his arms.  I laugh as he gets up.  He stays silent and keeps a straight face as he carries me to the kitchen.  He sets me down on the counter.  I sit there, swinging my legs.  Hunter and I stare into each other’s eyes.  I reach out and grab his head with both of my hands.  He’s then looking down at the ground.

“Look at me, Hunt.”  I say.  “Please.”

Hunter looks up at me.  “Yes?”

“What should we have to eat?”  I ask.

“Anything you want, Bash.”  He says.

“Is pepperoni pizza good?”

“It is.  I’ll order and pay for it.  You let me move in.”

“Hunt, you sure?”

“Yes.”

I remove my hands from his head.  They now grip the edge of the counter.  Hunter goes back to the bedroom.  I hear him as he calls and orders the pizza.  When he hangs up, he emerges from the bedroom.  Hunter walks back over to me and grabs both of my hands.  

“Food’ll be here in half an hour.”  Hunter says.

“Alright.  Thanks, Hunt.”

He squeezes my hands.  We’re both still fully naked.  The counter suddenly seems to get colder, and I shiver.

“Want to wear one of my hoodies?”  Hunter asks me, noticing I’m shivering.

“Yeah, please…”

He lets go of my hands.  “I’ll be right back, Bash.”

Hunter walks away.  I hug myself until he comes back a few minutes later.  Hunter hands me his black hoodie.  I slide it on over my head.  It’s huge on me, and it makes me warm.  I pull the sleeves over my hands.

“Better?”  Hunter asks.

“Yeah.  Thanks.”  I say.

“No problem.  And I’m going to go get dressed because the pizza should be here soon.”  Hunter says.

“Okay.”

He leaves the room again.  Hunter’s back in what seems like five minutes.  He has a white t-shirt on along with black sweats.  The shirt is tight on him, and I can see his muscles through it.  I look away.  Hunter reaches the counter.   _ Oh god, why does he have to be so fucking hot _ ?

“Sebastian.”  Hunter says my name, and I look at him again.

“Hm?”  My eyes flick to his abs for only three seconds.

Hunter smirks.  “You want some of  _ this _ ?”   _ Fuck, he noticed… _

I nod, unable to speak.  I’m staring at his abs.  There’s a knock on the door.  Hunter goes to answer it, and he comes back with the pizza.  He sets the box on the counter next to me.  We begin eating.  I eat most of the pie.

Hunter picks me up as soon as we finish eating.  He carries me to our bed and throws me on it.  He stands next to the bed.  I pull him on the bed by his shirt.  He falls next to me.

“There’s daddy’s bad boy.”  Hunter’s smirking mischievously.

I smirk back at him.  “I’m always bad, daddy.”

“Bend over.”  He demands.

“No.”

“Do you want slaps?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Then get on your knees and elbows so daddy can slap his bad boy.”

I finally do as he says.  I’m on my knees and elbows, waiting for Hunt’s hand to connect with my ass.  I don’t have boxers on, just his hoodie.  I finally hear his hand fall through the air and connect with my left ass cheek with a loud smack.  I moan.

Hunt keeps slapping my ass, the slaps getting harder and harder each time along with my moans getting louder and louder.

“Is my bad boy feeling satisfied?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Is daddy’s bad boy tired?”

“No.  I want more slaps.”

“One more, and that’s it.”

Hunt slaps my ass really, really hard.  I moan loudly.  I like how the pain feels.  I love how it hurts.

“Fuck, your ass is red.”  He says.

“It’s alright, daddy.  I like it.”

“You’re such a bad boy.”

“Not just  _ a  _ bad boy, I’m  _ your  _ bad boy, daddy.”

We lay down on our backs and I close my eyes.

“I’m gonna sleep now.  ‘Night, daddy.”  I say.

“Goodnight.”  He replies.


	58. Chapter 58: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
> I want to start another fic, but Huntbastian. Idc that Glee ended three years ago. And Huntbastian, to be honest, is my OTP. I think I like it more than Olivarry lol. Anyways, can y'all send me Huntbastian prompts please?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s now Christmas Eve.  Things have been going really, really good.  Ollie and I haven’t done _things_.  Wally’s turned five.  Ollie’s respected that I don’t want to.  What I got for Ollie is a custom mask for his Green Arrow suit.  

Anyways, we’re on break from school until the second.  My scars are gone.  It’s nine in the morning, and I had just woken up.  Ollie’s back is to me, and he’s looking out the window.  The light shines bright, and I squint.  But the way the light shines on Ollie, with his shirt off, makes him look amazing.

“This is day is already amazing.  I wake up to my boyfriend looking perfect.”  I say.

He turns around to look at me. Ollie’s lips curve into a small smile.

“Do you know how cute you are?”  He asks.  “Because you-“  Ollie sits on the bed next to me.  “-are _very_ cute.”

I feel my cheeks warm up.  Ollie then hugs me tightly.  I hug him back.  After some time, we break apart.  We look into each other’s eyes.  I grab his head with both of my hands and pull him into a kiss.  Ollie seems surprised that I kiss him, but he kisses me back.  He leans into the kiss and I fall against the bed.  We break our kiss, but I still hold onto his head.  Our faces are only a few inches apart.

“You…”  Oliver trails off.

“What about me, Ollie?”  I ask him.

“Everything, Barry.  I got lucky with you.”  He says.

“Aw, Ollie…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I take my hands off him.  His hands are now holding mine.

“I wanna do something.”  I say.

“What is it?”  He asks.

“Shower with you.”  I mumble.

Ollie’s eyebrows raise.  If he wants to do this, it would be the first time we’ve seen each other fully naked in around a month.  I hope he wants to do this.

“Let’s do it then.”  Ollie says.

He lets go of my hands.  I let Ollie pick me up and carry me to the bathroom.  He sets me down carefully.

“Ready?”  He asks.

“Yup.”

We both start to undress.  Ollie’s done before I am.  He gets in the shower and turns it on.  He helps me get in.  As soon as the door to shower is fully closed, he kisses me.  I’m shoved against the shower wall.  The kiss doesn’t last too long.

“I’ve been waiting for this.”  Ollie says.

“I know.”  I say.

Ollie’s hands are on my back.  I let them slide down to my ass.  His finger slides into my hole.

“Oliver!”  I gasp.

He’s smirking mischievously.

“Lock the door.”  I say.

He takes his finger out.  He gets out of the shower.  Oliver locks the door.  He comes back to the shower.

“Now what should I do to you?”  He asks.

“Whatever you want to.  Just don’t hurt me.”  I reply.

I feel his penis clog my hole.  He puts his hand over my mouth.  He doesn’t press down, and he is very careful with me.

“Ready, Barry?”  Ollie asks.

I nod.  Ollie starts to go in and out of me slowly.  I moan.  The sound seems loud, but it’s muffled by Ollie’s hand, and I can barely hear it through the sound of the shower water falling.  Wally surely won’t be able to hear us through the locked door.

Ollie starts to get faster.  He’s thrusting at this point.  I moan loudly.  He suddenly stops.

“Barry!”  Ollie says in a firm voice.  “You need to be quiet, or else we can’t do this.”

He lifts his hand from my mouth so I can speak.

“Sorry.  I’ll try to be quiet for you, Ollie.”  I say.  “Continue.”

He places his hand back where it was.  He continues to thrust.  I love how Ollie feels inside of me.  He suddenly cums.  It drains into me.  I hear him quietly moan.  He draws out of me.  Luckily, there is none of his cum on my skin.  His hand is now off my mouth.  I turn around to look at Ollie.

“Fuck, Oliver…”  I trail off.  “I missed that so fucking much.”

He’s silent.

“Ollie?”  I ask.  “You alright?”

He was looking down at the floor of the shower.  Ollie looks up at me.  “Did you say something?”

“I asked if you were okay.”

“I’m fine.  Just… wow.”

I smile.  “Want to go lay naked?”

“First, you have to put on a fucking towel.  You’re too hot, and I don’t want Wally seeing you.  I will too.”  Ollie says.

I turn off the shower, since I’m the one closer to the shower head.  We get out of the shower.  I wrap a white towel around my waist.  Ollie has a similar one wrapped around him.  We go back to our room and he closes the door.  I get on the bed.  He sits next to me.  We’re both dripping wet, and I’m cold.

“Fuck, it’s cold.”  I say, wrapping my arms around myself.

He wraps his arms around me in response.  Ollie pulls me close to him.  I wrap my arms around him too.  He instantly warms me up.  A drop of water from my soaked hair falls onto my nose.  Oliver smiles and wipes it away.

“Can we lay down now?”  I ask.

“Of course, Barry.”  He says.  “How about we take off the towels and snuggle under the blanket?”

“I would like that.”

We detach from each other.  I pull off my towel.  Ollie does the same.  We lay down and pull the blanket over us.  I move as close as I can to Ollie.  He wraps an arm around my shoulders, and my arms wrap around his torso.  He kisses my head.

“I don’t care your hair is wet.  I’m still going to kiss you.”  He says.

“I’m not complaining.”  I say.

Ollie kisses my head again.  I move closer to him, and my package presses into his leg.  Ollie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Like that?”  I ask, grinding against his leg.

“Barry, stop.”  Ollie ignores my question.

I grind against him again.

“Barry, you know that I love you, but I need you to stop before I lose control.”

“You’re no fun.”

I stop grinding against him.  Ollie opens his eyes.  I look out the window.  It’s snowing.  Ollie doesn’t seem to notice.  He’s focussed on me.

“Oh, the weather outside is frightful.  But the fire is so delightful.  And since we’ve no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”  I sing.

Ollie smiles at me.

“It doesn’t show signs of stopping.  And I’ve brought some corn for popping.  The lights are turned way down low.”  I sing.

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”  We both sing.  “When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm.  But if you’ll really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying.  And, my dear, we’re still goodbying.  As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it… snow.”

Ollie’s smile is bigger than it is usually.  I’m smiling too.

“Shouldn’t we eat?”  I ask.  “And wake up Wally?”

“I’ll make breakfast, and you wake him up.  Deal?”  He asks.

“Let’s get dressed first.  And I also have to get our clothes we left in the bathroom.  And put the towels back.”

“One thing at a time, Barry.  Let’s get dressed first.”

We get out of bed.  I grab a black long-sleeve shirt, black sweats, and my red boxers that I know Ollie loves.  He grabs some clothes too.  I pull on my shirt.  I glance behind me, and Ollie’s staring at my ass.  He hasn’t even got a shirt on yet.  I smirk.

“You want some of me?”  I ask.

Ollie looks at me, and he looks embarrassed.  He quickly looks away and pulls on his shirt.  I smile and focus back on dressing myself.  I quickly put on my boxers and pull my sweats up my legs.  I sit on the bed next to Ollie.  He’s fully dressed.

“I caught you.”  I say, grinning mischievously.  “Do you like my ass?”

“Yes.”  He says.  “Now let’s do what we have to.”

I grab the towels and speed to the bathroom.  I put the towels back.  I grab our clothes on the floor and speed them into the laundry basket.  I then walk over to Wally’s room.  I carefully open the door.  Wally sits up in bed.  He looks really sleepy.

“Hey Wally.  How’d you sleep?”  I ask.

“Good.  Is bwekfast ready yet?”  Wally asks sleepily.

“Oliver’s making it now.  Now come on, get out of bed.”

Wally gets out of bed.  We go to the living room.  I turn on the TV and put on _Caillou_ for Wally.  The show’s shit, but I don’t think Wally will care.  I go to the kitchen and hug Ollie from behind.

“Hello Barry.”  He says.

“Hey, Ollie.  Whatcha making?”  I ask.

“Pancakes.  Look for yourself.”  He replies.

I look into the bowl he’s stirring.  Sure enough, it’s pancake batter.  I smile.  

“Looks good.”  I say.

Ollie smiles.  He finishes stirring the batter.  I let go of him.  He goes to pour the batter into the pan.  I watch, leaning against the counter.  I wait there for him.  I close my eyes.  It takes a while for him to finish cooking.  I feel pressure on my cheek.  I open my eyes to see Ollie there, his hand on my cheek.  I smile.

“Food’s ready, Barry.”  Ollie says.

“Okay.”  I say.

Ollie’s stacked all the pancakes on one big plate.  I grab a smaller plate to put them on, and as I’m doing so, I feel Ollie’s strong arms wrap around me.  I lift three pancakes onto my plate.  Ollie rests his head on my shoulder.  He holds tightly onto me.

“You’re adorable.”  He says.

I don’t say anything, and I just blush.  Ollie kisses my cheek.  I feel my cheeks become hot.  

“Will you let me eat now?”  I ask.  “Please?”

“Yes.”  Ollie lets go of me.  

I slide the pancakes to the other side of the counter and grab a fork.  I go and sit down.  I begin eating.


	59. Chapter 59: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting. I've just been writing a lot. Anyways, this chapter is good af, but short af. Maybe I'll post another later. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s New Year’s now.  There’s a party at Sebastian’s place.  All our friends are there, even Finn.  Santana’s here as well. Sonia’s here, along with Rayan.  Iris wasn’t invited.

Barry’s looking extremely hot tonight.  He’s got on a red sweater over a white dress shirt.  He’s got on dark blue jeans on, and the black loafers shine bright in the light.  His hair is slicked back with gel.  He’s sitting on the couch next to me, my arm around his shoulders.  And Wally and Alex are at our place.

Barry seems happy.  He’s smiling and laughing.  I smile too at his happiness.  The ring is in the back pocket of my suit pants.  I am going to propose to my wonderful boyfriend.  I really hope he says yes. 

I’ve started to grow stubble.  My suit pants are black, and I have a matching suit jacket on.  I have a white dress shirt on, similar to Barry’s.  My loafers are also similar to his.  It’s 11:45, and I’m going to propose really soon.

“Ollie, are you okay?  You’ve been silent.”  Barry suddenly asks me.  He sounds concerned.

“I’m fine, Barry.”  I respond.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He leans in and kisses me.  I keep my hands on his lower back.  I don’t want to ruin his perfect hair.  His hands move into my hair.  I don’t know how long we’re kissing for.  Someone clears their throat,  We break apart.  It was Santana.

“As much as I hate to interrupt you two, it’s five minutes until midnight.”  Santana says.

I grab Barry’s hand and pull him up from the couch.  Only Sebastian and Bill know what’s going to happen.  Barry has a very confused look on his face.  I lead him to a spot near the window.  Everyone’s watching us.

“Oliver, what’s going on?”  Barry asks, confused.

“You’ll see.”  I start.  I still hold his hand.  “Barry, you are the best boyfriend ever.  You’ve made me feel happy.  And I love you very much.”

“Aw, Ollie…”  He trails off.

I still hold his hand.  I get down on one knee.  Barry gasps.  I grab the ring box out of my pocket.  I open it with the hand that isn’t holding his.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?”  I ask.

Barry’s crying happy tears.  He nods his head yes.  I smile.  I slide the ring onto his finger.  I shove the now empty box back into my box.  I get up and kiss him.  His hands move up to my hair, and I feel the coldness of the ring against me.  We finally break apart.  I see Sebastian pop a champagne bottle open.

“To Oliver and Barry!”  He says.

“To Oliver and Barry!”  Our friends repeat.

“To us.”  I say to Barry, who is now my fiance. 

“To us.”  He says.

Everyone gets a glass of champagne.  We all drink.  And my New Years 2016 resolution is… to marry the love of my life.  And I know it will come true.


	60. Chapter 60: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some characters introduced in chapter. Smut warning. And sorry I haven't been posting, I was catching up on actually writing the chapters. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It was January 1, 2016.  It was around noon, and Sebastian had gone out to get lunch for the two of us.  My phone buzzes on the table.  I see that the hospital is calling me.   _ What… _

“Hello?”  I ask, picking up the phone.

“ _ I’m Doctor Snow, calling from the Central City Hospital _ .”  The woman on the phone says.  “ _ Is this Hunter Clarington _ ?”

“Yes, it is.  Has something happened?”  I ask, concerned.

“ _ I’m sorry to inform you of this, but Sebastian Smythe has been in a car accident.  You’re listed as his emergency contact, so that is why I’ve contacted you for this.  Please get here as soon as possible.  Mr, Allen is in room 215. _ ”  Dr. Snow says.

My face instantly falls.   _ No…   _ “Is he alright?”

“ _ He has amnesia.  Please get here as soon as you can.  I’ll be waiting in the lobby for you, Mr. Clarington _ .”  Dr. Snow says.

“I’ll be there.”  I feel my eyes start to water.  

“ _ I’ll see you, Mr. Clarington _ .”  Dr. Snow hangs up.

I’m crying now.  Sebastian probably doesn’t remember anything.  He probably doesn’t remember me, or what we have.  I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t remember his name.  I exchange my sweats for black jeans.  I already have a grey v-neck on.  I slide my black sweatshirt on over my arms and quickly slide on my sneakers.  I run out of the apartment, slamming and locking the door. 

I run to my car and quickly jump in.  I start driving as quickly as I can to the hospital.  I be careful, not wanting to crash as well.  I quickly pull into the parking lot and rush into the hospital.  I rush to the front desk.  A female doctor walks up next to me.

“He’s here to see one of my patients.”  She says, turning towards me.  “I’m Dr. Snow.  You must be Hunter Clarington.”

“I am.  May I see Sebastian now?”  I ask.

“You may.”  Dr. Snow says.

She starts to lead me down the hallway.  The lady at the front desk looks extremely confused at what just happened.  Dr. Snow leads me to room 215.  She opens the door.  We both enter.  I see Sebastian.  He looks barely scratched.

“Miraculously, his physical injuries are healing pretty fast.  I’m not sure how long his amnesia will last.”  Dr. Snow says.  “Would you like some time alone?”

I had walked over to the side of Sebastian’s bed.  I was looking down at him.

“Please.”  I say.

“Alrighty then.  I’ll be back in an hour or so to check on Mr. Allen.”  Dr. Snow says.  

She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.  I pull a chair to Sebastian’s bedside.  I had stopped crying on the way here.  I sit in the chair.  I smile down at him.

“Oh, Sebastian…”  I trail off.

His eyes suddenly pop open.  Sebastian sits up in the hospital bed.

“What the fuck happened?  Where am I?!  Who am I?!”  He asks, freaking out.  

Sebastian doesn’t notice me.  He looks extremely stressed out.  I grab his arm.  He looks towards me, and he seems to calm down.  Sebastian smirks.

“And who are  _ you _ , hottie?”  He asks, still smirking.

“Before I answer that, you need to calm down.  Okay?”  I ask, holding tightly onto Sebastian’s arm.

“Okay…”  He trails off, unsure.  

“Let me start with what happened.  You were in a car accident, and you have amnesia.”  I tell him.  “You’re in the hospital.”

“Explains why I don’t know my name.  Do you know it?”  He asks.

“Yes, of course I do.  Your name is Sebastian.”  I tell him.

“I’ve got a good name.”  He says.

I smile.  “Yes, you do.”

“Now tell me who you are.”  Sebastian says. 

I let go of his arm, and he places his hand on one of my arms.

“My name is Hunter.”  I tell him.

“And how exactly do we know each other,  _ Hunter _ ?”  He asks.

“You’re my boyfriend, Sebastian.”  I tell him.

“Wait, really?”  He asks in disbelief.

“Yes.”  I say.

“ _ Damn _ .  I mean  _ damn _ .  How’d I manage to score a hot piece of meat like you?”  He asks.

“I actually stole you from your pregnant ex.”  I tell him.

“I’m glad you did.”  Sebastian says.  “When do I get out of here?”  
“I don’t know.”  I reply.  “Soon, probably.”

We fall to silence.  I feel really bad for Sebastian.  He’s forgotten everything about his life.

“Hunter, what’s wrong?”  Sebastian asks.

“You don’t remember anything, do you?”  I ask.

“No…”  He trails off.

“You have a lot to learn then.  You have a twin brother, Barry.  You adopted a kid, Alex.  We have friends.  And we have to go back to college tomorrow.”  I say.

“Oh…”  He trails off.

“We don’t have to go, Bas.”  I say.

“Bas?”  Sebastian’s eyebrow raises curiously.

“My nickname for you.”  I explain.

“When will I get to see my brother and kid?”  Bas asks.

“As soon as you get out of here, Bas.”  I say.

Dr. Snow suddenly comes into the room.  She sees Sebastian awake.

“I’m your doctor, Dr. Snow.”  She introduces herself to Sebastian.

“Uh… hi.  When do I get out of here?”  Sebastian asks.

“You’re free to go now, actually.”  Dr. Snow says.  “I just have to detach the machines from you.”

Sebastian looks scared.  His hand on my arm moves down to my own hand.  I grip his hand tight.  Dr. Snow detaches the heart monitor and IV’s from Sebastian’s arms.  He hops off the bed and moves to the door.  He’s in his hospital gown, and I can see his perfect ass through it.  He puts on his sneakers.

“Make sure you or someone he’s close to is with him at all times.  And take him straight home.”  Dr. Snow instructs me.  

“I will.  And thanks.”  I say, getting up from my chair.  “How much do I owe for his treatment?”

“Two hundred.  Just pay at the front as you are leaving.”  Dr. Snow says.

I nod.  I walk over to Sebastian, waiting patiently by the door.  

“Come on.  I’m taking you home.”  I say to him.

Bas smiles.  I loop his arm with mine and lead him to the lobby.  I quickly pay, and I lead Sebastian to my car.  He looks nervous.

“Get in, Bas.  Don’t be scared.  I’m not going to hurt you.”  I say, unlocking the car.

He stays silent and opens the passenger’s door.  Bas gets into the car.  I do as well.  When both of our seatbelts are on, I start driving.  Sebastian stays silent.

“Are you okay?”  I ask.

“I’m just nervous, being that there are going to be a lot of things that I don’t know.”  Bas replies.

“I’ll be by your side the whole time, I promise.  You can change into some actual clothes.”  I say.

“I want to.”  Sebastian says.

I then focus on the road, but I can see Sebastian looking out the window and watching the cars through my peripheral vision.  He looks troubled.

“Sebastian.”  I say his name.

He doesn’t respond, and he starts crying.

“What’s wrong?”  I ask him, concerned.

“I…  I…”  He trails off in between tears.  “I just feel so bad.  It’s like I just met you today.  I forgot about everything.”

“Sebastian, it isn’t your fault.  You’ll remember everything soon.”  I try to comfort him.  “I actually have a friend who can help you.” 

I park the car in the parking lot.  I unbuckle and turn towards Sebastian.  He unbuckles too.  He stops crying.

“Your kid is at your brother’s place.”  I tell him.

“Can you call that friend?  Please?”  Sebastian asks, sounding desperate.

“After we go inside.”  I respond.

We get out of the car.  I walk over to his side of the car.  I grab Sebastian’s hand.  We start walking towards the apartment.  I see Sebastian looking around at everything as we pass.  I smile to myself.  When we finally get to the apartment, I use the key Sebastian had given me to open the door for us.  I go inside, and Sebastian slowly starts to walk in.  He looks nervous.  He looks around the place.

“So this is our place?”  Sebastiaan asks.

“Yeah.”  I say as I quickly close and lock the door.

Sebastian carefully takes off his sneakers.  I also take mine off.  He squeezes my hand.  He then looks at me.

“Um… Hunter?  Where’s our room?”  Sebastian asks in a quiet voice.  “I want to change.”

“I’ll show you.”  I say.

I start walking.  Bas follows close behind me.  I hold tightly onto his hand.  I lead him to the bedroom and open the door for him.  Sebastian enters the room first, and I follow behind him.  He lets go of my hand.

“Can you get some clothes for me?”  Bas asks, sitting on the bed.  He looks up at me.

“Of course.”

I turn around and go towards the dresser.  I grab a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and light grey boxers for him.  I hand Sebastian the clothes.

“Do you want me to leave the room?”  I ask.

“No.”  Bas simply says.

I sit on the left side of the bed.  I don’t look at Sebastian.  I hear him take off the hospital gown and put on the clothes.  I look at him.  Sebastian’s now fully clothed.  I get up and go to sit next to him.

“Can you call your friend now?”  Sebastian asks.  “I want to remember.”  

“Yes.  Just be patient, Bas.”  I say.

I take out my phone and call my friend.  That friend?  John Constantine.

“ _ Ah Hunter, long time since we last spoke _ .”  John answers the phone.

“Yes, it is.  John, I need a favor.”  I say.

“ _ What is it, mate _ ?”  John asks.  He’s British.

“My boyfriend lost his memory.  And I was wondering if you could use your magic to help?”  I ask.

“ _ Of course _ .   _ Send me the address, and I’ll be there in a jiffy _ .”  John says.

“I will.  See you soon.”  I say before hanging up.

I quickly send John the address.  When I look up from my phone, Sebastian’s looking at me curiously.

“He’ll be here soon.”  I tell Sebastian.

“Alright.”  Sebastian says.

He leans his head onto my shoulder.  I place my right hand carefully on Bas’ upper arm.  I lean my own head on top of his.  

“Hunter, I have a question.”  Sebastian says.

“I’ll try my best to answer it.”  I reply.

“What happened to my parents?”  He asks.

“They passed when you were ten, Bas.”  I tell him, not including the details, not wanting to hurt him.

“Oh…”  He trails off.

“I know how sad that is to hear.”   I rub his arm.

“It’s in the past, though.  And I have you, so I’m not alone.”  

“You also have your brother and your kid.”

“You’re right, but I still really don’t know them.”

We fall silent.  I rub his arm.  I’m happy that he trusts me right now, even though he’s forgotten everything about me.  There’s a sharp knock on the front door.  It must be John.

“He’s here.”  I tell Bas.

We detach from each other.   
“I’ll answer the door.  I want you to come with me.”  I say.

“Lead the way.”

I get up.  I start to walk to the living room, and Sebastian grabs my hand from behind.  I bring Sebastian to the couch and sit him down.  I let go of his hand.

“Stay here while I go answer the door.”  I tell him.

“Okay.”  Bas replies.

I swiftly walk over to the door and open it.  There stands John, wearing his signature tan trench coat with his black suit pants, white button up, and crimson tie.  He doesn’t go to college.  Because he can actually do magic, he works as a physic.  John’s blonde and has dark brown stubble.

“May I come in?”  John asks.

I step aside.  The two of us stand by the door, watching Sebastian.

“His name is Sebastian.  He got in a car accident.”  I tell John.  “And he’s a speedster, so his physical injuries are healed.”

“Remarkable.”  John says in amazement.

“Yes, it is.  Now can you give him his memories back?”  I ask.

“You should probably introduce me to him, mate.  I don’t want to scare him.””

“Then come on.”

We go over to Sebastian.  I sit on the couch next to Sebastian, while John sits across from us.  Sebastian looks towards me.

“Sebastian, this is my friend, John Constantine.”  I say to him, looking at John.

Sebastian looks at John.  

“Hello.”  Sebastian says in a quiet voice.

“Hello.”  John says to Sebastian.  He then turns to me.  “Shall we start?”

“Yes, if you are okay with it?”  I ask Sebastian.

“Just be by my side.”  Sebastian answers.

“I will be.”  I assure him.

“You can’t hold his hand, Hunter.  It would have major consequences on you.  So I suggest that you stand back.”  John says.

Sebastian looks at me, unsure.  I get up and stand a few feet away from behind the couch where he is.  

“I’ll be right here.”  I tell Sebastian.

He looks at John.  “Let’s do this.”

John begins to speak in an unfamiliar language.  His eyes roll to the back of his head as he speaks.  The lights flicker.  Sebastian begins to shake.  John’s palms are open.  His speech starts to get louder.  When he finally stops speaking, his hands drop to his sides and the lights go back to normal.  John’s eyes are back to normal.  Sebastian looks to me and smiles.

“Hey, Hunt.”  He says.  “I remember.”

“Let’s prove it.  How did we meet?”  I ask.

“Through the Warblers at Dalton.”  Sebastian replies.

“Alrighty, looks like it worked.”  John says.

“Thank you.”  I say.  “I owe you.”

“I’ll come to you if I have a favor, mate.”  John says.

He walks to the door and opens it.  I see him light a cigarette as he leaves.  I get up and lock the door.  I go to the couch and sit close to Bas.

“So that was a crazy endeavour.”  I say.

“Yeah, but I want my car back!”  Sebastian whines.

“Stop being a brat.”  I say.

“But-”  He starts.

I cover my boyfriend’s mouth with my hand.  Sebastian was going to complain about his car again.  He was always like this at Dalton, and I think a bit of his old personality is coming back.  He shouldn’t even be worried about the damn car.

“Stop.  Complaining.  About.  Your.  Damn.  Car.”  I say, still covering his mouth.  “I’m going to have to punish you for being a brat.  And you better not say a word until I give you permission to speak.  Do you understand?”

Sebastian does not speak.  He nods his head against my hand.  I remove my hand from his mouth.  I push Sebastian so that he’s in my lap on his stomach.  I unbutton and unzip his jeans before pulling them down.  I quickly pull down his boxers as well.  

I look at Sebastian’s perfect ass.  I cover his mouth with my left hand.  I then slap his ass with my right.  He moans loudly.  I feel the vibration of his sound in my hand, and it feels so damn good.

“Bad boy.”  I call him.

I slap his ass again.  Sebastian moans even louder.

“Bad boy.”  I repeat, slapping him again.

Sebastian moans loudly.  I smirk at his sound of pleasure.  I keep slapping Sebastian’s ass and keep telling him that he’s a bad boy.  I feel myself begin to sweat.  I remove my hand from over Sebastian’s mouth and brush through my hair with it.  I quickly put my hand back and resume what I was doing before. 

The slap I deliver to Sebastian’s ass next is loud.   _ Did I hurt him _ ?  Sebastian moans so loudly.   _ Oh, he liked it _ .  

“You like being daddy’s bad boy?”  I ask.

“Ye-”  Bas starts.

I slap his ass hard again.

“Bad boy.  I told you not to speak until I gave you permission to.”  I say.  

I slap his ass hard again.  Bas moans really loud.  The sound is so perfect.  I uncover his mouth and rest my other hand on his ass.

“Now, I have a punishment for you.”  I tell him.  “You may speak now.”

“What is it, daddy?”  Bas asks.

“You have to give me a blowjob in the bathroom at school.”  I say.

“Okay, daddy.”

“And it  _ will _ be good.”

“Isn’t my sex always good, daddy?”

“Yes.  Now pull your boxers and jeans up.”

Sebastian does as I ask.  He turns over in my lap.  I zip up his jeans.  The zipper goes over the bulge of his penis.  I look away.  I quickly button the jeans then look back at Bas.  He’s smirking.

“What, can’t handle me?”  Sebastian asks.

I don’t respond.  I look down at Sebastian in my lap.  He looks back at me with wonder in his eyes.  He smiles that toothy grin of his.  I place my hand on his cheek.

“I can _ perfectly _ handle you.”  I finally say as I look straight into his eyes.  
  



	61. Chapter 61: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I created this smutty ass chapter all by myself... enjoy it! -TheFlash1215745

I can’t sleep.  Alex is home and asleep in his room.  The door to Hunter and I’s room is shut tight.  The lights are off, and the room is dark. Hunter’s sound asleep next to me.  However, I toss and turn. I’m wide awake. 

I still can’t sleep.  Hunter and I are naked.  I lay on my back under the covers.  I stare at the ceiling. I sigh. I look at my phone to see it’s two in the morning.  I get out of bed. I grab a brown belt, a pair of socks, blue boxers, blue jeans, and a green and blue striped polo sweater with a white collar.  I quietly leave the room and close the door. I head to the bathroom to shower.

I enter the bathroom.  I close the door behind me.  I flick on the lights, and I squint at the brightness.  After a few seconds, I get used to the light and I get in the shower.  I quickly shower. I dry my hair when I’m done and I brush my teeth. I get dressed and tug the sweater on over my head last.  I look in the mirror as I fix the collar of the sweater and button the two buttons. My hair’s neatly gelled to the left side. 

“Damn…  I forgot how hot I look.”  I say to myself, smirking. 

I walk back to the bedroom.  I’m going to wake up Hunter, and I don’t care if he complains.  I barge into the room and flick on the lights. Hunter begins to stir, but he doesn’t open his eyes.  He turns away and pulls the blankets close around him. I walk over and crouch on the floor next to his side of the bed, which is the left one.  His back is towards me.

“No.  It’s too early.  Let me sleep.” Hunter mumbles, complaining.

I just smirk.  I know he can’t see me do so.  I pull the blanket off his head.  Hunter’s hair is a mess. 

“Come on, Hunt, get out of bed.  I know you’ll enjoy it if you do.”  I whisper into his ear. “Look at me.”

I smile and move my head away from his ear.  Hunter turns around and looks at me. His jaw drops.  I laugh.

“You look  _ really  _ hot, Bas.”  He compliments me.

“What do you say we skip homeroom, and I give you that blowjob you wanted in the bathroom?”

“Yes.  Just yes.”

I look into Hunter’s eyes as I grip the side of the bed.  His eyes look really tired. He’s smiling at me. I smirk and move my right hand to his cheek.

“Get up.”  I say again.

I remove my hand from Hunter’s face and he sits up.  I stand up and lean against the wall. 

“Now get ready.  I’ll make coffee.”  I say.

“If you put Splenda in it, I’m going to kill you.”  Hunter says.

I laugh.  I turn around and leave the room.  I go to the kitchen and make two cups of coffee for Hunter and myself.  I set Hunter’s on the table and start to drink mine. I drink slowly, and Hunter is still not ready by the time I’m done.   _ Guess I’ll go look for him _ .

I look into the bedroom.  Hunter isn’t there.  _ He must be in the bathroom.   _ I walk to the bathroom and knock on the door.  I heard the shower turn on and off while I was drinking my coffee.  It was turned off when I was halfway done. And I took a while to drink my coffee.

“Hunter, are you alright?”  I ask. “You’ve been in there for a while.”

“I’m almost done.”  He responds through the door.

“I’ll be waiting.”  I say.

I slowly start to walk down the hallway.  I hear the bathroom door open. I hear footsteps and strong arms are suddenly wrapped around be.  I feel Hunter’s strong body against me. 

“Hunter!”  I say in a hushed whisper.

“Just let me hold you.”  He says.

I don’t respond.  I let Hunter hold me.  I feel his strong arms go up and down my torso.  I feel his hands exploring me. I can feel his bulge in his pants against my ass.  Hunt just feels so  _ good  _ against my body.  I feel his hand move down so much that it rests over my penis.  I feel myself get hard.

“This is what you call ‘holding me?’”  I ask.

“Yes.”  He whispers in my ear.

Hunter starts to rub the spot of my jeans right over my penis.  He’s doing so very slowly. Hunter’s teasing me so much right now.  If Alex was not in the apartment, I would fuck Hunter so hard right now.  I would fuck him senseless. But I can’t.  _ He’s teasing me too fucking much.   _

Hunter’s other arm is tight around my stomach.  He holds me tight to him. I’m unable to move, and I’m at Hunter’s mercy.  I want him to stop teasing me. I’m hard. Hunter stops moving his hand. His arm presses into my stomach.  He doesn’t let me move.

“You, Sebastian, are mine.  All mine.” Hunter whispers into my ear.  “You belong to me.”

“Why, of course I do, Hunter.  We both know that I always have.  I wouldn’t have agreed to what we did if that was false.”  I whisper back.

“I wish I could've gotten to you sooner.”  He whispers.

“You should be grateful that you have even have me now.”

  
“Believe me, I am.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

It’s hours later.  Hunter and I arrive at school.  He parks his car but doesn’t unlock the door.  Hunter unbuckles and moves his hand to right next to my thigh.   _ He’s doing this again.  This time I will let him, ‘cause I’m really fucking horny right now.   _ Hunter’s hand slowly and smoothly moves up my thigh.  It then slowly moves down so it’s right next to my penis.  

“Want to go inside?”  Hunter asks.

I stay silent and nod my head yes.  His hand is really close in proximity to my penis.  Hunter removes his hand from me. I unbuckle and he unlocks the car.

“Then let's go, Bas.”  He says.

Hunter and I get out of the car.  We start walking towards the school building.  As soon as we’re inside, we head to the men’s bathroom.  There’s two stalls, and Hunter and I go into the bigger one.  I go in first. Hunter enters after. He locks the stall and looks at me mischievously.  He walks over to me and kisses me.

Both of my hands suddenly shoot up and grab his head.  I pull Hunter into our kiss. As his lips crush against mine, the fabric of the back of my shirt slides up.  I feel the bricks against my skin, and it makes me uncomfortable. Hunter pulls my shirt back down, however, and keeps his arm wrapped around my waist so my shirt doesn’t move.  We break our kiss.

“Get on the toilet.”  I say.

Hunter removes himself from me.  Hunter moves the the middle of the stall as he starts to undo his belt.  He looks so sexy with the way he’s biting his lip. Hunter drops the belt onto the floor.  He then starts to undo his jeans, and they drop to the floor in a bunch at his ankles. Hunter’s boxers are revealed.  They’re the classic white ones.  _ Why do his boxers always have to be so tight? _

Hunter’s boxers also fall to his ankles.  I lick my lips as I look at his big penis.  Hunter sits on the toilet and spreads his legs.

“I’m ready for you, Sebastian.”  Hunter says in a deep voice, which is  _ oh so  _ sexy.

I go over to him and get on both of my knees.  Hunter looks down at me expectantly. I take his whole penis in my mouth and start to suck.  I grab Hunter’s shins with both of my hands. Hunter’s hands are on my head, keeping me from moving away.  I suck very slowly.

I start to suck faster.  Hunter suddenly moans. I don’t care if anyone hears.  I’m going to continue what I’m doing anyways. 

I bite down on Hunter’s penis.  He moans even louder. And I know Hunter loves it.

“You are doing so good, Sebastian.”  His voice is deep.

Hunter’s voice is so sexy.  It’s so deep. His voice is silky, just like how his hair feels.  His voice is also smooth and soothing. I bite down on his penis. Hunter moans so loudly.  The sound bounces off the tile walls, filling the room, filling my head.

I start teething on his penis.  Hunter moans loudly. I suddenly stop.  Hunter’s hard. I pull his penis out of my mouth.

“Fuck me against the wall.”  I demand. “Hard.”

I get up.  Hunter suddenly grabs my hand and pulls himself up.  His shoes, socks, belt, pants, and boxers are kicked onto the floor.  Hunter shoves me to the wall and kisses me. I unbutton the first three buttons of his white, blue, orange, and yellow plaid shirt as he kisses me hard.  I feel Hunter push up my sleeves. He unbuttons the buttons of my shirt.

Hunter presses into our kiss more.  He kisses me really roughly. He pushes me into the wall.  Hunter breaks the kiss and looks at me. I hold tightly onto his collar, and his hands are on my sides.

“I want your belt off.”  Hunter says in that deep, sexy voice.

“Take it off then.”  I whisper.

Hunter unbuckles my belt and with one swift motion, he pulls it through the belt loops and throws it onto the tile floor.  He quickly unbuttons and unzips my jeans. They fall to the floor, a pile at my feet. Hunter puts his hands on my boxers. He opens his mouth to speak.  I smirk. 

“Oh Hunter, it’s hilarious how you think you have to ask permission.”  I say.

“Well isn’t it always better to have consent?”  Hunter asks.

“You don’t need consent from me.  Just take them off.”

Hunter yanks my boxers down.  I smile at him. I be careful not to kick Hunter as I take off my shoes and socks and kick the pile of clothes to the side.  Hunter then turns me around. He shoves his penis inside of me. He starts thrusting in and out of me quickly. With each thrust, I’m basically slammed against the wall.  I don’t care though.

I like how rough Hunter is being with me.  With one final thrust, Hunter cums. He squeezes my arms, which he had been holding.  He stops his thrusts amd just rests inside of me.

“Should we go to class?”  I ask.

“Probably.”  Hunter replies.

“Are we going to?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

Hunter pulls out.  We both quickly get dressed again.  I button Hunter’s shirt again for him.  He buttons mine. Hunter also fixes my collar.  We look at each other.

“Is my hair okay?”  Hunter asks.

“Bit damp, but other than that, fine.”  I reply. “And mine?”

“Perfect, Bas.”  Hunter replies, smiling.

I pull him into a kiss by his collar.  I break our sweet kiss a few seconds later.  We stare at each other before Hunter pulls me into another kiss.  I break away from him.

“We have to get to class, Hunt.”  I whisper.

“We don’t  _ have  _ to.”  He says.

“I  _ want  _ to.  Please.”  I whisper again.

“Let’s go then.”

Hunter grabs my hand.  With his other hand, he unlocks the stall and pushes the stall door open.  He holds the door open so that we both can walk through. 

“Thanks.”  I say.

“No problem, Bas.”  He smiles.

He leads me out of the bathroom.  The bell suddenly rings. I let go of Hunter’s hand.  I see Barry and all our friends coming out of homeroom.

“We gotta hurry to class.  I see our friends, and I don’t want them questioning us.”  I say.

In response, Hunter grabs my arm.  He pulls me towards him and we start quickly walking to class.  We get there in a minute. Hunter and I enter the classroom and go sit in our usual spot in the back.  My whole homeroom enters, and Santana comes up to me.

“Everything okay, twink?”  Santana asks me. “You weren’t in homeroom.”

I get up and face her. 

“First, do  _ not  _ call me a twink, because I’m not at all one.  Second, everything is perfectly fine.” I answer.  “Now leave me alone, Sharquesha.”

“Do you want to fight me?  Because I  _ will  _ go  _ full  _ Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass.”  She says.

I look at her, starting to get angry.  Her glare at me shows that she feels the same.  I move to try and push Santana, but someone grabs my arm.  I look behind me and see Hunter.

“Let.  Go.” I growl.

Hunter tightens his grip on my arm.

“I said LET GO!”  I yell.

I jerk my arm out of Hunter’s grasp.  I turn and walk out of the classroom. I hear someone following behind me.

“Wait!”  I hear the person say.

I turn and see Hunter rushing towards me.  I turn back around and walk faster. 

“Sebastian, please.”  I hear Hunter say.

I stop in my tracks.  Hunter catches up to me.  He walks in front of me.

“I’m sorry for what I did.  I didn’t want you to hurt her.  I understand that you’re mad. Just please forgive me, Sebastian.”  Hunter says.

Hunter keeps his hands behind his back.  He doesn’t reach out and touch me.  _ Should I forgive him _ ?   _ I probably should. _ _ And I could really use a hug right now.   _

“I will forgive you, but you need to do one thing.”  I say.

“What is it?”  He asks.

“You have to hug me.”

Hunter smiles.  “I can  _ definitely  _ do that.”

He reaches out and hugs me.  I hug back. Hunter holds me tight.  I feel myself melt into his arms. I start to cry.  

“Shh, it’s okay.  I got you.” Hunter says as he holds me.

“I wanna go home, Hunt.”  I say as I cry.

“Then I’ll take you home.”  He says. 

We break the hug.  We walk to the doors, and he pushes one open.  We both walk through. Hunter picks me up. Tears are still on my cheeks.  Hunter carries me to his car. He opens the passenger’s door and carefully sets me down on the seat.  I buckle myself in and Hunter closes the door.

I watch as Hunter walks to the driver’s side.  He opens the door and gets in. Hunter buckles in and starts the car.  He starts driving home. We both stay silent. He gets us home quickly.  We get out of the car and walk back to the apartment. We go inside, and I take off my shoes.  Hunter follows me to our room. I lay on the bed.

“I have to go back to school, Bas.”  Hunter says.

In response, I pull him onto the bed by his shirt.  Hunter falls on top of me.

“You don’t have to, Hunt.”  I say. “Stay.”

He props himself up on his elbows.  I look up into Hunter’s handsome face.  His teal eyes are beautiful. Hunter stares back at me, and he smiles.  
  



	62. Chapter 62: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that I haven't been posting. Gay smut ensues. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

“I _ guess _ that I can stay.”  I say as I smile down at him.

Bas smiles at my words.  He looks amazing as I stare at him.  I love how his gelled hair looks. He’s helpless under me.  He looks adorable with his toothy grin. I feel my weight on top of him.  Sebastian’s chest goes up and down as he breathes. 

“Oh Sebastian…”  I trail off.

“What about me?”  He asks.

“I’m so glad that you’re mine.”  I say.

Sebastian doesn’t respond.  A stand of his hair falls out of the gelled formation.  I watch as the one single strand clings to his forehead.  His hands reach up and cling to my collar.

“Can I take off your shirt?”  He asks.

“Of course you can.”  I say.

Bas starts to unbutton my shirt.  He does so carefully. When the last button is undone, I shrug the shirt off my shoulders and Sebastian pulls it off.  He throws my shirt onto the floor. Sebastian’s hands are immediately on my chest. They roam over my body, feeling me.  They rest on my abs. 

“You like them?”  I ask.

Bas nods.  He continues to feel me.  It’s funny how much Sebastian looks to be enjoying himself.  His grin is huge, and his eyes gleam. He’s staring down at my abs.  I laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”  I hear Sebastian ask.

I just continue laughing.

“What the hell are you laughing at?!”  Sebastian asks, getting mad.

I stop laughing.  “How much you seem to be enjoying yourself.”  
“That’s not funny!”

“It is.”

“Hunter, it isn’t funny!”

I laugh again, but this time it’s at how he’s reacting.

“Hunter fucking Clar-”  He starts.

I cut him off by kissing him.  Sebastian squirms under me, trying to escape.  I know he’s mad, but I continue to kiss him. He eventually stops struggling, and melts at my touch.  I smile through our kiss. It was  _ so  _ easy to make him surrender to me.  I break the kiss and grab Sebastian’s head with both of my hands.  As a result, I fall onto him. The gap between us was small, but Bas gasps.

“Hunt…”  He whispers.

“Yes?”  I ask.

“I…”  He starts.

“You what?”  
“I…  need…”

“What do you need, Bas?”

“You.”  He whispers.

I smirk.  I look down at this handsome, amazing man that I am so lucky to call mine.  Sebastian looks so helpless. I get off of him and lay next to him. I look to him.

“Come here and let daddy hold you.”  I say.

Sebastian smirks and moves closer to me.  One of my arms wrap around his waist while the other wraps around his neck.  I slide a hand into his hair. 

“You’re messing up my hair!”  He complains. “Now I have to shower.”

“Would you like some help with that?”  I offer.

He looks at me, seeming surprised at my offer.

“Yes, daddy.”  He finally says.

I smile mischievously.  I use my arms and lift him up.  I get up and carry Sebastian to the bathroom.  I still hold him as I close and lock the door behind us.  I look down at the helpless boy in my arms.

“Ready?”  I ask.

He nods.  Bas wraps his legs around my waist.   I pull the sweater over his head. He unwraps his legs and they fall to the ground.  I look at him. Sebastian rests his head on my shoulder. I unbutton and unzip the jeans that form perfectly to his body.  They fall to his ankles. I pull his boxers down too. I crouch down and pull the pile of clothes off of his feet. Sebastian lifts each leg in order for me to do so.  I also take off his socks. 

I look up at him.  “Now help me.”

Before I know it, I’m naked too.   _ Must’ve used his speed _ .  Sebastian’s kneeling on the floor, looking up at me helplessly.  I look down at him and smile to myself. I crouch down to look at him.

“Want to get in now?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Bas says, smiling.

I reach my hand out to him.  Bas grabs it, and I pull him up with me as I stand.  I get into the shower. Sebastian gets in as well. He closes the shower door behind him while I stare at him.  As soon as the glass shower door is shut, I grab Sebastian and shove him against the wall. I grab his wrists, pinning him in place.  He gasps.

“You okay?”  I ask.

“Yeah, you just surprised me.”  Bas whispers. “Can you let me go for a second?  I want to get the gel out of my hair.”

“Want help?”  I ask in a deep voice.

His pupils dilate.  He nods his head yes.  I let go of his wrists and quickly get the shampoo.  I squirt some into my hands. I had to turn away from Sebastian in order to do so, and when I turn back around, his back is facing me.  I look down and see his perfect ass. I look back up.

“I’m waiting.”  Sebastian says.

“Sorry Bas, I just got distracted.”  I say.

I move my hands up to his hair and begin washing it.  My fingers split gelled strands from each other. It takes a long time for me to finally finish.  His hair is sticking in all directions because of the soap. I move my hands away.

Sebastian walks under the showerhead and rinses his hair.  As he does so, I watch his ass move. I lick my lips. 

“I want to fuck you.”  I blurt out.

Sebastian turns towards me quickly.

“By all means, go ahead.”  He says, smirking.

Bas turns back around.  I shove my penis into him and cover his mouth with both of my hands.  

“You have to be quiet if you want it good.”  I whisper in his ear.

I start to go in and out of him slowly.  Bas suddenly moans loudly. I use one of my hands to slap him on the ass.  The slap is hard. He moans again.

“Bad boy!”  I say in a hushed whisper.  “You need to be fuckng quiet!  There’s a child in this apartment!”

I uncover Sebastian’s mouth so that he can respond.

“Guess you’ll have to punish me, daddy.”  He says.

With that, I put my hands back and start to thrust in and out of him.  I do so as fast as I can, and I do so hard. I shove Sebastian against the shower wall.  As I continue doing what I’m doing, Sebastian is shoved all around the shower. He uses his hands to support himself.

I’m clenching my jaw, not wanting to moan.  Meanwhile, Sebastian moans freely against my hands.  I unclench my jaw and laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”  Sebastian asks, muffled by my hands.

“How cute you sound.”  I say, my laughing stopping and a huge smile on my face.

Sebastian puts my hands back over his mouth.  I continue doing what I was doing. I finally let loose inside of him.  Sebastian moans as I do so. My hands slide down onto his hips. I don’t pull out of him.  I lean my head onto his shoulder. 

“You’re  _ so  _ sexy.”  I whisper in a deep voice right into Sebastian’s ear.

In response, Sebastian humps me.

“So you’re going to be bad?”  I ask. 

“Yes, daddy.”  Sebastian whispers.

“Now you will be punished, and I mean it.”

I pull out of him and turn off the shower.  I get out of the shower, and Sebastian follows me out.

“Put a towel around yourself and gel your hair.”  I command.

“Why?”  He asks.

“Because I said to.”  I say.

He starts to do the tasks I tell him to do.  Sebastian wraps a black towel around his waist.  He then grabs his hair gel and gels his hair exactly like it was before.  While he was doing so, I got dressed again, and I’m just missing a shirt. I lift Sebastian up and carry him to the bedroom.

I throw Bas onto the bed.  I take the towel off of him.  I then go to the dresser and open my underwear drawer.  There’s a small box in it, which contains my ‘toys’. I had brought this box with me when I moved in with Bas.  I open it, and I grab the butt plug and the two pairs of handcuffs. I know that Sebastian could escape from the cuffs, but I also know that he won’t even try to escape.  I go over and sit next to him on the bed.

“Turn over.”  I command.

Sebastian does I tell him to.  I slide my finger through the steel ring and shove the orange plug up Sebastian’s ass.  He gasps.

“What did you put in my ass?”  He asks.

“Oh, just something that will prepare you for what we’re going to do later.”  I respond in a deep voice. “And you better not take it out. Turn back over.”

Sebastian does so.  He looks up at me helplessly.  I smirk. I show him the handcuffs, and his eyes go wide.

“Are you… going to use them?”  Sebastian asks, whispering.

“Would it be alright if I did so?”  I ask in a deep voice.

“Yes, daddy.”

I smirk again.  I use one of the pairs to connect Sebastian’s right wrist to the right bed post.  I use the other pair to connect his other wrist to the other post. I look straight into his eyes.  I reach out and tilt Sebastian’s head up by his chin. 

“ _ You _ belong to  _ me _ .”  I say. 

Sebastian doesn't respond.  He looks at me, his eyes bright.  I remove my hand from his chin and I lean in and kiss him.  Sebastian kisses back greedily. His lips are soft. As we kiss, I take the handcuffs off of him.  As soon as Sebastian’s hands are free, they’re around my neck. He’s pressing hard onto my neck, and his hands are warm.  My hands are on his lower back. 

I break the kiss and look into Sebastian’s eyes.  They gleam, and I’m pretty sure that I can get lost in them.  We’re laying down right now, and I’m using my elbows to hold myself up so I don’t fall on him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…  Alex…” I trail off.

“I don’t care.”  Sebastian says.

He uses his hands to pull me out towards him for another kiss.  Sebastian doesn’t let me break the kiss, and he uses his hands to make sure that I stay.  My hands are on the sides of his head. His fingers dig into the nape of my neck, and Sebastian is kissing me as hard as he can.  His soft lips suddenly part. I fill the gap with my tongue.  I get a taste of his lips, and they’re really sweet.  They taste like- cherries maybe? 

Sebastian’s hands move up and tangle in my hair.  I feel his fingers pulling at it. I break the kiss.

“Can we sleep?”  I ask.

“Of course.  Just take the thing out of my ass first.”  


	63. Chapter 63: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Life's just gotten... well... bad. Anyways, Imma post two more chapters after this. Hopefully that'll make up for it. Mix of smut, fluff, and angst. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s Saturday now.  I wake up really early.  It’s two, and Hunter isn’t in bed next to me.   _He probably just went to the bathroom or something_.  I get out of bed, and since I’m only in my boxers, I pull on a pair of black sweats and a light grey t-shirt.   I leave the bedroom, and I see that bathroom is empty. I walk towards the living room, and Hunter isn’t in there either.  

“Hunter?”  I call out his name.

There is no response, so I slide on my sneakers and leave the apartment.  I start heading up to the roof. I have never been up there before, but there’s a chance Hunter is.  I speed up the stairs, and when I open the door to the roof, I see Hunter. I see him lift his hand up to his mouth and cloud of smoke appears.   _He’s fucking smoking a cigarette!_

The door suddenly closes behind me.  Hunter’s head turns around, and he sees me.  There is a cigarette in his hand. I get angry.  I storm turns him.

“THROW THE FUCKING CIGARETTE OUT, HUNTER!”  I yell at him.

“Why should I?”  He asks.

“You could get addicted, and eventually get cancer!”

Hunter turns back around and continues smoking.  I’m really mad at him right now. If he gets cancer, he’ll die.  I love him a lot, and without him, I don’t know what I’d do. I speed over to him, and I grab the cigarette out of his hand.  I extinguish it before throwing the stub out. I also grab the lighter and the box of cigarettes out of his pocket. Hunter turns around to look at me, and he looks angry.

“What the fuck, Sebastian?!”  He asks.

“EXCUSE ME FOR NOT WANTING YOU TO DIE!”  I yell.

Hunter falls silent at my words.  He doesn’t seem angry anymore. He seems- sad.  I storm away from him without saying another word.  I throw the box and lighter in the trash, and I slam the roof door behind me.  I hear it open again.

“SEBASTIAN!”  I hear Hunter yell behind me.

I start to walk faster down the stairs.  I reach my floor and start to go towards the apartment.  My arm is suddenly grabbed from behind. I turn to see Hunter.

“What?”  I ask coldly.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian.  It won’t happen again, I promise you.”  He says, looking straight into my eyes.

I jerk my arm out of his grasp and start walking towards the apartment.

“You know, what you said made me realize something.  You’re right about what will happen and… I don’t want you to have to experience the pain.”  Hunter says from behind me in the hallway.

I stop in my tracks.  I hear Hunter start to walk towards me.  His footsteps stop behind me. I turn around to face him.  We’re two feet apart. I cross my arms and look awkwardly down at the floor.

 _I wish I could kiss him right now…_ The thought isn’t mine.  It’s Hunter’s. _Ugh, why is this so hard_?

I look back up.  Hunter looks straight at me.  I look into his eyes, and I feel like I’m drowning.  

 _He looked really cute when he was stressed._ I hear Hunter think, and he smirks.

I walk closer to him.  I uncross my arms. Hunter looks away.  I reach him and I put my hands on both sides of his head.  My hands slide into his silky hair. Hunter looks at me again.

“I promise you, I won’t smoke anymore.”  He says.

“Good.”  I say. Then I smirk.  “So I’m cute when I’m stressed, huh?”

Hunter looks surprised.  “Wait…”

 _Yup, I heard that_.  I think.

Hunter’s hands move from behind his back onto mine.  They rest on my lower back. Without warning, he suddenly pulls me into a kiss.  I accept greedily. Our lips crash together. Hunter’s hands put a lot of pressure on my back, not letting me go.  My fingers tangle in the hair on the back of his head, keeping him to me. My right leg slides up against Hunter’s leg and wraps around his waist.  We break the kiss, but don’t move away from each other.

 _How about we get to bed_?  Hunter thinks as I look at him.

 _Yeah, I would like that._ I think.

We let go of each other.  I grab his hand and start to walk towards the apartment.  I’m basically dragging Hunter along with me. I get to the apartment and unlock the door.  I pull Hunter inside. I let go of his hand as I see Alex in the hallway. I take off my shoes, and so does Hunter.

“What’re doing awake?”  I ask, walking over to him.  I crouch to his height.

“I’m thirsty, Dad.”  Alex says, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll get you some water, but then you’re going right back to bed.”  I say.

“Okay.”

I get up and Alex and I walk to the kitchen.  I pour him a cup of water and hand it to him.

“Now go get back to bed.”  I say.

Alex walks back to his room and disappears into the doorway.  I turn back around, and there’s Hunter, waiting for me.

 _Let’s go_.  He thinks.

I smile and we start walking towards our room.  Hunter closes the door behind us once we’re inside.  I sit on the bed. He takes off his shirt, and I find myself unable to look away.  Hunter then pulls his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. I still find myself unable to look away.

 _My god, Hunter, you’re so fucking hot_.  I think.

 _I know_.  He thinks back, smirking.

Hunter’s hands move to the elastic of his white Calvin Klein boxers.  My eyes are glued to him. Actually no, not just glued. They’re super-glued to him.  The boxers are so tight on him. I see his upper leg muscles through them, and I also see his package, which is big.  With a sudden jerk, he pulls them down. I stare at his now fully naked body, but more specifically, his penis.

Hunter kicks off the boxers, and they fall behind him.  He starts walking towards me, and I look up to meet his eyes.  I feel helpless as I look into those eyes of his that I can get so easily lost in.  Hunter reaches me, and he sits down in my lap. I feel his warmth, and his weight pressing down on me.

“You fucking tease.”  I finally say.

Hunter smirks.   _You love me anyways_.

 _That I do.  But I wanna sleep_.  I think.

 _Get naked then_.

Hunt gets off me.  I speed out of my clothes and toss them along with Hunter’s into the laundry basket.  

 _Now get in bed so we can cuddle_ .  Hunter thinks.   _I want to hold you._

I smile.  I lift the blanket and lay down.  Hunter lays next to me, and he pulls the blanket back up to our waists.  I wrap both of my arms around him. His left arm wraps around my shoulders, and Hunt uses that arm to pull me close to him.  His other arm supports his head. Our skin is touching. His warmth makes me feel so safe. I bury my head into his chest and fall asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………..

“Bas.”

I wake up to Hunter’s voice.  I don’t open my eyes.

“We have something important to do today.”  He says.

“What?”  I ask, pulling myself closer to Hunter and burying my head deeper into his chest.  

“My mom wants us to come over.”  Hunter says.

“Do we have to go?”  I ask.

“Yes, and she wants us there by lunch, and since it takes a few hours to drive there, we have to get out of bed and get ready now.”

“Ugh, fine.”

……………………………………………………………………………

Hunter and I are now in the car.  We didn’t even have coffee. Anyways, I have the same green and navy blue striped sweater on from before, and I’ve got on black jeans and my sneakers.  I’ve got a brown belt, too. My hair is gelled. I’m going to try to make a good first impression.

Hunter’s got on a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a navy blue bomber jacket.  He looks really cute. We’re about halfway there, so there’s around an hour and a half left on the journey.  Luckily, Barry is watching Alex.

“You look sexy.”  Hunter suddenly compliments me out of nowhere.

I feel my cheeks start to warm up.  I look into the rearview mirror and see that I’m blushing profusely.  Hunter’s smirking madly.

“Let’s sing.”  Hunter says. “You know _Guns and Ships_?”

“FUCK YEAH, I DO!”  I yell excitedly.

“Deep breaths, Sebastian.  Calm down.” Hunter says. “Now which part do you want?”

I take some deep breaths, calming myself.  “Lafayette.”

Hunter smirks again.  “I figured.” He takes a breath, and he speaks the beginning part of Aaron Burr.  He then yells Lafayette's name, and I rap my part.  We continue the song, me taking the Lafayette part, Hunter taking all of the other parts.  Hunter finishes the song.  

“THAT WAS FUCKING FUN!”  I yell excitedly.

“FUCK YEAH, IT WAS!”  Hunter agrees.

“Glad to see you had fun.  You were literally so serious before.”

“What can I say, _Guns and Ships_ is a really fucking good song.”

I laugh.  “Yes. Yes it is.”

“Now your turn to come up with a good song.”  

“Okay.”  I say.

I start up  _What You Own._ Hunter smiles when his part begins.  We continue the song, me singing Mark, and him singing Roger.  We finish the song together, and we then fall to silence and stay like that for a while.  I begin to tense up.  I really hate the silence between Hunter and I.

“You alright?”  Hunt asks.

“I just really hate the silence.”   I respond.

“Well we’re ten minutes away.”  Hunter says.

“Okay, good.”  I say.

Hunter smiles.  “You realize how far we’ve come, right?”

“Damn right I do.  Like, we were friends, but then we fought a bit, and now we’re…”  I smile. “Well… actually, we’ve always been soulmates.”

Hunter’s cheeks turn to a rosy color.  He looks so cute when he blushes. If I could, I would kiss him right now.  But he’s driving. We finally reach his mom’s place. It’s really, really nice.

“Well, we’re here.”  Hunter says, parking the car.  We unbuckle.

“Nice place.”  I compliment.

“I guess so.”  Hunter smirks. “Mon amour.”

I feel my cheeks warm up, and I know I’m blushing.  “Baise toi.”

“Eh bien, je veux être baisée, alors...  je ne suis pas contre l'idée.” He says mischievously.

I roll my eyes.  “Même si je le voulais, où le ferions-nous?”

“Sur mon vieux matelas.”  Hunter says in that deep, rich, and _sexy_ voice of his.

“Then let’s go inside.  Introduce me to your mom.  Then make an excuse like you forgot something in your old room, and that you’re going to go look for it.  Then ask me for help to find it. Then we go to your room, you’ll lock the door… and you know what will happen next.”

“Come on then.”

We get out of the car.  I walk over to Hunter, and suddenly, he grabs my hand.  He holds my hand tight, not letting me go. We begin walking.

 _This is how you want to approach this_?  I think.

 _Yes, and is that a problem_?  He thinks back.

 _No, not at all._ I smile.  
We walk in silence, and after a while, we reach the door.  Hunter lets go of my hand. He rings the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opens, and I see Hunter’s mom.  She smiles, as does Hunter.

“Hey, Mom.”  Hunter says. “This is Sebastian… my boyfriend.”

Hunter’s mom looks at me, and I look at her.  We quickly shake hands.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Clarington.”  I say.

“It’s a pleasure.”  She says, smiling. She then focuses her gaze on both Hunter and I.  “Now, how about we go inside?”

Hunter nods.  Mrs. Clarington steps aside, and Hunter and I enter.  She begins to walk down the hallway. Hunter and I follow her.  He grabs my hand again. Mrs. Clarington leads us to the living room.  Hunter and I sit on a couch adjacent from her.

“So Sebastian, what are you studying?”  Mrs. Clarington asks me.

“Crime Scene Investigation.”  I respond.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Clarington asks me a lot of questions.  

“I just remembered, I left something in my room.  I’m gonna go look for it.” Hunter finally says, standing up and letting go of my hand.  He then looks down at me. “Help me find it?”

“Sure.”  I say, standing up as well.

Hunter starts to walk away, so I follow him.  He leads me to his room. Hunt opens the door, and we enter the almost empty room.  He closes the door. I sit down on his matress. Hunter locks the door.

“Do you want to use condoms?”  Hunter asks, turning towards me.  “I have a stash.”

“Your room, your rules, daddy.”  I say.

Hunter throws off his jacket and takes off his shirt.  He walks over to me and sits in my lap. His arms drape around my neck.  I grip onto his shoulders.

“Then I say we get to it.”  He says.

Hunter kisses me.  My hands move up to his hair.  I clutch and pull at it. Our lips part feverishly.  I want more.

“Hunter.”  I whisper, my voice lust filled.

Hunter deepens the kiss even more.  I fall against the bed. Hunter’s weight on me is very heavy, and I can’t get up.  My hands move down to his neck. I feel my fingernails dig into the nape of his neck.  Hunter doesn’t seem to mind. His own hands are gripping my shoulders.

Hunter’s tongue suddenly darts out of his mouth.  He easily pries my lips open. I can’t do anything about it.  I feel so helpless under him. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t break the kiss.  Hunter’s tongue licks all around my mouth.

“Mine.”  He says through the kiss.


	64. Chapter 64: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I'm still gonna post another. I'll probably post one more. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

It’s Monday now.  Today’s Regionals for Glee club.  So many people have quit, and now it’s only me, Ollie, Seb, Hunter, Nate, Bill, Santana, and Sara’s twin sister, Laurel.  The theme is Broadway musicals, and we chose _Hamilton_.  Nate’s driving the bus.

“I can’t believe how many people have quit.”  I hear Santana say.

“There’s still the eight of us.”  I say.

“How about we sing _The Story of Tonight_ to practice?”  Nate suggests.

“Sounds good.”  I say.

We all wear a red t-shirt and blue jeans.  We all sit alone. My seat is adjacent to Ollie’s.  What’s surprised me is how good Bill has gotten with his stutter.  He’s gotten so good that he only rarely stutters. He’s a hell of a singer, though.  The guy that sat with us once, Ralph, left the group.

Hunter sings the first line of the song.  The rest of us echo him, and I sing the next line.  Everyone else echoes that.  Laurel sings the next line, and we echo her.  Ollie and I sing the line after that together, looking at each other and smiling.  It's then Bill, Santana, Seb, and Nate.  Ollie sings that short Laurens' part, and I sing the line after that.  All the girls then sing a line together, and Hunter and Seb together sing the line after that.  Then, it's me, Laurel, Hunter, then Nate.  All the guys, all the girls, then Ollie.  Upon reaching what would be considered the ending lines, we split into two groups: Ollie, Seb, Hunter, and I, along with Nate, Bill, Laurel, and Santana.  The groups take turns with the ending lines, and we all come together on the last 'tonight.'

“Well we’re going to do good.”  I say.

“Yup.”  Nate says.  “We’re here.”

We all get off the bus.  We manage to get inside without a confrontation from the other choirs.  We go backstage. I stand in front of everyone.

“So just to get this clear, we’ll be doing _Wait For It_ and _Satisfied_.”  I say.  “We all know our parts, right?”

Everyone nods.  


	65. Chapter 65: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter -TheFlash1215745

I step onto stage.  The spotlight shines on me.  My hands are in my front pockets.  I look down at the stage floor. I look up into the audience as the intro music ends.  I sing the first verse.

Laurel walks to my left and stays a bit behind me.  On my right is Santana. Next to Laurel is Bas, and next to Santana is Barry.  A spotlight shines on everyone now.  We continue singing the song.  The girls sing the female echoes, and the guys sing the male echoes.  We all join together for when it's necessary.  And, as soon as the last line is sung, the spotlights dim.

 


	66. Chapter 66: Laurel's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satisfied from Hamilton. Chapter 67 will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Oliver, Nate, and Bill come onto stage.  A spotlight lights on all Bill. He walks around stage as he speaks the intro of the song, spoken by John Laurens in the actual play.  I sing the first line.

Everyone else does the echoes, and, Oliver does the short Alexander parts, while Santana sings Eliza.  At 'rewind,' the stage goes dark.  After the recorded sample stops playing, the spotlight shines on me, and I look up into the audience.  I fidget with my hands, and I rap my part in a singsong voice.

A second spotlight shines on Oliver as he walks towards me for his part, saying his words.  By the time he's done, ge reaches me and stands next to me.  The spotlights shine on us both.  We do the interlude part, and, after Oliver's 'unimportant' is said, he starts to walk away, the spotlight following him.  He finishes his lines.

The spotlight shines on only me again.  I stop fidgeting, and I start walking around stage.  After rapping the beginning part, I look at the audience with a knowing look on my face. “You see it right?”

I look away from them and continue.  The spotlight shines on Santana as I walk past her, and she sings her line.  The spotlight fades off Santana as I away from her.  It shines on me as I walk around stage.  After a few more lines, I reach Oliver, and I pull him into my spotlight by his arm.  

I let go of his arm after a speaking part, and push him out of the spotlight.  After everyone shouts 'number one,' I start walking towards the front of the stage.  I rap my verse.

The spotlight shines on Santana as she walks towards Oliver, who has a spotlight trained on him.  I walk towards them. The spotlight follows me.  I walk away from them after we all do _another_ intermission.  Their spotlights fade into darkness.

I walk back over to Oliver and Santana and pull them both into my spotlight after another verse.  I walk away from them after yet _another_ short intermission.

I pace back and forth against the edge of the stage as I sing.  Eventually, I stop walking and just sing.  This time, when echoes are done, the spotlight is drawn to those who shout the words.  At my turn, the spotlight shines on only me.  When the song is done, the stage goes dark again.  


	67. Chapter 67: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this five or so minutes after finishing writing it. I'm going to be busy later, so I might not get a chapter done for tomorrow. I'll try to, however. O yeah, there's a very very very tiny bit of smut. Like 0.001%. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

We had won the competition, and were on the way back to school.  Santana has the trophy with her. This time, Barry and I sit together.  I wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close to me. Barry rests his head on my shoulder.  

_ I wish you could take off your shirt right now _ .  Barry thinks.

_ And I wish I could take off yours _ .  I think.

_ Can we go out tonight _ ?

_ On a date _ ?

Barry facepalms, causing me to laugh.

_ Okay, okay _ .   _ We’ll go out _ .  I think.  

_ Yay! _

I kiss his head.  Barry’s head moves to my chest and he snuggles into the fabric of my shirt.  My left hand slides under the sleeve of his t-shirt and rubs his arm. 

_ You know, I’m glad you kept your stubble, because you look hella handsome _ .  Barry thinks.

_ Thank you _ .   _ You always look cute _ .

Barry’s cheeks turn as red as his shirt.  He buries his head even deeper into my chest.  My left hand rests where it is. My right hand moves up into his hair.  Barry’s cheeks turn an even darker red.

“You okay?”  I ask.

Barry doesn’t respond.  I gently move his head away from my chest.  He’s asleep. I smile. I remove my hands from Barry and carefully lay his head in my lap.  The red in his cheeks starts to fade. Barry’s so fucking adorable. 

“We don’t have class for the rest of the day, right?”  Nate asks from

“Nope, we don’t.”  Bill responds without stuttering.  “You know, I don’t take speech thuh-therapy.  So I’m surprised that I barely stutter anymore.”

“That’s good.”  Laurel says.

“It is.”  Bill says.  

“Well what should we do after we drop the trophy off?”  I ask.

“Celebrate, duh.”  Santana says.

“Well Santana, I think the soloists who won us the competition deserve to choose where we go.”  Barry says, waking up.

“Good idea, Barry.”  Laurel says, smiling.  “What do you think, Hunter?”

“You choose something.”  Hunter says.

Santana’s sitting alone in a seat adjacent from us, Laurel is behind Santana, and Bill is in the seat behind us.  Nate’s still driving. Sebastian and Hunter are in the very back, and they’re being very quiet.

“Well then, I say we go eat somewhere.”  Laurel says. 

Barry moves so that he sits in my lap.  I wrap my arms around him. His back is to my chest.  I hold him close to me.

………………………………………………………………………..

We all had decided to go home instead.  Laurel thankfully was watching Wally. Lunch time was approaching.  Barry and I sit together on the couch. I turn to him.

“We should probably go get dressed.”  I say.

“Why?”  He asks.

“I want to take you out for lunch.”  I say. “So let’s go get dressed.”

Barry grabs my hand and gets up from the couch.  He pulls me up and basically drags me to our room.

“Eager much?”  I ask as we reach our room.  

“I wanna go out, Ollie!”  Barry says, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry basket.

“Okay, okay.”  I say. “Don’t dress formal, though.”

I take off my shirt.  I pull a white t-shirt over my head.  I then go to the closet and grab my leather jacket.  It’s worn down a bit. I look at the jacket for a bit before sliding it on over my arms.  A white ago, Barry wore my jacket. I leave the room and slide on my black high tops with the white toe-tips.  I tie the black laces.

When I look up, I see Barry looking down at me.  He’s got on a red and black plaid button-up shirt, blue skinny jeans, a grey unzipped sweatshirt, and his Converse.  The cuffs of his shirt are folded over the sleeves of his sweatshirt. He looks adorable. We smile at each other. I get up and face him.  We’re inches apart.

I rest a hand on his cheek.  Barry leans into my touch. I run my fingers carefully across his cheek.  He smiles.

_ What’re you smiling for _ ?  I think.

_ Because of you _ .  He thinks back.  

_ Well then, I’m glad I made you smile _ .  I think.   _ Now how about we go out _ ?

_ Yeah, let’s go _ .

I remove my hand from his face.  Barry quickly grabs it. I let him hold my hand.  I pull him out of the apartment, and he closes and locks the door behind us.  We start to walk down the hallway, down to stairs, and to the car. We get in.

The drive to the diner isn’t too long of one.  We get there quickly and go inside. The waitress sits us down at a booth.

“What would you like to drink?”  The waitress asks.

“I’ll have a Coke.”  Barry says.

“I’ll have the same.”  I say.

“Alright.  I’ll be right back with your drinks.”  The waitress says before walking away.

I turn to look at Barry.  He looks back at me.

“Exams are coming up soon.”  Barry says.

“They start in over a month, Barry.”  I say, laughing a bit.

“I know… but I want to be prepared.  I should probably study later.”

“Can’t you tomorrow?”

He smirks.  “Of course I can, Ollie.”

I smile.  “Good.”

The waitress drops off our drinks.  She asks for our order. Barry and I both order burgers.  The waitress walks away again.

“Tell me about one of your favorite memories, Barry.”  I say.

“Once in the summer, I went down to a hill.  It was when I was sixteen. And I just sat there, a smile on my face, staring at the sunset, and thinking.  I didn’t go home until it was dark out. The quiet was soothing, and it was an escape from all of the bullying.  It was just- peaceful, and perfect.” Barry tells me. “Now you tell me something in return.”

“The day after I got home from the island, I was playing catch with Thea.  She threw the ball hard, and it broke the window. The expression on her face was  _ priceless _ .  I was laughing my ass off.  Then Moira, my mother, came running out of the house and scolded the both of us.  Thea was laughing too.” I tell him.

I could tell that Barry was listening.  He looked at me the whole time, and he payed attention.  His eyes gleam. I crave those soft, full lips of his so badly right now.  I imagine making them a deep red color by kissing him  _ very  _ hard.  I know I can’t have them right now, however.  We’re in public.

His smile is genuine right now.  Barry looks really happy. Our food is suddenly dropped off, and we begin to eat.  We eat in silence, not talking. We finish our food and drinks and the bill comes.

“I’ll get it.”  I say.

“No, I will.”  Barry says.

“Let me get it.”

“Why?”

“Because I was the one who took you out.”

I slide my card into the slot in the bill folder thing.  I sign the check. The waitress picks it up, and brings it back a few minutes later.  I take my card out and slide it into my wallet. Barry and I get up and walk out of the diner.  We get back in the car, and I start driving home.


	68. Chapter 68: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a bit of time to write. It's just hard doing it all by yourself, you know? Anyways, smut galore in this chapter. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

We get inside the apartment.  Barry closes and locks the door.  

“Let’s go to our room.”  I say.

Barry and I start walking to the bedroom.  I close the door behind us.

“So you want me naked or-”  Barry starts.

I ambush those lips of his with a kiss.  I kiss him hard, shoving him against the wall.  I grip his wrists tightly, keeping him where he is.  Barry kisses me back, very hard. I suck on those lips of his that I love so much.  I show my dominance over him. His lips are sweet, like candy. I kiss him even harder for a few minutes before breaking the kiss.  His lips are swollen and dark red, exactly like I wanted them to be.

“Now we’re both going to get naked, and you’re going to get on that bed and spread those legs of yours for me.”  I say. “Understand?”

“Yes, Ollie.”  Barry says.

I let go of his wrists and walk away from him.  I start to undress. When I’m finished and fully naked, I turn around to face the bed.  Barry is laying fully nude on his back, his legs only slightly spread. I get on the bed in front of him.  We look at each other. 

I grab his smooth thighs.  Barry doesn’t say a thing. I spread his legs even farther apart.  The gap in between them is huge. Barry moans. I climb on top of him.

“You keep your legs spread, and I’ll fuck you so hard that all you’ll remember is my name.”  I whisper into his ear. “Understand?”

“Yes, Ollie.”  He whispers back.

I get off of him.  I grab his legs and hold them up as I kneel.  I shove my penis into his hole, which has gotten a bit bigger over the time we’ve been together.  He moans my name. I start to move slowly in and out of his small hole, earning my name being moaned each time.  I start to move faster, my grip on his spread legs getting tighter as my movements become thrusts.

I thrust in and out of him hard.  Barry likes it a lot, and moans my name along with each thrust.

“OLLIE!!!”  Barry moans loudly as I finally cum.

I remove my hands from his legs, which fall to the bed.  I bend down and take his penis in my mouth. Barry gasps.  I stroke him with my tongue, and he laughs. His laughing is my second favorite sound, the first being his moans.  

“Ollie!”  Barry says in between hs laughs.

I continue to stroke him with my tongue.  Barry continues to laugh. I want him to moan.  I bite down. His laughing comes to a sudden conclusion, being cut off by a moan.  My lips curve into a smile against him. 

I start to suck on his penis.  I do so slowly and tenderly, enjoying every last bit.  Barry tastes  _ good _ , like  _ really good _ .  Barry vibrates, and I take that as a sign that he’s going to cum soon.  I suck harder and faster. He moans so loud that my ears hurt. I could give less of a fuck, though.

Finally, he cums.  It’s really sweet, and heavy, and  _ warm _ .  I swallow.  I then remove his penis from my mouth and climb on top of him.  I start to kiss down his chest. Barry’s hands move onto my back.  By now, I’m kissing his abs. I stop the kisses right below his belly button.  I move away and lay down.

“Come closer.”  I say.

Barry scoots close to me.  Our skin touches at our sides, and he leans his head onto my chest.  My left hand snakes its way into his hair, and my other moves to his back.  Barry moves even closer to me somehow. We just lay there.

“So.”  I say.

“So?”  Barry asks.

My hand on his back moves down to his ass, which I take a handful of.  Barry lets me keep my hand where it is. 

“You like my ass?”  He asks with a playful smirk.

In response, I squeeze his ass.  

_ You know I do _ .  I think.

“Should we ask Laurel to bring Wally back?”  I ask.

Barry snuggles his head into my chest.  His hand moves to my chest, and my hand in his hair moves on top of his hand.  

“Jus’ a bit longer…”  He mumbles.

I smile, and kiss his head.  His leg slides up against mine.  I move my right leg a bit, and Barry’s leg moves in between both of my legs.  I let him keep his leg there. My phone suddenly rings, interrupting the moment.

“Fucking phone.”  I mumble.

“Don’t ans’r.”  Barry mumbles into my chest.

“I won’t.”  I say.

“Good.”  He mumbles.

“You’re adorable.”  I compliment.

“I kno-”  My phone rings again, cutting Barry off.  “Turn your freakin’ phone off, Ollie.”

I grab my phone and power shut it down. 

“Happy now?”  I ask, smiling.

“Yes.”  Barry mumbles.

Barry snuggles deeper into my chest.  

…………………………………………………………………………………

It’s the next day.  Laurel had brought Wally back yesterday.  Barry and I both thanked her for watching him.  At the moment, it’s five in the morning, and I had just woken up.  Barry and I are still tangled together, naked. I carefully remove myself from him and get out of bed.

I look to see that Barry adjusted himself and now lays on his stomach.  The ring on his finger suddenly catches the light and gleams. I smile before turning away.  I quickly go over to the dresser, my steps soundless. I had learned how to do that back on Lian Yu.

I quickly grab a dark green t-shirt and some simple black jeans.  I get dressed. Of course I’m also wearing boxers, because why the hell would I not?  I don’t even care about showering, or brushing my teeth. I slide on my shoes. They’re still in the bedroom because Barry and I never cleaned up last night.

I pull on my jacket as well.  As I’m walking towards the door, I hear a voice.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks sleepily.

I turn back around and face him.  A small smile creeps its way onto my face.  Barry sits up in bed. The blanket covers his lower half.  I can see in his eyes that he’s tired.

“Hey, Barry.  How’d you sleep?”  I ask.

“Good.”  He smiles.  “And you?”

“Good.”  I say.

“Can you make breakfast?”  Barry asks. “Please?”

“Sure.” 

I walk out of the room.  I take off my jacket and lay it carefully onto the chair.  I grab the things to make pancakes and a bottle of Fireball catches my eye.  I don’t even think before I grab the bottle and pour some into the mixture. I only pour a bit in before screwing it back.  I put the bottle back where it was and continue to stir. 

I quickly make a large stack of pancakes.  I get out a plate for myself and for Barry.  I quickly scramble some eggs for Wally and put them in a bowl.  Wally comes into the kitchen.

“Hey Oliv’r.”  He says.

“Hey Wally.  The eggs are for you.”  I say.

“Thanks.”  Wally says, getting up on the barstool.  

I slide a spoon over to him, and he starts to eat.


	69. Chapter 69: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that long of a chapter, but what I have planned for the next one is huge. Enjoy! -TheFlash1215745

Right as I’m pulling a navy blue long sleeve shirt over my head, I hear a knock on the bedroom door.  I move to open it.

“Hey, Ollie.”  I say.

“You alrigh- woah.”  Ollie cuts himself off.

He stares down at my naked bottom half.  I don’t have boxers, pants, socks, or shoes on.  I smirk.

“You like what you see?”  I ask mischievously.

Ollie nods, licking his lips.  I laugh.

“Well, I need to get dressed.”  I say.

“Can I watch?”  He asks seriously.

I bite my lip.  “Mhm.”

I step aside, letting him in the room.  Ollie closes the door behind him. I go back to the dresser, and I grab red boxers and black ripped jeans.  I grab some socks, too. 

I continue to bite my lip as I slowly pull up my boxers.  I can feel Ollie’s eyes trained on me, watching my every movement.  I pull up my jeans next. I then slide on my socks and I look behind me.

Ollie is staring straight at my ass.  I stop biting my lip and smirk mischievously.  I walk over to him and sit in his lap. I drape my arms around his neck.

“Come on, say what you want.”  I say, looking into Ollie’s piercing blue eyes.  

“I want you…”  Ollie says, eyes full of desire.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a kiss.”  I say, smiling playfully.

Ollie’s lips crash against mine.  Ollie uses his hands to move my hands to his hips.  I keep my hands where he puts them. His hands then move into my hair.  He holds me close to him. I grip his hips tightly. His lips press against mine. 

Ollie’s lips suddenly part.

_ You want tongue _ ?  I think.

_ What do you think _ ?

I shove my tongue into his mouth.  I feel our tongues connect. Ollie and I’s tongues tangle together, and we fight for control over his mouth.  Our tongues wrestle for a few minutes before I retract mine into my mouth.

Ollie starts sucking hard on my lips.  I feel myself starting to lose breath. I try to break the kiss, but Ollie’s hands cling tightly to my head.  I can’t move. 

_ Let me go _ .  I think.   _ I need to breathe _ .

_ You have to ask nicely _ .  He demands as he still kisses me.

_ Please, Ollie _ .

_ Since you asked so nicely, go ahead _ .

I pull away again, and this time, I do so successfully.  I close my eyes and start to take deep breaths. Ollie’s hands move down to my back.  My grip on his hips starts to loosen. I open my eyes. Ollie and I look straight into each other’s eyes.

“You okay?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”

“Your lips…”

“What about them?”

“Well, they’re swollen and red.”

“I’ll go see how bad it is.”  

I get out of his lap.  I walk to the bathroom, turn on the lights, and look in the mirror.  My lips are bright red and swollen. I see Ollie appear in the doorway behind me, crossing his arms and smirking.

“Dammit,  _ Ollie _ .  Now everyone’s going to be asking what happened.”  I say.

He laughs.  I glare at him.  Ollie moves over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.  My ring catches light. It always does at the most random times.  Ollie leans his head down and starts to suck on my neck. I know what he’s doing, and I let him.  I close my eyes. 

When I open my eyes again, Ollie is out of the bathroom.  I have a hickey on my neck. I cover it with my hand as I walk to the bedroom.  I pull off my shirt, and pull on a black hoodie.

“Fuckin’ can be so annoying sometimes…”  I mumble to myself.  "But I love him anyways."


	70. Chapter 70: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk wat this chapter is. Smut, fluff, and songs. Lots of characters. It might get angsty between Sebastian and Blaine next chapter hehe... And I don't have to say my username anymore cuz im the only one whos workin on the fic. I'm taking requests, by the way.

It’s Glee time.  Of course Sebastian and I sit together.  

“Now, there will be a lot of new students today.”  Mr. Schue says at the front of the classroom. “Well, some are joining again, but there will be four transfers.”

Kara, Sara, Rip, Ralph, Iris, and some girl by the name of Kendra enter the room.

“Hello.”  Sara says, breaking the awkward silence.

“You all go sit down.  We’re still waiting on four others.”  Mr. Schue says.

The girls sit next to Santana and Laurel in the second row.  Rip and Ralph sit by Nate and Bill. Finn enters the room.

 _Wait, shit, when did he transfer_?  I think.

 _I guess he just did_ …  Bas’ thought trails off.

Finn walks to the front of the room.  

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?”  Mr. Schue asks Finn.

“Uh, okay…  I’m Finn Hudson, from Lima, and I’m studying teaching.”  Finn says. “Well, I already know some of you.”

“Huh-hey, Finn.”  Bill says.

“Who do you know?”  Laurel asks.

“Well I know Barry, Oliver, Sebastian, Hunter, Nate, Bill, and Santana.”  Finn says.

“Mhm, long time, no see, Frankenteen.”  Santana smiles playfully.

Finn laughs and goes to sit by Bill, and he starts talking with the group.  Next comes Quinn Fabray. She’s from McKinley. She introduces herself to the class and sits by Santana.  We’re just waiting for two more people now.

Bas leans his head onto my shoulder.  I take his hand.

“What’s up?”  I ask, looking down at him.

“I just wanna be close to you.”  Bas says, causing me to smile.

“Wanna sit in my lap?”  I ask.

Bas looks at me, and his hazel eyes gleam.  He looks amazing. “Yeah.”

Sebastian lets go of me.  He then moves and sits in my lap.  I look into his eyes, and he looks into mine.  I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.  He leans his head onto my shoulder. I put one of my hands on top of his head.  I hold him tightly to me.

Someone clears their throat.  I look up and Sebastian turns his head.  All eyes are on the two of us. A new girl is crossing her arms.  She’s got long, auburn hair, pale skin, freckles, and light green eyes.  She’s standing next to Bill.

“This is my friend, Beverly, who I haven’t seen in tuh-en years.”  Bill says.

“Hey.”  Beverly says.  “Who are the two in the back?”

“I’m Hunter.”  I say. I look down at Sebastian, who has his head on my shoulder again.  “And in my lap is Sebastian.”

“Hi.”  Sebastian says, seeming out of it.

There’s a knock on the doorframe.  We all look. Fucking Blaine Anderson is standing there.  The guy that Sebastian always talked about. That fucking guy that Sebastian had the biggest crush on.  That guy that Sebastian almost blinded. The one I’ve been so jealous of. Sebastian snuggles into me.

 _I know what you’re thinking, he’s not taking me away from you_.  Sebastian thinks.

I instantly start to relax.   _Good_.

“Introduce yourself to the class.”  Mr. Schue says.

“My name is Blaine, I used to go to McKinley with Finn, Santana, and Quinn, and now I’m here.  Before McKinley, I was at Dalton.” Blaine says.

“Yeah, we know.”  I say.

“Hunter?”  Blaine asks.

I smirk.  “Damn right.”

Blaine sits in a chair two away from Sebastian and I.  Mr. Schue walks to the front of the class.

“Now, because a lot of you need to get acquainted, you’ll each be singing a song.  You can do a duet if you want to.” Mr. Schue says.

“Can I go right now?”  Nate asks.

“Sure.”  Mr. Schue says.

Nate goes to the front of the room.  He doesn’t use backing music, and he just sings  _Uptown Girl._ Everyone except for Sebastian and me are clapping for him when he's done.  I nod appreciatively at Nate, who’s smiling.  Sebastian doesn’t do anything, and he just stays where he is in my arms.  I look at him, and he’s asleep. I look up and see Blaine looking at me curiously.

“He fell asleep.”  I say.

Blaine smiles kindly.  “Are you going to wake him up?”

“I’ll let him sleep.”  I say, smirking.

“Way to start off!”  Mr. Schue says, perhaps being a bit too excited.  “Now, for those who don’t know, what’s your name?”

“My name’s Nate Heywood, and I’m originally from New York City.  Yeah, I know, the people who know me didn’t know that. Now you do.”  Nate says, his smile huge.

“Nice.”  Finn says.  “And I’ll go next.”

Finn gets up and goes to the front of the room.  He connects his phone to the bluetooth speaker, and a familiar tune starts playing.  Finn sings  _Don't Stop Believin'_.

“We sang that at our Sectionals.”  Rip says.

“Oh…”  Finn trails off.  “Well, I already told you all about me.  But since some people came into the room after me, I’ll say it again.  I’m Finn, I’m uh… studying teaching. And I’m from Lima.”

Finn then goes to sit back by the group he was with previously.  Everyone takes turns, introducing themselves and singing songs. Pretty much everyone sings.

The bell suddenly rings loudly.  I know that it woke Bas up. He snuggles into me.  I hear everyone leaving the classroom.

“Bas, we have to go to class.”  I say.

“Carry me.”  He mumbles.

“I can’t.  You have to go to your Crime Scene Investigation class, and I have to go to my Law class.”

“No.”

I try to remove him from me, but Bas clings even tighter to me.

“Sebastian, please.”  I groan. “I can hold you again in History.  Just please, get off.”

He detaches himself and stands up.  He frowns at me.

“You’re no fun.”  Sebastian says before walking out of the classroom.

I get up from my chair, grab my stuff, and walk to class.  As soon as I enter, the class falls silent.

“Mr. Clarington, why are you late to my class?”  The teacher asks me.

I sit down next to Laurel.  “Just got caught up. It won’t happen again.”

“Alright.”

I get out my laptop and boot it up.  We have to right essays, and I mean long essays.  It sucks. I’m probably going to stay up tonight to write it, being that it’s due tomorrow.  

“What were you caught up with?”  Laurel asks as we type our essays.

“Sebastian was being a bit… _clingy_.”  I say.

“Oh…”

I smirk.  “It’s fine.  It was actually kinda cute.”

Laurel smiles.

“Speaking of, have you found anyone for yourself yet?”  I ask.

“I might have a bit of a crush on a girl…”  She trails off.

“You’re lesbian?”

“Got a problem with that?”

“Do you think I do?  I’m fucking gay, so of course I don’t.”  I say as I write. “Who?”

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

“Well only Sebastian would know… because he hears my thoughts.”

“Then promise not to tell anyone except for him?”

“Of course.”

Laurel takes a deep breath.  “I like Santana.”

“Well ask her out!”

“Do you think that will work?”

“Yes.  I mean, Sebastian’s mine because I confessed my feelings to him.  So go for it.”

“Thanks for the advice, Hunter.”

“No problem.”

I look at the time, and it’s two minutes until class ends.  I save my work and shutdown my laptop, as does Laurel. I slide my laptop into its case and zip it up.  The case is made of brown leather. It’s really nice.

The bell rings, and now it’s time for History.  Laurel and I have it together, so we walk to class together.  Mr. Cottiers left a message on the board, saying that we can just do whatever.  Most people are here. Laurel goes to sit by Sara, and I sit in the back of the class.

Sebastian comes into the class.  He looks sexy as hell. He’s got a white t-shirt on, and the tight black jeans show the frame of his legs perfectly.  He turns around to see what’s written on the board, and I see his ass.

Oh, his ass.  It’s smooth. There’s no blemishes on it.  It’s soft and perfect. He turns back around, and I look away.  I can hear his footsteps walking towards me. I look up. Sebastian has a toothy grin on his face.  I sigh.

“Alright, you can get in my lap.”  I say.

His smile grows even larger.  He climbs into my lap, and gets in the same position he was in before.  His arms are wrapped around my neck, and his head is on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his torso, and my hands rub up and down his back.

 _What’s up with you today_?  I think.

 _Is it bad that I want to be close to you_?  Bas thinks back.

 _No, not at all_ .   _It’s actually pretty cute_.

 _I like being close to you, Hunt_.

 _Well I like having you close to me_ .   _By the way, you look sexy as hell_.

 _Thanks_.

My hands slide under his shirt, and I rub his smooth skin.  I see Santana get up and start walking over to us. She sits on the desk in the row in front of us.

“Hello.”  She says.

“Hey.”  Bas says.

“I need some advice.”  Santana says.

“What about?”  Bas asks.

“I like someone, but I don’t know how to tell them.”  Santana says.

“Just tell them.”  I say.

“Alright.”  Santana says, getting up from the desk and walking away.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It’s after school.  I dropped Sebastian off at home.  I’m driving to Laurel’s so we can work on our essays together.  It’ll be easier with a second opinion. I get there quickly, my laptop in its case under my arm.  I walk to her apartment, and I knock on the door.

“It’s open!”  Laurel yells through the closed door.

I open the door and go inside.  I close it behind me. I take a seat across from her at her dining room table.  She’s typing away at her laptop. I take mine out of its case, boot it up, and start typing my essay too.

“Did you tell her yet?”  I ask.

“No.”  Laurel responds.  “I will tomorrow.”

“Alright.”  I say.

“How’s your essay going?”

“Good, and yours?”

“Pretty good.  I’m pretty close to finishing.”

“Nice.”

We fall to silence.  I don’t know how long it’s been until we’re both finally done.  I submit my essay online, and I check the time. It’s nine.

“I should probably get home.”  I say, closing my laptop and putting it back in the case.

“Yeah, it is pretty late.”  Laurel says. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hunter.”

“Bye!”  I shout as I head out the door.  

I walk to my car, put my laptop on the passenger’s seat, and start to drive back home.  Back to Sebastian, and to Alex.

…………………………………………………………………………………

I get home quickly, and I rush up the stairs.  I rush inside the apartment, and I shut and lock the door.  I drop my laptop on the couch, and I take off my shoes. I walk to the bedroom.

I open the door, and I’m greeted with the sight of Sebastian naked on the bed, shoving a finger up his ass.  He moans softly. The sound is so delicate. I watch him pull his finger in and out of his ass. I cross my arms and smirk.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”  I ask in a deep voice.

“I couldn’t wait for you.”  Bas moans again. “And I’m really enjoying myself.  But I bet I’d enjoy it more if-” Another soft moan.  “-if it were your fingers in my ass. Or your big cock.”

“Hands and knees.”  I demand

Sebastian gets in the exact position I tell him to.  I smile. I undress quickly and get on the bed behind Sebastian.  

“Your slutty ass doesn’t deserve to get fucked by me.”  I say as I shove my penis into his hole.

Bas moans loudly.  I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him up so that I go even further inside of him.  I start to thrust, and he moans softly each time.

“You feel so good, Hunter.”  Bas whispers.

I lean down and whisper in his ear.  “It’s going to get better.”

I start to move faster and faster, and I’m now going as fast as I can.  Sebastian moans loudly. I could care less that Alex is in the next room.  Sebastian feels _so_ good.  He’s extremely warm.  

Right now, he’s on his hands and knees, and I’m on top of him.  I lean my head next to his neck and start to suck on the middle of it.  I do so as hard as I can as I thrust.

I feel myself cum into Sebastian.  He moans my name. I detach from him and lay next to him.  Sebastian flips himself onto his back. There’s a deep reddish-purple mark where my lips were.  I close my eyes.


	71. Chapter 71: Blaine's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk. I know this is short, and I decided not to make it angsty. next chapter will be longer, and it will be good. then there's something big coming up. btw, i saw Love, Simon yesterday and it was really, really good. anyways, enjoy!

The reason why Finn, Quinn, and I left McKinley is because we were kicked out.  Sue Sylvester had succeeded, and now the New Directions were disbanded. The three of us found a way to get into Ohio State, which is a really good school.

I’m surprised that I saw Sebastian, Hunter, and Santana again.  I haven’t talked to them in months, and they’re all pretty nice so far.  Because Sebastian and Hunter are together, Sebastian’s no longer hitting on me.  Which has been good.

Kurt and I broke up, and I’ve lost contact with him.  I might ask Finn to talk to him for me, being that Kurt is Finn’s step brother.  I don’t know though.

I’m surprised that Sebastian and Hunter actually got together.  Hunter’s always said he was ‘not even remotely bi-curious’. Did that change?  Or was he just in the closet all along? I wonder. It’s the basic ‘free period’ after lunch, and I’m just sitting in the library, reading.  

“Whatcha reading, Killer?”  Sebastian suddenly asks.

I jump a little in my seat and put the book down. 

“Dammit, Sebastian.”  I say, looking up at him.  “And to answer your question, the book that inspired  _ Hamilton _ .” 

“Nice.”  He says, sitting in the seat across from me.

“Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?”  I ask.

“Well Hunter, Laurel, and Santana are studying, and Oliver and Barry are probably making out somewhere.  I have no idea where Nate and the others are. And I saw you heading here, so I decided to follow you.” 

I smile at the randomness to this.  

“Question, are you still with Kurt?”  Sebastian asks.

“We broke up.”  I say, my smile fading.

“Sorry for bringing it up.”  

“No, no.  It’s fine.”

“There anyone you crushing on?”

“Not yet.”

“Well if there is someone, I’d be happy to help as a wingman.”

“I’ll let you know.”

The bell rings, ending the period.  I shut my book and pick it up. Both Sebastian and I get up.  

“I’ve got to get to class.”  I say. “It was nice talking to you.”

“You too, Blaine.”  Sebastian smirks. “I’ll see you around.”

We both leave the library, and I start towards my class, which happens to be Science.  Beverly and iris are in that class with me, except Iris sits with a different friend of hers.  I get into class and take my seat next to Beverly, who’s my lab partner.

“Hey, Blaine.  How was lunch?”  She asks.

“Good, other than the fact Sebastian interrupted me reading.”  I say. “And yours, Bev? Wait, is it okay that I call you that?”  
She laughs.  “Yeah, I don’t mind.  And my lunch was decent, basically just catching up with Bill.”

“Nice.”  I say with a smile.  

She’s fidgeting with her hands, and I see a scar on her right hand.

“What happened to your hand?”

“Long story short, I made a blood promise when I was a kid with Bill and a few other people.”  She says.

“Oh…”  I trail off.

“Yeah, it’s pretty weird.”  Bev says.

Class starts, and we complete our work silently.  Actually, that’s a lie. We talk a bit. When class is over, Sebastian catches up with me in the hallway. 

“What now?”  I ask as I reach my locker.

“Just saying hello.”  He says as I put my books in my locker.

I lock my locker and look up at Sebastian.  He’s taller then I am. I see a reddish-purple mark on the middle of his neck.

“What happened to your neck?”  I ask.

Sebastian’s mouth falls into a straight line and his eyes go wide.  His hand covers the mark.

“I- uh…  I’ve gotta go.”  Sebastian says, quickly walking away.

I smile to myself and start walking out of the building.  I go towards my dorm. Most people don’t dorm, but I decided to.  It would be easier. I get to my dorm, close and lock the door, and flop onto my bed.


	72. Chapter 72: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing. But I came up with something new. I will add a preview for the next chapter at the end of every chapter in the author's notes, so pay attention to the end notes. I will include the next P.O.V. as well. Enjoy this fluffy chapter.

I don’t cover my neck anymore.  I could give less of a fuck now.  I push the doors open, and I leave the building.  I’m annoyed with Hunter. Really annoyed. I walk towards his car, and I see him leaning against it.  I stop in my tracks a few feet away from him.

“Hey, you okay?”  He asks as he walks up to me.

I stare into Hunt’s amazing eyes, and I find myself unable to be annoyed with him anymore.  He reaches me, and he grabs both of my arms with his hands. I sigh, but then I smile. We look into each other’s eyes.  His hands move up to grip my head.

“Can we go home?”  I ask.

Hunt smiles.  “Let’s get in the car then.”

Hunter lets go of me, and we get into the car.  We buckle in and he starts driving. We stay silent the whole time, but the silence is comfortable.  It’s the type of silence when you know that there’s nothing wrong. It’s really hard to explain. 

Hunter drives in silence.  I stare out the window, watching the cars go past.  I then turn to look at Hunter. 

“Let’s watch a movie when we get home.”  I say.

“What movie?”  Hunt asks. “And on the couch or in bed?”

“In bed.”  I say. “And I don’t know which movie yet.”

“We’ll find something.”

“Yeah, we will.”

We fall into the same comfortable silence again.  Hunt finally gets us home. We get out of the car, and he walks over to me.  Hunt takes my hand inside of his. 

His hands are super soft, and I don’t know how it’s possible for him to keep them that way.  His hand is warm. And you would think that there would be calluses overcoming his hands, being that he used to go to a military school.  But no, there aren’t. His hands are perfect.

“You alright?”  Hunter asks as we start to walk down the hallway.

“Yeah, just no idea what to talk about.”  I say.

Hunt squeezes my hand.  We reach the apartment. We’re in front of the door, and he’s in front of me.  We’re inches apart.

“Well, we don’t have to talk.”  He says, smiling.

I let go of his head, and I grab his head with both of my hands.  I pull him closer, closing the gap between us with a kiss. My lips press against his for only a few seconds before I break apart.

“Let’s go inside.”  I say.

Hunter’s hands grip my shoulders.  I’ve let go of his head. 

_ By the way, I’ve just got to say this, but you have one hell of a nice body _ .  Hunter thinks, looking into my eyes, forcing me to look back into his amazing, teal ones.

_ The correct terminology would be ‘I’ve just got to think this’ _ .  I smirk.

_ Would you rather me not compliment you at all _ ?

_ No _ .   _ I like your compliments _ .

We fall to silence.  We stand like we are for a while.

“Let’s go inside now.”  I say.

Hunter lets go of me.  “Unlock the door.”

I turn away from him and unlock the door.  I open it, and I see Alex sitting on the couch, watching me.  Hunter enters after me, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Hey, Alex.”  I say. “What’s up?”

“Can I um… talk to you both?”  Alex asks.

“Yeah, of course.”  Hunter answers for the both of us in a gentle tone.  He grabs my hand, and he pulls me along with him as he walks to the couch.  We sit down across from Alex, and he still holds my hand.

“So what do you want to talk about?”  I ask.

“First… um… can I also call you dad, Hunter?”  Alex asks.

Hunt’s face lights up with a huge smile.

“Of course you can.”  Hunter says.

“So I um… I wanted to ask… can you adopt me?  Legally?” Alex asks.

I look at Hunt, and he looks back at me.

_ Firstly, a five-year-old child should not know the word ‘legally’ _ .  I think.

_ I agree _ .  He thinks back.   _ Do you legally want to adopt him _ ?

_ Yes _ .

_ Then I want to as well _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 73: Oliver's P.O.V) Preview  
> Barry and I lay in bed together. We’re both shirtless, each of us only wearing a pair of sweats and boxers. We’re watching some show, and I don’t even know what it’s about. Barry, on the other hand, is very interested in what’s on the TV. The reason why I’m not interested in the show? Well, I’m too busy staring at my fiancé.


	73. Chapter 73: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put in some BDSM in, strating at around the middle of the chapter. I've been contemplating putting it in for a bit of time now. I had a friend read the specific part, and she said it was good. So yeah. It took me a while to write this. Enjoy this mostly smutty chapter, and tell me if you like it in the comments.
> 
> Edit: I'll be taking a short break. I need to come up with ideas.

Barry and I lay in bed together.  We’re both shirtless, each of us only wearing a pair of sweats and boxers.  We’re watching some show, and I don’t even know what it’s about. Barry, on the other hand, is very interested in what’s on the TV.  The reason why I’m not interested in the show? Well, I’m too busy staring at my fiancé.

Barry’s completely focussed on the TV.  His eyes gleam with interest. His hair is really, really messy, just like it always is.  His arms cradle his head. He’s got a good jawline. His mouth is a straight line. His nose has a perfect curve to it.  His eyebrows are nice, too. Barry’s a bit paler than me, but his skin color accentuates his features. His face is perfect.

That might be a bit weird, but it’s true.  Actually, _Barry_ , all of Barry, is perfect.  Not only is he adorable, but he is also smart and kind.  I’m so glad that I will marry him in a little less than a month.  We’ve discussed it, and he wants to take my last name. I continue to watch him.

“Turn off the TV.”  I say, staring straight at Barry.

He turns to me, looking confused.  “Hm? You say something, Ollie?”

“Turn off the TV.”  I repeat myself. “Please.”

“Okay.”

Barry’s biting his soft, full lips.  He turns around and grabs the remote, and then turns back onto his back.  He turns off the TV, and then puts the remote back on the nightstand. Barry turns on his side and faces me.  He reaches out his hand and touches my chest. He runs his fingers all around it.

“So what’s up?”  Barry asks.

“I just want to lay here and talk to you.”  I respond.

“Sounds good.”

We fall to silence.  Barry keeps running his fingers around my chest.

“Have you started studying yet?”  I ask.

“I have.”  Barry replies.

We fall to silence.  I reach out and cup his cheek.  Barry snuggles into my palm, his fingers on my chest stopping their movement right over my heart.  He smiles.

“You’re adorable, you know that?”  I ask.

Barry’s cheeks turn to a rosy red.  I use my other hand to intertwine my fingers with his on my chest.  I hold his hand. I look at him, and he’s looking down.

“Hey.  Look at me.”  I say.

Barry’s eyes glance up at mine.  

“Are you okay?”  I ask.

Barry bites his lip again and nods.  “You made me blush.”

“I know.  Do you have a problem with that?”

“No.”

I use our intertwined hands to pull him towards me.  Barry stops biting his lip. I let go of his hand and I feel his chest against mine.  I feel his chest go up and down with his breathing. And he feels warm. I wrap my arms around him and pull him even closer to me.  Barry wraps his arms around me in return.

“Hey um… can we let go of each other for a minute?”  Barry asks. “I want to do something.”

I let go of him, but his hands move up to my head, and he pulls me in for a kiss.  I wrap my arms around his waist as his lips press against mine. I love how his lips are so soft.  He sucks on my upper lip now, and I suck on his bottom lip. His left leg moves up mine. He grinds against me.

I bring our lips to an even level and pry his open.  I shove my tongue in, and Barry lets me. I lick his inner left cheek.  He moans. I could give less of a fuck if someone hears him. We break apart and stare into each other’s eyes.  We no longer hold each other.

“So that’s what you wanted to do?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Barry smiles.

“What would you like to do now?”  
“Cuddle.”

I smile.  I make a gesture for Barry to come closer.  He does so. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist.  Barry drapes his arms around my neck. He snuggles his head into my chest.

“I like us being close.”  I say.

Barry hums in agreement.  He slides his leg up against mine.  He clings tightly to me. I lean my head next to his.

“How about we ask someone to watch Wally?”  I suggest.

Barry nods.  We let go of each other.  I grab my phone and text the group chat that consists of Barry, Sebastian, Hunter, Nate, Rip, Laurel, Santana, Sara, and myself.  Rip’s in it because he actually has been nice to everyone lately.

 

**Oliver**

**Hey I need a favor**

 

**Nate**

**What is it?**

 

**Oliver**

**Can someone please watch Wally for Barry and I**

 

**Sara**

**Ooh someone wants to do something ;)**

 

**Rip**

**You all realize that I live next to the two of them?  And I just heard a bloody moan ten minutes ago**

 

**Oliver**

**That was Barry who moaned, not me**

 

**Laurel**

**I’ll pick Wally up.  And Rip, I strongly suggest that you leave the apartment.  If you want to, you can come over to my place.**

 

**Nate**

**Does someone have a crush?**

 

**Santana**

**She’s lesbian**

 

**Nate**

**sorry for assuming**

 

**Laurel**

**It’s fine**

 

**Rip**

**I’ll come over**

 

**Laurel**

**Okay**

 

**Oliver**

**Thank you, Laurel.  And I’m sorry you had to hear that, Rip.**

 

**Rip**

**I forgive you.**

 

**Laurel**

**I’ll be there in twenty to pick Wally up, as well as you, Rip**

 

**Rip**

**I’ll see you**

 

**Oliver**

**Thanks again, Laurel**

 

**Laurel**

**Np**

 

I shut off my phone.  I turn around, and Barry’s laying on his back.  He’s looking up at the ceiling, and his hands are folded on his chest.  I scoot closer to him.

“What are you looking at?”  I ask with a smile.

I follow his gaze, and Barry’s pointing to a crack in the ceiling.  I raise my eyebrow, confused.

“I wonder where it came from.”  Barry says.

His hand that was pointing to the crack falls onto his chest.  I look at him. He looks extremely focussed.

“Like is it just a crack in the paint?  Was there a leak in the pipes? Did someone purposely do that?”  Barry wonders aloud.

“I don’t know.  And Laurel will be here to pick Wally up in twenty.  She’s also picking up Rip.” I say.

“Why Rip?”  Barry asks, looking at me.

“You know why.”

“Oh.”

Barry and I aren’t laying too far apart.  I scoot even closer to him, and our skin touches.  I wrap an arm around him. Barry turns and wraps both of his arms around me.  I smile.

“Are you excited for our alone time?”  I ask.

“What do you think?”  Barry asks sarcastically.

“So you are?”

Barry laughs.  He pulls himself closer to me.  He rests his head onto my chest and smiles.  His smile is huge. I slide my hand into his hair.

“You’re very cute.”  I compliment him.

“And you’re the _very_ handsome fiancé that I am so lucky to have.”

“I think that we’re lucky to have each other.”

“We are.”

“Should we tell Wally that Laurel is going to watch him?”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna let go of you.”

“Then I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

Barry looks at me, and his eyebrow raises.  I stay silent and I look at him.

“Wait, you’re actually serious?”  He asks.

“Very.  So let’s get up.  We’ll put on shirts and then go to Wally’s room.”

“Okay.”

I let go of him.  Barry hesitates, but he lets go of me too.  We get up. I pull on a black t-shirt and he pulls on a red hoodie.  The hoodie is thin, and it has grey drawstrings. Barry looks pretty cute in it, but then again, he always looks cute.  Barry looks over at me.

“Get on my back.”  I say.

Barry smiles and walks behind me.  He wraps his arms around my neck.

“Hold on tight.”  I say.

I quickly grab his legs and lift him up.  Barry wraps his legs around my waist, and I hold onto him, making sure he doesn’t fall.  He leans his head onto my shoulder and holds on tight. I walk through the doorway and walk to Wally’s room.  His door is closed.

Barry moves one of his arms from my neck and knocks on the door.  Seconds later, Wally opens it. He looks up at us.

“Why are you on Oliv’r’s back, Berry?”  Wally asks, smiling.

“He didn’t want to let go.”  I explain. “Anyways, Wally, Laurel is going to pick you up and watch you for a bit.”

“Okay.”  Wally says.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Laurel finally picks Wally up.  Rip’s at the door with her. I thank Laurel again.  Rip says that he’s glad that he has somewhere to go.  Wally walks out with them and I close and lock the door behind him.  I walk back to the bedroom. Barry’s sitting on the bed above the blanket.  He’s fully naked. For this, he will be punished.

“So what are we doing tonight, Ollie?”  Barry asks innocently, but he’s smirking mischievously.

“Well, first, _you_ are putting your ring on the nightstand.”  I say.

Barry slides the ring off of his finger and carefully puts it on the nightstand.  I climb onto the bed and sit next to Barry.

“Get in my lap, face-down.”  I instruct him.

“Why?”  He turns to look at me.

“Do it.”

“Okay…”

Barry gets in the position I tell him to.  His ass is in my lap, and I feel his penis against my leg.  He cradles his head in his arms.

“What’re you going to do, Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Punish you, Bear.”  I answer, using the nickname I haven’t used in a while.  “You’ve been bad. You didn’t wait for me.

I’m going to spank you.  You _will_ count along.  There will be one slap for not waiting for me, three for taking off your clothes, and one for questioning me before.

If I hear any whimpering or you do not count along, you will be either blindfolded or gagged.  I am your Master. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.  I understand.”

“Good.”

I slap his ass very hard.

“One.”  Barry says.

I hear him whimper a bit.  I lean over and grab a strip of red satin fabric from the top drawer of the nightstand.  I grip it with one hand and pull Barry’s head up by his hair with my other.

“You whimpered.”  I say in a low voice.

“I’m sorry, Master.”  Barry apologizes.

“You know what this means?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Then say it.”

“If I whimper, which I did, I will get gagged or blindfolded.”

“Correct.  Now, I am going to let go of your hair.  Keep your head up, Bear.”

“I will, Master.”

I let go of Barry’s hair.  He keeps his head exactly where it is.  I take the strip of satin in both of my hands.  I wrap it around his head, covering his mouth. Barry can breathe through his nose.  I pull tightly on the satin and tie it into a tight knot.

“Now, because you whimpered, there is going to be another smack.  Six in total.” I say. “I’m going to continue now, okay?”

“Okay, Master.”  He’s muffled by the fabric.

I smack his ass a second time.

“Two.”  Barry says, muffled.

I smack his ass again.  Three… Four… Five…

“Six.”  Barry says confidently.

I look down at his ass.  It’s red, so I place my hands onto it and start caressing it.

“Feels so good.”  Barry says. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, Bear.”  I stop my movement so that my hands rest right next to Barry’s ass crack.  I take a handful of his right ass cheek and squeeze. I smirk when Barry moans.  I drop my voice low. “I want you against the wall. You can take the gag off. I want to see that pretty little mouth of yours.”  I pause. “ _Now_.”

Barry scrambles to his feet.  He quickly removes the gag. He walks to the wall and presses his frontside against it.  I get naked. I walk over to him. I grab Barry’s wrists and pin them above his head.

“Tell me, Bear, who do you belong to?”  I ask in a low voice.

“You, Master.  I belong to my Master.  I belong to you.” Barry says.

“Good boy.”  I say. “For that, you’ll be rewarded.”

I enter him slowly.  Barry moans when I’m fully inside of him.  My left hand pins him to the wall by his wrists, and my right hand grips his right hip extremely tight.

“Ready?”  I ask.

“Yes, Master.  I’m ready for you.  Take me. Please, take me.  Make me know that I only belong to my Master.”  He replies, seeming desperate.

“I will.”  I say. “Are you excited, Bear?”

“Yes, Master.  Please, make me scream.”

Without warning, I thrust into Barry hard and roughly.  I hear him gasp. I thrust again, and Barry’s resulting moan is low.  I keep thrusting and quicken my pace. One thrust in particular is extra hard, causing Barry to scream as I hit his spot.

I stop thrusting and I rest inside of Barry.  He grinds against me. I raise my hand and bring it down, delivering a hard slap to his ass.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  I ask, yelling.

“Nuh-nuh-nothing, Master.”  Barry’s voice is shaky.

I smack his ass again.  “Don’t fucking lie, Bear.”  Another smack. “Now, what did you think you were doing?”

“I… I was t-trying to create friction…”  He admits shamefully.

“And why were you trying to do that?”

“Because I’m hard… and I want to cum…”

I sigh.  “You’re going to be punished.”

“I know.”

“Get on your knees _now_.”

I pull out of Barry.  I turn my back towards him and walk to the closet.  I open it. On the top shelf, there’s a black case. I grab it and open it.  The inside is coated with velvet. Inside the case is a black collar that can be taken on and off someone through a clasp in the front.  Attached to the back of the collar are chains. The two of them each lead down to a black cuff, which can be taken on and off through clasps on the front as well.

I grab the collar and connected cuffs and put the case back in the closet.  I turn around. Barry is on his knees, looking down at the floor. I walk over to him, the collar and cuffs in my left hand.  I reach Barry, and I grab his chin with my right hand. I forcefully tilt his head up, forcing him to look at me.

“I’m going to put this on you.”  I lift my left arm, bringing the cuffs and collar into the view of Barry.  He sees them chained together and his eyes go wide. “And then you’re going to suck.  Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”  Barry says quietly.

I lean down and press my lips against his.  I break apart two seconds later.

“Good boy.”  I say. I let go of his chin.

I take the collar in both of my hands and unclasp it.  I wrap it around Barry’s neck and clasp it. I walk behind him and grab the left cuff.  I crouch down and unclasp it. I clasp it onto Barry’s left wrist, and he pulls on the chain.

“Don’t struggle.”  I growl. “And don’t phaze out of these, or you will be spanked again.”  I clasp the right cuff onto his right wrist. “Understand?”

  
“Yes, Master.”

I walk in front of him again.  He looks up at me, waiting helplessly.

“Put your hands on my thighs.”  I command.

“Okay, Master.”

Barry’s hands quickly move to my thighs.  The cuffs slide down as far as they can on his arms, which isn’t very far.  Barry’s hazel eyes look up at me, waiting for his next command.

“Suck.”  I demand.

Barry’s eyes close, and his eyelashes flutter.  He opens his mouth wide, and he starts to take my penis in his mouth.  His tongue twirls around my penis. I moan. Barry takes all of my penis in his mouth, and he sucks slowly and tenderly.  I moan loudly.

Barry’s lips look perfect stretched thin around me.  Barry sucks harder. My penis hits the back of my throat.  I’m extremely hard. Barry bites down.

“BARRY!”  I moan his name as I cum.

I pant, calming myself down.  I pull out of him. Barry’s lips become a flat line, and he looks up at me.

“Good boy.”  I praise him.  “Now, do you still want to cum?”

“Yes, Master.”  Barry says.

“You can touch yourself.  Cum for me like the good boy you are.”

Barry nods.  I watch as he reaches down to touch his penis.  He wraps his hand around his penis and starts to jerk himself off.  Barry moves his hand up and down his penis fast. He moans as he pleasures himself.

The sight of him is making my knees feel weak.  With one final jerk, he cums. It drips onto his legs.  I take the collars and cuffs off of him. He looks up at me.  His hands are folded in front of his penis.

“Go shower, Bear.  I'll bring you something to wear when you’re finished.”  I say.

“Okay, Master.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 74: Barry's P.O.V. (Preview)
> 
> I go into the bathroom, just like Ollie says to do. I close the door behind me. I get into the shower and turn on the shower head. I close my eyes and just stand there, letting the water drip down on me. It falls onto my legs, washing off my sticky cum. I like what we did. It felt amazing. I liked calling him Master, and I liked being chained up. I like being spanked.


	74. Chapter 74: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know. I'm doing something special for next chapter. It'll be different than anything I've ever done before. And before, a few chapters ago, I said something big was coming. Idk if I wanna put that in. Enjoy this follow-up to last chapter.
> 
> Edit: Preview was removed because I decided not to do that

I go into the bathroom, just like Ollie says to do.  I close the door behind me. I get into the shower and turn on the shower head.  I close my eyes and just stand there, letting the water drip down on me. It falls onto my legs, washing off my sticky cum.  I like what we did. It felt amazing. I liked calling him Master, and I liked being chained up. I like being spanked.

It’s all a blur as I shower.  I turn off the shower head and get out.  I hear a soft knock on the bathroom door.  I know it’s Ollie.

“Come in, Ollie.”  I say.

He enters the room.  Ollie is only wearing his boxers.  In his arms, there’s a black hoodie and a pair of black boxers.  He doesn’t look at me as he places them on the counter.

“Those are for you.”  He says.

I dry myself off.  I pull the hoodie over my head.  It’s huge on me. I pull on my boxers.

“This your hoodie?”  I ask.

“Yes, it is.”  Ollie responds, looking up at me.

I smile.  Ollie walks closer to me, and he takes my head in both of his hands.

“You were such a good boy for me, Bear.”  He whispers into my ear. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, Master.”  I whisper back.

“That’s good.”  He whispers. 

Ollie moves his head so that he looks straight at me.  I love his blue eyes that stare back at me. I lean in and kiss him.  He instantly dominates the kiss. He flips me around and I’m forced against the wall.  

My Master grips my wrists tightly.  He kisses me hard, sucking on my lips.  I let him. Master starts to suck on my upper lip.  He switches to sucking on my bottom lip. He then comes up to meet my lips.  He pushes his tongue against where my lips meet, and I gladly part my lips. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and licks my left inner cheek.  I moan. He breaks the kiss. Master still pins me in place.

“Be a good boy and go to our room.”  He commands, letting go of my wrists.

“Okay, Master.”  I say. 

He steps out of the way and I walk out of the bathroom.  I go to our room, and I sit on the bed. Master walks into the room and stares at me.

“Lay down under the covers.”  He instructs me.

I get up and walk to the side of the bed.  I pull up the blanket and climb onto the bed underneath it.  I pull the blanket over me. 

“Stay there, Bear.  I’m getting dressed, and I’m going to pick up Wally.  When I get back, you’re going to let me hold you.” He says.  “You’re going to let me, right?”

“Of course I’ll let you hold me, Master.”  I say.

My Master quickly pulls on a green t-shirt, black jeans, and socks.  He then walks over to the side of the bed next to me and runs a hand into my hair.  I look up at him, and he looks down at me.

“Stay, okay?”  He asks me to do.

“I will, Master.”  I say.

He ruffles my hair.  “Good boy. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, Master.  I love you.”

“I love you too”

He lets go of my hair and walks out of the room.  


	75. Chapter 75: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is short idk. Next chapter finna be really good. Enjoy!

I lay in bed, waiting patiently for Ollie to come back.  I know that he won’t like it if I get up, so I just lay there, staring at the ceiling.  My phone rings, breaking my comfortable silence. I lean over to see who’s calling. It’s Iris.

I haven’t spoken to Iris in months.  She hasn’t said a word to me ever since she’s moved out.  I sigh and answer the call. I put my phone on speaker and lay it on my chest.  

“ _ Hey _ …”  Iris’ voice trails off.

“Hey, Iris.  It’s been a while.”  I say.

“ _ I’m sorry _ .”

“I understand.  You were angry.”

“ _ Do you still live there _ ?”

“Nope.  I um… I live with Ollie.”

“ _ Aw _ !”

I chuckle.  “I know. By the way, I should probably tell you something.”

“ _ What is it _ ?”

“So…  I’m engaged.”

“ _ Oh my god, Barry, congrats _ !   _ When’s your wedding _ ?”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“ _ That’s really sweet _ .   _ Hey, can I come _ ?”

“Of course!”

“ _ Alright, good _ .   _ How’s Sebastian _ ?”

“Good.  He’s happy with Hunter.”

“ _ That’s good _ .”

“You know, I think I’ll have to introduce you to Wally soon.”  
“ _Who’s Wally_?”

“Shit, I forgot you didn’t know.  He’s my kid.”

“ _ You have a kid _ ?!”

“Mhm.  Maybe you can come over to meet him tomorrow.”

“ _ That would be great _ .”

“Yeah.  And we can hang out.”

“ _ Yeah, we could use some time together _ .”

“How about you come over after school tomorrow, I’ll introduce you to Wally, and then we’ll go out somewhere and hang out?”

“ _ Sounds great _ !”

“Yeah, and since tomorrow’s Friday, we can stay out as late as we want to.”

“ _ Yeah _ .”  Iris yawns.  “ _ I should probably get to bed _ .”

“Alright.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  Bye.”

“ _ Bye _ !”

Iris hangs up.  I place my phone back.  I grab my ring and slide it back onto my finger.  I look around and my eyes fall on Ollie, standing in the doorway, smiling.  I smile too.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hey.”  Ollie says back.

“You know you could’ve came in, right?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt your call.”

“Come here, Ollie.”

Ollie takes off his shirt, pants, and socks.  He then climbs in bed next to me. I wrap my arms around him.  His arms wrap around me and pull me closer. Ollie leans down and kisses my head.

“You were so good for me today.”  Ollie praises me. “Really, really good.”

I snuggle closer to him.  His hand moves into my hair, and he keeps it there.  I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 76: Barry's P.O.V. (Preview)
> 
> I wake up, hearing a weird sound coming from the living room. Ollie’s still asleep. I phaze out of his arms, and I speed to put black sweats on. I walk to the living room. There’s a blue freaking portal hovering in the air.
> 
> (Side Note: hehe wonder what that portal is...)


	76. Chapter 76: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im completely alone in this now. welp, that's fine. I can manage. I have for the past twenty or so chapters, haven't I? This chapter might have a bit of a crappy ending. o well, enjoy this!

I wake up, hearing a weird sound coming from the living room.  Ollie’s still asleep. I phaze out of his arms, and I speed to put black sweats on.  I walk to the living room. There’s a blue freaking portal hovering in the air.

A boy, whom I’m guessing is around 18, comes through.  He has on a Flash suit exactly the same as mine. However, there are a lot of tears in the suit, and he has a lot of cuts.  He falls to his knees, breathless. The portal closes behind him. He raises his arms in defense.

“Listen, I know this may sound crazy, but I’m from another Earth.”  The kid says.

“It’s not crazy to me.”  I say.

The boy looks up at me in wonder.  His arms drop. I crouch down in front of him.

“The reason why it isn’t crazy to me is because I’m the Flash of this Earth.”  I explain.

“Really?”  The boy asks.

“Yes.”  I say. “Now why are you here?”

“I…”  The boy takes a deep breath.  He’s looking down at the floor.  “M-my Earth erupted in w-war… and I ran… far.  I didn’t mean to end up here…”

He breaks down, crying.  He looks up at me. I immediately feel sympathy for him.

“You can stay here if you want to.”  I offer.

“R-really?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”  I say.

Just then, another portal opens behind him.  We both look at it. Another boy comes through.  His hoodie and jeans are also ripped, and he has cuts similar to the first boy.  The second boy smiles down at the first.

“Suh-Simon?!”  The one in the Flash suit asks.

“Bram?”  The second boy, Simon, asks.

Simon sits next to Bram, who takes his cowl off.  I just sit there, watching them.

“So um… you both from the same Earth?”  I ask.

The two look at me.

“How do you know?”  Simon asks.

“He’s the Flash from this Earth, Si.”  Bram says.

“Really?”  Simon asks me.

“Yes.”  I say. “But my name is Barry.  If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened?  Bram-” I look at Bram, and he nods, signaling I got his name correct.  “-told me there was a war.”

Simon swallows a lump in his throat.  “Yeah. Everything was going up in flames.  Bram and I’s families were both captured. We couldn’t save them.  We were running, and obviously got scathed on our escape.

He used his speed, opened a portal, and I guess ended up here.  The portal closed, and I was devastated, because I couldn’t get to him.  But then it reopened, and I walked through.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  I say.

“It isn’t your fault, Barry.”  Bram says.

“Listen, uh… there’s people asleep here, so we have to be quiet.  I’ll uh… get some clothes for you both to borrow… and uh… I’ll show you where the bathroom is, so you can clean yourselves up.”  I say.

“Thank you.”  Simon says.

“It’s no problem, really.”  I say. “Stay here, I’ll be right back with some clothes for the both of you.”

“Okay.”  Bram says.  “Thanks.”

I smile at them and get up.  I walk back to my room and open the door quietly.  I hear Ollie start to stir.

“Barry?”  He asks.

“Everything’s fine, Ollie.  Go back to sleep.” I say, walking over to the dresser.

“Why’re you by the dresser?”

“I’ll tell you after you wake up in the morning, okay?”

Ollie sighs.  “Fine.”

He goes quiet, and I look behind me to see him sleeping again.  I turn back to the dresser, and I open my shirt drawer. I grab a navy blue hoodie for Simon, and a light grey t-shirt for Bram.  I close the drawer quietly. I crouch down and open my pants drawer. I grab two pairs of blue jeans.

I close the drawer.  I carry the hoodie and one pair of jeans in one hand and the t-shirt and the other pair of jeans in my other hand.  I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walk back to the living room. Simon and Bram are sitting there, and they both have their arms wrapped around the other.  I walk in.

“I brought you guys some clothes.”  I say. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you a thing?”

“We’re together.”  Bram says.

“That’s cool.”  I say.

“Hey, is that an engagement ring?”  Simon asks, looking at my hand.

“Yeah, actually, it is.  I’m getting married on Valentine’s Day.”  I say.

“That’s romantic.”  Bram says.

“Yeah, it is.  He proposed to me on New Year’s, right as the clock struck midnight.”  I say.

The two of them look at each other, and they smile.  They then look back at me.

“What’s his name?”  Bram asks me.

“Oliver.”  I say. “Met him a few months ago, but he’s my soulmate, so yeah.”

“Congratulations.”  Simon says. “Does he live here?”

“Yup, along with my foster son, Wally, who’s five.”  I say.

“And how old are you?”  Bram asks.

“Twenty-two, and I’m still in college.”  I answer. “How old are you?”

“We’re both sixteen.”  Bram answers.

Simon lets go of Bram, leaving Bram with a disappointed look on his face.  Simon stands up and turns to me. I hand him the hoodie and jeans.

“Where’s the bathroom?”  Simon asks.

“I’ll show you.”  I say.

I start to walk to the bathroom.  I hear Simon following behind me. I gesture towards the door.

“There you go.”  I say.

“Thanks again.”  Simon says.

“No problem.”

I walk back to the living room.  I sit down next to Bram, who’s now sitting on the couch.  I hand him the clothes.

“Thanks.”  Bram says. “I’m surprised you’re even helping us, to be honest.”

“I always help people in need.”  I answer.

“I can’t believe how bad the war has gotten on our Earth.”  Bram says. “They took captives to be slaves. Simon and I are lucky that we got out of there alive.”

“You are.”

We fall to silence.  I hear the shower turn on, signaling that Simon got in.

“So how’d you get your powers?”  Bram asks me.

“Particle accelerator went off when I was fourteen, and I got struck by lightning, sending me into a nine month coma.  I woke up with my speed.” I say. “How’d you get yours?”

“That’s strange, because that’s how I got mine.”  Bram says. “Tell me about your family.”

“Oh um… my parents were murdered when I was ten.  I was adopted by Joe West, who died of lung cancer when I was seventeen.  I’m still in contact with my foster sister, Iris. I was separated from my twin brother, Sebastian, at birth.  He was stolen. And I met him the first week of my Senior year, which is technically this year.” I say.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  Bram says.

“It’s fine.  It wasn’t your fault.”

The shower turns off, and Simon walks into the living room a minute or so later.  He sits down next to Bram.

“The bathroom’s the room with the door open.”  Simon tells Bram.

Bram grabs his clothes up from his lap and goes to the bathroom.  I hear the shower turn on two minutes later. Simon and I both stay silent.

 _Bedroom_ .   _Now_.  A thought pops into my head.  It’s Ollie’s.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”  I say.

Simon nods.

I get up and walk to the bedroom.  I open the door. Ollie’s sitting straight up in bed.  I close the door, and I walk over to the bed. I sit down next to him.

“I’m guessing that you’re wondering what’s going on?”  I ask.

Ollie nods.  “Please explain.”

“Well, a portal opened, and two eighteen-year-olds came through, Simon and Bram.  They’re from another Earth that was taken over by war. So Bram opened a portal, using the speed he has as the Flash of his Earth.  They escaped here. I let them borrow my clothes because theirs were literally in tears.” I explain.

“Oh.”  He says.  “So I’m guessing that they’ll be staying with us?”

“Yeah.  If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is.”

I find myself staring at his lips.  Ollie shaved off his stubble, leaving his face completely smooth.  I look back up and meet his eyes.

He shoves me against the bed, and I don’t even protest at all.  He climbs on top of me. His hands move to tightly grip my wrists, pinning me where I am.  I know not to phaze out of his grasp.

My eyes wander down his muscled torso.  Ollie is really well-defined. Even in the darkness, I can see his muscles perfectly.  My eyes move back up to his face. He looks serious.

Before I know it, our lips are connected.  Ollie’s kissing me hard, pushing me into the mattress.  He sucks on my lips. I lay there, letting him do whatever he pleases.  

His tongue pushes against my lips, and I part my lips in less than a second, granting him entrance.  He licks my left inner cheek, the place that causes me to moan when it’s licked. And I do just that.  I moan.

But I moan into Ollie’s mouth, so it would be impossible for anyone but the two of us to hear it.  Too soon, Ollie draws his tongue back into his mouth. He breaks the kiss and stares down at me. His lips curve into a devilish grin.

“Shouldn’t you introduce me to Simon and Bram?”  He asks.

“I can if you get off me and put some freakin’ clothes on.”  I say.

“Alright, I’ll do so.”

Ollie climbs off me, and he goes over to the dresser.  I watch him pull on a white t-shirt and black sweats. He turns back to me.

“Come here, Bear.”  He beckons me. His tone is low, and I feel my knees getting weak, Luckily, I’m sitting down.

“Do I have to repeat myself?”  He asks in a low tone.

“N-no, Master.”   I stutter as I scramble to my feet.  

I walk towards him, looking down at the floor.  I stop as I reach him. He grabs my hair and tilts my head to an angle that exposes my neck.  He leans down and starts to suck on the middle of it. He’s sucking really hard.

“Are you trying to give me a hickey?”  I ask.

To that, he breaks away from me.  “Well I just gave you one.”

I sigh.  “Let’s just go to the living room.”

“Sounds good to me.”

I get up and we walk to the living room.  Simon and Bram are on the couch, thighs touching, and Simon’s arm is around Bram’s shoulders.

“Simon, Bram, this is my fiancé, Oliver.”  I introduce them.

“Nice to meet you.  I’m Simon, and this is Bram.”  Simon says.

“Nice to meet you two.”  Ollie says. He turns to Bram.  “Is Bram short for Abraham?”

“Yeah, it is actually.”  Bram says.

Ollie and I sit down across from them.

“I just wanted to say thank you again.”  Simon says.

“You’re welcome.”  I say.

Bram looks at me in concern.  “Are you okay? Your lips are swollen.”

I glare at Ollie, who has a pleased smirk on his face.  I slap his arm.

“Ow!  What the hell, Barry?!”  He asks in disbelief.

“You’re the reason why my lips are swollen.  So that’s what you get.” I explain.

Bram starts to laugh.

“Abraham fucking Greenfield, you do not get to fucking laugh.  You do that to me.” Simon says.

To that, Bram goes silent.  Ollie clears his throat.

“Well that was pretty awkward.  How about we move on?” He suggests.

“Yeah.”  Bram says.  “Tell us about yourself, Oliver.”

“Um okay.”  Ollie says. “I’m twenty-three, studying politics. I have a sister named Thea, who’s turning sixteen soon, and she’s in her Sophomore year.”

“Really?  We’re sixteen, too.”  Bram says.

“I’ll have to introduce you two to her sometime.  Maybe later. Barry’s going out with his sister, Iris, after school.”  Ollie says.

“Okay.”  Simon says.

I yawn.  Ollie wraps his arm around me, and I snuggle into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that's Simon and Bram from "Love, Simon". Anyways. here's the preview:
> 
> Chapter 77: Sebastian's P.O.V. (Preview)  
> Alex is being watched by Laurel. I’m in the living room, reading my textbook. I hear footsteps approach me, and I know they’re Hunter’s. I glance up over my book at him.


	77. Chapter 77: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two days to write. Bear with me, though. I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as I can. But hey, I'm off all week, so now I can focus on writing all freakin' day. Smut warning, so enjoy!

Alex is being watched by Laurel.  I’m in the living room, reading my textbook.  I hear footsteps approach me, and I know they’re Hunter’s.  I glance up over my book at him. 

Hunter’s shirtless, his hands behind his back.  He looks down at me, a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes, and I look back at my book.

“You look cute, focused on your reading and all.”  Hunt compliments me.

I look back up at him, and he’s still smirking.  I sigh.

“What do you want, Hunter?”  I ask. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Can you put the book down?”  He asks.

“You better have a good reason.”  I say, putting my open book down besides me.

He walks closer to me.  Hunter’s hands move from behind his back, and he folds them on the back of my neck.  I look up, watching him, waiting for what he will do next. Hunter’s hands push on the back of my neck, and he pulls himself into my lap.  

“So what exactly do you want?”  I ask, smiling, running my hands up and down his sides.

“You have to guess, Bas.”  Hunt says, smiling.

I sigh.  “You want to fuck me?”

“Not exactly that.  Guess again.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Maybe.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Get off me and go to our room then, Hunt.”

He raises his eyebrows.  Our faces are inches away, and I see the desperation in his eyes.  I move my hands up, and they run into Hunt’s hair. He looks into my eyes.  I’m captivated by him.

“Go.”  I say.

Hunt detaches himself from me, leaving a cold spot in my lap where he sat.  His back is tuned towards me as he walks to our room. I get up, and I follow him. 

We get to our room.  Hunter glances behind him to see me.  He smiles. 

“Get on the bed.”  I say.

Hunter does so.  He climbs onto the bed.  His shoulder blades tighten together, muscles moving along with them.  I lick my lips in anticipation for what I’m about to do to Hunter. He lays on his back, using his elbows to support himself. 

“Get naked.”  I say.

I turn around, and I pull my shirt from over my head.  I throw it on the floor. With one tug, I pull both my pants and boxers down.  I step out of them. When I look up, Hunter’s in the same position. He’s fully naked.

I look at him, smirking mischievously.  I climb on the bed. I’m on my hands and knees, hovering over him.  I look down, and he’s erect.

“Oh, Hunter, are you excited for me?”  I ask, looking back up to his face. Our faces are parallel.

Hunter nods eagerly.  I lower myself onto his stomach, and I touch his cheek.  The support of his elbows give in, and he falls against the bed.  He swallows the lump in his throat.

“Say you want me.”  I say.

“I…  I want you.”  Hunt breathes out.

I remove my hand from his cheek.  I scoot backwards, and I feel his throbbing erection right behind my hole.  Hunter moans. I have my hands on his chest, and I push myself up. 

I position myself above where I know his penis is, and I lower myself down.  Hunt moans loudly, piercing my ears. I sigh happily, and I close my eyes. 

“You’re so big, Hunter.”  I say. “I like it.”

“I need to tell you something before you start.”  Hunter blurts out.

I open my eyes, and I look down at Hunt.  I raise my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“I need you to promise you won’t laugh at me for this, okay?”  He asks.

“I promise I won’t.”  I say.

Hunt sighs.  “You’re my first.”

  
I look at him in shock.  “Seriously?!”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t told me.  You were  _ that  _ good.  So how did you know how to?”

“I used to watch porn.”

“Oh.  You don’t anymore though?”

“Yeah, I stopped.  Now can you get back to what you were doing?”

I smirk.  I look into Hunter’s eyes.  He seems so desperate. I move up, and then I move back down.  Hunter moans. I move up and down again, and Hunter moans again.  I keep riding him. Hunter keeps moaning. 

I keep my hands on his chest.  He’s sweating a lot. I rest on him.  I grind hard against Hunter. He moans as his cum squirts up my ass.  I moan too. I feel my cum drip out onto Hunter’s stomach and chest. I didn’t even realize I was hard.  I was too focussed on Hunter.

“You okay?”  I ask.

“I’m great.”  He responds.

“How about we go clean ourselves up?”  
“Sure.”

I get off of Hunter and sit next to him.  He sits up, and he gets off the bed. He scoops me up in his arms.

“Hunter!”  I laugh.

“You’re fucking adorable.”  He says. “Even though you might not think you are.”

“Am I sexy though?”

“Yes.  Do you know what you do to me when your hair is gelled?  When you wear skinny jeans?”

  
“You like it?”

  
“Yes, but I also get horny.”

I laugh.  “Carry me to the bathroom.  We need to shower.”

He laughs, but he starts walking towards the bathroom.  I cling extremely tight to him. I don’t know why. It’s not like he’ll drop me.  We get to the bathroom. Hunter closes the door behind us. He walks to the shower. 

“Hold me tight.”  I say.

Hunter tightens his grip on me.  I let go of him, and I slide open the shower.  Hunt steps in, and he sets me down. I look into his gleaming, teal eyes.  We’re inches apart. Hunt places his hands on the sides of my head.

“We need to shower, Hunt.”  I whisper.

“Do we really have to?”  He asks.

“You have cum on your chest and stomach, so what do you think?”  I ask sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes and lets go of me.  Hunt moves past me, and he moves under the showerhead.  He lets the water run down his body. I can’t help but stare at his ass.

_ Damn _ .  I think.

“You know this isn’t the first time that you’ve seen my ass.”  Hunter says. “So why are you so excited?”

“Because no matter how many times I see your body, I’m amazed every fucking time, Hunter.”  I say.

“Can you just pass me the soap?”  He asks.

I step closer to Hunter, and I put my hands on his shoulders.

“How about I help you?”  I suggest, whispering into his ear.

“Only if I can help you, Sebastian.”

“You’ll be able to.  Now sit down, I’ll wash your hair for you first.”

“Let go of my shoulders then.”

I let my grip loosen, and my hands slide down his back.  I remove them right before they reach his ass. Hunter sits down on the shower floor.  I grab the shampoo, and then conditioner. Hunter brought it with him when he moved in.

_ This is how you keep your hair soft _ ?  I think.

_ Yes, and is there a problem _ ?  He thinks back.

_ No, not at all _ .

I sit down with both bottles in my hands.  I squirt some shampoo into my hands, and I start running them through Hunter’s hair.  I ruffle it as I scrub the shampoo in. 

“Rinse.”  I say.

Hunter stands up, moving under the showerhead.  He rinses the shampoo out. He sits back down in front of me.  We repeat the same routine, this time with conditioner.

………………………………………………………………..

Hunter and I now lay in bed together.  Alex is back in his room. Hunter’s spooning me, holding on to me tightly.  We’re both naked.

“I love you, Hunt.”  I say.

There’s no response.  I look behind me. Hunter fell asleep.  I laugh and shut my eyes, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 78: Barry's P.O.V. (Preview)
> 
> I slept over at Iris’ yesterday. We were out late last night. I didn’t feel like speeding home, so that’s why I slept over. I’m sitting on the couch, where I had slept, when Iris walks into the room.


	78. Chapter 78: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no preview because I'm still working on the basic idea of next chapter. Enjoy!

I wake up.  I find myself in bed at home, completely naked.  I was drinking a lot last night with Iris, and I have no idea what happened.  The door opens, and Ollie steps in. I smile. He has a glass of water in his hand.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hey, Barry.  This is for you, by the way.”  He steps over and hands me the glass of water.  “Figured you could use it. You had a pretty rough night last night.”

I take a sip of the water, and I set it down on the nightstand.  “Thanks. But what happened, exactly?”

“You don’t remember?”  
“No.”

Ollie sits down on the bed.  I see the stubble starting to grow again.  “Well you came home, obviously very drunk. Barely could stand.  So I started to carry you to our room, and you threw up all over both of our clothes.  So I undressed you and laid you in bed. You then fell asleep, and then I took care of myself, because I still had your vomit all over me.”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”  I smile. “I’m sorry I puked on you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Barry.”  Ollie says. “Now how about you get dressed?  I made breakfast for everyone.”

“Okay.”

Ollie smiles, and he ruffles my hair.  I smile too. I snuggle into his palm.

“Get dressed, okay?  I’ll be in the kitchen, waiting for you.”  Ollie says.

“I will, Ollie.”  I smile.

Ollie smiles.  He ruffles my hair one last time before getting up and leaving the room.  He closes the door behind him, giving me privacy. I get out of bed. I grab a pair of white boxers, a white t-shirt, and black sweats.  I pull the clothes on and leave the room.

I walk to the living room.  Ollie, Bram, and Simon are sitting on the couch.  Simon’s the first to notice me.

“Hey, Barry.  How’re you doing?”  He asks.

“Good… uh… thanks for asking.”  I say.

“You were really drunk last night.”  Bram says.

“Blame my sister.”  I say.

I plop down on the couch next to Ollie.  He turns to me.

“How ‘bout we get you some breakfast?”  Ollie suggests.

“Sure.”  I say.

We both get up and walk to the kitchen.  He shoves me against the wall. Ollie looks at me, a wild look in his eyes.  He grabs my wrists, gripping them tightly. I swallow the lump in my throat.

“What are you going to do to me-”  I start. “-Master?”

“Kiss you, Bear.”  He responds. “You’ll eat your breakfast.  And then, we’re going to pack some things, and we’re going to stay at a hotel for the weekend.  I’ve already booked it. Simon and Bram have already agreed to watch Wally for us. Understand?”

I nod.  Ol- no, my Master, leans in and captures my lips.  He kisses me hard and roughly. His stubble scratches against my face, but in a good way.  He licks at my lips. His tongue pushes my lips. I know he wants me to, so I part my lips.  Master shoves his tongue into my mouth. Almost too soon, he pulls away. He lets go of my wrists.

“Your breakfast is in the fridge, Barry.”  Ollie says. “I’ll be on the couch.”

With that, he walks out of the kitchen.  I open the fridge. A stack of ten pancakes is on the top shelf.  I grab it, and close the fridge. I place the plate in the microwave, close it, and set the time for a minute.  I put my hands in my pockets as I wait.  And, along with that, I sing  _History Has Its Eyes On You_ to keep myself occupied.

Just then, the microwave beeps.  I grab my food and start to eat. I’m standing behind the counter as I eat.  I feel a slap on my ass. I turn around to see Ollie smirking. I glare at him.

“What the hell?”  I ask.

“You were just there, and your ass was looking amazing.”  Ollie explains himself. “So I just had to give it a little slap.”

I don’t respond, and I roll my eyes.  I feel him wrap his strong arms around me.  I’m really annoyed with him, but I can’t resist the urge to snuggle into his arms.  I lose myself in the embrace. I hum contentedly.

“Aw, look at you, so desperate for me.  Aren’t you, Bear?” He whispers into my ear, voice deep.  “I bet you are.”

His hand crawls down my torso and slides into my pants.  I gasp. He pulls on my boxers, and he slides his hand down them.  He grips my penis with his hand, and he slowly massages me.

“Mm, you like that, you little slut?”  He asks, voice low.

I find myself sans ire at what he called me, instead kind of liking it.  He continues to massage me. I’m helpless; I’m at my Master’s mercy.

“Please stop.”  My voice is so quiet that I can barely hear myself.

“We both know that you like what I’m doing to you.”  He whispers. “So why should I stop?”

“People.”

“Then how about we take this to the bedroom?”

“But they might hear…”

“I can gag you.”

“Still…  If you let me go, I’ll eat, then we’ll get dressed.  We’ll pack and go to the hotel. Once in our room, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Ollie releases my penis from his grasp.  He doesn’t take his hand out of my pants, though.

“And you won’t protest?”  He asks.

“Yes, Master.  I won’t protest.”  I whisper.

He takes his hand out of my pants.  “Good boy.”

Ollie releases me from his grasp.  He starts to walk away.

“Wait.”  I say.

Ollie turns around, and he raises his eyebrow.   _Yes_?  He thinks.

“Why’d you come in here?”  I ask.

“Just so I could do what I did.”  He answers, and he walks away.

I roll my eyes.  I continue eating.  I speed eat, finishing my food in a few seconds.  I wash my plate in fork in the sink, using my speed to complete that task to.  

 _I’m going to get dressed now, so I’m guessing you should as well_.  I think.

 _Alright_.

I walk to the bedroom.  As I’m opening the door, I hear a different door open.  I turn to see Wally step out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

“Berry?”  Wally asks, using the nickname he’s made for me.

“Hey, Wally.”  I say. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.”  He says. “Oliv’r told me that you’re going somewhere?”

“Yeah, we’ll be gone for the weekend.  Is that okay with you?” I ask.

“Promise you’ll be back soon?”  Wally asks, looking up at me with big eyes.

“I’ll be back in a flash.”  I joke.

Wally laughs.  I crouch down to his height.  I wrap my arms around him. We hug each other.

“Oliver and I will be back soon.  I promise.” I say.

“Okay, Berry.”  He says. “Have fun.”

I release the hug, and I rise back to my normal height.  “I will. If you’re hungry, ask Simon or Bram to make you something.”

Wally nods, and he walks away.  I turn to see Ollie standing at the end of the hallway.  He walks towards me. I open the door, and we both enter.  He closes the door behind us.

“Let me get dressed, okay?”  I ask.

“I will.”  He says.

I turn away from him, and we both start to undress.  I leave my shirt and boxers on. I walk to the dresser, and I pull on some grey skinny jeans.  I walk to the closet, and I grab a grey zip-up hoodie. I pull it on.

I turn around.  Ollie has blue jeans on, and he’s shirtless.  He quickly pulls on a green henley shirt, which I’ve never seen him wear before.  He looks pretty hot in it, though. He grabs socks, sits on the floor, and pulls them on.  He turns around, and he smiles at me. I sit on the bed.

“Mind grabbing me some socks?”  I ask.

“Sure.”  He says.

Ollie opens my sock drawer, and he grabs me a pair of socks.  He closes the drawer, walks over, and sits next to me on the bed.  He hands me the socks.

“Thanks.”  I say as I pull them on.

“You’re welcome.”  He says. “Let’s pack now.”


	79. Chapter 79: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fluff. Yes, I know this took a few days to write, but I was experiencing writer's block.

I’m driving to the hotel.  I want time alone with Barry.   _Badly_ .  In the backseat sit two backpacks, one of which belonging to me, the other to Barry.  There’s also a big case, containing some _things_ that I need for what I want to do to Barry.  Barry has no idea what’s in the case.

Barry isn’t saying anything, just looking out the window.  Essentially, he’s being really quiet. We both are. I want to touch him really bad right now.  Hold his hand, kiss him, do _things_ to him.  But I can’t because I’m driving.

I feel a hand on my thigh.  Barry’s hand. I feel the ring on his finger pressing into my jeans.  I glance at him. He’s smiling cheekily, and blushing slightly. I look away to focus on the road.  I make a turn. I smile.

“You are fucking adorable.”  I say, smiling.

Barry’s blush grows redder.  He starts retracting his hand, but I take my right hand off the wheel and place it over Barry’s.

“Barry...”  I trail off.

“Yeah, Ollie?”  He asks.

“Can you keep your hand there?”

“You want me to?”

“Please.”  I remove my hand from where it rests on top of his and grip the wheel.  “I really wish I could hold your hand right now, but I’m driving.”

Barry smiles.  He rubs my thigh slowly and carefully, letting me know he’s there.  

“Can we sing?”  Barry asks.

“Yeah.”  I say. I glance at him in the mirror.  He’s smirking mischievously, and I know exactly what he’s planning.  “And I’m guessing that you’re choosing the song and I’ll have to know my part, even though you’re not going to tell me the song?”

“You read me like a book.  But how’d you know?”

“I’ve got a feeling.”   _Actually, I just read your mind_.

His mouth goes agape.

 _You’re lucky you’re driving, because I probably would’ve slapped your arm_.  Barry thinks.

 _Hey_!

 _Well that is what you would’ve done if I did the same thing to you_.

 _I would’ve done something else_ .   _Now can you start the song_?

 _Yeah_.

Barry starts up Aaron Burr's part of  _Dear Theodosia._ I smile when it's my turn, the Alexander Hamilton part.  We continue with the song, keeping along with our parts.

“You actually knew your part.  I’m surprised.” Barry says, smirking.

I roll my eyes.  I pull into the parking lot of the hotel, and I pull into the first spot I see.  

“Well we’re here.”  I say as we both unbuckle.

“Let’s get our things then.”

I pull my keys out, turning off the car.  I open the door, and I get out. I open the backseat, and I grab my backpack and the case.  Barry grabs his bag. We meet up again at the back of the car. Both of us have our backpacks on our backs.  I hold the case with one of my hands. It’s a suitcase.

“What’s in the case?”  Barry asks me.

“You’ll see.”  I respond as we walk.  I pass him the keys. “You mind holding them?”

“No, not at all.”

We reach the hotel, and I open the door for Barry.  He smiles at me as he walks through.

“Thanks.”  He says as I walk through the door.

“You’re welcome.”

We enter the hotel.  We walk to the front desk.  

“Hello.  How can I help you?”  The lady at the front desk asks.  Her name tag reads ‘Maria’.

“I have a room booked for the two of us.”  I say.

‘Maria’ goes onto the computer.  “Last name?”

“Queen.”

She clicks on something.  She then grabs two room keys and hands them to both of us.  “Your room is room 321, on the third floor to the left. Enjoy your stay!”

“Thank you.”  Barry says. He smiles.

Maria smiles too.  Barry and I walk away to the elevator.  He presses the up button, and the elevator doors open a few seconds later.  We step in, and I press the ‘3’ button. The elevator door closes, and the elevator starts to move up.  

I walk towards him, and I grab his left hand with my right.

“I love you, Barry.”  I tell him.

“I love you too, Ollie.  I’m glad we have this time alone.”

“Me too.”  

A smile lights up his face.  It turns into a mischievous one.  Barry steps closer to me, and he grinds his hip against my leg.

“Barry, stop.”  I say.

Barry grinds his hip against my leg again.  I bite my lip. I look at Barry. His eyes are sparkling, and he still smirks mischievously.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll have to punish you.”  I warn.

“Maybe I want to be punished.”  Barry whispers.

I let go of his hand, and I glare at him.  Barry swallows the lump that has formed in his throat.  The elevator dings, signaling that we reached our floor.  I walk out of the elevator, and I turn to the left. I hear Barry’s footsteps following behind me.  We approach the room.

The numbers on the door read ‘321’, so I know this is our room.  I glance behind me at Barry, who’s just standing there. He’s looking down at the floor.  I slide the key in the slot, and I watch the little circle turn green quickly before I take the key out.  I grip the door handle and open the door.

I walk into the room.  Barry follows after me.  He’s gazing down at the floor.  He knows that he’s in trouble. Barry closes the door behind him.  I turn away from him, and I set my things down on the floor. I look around.

The room has a kitchen, a living room with a TV, and two other rooms.  The bigger one I presume to be the bedroom, and the smaller to be the bathroom.  I look back at Barry. I walk closer to him. We are now inches apart. He looks at me.

“Go change into something that I’ll like you in.”  I say. “Then join me on the couch.”

He nods, and he walks away towards the bedroom.  I walk to the couch, and I sit down. I take my shirt off, throwing it in a random direction.  Barry’s about to get spanked. He should know better than to be bad.

I look behind me, and I see Barry.  He stands in the doorway of the bedroom.  He has on his red boxers, which I love. He also has on a tight red t-shirt, which hug his muscles and slight curves.  He licks his lips.

“Come here, Bear.”  I say.

Barry starts to walk towards me.  The only sound in the room is his footsteps hitting the wood as he walks towards me.  Barry stops in front of me. I hook my fingers into his boxers.

“You look good, Bear.”  I compliment him, voice deep.  I want him bad, but I have to punish him first.

“I do?”  He asks, voice seeming so innocent.  We both know that he’s not.

“Mhm.”  I confirm.

I pull his boxers down.  They slide down his legs and pile at his feet.

“Step out of those and get in my lap.”  I command.

I grip tightly onto Barry’s hips.  He steps out of the boxers, looking down as he does so.  As soon as he’s done, I pull him into my lap. I let go of him.  Barry lays down in my lap. His ass is right in the middle of my lap.  He knows what I have to do.

“Ready?”  I ask.

“Yes, Master.”  Barry responds.

I smack his ass hard.  There’s only four smacks.  On the fourth one, Barry moans loudly.

“That was supposed to be a punishment.  But it looks like you’ve enjoyed it. Haven’t you, Bear?”  I ask.

Barry nods.  I can feel his erection against my leg.  To that, I chuckle.

“Take off your shirt and go sit on the bed.  Wait for me.” I say.

“Okay.”  Barry says.

I pull on his hair, causing him to yelp.

“Address me properly.”  I growl.

“Yes, Master.”  Barry chokes out.

I let go of his hair.  “Good boy.”

Barry climbs out of my lap and sits on the couch.  I get up and walk over to where we left our things.  I see that the door isn’t locked, so I lock it. I grab the case.  I walk to the bedroom with the case in my arms, and sure enough, Barry is sitting on the bed, naked.  He looks up at me.

“I have to prepare you, Bear.”  I explain.

I turn away from him.  I snap the buckles open and flip over the lid.  There are smaller cases inside. I grab the biggest one, the smallest one, a large one, and a medium sized one.  I open the biggest case, which contains a silver-studded black harness. It connects in the front by a silver ring that’s in two halves.  I snap open the ring.

“Gonna put this on you, Bear.”  I say to him.

“Okay, Master.”  Barry says.

I walk over to him, and I slide the harness over his arms.  I connect the two halves of the ring. The harness fits Barry well.  I go and open the medium sized one. It’s a ball gag, different than the one we usually use.  It’s studded like the collar, and the ball is black. I go back over to Barry.

“Can’t have anyone hearing you.”  I say as I slip the strap over the back of his head.  He opens his mouth, and the ball slides in. “Your sounds are only for me.  But you are being a very good boy for me.”

Barry hums in appreciation.  I ruffle his hair before getting up.  I go back over to the case. I place the smallest case back into the original case.  The smallest case contains a cock ring connected to a chain, which I was going to put on Barry.  Since he’s being good, I am not going to anymore. I turn to him.

“How about I take the harness off?”  I ask.

Barry nods eagerly.  I walk over to him, and I unclasp the harness.  Barry shrugs it off, and I pick it off the bed. I take it back to its case, put it inside, and close the large case again.  I put that case back in the original case. I debate opening the large case. I don’t know if I should tie Barry up or not. I like feeling his hands against me.  So I decide to ask him.

“Do you want to be tied up, or do you not?”  I ask him. “You choose.”

 _I don’t want to be tied up, Master_.  Barry thinks.

“Alright.”  I walk over and sit next to him on the bed.  “Let’s start then.”

I push Barry onto the bed.  I hover over him. My hands grip his stunning dark brown hair.  My knees dig into the bed right outside of where Barry’s legs lie.  My legs are spread over Barry, putting strain on my jeans, making me very uncomfortable.  I look into his almost emerald eyes. Those same eyes look back into mine. His hands move up my chest to grip my shoulders.  

 _Can I take the gag out_?  Barry thinks.

I nod.  His one hand reaches over to his mouth, and he pulls the gag out of his mouth.  He throws it to the side. Barry’s hands then slide into my hair. He pulls me towards him for a kiss.  I greedily accept it.

Right now, Barry tastes _so good_.  I can’t even explain it.  I easily part his lips, and I feel his tongue push at mine, but I dodge it in favor of licking his left inner cheek, the spot that I know will make him moan.  And Barry does just that. He moans into my mouth. I break the kiss, and I look into his eyes again.

Barry’s eyes are glazed over.  My knees don’t support me anymore.  I’m laying against Barry, his warm chest pressed against mine.  My legs are spread over him. I can feel my erection growing.

I can feel his breath.  I rest my chin on mine as I look into his eyes.  His arms are at his sides, and my hands still hold onto his hair.  We just lay there.

“Fuck me.”  Barry demands in a serious tone.  

He was looking straight into my eyes as he said that, and he still is.  I climb off of him. I sit next to him.

“Well can I have a little help?”  I ask.

“Of course, Ollie.”

Barry sits up.  Before I know it, I’m out of my pants, boxers, socks, and shoes.  I know Barry used his speed. I look to see him in position, laying on his stomach on the bed behind me.  He grips the sheets, waiting. I chuckle.

“So eager for me, Barry.”  I say. I lick my lips. “I like it.”

I climb on top of him, positioning myself just above his hole.  Barry never gets stretched out, and that’s good.

“Ollie, please.”  Barry whines. “Please, fuck me.”

I slide myself backwards just a bit, and I easily slide into Barry.  He moans as I enter him. The sound is so delicate, yet so loud. I start to thrust gently in and out of Barry.

“Harder.”  Barry moans.  “Faster.”

I start to thrust faster and harder, just like Barry says to.  I thrust so deep that I hit Barry’s spot, his prostate, causing him to scream out.  I lean down, my chest against his back, hands gripping his shoulders, but still thrusting.  I start to go faster, and I go deep each time. Barry moans loudly each time.

“You’re being such a slut for me today.”  I growl into his ear.

I stop thrusting, and I rest inside of Barry.  He whines.

“Ollie, please!”  Barry whines. “Please, claim me.  Make me moan! Please, I want you!”

“Such a slut, Barry.”  I growl.

“Yes, Ollie, I’m your slut.  I’m all yours.”

I start to thrust again.  Barry keeps on moaning, which I love.  I feel my penis soften, and cum squirts into Barry.  Barry screams out in pleasure.

“Barry?”  I whisper into his ear.

“Yes, Ollie?”  He whispers back.

“Did you cum?”

“Yes.”

To that, I smile.  I pull out of Barry and I lay next to him.

…………………………………………………………………

Barry and I now lay together, snuggling.  Our legs are tangled under the blanket. His arms are around my torso, and his head is buried deep into my chest.  My one arm is wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and the hand of my other arm is holding onto Barry’s hair.

And this, this right here, is the perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No preview... But all I will say is the next chapter is going to be Iris' P.O.V., and a certain new character will be introduced


	80. Chapter 80: Iris' P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't believe that I wrote this one 22 paged chapter (in Google Docs) in one day. But it's good, so enjoy!
> 
> I apologize for the size difference in images. I couldn't get the AO3 photo thing to work, so I copied the images off of Google. I do not claim ownership of images used.

So it’s Monday now.  I walk into Science with Blaine and Bev.  We find that the tables are now arranged in fours.  The whole class is waiting by the door. People are whispering to each other.

“What do you think is going on?”  I ask.

“New seats?”  Blaine suggests.

“Probably.”  Bev says.

The teacher, Mrs. Scruyer, looks up from the computer.  She sees us, the whole class, waiting by the door. Everyone goes silent.

“You’re probably wondering what is going on.”  Mrs. Scruyer says. “Well from now on, you’ll be sitting in fours.  I will assign your seats. This class will be spent getting to know your seatmates.”

Some people start whispering again.  Blaine, Bev, and I stay silent. Mrs. Scruyer clears her throat.  Everyone goes quiet.

“At the first table will be Blaine, Beverly, Iris, and Adrian.”  Mrs. Scruyer announces.

“Who’s Adrian?”  Bev whispers to me.

I just shrug.  We walk to the first table.  I sit next to Bev, and Blaine sits next to ‘Adrian’.  Adrian has on a black hoodie, with the hood up. He has his head on the table.  Mrs. Scruyer sits everyone else down, and everyone gets to talking.

“Are you okay?”  Blaine asks Adrian.

“Fine.”  Adrian responds.

“You sure?”  Bev asks.

“I’m just scared that you all are going to make fun of me.”  Adrian admits.

“We won’t.”  I assure him.

Adrian looks up, and he takes down his hood.  The whole side of his left face is scarred. His left pupil is completely light grey.  There’s no color, no black part in the middle. His right eye is completely normal, and it’s a hazel color.  His brown hair covers his right eye a bit, and a few strands are in front of his left eye. But then I realize- Adrian looks like Barry and Sebastian!

“What?”  Adrian asks.

“You look like two people we know.”  Bev says.

“Who?”  Adrian asks.

“I’ll show you.”  I say.

I open my phone, and I immediately go to my photos.  I scroll through them quickly, stopping on a photo of both Barry and Sebastian.  I slide my phone across the table to Adrian. He catches it before it slides off.   _Quick reflexes_.

Adrian’s face scrunches up in confusion.  “I don’t understand, why do these two look exactly like me?  Save for my scars.”  
“I have no idea.”  I say. Adrian slides my phone back to me.  “But the one on the left is my foster brother, Barry, and the one on the right is his twin brother, Sebastian.”

“That’s weird.”  Adrian says. “What’s your name?”

“Iris.”  I say. “Next to you is Blaine, and next to me is Beverly.  We call her Bev.”

“Nice to meet you, Adrian.”  Bev says. “If you don’t mind me asking, um…  how’d you get your scars?”

“Was stuck in a fire when I was ten.”  Adrian explains.

“That’s terrible.  I’m sorry to hear that, Adrian.”  Blaine says.

“Eh, it’s fine.  Luckily my foster mom and I survived.”  Adrian says.

“Yeah.”  I say. “If you don’t mind me asking, when were you born?”

“March 14, 1994.”  Adrian says. “In the local hospital.”

Blaine, Bev, and I all look at each other in shock.  I think Adrian might be the long lost triplet of Barry and Sebastian.

“Why are you looking at each other like that?”  Adrian asks.

“We think you might be the brother of Barry and Sebastian.”  I say. “They were born in the same hospital as you, and on the same day.”

“Really?”  Adrian asks.

“Yeah.”  Blaine says.  “Iris will have to introduce you to them.  Bev and I are busy today.”

“Can you?”  Adrian asks me.

“Of course.”  I say.

“I can’t believe I actually might be a triplet.”  Adrian says. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy.”  Bev says.

“And Barry and Sebastian didn’t know the other existed until this year.”  I say.

“Weird.”  Adrian says.  “Anyways, can I get to know you guys?”

“Yeah, I’ll go first.”  I say. “My name is Iris West, and I’m a twenty-one year old aspiring journalist.  My dad was Joe West, but he died when Barry and I were seventeen.”

“Wait, _the_ Joe West?”  Blaine asks.

“Your dad’s the guy who played Collins in _Rent_?”  Adrian asks.

“Yeah.”  I say.

“How come you’ve never told us this?”  Bev asks.

“Only Barry and Sebastian knew.”  I explain.

“Oh.”  Bev says.

“Anyways, who’s next?”  I ask.

“I’ll go.”  Adrian says.  “My name is Adrian Horton.  My foster mother, Cecile, is the founder, owner, and C.E.O. of Horton Law Firm.  I told you all why I have my scars, so there’s nothing else that’s really important.”

“What are you studying, Adrian?”  Blaine asks.

“Engineering.”  Adrian says.

“I guess I’ll go now.”  Blaine says. “My name is Blaine Anderson.  I used to go to Dalton, the private college in Westerville, then I went to William McKinley College, and now I go here.  I am studying acting, and I hope to become a Broadway actor.”

“Guess it’s my turn.”  Bev says. “I’m Beverly Marsh.  I’m from Derry, Maine. I’m studying fashion design.  That’s me.”

“Also, all of us are in Glee club.”  Blaine says.

“What’s that?”  Adrian asks.

“Show choir.”  I explain. “We won our Sectionals and Regionals.  And we’re going to Nationals in June.”

“That’s cool.”  Adrian says. “Maybe I should try out.”

“We can definitely get you a tryout.  It would take you out of second period.”  Blaine says.

“A chance to skip math, the easiest and most boring subject?  Sign me up.” Adrian jokes.

“Alright.  Do you know where the choir room is?”  Bev asks.

Adrian nods.

“Meet us outside of there at second period.  We’ll tell our teacher, Mr. Schue, that you’d like to audition.  You’ll probably get in.” Bev says.

My phone bings from where it is on the table.  I check to see a text from Sebastian.

“Guys, Sebastian texted.  Should I tell him about Adrian?”  I ask.

“Sure.”  Adrian says.

I open my phone and read Sebastian’s text.

 

**Sebastian**

**Hey Iris**

 

**Iris**

**What’s up?  And aren’t you in French?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yes but we’re literally watching** **_Beauty and the Beast_ ** **, entirely in French.  Most people are on their phones.**

 

**Iris**

**What’s Hunter doing**

 

**Sebastian**

**Literally asleep in the chair next to me**

 

**Iris**

**The movie’s that boring?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah**

 

**Iris**

**I am sorry for you, my friend**

 

**Sebastian**

**Not your fault**

 

**Iris**

**There’s something I need to tell you.  We can tell Barry later**

 

**Sebastian**

**Um what is it**

 

**Iris**

**I think you and Barry are actually two of three triplets**

 

**Sebastian**

**That’s impossible**

 

I glance up from my phone.

“Guys, Sebastian’s not believing me.”  I say.

Adrian takes out his phone.  He slides it to me.

“Put your number in my phone, and I’ll put mine in yours.  I’ll then send you a picture of me, so that you can send it to Sebastian as proof that I exist.”  Adrian says.

I slide him my phone.  We put each other’s numbers in, and then I give him his phone back, and he gives me mine.  I see he saved himself as Adrian in my contacts. I always save people by first name. Anyways, I get a text from him a few seconds later.

 

**Adrian**

 

**Here**

 

“Thanks.”  I say. “And shoot, that’s a good picture.”

“Thank you.”  Adrian says. “And I’m just going to say this right now, but I’m gay.”

“How weird is that?  So are Barry and Sebastian.  Barry’s engaged, and Sebastian’s in a relationship.”  Bev says.

“That’s cool.”  Adrian says.

“I’m gay too.”  Blaine says. “Recently was dumped.”

“That sucks.”  Adrian says. “I hope you find someone better than him.”

“Thanks.”  Blaine says.

Sebastian texts me again.

 

**Sebastian**

**Hello?**

 

**Iris**

****

**Proof.  His name is Adrian**

 

**Sebastian**

**You’re serious?**

 

**Iris**

**Dead serious.  He’s sitting here with me right now**

 

**Sebastian**

**Holy shit.  I’m a fucking triplet.  What’s he like?**

 

**Iris**

**Well he told me, Blaine, and Bev that his last name is Horton**

 

**Sebastian**

**Wait, you’re in class with them?**

 

**Iris**

**Yup.  I sit at a table with them and Adrian**

 

**Sebastian**

**Tell me more about Adrian**

**Iris**

**Wait.  First, I know he’s your triplet not only because he looks like you and Barry, but because he was born in CCH the same day as both of you**

 

**Sebastian**

**Well shit.  He’s actually Barry and I’s triplet**

 

**Iris**

**Yeah.  Anyways, Adrian’s foster mother, Cecile, is the founder, owner, and C.E.O. of Horton Law Firm.  He’s studying engineering. And he’s going to try out for Glee club**

 

**Sebastian**

**Seriously?**

 

**Iris**

**Yeah.  Blaine mentioned that me, Bev, and him were all in it, then we explained what it is to Adrian.  And he said he wants to try out. So he’s meeting us there**

 

**Sebastian**

**Well that’s good.  Do you know how um..**

 

**Iris**

**His scars and his left eye?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah that**

 

**Iris**

**He told us he was in a fire as a kid.**

 

Adrian then texts me.

 

**Adrian**

**Hey um I lied ‘bout something.  And I am only telling this to you**

 

**Iris**

**Okay..?** ****

**Adrian**

**To tell the truth, I’m a speedster.  I got my scars because I ran too fast**

 

**Iris**

**Well now I know five speedsters**

 

**Adrian**

**Five?  Who else other than me?**

 

**Iris**

**Barry, Sebastian, Sebastian’s kid named Alex, and Barry’s kid named Wally**

 

**Adrian**

**They have kids?** **  
**

 

**Iris**

**Adopted kids.**

 

**Adrian**

**Cool.  So how’s your conversation with Sebastian?**

 

**Iris**

**Good.  I’m going to text him again**

 

**Adrian**

**Cool.  I’ll leave you alone.**

 

I text Sebastian again.

 

**Iris**

**I was just talking to Adrian.  He said that he actually got his scars because he ran too fast.  He’s a speedster**

 

**Sebastian**

**Really?**

 

**Iris**

**Yes**

 

**Sebastian**

**Well that’s cool.  Hey, how about you add him to the conversation?**

 

**Iris**

**Lemme ask if he wants me to**

 

I look up from my phone.  Bev, Blaine, and Adrian are all playing on there phones.

“Adrian.”  I say.

Adrian’s attention snaps to me.  “Yes?”

“Sebastian wants to know if you want to join the conversation me and him are having.”  I say.

“Sure.  Add me.”  Adrian says.

I text Sebastian again.

 

**Iris**

**I’m going to add him**

 

**Sebastian**

**Should I add Barry**

 

**Iris**

**We’ll introduce him to Adrian after school**

 

**Sebastian**

**Okay**

 

I add Adrian to the conversation.

“Just added you.”  I say. “Unknown is Sebastian.”

“Okay.”  Adrian says.

We go back to texting.

 

**Adrian**

**Hi**

 

**Sebastian**

**So you’re my triplet, huh?**

 

**Adrian**

**Yup.**

**Sebastian**

****

**Here’s a picture of me**

 

**Adrian**

**Are you at a club in that picture?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yup.**

 

**Iris**

**Oh my god Sebastian.  A better picture, please.**

 

**Sebastian**

****

**Better?  It’s a picture of me and Hunter, my boyfriend**

 

**Adrian**

**Dude you have one hell of a nice man**

 

**Sebastian**

**Thanks?**

 

**Adrian**

**Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal him.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Good**

 

**Iris**

**How about I send a picture of Barry?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Sure**

 

**Adrian**

**I want to know what he looks like**

 

**Iris**

****

**That’s Barry**

 

**Adrian**

**Cool.  What’s his fiancé look like?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hold up I’ll send a pic**

 

**Adrian**

**Okay.**

 

**Sebastian**

****

**Barry’s fiancé’s name is Oliver**

 

**Adrian**

**You guys have a good taste in guys**

 

**Iris**

**Ikr**

 

**Sebastian**

**Btw they r getting married on Valentine’s**

 

**Adrian**

**That’s romantic**

 

**Iris**

**Yeah.  Sebastian, isn’t Nate marrying them?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yup**

 

**Adrian**

**Wait who’s Nate**

 

**Iris**

**Our friend.  We’ll introduce you to him sometime**

 

**Adrian**

**Okay.  Class is almost over**

 

**Sebastian**

**Shit then I gotta wake Hunter up.  He literally is sleeping in class**

 

**Adrian**

**Oh lol**

 

**Iris**

**Well hey, you’ll get to meet Barry soon**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah.  Good news, I woke Hunter up easily**

 

**Adrian**

**Good**

 

**Iris**

**Anyways, should I text Barry and ask him to meet us someplace**

 

**Sebastian**

**You should.  And where?**

 

**Adrian**

**How about the bench by the tree?**

 

**Iris**

**Good idea.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Can I bring Hunter**

 

**Adrian**

**Sure**

 

**Iris**

**Of course you can, Sebastian.  Barry’s probably going to bring Oliver.  Can I call you Seb? It’s getting tiring to type your name**

 

**Sebastian**

**Sure**

 

**Iris**

**K Seb.  So I’ll text Barry, and I’ll tell him to meet us at the bench by the tree?**

 

**Adrian**

**Yup**

 

**Sebastian**

**Exactly that**

 

**Iris**

**K I’ll let you know what he says in a few**

 

I open a new conversation with Barry.

 

**Iris**

**Hi**

 

**Barry**

**What do you want I’m in class**

 

**Iris**

**So am I but this is important**

 

**Barry**

**Shoot.  Well what is it?**

 

**Iris**

**Meet me and Sebastian at the bench by the tree**

 

**Barry**

**Y**

 

**Iris**

**There’s something important we have to tell you.  You can bring Oliver if you want to, because Sebastian’s bringing Hunter.**

 

**Barry**

**I’ll be there**

 

**Iris**

**Great**

 

I go back to the conversation I’m having with Seb and Adrian

 

**Iris**

**Barry’s agreed to the meeting, and he’s bringing Oliver**

 

**Adrian**

**Can’t wait to meet Seb and Barry irl**

 

**Sebastian**

**U 2 Adrian.  This is completely random, but my middle name is Adrian.  Except it’s spelled Adrean**

 

**Adrian**

**Oh that’s cool.  By the way, you can call me Adi if you want.  I kinda prefer it**

 

**Sebastian**

**Okay Adi.  Also, you know Barry’s full name is Bartholomew?**

 

**Adrian**

**Figured that.**

 

**Iris**

**I knew that.**

 

Just then, I get a text from Barry.

 

**Barry**

**Hey Iris can I bring Nate too?  He has no one to hang with**

 

**Iris**

**Yeah sure, but that’s all**

 

**Barry**

**Okay**

 

I switch back to the other conversation.

 

**Iris**

**Hey guys Barry’s bringing Nate too**

 

**Adrian**

**Alright**

 

**Sebastian**

**Fine by me.  Anyways, we should probably stop texting.  Bell rings in a minute**

 

**Adrian**

**Oh shit yeah.  I’ll see you Seb**

 

**Sebastian**

**I’ll see you and Iris, Adi.  Bye**

 

**Adrian**

**Bye**

 

**Iris**

**Bye**

 

With that, I turn off my phone.  I look up, and the bell rings a few seconds later.  I slide my phone into the pocket of my hoodie. Everyone scrambles out of the classroom.  We don’t have books to carry, so Adi and I start walking towards the school doors.

“So how are you feeling about this?”  I ask.

“I have to admit, I am a bit nervous.  I’m always alone, and people rarely accept me because of my scars.  But I’m also excited.” Adi says as we walk.

“Barry and Sebastian will accept you, don’t worry.”  I say. We walk through the doors, and we start towards the designated spot.  “So will Oliver and Hunter and Nate. They’re all really, really nice.”

“I hope you’re right.”  Adi says.

I playfully hit his arm.

“Hey!”  Adi complains.

He hits my arm back playfully.

“I only did that because you’re being an idiot.  They’ll be nice to you. I promise. Most of them have had extreme hardships as well.  Including me.”

“What have you went through?”

“My father died when I was seventeen, which orphaned me.  My mother overdosed when I was three.”

“Oh…  I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine.”

We reach the bench and sit down.  We wait a few minutes, and Hunter and Sebastian approach.  They walk over pretty fast. Once they are close to us, we both stand.  They look at us.

“Sebastian, Hunter, this is Adrian.”  I introduce them.

“Nice to meet you, _Seb_.”  Adi teases, shaking Sebastian’s hand.

“You too, _Adi_.”  Seb teases back, breaking the handshake.

“Nice to meet you.”  Hunter and Adi share a short handshake as they say that in unison.

“So I can’t believe I’m a triplet.”  Adi says.

“I could hardly believe I was a twin.”  Seb says. “You’ll get used to it, Adi.”

“So should we all talk about ourselves when everyone else gets here?”  Hunter suggests.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”  Adi says. “Well everyone except for Iris, because I already know about her.”

“Speaking of, here everyone else comes now.”  Seb says.

“Seb, Adi, hide!”  I say.

“Where is there to hide?”  Adi asks.

“Behind the tree.”  Hunter says.

Seb and Adi walk behind the tree.  Hunter and I sit on the bench next to each other.  Barry, Oliver, and Nate reach us.

“Hi.”  Nate says.

“Hey, Nate.”  I say.

“Where’s Sebastian?”  Oliver asks.

“Yeah, you said there’s something important that you need to tell us.”  Barry says. He looks confused. “So where is he, Iris?”

“You’ll see soon.”  Hunter stands up. “This indeed is very important.  So Sebastian, come out.”

Sebastian and Adi walk out from behind the tree.  They walk up next to Hunter and I. Barry and Nate’s mouths are wide open in shock.  I can see the shock in Oliver’s eyes. He keeps a straight face.

“Barry, meet our triplet, Adrian.  Or as he prefers it, Adi.” Sebastian introduces.  “And before you say that this is impossible, it isn’t.

“We were all born on March 14, 1994.  And we were born in the same hospital, Central City Hospital.”  Adi adds.

“Well uh… nice to meet you, Adi.”  Barry moves to shake Adi’s hand. Adi accepts the handshake.

“You too, Barry.  Believe me, I’m just surprised as you are.  I mean, finding out that you have two people identical to you on the same day?  Surprising. Well, accept for my scars.” Adi frowns. They break the handshake.

“This is Oliver, my fiancé.”  Barry introduces Adi to Oliver.  “And our friend, Nate.”

“Hey.”  Nate says to Adi.

“Hi.”  Adi says.

“Well this is surprising.”  Oliver is.

“Sure is.”  Nate says.

“Well let’s introduce ourselves.”  Adi says. “I don’t know a lot about any of you, except for Iris.”

“Good idea.”  Nate says.

“Let’s go to the table over there-”  Barry looks to the left, and we all follow his gaze.  There’s a table that sits eight people. _Perfect_.  “-so we can talk.  It’ll take a while.”

Everyone nods, approving Barry’s suggestion.  We all walk towards the table. I look behind me at Nate.  He’s tying his khaki jacket around his waist. But I can see a tent in his jeans.   _Oh my god, he has a boner_ !   _But for who…_?

I see Nate stare at Adi.   _Nate’s gay_ !   _And he’s into Adi_!  We reach the table.  There are four two-seaters.  Barry and Oliver sit together, Seb and Hunter sit together, I sit alone, and Nate and Adi sit next to each other.  I can see Nate glance at Adi very quickly before looking away.

“So since I’m the reason why you’re all here, I’ll introduce myself first.”  Adi says. “My name’s Adrian Horton, or Adi, which I prefer. I’m studying engineering.  My foster mother, Cecile, is the founder, owner, and C.E.O. of Horton Law Firm.

And yes, I know the majority of you are wondering why the whole left side of my face is scarred, and why my left eye is completely grey.  So I’ll tell you. I’m a speedster, and I ran too fast. I have been informed that my brothers are also speedsters. Is that true?” Adi asks.

Both Barry and Sebastian nod.

“Well Adi, my name’s Barry, as you already know. My last name’s Allen.  And I’m sorry to say, but our parents are dead. Murdered in front of me when I was ten.  And I’m the Flash.” Barry explains. “I’m studying crime scene investigation, as is Seb. And Oliver and I are getting married on Valentine’s.  I’ll tell you the details later.”

“Oh.”  Adi says.  “I’m sorry you had to witness that, Barry.”

“And I’m sorry that you sadly won’t ever get to meet them.”  Barry says.

“Well then, I’ll go next.  My name is Oliver Queen. Studying politics.  My father is dead, and my mother disowned me. I have a fifteen-year-old sister named Thea.  Barry and I have a kid named Wally. Also, Barry and I are soulmates. I’m known as the Green Arrow.  And that’s about all. Sebastian, you next.” Oliver says.

Sebastian looks at Hunter for a few seconds.  He then breaks eye contact. “My name is Sebastian Smythe.  As Barry said, we’re both studying crime scene investigation.  I was stolen from the hospital when I was a baby, so that’s why I didn’t meet Barry until September of last year.

Hunter’s my soulmate.  It’s a funny way how we got together.”  Sebastian looks at Hunter again, who nods.  “So I was in a relationship with a girl who is pregnant with my child.  One day, at fucking midnight, Hunter showed up at my door. We talked. Later, we started to drive to a hotel, where we would stay together for a few days.  We were going to Six Flags. So we talk in the car, and eventually, Hunter tells me he likes me. I say that I feel the same. When we get to the hotel, we kiss, and _things_ go on.  Yes, I cheated on my pregnant ex with Hunter.

And now, present day.  Hunter and I live together, and we have a child together, who is named Alexander Smythe-Clarington, or Alex for short.  

And a bit about Hunter.  His last name’s Clarington.  He’s studying law. And yeah.”  Sebastian says.

No one is fazed by this, because we’ve all heard it before.  Adi doesn’t seem fazed, and he’s hearing this for the first time.

“When you graduate, I can get you an interview at my foster mother’s law firm, Hunter.”  Adi says.

“Thanks.”  Hunter says.  “Can you get one for my friend, Laurel, too?  She’s also studying law.”

“Of course.”  Adi says.

“Well that leaves me.”  Nate says. “I’m Nate Heywood.  My grandfather was Commander Steal, a member of the JSA.  I’m studying history, and I’m going to be a history teacher.  And well, I can do this.”

Nate turns his fist into steel.

“You can turn into steel?”  Adi asks.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m called Citizen Steel.”  Nate says.

 _Nate is trying to impress him_ .  I think.   _Wow_.

“So Adi, I hear you want to audition for Glee club.”  Seb says.

“Yeah, I do.”  Adi says. “Are you all in it?”

“Yeah.”  Barry says.

“Hey, how about you sing for us?”  Nate suggests. “If you’d be comfortable with it.”

“Sure.  I can rap.  Can someone rap Burr’s part of _Guns and Ships_ , someone sing Washington's part, and the rest yell Lafayette and Hamilton?”  Adi asks.

“I’ll do Burr’s part.”  Nate says.

“I can sing Washington’s part.”  Hunter says.

“Thanks.  Well, Nate, start.”  Adi says.

 Nate intros with his assigned part, and everyone, save for Adi, yell Lafayette.  Adi raps his part.  We continue with the song, staying with our assigned parts.  We finish it.

“Damn, Adi.  You can rap.”  I say.

“He sure can.”  Nate agrees with me.

Adi smiles at that.  Nate’s face lights up with a smile too.   _Nate likes Adi_ .   _I still can’t believe it_.

“We should probably get home, Barry.”  Oliver says. He turns to Nate. “Want a ride?”

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine.”  Nate says.

“Before you go, can I get everyone’s numbers?”  Adi asks.

“Sure.”  Oliver says.

Adi quickly gathers everyone’s numbers.  Oliver and Barry leave first, then Hunter and Sebastian.  That leaves Nate, Adi, and I.

“I’m going to go.”  I say, getting up. “I’ll see you guys.”

“Bye, Iris.”  Nate says.

“Bye.”  Adi says.

I smile at the two of them before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Adrian is Savitar! He isn't going to be evil. Next chapter is going to be Nate's P.O.V. Then probably an Adrian's P.O.V. chapter. I don't know what P.O.V.'s chapters 83 and 84 will be yet, but I know that chapter 85 is going to be Barry or Oliver's P.O.V. I will not disclose the reason why yet. Hehehe...


	81. Chapter 81: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR 5000 HITS! It means so much to me. Thank you all. Anyways, this is a lot shorter than last chapter, but I think the next will be good. Enjoy!

It’s just Adi and I sitting at the table now.  I have to admit, Adi is pretty hot. His hair is perfect.  I really like the contrast between his eyes. The scars make him unique.  And he has a pretty good personality from what I know so far. I’m not good at describing why people are hot.  Anyways, bottom line, I’m into Adi. Luckily, I don’t have a boner anymore.

The thing is, no one knows that I’m gay.  I always keep to myself in the friend group.  Only my grandpa knows. I lived with him until I was twenty, and I now have my own apartment.

Adi and I just sit at the table in silence for a few seconds.  Our thighs are close. 

“So it’s just us now.”  I say.

“Guess so.”  Adi says.

A cold breeze blows past us.  I untie my jacket from around my waist and I slide it on.  

“It’s cold.”  Adi says.

I look next to me to see him shivering.  Before I know it, I’m taking my jacket off.  I hand it to Adi.

“Take my jacket.”  I say.

“Are you sure?”  Adi asks.

“Yeah.”  I confirm.  “I’ll be fine.”

Adi smiles.  I smile too. He pulls my jacket over his hoodie.  It fits him. And to be honest, he looks better in my jacket than I do.  The jacket also looks great combined with his hoodie. 

“Thanks, Nate.”  Adi says.

“You’re welcome.”  I say.

We look at each other.  My hands are folded on my thighs.  Adi and I look into each other’s eyes.  Our thighs are touching now. We’re really close together.  Adi’s leaning in. I close my eyes, and I lean in too. 

Our lips connect.  I can feel sparks go off.  His lips are super soft. I raise my right hand to his right cheek, resting it there.  I don’t want to touch his scars, because it might disturb him. Adi’s left hand grabs mine as we kiss, and he brings it up to his left cheek.  He lets me keep my left hand on his scars.

I grip Adi’s face tightly.  I kiss him hard. Adi rests his hands on my hips.  Our lips press together hard. We break the kiss, but we don’t remove our hands from each other.  We’re inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes. We’re both just smiling.

“How about we hang out at my place?”  I suggest.

“What would we do?”  Adi asks.

“What would you want to do?”

“Maybe snuggle.  And when it comes time for it, eat dinner.” 

“Sounds good.  Let’s go.”

We break away from each other.  We get up, and we start walking.

“Do you have a car?”  Adi asks me.

“Yeah.  Why?” I ask.

“I don’t.”

“Oh.”

We walk in silence.  We eventually reach my car.  It’s a blue 2015 Toyota Camry.  It’s a pretty nice car. I unlock the car, and Adi and I get in.

“This is a nice car.”  Adi compliments as I turn the keys in the ignition.

“Thanks.”  I say. I buckle in, as does Adi.

I start to drive.  

“So tell me about yourself, Nate.”  Adi says.

“What do you want to know?”  I ask. 

“What’s your family life like?”  
“Well I never knew my parents.  My mother died when she gave birth to me.  My father died in a car crash shortly afterwards.  My father’s name was Hank, and I carry that name as my middle name.  As said before, my grandfather is Commander Steel, better known as Henry Heywood.  I grew up with him. And these-” I pull my dog tags out from under my shirt. “-were given to me by him.  He actually fought in World World II.” I say. “He’s 95 now.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”  Adrian says. “But it is pretty cool that your grandpa fought in World War II.”

“It is.”  I say. “I’ve never taken the dog tags off ever since they were given to me.  These dog tags were around my grandpa’s neck when he took a bullet for President Roosevelt.  That’s why there’s a dent on one of the tags.”

“That’s pretty cool, Nate.”  Adi says. 

“Tell me something about your life then.”  I say. “Because I’ve told no one about my dog tags.  No one’s noticed.”

“Well I’m honored to be the first you told, Nathaniel.”  Adi teases.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.  I finally reach the parking lot of my apartment.  I park the car in the same exact spot I park in everyday.  I pull the keys out of the ignition. 

“We’re here.”  I say.

We both unbuckle.  We both get out of the car.  My dog tags jangle outside of my t-shirt for once.  As we walk, Adrian grabs my hand. I feel myself instantly blush.   _ Oh my god he’s holding my hand _ !

I hold Adi’s hand in mine.  I run my fingers over the back part of his hand, memorizing how it feels.  He squeezes my hand. I feel my face break out into a smile. I lead us both towards the elevator.  We step inside, still holding hands. I press the button for my floor, one floor below the top, hear the ding, and the elevator doors close.

“Still want to snuggle?”  I ask.

To that, Adi smiles and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided next chapter will be in Rip's P.O.V. I think I've got a good idea for it, but idk.


	82. Chapter 82: Rip's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter.

I wake up to a notification on my phone.  All classes are canceled today. It’s nine a.m.   _ How about I text Ray _ ?   _ I’ll tell him that I will pick him up _ .   _ I’ll invite Barry too _ .   _ I can knock on his door _ .   _ If Oliver wants to come _ ,  _ he can _ .   _ If Barry agrees _ ,  _ we’ll go pick up Ray _ ,  _ and then we’ll go to Nate’s place _ .   _ That sounds good _ .

I get out of bed and I get dressed into a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  I grab my brown leather jacket from the closet, and I pull it on. I grab my pistol from the nightstand, and I slide it into the inner pocket of my jacket.  I always have the gun on me so I can protect myself and others if something horrible happens.

I pull on my black high tops.  I look in the mirror, and I think I look pretty good.  I have never been one to be so full of themself. I notice I’m starting to grow stubble.  Out of the friend group, the only other person who’s growing stubble is Oliver. I fix the collar of my jacket.  I go to the bathroom, do my business, and wash my hands. I then gel my hair because it’s extremely messy. I like things neat.

I go back to the bedroom, and I grab my keys and phone.  I throw my keys into my pocket, and I hold my phone. I text Ray.

 

**Rip**

**Hello**

 

**Ray**

**Hey!  What’s up?**

 

**Rip**

**So since classes are cancelled today, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out with me and a few friends?**

 

**Ray**

**Sure**

 

**Rip**

**Alright I’ll pick you up on my way to the friend’s place where we’re going to hang out**

 

**Ray**

**Okay**

 

**Rip**

**I’ve got to go**

 

**Ray**

**Bye**

 

I shut off my phone and shove it in my pocket.  I shut the lights in all the rooms and leave my apartment.  I lock the door. I walk just a bit down the hallway, and I knock on Barry and Oliver’s door.  I wait a few seconds until Barry opens the door.

“Hey, Rip.”  Barry greets me.  He’s in a t-shirt and sweats.  “What’s up?”

“Since classes are cancelled, I was wondering if you would like to hang out?”  I ask. “I have to pick up someone, then we’ll go over to Nate’s.”

“Sounds good.”  Barry says. “Can Oliver come if he wants to?”

I nod.  Oliver walks into the doorframe behind Barry.  He looks at me.

“Hey, Rip.”  Oliver says. “What’s up?”

“Want to hang out with us, Ollie?”  Barry asks Oliver.

“Is there anyone else going?”  Oliver asks me.

“Yes.  I’m going to pick up one of my friends, and then we’re going over to hang out at Nate’s.”  I say.

“Sure.”  Oliver says.  “Well you can come in.  Barry and I have to get ready.”

I nod.  Oliver and Barry step aside.  I walk in. They disappear towards their bedroom.  I lean against the doorframe. I stand there for a few minutes, just looking at the floor.  I hear footsteps, and I look up to see Oliver and Barry walking towards me. They’re fully dressed.

“Ready to go?”  Barry asks me.

“Yeah.  I’ll be driving.”  i say.

The three of us walk out of their apartment.  Oliver locks the door behind us.

…………………………………………………………………………….

We reach my car.  It’s a nice silver Nissan.  I unlock it. I get in the driver’s seat.  Oliver and Barry get in the back. I buckle in.  They don’t, because when adults sit in the backseat, they don’t have to.  Oliver wraps his arm around Barry, and Barry snuggles into Oliver’s chest.  I smile before turning back around. I start to drive.

I drive for a while.  I make a lot of turns until I reach a small, suburban house.  Ray is sitting on the stairs. He looks up, and sees my car. Ray smiles and starts walking towards the car.  He opens the passenger door and climbs in.

“Guys, this is my friend, Ray.”  I say to Barry and Oliver. “Ray, Barry is the brunette and Oliver is the blonde.”

“Nice to meet you!”  Ray says. He then looks at Barry, confusion written all over his face.  “You look like Adrian.”

“That’s because he’s my triplet, Ray.”  Barry says.

“You two are related?”  Ray asks.

“Yeah.  Our other brother’s name is Sebastian.”  Barry says.

“Who the bloody hell is Adrian?”  I ask.

“Adrian is my best friend.”  Ray says. “And Barry’s triplet.”

“I met Adrian yesterday.”  Oliver says.

“That’s nice.”  Ray says. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you two together?”

“We’re engaged.”  Barry says.

“Congratulations!”  Ray says.

“Thank you.”  Oliver says. “Anyways, Rip, can you drive us to Nate’s?”

“Yes.”  I start driving again.

“You know, Ray, if you hung around us more often, we’d have to introduce you to a lot of people.”  Barry says. 

“How many friends do you have?”  Ray asks.

“Well there’s Sebastian, Iris, Hunter, Sara, Laurel, Santana… and you’re going to meet Nate today.  That’s the main group.” Barry says.

“Isn’t Sara your ex, Rip?”  Ray asks me.

“Yes, she is.”  Rip says. “Can we not talk about her?”

“Of course.”  Oliver says.

“Ray, do you like anyone?”  Barry asks, changing the subject.

“No.”  Ray answers.  “Haven’t found anyone yet.  I’m bisexual though.”

“Good for you.”  Oliver says. “So am I.”

“Nice.”  Ray says.

“I don’t mean to offend any of you, but why is almost everyone in our friend group LGBT?”  I ask.

“It’s not offensive, Rip.”  Oliver says.

“But that’s true.  I mean, I’m gay, Ollie’s bi, Sebastian, Adrian, and Hunter are gay, Laurel’s lesbian, Santana and Sara are bi, Ray is bi, and Iris and Rip are straight.”  Barry says. “No idea what Nate is.”

“Wait, can I hang out with you guys more often?”  Ray asks.

“Of course.”  Barry says. “You seem really nice.”

“He is.”  I say.

“I have no problem with you hanging out with us, Ray.”  Oliver says.

“Great!”  Ray says. “Sorry, I’m just excited I have more than two friends.”

“I get what you mean.”  Barry says. “Beginning of the year, my only friend was my foster sister, Iris.  Then I met Nate. Then Ollie.”

“Well now we all have each other.”  I say.

“We do.”  Oliver says.  

I continue driving.  I eventually reach Nate’s apartment complex.  I park, and I pull my keys out of the ignition.  Ray and I unbuckle, and we look to the backseat. Barry fell asleep in Oliver’s arms.

“He fell asleep.”  Oliver says.

“You can carry him?”  Ray asks.

“Yeah.”  Oliver says.

I place my keys in the same pocket as my phone.  We all get out of the car. We start walking towards the elevator.  Ray and I see Oliver carrying Barry bridal style. I’ve got to say, they look amazing together.

“Couple goals.”  Ray blurts out.

Oliver actually smiles, and he chuckles.  “Yeah.”

We reach the elevator, and we enter.  I press the button for Nate’s floor. The elevator doors close, and we start moving up.  Just then, Barry wakes up. He opens his eyes, and he looks up at Oliver.

“Hey.”  Oliver says to Barry.

“Hey.”  Barry says to Oliver.  They both have huge smiles on their faces.

The elevator dings, signaling that we arrived on Nate’s floor.  Oliver tries to put Barry down, but Barry wraps his arms around Oliver’s neck.  

“No.”  Barry says.  “Carry me, Ollie.”

Oliver sighs.  We all exit the elevator.  We walk to Nate’s apartment.  I crouch down, and I lift up the doormat, revealing the extra key.  I pick it up, and I hold it in my hand as I stand back up. 

“You sure we can just go in there?”  Ray asks.

“Yes.  Nate won’t mind.”  I say. 

I unlock the door, letting the four of us inside.  The living room is empty.  _ Nate still must be asleep _ .  Oliver puts Barry down on the couch, and he sits next to Barry.

“Be quiet.”  I say. “I think Nate’s still asleep.”

Ray sits down on the other side of Barry.  I walk back over to the door, and I lock it.  I slide the key into the front pocket of my jeans.  I sit down next to Ray.

“I’m gonna go see if Nate is sleeping.”  Barry says.

“Okay.”  Ray says.

Barry gets up from the couch, and he walks towards Nate’s bedroom, which has the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Barry's P.O.V.


	83. Chapter 83: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF

I walk to the room, and I stand in the doorway.  I cover my mouth to keep from gasping. There’s Nate- and Adrian.  Nate has an arm wrapped around Adi’s shoulders. Adi has his head resting on Nate’s chest.  Adi’s hand is clutching the pair of dog tags around Nate’s neck. They’re both shirtless.

 _They slept together_!  I think.

 _Wait, really_ ?  Ollie thinks.   _Do you think they_ -

 _They wouldn’t_ .   _They only met yesterday_ .   _To be honest_ , _they look cute together_.

 _Sap_.

 _Hey_!

 _I’m just kidding_.

I uncover my mouth.  I lean against the doorframe with my arms crossed.  I can see Nate start to stir. I watch him crane his neck.  He sees me.

“Barry?”  Nate whispers.

“Hey, Nate.”  I whisper back.  “I see that you slept with my brother.”

“Nothing happened.  We were just cuddling.”

“It’s okay.”  I whisper. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.  What are you doing here?”

“Well we wanted to hang out.”

“We?”

“Me. Oliver, Rip, and another friend.”  I say.

“I’ll be out there with you guys in a minute.  Just let me get ready.”

“Take as long as you need.”

I turn around and walk out of the doorframe.  I walk back to the living room. Everyone looks up from their phones and notices me.

“So?”  Rip asks.

“Nate woke up just now.”  I say. “Oh, and he slept with Adi.”

“Adrian’s here?”  Ray asks.

“Yeah.”  I say. “He’s still asleep.”

“Well that’s cool.”  Ray says.

I stand there, awkwardly looking down at the floor.  

 _Get in my lap_ , _Barry_.  Ollie thinks.

I plop down in Ollie’s lap.  He wraps his arms around me, and he pulls me towards his chest.  I lean my head back onto his chest. His left hand moves up into his hair.

“So I presume that Nate is getting ready?”  Rip asks.

“Yeah.”  I say. “Adi is still sleeping.

Just then, Nate walks into the room.  His hair is gelled up as usual. The dog tags are dangling outside of his t-shirt.

“Nate, this is Ray.”  Rip introduces Nate to Ray.

Ray stands up and shakes Nate’s hand.

“If you hurt my friend, you better watch your back.”  Ray says.

“I would never hurt Adi.”  Nate says.

“Good.”  Ray says.

Ray sits back down.  Nate sits next to Ray.

“So Adi’s still sleeping.”  Nate sits across from us on the sectional.

“What exactly happened last night with you and him?”  Rip asks.

“Well, Sebastian and Iris introduced me, Barry, Oliver, and Hunter.  I fell for him instantly. After they all left, we talked. He became cold, so I gave him my jacket.  Then Adi and I kissed. Then we went back here, and we went to the bed and snuggled.” Nate explains. “I guess we fell asleep.  We didn’t get to eat dinner yesterday. I should probably make breakfast. You guys want some?”

“What are you going to make?”  Ollie asks.

“Pancakes?”  Nate suggests.

We all nod in approval.  Nate walks to the kitchen, and he gets out the stuff to make pancakes.  Ollie moves his hand throughout my hair. He kisses my head. I smile and snuggle into his chest.

“So what do you guys want to do today?”  Ray asks.

“I don’t know.”  Rip says.

“Want to invite more people over?”  Ollie suggests.

“The whole group?”  Rip asks.

“Yeah.”  Ollie says.  “We have to introduce everyone to Ray and Adrian.  What do you think, Barry?”

“I think we should get Nate and Adi’s opinions.”  I say.

“Good idea.”  Ray says.

I look up, and I see Adi approaching.  He’s in a t-shirt and sweats. He rubs his eyes.  He looks at us.

“Hey, Adi.”  Ray says.

“Hey Ray, Barry, and Oliver.”  Adi says. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re hanging out with Nate.”  Rip says.

“Oh.  And who are you?”  Adi asks.

“My name is Rip Hunter.”  Rip says.

“Nice to meet you, Rip.”  Adi says. “I’m Adrian, but you can call me Adi.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Adi.”  Rip says.

“So where’s Nate?”  Adi asks, sitting down where Nate was sitting.

“He’s making breakfast.”  Ray says. “Pancakes.”

“Sounds good.”  Adi says. “Well now I know one more of your friends, Barry.”

“Yeah.”  I say. “There’s more people in our friend group other than Ollie, Nate, Iris, Sebastian, Hunter, me, and now Ray.”

“How many?”  Adi asks.

“Three others.”  Rip says. “Santana, Laurel, and Sara.”

“So wait, what are the names of everyone?”  Ray asks.

“There’s me, Barry, you, Rip, Adi, Nate, Hunter, Sebastian, Iris, Laurel, Sara, and Santana.”  Ollie says.

“Twelve people?  You guys have a lot of friends.”  Adi says.

“Well they’re both yours and Ray’s friends now as well.”   Rip says.

“Barry suggested that we get both yours and Nate’s opinion on this, so that being said, how about we invite the other six over?”  Ollie asks.

“Sounds good to me.”  Adi says. “What would we do though?”

“We’d come up with something.”  I say.

“Food’s ready!”  Nate yells from the kitchen.

The five of us look at each other briefly before getting up.  I get out of Ollie’s lap so that he can get up. Rip, Ray, Ollie, and I race towards the kitchen.  Adi lingers behind us. Nate slides the pancakes onto six plates. He slides one to each of us, along with a fork.  He then looks up, and he notices Adi.

“Hey.”  Nate says to Adi.

“Hey, Nate.”  Adi says. “Can I have a plate?”

Rip, Ray, Ollie, and I are all eating our pancakes.  I watch Nate and Adi converse.

“Of course.”  Nate gestures to the plate next to him, which has a fork next to it.  “All yours.”

Adi smiles and walks up next to Nate.  Nate watches Adi’s every move. Adi starts to eat his pancakes, and Nate starts to eat his.  We all finish eating quickly.

“So how about we invite everyone else and go somewhere?”  I suggest.

Nate nods.

“Laser tag?”  Adi suggests.

“Yes!”  I say.

“Barry, calm down.”  Ollie says.

“But it’s exciting!”  I say.

“It is, Oliver.  Listen to your fiancé.”  Ray says.

“Rip, help me out here.”  Ollie says.

“Sorry, Oliver.  I’ve got to agree with Barry, Ray, Adi, and I presume also Nate.  Laser tag does seem quite exciting.” Rip says.

“Then it’s settled.  We’ll do laser tag.” Nate says.  “Adi, Ray, and I can go pick up Laurel, Sara, and Santana, and Rip, Oliver, and Barry can go pick up Hunter, Sebastian, and Iris.  Sound good?”

“Perfect.”  I say.

“Adi, go get dressed.  You can borrow some of my clothes.”  Nate says. “Barry, text the group chat and let them know we’ll be picking them up.

“Okay.”  I say.

Adi walks back to the bedroom.  I whip out my phone and unlock it at super speed.  I text the group chat.

 

**Barry**

**Hey everyone**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hi**

 

**Iris**

**Hey**

 

**Laurel**

**What’s up?**

 

**Barry**

**I’m here to let you all know that we’re going to do laser tag**

 

**Sara**

**I’m going to kick some ass**

 

**Barry**

**Anyways, Rip is going to pick up Sebastian, Hunter, and Iris.  He’ll be in the grey Nissan along with me and Oliver. Nate, with the blue Toyota Camry, will pick up Laurel, Sara, and Santana.  In the car with him will be our new friend Ray, and Adrian.**

 

**Hunter**

**Okay**

 

**Santana**

**Who the hell is Adrian**

 

**Barry**

**Sebastian and I’s triplet**

 

**Santana**

**There’s three of you now?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yes.  Oh, and Santana?**

 

**Santana**

**What, meerkat?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Please do not make fun of Adrian.  The whole left side of his face is scarred, and his left eye is literally grey.**

 

**Sara**

**I’ll defend your brother**

 

**Laurel**

**Me too**

 

**Barry**

**Oh and so will Nate because he and Adi are sort of a thing**

 

**Sebastian**

**Really?**

 

**Barry**

**Yeah I caught them sleeping together.  Anyways, Santana, please do not make fun of Adrian**

 

**Santana**

**I won’t!**

 

**Sara**

**So Nate, Adi, and Ray are picking Laurel, Santana, and I up, and Rip, Barry, and Oliver are picking Hunter, Sebastian, and Iris up?**

 

**Barry**

**Yes.**

 

**Laurel**

**I’ll see you soon.**

 

**Barry**

**Bye, everyone.  Get ready**

 

**Hunter**

**We will**

 

I shut off my phone.  I see Ray, Rip, Nate, and Ollie all looking at me.

“What?”  I ask.

“They coming?”  Ray asks.

“Yes.”  I say.

“Okay, good.”  Nate says.

Just then, Adi comes back.  He’s wearing a grey t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a brown khaki jacket.

“Your jacket was really comfortable yesterday.”  Adi explains to Nate.

“Yeah, it is a comfy jacket.  Anyways, let’s go.” Nate says.

“Here’s your spare key back, by the way.”  Rip says, handing the key back to Nate.

“Keep it, just in case you all want to come and hang out again.”  Nate says.

“Thanks, mate.”  Rip slides the key back into his pocket.  “Well let’s go.”

The six of us all leave the apartment.  Nate locks his door behind us. We all head towards the elevator and enter.  Ray presses the button for the parking garage, the elevator door closes, and the elevator descends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rip is driving now.  Ollie has me in between his legs, and no, not in that sense.  His legs are spread, with me in between. Ugh, this sounds so freaking wrong!  Anyways, he has his one arm tightly wrapped around me, and his other is tilted, his hand in my hair.  I’m using my arms to keep his one arm around me. I’m snuggling into his warm, muscled body. My eyes are closed.  I’m just so comfortable in Ollie’s arms.

I hear the car’s passenger door open.  I open my eyes, and I see Iris looking back at me and Ollie.  We smile at each other.

“Hey, Iris.”  I say. “You excited for laser tag?”

“Yeah, are you?”  She asks.

I nod.  Rip drives out of the parking lot, and he starts to drive to Sebastian and Hunter’s.

“So Adi and Nate are a thing, huh?”  Iris asks.

“They are.”  Ollie says.

“I knew they would be.  When Sebastian and I introduced Adi to you guys, I saw Nate get a boner.”  Iris says.

“What the bloody hell?!  Are you serious?” Rip asks.

“Yeah, I am.”  Iris says.

“Wow.”  I say.

“Yeah, I was surprised as well.”  Iris says.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hunter and Sebastian are in the car now.  We arrive at the laser tag place. Rip parks right next to Nate.  Everyone gets out of the cars. We all meet up and start walking as a group.

“So are you guys excited?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Santana says.  “I’m gonna beat you all.”

“Now, now, I know there will be two teams.  My team will beat yours.” Hunter says.

“Damn right.”  Sebastian says.

“Hey, can we choose two team leaders now?”  Sara suggests.

“Why not?”  Laurel smiles.

“Well I nominate Barry as one, because he’s one of the founding members of the group.”  Iris says.

“Second that.”  Ollie says.

“Third that.”  Seb says.

“Fourth that.”  Nate says.

“Fifth that.”  Sara says.

“Sixth that.”  Santana says.

“Seventh that.”  Laurel says.

“Eighth that.”  Rip says.

“Ninth that.”  Adi says.

“Tenth that.”  Ray says.

“And I eleventh that.”  Hunter says.

“Well then, it’s settled.  Barry will be one of the team leaders.”  Sara says. “Who will be the other?”

“I volunteer as tribute.”  Seb says, smirking.

“Okay, if the meerkat is going to be a team leader, I want to be on Barry’s team.”  Santana says.

“Same.”  Sara says.

“Well Seb, it’s on.”  I say.

……………………………………………………………………………….

We’re putting our gear on.  Seb puts on blue, and I put on red.  Everyone else waits.

“Okay, we’ll pick one by one.”  I say. “My first pick is Ollie, obviously.”

Ollie puts on a red chestplate similar to mine.  He stands next to me.

“Hunt.”  Seb says.

Hunter puts on a blue chestplate and joins Sebastian.

“Santana.”  Ollie says.

Santana smirks, puts on a red chestplate, and stands next to Ollie.

“Adi.”  Hunter says.

Adi puts on a blue chestplate and joins his team.

“Sara.”  Santana says.

Sara mouths a thanks to Santana before putting on her red chestplate and joining my team.

“Nate.”  Adi says.

Nate puts on his chestplate and joins his team.  Remaining is Ray, Rip, Laurel, and Iris.

“Laurel.”  Sara picks her sister.

Laurel puts on her chestplate and joins our team.

“Ray.”  Nate says.

Ray puts on a blue chestplate and joins Seb’s team.  Only Rip and Iris are left. I like both of them, so I could care less who Laurel picks to be on our team.

“Rip.”  Laurel picks.

Rip puts on the remaining red chestplate and joins our team.  To be honest, I thought Laurel would pick Iris. It’s good to have an even amount of each gender on my team.  Iris puts on her blue chestplate and joins the blue team. She’s the only girl on their team.

“Good luck.”  Seb smirks, shaking my hand.

“You too, Seb.”  I say. “Oh, no powers.”

“Deal.”  Seb breaks the handshake.

We all grab our guns and enter the arena.  I start walking towards one side of the arena, and I hear my team following behind me.  There a hexagon of walls, and the six of us enter it. There’s benches, and we all sit down.

“So what’s the plan, Barry?”  Santana asks me.

“Win.”  I say. “Well, to be more complex, we’ll all go after one person.”

“I call going after meerkat.”  Santana says.

“I’ll go after Hunter.”  Ollie says.

“Nate.”  Rip calls.

“Ray.”  Sara calls.

“Iris.”  I call.

“That leaves me with Adi.”  Laurel says.

“And you’re out if you get shot, so good luck everyone.”  I say.

“Let’s go.”  Sara says.

We all run out of the hexagon.  I hide behind walls. I can see Iris’ foot sticking out behind the other side of the wall I’m on, so I run to the left, shooting at her chestplate as I pass.  I hide behind the wall.

“Dammit.”  I hear Iris say.

I run away back to base.  Seconds later, Rip and Sara run back to the hexagon.  They sit opposite me on the same bench.

“You guys got Nate and Ray?”  I ask.

“We double-teamed them.”  Sara says. “It was easy.”

“Sure was.”  Rip says.

A few seconds later, Ollie and Laurel come back.  The lights in their chest plates have gone out. They sit on the bench.

“Well, the two of us are out.”  Laurel says. “It’s only you, Santana, Rip, and Sara left, Barry.”

“By Hunter.”  Ollie adds.

“Well I got the meerkat out.  And Adi.” Santana says, walking back to base.  She leans against the wall.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!”  I hear Hunter yell. “I’m not scared of any of you.”

I look at Sara.  “Let’s go.”

Sara and I get up, and we walk out of base.  The two of us lean against the wall.

“You mad that I got out your man, Barry?”  Hunter asks.

“He’s close.”  I whisper to Sara.

“Yeah.”  Sara whispers back.  

“You mad that Santana got _your_ man out?”  I ask back cockily.

Hunter doesn’t respond.  His footsteps stop right behind the wall.

Sara and I step out from behind the wall.  We both shoot at Hunter.

“For Oliver.”  I say.

“And for Laurel.”  Sara adds.

“Well, looks like you won.”  Hunter smirks. “Good job.”

The rest of my team steps out behind me and Sara.  The rest of blue team steps out behind Hunter.

“Good job, guys.”  Adi says.

“Thanks.”  Santana says.

“Well, what are we going to do now?”  Seb asks.

“Lunch?”  Laurel suggests.

“Sure.”  Sebastian says.  “How about pizza?  On me.”

“Well whose place are we going to?”  Ollie asks.

“How about mine?”  Ray suggests. “I live in a house.  Rip knows where it is, and I can tell Nate.”

“Sounds good.”  Iris says.

“How about we travel in our teams?”  Sara suggests.

“Sure.”  Rip says.

We all leave the laser tag arena, and we put our gear and guns back.  The big group of us leave the laser tag place. Ollie walks up to me and grabs my left hand.  He squeezes it.

“Hi.”  I say.

“Hey, Barry.”  Ollie says. “Good job in laser tag, by the way.”

“Thanks.”

I look around.  I see that most of us are walking in two’s- me and Ollie, Hunter and Seb, Nate and Adi, Laurel and Santana, and Iris and Ray.  Sara and Rip are walking by themselves. Sara is close by Ollie and I.

I can hear Laurel start to sing  _It's Quiet Uptown_ from the other side of the group.  I guess everyone heard her, because everyone except for Rip and Sara joins her to sing a line after she's finished her part.  Rip sings the Alexander parts, and Sara sings the Eliza line.  I'm thinking to myself.

 _He actually means it_.  I think.

 _He wants her back_!  Ollie thinks.

 _I know, this is exciting_.

We continue on with the song.  I can see tears forming in both of their eyes.  We approach the cars, but we don’t go in.  We modify the song to fit Rip and Sara.  Hey, at Laurel's narration, Sara actually squeezes Rip’s hand.  She leans up and kisses Rip on the cheek.  We finish the song.

“So does this mean you two are back together now?”  Seb asks.

“Rip?”  Sara asks.

“I think this will be a start.”  Rip leans down and kisses Sara’s head.

“Congratulations, you two.”  Laurel says, smiling.

“Shouldn’t we get going though?”  Adi asks.

“It is getting kind of awkward just standing here.”  Santana adds.

“Then let’s go.”  Nate says.

Rip and Nate unlock their cars.  Rip hesitantly lets go of Sara’s hand.  Rip gets in the driver’s seat of his car.  Sara gets in the passenger’s seat. Ollie lifts me up.

“Ollie!”  I laugh.

He gets in the car, still holding me.  He closes the door behind him. He still has me in his arms.  Those strong arms wrap tightly around me. I sit in Ollie’s lap.

“You two are so adorable.”  Laurel says as she gets in the car.  Santana gets in next to her, and she closes the door.

“He is.”  Ollie compliments me.

“Guys, no PDA.”  Sara says from the front of the seat.

“This is Rip’s car, so I think he should decide what can go on.”  Santana says.

Rip starts to drive.  “I’m fine with it.”

“Thank you, Rip.”  I say.

Ollie leans down and kisses my neck.

“I swear to god, if you give me a hickey, you’re sleeping on the couch, _Oliver_.”  I say.

“Damn.  That’s cold.”  Santana says.

“I know.”  I say.

Ollie moves his head and rests it on mine.  “I don’t want to sleep on the couch.”

“Then don’t give him a hickey.”  Laurel says.

I look over to see Laurel and Santana’s thighs touching.  They’re holding hands.

“So I’m guessing you two are a thing now?”  I ask the two girls.

“Yes.”  Laurel says.

“Wait, what?”  Sara asks, looking back at us.

“They are a thing, Sara.”  Ollie explains.

“Well congrats.”  Sara smiles.

I lean my head back on Ollie’s shoulder.  

“We’re here.”  Rip says.

I look to see him parked in Ray’s driveway.  The six of us all get out of the car. I instantly grab on to Ollie’s arm.  Laurel grabs Santana’s hand, and Rip grabs Sara’s. We all walk to the porch.  Ray’s house is pretty nice. We all sit on various couches and chairs.

“That was fun.”  Laurel says.

“I’m surprised Hunter was the last one.”  Sara says.

“I mean, he was in military school, so…”  Santana trails off.

“I can shoot too.”  Rip says. “I mean, I have a pistol on me right now.”

“Yeah, right.”  Santana says.

Rip reaches into his coat and pulls out an actual pistol.  “I’m not kidding.” He puts the pistol back.

“Okay then.”  I say. “But you all know, Hunter’s a good guy.  He wouldn’t shoot any of us,”

“If someone hurt Bastian, _that_ would be a different story.”  Laurel says.

“True.”  Ollie says.  “If someone hurt any of you, or Wally and Alex, or Thea, I’d put an arrow through them.”

“Aw, you love us!”  Santana says.

“Shut up.”  Ollie says.

“Oliver, you mean your sister?”  Sara asks.

“Yeah.  She’ll be at the wedding.”  Ollie says.

“I can’t believe how close it is.”  I say.

“I can’t believe you two are getting married in college.”  Sara says.

“Well we’re soulmates.”  I say.

“Sebastian and Hunter are too.”  Ollie says.

“I kinda feel bad for his ex.”  Santana says. “She’s expecting his child.”

“Things will work out.”  Rip says.

“We all hope it will.”  Laurel says.

I look to see Nate’s car pull up.  I get up from the couch, where I was sitting next to Ollie.

“Slowpokes!”  I yell, but I’m smiling.

Seb raises the middle finger at me.  The six of them walk up and join us at the porch.  Ray pulls a key out of his pocket and he unlocks the door.  He opens the door to the house. We all flood in, and Ray closes the door behind us all.  He locks the door again. We’re all looking around the house.

Hunter whistles.  “Nice place.”

“Thanks.”  Ray says. “You guys can sit.”

We all scatter on the couches.  There’s three different couches.  Ollie and I sit next to each other on one.  His arm drapes around me. Seb and Hunter sit next to us.  Laurel, Santana, Nate, and Adi are on the next couch. That leaves Rip, Sara, Ray, and Iris on the last couch.

“Is anyone hungry yet?”  Seb asks.

There’s a lot of no’s said and heads shaking.

“Well what should we do?”  Laurel asks.

“Singing?”  Nate suggests.

“Well then, most of us yet to hear Adi sing, and no one has heard Ray sing.”  Santana says.

“Guys, come on-”  Ray starts.

“It’ll be fine, Ray.”  Adi says, standing up. “Come on.”

Ray ponders this for a moment.  “Fine. But we’re only doing a verse.”

Ray stands up too.  Adi and Ray whisper for a moment, probably deciding what they are going to sing.  Ray nods and he starts to sing.  He sings a line, and he begins the second line, which Adi finishes.  Ray sings a line, and then Adi.  They keep going until they finish the verse, and they finish the last line together.  Most of us are clapping, while Ollie and Hunter are nodding in approval.  

“You guys are good.”  Laurel compliments. “Really good.”

“Thanks.”  Ray says, smiling, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well what do you say we get both of them an audition for Glee club?”  Iris suggests.

“Really?”  Ray asks.

“Yeah.  Over half of the club is in here now.”  Iris says. “I told this to Adi already, but I now say this to both Adi and Ray.  Meet us at the choir room, second period."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Adrian's P.O.V.


	84. Chapter 84: Adrian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is crappy. The smut is not detailed. I tried tho :p

Nate and I are back at his place now.  Well, we just got there. Nate locks the door.  He turns to me.

“So what do you-”  Nate starts.

He’s cut off by my phone ringing.  I check to see who’s calling. It’s my foster mother, Cecile.

“I have to take this.”  I say. 

Nate nods in understanding.  He looks a bit disappointed. I answer the phone, and I bring it up to my ear. 

“Hello?”  I ask into the phone.

“ _ Adrian Michael Horton _ ,  _ where the hell are you _ ?!”  Cecile’s voice asks.

“It’s complicated.”  I say. “I fell asleep here the other day.  So I stayed over. Also, I’m a triplet.”

“ _ Ah, so you’ve finally found out _ .”

“You knew?!”

“ _ Yes _ ,  _ but I never had the heart or courage to tell you _ .   _ What are their names _ ?”

“Barry and Sebastian.”

“ _ I would like to meet them _ .”

“You will soon.”

“ _ Wait _ ,  _ are you at a guy _ ’ _ s place _ ?”

“Cecile!”

“ _ Yes or no _ ?”

“Yes.  I’ll tell you about it when I get home, because I’m staying over again.”

“ _ Alright _ .   _ I’ll see you tomorrow _ ,  _ Adi _ .   _ Love ya _ .   _ Bye _ .”

“Love you too.  Bye.”

Cecile hangs up.  I place my phone in my jacket- no, the one I borrowed from Nate- pocket.  I look back at Nate.

“That was my foster mom.”  I say. “It’s okay that I stay here, right?”

“Of course it is.”  Nate smiles. “As I was saying, what do you want to do?”

“I chose yesterday.”  I say. “So you choose.”

“I don’t know what to do, to be honest.”  Nate says.

I start to trail my fingers over Nate’s shoulders.  I run my fingertips along slowly, walking around him.

“ _ I  _ know what to do.”  I whisper into his right ear, stopping in my steps.  I rest my fingertips on Nate’s shoulder.

“Adrian…”  Nate trails off.  He sounds desperate.

“Come on, I know you want me.”  I whisper.

“Adi… fuck.” 

“All you have to do is say that you want me, and then we can have some fun.”  I whisper.

I stand directly next to him, running my fingertips over his shoulder.

“I want you.”  He whispers. “Please.”

I walk in front of him, and I pull him by the shirt into a kiss.  Nate wraps his arms around my neck, and he puts on pressure. I get the hint.  He jumps up, and I grab his legs. I continue to kiss Nate. His lips are rough, but I like that.  I carry Nate to his room, and I lay him on the bed. I climb on over him, and I break the kiss. I look straight into his teal eyes.  

“Condoms?”  I ask.

“No need.”  Nate responds.

I flip myself and lay on the bed next to him.  

“Unzip me.”  I say.

Nate gets up, and he does as he’s asked.  He unzips my jeans, that are actually his, and he pulls them down.  He pulls down my boxers as well.

“You’re getting straight to the point.”  I say. “Eager much, Nathaniel?”

“Do you not like my eagerness?”

“No.  I like it  _ very  _ much.”

Nate slowly starts to take my penis into his mouth.  He starts with the tip, licking all around it carefully.  I moan as his tongue hits the slit. I can feel myself getting hard already.

Nate takes more of my penis in his mouth.  He starts sucking. My penis is pulsing in his mouth, begging to have even more pleasure than it is already being given.  Nate then takes my balls in his mouth, and that’s when I break. I moan loudly as I cum. 

And the way Nate did that- well, I can’t even explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter is Oliver's P.O.V.
> 
> btw, I wanted one of the triplets to be a top, so that's Adrian


	85. Chapter 85: Oliver's P.O.V.

It’s the day.  The day I’m getting married to a one Bartholomew Henry Allen, the love of my life.  I’m at the altar, waiting for him. Nate stands to my right, facing the crowd. He’ll be marrying Barry and I.

To the small crowd’s perspective, I am on the left, and Barry will be on the right.  In the right rows, I see Adrian, Hunter, Alex, Iris, Ray, Finn, Blaine, Simon, and Bram.  I see Laurel, Santana, Sara, Rip, Thea, and little Wally in the left rows. Wally waves to me, and I smile at him.

To my right is Tommy fucking Merlyn.  Of course I would ask one of my best friends to be my best man.  Tommy has on a black tux, and he holds the ring that I will slide onto Barry’s finger.

Barry and I’s tuxes are white, with a black dress shirt and a white bow tie.  Both of our sets of loafers are black. I have not yet seen Barry today. And oh, I almost forgot.  Sebastian is Barry’s best man, and he holds the ring that will later be slid onto my finger.

“I’m nervous.”  I whisper to Tommy.

“Don’t be, man.”  Tommy whispers back, a smile on his face.  “You love him, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well all you’ve gotta say is your vows and ‘I do’.  Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

I turn back around.  The big doors creak open.  All heads fly to look. Mine moves the fastest.  Sebastian and Barry step out. I see the golden ring gleam in Sebastian’s left hand.  His right arm in linked with Barry’s left. And oh my god, Barry.

Barry looks amazing.  The tux suits him well.  It fits in all of the right places.  Barry’s hair is parted to the left. It’s slightly gelled up, again to the left.  His huge, toothy grin lights up his face. His lips are stretched thin around his wide smile.  His hazel green eyes shine with happiness. I feel my smile grow larger as I see Barry.

All whispers die out as Barry walks down the aisle, Sebastian at his side.  Both of them walk slowly towards the altar. They finally reach us. Barry takes his spot across from me.  Sebastian takes his spot next to Barry. I take both of his hands in mine.

 _I’m nervous_.  Barry thinks.

 _Don’t be_ .   _You look amazing_.  I think back.

To that, Barry blushes.  Nate clears his throat, and he begins to speak.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Oliver Jonas Queen-”  Nate gestures to me. “-and Bartholomew Henry Allen-” He gestures to Barry.  “-in matrimony. If anyone objects to their union, which I highly doubt anybody does, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

No one speaks.  I squeeze Barry’s hands, looking deep into his eyes.

“Well then- vows?”  Nate cuts himself off.

“Barry, what can I say to you?”  I ask, un-rhetorically. “You’re my light in all the darkness I’ve experienced.  You’re the one that’s been there for me when I needed you. Hell, without you, I wouldn’t be complete.  You’re the love of my life, and my soulmate. I love you, Barry Allen.”

Barry has tears in his eyes,  I reach up to wipe them away with my thumbs, and Barry grips my wrist.

“Oliver, I don’t know where I would be without you in my life.  You’ve always been there when I needed you too. You just make me so happy, that I can’t even describe my love for you.  You’re my soulmate, Ollie. I love you.” Barry makes his vow, causing my smile to grow even bigger.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?”  Nate asks me after a moment.

“I do.”  I say, looking straight into Barry’s eyes.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, do you take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?”  Nate asks Barry.

“Of course I do.”  Barry says, looking back into my eyes.

“Tommy, Sebastian, rings.”  Nate says.

Barry and I let go of each other.  Tommy hands me Barry’s ring, and Sebastian hands Barry my ring.  I slide the ring I was given onto Barry’s left ring finger, on top of the engagement ring.  He slides my ring onto my left ring finger. We hold each other’s hands again. We both look down at our rings, pride in our eyes.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and  husband.” Nate says. “You may now kiss your groom.”

I let go of Barry’s hands.  I grab him by the chin, and I pull him into a kiss.  I can hear the clapping and cheers from in the background.  But I’m focussed on Barry right now. His hands move up to grip my hair.  I kiss those soft lips of my now husband hard. We break apart. Barry holds onto my hair, and I grip his waist.

“I love you, Barry.”  I tell him.

“I love you too, Ollie.”  Barry tells me in return.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

It’s me, Barry, and Tommy sitting at a table.  It’s the after party, and we’re all talking. Tommy’s phone buzzes where it lies on the table.

“Who is it?”  Barry asks. I hold his hand.

Tommy checks his phone, and he seems to get angry.

“It’s fucking Tony.”  Tommy responds. “He’s asking if I want to hang out.  What should I tell him?”

“Tell him you’re busy, and we’ll go from there.”  Barry says. “I wanna see how this plays out.”

Tommy types out his reply and sends it.  

“He’s asking where I am.”  Tommy says.

“Can I reply for you?”  I ask.

“Sure.”  Tommy says.

He hands me his phone.  I look at the text from Tony.

 

**Tony**

**Where are you, dude?**

 

**Tommy**

**At a wedding**

 

**Tony**

**Who’s**

 

**Tommy**

**Oliver’s**

 

**Tony**

**Why are you at the loser’s wedding**

 

I turn to Tommy.

“He just called me a loser, and asked why you’re here.”  I tell Tommy.

“Well tell him because he’s my best friend.”  Tommy says.

“And that he’s not a loser.”  Barry adds.

“True that.”  Tommy says.

So I respond to Tony.

 

**Tommy**

**Because Oliver is my best friend.  He’s not a loser. Oh, and by the way**

 

**Tony**

**What**

 

**Tommy**

**This is Oliver so I’d appreciate if you stop texting my best man.  You’re ruining my wedding to my soulmate. You shouldn’t have bullied him.**

 

**Tony**

**Oliver, you’re gay?**

 

**Tommy**

**No, I’m bi.  You shouldn’t have bullied Barry**

 

**Tony**

**Wait, you married Barry Allen?**

 

**Tommy**

**Yes.  He’s wonderful, you shouldn’t bully him.**

 

“Oliver, tell him that I don’t want to be his friend anymore.”  Tommy says.

I nod.  I text Tony from Tommy’s phone.

 

**Tommy**

**Oh, and Tommy told me to tell you that he doesn’t want to be your friend**

 

**Tony**

**He’s going to regret this**

 

**Tommy**

**No, he won’t.  Because I’m still Tommy’s friend, and I know Barry and the rest of our friends would gladly accept him.  Bye, asshole**

 

I shut off Tommy’s phone and hand it back to him.  

“Can I hang out with you guys?”  Tommy asks.

“Of course.”  Barry answers for us.  “We have to introduce you to a lot of people.”

“Yeah.”  Tommy says.

“Laurel’s part of the group.”  I say.

“She won’t be mad, though.”  Barry says.

“Hope she won’t be.”  Tommy says.

“She’s not.”  I say.

Just then, Thea walks up to our table, holding hands with Wally.  She smiles at us.

“Hey.  Can we sit?”  Thea asks, looking at the empty seats, referring to her and Wally.

Barry, Tommy, and I nod.  Thea sits in one seat, and Wally climbs into Barry’s lap.  He snuggles into Barry’s chest. Barry wraps his arms around Wally.

“Oliver, Barry, congrats.”  Thea says.

“Thank you.”  I say.

“Who’s the little guy?”  Tommy asks, smiling.

“Wally, our foster son.”  Barry says. “Wally, look, this is Tommy.”

Wally glances up at Tommy, who waves at him.  

“Hi, Wally.  I’m Tommy.” Tommy says to Wally.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

Wally waves to Tommy, but he doesn’t say anything.  He snuggles back into Barry’s chest.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you two.  Tommy, this is my sister, Thea.” I introduce the two.

“Nice to meet you.”  Thea says to Tommy.

“You as well.”  Tommy says to Thea.

Wally gets out of Barry’s lap, and he gets into the other seat.  Barry squeezes my hand. I smile. Wally looks around, and he sees Alex.

“I’m gonna play with Alex.”  Wally says, getting up and running over to Alex.

“He is an adorable kid.”  Tommy says.

“He is.”  Thea agrees.  She then turns to Barry and I.  “Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?”

“New York City.”  Barry says, smiling.

“Sounds great.”  Tommy says. “Sightseeing, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.”  I say.

“I hope you two have fun.”  Thea says.

“I’m sure we will.”  I wink at Barry.

Just then, Laurel walks up to our table.  She has a smile on her face. I know why she’s here.  She notices Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy.  Nice to see you.”  Laurel says to him.  She turns to address Thea.  “You too, Thea.”

“Hey.”  Thea says.

“Anyways, congratulations to the couple.”  Laurel refers to me and Barry.

“Thanks.”  Barry says.

“But to finally get to my point, Oliver, isn’t it time for that thing?”  Laurel asks me.

“Yes, it is.”  I say.

I let go of Barry’s hand and get up.  I grab his hand again. He looks extremely confused.

“Follow me.”  I say.

Barry stands up.  Laurel follows us as I lead Barry to the front of the room.  I sit him in a chair at the front and center table. With him at the table is Santana.  Laurel turns to me, smiling.

“Good luck, Oliver.”  She says to me before taking next to Santana, who’s now her girlfriend.  

Santana wraps her arm around Laurel’s shoulders.  Barry leans towards Santana, but I can hear exactly what he’s trying to whisper.

“What’s going on?”  Barry asks Santana.

“You’ll see.”  Santana says.

Barry leans away from her, and he faces forward.  He still seems a bit confused. I walk to the front of the room.  I see Barry turn towards Santana again, who just shrugs. I clear my throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.  Everyone’s moved to a table closer to the front.

“Now, I have prepared a little something with the help of Laurel and Sebastian.”  I say. “And it’s for my groom.”

Barry smiles, and all eyes are on him.  He blushes. I walk back up to Barry. I outstretch my hand to him.

“May I have this dance?”  I ask him.

Barry looks confused.  “There’s no music…?”

I can see Sebastian linking up his phone to a speaker.  He scrolls through something, and he looks at me, waiting for his cue.

“Trust me.”  I say.

Barry takes my hand, and I pull him up.  I lead him to the front. I let go of Barry’s hand, and he places his left on my shoulder.  I wrap my left arm around his waist. Our right hands hold each other. The music to the tune Laurel, Sebastian, and I wrote for Barry starts to play.  I start to sing  _Runnin' Home to You_ to my husband.  We twirl around the front of the room as I continue the song.  Barry is smiling, which lights up my heart.  I can see tears in his eyes after I sing the chorus once, along with the bridge.   There’s clapping as I finish singing to Barry.  We stop in place. We let go of each other. Barry wipes at his eyes.  But he’s smiling. Everyone’s watching us.

“Y’all are adorable.”  Santana says, breaking the silence.

Some people chuckle.  

“Want to go back to our table?”  I ask.

“Can we get drinks first?”  Barry asks.

“Of course.”  I say.

I grab Barry’s hand and I lead him to the table where the drinks and food are.  Finn’s by the table, putting some pasta onto his plate. He looks up as he hears us approach.  

“Hey guys.”  Finn says. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”  I say.

Barry opens the champagne with a pop of the cap.

“Yeah, thanks, Finn.”  Barry says. “You want?”  He refers to the champagne.

“Uh…  yeah. Yeah, sure.  Thanks.” Finn answers, smiling.

“You’re welcome.”  Barry says.

Barry half-fills three champagne glasses.  He hands one to me, one to Finn, and keeps the last for himself.  

“Well, we’re going back to our table now, so see you around.”  Barry says.

Barry and I walk away.  I glance behind me to see Finn taking his pasta and champagne back to the table where Ray, Adi, and Nate are sitting.  Barry and I walk back to our table, to find only Tommy there. We sit down.

“Where’d Thea go?”  I ask.

“Went over to talk to them.”  Tommy looks in a direction.

Barry and I follow his gaze.  Thea is talking to Simon and Bram.  Thea actually offered them to live with her, and the three of them are roommates.

“Oh okay.”  Barry says.

“Who are they?”  Tommy asks.

“Simon and Bram, Thea’s roommates.”  Barry tells Tommy.

Tommy nods in understanding.  I take a sip of my champagne.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Barry and I are at a hotel now.  We’ll be staying here for a night.  Our flight for NYC leaves at nine in the morning, and the airport is a almost two hours away, so we’re going to leave at six forty-five in the morning.  I open the door to the room, and Barry and I enter. He walks into the room while I deadbolt the door.

I slide off my loafers and I turn around.  Barry is laying down on the bed. His suit jacket is unbuttoned, the fabric of it fallen below Barry.  His arms are supporting his head. He looks adorable. I walk over to the bed, and I sit next to his head.  Barry looks up at me, and he smiles.

“Hey, Ollie.”  Barry says. “Or should I say my husband?”

I smile too.  “Hey, Barry. You alright?”

Barry yawns.  “Tired.”

I brush my hand through his hair, messing up the gel.  Barry closes his eyes, but he’s still smiling.

“How about you go shower and get the gel out of your hair, and then we can snuggle?”  I suggest.

Barry opens his eyes, and he nods at me.  He sits up. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be right back.”  Barry says.

He gets up and walks the short distance to the bathroom.  I watch him. Barry enters the room and closes the door behind him.  I look smile to myself before looking away.

I unbutton my own suit jacket, and I shrug it off my shoulders.  I then untie the bow tie, and I throw it on top of my suit jacket.  I untuck my dress shirt, and I start to unbutton it. The fabric puts strain on my arms, until finally the shirt is fully unbuttoned.  I throw it in the small pile next to me. I take off my pants next, leaving me in my light grey boxers. I fold the clothes and place them in my suitcase, putting the bow tie in a smaller compartment.  I grab the loafers and place them in the suitcase as well.

I sit back on the bed, where I’m going to wait for Barry.  I hear the shower water turn off, so I know Barry will be out of the bathroom soon.  I look down at my clasped hands as I wait for him.

A click of the door causes my eyes to snap up.  I see Barry standing in the bathroom doorway, wet hair dried to the best of ability, arms crossed, and… completely naked.  I lick my lips at the sight of him. Barry clears his throat, making my eyes snap up to meet his.

“That shower was really refreshing.”  Barry says. “Woke me up a bit.”

He walks over to me, and sits on the bed next to me.  My hand moves of its own accord, tracing the slight curve of the right side of Barry’s body.  My hand ends up gripping the side of Barry’s face.

“Is that so?”  I ask.

Barry nods.  Before he can do anything, I shove him onto the bed.  His arms fall to the side of the bed, and I grab his wrists, pinning him where he is.  I climb over him, putting my knees on the side of his legs, my weight on top of him, also pinning him where he is.

I look straight into those hazel-green eyes of my husband.  Barry’s eyes stare straight back into mine.

“I’m waiting.”  He says.

I lean down and press my lips to the top of the right side of Barry’s neck.  I begin to suck on his soft skin. Barry moans softly. Once I feel that I’ve made my mark, I ever so slightly move my lips down his neck and make another hickey, this time biting.  Barry moans loudly.

I make six more hickeys, stopping once I reach Barry’s shoulder.  Barry gives a whimper of disappointment once I move away, which I choose to ignore.  I let go of Barry’s wrists, and I climb off of him. I sit on the bed next him.

Barry sits up, and he moves over to me.  I watch as he hooks his fingers into the elastic of my boxers.  His beautiful eyes look up at me.

“Can I?”  Barry asks.

“Of course.”  I give him the consent he needs.

Barry pulls down my boxers.  I lift myself up, and Barry slides them off.  He throws them onto the floor, not giving a damn where they land.  

Barry then lays down onto his stomach.  I immediately know what he wants. I climb on top of him, and the tip of my penis touches the lower part of his hole.  Barry moans.

“Please!”  Barry begs.

“Please what?”  I ask, though I already know the answer.

“Fuck me, Ollie!  Please!” Barry begs.  “I want you really bad.  Please!”

I move up just a bit, and more of my tip slides into Barry.  He moans, horny as ever.

“Ollie, please!”  Barry begs.

I slide forward, and with a sudden jerk, I’m fully inside of Barry.  He’s tight, as he clenches around me. He feels warm around me, and I’m oh so comfortable inside of him.  Barry moans loudly.

“Oh fuck yes.”  I say under my breath.

I place my hands on Barry’s shoulders, and I start to slowly thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the wedding chapter! I finally put it in. Was it good? Did y'all like it? Let me know in the comments. Sorry, I just want feedback. Ya don't have to comment if you don't want to. Anyways, I saw the DC's Legends of Tomorrow season finale. It was good. I ain't finna spoil it, cuz most of you probably haven't seen it. Next chapter finna be Nate's P.O.V.


	86. Chapter 86: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but oh well. Next chap finna be much longer. Enjoy this fluff!

It’s after the wedding now, and I just got home.  Adi went back to his house, so I’m alone. My tie is untied.  I close and lock the door behind me. I slide my loafers off. I lean back against the door, and I run my hands over my face.  I did have a glass or two of champagne, so I’m a bit tipsy. The champagne wasn’t too strong at all.

I walk to my room, quickly grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants.  I walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I place my sweats on the counter next to the sink.  I tug on my tie, and I let it fall to the floor. I take off my suit jacket, and it falls to the floor as well.  I unbutton my shirt quickly.

My stainless steel dog tags now dangle freely on my chest.  I look at myself in the mirror. I run my finger over the engraved numbers that I had memorized long ago; 070233.  I run my finger over the dent. I smile at the heirloom my grandfather gave me. I turn away from the mirror and take off the suit pants.  I take off my boxers as well, and I place them on top of my sweats.

I get in the shower, and I rinse the gel out of my hair quickly.  I quickly wash myself and climb out of the shower. I pull on my boxers again, and I pull on my sweatpants.  I pick up my pile of clothes, and I bring them back to the bedroom. As I walk, I grab my phone out of my pocket.  I drop my clothes in the laundry basket. I plop down on my bed, and I quickly put my phone on the charger. I pull the blanket over myself and I close my eyes.

Right as I feel myself start to drift off to sleep, my phone rings.  I am immediately awake, any ounce of sleep that I was about to conquer gone.  I open my eyes. I lean over, and I see Adi’s name flashing across the screen.  I quickly take my phone off of the charger, and I answer the call. I put the phone on speaker, and I place it on my chest. 

“Hello?”  I ask.

“ _ Hey _ ,  _ Nate _ .”  Adi’s voice rings through the speaker.

“What are you doing up?”  I ask.

“ _ What are you doing up _ ?”  He asks.

“Touché.”  I say. “Νομίζω ότι σε αγαπώ.”

“ _ What did you say _ ?”  He asks.

Realization of what I said hits me.   _ Oh shit, I can’t believe I said that _ .   _ Fuck _ !

“ _ Nate _ ?   _ Hello _ ?”  Adi asks.

“Συγνώμη.”  I say. 

“ _ I don’t understand what you are saying _ .   _ What language are you speaking _ ?”  Adi asks.

“Greek.”  I say. “I’m sorry, it just happens.”

“ _ It’s actually kind of hot _ .”  I can almost hear his smirk.

I roll my eyes and I yawn.  

……………………………………………………………………………………..

It’s the morning now.  I’m on my way to pick up Adi.  This has its advantages, as I get to see him in the morning, whereas I would usually not see him until second period.  I’ve got a light grey sweatshirt on, bearing the red ‘O’ logo of my college. 

I didn’t have time to gel my hair.  I woke up later than usual because I forgot to set my alarm.  If I hadn’t left when I did, I wouldn’t have been on time to pick up Adi and be on time for school.  I’m nervous, as I’ve never not been seen without my hair gelled at school, and I’m scared people might make fun of me for it.

I pull up to Adi’s house, and I take a deep breath.  I see him sitting on the steps, presumably waiting for me.  He looks up as he hears my car pull up. Adi grabs his bag, and he speeds over to the car.  He opens the door and gets in. He then looks at me.

Adi smiles.  He brushes my hair to the left with his left hand.

“You look cute.”  He compliments me.

“Thanks.”  I say, smiling back at him.

His hand moves down, and he cups my face.  Adi leans in, and he kisses my forehead. My smile grows even larger.  He breaks away from me, and he sits face forward in his seat. He buckles in, and I start to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Barry's P.O.V.
> 
> Btw, here are translations (courtesy of google translate):  
> Νομίζω ότι σε αγαπώ = I think I love you  
> Συγνώμη = Sorry
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed!


	87. Chapter 87: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all

Ollie and I are on the way to New York now.  We’re halfway through the flight. We have to row of seats to ourselves.  I have the window seat, and Ollie is in the middle seat. I still can’t believe we’re married as of only yesterday.  I smile to myself.

Right now, I’m wearing Ollie’s hoodie.  It’s a really comfortable ash grey one. I have the hood pulled over my head.  I look out the window, looking at the blue sky. 

“You excited?”  Ollie asks me.

I turn to look at him.  “Yeah. Are you?”

His left hand moves over to me, and he starts to caress my left cheek.  I snuggle into his palm, and I look into his icy blue eyes.

“Any time when we're alone gets me excited, Barry.”  Ollie smiles.

I feel my cheeks get warm.  Ollie chuckles. He’s smiling.  He may not know it, but his smile is amazing.  It lights up his face. The thing is, this smile is only reserved me.  The rare smiles he does have outside of our time together are completely different than the one he has right now.

His hand moves up to my hair, and he ruffles it.   I laugh softly.

“I love you.”  He says.

“I love you too.”  I say.

He begins to caress my left cheek again, prompting me to snuggle into his palm once again.

“Your hands are nice.”  I compliment him. I close my eyes. 

“Thanks…?”  Ollie seems confused.  “However, I don’t understand why you think that.  My hands are calloused.”

“But they feel good when you’re holding my hand, or you know…”  I open my eyes and look into his familiar icy blue ones. “...touching me.”

I stare into Ollie’s eyes.  His pupils dilate. I just smirk.  The caress of my cheek stops as Ollie retracts his hand.  I frown. Ollie pulls back the hood of the sweatshirt, revealing the eight hickeys from last night.  He leans really close to my ear.

“You’re lucky we’re on this plane, Bear.”  Ollie whispers into my ear. His tone is deep, and I try and fail at swallowing the lump in my throat.  His teeth scrape against my ear as he speaks, and I bite my lip to keep from moaning. I can feel a boner starting to grow in my jeans.  “Because if we weren’t, and if we were at the hotel we’re going to, or back at the apartment with Wally not present, I’d be fucking you over the couch, counter, or a chair.”

His teeth scrape against my ear one last time, and I bite down super hard on my lip, not wanting to let out a whimper.  Ollie moves away from me, leaving me with a throbbing boner. I want to touch myself so badly, but I can’t because I’m on a plane, and there’s people around.  I also know that Ollie won’t like it if I touch myself. I pull the hood of the sweatshirt I borrowed from Ollie back over my head, and I pull my knees up onto the seat.  I pull the sweatshirt over my knees. 

_ Are you alright _ ?  Ollie thinks.

_ I’m fine, why _ ?  I think back.

_ You’re holding your knees to your chest _ .

_ Oh, well I’m perfectly fine _ .

_ Okay, good _ .

Just then, my phone vibrates in the back pocket of my jeans.  I pull it out. I click on the text notification, and I unlock my phone.  I’m in a group chat with three other people; Iris, Seb, and Adi. The chat is named ‘The Sibling Squad’.

 

**Iris**

**Hey every1!  I’m bored af in class rn so I made the chat.  We’re technically all related bcuz im Barry’s foster sister, and ur his brothers.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Lol hey Iris**

 

**Adrian**

**I’m bored too lmao**

 

**Barry**

**Um I’m legit on a plane rn and y r u all texting in class**

 

**Sebastian**

**Oh shit yeah I forgot lmao**

 

**Barry**

**-_-**

 

**Adrian**

**Lol**

 

**Iris**

**Ignore them.  How is your flight, Barry?**

 

**Barry**

**Good.  Ollie told me that if we were at the hotel or home alone, he’d fuck me over the counter, couch, or over a chair, and now I have a boner**

 

**Adrian**

**God damn**

 

**Iria**

**Ikr**

 

**Sebastian**

**Once I gave Hunter a blowjob in the school bathroom, him sitting on the toilet, and then he fucked me against the wall**

 

**Iris**

**What the fuck**

 

**Barry**

**So that’s what you were doing the day you weren’t in homeroom**

 

**Adrian**

**Wish I was around for this.**

 

**Sebastian**

**We wish you were too**

 

**Iris**

**Why r we talking about sex**

 

**Sebastian**

**BARRY STARTED IT!**

 

**Adrian**

**Dude im actually lmao-ing and im sitting next to Ray who looks extremely confused but I cant tell him y im laughing**

 

**Iris**

**Let’s move on**

 

**Adrian**

**Agreed**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yes**

 

**Barry**

**What period are y’all in**

 

**Sebastian**

**Glee**

 

**Adrian**

**Yeah as said I’m next to Ray**

 

**Barry**

**Poor guy**

 

**Iris**

**Barry I wish you and Oliver were here cuz Sebastian literally just fell asleep**

 

**Adrian**

**Yeah.  Hunter’s holding him**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hi**

 

**Barry**

**I thought you were asleep?**

 

**Sebastian**

**He is.  But this is Hunter by the way.**

**Iris**

**Oh hey**

 

**Sebastian**

**Hello**

 

**Adrian**

**Y’all how ‘bout we add Hunter, so he can use his own phone**

 

**Sebastian**

**Fine by me.**

 

**Barry**

**Wait lemme change chat name**

 

I change the chat name to ‘LIT’.

 

**Adrian**

**Barry no**

 

**Barry**

**Barry yes**

 

**Iris**

**F u**

 

**Barry**

**It’s the name deal with it**

 

**Sebastian**

**God damn, never knew you could be such a savage**

 

**Barry**

**Well I can be when I want to.  Now, all I’m adding is Hunter, right?** ****  
  


**Adrian**

**Add Nate too.  And Ray, cuz I feel bad**

 

**Iris**

**And ya mans**

 

**Barry**

**You mean my husband?**

 

**Iris**

**Yes.  I can’t believe your last name is Queen now**

 

**Barry**

**Get used to it**

 

I quickly add Hunter, Nate, Ray, and Ollie to the chat.  I turn to Ollie.

“Open the conversation i just added you to.”  I tell him.

“Why?”  He asks.

“Because I want you to.”  I lean over and quickly kiss him on the cheek.  I then look into his eyes. “Please?”

Ollie rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.  He takes out his phone.

 

**Barry**

**Hi y’all**

 

**Oliver**

**Y’all?**

 

**Nate**

**Do you not know what it means?**

 

**Oliver**

**No, I do.  Why did you use it?**

 

**Barry**

**Cuz its easier to type**

 

**Ray**

**Why am I here?  And was Adrian laughing because of this?**

 

**Hunter**

**Yes.**

 

**Iris**

**Okay, imma say this right fucking now, Ray and Hunter, stop being so goddamn serious**

 

**Ray**

**Okay good cuz i actually hate bein formal**

 

**Hunter**

**I’m not serious!**

 

**Barry**

**No one texts in full sentences w/ correct grammar and punctuation**

 

**Adrian**

**Yeah**

 

**Iris**

**Barry’s right**

 

**Oliver**

**I agree**

 

**Ray**

**I only did it cuz i wanted to appear advanced**

 

**Iris**

**Omg yas Ray**

 

**Adrian**

**Wait where’s Nate**

 

**Nate**

**Hi**

 

**Adrian**

**Where r u**

 

**Nate**

**Somere**

 

**Adrian**

**U aren’t in class**

 

**Nate**

**Hple**

 

**Iris**

**How high are you?**

 

**Nate**

**Cant tell ya dat**

 

**Oliver**

**Wtf**

 

**Barry**

**Where r u**

 

**Nate**

**Batroom upstairs big stall**

 

**Adrian**

**I’ll be there soon stay where you are**

 

**Nate**

**Take me home**

 

**Adrian**

**I will**

 

**Iris**

**Adrian just got up and ran out of room with no explanation lol**

 

**Ray**

**Hey can I come sit by u guys in the back**

 

**Iris**

**Me too?**

 

**Hunter**

**Y the fuck not**

 

**Ray**

**Ah fuck bell just rang**

 

**Iris**

**Omg u just cussed for the first time**

 

**Ray**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

**Barry**

**Lmao**

 

**Hunter**

**We’ve gotta go**

 

**Barry**

**K bye**

 

**Iris**

**Bye**

 

Both Ollie and I turn off our phones.  I put mine in the pocket of the hoodie, and I see Ollie place his in the pocket of his leather jacket.  We turn to look at each other, and both of our faces erupt into smiles. 

“That was random.”  Ollie says.

“I know.”  I say. “Have I ever told you how freaking good you look in leather?”

“I do, huh?”  He asks, sliding his hand onto my cheek.

Just then, I come up with an amazing idea.   _ What if he fucked me as the Green Arrow _ ?

_ I could definitely do that, Bear _ .  Ollie thinks back as he looks into my eyes.  He’s caressing my cheek.  _ But only if you call me Arrow, and only if you put on that tight red outfit of yours _ .   _ You’ll also have to let me call you Flash _ .

_ Do you have your suit, bow, arrows, and the rest of your gear _ ?

_ Yes, do you _ ?

_ Yeah _ . 

“ _ Attention passengers _ .   _ This is your captain speaking _ .   _ We will be landing in five minutes, so buckle up _ .”  The captain’s voice rings through the loudspeaker.

Ollie moves his hand away from me.  He buckles in, as do I. I put my legs down on the floor, pulling them out of the hoodie.  I don’t have a boner anymore. I sigh of relief. I buckle in as well. Both Ollie and I don’t have carry-on bags, and we just have our normal luggage.

“When the plane lands, and when we get out, we’ll go get our bags and call a taxi to take us to our hotel.”  Ollie says. He’s looking at me. “How does that sound?”  
“Good.”  I say simply.

I watch Ollie fidgeting with the golden wedding band on his left hand.  I watch as he takes it off and slides it back onto the ring finger of his right hand.  I look at him confusedly. Ollie looks at me, and he realizes my confusion.

“I’m ambidextrous.”  He explains. “I want to use my left hand now.”

I nod in understanding.  “Hey, how come you’ve never told me that?”

“It never came up.”  Ollie explains.

…………………………………………………………………..

Now I walk into the hotel room, dragging my suitcase behind me.  Ollie has his too. A taxi took us here after we left the airport.  

Ollie closes the room’s door behind himself after he enters.  He deadbolts the door. He places his suitcase down, as do I. I look around the hotel room, and it’s really nice, complete with a kitchen, dining table, living room with a flat screen TV, a bedroom, and a bathroom.  I turn to Ollie.

“So what do you wanna do?”  I ask.

I make eye contact with Ollie’s icy blue eyes.  He has a serious expression on his face.

“The thing you suggested.”  Ollie answers, his serious gaze trained on me.  “Go put on your Flash outfit.”

“Yes, Master.”  I nod submissively as I say that.

I crouch down to open my suitcase.  I unzip it, and I pull out all the components of my Flash suit: the emblem, the belt, the gloves, the boots, the jacket and attached cowl, and the pants.  I rise to my full height, everything in my arms. I walk to the bathroom and step inside, closing the door behind me. I know that my Master won’t like it if I change in front of him.

I set the things in my arms down on the counter.  I take my phone out of the hoodie’s pocket, and I place it next to my Flash suit on the counter.  I pull the hoodie off over my head and throw it onto the floor. I look at myself in the mirror. I’m gripping the edges of the counter, my hands parallel to the sink.  I turn my head so that I can get a better angle of the right side of my neck. I see the hickeys in a neat row, and they are starting to fade.

_ I bet I’ll have a lot more by the time that he’s done with me _ .  I think.

_ Oh, believe me, you will _ .  Ollie thinks back.   _ That’s a promise _ .

I smirk, and I continue to undress myself until I’m left in only my red boxers.  I pull the red, leather pants from the pile and pull them on. They’re really tight, but they feel comfortable.  I pull the jacket from the pile next, and I pull it on over my arms. I zip it all the way up to where the zipper stops at the middle of my neck.  A flap of fabric conceals the zipper. The jacket is really tight as well, especially around my neck. But weirdly, I like it.

My cowl falls like a hood on my back.  I buckle the belt around my hips next. The two dark crimson rhombuses are symmetrical to each other.  There’s gold lightning bolts next to the rhombuses, which are also symmetrical to each other. I grab the white, circular emblem with the golden lightning bolt in the middle and the golden outline.  I screw it in place, pushing on my chest. Next are my golden-toed crimson boots, which are easy to pull on. They conform to my feet. I pull on my gloves, and I look at myself in the mirror. 

I grip the edge of the counter again.  I’m fully dressed in my tight, red, leather Flash suit.  I’ve got to admit, I do look pretty good in it. I can understand why Ollie gets distracted when he sees me in this.  All that’s left to put on is the cowl. I let my grip of the counter go, and I pull the cowl up over my head. It conforms to my features.  My eyes, along with a lot of skin around them, but not my eyebrows, are showing. My mouth, and the bottom half of my nose are showing as well, along with a lot of skin around my mouth.  A crimson red trapezoid covers my chin. All of the leather of my suit and my gloves are crimson red, actually.

I leave my phone and the previous clothes I was wearing where they are, and I leave the bathroom.  I see Ollie sitting on the bed, completely dressed in his Green Arrow suit. There are arrows loaded in his quiver, and a wooden bow lays next to him on the bed.  He turns to look at me. The mask covers his eyes.

“Ready?”  He asks.

I nod.

“Can I disable your speed?”  He asks.

I nod again.  I see him tap at something on his chest, and I look at him in confusion.  He then grabs his bow and quickly gets up, loading it with an arrow that will probably disable my speed.

“Ollie, please!”  I say, backing away from him.

“Arrow.”  He corrects me, voice deeper than ever, arrow pointed at me.

_ He’s probably using a voice modulator _ .  I think,

I trip, and I’m now backwards crab walking, trying to get away from him.  My back hits something hard, and I look behind me to see the door. I look back at Ol- no, Arrow, who still has arrow trained on me.  I look at him, helplessly. He releases the arrow, and I watch in slow motion as it pierces me in the shoulder. I cry out as it hits me, and I can feel the serum flowling into me.  Arrow steps over me, and he pulls his arrow out from my shoulder.

I see lust in his eyes.  He places the arrow back in his quiver, and he places the bow down.

“Get up, Flash.”  Arrow demands in that deep voice.

I quickly stand myself up, wincing as I do so.  He pulls my cowl back forcefully, and he grabs my wrists with one hand, pinning me to the wall.  With his other, he pulls off the emblem and throws it on the ground. He growls as he quickly unzips the front of my suit.  The growl is so deep, making me whimper in pleasure.

He starts to bite on the skin of my collarbone, causing me to moan loudly.  He continues to bite random spots on my collarbone really hard. I moan each time a new mark is created.  He then shoves me into the wall and breaks away from me.

“Arrow…”  I whimper quietly.

“On your knees, Flash.”  He demands, ignoring me.

I nod, and I get to my knees in front of him.  He unzips his pants, letting his throbbing penis free.  He doesn’t have on boxers.

“Suck.”  He demands.

I look into his eyes defiantly.  Arrow’s hand moves into my hair, and he tugs hard on it.

“I  _ said  _ suck.”  He demands again.

He pulls my head towards his penis.  I open my mouth. Arrow’s penis is thrust into my mouth, and it hits the back of my throat.  I choke on it, but I quickly get used to it. He tugs on my hair again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k im sorry for cliffhanger but oh well. next chap is fluffy and Iris' P.O.V.


	88. Chapter 88: Iris' P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup

It’s ‘recess’ time.  I’m sitting at a table, reading a book about George Washington, and chewing gum.  I blow a bubble. It pops, and I lick the remnants back into my mouth a begin to chew again.

“Iris.”  I hear my name being called.

I jump in my seat, and I slam my book shut.  I look up, and I see Hunter sitting across from me, smirking.

“What the fuck?”  I ask.

“I apologize for startling you.”  Hunter apologizes.

“What do you want?”  I ask.

“I was wondering if you’d help me with something?”

I sigh.  “What?”

“Well I didn’t get the chance to do anything special for Sebastian for Valentine’s day yesterday because of Oliver and Barry’s wedding.  And I need help, because I want to do something special for him.”

“Aw!”

Hunter smiles down at the ground.  His eyes look back up at me.

“So will you help me?”  Hunter asks.

“Oh my god, of course!”   I say. “So what exactly do you want to do?”

Hunter shrugs.

“Movie?”  I suggest.

Hunter shakes his head no.

“Dinner?”   I suggest.

“Sounds good.”  Hunter says.

“Maybe somewhere fancy?”  I suggest.

Hunter nods.

“I could help get him ready for you.”  I say.

“Really?”  He asks, smirking.

“I’ll make sure he looks amazing.”  I say. 

“I’m skipping next period so I can make reservations.”  Hunter says. 

“Okay.”  I say. 

“Mind if I go to your place, so Sebastian doesn’t see me yet?”  Hunter asks. 

“Yeah, of course you can.”  I say. 

I fish in my pocket until I feel the one lose key.  I hand it to Hunter.

“That’s the spare key.”  I tell him. “Bring Alex and Wally over, so I can watch them when you guys go out.  I’ll bring Sebastian to your place.”

Hunter nods, approving the plan.  “Tell him to put on a suit.”

“I will.”  I say.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the period.  Hunter gets up.

“Well I’m going to go.”  Hunter says. “Thank you again, Iris.”

“You’re welcome.”  I say.

Hunter walks off towards the parking lot.  I grab my book and get up. I start walking back to the building.

………………………………………………………………………..

I place my book down on the table, and I plop down in my seat next to Bev.  Across from us is Blaine, and we’re all waiting for class to start.

“Where’s Adrian?”  Blaine asks.

“Well before I tell you guys this, you have to promise not to tell anyone.”  I say.

“We won’t, right, Blaine?”  Bev looks to Blaine.

“Of course.”  Blaine says.

“Okay, so, you know how Nate wasn’t in class?”  I ask.

They both nod.

“Well a few of us were texting in class, specifically me, Ray, Hunter, Seb, Oliver, Barry, Nate, and Adrian.  So after a bit of asking, we find out that Nate’s in the upstairs bathroom, getting high. So Adrian ran out of the classroom, and took Nate home.”  I explain.

“That’s why he ran out!”  Bev says.

“Yeah.”  I say.

My phone dings.  I pull it out to see a text from Sebastian.  I unlock my phone and read the message.

 

**Sebastian**

**Where’s Hunter?  He’s refusing to tell me.**

 

**Iris**

**Sorry, can’t tell you.  But what I do know is that Hunter asked me to take you home after school**

 

**Sebastian**

**Why**

 

**Iris**

**He has something to do.  Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad**

 

**Sebastian**

**...okay**

 

**Iris**

**Just trust me.  Go back to focussing on class**

 

**Sebastian**

**It’s so boring without Hunter here tho**

 

**Iris**

**There’s a very good reason he’s missing class**

 

**Sebastian**

**Why**

 

**Iris**

**You will see, my friend.  I’m taking you home after school**

 

**Sebastian**

**Ugh fine**

 

**Iris**

**Stop being rude**

 

**Sebastian**

**No**

 

**Iris**

**Fuck you**

 

**Sebastian**

**Fuck you too**

I roll my eyes and shut off my phone.  Class starts. We all have to write a paper on a scientist, and everyone must write on a different person.  I’m writing on Alexander Graham Bell, the guy who invented the telephone.

Class goes by quickly, and I manage to finish my paper right before class ends.  I write my name and the title of the paper in the top margin and hand it in. The bell rings, and I hurry out of class.  I hurry to the French room, and I get there just as Sebastian’s walking out. He sees me and walks up to me.

“So where is Hunter?”  Sebastian asks.

“I already told you, I can’t tell you.”  I respond.

We walk out of the doors, and start towards my car.  I unlock it, and both Sebastian and I get in. We both put our things in the backseat.

“Buckle in.”  I say. 

Sebastian buckles in, and so do I.  I start to drive.

“So you’re taking me home?”  Seb asks.

“Yeah, Seb.”  I say. “Don’t question it.  Hunter asked me to.”

“Okay.”  He says. 

We fall to silence.  I continue to drive until we reach my old apartment building.  I haven’t been here in a while. Both Sebastian and I get out of the car.  We get our things and start to walk towards the apartment.

……………………………………………………

We’re in the hallway now, almost at the door.  My keys jangle in my pocket. We both are holding our things.  I still have the key to the place. We approach the door. Seb slings his book under his arm, and he pulls out his key.  He quickly unlocks the door, and we step inside.

I immediately see the components to a suit folded in a pile on the counter, with a piece of paper on top.  Seb doesn’t notice it, as he is taking off his shoes, and is probably going to lock the door next.  _ That’ll buy me some time _ .

I take out my phone and text Hunter.

 

**Iris**

**Hi**

 

**Hunter**

**Hello**

 

**Iris**

**So we made it to ur place**

 

**Hunter**

**Did u see the setup**

 

**Iris**

**Yes good job**

 

**Hunter**

**Lol thx**

 

**Iris**

**What the note say tho**

 

**Hunter**

**It says ‘Put this on.  I’ll be home at six, and I’m taking you out.  -Hunter’**

 

**Iris**

**Omg gj**

 

**Hunter**

**Thx but did Bas see the setup yet**

 

**Iris**

**No but i should go**

 

**Hunter**

**Alright**

 

I shut off my phone and put it back in my pocket.  Sebastian’s putting his jacket on the hook, and the door’s not yet locked.  I quickly run over, and I put my things down on the couch. It’s my book that I was reading before, two textbooks, and a binder.  I place my mini backpack next to them. I walk back over to Sebastian as he’s locking the door.

I carefully take off my shoes, and I push up the sleeves of my black sweatshirt.  Sebastian turns around and looks at me.

“What?”  He asks.

I tilt my head towards the counter, smiling.  Sebastian walks past me and over to the counter, an inquisitive look on his face.  He reaches the counter quickly, and I walk up to the counter, but on the other side, in front of him.  Seb places his books down on the counter besides the pile. I see a large smile grow on his face as he reads the note.  Seb looks up at me, and he just smiles.

“Well are you going to go change?”  I ask, smiling too.

Seb nods, and he takes the note off of the clothes, scoops them up, and speeds away towards the bedroom.  A breeze of wind hits me, blowing my hair back. This always happens when speedsters speed off. I walk around to the other side of the counter, and I then walk over to the couch, and I plop down next to my stuff.

I grab my book, open it to where I left off, and begin to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is Adrian's P.O.V, and the one after that Hunter's P.O.V.


	89. Chapter 89: Adrian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

I’m at Nate’s place, in his bed, wearing my white t-shirt, boxers, and borrowed black sweats from him.  I had wanted to change when Nate and I got here, but I didn’t want to leave him alone, afraid that he might do something stupid.

The original  _ Voltron  _ is on the TV.  It’s what Nate wanted to watch, for whatever reason.  He went to the bathroom ten minutes ago, and he hasn’t came back.  And I’m getting worried.

I get up from under the blanket, and I leave the bedroom.  I walk through the hall, and I knock on the bathroom door. A few seconds later, Nate opens the door.  HIs eyes are bloodshot, and I can see a smoked-out blunt on the counter behind him. _He smoked more_ _weed_.

“You smoked more.”  I point out.

“No, I didn’t!”  Nate immediately denies it.

I smirk, amused.  I cross my arms.

“Well, your eyes are completely bloodshot, and I can clearly see the smoked-out blunt on the counter behind you.”  I say.

Nate looks down at the floor, and he looks extremely guilty, which he is.  I laugh. I uncross my arms. I lay my right hand carefully on his chest, and I cup his left cheek with my other hand.  Nate still looks down at the floor.

“Look at me.”  I say.

Nate’s teal eyes that are completely bloodshot look up at me.  I smile at him. He smiles back.

“How about we go to bed?”  I suggest.

Nate nods.  I remove my hands from him, and he falls onto me, somehow turning the light in the bathroom off in the process.  I smile, and I lift him up. Nate wraps his arms around my neck, and I support his ass. I carry him to his bedroom, and I lay him down on the bed.  I flop down next to him.

Nate takes his pants off, leaving him in his sweatshirt and boxers.  I look at him, confused as to why he would do this.  _ Result of his highness _ . 

Nate turns to look at me.

“Hi.”  Nate says.

“Hey.”  I say. “How are you?”

“Fine.”  He says.

We fall to silence.  Nate moves closer to me, and he wraps his arms around my torso.  He closes his eyes, and he snuggles into my chest. I look down at him, confusion probably written all over my face.  Nate squeezes me, and I wrap my arms around his waist in return. 

“Hey, Nate?”  I ask.

Nate moves his head, rising to meet my eyes.  We’re the same height. He’s completely stoned.  

“Will you be my boyfriend?”  I ask.

Nate’s face lights up with the biggest smile, like he’s a child who just got what they’ve wanted so badly for Christmas.  

“Yes.”  He says.

“Yes?”  I ask to confirm.

“Yes!”  Nate says again.

He kisses me on the cheek, and then goes back to snuggling his head into my chest.  My arms wrap around him again, and my right hand snakes into his hair. I ruffle Nate’s hair.

“I love you.”  I blurt out those three words for the first time.

I can just barely hear Nate mumble into my chest.  “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. But I have a line-up for the next few chapters. The line-up is as follows:
> 
> -Chapter 90 (Hunter's P.O.V)  
> -Chapter 91 (Barry's P.O.V)  
> -Chapter 92 (Santana's P.O.V)  
> -Chapter 93 (Rip's P.O.V)  
> -Chapter 94 (Ray's P.O.V)  
> -Chapter 95 (Sebastian's P.O.V)


	90. Chapter 90: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been five days since I last posted, but I've been busy.

Bas and I just got back from our date, and we’re walking down the hallway to the apartment.  We reach the door, and I unlock it, pushing it open. Bas shoves me inside, gets inside himself, then shoves me against the door, closing it.  I quickly lock the door.

He drops to his knees in front of me, and he hooks his fingers in my suit pants and boxers.  He then looks up at me. I grab Bas’ wrists, and I pull his fingers out of my pants. I grip his wrists.  

Bas frowns.   _ Please _ ?  He thinks.

“Sorry, Bas, but not  _ yet _ .”  I smirk down at him mischievously.  I let go of his wrists. “Clothes. Off.”

_ Okay _ .  Bas thinks.

He scrambles to his feet and begins to undress himself in front of me.  I watch with a hungry gaze. Bas unbuttons his suit jacket, and he unties his tie.  He throws the jacket and tie on the ground.

“I can’t believe how eager you are right now, Bas.”  I say, leaning against the door. “Not caring where your clothes go.”

“I could give less of a flying fuck, Hunt.”  Bas responds, looking straight into my eyes as he unbuttons his shirt.  He smirks. “I really want to suck.”

“Well then, get the rest of your clothes off.”

He winks at me and throws his shirt on the floor.  I watch as he bends down to take off his shoes. He slides them over, and they land exactly in the corner.  I whistle.

“Nice.”  I say.

“Thanks.”  Bas says.

He’s unbuckling his belt now.  I watch him carefully. I lick my lips, which were previously dry, along with my throat.  I really want Bas right now. I  _ want  _ him to suck me off.  It feels amazing when he does so.  Something about the way his tongue strokes me, the way he sucks, the way his lips are stretched thin when he sucks, and the way he will rarely vibrate his throat, makes me feel so damn good.  And after he sucks, I’m going to fuck him.

Bas is taking off his pants now.  I watch him still. He hooks his fingers in the waistband.  His hazel eyes slowly move up to meet mine. I look into his eyes, and I can read Sebastian like a book.  There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. He blinks slowly, and his longer eyelashes, which I’ve never noticed before, flutter.   

My eyes advert down to his pants, to which Bas quickly pulls down.  And god, he isn’t wearing boxers. I bite my lip, and my eyes snap up to meet Bas’.   He’s wearing that smirk he’s so damn fond of, and staring back into my eyes. 

“Are you enjoying the view?”  Bas asks.

I roll my eyes, but I’m smiling.  Bas kicks off the pool of pants at the bottom of his feet.  He gets on his knees in front of me again. He hooks his fingers in my pants and boxers again, and looks up at me.

“Can I?”  He asks.

I look down at him, and I nod.  Bas pulls down my pants and boxers in one swift movement.    He slowly starts to move his head towards me. His tongue darts out of his mouth, and he licks at the slit it of my tip.  I moan, and I bury my hands in Bas’ hair, not caring that I mess it up. 

_ Look at yourself _ ,  _ Hunt _ .  Bas thinks.   _ So desperate for me already, and I’m just getting started _ .

I moan again. 

“Please…”  I pant.

Bas takes more of me in his mouth.  His lips are up to half of my shaft now.  They’re curved into a smile. He begins to twirl his tongue around my dick, stopping every few seconds to suck for a brief moment.  I tug on his hair as I let out a loud moan. Bas looks up at me darkly. I look back down at him.

Bas remains eye contact with me as he takes the rest of my shaft and my balls into his mouth.  I feel myself hit the back of his throat. I tug tightly on the strands of Bas’ hair as I moan again.  He starts to suck, and it just feels amazing. His vocal cords vibrate, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.  I moan once again, and I give a short tug to Bas’ hair.

I look down at him, and I watch as his left hand wanders down and wraps around his own dick.  He begins to jack himself off as he sucks. 

“Oh yes, you’re doing so good, baby.”  I blurt out, praising Bas.

He bites down on my balls suddenly.  I moan really loudly, the sound piercing my ears.  I cum hard down Bas’ throat, shooting a white stream from my dick.  

“Sebastian…”  I trail off, my breath coming out in short pants.  

I feel my cum stop spilling out of me.  Bas swallows hard, before moaning against me again.  I look down, still panting, and loudly, to see a white liquid dripping down his inner thighs and pooling on the floor in between his knees.  Bas’ legs are nice and long, thin, and slightly muscled.

He retracts from my dick.  At the same time, I let go of his hair.  Bas stands up in front of me, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  My teal eyes meet his beautiful hazel ones. Bas smiles. Not that smirk that he’s so fond of, but his genuine, toothy grin.  He steps closer to me.

_ What are you doing _ ?  I think.

_ Helping you out _ .  Bas thinks back.

His hands reach out, and he carefully unbuttons my suit jacket.  Bas’ hands trail up my chest, sending a shiver down my spine. He unties my tie, then throws it in the general direction of his pile of clothes.  I don’t look to see where it lands, instead focussing on the amazing view of my boyfriend in front of me. I shrug off my suit jacket, and it lands at my feet.

Bastian’s hands had moved down, and they’re gripping my hips.  I move my hands up to the collar of my shirt so I can unbutton it.  However, Bas catches my wrists with his hands halfway. I look up, and I meet his eyes.

“Let me.”  Bas says.

“But I’ve done nothing so far.”  I contradict him. “You’ve done all of the work.  You even gave yourself a handjob.”

We both look down at his legs.  His cum is still dripping down, but in very thin twin streams.  We look back up at each other again.

“Yeah, I know.”  Bas says. “But know what you can do?”

I raise my left eyebrow.   _ What _ ?

“You can fuck me over the counter and help me in the shower later.”  He says.

We both go silent.  I feel Bas’ warm breath against my face.  His eyes are twinkling. Some of his hair is sticking up, some down, all due to the gel.  But then, I look at his lips. Those lips. So soft and full… so  _ kissable _ .

“Hunt, you’re staring.”  Bas points out.

My eyes snap up to meet his.  He laughs, his eyes slightly crinkling in the corners.  I grab him by the waist, and I pull him even closer. Bas’ head falls onto my shoulder.

“Are you alright?”  I ask, concerned.

Bas yawns.  I don’t even need him to explain.  I pick him up, holding him in my arms.  Bas snuggles his head into my chest. I quickly and carefully kick off my pants, boxers, and shoes.  I carry him to our room, and I walk right through the open door. I carefully put Bas down on the bed, on top of the blanket.  I look down at him, and he looks back up at me.

“Come here and hold me, Hunt.”  Bas demands.

“After I clean up your cumstains, clean up our clothes, and take off my shirt.”  I say.

Bas whines.  I laugh. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?”  I say.

Bas sighs.  “Fine.”

I laugh again, and I walk out of the room.  I walk to the kitchen, and I grab a washcloth.  I quickly wet it with the tap water from the sink.  I squeeze the excess water out, and I grab a second, dry washcloth.  I walk over to where the stain is. It looks to have dried a bit. I bend down, and I easily scrub the stain off with the wet washcloth.  I dry it with the dry washcloth.

I stand up, and I can see a trail of little crusty dots.  I sigh, but I quickly clean them up. I look down at myself, and I wipe the few drops of Bas’ cum off of myself, which got on me when I carried him to the bedroom.  I bring the washcloths to the bedroom. Bas is laying on the bed, and he looks at me when I enter.

“What?”  I ask.

“Why do you have washcloths?”  Bas asks, sitting up.

“So you can wipe the cum off of yourself.”  I say.

I throw the washcloths into his lap.  I watch as he spreads his legs and quickly wipes off his legs.  He then dries them, and he looks up at me. He throws the washcloths back to me, and I catch them with one hand.

I turn away from Bastian, and just as I’m about to leave the doorway, I hear Bas get up.  Seconds later, his arms are wrapped around my waist, and he’s pressing himself up against me.  I tense up.

“Shh… relax.”  Bas leans up, whispering in my ear.

I squeeze the washcloths in my hand.  “I have to clean up.”

“Let me help.”  Bas trails his lips over my neck.

“No.”  I say. “Go lay down.”

“Please?”

He trails his lips over my neck again.  I bite my lip. Bas runs his fingertips along my biceps.

“You can help if you stop being a teasing, little shit.”  I say.

“I know you like this.”  Bas whispers.

“Do you want to sleep on the couch?”  I ask.

“I’d rather be held in your strong arms.”

“So stop teasing me.”

Bas removes his arms from me.  I turn around, and I see him frowning.  I suddenly feel guilty, and I kind of want to kiss his frown away.  Instead, I grab him by the hand. 

“You still want to help me?”  I ask

Bas nods.   _ Yeah _ .

“Then let’s go.”  I say.

I walk out of the open door, pulling Bas along with me.  We walk to where our clothes are scattered. Bas lets go of my hand, and he goes over to grab his clothes.  I walk over, and I pick up mine, placing my shoes next to Bas’. I feel a vibration in my pants. I take my phone out of the pocket, and I answer the call, which is from Iris.

“Hello?”  I ask into the phone.

“ _ Hey, Hunter _ .”  Iris’ voice says.  “ _ I hope that I’m not interrupting anything _ .”

“You’re not.”  I say.

_ Who’s on the phone _ ?  Bas thinks.

_ Iris _ .  I think back.

“ _ Hello _ ?   _ Hunter _ ?”  Iris asks.

“Sorry.”  I apologize.  “What were you saying?”  
“ _I was asking if it would be okay to bring Alex back_?”

“What about Wally?”

“ _ He wants to stay here _ .”

“Oh, alright.  Well yeah, you can bring Alex back.  You can let yourself in if you still have your key.”

“ _ I do, and I will _ .   _ I’ll be there in ten.  Bye! _ ”

Iris hangs up before I can answer.  I hold my phone with one hand, and I have my suit jacket, suit pants, and boxers slung over my other arm.  I look up at Bas. He’s standing there, staring at me, his clothes piled in his arms. Bas looks so innocent, yet he’s completely naked, contradicting this.

Bas smirks, and I roll my eyes.

“You like what you see?”  Bas asks.

“ _ Very  _ much, but Iris is bringing Alex over in ten minutes.”  I say.

_ What about _ \-  I hear Bas begin to wonder.

“And before you ask, Wally would like to stay at Iris’, probably because he wants to get to know her.”

“Oh.”  Bas looks down at the floor.

I chuckle awkwardly.  “Let’s go to our room.”

Bas just smirks.  I walk away from him, and towards our room.  I walk to the hamper, and I tilt my arm. The clothes hanging on my arm slides in the hamper simultaneously.  I place my phone on the nightstand next to my side of the bed, and I sit down. I hear Bas walk in the room, and he throws his clothes in the hamper carelessly.  He has his phone in his hand. I watch as he walks over towards me, places his phone down next to mine, and sits in my lap.

I look at him with wonder.  Bas looks back at me. He hooks his fingers in my collar.

“Can I?”  He asks.

I just smile.   _Of course_ _you can_.

Bas smiles.  He begins to unbutton my shirt.  He takes his time doing so, unbuttoning each button slowly.  When my shirt is fully unbuttoned, I shrug it off my shoulders.  I feel around for the shirt behind me, and I throw it in the direction of the hamper.  Bas’ eyes go wide.

“What?”  I ask.

_ You got it perfectly in _ .  He thinks.   _ Nice fucking throw _ .

_ Thanks _ .  

“Can you get out of my lap, so I can pull the blanket over, and I can hold you?”  I ask.

“Of course.”  Bas says.

He climbs out of my lap.  I get up, and I walk to the other side of the bed.  I push the blanket over to my side, and I climb in bed.  I lay directly next to the essential blanket wall. I look up at Bas.

_ Get in bed _ .  I think, patting the spot next to me.

Bas just smiles.  He swiftly walks to the other side of the bed, and he climbs in next to me.  Bas is immediately scooting closer to me. He wraps both of his arms around me, and he swings his left leg over my hips.  Bas pulls himself even closer to me. His warm body presses into my side. I wrap my right arm around his waist, and with my left hand, I pull the blanket over the two of us.  The blanket covers both Bas and I, but I can still see his head and shoulders. I snake my left arm under the blanket, and I wrap it around Bas as well. My left arm is directly above my right.  Bas snuggles his head into my chest.

“I love you, Sebastian.”  I tell him. I kiss the top of his head.  “So much.” 

Bas nuzzles my chest.  He’s smiling against me.   _ I love you too _ .

I smile.  I feel my chest warm up as Bas nuzzles me again.  I hear the front door being unlocked. Bas’ head darts up, and he looks at me.

“What’s that?”  He asks. 

I push him back down onto my chest.  “Iris and Alex. Relax.”

“M'kay.”  Bas mumbles.

He goes back to snuggling into me.  I feel my chest get warmer. I hear the door lock, and two sets of footsteps coming towards our bedroom.  I crane my neck, and I see Iris appear in the doorway seconds later. She’s smiling.

“Hey, guys”  Iris says.

“Hey.”  I say.

I look down at Bastian.  He snuggles even deeper into my chest.  

“Bastian.”  I say. “Say hi.”

_ Stop treating me like a child _ .  Bas thinks.

“Hi.”  He finally says, loudly.

“Hello, Seb.  You two look adorable, by the way.”  Iris says.

I see Bas’ cheeks turn bright red, and he snuggles as deep as he can into my chest.  I chuckle.

“Well anyways, Alex is in his room if you need him.  I already gave him and Wally pizza for dinner.” Iris says.  “I’m going to go. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Iris walks out of the doorway, and towards the front door.

“Close and lock the door on your way out please!”  I shout after her.

“I will!”  Iris shouts back.

I hear the front door open, then close, and lock.  I look down at Bas. His hair is completely dishevelled.  He nuzzles my chest again.

“Your chest’s so warm, Hunt.”  Bas mumbles into my chest. “You’re so comfortable.”

“I am, huh?”  I ask softly, rubbing his back.

Bas nods into my chest.   _ Yeah _ .

Just then, I hear a knock on the doorframe.  I crane my neck, and I see Alex standing there.  I smile at him.

“Hey, Dad.  Can I cwome in?”  Alex asks in his adorable voice.

“Yeah.”  I say.

Alex smiles, and he speeds over.  He climbs onto the bed. He lays down next to me, and he faces me.  He’s in a blue t-shirt, and black sweatpants. His eyes are a light brown, caramel color.  His eyes are full of utter joy. He actually kind of reminds me of Bas, who’s still snuggling into my chest.  Alex has the same hair color as Bastian.

“Did you have fun with Wally and Aunt Iris?”  I ask.

“Yeah!  We watched  _ Caillou  _ and played tag and hide and seek… and then we ate pizza!”  Alex summarizes excitedly. “And then we watched  _ Mickey Mouse Clubhouse _ !  I really want a Mickey toy.  Can I get one. Dad? Pwease?”

Alex’s eyes are like a puppy’s as he pouts.  I laugh.

“Sure, bud.  Tomorrow.” I say.

Alex’s face lights up.  His smile is big. 

“Thank you!”  Alex says.

“You’re welcome.”  I say. “Now go to bed.”

Alex climbs off of the bed.  He walks to the door, and he looks back at me when he reaches it.

“Should I turn off the lights and cwose the door, Dad?”  Alex asks.

I nod.  Alex reaches up, his heels tilting, and he flicks off the light.  He leaves the room, and he closes the door behind him. I sigh, and then I hear a soft, snoring sound.  I look down at Bas, and I find him fast asleep. I smile.

I kiss Bas lightly on top of his head.  

“‘Night, Bas.  I love you.” I say, and I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line-up is scrapped. However, next chapter will be Oliver's P.O.V, and the one after that Adrian's or Nate's.
> 
> Btw, has anyone seen Blumhouse's Truth or Dare? I only watched it cuz Nolan Gerard Funk (Hunter) was in it. But I've gotta admit, it was a pretty good movie.


	91. Chapter 91: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I know this took me four days to write, but it's of decent length. It's smutty and fluffy. The ending might not be so good, but I tried. Enjoy!

I wake up on Tuesday.  I look down, and I see Barry wrapped up in my arms.  My arms are around his waist, his arms around my neck.  Barry’s curled up against me. His head is tilted up towards me, giving me exposure to his face.  He looks so peaceful in his sleep, and he’s smiling. I smile too. I lean down, and I press a soft kiss to his forehead.

That’s when I hear the rain outside, dripping against the window.  I look up, only to confirm that it’s actually raining.  _ Well, there goes our plans _ .

I hold Barry tighter.  I hear his soft breathing as he sleeps.   _ Wonder when he’ll wake up _ .   _ I’m not going to just wake him up _ .   _ I’m also not going to leave him here alone _ .  

“Ollie?”  I hear Barry’s sleepy voice ask.

I look down at him.  My smile grows even wider when I see him.  Barry’s eyes are shining. His smile grows as soon as our eyes meet.  

“Hey.”  I say. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.”  Barry responds.  “You?”

“Great.”  I answer. 

I lean down, and I kiss his forehead again.  Barry giggles.

“You’re adorable.”  I compliment him.

“Ollie!”  Barry laughs.  

I pull him even closer to me.   _ Shut up _ .

Barry nuzzles my chest.

“Barry?”  I ask.

“Yeah, Ollie?”  He asks back.

“I love you.”

Barry smiles, which lights up my heart.   “I love you too, Ollie.” 

“You want to get up and order some breakfast?”

“No.  I wan’ snuggle.”

I laugh.  “Okay then.”

Barry snuggles into my chest.  

_ He really is adorable _ .  I think as I look down at him.   _ I’m so lucky to have him as my husband _ .

_ Aw _ !  Barry thinks back. 

“Mind if I go shower?”  I ask.

Barry shakes his head against my chest.   _ Go ahead _ .

I let go of Barry, and he lets go of me.  I get out of bed, and I look at Barry for a brief moment.  He’s smirking, just like Sebastian always does, and he has a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  I ask.

Barry just shrugs.   _ You’ll see _ .

I walk out of the bedroom.  The bathroom is literally right across the hall.  I walk in, not bothering to shut the door behind me.  I’m already naked; both Barry and I slept like that. I slide open the shower door, and I step in.  

The tile floor of the shower is cold against my bare feet.  I hardly notice it, however, and I reach out towards the shower dial, turning it to the right.  Warm water starts to rain down from the showerhead. I move under it, and I feel the water hit my back.  I sigh. 

I turn around, facing the shelf, which contains two bottles of shampoo; one for myself, and one for Barry.  I grab my bottle, and as I’m turning back around, I see a figure standing in the doorway.  _ Barry _ .

_ Yeah, Ollie _ ?

I look at him, and he looks at me.  We make eye contact. 

_ Get in here _ .  I demand.

Barry’s pupils dilate, and he nods.  He looks down at the floor as he takes a step into the room, closing the door behind himself.  He turns around to do so, and I get a view of his backside. I trace my eyes down the slightest curves of his body until they land on his ass.  

I know Barry’s skin is soft, so naturally, he has a soft ass.  His ass is pretty pale, but it’s absolutely amazing. There’s absolutely no imperfections to it.  It also helps that he never gets loose. I lick my lips at my pure lust for him. Barry turns around, and he flashes a small smile at me.

Barry looks absolutely amazing right now, but then again, he always does.  His eyes shine bright, while at the same time, his pupils are blown, showing only a small ring of his beautiful hazel irises.  His hair is as messed up as it always is. His smile has formed to a smirk.

_ Get your ass in here _ .  I demand.

Barry’s smirk grows.  He bats his eyelashes.   _ No _ .

I stare into his eyes.  Lightning literally flashes in his eyes, and he stares defiantly at me.

_ If you don’t do this, you’re going to get a spanking _ .

Barry walks over, and he presses his right hand against the glass door of the shower.  He starts to run his fingers down, tapping them along.  _ Maybe I like getting spanked _ .

I place my hand on the glass, but I don’t say anything.  I just stare at Barry’s naked body, enjoying the sight of him.  I let my hand run down the glass. 

What Barry does next slightly surprises me, but at the same time, doesn’t.  He pulls open the shower door and steps inside. I’m immediately shoving him against the tile wall.  The shower isn’t that big at all, maybe 3x3. I pin Barry where he is by his wrists.

“You should know better than to disobey me, Bear.”  I scrape my teeth against his neck as I speak, eliciting a low moan from him.  “Because bad things happen when you do.”

I bite down extremely hard on the middle of the left side of Barry’s neck.  He moans loudly, and his hands find their way to clench my hips in a bruising grip.

“Fuck me!”  Barry moans out.

“You’re not allowed to give demands.”  I growl, and I bite down again.

Barry moans so loudly, and I want to moan just from his sounds.  Barry now has a total of twelve hickeys; ten on the right side of his neck, fresh from yesterday, and the two I just created.  I let go of his wrists, but I press a hand hard into his chest, keeping him where he is. 

My left hand, the one that is not pinning him in his place, moves down.  I hold Barry’s shaft in my hand, and I look down at it with admiration. I hear Barry whimper, but I do not look up at him.  Instead, I move my fingers, and I toy with his balls. Barry whimpers again, but I know it’s a pleasured whimper. I start to roll his balls in between my fingers.

“Master, please!  I’ll do anything! Fuck me, and let me cum.  Please!” Barry begs, whining.

I squeeze his balls, causing a sudden gasp.

“Anything, huh?”  I ask, my voice low.

I glance up at him darkly, and I see Barry nod eagerly.  I feel the weight of his chest going up and down against my hand.  I move both of my hands, and I grip his wrists tightly again. I grind myself against him.  Barry whines. 

“P-Please!”  He stutters out.

I bite another mark on the left side of his neck.  Barry moans loudly again. I then press my lips against his, to which Barry immediately kisses back.  I don’t even have to really try to pry his lips open; I just have to press my tongue lightly at the point where Barry’s soft and full lips meet, and he’ll open them.

I thrust my tongue into his mouth.  Barry makes soft, delicate noises as I kiss him.  His lips are on mine, and everything just feels right.  I slowly run my tongue over his inner left cheek, to which Barry moans loudly into my mouth.  I quickly switch to sucking on his lips.

_ As much as I’m enjoying this, I need to breathe.   _ Barry thinks.

I keep on kissing him.   _ Ask nicely _ ,  _ Bear _ .

_ Please let me breathe, Master _ .

I bite on his lips before breaking the kiss.  I look at him. Bear’s lips are red and swelling.  I watch his eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes.  Bear takes a few deep breaths, and he looks really peaceful.

I let go of his left wrist.  Bear’s left arm falls, his skin smacking against the tile.  Barry stops taking deep breaths, and his eyes pop open. I move my palm in front of his mouth.

“Lick.”  I command.

Barry’s tongue is immediately darting out of his mouth.  He licks my palm, covering it in a layer of his saliva. I pull my hand away after a bit. 

“Good boy.”  I say.

I move my hand to his shaft, and I take it in my hand.  I run my fingers along it, stroking him. Barry’s dick is really amazing; he’s just the right length and thickness.  I continue to stroke Barry. 

“How does it feel, Bear?”  I ask.

“Really good.”  He moans as I squeeze his hard length.

I run my thumb over the slit of his tip.  Barry moans loudly, and his cum starts to drip out.  I jerk my hand over to his balls, and I squeeze them hard.  I watch as Barry’s penis vibrates, letting out a huge burst of cum.  It splatters all over me. I look down at my thighs, which are covered in his cum.  I let go of Barry, and I wipe my thighs. I lick the cum off of my hands.

I run my fingers onto Barry’s cheek.  My fingers crawl up his cheek, and they slide into his hair.  I wrap my fingers around the strands, and I tug on his hair. Barry’s eyes snap up to meet mine.

“Who do you belong to, Bear?”  I ask, voice low.

“To my Master.”  Bear whispers. “To you.”

“Good boy.”  I say, a sign of approval.  “Now turn around and press yourself against the wall.”

I let go of his hair, and Bear nods, a response to my command.  I press myself against the glass door, giving him a lot of room to turn around.  I watch Bear turn around as quickly as he can. I hadn’t noticed it before, because I had forgotten about it, but the shower is still on.  I watch as the shower water rains straight down the drain. I then notice something.

The showerhead looks to be adjustable.  At the moment, it’s pointed straight down.  I grab it and twist it so that the water now rains onto Barry’s back.  I look at him. He did exactly what I wanted; he’s standing there, front side and left cheek pressed against the wall.  His arms are spread out, and his hands seem to be looking for something to grip. He finds nothing to hold onto, though.

Bear tenses up as the water hits his back.  He soon relaxes. I lick my lips.

“I’m going to pound you into the wall.”  I say. I can feel myself getting hard. “And you’re going to stand there and take it, like the good boy you are.”

Barry lets out a pleasured whimper.  I smirk, and I press myself against him.  I don’t enter him just yet. He whimpers, and his eyes wonder.

“Eyes on the wall.”  I command.

Barry immediately looks back at the wall.

“P-please…”  I hear him whisper.  He gets louder as he goes on.  “Master, please!”

I trail my fingers along his sides.  He’s pinned where he is under me. The shower rains down on us, but I provide a shield to Barry by standing where I am.  I trail my fingers back down his sides, and I grab his hips. I hold him in a bruising grip.

_ Please _ …  Barry thinks.

I let go of his left hip, and I reach in front of both of us.  I grab his penis, and I give it a squeeze. I laugh darkly as Barry moans, and I go back to gripping Bear’s hip.  Without warning, I thrust hard into him. Bear moans loudly.

I continue to pound into him, thrusting mercilessly.  One of his beautiful moans are let loose each time I thrust.  It doesn’t take long for me to cum. I cum  _ hard _ , and I moan loudly.  Bear tightens reflexively around me as I cum, letting out a loud moan of his own.  I start to pant as I gather myself. I look down, and I see a white liquid dripping down the wall.

_ You came a second time _ ?  I ask.

_ Yeah _ …  Barry’s thought trails off.

I pull out, and I quickly turn the shower off.  I reset the showerhead to where it first was. A few drops of water drip down.  I look back at Barry. He’s in the same position as he was, just standing there.  I smile. 

“Look at me, Barry.”  I say.

Barry turns around, and he looks at me.  I walk right up in front of him. Barry smiles at me. 

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hey.”  Barry says.

He falls forward, and I catch him with my arms.  I keep one arm around his waist, and I slide my other hand into his hair.  I stroke his hair fondly. Barry wraps his arms around me, and I hold him close.  

“Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Mhm?”  I ask back.

“Can we go snuggle on the couch?  Maybe watch somethin’?” He mumbles.

“Yeah.  How ‘bout you go to the couch, and I’ll get some clothes for us?”

Barry nods his head against me.   _ Sounds good _ .

I let go of him.  I open the shower door, and I walk out, leaving the door open for Barry.  He walks out as well, closing the door behind him. I grab two towels, throwing one to Barry.  We both dry ourselves off, and hang our towels. We both leave the room, separating ways. I go to the bedroom.  I grab my dark green hoodie, because lately, Barry’s been liking to wear my hoodies. I grab him his black boxers.

I set the clothes for Barry down on the bed.  I grab myself grey boxers, and black sweats. I quickly pull them on.  I pick up his clothes, and I notice our rings on the nightstand. We didn’t wear them to sleep yesterday.  You can probably guess why. 

Anyways, I scoop up the three rings, and I walk to the living room.  Barry’s sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me.  I smile too, and I sit down next to him. I hand him the clothes. His smile grows larger.

“Thanks.”  He says.

“You’re welcome.”  I say.

Barry lifts himself up, and he pulls on the boxers.  He sits back down, and he pulls the hoodie over his head.  I watch as he does this. 

As soon as Barry’s finished dressing himself, he snuggles into my side, wrapping his arms around me.  I grab his left hand, and I slide the engagement ring onto his ring finger first, and then his wedding band.  I then slide my own ring onto my left ring finger. Barry moves closer, tightening his grip around me. I wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him ever closer.  Barry rests his head on my chest. He closes his eyes and smiles.

“You’re so comfy.”  Barry mumbles into my chest.

I laugh at this.  “And  _ you  _ are adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Nate's P.O.V. I hope y'all enjoyed this Olivarry chapter!


	92. Chapter 92: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1 AM. I'm pulling an all-nighter, y'all. I'm writing all night. I finished this chapter in three days, surprisingly. It's pretty long, too. Next chapter finna be Barry's P.O.V.

It’s Wednesday in homeroom now.  I sit at a table with Seb and Iris.  We don’t do projects in Art anymore, and our teacher just lets us chill.  I have on a black hooded long sleeve shirt. The hood’s pulled over my head.  I have my hair gelled again. My dog tags are under my shirt.

I’m just bored right now.  Santana suddenly walks into the room, and she smiles at our table.  We all smile back, and I nod in acknowledgement to her. Santana walks over, and she takes the seat next to me, hanging her bag on the back of the chair.

“Hey, Iris, Nate, and Meerkat.”  She smirks at Seb while calling him the nickname.  Seb rolls his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Not much.”  I say. “Just sitting here.”

“Bored, and rather be snuggling with Hunter.”  Seb says.

“I think we’d all rather be someplace else.”  Iris says. 

“That’s right.”  I say. “But here we are.”

“Well at least we can sing all through next period.”  Santana says.

“Yeah, and I can fall asleep in my boyfriend’s arms.”  Seb says.

“Wait, I’ve got a question.”  Santana says.

“For who?”  Iris asks.

“Nate, actually.”  Santana says.

“Ask away.”  I say.

“Do you know why your boyfriend ran out of the room on Monday, with no explanation?”  Santana asks.

I nod. 

“Well, why?”  She asks.

“Because I was high in the upstairs bathroom.”  I say. “And I wanted Adi to take me home.”

“Are you serious?”  Santana asks.

“He is.”  Seb says. “I checked the chat history later, ‘cause, you know, I was asleep.”

“What were you doing?”  Santana whispers.

“Weed.”  I say seriously.

“Hit a girl up.”  Santana smirks. “I’ve never tried it.”

“Come over to my place after school.”  I say. 

“Wait, are you a fucking drug dealer?”  Seb asks.

“No, I am not, Seb.  I’m willing to share a blunt or a few.”  I say. “So multiple people can come, if they want.”

  
“I will.”  Seb smirks.  “If you’ll have me.”

  
“Ooh, I wonder like the Meerkat is like high.”  Santana wonders aloud.

“Seb, you can come.”  I say. “Iris?” 

All eyes are on her.

“Thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”  Iris says.

“Okay.”  I say.

“So what now?”  I ask.

“Don’t know.”  Santana says.

“Should we ask Barry and Oliver what they’re doing?”  I suggest.

“Nah, they’re probably in the middle of fucking, and I don’t want to disturb them.”  Seb says.

“Says the guy who skipped homeroom to give his boyfriend a blowjob in the school bathroom.”  I blurt out.

“So that’s what you were doing!”  Santana realizes.

“Yup.”  Seb says.  

“Well this is not the least bit awkward.”  I joke.

Just then, my phone vibrates in my pocket.  I pull it out, and I see a text from Sara.  _ That’s weird _ .  I open the message.

 

**Sara**

**Hey Nate**

 

**Nate**

**Oh hey Sara.  Wassup?**

 

**Sara**

**I’m bored lol**

 

**Nate**

**So am I -_-**

 

**Sara**

**Well uh, want to hang out after school?  Idk, just feel like it. I’ve never gotten to know you**

 

**Nate**

**Uh well I’m smoking weed with Santana and Seb after school**

 

**Sara**

**Can I join you?**

 

**Nate**

**Sure, you have a car, or do you want me to drive**

 

**Sara**

**I don’t have a car.  May I ask, but how long have you been smoking?**

 

**Nate**

**Since I was 18 idfk**

 

**Sara**

**Omg**

 

**Nate**

**Idk.  Should I invite more people?**

 

**Sara**

**Tbh, I think my bf and Ray are too much of boy scouts**

 

**Nate**

**FUCKING TRUE**

 

**Sara**

**I know.  Well u said that Santana and Seb are coming**

 

**Nate**

**Iris refused, and Ray and Rip aren’t coming, as well as Oliver and Barry**

 

**Sara**

**So that leaves Adrian, Hunter, and Laurel?**

 

**Nate**

**Yeah**

 

**Sara**

**You going to invite your boyfriend?**

 

**Nate**

**I’ll ask him.  And I’ll ask Seb to ask Hunter, cuz y’all know, they practically share a brain**

 

**Sara**

**Yeah lol**

 

**Nate**

**Well imma ask Seb to ask hunter**

 

**Sara**

**K let me know what he says.  I’mma ask Laurel**

 

**Nate**

**K and I fucking will**

 

I turn off my phone.  Everyone is looking at me.

“What?”  I ask.

“Who were you texting?”  Iris asks.

“Sara.”  Santana answers for me.  “I was watching.”

I narrow my eyes at her, and she smirks.

“Well what were you and Sara talking about?”  Seb asks.

“She’s in.  She’s smoking too.”  I say. “Well, is going to.”

“Alright.”  Seb says.

“Also, she’s asking Laurel if she wants to, I’m going to ask Adi, and Seb, she asked me to ask you to ask Hunter.”  I say.

Seb smirks.  “I’ll think to him.”

“Don’t peer pressure him.”  Iris says. “And if he does end up wanting to, I’m picking Alex up.  Wally’s already at my place.”

“You better.”  Seb says. “Oh, and don’t forget his Mickey stuffed animal.  Hunt bought it for him yesterday, and he hasn’t been without it since.”

“I won’t forget it.”  Iris says.

Seb closes his eyes.  I pull out my phone, and I pull up Adi’s number.  I text him.

 

**Nate**

**Hey**

 

**Adi**

**Oh hey Nate.  Wassup?**

 

**Nate**

**Not much ;)**

 

**Adi**

**Nate**

 

**Nate**

**Fine :(  I’m supposed to ask if you want to smoke weed with me after school**

 

**Adi**

**Sure?**

 

**Nate**

**Lol Seb, Santana, and Sara are going to be there too.  We’re going to see if Hunter and Laurel want to**

 

**Adi**

**What about Ray and Rip**

 

**Nate**

**They’re too much of boy scouts**

 

**Adi**

**Lol yeah.  Is that why you texted me?**

 

**Nate**

**Mhm.  Class is boring**

  
  


**Adi**

**Mhm.  Well at least we’ll get to see each other next period**

 

**Nate**

**Yeah**

 

**Adi**

**I should probably go.  I’ll see ya.**

 

**Nate**

**Alright.  I love you**

 

**Adi**

**I love you too.  Now, can you please let me get back to class?**

 

**Nate**

**Yeah**

 

I turn off my phone, and I place it on the table.  I look around at everyone. Iris is on her phone, Santana’s playing with her nails, and Seb is looking at the floor and smiling.

“Hello.”  I say.

I see Seb jump in his seat.  Santana laughs.

“Dammit.”  Seb says. 

“Sorry for startling you.”  I say. “But Adi said yes.”

“As did Hunt.”  Seb says.

“Laurel doesn’t want to.”  Santana says. “But says thanks for the offer.”

“So that’s how many people now?”  I ask.

“Me, Hunt, you, Santana, Adi, and Sara, so six of us.”  Seb says.

Just then, the bell rings.  I grab my phone. Everyone grabs their things, and we hurry out of the classroom.  We all hurry to the choir room. The room’s dark, so we don’t go in. Hunter approaches the four of us.  He presses a kiss to Seb’s cheek, who smiles fondly. 

“Aw!”  Both Iris and Santana smile.

“Shut up.”  Hunter rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

Hunter wraps an arm around Seb’s shoulders, and pulls him close.  More of the club approaches, but Adi’s not here yet. 

“Why isn’t anyone going in?”  Finn asks.

“Room’s dark.”  Hunter answers.

“Oh.”  Finn looks down awkwardly at the floor.

Sara and Laurel approach us.  They say their hellos, and get to talking.  I look into the door, and what I see is…  _ scarring _ , to say the least.  Our teacher is fucking naked, masturbating on his desk.  I quickly turn away, and Adi approaches.

“Hey, everyone.”  He says. He then looks to me.  “Nate, you alright?”

I shake my head.  “We’ve got to go.”

“Why?”  Santana asks.

“You don’t want to know.”  Adi says.

He’s looking through the window of the door, and I presume he sees what’s happening.

“Let’s go.”  Adi says.

Everyone looks confused, but they all shrug.  Free chance to miss class, I guess. We all rush out of the hallway, and out of the school doors.  We all quickly go to the parking lot. Santana, Sara, Hunter, Seb, Adi, and I are in a group. Rip and Finn come up to us.

“Hey.”  Finn says.

“Hey, Finn, Rip.”  Sara says. “What’s up?”

“Want to hang out?”  Rip asks.

“Well we’re going to smoke-”  Seb starts.

Hunter glares at him.  Santana sighs.

“What does he mean?”  Rip asks.

“Smoking weed.”  Adi says.

“Mind if we join you?”  Finn asks.

I smile.  “Why the hell not?  Come to my place."

  
The two nod.   

“Well I’ll drive Bas and myself.”  Hunter says.

“I’ll drive Adi and myself.”  I say.

“I can drive with Sara.”  Rip says.

“So that leaves myself and Finn.”  Santana says. 

“I don’t mind driving you both.”  I say.

“We’ll meet at your place, Nate.”  Hunter says.

“Yeah.”  Seb agrees.

We all go in seperate directions, Sara and Rip going in one, Hunter and Seb going in another, and Finn, Santana, Adi, and I going towards my car.  It’s only a few away. I grab my keys from my pocket, and I press the button to unlock it. We all get in.

I’m obviously in the driver’s seat.  Adi gets in the passenger’s, and Santana and Finn get in the back.  I buckle in, and I put the keys in the ignition. I turn on my car, and I start to drive.  

“So uh.. what should we talk about?”  Finn asks.

“Don’t know.”  Adi says. “Wait, mind if I talk about something?”

“Go ahead.”  Santana says.

“You know, there weren’t a lot of people who accepted me before I met Iris, Bev, Blaine, then the rest of you all.”  Adi says. “I only had Ray and my foster mother.

Every time someone would see me, they would scowl in disgust, because of my scars.  Basically, I was a social outcast. I literally had my hood up when I first met Iris and them.  I was amazed when I revealed myself that they didn’t immediately outcast me.

I guess I can say that I’m lucky to have friends that accept me.”  Adi says. 

He leans over, and presses a quickly kiss to my cheek.  I smile.

“And a boyfriend that loves me, and that I love.”  Adi continues.

“That was depressing, but really cute.”  Finn says seriously.

We all laugh at his seriousness of this.

“Love ya too, Adi.”  I say,

“I just realized, but I think I’m the only single one out of the four of us.”  Finn says.

“Well we’ve gotta get you a date.”  Santana. “How about Ray?”

“No.  I don’t- just no.”  Finn says.

“Okay, well what exactly are you looking for?”  I ask. 

“I want to try my hand with a guy that’s really cute.”  Finn says. “Like, I don’t care what he looks like, but I want to meet someone.”

“Ralph.”  I suggest.

“Oh, I remember him!”  Santana says. “The kid that sat with us once.  It was a shame he separated from our group.”

“True.”  I say.

“Who’s Ralph?”  Both Adi and Finn ask in unison.

“A really funny guy.  He’s got caramel brown hair and brown eyes.”  I described Ralph. “Guy’s got a good wit.”

“I like someone who can joke.”  Finn says.

“We’ll get in contact with him, and introduce you both to him.”  I say.

“Speak of the devil.”  Santana says. “He just texted me.”

“What’d he say?”  Adi asks.

“Ralph says, ‘Hey Santana.  I know it’s been a bit, but I wanted to audition for Glee club, because I got lonely.  But I saw the room was dark. Is everything okay?’” Santana says.

“Tell him we all left because our teacher was masturbating.”  Adi says.

“What?”  Finn asks.  “Dude, are you fucking serious?”

“Yes, he is.”  I say. “Santana, tell Ralph we all left school and are ditching.”

Santana types out a response.  “Okay, he says, ‘Shit can I join y’all?’”

  
“Sure.”  I say. “Tell him what we’re doing.”

“M’kay.”  Santana says.

We all fall to silence, until Santana laughs.

“Ralph just said, ‘I’ll bring my own weed and a bong, ‘cause blunts are boring’.”  Santana says.

“Tell him my address, and to meet us there.”  I say.

“Okay.”  Santana says.

We fall to silence.  A few minutes later, we get to my place.  I park my car, and we all get out. At the same time, Sara and Rip arrive.  We all form together. 

“Another guy’s coming.”  I say as we all walk. “Ralph.”

“I remember him!”  Sara says.

“Where are Hunter and Sebastian?”  Rip asks.

“No idea.”  Adi says.

He walks up to me, and grabs my hand.  I smile.

“Should we go look for them?”  Finn asks. “Is their car even here?”

“I’ll go check.”  Santana says.

Adi lets go of my hand.  “No, I will.”

“If you insist.”  Santana says.

Adi walks away.  I sigh, and I look down at the ground.  We all stay where we are, and we stand in silence.  A few minutes later, Adi comes back. Hunter and Seb are behind him, both looking at the ground.

“Caught these two mid-make out session.”  Adi says.

“Can we just go?”  Hunter asks.

“Yeah, sure.”  I say. 

We walk to the elevator.  I press the up button. Seconds later, the elevator doors open.  We all walk in. Adi presses the button for my floor, and the elevator doors close.  He walks over to me. He grabs my hand again.

“Why are you so cute?”  He asks me.

I feel my cheeks warm up, and I smile at the compliment.  I lean my head onto his shoulder.

“How come no one says anything about them having some PDA, but when me and Hunter do so, you guys get mad?”  Seb asks.

“We don’t get mad when you guys have a quick kiss, hug, or Sebastian fucking sleeps on Hunter.”  Santana says.

“Plus, my hands aren’t in Nate’s pants, and Hunter’s were in yours.  So…” Adi trails off.

I open my eyes, which were previously closed.  I glare at him.

“Well you all are being annoying.”  Sara says. 

“I agree.”  Rip says.

“How about everyone just shuts up?”  Finn suggests.

“Good idea.”  Santana says.

We all fall to silence.  I stop leaning on Adi’s shoulder.  I nuzzle his cheek. Adi smiles. The elevator finally reaches my floor, and we all step out of it.  We all walk to my apartment. I unlock the door, letting the eight of us inside. We all enter my apartment.  We all go over to the dining table. There’s only six chairs. 

“I’m going to go get more chairs.”  I say.

I walk over to the closet, and I open it.  I grab three folding chairs, and I carry them to the table.  I set one of the chairs at the end of one of the long sides, another on the opposite, and one at the head of the table.  We all take our seats.

I’m next to Adi.  Next to him are Sara and Rip.  Across the table are Hunter, Seb, and Finn.  Santana’s at the head of the table. There’s a knock on the door.  I get up and answer it. Ralph’s standing there.

“Hey, Nate.”  Ralph says.

“Hi.”  I say. “Come in.”

I step aside, and Ralph enters the apartment.  I close and lock the door behind him. I head to my room.  I open the sock drawer, and I grab my box of blunts, and my lighters.  There’s a red lighter, blue lighter, and grey lighter. I walk back to the table.  

Ralph and Finn are already sharing Ralph’s bong.  Ralph is sitting next to Finn. I sit down back next to Adi.  I grab a blunt, and I toss the box on the table. Hunter, Santana, and Sara all grab one.  I light mine, and I take a puff of weed-smoke in.


	93. Chapter 93: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I posted earlier this morning, at almost 1AM, but I'm posting again. I didn't make the all-nighter, cuz my lazy ass just wanted to sleep. This chapter is almost a three full pages in Google Docs. And I'm pretty sure no one cares about that. This is just smut, so...

Ollie and I are sitting on the couch, watching TV.  It started to freakin’ snow today, so we can’t go out,  _ again _ .  His arm is around my shoulders, my arms around his waist.  We’re watching the 2009 rendition of  _ Star Trek _ , because, well, Chris Pine.

I obviously chose the movie.  Ollie’s not into Sci-Fi things like this.  But I insisted that we watch this, so he caved in.  I’m completely focussed on the film.

Before I know it, a hand is being shoved down my boxers, wrapping tightly around my penis.  I gasp, and I blink several times. I look at Ollie. The grin on his face is devilous.

“O-Ollie!”  I stutter out his name.  “What are you doing?”

Ollie squeezes me.   _ I think you need to remind who and what your attention belongs to _ .

“My attention is always on you.”  I say.

He raises his eyebrow.  I look at him guiltily. I mean, I  _ was  _ too focussed on the show…

“I think I’ll have to punish you.”  Ollie says. He squeezes me again, and I yelp.  “Isn’t that right, Bear?”

I nod.

My Master squeezes me again, extra hard.  “Answer my question.”

“Yes, Master.”  I say. “You’ll have to punish me,”

“Then get naked.”

Master pulls his hand out of my pants, and I quickly let go of him.  I get up. Master does too. He walks off to the bedroom. I don’t bother to question him, knowing I’ll get punished even more.  I pull my shirt off over my head, and I place it neatly on the couch. I do the same with my boxers.

When I’m done, I sit on the couch.  I repeat the process with my boxers.

I sit on the couch, next to my clothes.  I gaze respectfully down at the floor. Master might not like it if I’m looking anywhere else.  I hear footsteps. They stop right in front of where I’m sitting. Ollie’s- no, Master’s feet come into my view.  I feel his fingers on my chin. He tilts my head up. I look into his icy blue eyes. They’re beautiful.

“Bear, who do you belong to?”  He asks.

“To you.”  I say.

Master hums in appreciation.  He trails his fingers up into my hair.  He caresses it. I probably know that I shouldn’t do this, but I close my eyes, and I smile contentedly.  There’s a sharp tug on my hair, and my eyes pop open. I look up at him.

“Get up.”  He commands.

“No.”  I look up at him defiantley.

_ So you want to play it like that _ ?  He thinks.

_ Maybe _ .  I think.

Another tug on my hair.  It hurts. I almost wince.

“Get up.”  He demands.  “ _ Now _ .”

He lets go of my hair.  I scramble to my feet. I follow my Master to the bedroom.  We walk into the room. He immediately pushes me onto the bed.  He climbs on top of me, sitting on me, pinning me where I am on the bed.  He looks to have this certain fierceness in his eyes, one that I’ve never seen before.  I look around, and I see four pairs of handcuffs attached to the bedposts. One end of each attach them to the post.  I look back at my Master.

“Now I’m cuffing you here, and you better not move.”  Master says. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Master.”  I whisper.

He grabs my left wrist, and cuffs it to the top left bedpost.  He repeats the process with my right wrist, and my ankles. He sits back on top of me.  I try to phaze out of the cuffs, but I can’t.  _ Power dampening cuffs _ .  

“You can’t move.”  Master smirks.

I frown.   _ I know _ .

He still sits on top of me.  He reaches over to the nightstand, and grabs the ball gag.  Its ball is red, and the black leather strap is silver studded.  I crane my neck. Master slides the strap behind my head. I open my mouth, and the ball pops inside.  The cuffs stretch me out a bit, but it’s nothing that I can’t take. I whine.

Right now, I just really want to be fucked by my Master.  I want it hard and rough. I want to cum. I  _ need  _ to cum.  He climbs off of me.  I whimper.

Master chuckles darkly.  “So desperate, Bear.”

I just whimper in response.  I can’t say anything because of the ball gag.   _ Please _ !

“You have to endure your punishment first.”  He says. “Do you want to know what it is?”  
I crane my neck and nod eagerly.   _Please_. 

“You have to lay there, and watch me pleasure myself.  You won’t be able to touch yourself, or me.” He says.

I whimper loudly.   _ No!  Please!  Touch me, put your hands on me, please!  Please, Master! _

He chuckles darkly again.  “You have to wait, Bear.”

_ Please, Master!   _ I think.

“No.”  He says.  “Now I want you to watch.”

I pull on the handcuffs.  It’s a mistake, because they tighten around my wrists and ankles, scratching against my skin.  I wince. I look at my Master. He took off his t-shirt. His amazing muscles are showing. He really does have a gorgeous body.   _ I really want him to touch me _ .

“Watch.”  He commands.

I lock my eyes on him.  He quickly works open the fly of his jeans.  They drop down. And damn, he isn’t wearing boxers.  He’s erect. I lick my lips at the sight of him. I stare at my Master’s penis.  He kicks the pool of jeans off.

He wraps his right hand around his penis.  Master begins to jerk himself off. He tugs on his penis multiple time, stimulating himself.  We both moan at the same time. I can’t even hump the bed; that’s how tight the handcuffs are.  A few tugs later, he cums. It squirts all over the wooden floor. We both moan. By this time, I’m extremely hard.  I  _ need  _ to touch myself.  Better yet, I need  _ him  _ to touch me.

Master walks over to the bed.  He sits down next to me. He pulls the ball gag out of my mouth, and off of my head.  He starts to trail his fingers along my chest. I shiver under his touch.

“P-please…”  I stutter out.

“I thought you wanted me to touch you, Bear?”  He asks.

I whimper.  His fingers trail up my cheek.  I keep shivering as his fingertips hit my skin. 

I moan.  “Please, Master!”

“So desperate, Bear.”  He smiles. “How bad do you want me?”

“Really, really bad!  Please!” 

His fingers reach my hair, and he wraps them around the strands.  He pulls on my hair. Sure, it hurts, but in a good way.

“Beg.”  Master commands.

I look into his icy blue ices.  He tightens his grip on my hair.

“Please, touch me, Master!  Fuck me! Make me cum! Please!”  I beg.

“Since you asked so nicely…”  He trails off.

He trails his fingers down, and he begins to stroke me.  I moan in delight. He toys with my balls, teasing me. Master goes back to stroking me.  His strokes become caresses. His caresses become rougher and rougher. I can feel myself getting closer to cumming.  I moan loudly. 

He trails the tip of his thumb over the slit of my tip, and that’s when I become undone.  I moan loudly as cum starts to squirt out. My Master had leaned his head down, and his mouth is open.  My cum squirts straight into his mouth. I finish my release with heavy panting. I hear my Master swallow.  He sits straight back up, and scoots over next to my head. I look at him as I still pant.

My Master has a drip of white liquid on his bottom lip.   _ My  _ cum.  I can’t help but smile at this, and eventually, my panting slows down to normal breathing.  My Master leans down, and he trails his lips over my neck. I can feel myself getting hard again, even though I just came.  He leans so that his mouth is right next to my ear. His teeth scrape against my ear, and I bite my lip.

“All.  Mine.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Hunter's P.O.V. I'm going to be introducing a character that I've been thinking of how to introduce for a bit of time now. I originally wanted to put him in later in the story, and introduce him in a totally different way, but I decided the way I now have planned is good. So yeah.
> 
> Btw, if you've seen the trailer for next week's episode of Arrow, Docket No. 11-19-41-73, it's Tommy who's pretending to be the Green Arrow. If you pause at the moment where it shows the side profile of his face, you can easily tell this. The brown hair and the features prove this. Tbh, I wouldn't be surprised if this was the Tommy from Earth 1. I mean, I know he died in the first season, but there's definitely a possibility that it's him. Oliver's reaction further proves this. Also yas with Black Siren taking on the job of being the lawyer against Oliver's case. I'm sorry for the spoilers. But Arrow finna be good this week. Anyways, I should probably get going and to bed. Bye y'all!
> 
> Edit: I changed my mind. Chapter 94 is going to be Barry's P.O.V. again, and 95 is going to be Hunter's.


	94. Chapter 94: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

I whimper as he starts to just barely scrape his teeth along my neck.  I’m fully hard again, and it sucks, because I know I won’t get the pleasure.  He climbs on top of me, and he straddles me, one leg on either side of my torso.  His hands are right next to my head, and he’s staring straight into my eyes. My legs are spread wide.  He starts to caress my cheek.

“So good for me today, Bear.”  He says as he caresses me.

I smile, and I snuggle into his palm.  The caress stops, and my eyes pop open.  He stands up from the bed, and he walks to the bottom of it.  He uncuffs my ankles. My legs just fall onto the bed, still spread wide.  He looks down at me.

“Keep your legs where they are.”  He commands. “I need to get something.”

“Okay, Master.”  I say.

“Good boy.”  He praises me.

I smile at his praise.  He moves over to the closet, and he opens it.  He grabs a pillow. He walks back over to me. He climbs back onto the bed, and sits between my spread legs.  Master grabs my legs, and he lifts them into the air. I gasp.

He hooks my legs over his shoulders, and grabs the pillow.  He slides the pillow under my ass, propping me up. Master smirks down at me.

“Now I’m going to pound into you, and you’re going to take it, like the good boy you are.”  Mater says.

“Fuck me, please!”  I beg in response.

“So desperate, Bear.”  He comments.

I start to whimper.  My Master laughs. He leans down, and he captures my lips in a kiss.  This bends my legs back a bit, which hurts just a bit. His lips press against mine hard.  His hands support him. I cross my legs over the back of Master’s neck, so I won’t fall. He kisses me until I’m breathless.  He breaks the kiss, and leans back up to his original position. Master grabs my legs and holds onto them, keeping them where they are.

Without warning, he thrusts into me.  I moan loudly. He starts up a relentless pace, thrusting mercilessly in and out of me.  I moan in pleasure all throughout this. I’m the first one to cum. My cum splatters all over both of us.  Master doesn’t care; he just continues to thrust. He makes a moan of his own. I thrust my ass down onto him, creating more friction.  He suddenly stops.

I whine as Master pulls out, and lets go of my legs, which drop to the bed.  He spanks my ass. I whine.

“What do you think you were doing?”  He asks.

I whine as he spanks my ass again.  “Trying to create friction. I’m sorry, Master.”

He spanks me again, and I cry out in pain.  But the pain feels so _good_.

“I think you need to be reminded of who’s in charge.”  He says.

“No!”  I cry out.  Though, what I’m thinking is _Yes_.

Master looks down at me, and he raises an eyebrow.   _Is that so_?

I smirk, and he sighs.  I look straight into his eyes, and I hump the bed.

“Why don’t you show me who’s boss?”  I ask, still smirking.

“I think you know.”   Master says, smirking.

He starts to trails his fingers over my chest, and I smile.

“How about we go clean ourselves up, then clean our mess, and then snuggle?”  He suggests.

“Okay.”  I say.

I smile up at him.  He places his hand on my cheek.  We both just smile at each other, and look into each other’s eyes.

“Can you uh…”  I trail off, looking between my handcuffed arms.   _Take them off_?

“Of course, Barry.”

My smile grows even larger.  Ollie uncuffs me. I sit up. Ollie immediately moves right next to me.  He wraps an arm around me, and I wrap both of my arms around him. I snuggle into his chest.  I don’t even have to look up to know that he’s smiling.

“I love you, Ollie.”  I say into his chest.

“I love you too, Barry.”  Ollie kisses the top of my head.  “I love you so much. I love you, Wally, and Thea more than anything.”

I nuzzle his chest lovingly.  He lets out a sigh.

“Let’s go clean ourselves up.”  He says.

“Only if you carry me.”

Before I can do anything else, Ollie scoops me up in his arms.  I laugh, and I snuggle into his warmness. I look at him, and at the same time, he looks at me.  We both smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Hunter's P.O.V.
> 
> This chapter was mainly smut cuz I felt like writing it.


	95. Chapter 95: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-
> 
> EDIT (THIS IS IMPORTANT):  
> Should I do a Hamilsquad college AU fic? Let me know in the comments if I should, or if I shouldn't.

Alex and I are outside, walking around.  He wanted to see the city. Bas isn’t with us, as he had to read some pages in his textbook.  Alex holds onto my hand. We both look around. Alex has on a green unzipped sweatshirt. It’s a bit chilly out.  I’m not wearing a jacket.

It’s late evening, and the sun is setting.  The sky is a really beautiful site. We pass an alley, and Alex stops walking.  He tugs on my hand, and I stop walking as well. He lets go of my hand with no explanation.

I look over, and I see Alex running into the alley.  What I see him running to is  _ shocking _ , to say the least.  Alex is running over to this kid, who’s curled in on himself.  The kid is shivering, and looks to have not showered, or not have eaten, in days.  The poor kid is extremely dirty. I just stand there in shock. Alex drapes his green sweatshirt over the shivering boy’s shoulders.  

“Take my sweatshirt.”  Alex says to the boy. “You must be cold.”

“T-thank you…”  The boy stutters out.

He slides his arms into the sleeves of Alex’s sweatshirt.  The sweatshirt’s a bit big for him. The boy uses the ends of the sleeves of the sweatshirt to wipe his eyes.  He looks up at Alex. I can see that his cheeks are tear-stained. His face is extremely dirty as well. His chocolate brown eyes are tear-filled.  

My instincts suddenly kick in.  I run over to both Alex and the kid.  I kneel down, and I cautiously put a hand on the boy’s arm.  He lets me keep it there.

“Can you tell us what happened?”  I ask softly.

“I don’t wanna.”  The boy responds.

“Okay, that’s fine.”  I speak softly again.

“What’s your name?”  Alex asks.

“J-John…”  The boy trails off, stuttering.  He looks into Alex’s eyes.

“I’m Alex.”  Alex introduces himself. 

Alex looks at me.  

“This is one of my dads, Hunter.”  Alex introduces me. “My other dad’s name is Sebastian.”

John looks at me.  His lip is trembling.  I smile kindly at him.

“Hello.”  I say. “How about you come with us, so you can get cleaned up, and we’ll get you something to eat?”

John looks at Alex, who smiles at him.  John nods. Alex holds out his small hand to John.  John’s dirty hand reaches out and grabs Alex’s. Alex helps John stand up.  The sweatshirt’s sleeves stop at the middle of John’s hands. He’s still shivering.  Alex lets go of John’s hand, and he zips up the sweatshirt for him. John grabs Alex’s hand again.

I stand up, and I smile at the adorableness of their interactions. 

“Can we go home now, Dad?”  Alex asks me.

“Of course.”  I say. “Let’s go.”

The three of us walk out of the alley.  John clings tightly to Alex’s hand. We all walk in sync. 

“John, how old are you?”  Alex asks as he holds John’s hands.

“I’m five.”  John says. “How old are you?”

“Six.”  Alex responds.

We continue to walk in silence.  Alex and I hadn’t walked a very far distance at all, so we soon reach the apartment building.  I push the front door open. Alex and John walk through, both mumbling a ‘thanks’ as they walk through.  John still clings tightly to Alex’s small hand. We all walk to the elevator. I press the button, and the doors open seconds later.  We all step in.

I press the button for my floor, and the elevator doors close.

“Alex?”  John asks.

“Mhm?”  Alex asks.

“Thank you.”  John says. “And thank you too, Hunter.”

“You’re welcome.”  Both Alex and I say at the same time.

The elevator dings.  The doors open, and we all step out.  Alex pulls John along with him, leading him to the apartment.  John laughs. We reach our door quickly. I unlock it, and I push it open.  I walk in first. I watch as Alex and John enter, John walking in cautiously.  John’s stance is tense.

“Don’t be scared, John.”  Alex says. He squeezes John’s hand.  “I’m here.”

Even through all the dirt caked on his face, I can see John’s cheeks turn to a rosy color.  He smiles, and instantly relaxes. Now that he’s in the light, I can see that his eyes are actually a hazel color, similar to Bas’.  

“How ‘bout I get you some cwothes, and then you can shower?”  Alex suggests to John. “You know how to shower, right?”

“I do.”  John says.  “And okay.”

“Well come on!”  Alex says.

The two run towards Alex’s room, still holding hands.  Alex opens the door, and the two disappear into his room, Alex closing the door behind them.  I smile. I slide my hands into my jean pockets. I quickly slide off my shoes, and I begin to walk down the hallway to Bas’ and I’s room.  

I peer into the room.  Bas is shirtless on the bed, only in dark blue sweatpants.  His legs are crossed. He stares straight at his textbook, which is most likely the CSI one.  He turns a page. I smile.

Bastian is extremely focussed.  I walk silently over to the side of the bed.  I was right; the textbook is on crime scene investigation.  I continue to watch Bas read. He looks extremely adorable when he’s reading.  

Bas closes his textbook, and he runs his hands over his face.  He then looks around, and his eyes land on me.

“How long have you been standing there?”  He asks.

“Maybe two minutes or so?”  I offer.

He smirks.  “Well you’re just in time, because I just finished.”

I sit on the bed.  I wrap an arm around his shoulders.  Bas climbs into my lap, and he wraps his arms around me.  I slide a hand into his hair. It’s not gelled, so I don’t mess it up.

“How was your walk?”  Bastian asks as I kiss the top of his head.

“Good.  Alex and I found this kid in the alley.  Poor guy was shivering, and looks to have not showered or have eaten in days.”

“I take it you brought him back here?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?”

“John.”

“Do you know how he got here?”

“No.  He didn’t want to tell us.”  
“That’s fine.”

Bastian snuggles into my chest.  He’s clutching my shirt now. 

“You know, it was really cute.  Alex gave John his sweatshirt. And the two were holding hands.”  I say.

“They’re going to be together someday.”

“Yes, they will.”

Bas lets out a sigh.  I rub his back. I suddenly hear the shower turn on.

“John’s taking a shower.”  I say.

“Shouldn’t you get him somethin’ to eat?”  Bas mumbles into my chest.

“Are you going to help?”

“No.  I’m tired.  Read too much.”  He mumbles again.

I kiss his head.  “Alright. I’ll let you get some rest.”

Bas climbs out of my lap.  He lays down on his side, facing me.  I place my hand on his arm. Bastian smiles.

“I love you, Hunt.”  He says.

I press a quick kiss to his head.  “Love you too. Now get some rest.”

“I wanna snuggle.”  Bas responds, reaching out and taking my hand. 

He pouts, and just looks extremely adorable.  He’s frowning, and I just want to kiss that frown away.

“I have to take care of Alex and John, Bastian.”  I say. “I’ll come back to you when I’m done.”

Bas looks straight into my eyes.  “You better.”

“I will.  Get some rest, okay?”

Bastian sighs.  “Fine.”

I smile at him for a second.  I let go of him. I stand up, and I walk out of the room.  I walk to the kitchen. I grab the things to make scrambled eggs.  I quickly make the food, using five eggs. I don’t know how much John will eat.  He probably won’t eat them all, but the kid looked hungry. I dump all the eggs into a big bowl.  I place a fork next to the bowl.

I hear footsteps.  They’re light, and I know they have to be Alex’s or John’s.  But the shower has not yet turned off, so the footsteps must be Alex’s.   I look up, and sure enough, there’s Alex. He changed into a different green hoodie, and black sweatpants.  He looks at the eggs, and then at me.

“Eggs are for John?”  Alex asks.

“Yeah.”  I say. “I didn’t know how hungry he would be, so I made a lot.”

Alex walks closer to me.  I crouch down to his height.

“Can I call you Pops?”  Alex asks me. “It’s getting confusing.”

“Of course, Alex.”  I say.

“There’s somethwing I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it, bud?” 

“About John.”

“What about John?”

“Well um… even though I just met him, I uh… get this weird feeling in my tummy.”  Alex says.

I smile at this.  “Go on.”

“And I think John is cute.  I like holding his hand.”

“Alexander, I want you to answer this honestly.  Do you have a crush on John?”

Alex’s cheeks turn to a bright red color, and he quickly hides his face with his hands.  It’s adorable.

“No!”  He denies the truth.

“Alex.”  I say his name.

“I do.”  Alex admits, uncovering his face and looking down at the floor.

“That’s fine, bud.  Maybe tell him how you feel when you build up enough confidence?  I know it takes a lot to do so.”

“Okay, Pops.  I will.”

I ruffle Alex’s hair.  He smiles. I take my hand out of Alex’s hair.  We both hear footsteps, and we look up. John looks completely different now that he’s showered.  Well not  _ completely _ , but, you get it.  John’s hair is a dark brown color, but not as dark as Alex’s or Bastian’s.  Maybe a medium brown? 

His hair is like Adi’s; parted to the left, and brushed in the same direction.  John has on Alex’s blue t-shirt, tan sweatpants, and the same green sweatshirt Alex gave to him before.  Freckles litter John’s face, neck, hands, feet, and chest, and I’m guessing freckles are on his arms, torso, and legs as well.  I can see a bit of John’s chest due to the exposure the neckhole of the shirt, so that’s how I know he has freckles on his chest.  John has way more freckles than Wally does, and John’s freckles are more pronounced, and darker. I can tell why Alex thinks John’s cute.

John smiles as soon as he sees Alex.  Alex looks back at me, and I wink at him.  Alex smiles, and he runs over to John, giving him a big hug as soon as he reaches them.  

“Alex!”  John laughs.

John hugs Alex back.  The two break their hug.  John immediately grabs Alex’s hand.  I can see Alex blush just a bit. John doesn’t notice.  I smile.

“John, I made eggs for you.”  I say. “I hope that’s alright.”

John smiles and nods.  He looks around, and he spots the bowl of eggs.  John lets go of Alex’s hand, and he runs over to the counter.  He climbs onto the barstool.

“You don’t have to eat them all.  I didn’t know how much you would eat.”  I say.

I’m standing across the counter from John.  He looks up at me, smiling. 

“Thank you, Hunter.”  John says.

I smile again.  “Your welcome. Now eat up.  You must be hungry.”

John grabs the fork, and he begins to eat eagerly.  I look to Alex, who has his hands folded behind his back.  He’s staring straight at John, watching him eat. The look in his eyes is one I can’t read.  But Alex is smiling. 

I walk over to him.  Alex’s eyes immediately snap to look at me.  He pulls his hood over his head and looks down at the floor.  I laugh.

“You hungry?”  I ask.

Alex shakes his head no.

“Thirsty?”  I offer.

Alex nods his head yes.

“Well what do you want to drink?”  I ask.

“Water please.”  Alex says.

“Go sit next to John.  I’ll get you a cup.” I respond, a knowing smile on my face.

Alex smiles.  He runs over, and climbs onto the barstool next to John.  I notice that there’s only a bit of eggs left in the bowl.  I walk back into the kitchen, and I once again stand on the opposite side of the counter.

“Want anything to drink, John?”  I ask.

“Water please.”  John answers with the same exact two words as Alex.

I nod.  I walk over to the cabinet, and I quickly grab two glasses.  I pour water into both glasses. I place one glass in front of Alex, and one in front of John. 

“Thanks, Pops.”  Alex says.

“Yeah, thanks, Hunter.”  John says.

“You’re both very welcome.”  I say. 

Alex and John both take a sip of their water.  John continues to eat. I don’t comment on how hungry he is, so as to not upset him.  Alex takes another sip of his water, and he swallows it.

“What’s your fav’rite color?”  Alex asks John.

“Blue.”  John responds.  “What’s yours?”

“Green.”  Alex says.  “What’s yours, Pops?”

“Navy blue.”  I answer.

“Like the ocean?”  John asks.

“Yeah.”  I say. 

“What’s your fav’rite animal, Alex?”  John asks.

“A fox.”  Alex answers.  “What’s yours?”

John smiles.  “Turtles!”

The two’s conversation dies out.  I watch them as they finish drinking their water.  

“I’m tired.”  John says.

“Me too.”  Alex says.

“Well go brush your teeth, and then the two of you can go to bed.”  I say.

“Okay!”  The both say in unison.

They both scramble off of the barstools, and they run down the hallway towards the bathroom.  I watch as they disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. I slide my hands into my pockets again, and I walk back to my bedroom.  I look into the doorway, and I see Bastian, just lying there on his back. He makes eye contact with me.

“Come here.”  He mumbles.

“Shouldn’t I change into something comfy first?”  I smirk at him.

“Just take off your clothes.”  He says.

I continue to smirk as I roll my eyes.  “So demanding.”

I look back at him.  

“Come on.  Just come here.”  He says. “I want you to hold me, Hunt.”

I take my hands out of my pockets.  I pull my shirt off over my head, and I throw it into the laundry basket.  I look to Bas. He quickly adverts his eyes from me. I can tell that, from this, he was staring at me.  I work open my jeans, and I pull them down. I step out of them, and I quickly take off my socks. All I’m wearing now is my tight, all black boxers.  They’re skin-tight, but I like them like that. 

I fish my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans.  I throw my jeans and my t-shirt into the laundry hamper, and I walk to the unoccupied side of the bed.  I quickly place my phone on the nightstand, and I climb onto the bed. Bas, of course, moves closer to me.  He wraps his arms around my waist, and he curls up against my side. I wrap my arms around him, and I pull him closer to me, to which our bodies are pressed tightly together.

“Mm, so warm, Hunt.”  Bas comments. 

“Are you happy now?”  I ask.

“Very.”  He says. “Can we stay like this forever?”

“No.”  I say.

_ Why _ ?  He thinks.

I pull him off of me, and I have to do so forcefully.  I push him onto the bed, and I climb over him. My hands are placed besides his head.  Bastian moves his hands to my shoulders. We make eye contact, and god, he looks so helpless.  

“Because…”  I trail off.

I lean down, and I capture his lips in a kiss.  Bas immediately tightens his grip of my shoulders.  I press my lips hard against his. Bas kisses back. He moves his hands to my neck, and he pulls me deeper into the kiss.  I fall onto him as a result. Bas doesn’t mind. I move my hands into his hair, and it’s soft for once. No gel. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he looks extremely sexy with his hair gelled.  But I like when his hair is soft. That way, I don’t have to worry about messing it up. 

Bas parts his lips ever so slightly.  I use my tongue, and I push his lips open even farther.  My tongue brushes against his bottom lip as I slip my tongue into his mouth.  I know that it will drive Bas crazy. He pulls me even closer to him. I shove his tongue to the top of his mouth, and I lick the underside of it.  Bas moans into the kiss.

I break the kiss, and I move my elbows to support myself.  Bas hand his hands on my neck, and I have mine on either side of his head, in his hair.  He looks at me with wonder in his eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  I ask, running my hands through his soft hair.

“Because I love you.”  He answers.

“I love you too.”  I say.

We fall to silence for a few minutes.  

“Can I go check on Alex and John?”  I ask.

“Only if I can come with you.”  Bas smirks.

I climb off of him, and I stand up from the bed.  I hold out a hand. Bas sits up, and he looks at me.

“Well grab my hand, and let’s go.”  I say.

Bas grabs my hand.  He scoots over to the end of the bed, and I pull him to stand up.  Bas clings tightly to my hand. We walk out of the room, and over to Alex’s.  The door is open. I peer into the room, and I see both boys asleep. Except John has his arms wrapped around Alex’s sides, and Alex has one arm around John’s shoulders.  I look to Bas, who just smiles at me.

“They’re adorable.”  I say.

“I know.”  He says. “Now come on, I want to go back to bed and snuggle with you.”

“Demanding much, Smythe?”  I ask.

Bastian rolls his eyes and smirks.  “Shut up,  _ Clarington _ .”

We walk back to our room.  I enter first. Bas enters the room after me, and he closes the door behind him.  He shuts the lights. Then, I lift him up from behind. Bastian immediately begins to laugh.

“Hunter!”  He laughs. 

I walk over to the bed, and I fall onto it, still holding Bas in my arms.  He rotates himself in my arms, so that I can see his face. His face is only a few inches from mine.

“Sleep?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Bas says. 

He rests his head down on my chest.  He closes his eyes.

“‘Night, Hunt.”  He mumbles. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Sebastian.”

I close my eyes, and the two of us are out like lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering...
> 
> YES ALEX AND JOHN ARE BASED OFF OF ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND JOHN LAURENS. YES, THIS IS MY VERSION OF LAMS.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter is Adi (Adrian)'s P.O.V. Lots of hurt/comfort next chap.


	96. Chapter 96: Adrian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Yes, I got a second chapter up in less than a day. I know I should be sleeping, but I'm not tired. I hope y'all enjoy this.  
> Just a quick warning, this is very angsty, and there is a mention of suicide. If you don't like that, don't read this chapter.

I wake up to the doorbell ringing.  I check by phone. Two in the fucking morning.  I only went to bed two hours ago. And it’s Friday.   _ Who could be here at this hour _ ?

I’m alone in the house, because Cecile’s on a business trip until Monday.  I quickly throw on a black t-shirt. I already have some black sweats on. I speed to the door.  I open it.

There stands Nate.  He looks absolutely heartbroken.  He’s visibly frowning. His teal eyes are overcome with tears, in fact, filled with them.  The look in his eyes is absolutely devastating.

I finally get a grip, and I step out of the doorway.  I quickly wrap my arms around him, taking him into a big hug.  Nate immediately breaks down. He wraps his arms around me in return.  He clutches the back of my shirt as he sobs, fisting his hands into the fabric.  I rub his back, trying to comfort him. But I don’t think my comfort is enough. I have this really bad feeling that something terrible happened to Nate.  We stand there for a while, neither one of us speaking. I just rub Nate’s back as he sobs into my shirt, not caring about the snot that is getting on my shirt.

“I’m sorry, I had nowhere else to go…”  I can hear Nate trail off, mumbling into my shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay.  You can always come to me.”  I speak in a soft voice.

Nate clutches my shirt even tighter, and he sobs harder.  I hold him even tighter to me. It just hurts me so much to see my boyfriend in so much pain.  I’ve never seen him cry before, and it’s just absolutely heartbreaking.

“How about we go inside, I’ll get you some water, and we can talk about what’s making you upset?”  I suggest.

I feel Nate nod his head yes against my shoulder.  I break our hug, and Nate lets go of me. Nate wipes his nose with the back of his hand.  He’s still crying, but not as much, and he’s doing so silently. His eyes are red, and his hair is a mess.  He runs a hand through his hair, somewhat putting it back in order. I grab his hand, and I squeeze it.

“Let’s go in.”  I say.

I set back in the doorframe.  Nate holds my hand tightly as he walks into the house after me.  He closes the door behind him. I lead him to the couch. I sit down with Nate.

“I’ll go get you some water, okay?”  I say.

“Can I have some vodka actually?”  Nate’s request is spoken in a quiet voice.

“Nate, it’s two in the morning.”  I say.

“There’s a good reason.”  He says, looking down at the floor.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.”  I say. 

I let go of his hand, and I stand up.  I walk to the kitchen. I grab a glass, and I set it quickly on the counter.  I grab the vodka from the freezer. I speed over, pouring the glass so that it’s half-full.  I speed to place the vodka back. I grab the glass, and I bring it over to the couch. I hand it to Nate.  I turn on the lamp on the end table, and then I sit down on the couch next to my boyfriend.

Nate takes a sip of the vodka, and he places it on the end table.

“Thanks.”  He says.

I nod.  “No problem.”

We fall to silence for a few minutes, and Nate takes another sip of his drink.

“What happened?”  I ask.

Nate gets tears in his eyes again.  He has stopped crying. His cheeks are tear-stained.

“My grandpa… he- h-he died.”  Nate finally gets out. “And now- well now, I have no family left.”

I wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Nate, I’m so sorry.”  I say to him.

“It’s not your fault.”  He says.

“What I meant is that I’m sorry for your loss.  I know it can be really hard to lose someone you love.”  I say. “I’m just letting you know this, but you still have me.  I’ll always be here for you. I promise.”

Nate looks at me.  He has this look in his eyes that I can’t quite read.  But Nate’s smiling. The smile is small, but it’s still a smile.

“You really mean that?”  Nate asks.

“Of course I do.”  I say. “I love you, Nate.”

I look into his eyes, and the tears disappear.  Nate snuggles into my side, wrapping his arms around me.

“I love you too, Adi.”  He says.

“How about we take a few days off from school?”  I suggest.

“Together?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”

We fall to silence.  I rub Nate’s back.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”  He says.

“You can tell me anything.”  I say.

“Since I’m the only living heir to my grandfather, I came in possession of his home.  It’s a four bedroom cabin mansion. I don’t want to sell it. My rent’s due for my apartment, and I don’t plan to renew it.”  Nate says. “That being said, I’m moving into the place. And I don’t want to be alone in the mansion.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Nathaniel?”  I ask.

Nate nods against my chest.

“Will you?”  He asks.

“Of course.”  I say. “Now how about we go up to my room, and we snuggle in bed?”

“Shouldn’t I clean up my drink?”

“Probably.  Are you going to finish it?”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Then go put it in the sink, and come upstairs.  My room’s door will be open.”

We let go of each other.  We head in separate directions.  I walk upstairs, and into my room.  I leave the door open for Nate. I lay down on the bed, above the covers.  A few seconds later, I hear footsteps ascending the stairs. They walk towards my room, and Nate appears in the doorway.  The lights are off. 

“You can come in, you know.”  I say. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”

“Thanks.”  Nate says.

“Of course.”

Nate’s hand goes to the light switch, and he looks at me.  I nod. Nate turns on the lights. He takes off that tan khaki jacket of his, and he hangs it on a hook on my bedroom door.  He takes off his sneakers, placing them neatly next to the dresser. Nate walks in front of my dresser, and he looks behind him at me.

“Shirts are in middle two drawers, sweats are in the bottom left.”  I say.

“Okay.”  Nate says.

He opens the middle drawers, and he looks through them.

“Emo much?”  He asks.

“Hey!”  

“Your clothes are literally mostly black.”

“I just like the color, okay?”

“If you say so.”

Nate finally grabs a dark red t-shirt from the drawer.  He closes both drawers, and opens the bottom left one. Nate grabs a pair of navy blue sweats before closing the drawer.  He sets the clothes on the top of the dresser. Nate takes off his shirt. And god, his muscles. He’s well-defined, unlike me.  I have more of a runner’s body, because super speed. I also don’t have to go to the gym because of my metabolism. 

Nate sets his previously shirt on top of the dresser.  He takes off his jeans. My eyes scan down his legs. He wears bright blue boxers, which suit him well.  Nate sets the jeans on top of his old shirt. He slides on my clothes, letting his dog tags dangle in front of his shirt.  Nate turns off the lights, and he closes the door. He walks over to the bed, and he lays down next to me. 

Nate curls up against my side.  He wraps his arms around me. I slide my hand into his hair, and I gently run my fingers through.  Nate closes his eyes, and he instantly falls asleep on my chest. I watch him sleep for a bit, smiling at how peaceful he looks.  I finally close my eyes as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When I open my eyes, I’m not in bed with Nate.  I’m downstairs, sitting at the dining room table.  Cecile enters the room, and she sits across from me.  I’m obviously confused by this.

“You must be wondering what’s going on.”  She says.

“I am.”  I say. I get straight to the point.  “ _ What  _ is going on?”

“At the moment, we are in the speedforce.  And I am not Cecile. I chose to appear to you as someone familiar to you, and put us in a familiar setting.”  ‘Cecile’ explains.

“Why am I here?”  I ask.

“It’s on the matter of your boyfriend, Mr. Heywood.”  ‘Cecile’ says. “If you had not let him in, and there was a chance you wouldn’t have, he would’ve committed suicide.  You see, Mr. Heywood is essential to the timeline.”

“And why is that?”  I ask.

“I cannot disclose that.”  ‘Cecile’ says. “Essentially, if Mr. Heywood had died, the timeline would be screwed up.

But you let him in, so we will reward you.  You will no longer have your scars.”

“Are you serious?”  I ask in disbelief.

“Yes, we are.”  She says.  _ More like it _ .

“Anyways, you will wake up, and will not have your scars.  Consider this a thanks.” ‘Cecile’ says.

I blink, and I find that I’m back in bed, Nate curled into my side.  With the hand that is not in his hair, I feel at the left side of my face.  The skin is smooth. I smile, content.

_ This is going to surprise him _ .  I think.   _ I wonder how he’ll react... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is... hmmmmmmmm... Oliver's P.O.V. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm sorry I keep using y'all. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be smutty af, because I just feel like writing Olivarry smut.
> 
> Adrian deserved to get his scars removed cuz of how good of a boyfriend he is.


	97. Chapter 97: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter.

It’s Friday now, the last day in New York for Barry and I.  The weather’s been shitty all week. I’m not complaining, however.  We’ve fucked every day this week.

I had just woken up.  I open my eyes. The sunlight is bright; a bit blinding actually.  I squint, and I easily get used to the light. I don’t feel a warmness pressed into my side, or anywhere else on the bed.  I turn, and I look on either side of myself to confirm the fact that Barry’s not in bed.

I’m naked.  I climb out of bed and I leave the bedroom.  The door was closed, and it wasn’t when Barry and I went to bed last night.   _ He must’ve closed it _ . 

I walk into the living room, and immediately, I see Barry.  And god dammit. God freakin’ dammit. Barry’s completely naked.  He has earbuds in. He’s humming along to  _ Smooth Criminal _ , and he’s dancing around the room.  He doesn’t notice me. Barry looks amazing, and I’m beginning to not be able to take it anymore. 

Barry turns around, and he stops in his tracks.  We make eye contact. Barry smirks. I can easily read the mischievous glint in his eyes.  He walks over to me, and he starts to trail his fingers across my chest.

“I’m feeling slutty today, Ollie.”  Barry whispers into my ear.

He has his fingers on my arm, and he’s standing to my left.  I turn my head towards him. He’s still smirking.

“Is that so?”  I ask.

Barry starts to trail his fingers along my back as he walks past me.  He resurfaces in front of me.

“It is.”  He says.

I grab him by the wrists, and I quickly pin him to the closest wall.  Barry licks his lips, and I look into his eyes. There’s a very lustful look in them.  Barry humps the air. I quickly press myself against him, keeping him in place.

“Don’t.  Move.” I say, looking straight into his eyes.

Barry smiles mischievously.  Before he can do anything, I capture his lips in a kiss.  Barry’s lips are immediately kissing back. After a few seconds of kissing, Barry melts at my touch.  If my body was not pressed against his, or if I was not gripping his wrists, he probably would’ve fallen down.  My tongue just scarcely touches his lips. Barry’s lips pop open.

I slide my tongue slowly into his mouth, making Barry wait,  I know it’s driving him crazy.

_ Ollie _ …  Barry’s thought trails off.   _ Please! _

_ I can’t fulfill your request if I don’t know what you want.   _ I think back.

My tongue is resting a little over Barry’s side of the border of where our lips meet.

_ Get your tongue in my mouth and make me moan _ .  He demands.

_ As you wish _ .

With a sudden jerk, my tongue is in Barry’s mouth.  He moans at the contact. I lick the spot that makes him moan every time.  Barry’s resulting moan is loud. I essentially swallow the sound. I break the kiss, ignoring Barry’s whimper of protest.  I open my eyes, and I look at him. Barry looks amazing, as always.

“Ollie…”  Barry trails off, whispering.

I brush his hair to the left, neatening it a bit.  I stare at him for a moment.

“Yeah?”  I finally say, resting my hand on his cheek.

“I want…”  He trails off.

Barry’s voice is soft, and his tone’s filled with need.  Knowing that it’s me of whom he needs makes me smile. I notice my wedding band on my hand as I look at Barry, making my smile grow even wider.  The wedding band signifies the union to my soulmate. I couldn’t ask for anything more in life, except that Barry is always happy, and that Wally and Thea will live good lives.  

I caress Barry’s cheek softly, and Barry still melts at my touch.  I have my right arm wrapped around his waist, making sure he won’t fall if his knees become weak.  And I know that no matter what, today I will be gentle with him. Barry’s words come back to my mind.

“What do you want, Barry?”  I ask. 

“You…”  The one word slips his lips.

Barry’s warm breath hits my face.  We stare into each other’s eyes. Barry’s eyes seem to gleam.

_ You’re amazing, Barry _ .  I think as I look straight into his eyes, smiling.   _ Don’t ever forget that _ .

_ Ollie _ …

I stop the caress to his cheek.  I wrap both of arms around his waist, and I lift Barry up, bridal-style.  He wraps his arms tightly around my neck, and he clings to me tightly. I carry Barry to the bedroom, and I carefully set him down on the bed.  Barry supports his head with his arms, and he looks up at me. I hover over him.

I climb on top of Barry, and I kneel above him.  Barry moves his hands up, and he holds my face in his hands.  I can feel the coldness of the rings on his left hand pressing into my cheek.  

“Can I suck?”  Barry suddenly blurts out, catching me by surprise.

I chuckle.   _ Of course _ .

I climb off of him, and I let myself fall on the bed next to him.  Barry quickly gets up, and he hovers over me. He grabs my legs, and he spreads them wide.  He keeps his hands on my thighs, and he lays down on his stomach. He looks up at me.

“Go ahead.”  I say.

_ Alright, if you say so _ …  Barry’s thought trails off.

Barry slowly starts to move his head towards me.  He connects the tip of his tongue to my slit, making me grow an instant boner.  I suck in a large gulp of air. Barry takes the head of my dick into his warm mouth.  He sucks hard. I moan out in delight.

I move my hands into his hair, and I pull him up further.  Barry’s forced to take more of me into his mouth. His lips sink down, and he takes even more of me into his mouth, until his lips are just under my balls.  Barry’s mouth is really warm, and is slick with his saliva. He sucks tenderly on me, then switches to sucking hard. I moan loudly, and I clutch his hair even tighter.

“Barry…”  I trail off.

He glances up at me, a extremely mischievous look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I know it's a cliff hanger at the end, but oh well. Next chapter will be Hunter's P.O.V.
> 
> Edit: Thanks for 7,000 hits! It really means a lot to me.


	98. Chapter 98: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short af. Fluff tho

I lay in bed.  It’s Friday morning, around nine.  Bas went to school, but I decided to stay home.  Once Alex and John wake up, and they eat some quick breakfast, I’ll take them to the mall.  I need to get John clothes. I’ll most likely get each of them a toy as well. I’ve already eaten breakfast.

I’ve got on a navy blue t-shirt, and black sweatpants.  I don’t want to risk the chance of traumatizing Alex and/or John.  I look to the doorway, and a small figure walks into it. It’s John.

“Can I come in?”  John asks.

“Yeah, of course.”  I say.

John walks into the room.  His hair is a bit a mess, and he has sleepiness in his eyes.  He walks over to the bed, and climbs on. He still has on Alex’s sweatshirt.  He sits on the bed, facing me.

“How’d you sleep?”  I ask.

“Really, really good.”  John says.

“So what was with you and Alex snuggling?”  I ask.

John shrugs.  “I don’t know.”

“Do you have a crush on Alexander?”  I ask, getting straight to my point. 

“Yes.”  John replies blatantly.  “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is, John.  Do you think I’d be mad?”

“No…?”

“Let me tell you a secret.  Not even Alex knows this.” 

John’s eyes light up with curiosity.  He moves closer.

“What is it, Hunter?”  John asks, smiling, voice hushed.

_ He really is an adorable child _ .   _ Don’t get me wrong, Alex and Wally are too _ .  I think.

_ Referring to John _ ?  Bas’ thought poses a question.

_ Yes _ .  I think.   _ And what may you be doing _ ?

_ Laughing my ass off because of how serious that was _ .   _ There are people around _ .

_ Good luck getting out of that _ . 

“Hello?  Hunter?” John asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head.  “Sorry. But as I was saying, the secret.”

“What is it?”  John asks.

“Alex doesn’t know how Sebastian became my boyfriend.”

“Who’s Sebastian?”

“I forgot, you haven’t met him yet.  He’s my boyfriend. I’ll introduce you to him when he comes home from school.”

“You both are in school?”

“Yeah, we go to college.  I took the day off.”

“Oh.”

“Well, to finally get to it, Sebastian became my boyfriend just because I told him how I felt about him.”

“Are you saying that I should tell Alex I like him?”

“If you want to.  Between you and me, he likes you too.”

John’s face lights up with a huge smile.  

“Really?”  He asks.

“Yeah.  Just don’t tell him that I told you.”

John nods eagerly.  We both hear footsteps, and we look towards the door.  There’s Alex, rubbing his eyes. John looks at me, and he smiles.  He looks back at Alex, and he quickly gets up from the bed. Alex moves his hands from his eyes, and he smiles as soon as he sees John.  John walks up to Alex and hugs him. Alex hugs back, laughing.

“Morning, John.”  Alex says

The two break their hug.  John grabs Alex’s hand, and then the two look at me.

“How about I make you two some breakfast, and then we’ll all get ready?”  I suggest. “We’re going to go get John some clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Next chapter is Oliver's P.O.V.
> 
> The following a conversation between me and an acquaintance of mine today:  
> Me: *shows picture of Oliver and Barry together to person*  
> Them: And you wish they were together?  
> Me: Yeah  
> Them: *gets horrified look on face* But Barry married Iris!
> 
> I was actually surprised that the person was horrified by this. Legit had their mouth wide open. I can't...  
> Olivarry's my OTP.


	99. Chapter 99: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter of mainly smut. Legit 11 pages on Google Docs. (Side Note: The whole fic on Google Docs is now 600 pages at the time of me typing this). Tommy goes to the drive through and is immature.

I’m currently sitting on the couch, only in dark green boxers.  Barry is taking a shower, because we finished round two. We fucked for the second time today.

I sit in silence, the only sound being the shower.  My phone rings on the couch next to me.  _ Wonder who that could be… _

_ What do you mean, Ollie _ ?  Barry’s thought asks.

_ Someone’s calling _ .

I pick up my phone.  The name on the screen is one I have not seen or heard of in a long time: Felicity Smoak.  Felicity’s my ex, and we broke up simply because the love was not there anymore. I reluctantly answer the call.

“Hello?”  I ask into the phone.

“ _ Hey, Oliver _ .   _ It’s been a while _ .   _ How about you come over right now _ ?”  Felicity’s voice ask.

I sigh, beginning to get mad.  “First of all, we broke up months ago.  Second, I’m in New York City at the moment, and I didn’t drive here, so it’s impossible for me to come over, even if I wanted two.  Third, I’m married, and on my honeymoon.”

“ _ That doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you _ .”

“Really, Felicity?!”  I yell. “I’m literally on my  _ honeymoon _ , and I just got  _ married  _ on Valentine’s day.   You’re not my soulmate.  My husband is. Now I don’t want to hear from you again.  Bye.”

I hang up, and I sigh.  I honestly can’t believe her.  I look up, and I see Barry standing there.  He’s looking down at the floor, hands clasped behind his back.  He has on his navy blue hoodie, the white S.T.A.R. Labs logo plastered on the front.  I hadn’t even heard the shower turn off, as I was too absorbed in the aggravating phone call.

“Who were you talking to?”  He asks.

“My ex.”  I say. “I don’t even know why I answered.”

“Oh.”

I pat my lap.  “Come here.”

Barry climbs into my lap.  He wraps his arms around my neck.  He’s sitting sideways. I wrap my right arm around him, pulling him close.  I slide my left hand, the one sporting my wedding band, into his soft, brown hair.  I pull him as close as I can. Barry rests his head on my shoulder. I run my hand through his hair.  

“I’m so glad you’re here, Barry.”  I say. I press a kiss to the top of his head.  “Love you.”

  
“I love you too, Ollie.”  Barry says. “What do you wanna do?”

“Hold you.”  I say.

Barry nuzzles my shoulder.  I let out a sigh. I watch Barry close his eyes, and he gets this big smile on his face.  My eyes wander down to my lap, and by association, Barry’s lap. I can’t help but shove my hand down his boxers.  I look back to Barry, whose eyes pop open. He looks straight into my eyes.

_ Ollie…   _ Barry’s thought trails off.

_ Shh… _

I grab Barry’s penis roughly.  Barry gasps. He clings tightly to me.  I begin to stroke him roughly. Barry moans loudly.  He clings really tightly to me, like he’s holding on for dear life.  I switch to massaging him, even rougher than my strokes. Barry lets a moan out, one that pierces my ears.  But the sound is so beautiful, and I love it.

I move my hand up Barry’s penis, and I take hold of his balls.  I squeeze down hard.

“O-Ollie!”  Barry stutters out.

“How does it feel, Barry?”  I ask.

“So good, Ollie…”  Barry trails off, voice making him sound as horny as ever.

His eyes are closed, and he isn’t clinging to me anymore.  He’s just sitting there in my lap, enjoying the pleasure that I’m giving him, waiting for more.   I move my hand down, and I squeeze the head of his dick. Barry lets out a whimper.

“Ollie…”  Barry trails off.

“What is it, Barry?”  I ask.

I move my hand up again, and I grab Barry’s balls.  I twist them with my thumb and my index fingers. Barry gulps.

“More.  Please.”  He whispers.  He gets louder.  “Ollie, please!”

I press a quick, sweet kiss to his forehead.

“Then let’s go to the bedroom.”  I say. “I have an idea. It’s different, to say the least.”

I let go of Barry’s dick, and I take my hand out of his boxers.  Barry’s eyes pop open. His eyebrows scrunch together, forming a furrowed brow.  He gets this inquisitive look in his eyes. If this isn’t the cutest thing, I swear-

“What do you mean?”  Barry asks.

“Do you trust me?”  I ask back.

“Of course I do.”

“I’ll take care of you.  So come on.”

“Well I’m sorta in your arms right now, and I really don’t feel like getting up…”

Without hesitation, I take him in my arms.  I lift him up, and I stand up from the couch.    I start walking towards the bedroom, looking down at Barry the whole time.  He’s just really adorable. He has a big smile on his face. I stop in my tracks.

“What are you smiling for?”  I ask,

Barry reaches his hand up, and he touches my cheek.   _ You _ .

_ Your amount of adorableness should be illegal _ .

_ Your handsomeness should be illegal. _

_ Touché. _

I resume the walk to the bedroom.  My husband keeps his hand on my cheek.  I finally get to the bedroom, and I walk inside.  I sit on the bed, holding Barry tightly to me. I look down at him.

“So what do you want to do to me, Ollie?”  Barry asks, caressing my cheek.

“You mean what I want to do  _ with  _ you?”  I ask.

“Yes.”  Barry lowers his hand from my cheek.  “What?”

“I want to 69.”

Barry gets a shocked look on his face.

“What?”  I ask.

“I’ve obviously never done it before, because you’re my first, and, well, we’ve never done it.  But I remember that people in high school, being the immature people that they were, always made references to it, so of course I know what it is.  I’m not stupid, Ollie. And I’ve always wanted to try it… so let’s do this.” He says.

“Get out of my lap then.  You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Barry smirks.   _ But so are you _ .

“Clothes off.”  I demand. “Do I have to punish you?”

Barry continues to smirk.   _ No, you don’t. _

Barry climbs out of my lap.  I get up from the bed, and I quickly pull my boxers off.  I step out of the pool of my boxers, and I sit back on the bed.  I look around, and my eyes land on Barry’s naked body. I didn’t even realize he was laying on the bed.  I run my eyes over the beautiful sight of my husband’s body. Barry laughs.

“Now do you want to do this, or do you not?”  Barry asks.

I lay down.

“Well get on top of me, Barry.”  I smirk. “Lay upside down on your stomach.” 

“Happy to oblige.”  He says.

Barry climbs on top of me, and he gets in the position I tell him to.  I curve myself into the mattress, because I have to lean down in order to suck Barry off.  I grab Barry’s legs, and I spread them wide. I lean my head down, and I take Barry fully into my mouth.  He gasps. 

_ Ollie!   _ Barry thinks.

_ Please? _

_ As I said before… _

Barry takes me fully into his mouth.  I now have his dick in my mouth, and Barry has mine in his.

_ Happy to oblige _ .  Barry thinks.

At the same time, we both start to suck each other off.  I’ve got to admit, this is the first time I’ve 69’d before.  I’ve done missionary, doggy style, and tons of other positions, but never 69’ing.  And I’m glad that Barry, my soulmate and my husband, is the first person I’m doing it with.

To be honest, 69’ing is pretty amazing.  The feeling of having your dick sucked while you’re sucking dick is amazing.  I bite down on Barry, and at the same time, he bites down on me. Simultaneous moans erupt from both of us.

_ Keep going, Ollie.  I’m close _ .  Barry’s thoughts encourage me.

_ So am I _ .

I began teething on Barry’s dick, not to hard, but not softly either.  Barry sucks hard on me. I bite down hard, and at the same time, Barry’s tongue slides over my slit.  We both cum down each other’s throats, and swallow with gulps. I rise to by full height, causing Barry’s dick to fall out of my mouth.  Barry does the same, except he stays in the position he’s in. I still have his legs spread wide. 

I let go of his legs.  Barry climbs off of me, and he rolls onto the bed next to me.  I look at him, and, at the same time, he looks at me. We make eye contact.  I look into Barry’s amazing hazel eyes. He smiles, and I smile too.

_ What now?   _ Barry’s thought poses a question.

_ What do you want to do _ ? 

_ Eat _ .

_ Is it still raining? _

Barry breaks eye contact, and he looks to the window.  I still stare at him. Barry reenstates our eye contact.

_ No, it’s not _ .  He thinks.

I lick my lips to make sure there’s none of Barry’s cum left on them.  I taste a drop, Barry, on the other hand, has none of my cum on his lips.  I keep eye contact with him. He gets his adorable look of confusion on his face again.

_ Why’d you do that?   _ Barry’s thought poses another question.

_ It’s not important _ .  I give him an answer.   _ Now I’m hungry as well. _

_ Want me to go speed over and get us some food? _

_ Sure. _

Before I know it, there’s a flash of lightning, and a breeze, and Barry’s gone.  I hear my phone ring. I quickly throw on my boxers, and pull on a green t-shirt.  I grab my phone. I see that I’m getting a FaceTime call from Tommy. I answer the call.

I can immediately see that Tommy’s driving in his car.  He’s looking at the road, and not at his phone, and I silently thank him for that.

“Hey, Tommy.”  I say. “What’s up?”

  
“Not much.”  Tommy answers.  “Just going to the Big Belly drive through to get myself some burgers.”

“And why is that?”  I ask.

“Because I’m hungry.”  Tommy replies blatantly.

I sigh.

“So, Oliver, how’s your honeymoon going?”  Tommy asks, a smirk on his face.

“Pretty great, except for  the fact that it’s been raining and snowing all week.”

“Sorry to hear.”  Tommy’s smirk grows even larger.  “Bet you got laid everyday this week.”

“Well ten or so minutes ago, I had round three, which was my first 69…”

“Dude, are you seriously talking about your sex life right now?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.  God, no.”

“Whatever you say…”

Tommy continues driving, and I watch as he pulls into the Big Belly Burger drive through.

“ _ Welcome to Big Belly Burger, what can I get you today _ ?”  A lady’s voice rings through the speaker of where you order food.

“Two triple triples and a coke.”  Tommy answers.

“ _ Alright, sir.  That’ll be $7.50, first window. _ ”

Tommy drives up to the first window.  He glances at his phone.

“This is going to be some big burgers.”  Tommy says. “Wish I had someone to share with.”

“I’m in New York, Tommy.  I don’t come back ‘til tomorrow, and, besides, Barry and I will be spending some time with Wally.”  I say. “Speaking of Barry, did you know he, Sebastian, and Adrian can each eat three pizzas by themselves?”

“Who’s Adrian?”  Tommy asks.

“Sebastian and Barry’s triplet.”  I answer. “He was at the wedding.”

“Wasn’t he hanging by Nate- I think that’s his name- the whole time?”  Tommy asks.

“Yeah.”   I say. “Nate and Adrian, or Adi, as he prefers, are together.”

“Good for them.”  Tommy says. “But wait, the triplets can eat three pizzas?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you why when you get out of the drive through.”

Tommy pays, and soon enough, he gets his food.  He drives out of the drive through.

“So why can they each at three pizzas?”  Tommy asks.

“Have you heard of the Flash?”  I ask.

“Dude, of course I have.  Five years ago, he was up and about, saving the city.  But he’s disappeared, and presumed dead.” Tommy says.

“Well I’m married to him.”  I say.

“Wait, you’re telling me that Barry’s the Flash?!”

“Yeah, he is.  Sebastian’s the Blue Flash, and Adi is also a speedster, but I don’t know what he goes by.  You really don’t know how many people in the group have powers.”

“Speaking of, can I join you guys?”

“Sure.  I can introduce you to everyone when Barry and I get back to Central.”

“You can call, how do I put this…”  Tommy’s face contorts in confusion. He then smiles.  “Oh, I know! A squad meeting!”

I sigh, and I shake my head.  “You’re immature.”

“That’s what it would it would be though!”

“I suppose you’re right.  There’s so many people.”

“How many though?’

“Barry and I, Sebastian and Hunter, Adi and Nate, Laurel and Santana, Sara and Rip, Finn and Ralph, Ray, I think Blaine, and Iris.”  I say. “So fifteen people, including me.”

“Shit, you’ve got a lot of friends.”

“Well obviously, some are family, being that Barry’s my husband, Sebastian and Adi being my brothers-in-law, and Iris being my sister-in-law.”

“Well yeah, I would like to get to know them.”  

I hear the front door of the hotel room open, and I know that Barry is back.  I smile. Tommy looks at his phone, and he sees me smiling. He gets a confused look on his face.

“Why are you smiling?”  Tommy asks.

I shake my head.  “Just- I’ve got to go.  It was nice talking to you, Tommy.  Bye.”

I reach out, and I press the button to hang up the call, before Tommy can even respond.  I get up from the bed, and I walk through the hallway towards the living room. I stand there, and I watch Barry.

I can see that he has four pizza boxers that he’s clutching with one arm.  He’s dead-bolting the door with his free hand.

Barry’s dressed in his S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and a pair of loose, black sweatpants, that look to rest low on his hips.  He’s got his usual Converse on. His hood is up. I skim my eyes over his body, smiling.

Barry doesn’t notice.  He slides off his shoes, and he walks over to the counter.  He doesn’t hear me as I walk up behind me. Barry sets the pizzas down.  I wrap my arms around him. I feel Barry immediately melt into my arms.

“Hey, Ollie.”  Barry says.

“Hey.”  I say.

I pull Barry in tighter.  Barry hooks his arms over my forearms, keeping my arms around him.  I hum contentedly. Without warning, Barry jerks his hips back against me.  I pull down his hood, and I lean my head right next to his ear.

_ What do you think you’re doing?   _ My thought poses a question.

_ Come on, Ollie, let’s have some fun _ .   _ Please?   _ Barry’s thoughts are  _ very  _ seductive.

_ Don’t we have to eat first, Bear? _

_ But I won’t be hungry after we eat! _

_ Oh, trust me, I can rework your appetite in only few seconds.  Now come on, Bear. I’m not going to force you to eat, but I don’t want you to pass out. _

_ I’ll eat, sir. _

_ You’ve never called me sir before. _

_ Did I not tell you earlier that I’m feeling sluttly today, Mister Queen? _

_ Bear… _

_ Come on, let’s eat. _

I remove my arms from him, and I walk to the other side of the counter.  I don’t look at Barry, and I grab the box from the top of the stack. I open it, revealing a pepperoni pie.  I pull off a slice, and I take a bite.

_ You know, I’ve never had New York City pizza before?   _ Barry thinks.

_ Seriously? _

_ I did grow up in Ohio, after all.  Wait, you’ve never told me where you grew up. _

_ Star City,  It’s nearby. _

_ Oh, that’s cool. _

_ I guess it is. _

We continue eating.  I’m full after I eat half of the pie.  Barry finishes his three pizzas, and the rest of mine.  I walk over to his side of the counter. Barry watches my every movement, his eyes following me.  He turns towards me as soon as I reach him.

I run my eyes down his amazing body, that’s wearing too much clothing for my tastes.  My gaze doesn’t get very far, as my eyes land on his neck. There are twenty light red, fading hickeys, ten on either side of Barry’s neck.   _ I’ll be fixing that later _ .

I walk closer to Barry.  I raise my hand to his face.  I stroke his bottom lip with my thumb.

_ Please…   _ Barry’s thought trails off.

I remove my thumb from his lip, then moving my hands entirely away from him.  I fold my hands together behind my back.

“Get on your knees.”  I command. “I want to hear you beg for what you want.”

Bear obeys my command.  He gets on his knees, and he looks up at me, helpless. 

“Please, sir.  Tie me to the bed, and fuck me senseless.”  Bear grabs my ankles. “Master, please! Make me moan and scream!  Do whatever you want to me, please, Mister Queen! I’ll do whatever you want!  Please!”

I smirk, and I run my right hand into Bear’s soft, dark brown hair.  I run my fingers through his hair, before I close my fingers around the strands on the middle of his head.  I see Bear’s eyes turn dark with desire, and he attempts to swallow a lump in his throat, which I already know is unswallowable.  I tug on his hair, and Barry lets out a small whine, one I know that’s not of pain, but of pleasure.

“Who do you belong to, Bear?”  I ask, voice deep.

“To you, Master.”  Bear answers.

“Good boy.”  I let go of his hair.  “Now, on your feet. Meet me in the bedroom.”

  
Bear lets go of my ankles.  I turn around, and I walk to the bedroom, not looking back at Barry.  I go over to the case, which contains all my sex toys of which I’ll use on Barry, and I open it.  I grab two lengths of black, silk rope. I’ve never used lube with Barry before, so I grab the bottle of it.  Not that it’s important, but its flavor is watermelon.

I set the toys, for lack of better term, on the bedside table.  I look towards the doorway, and I see Bear, just standing there, gazing down at the floor.

“Bear.”  I say.

Bear looks at me.  His eyes are full of desire.

“Clothes off.”  I command.

“Yes, Master.”

Bear takes off his sweatshirt.  I turn away from him, and I quickly take off my boxers.  I look at Barry, and I run my eyes over him. He’s fully naked, his pile of clothes next to his feet. 

“I want you on the bed, face down, wrists behind your back, and your ass in the air.   _ Now _ .”  I command.

_ Okay, sir _ .  Bear thinks.

I watch as Bear climbs onto the bed.  He gets in the exact position I ask him to; on his knees, right cheek pressed into the bed, and ass in the air.  His hands are behind his back, with his left gripping the wrist of his right hand.

_ I can’t wait for you to fuck me, sir _ .  Bear thinks.   _ Please _ ?

_ Let go of your wrist _ .  My thought commands him.

Bear lets go of his wrists.  I grab one of the lengths of rope, and I double-knot it around his wrists, tying it tight, so he can’t escape.  But Barry can still escape because of his speed.

“You better not try to escape, Bear.”  I warn. “Or you won’t cum.”

“I won’t, Master, sir.”  Bear says. “I’ll be a good boy.”

“That’s good, Bear.”

I grab the other length of rope, and I hold it in my hands, looking down at it.  I look back at Bear. He looks beautiful.

“Head up.”  I command.

Bear does as I ask.  He holds his head up in the air.  

_ Wonder what’s he’s doing…   _ Bear’s thought trails off.

I climb on the bed, still holding the silk in both hands.  I wrap it around where I know Barry’s eyes to be, bringing the ends to the back of his head and tying them tightly together.

“Sir, what’s going on?”  Bear asks, an inquisitive tone in his voice.

I kneel behind him, and I spank his ass hard.  Barry lets out a loud moan.

“You like when I spank your ass?”  I ask.

“Yes, Master.”  Bear says. “Can you touch me?  Please?”

I spank him again, and Bear lets out a second loud moan.  I immediately begin to caress his ass.

“So good, sir.”  Bear says, sighing contentedly.

“It’s about to get better, Bear.”  I say.

I stop the caress.  I move to the bedside table, and I grab the lube.  I pop open the cap, and I squirt a big drop onto my finger.

_ What’s that _ ?  Bear’s thought questions.

_ You’ll see _ .

I shove my finger up Bear’s ass, earning a surprised gasp.  Keep in mind, he can’t see anything, so he has no idea what’s going on.  He can only rely on all of his other senses, especially on touch and on his hearing.  I move my finger all around the first few inches of Barry’s hole, making sure to coat him in lube.  I know the layer is thin, but it will be just a little easier to slide into him. I pull my finger out, and Barry whimpers.

“Too empty, sir.”  Bear whispers.

“I’ll fill you right up, okay, my baby boy?”  I ask.

“Okay, Master.”

I grab Bear’s hips, and I pull myself close to him.  I can feel the tip of my dick brush against the rim of his hole.  Bear moans loudly.

“Master, please!  Fill me up, and make me moan!”  Bear begs. “I want to cum! Please!”

I reach around him, and I grab his dick with my right hand.  I grip Bear’s dick firmly, and I squeeze. Bear cries out.

“I want you inside me, sir.”  Bear says. “Sir, please!”

“Wait.”  I growl.

I reach my left hand in front of Barry.  My fingers search over his chest, and I find his right nipple.  I’ve never touched Bear’s nipples before, but now, I want to. I pinch his nipple.  Bear moans loudly, and I feel him get a full hard-on in my hand.

“Master, please!  I’m too empty, please!”  Bear begs.

Without warning, I slide into Bear.  It’s a bit easier because of the bit of lube.  Bear moans loudly. I squeeze down on his penis, and I get rewarded with another loud moan.

“I’m gonna cum!”  Bear moans out, sounding extremely horny.

“Then come for me, baby.”  I whisper.

I give his dick one stroke, and Bear becomes undone.  He arches his back, taking my dick almost fully in, and cums hard.  My husband’s become a total mess of sweat, whimpers, and moans. I manage to catch some of his cum in my hand.  I move my left hand to grip his hip, and I bring my right hand to cover my mouth. I lick Bear’s sweet, sweet cum off of my hand.  I move my right hand to also grip his hip. I look down, and I notice some of Barry’s cum dripped onto his back.

I lean down, still gripping Bear’s hips firmly, and I lick the cum off of his back.  I lean back up.

“P-P-Pl-ease…”  Bear stutters out, unable to form the word he’s trying to say.

“Shh, I’ve got you.”  I whisper.

I start to thrust in and out of Bear’s beautiful ass without warning.  I do so fast. Bear is a sobbing, moaning, whimpering mess. I can feel myself hitting Bear’s prostate with every thrust.  He lets out an especially loud moud, and that’s when I myself become undone.

“BARRY!”  I yell his name.

I cum deep into Bear’s ass.  I quickly spread Bear’s legs far apart from each other, and I let his ass fall into my lap.  I feel Bear cum onto my upper legs. His back is still arched. I pull my upper legs from under him.  Bear falls flat onto the bed. I look down at my lap, and I see a very tiny puddle of white liquid in my lap, that’s slowly drying.

I rub my hand over the cum, scooping it all up.  I lick it off, extremely enjoying the taste. I look back down at the mess that is Barry in front of me.

Barry is an absolute  _ mess _ .  His legs are spread extremely wide, and his ass is straight up in the air.  Bear is dipping into the mattress. His hands are still behind his back, and he’s still blindfolded.  I can hear him whimpering softly.

“M-m-more…”  I can hear Bear stutter out.  “Puh-Puh-Please…”

“No.  That’s enough.”  I say firmly.

Bear just whimpers in response.  I start to untie the knot of the satin that serves as his blindfold.  I completely untie the knot, and I pull the fabric from under Barry’s head.  He turns his head, and he presses his left cheek into the mattress. I untie the fabric from his wrists, and his ams fall onto the mattress.  Barry still has his legs spread, but his ass isn’t up in the air. His arms aren’t spread.

I get off of the bed, and I walk to the right side.  I crouch down, parallel to Barry’s head. I place my hand on his back.

Barry and I make eye contact.  Though I’m staring straight into his eyes, he doesn’t look at all focussed.  It’s like he’s not even there. It’s like he doesn’t even see me.

And that’s when I realize- Bear’s in subspace.  This has never happened to me before; none of my previous partners ever entered subspace.  And I know that Bear will need my help to get back to the “real world”.

“Bear?”  I ask softly.  “Hey, it’s time to come back.  You were such a good boy for me today.  Come back for me. Please, baby.”

I stand up, and I lean to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  When I pull away, and I crouch back down, I look back into Barry’s eyes.  I can tell he’s back by the utter look of happiness in his eyes. Barry’s got a large smile on his face.

“Hey.”  I say, returning the smile.  “How was that for you?”

“Great, Ollie.”  Barry answers. He gets the adorable look of confusion on his face.  “I uh... I blacked out for a minute.”

“Yeah, I know.”  I say. “It’s fine, though.”

“I don’t understand why I blacked out, though.”  Barry says. “I don’t even know why I’m asking this, ‘cause you probably don’t know, but I’m going to ask anyway.  Do you know why I blacked out?”

I place my hand on his cheek.  Barry snuggles into my palm, a pressed-together lipped smile on his face.

“You just went to subspace, that’s all.”  I say softly.

Barry gets the adorable, confused look on his face again.  “What’s subspace?”

“Oh, Barry…”  I trail off, smiling fondly as I caress his cheek.  “It happens when a sub, in this case, you, completely entrust themselves to their dom, pertaining to me in this case.  The sub lets themself go, and they enter subspace.

It’s my job, as your dom, to bring you back to reality, and to take care of you.  Get it?”

Barry smiles, and he nods.   _ Yeah _ .

“I’m gonna clean up, and then we’ll snuggle.”  I suggest. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds great, Ollie.”  Barry answers.

I let my hand trail off his cheek as I stand up.  I grab the silk rope and the bottle of lube. I bring them back to the case, place them in their respective spots, and close the case.  I look over my shoulder, and I see Barry laying on his side, under the blanket, facing me, watching me. His hair is a mess, and there’s sleepiness in his hazel eyes.  Barry looks adorable. It’s only around two in the afternoon, but I would have no problem if Barry fell asleep.

I walk over to the left side of the bed, and I pull the blanket up.  I climb onto the bed, letting the blanket fall on top of me. Barry immediately moves backwards, closer to me.  I wrap my arms around his slim figure, and I pull him as close as I can. Luckily, I don’t get a boner, because I don’t want to do round five right now.  Barry snuggles into my arms. 

“You’re really adorable, Barry.”  I compliment him. “I’m so glad that we’re married now.”

“Me too, Ollie.”  Barry replies. “Hey, what time is it?”

I lean away from him, and I check my phone.  

“Two.”  I answer, rolling back over and wrapping my arms around Barry again.

Barry snuggles into my arms, and I rest my head on his shoulder.  The two of us just lay there, enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Nate's P.O.V, and it's going to be angsty.  
> Btw, if any of you readers ship Olicity, it will not happen in this story, nor will WestAllen. I'm against those ships, because, personally, I don't think Oliver and Felicity and Barry and Iris are good matches. But that's just my personal opinion. I might bring up some drama between Oliver and Felicity later in this fic, but I'm not sure.


	100. Chapter 100: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Just a warning, this is short. I just don't feel like writing anything but Olivarry lately. Next chapter is Barry's P.O.V.

Adi and I have spent all day at his house.  I honestly don’t feel like going to school, because of my grandfather’s death.  He raised me, and his death took a huge toll on me. I mean, the man did raise me.  And now I’m an orphan. My grandfather’s being buried today, and Adi and I are going to see his grave tomorrow.

But speaking of Adi, when I woke up this morning, he didn’t have his scars anymore.  Both of his eyes are hazel now, and there are absolutely no scars on his face. He looks amazing, if not more amazing then he did before.

But Adi hasn’t told me why he doesn’t have his scars anymore, or why his left eye isn’t grey.  I haven’t asked, but I really would like to know. 

I’m currently in Adi’s bed, above the covers.  I’m laying on my side, facing the left. It just really sucks, you know?  Losing someone who is really important to you is just heartbreaking, no matter who you are, or how old you are.   _ If I lost Adi as well- no, I don’t even want to think about that. _

I stare at the wall, not blinking.  Adi went to the bathroom a minute or so ago, and I’m just laying there, waiting for him to come back. 

I hear footsteps, and I look up.  I see Adi walking to the bed. He climbs onto the bed, and lays on his side, facing me.  Adi reaches his hand out, and he places his hand on my cheek. I look at him. It still amazes me of how his skin is completely smooth.  

“Hey, Adi?  I ask, averting my eyes from him.

“Yeah?”  He asks, stroking my cheek.

“Why don’t you have your scars anymore, and why is your left eye not grey anymore?”  I ask.

Adi hesitates, his fingers pausing their movement.  He lowers his hand, and I watch as he sits up. He pats the spot next to him.

“Come here.”  He says.

I sit up, and I crawl across the bed to sit next to him.  Adi grabs my right hand, and holds it in his left. He squeezes my hand. 

Adi sighs.  “I knew you’d ask eventually.”

“Well…?”  I trail off.

“When I went to sleep, I went into the speed force.  It’s the place where speedsters like myself acquire their speed from. 

A speed force alien appeared to me as my foster mother.  We were sat at the dining table, and of course, I asked why I was in the speed force.

And Nate, it was because of you.”  Adi starts.

“What about me?”  I ask inquisitively.

“Well, the speed force alien said I was there because… if I had not let you in, you would’ve- god, I can’t say it.  But you matter to the timeline. The speed force did not tell me why. Basically, if you had d-died… the timeline would’ve been disordered.  And because I let you in, because I comforted you, I apparently saved the timeline and… your life. So that’s why I don’t have my scars anymore, or why my eye is not grey.”  Adi explains. “And I can’t lose you, Nate. I just can’t. I don’t know what I would do if I did.”

I look at Adi, and he has tears in his eyes.  I’m shocked. To be honest, if Adi hadn’t let me in, I would’ve been even more heartbroken.  What he said probably would’ve happened if he hadn’t let me in. 

I wrap my arms around him, and I pull Adi close to me.  He wraps his arms around me in return, and he pulls me closer.  

“I’m here, don’t worry.”  I say to him. “And I always be here.”

“I love you, Nate.”  Adi says, rubbing my back.

“I love you too, Adi.”  I say.

We just stay there, holding each other. 


	101. Chapter 101: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, this chapter is hard to explain, but I would say I'm decently proud of it. I'm not at all surprised that this is the 101st chapter. There will be many more chapters to come, as I still have to develop this story more. Next chapter is Hunter's P.O.V. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I wake up, alone in the hotel bed.  I pull the blanket over my face in order to shield my eyes from the sunlight.  Ollie’s not in bed with me. I roll over to the left of the bed, and I climb out from under the blanket.  The door’s closed, so I open it and walk out of the room.

I can immediately smell breakfast being made; pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage…  I walk through the hallway, and I see Ollie standing there, making breakfast. He’s got on dark blue jeans, and his black, leather jacket.  He’s wearing his sneakers. It’s probable that he has a t-shirt on under his jacket.

“Slept well?”  Ollie asks, not even looking back at me.

“Yeah.”  I answer.  “Why are you dressed already?”

“Our flight is at noon, and it’s nine.”  Ollie says. “Sit down. I didn’t make breakfast for nothing.”

I smile.  I sit down at the dining table.  The wooden chair is cold against my bare ass.  Ollie brings over the plates of food. He has a white t-shirt on.  He has two empty plates as well. I load my plate with a huge stack of pancakes, and lots of bacon.  Ollie just has a few pancakes and some sausage on his plate. He’s sitting across from me. We start to eat.

“Excited to go back to Ohio?”  He asks.

“Kind of.”  I say. “It really was nice to have a week alone with you, even though we didn’t do what we originally had planned.”

“But we did end up having a good time.”

I smirk.   _ Yeah. _

We continue eating.  I speed eat all of my food.  Ollie finishes his quickly. I then speed eat all of the left over food.  We just look at each other when we’re finished eating. His icy blue eyes are amazing as I stare into them.  He reaches his left hand over the table, and he touches my cheek. I just smile.

“Barry, I love you.”  Ollie says.

“I love you too.”  I say. “I mean, that’s why we got married, right?”

Ollie looks down at my left hand, looking at the engagement ring and my wedding band.  I follow his gaze. I look back up, and I see Ollie smiling.

_ You’re so adorable _ .  He compliments me.

I feel my cheeks warm up, and I quickly avert my eyes from his.  Ollie laughs.

“I should probably get dressed.”  I say, looking back into his eyes.

Ollie laughs.  “You probably should.”

He lowers his hand from my cheek.  I move to pick up the plates, deciding to help clean up.  Ollie places his hands over mine.

“I’ve got it.”  He says.

“But you made breakfast.”  I contradict him. “The least I can do is help clean up.”

“We have to be out of here soon, and it will save time if you go get dressed, and I clean up.”  He says.

I sigh.  “You sure?”

“Yeah.”  Ollie says.  “Go.”

I get up from the chair.  I speed to the bedroom. I quickly put on a red t-shirt, red boxers, and black jeans.  I grab my grey sweatshirt, and I pull it on over my arms. I look behind me, and I see Ollie standing in the doorway.

“Were you watching me?”  I ask.

“Maybe.”  He answers, looking straight into my eyes.

I narrow my eyes at him.   _ You fucker. _

“Damn right I’m a fucker.  I fucked you four times yesterday, and we both know you liked it  _ very  _ much.”  He says.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes.  “Shut up.”

“Oh, come on, you love me.”  He says.

Ollie walks over to me, and he places his left hand on my corresponding cheek.  I can feel the coldness of his wedding band pressing into my cheek. The urge to snuggle into his palm is becoming too strong to resist.  I let myself go, though I am still a bit mad. I snuggle into Ollie’s palm, closing my eyes and smiling.

“Right; I do.”  I finally respond.

Ollie starts to caress my cheek, and I feel myself melt.  I can’t help it. I can feel my knees starting to get week.  Luckily, I feel Ollie wrap his right arm around my waist, and he pulls me close to him.  I let myself fall onto him. My husband catches me.

“Barry, you okay?  You were shaking.” Ollie seems concerned.

“I was?”  I ask.

Ollie moves his left hand into my hair, and he ruffles it.  I wrap my arms around him, stabilising myself.

“Yeah.”  I can visualize the smile on his face from his tone.  “You’re okay though?”

“I’m fine.”  I answer. “Let go of me.  Though I don’t want to, we have to pack.”

Ollie lets go of me.  

_ Yeah, we do _ .  He thinks.

……………………………………………………………………..

We’re on the plane back to Central City now, and the plane just took off.  Ollie and I once again have the row to ourselves. I look to my right, and I see that Ollie fell asleep.  He looks peaceful, and I don’t want to wake him. I smile, and I pull out my phone. I quickly add Tommy to the group chat, as well as Blaine.  I text the chat.

 

**Barry**

**HEY Y’ALL**

 

**Sara**

**Hello, Barry**

 

**Iris**

**HEY**

 

**Nate**

**...hi**

 

**Finn**

**Hello**

 

**Barry**

**Wait, when did Finn get here?**

 

**Ralph**

**Finn and I were added to the chat on Wednesday**

 

**Tommy**

**Who added me?**

 

**Barry**

**I did lol hey**

 

**Tommy**

**Hello**

 

**Rip**

**Hello, Barry**

 

**Sebastian**

**So Barry, where’s your man?**

 

**Barry**

**He asleep Seb**

 

**Laurel**

**Btw, Nate, are you okay?**

 

**Nate**

**...no**

 

**Santana**

**What happened?**

 

**Adi**

**Don’t force him to talk about it if he doesn’t want to**

 

**Nate**

**Adi, it’s fine.  My grandfather died yesterday**

 

**Hunter**

**I’m sorry for your loss.**

 

**Barry**

**Nate, I’m so sorry**

 

**Ray**

**If you need someone to talk to, we’re here for you.  All of us.**

 

**Sara**

**Yeah.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah**

 

**Nate**

**Thanks, guys.  That means a lot.  But can we not talk about this anymore?**

 

**Tommy**

**Of course**

 

**Iris**

**So Barry, since Oliver isn’t awake right now, do you want to talk about what you did all** **week?**

 

**Barry**

**YES**

 

**Finn**

**Okay I am going to go…**

 

**Ray**

**As am I**

 

**Rip**

**Bloody hell.  I am too.**

 

**Adi**

**Nate and I will too**

 

**Nate**

**Yeah**

 

**Hunter**

**I guess I’m forced to stay, as Sebastian will be bugging me about it if I go.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Damn right, Hunt**

 

**Laurel**

**You people are disgusting, but so am I, so here I am.**

 

**Tommy**

**Well Oliver told me that they fucked three times yesterday**

 

**Barry**

**Four, actually**

 

**Iris**

**Details, please**

 

**Barry**

**Well the only notable rounds were 3 and 4.  3 we 69’d for the first time**

 

**Laurel**

**Welp I know what that’s like**

 

**Santana**

**We both do**

 

**Sebastian**

**HUNTER WE SHOULD TRY THAT**

 

**Hunter**

**STFU NO**

 

**Sebastian**

**Please, daddy?**

 

**Ralph**

**Oh god.**

 

**Hunter**

**I said no.**

 

**Laurel**

**Well I am going to go, as I uh… I’ve got something to do.**

 

**Santana**

**So do I**

 

**Sara**

**Ew go fuck already**

 

**Sebastian**

**Daddy, please!**

 

**Hunter**

**No.**

 

**Tommy**

**I recommend you give him what he wants, Hunter.**

 

**Hunter**

**IF HE DOESN’T STOP HE’S GETTING SPANKED**

 

**Sara**

**Um okay.  I’m going**

 

**Ralph**

**Me too this has gotten strange.**

 

**Sebastian**

**DADDY, PLEASE!**

 

**Hunter**

**THAT’S IT!**

 

**Iris**

**Okay I’m coming to pick up Alex**

 

**Hunter**

**Pick up John too.  He’s another kid I found, and will not let go of Alex.**

 

**Iris**

**Okay, I will.**

 

**Barry**

**Who’s left?** ****  
  


**Tommy**

**Me**

 

**Sara**

**I decided to come back**

 

**Barry**

**So do you guys, like, want to hear about round 4?**

 

**Tommy**

**Yes.**

 

**Sara**

**Yeah, cuz Sebastian isn’t being a bitchboy anymore**

 

**Tommy**

**He was being annoying.**

 

**Barry**

**Anyways, shall I began**

 

**Sara**

**Yes, Barry**

 

**Barry**

**Okay, so, imma just say this, I am a submissive bottom, and I was already feeling slutty yesterday**

 

**Sara**

**rEaLlY?  nO sUrPrIsE tHeRe**

 

**Barry**

**Shut up u were fucked by him once too**

 

**Tommy**

**Oh yeah she was**

 

**Sara**

**Stfu**

 

**Barry**

**Anyways, so what happened is I legit had to beg for what i wanted**

 

**Tommy**

**Okay**

 

**Sara**

**Do u call him daddy or some shit**

 

**Barry**

**I call him Master and sir**

  
  


**Blaine**

**Okay what the absolute fuck is going on?  My phone was on silent, and then I open this chat, and- what the absolute fuck?**

 

**Sara**

**Oh hey Blaine**

 

**Blaine**

**Will someone please tell me what is going on?**

 

**Tommy**

**Bartholomew here is talking about round 4 of what he and Oliver did last night.  Sebastian is busy getting spanked by Hunter because Seb was being a bitchboy and kept asking for Hunter to 69 with him.  The 69 thing was brought up because Barry and Oliver did it for the first time yesterday. Seb kept calling Hunter daddy.**

 

**Blaine**

**So Sebastian has the daddy kink?**

 

**Barry**

**Um yeah**

 

**Blaine**

**Boi I always thought he had no kinks.  The boi legit kept tryna steal me from my ex**

 

**Tommy**

**Oh**

 

**Blaine**

**By the way, you’re an unknown number in my phone, so what is your name?**

 

**Tommy**

**Tommy Merlyn.  Oliver’s best man**

 

**Blaine**

**Oh**

 

**Sara**

**Barry, back to what you were saying**

 

**Barry**

**Anyways, I had to beg for what I wanted.  And yes, this is a BDSM thing, cuz, I like that.  So Ollie makes me tell him who i belong too, shit like dat.  Den he goes to the bedroom, me following. I am told to get naked, and then get on the bed, hands behind back, face down, ass up.  My wrists are then tied together, and I’m blindfolded with black silk rope. He used lube on me for the first time. Then things happen, and I went to subspace for the first time.**

 

**Tommy**

**Well I always knew Oliver was a dom**

 

**Sara**

**DUH**

 

**Blaine**

**Well if I had to, I’m a top**

 

**Barry**

**Dat nice**

 

**Sara**

**Oh Barry, you missed smoking weed with us**

 

**Barry**

**WHAT**

 

**Sara**

**Yeah, courtesy of Nate**

 

**Blaine**

**Why wasnt I invited**

 

**Sara**

**No idea**

 

**Tommy**

**Hey uh, that was Wednesday, right?**

 

**Sara**

**Mhm**

 

**Tommy**

**I saw none of you at lunch**

 

**Sara**

**As said, most of us went to Nate’s.  Oh, by the way, we have to find a new location for Glee.  We left cuz teacher was masturbating**

 

**Barry**

**Oh, well… how bout the auditorium?**

 

**Blaine**

**Sounds good**

 

**Tommy**

**Can i join u all**

 

**Barry**

**You are an honorary member of glee club if you are part of this convo.**

 

**Sara**

**True**

 

**Barry**

**And i would know cuz im the LEADER**

 

**Blaine**

**Are you okay**

 

**Barry**

**Yes.  As leader, I say we need to prepare a song for sectionals.  Does anyone have any proposals?**

 

**Tommy**

**SOME NIGHTS**

 

**Blaine**

**Good idea.  Did that with old glee club once.**

 

**Sara**

**That song is pretty good**

 

**Barry**

**Fuck yeah it is**

 

**Tommy**

**Watch ur profanity**

 

**Barry**

**no**

 

**Blaine**

**By the way, where is Oliver?**

 

**Barry**

**Asleep lmao**

 

**Blaine**

**Nice lol**

 

**Sara**

**Y’all we need to talk about something**

 

**Tommy**

**What**

 

**Sara**

**Sebastian’s daddy kink**

 

**Blaine**

**Ugh**

 

**Barry**

**Do you realize how messed up that is?  He is literally a foster father, and has a kid on the way**

  
  


**Blaine**

**He’s with Hunter…?**

 

**Sara**

**Seb cheated on his ex, who is pregnant with his child, with Hunter**

 

**Blaine**

**Shit**

 

**Tommy**

**Well I am going to go**

 

“Barry?”  I hear my name being asked.

I look to my right, and I see that Ollie’s awake.  I smile at him.

“Hey, Ollie.  Nap well?” I ask.

Ollie looks at me, unimpressed.  

“Seriously?”  He asks.

I laugh.  I gather myself fairly quickly.

“Hey, can we snuggle?”  I ask.

Ollie smiles.  “Sure.”

He reaches his hand under the armrest between us, and he unlocks the latch, then pushes the armrest up.  He locks the latch again so that the armrest will not fall onto me. I turn off my phone, and I slide it into my pocket.  I scoot closer to him. Ollie wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I wrap my arms around his waist. His right hand moves into my hair.  Ollie gently strokes my hair.

“What do you want to do when we get home?”  He asks.

“Snuggle in bed.”  I answer.

……………………………………………………………………..

It’s Monday now, and Ollie and I are finally back at school.  Seb, Iris, Nate, Santana, Ollie, and I are all walking to the auditorium.  Ollie has his arm slung around my shoulders. We all finally reach the auditorium, and Seb opens the door for us all, and he holds it open.

“Thanks, Seb.”  I say as Ollie and I walk through.

Seb nods.  We all walk through the door.  I’ve never been in the auditorium before.  It’s huge, with at least a thousand seats. There’s two staircases leading up the sides of the stage.  On the stage, I count eighteen silver, folding chairs in a circle. I can tell that the man standing on the stage is Rip, just by looking at the back of his head.  He turns around, and notices the six of us. Rip waves us over.

_ What’s going on _ ?  I hear Ollie’s thought question as we walk over to the stage.

_ Glee practice _ .  I answer

_ Oh _ .

The six of us get on stage.  We all take seats. Ollie’s sitting in the chair to my right.  To my left is Seb, and the seat to his left is empty. The seat to Ollie’s right is occupied by Iris, and the one next to her by Santana.  The seat two to Seb’s left is occupied by Nate, and two to his left sits Rip.

“So I hope you don’t mind, but I invited two of my friends to join.”  Rip says.

“More the merrier.”  Seb says, leaning back in his chair.

I look at him as he does so.  Seb honestly looks kind of pissed off.  Santana seems to notice this as well.

“You okay, Meerkat?”  Santana asks. “You look pissed.”

“My ass hurts.”  Seb blurts out.

“And I bet I know why.”  Iris smirks.

“Why then?”  Nate asks.

“Because he was being a bad boy, so he got a spanking.”  Someone other than the seven of us here says.

Everyone looks towards the direction of the voice, and we see Hunter standing on the edge of the stage, smirking.  I look to Seb, and I see him roll his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up and sit down.”  He says.

Hunter raises his hands in defense.  He then walks over, and takes the empty seat between Seb and Nate.  Seb looks to Hunter, absolutely pissed off.

“I fucking hate you.”  Seb says.

“Seb, that’s a lie.”  I say. “You love him, and everyone here knows that.”

Seb looks at me, and he just sighs.  

“What did we walk in on?”  I hear someone ask.

I look to the edge of the stage, the same spot where Hunter was, and there’s Laurel, Sara, and Adi.  The person who asked the question was Sara.

“I don’t bloody know.”  Rip answers his girlfriend’s question.  “Just… sit down.”

Sara sits to Rip’s left.  Laurel sits to the right of Santana, and Adi sits in between Rip and Nate.

“Who are we waiting on now?”  Iris asks.

“Tommy, Finn, Ralph, Ray, Blaine, and the two of Rip’s friends.”  Ollie answers.

Since it went silent, we all hear the auditorium doors creak open.  We all look to see Finn, Ralph, and Ray in the doorway. Ray, being the dork that he is, waves to us.  The three walk to the stage. Finn sits to Sara’s left, Ralph to his left, and Ray to Ralph’s left. There is a four seat gap between Ray and Laurel.

A few minutes later, Blaine and Tommy come in.  Tommy sits next to Ray, and Blaine sits next to Laurel.  There are two seats left for Rip’s friends in between them.

“So, I want to ask, how was your honeymoon?”  Hunter asks Ollie and I.

“Great.”  I say.

“The weather was shitty the whole time.”  Ollie says.

“Bet you two had  _ a lot  _ of fun.”  Tommy smirks at Ollie.

Ollie just glares at Tommy.   _ Asshole _ .  He thinks.

_ Ollie, chill.  He’s just joking around.   _ I think.

Ollie looks at me.   _ So were you joking around when you explained what I did to you on Friday? _

_ It was Iris who originally had asked.  _

_ Yeah, but you agreed to it. _

_ Um…   _

Ollie sighs.   _ I don’t know what to do with you. _

_ You can kiss me… _

_ Know what?  Why the hell not? _

Ollie leans over, and he presses a kiss to my forehead.  I smile at the attention. We break

apart.  I look around at everyone, and a few people look confused.

“What just happened?”  Ralph asks.

“They probably just communicated through thought.”  Hunter answers. “They are soulmates, after all.”

“Anyone else have the soulbond?”  Blaine asks.

“We do.”  Seb says, referring to himself and Hunter.

The conversation falls silent as we hear someone clear their throat.  We look up, and there stands a girl and a boy. The girl has straight, dark brownish black hair pulled back in a ponytail.  I notice her eyes are dark brown. She wears a necklace around her neck that looks to be a totem, but it does not look like Amaya’s at all.

The totem hangs on a gold chain, and the red circular jewel part in the middle is on a golden base.  The girl’s skin is pale. I look to the boy.

The boy has brown hair and brown eyes.  He isn’t dressed too casually. He’s wearing a light blue denim button-up t-shirt.  

The girl looks around until she sees Rip.  Rip and the girl make eye contact, and Rip stands up.

“Alright everyone, these are my friends, Zari and Winn.”  Rip says.

Rip sits back down.  We all look at them again.  

“Hello.”  Zari says.

“Hey.”  Winn says.

The two sit in the empty seats, Zari in the left, and Winn on the left.

“I suppose we should all introduce ourselves.”  Ray says. 

“Yeah, ‘cause Winn and I don’t know anyone except for Rip.”  Zari says.

I stand up.  “I’ll go first then.  Hi, my name’s Barry Queen.  I’m gay, and this boy right here-”  I

look down at Ollie, and we share eye contact for only a second before I look back up.  “-is my husband. I’m twenty-one, studying Crime Scene Investigation.”

I sit back down.

“Weren’t you the guy who got Amaya Jiwe arrested?”  Zari asks.

“Yeah.”  I say.

“And wait, you’re already married?”  Winn asks.

“He’s my soulmate, and last week was our honeymoon.”  I say.

“Congratulations.”  Zari says.

“Thanks.”  Both Ollie and I say in unison.

_ You go next _ .  I think.

_ Fine _ .  

Ollie stands up.  

“My name is Oliver Queen.  I’m bisexual, and I’m twenty-two, studying politics.  Barry and I actually got married on Valentine’s day. I’m really bad at introductions, so I’m just going to sit down.”  He says.

“You legit found my number and texted me while I was in the hospital.”  I say.

“Well you’re different.”  Ollie says. 

I roll my eyes.  Iris stands up next.

“Iris West.  My dad was in  _ RENT _ , and he played Collins.  Barry is my foster brother.  I’m straight, and I’m single.  I’m twenty-one, studying journalism.”  Iris says before sitting down.

Seb is next.  He doesn’t stand, and just sits.

“‘Kay, so I’m not gonna stand up, because my ass hurts.  My name is Sebastian Smythe, and I still have to disown the people who pretended to be my parents.  I’m also studying Crime Scene Investigation, and I’m also twenty-one, because Barry is my triplet. 

Adi and I were seperated from our birth parents, and from Barry.”  I see Seb’s eyes flick to Adi. “Adi’s the other triplet. And this asshole to my left is my boyfriend, and my soulmate.  Yes, I’m gay, and I fucked Amaya once, and also impregnated a different girl, whom I cheated on with Hunter here. But that was before I figured myself out.”

Hunter stands up next.  “My name is Hunter Clarington.  I’m twenty-two, and I’m studying law.  My father is homophobic, so I haven’t come out to him as gay yet.  

Bas and I have a foster son together named Alex.  Alexander Andrew Smythe-Clarington. We took in another kid, and we only know that his first name is John.  And that’s all.” Hunter sits back down.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, Ollie and I also have a foster son, who is named Wally.”  I say.

Adi’s next.  “Hey, I’m Adrian, but everyone calls me Adi.  I’m studying engineering, and next to me is my boyfriend.

The left side of my face used to be scarred, and my left iris and pupil used to be completely grey.  I don’t feel like going into the reason why they aren’t anymore.”

Adi sits back down.

“I think I’ve seen you in class before.”  Zari says.

“Maybe.”  Adi says.

Nate doesn’t stand.  He fumbles for Adi’s hand, who gladly takes it. Adi squeezes Nate’s hand.

“My name’s Nate Heywood, I’m twenty-one, studying history.”  That’s all Nate says.

“You both know me.”  Rip says.

“Sara Lance.  Twenty-one, studying self-defense, as I want to teach people how to defend themselves.  Rip is my boyfriend, and Laurel is my twin sister.” Sara says.

We go through all the rest of the introductions; Laurel, Santana, Ray, Finn, Ralph, Tommy, Blaine- until we get to Zari and Winn.  Zari stands up first.

“Hey, my name is Zari Tomaz.  I am twenty-one, and I’m also studying engineering.  I’m straight, and Winn is my best friend.” Zari says, before sitting back down.

“My name is Winn Schott.  I’m also twenty-one, and I’m in the IT department.  I’m gay and single. I can knock almost anyone down in karaoke.”  Winn says.

“Is that a challenge?”  Santana asks.

“If anyone is going to duel you, Sharquesha, it’s me.”  Seb says.

“Are you two going to reenact the  _ Smooth Criminal  _ duet?”  Blaine asks.

Santana stands up, and she walks up right in front of Seb.

“I challenge you to a duel, Smythe.”  Santana says.

Seb stands up, and he’s mere inches from Santana.

“By Warbler tradition, I must accept.”  Seb smirks. “You’re on.”

I didn’t notice this, but Ralph has a Beats Pill.  It’s blue. I see Ralph scrolling through his phone, and the tune to  _ Smooth Criminal  _ starts to play out of the speaker.

_ This is going to be good _ .  I think.


	102. Chapter 102: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. By the way, I'll take requests now, so leave your requests in the comments below. I actively check the comments, and I pride myself in responding to every single one. Next chapter is Barry's P.O.V, and it's going to be a time-skip to March 14th... For the first person who can figure out the significance of that date, and if you request something, your request will be the first to be put into the story. But your request will not be put in if it involves killing off one of the main characters, or changing a main character's significant other. I can put other people together though. I will still put in everyone else's requests to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

I listen as the into music plays.  Bas and Santana are circling each other, and I have to admit, Bas is looking pretty hot.  He starts to sing, still circling Santana, who has stopped in place.  I watch as the  _Smooth Criminal_ duet is recreated before my eyes, except without all the chairs.

\---------------------------------------------

“You’ve been struck by a smooth criminal.”  Both finish the song.

Everyone erupts in applause.  The two are standing face to face.  I’m staring straight at Bas. He looks absolutely amazing.  And the way his body moved as he sung almost drove me insane.

Bas and Santana erupt in smiles.  They move away from each other.

“Still got it, Smythe.”  Santana says.

“You too.”  Bas says.

I watch Bas as he walks towards his seat, and towards me.  Before he can sit down, I grab him by the collar of his t-shirt, and I pull him into my lap.  Bas lets out a gasp.

Before he can do anything, I get a better grip on his collar, and I pull him into a needy kiss.

Bas’ hands are immediately moving to the hair on the sides of my head.  I slide my hands under his t-shit, and I start rubbing circles on the smooth skin of his back.  Our lips press together hard.

We break apart a few seconds later.  I look around, averting my eyes from Bastian.  I see people having side conversations. Sara clears her throat.

“Okay, no extreme PDA, except for Barry and Oliver.”  She says.

Bas sighs, and he climbs out of my lap.

 _Why’d you kiss me?_ He asks as he sits down.

 _Because you looked too goddamn sexy when you were performing_.  I answer.

I’m looking into Bas’ eyes as I think.  Bas blushes, and he looks down at the floor.  I look at everyone.

“Why do Ollie and I get to have PDA?”  Barry asks.

“Because you two are just adorable.”  Blaine answers.

“Plus, some people have a certain kink…”  Tommy trails off.

I glare at him, and then I look at Bas.  He looks down at the floor.

“We’re not talking about this now.”  I say. “Just… no.”


	103. Chapter 103: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope y'all enjoy this. I tried my best lol. Next chapter's Nate's P.O.V.  
> Btw, I was re-reading old chapters, and I was getting nostalgic. Chapter before 52 were mostly co-written. The co-writer is not my friend anymore, but I don't need her. And the thing is, the co-writer and her group of friends are dealing with a bit of drama. I don't have friends, so I don't have to deal with the drama. Yay! Lol.  
> This story has evolved so much. And the chapters I keep re-reading are 14, 18, 24, 26, 48, 60, and sometimes 85. I plan to read chapter 80 again too. They're some of my favorite chapters. Anywaaaaaaaays, I'mma stop typing this note now, and for those of you who actually read the author's notes, I'mma let you enjoy the chapter.

Just under a month has passed by.  Yesterday was Sunday, and it’s now Monday.  I wake up as I feel fingers running through my hair.  I can feel that I’m laying on my stomach, and I’m on top of Ollie.  We’re both naked. My arms are wrapped around his waist, and his free arm, his right arm, is wrapped around my waist.

I look up, and I meet Ollie’s eyes.  His fingers stop their movement, and he rests his hand in my hair.  I see light stubble starting to grow again. I rest my chin on his chest.

“Morning, Barry.”  Ollie says, smiling.

“Morning, Ollie.”  I say back, voice sleepy.  

I glance outside, and it’s extremely bright out.  It’s not this bright when we usually wake up at six.  I feel my eyes widen. I look away, and I start to move.

“Shoot, we’re late.  We have to get up, Ollie.”  I say.

He uses the arm around my waist to push me back against him.  “No, we’re not. I called into school, and I got us both the week off.”

I press my right cheek into his chest, snuggling into his warmth

“Why?”  I ask.

“Do you not know what today is?”

“No…?”

“March 14, silly.”  Ollie says. “Happy birthday, Barry.”

“Thank you.  You realize we’ve been married for a month now?”

He presses a kiss to the top of my head, and I get a wide smile on my face.

“Yeah.”  Ollie starts.  “But today is about you.”

I look up at him, and he’s smiling widely.  I feel my smile grow wider, and I rest my chin on his chest.  We look into each other’s eyes. I can see pure and utter love in Ollie’s eyes, and that just makes me super happy.  

“Berry!”  I can hear Wally yelling my nickname. 

I turn my head towards the direction of his voice.  Wally speeds over to the bed, and he climbs on. I smile.  Wally lays on his side on top of the blanket, facing Ollie and I. 

Wally’s a really cute kid.  He has these bright, green eyes, full of light.  His bright, ginger hair is in the exact style as mine.  Light freckles scatter across the bottom of his nose and his upper cheeks, just a bit under his eyes.   Wally has a big smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, Berry!”  Wally says. 

“Thank you, Wally.”  I say back.

He looks to Ollie.  “Morning, Oliv’r!”

“Good morning, Wally.”  I hear Ollie say.

“Are you really staying home all week?”  Wally asks.

“Yeah, we are.”  Ollie answers.

“Yay!”  Wally says.

“I have something planned, so we should really get up and get ready.”  Ollie says.

“What is it, Ollie?”  I ask.

“It’s a surpwise!”  Wally says.

“Why don’t you go get dressed, brush your teeth, and get ready?”  Ollie suggests to Wally.

“Okay!” 

Wally climbs off the bed, and he runs out of the room.  I look back at Ollie, resting my chin on his chest again.  He still has his hand in my hair, and he begins to slowly stroke his fingers through my hair.

“Barry?”  Ollie asks, looking into my eyes.

“Yeah, Ollie?”  I ask back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“How ‘bout we get dressed?”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wanna kiss.”

Ollie chuckles.  “Of course. Anything for you.”

I slide up his body until we’re eye level.  I look down into Ollie’s eyes, smiling. His lips come up to meet mine.  Our lips are pressing together softly. His stubble scratches lightly against my face, and I love it.

Ollie then rolls us over, so that I’m on the bottom, and he’s on the top.  I feel his back dipping into me. I have my hands gripping his face, and his are around my waist.  I can feel his stubble on his cheeks scratching against my hands, and it’s just  _ so good _ .

I feel his tongue pressing against the middle of where my lips meet.  I part my lips. Ollie slowly moves his tongue into my mouth, the underside of it sliding against my lip.  I moan into his mouth. I feel Ollie’s right hand trail down to my ass, and he lightly spanks me.

_ Be quiet, or we can’t do this.   _ He thinks.

_ Okay. _

Another spank.  I whimper as quietly as I can, but I like it.  The pain is just  _ so good _ .

_ Okay what, Barry? _

_ Okay, sir. _

_ Good boy _ .

I feel my chest warm at his praise.  Ollie begins to move his tongue around my mouth.  He licks my left inner cheek, and I have to try extremely hard not to moan.  He continues to lick the same spot, and I can feel my resistance to moan decreasing.  

Luckily, Ollie breaks the kiss.  He pushes himself up, and he lets go of my waist.  He supports himself with his elbows. I reach my arms out in order to still grip my face.

“Are you happy now?”  He asks.

I nod.   _ Yeah _ .

“Now can we get dressed?”  He asks.

I let go of him, sighing.  But then I smile. “Of course.”

Ollie rolls off of me, and onto the bed.  I speed over to the door, and I quickly close it.  I speed over to the dresser. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him getting clothes to get dressed into.  

I quickly grab clothes and change into them; a red and black plaid button-up, blue jeans, red boxers, and socks.  I roll the sleeves of my shirt up so that the cuffs rest a bit under my elbows, and I look down at my wedding band with pride.  I slide it off, and I slide off the engagement ring. I slide the wedding band back on.

I go over to the nightstand next to my side of the bed, and I slide the engagement ring onto the ring stand.  I look over my shoulder, and Ollie looks perplexed.

“Why’d you take the ring off?”  He asks.

“It’s getting tiring to wear two rings.”  I answer, looking away. I tap my fingers on the edge of the nightstand.  “Besides, we’re married now.”

I can hear Ollie walking up behind me.  I rest my fingers where they are. I hear his footsteps stop directly behind me.  Ollie wraps his arms around my waist. I quickly move my arms so that they hook over his, keeping me locked in his big, warm, strong arms.  I feel him rest his chin on my shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Bear.”  He whispers, using the nickname he only uses for me when we, you know…

I decide to not say anything about what he calls me, and I smile fondly, snuggling into his arms.

“Thank you, Ollie.”  I say.

“I have something for you.”  He says. “It’s in the kitchen.”

I look over my shoulder at him.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”  I say.

“Bear, don’t be ridiculous.  You’re my husband, and I love you.”  Olle kisses the top of my head. “You’re amazing, and everyone deserves a gift on their birthday.  This isn’t even the biggest part.”

“There’s more?”  I ask, eyes flickering to his face.

Ollie looks into my eyes.  “Yeah. Now come on, let’s go.”

We let go of each other.  Ollie takes my right hand in his left, and he runs his fingers over the back of my hand.  I look up at him, because previously, I was looking at our hands, and he’s smiling. We’re both smiling now.

“Let’s go.”  He says.

I just smile at him, and I nod.  Ollie pulls on my hand, and we walk to the bedroom door.  He opens the door, and I glance at him, smiling still. I look down at the floor.  I watch the floor. Ollie leads me to the living room, and he sits me on the couch.  I look up at him, still holding his hand. 

“I’m going to go get your gift.”  He says.

“I presume I should stay here, then?”  I ask.

“Yeah.” 

Ollie looks down at the floor, smiling.  He looks really cute. He looks back up at me.

“I’ll be back, okay?”  He asks.

“Okay.”  I say.

Ollie lets go of my hand.  He walks over to the kitchen.  I then hear a knock on the front door.  I speed over, and I open the door.

There stands Iris and Thea.  They’re smiling at me.

“Happy birthday, Barry.”  Thea says.

“Thank you.”  I answer.

Before I know it, Iris is hugging me.  I smile, and I hug back.

“Happy birthday.”  She says.

“Thanks.”  I say.

We break our hug, and I look at the two.

“Both of you, come in.”  I say.

I step aside, letting Iris and Thea inside.  We all walk over to the couch and sit down.

“So, has Oliver told you where we’re going yet?”  Thea asks.

“No.”  I answer.

“Well, I can’t tell you where, but I will tell you that Sebastian, Hunter, Adi, Nate, Alex, and John will also be there.  Of course, us three, Oliver, and Wally are going.” Iris says.

“Oh, and Sebastian and Adi don’t know where we’re all going either, so you’re not alone.”  Thea says.

“So you’re telling me that you two, Ollie, Nate, and Hunter all conspired on this plan, and didn’t bother to tell me or my brothers?”  I ask. “And you told the kids?”

They both nod.  I roll my eyes. I look behind me, and I see Ollie standing a short distance from the couch, watching me.  I smile as soon as I see him. Iris and Thea had started their own discussion. 

I watch Ollie, and, at the same time, he’s watching me.  He just stands there, staring into my eyes. I can feel myself become confused, and I know it shows on my face.  We remain eye contact.

_ Why are you standing there?   _ My thought questions.   _ Come here, Ollie. _

Ollie looks down at the floor, rubbing his neck.  He looks pretty hot, with the way he’s looking down at the floor, smiling.  I feel my heart start to beat faster than normal. And my normal heartbeat is at a super-sped up rate.

_ I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation _ .  He finally thinks back, glancing up and looking into my eyes.

_ Just come here!   _ I pout, putting on puppy dog eyes.   _ Please? _

I can see Ollie look fully up.  He looks to melt as he stares into my eyes, his shoulders slumping.  He walks over to the couch, and he plops down next to me. I hear something drop next to him.  He quickly wraps his arms around me, pulling me close.

I smile, and I reciprocate his embrace, turning to my side, and curling into his body.  I wrap my arms around his waist. I rest my head on his chest, snuggling into warmness. Iris turns to look at us, and she taps Thea on the shoulder, gaining her attention.  Iris motions to me and Ollie, Thea following her gaze. Thea fianlly notices the two of us.

“Hey, Oliver.”  Thea says.

“Hi.”  Ollie says.

Ollie’s rubbing my back, and the combination of that, and him holding me close to him, is making me feel so comfortable.  I smile, and I close my eyes, nuzzling his chest.

“Why is my brother so adorable?”  I can hear Iris ask.

“I know, right?”  Thea responds.

“Well his adorableness is one of the many reasons why I love him, so…”  Ollie’s voice trails off.

I can feel my cheeks warm up, and I move my hand up to his chest.  I clutch his shirt, and I snuggle into it, trying to hide my face.

“Barry.”  He says my name.  “Look at me.”

My eyes pop open, and I look up at him.  Ollie’s smiling. He lets go of me to grab what dropped next to him.  I reposition myself so that I’m in his lap, back pressed to his chest.  Ollie wraps his left arm around me, almost instinctively, keeping me in place.  I watch as he grabs a small, black, rectangular box. I look at it, confused, and curious about what’s in the box.

“Open it.”  He says.

I grab the box from Ollie’s hand carefully, making sure not to break anything if there’s something fragile inside.  I glance up, and I see everyone looking at me. I look back at the box, and I lift the lid.

Inside of the box is a watch.  The strap is light brown, and the head of the watch is white.  The hands and lines on the head of the watch are black. The watch is gold rimmed.  I glance behind me at Ollie, who’s just smiling.

“So, do you like it?”  He asks, seeming a bit nervous.

I smile at him.  “I love it. Thank you, Ollie.”

Ollie kisses me on my right cheek.  I look at Iris and Thea, who are just smiling.  I look back to Ollie, and he takes the watch out of the box.  I can feel his icy blue eyes on me. 

“Give me your wrist.”  He says.

I feel his left arm’s grip on me loosen.  I turn on my side, my back to the two girls.  I reach my left wrist out. Ollie takes my hand with his left, and he grips it tight.  With his right hand, he fastens the watch around my wrist. He does so carefully, still holding onto my hand.

When Ollie finishes fastening the watch onto my wrist, he lets go of my hand.  I rotate my wrist, looking at every inch of the watch. It’s really nice.

“Can we see?”  Thea asks.

“Yeah, of course.”  I answer.

I climb out of Ollie’s lap, and I walk over to Iris and Thea.  I hold my wrist out, and the two of them look at the watch. Iris whistles.

“You have good taste, Oliver.”  Iris says.

“Thanks.”  I hear Ollie say. 

I walk back over, and I plop down in Ollie’s lap.  He quickly wraps his arms around me, and he pulls me close.  I rotate myself, and my back is to Iris and Thea again. I wrap my arms around his neck.  My ass is in his lap, and my legs go onto the couch to his right. Ollie has his arms wrapped around me, keeping me close.

I smile, and I rest my head onto his shoulder.  Ollie rubs my back. I sigh, content.

_ The time is already set on the watch, by the way.   _ Ollie thinks.

_ Thanks _ .  I think back.   _ I love you _ .

_ I love you too, Bear _ .  Ollie kisses the top of my head.

I hear footsteps, and we all look to see who it is.  We all see Wally.

“Hey Thea, Iris, Berry, and Oliv’r.”  Wally says. “Are we going now?”

The four of us on the couch look at each other.  

_ Are we?   _ I question.

_ Yeah _ .  Ollie thinks back.

I climb out of his lap, and I walk to the front of the room, sliding with my socks.  Everyone looks at me.

“Well, let’s go to wherever you all have planned.”  I say.

“I’ve gotta get something really quick.”  Ollie says.

“Okay.”  I reply, shrugging.

Ollie gets up, and he goes over to the fridge.  He pulls out six wicker baskets.  _ Picnic  _ baskets.  He looks over to Thea.

“Thea, help me?”  Ollie asks.

“Of course.”  Thea replies.

Thea gets up, and she walks over to the kitchen.  She picks up three of the baskets, holding one basket in her left hand, and the other two in her right.  Ollie crouches down, and I see him pull something out of the cabinet. He stands back up, and he places a dark red blanket, that looks pretty big, on the counter.

Iris gets up and walks over.  She grabs the blanket. I watch all three of them, confused.  I feel tugging on my hand, and I look down to see Wally.

“Come on, Berry.  Let’s go put on our shoes.”  He says.

“Okay, bud.”  I say.

Wally lets go of my hand.  We walk over to the door, and we quickly put on our sneakers.  Ollie, Thea, and Iris walk over, each of them holding something.  Ollie slides on his sneakers, not letting go of the three baskets in his hands.

“Berry, can you carry me?”  Wally asks.

“Sure.”  I say.

I crouch down, and I pick Wally up.  I ballance him on my hip, wrapping my arm around him.  Wally wraps his arms around my neck, clinging to me. I look behind me at the other three.

“Ready to go?”  Iris asks.


	104. Chapter 104: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Short as my patience for the ships of Olicity and WestAllen (no offense to those who ship them, it's my opinion). Short as my patience when Iris called Barry 'babe' in this week's episode of the Flash. Okay, why am I talking about this?

I’m in my car, driving to the hill Oliver told me to.  Oliver, Hunter, Iris, Thea, and I all planned this for the triplets’ birthday.  Thea’s Oliver’s sister. The hill’s Oliver and Barry’s “spot.” 

Adi’s in the car with me.  We moved into my grandpa’s old place.  I’m still devastated by the loss, but I’ve recovered a bit, with the help of Adi.  We had switched uh… sexual roles. I don’t have a better term. He’s now the bottom, and I’m the top.  Adi likes it better when we’re snuggling, and when I’m holding him.

ANYWAYS, now that that’s said and done, back to being in the car.  Adi’s actually wearing something that’s not a variant of the color black for once.  He has on a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and he’s wearing my tan khaki jacket, which is unzipped.  He’s groaned accustomed to the jacket.

I have a blue blanket in the backseat, and four picnic baskets.  I have to bring a lot of food, as there’s going to be eleven people there, and of those eleven, there are going to be five speedsters.

“Where are we going?”  Adi asks.

I sigh.  He keeps asking this at least every five minutes, and it’s getting annoying.  

“I can’t tell you.”  I respond.

“Please, Nate.”  Adi says. “At least give me an idea.”

“Fine.  We’re going to have a picnic.  That’s all I’m telling you.” I answer.

“Well, obviously, there’s four baskets in the back, and the blanket.”

I sideways glare at him, and he just laughs.  I then sigh.

“What the actual fuck?”  I ask.

“That glare.”  Adi simply says.  “That fucking glare.”

And then I burst into laughter as well.  I don’t know why; probably just the way he just bluntly said that.  We both conclude our laughter, composing ourselves.

“What was that?”  He asks.

“I don’t know.”  I respond. 

We fall to silence.  I pull up to the hill.  There’s no parking lot, and only one car is parked.  It looks to be Hunter’s car. I park my car next to his, and I pull the keys out of the ignition.

“Well, we’re here.”  I say.

“This is a hill though.”  He says.

“I know.  Come on, let’s get out.”

Adi shrugs.  We both get out of my car, and I slide my keys into the pocket.  We go to the back of the car, and open the doors.

“Can you get two baskets, and I’ll get the other two?”  I ask. “I’ll get the blanket as well.”

“Sure.”

Ad grabs two baskets, and I grab the other two, along with the blanket.  We close the doors, and I reach in my pockets, pressing on a button on my keys to lock the car.

I turn to look at Adi, and at the same time, he looks at me.

“Ready?”  I ask.


	105. Chapter 105: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Oliver being the greatest husband ever to Barry. Next chapter finna be Barry's P.O.V, and it's starting right where this one left off.  
> I was re-reading chapters, and I realized mistakes. I'm too lazy to update them on here, and to fix my typos. That's just me. ENJOY THIS FLUFF!

It’s just Barry and I now.  Everyone went home, and it’s around noon.  Iris and Thea left as well, Iris taking Wally back to her place.  And luckily, Iris, being the amazing person she is, has agreed to watch Wally up until Wednesday night, which means I get two and a half days alone with Barry, which is amazing.

The baskets, along with the blanket, are in the backseat of the car.

Currently, Barry and I sit together on the top of the hill.  My left arm is around his shoulders, and I’m holding him tightly to me.  Barry’s arms are around my waist. He’s resting his head on my shoulder. I can feel the watch I gifted him pressing lightly into my side, but I honestly do not give a single shit.

The warmth of Barry’s body is pressing into my side, letting me know he’s there.  My right hand acts of its own accord, finding its way into Barry’s hair. I slowly began to move my fingers through my husband’s hair, stroking it.

Barry leans back against my shoulder, and I get a good view of his face.  His eyes are closed, and he’s smiling. But then, his eyes pop open.

“Hey.”  I say, still stroking his hair

“Hey, Ollie.”  He says back. 

“How’s today for you so far?”  I ask, looking into his eyes as I smile.

“Great.”  Barry answers, looking into my eyes.  “Thank you, Ollie.”

“It’s your birthday, Bear.  I had to. Speaking of, there is one more surprise, of which I have not revealed to you yet.”  I say.

Barry gets the adorable look of his confusion on his face.

“What is it?”  Barry asks.

“It’s a surprise, Bear.”  I smile.

“Can I see it?”

I laugh.  “Sure. Let’s go.  It’s not in the car, or at home.”

“Where is it, then?”

“I’ll show you.  So come on, let’s go.”

We let go of each other, and we both get up.  I feel a had reach out to grab my left. I look over to Barry.  He’s looking down at the ground, blushing. I grip his hand tighter, and I turn to face him.  Barry turns to face me, but he’s still looking down at the hill.

I reach my free hand out, and I cup his right cheek.  Barry blushes even harder, his cheeks becoming a deep red color.  I can feel that his cheeks are really warm.

_ He’s touching me.  Oh god oh god oh god, what do I do?  I know we’re married now, and I’m comfortable with him, but what the hell do I do?   _ Barry’s thoughts show frenziness.

I start to laugh.  Barry’s beautiful hazel eyes come up to meet mine.  I can see a mix of embarrassment, confusion, frenziness, and happiness in them.

“You’re too cute.”  I say.

Barry smiles.   _ Thanks. _

“How about I carry you?”  I suggest.

“Really, Ollie?”

I softly caress his cheek.  Barry closes his eyes, and snuggles into my palm.  The red in his cheeks is starting to fade.

“Yeah.”  I answer.

With that, Barry opens his eyes.  He lets go of my hand, and shakes off my hand cupping his cheek.  Barry wraps his arms around my neck. I hook mine around his legs, and I lift him up.

Barry rests his head on my shoulder.  He pushes himself as close as he can to my body, snuggling into me.  I hold onto him tightly, being sure to not drop him. I love how his warmth presses into me.

“Ready?”  I ask.

“Mhm.”  Barry mumbles into my shirt.

I feel the vibrations of his voice against me, and I just smile, because he’s here with me.  I start to walk down the hill, and I hear Barry’s voice.

“Ollie?”  I hear him ask.

I’m around halfway down the hill now.

“Yeah, Bear?”  I ask back.

“I love you.   A lot.”

“I love you too, Barry.”

“I just…”

“What?” 

“I don’t know.  How’d I get so lucky?”

  
“Because you’re an amazing person, and you deserve the world.”

Barry clutches tighter to me.  We approach the bottom of the hill, and I carry Barry to the car.  I unlock my car, and I open the passenger’s door. I carefully set Barry down, like he’s a delicate flower.  But he’s not, all due to his speed.

We smile at each other for a second.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks.

“Mhm?”

“Thank you for the amazing day I’ve had so far.”

I lean over, and I press a quick, sweet kiss to his forehead.  I look to Barry, and he’s smiling widely, ear to ear.

“No problem.”  I smile.

I close the door, and I walk to the other side of the car.  I open my door, and I climb in the car. I close the door behind me, and I buckle in.  I plug my keys in the ignition, and I turn the engine on. I glance over at Barry.

He’s smiling to himself, and he’s looking out the window.  Barry’s buckled in. He turns around, and he looks at me.

“Hey.”  He says.

“Hi.”  I say back.

“Well, are you going to show me the surprise you mentioned?”

I start to drive.  “Of course.”

I drive down the road.  Barry and I rest in a peaceful silence.  But then I remember:  _ He doesn’t like silence. _

I glance over at Barry, and I see him start to fidget.

“Hey uh… how about we talk about something?”  I suggest.

“Oh uh… of course!  Of course, yeah. That would be good.”  Barry rambles.

My face breaks out in a smile.  “So what do you want to talk about?”

“How about our plans up until Wednesday night?”  He suggests the topic.

“Well obviously, I’m going to give you your surprise, and then we’ll get everything sorted out.  I honestly don’t know what to do after that.”

“Maybe we can…”  He trails off.

_ Fuck _ ?  He suggests.

_ I like how you think, Bear _ .  I think back, glancing at him.

I continue driving.  Eventually, I drive down a street, of which is filled with houses.  The last surprise is… yes, a house. It’s starting to get cramped in the apartment, and I think we can all benefit from a change of scenery.

I almost forgot; there’s a third surprise.  I got Barry an actual puppy. The puppy’s a golden retriever, and he’s just adorable, just like Barry is.

“Close your eyes, Bear.”  I say.

“Why?”  He asks.

“I don’t want you to see your surprise just yet.”

“Okay…”

I glance over, and I watch Barry close his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering.

I continue driving until I reach the last house on the street, which is our new home.  I drive into the driveway, and I park the car. I unbuckle. I pull the keys out of the ignition, and I throw them into my pocket.  I turn to Barry, and he still has his eyes closed.

“Keep your eyes closed, okay?”  I begin. “I’ll help you get out of the car, and I’ll carry you to where we’re going.” 

“Okay.”  Barry starts.  “I trust you.”

“Good, Bear.”  I start. “That’s good.”

I open the car door, and I climb out of the car.  I shut the door behind me. I walk around the car until I reach Barry’s door.  I open the door, and I see Barry unbuckled.

I scoop up Barry in my arms.  He instinctively wraps his arms around my neck.  I hold onto him tightly.

I turn, and I bump my hip against the car door.  The door swings back and closes. I start to carry Barry to the house, and he clings tightly to me.

“Hey, I’ve got you.  Don’t you worry.” I say,

_ I won’t.   _ Barry thinks.

He relaxes into my hold.  I walk up the stairs to the house.  I installed a SmartLock, so I don’t have a house key.  I quickly punch in the code, 0-2-1-4. I place my hand on the handle, and I pull open the door, still holding onto Barry.

The house is completely empty of furniture.  I look around for a second before stepping inside, pulling the door shut behind me.  I hold Barry in both of my arms again.

“We’re here.  I’m gonna put you down, okay?”  I ask for confirmation. “Keep your eyes shut.”

“I will, Ollie.”  Barry says, eyes still shut tight.

I carefully move my arms, and I let Barry slip out of my grasp.  I set him down carefully on the floor. He stands up, arms still wrapped around my neck.

I look straight at Barry’s face, and he looks just absolutely beautiful.  His features are completely relaxed, and at peace. He’s got the longest eyelashes I’ve ever seen on a guy, and they have a very soft, slight, natural curl to them.  I just smile.

“Turn around.”  I say.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”  He asks.

“Soon, Bear.”  I begin. “I’ll tell you when.”

Barry lets go of my neck, and he turns around.  I gently place my left hand over his eyes.

“So when I lift my hand, you can open your eyes.”  I pause. “Okay?”

“Mhm.”  Barry says.

I slowly start to move my hand away from his eyes.

“Alright.  Happy birthday, Bear.”  I say.

My hand is not covering his eyes anymore.  I have my hands clasped behind my back. I watch Barry as he looks around.  He walks around the room. He turns around, and he looks at me. 

Barry’s mouth is wide open, and he’s looking at me in shock.

“I thought it was getting a bit cramped in our apartment, and we’re married now, so I figured we’d move out eventually.  Besides, I think we could benefit from a change of scenery. Wally probably could as well.” I say.

Barry gets this big, wide smile on his face.  He’s smiling ear to ear, all of his teeth showing.  His beautiful, hazel eyes are gleaming. 

Before I know it, Barry is running towards me, and he takes me into a big hug, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.  I laugh, and I return his embrace, rubbing his back.

“Thank you, Ollie.  This is the best birthday ever.”  He says, snuggling into my chest.

“I’m glad you’re having a great day.”  I say. “But there’s one more thing.”

“I feel like you’ve already done enough for me already.”  He says.

“It’s your birthday, Bear.  You deserve it.” I say. “Now I’m going to go get it.”

“M’kay.”  

We embrace each other for a few more seconds before letting go of each other.  We look into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll be right back.”  I say.

Barry just smiles.   _ Okay. _

I walk away from him, and I walk up the stairs.  The house is a two story one, and there’s two bedrooms.  There’s two bathrooms as well. One is apart of the master bedroom, which will be Barry and I’s room.  The other bathroom is downstairs. 

There’s a spare room, which we will use for a home office.  Of course, we’re also going to have a living room, dining room, and a kitchen.  

I open the door to the master bedroom.  There’s only one item in it; a small cage.  I had to keep the puppy contained somehow.

I actually bought the puppy just a day ago, because I didn’t want to keep him in the cage for over a day.  The puppy has a pee-pad, food, and water in the cage. The food and water bowls are empty. 

I walk over to the cage, and the puppy looks up at me, beginning to wag his tail.  He doesn’t have a collar on, as he is just a little pup, and doesn’t have a name yet.  I crouch down, and I open the cage. 

The puppy stands up, and he begins to walk over to me.  I reach out my hand, and the puppy sniffs it.

“Come on, I think it’s time I introduce you to Barry.”  I say, smiling.

The puppy walks out of the cage, and he nudges at my legs.  I carefully lift him up, cradling him in my arms like a baby.  I carefully stand up, holding the puppy in my arms. I look down, and I see him wagging his tail.  The dog’s huge, chocolate brown eyes look up into mine. He lets out a bark, and I laugh.

I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.  I can feel the soft fur of the unnamed pup against my shirt, and I feel the warmness of his body.  I feel his body going up and down with his breathing. I walk down the hallway, and slowly walk down the stairs.  I watch Barry as he looks out the window.

_ This place is really nice.   _ Barry thinks, pressing his fingers to the glass.

“Barry?”  I ask his name.

Barry immediately turns around as he hears his name.  His eyes immediately are focussing on what’s in my arms.  He smiles again, and runs over to me at normal, human speed.

“Careful, Bear.”  I warn. “You might scare him.”

“I will be.”  Barry says softly.

Barry reaches his hand out to the puppy, letting the pup sniff his hand.  He does so, and he licks his hand. Barry laughs.

“Hi, little guy.”  Barry says softly, smiling.  “You’re a very cute little puppy.”

I look down at the puppy in my arms, and he turns his head in curiosity to Barry.  Barry sits down on the floor, and I sit down across from him.

“Can I hold him?”  Barry asks me.

“Of course.”

I carefully hand the puppy to Barry.  Barry carefully sets the puppy in his lap.  Barry sits with his legs crossed like a pretzel.  The puppy lays comfortably in Barry’s lap, conforming to the empty space.  Barry places his hand into the fur on the puppy’s head, and he begins to slowly stroke his fur.  The puppy closes his eyes, enjoying Barry’s touch.

“Does he have a name yet?”  Barry asks.

“No.”  I answer.  “I wanted you to name him.  Besides, we still have to get him a collar, a leash, a bed, better food and water bowls, some toys, and whatever else we need for him.”

  
“We’ll do that later.”  Barry says, looking down at the puppy.  “I think I’ll name him Arrow. How does that sound to you?”

“Are you serious?”

Barry looks up at me, smiling.  “I think it’s a good name.”

I sigh.  “Whatever you want.”

“Then his name is Arrow.”

I look at the puppy, and his eyes snap open.  He looks up at Barry, and Barry looks down at him.

“Do you like the name Arrow?”  Barry asks softly to the puppy.

I watch Arrow nuzzle Barry’s leg, and that’s when I know the name will stick.  Barry looks back up at me, smiling widely.

“Do you have food for him?”  Barry asks me, still stroking Arrow’s fur.

“Yeah.”  I answer.  “Actually, do you want to go to the pet store now and get what we need for him?”

“Sure.  I don’t see why not.”  Barry replies, looking into my eyes.  “Wait, is he vaccinated?”

“Yeah.  We have to fill out the papers for him later, when they come in the mail.”

  
“Okay.”

“Do you wanna bring Arrow with us?”

Arrow’s head perks up at the mention of his name.  Barry continues to pet him.

“We don’t have a leash for him yet, so I don’t think we can.”  Barry answers. “And after we get what we need, and get him settled, maybe we can start moving stuff over here?”

“Of course.”  I say. “We have to rent a moving truck.”

“How else are we going to transfer all of our stuff over here?”  Barry smirks.

I sigh.  “Well, let’s go.”

Barry takes hold of Arrow, and he sets him down on the floor next to him.  Arrow sits down. Barry looks to Arrow.

“We’re going to get you some toys and stuff, and we’ll be right back.”  Barry says to Arrow.

Arrow starts to whimper.  Barry pets Arrow’s back.

“We’ll be back soon.”  Barry says to Arrow. “Stay here.”

Barry looks to me.

“Ready to go?”  I ask him.

Barry nods, and we both stand up.  

“Yeah.”  Barry answers.  “Let’s go.”


	106. Chapter 106: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today. I'm on a roll lol. Next chapter is Hunter's P.O.V.

Ollie reaches out, and he grabs my hand.  I take one last glance at my new puppy, Arrow, and I smile at him.  Arrow wags his tail, and I laugh.

“Let’s go.”  I hear Ollie say.

“Okay.”  I say.

We start to walk to the door.  Ollie pulls it open for us. I kiss him on the cheek.

_ Thanks _ .  I think.

_ Of course _ .  He thinks back.

We walk out of our new home, and I take a whiff of fresh air.  Ollie closes the door behind us, and he presses the button to lock it.  We then start to walk across the small porch to the stairs, and we walk down them as well, still holding hands.  I glance at him, and I smile.

“Today has been really great.”  I comment.

“I’m glad you’ve had fun.”  He responds. “When we bring our stuff over, should we ask for help?”

“Definitely.”  I answer. I feel my cheeks warm.  “I’m not strong, so I can’t lift anything that heavy.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  He says. “Who should we ask?”

“Hunter, Nate…”  I trail off. “Tommy?”

“He’s one of my best friends, so of course.”

“Wait, isn’t he at school?”

“Trust me, he’d be glad to have an excuse to ditch.”

I chuckle.  We reach the car, and Ollie lets go of my hand.  I walk to my side of the car, open the door, and get in.  I buckle in, and I glance to Ollie. He’s buckled in as well, and just plugged the keys into the ignition.  He starts to drive.

“Should I text Hunter, Nate, and Tommy?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Ollie answers.

I quickly make the group chat, and I text them all.

 

**Barry**

**Hey**

 

**Nate**

**Hi boi**

 

**Hunter**

**Um hello?**

 

**Tommy**

**Hey, Barry.  Heard it’s your birthday today.  Happy birthday**

 

**Barry**

**Thanks**

 

**Tommy**

**You’re welcome.  Also, Nate, Hunter, tell Adi and Sebastian that I said happy birthday.**

 

**Nate**

**Okay**

 

**Hunter**

**I will.  But Barry, why’d you text us all?**

 

**Barry**

**Well, Ollie surprised me with a freaking house, and I was wondering if you three would help us move stuff from the apartment to the house?  I’m too weak lmao**

 

**Nate**

**Sure**

 

**Tommy**

**Of course.  I get to leave school**

 

**Hunter**

**Sure.  But why not ask Bas and Adi?**

 

**Barry**

**Not to be rude, but they’re weak too.  They have the same build as me.**

 

**Hunter**

**I get it.  What time?**

 

**Barry**

**Soon.  We’re going to the pet store atm**

 

**Tommy**

**Wait, why?**  
  


**Barry**

**Well he got me a golden retriever puppy, which I named Arrow, and we need to get stuff for him**

 

**Nate**

**U lucky bitch**

 

**Hunter**

**Can you guys not?**

 

**Tommy**

**I honestly don’t care.  Prof just left room, so I’m going to leave now.**

 

**Barry**

**Well I’ll let you guys know when to come to the apartment**

 

**Nate**

**Alright**

 

**Hunter**

**Sounds good.**

 

**Tommy**

**Okay**

 

**Barry**

**Bye.**

 

I turn off my phone, and I slide it into my pocket.  I sigh.

“So?”  Ollie asks.

“They’ve agreed to help.”  I answer.

“Good.”

We fall to silence, and I immediately begin to fidget, tensing up.  

“What do we need to get?”  Ollie asks, breaking the silence.

“Bed, collar, leash, food and water bowls, brush, toys, a vacuum to clean up the hair when he sheds, treats, and maybe a bone.”  I answer.

“Okay.”  He pauses.  “What do you wanna talk about now?”

……………………………………………………………………

It’s later now; around five, to be specific.  We set everything for Arrow up, and officially moved out of the apartment.  We just finished the move not even five minutes ago.

Arrow’s bed is in the corner of our room, and the little puppy is laying on his bed, chowing away at a bone.

Ollie and I are in our bed.  I’m curled into his side, my head resting on his chest, and my arms are wrapped around his waist.  Ollie has his right arm around my shoulders, supporting me. His left hand is in my hair, stroking through the strands.

Both of our rings are on the ring stand, and my watch is next to it.  I move my left hand up, and I begin to move my fingers across his chest.

We’re both only wearing boxers, and we’re just laying together.

“Barry?”  Ollie asks my name.

“Hmm?”  I ask back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

We fall to silence for a few minutes, his hand moving through my hair, my hand moving across his chest.  Ollie clears his throat.

“What do you want to do?”  He asks.

“Can we just lay here together?”  I ask, looking up into his eyes.

Ollie returns eye contact, and he smiles.

“Of course.”  Ollie says, kissing my head.


	107. Chapter 107: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this is short af cuz i got bored writing it. Lol sorry. Next chapter is Barry's P.O.V.  
> Edit: Next chapter is actually going to be Iris' P.O.V. An idea came to mind.

I just got home from helping Barry and Oliver move.  Iris is watching both Alex and John, as well as Wally.  I close and lock the door behind me.

I take off the black, hooded sweatshirt I’m wearing, and I hang it in the coat closet.  The closet door makes a creaking sound as I close it. I take off my sneakers, and I place them neatly in the corner.

I begin to walk down the hallway to the bedroom, not bothering to alert Bas that I’m home.  Knowing him, he probably heard the creak of the closet door, and he probably already knows I’m home.

Bas asked me for only a few things for his birthday; a sketchbook, pencils, a pencil case, erasers, colored pencils, and a pencil sharpener.  Of course, I got the things for him. The smile on his face was worth it all.

I approach the bedroom, and I find the door wide open.  I glance aside, and I see Bas sitting on the bed. He’s drawing something in the sketchbook, which is tilted vertically.  He looks extremely focussed on drawing his picture. 

I cross my arms, and I just watch Bas as he draws.  He looks to only be wearing a navy blue hoodie, and his hair isn’t gelled.

“What are you drawing?”  I ask.

Bas looks up at me, and he just shrugs.

_ I don’t know _ .  He thinks.

I walk over to him, my arms still crossed.  I sit down on the bed next to him, and I look at his sketchbook.  I look to see that Bas has drawn a picture of an extremely realistic male hand holding three playing cards.  I look at him, and I meet his eyes. He looks at me, waiting for a reaction.

“What do you think?”  Bas asks, staring into my eyes, biting the end of the sleeve of the sweatshirt nervously.

“It’s really good, Bas.”  I comment, smiling at him.  “I never knew you could draw like this.”

Bas smiles.  “Thanks. It’s always been a talent of mine, and I’ve just never told anyone or shown anyone before.”

“Well you are a really good drawer.”  I say.

Bas’ smile grows wider, and he looks down at the drawing.  I take a closer look at the hoodie he’s wearing. It’s way oversized for him, and a bit of his collarbone is showing.  I then notice the small, silver, cursive writing in the top left corner. I smirk.

“Hey, is that my old lacrosse hoodie?”  I ask.

“Yeah.”  Bas answers, smirking.

“And why are you wearing it, exactly?”

“Because it’s comfy.”

  
“Don’t you have your own?”

“I didn’t bring it with me when I left Westerville.  Besides, even if I did, I’d still be wearing yours.”

Bas smirks, and he begins to move closer to me.  I sigh as he climbs into my lap. I run my hands under the hoodie, beginning to rub circles on his smooth skin.  I can feel his bare ass against my lap. Bas places his hands on my shoulders, and he leans his head next to my ear.

“Fuck me, Hunt.”  He whispers.

I smirk, looking into his eyes. 


	108. Chapter 108: Iris' P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Next chapter will be Barry's P.O.V, and I'm finally bringing in superhero stuff.

It’s around seven now, and I haven’t eaten yet.  I learned earlier that Barry and Oliver moved, and now, they have a golden retriever puppy, which Barry named Arrow.  And that’s good for them.

I’m in my room, my hair tied up in a bun, typing away on my laptop in my blog chatroom.  I’m taking questions from everyone. One anon types out a question that catches my attention.

 

**Anon asked:**

**Years ago, you used to post about the Flash on your blog.  He disappeared in 2011. Many think he’s dead. Is the Flash still alive?**

 

I start to type out my response.

 

**Iris (Admin) replied:**

**Yes, he is.**

 

**Anon asked:**

**Why did he disappear?**

 

**Iris (Admin) replied:**

**Because there was no crime left.**

 

**Anon asked:**

**Will he ever come back?**

 

**Iris (Admin) replied:**

**If crime is ever aroused again**

 

The anon stops typing in chat.  I say goodbye to the chatroom, and I shut off my laptop.  I hear a knock on the doorframe of the door to my bedroom, and I turn to see Alex standing there, John attached to his hip, holding onto Alex’s right hand, hiding behind him.  Hunter and Seb were right; that boy never leaves Alex’s side.

“Hey, guys.  Need anything?”  I ask, turning to them and smiling.

“Auntie Iris, can we have a snack?”  Alex asks me. “John, Wally, and I are hungwy.”

“Nice use of words.”  I comment. “But yeah, of course.  What do you guys want?”

“Do you have cwackers?”  John’s quiet voice asks.

I get up, and I walk over to them.  I crouch to their height.

“Yeah.  Do you want me to get you guys some?”  I ask.

They both nod.

“Well come on.”  I smile.

The two of them turn, and they walk out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s around half an hour later, and I just put the three boys to sleep in my bed.  I turn off the lights, and I leave the room, closing the door behind me. I only have my phone on me, and it’s in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

My sweatshirt is unzipped, and I have the sleeves pulled over my hands.  My sweatshirt is dark red, and I have a black tank top under it, with camouflage leggings.  I don’t have any makeup on.

I pull my hair tie out of my hair, letting my dark brown, commonly misconceived black hair fall onto my back.  I shake my head, getting rid of small grouped formation remaining from the bun.

I’m walking to the living room to sit on the couch.  I pause halfway, however, as I hear a knock on the front door.

“Coming!”  I shout.

I shuffle quickly against the dark brown, wooden floor to the door.  I unlock the deadbolt, and I turn the two dials to unlock the other two locks.  I place my hand on the doorknob, and I pull the door open. 

The person who knocked was- Tommy?  He has on a simple, casual outfit. He’s got on a navy blue pull-over hoodie, which has white drawstrings.  He has on a dark blue jeans that look worn. He has on a pair of Adidas Superstar sneakers on. They look newly bought, judging by their pristine condition.  They’re in the simple, traditional, white shoe, white laces, and black stripes style. I run my eyes back up Tommy’s body to meet his.

“Hello.”  I say. “Uh, what exactly are you doing here?”

Tommy starts to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.  I stare into his bright blue eyes.

“I wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me.”  He says.

“Well I can’t exactly  _ leave _ .  Wally, Alex, and John are asleep.”  I say.

“Maybe I could… come in?”  Tommy suggests, providing a possible solution.

I step aside.  “As long as you’re quiet.  I don’t want to wake them.”

Tommy smirks.  “I’ll play by your terms, Iris.”

Tommy walks inside.  I close the door behind him, and I deadbolt and lock it again.  I watch as Tommy walks over, only to plop down on the couch. I start to pace in front of him.

“God, I look so ugly right now.”  I say. “You should’ve told me you were coming.”  
I stop and I look at Tommy.

“Pfft.  Shut up.”  He starts, rolling his eyes, and amused smirk tugging at his lips.  He obtains eye contact with me. “You look beautiful. You  _ are  _ beautiful.”

I look down at the floor, smiling to myself.  I can feel my cheeks warming, but it doesn’t show, due to my light brown skin tone.  A lock of my wavy hair falls in front of my shoulder. I push it back behind my ear. I’m smiling ear-to-ear.

“You really think that?”  I ask.

I glance over, and I see Tommy get up from the couch.  He walks over to me, and, when he reaches me, he cautiously raises a hand to my cheek.  I let Tommy cup my right cheek.

“Yeah, I do.  You’re a beautiful woman, Iris.”  Tommy compliments me.

“Thank you.”  I say.

I look up into his beautiful, bright blue eyes.  We remain eye contact, and Tommy gently caresses my cheek.  I honestly don’t know why I’m letting him touch me like this.  I mean, he has been very kind to me. It also helps that he’s polite, and not rude at all.  Tommy may be a little  _ sarcastic _ at times, but it’s all in good fun.  He’s never outright  _ mean _ .

All of a sudden, I see him leaning in.  I feel myself leaning in as well. I close my eyes, and my lips connect with his.  

Tommy’s lips are really soft against mine.  He brings his other hand up to my face, and he grips both of my cheeks carefully now.  Tommy’s lips press softly against mine. We lean into the kiss, and he licks at my lips.  I moan softly, and I let my lips fall open.

Tommy’s tongue snakes into my mouth.  I feel his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, and I lean into his touch.  The kiss is soon broken.

“Iris…”  Tommy trails off.

“Tommy…”


	109. Chapter 109: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First superhero chapter! I hope you enjoy. I have no idea how I got this done so quickly. Probably because when I'm really fond of one of my ideas, I'm good at writing it. Some fluff lol. Enjoy! Next chapter is Barry's P.O.V. again.
> 
> (Side Note: How does this story have so many hits and kudos? And how am I now writing chapter 110?)

I wake up to my phone ringing.  I’m wrapped up in Ollie’s arms, so I phaze out of his hold, and I speed over to the nightstand.  I see that I’m getting a call from Iris. I answer the call.  _ Weird, she should be at school _ …

“Hello?”  I ask into the phone.

“ _ Barry, you need to turn on the news right now _ .”  She responds.  “ _ It’s important _ .”

Just like that, she hangs up.  I speed downstairs, and I turn on the TV.  It’s already set to the news channel. What I see on screen shocks me.

The Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne, the man who killed my parents, is on the TV, holding the camera.  He’s in Jitters, and there’s five hostages tied up behind him.

“Are you listening now, Flash?”  Thawne asks.

I tighten my grip on the remote, starting to get angry.

“Good.  Well, you’ve been missing for five years now, and I think it’s about time you made a return.”  Eobard says, vocal cords vibrating to disguise his voice. 

He looks at the hostages, who I see look absolutely horrified.  I feel my fist clench around the remote, and my arm is vibrating with anger.  He then looks back at the camera.

“Let’s just say if you’re not here in ten minutes, these five die.  Times ticking, Flash.” He smirks.

The camera feed cuts blank.  I hear footsteps, and I look to see Ollie at the bottom of the stairs.  I turn off the TV.

“Barry, what’s going on?”  Ollie asks, seeming concerned.  “You look mad.”

“The man who killed my parents took hostages, and if I’m not there in ten minutes, they’ll die.”  I answer, not looking at him.

“Let me come with you.”  He says.

“Fine.  Hurry.”

I speed the two of us upstairs.  I speed into my Flash suit, tugging my cowl up.  I put my phone in a hidden pocket. I speed Ollie into his Green Arrow suit, lifting the hood up, putting his mask on him, and putting his bow in his hand.  His quiver full of arrows is on his back. He has his phone in his hidden pocket.

“Let’s go.”  He says.

I nod.   _ Yeah _ .

I pick him up, and I speed out of the house.  I speed the two of us to Jitters, and I set him down outside of the shop.  I notice another speedster approaching. I look to see Seb, and he sets down Laurel, who’s in her Black Canary get-up.  Seb’s dressed as the Blue Flash. He has his cowl up, and Laurel has on her mask. 

“I saw the news too.”  Seb says.

“As did I.”  Laurel says. “And the two of us wanted to help.”

“Of course.”  I say. “Let’s go in.  Speedsters aren’t known for their patience, after all.”

I open the door, and the four of us walk inside.  I watch Ollie load his bow with an arrow, and he points it at the enemy.  Laurel runs over to the hostages, and she quickly unties them all.

“Go.”  She says to them once they are all free.

The five hostages quickly run out of the coffee shop.  Laurel runs over, and rejoins the three of us. The Reverse Flash has his back turned to us four.  He turns around and looks at us.

“Looks like you’re early,  _ Flash _ .”  He teases, smirking.  “Oh, and you brought friends.”

“What do you want, Thawne?”  I ask, glaring angrily at him.

Eobard ignores me.  He lifts up his cowl, taking it off.  He looks up at us.

“There’s no need for masks.”  Eobard says, still smirking. “I already know who you all are, Mr. Queen, Mr. Smythe, and Ms. Lance.”

“How do you know?”  Ollie asks through gritted teeth, keeping his arrow locked on Thawne.

“I’m from the twenty-second century, Mr. Queen.  See, where I come from, the four of you, along with others, are legends.  You’re known as the heroes that saved the world. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  Thawne keeps eye contact with Ollie, and then turns to Seb. “Barry wasn’t supposed to meet you until 2018, Sebastian.  Oh, might I mention, how’s Hunter?”

“He has nothing to do with this.”  Seb growls.

“Oh, but he does.”  Thawne’s smirk is teasing.  “Why don’t you all take off your masks?  There is no real use to them, as I already know whom each of you are.  The cameras have already been depowered. And Mr. Queen, I advise you lower your weapon.  I’m not going to hurt any of you. You four are essential to the timeline.”

Ollie hesitates, but he lowers his bow.  He places the arrow back into his quiver, and he drops the bow.

_ This man…   _ His thought trails off.

_ I know, he’s a monster _ .  I think back.

One by one, we all start to take off our masks, hoods, and cowls.  I’m first, and then Seb, then Laurel, and finally Ollie.

“What do you want?”  Laurel asks, sneering.

“Just saying a little hello.”  Thawne says, his voice having a subtle, teasing tone to it.  “I’m surprised; things have seemed to happen early. The triplets meeting, the two of you-”  He looks at Ollie and I. “-getting married, the conception of Sebastian’s son, oh and sorry, did I spoil the child’s gender?”

“Shut up.”  I can tell Seb is glaring at him.  “And no, you didn’t.”

“That’s good.  You know, there is an aberration to the timeline, other than the meeting of you all.”  Thawne says.

“What?”  Ollie asks, growling, demanding an answer from him.

“I hope you know that you don’t scare me,  _ Mr. Queen _ .”  Thawne smiles mischievously now.  “Besides, I can’t tell you of the aberration, because it’s dangerous to know of your own future.”

“Why are you here?”  I ask.

“I have a proposition for you, Mr. Allen.  Oh, I forget, it’s Mr. Queen now.” Thawne says.

He starts to pace back and forth in front of us, boots making a steady pattern of  _ thunks  _ against the wooden floor.

“See, S.T.A.R. Labs has no owner now.  I’ve killed Mr. Wells, and everything has been left to your name.”  Thawne looks at me. “You do remember Mr. Wells, correct?”

“He was the man who watched over me when I was in my coma; of course I do.”  I answer.

“Well his right hand woman, Ms. Snow-”  Thawne starts.

“Doctor Caitlin Snow?”  Seb cuts him off.

“Yes.  I forget she was your doctor at a point.”  Thawne answers Seb’s question. He turns to look at me.  “Anyways, as I was saying, Ms. Snow will be coming to your home at approximately two in the afternoon to tell you more about taking over S.T.A.R. Labs.  If you chose, you can hire Ms. Snow as part of your staff.”

“Of course I will.”  I say.

“Don’t forget to tell Adrian about this opportunity.”  Thawne says. “He is essential to the development of the labs, as is yourself, Sebastian, Santana, and Laurel.”

“What does my girlfriend have to do with the situation?”  Laurel asks.

“You must have a business representative for every company.  I cannont say any more about this matter.” Thawne pauses. “And I must be on my way.”

Just like that, he’s gone.  I turn to look at Ollie, Seb, and Laurel.  The four of us look at each other.

“What the actual hell was that?”  Ollie says.

“No idea.”  I answer. “But Caitlin actually was a good friend of mine.  And Seb, when was she your doctor?”

“When I got amnesia a few months back.”  Seb answers. “But about the S.T.A.R. Labs thing, how do you, Laurel, myself, Santana, and Adi play into it?”

“I’m supposed to take over the company, Laurel would probably be the legal representative, Santana would do business, Adi would be the head of the engineering branch, and you would assist me as CEO, I suppose.”  I answer.

“Well are you going to do it?”  Ollie asks me.

All eyes are on me now.  I sigh.

“Yes.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to finish school, as I have no idea when I will have to resume position.”  I answer.

Ollie turns to me, and we make eye contact.

“Can we go somewhere to talk?’  He asks me. “Not to be rude, but  _ alone _ ?”

“Of course, Ollie.”  I say, smiling at him.  “Outside?”

He nods. 

_ Good idea.   _ He thinks.   _ Just put up your cowl, and I’ll put on my mask and pull up my hood.  We can’t risk our identities getting found out _ .

_ Agreed _ .  I think.

I pull up my cowl, and Ollie puts on his mask again.  He pulls up his hood. I look over to see that Seb pulled on his cowl.  Laurel has her mask on.

“We’ll be right back.”  Ollie says. “Laurel, keep watch of my bow?”

Laurel picks up the bow.  “Of course, Oliver.”

The two of us walk out of the shop.  We turn to each other, and he looks into my eyes.

“Barry, are you sure about this?”  He asks. “I know you really want to be a CSI, and I don’t want you to throw away your dream just to own some company.”

He reaches out, and he cups my cheeks in his hands.  I look into his eyes, and he starts to speak again. I listen to his words.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ll back your decision no matter what you chose.  I just want you to be happy.” Ollie continues.

I remain eye contact.

“I want to take over S.T.A.R. Labs.”  I answer.

“You’re sure?”  He asks.

I smile.  “Mhm.”

Ollie takes his hands off of me, and we go back inside.  Laurel hands the bow back to Ollie.

“So what did you guys talk about?”  Seb asks, smirking. “I bet you-”

“I will shoot you if you don’t stop.  And no, we talked about the S.T.A.R. Labs situation.”  Ollie cuts him off.

“Okay then.”  Seb still smirks.

I hear the doors to the shop open, and I look to see a man rushing in.  He’s wearing black framed glasses, and he has the same shade of dark brown hair as me.  He’s got the same skin tone as me, and he has green eyes. He has a camera in one hand, and a microphone in the other.  He’s dressed in a simple t-shirt, jeans, Converse, and a khaki jacket.

_ Press _ .  I think, glancing at Ollie.   _ Are we answering questions? _

_ I don’t see why not.   _ He winks at me, smiling.

The man walks up to us, and I can see the utter shock in his eyes.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but can I get an interview?”  The man asks. He looks young; around our age. 

“It’ll be quick.”  He adds.

“Of course.”  Laurel answers for us.

“I’m sorry, I’m just excited that I’m actually meeting the Flash right now.”  The man rambles, making me smile. “I was just talking about this last night with a reporter who knew you, Iris West.”

“Yeah, I know her.”  I say. “What’s your name?”

“M-Mike Matthews.”  The man, Mike, stutters.  He looks at everyone. “What do you three go by?”

“I’m the Blue Flash”  Seb answers the question.

“I’m the Black Canary.”  Laurel says.

“And I’m the Green Arrow.”  Ollie answers last.

“Great, so- uh… can I start rolling?”  Mike asks.

“Sure.”  I answer.

From left to right, it’s me, Ollie, Laurel, and Seb.  Mike turns on the camera, and he points it at himself, holding the microphone to his mouth.

“I’m reporter Mike Matthews.  As you may know, earlier on the news, a masked speedster demanded to meet the Flash here at CC Jitters.  The man took hostages, and I’m here with the Flash and his team so that they can answer questions on the matter.”  Mike starts.

He turns the camera to the four of us.  He holds the microphone still.

“Can you three tell the city who you are?”  Mike’s question is directed to Ollie, Seb, and Laurel.

“I’m the Blue Flash.”  Seb answers.

“I’m the Black Canary.”  Laurel says.

“And I go by the alias the Green Arrow.”  Ollie answers.

“Who let the hostages go?”  Mike asks.

“I did.”  Laurel answers.

“Were the hostages harmed?”  Mike asks.

“No one was harmed.”  Seb answers Mike’s question.

“Did the speedster have a motive for taking hostages?”  Mike asks.

“He only wanted to see me.”  I answer.

“Which brings me to this.  Flash, most of the citizens of Central City thought you were dead.  Why did you disappear?” Mike asks me.

“There was no crime left to stop.”  I answer.

“One last question.  If crime arouses again, will you four be around to put an end to it, and to save the city?”  Mike asks.

“I’m sure we will be.”  Ollie answers.

Mike turns off the camera, and he sets that and the microphone on a nearby table.

“Thank you for your comments.”  Mike says.

“Of course.”  Laurel smiles warmly at Mike.

“I don’t mean to bother you all anymore than I already have, but, can I get a picture?”  Mike asks.

“Sure.”  I smile as well.

Mike takes out his phone, and he pulls up the camera app.  The five of us begin to pose; Ollie wraps his arms around Laurel and I’s shoulders, and Seb crosses his arms.  Mike gets in front of four, and he holds up the phone in front of us all. He takes a photo.

“Thanks.”  He says.

“You’re welcome, Mike.”  Seb smirks.

“Can I post this on Instagram?”  Mike asks.

I chuckle.  “Sure. Let me make an account real quick, so you can tag me.  I’ll follow you as well.”

“Seriously?”  Mike asks in disbelief.

“I just made an account, it’s @sapphirespeedster.”  Seb blurts out.

I watch Ollie and Laurel take out their phones.  I take out mine, and I download Instagram. I use my speed to make an account.

“I’m @canary.”  Laurel says.”

“I’m @scarletspeedster.”  I say.

“I can’t believe you all.”  Ollie rolls his eyes. “But I’m @emeraldarcher.”

“Okay, I just tagged you all.  I’ll follow you too. My account is @mmatthews.”

I quickly pull up the account, and I follow Mike.  I follow Seb, Laurel, and Ollie as well. I then get a notification that I’ve been tagged in a post by @mmatthews.  I get a notification that the other four people followed me. 

“Thank you all so much.”  Mike says. “Again, I’m sorry that I took some time out of your days.”

“It’s fine.”  Seb says. 

“Thanks again.  Bye.” Mike says.

Mike quickly leaves the shop.  I look at everyone, and we all smile at each other.

“Well that was random.”  I say.

“Yeah.”  Ollie agrees.  “We’re all following each other, along with Mike, correct?”

“Mhm.”  Laurel answers.  

She raises her phone to her face, and she takes a selfie, smiling. 

“Just set my profile photo.  I suggest you three do as well.”  Laurel says.

“Barry, can you take one for me?”  Seb asks me.

“Sure.”  I say.

He hands me his phone.  Seb crosses his arms, posing. I laugh.  Seb smirks. I quickly take the picture, and I hand him his phone back.

“Thanks, bro.”  Seb says, looking down at his phone.

“No problem,  _ bro _ .”  I tease.

_ Mind taking a photo for me too _ ?  Ollie requests.

_ Of course _ .

Ollie hands me his phone.  He crouches down on the floor, and he loads his bow with an arrow, pointing it at the phone.  He closes his left eye.

“Sebastian, Laurel, get the hell out of my shot.”  He says blatantly.

“Damn, okay.”  Seb says.

“If you say so.”  Laurel smirks.

The two get out of the shot.  Ollie isn’t smiling, and his mouth is a flat line.  I quickly take the photo, and I look down at the picture I took.  I whistle.

“This is a good pic.”  I say, handing Ollie his phone back.  “Now put your bow down, and put your phone away.  I wanna take a picture with you.”

Ollie laughs.  “You’re kidding.”

“Do I  _ look  _ like I’m kidding?”  I ask.

Ollie sighs.

“Fine.”  He says, caving in.

He comes towards me, and he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.  He presses a kiss to the top of my head, and I smile, closing my eyes. My smile does not show my teeth.  I take the picture, and I open my eyes.

I look at the photo.  It’s really good, and Ollie and I both look adorable in it. 

_ Can I stop posing?   _ His thought questions.

_ Yeah _ .  I answer.

Ollie moves away from me.  I show him the photo.

“You look adorable in that.”  He compliments me.

I feel my cheeks warm.  Seb and Laurel peer at my phone.

“He’s right.”  Laurel blurts out.

I feel my cheeks become even hotter.  I quickly set my profile picture, and I put my name as The Flash on my page.  I quickly check everyone else’s page, and I see that they’ve done the same; Ollie’s set his as Green Arrow, Seb’s set his as The Blue Flash, and Laurel’s set hers as Black Canary.  I check Mike’s page, and I click on the most recent post, the one of all of us.

The caption reads, ‘Got to interview The Flash, The Blue Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.  Go follow them! @scarletspeedster @sapphirespeedster @emeraldarcher @canary’. I smile at this, and I like the post.  I look up, and I catch Ollie’s eyes with mine.

“Let’s go home before we have to do another interview.”  Seb says. “One was enough. Luckily, he was nice.”

“Yeah.”  Laurel agrees.  “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mike is Mon-El. I needed someone as a reporter, so I chose him.


	110. Chapter 110: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is all smut lol. Next chapter is continuing the pattern, so it will be Barry's P.O.V. There's probably going to be superhero aspects included, but idk yet, as I have not started to type it. Enjoy!

I pick up Ollie, and I speed us home, phazing through the door.  I set him down. I take off my cowl, and I watch Ollie lower his hood, then take off his mask.  He shoves his mask into his pocket.

I hear very,  _ very  _ light footsteps, and I look towards the stairs to see Arrow running towards us, barking happily.  He runs to me first. I begin to pet him, laughing. The tag on his dark green collar dangles from the metal ring of which it hangs from, along with a thing that lets him go through the smart dog door.

“Hi, puppy.  I’m gonna let you go to the potty, and then I’ll get you some food and water.”  I speak in a baby voice. “How does that sound?”

Arrow barks again.  I laugh, and I stop petting his golden fur.  Arrow runs towards the dog door, and the glass lifts up as he approaches.  I watch as Arrow jumps out. He disappears into the backyard as the glass descends.  I then look up at Ollie, and he’s just smiling, his hands folded behind his back.

I rise to my normal height, and I walk over to him.  I press a quick kiss to his cheek, and I smile at him.

“I’ll be right back.”  I say.

We obtain eye contact, icy blue eyes meeting hazel green ones.

“M’kay.  Love you, Bear.”  Ollie mumbles.

“Love you too, Ollie.”  I reply, smiling.

I feel Ollie press a kiss to my cheek.  I let myself snuggle into the touch of his lips for a few seconds, before walking past him, and towards the kitchen.  My boots make thuds against the wooden floor as I walk, similar to those Eobard’s boots made when we were at Jitters.  _ I hate him _ .

I reach the kitchen fairly quickly.  I step into the tile section that is enclosed by counters, my boots now making a different sound.  I crouch down in front of sink, and I pull open the cabinet.

I speed through filling Arrow’s food bowl, and his water bowl.  I turn around, and I see Ollie leaning against the edge of the counter, arms crossed.  He notices me looking.

“Hey.”  I say, smiling.

“Hey.”  Ollie returns the smile.

I stare at him, and his smile quickly disappears.  I feel myself become confused at this. Ollie’s eyes come to meet mine, and I see that his pupils are slightly blown.  I smirk, knowing that familiar look of lust.

He then beckons me, motioning with his head by tilting it.

_ Come here, baby boy _ .  His thought is commanding me to submit.

_ Yes, sir _ .  My thought shows my obedience. 

I walk towards him, stopping directly in front of him.  I know we’ve just entered a scene, and I can feel my mind entering submission mode.  Master places his hands on my hips, starting to trail his fingertips up my sides. Shivers are sent down my spine as he touches me.  I feel myself ever so slightly vibrating in anticipation for what he has in store for me.

“Tell me, Bear, who do you belong to?”  Master questions in a low voice.

He taps on my sides, and my body instantly stops vibrating.

“To you, sir.”  I answer, avoiding his eyes.

“Mm, good boy.”  He praises.

I feel my heart jolt at the miniscule amount of praise I’m given.  Master’s hands quickly slide down my sides, and they stop to grip my heights.  If it weren’t for my speed, I would have bruises.

“Eyes up, Bear.”  He commands.

I look up to meet his eyes.  His pupils are almost fully blown now, and I can feel myself getting hard.  He stares into my eyes, and then he tugs on my hips.

I let myself be pulled towards him until our lips connect.  My eyes immediately shut as my lips connect with his. I place my hands on his shoulders, just to have some support.

I lean deep into the kiss.  Master presses his lips against mine as hard as he can.  His stubble is scratching against my face, and it’s just perfect.  His tongue ever so slightly slides against my lips. I let my lips disconnect from each other.  

By this point, my lips are soaked from spit, as are my Master’s.  He just tastes  _ so good  _ as he kisses me.  His tongue slides into my mouth, and I let out a soft moan.  The grip on my hips tighten.

His tongue licks my interior left cheek, and I moan loudly into his mouth.  I feel my Master’s hard length pressing into my stomach. He breaks the kiss, leaving me breathless.  

I pant as I stare into my Master’s eyes.  His pupils are now fully blown, and I can feel my knees starting to get weak.  We just stare into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, which feels like forever.  Master starts to speak just as I catch my breath, my panting stopping.

“Speed us upstairs.”  He commands. “ _ Now _ .”

I nod, and I obey the command.  I speed us to the bedroom, closing the door behind us.  We stand across from each other. Master looks into my eyes.

“I want you naked, on your hands and knees, and on the bed.”  Master commands.

“Yes, sir.”  I show my obedience.  

I turn away from him, and I vibrate my body, letting my Flash suit fall to the ground in a heap.  I bend over to grab my phone from the pocket. I pull my phone from my pocket, and I grip it in my hand.  I stop in place as I feel Master’s eyes run over my body. I shiver.

“Good boy.”  Master praises.  

My heart jolts again.  I walk silently over to the bed, and I gently place my phone on the nightstand.  I then climb onto the bed, the mattress dipping under my weight. I plant my hands at a shoulder-width apart from each other.  I do the same with my knees, then pushing myself up in the air. 

“What a good boy you are, Bear.”  Master praises me.

My back slightly arches, and I moan out.

“Touch me, please!”  I can hear myself beg.  “Please, sir!”

“Shh.”  He whispers, and I immediately shut up. 

I can only listen as he walks around the room.  I hear the closet open, and something being retrieved from it.  I can’t help it when my eyes wonder behind me. Master’s holding a bottle of something.

“Eyes on the wall.”  He commands, not even looking at me.

I immediately avert my eyes from him, and I stare at the wall in front of me.  I feel that I have a full, raging boner now. My penis is bulging, and I’m aching to be touched by my Master.

Behind me, I feel the mattress dip, the spring of the bed sinking.  That’s when I know that Master has climbed onto the bed. There’s no one else in the room, so it’s only plausible that it’s him who is behind me.  The bottle he was holding makes a soft thud as it falls onto the mattress. I already know it’s within his reach. The bottle rolls over, and it softy smacks against the skin on my knee.  My body starts to vibrate.

“Touch me.  Please, touch me.”  I hear my voice begging for the slightest touch, and it doesn’t really sound like me.

I’m usually not this horny either, and I just really want his hands on me.

“Touch me, please!”  I beg louder.

“Wait.”  Master growls out, voice low.

I don’t know how it’s possible, but I feel myself get harder.  I moan from the combination of his tone, and the feeling of my raging erection.  

I feel my Master’s index and middle finger make an upside down peace sign as he spreads my asscheeks apart from each other.  I can’t tell what hand he’s using to do this.

I feel my body begin to vibrate, and I can just barely keep myself up.  My arms feel weak, and I know I’m close to falling straight onto the bed.

“Bear, baby, relax.  Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”  He whispers.

My asscheeks are still spread by his hand.  I feel myself stop vibrating, almost magically, simply from the words he says.  I feel my arms regain strength, and I can support myself well now. I start to pant.  I’m still hard.

Before I know it, he buries his face into my ass.  I moan loudly. His stubble scrapes against the inner sides of my asscheeks, and it’s just amazing.  My back arches, and I fist my hands into the blanket as his rough, warm tongue darts into me. 

“S-sir!”  I stutter out, my voice horny.

Master’s tongue starts to thrust in and out of my hole, and I let out a moan with each tongue-thrust.  His rough tongue feels absolutely  _ amazing  _ as it moves in and out of my heat.  I feel myself tighten around his tongue, and I know I’m close.  I moan loudly.

“I’m gonna cum.”  I moan again. “Master, can I cum?  Please, sir.”

He withdraws his tongue from my hole, and I start to whimper as soon as our contact is lost.  Master takes hold of my fully erect penis with his left hand. He grips tight, causing me to moan out loudly.  

He then leans down on top of me, so that the leather of his suit presses against my bare, naked back.  His stubble lightly scratches against my shoulder. He locks his right arm around my torso, and he presses his forearm into my stomach, keeping me to him, and locking me in place.  I start to whimper again.

“Yes, baby.”  He whispers into my ear, voice low, finally granting my request.  “Go ahead, come for me. Be a good boy.”

I moan loudly, and I cum hard, still in his grasp.  My mind goes blank.


	111. Chapter 111: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but oh well. I'm changing it up, as it will be Hunter's P.O.V. next chapter.

I come to, and the first thing I see is the white ceiling above me.  I look down at myself, and I notice that I’m dressed. I have on a white t-shirt, and my legs are dressed in blue jeans.  I notice I’m wearing my wedding band. I don’t feel the rough denim against my penis, so I know I’m wearing boxers. I sit up, and I feel a few drops of water fall onto my shoulders.  

_ My hair’s wet, so he must’ve helped me take a bath, or helped me shower _ .  I think to myself.

_ It was a bath, for your information.   _ I hear Ollie think.   _ And it’s one-fifty.  _

_ Caitlin’s coming in ten minutes.   _

_ I know.  I got dressed as well. _

_ Can you come here, Ollie? _

_ Of course, Barry.  Be there in a second. _

I hear footsteps walking around downstairs.  I hear the footsteps walk up the stairs, and they walk down the hallway to the door.  Ollie appears in the doorway, and he knocks on the doorframe, even though I can clearly see him.

I run my eyes over him.  He’s wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans similar to mine, and a grey zip-up sweatshirt.  The sweatshirt is unzipped, and it’s hanging open over his torso. The t-shirt shows every line of his well-defined muscles, and I lick my lips at the sight. 

I look up, and I meet Ollie’s amazing, icy blue eyes.  He has an amused smirk tugging at his lips, and he crosses his arms.

“Hey.”  I say.

“Hi.”  Ollie smiles at me now, and he keeps eye contact.

“You know you can come in, right?”  I ask.

He bites his lip, then looking down at the floor, which makes him look  _ pretty _ hot, if I do say so myself.  Ollie looks back up at me, and we obtain eye contact again.  He sighs.

Ollie walks over to me, feet making thuds against the wooden floor.  He plops down on the bed next to me. He lets out a long, drawn-out, exasperated sigh.

“You okay?”  I ask him. 

“Fine.”  He answers, tone dull.

I feel the smallest heartbreak at this.  Ollie certainly doesn’t seem fine. I wrap my arms around his waist without warning, and I pull myself close to him.  Ollie lets out a sigh. He drapes his left arm around my shoulders, and he moves his right hand into my hair.

“I’m just- Barry, if you become the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs, what is that going to mean for us?”  He asks, rubbing my back. “I’m just scared that if you take this offer, we’ll barely get to see much of each other anymore.  Plus, I know it will have some sort of effect on Wally, too.”

I sigh.  “I’m taking it, Ollie.  But don’t worry, I promise I’ll be home as much as I can.  Besides, if Seb helps out as my co-CEO, we can take turns.”

“But I don’t want to put too much stress on your brother.”

“We’ll make it work, don’t worry.  You can always visit me, too.”

“I wouldn’t want you to distract you from your work.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ollie.  We’ll figure it all out when the time comes.”

We become silent for a short moment before Ollie speaks.

“Should you invite Seb, Laurel, Santana, and Adi over?”  Ollie asks me, still rubbing my back. “They’re all a part of this whole ordeal as well.”

“Good idea.”  I say.

He releases me from his grasp.  I lean over to the nightstand, and I quickly pick up my phone.  I make a group call with Seb and Adi.

“ _ Hello? _ ”  I can tell from the tone alone that Adi asks this.

“Hi.”  I reply.  “Both of you, come to my place.  There’s something important going down.  Bring Santana and Laurel as well, because they’re as big of a part of this as you two are.”

“ _ Is this about earlier? _ ”  Seb asks.

“Yeah.  Just get here fast.”  I say. 

I hang up the phone.  I turn to look at Ollie again.  He’s looking down at the floor, and he looks like a kicked puppy, which is heartbreaking.

I crawl across the bed, the mattress sinking under me.  I climb into Ollie’s lap, my face facing his. I drape my arms around his neck.

“You look sad.”  I comment. 

_ Yeah, I know.  I’m just worried _ .  He thinks.

“Hey, look at me.”  I say.

Ollie’s eyes look up into mine.  I lean in, and I press a short, sweet kiss to his lips.  I pull away, and I see him smiling.

“What was that for?”  He asks, still smiling at me.

Ollie looks into my eyes, and I look into his.  I smile as well, and his smile becomes larger.

“I just wanted to put a smile on your face, Ollie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna continue the current situation, but I'm including Hunter now so :p


	112. Chapter 112: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 8,000 HITS! Lol sorry for all caps; I'm just excited. This is a shorter chapter, so oh well. Laurel's P.O.V. is next chapter.  
> Yes, I know I posted earlier at almost 1 AM, but I'm posting again.

Sebastian just rushed out of the living room to take a phone call.  He comes back into the room.

“Everything okay?”  I ask, concerned for him.

“Yeah.”  Bas says, looking down at the floor.  “I have to get dressed and go over to Barry and Oliver’s.”

“Want me to come with you?”  I ask.

Bas looks up at me, and his face lights up with a huge smile.  I get a small smile on my face, simply from his smile. Lightning flashes around the room, and it’s all a blur.  

When the lightning stops flashing, and my surroundings turn from blurry to clear, I notice that I’m in front of Barry and Oliver’s house.  Sebastian is right by my side.

I run my eyes over my body, and I notice that I’m wearing my tan, khaki jacket, a navy blue t-shirt, grey jeans, and my sneakers.  I glance over to Bas, and he’s got on a white t-shirt, black skin-tight jeans, and his Converse. He doesn’t have a jacket on.

“Are you cold?”  I ask. “You can wear my jacket if you want.”

Bas hugs himself, and he bites his lip, looking down at the wooden porch.

“Are you sure?”  Bas asks, glancing up at me.

I smirk, and I nod.  

_ Yeah _ .  I think.

_ Thank you, Hunt.   _ Bas’ thought reciprocates mine, and he smiles.

_ No problem. _

I quickly take my jacket off, and I wrap it around his shoulders.  Bas slides his arms into the sleeves of my jacket, and I watch his every move.  There’s another flash of lightning, and Adi, Laurel, and Santana are here.

The girls don’t have makeup on.  Santana’s skin-tight black jeans are ripped, and her hair is tied into a bun.  She has on a black t-shirt, exactly the same color as her jeans. Laurel has on a light grey hoodie and black, mesh shorts.  Adi has on a black hoodie, and some blue skinny jeans.

Santana smirks.  “Meerkat, Clarington, nice to see you.”

Bas smirks right back.  “You too, Sharquesha.”

Santana turns to look at Adi.

“Now why the hell did you bring Laurel and I here, and where even are we?”  Santana asks him.

“Barry’s and Oliver’s place.”  I answer her question.

“Yeah.  It’s about a company thing.”  Adi adds.

“What company?”  Santana asks.

“S.T.A.R. Labs.  We’re learning details once Barry’s old friend gets here.”  Bas says.

“Is that Hunter’s jacket?”  Laurel asks.

“Mhm.”  Bas answers.  

Adi moves up to the door, and he knocks.  A few seconds later, Barry opens the door.  He looks around at all of us. HIs eyes land on me, and I can tell what he’s wondering.

“Bastian wanted me to come.”  I explain.

“Oh.”  Barry rubs awkwardly at his neck.  “Well all of you, come in.”

Barry steps aside, and the five of us enter.  We’re led to the couch, and we all sit down. Bas is in my lap, and Laurel is in Santana’s.  Oliver walks down from upstairs, and he plops down silently on the couch next to Barry. 

Oliver’s expression is grumpy.  This is contradictory to normal, as Oliver’s always smiling when Barry’s around.  I look around at everyone else, and I see Laurel looking in the same direction as me.  Her and I share a brief moment of eye contact, before I break it by looking back at Oliver.  Laurel’s most likely looking at him too.

_ Everything okay?   _ Bas’ thought questions.

_ It’s just… _  My thought trails off.   _ Oliver isn’t smiling like usual.  He’s always smiling when he’s in the same room as Barry. _

_ Do you think they fought? _

_ I honestly don’t know.  I hope they didn’t. _

I hear someone stand up, and I look to see that it’s Laurel.  She clears her throat, and all eyes are drawn to her.

“Oliver, can I talk to you alone for a moment?”  Laurel asks Oliver, right as they make eye contact.


	113. Chapter 113: Laurel's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I typing so much today? I hope y'all enjoy. Next chapter is going to be Nate's P.O.V.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?”  I ask, demanding an answer.

I had dragged Oliver into the combined home office and laundry room.  He closes the door as he enters.

“What do you mean?”  Oliver asks, standing across from mean.  “Everything’s fine.”

I begin to rub my temple, pacing back and forth across the room.  “No, it’s not. You’re clearly upset. Hunter and I noticed that you weren’t smiling like you usually do when you’re around Barry.  Literally, your face lights up every time your husband, Oliver. 

And you two are the cutest couple ever.  So please. I don’t mean to intrude if you two are having problems.  I just hate to see either you or Barry upset. 

Tell me Oliver, what’s wrong?”

Oliver sighs, and he looks down at the floor.

“I’m just scared that I won’t get to see Barry as much as usual.  God, Laurel, I love him too much. I’m scared that if he takes this, and I already know he will, it’ll put distance between us.  And I’m scared that the love will be lost… and I don’t want to lose him, Laurel. I  _ can’t _ .”  Oliver looks up at me, and there are tears in his eyes.

I feel my heart instantly ache for him.  I frown, and Oliver starts to cry. My heart aches even more for him now.  I walk over to him, and I wrap my arms around him. I hug Oliver tight, and he starts to sob harder.  I start to rub his back, though I know it probably won’t comfort him.

“Oh, Oliver…”  I trail off. “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”  He says through his tears.

An idea comes to my mind.   _ Maybe that would work out… _

“You know you might win the city’s vote when you run for mayor if you’re well known…”  I trail off. “Be CEO with him.”

“W-what?”  He stutters

“You heard me.”

Oliver breaks the hug, and he steps away from me.  He rubs his eyes with his fists, trying to hide the fact that he’s been crying.  I know no one will judge him for it.

“Laurel, that- that’s a great idea.”  He says, looking into my eyes.

Oliver’s eyes are still sad, but I can see the hope in them.

“Thank you.”  He says.

I smile.  “You’re welcome.  Now what do you say we get you back to your husband so that the two of you can snuggle?  I want to get back to Tana too.”

Oliver smiles.  It’s small, but it’s still a smile.

“Let’s go.”  Oliver says, sounding way happier than he did before.

I nod.  He walks over to the door.  Oliver grips the doorknob, and I watch as he turns it to the left, and then pulls.  The door swings open. Oliver walks into the hallway, and I follow. The two of us walk back to everyone.  All five pairs of eyes are drawn to us.

Oliver sits down right next to Barry.  He pulls Barry up, and sets him down in his lap.  The two of them are smiling. Oliver keeps his arms around Barry, holding him tightly to him.

I smile.  I walk over to the couch, and I plop down on the couch next to Tana.  I smile as she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

“What happened in there?”  Adi asks.

“Laurel and I just talked.”  Oliver answers, smiling as he now strokes Barry’s hair with his left hand.  “Don’t worry about it.”

Adi shrugs, and he relaxes back into the couch.  I look around at everyone. Barry sits in Oliver’s lap, Oliver’s arms wrapped tight around him, and snuggles into his husband’s touch.  Barry’s eyes are closed, and he’s wearing a closed lip smile. My eyes dart to Hunter and Sebastian. Sebastian is sitting next to Hunter now.  Hunter’s arm is draped around Sebastian’s shoulders. Sebastian is wearing Hunter’s jacket, which is honestly just couple goals. I look to Adi, and he’s just sitting there alone, arms and legs crossed, observing everyone.  He’s the only one who’s partner is not here. 

Then I look to my girlfriend next to be.  Santana is absolutely beautiful. She’s a badass latina, and I just love that.  I lean in, and I press a kiss to her cheek. When I pull away, I look at her, and she’s smiling.

“Hey, Laurel.”  She says.

“Hi, Tana.”  I return her smile.

“Y’all are adorable and all, but I have some news for you.”  Adi says.

“What is it?”  Barry asks, eyes still closed.  

My eyes flick to him as he says this, then back to Adi.

“Nate’s my soulmate.”  Adi says. “Just happened right now.”

“Good for the two of you.”  Hunter says. “Tell him I said congratulations.”

_ Oh, I wish I had that with her.  I still don’t know if we’re soulmates.   _ I think, sighing.

_ Well we are so…   _ I hear Santana’s thought for the first time.

_ Oh my god!  Tana, this is amazing _ .  

_ I know, Laur.  Should we tell them? _

_ Yeah. _

“Hello?  You two okay?”  Seb asks Santana and I.

“Just a little intellectual conversation, Meerkat.”  Santana smirks.

“Now everyone here has achieved the soulbond.”  I say. “Adi, maybe you should-”

“No.  Nate absolutely  _ adores  _ history, and I’m not taking that away from him, or letting him give up on his dream.”  Adi cuts me off. “I love him too much to do that.”

“That’s sweet.”  Oliver comments.

“Yeah.”  I agree.

There’s a knock on the door.  I hear footsteps, and I look to see Barry get up to answer it.  He opens the door.

“Caitlin.”  He addresses the woman at the door with a smile.  “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.”  ‘Caitlin’ agrees.  “May I come in?”

“Of course.”  Barry answers, stepping aside.

I watch as a woman, Caitlin, walks in.  Barry closes the door behind her, quickly locking it. 

Caitlin’s got light brown hair, that’s styled in soft waves.  She’s pale, and she has brown eyes. Caitlin is wearing casual clothing; a white tank top, blue jeans, and a black, leather jacket.  She has on black heels.

“Oh, I forgot.”  Barry turns to look at all of us.

Currently, Caitlin and Barry are standing next to each other.  Caitlin looks at all of us, and she smiles politely. She looks towards Sebastian and Hunter, and I follow her gaze.  Hunter gets a look of recognition on his face.

“Hello, Mr. Clarington.”  Caitlin says.

“Please, Hunter’s fine.”  Hunter says. “It’s fine for me to call you Caitlin?”

“Yeah.”  Caitlin says.  She looks at Seb.  “Sebastian, nice to see you’re doing well.”

“You can call me Seb.”  Seb says. “And thank you.  It’s nice to see you again.”

“Um, what’s going on?”  Adi asks.

“She was my doctor when I got amnesia.”  Seb explains.

“Oh.”  Barry says.  “Well, Caitlin, obviously, you already know Seb, who’s one of my brothers, and Hunter.”

  
“That I do.”  Caitlin agrees.

“My other brother, Adi, is sitting by himself over there.”  Barry nods in Adi’s direction.

“Hello.  It’s nice to meet you.”  Adi says. 

“Indeed.”  Caitlin agrees with him.

“Then these two ladies over here-”  Barry nods in Santana and I’s direction.  “-are Laurel and Santana, our friends. Laurel’s on the left, and Santana’s on the right.”

“Hey.”  Both Tana and I speak in unison.

Barry looks at Oliver, and he just gets this huge smile on his face as soon as he sees him.  Oliver has an identical smile. He then looks back to Caitlin.

“Then finally, there’s Oliver, my husband and soulmate.”  Barry says, still smiling.

“Good for you, Barry.  Getting married and all.”  Caitlin says. “When did you two tie the knot?”

“Valentine’s day.”  Oliver answers, voice full of pride.

“Congratulations.”  Caitlin says.

……………………………………………………………………..

Barry and Caitlin eventually stop talking after a few minutes.  The two sit down. Barry’s right where he was in Oliver’s lap, and Caitlin’s next to Adi.

“So I can only assume the reason why Eobard demanded you be there was for this.”  Caitlin says to Barry.

“Yeah.  Oliver, Adi, and I were there as well.”  I add. “Mentioned something about it all being left to Barry?”

“Yes.  Mr. Wells had always said that if anything were to happen to him, everything associating with S.T.A.R. Labs would be left to Barry.  Mr. Wells was murdered the other night by Thawne.” Caitlin explains.

“Man always will be a murderer.  Murdered my parents, now Harrison Wells.”  Barry says.

“As sad as that may be, it’s true.  I’m basically here to tell you that everything has been left to your name, Barry.”  Caitlin says. 

“How long would the hours be?”  Oliver asks.

“It depends on the department you work in.  When I worked there, personally, my hours were nine in the morning to four in the afternoon, but that was because I was Wells’ assistant.”  Caitlin says. 

“Let’s talk positions.”  Tana says from next to me.

“We were discussing this before.  Barry and Seb were to be the CEO’s.  Myself to be a legal representative, and, as I guess, this includes Hunter now, would a legal rep along with me.  Tana would be the business rep, and Adi would be the head of engineering.” I say. 

I glance at Oliver.

_ He needs to mention what we talked about.   _ I think.

_ What was it?   _ Santana questions.

_ Oliver was upset because he was scared this would distance him and Barry.  So I suggested that Oliver ask to be a CEO as well. It would help him win votes for when he runs for mayor. _

_ Laurel, you’re a genius. _

_ Thank you.  To be honest, everyone in this room is a genius. _

_ Yeah. _

Oliver clears his throat, and he begins to speak.

“Well, Barry, if it’s alright with you, I would also like to be CEO.”  Oliver says, seeming to choose his words carefully.

I see Barry’s eyes widen.  He seems to be surprised by this.

Oliver continues.  “Listen, it’s all up to you.  But school would suck without you there.  I would love to spend as much time as I could by your side.  

It would also help me gain votes for when I plan to run for mayor, as I would have a bit of popularity.  But that’s not the main reason why I want to be yours and Seb’s co-CEO.

It’s because I love you-”

“Yes.”  Barry blurts out, smiling now.

“Yes?”  Oliver asks for confirmation.

Barry turns, and he looks over his shoulder at Oliver.  Barry nods. He then turns to look at Caitlin.

“I want you as a CEO too, Caitlin.”  Barry says. “You’ve done a lot for me in the past, and you were directly under Wells.  Besides, I’ll need someone to teach me the ropes. What do you say?”

“I’d love to, Barry.”  Caitlin says. “When do you all want to start?”

“Monday?”  Hunter suggests.

“That would mean we’d have to back to school to say our goodbyes.”  Adi realizes.

“Anyone have a problem with that?”  Seb asks.

“I don’t.”  Barry says.

“Neither do I.”  I answer.

“I don’t either.”  Santana adds.

Everyone goes around, and everyone doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.  Caitlin sits back, observing the situation. Finally, it gets to Adi.

“I don’t have a problem with it, but I’m worried about Nate.”  Adi says. “I don’t want him to be lonely.”

“The two of you share a brain now.”  I point out. “And he has everyone else.”

“Wait, I just realized something.”  Seb says.

“What is it, meerkat?”  Tana teases, but she’s still curious.

“Who will lead the group once we’re all gone?”  Hunter asks.

“Nate.”  I answer, Adi, Tana, Oliver, and Barry answering at the same time.

“Well then, it’s settled.”  Caitlin finally speaks. “I’ll see you all on Monday, as I should be going now.”

“Alright.”  Barry says. “It was nice seeing you again, Caitlin.”

  
“You too, Barry.”  Caitlin smiles warmly.

She stands up, and starts to walk towards the door.  She unlocks it, and she places her hand on the knob. Caitlin looks over her shoulder at us all.

“It was nice meeting all of you who I hadn’t met before.”  Caitlin says. “Bye, everyone.”


	114. Chapter 114: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but the beginning is detailed. Next is Oliver's chapter, because this whole story is meant to be about him and Barry. But I've complicated it, and I can't go back. Oh well. I regret nothing. Enjoy!

I’m in bed, just simply reading.  The book is on Lafayette, yes, I mean the French general from the Revolution.  Fun fact, his full name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.  His name sure must of been a mouthful for the ones who chose to use his full name when addressing him.

I already know a lot about the Revolutionary War, but I didn’t have anything better to do.  I mean, I could be speaking German, French, Japanese, Italian, Latin, or even Greek, but I’d rather read.  Yes, I’m fluent in seven languages, and, no, I don’t know why I chose to be. 

The room is in total silence.  I turn a page in the book, and the small, but somewhat loud sound against the silence, fills the room.

I feel a sudden wave of boredom hit me, and I immediately shut the book, the pages making a thud as they connect.  I grab the book, and I quickly stand up.

The floorboards creak under my feet as I walk to the library.  Since there are three extra bedrooms, one was chosen to be converted into a home library, another to be a home office, and the last a guest bedroom.

The door creaks as its opened.  But as soon as it is, I catch a whiff of all of the books.  Half of the books are ones I brought with me, three-eighths belonged to my grandfather, and only one-eighth of the total amount of books belong to Adi.

I, being the dorky bookworm that I am, have the books organized in genre sections, sub-organized alphabetically by author.  Might I add that I’m a dorky bookworm with pride?

I walk over to the biography shelves, and I slide the book in my hands back into its place, the spine facing outwards.  I turn, and I start to trail my fingers along all of the books as I walk amongst the shelves that line the walls of the library.  The room’s pretty large, so I have a long way to go.

I’m not particularly looking for a book to read; I’m just walking around, enjoying the homey feel that this homemade library provides.

I stop in my place, and I tap my knuckle against the large spine of the book I’ve came across.  There’s no particular reason for my actions at all. I find myself looking to the middle of the room, where a brown, leather couch sits.

My grandfather has had the couch ever since I was a kid.  It’s worn from age now. There’s such a large part of my childhood attached to the couch, and I smile sadly at the memories.  On either side of the couch sits two caramel colored, wooden, circular end tables. There’s a red, circular rug that lies under the furniture in the middle of the room, only adding to the homey feel.

I walk to the center of the room, only to plop down on the couch, which is as comfortable as I remember.  As I sit down, the dog tags always hung around my neck hit against my chest.

I run my eyes over myself, over my feet, navy sweats, and maroon t-shirt.  I close my eyes, and I lean my head back against the couch. I sling my arm over the backrest of the couch.  To be honest, I feel really comfortable right now, like I could just fall asleep.

_ I guess I’ve always felt at home in libraries.   _ I hear myself think randomly as I keep my eyes closed.   _ They just provide some sort of comfort that is unfathomable. _

_ Well I, for one, have never liked reading, unless it was obligatory.  _ I hear Adi’s responding thought.

_ When are you going to be home?   _ I question.   _ I want you in my arms. _

I can practically hear his laugh, which is an amazing sound.  I love it.

_ Only a minute.   _ He thinks.   _ Then I’m all yours, Nate. _

_ Can I fuck you when you get home? _

_ I would like that very much. _

I wait in silence for only a few seconds, until there’s a sudden gust of wind.  My eyes pop open, and I look to see that Adi entered the room. He’s only wearing black boxers, and I lick my lips at the sight of him.  His pile of clothes is on the floor next to him. I scroll my eyes back up his body, and they come up to meet his eyes.

“Well-”  He starts, but I raise a hand to silence him.

“Let’s see…”  I trailf off.

I get up from the couch, and I walk to him.  I have no idea what comes over me as I start to trail my fingers along the line of his shoulders, along his bare skin.  I can feeling him shivering under my touch.

“Nate…” 


	115. Chapter 115: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy (Next chapter will be Adrian/Adi's; some actual Nadrian smut, cuz I've never done it for real before)

Everyone left, and it’s just me and Barry now.  Well, other than us, there’s Arrow, who I’m fairly sure is taking a nap in his bed upstairs.

Barry’s sitting next to me on the couch.  My arm’s slung protectively around his shoulders, even though there’s no one here that could, or would possibly harm him.  I just feel the need to hold Barry close to me, and to protect him with my life.

Barry wraps his arms around my waist, and he pulls himself as close as he can to me.  His body is warm as it presses into my side. Barry’s hands press into my other side, clasped tightly together.  He puts a lot of weight on me, but, of course, I don’t mind.

I look down at Barry, and he just looks adorable, as he always does.  His hair is a mess, but, from the look of it, I can tell that it’s very soft.  I can’t see much as I look down at him; only the top of his head, and the tip of his nose.

I find my left hand reaching out towards Barry’s head.  I place my index finger on his chin. My fingertip feels his soft skin for a moment, before I gently tilt Barry’s head up, so that I can look at his face, and catch a glimpse of his mesmerizing, beautiful, hazel eyes.

Barry let me tilt his chin up, and I now look at his handsome face.  I scan my eyes over every feature of his face, starting at his sharp jawline.  I run my eyes up to his soft, full lips, which are stretched thin around his huge smile.

I run my eyes over Barry’s nose, and my gaze finally comes up to meet his eyes.  Barry’s eyes are truly amazing. They mesmerize me in every way imaginable. I can even see that he’s smiling with his eyes, which warms my heart.

I feel Barry slowly leaning in, and I quickly get the message.  I dart forward, and I claim his lips. Barry and I slowly start to move as our lips press together.  I grip the back of his shirt, my hand twisting the fabric.

Barry leans into the kiss.  He moves his hands from my lower back to grip my shoulders.  It’s so he can support himself better. I can feel my stubble scratching against Barry’s face, and I worry for a second that I’m hurting Barry.  He doesn’t seem to care, though, so I keep kissing him. My tongue strokes at his bottom lip. Barry parts his soft lips, waiting for me to let my tongue enter.

I break the kiss, and I move a bit away from him.  Barry starts to whimper in disappointment as I look into his eyes.  His hands fall from my shoulders. I still keep a grip on the back of Barry’s shirt.

_ Ollie…   _ His thought trails off.

I press the same index finger used before to his lips, and Barry immediately shuts up, his whimpering completely stopping.

“Get up.”  I tell him.  “I want to see all of you.”

“Ollie-”  He starts, whispering.

“Come on, baby.”  I start, cutting him off, and looking into his eyes.  “I want to see your beautiful body.”

Barry silently nods. 

_ Okay.   _ He thinks.   _ Do I get naked? _

_ Yes, baby.  I want to see that amazing body of yours. _

_ I don’t think my body’s that nice… _

_ Barry, your body is perfect.   _ I look into his eyes.   _ There’s absolutely no flaws to you at all.  Now get up. _

I let my grip of his shirt go, and Barry quickly gets up.  He turns around, and he reaches to take off his shirt.

“No.”  I blurt out, not even realising I’m speaking until I hear my voice.  “I want to watch. Turn around, Bear.”

“Yes, sir.”  Barry obeys, turning around.

I watch as Barry tugs his shirt over his head.  He throws it onto the other side of the couch. The shirt makes a whoosh as it flies through the air, and it makes a soft plop when it falls onto the couch cushion.

I take my time looking at the top of Barry.  I can tell that his nipples are hard from the way that they stick out of his chest.  HIs nipples are just the right size for his body; they’re not too big, or too small. 

I scroll my eyes down his pale body until I reach the skin on his stomach.  Barry’s got muscles, but his body’s not as muscular as mine, and he’s not as well-defined.  Barry’s six pack is softly defined, and I like that.

Barry’s smooth-skinned hands come into view.  Barry’s hands work open his fly; first unbuttoning his jeans, then unzipping them.

As soon as Barry’s jeans are open, they fall to the floor, and I see the red boxers that I dressed him in earlier.  They conform perfectly to his figure, hugging his hips and upper thighs. I can see that Barry’s starting to get hard.  I gently place a hand on the waistband of his boxers, and I tug on them lightly. They don’t move out of place, but the slight tug is enough to make Barry gasp.

_ Get them off, Bear _ .  My thought demands of him.   _ I want to see every inch of that body. _

We look into each other’s eyes.  I keep my right hand grip on Barry’s waistband as I stare into his eyes.  I can’t even begin to describe how amazing those hazel-green eyes of my husband are.  I can see that Barry’s pupils are ever so slightly blown from pleasure and lust. 

_ Can you help me, Master?   _ Barry finally responds, requesting an easy task of me.   _ Please, sir. _

_ Sure, Bear.   _ I smirk wickedly.   _ Of course, baby.  Come closer so I can help you out. _

_ Okay, sir. _

Bear walks as close as he can towards me.  Well really, he’s shuffling, because his jeans are still around his ankles.  Barry walks slowly, his jeans rubbing together awkwardly around his ankles.

Bear’s now as close as he can get to me, and my legs are spread around him, my knees pressing against his hips.  I take hold of the waistband of Barry’s boxers with my other hand.

My fingers are inside of Barry’s boxers as i grip them.  I feel his soft skin against my fingers, and it’s just perfect.  I tug hard on the waistband of Barry’s boxers, and Barry lets out a gasp, due to his shock at the sudden movement.  I pull his boxers off, and they fall to join his jeans around his ankles.

I stare at Barry’s dick, which is now fully exposed to my view.  Barry is starting to get an erection, which is a beautiful sight for me to see.  Barry’s dick is almost sticking straight out into the air now. I can see him slightly throbbing with the need to be touched.

I grip Barry’s hips in a tight grip now.  I look up at him, and I obtain eye contact with him.  Barry stares into my eyes.

“I want you to go bend yourself over the table.”  I instruct him, looking into his eyes. “Perch that ass in the air.”

Barry blinks, eyelashes fluttering.  He then nods.

_ Okay, sir _ .  


	116. Chapter 116: Adrian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ik I said there would be Nadrian smut but change of plans. Enjoy! (Next chapter is going to be Zari's P.O.V)

It’s Wednesday now, and it’s second period.  We’re all sat is a circle in the auditorium, discussing our Nationals performance of  _ Some Nights _ .  Nationals happens to be on Friday, and we’re actually leaving for the flight to NYC right after this period.  We have our luggage packed nearby, and everyone is going. We got funds from the school to afford the trip.

Barry, Oliver, Hunter, Sebastian, Laurel, Santana, Nate, nor I have told that most of us are leaving.  Hunter actually backed out of the plan, as he wanted to get his degree.

Nate glances at me, his teal eyes meeting mine.  I can practically tell what he’s about to say.

“We have to tell them, Adi.”  Nate says, finally getting to what we have to tell everyone.

“Tell us what?”  Rip questions.

“Some of us are dropping out.”  Seb says, arms comfortably cradling his head.

Everyone who doesn’t already know seems shocked.  Some people have their jaws hanging open, others make no expression, only showing their shock through their eyes. 

“What?”  Sara asks, seeming shocked by this.  “Who? And why?”

“I was recently given ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs from Harrison Wells, as he left it to me in his will.”  Barry explains.

“Why would he leave it to you?”  Winn questions.

“Those of you who do not know, go on the Instagram account @scarletspeedster.”  Laurel says. “Study the person who owns the account closely.”

Ray, Winn, Zari, Finn, and Blaine all take out their phones.  With a few taps, they pull up the account. Ray’s sitting to my left, so I watch him pull up Barry’s, unbeknownst to him, page.  Ray clicks on the photo of Barry and Seb in their hero uniforms.

_ Dammit can’t believe I missed out on this.   _ I think, slightly jealous.

_ Next time, Adi _ .  Nate thinks.

“I don’t get it.”  Blaine’s confused. “Why are you showing us the profile of the Flash?”

“Because.”  Seb smirks. “Look closer, Killer.”

“Can you stop flirting with me?”  Blaine asks, seeming annoyed.

“I know you used to have a thing for him, but you need to stop, Bas.”  Hunter says. “It’s getting to be annoying. I’ve already had to deal for this for years, so please, stop.”

“What, I can’t flirt with other boys?”  Seb questions, smirking flirtatiously.

Hunter facepalms, and Blaine sighs.

“You need to stop, dude.”  Ralph says, serious for once.  He’s always joking around.

“I agree, Sebastian.”  Ray agrees.

“Seriously.  You already broke someone’s heart.”  Barry says. “I’m not letting you break Hunter’s too.”

Seb rolls his eyes.  “That was because I’m gay, and my ex was a girl.”

“Can you not start shit?”  Tommy asks.

Seb lets out a grunt, and he storms off to backstage.  Most people are either confused or annoyed by Sebastian’s behaviour.  I, myself, am confused, Nate is annoyed, Santana is  _ literally  _ laughing, and Hunter still has his hand over his face.

“This is the first time this has happened since September.”  Nate says.

“No, it isn’t.”  Santana says. “He ran out of Glee club once because Hunter wouldn’t let go of his arm.  Sebastian was trying to punch me, so believe me, I would remember.”

  
“Someone has to go talk to him.”  Sara says.

“Obviously.”  Santana rolls her eyes.

“All of you, stop.”  Oliver says.

“I mean, Ollie, Adi, Seb, Santana, Laurel, and I are dropping out on Monday, so I really don’t wanna go out on a bad note.”  Barry says quietly.

“Wait, you’re dropping out?”  Rip questions, seeming extremely confused.  “What? Why?”

“I’m the Flash, and as said, I was left ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs, and I’m taking over on Monday.”  Barry says.

The people who didn’t know seem shocked; Winn’s, Ray’s, and Finn’s mouths are agape, and Zari and Blaine have shock displayed in their eyes.

“Sebastian has speed too.”  Ralph says. “Showed me once.”

“So many people here have powers.”  Nate says. “Anyways, shouldn’t someone go talk to him?”

“I will.”  Hunter says.

“Dude, he might be mad, ‘cause you told him to stop…”  Finn trails off, making a good point.

“I guess that’s true.”  Hunter still hides his face with his hand.  “Who will then?”

“I will.”  I volunteer myself.  “I didn’t say anything to him.”

_ You sure?   _ Nate’s thought questions.

_ Yeah _ .  I answer.

I stand up, and I face everyone.

“I’ll go talk to Sebastian.”  I say, looking around the circle.  “I’ll make sure he’s okay. After all, we have to be on good terms, because we’re going to the airport right after this.”

“When does our flight leave again?”  Barry questions, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Twelve.”  Sara answers.  She checks her phone.  “It’s ten-thirty now.”

Barry nods.

“I’ll be right back.”  I excuse myself.

I walk out of the enclosed circle, and a gust of wind flies under my black t-shirt as I start to walk backstage.  I find Seb fairly quickly. He’s sitting on top of a big crate, which is taller than I am. A smaller crate is next to it, and its height is half of the one Seb’s sitting on.

_ Must’ve been how he got up there _ .  I think to myself.  

I climb on top of the smaller crate, which is up to my waist.  As soon as I get on, Seb looks down at me. He sighs, and he crosses his arms.

“What do you want, Adrian?”  Seb asks rudely, purposely avoiding my eyes.

I ignore his tone, and I shrug, still looking up at him.

“I want to talk.”  I say.

Seb sighs, and he moves over on the top of the crate, giving me room to climb up next to him.  I place my arms at an upside down ninety degree angle. I put pressure on my arms, and I pull myself up.  I sit on the crate, and I start to swing my legs, gripping the edge of the crate.

“If you’re going to lecture me, you might as well do it now.”  Seb says.

“I’m not going to.”  I answer, not looking at him. 

My voice sounds identical to Seb’s.   _ Well, Seb, Barry, and I are triplets, so what should I expect? _

“Then why are you here?”  He questions.

Seb taps his fingers against the top of the hollow, wooden crate, which makesa soft, thudding sound.  I sigh.

“I want to see your point of view.”  I start. “How you feel about this.”

“It was just a joke.”  Seb says, finally looking at me.  “I’ve called him Killer for years.  At first, it was because I liked him, and I’ve got to admit, that boy’s got  _ killer  _ looks.”

I laugh.  “He does.”

Seb and I look into each other’s eyes.  It’s weird, as he’s got the same exact eyes as me.  But him, Barry, and I are easy to tell apart- simply by our hair.  Barry’s hair is always a mess, Seb’s is almost always gelled, and mine is straight, covering a bit of my left eye.

You can also tell us apart by our demeanors, because Barry’s always smiling, Seb’s often smirking, and I am a mix of the two.  Bottom line, we’re easy to tell apart, and those who know us won’t mistake us for one of the others.

“Anyways, nowadays, I call Blaine Killer as a joke, reminicising on old times.  But my feelings for him are completely gone.” Seb continues. “I love Hunter, like actually full on head over heels.  And I could imagine the two of us married and starting a family in the future. Well, we’ve already started a family, because of Alex, and John.  

John never would call us any varient of Dad, because we’re more like mentors to him, and besides, it would be weird, because he already has a crush on Alex, and calling his crush’s foster fathers Dad would just be plain weird for him.

Alex actually calls Hunter Pops.  I was pretty surprised when Alex asked Hunter if he can call him Dad, because Hunter recently came into our lives, reentering mine, at that point.  Bottom line, I have a family now, and I would never ruin that. I have a baby on the way too. I only recently got in contact with my ex,  Beyoncé is her name,  again.”

“Is the baby gonna be a girl or boy?”  I ask, smiling, knowing that I’m soon to be an uncle.

“Boy.”  Seb answers, returning the smile.

“When’s the baby due?”  

“June.”

“Do you have names picked out yet?”

“I’m thinking possibly Aaron or Nolan.  Haven’t gone over it with my ex yet.”

The bing of a text notification rings through the room.  I already know it’s Seb’s, as mine is in the pocket of Nate’s hoodie.  I fully trust him, and I know he won’t snoop through my phone. I watch Seb break eye contact.

My gaze follows Seb’s hand as he reaches to his back pocket.  He pulls out his phone, and he turns it on. Seb’s jaw flies open as he reads the text.

“What is it?”  I question curiously.

“The text is from my ex.”  Seb says, still staring at his phone in shock.

“What does it say?”

“She said, ‘I just had another ultrasound, and another fetus was discovered.  It’s surprising, really. Apparently, the second has always been here, but has been hidden from view.  Sebastian, I can’t believe it. We’re having twins.”

“Seb, that’s amazing.  Suggest the names to her.”

Seb types out a response, presumably suggesting the names.  His smile grows wider a few seconds later.

“Did she approve of the names?”  I ask.

Seb nods.

“As long as we give one of the boys the middle name Joshua, we’re gonna name them Nolan and Aaron.”  Seb says. “Joshua was  Beyoncé’s father’s name.”

“Sounds good.”  I nod my head. “Now, should we get back to everyone?”

“Yeah.  We should leave to go to airport.  So come on, let’s go.”


	117. Chapter 117: Zari's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Ralph doesn't deserve the things he went through, and shoot, it finna get real angsty with him. BTW, SPOILER WARNING: BITCH RALPH IS ALIVE YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry lol I watched the finally of Flash when it was on yesterday, and I literally screamed "OH MY GOD" when I saw Ralph. I'm strange, I know. I didn't sleep, as I was too busy reading Olivarry and some ColdFlash fics. Enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be Barry's P.O.V. ENJOY Y'ALL!

We’re on the way to the airport now.  I’m in the car with Winn, Adi, and Nate, and Nate is driving, because it’s his car.  Our luggage is in the trunk.

Adi is in the passenger’s seat, and Winn is in the back with me.  There’s four other cars being taken; Oliver, Barry, Laurel, and Sara are in Oliver’s car, Hunter, Sebastian, Santana, and Blaine are in Hunter’s car, Rip, Ray, Finn, and Ralph are in Rip’s car, and last, Tommy and Iris are riding in Tommy’s car.

Everyone in the car is silent.  No one speaks at all. I look over at Winn, and I see that he has his earbuds in.  I tap on his shoulder, and Winn jumps in his seat. I chuckle. Winn pauses his music, and he takes out his right earbud.

“What?”  Winn questions, voice monotone, seeming annoyed as hell.

A big smile is on my face from the hilarity of his tone.

“What ya listenin’ to?”  I ask.

“And why do you want to know?”  Winn asks, voice monotone again.

“Because I’m curious.”

Winn sighs.  “ _The Reynolds Pamphlet._ And you ruined it, ‘cause I just got to the good part.”

I roll my eyes, and I look away from Winn.  I look to the front of the car, and I see Adi looking back at me.

“Hi.”  He says.

“Hello.”

The two of us burst out laughing for no reason.  I look around as I laugh, seeing that Winn is unfazed, and Nate is looking at us confusedly in the rearview mirror.

“What’s so funny?”  Nate questions.

I hold up a finger.  

 _One second._ I’m thinking, but I know Nate can’t hear me.

I wait a few seconds, and my laughter comes to a conclusion with a sharp breath.  I’m still smiling though.

“I honestly don’t know.”  I finally answer Nate’s question.  “But anyways, what’s up?”

“I’m driving, obviously.”  Nate’s annoyed.

I watch Nate roll his eyes in the rearview mirror, and I then see Adi smirk.

“Way to be a mood killer, Nathaniel.”  Adi says, leaning back in the seat, seeming smug.

“Shut up, _Adrian._ ”

“Alright!”  I cut in. “Both of you, no fighting.  This is supposed to be fun. Goddamn.”

“Zari’s right.”  Nate says. “And I really don’t wanna fight with you, Adi.”

“I don’t wanna fight either.”  Adi says. “Well, when I was talking to Seb before, we found out that his ex is actually pregnant with his set of twins.  They’re both boys, and Seb and his ex are going to name them Nolan and Aaron.”

“Good for them.”  Nate says.

“How do you think Hunter will react?”  I ask for their opinions.

“Oh, he’s going to help out.”  Nate answers. “I already know.  He loves Seb, and we already know that it’s hard to handle twins by yourself.  When the boys are at Seb and Hunter’s place, Hunter will definitely help out, because, knowing him, he would want to take as much stress off of Seb’s hands as possible.”

“Why does Hunter sound like such a good boyfriend?”  I ask.

“Don’t know.”  Adi says. “I mean, he is Seb’s soulmate…”

“True.”  I pause. “So what now?”

Nate shrugs as he drives.

“How about we sing?”  Adi suggests. “We might as well practice with a song.”

“Can we do _It’s Quiet Uptown_?”  Nate asks.

“Sure.”  I say. “I volunteer for the part of Angelica.”

“We would have to alter it, though.  You’re the only girl here.” Adi says.  “Nate should be Hamilton, and sadly… I’ll do the Eliza part, but, like, you know… we have to change pronouns and shit.”

“I get it.”  I say.

I tap Winn on the shoulder, and he takes out his right earbud.

“What is it?”  He asks.

“We’re singing _It’s Quiet Uptown._ I’m takin’ the Hamilton part, Zari’s taking Angelica, and Adi’s taking Eliza.”  Nate answers. “But we’re altering it a bit. So I guess that would leave you with the ensemble/company part, Winn.”

“Fine by me.”  Winn smiles. “Let’s do this, then.  Zari, start us off. We’re acapella-ing this shit!”

I smile, and I begin to sing.  We do the parts just like we said we would, altering it to fit the couple.  When we're done, I look around, and I see everyone is smiling.  I have a smile of my own on my face.

“Well that was nice.”  Winn comments.

“Might I ask, why’d you substitute Philip with the name Angelica?”  Adi asks Nate.

“Well, if I had a kid, and if I had a daughter, I would name her Angelica.”  Nate answers. “It’s as simple as that.”

“If I had a son, I would name him Nicolas, Nico for short, and if I had a daughter, I would name her Jade.”  I say.

“I don’t know what I would name my future children.”  Winn shrugs.

“I would probably name a boy Tanner.”  Adi comments.

“Well then, if we ever have children together, we’ll name the girl Angelica, and the boy Tanner.”  Nate says to Adi. “I like the name Tanner. It’s nice.”

“Trust me, we _will_ be having a least one kid.  I’ve always wanted to be a father.”  Adi says.

“God, can you two stop planning your future?”  Winn asks. “Especially in front of us two single human beings?”

“Well guess you both gotta get a man.”  Nate smirks.

I turn to Winn.  “They’re going to plan intellectually now, so there’s absolutely no chance of us preventing this.”

“Nah, we won’t.”  Adi says. “I’d rather talk.  And wait, I just wanna say, can we talk about how accomplished Barry and Oliver are for a second?

Like shit, they married when Barry was twenty-one, and Oliver was and still is twenty-two.  They have a house, a fucking golden retriever puppy, and a foster child. Just _how_ ?  They are both twenty-two.  I repeat, _twenty-two._ ”

“They’ve been together the longest.”  Nate shrugs. “Even before I met you, Adi.  They kept their relationship a secret for _weeks_.  I always knew they were together, but I was the last of OG squad to actually be let in on the secret.”

“OG squad?”  Winn questions, “Who was in it, and how many of you were there?”

“Oh, there were-”  Nate scratches his head with one hand as he drives.  “-six? Yeah, there were six of us. Barry, me, Oliver, Iris, Sonia, and Sebastian.”

“Who’s Sonia?”  I question.

“Girl who quickly became enemies with Seb, and then Barry as well.”  Nate answers.

“Enemies with Barry?”  Adi questions. “I didn’t even think Barry could hate anyone!”

“Well Sonia did punch Oliver at a point.  Even if it was by mistake.” Nate shrugs, like this is no big deal at all.

But this _is_ a big deal.  I do understand why Barry hates her- Sonia _literally_ punched Oliver.  And if Barry doesn’t like someone, most of us don’t as well, because I would say that we all _love_ Barry.  Not in that sense, well except for Oliver, but like a family type of love.  And he’s too adorable, even I will admit, to be wronged by someone.

“How did it happen?”  Winn asks.

“Well backstory, Seb and Sonia hated each other from the moment the met, so Sonia and Sebastian were constantly fighting.  Sonia’s punched Seb across the schoolyard multiple times, and it just sucks. They were having this fight, and Oliver got into the crossfire to put an end to it.  But Sonia didn’t realize Oliver was there, and he got a sharp blow to the stomach.

So Barry punched Sonia in the jaw multiple times.  He punched her before, when she was talking bad about his parents.”  Nate says.

“Parents?”  I question.

“They’re dead.”  Adi says blankly.  “Barry watched them die when we were ten.  Seb and I never got to meet them.”

“I’m so sorry.”  I sympathize. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.  When I was fifteen, I lost everyone. My parents died, my brother died.  My brother was nine.”

“That’s terrible, Zari.”  Nate says.

“Yeah.”  I look down at the floor of the car.  “That was years ago, though.”

The whole car falls to silence.  Nate drives for a while more, until we finally reach the airport.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of us are now walking through the hallway that leads to the plane.  All _eighteen_ of us.  I’m one of the people at the front of the cluster of us all.  I’m carrying my black laptop case with me, acting as a carry-on, which holds my laptop, phone, earbuds, and a pack of cinnamon flavored gum.

I look to my left, and I see Barry and Oliver keeping pace with me.  Barry’s reading some book that’s about the size of his hand. He holds the book with his right hand, and he’s essentially got his nose buried in the book.

Oliver’s right arm is wrapped tightly around Barry’s shoulders, making sure that Barry doesn’t lose his balance, and that he doesn’t bump into anyone or anything.  And that’s what a great husband does.

To my right is Ralph.  I’m actually sitting next to him on the flight.  I’ll be sitting in the window seat, Ralph in the middle, and Blaine in the aisle.  Blaine’s already said that he’s going to nap throughout the entire flight, so Ralph and I will have to be quiet.  Finn got put in the row behind us with Laurel and Santana.

I notice that Ralph’s carrying the same exact book that Barry’s reading.  It has the same brown, pleather cover. I can’t read the text on the cover of the small book.

“Whatcha reading?”  I ask Ralph, walking closer to him.

Ralph’s eyes dart around until they land on me.  He probably didn’t no where I was.

“Sorry, what was that?”  Ralph asks for me to say what I said again.

“Whatcha reading?”  I repeat my inquiry, looking up to meet his eyes.

Ralph’s taller than me; probably about 5”10.  He’s not the tallest of us. That title belongs to Finn, who is his boyfriend.  Finn’s 6”4, topping both Oliver’s and Hunter’s 6”2.

Ralph brings the book up, and he clutches it with both hands.  Ralph meets my eyes.

“Oh..”  Ralph starts.  He blushes. “Common Sense by Thomas Paine.  This would be my fifth time reading it.”

 _Wow.  How does he not get sick after reading the book four times?  That’s surprising._ I think as my eye widen.

“Wow.”  I blurt out, finding no better word to say.

I still look into Ralph’s eyes.  His blush is even deeper now, his cheeks bright red.  He’s now smiling this wide, pearly white smile. _He’s really cute.  It’s too bad he’s taken._

“I saw it when we went into that novelty store before.”  Ralph speaks again. “It really is a coincidence that they sell _Common Sense_ when I have it with me.”

I smile, and then I shrug.  “Guess so.”

We walk through the doors, and into the plaine.  The air smells of a mixture of things, and it’s ever so slightly humid.  Most of all, I can smell pork. The thing is, I can’t eat pork because of my religion.  I’m Muslim, and I have never had pork in my life. No pepperoni, bacon, or any other type of pork.

I can hear Barry’s copy of _Common Sense_ make an extremely faint thud as he shuts the book softly.  We all awkwardly shuffle through the aisle, until we finally reach our seats.  I shuffle into the row I’m sharing with Ralph and Blaine first, Ralph following close behind me, and then Blaine.  We all sit down and buckle into our blue seats.

I look around to see that everyone else has sat down.  

“I swear to god, if you two make too much noise, I’m going to actually be mad.”  I hear Blaine say.

My eyes immediately dart to him.

Blaine has a smaller black backpack in his lap.  He unzips the bag, and he pulls out a pair of black headphones that are wireless.  Blaine slides the headphones onto his head. They fully cover his ears. Blaine zips the bag, and he leans back into his chair.  Blaine closes his eyes.

I look away from Blaine, and I come to meet Ralph’s eyes.  He’s got these amazing eyes, which are a brown, russet color.  Ralph and I just look into each other’s eyes for a second.

“Well…”  He starts.  “What do ya want to talk about?”

“Tell me about yourself, Ralph.”  I say. “We might as well use this time to get to know each other.”

“Sure, Zari.”  Ralph smiles slightly.  “I’ll tell ya about little old me.”

I laugh a bit at this, but I conclude my laughter quickly, wanting Ralph to continue telling me his essential “life story”.

“See, it all started on the day of May 12, 1994, the day that I was born.  My mom’s name is Amanda, and my dad’s named Anthony. Amanda and Anthony. They were high school sweethearts, and neither went to college.

I remember growing up, my mom was always there for me.  Always protected me. She was a stay-at-home mom, and she was very loving.  She loved me more than anything in life.

Anthony was the opposite.  He was always working, and, if I remember correctly, he was a mechanic.  He would always come home drunk from work, and Mom and him always fought.  I witnessed a majority of their arguments.

Whenever I asked my mom why her and Dad were arguing, she just smiled and told me not to worry.  But, of course, I did worry.

One night, when I was ten, my Mom had an explosive argument with Anthony.  There was yelling, screaming, cuss words being thrown around, and things being broken.  So I hid under my blanket, covering my ears.

Eventually, the sounds of their argument stopped.  I uncovered my ears, and I remember poking my little head out from under the blanket.  I saw Mom walk to the bedroom, and she shut the door behind her. I remember that night as clear as day, and I’ll never forget it.

The next morning, Da- I mean, _Anthony_ , read the newspaper as usual.  He had his coffee, and he didn’t talk to me or Mom.  He left for work, and he never came back.

Eventually, Mom got sick.”  I see Ralph tear up, and his voice cracks.  “She… she never recovered. I was orphaned, Zari.  And of course, it didn’t help with the bullies. I was bullied ever since Anthony left us.  It followed me throughout middle school, then high school, and even now in college. But ever since I became friends with everyone, things have been better for ol’ Dibny here.”  Ralph then cracks a smile, tears still in his eyes. “Sebastian was the first I met. And I thank him because he saved me from getting bullied by Tony Woodward. I fucking hate the guy.  

And, Zari?”

“Yeah?”  I ask gently.

I feel pity for Ralph.  From what he told me, he obviously had a pretty rough childhood.  No one should have to go through that. _Ever_.  I feel a twinge of guilt in my chest, and I don’t know why.

“You’re the first person to know about this.”  Ralph looks down. at the floor. “Not even Finn knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for incorporating Common Sense is because I'm currently reading it.


	118. Chapter 118: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to using Microsoft Word for this fic. Welp, idk what else to say. Next chapter is Ralph's P.O.V., and, I'm warning you, it's going to be angsty af. Enjoy!

The taxi just dropped us off at the hotel.  I get out of the car, and I shut the door behind me.  The door makes a soft _thud_ as it is brought back to the yellow car.  Everything I brought with me is in my black backpack, which hangs from my shoulders, and falls onto my back.  

I’m still reading _Common Sense_ \- at a normal, humane speed, surprisingly.  I’ve only read up until page thirty-five.  Ollie, Seb, Hunter, and I all rode together, as we’ll be sharing a room.  The room has two queen beds.

It’s not that loud here.  However, there’s the sound of cars driving against the road, the sound of cars being locked, cars being started, and car doors opening and closing.  I hear the sound of voices, of people talking.  I hear the gentle swaying of the shrubbery.  I hear families conversing.

And it’s really sunny out right now.  The sun’s bright against the light blue, clear sky.  It’s warm out as well.  If I had to guess, I suppose it would be somewhere close to seventy degrees Fahrenheit.

 I walk around to the other side of the car, and to the sidewalk.  As I walk, I continue to read.  I hear the bottoms of my beaten-up Converse scraping against the asphalt and concrete of the road as I walk.  A breeze of wind hits me, making the pages of my book flutter.  My thumb, strategically placed on the inner spine on the book, keeps my page, allowing me to keep reading.

I step onto the curb of the sidewalk, up from the road.  My shoes still scrape against the ground below me, only now scraping against the light beige pavement of the sidewalk.  I stop in place, and I wait for the other three to catch up.

As I read, I now hear the sounds of people entering and exiting the hotel.  The doors _whoosh_.  I ignore my surroundings, instead favoring the small, historical, fascinating book in my hands.  I feel a tap on my shoulder, and my head darts behind me to see who’s the source.

I see Seb standing there, looking extra smug with that smirk on his face.  I look back at my book, and I peel the Post-It note, that serves as a bookmark, off the top of the page.  I place it on the paragraph I left off on, and I shut the book.  I turn to face Seb.

“Think it’s time you should stop reading.”  Seb says, still smirking.

“Why?”  I ask.  “Am I… _bothering you_?”

“Let’s just go inside before you two start fighting.”  Hunter says.

I look to see him standing behind Seb.  Hunter has a soft smirk tugging at his lips, probably at the amusement of the situation.  He has his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  Ollie is slightly behind the two of them, hands in his pockets in the same fashion as Hunter, looking down at the ground.  And, hot damn, his biceps are looking amazing through his t-shirt.

Ollie’s wearing a fitted white t-shirt.  The short sleeves are especially tight on him, clinging to his arms.  I stare at him.  Ollie doesn’t notice my stare.

 _This is awkward._ I hear Ollie think.

He still doesn’t look at me.

 _Yeah._ I agree.

Ollie finally looks up, and his eyes finally meet mine.  His icy blue eyes are absolutely stunning, and I just can’t help staring straight into them.  I could stare into those amazing eyes for hours.  Ollie then smiles.  His smile is close to being ear-to-ear, and I see the little creases at the corners of his eyes, insinuating that he’s smiling with his eyes as well.  I quickly return the smile with one of my own.

 _Hi._ I think.

 _Hey, Barry_.  Ollie thinks as he looks into my eyes.  He’s a few feet away from me.  _You look amazing, as you always do._

_Thank you._

“Are you two done?”  Hunter asks suddenly, looking between Ollie and I.

Ollie and I break eye contact, and we look at Hunter.  I watch Seb slap Hunter’s arm.  Hunter’s face contorts, and he looks confused, and slightly hurt.

“What the hell, Sebastian?”  Hunter asks Seb, using his full name, which he basically never does.

 _That’s when you know he’s mad._ I think. 

 _True._ Ollie agrees.  _And I know you’re mad when you’re calling me Oliver._

 _Well, I haven’t been mad at you in a while._ I smile.  _Guess that means our marriage is functional._

_Yeah._

“They were having a moment, Hunter!”  Seb yells, but somehow quiet, glaring at Hunter.  “You’re not supposed to interrupt that!”

Hunter rolls his eyes, and he looks down at the road.

“Let’s just go inside and check in.”  Ollie says, which most likely will solve the dilemma between Seb and Hunter.

I nod.  I turn around, and I walk towards the hotel doors.  I push open one of the golden-rimmed doors, and then I step inside the vestibule.  I place my hand on the door, keeping it in place.  I hold the door open for Seb, Hunter, and Ollie as they walk through.  Seb mumbles a ‘thanks’, and Hunter nods in recognition for my action.  However, Ollie does something different.  He smiles.  A smile of my own graces my face, simply from the fact that he’s smiling.

We all enter the main lobby of the hotel.  Ollie quickly checks us in, as the room was booked under our last name.  I stand closely behind him, not wanting to leave his side.  Seb and Hunter are close behind.

Ollie turns around, and I look down at his hands.  I have an inkling to, for whatever reason.  He has four room keys in his right hand.  I come back up to meet his eyes.

“Well, let’s go.”  Ollie says.  “Our room is 749.”         


	119. Chapter 119: Ralph's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, I know. Next chapter will be Santana's P.O.V. Enjoy!

It’s later in the day now; around five PM.  One of the most devastating things in my life just happened to me.  Finn cheated.

The thing is, I loved Finn a lot.  He was mine.  But boy, was I wrong.  I was _very_ wrong about him.  I thought that Finn was this kind, caring, loving man, that I was so lucky to call mine.  But he’s not that person at all.  Not one bit.  He’s just a rotten, no-good, cheating manwhore, that was careless enough to break my heart.  He just _had_ to throw what we had together away.

I walk down the hallway to the room I know Zari, Winn, Blaine, and Ray share.  The hall is completely silent, except for the _thuds_ of my shoes against the dark brown, wooden floor.  I scan my surroundings, and I spot the wooden doors against the plain, painted white walls.  Sure, there are a few decorations, but the wall color is solid, not patterned or anything.  The doors are the same color as the floor, and golden room numbers are centered on the upper part of each door.

What just happened, only minutes ago, flashes into my head, and I can’t push the memory out of my head, no matter how horrible it is.

_I’m the first to come back to the hotel.  Everyone, save for Finn and Zari, went out to explore the city.  We walked to Wall St., and we saw Alexander Hamilton’s grave site, because a group of us wanted to, myself included.  Finn had opted to stay in the room, because he was tired, and he wanted to get some rest.  Zari, however, stayed in her room because she wanted to play some video game._

_I walk through the lobby, and to the elevators.  I press the button in between the middle two elevators, and the doors to the elevator farthest to the left slide open.  I walk into the elevator, and I press the button for the seventh floor, where everyone’s rooms are.  The elevator starts to move up just after the doors close._

_I walk back to Finn and I’s room, a smile on my face.  I’m excited to see him.  Excited to tell him how things went.  I slide my key into the slot of our room, room 752.  I swing the door open, still smiling._

_“Hey, I’m ba-” I start._

_I stop speaking, mid-word, as I notice the sight that greets me.  Finn has his lips on a girl’s.  And the girl is pretty.  She’s got long, brown hair, from what I can see.  She’s way more pretty than I am handsome._

_The two are handsy.  They’re touching each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies.  Their kiss is passionate.  Their touches are soft.  I can’t help feeling jealous as tears start to swell up my eyes._

_Finn breaks the kiss.  He looks around the room, and his eyes land on me, still standing in the doorway.  Finn’s mouth falls wide open, and he stares at me in shock.  I glare back at him.  Wordlessly, I think we both now know our relationship is over.  I turn away from him, and I walk fully into the room._

_I quickly move over to the dresser.  I grab my backpack and my duffle bag.  I didn’t get the chance to unpack, as we went exploring only minutes after getting to the hotel.  I pull my backpack onto my shoulders, and I sling my duffle bag across my body.  I feel both pairs of eyes- Finn’s and the girl’s- watching me as I move about._

_Carelessly, I throw the room key onto the ground.  I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me._

I wipe my eyes with clenched fists as the flashback ends.  I reach Zari’s room, and I take a deep breath.  I don’t want her to see me like this.  I don’t want her thinking that I’m weak.  But I know I can rely on Zari, because of how easy it was to tell her about my past.  I know I can trust her.

Sighing, I bring my left fist up, and I knock on her door.

 _I hope she answers._ I think to myself as I look down at the ground.  _I really hope she does.  I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t.  I have nowhere else to go._

“Hello?”  I hear Zari’s voice ask.

I look up, and I see Zari’s head poking out from the door.  Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, showing off her face.  I still have my fist against the door.  I just look at Zari, and I smile weakly.

“Hey, wanna hang out?”  I ask, putting on a front to cover up my emotions.  “It got boring with everyone.”

“Okay, Ralph, come in here right now.”  Zari demands.  “You’re obviously upset.  Don’t try to hide it.  So come in, and we’ll talk about what’s making you upset.”

Zari steps aside, and she pulls the door open wider.  I walk inside without hesitation.  I can’t control myself, so I fall to my knees.  I start to weep, covering my face with my hands.  I sob loudly.  My cries are uncontrollable.  I just can’t help myself.  I faintly hear the sound of Zari’s footsteps before her arms are wrapped around me.  Zari gently rubs my back in a soothing motion.

“Shh…  Shh…  It’s alright.”  She attempts to comfort me.  “What happened?”

“Finn…”  I trail off through my tears.  “He cheated on me!”

“Oh, Ralphie…”  Zari trails off.  “I’m so sorry.”

No one, except for my mother, has called me Ralphie before.  But I’m fine with Zari calling me it.  I feel my tears starting to stop flowing.  I take a deep breath as I let Zari keep her arms tightly wrapped around me.

“It’s not your fault.”  I say, not looking at her.

“I know.  It’s his fault.”  Zari says.

I sniffle, and, by now, my tears have stopped flowing.  I look up at Zari.  We make eye contact, and she smiles kindly at me.

“Can I stay here?”  I ask.  “I- I can’t share a room with _him_ anymore.”

“Of course.”  Zari starts.  “You’d have to share a bed with me, though, because Ray has the other bed, and Winn and Blaine have the pull-out couch.  If you’re comfortable with it, that is.”

“I’ve got no problem with it.”  I crack a smile.  “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”  She says.  “You need it.  Now, I’m gonna close and lock the door.  Then, I’m gonna continue playing my game.  You can do whatever, I guess.”

“I’ll probably just listen to music.”  I reply, still smiling.

Zari nods before she breaks the hug.  She stands up, and I watch as she closes the door.  Zari deadbolts the door, and she sits down on the floor, across from me.


	120. Chapter 120: Santana's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be Barry's P.O.V., and smut will ensue.

Everyone except for Finn, Ralph, and Zari are out, roaming the streets of New York City.  Laurel walks side by side with me, and our arms are linked.  She’s wearing a medium blue, denim jacket, which has the cuffs rolled so that the sleeves give the illusion of being ¾ sleeves.  She has on a light grey, bodycon dress, with all white high-tops.  She looks amazing in the outfit.  Laurel has her beautiful light brown-blonde hair out long, draping onto her shoulders.

Laurel has on light make-up, as per usual.  She wears light brown eyeshadow, light, but not too light, pink lipstick, the slightest bit of mascara, and only a bit of blush.

Laurel has dull, green eyes.  Though the color is dull, they’re interesting to look into.  You would only see that her eyes are green if you looked closely into them, because they appear brown from afar.  Overall, Laurel’s beautiful.

My outfit is like hers, but not really.  I also have on a bodycon dress, but it rests mid-thigh, while Laurel’s rests on her upper thigh.  My straight hair falls onto my back.  Laurel’s dress hugs her ass, making it look amazing, alike the rest of her.

My dress is red, with bold, thick, black lines running down it.  The lines are parallel, and they outline the front of my figure.  I pair my dress with black heals.  I’ve gotten used to walking in heels for extended periods of time, so I have no problem walking the streets of NYC. 

Everyone’s spilt up into different groups.  With me, as mentioned before, is Laurel, and also the Meerkat and his boyfriend.  The four of us explore together because of Laurel and Hunter, who have become good friends.  They’re both law students.

“What now?”  Sebastian asks.  “I’m starting to get bored.”

“I don’t know, Sebby.”  I joke, smirking.  “Maybe we could-”

I cut myself off mid-sentence, as I feel my phone vibrate from where it’s clutched in my hand.  I stop walking, which stops Laurel as well.

 _What is it?_ Laurel’s thought questions.

 _Let me check._ My thought responds.

I flip my phone in my hand, and I turn it on.  I see a text notification from Zari, surprisingly.  I don’t know Zari too well at all, and we’re not really that much of friends.  I unlock my phone, and I read the text.

 

**Zari**

**Hey, Santana.  I know we’re not really friends, but I thought you’d like to know this.  Finn cheated on Ralph.**

               

I quickly type out my response, keeping a straight face.

 

**Santana**

**Alright, I’m coming over there, and I’m about to give Finn a smack-down.  Ralph’s too sweet.  He doesn’t deserve this.**

**Zari**

**I agree.  You can bring friends to help confront him, if you want.  I would help, but I’m here with Ralph, keeping him company.  Finn’s room is room 752.**

**Santana**

**I’ll be there soon.**

_That’s horrible._ I hear Laurel think.  _You’re right, Ralph didn’t deserve this._

I glance up at her.  _You were reading my texts?_

_Yeah…_

_It’s fine, Laur.  Would you like to help me confront him?_

_It would be my pleasure._

“What’s going on?”  Hunter asks, breaking the trail of thoughts between Laurel and I.

“We’ve got to pay a little visit to a one Mr. Finn Hudson.”  I smirk.

“Why?”  Sebastian asks.  “What does he have to do with anything?”

"Finn cheated on Ralph.”  Laurel blurts out.  “So Zari texted Santana, and now we have to deal with it.”

“And here I thought he was a pretty cool guy.”  Hunter says.  He turns to look at Seb.  “Well, Bas, if you would do the honor…”

Seb smirks, understanding exactly what Hunter means.  Myself and Laurel, on the other hand, have no idea.  I see Laurel’s confused, simply from the look on her face.

Suddenly, everything becomes a blur.  The world moves too quickly around me, and, suddenly, the four of us are behind the hotel, in an alleyway between it and another building.  I look around.  Hunter seems unfazed, Sebastian is smirking, and Laur has a look of realization on her face.  I honestly don’t get what the hell just happened.  Not one bit.

“Okay, what just happened?”  I ask.

"A little thing called my speed, sweet cheeks.”  Sebastian smirks. 

“Don’t call me sweet cheeks, Fivel.”  I cross my arms.  “So, you’re one of the speedsters?”

“Maybe.”  Sebastian continues to smirk.  “You’ll have to guess.”

“You’re the Blue Flash.”  I take extra care to make my voice low.  “Obviously.  I already know that you’re not the Flash.”

Seb begins to clap, which is just obnoxious.  “Nice.  You’re smart enough to figure out who I am.”

“By the way, San, Barry’s the Flash, and Oliver’s Green Arrow.”  Laur turns to me.

I smile.  “I figured.  Now, let’s go inside, and give Finn a piece of our minds.”

“I’m sitting this one out.”  Hunter says.  “I don’t feel like it.  Though I don’t think Ralph deserves what happened, I don’t feel like confronting Finn.  I don’t think I would have much of an impact on him.”

"Me either.”  Laurel says.  “San, Seb, you two go.”

Sebastian and I glance at each other.  The world goes blurry again, and when it becomes clear, I notice I’m in front of Finn’s room.  I look to my right to see Sebastian standing there, right beside me.

“There are cameras here, Sebastian.”  My voice is hushed.  “They might know you’re a speedster.”

“I’ll wear a hoodie or something.”  He whispers.  “Now, let’s do this.”

I smirk at him.

 _This is going to be good, Laur._ I think.  _I hope we don’t yell too loudly to disturb you._

 _Oh, you won’t._ She responds.  _Have fun._

_I will._

I bring a hand up, and I gently knock on the door.  I hear shuffling inside, and then the door is opened.  However, who opened the door surprises me.  Rachel Berry.  The same girl who’s annoyed me for years.  Finn’s ex.  I absolutely despise her, and this just makes me despise her more.

Rachel’s hair is messy, and she only has on one of Finn’s shirts.  The shirt is navy blue, and it’s long on her.

 _They had sex._ I think.  _Finn cheated on Ralph with his ex, who’s a woman._

 _Well, give her a piece of your mind, San._ Laurel gives me advice.

“Santana.”  Rachel looks shocked to see me.

I put on a fake smile.  “Rachel.  Hi.”

"You know, you don’t have to put on a front with me.”  She says.

“Okay, in that case…”  My smile disappears.  “Let us in.”

Rachel looks next to me, and her eyes land on Sebastian, who’s still next to me.  Rachel’s eyes widen, and her jaw flies open.

“See, you probably thought I was gone.”  Sebastian says.  “But I’m not.  See, I simply just transferred to another college, and I’m soon to help take over a company.”

“There were two of you at Sectionals.”  Rachel says.

“I would introduce you to my brothers, but they’re not here right now.”  Sebastian says.  “Oh, and I suggest you don’t try to hurt either of us, because my boyfriend’s only a room or two away, and he won’t hesitate to hurt you.”

“Um…”  Rachel trails off.

I watch Finn walk into the doorway behind Rachel.  He’s rubbing his eyes, so he doesn’t see Sebastian or myself.  Finn’s t-shirt and sweatpants are thrown on sloppily.

“Rach, what’s going on?”  Finn asks Rachel.

Rachel just stands there.  Finn moves his hands away from his eyes, and he looks up.  He sees both Sebastian and I, and hiss mouth falls open in shock.

I stand smug as I stare at him, and I already know Sebastian’s smug as well.

“Oh fuck.”  Finn says.

“How could you?”  I ask.  “Honestly, how could you?”

“Finn did nothing wrong.”  Rachel says.

“ _Excuse_ me?”  Sebastian asks from beside me.

I look to him, and I see his facial expression to be one of slight anger.

“Honestly, how do you think he did nothing wrong, when he literally cheated on his boyfriend?  You know him?”  Seb asks Rachel.  “He walked in on both of you.  Honestly, can you imagine how heartbreaking that is?”

Rachel stays silent, and she looks down at the floor.

“And, Finn, tell us, why would you cheat on Ralph?”  I ask.  “He’s a great person.  He’s hilarious, has a great smile, and is kind to most anyone.  He’s got killer looks, and he _loved_ you.  He really did.  And you just had to squish his heart to smithereens.  You hurt him, Finn.  I hope you know that.”

“I’m sorry, okay?”  Finn doesn’t look at Sebastian or I.

"The thing is, Finn, you’re not.  You clearly aren’t.”  Sebastian says.  “Here I thought you were a good person, but apparently, you’re not.  Now, if you’ll excuse us, Santana and I are going to check on Ralph.  I hope you’re happy.”

Just like that, Sebastian and I turn away.  I hear the door slam shut from behind me.  And Sebastian and I burst out laughing.  I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to muffle my laughter, but I can’t.  This situation is honestly hilarious.  It’s not hilarious that Ralph got cheated on, because that’s terrible.  It’s hilarious that Finn would cheat on Ralph with someone like Rachel.

Sebastian draws his laughter to a conclusion, so I do as well.  Big smiles are left on our faces as we look at each other.

“Never thought we’d laugh together, Smythe.”  I say.

“Me neither, Santana.”  Seb responds. 

“Want to go see how Dibny’s doing?  Make sure he’s okay?”

“Sure.”             


	121. Chapter 121: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so yes, if you have not read the story I posted titled Alexander, then I need to inform y'all that I upload chapters of the fic on Mondays now. Shit, I just realized how formal that sounded. Next chapter will be Ralph's P.O.V., detailing him and Barry hanging out. Idk why, just feel like it. ENJOY THIS GAY ASS SMUT! (I'm not tryna be offensive please don't sue me.)

Ollie and I are walking through Central Park.  It’s just the two of us.  We’re not holding hands or anything, just walking in pace with each other.

The park is beautiful at this time of day.  It’s early evening now, and the sun is just starting to set.  The trees sway gently in the wind, and it’s pretty much silent.  Not a lot of people are around either.  I smile.

“What’re you smiling before?”  I hear Ollie ask from beside me.

I look to my left, only to see that he’s smiling as well.  Ollie has on his usual leather jacket, with a simple t-shirt and jeans underneath.  He has his hands in his pockets.  I can’t help to continue smiling as I shrug.  Ollie starts to laugh, and I can’t help but to just simply smile.  His laughter really is an amazing sound.  It’s one in- wait, how many people are in the world?

“You amaze me, Barry.”  Ollie says, concluding his laughter with a sigh.  “You really do.”

I can’t help but to feel happiness over that.  I move closer to him, and Ollie drapes his arm around my shoulders.  I smile as he pulls me closer to him.

“You know, walking in the park with you is great, but…”  Ollie trails off.

“But what, Ollie?”  I ask, slightly hurt.

I look up at him, only to see him smirking.  I look at him in confusion.

_Why the smirk?_ I question.

“Because, Bear.”  He leans down, and he whispers in my ear.  “I bet _I_ could give you a reason for smiling.”

I look up at him, shock written all over my face.  I know exactly what he means.  My eyes are wide, and my jaw’s hanging open.

“Ollie!”  I blurt out. 

He raises his eyebrows. 

_Do you want to, or do you not?_ Ollie looks into my eyes.

I just nod.  _Yes._

_Then get us to the hotel, baby._

I nod.  I pick Ollie up, and I quickly speed us both to the hotel, and into our room.  I don’t bother to even open the door, because I’m just too eager for what’s about to go down.  I stare at him, a huge smile on my face, already feeling aroused.  Knowing what Ollie’s going to do to me has me ecstatic.  Well, really, it’s the matter of not knowing what he’s going to do. 

Ollie can do anything, really; tie me to the bed, pound me into the wall, have me suck him off until I choke, or a countless number of other things.  I’ll enjoy every last bit of it.  And I would gladly endure everything that he does to me, and everything he orders me to do for him.  I love following his orders, and it’s such a turn-on for me to be at his mercy.

There are many things he does to me that I love, specifically tying me up, and making me beg for what I want.  I also love how he knows exactly what I need, when I need it.  It really is kinda sadistic, but neither of us care.  However, there’s one thing in particular that I adore above all else that he inflicts upon me when we fuck- the praise.

I might have a bit- no, a large- praise kink.  No, not might.  Do.  I have a large praise kink, and I’m not ashamed of it.  I’ve only discovered it rather lately.  I knew I had the kink for two reasons: one, lately, my heart jolts at the smallest bit of Ollie’s praise, and second, my back arches, once again at his praise.  From my reactions alone, I knew I had the praise kink.  I know it’s _very_ egotistical to love my husband’s praise, but I couldn’t give two shits.  That’s just me.

My smile fades, and I become confused as Ollie just stands there, staring at me.  Right as I’m about to speak, and to inquire as to what I’m supposed to do, or as to what’s going on, Ollie motions to the floor, not looking at me.

“On your knees, Bear.”  Ol- _Master_ commands, voice gone rough, scratchy; even a sexy tone of _low._

“Yes, sir.”  I respond obediently.

I know I’ll get spanked if I disobey.  But, sometimes, I like getting spanked, because, at times, I’m a little slut.  However, I obey, and I clamber to my knees quickly.  I kneel on the floor, on both of my knees.  I gaze respectfully down at the floor, not looking up at my Master.

And the thing is, what we’re doing is very risky, because Seb and Hunter can walk into the room at any instant.  For some reason, though, if they do, I half expect them to start fucking on their bed.  It’s strange, and I don’t know why.  I continue to stare at the carpet floor of the hotel, hands still clasped tightly together in front of me.

Feet are suddenly walking towards me, pace quick.  I smirk, already knowing whose feet they are.  The feet stop only a few inches away from me.  I can’t help but to spare a curious glance upwards towards my Master.  I still smirk at him.  He stares at me, a firm, yet loving, look on his face.  He places a finger on my chin, and he tilts my head up.  I can only watch as his eyes scan over my face.  I feel helpless, but in a good way. 

Master opens his mouth to speak, and I begin to listen intently.

“Who do you belong to, Bear?”  Master questions, though we both know the answer to that.

“You.”  I answer.

He tilts my head up higher, which honestly kind of hurts, because the action puts strain on my neck.  I shiver.

“You what, Bear?”  He questions.

“You, sir.”  I rephrase my answer.

“Good boy.”  He lets my head go.

I don’t have the strength to keep my head up, so all I can do is let it fall.  I stare at the floor, like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.  A sharp shiver is sent down my spine as I feel his eyes, those icy blue eyes, trail over me.  It’s agonizing to have to wait.  I just want him to touch me already.  Just _touch me._

“Bear?”  He asks.

I immediately glance up at him.  He looks back down at me.  I can’t help but to smile mischievously.

“Yes, sir?”  I ask back.

“Strip.”  He orders, tone serious.  “I want you lying on your back.  _Now._ ”

He walks away from me, and I watch as he sits on the bed.  It’s not the one we share.  It’s the one Seb and Hunter share.  I watch Master, entranced.  I soon gather my senses, and I stand myself up.  I turn away from him, looking straight towards the wall.  I pull my shirt over my head, and I throw it in a random direction, not really caring where it lands.  I shiver as I feel his eyes scan over my body.  I hear a hum of appreciation, which signals me to keep going.

As the agonizing few minutes of me undressing ends with me being nude, I heave a sigh of relief.  I don’t have to wait much longer for Master’s hands to be on me now.  I look over my shoulder, and I find that my clothing has landed in a pile, that seems impossibly neat.  I shrug, deciding to not care about the matter.

Eager, I quickly make my way over to the bed.  It’s honestly strange, because the two beds are what one would call ‘corner beds’, if that makes any sense.  I haven’t slept in a corner bed in a while.  Back to importance, I climb onto the bed.  I quickly lay on my back, with my arms cradling my head.  I close my eyes.

_Wait just a second, Bear._ I hear him think.  _I have to get some things._

_Okay, sir._ I think, slightly smiling to myself.

I hear shuffling around the room.  I don’t bother to open my eyes, and I just listen to the sounds.  My smile grows wide as I both feel and hear the mattress dip.  I open my eyes, and I see Master hovering over me, on his hands and knees.  I look to see two ties, _neckties_ , next to a bottle of lube.  It’s small; travel-sized.  The ties are the same ones we’ll be wearing for Nationals.

The lube, along with the ties, lay close by my head.  I don’t know how the lube bottle doesn’t roll off the bed, or towards me.  If it rolled towards me, it would hit me in the head.  Anyways, I look back up, and I meet my Master’s eyes.

“I didn’t bring rope of handcuffs, so I’m using all we have to work with.”  He looks at the ties and the lube, then back at me.  “Arms out from under your head.”

_Okay, sir._ I obey.

I quickly take my arms out from under my head, causing it to fall against the bed with a _thunk_.  He grabs my left wrist gently, and he brings it to the corresponding bedpost.

_Keep your wrist there._ His thought commands.

_I will, Master._ I shut my eyes.  _I trust you._

_Good, baby boy.  That’s excellent._

I feel one of the ties being wrapped around my wrist, and then my wrist is bound to the bedpost.  He does the same for my other wrist.  I can hear him move.  A few seconds later, my legs are lifted up, lifting my ass and lower back up with them.  And, when they’re let back down, I feel my lower back hit against a pillow.

_Why’d you put a pillow under my back?_ I inquire, keeping my eyes closed.

_I need to prop that sweet ass up somehow, don’t I?_ His thought is enough of an answer for me.

I feel my lower body being lifted up again, and my legs come to rest on something, still in the air.  I feel around with my feet, and I quickly find that my legs are hoisted over my Master’s shoulder.  I cross my feet right behind his neck.  He then reaches over me, presumably to grab the lube.

Sure enough, only a few seconds later, the pop of the lube cap echoes throughout the room.  I can’t help but to gasp.  A hand is clasped over my mouth.

“Shh…”  I hear him coo.  “You can moan all you want _very_ soon.  Just wait, my baby boy.  You’re being such a good boy for me already, Bear.”

I clench my jaw, and my back arches into the air.  I have to resist the extremely large urge to moan against his hand.  Fuck, now I’m hard.  Oh well.  I hear lube being squirted from the bottle, and then, his finger is shoved into my ass.  I gasp against his hand, that’s still clamped tightly over my mouth.  He moves his finger all around my hole, making sure he coats me in a thick layer of lube.  The finger is then withdrawn, and I whine against his hand.

The hand is then removed from my mouth, and he hooks his strong, muscular arms around my legs, keeping them in place, whilst I still whine.

“Too empty, sir.”  I whine out.

“Shh, baby boy, wait.”  His words cause me to shut the hell up.  “Soon.”

I let out one last, short-lasting whine.

_Please!_ I use my thought to beg.

“I said _wait._ ”  He growls.

I start to whimper, and I finally open my eyes.  The brightness assaults me, but I quickly get used to it.  I look to see Master lining himself up, until he finally pushes in.  I let out a low, guttural moan as he starts up a slow, agonizing pace.  His cock never leaves my heat, and there’s a thrust only every five seconds.  I moan out loudly.

“Sir, I need faster!”  I moan out.  “Daddy, please!”

I’ve never called him daddy before.  It surprises me that I even do, because I’ve never thought I was into _that_ kink before.  I’m willing to try it out, though.

“Shh, baby boy, I’ve got you.”  He coos.  “Don’t you worry.  And wait, why’d you call me daddy?”

“I…”  I breathe out, staring up at the ceiling.  “I don’t know, sir.”

“Well, I like it, so keep it up.”

“Okay…”  I can’t help but to smirk.  “…Daddy.”

Just like that, he starts up a relentless, almost punishing, fast pace inside of me.  I moan loudly as he strikes my prostate with each thrust.  My eyes roll into the back of my head.  I then shut my eyes, and I let myself just simply ride the waves of pleasure he gives me.  He feels _so_ good inside of me, and it’s like we’re two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly together.

“You like this, Bear?”  He asks.

The question, honestly, is just plain idiotic.  We both _obviously_ know the answer, from my moans of pleasure alone.  I know why he asks though; it’s just for his personal gratitude.

“Yes, Daddy.”  I answer, letting out an extra loud moan as soon as I finish saying the short phrase, as he strikes my prostate.  “I _love_ it, sir.”

He lets out a moan of his own, and he clutches my legs tighter.  Daddy- god, it feels so _wrong_ to call him that, but _so right_ at the same time- stops his thrusts, and he rests inside of me.  We both let out almost identical loud moans.

A hot liquid starts to flow into me slowly.  I already know what it is- his cum, of course.  I let out a long, drawn out moan as his cum drains into me.  Eventually, the cum stops flowing, and he pulls out.  He lets go of my legs, which I then let fall onto the bed.  He’s on his hands and knees now, hovering over me once again.  It’s come full circle.  Okay, I _definitely_ did _not_ mean to make a pun there.

He leans down, and, soon, my lips are captured in a kiss.  The kiss is needy, and it somehow displays all of our love for each other.  His lips press against my own, and we move in unison; following a steady pace.  Before our kiss can get even more passionate than it already is, he breaks it.

Ollie’s head is parallel to mine, and the two of us just look into each other’s eyes.


	122. Chapter 122: Ralph's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. So, yes, I know this is short. But I have another chapter after this one, completely finished, which I will post later, probably in the time of 7 AM-8 AM. I'm also working on Chapter 124. Enjoy y'all.

I’m alone in the hotel room now.  Zari left to go hang out with everyone.  Seb, Hunter, Laurel, and Santana stopped by.  From them, I learned that Seb and Santana confronted Finn for me.  At least I know that I have friends who care about me.

Everyone- well, those who know what happened- have offered me reassurance.  They said things like, “Finn did _not_ deserve you,” and, “He’s not good enough for you.”  Both are true, but I grew tired of hearing their pity over and over again.  It got really annoying.

I changed into a silk, purple hoodie.  It’s really nice; in fact, one of the nicest articles of clothing I own.  Along with my extremely comfortable, purple hoodie, I wear grey sweats.  I have my hood pulled up over my hood, and I have my hands in the pocket of my hoodie.  I’m just staring out of the window.  The buildings are bright in NYC- way brighter than those back in Central.  It’s only eight, but the sky is entirely dark already.

I heave a sigh, and I let my left hand wander in my pocket.  I grab my phone, which puts weight onto my pocket, bringing it down.  I just hold it in my hand, while I clench my jaw.  I feel like if I clench my jaw tight enough, that when I let go, my anger towards Finn will disappear.  I close my eyes, and I unclench my jaw.  I take a deep breath.

_It’s not even worth it._ I think.  I open my eyes, only to roll them.  _I shouldn’t let Finn control my emotions.  Know what?  I’ll text someone.  I’ll text Barry- yeah, that sounds good.  I don’t know why, but I really feel like telling him what happened.  I also could use his company._

I pull my hand out of my pocket, pulling my phone out along with it.  I turn on my phone, and I type in my passcode.  I watch, emotionless, as my phone unlocks, turning to the home screen.  I frown as I see my background.

The background’s a picture of Finn kissing my cheek, while I smile.  The two of us are on the couch in the photo.  My lips curve into a watery smile at the memory of when he was mine.  My eyes are watery.

_Oh, Finn, we were so happy.  Why’d you have to throw it all away?_ I still smile sadly.

I tap on my camera app.  I can’t bear to see the picture any longer.  I scroll through my camera roll, until I find the picture I’m looking for.  It’s a group photo that I took with Barry, Iris, Seb, and Zari.  We were messing around at practice one day, taking selfies, and doing lots of random things.  In the picture, I’m in the middle.  I have my left arm slung around Barry’s shoulders, and my right around Zari’s.  Iris is in the front of us all.  She’s the one taking the photo.  The four of us are all smiling.  I quickly set the photo as my background, and my lock screen.

I press the home button, which closes the app.  I then open my message app, and I text Barry.

 

**Ralph**

**Hey**

**Barry**

**Wassup**

**Ralph**

**Are you back from exploring yet?**

**Barry**

**Yeh y**

**Ralph**

**You mind coming to my room?  We need to talk.  It’s important.**

**Barry**

**Is something wrong?**

**Ralph**

**Just come plez**

**Barry**

**Okay be there in a few seconds**

Sure enough, just five seconds later, there’s a knock on the hotel room’s front door.    I walk over to the door, and I quickly pull it open.  There’s Barry, standing there, looking concerned.

“Hey.”  Barry smiles.  “So, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to talk.”  I smile.

Barry gets this sad look on his face, making him looked like a kicked puppy.  Even if you had a heart of stone, your heart would break at the sight.

“Ralph, your eyes are watering.”  Barry says in a tone that is somehow calming.  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Though I feel myself begin to cry, I say, “I’m fine.”

Barry’s expression becomes even more heartbroken, and I feel guilty, knowing that I’m the cause of his sadness.  Before I know it, arms have wrapped me.  I look down to see Barry clinging tightly to me.  I hear him crying, and I’m crying too.  I wrap my arms around him, and I hug him back.  I start to cry even harder than I already am.

_Why is he even crying?_ My thought questions.  _He shouldn’t be crying.  You shouldn’t even be crying, Ralphie!_

“Ralph…”  Barry’s voice is faint through both of our tears, alike a whisper.  “What happened?”

“Why are you crying?”  I dodge his question with one of my own.

“Because you are.”  Barry responds.

I still cling tightly to him, and Barry still clings tightly to me.  I have my hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt, which Barry doesn’t seem to mind.  He’s got his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, not letting me go.  I let out another sob.  Barry really shouldn’t be crying because I am.  I don’t even understand why he is.  But having Barry here, comforting me, is one of the best feelings in the world.

“But answer my question.”  Barry’s voice is soft.

We’re both crying silently now.  I loosen my grip on him, but only by a slight bit.  It only adds on to my pain to see Barry in pain.

“Finn cheated.”   I blurt out.

I want to get this over with.  I _want_ Barry not to cry.  I _want_ to get over this situation, but I just can’t.

“Ralph, that’s horrible.  I’m so sorry.  I wish I could do something to help, but I don’t know what.”  Barry’s gentle voice is soothing, and I can’t help to clutch at his shirt tighter.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  He asks.

“No.  Not really.”  I smile sadly.  “Sebastian and Santana already confronted Finn, I cried in front of Zari, Laurel and Hunter were reassuring.  So yeah, I’ve talked about it enough.”

“Then should-” Barry starts.

“No.”  I cut him off.  “Stay?”

“Of course.”


	123. Chapter 123: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 9,000 hits y'all. I don't even know why you guys like this so much. I started doing this for fun, and then, it became a part of my life. Sorry, I know that's weird, but this fic is really important to me. I'm actually happy with how it's turning out.  
> Anywaaaays, this continues last chapter, only it occurs three hours later. I hope you guys like this. Next chapter is in Oliver's point of view, and I'm currently writing it. ENJOY!

It’s eleven PM now.  Hunter, Oliver, and I are in our shared hotel room.  Oliver’s on his bed, doing something on his laptop.  Meanwhile, Hunt and I are snuggling.  Both of our sets of legs are clothed in boxers and sweatpants.  I have on a black t-shirt, whilst Hunter is shirtless.

Hunter’s strong arms are wrapped around me, keeping me closely pressed into his side.  It’s not that I’m complaining; Hunter’s body is oh _so warm._ My legs are slid up against his, and my right arm is wrapped around his neck, supporting it.  My right hand is gripping Hunter’s shoulder, and my left is trailing over his chest.

The soft pads of my fingertips gently tap along Hunter’s smooth skin.  I trace every muscle, every line.  I feel the steady beat of Hunter’s heart, and I watch his chest rise and fall.  I smile.  Knowing he’s right here, holding me, has got me ecstatic.  The moment is almost perfect.  If the whole family was here, especially Alex and John, the moment would be perfect.

_Wait._ My eyes widen, and I suck in my breath.  _Where’s Barry?_

Hunter leans down, and he presses a soft, tender, loving kiss to the top of my head.

_He went over to Ralph’s room, remember?_ Hunt rubs my back.

_That was three hours ago, Hunter.  It’s also getting late.  I should go get Barry._

_But I don’t want to let go of you, Bas._

_I’ll be back soon.  Let go?_

Hunt heaves a sigh.  He hesitantly removes his arms from around my body.  I immediately feel like ten degrees colder, and I miss Hunter’s warmth.  I sit up in bed, and the blankets move down my body.  They gather at my waist.  I look to my left, and then, I look down, and at Hunter.  Hunt’s absolutely handsome.

Hunter has beautiful, absolutely stunning, teal eyes, which I now stare into.  If I stared into them for long enough, I would get lost.  His eyes are like the ocean, and sometimes, they cause a mini hurricane inside of me.  My heart races even faster.  Hunter also has amazing features, even though he may not think so.  I love every last bit of him.

Hunter reaches his hand out, and he places it on my cheek.  He stares into my eyes, a smile on is face.  His smile does not show off his teeth, but most of his smiles are like this one, so this is sight is normal.  Hunter slightly turns his head, and he stares up at me in wonder.

“How’d I manage to get so lucky with you?”  Hunter asks me, running his fingers along my cheek.

I shiver at his touch, and I can’t help but to think back to our first time.

_Hunter leans in for a kiss.  I accept it.  My arms loop around his neck, and his hands grip my shoulders tightly.  We don’t let go of each other, and we yearn for more.  Our lips part feverishly, and we make soft and delicate noises.  His hands start exploring my body._

_His hands feel around my back.  He’s very gentle.  I shiver at his touch._

_“Hunter-”  I whisper, but my mouth is still claimed._

_I can’t even speak.  I move my hands and move them up and down his back.  He didn't hear me when I whispered his name.  One of his soft and smooth hands crawl up my neck, and tangle in my hair._

I can’t help but to smile at the memory.  As I look into Hunter’s eyes, I can tell that he’s remembering as well.  Hunt lets out a sigh.  He averts his eyes from mine.

“That memory.”  Hunt starts.

“Yeah.”  I expel a short-lived chuckle.  “Anyways, I should go get Barry.  I love you, Hunt.”

I watch Hunt crane his neck, and he presses a kiss to my forehead.

_Love you._ He lays his head back down on his pillow.

I shake off his touch, and I move to the edge of the bed.  I let my legs dangle for no more than a second, and I then push myself off of the bed.  I walk over to where everyone’s shoes are set.  I look over my shoulder, and I see Hunter watching my every movement.  I smirk.

“I’m putting on your slides.”  I say, not even asking for permission, and sliding my feet into Hunter’s slides.

“Take them off.”  Hunter says, voice firm.

I just smirk back at him.  _No._

I watch Hunter roll his eyes, before I walk to the door, and leave the room.  By closing the door, I lock it.  I walk the short distance down to Ralph’s room, and I knock on the door.  There’s no response.

_Try opening the door._ I hear Hunt think.

I roll my eyes.  _Obviously, I should do that._

_You’re welcome._

_Fuck off._

_I’ll certainly fuck you, Sebastian._

_Well you can’t, so ha._

_Oh, I’m sure we’ll find a way.  I know that Oliver has a ball gag, so…_

_Why the fuck does he have a ball gag?_

_So he can fuck your brother, you idiot._

_Hey!  I’m not an idiot!_

_You’re right, Bastian.  You’re a genius.  One of the smartest people I know._

Just then, Hunt cuts off the trail of thoughts.  I roll my eyes, though a smirk is plastered onto my face.  I place my hand on the door handle.  The metal is cold against my hand.  I turn the handle to the right, and I find that the door in unlocked.  I push, and the door slowly swings open.  I step inside, and I close the door behind me.  The sight that greets me when I look up is amusing, to say the least.

What I see is Barry and Ralph, sitting side by side on the counters, sharing a bowl of hot chicken wings.  I notice three empty, tin foil bowls to Barry’s left.  In between the two, there’s two bottles of vodka.  One is completely empty, the other only an eight empty.  I can see that Barry has orange hot sauce all over his mouth, and his t-shirt.  Ralph, however, has not a trace of hot sauce anywhere on him. 

I clear my throat, whilst I am still smirking.  Two heads dart up in unison to look at me.  I smirk as Barry and Ralph stare at me guiltily.  I look between the two, and I can tell that Barry is way more drunk than Ralph is.

“Hey, you two.”  I say to them, crossing my arms, staring at them in amusement.  “I’m sorry to ruin your… _fun_ , but, Barry, we have to go back to our room.”

Barry seems to get angry.  His face scrunches up, and his eyebrows tilt.

“No.”  Barry responds, voice clear.

I walk closer to them, slides sliding against the floor.

“Barry, we _have_ to go.”  I repeat myself.

“Don’t take away my drinking buddy!”  Ralph gets defensive.  “I'm not even close to finishing my bottle yet!"

I sigh.

_Can I bring both of them back to the room?_ I mentally ask.

_I don’t see why not._ I can tell Hunter’s smirking, even though I cannot see him.  _Your brother is a mess._

_I know.  I’ll be back in a few minutes._

I cut the trail off thoughts, sighing, and looking down at the floor.

“Then I’ll bring both of you back to the room.”  I finally say.  “And Ralph, if you want to say there, which you probably do, you’ll have to sleep on the couch.”

I look up, and I see Ralph shrug.

“Okay.”   He says.  “I’ll clean up really quick, and then we can go.  I can think clearly still, ‘cause I haven’t had too much to drink.  I only stumble _a bit._ ”

“If you say so.”  This time, it’s my turn to shrug. 

I turn to Barry, who’s staring blankly at the wall.  I tap Barry on his shoulder, and he ever so slightly jumps.  He turns to me, and smiles.

“Hey, Seb.”  Barry slurs.

“Hello.”  I smirk.

I turn to Ralph, to see him stretching his arm.  He has the two bottles of vodka in his hand, and he reaches around Barry, just to grab the empty containers.  I step to the side, and Ralph reaches all the way to the trash can.  He stretches his leg, and, with the tip of his toe, he lifts the lid. Ralph drops the bottles and the tin foil bowls into the trash, and then draws his limbs back to their normal length.  They make a sound a rubber band would as they are drawn back to Ralph’s body.  I turn to Barry, and I see him looking down at my feet.

“Why shoes big?”  Barry slurs out.

“Because they’re Hunter’s.”  I answer.  “Now come on, let’s get back.”

“Okay.”  Ralph says, making my eyes turn to him.

I have to jerk my hips out of the way as Ralph literally hops off the counter.  I turn to Barry, who is still sitting there.  He glares at me.

“What?”  I ask him.  “You need me to help you get up, or something?”

Barry just nods.  I roll my eyes.

_This boy has two perfectly working legs._ I walk closer to Barry.  _Why can’t he get up himself?_

_He’s drunk, Bas.  Just help your brother out._ Hunt reasons.

_Fine._

I sling my left arm around Barry’s waist, and I let my left hand grip his side.  I put force on my arm, encouraging Barry to push himself off of the counter.  Barry does so, and, once he’s standing up, he stumbles backwards, and his back hits the counter.  Barry laughs.

“Oops.”  Barry has a smile left on his face.

Barry slings his arm around my neck, and he puts on a little too much force for comfort.  It’s like Barry’s putting all of his weight onto me, which means that I’m basically carrying myself, because Barry and I weigh the same weight.  I look around, trying to spot Ralph.  I see Ralph standing by the door, an amused smile on his face.  Ralph’s hands are in his purple hoodie’s pocket, and he has his hood up.  I run my eyes over his body, and I see that Ralph has on a pair of dark purple Converse.  Ralph clears his throat, which draws my attention to his face.

“Were you just checking me out?”  Ralph questions.

“No.”  I throw my head back, and I roll my eyes.  “Where’d you get the shoes though?  I’ve never seen purple ones before.”

Ralph shrugs.  “I forget.  Now, let’s go.”

Barry says something, and I turn my head to look at him.

“What’d you say?”  I ask.

“’s no’ing.”  Barry responds, slurring over his words.

Barry looks really drunk right now.  His appearance is fitting, however, as he drank a whole bottle of vodka.  Barry still has the hot sauce all over the skin around his mouth, and on his t-shirt.  His hair looks even messier than usual, and he simply seems just out of it.  Barry leans on me to keep himself stable.

“You two ready to go?”  Ralph asks.

“Mhm.”  I answer.

I start to walk towards the door, and Barry stumbles along with me.  I keep my grip on my brother’s waist tight, making sure he doesn’t fall.  When we get there, Ralph opens the door for us.  I see him stumble.

“You good?”  I ask.

“Fine.”  Ralph answers.  “It’s the alcohol.”

“Ah.”  I nod in understanding.

I walk through the door first, practically dragging Barry along with me.  He stumbles with every step, and I struggle to keep him up.  I look behind us, and I see Ralph exit the hotel room.  He closes the door behind him, and he walks to catch up with us.  He stumbles a bit, but he looks fine.  So, I look forward, and I focus on keeping Barry stable.  My brother’s head jerks to the side randomly.  I ignore it, and Barry, Ralph, and I continue walking towards my hotel room, Barry stumbling every step, and Ralph stumbling occasionally.

Eventually, we reach the room.  I knock on the door, because I do not have the room key on me at the moment.  A few seconds later, the door is swung open, revealing Oliver, who looks extremely confused as he stares at Barry.

“These two were drinking.”  I explain, looking between Barry and Ralph.

“But Barry drank a whole bottle, while I literally had an eight of a bottle.”  Ralph adds on.  “I’m also not a lightweight.”

I glance at Barry, and he still looks completely out of it.  I look to Oliver, and I mouth ‘help’ to him.

“Heeeeeeey, Ollieeeeee.”  Barry finally says something, dragging out his words.

I look to Oliver, who has this concerned, yet loving, look on his face.  He puts on a smile, which I already know is for Barry, and Barry alone.

"Hey, Bear.”  Oliver glances at me for only a second.  “Why don’t we go get you cleaned up?  You’re a mess.”

“’Kay.”  Barry answers.

I let Barry shake off my hold on him.  He stumbles right into Oliver, who wraps his arms around him.

“Mm, so warm, Ollie.”  I can just barely hear Barry slur.

“Come on, I’ll give you a bath.  We need to move, and to let Sebastian and Ralph in.”  Oliver’s voice shows his calmness and patience for Barry’s current state.

Barry says something in response, but I can’t make out his words.  Oliver steps aside, and Ralph and I enter the room.  I close the door behind me.  I feel a hand suddenly gripping at my arm, and I look around to see the source.  I make eye contact with Ralph.

“You okay?”  I ask him.

“Stumbling again.”  Ralph puts on a smile.  “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”  I smile at him.

“Can you help me get to the couch?”  Ralph requests. 

“Of course.  Just hold on.”

"Okay.”

I start to walk over to the couch, with Ralph gripping my arm.  He steadies himself, using my arm, five times on the way there.  The two of us sit down on the couch, which is both firm and soft at the same time.  Ralph lets go of my arm, and the two of us look at each other.

“Thanks.”  Ralph says.

“No problem.”  I smile.

“You know, Barry and Oliver really love each other, don’t they?”  Ralph’s voice is hushed.

What he says catches me by surprise, as it’s totally random and unexpected.

“They sure do.”  I answer.

“Wish I’ll have that someday.”

“I’m sure you will, Ralph.  You just have to wait for the right person.”


	124. Chapter 124: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all i finished three chapters this week, and I'm proud of myself. Total word count of those three chapters is about 9.7k, which I'm just happy about. Idk why, I'm just excited. I'll post the other two chapters I finished after this one.   
> Oh, not that this matters, but this chapter took me five days to write, while the other two each took about one.   
> Anyways, ENJOY!

Barry and I just got into the bathroom.  He’s still wrapped up in my arms.  Barry stumbled with every step on the way here, and, honestly, I’m concerned.  We didn’t even have to walk remotely close to a far distance to the bathroom, but he still stumbled.  However, every time Barry leaned forward, my arms were there to catch him.

I let my left arm lose its grip on Barry’s body, and I tighten the grip my right arm has.  I reach behind me, and I find the door handle.  I swing the door shut.  I let my hand search against the smooth wood for a door lock.  Soon enough, my fingers find something cold; something metal.  I recognize what I’m touching as the lock, so I turn it.  I hear the distinct sound of the door locking, and I can’t help but to let my hand linger.

I feel Barry begin to slip down in my grasp, which flares up my instincts, and ultimately causes my left arm to be around Barry in seconds.  I gently hoist him up.

“You okay?”  I ask, holding Barry tightly to my body.

“’m fine.”  Barry mumbles.

“How about we get you cleaned up now?”  I ask, taking care to keep my voice calm. 

I want Barry to know that he’s safe, and I want to provide him security.  I always want to do that, but now, it really matters, because I can’t help him if he doesn’t consent.  I _need_ to clean Barry up.  He’s an absolute, drunken mess.  And if I’m not patient with him, it’s probable that Barry will get mad, which ultimately means he won’t let me help clean him, and will do it himself.  And, with Barry in his current state, I don’t trust him to be alone.  He could be making bad decisions.  And if he showers, he could slip and hit his head, and I really don’t want him to get hurt.  I look down at Barry, to see him shaking his head.

“Mm mm.”  He says, keeping his mouth closed.

“Barry, come on, you’re a mess.”  I reason, keeping my calm.  “Please?  For me?”

“M’kay.”  Barry mumbles.

_Well, that certainly was easier than I thought it would be._ I think to myself, keeping my eyes trained on Barry.  _He really is beautiful._

“Sank you.”  I hear Barry slur out.

I press a quick kiss to his head.  “You’re welcome.  Now, I’m going to let go of you, and then, you’re going to get undressed, okay?  I’ll go get you some clean clothes.”

“’Kay, Ollie.”  Barry mumbles. 

I let go of Barry, and I watch as he sits down on the floor, legs crossed like a pretzel, and facing me.  Barry looks up at me, and I can tell just how drunk he is.  I smile.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”  I ask.

Barry smiles and nods.  I turn, and I unlock the door.  I start to walk out the door, but I stop in the doorway.  I glance over my shoulder to look at Barry, and I see him in the midst of taking off his shirt.  I can’t help but to keep the smile on my face.

Barry looks beautiful as he takes off his shirt.  Smooth, unblemished, pale skin is exposed, along with Barry’s abs, that are just the right size for me.  The shirt is ridden up to just below Barry’s chest.  I can see Barry’s ribs, and his spine.  But they aren’t showing to the point of being unhealthy.  If they were, I would force feed Barry if I had too.  I love him too much, and it pains me to see him in pain.

I let out a sigh, and I tap the fingers connected to my left hand against the doorframe.  Barry doesn’t seem to notice, however.  Barry still looks beautiful, but he always does.  He’s taking his time with taking off his shirt.  With one last tap of my fingers against the doorframe, I leave the room, and I close the door behind me.

I quickly walk to the dresser, and I open the door that Barry’s clothes are in.  Barry, Sebastian, Hunter and I each have our own drawer, and the drawers each fit all of the clothes each of us brought.  I pull on the knob of the drawer, and the door comes out with a smooth slide.

“Getting clothes for your husband, aren’t you, Queen?”  I hear a voice suddenly question.

My head darts around, and I immediately see the source of the voice.  That source is Ralph, and he looks extra smug, with that smirk on his face.  Ralph has his arms cradling his head, and his legs are spread out along the couch.  I glare at him.

“What do you want?”  I ask, getting annoyed.

“Nothing.”  Ralph smiles, to my confusion.  “Go take care of Barry.  I’ve seen him; he’s a mess.”

“And why were you two drinking?”  I ask.

“Did Barry tell you why he came to my room?”  Ralph asks, looking up at me.

“Told me you wanted to talk to him?”  My words come out as a question.  “Said it was important?”

“Yeah.”  Ralph looks distraught.

“What happened?”  I question in a gentle voice, already feeling sympathetic.  “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, though.”

“Nah.  It’s fine.”  Ralph puts on a smile.  “Seb, Hunter, Laurel, Santana, Zari, and obviously, Barry already know.  Finn cheated, and I walked in on him kissing a girl.”

My eyes widen just a bit.

"Ralph, that’s terrible.”  I try to make my voice comforting. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Eh, I’m fine, really.  I’ve grown numb to the pain, and it also helped that those mentioned comforted me.  Zari comforted me when I cried, and she held me.  Barry also comforted me, and he drank my comfort drink with me.  Hunter and Laurel offered sympathy.  And Seb and Santana actually went to confront Finn for what he did.”

“They must care about you then.”

“They care about you two, Oliver.  I just feel like me, you, Barry, Seb, Hunter, Adi, Nate, Laurel, Santana, Iris, Tommy, and even Zari are one big family.  Like, I know that’s kinda strange, but I feel connected to you all somehow.”

“I get what you mean.  And, of course, I’m connected to pretty much everyone nowadays, all because I married Barry.  Seb, Iris, and Adi are my siblings-in-law now, and Hunter and Nate might be my future brothers-in-law.  Tommy’s my best friend, and he might be my brother-in-law too, if he and Iris ever get married.  I’ve known Laurel for a while, because I dated Sara at a point.  Laurel’s like a sister to me, and therefore, so is Santana.  And Zari and you are close, too.  I don’t know why, but you two just are.  I forget, how’d you come ton hanging out with us again?”

I watch Ralph take a deep breath.  “A one Sebastian Smythe.  Saved me from getting bullied by Tony Woodward.”

My next breath is stuttered.  I absolutely hate Woodward.  Not only did he put Barry in the hospital, but he’s also homophobic, an asshole, and he threatened to kill one of my best friends if he did not join him in his essential bullying crusade.  If I could, I would make him pay for what he’s done, but I can’t.  I take a deep breath before speaking.

"I used to be friends with him.”  I say.  “But that was before he beat Barry up on the first day of school, which ended up in Barry being sent to the hospital.  Woodward threatened to kill Tommy if he didn’t bully our… _group_ with him.  Woodward’s homophobic, so obviously, we can’t have that, because there are so many gays, lesbians, and bisexuals in our group, which includes you and I.  And on top of that, he bullied you.  I fucking hate him.”

Ralph gets this look on his face that’s a mixture of confusion, shock, and a bit of denial.  “He sent Barry to the hospital?!”

“Yeah.  Nate was the only real witness, as the group started with those two’s friendship.  I found Barry’s number because of, hmm… _connections_.”  I shake my head.  “Actually, no, I trust you.  I’ll tell you how I got his number.”

Ralph wiggles his ear, smirking, and I roll my eyes.

“I’m all ears.”  Ralph says.

“So, I witnessed the whole thing.  Saw Woodward beat Barry up.  Of course, I couldn’t do anything, because Woodward would maybe hurt me.  And, back then, I was obsessed with my reputation, and I wanted to be popular.  I used to be rich before I got disowned, and I suppose I wanted a little bit of my old life back.”  I start to tell the story.  “Anyways, when I saw Woodward beat Barry up, I was on my last straw.  I said, ‘Screw it.’  I watched Nate bring Barry to the nurse, and I followed discreetly.  I saw through the glass Barry being laid down, and he was instantly asleep.  Nate and the nurse went out in the hallway to talk, and thankfully, they didn’t see me.  So, I went into the room, and I grabbed Barry’s phone.  I somehow managed to guess his passcode in under two minutes, which I still don’t know how I did.  I forget what his passcode is now.

So, I go into Barry’s phone, and I go to the settings.  I go to the phone settings, and there his number is, just displayed like that.  I managed to be quiet the whole time.  I unlocked my phone, and I put his number in my contacts.  I worked up the courage to text him, and, sure enough, later that day, I did.  While he was in the hospital.  Asked him out for pizza, too.”

Ralph whistles.  His ear is normal again.

“Damn, Oliver.”  Ralph smirks.  “Smooth as fuck.  But shouldn’t you be getting clothes for Barry?”

My eyes widen.

“Oh, shit.  Yeah, I should be.”  I shake my head dismissively.  “I forgot.”

I look down, and into the drawer.  Barry didn’t bring many clothes, but something catches my eye.  I see a black t-shirt, that looks to be form-fitting.  It’ll _definitely_ look good on Barry.  Along with the shirt, I grab a pair of black boxers, deciding to avoid sweatpants.  I clutch the clothes in my hands, and I bump my hip against the drawer, closing it.  I hurry over to the bathroom, and I open the door.

I stop in my tracks at what I see.  My jaw drops open, and, thankfully, I’m able to shut my wide mouth.  Barry’s laying in the bathtub, fully naked.  His legs are swung over the edge of the tub, and they’re spread wide.  The inner side of Barry’s knees is the part of his legs resting on the cold, porcelain white tub.  Barry has his arms spread against the opposite site of the tub, and he’s leaning his head back.  I see that his eyes are closed.

I step into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.  I know Ralph won’t come in, and I also know Seb, or Hunter won’t come in.  I’m fairly sure both are asleep, because I didn’t hear them talking when I was talking to Ralph before.  I set the clothes down on the counter by the sink.  I stay where I am, staring into the mirror at myself, only catching a glimpse of Barry in the background.

“Barry, what the hell are you doing?”  I ask.

I look over my shoulder, and I watch Barry smile mischievously, not opening his eyes.

“Presenting myself, sir.”  Barry answers, slurring over his words.  “Come on, fuck me.  I want you _so_ bad.”

I take a deep breath.

“Barry, now’s not the time for this.”  I say.  “Ralph’s still awake, and I don’t want to wake up Hunter and your brother.  Close your legs.”

Barry opens his eyes, and he gets this determined look on his face.  This is just adorable, especially with him being drunk and all.

“But I need cock.”  Barry’s voice is steady.  “Come on, fuck me.  Need you inside me.”

I look away from him, and I sigh.

“I _said_ no.  Close your legs.”  I repeat myself.  “You’re too loud.”

“You can gag me.”  I watch Barry smirk in the mirror.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to spank you.”  I threaten.

Honestly, I do want to fuck Barry, but I know that I can’t.  He’s really loud, and, even though his moans give me much arousement, I’m not going to fuck Barry while Ralph’s still awake, and while Seb and Hunter are sleeping.  I also don’t want to unintentionally make Ralph envious of the two of us.  I _want_ to fuck Barry’s sweet, sweet ass, but I just _can’t_.  I see Barry hump against the bathtub.

“Please?”  Barry slurs out, putting on puppy-dog eyes, which honestly makes it _very_ hard to say no to him.  “I’ll be a good boy.”

I sigh, and I watch my pupils blow up.  I grip the edge of the counter tight.   I loosen my grip on the counter, and I let my head jerk back to look at Barry.  I watch him with a hardened gaze, but not before my eyes roam over his beautiful, naked body, tracing over his slight curves and smooth skin.  However, before my eyes land on Barry’s dick, I jolt them back up to look at his face.  Barry’s smiling, craning his neck to look at me.

“Out of bathtub.”  I order.  “I want you bent over the tub, with that sweet little ass in the air.  _Now._ ”   I pause as Barry’s smile widens.

_So you are fucking me?_ Barry’s thought questions.

I stare at Barry through the mirror.

“Follow the order, Barry.”  I start.  “Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure you won’t cum for the rest of the time we’re here.”

Barry’s eyes widen, but, other than that, there’s no response.

“Now, I’ll say it again.  Get out of the bathtub, and bend over it, with your ass in the air.”  I order.  “ _Now_.”

_Yes, sir._ Barry obeys.

Barry scrambles about as he pushes himself up from the tub.  Barry manages to get out of the tub _very_ quickly, which is very odd, being that he’s wasted and all.  I watch Barry get on his knees, but only through the mirror, not physically looking at him, only through a reflection.  Barry bends over the tub, and he spreads his legs slightly.  Barry shoves his ass into the air, and that’s when I finally turn around to actually get a look at him.

The sight in front of me is beautiful.  Barry, my sweet, mainly innocent Barry, bent over, ready to take whatever is in store for him.  Barry, with his smooth, semi-perky ass shoved up into the air, just waiting for me.  His ass looks delicious, but I know I can’t eat him out right now.  Now’s not the time for that.

I kneel down on the floor next to Barry.  I’m to the left of him.  As soon as I’m in a comfortable position, I look down at Barry’s extremely handsome face.  And I find Barry staring back at me.

His hazel eyes scan over every inch of my face, and it seems that he’s trying to memorize my every feature.  I find myself getting lost in Barry’s absolutely stunning, hazel eyes, and I can see pretty much every part of my husband: his tiredness, his love, his hate, his kindness, his loyalty, his every emotion, and even his intoxication; it’s like Barry’s transparent, and I know him so well.  I know exactly what makes Barry tick.  However, there’s one thing prominent in Barry: the love.

I honestly don’t know how I can tell every last bit about Barry.  I don’t know how I can tell exactly what he’s feeling, or his every need.  Perhaps it’s because we’re soulmates, but I don’t know.  My parents, well, when my dad was alive and when Moira was still my mother, weren’t soulmates, and I’ve never seen an actual soul bond before, so I’m still getting used to it.

But, as I was saying before, the most prominent thing in Barry is his love.  Barry loves me, which just makes me so happy.  I know that we won’t get divorced.  I know we’ve married young, and we married only a few months of dating, but we just love each other so much.

Barry also loves his siblings, and when I say that, he loves all of them.  I know Barry would die for Seb, Adi, or even Iris.  He loves Hunter, Nate, and Ralph like brothers, and he loves Laurel and Santana like sisters.  He loves our son.  Even though Wally is not our biological son, we still love him like he’s our own.  Barry also loves Alex, and even John.  Alex calls us his uncles, which puts a big smile on Barry’s face every time.  Barry even loves John, who I know will never call Seb, or Hunter ‘Dad.’  Barry’s such a loving person, and I have no idea how he can be, when the world is so cruel.

Barry’s breath is coming out in audible, but light, short pants.  He looks at me, and his eyes are filled with a new emotion: wonder.  I see that Barry’s forearms are planted on the bottom of the cold, ceramic tub, and his hands are clasped tightly together.  I gently place my left hand on Barry’s back, and I begin to trail a line down his spine.  Barry shivers under my touch, and I can’t help but to smile at that.  My fingers reach the middle of Barry’s spine, and I stop them in place.  I press my fingers hard into Barry’s back.  He lets out a frustrated whimper.

“Oh, Bear…”  I trail off, voice rough and scratchy.  “What did I tell you would happen if you didn’t stop?”

Barry gasps.

“Answer the question, Bear.”  I demand.

“Y-you suh-suh-said y-y-you wuh-would spank me, s-s-sir.”  Barry stutters out, still completely drunk.

“That’s correct.  Good boy.”  I praise him.

Barry’s back arches slightly against my hand.  I immediately push him back down.  I jolt my hand up to clamp over Barry’s mouth, pressing tightly against it.  I bring my right hand down in a sharp slap against Barry’s bare ass, and he slightly screams out against my hand.  The short-lived scream is replaced with whimpering.

“Bear, that’s only the first one.”  I start.  “You still have nineteen more to go.”

Barry lets out a whine against my hand.

_Sir…  Daddy, please._ Barry begs.  _Please, I’ll be a good boy.  I’m sorry for being a bad boy, sir._

_No, Bear.  This is your punishment._ I start.  _And I don’t intend to go easy on you._

_Daddy, please!_

_Shh, baby boy.  If you take this like the good boy you are, maybe I’ll reward you._

Barry lets out a grunt, and I feel wet, hot tears hit my hand.  I bring my hand down on his ass again, and the sound of the slap echoes throughout the room.  Barry makes no sound of protest, instead staying silence.  I bring down my hand again, spanking Barry hard.  I keep spanking Barry. 

_Four.  Five.  Six…  Seventeen._ I think to myself.

By now, Barry’s full-on sobbing, crying out wordlessly against my hand.  His ass is red raw, and I know it’s going to hurt Barry to sit down.  I rub the now tender skin of Barry’s ass, and, just like that, his sobbing stops, and he melts at my touch.  I smile.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Barry.”  I whisper, and I smirk as Barry’s back arches.  “Just three more to go.  I know you can take it, Bear.  And since you’ve been such a _good_ boy for me, I think a reward is in order.”

Barry just lets out a whimper, and his hot tears once again roll down his cheeks, and onto my hand.  I stop rubbing Barry’s red ass.  I lift my hand, and I bring it back down, almost as hard as I can on Barry’s ass.  He lets out a scream against my hand, which turns into whimpers.  I let my hand linger for a second, before I spank him again.  Barry continues to whimper.

“Shh…”  I start rubbing Barry’s now bright red asscheeks, and he shuts up.  “One more.  You’re doing so well for me, baby.  Such a good boy.”

Barry once again stars to whimper.  I stop my caress, and I raise my hand up into the air.  I hear the air being pushed up along with it.  I bring my hand down on Barry’s ass, spanking him as hard as I can.  Barry lets out a loud scream against my hand as my other connects with his ass.  The _smack_ was loud, and it echoes throughout the bathroom.  Hot tears are yet again expelled from Barry, and they run in thin streams down Barry’s cheeks, falling freely onto my hand, which is still clamped as tight as can be over Barry’s mouth.  Somehow, the hand that I was spanking Barry with does not hurt one bit.  Barry sobs silently under my hold, only whimpering occasionally.

“Shh…”  I start to rub the hand I used to spank Barry against his back in a comforting effort.  “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Bear.”

Bear’s back arches, but, other than that, there’s no reaction.  Barry’s completely silent.

“I’ll give you your reward, which you have so rightfully earned, and then we’ll get you cleaned up, okay?”  I continue.  “How does that sound to you, baby?”

“Good.”  I hear Barry mumble out a response against my hand.

"Okay.  Well, get up for me, and get in the position you were in when I got in here.”  My voice is low, yet somehow gentle.  “You looked beautiful.”

My gentle touch subtracts from Barry, and I unclasp my hand from his mouth.  I slightly frown from the loss of the soft press of Barry’s lips against my hand.  However, I don’t let my frown linger across my lips for long.  I stand up and step back, watching as Barry follows suit.

Barry turns around, stumbling as he does so.  I’m close to grabbing Barry’s arm, because it looks like he’ll fall.  But Barry steadies himself, so I retract my touch.  I smile as Barry sends a smile of his own my way.  I can see in those handsome, hazel eyes of his that he’s still very, _very_ drunk.

_Hey, Ollie_.  Barry thinks, smiling dopily at me.  _Anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?  Because I sure think you’re very handsome.  Yessiree, I do._

_Thank you, Barry.  Now get in the position I told you to, okay?  I want that beautiful body of yours on display for my eyes to see, and my eyes alone._

Barry’s smile grows.  _Okay._

Barry, stumbling, lays down on top of the rim of the bathtub, letting his legs dangle slightly.  Those long legs spread as wide as they can.  Barry’s already hard, and erect, so he’s leaking precum.

I’ve never cared much about a guy’s precum, or mine, for that matter.  But Barry’s changed that.  He’s changed me so much, has made such a huge impact on me, and it’s all for the better.

I kneel on the tile floor, so that my body is in between Barry’s widely spread legs.  I look into Barry’s eyes, and he has to crane his neck in order to look back into mine.

I send a quick smile his way before breaking eye contact.  I run my eyes over Barry’s body; over his every curve, his every muscle, and over every inch of his pale skin.  I can’t help but to stare at Barry’s dick for a few seconds, which I practically throbbing with need.  After those few seconds of staring, my eyes jolt up to meet Barry’s once again.

Without warning, I jolt my hand to grip Barry’s dick, whilst still remaining eye contact.  I watch in amusement as Barry’s face contorts.  His mouth falls wide open, and his eyes widen.  It’s actually kind of cute.

Barry’s completely speechless.  He just stares at me, completely in shock.  Barry’s precum will suffice to allow him to not get chafed.  When I’ve jerked Barry off before, I’ve never done so hard enough to hurt him, so he’s never gotten chafed before.  I give him a sharp tug, hand sliding against the sticky substance.  Barry lets out a loud moan, which is music to my ears.

“Barry, baby, I know you want to enjoy this, and so do I, but you need to be quiet.”  I keep my voice firm, looking into his eyes.  “Okay?”

Barry looks back into my eyes.  His jaw hangs open for a few seconds.  Barry then shuts his mouth, and he clenches his jaw.  He closes his eyes, and he nods.

_Okay, Ollie_.  Barry thinks.

I tug on him again, looking down at my hand as I do so.  I can feel Barry throbbing under my hand, just begging for the stimulation to let loose.  Sure enough, just a few seconds later, Barry throws his head back, and he cums hard into my hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now, it’s a few minutes later, and I’m in the bathtub, along with Barry.  I have Barry sat in between my legs, and, at the moment, I’m washing his hair.  Barry jumps occasionally, and he whimpers as his ass hits the floor of the tub when he falls.  I shush him, in a somewhat attempt to comfort him.  Barry whines, so I stop my hands where they are in his hair, which Is sudsy from the shampoo.

“What’s wrong?”  I ask.

“Mm… ass hurts.”  Barry slurs out.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby.”  I press a soft kiss to the side of Barry’s neck.  “Let’s go lay down after this.  You can lay on your stomach, so you’re not laying on your ass.  I would give you a hot pad, or a cold pack, but we don’t have either of them.  I’m sorry I can’t make it better, baby.”

“’S fine.”  Barry mumbles.  “Fin’sh please.”

“Okay.”  I keep my voice gentle.

I resume washing Barry’s hair.  I move my hands throughout it, making sure to clean the hair to the best of my ability.  Barry still whimpers once in a while, but, every time, he snuggles back into my body, which puts big smiles on both of our faces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I finished cleaning Barry up, which was a bit difficult, to say the least.  I had to make sure to not get anywhere near his ass, as to not hurt him.  It didn’t help that Barry was whining and whimpering throughout the entire endeavor, either.  However, I kept my patience, and I didn’t lose it on Barry.  It breaks my heart to see him sad, and I know that me yelling at him is a cause of that.  So, I helped Barry out, which led us to snuggling naked on the bed.

When we got out of the bath, Barry refused to put on any type of clothing at all.  When I would try to get him dressed, Barry would just speed to the other side of the room.  After several rounds of this, I gave up.  So, I opened the bathroom door, and I peered into the hotel room.  I found that everyone was asleep, so, then and there, I picked Barry up, and I carried him to our shared bed.

I put him down, and I went back to the bathroom to gather our discarded clothes.  I knew that if Seb, Ralph, or even Hunter found them, they would grow suspicious.  So, I brought our clothes into the main room, and I dumped them into Barry’s nearby, open suitcase.

And that leads me to now.  Barry’s laying on his stomach, on top of me.  His legs are spread over my body, and I feel the weight of his dick against my stomach.  I, surprisingly, somehow manage to not get aroused.  Barry’s hands are clasped on my chest, and his chin is pressing into them.  Barry’s head is resting also on my chest, but behind his hands.

My arms are wrapped around my husband, and I’m rubbing my hands up and down Barry’s back.  I make sure not to move my hands to low, as I do not want to cause Barry even the slightest bit of pain.  Barry sighs, and I crane my neck to look at him.

“What’s up?”  I ask, continuing to rub Barry’s back.

“Nothin’.”  Barry responds.  “Thanks for helping me, Ollie.”

I smile.  “No problem, Barry.  I’ll do anything for you.”


	125. Chapter 125: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I've been planning this for a bit of time now. I have a seperate Word document for this routine, and it's three pages long. I've also referenced the song, which I will not mention just yet, because of spoilers. Remember back in chapter 5 (that was long ago) the song Barry walked in on Oliver listening to? Oh my, and now as I'm typing this, I'm reminiscing on the start of the fic. Good times. Anyways, that's the song I put in. Well, it's kinda expected, 'cause I literally outright said it was going to be in the fic. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I plan on keeping this fic up for a while. Well, at least until its one year anniversary. But it'll most likely remain past that.)

It’s the day.  It’s time for Nationals.  Our little team from Ohio will be going up against forty-nine other teams, all from different states.  I’m pretty nervous, because I’m pretty sure we won’t win.  But I have to think positively.  If we try, we can win this.  And the routine works way better now that Finn’s not in it.

Currently, I’m in the bathroom, a large smile on my face.  I just can’t help but to smile.  We’ve all worked really hard on this, and for an audience of at least two thousand people to see our routine is just amazing.  I have on my red dress shirt, along with black slacks.  My shirt’s tucked in.  I’m the last of the people in the room to get ready, therefore everyone’s waiting on me.  And, oh, I forgot to mention, Ralph decided to stay in the room with us.

The last thing I have left to put on is my white tie.  I hold the tie in my hands, and I look at myself in the mirror.  My shirt’s sleeves are rolled up to just above my elbows, and there are absolutely no wrinkles on it.  I wrap the tie around my neck, and I tie it, still smiling to myself.  I even have my shoes on already.

I walk out of the bathroom, feeling as happy as ever.  When I walk into the main room, I find everyone sitting there, waiting for me.  Ralph’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  Hunter’s sitting on the couch, Seb in his lap.  Both look very annoyed.  However, Ollie’s sitting on our shared bed, hands clasped.  He sends a smile my way as soon as we make eye contact.

 _Hey, Ollie_.  I think, smiling at him.

 _Hey, Barry._ He thinks back, staring into my eyes.  _You can pull off that outfit way better than I can._

I start to blush, and my smile turns into a pressed-together lipped smile.  My cheeks warm up, and they keep on warming up. 

“What just happened?”  Ralph questions.  “And Barry, are you okay?  Your cheeks are literally bright red.”

“Relax, Ralph.  Oliver probably said something.”  Seb adds into the conversation.  ‘Actually, no.  _Thought_ something.  Oliver probably _thought_ something.”

I just stand there, listening to the conversation, and staring at Ollie.  He just has a smirk on his face as he looks back at me.  We stare into each other’s eyes.

 _You asshole._ I think, glaring into his icy blue eyes, trying to be threatening.

Ollie gets a full-on smile on his face.  _Uh uh uh, Barry.  Language.  And you look cute when you’re trying to be threatening._

_Hey!  Just because I don’t cuss normally, it doesn’t mean I can’t cuss!  Because I fucking can!  
_

_Aw, you’re so cute._

“Sebastian, tell your brother to stop cussing.”  Ollie looks around me to look at Seb.

I turn to look at Seb place his hand on his chest dramatically.  He gasps.

“Barry cussed?”  Seb’s eyes widen.  “No, it can’t be!”

I roll my eyes, and I cross my arms.

“You can shut the fuck up too, Sebastian.”  I say bluntly.  “Stop being so fucking dramatic.  It’s making you look like a dumbass.”

I watch Seb start to get angry.

“ _You_ can go fuck yourself, Bartholomew.”  Seb says through gritted teeth.

“He doesn’t have to do that.  He has a husband to do that for him.”  Ralph defends me.

I turn to him, and I mouth the words ‘Thank you’ to him.  Ralph nods in acknowledgement.  I suddenly jump in place, and I yelp as a sharp pain is sent up my ass, which still hurts from when Ollie spanked me when I was drunk two days ago, on that Wednesday night.  But I like getting spanked.  The after-pain just sucks.

"What the actual fuck?”  Hunter asks, seeming to be bewildered.

I put a hand to my forehead, and I sigh.  I wince, and I move my hand away from my forehead.  I sigh again.

“I’m sorry.”  I start.  “it’s just- my ass hurts.”

Oddly, I hear the sound of an erasing rubbing against something.  This perplexes me, as I know for sure that there’s absolutely no erasers in this room.  I look around, in attempt to locate the source of the noise.  My eyes land on Ralph, and I immediately can tell, with no doubt, that he’s the cause of the strange noise.

Ralph’s nose is wiggling, like _actually_ wiggling.  Ralph’s nose goes back and forth unnaturally.  But I suppose this is normal for him, as he has powers that allow him to stretch his body to absolutely an extent.  He can stretch his body to make any shape imaginable, even into different people.  Ralph smirks as he stops wiggling his nose.  He overdramatically sniffles.

“I smell a mystery.”  Ralph still smirks.  His facial expression then turns into one of a person deep in thought.  “Well, actually, no, not really.  I know _exactly_ what went down Wednesday night, two days ago.  Really should be more discreet, you two.  And Oliver, you _really_ should’ve gagged your husband.”

My eyes widen, and I turn an even deeper shade of red.  My cheeks are so hot now that I feel like I’m on fire.  My head slowly turns to look at Ollie, and I find him staring back at me, the same, wide-eyed look on his face.  His expression does not differ from mine, other than the fact that he’s not blushing.

 _How does he know?_ My thought questions.

 _I honestly don’t know, baby._ Ollie blinks.  _I was too busy taking care of you._

_Thanks for that, but we need to find out how he knows._

_When I carried you out of the bathroom, everyone was sleeping._

_Ralph could’ve been pretending!_

_Oh shit.  If he saw you naked, I’m going to be mad._

_You were naked too!_

_Yeah, but I don’t want his eyes on you._

_But I don’t want his eyes on you either!_

_Barry, I honestly don’t care if he saw me naked.  I prefer he didn’t, but I don’t want him complementing your body._

_Are you jealous or something?_

_Maybe._

“You two are probably wondering how I know.”  Ralph says.  “Well, I’ll tell ya.  See, when you two went into the bathroom, I was still awake.  Heard every last bit of your conversation.  Heard the screams and occasional moans.  Well, when Oliver peered his head out of the bathroom to see if everyone was asleep, I was still awake.  I closed my eyes though, and pretended I was sleeping.  I heard the bathroom door close, and open again.  I didn’t look, because I heard Barry refusing to put on clothes, and I didn’t want to see the two of you naked.  And then I went to sleep.  Simple as that.”

I turn an even deeper shade of red. 

“My brother is literally turning the color of our shirts.”  Seb says.  “Let’s just go.  I don’t want to be late.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We’re about to go on, and I’m nervous as hell.  The choir from New York just went, and they were actually amazing.  They performed an old song called _Goin’ Out of My Head,_ and they were absolutely amazing.  The male soloist had a great voice, and the crowd was clapping and cheering for them.  I take a deep breath, and I then feel a tap on my shoulder.  I turn to see Iris standing there, looking concerned.

“Barry, you okay?”  She asks.

“No, not really.”  I answer.  “I’m about to go on that stage in a minute, and everyone will be staring at me.”

“You’re going to be amazing, Barry.”  Iris smiles.  “Just sing.”

A minute later, and I’m walking on stage, into the solo spotlight.  I’m still nervous, but I’m excited.  I do really hope this goes as planned, and that none of us mess up.  My arms are behind my back, and I have my left hand clutching my right wrist.  A smile is upon my face as I sing my two lines.

I stop once with my left foot in the silence of the music, and I look down at the stage.  I feel the heat of another spotlight turn on to my left, shining slightly behind me.  I hear footsteps, and I know Nate’s stepped into his place.  He sings two lines, and, then, Nate stomps, just like I did, and then looks down at the stage.  Well, I can only guess he follows the choreography we all came up with.  I feel the heat of third spotlight, shining to my right.  It’s even with Nate’s.  I hear footsteps, and I know Ollie steps into the spotlight.  I don’t smile, however, as I want to look in place.  We continue like that, until the Original Squad is on stage.  Iris and Seb sing their lines, and we continue the song.

While the few seconds of intermission music plays, the five of us continue to stomp along to the beat.  As I look out into the audience, I see a majority of all those people clapping along to the beat, some smiling.  This just makes my own smile widen.

Two more spotlights light up, in similar fashion to the previous ones.  One’s to Iris’ left, slightly behind her, and the other is to Seb’s right, slightly behind him.  The spotlights don’t shine far from each other, so we’re all close together, but not too close.  We’re basically a pyramid of people, with me being the point.  Just as planned, Santana steps into the left spotlight, and Rip into the right.  The intermission music ends, but music still plays, and we all begin to sing again.

We all stomp through the few, few seconds of intermission music.  Also in those few seconds, two more spotlights light up the stage, continuing the pyramid formation we have going on.  Sara comes into the spotlight close by Santana, and Hunter steps into the opposite one.  They stomp along with us.

We all continue stomping as once again, short intermission music plays.  The ‘pyramid’ grows larger as Laurel and Ralph step into the new spotlights that shine.  Our stomping dies out as soon as the intermission music ends, and, the audience, getting the sense, stops their clapping.  The music’s mood has changed.  Laurel sings the first line, and Ralph sings the next two.  It's then Laurel singing again.

Everyone starts stomping again as the previous beat plays once again.  The pyramid formation grows larger once again as the next two members, Ray and Blaine, join.  They’re each standing in separate spotlights, just like everyone else.  They also keep beat by stomping, again just like everyone else.

“Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end, ‘cause I could use some friends for a change.”  Ray sings.

 _We’re all his friends._ I think to myself.

 _Damn right._ Ollie agrees.

Blaine then sings, and the rest of us, sans the newcomers, echo him.  More spotlights, and the formation grows.  However, this time, four people, Adi, Tommy, Zari, and Winn, the last four members of our choir, join it.  Adi’s in the first left spotlight, with Zari behind him.  Tommy’s opposite Adi, and Winn is opposite Zari.  They stomp along with everyone else.  The stomping dies out as Winn finishes his line.  The music changes mood, not at all the same to the previous beats.  We continue the song, and I handle the next two solo parts.  The girls handle the 'oh, come on's.'

Ralph has his own solo, and, after that, there’s a few seconds of intermission music, yet _again_ , and when the short intermission is over, everyone’s stomping gets slightly softer, and the spotlights slightly fade.  Blaine gets to solo two lines, and Hunter gets to repeat the two lines he solos.

We continue stomping, even as Hunter finishes the last line of the song.  As the music fades, so does our stomping, and the spotlights.  Once the music is at a stop, the stage is dark, and the stomping has died out.  After a few seconds, the audience is clapping and cheering for us.  The clapping and cheering is louder than that for the New York choir.  A smile is left on my face as we walk off to backstage.


	126. Chapter 126: Ralph's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is random, and I just felt like putting in Theodosia. I just like her for whatever reason. And Ralph deserves a good person. Y'all, I just wanted to say, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! I'm actually bi, and I started having feelings for girls a year ago. I've been debating about the matter for a while now, but I finally came out. For some reason, I feel free now. Also, please don't leave hate comments, because they just suck. Everyone is who they are, gay, straight, bi, asexual, pansexual, and everything else. It doesn't matter if you identify as a male or a female, or even if you're non-binary, or don't identify as having a gender. You be you. It just matters that you're happy.  
> This chapter is short, but it's fine, to me at least. Chapter 127 thickens the plot, and I'm working on it now. ENJOY!

We all just performed.  It was amazing.  Just absolutely _amazing_.  I have no other words for our performance.  I’m just filled to the brim with euphoria.  The audience seemed to love our performance, which we put a descent amount of work into.  Our hard work payed off after all. 

A smile is on face as we walk backstage.  I stop in my tracks as I see a beautiful woman standing there, seeming to be waiting for us.  Yes, I know Finn and I ‘broke up’, or in better terms, he cheated, two days ago, but _hot damn._ The woman standing in front of us is really hot.  She has a natural, rich, tan skin color, that’s a bit of a light brown.  She’s looks to be a healthy weight.  She is not super skinny, or overweight.  She has curves, but she’s not super curvy.  She’s just right to me.

Her tits are perky, and they’re a normal, medium size.  Her ass is also perky, and it’s a nice size.  Her body looks amazing in the simple, sleeveless, black dress that she’s wearing.  It hugs her body perfectly. Her face is also beautiful, and she has bigger lips.  She has chocolate brown eyes that suit her well, and she has naturally long eyelashes.  The only makeup she seems to be wearing is dark red lipstick, brown eyeshadow, and black eyeliner.  The eyeshadow is dark brown, so it shows up on her skin.  Her nails are painted black, and they are just slightly extend from where her fingers end.

The woman has pure, black hair.  Her hair is long, and it’s in thick dreadlock-braids.  I don’t know the name of the hairstyle, but I know there’s a specific name for it.  Some of the top of her head is showing.  The woman’s hair is slung over her right shoulder, and it hangs to a few inches under her tits.

The woman is in black heels, which make her look to be five feet and eight inches tall.  So that means she’s shorter than I am.  The girl is _definitely_ from another choir, as she looks young, and to be around my age.  She smiles kindly at the group of us who just performed.

“Hi, I’m from the New York choir, and I just wanted to say you guys were great.”  She finally speaks, her voice clear, high pitched, and sweet.

“Thanks…?”  I hear one of the triplets say confusedly. 

I can’t tell who spoke.  I’m not near any of the triplets, as they are on the opposite side of the cluster from me.  My smile turns into one similar to hers.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”  I compliment, making sure to make myself heard.

Her smile grows wider, and I notice she has pearly white teeth.  She looks awkwardly down at the floor.

“Well I saw a pizza place across the street.”  Zari says.  “Anyone wanna come get food with me?”

There’s a chorus of yesses, and sures.  I’m the only one who doesn’t answer.

“Ralph, what about you?”  Laurel asks. 

“No thanks.”  I put my hands in my pockets.  “I’ll stay behind.”

“If you say so.”  Santana shrugs.  “Well then, let’s go.”

And just like that, everyone else from my choir is walking away.  They disappear from the room seconds later.  I sigh, and I look down at the floor.  I honestly have no idea why they’re leaving.  They might not be back in time for when the winners are announced.  But I’m here, so I can still claim a trophy, if we’re even given one. 

“You okay?”  The woman asks kindly, voice gentle.

I look up at her, smiling.  “Fine.  Just have no idea why my friends randomly decide to get pizza.”

“My choir left as well.”  She says.  “But you could’ve gone with them.”

“I’m not hungry.”  I say.

The woman, whatever her name is, looks absolutely beautiful as I look at her.  She’s fidgeting with her hands, and smiling down at the ground, making her look really attractive. 

“You know, I actually live in Ohio.”  She says.  “I used to go to school here in New York, and I’ve been in the club for two years now.  I moved to Ohio, but I’m still in the choir with my friends.”

“Really?”  I ask.  “What a coincidence.  What city do you live in?”

“Central.”  She answers, and she looks up at me.

“So do I.”  My smile grows.  “Well, since all of our friends left, what do you say we keep each other company?”

“Sure.”  She shrugs.  “I don’t see why not.”

I watch the woman sit down on a crate, that looks to be placed for seating purposes.  The crate looks to fit two people.  I walk over, and I sit down next to her.  I knock my knuckles against the wooden crate, and I hear the sound of it being hollow.  I turn to look at the beautiful woman next to me.

“What’s your name?”  I ask her.

“Theodosia.”  She answers.  “You can call me Theo, if you want to.”

“Theodosia.”  I test the name on my tongue.  “It’s unique.”

“Yeah.”  Theo smiles.  “What’s your name?”

"Ralph.”  I answer.  “Um, so, tell me about yourself.”

"Well, my full name is Theodosia Ann Prevost.”  Theo starts.  “I’m a Central City native.  I’m twenty-one, and I was born on November thirteenth, in the year nineteen-ninety-four.  I’m studying to be an English teacher.  I have a part time job at a library.”

“My ex is studying the same thing as you.”  I frown.  “I caught him cheating on me.”

"You’re gay?”  Theo asks.

“No, I’m bi.”  I deny.  “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, not at all.  I support the LGBTQ+ community 100%.”  Theo says.  “I may not be part of it, but I believe that everyone should be happy about who they are, and should have the rights to love who they want.  And I’m sorry your ex cheated.”

“Yeah, it sucks.”  I shrug.  “But my friends are amazing.  I’ve only told seven of them, but they all were sympathetic.  Two even confronted my ex about it.  Two others held me while I cried, and one of them even drank with me.  The other three just offered their sympathy.  And I don’t even know why I’m talking to you about this.  I don’t know you that well.”

“Well I don’t know why you’re telling me either.”  She says.  “Your turn.  Tell me about yourself, Ralph.”

I find myself getting lost in her absolutely beautiful, brown eyes, but I quickly compose myself.

“Well, my last name’s Dibny.”  I start with the simplest thing.  “I was born and raised in good ol’ Central City.  I was born on May twelfth of nineteen-ninety-four, rendering me twenty-one years of age.  I’m studying to be a PI.”

“Private Investigator, huh?  That seems fun.”  Theo says.

“Yeah, it is.”  I tap my knuckle against the crate.  “And how are you liking your studies?”

“Most days, it’s fun.  But some days, I dread it.”  Theo admits.  “What are your friends like?”

“Well, somehow, I’ve managed to get a lot of friends.”  I say.  “Usually everyone leaves me.  But somehow, I managed to get into this group, which is just amazing.  So first, there’s the triplets.  If you were watching us, one of the triplets, Barry, was the first one to step onto stage.”

I notice Theodosia listening intently.  She nods, confirming that she was watching.  I go on.

“Well, Barry’s twenty-two.  He’s married already to my other friend, Oliver.  He’s the third person who went on stage.  Barry literally has everything put together, and he’s so young.  Already has a house, a husband, and a foster son.”  I shrug randomly.  “Then there’s Sebastian.  He has a boyfriend, and he’s raising two kids, one of which is his foster son.  Seb saved me from being victim to a bullying attack.  I’m not sure if you know of him, but have you heard of the name Tony Woodward?”

Theo sighs.  “Sadly, yes.  I have.  That guy’s an asshole.  Heard he sent someone to the hospital once.”

"Sure is an asshole.”  I agree.  “Barry was the one sent to the hospital.  But somehow, he managed to get Oliver by that, which I still don’t understand.  The last triplet’s Adrian, who’s kind of emo, to be honest.  Wears mainly black, and has his hair slightly covering his eye.

There’s the girls, Iris, Santana, Laurel, Sara, and Zari.  Zari was the first person I came to after my ex, Finn, cheated.  Finn didn’t show up today, which is good.  Laurel and Santana are dating.  Laurel and Sara are twin sisters.  Iris is Barry’s foster sister.  Iris is dating Tommy, who is Oliver’s best friend.  Sara’s dating a guy named Rip.

There’s the other guys, Blaine, Ray, Nate, and Winn.  Nate’s dating Adi.  Then, there’s Seb’s boyfriend, Hunter.  Hunter somehow managed to get Seb to cheat on his ex with him.  His ex, who’s a female, is pregnant with Seb’s children.  Seb fucked her when he was confused about his sexuality, and the man didn’t use a condom.

But honestly, I’m closest to Barry, because after what’s happened, I consider him to be my best friend. 

What are your friends like?”

"I’m not close to anyone.”  Theo shrugs.  “I’ve just never clicked with them.  And I’ve known them longer than I’ve known you, and you already know way more about me than any of them do.”

“Well, hey, you’re always welcome with me and my friends.  Six of them are actually dropping out of school, and a lot more will most likely be quitting the Glee club, but you can still come.”  I shrug.  “It wouldn’t be crowded.”

“That would be great.”  Theo smiles, and she looks absolutely stunning.  “Thank you, really.”

“I don’t normally trust people easily at all, but you seem like a great person, so why wouldn’t I?”


	127. Chapter 127: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is short but oh well. And I just wanted to say, when I don't have access to a computer, I hand write. When I gain access to a computer, I type up what I wrote. That being said, I have two hours of access to a computer, so I'll be working on the fic for two hours. I have the beginning part of next chapter planned out, and I'm introducing a few characters, that won't be major. Possibly two of them will renenter, cuz I might have one of them work at S.T.A.R. Labs. I have a lot more of ideas too.  
> Anyways, there's French in this chapter, that I got from Google Translate. I'll make a note to learn the language. The translations will be in the end notes. ENJOY!

We’re all in the pizza place still, just casually enjoying our pizza.  The group of us is split to three different tables.  I’m sat with Barry, Oliver, Hunter, and Seb.  Adi was here as well, occupying the seat across from me, but he went to the bathroom… _how long ago is it now?_   My eyes widen.

“Hey, I’m gonna go see if Adi’s okay.”  I say to my fellow occupants of the booth.  “He’s been gone for a while now.”

“Yeah, he has.”  Hunter agrees, making sure to keep his voice low for only everyone at the table to hear, for whatever reason that is.  “Odd, isn’t it?  It’s unlike him, being that he’s a speedster.”

“Just go check on your boyfriend.”  Seb mutters.

“He’s _our_ brother too, Sebastian.”  Barry says from next to me, kind of seeming angry.  “Know what?  I’m going to come with you, Nate.”

“I mean, I don’t mind.”  I shrug.  “Tu es son frère, après tout."                   

Hunter and Seb’s attention is immediately drawn to me.  The two of them look surprised, and it’s then I realize I was speaking in French.  I meant to speak in English, and what I was saying are the words, ‘You are his brother, after all.’  Because of this, I somehow let out a curse word in Japanese, of all languages.  Seb looks at me for a second, confused, before his expression turns almost prideful.  He’s smiling.                   

“Depuis quand parlez-vous français?”  Seb asks, using a perfect French accent.                   

My face lights up with a smile.                   

“Je ne me souviens pas quand, mais pour quelques années, au moins. Outre le français, l'anglais et le grec, je peux aussi parler allemand, japonais, italien et latin.”  I say, still showing my excitement at finally having someone to speak French to, even though my voice is heavily accented.                   

“Et vous parlez toutes ces langues couramment?”  Hunter asks, joining in on the conversation.                   

“Oui, je parle couramment sept langues.”  I answer with pride.                   

“Damn, Nathaniel.  How are you fluent in seven languages, and why are you studying to be a history teacher?”  Seb asks.                   

“Wait, Nate, you’re fluent in _seven_ different languages?”  Barry asks in shock.                   

“Yup.”  My smile grows.  “Greek is the most recent one I learned.  I’ve always wanted to learn Greek, so I did.”                   

“But you were already fluent in six languages.”  Oliver’s voice ls low, but I can tell that he’s somewhat shocked.                   

“Well maybe I wanted a bit of a challenge.”  My smile fades, and I become serious.  “Anyways, let’s go get Adi back now.”                   

Barry nods.  I slide out of the booth, and I can hear Barry following behind me, as I hear the distinct sound of someone sliding out of a booth.  I mean, I just heard the sound when I went through the action myself, so I would know what it sounds like, right?  Not hesitating, I walk straight to the bathroom, which I had spotted as soon as we all entered the building, in case I needed to use it.                     

I push the door to the men’s room open, and I enter the bathroom.  It smells of pure piss and shit in here.  But it’s a pizza parlor, so what should I expect?  The tile floor is dirty, and so are the mirrors.  I can faintly see small writings of graffiti on the walls, which are a faded white color.  The tiles on the floor are blue.                   

I cover my mouth and nose with my hand, and I step further into the bathroom.  I can clearly see nobody standing at the urinals.  There’s two, blue-walled stalls, which I’m guessing are for in case anyone needs to shit.  Both stall doors are open and unlocked, and there’s no one in the stalls.  I stop in place in the middle of the bathroom.                   

_That’s weird.  He must’ve left._ I think to myself as I look around the bathroom, letting my hand fall from my mouth.  _Adi, where are you?_

Oddly, there’s not a response to my thought.  I try again.                   

_Adi?_ I think his name.                   

That’s when I start to feel a certain type of emptiness.  Something’s wrong.  Something’s missing, and I can’t quite place it.                   

_Adrian?_ I think his name, but there’s no response.                   

I fully realize it.  I lost my soul bond.  Somehow, someway, Adi and I are no longer soulmates.  I don’t feel the connection of our souls anymore, and as soon as I realize Adi’s not my soulmate, my heart shatters.  I loved him so much, and now that he’s gone, and he isn’t my soulmate, I’m just devastated.  I can’t help the tears that come to my eyes.                   

I hear the bathroom door swing open, and I turn to see Barry enter the bathroom.  Upon seeing me, his mouth falls agape.  I can’t wipe my eyes, and I can’t just suck the tears back in.  I don’t want to cry in front of Barry of all people.  He already had to deal with Ralph, and I don’t want him to have to deal with me as well.  I need to be strong.                   

The only reason I know about what happened with Ralph is because I share a room with Iris, Tommy, and Adi.  If he actually left, when we go back to the hotel, his stuff won’t be there.  And Barry pretty much tells Iris everything, and she told Tommy, Adi, and I.  So that’s how I know.                   

Barry walks over to me.  He stands there, looking at me for a moment, before he speaks.                   

“Nate, what happened?”  Barry asks.  “Sorry I didn’t come sooner.  I was talking to someone.”                   

“It’s fine.”  I look down at the floor, and I casually slide my hands into my pockets.  “Adi’s not here, and… we lost the soul bond.  He’s not my soulmate anymore.”                   

“What do you mean he’s not your soulmate?”  Barry asks.                   

“I mean he’s not my soulmate, Barry!”  I get frustrated, and upon looking up, I see a slight bit of hurt in Barry’s eyes.  “Sorry.  I just… we lost the soul bond.  I- he’s…  Adrian isn’t my soulmate.”                   

“Nate…”  Barry trails off.  But then, he looks to be concentrating.  “Wait.  I just got an idea.”                   

“What is it?”  I ask, and I’m able to actually hear the heartbrokenness in my tone.                   

“We’re going to go find my brother, and your boyfriend.”  Barry starts, getting determined.  “You search the nearby, and I’ll cover the rest of the city.  Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French to English translations:  
> Tu es son frère, après tout = You are his brother, after all  
> Depuis quand parlez-vous français = Since when do you speak French  
> Je ne me souviens pas quand, mais pour quelques années, au moins = I do not remember when, but for a few years, at least  
> Outre le français, l'anglais et le grec, je peux aussi parler allemand, japonais, italien et latin = Besides French, English and Greek, I can also speak German, Japanese, Italian and Latin  
> Et vous parlez toutes ces langues couramment = And you speak all these languages fluently  
> Oui, je parle couramment sept langues = Yes, I speak seven languages fluently


	128. Chapter 128: Sebastian's P.O.V.

It’s at least an hour later, but most likely two.  We finished up our pizza, and we went back to where the competition was being held.  Ralph has made quite a good friend of Theodosia, that girl from the NY choir. And she’s beautiful.  If I was straight, I’d tap that. I may be gay, but I’m not stupid. I’m also with Hunter, who’s one of few the people I have ever actually loved in my life.  I’m not leaving him. I couldn’t.

Not even five minutes after we all returned, two people from every choir were asked to go on stage.  It was then noticed by not only myself, but by everyone else, that Barry, Adi, and Nate were missing.  Because of Barry not being there, I went on stage, along with Laurel. I had also noticed that Theodosia, or Theo, as she likes to be called, went on stage with a man who looked to be from the Caribbean.  The man’s shorter than Theo, and shorter than me.

Anyways, the rewards were given out, and we won.  We _actually_ won.  Theo’s choir is second, and the California choir is third.  I didn’t pay attention to the rest after that.

So currently, I’m holding the trophy, and Laurel and I are walking out of the building.  Laurel’s white tie is hanging loosely, and mine is still as it was when we all came here.  I want to have myself organized, and having my tie tied like it’s supposed to be makes me look neat.  Not neat as in cool, but neat as in clean.

“I can’t believe we actually won.”  Laurel says, and I can tell just how excited she is.  “I didn’t think we would actually win. I didn’t even think we’d get top three, or top ten.”

“Well, thanks to our amazing routine-”  I smirk. “-we did.”

“Sebastian Smythe!”  I hear someone yell my name.

I’m confused, really, I am.  Why would someone yell my name?  The voice does sound familiar, but I just can’t quite place it.  I know it’s not someone I’m familiar with currently? Maybe someone from my past?  I don’t know. So I turn around, and my smirk turns into a full-on smile as I see Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, and Thad Harwood standing there, staring back at me.

You know, the three look different since the last time I saw them.  Nick has his hair cut way shorter than it was. His hair was a medium length, but not it’s short, like mine.  His hair is also gelled like mine. Jeff’s hair is only a bit shorter, but I can tell. The hair on the sides of his head is buzzed and dyed brown, as are his roots.  Thad has the same haircut. They all also look a bit older. All three are smiling.

See, Jeff, Nick, and Thad were my friends back at Dalton.  It was the four of us, and sometimes Hunter. We hung out pretty much every day.  They were my best friends. So, naturally, it’s great to see them again. I motion with my head for them to all come closer, and they start to walk over.  I turn to Laurel.

“Hey, minding holding the trophy for me?”  I ask. “Knowing those three, they are going to _actually_ assault me with a hug.”

Laurel just smiles.  “Of course.”

I hand her the trophy, and as soon as it’s out of my arms, I’m assaulted by three people hugging me at once.  Three sets of arms are wrapped around me, and my arms are forced to my sides. My friends are hugging me tight, and it’s kind of peaceful.  Their bodies are pressing into mine.

“Can you guys stop hugging me now?”  I ask. “You’re hurting me.”

The three immediately break the hug, and they step back a bit.  They all look to be in amazement as they stare at me. Their eyes are glimmering, perhaps a little too much, and they all have big smiles on their faces.  Nick’s the first one to speak.

“Sebastian, Sebastian.”  He starts. “How have you been?”

“Amazing, actually.”  I answer, smiling still.  “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too, Seb.”  Jeff says.

Thad looks next to me, and at Laurel.  I can already see the mischievous glint in his eyes.  And if he’s about to flirt with Laurel, I’m going to be mad.  I’ll get Santana over here to beat his ass up. I’m actually friends with Santana now, which is nice.  And no one’s about to flirt with later while Santana’s her girlfriend, because if Santana catches the person who flirted with her soulmate, she will go off on them.  I honestly kind of fear her.

“And who is this lovely lady right here?”  Thad asks, smirking. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“I’ll have you know that both of us are gay.”  Laurel gets defensive. “And I could let my girlfriend go off on all three of you.”

“Seb, you’re gay?”  Nick asks. “But you told us you were bi.”

I chuckle, and I slide my hands into the slacks I’m wearing.

“I _thought_ I was.”  I say. “Took impregnating a girl and cheating on her with a guy to understand that I’m actually gay.”

“You got a girl pregnant?”  Jeff asks.

“He did.”  Laurel confirms from beside me.  “I even know who he cheated with.”

“If you’re about to expose me, I can call Santana over here right now.”  I tell her, narrowing my eyes as I look at her.

“She would be on my side.”  Laurel looks almost _cocky_ , which is strange, especially coming from her.  “Besides, I’m not exposing you. We’ll let your friends figure out who you’re- _we’re_ \- talking about.”

“Seb, you’re friends with Santana?”  Thad asks. “I thought you hated her.”

“Well, let’s just say we’re friends now.”  I turn back to the three, smirking. “I have a son now, and I’m taking care of another kid.”

“You’re actually settling down.”  Jeff nods his head along to what he’s saying.  “Never thought that would happen.”

I shrug.  “Well, I changed.  So, are you going to guess who my man is?”

“Is it that blonde guy?”  Nick asks. “He was _really hot_.”

Jeff hits Nick on the arm.

“Hey!”  Nick mocks being mad.  “You know I only have eyes for you, Jeffy.”

I start to laugh, and everyone, save for Laurel, is staring at me, questioning looks on each of their faces.  I even see an old couple looking concerned as they walk past me. I draw my laughter to my confusion, however, there’s a smile left on my face.

“I would never have an affair with my brother’s husband.”  I clasp my hands behind my back. “They’re too cute together.”

“So that explains why a guy identical to you was wearing a wedding ring.”  Thad realizes.

I nod.  “And the guy we’re talking about is my boyfriend.  Forgot to mention.”

Thad gasps dramatically, and he puts a hand on his chest, like an extremely religious person would if they so much as heard of my gay shit.

“Sebastian Smythe has a boyfriend?”  Thad asks, over-dramatizing his question.  He sends a sideways glance to the other two.  “Warblers, this can’t be!”

I roll my eyes.

“Yes, it can be.  He has a son, has a child, or children, on the way, and is taking care of another child.”  Nick then smiles, and he looks extremely happy.

I can see in his eyes that he’s came to a realization of who I am dating.  I half expect him to start clapping, and/or possibly say ‘Wow, Hunter finally got that dick.’  But then again, I’m not a mind reader, and I’m not Nick. So I might be correct, or I might not be.  We’ll see.

“I think I know who the mystery man is.”  Nick says, seeming to be excited.

“Who?”  Jeff asks, completely opposite to Nick at the moment.

“It’s the guy who’s apparently been crushing on me for years now.”  I answer vaguely.

“I’m proud of him.”  Nick adds. “He finally got that dick though.  Good for him.”

“And _he_ is like my best friend.”  Laurel adds in on the conversation.  “We’re law buddies.”

Thad’s eyes widen.

“Shit.”  Thad says a little too loudly, startling a group of middle-aged women walking past, who give him dirty looks.  “I figured it out. And fucking shit. He _finally_ got that dick.   _Finally._ God, Seb, he always used to talk about how one day you would be his.  He looked so freakin’ in love when he was talking about you. And now, he actually has you, and I ship it too much.”

I start to blush, and I can’t help the smile that grows onto my face.

_How come you never told me about how much you talked about me?_ I think, sending the question to Hunter.

_I don’t know what you mean._ I can tell Hunter’s lying.  I _know_ Hunter’s lying.

_Thad just told me._ I think.   _Drop the act._

_You’re right._ My smile only grows larger at that.   _And wait, Thad’s there?_

_Yup._ I confirm.   _And Nick and Jeff, or as I always liked to joke about, Niff._

_I wish I could see them again, but I’m busy at the moment._

_Whatcha doing, Hunt?_

_It’s a surprise.  And if you try to hear my thoughts about it, I’ll block you out.  Hmm, does the song Whistle seem like a good fit to keep your thoughts from reading mine?_

_I won’t read your mind._

_‘Kay, Bas.  Good._

“Seb?”  I hear a female voice ask.

I blink, and I find Laurel standing in front of me.  She looks concerned, and so do Thad, Jeff, and Nick, who are standing behind her.

“Just what happens when you’re wrapped up in a mental conversation with your soulmate.”  I shrug.

“Oh.”  Laurel smiles in an understanding matter.  “That happens to me sometimes.”

Laurel walks out from in front of me, and stands off to the side, still holding the trophy in her arms.  I’m left to stare at Thad, Jeff, and Nick. I’m face to face with them. Thad and Nick have knowing smirks on their faces, while Jeff just looks confused.

“So, Sebastian, what’s his name?”  Nick asks smugly.

“Well, all three of you already know him…”  I trail off, all the while smiling down at the ground.  “His name is Hunter, and I’m sure you’re all _very_ familiar with him…”

Jeff gasps.  “You’re dating Hunter _Clarington_?”

I look up at him, smiling.  “Yup.”

“I still can’t actually believe you have a boyfriend.”  Thad says. “I honestly thought you’d never settle down.  Like I just imagined an eighty-year-old Sebastian Smythe dancing with some guy not even half his age in Scandals.”

"And what is that?”  Laurel asks.

“The gay bar in West Lima.”  All of the Warblers, including myself, answer in unison.

“Oh.”  I watch Laurel look down at the ground.  “Well, I’m going to find everyone. I’ll leave you four to catch up.”

“If you say so.”  I shrug.

Laurel walks away, and I watch her disappear into the sea of people.  I turn back to Nick, Thad, and Jeff.

“Wait, we actually should get going too.”  Thad starts. “Well, I’m going. Jeff, Nick, you coming, or are you staying behind?”

“I wanna go back to the hotel.”  Jeff says before turning to Nick.  “Nick?”

Nick sighs, and he shoves his hands into the front pockets of his blue jeans.

“I’ll stay back.  I want to catch up with Seb.”   Nick looks at me. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“I’ve got not a thing to do, so why not?”  I smirk, and I look to Thad and Jeff. “I’ll see you guys.”

“See ya, Seb.”  Jeff smiles.

Thad and Jeff walk away, leaving me with Nick.  I turn and look at the man who was, and still is, one of my best friends.

Nick hasn’t gotten any taller from when I last saw him a year ago.  Nick’s short, and he’s even shorter than me. Nick stands a proud 5’5,” so he’s really short.  And it’s weird seeing him in street clothes. Back at Dalton, we rarely left our dorms, because we were lazy little shits.  I mean, I did go to Scandals a lot, and I sometimes went with the “squad,” but we all went in club-wear.

Nick, as mentioned before, is wearing blue jeans.  He has on one of those black Adidas track jackets, no hood, which is unzipped to show his white t-shirt.  I can make out the outline of a phone in Nick’s pocket. Nick also has on the classic Adidas Superstars. I come up to meet his eyes.

“Why’d you all come here in the first place?”  I question out of the blue.

"Well, we haven’t seen you in a while, and when we heard the choir from Ohio State was competing, we figured we might find you.”  Nick looks up into my eyes. “So that’s why we’re here. How are things with you and Hunter?”

"Great.”  I smile at the chance to talk about Hunter.  “We live together. We’re raising a foster son, who we consider a son, named Alex.  The other kid we’re raising, John, _I_ consider to be a son, but I know he will never call Hunter or I ‘Dad.’  My brother’s taking over S.T.A.R. Labs on Monday. I’m joining him as CEO.  Life’s great.”

“I actually heard about what happened to Wells.”  Nick says. “It’s terrible. I also happened to see Reverse Flash take over the news.  I still can’t believe the Flash is back. _And_ he has a team.  I can’t believe a journalist was followed by the _Flash._ I also follow the blog of Iris West.  Still don’t know how that woman gets _all_ the facts on the Flash.”

I swallow down laughter, which is threatening to expel from my body.  I see Nick become confused, and he tilts his head questioningly. I compose myself, but I’m smiling.

“Why were you laughing?”  Nick asks.

“Iris is _literally_ my brother’s foster sister, so I know her.  I know who the journalist you’ve talked about is.”  I start. “ _And_ I know the secret identities of the Flash and his team.”  I lean next to his ear to whisper the next part. “I can even tell you who one of them is.”

I pull away from Nick’s ear, smirking.  He looks surprised. Nick’s eyes are wide, but his mouth isn’t wide open.  It looks to me that Nick’s clenching his jaw.

“You actually know?”  Nick asks, not looking at me.

“Yeah.”  I hush my voice.  “I mean, I’m the Blue Flash, so I would know, right?”

Nick’s eyes widen even more.            

“You’re kidding.”  He denies.

“And _you’re_ in denial.”  I fire back, smirking.

Nick’s mouth falls open, and I chuckle.

“And you know who everyone else is?”  He asks.

"Yeah, but those are not my secrets to tell.”  I sigh. “So, you want to leave this place?”

“Yeah.”  Nick awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

So, I simply turn around, and I start walking.  Nick rushes to catch up to me, and the two of us walk in sync with each other.  I have my hands in my pockets, and I’m looking straight ahead.

“How have things been at Dalton?”  I ask. “When Santana first came to Ohio State, she said it burned down.  I just remembered that, actually. I never questioned Hunter about it.”

“She lied.”  Nick says. “But otherwise, things at Dalton have been great.  We still have those annoying rich fucks, but it’s a private college, so what should we expect?  Law is going great. Jeff and I are together, and it’s fun.”

“You’re still doing law?”  I ask.

“Yeah, why?”  Nick questions back.  “Even though it’s boring, it’s still something to do.”

“Well, I mean, you could always come work at S.T.A.R. Labs, if you wanted to.”  I blurt out, not thinking for a second. “We’re short on people to handle legal matters.”

“Are you sure?”  Nick asks, and I look at him.

“My brother wouldn’t have a problem with it, which means by connection neither would his husband.  The other CEO is nice. And Laurel or Santana won’t care.” I shrug. “So?”

Nick smiles.  “I would love to.”

“We’re all starting Monday.”  I say. “Be there?”

“I sure will be there.  You’re one of my best friends, Seb.”

“Yea-”

I cut myself off as I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.  I pull it out as I walk, not stopping or standing still. I notice a text from a new group chat, titled S.T.A.R.  The text is from Laurel. I unlock my phone, and I read the text, still walking in pace with Nick.

               

**Laurel**

**I’m sorry, but I’m out of the plan.  I want to continue school. I’m leaving the conversation.  Bye.**

 

**_Laurel has left the conversation._ **

 

**Barry**

**The hell?**

 

**Santana**

**She’s out of it.  Let it be.**

**Oliver**

**She doesn’t have to do it.**

**Caitlin**

**Um hi**

**Sebastian**

**Hello**

 

**Caitlin**

**What’s going on :p**

 

**Barry**

**Laurel is out of the plan.**

**Sebastian**

**Y’all my friend Nick working with us now k**

**Santana**

**Nick Duval?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Yeah**

**Barry**

**Okay, and what’s he in?**

**Sebastian**

**Law**

**Oliver**

**How convenient.  Add him to the conversation.**

**Sebastian**

**K once sec**

 

Not looking up from my phone, I say, “Nick, I’m adding you to the conversation.”

“I know.”  Nick responds.  “I was reading the conversation.”

I look up from my phone, and I narrow my eyes at Nick.

“And wait, you’ve had my number all along, and you never bothered to text me?”  Nick seems confused.

I shrug.  “I was busy.  I’m adding you now, okay?”

Nick doesn’t answer.  I go back to the conversation, and I add Nick to it.  I here shuffling from besides me, and I can only assume that Nick’s taking out his phone.

               

**Sebastian**

**Guys this b Nick say hi**

 

**Nick**

**Hi**

**Barry**

**Hello**

**Oliver**

**Hi.**

**Santana**

**Sup**

**Caitlin**

**Hi, it’s nice to meet you.**

**Nick**

**Nice to meet you all.  So, who’s who?**

**Barry**

**I’m Seb’s brother, and I’m basically the owner of the company now.  CEO/Owner**

**Oliver**

**I’m Barry’s husband.  CEO.**

**Santana**

**You know me, but I’m the business advisor.**

**Caitlin**

**CEO.**

**Sebastian**

**CEO but y’all already know**

**Nick**

**i suppose im the legal representative**

**Sebastian**

**You are :p**


	129. Chapter 129: Theodosia's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

It’s time for me to go back to Ohio.  I have to admit, I had a pretty good time with everyone in NYC.  I somehow even managed to meet Ralph, who I think is pretty funny, and extremely handsome.  I somehow managed to get his number, and I’m just like, how?                   

Anyways, I’m actually on the flight back now.  We took off, and we only got into the air ten minutes ago.  I already have my sketchbook out, and I’m sketching a random picture of myself, and it’s from memory.  The hood of my oversized black hoodie is up, and my hair is out long in distinct, defined waves, which are shaped into my hair due to my often wear of the goddess braids hairstyle.  My hair is pushed to one side, and I can easily see it as I stare down at my hand drawing.  I don’t wear any makeup right now.  I also have on light blue skinny jeans, and knee-high black boots.  My legs are crossed.                   

I’m trying my best to tune out the woman to my right who’s talking loudly with a man in the row in front of her.  I got the middle seat in the plane, which absolutely sucks.  Luckily, the person to my left is silent as they read a book.  The two talking are getting really annoying, especially when they’re talking to each other from two separate rows.                   

That’s when I get the bright idea: what if I ask to switch seats with the man?  If I do so, and if he agrees, him and the woman can sit next to each other.  Maybe then they’ll talk quieter.  I place my pencil down onto my sketchbook, and I feel it roll into my stomach.  I clear my throat, and I see both the woman and man look at me.  The man is freakishly tall, and he looks over his seat on me.                   

“Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but, sir, would you like to switch seats with me?”  I ask, smiling kindly at the man.                   

The man smiles back.  “Sure.  Uh… thanks.”                   

I just smile and nod.  I pick up my pencil, and I slide it into the rings on the top of my sketchbook that keep it together.  I grab the sketchbook, and I stand from my seat.  I look to see the man standing up as well.  I walk into the aisle first, and the man soon follows.  He looks to be roughly ten inches taller than me, and I’m 5’6.”  We shuffle awkwardly around each other, and I plop down in the aisle seat where he was sitting.  The man presumably sits in my seat.                    “Theo?”  I hear a familiar voice ask from my right.                   

I turn my head to my right, and I smile as I see the person I now sit next to is Ralph.  To Ralph left sits a woman with a similar skin tone to mine, and dark brown hair.  It looks black, but I _know_ black hair from extremely dark brown hair.  The woman’s reading some book.  I focus my attention back to Ralph.                   

Ralph’s hair is gelled just like it was when I first met him yesterday.  I honestly love the caramel color of his hair.  It looks natural, and it looks extremely amazing on him.  It’s well-suited for him, matching his dreamy, brown eyes.  Ralph’s in a simple purple t-shirt and black sweats.  He has on dark purple Converse, matching his shirt.  I come up to meet his eyes, and I notice that’s he has a matching smile.                   

“Hey, Ralph.”   I greet.  “It’s nice to see you again.”                   

“You too, Theo.”  Ralph responds.  “You look beautiful.”                   

I’m thankful for my dark skin as I blush.  When I first met Ralph, we were backstage, and the lights were extremely bright, but not blinding.  My skin is weird, as it shows as a light brownish tan under artificial light.  My skin is actually much darker, but not too dark.  It’s a few shades darker than the woman’s.  Think Oprah.  My skin is pretty much the same tone as hers, but just a slight bit browner.                   

“I’m sorry, but Ralph, do you know her?”  The woman asks Ralph, referring to me.  Her voice is clear.  “And who even is she?”                   

“Yes, I do know her, Iris.”  Ralph answers, using what is probably the woman’s name.                   

I smile at ‘Iris.’  “Hey, my name’s Theodosia, but you can call me Theo.”                   

“That’s a beautiful name.  I’m Iris, by the way.”  Iris compliments, then confirming her name.                   

“Thank you.”  I continue to smile kindly.                   

Iris just smiles back, and she goes back to reading her book.  I bring my eyes to focus back on Ralph.                   

“You know, Theo, I can’t thank you enough.”  Ralph says, which puzzles me.                   

I let my confusion show.  “What for?”                   

“You saved me from having to sit next to my ex the entire flight.”  Ralph looks down at his lap.  “The girl he was talking to is the one he cheated with.”                   

My smile turns sympathetic.  “Oh.”                   

“Yeah…”  Ralph trails off awkwardly.  His eyes wander to my paper.  “Hey, what are you drawing?”                   

I shrug, and I can’t help but to feel happy at the change of subject.  “Myself.”                   

“You’re really good.”  Ralph compliments.  “You’re one of the two people I know who can draw so realistically like that.  The other’s Seb.  Didn’t I mention him to you?”                   

_Ralph shrugs randomly.  “Then there’s Sebastian.  He has a boyfriend, and he’s raising two kids, one of which is his foster son.  Seb saved me from being victim to a bullying attack.”_

I nod as the memory flashes into my head.  “Yeah, you did.”                   

“You and he are equally good in your drawing skills.”  Ralph smiles, flashing pearly white teeth.                     

I take my pencil in my hand, and I type the eraser against my paper.                   

“I don’t want to draw myself anymore though.”  I rest my chin on my fist, not smiling anymore.  My eyes flicker to Ralph.  “What do you think I should draw?”                   

“Me?”  Ralph suggests.  “If you want to, that is.”                   

I look back at my sketchbook, and at my half-drawn sketch of myself.  I smile, shrugging.                   

"Why not?”  I ask, meaning to make the question rhetoric.                   

I feel a sudden burst of inspiration.  I quickly flip the page of my sketchbook, and I put pencil to paper.  I glance at Ralph, and I start to sketch him. 


	130. Chapter 130: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Oliver being a teasing littlle shit to his amnesiac Barry. Yes, I know this is kinda unrealistic, but I don't care. It was fun for me to write.

It’s March twenty-first, a Monday.  Today was the first day of manning S.T.A.R. Labs.  We didn’t really come up with any ideas.  The day was spent getting to know the employees.  Personally, I got to know Caitlin better.  Another employee of note is Marlize Malan, who is the head of the engineering branch.  The lady is a genius.  She’s in her late twenties, and she’s unmarried.

I watched Barry and Marlize go on and on about mechanics and engineering.  I understood nothing of it, because math and science aren’t my strong suits.  However, I’m good in politics, and I can still help manage the company.                   

Adrian is still gone.  He seemingly disappeared on Friday.  He didn’t come back with us from New York, and no one has seen him.  I feel so bad for Nate, though.  Nate and Adrian aren’t soulmates, which just made Nate break down.  Barry was sad about it as well, but not as sad as Nate.  People often think that I’m not emotive, but I am.  I have feelings too.

It’s hours into the night, and the sky is dark as can be.  I wake up from a slumber where Barry and I actually weren’t cuddling for once.  We weren’t fighting or anything.  He went to bed earlier than I did, and when I got into bed, Barry was already fast asleep.  I didn’t want to disturb him, so I just climbed into bed, laid on my side, and fell asleep.

What I wake up to immediately has me concerned.  There’s a loud scream.  My first thoughts are: _Wally.  Barry._

Oh my god, Barry.  It can’t be Wally, because the scream would’ve been more high-pitched, due to the kid’s voice made high at the age of five.  The scream is loud, and I know for sure that it comes from Barry.  From the scream, it sounds like he’s in a lot of pain. 

I look around the room for Barry.  I can’t see him, so I can only infer that he fell out of bed.  My heart beating fast, I jolt out of bed, and over to Barry’s side.  I move as quickly as I can, and I somehow manage to not get my feet tangled in the comforter.

I must stop myself from gasping out of shock when I see Barry.  There he is, laying in the fetal position, cradling his head with his arms.  I can see Barry’s face scrunched up in pain, and he’s whimpering quietly.  From the way he’s cradling his head, I can tell he fell off the bed and hit it hard.  Barry’s only in his boxers.

I snap out of my state of shock, and I crouch down next to Barry.  I gently place a hand on Barry’s shoulder, and I’m hurt when he jerks his body away from the touch.  I frown for a second, before I retract my hand.

“Can you move your arms away from your head?”  I ask gently.  “I need to see if you’re bleeding.”

Barry silently uncovers his head.  I don’t touch him, afraid of my touch being rejected.  Instead, I only touch him with my eyes, and I look over his head.  There’s not a scratch on him, and he’s definitely not bleeding.  I sigh of relief.

Barry then says something, but he does so quietly, and I can’t make out his words.                   

“Can you say that again, but a little louder?”  I ask, still keeping my voice as gentle as can be.  “I couldn’t hear you.”                   

Barry looks up at me, eyes I know too well quivering.  His voice is very faint.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”  Barry asks very quietly.

I feel my heart crack.  Barry, who I know all too well, doesn’t remember me.  He must’ve hit his head so hard that he got amnesia.

“You don’t remember me?”  I ask.

Barry shakes his head no, and he looks so goddamn innocent for some reason.

“I’m your husband, Barry.”  I finally answer the question he asked.  “My name is Oliver, but you always call me by the nickname you thought up, Ollie.”

“I…”  He trails off, looking down at the floor.  He looks up at me, and his eyes look scared.  “My name is Barry?”

“Yeah.”  I nod, and I smile at him.  “Do you want me to get your ID, so you know that I’m not lying?”

Barry nods.  I smile at him for a second before standing up.  I walk to the dresser, where Barry’s wallet rests on top of.  I open the wallet, and I pull out Barry’s driver’s license.  Even in the dark, I can still see the picture of his smiling face.  Oh, I miss that smile, even if I saw it only a few hours ago.  Every time Barry smiles, or walks into a room, it lights up my heart.  I look over my shoulder, and I see that Barry’s sitting on the edge of the bed now.

I walk over to the bed, and I sit down next to Barry.  I don’t sit too close, because I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.  I’d feel terrible if Barry doesn’t have trust in me.

“Here.”  I hold out the driver’s license to Barry.                   

He doesn’t move his hand to take it, and he looks scared.  I smile warmly at him.

“Don’t be scared.  I don’t bite.”  I joke.                   

Barry slowly reaches his hand out towards the card.  He places his hand on it, and as he does, our hands brush.  Barry doesn’t seem to notice, but I sure do.  I release the driver’s license from my grip, and Barry brings it in front of his face, close to his eyes.                   

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.”  Barry reads his name aloud.  “Terrible name.”                   

Barry looks extremely focused as he’s reading, which ultimately makes him look really adorable.  I really want to hold his hand right now, but I resist the urge to reach out and touch him.  The room’s in total silence, and almost complete darkness.  I just look at Barry, longing to touch him.                   

“Um… you said I can call you Ollie, right?”  Barry asks quietly, making eye contact with me.                   

“Yeah.”  I pause.  “How are you doing?  Need anything?”

“Where are my clothes kept?”  Barry asks, looking into my eyes through his long lashes.  “I don’t feel comfortable.  And can you put something on too?”                   

I nod, I stand up, and I motion for Barry to follow me.  He does so, looking nervous.  His nervousness is adorable.  I walk over to the dresser, and I hear Barry’s footsteps come to a stop just a slight bit of distance behind me.  I can just feel how nervous and scared Barry is, and I just want to turn around and kiss him into oblivion.  But I can’t, because of his amnesia.                   

I pull open the drawer containing Barry’s shirts, the drawer containing my shirts, the drawer containing Barry’s pants, and the drawer containing my pants.  I look behind myself to Barry, who’s fidgeting with his hands.  _He must’ve put the ID on his nightstand._ Barry looks down at the floor as soon as he notices me looking at him.                   

I know something’s wrong, but I’ll talk about it with Barry later.  I sigh.               

“Your clothes are on the left.”  I scan my eyes over Barry’s face. 

Barry nods.  I can’t help but to watch him as he makes his way over to the dresser and starts to look at his clothes.  I watch with a sense of longing – longing to hold Barry in my arms.  I’m sure not ever going to not fall asleep with him not in my arms again.

I look down at my drawers, and I quickly grab what looks in the darkness to be a white t-shirt and black sweats.  I glance from the array of t-shirts I’m looking at to Barry.  He already has on a set of more fitted clothes.   He’s wearing a light grey hoodie and light grey sweats.  His hood is up, and he’s closing the drawers. 

I quickly pull on my own clothes before shutting my drawers.  When I’m finished, I look around the room for Barry.  I do find him, in the opposite corner of our sleeping puppy.  Barry has his knees pulled up to his chest, arms holding them in place, looking off into space.  I walk over to him, and when I sit down next to him, he shuffles away from me.  Obviously, I’m hurt, but I, once again, certainly do not let my hurt show.

“Barry, what’s wrong?”  I ask.  “You can tell me anything.  However, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.  And whatever you say or tell me will not affect the fact that I love you.”

Barry looks up at me, and his eyes look so sad.  I decide to risk it.  I reach my hand out slowly, giving Barry time to retract if he wishes to.  He doesn’t move away, instead moving closer.  My hand finally lands on him, and I hold Barry’s cheek, lovingly caressing him.  Barry leans into the touch, still smiling.

 _This feels familiar._ Barry thinks.   _I can’t remember it, but I know this has happened before._

 _I_ _t’s happened many times, Bear._ I smile as I look into his eyes.   _You’re right._                    

A large smile lights up Barry’s previously dark face, and his hazel green eyes show his happiness.   _We’re soulmates?_                    

I expel a short laugh.  “Yeah, Bear, we are.  Now, tell me, what’s wrong?”                   

Barry’s face falls, and I immediately feel guilty for making his smile disappear.  He stills under my touch.  I rub his cheek still, in a way that shows I’m here for him, and everything’s okay.  Barry’s eyes are wide, and they look frozen over, if that makes any sense.                    

“I...”  He trails off, focusing on my eyes.  “I just feel so bad, Ollie.  I forgot us, I forgot everything.  I forgot everything about my life.”  Barry starts to cry.  “I just...  I forgot!  Forgot everything!”

Barry’s full on crying now.  My heart instantly hurts for him.  I let my hand fall from his cheek, and Barry just cries more.  I take him in my arms, and I pull him close.                    

“Shh...  I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.”  I mumble comforting words into his hair.  “Don’t worry, Bear, everything’s going to be okay.  I promise you.”                   

Barry just cries more.  I tighten my hold on him, and I rub his back as he cries.  Barry clutches at the fabric of my tee, holding on like I’ll disappear if he lets go.  I sing the first verse of  _Runnin' Home to You_ to him, and Barry’s crying gets just a bit quieter, and as I look down at him, wrapped up in my arms, I see him just laying on me, using me for support.  Barry seems to be listening, and I can tell he’s waiting for the next verse.  I continue.                                    

Barry’s crying has turned to sniffling after the verse, and I know this comforting mechanism is working from that.  I stop rubbing Barry’s back, and I start to rock him in my arms.  I sing the chorus into Barrys hair.                                

By now, Barry’s completely silent.  There’s no sniffling or crying.  Barry still has his hands fisted in the fabric of my shirt, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to let go any time soon.  I’m still rocking Barry lightly back in forth in my arms.  I quickly press a kiss to the top of Barry’s head, which he gladly accepts.  Barry snuggles deeper into my touch.  I can easily imagine a smile on his handsome face.  As I finish singing the song, I look fondly down at my husband, still wrapped in my arms.            

Just like that, a memory flashes into Barry’s head, which means I’m remembering it as well.                   

 _“Now, I have prepared a little something with the help of Laurel and Sebastian.”  I say.  “And it’s for my groom.”_

_Barry smiles, and all eyes are on him.  He blushes.  I walk back up to Barry.  I outstretch my hand to him._

_“_ _May I have this dance?”  I ask him._

_Barry looks confused.  “There’s no music…?”_

_I can see Sebastian linking up his phone to a speaker.  He scrolls through something, and he looks at me, waiting for his cue._

_“Trust me.”  I say._

_Barry takes my hand, and I pull him up.  I lead him to the front.  I let go of Barry’s hand, and he places his left on my shoulder.  I wrap my left arm around his waist.  Our right hands hold each other.  The music to the tune Laurel, Sebastian, and I wrote for Barry starts to play.  I start to sing to Barry._

_\--------------------------------------------_

_There’s clapping as I finish singing to Barry.  We stop in place.  We let go of each other.  Barry wipes at his eyes.  But he’s smiling.  Everyone’s watching us._

_“_ _Y’all are adorable.”  Santana says, breaking the silence._

_Some people chuckle._

_“Want to go back to our table?”  I ask._

_“Can we get drinks first?”  Barry asks._

_“Of course.”  I say._                    

“That...”  Barry trails off, and he looks up at me.  “Our wedding.  I remember the dance.”                    

“When you remembered it just now, I did too.”  I smile down at Barry as I look into his beautiful eyes.                     

“Oh.”  Barry pauses.  “Well I saw a lot of people there.  Can you tell me who they are, and the roles each person has in our lives?”                   

I nod.   _Of course.  Just ask._

"The Latina who said ‘y’all are adorable’ after you finished singing to me?”  Barry phrases what should be a statement into a question.                   

“Santana Lopez.”  I tell him her name.  “A friend of ours.”                    

“Okay.”  Barry nods, grasping the information.  “Who’s the woman Santana had her arm slung around?”                    

“Laurel Lance.”  I answer Barry’s question.  “She’s another friend of ours, and she’s Santana’s girlfriend.”                   

“Makes sense why Santana’s arm was around her.”  Barry says.  “Hey, who’s the guy by the speakers who’s identical to me, and who had his hair gelled?”                   

“That’s one of your brothers, Sebastian Smythe.  We all usually call him Seb.  You two and your other brother, Adrian, who we all call Adi, were split at birth.  So, your surnames are different.”  I take a breath.  “Before we were married, your last name was Allen.  Adi’s is Horton, and you know Seb’s.”                   

“So, the other guy identical to me is my other brother, Adi?”  Barry asks.                   

“Yeah.”                   

We go on and on like that, with me telling him everyone’s names.  When that’s finished, Barry says something that catches me off guard.                   

“I don’t know what it is, but I feel like Finn did something to wrong someone.”  Barry says.  We’ve gone back to not looking at each other.  “Who did he wrong, and what did he do?”                   

“Our friend, Ralph Dibny, caught Finn, his then boyfriend, kissing a girl.”  I tell him.  “Ralph wasn’t at the wedding because we didn’t really know him at the time.  And what happed was this big thing, and it kinda still is.  Firstly, our friend Zari Tomaz comforted Ralph.  Santana and Seb confronted Finn, and then you went to comfort him.”  I smile.  “You got wasted, while Ralph only got tipsy.  It was kind of funny, to be honest.”                   

“I remember that now.”  Barry says.  “Didn’t we fuck or something while I was drunk?”                   

“I spanked you, and then I jerked you off.”  I answer blatantly.                   

Barry full on laughs in my hold.  And now, for some reason, I’m horny.  I don’t know why, but I’m fucking horny.  And I need to satisfy myself.  I lean my head next to Barry’s, and I gently slide my tongue against what should be a sensitive part behind his ear.  Barry moans.

“Ollie…”  Barry trails off.                   

“What is it, Bear?”  I whisper into his ear.                   

“I…”  Barry trails off.  “Need you…”                   

“Then tell me what you want, baby.”  I whisper.                     

“Need you inside me.”  Barry’s voice is lustful as he moves closer to me.                   

“Hmm…”  I trail off, using the word for no reason other than to tease him.  “I’ll think about it.”                   

Barry lets out a frustrated whimper.  I know _exactly_ what he wants, _exactly_ what he needs.  And I know how to give it to him.  But I like to play this little game.  This little game where I sexually frustrate my husband, and then give him what he wants when he can’t take it anymore.  It only shows how much control I have over Barry in the bedroom.                   

“Ollie, please!”  Barry begs.  “I… I need your dick!  Please, Ollie!  Please!”                   

“You realize our son is literally across the hall?”  I ask, completely ignoring Barry.                   

“I don’t care!”  Barry whines.  “Please!  I need you inside me, Ollie!  Please!  I’ll do anything!  Anything you want!  Just fuck me, please!”                   

“Anything _I_ want, huh?”  I ask, and my eyebrows twitch.                   

As I look at Barry, still in my arms, I see just how frustrated he is.  This just makes me smug, because it makes me know that I’ve won.  Barry looks up at me, and he looks so innocent.  However, both him and I know he’s not _at all_ innocent.  His eyes are wide, pupils blown.  Barry’s breath comes out in short pants, and he looks absolutely ravishing in his current state.

“P-please…”  Barry trails off, voice filled to the brim with lust.                   

“Then get up.”  I command, voice firm.  “ _Strip_.”                   

Barry gasps.  “Ol-”                   

“ _Strip_.”                   

Barry nods.  I let my hold go, and I watch Barry move away, then standing.  I follow suit.                   

In mesmerization, I watch Barry undress.  His clothes hit the floor one by one, garments dropping on top of each other.  Once Barry’s down to his sky-blue boxers, which look amazing on him, I grab him by the waistband, and I pull him close to me.                   

I watch as Barry’s eyes widen at the sudden movement.  Not only that, but his mouth goes agape.  It’s obviously surprising to him, and, for me, it’s like I’m about to fuck him for the first time again.  Well, that’s only because he’s forgotten all the times we’ve done anal and oral.  Barry probably only knows the feeling of my hands on his body, which I know is enough to get him aroused.                   

I grip the edge of Barry’s boxers tight – tight enough that if there are any sudden movements on Barry’s part, the boxers will rip right down the seam.  Barry just stands there, in utter shock.                   

I give a sharp tug on Barry’s boxers, which brings him back to reality.  The tug is one that doesn’t pull the boxers down.  However, my aim is to rip the boxers right off Barry’s sweet, sweet ass with my bare hands.  Besides, he surely has an identical pair of these.  And if he doesn’t, I’ll buy him new ones.  I’ll spoil Barry.  Get him anything he wants, if it’s not too expensive.  He deserves it.  He’s such a kind person.  Barry deserves the world, and so do Wally and Thea.  Speaking of Wally, how have we managed to not wake him up?                   

Barry starts to whimper as I hold him in his place.  Deep down, he knows not to disobey, even if he’s forgotten that.  He knows not to move without explicit permission.  And I know how painstaking this is for Barry right now, because all he wants right now is to fuck.  But, he’ll have to wait, and he’ll have to let me admire him first.  It’s doesn’t help him, in this case, that I can fully see that he’s already half-hard.                   

“Ollie…”  Barry trails off, sounding so very horny.                   

“That’s not my name right now.”  I growl out.                   

A look of realization flashes on to Barry’s face, and a memory forces its way into both of our heads.  Well, actually, three snippets of three different memories.                   

 _“_ _Yes, Master.”_

_“_ _So good, sir.”_

_“Daddy, please!”_

A seductive smirk takes over Barry’s face as he remembers the three names he’s allowed, and supposed, to call me when we’re in these… _situations_.  Mischievous glints flash in Barry’s beautiful eyes, and I can only see a sliver of his hazel irises.

“If you move, you won’t get what you want.”  I tell him.                   

Barry swallows a lump in his throat, and his eyes widen.                   

“Good boy.”  I praise him as he stills himself.                   

I scan my eyes over Barry, and I let my gaze linger on his clothed dick.  Barry is even harder now, but he doesn’t have a full-on boner _yet_.  Barry obediently stays still.                   

 _I…_ Barry’s thought trails off.  _Why did I get harder at that?_

 _Because of your praise kink, baby_.                   

I give a sharp tug to Barry’s boxers, making him yelp.  I hear the distinct sound of them ripping, which gives me a bit of satisfaction.  I let my grip of Barry’s boxers slowly weaken, before letting the boxers go.  The elastic snaps back to Barry’s skin, and he is thankfully not fazed by it.                     

Barry stays still as the floorboards creak under my weight.  They only creak because I am walking.  I walk around Barry, aiming to walk in a circle, as I inspect the boxers for where the tear is.  The whole time, I feel Barry’s eyes on me, which I pay no mind to.  I stop in my tracks, directly behind Barry, where I find the tear.  That tear?  Oh, it just spans down Barry’s asscrack, putting said asscrack on perfect display.                   

Barry’s asscrack is like any other; just a curve of the body where you sit upon.  Actually, scratch that.  Yes, Barry’s asscrack is a curve, but a beautiful one.  It’s where Barry’s perky asscheeks press together.  And he doesn’t have that big of an ass, which I’m thankful for.  It’s a personal turn-off when guys have big asses.                   

I reach out to touch Barry’s asscrack, and I feel him tense when my finger touches the soft skin.  I stroke my finger down his asscrack once, and Barry instantly relaxes.  I continue on like this, stroking Barry’s asscrack up and down, careful not to accidentally have my finger slide into Barry’s hole.  Eventually, Barry lets out a soft moan.  And that’s when I decide he’s had enough of this.                   

I grip the edge of the rip with my hand now, and I tear the rip wider.  Barry gasps in reaction to this occurrence.  Barry’s left asscheek is almost fully exposed by now.  I test the rip in more ways, ripping the boxers this way and that, in pretty much every way possible.  Through the whole thing, Barry doesn’t move an inch.  He obediently stays stone still while I work on his boxers, only occasionally gasping.  And now, Barry’s boxers are in shreds around his ass, completely unrecognizable to a person who does not know what they were before.  With only finally tug, Barry’s boxers fall to the floor.                   

I crouch down, and I swiftly pull the boxers from in between Barry’s legs.  I throw them behind me, and I press my body up against Barry’s.  He moans softly at the contact.                   

“ _Sir_.”  Barry moans.                   

I start to trail my fingers up and down Barry’s bare arms in a teasing manor, and I just watch him become undone.                     


	131. Chapter 131: Adrian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP XXXTentacion

So, my plan is, well, _going as planned._ My plan?  Get away from Nate, and take a break from everyone, from _everything._

See, lately, with Nate, something hasn’t felt right.  I don’t know what it was, but it’s like our happiness together has disappeared.  Maybe the universe was trying to send me a sign that it isn’t Nate whom I am meant to be with.  I just left.  I ran back to Central after the competition, which I heard on the news that we won.  I stayed in the mansion until two hours before everyone’s homecoming, and then I packed up all that I needed and sped to the hotel I booked for myself.  I have the hotel room I’m staying in booked until Friday, and today’s Tuesday.  After my stay expires, I don’t know where I’ll go.                   

I’m here in the auditorium, at the time the whole squad would be in their first class of the day.  I doubt that many people stayed in Glee club, as there was no use for it after Nationals.  Barry, Oliver, Sebastian, and Santana are all gone, working at S.T.A.R. Labs, which I never showed up for.  However, the few people staying behind I would think to be Hunter, Laurel, Ralph, Iris, and I hate to say it, but also _Nate_.

I have on the normal black unzipped sweatshirt, grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and the classic style of Converse.  I’m on the stage, waiting to see if anyone will show up.  I know everyone’s concerned about me being missing, and I don’t mind revealing that I’m fine to a few close friends, and technical family members.  However, if Nate walks through that door, I’m _out_.                   

I’m sitting on top of the crates, hidden in the shadows.  I have a clear view on the auditorium doors.  I’ll see who walks through, when they walk through.  I’m looking down at my feet when I hear the doors open.  My head jolts up, and I’m surprised as I see a woman walk through.  She’s _beautiful_.                   

I’ve never used the word of beautiful to describe a woman before.  It’s really strange, because I’ve never been attracted to a single woman before, only men.  However, this woman makes me question my gayness.  She makes me question my _sexuality._                    

The woman has striking features.  She’s pretty slim, but she’s got good sized breasts and a good-sized ass.  Okay, that’s weird.  The woman has brown, with small highlights of light brown, wavy hair, that just barely touches her shoulders.  So, her hair would be classified as short.  From far away, it looks like she has some short of shade of brown eyes.  She has plump lips, that I could just imagine kissing-                   

_No._ I think, and I’m glad I have my thoughts to myself now.  _I don’t understand.  Why do I want to kiss her?  I’m gay.  Right?  But she’s different.  I have seen plenty of girls like her, but she’s different.  Am I bi?  Holy shit, I might be bisexual.  I don’t know.  I think I am, but I’m not sure.  I know I will be accepted if I told anyone.  I should probably talk to Seb about it.  My attraction to this woman is defiantly not fake.  Seb’s probably was, hence why he’s gay.  He possibly was confused.  But, if I tell him I think I’m bi, I know he won’t say I’m confused.  He’ll ask why, and hopefully will give me some advice.  And it’s probably better to go to him than to go to Barry._

Back to the woman.  She has on a yellow dress, like the color of the sun.  The dress is short, with thick straps.  None of her cleavage is showing.  The dress is also sleeves, and the upper part hugs the woman’s body.  The skirt of the dress is mid-thigh length, and semi-pleated.  Her feet are supported by matching, yellow, two-inch heels.                     

A large book, along with a notebook, is slung under this beautiful woman’s right arm.  The book’s spine must be three inches thick.  The notebook, in contrast, is _much_ thinner.  The notebook is one of those classic, one subject, spiral notebooks, meaning it only contains seventy pages.  I look to the woman’s left hand, and I see her twirling a thin, black pen with her fingers.                   

_S_ _hould I reveal myself to her?_ I use my thoughts to question myself.  _But what if she has a loud mouth?  What if she tells one of my friends?  Know what?  I’ll risk it.  She’s the first woman I’ve been attracted to, and if I introduce myself to her, maybe I can get her number and take her out._

I jump from my perch, and the sound of my footsteps hitting the wooden boards that serve as the floor echoes throughout the whole entire auditorium.  I land kneeling, and surprisingly, I’m brought no pain.  I look back to the door to see if the woman heard me, and when I see her expression, I know she did.  She looks shocked, and she still can’t see me.                   

I casually get up from the ground, keeping my eyes trained on the woman.  She keeps the pen gripped in her hand, and she starts running to the stage.  I cross my arms, and I watch as she runs to the stage, an amused smile on my face.  When she finally runs up the steps and onto the stage, she stops in place.                   

“Whoever you are, come out.”  She demands.                   

On closer inspection, she looks pretty young. Well, younger than me.  Maybe she’s 19?  That’s not too much of an age gap for me, if we were to date.  I step out of the shadows, and into her view.  She looks confused upon seeing me, and then she looks concerned.  _Well, this’ll be fun._

“Are you okay?”  She asks, and her voice is sweet and loving.  “I heard a loud sound.”                   

“I’m fine.”  I answer, shrugging.                   

I uncross my arms, and I casually slip my hands into my sweatshirt’s pockets.                   

“Why are you here?”  I ask after a second of silence.                   

“Why are _you_ here?”  The woman retorts, kind of childishly.                   

I sigh, and I clench my hands into fists in my pockets as I look at her.  She looks to eagerly be waiting for my answer.                   

“Because I’m in Glee club.”  I explain.  “Friends think I’m missing, but here I am, exposing myself to you, and whoever walks into the auditorium.”                   

“You are?”  She asks.  “You guys were great at Nationals.  I went, and personally, y’all were my favorites.”                   

“Thanks.”  I look down at the ground.                   

“I uh… I was wondering if there’s any open spots?”  The woman asks.  “Can I join?”                   

I look back up at her.  “You can audition.  I mean, everyone gets in anyways, but I just want to make sure with my friends.”                   

“Oh.”  She nods.  “That’s totally fine.”

I look down at the floor again for a moment, before looking at the woman.  I see her watching me intently.  Her eyes are light brown, and they’re full of youth and interest.                   

“How about we introduce ourselves?”  I suggest.                   

The beauty standing in the form of a woman in front of me stares at me for a second before nodding.                   

“You first, or I first?”  She asks.                   

My smile curves into that of a smirk.  “Ladies first.”                   

She rolls her eyes, smiling – amused.                     

“Fine.”  She agrees, looking straight at me.  “The name’s Margarita Philippa Skyler, but you can call me Peggy.  I was born on September 19, 1996, hence making me nineteen.  I actually only take two courses: English and a writing course.  I want to be an author, and I’m only taking two years of courses.  This is my first year.”                   

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Peggy.”  I smile.  “My name is Adrian Michael Horton, and I hate my middle name.  Call me Adi.  I’m studying engineering, but I’m dropping out soon to work with my brothers at S.T.A.R. Labs.  My birth date is March 14, 1994, making me 22 at the moment.”                   

“Wait, S.T.A.R. Labs?”  Peggy asks.  “Dr. Wells left it to- who is he again?”                   

“Bartholomew Henry Queen, better known as Barry Queen.”  I tell her.  “One of my brothers.”                   

Peggy looks semi-shocked.  “You’re actually related to him?”                   

I nod, just smiling.  “My other brother is Sebastian Smythe, my brother-in-law being Oliver.”                   

“That’s pretty cool.”  Peggy flashes pearly white teeth.  “When are you dropping out?”                   

“Well, I already did.”  I answer.  “This is not even a class; it’s a club.  So, technically, I don’t even go here.”                   

I hear the auditorium doors loudly creak open, and I turn to see a group of five people entering: Hunter, Laurel, Ralph, Iris, and whoever that chick from the NY choir is.  I stare at them, and it’s then that Laurel looks straight at me and Peggy.  I can hear her gasp, even from this far away.

“Adi?!”  Laurel asks my name loudly.                   

Everyone turns and looks at me.  And now, everyone’s jaws are hanging open, except for Hunter, and the new girl.  Hunter’s mouth is only partially open.  Said new girl is looking over the group she just entered with, a confused expression on her face.  I stick up a hand, and I give a small wave to them.                   

“Hi.”  I yell across the room.  “I’ll explain.”  I look to Peggy.  “And I’ll introduce you.”                   

Peggy smiles at me, and she nods.  I can’t wait the time it will take my friends to get over here.  I waited for Peggy, and I’m not waiting for these five.  So, not caring about exposing my powers to Peggy and the new girl, I speed over to my friends, and, one by one, I speed them back over to the stage.  Once I have everyone on stage, I stand in front of them all.  Peggy stands by my side, and I glance at her.  It’s then I realize how short she is.  She seems to be only five feet tall.  I look back at my friends.              

Laurel has her arms crossed, along with Iris.  Both women have matching expressions of annoyance.  The new girl has an expression of ‘what the fuck’ on her face.  Ralph’s smirking, and Hunter looks like he’s contemplating his life.                   

“You have super speed?”  Peggy asks from beside me.                   

I look to her and nod, then back at everyone else.                   

“Adi, why did you just expose yourself?”  Iris asks.  She hits me on the arm.  “And where the hell were you?  Barry, Nate, myself, and everyone else were worried about you!  Nate thinks you’re dead, Adi.” 

“I wanted to take a break.”  I tell them.                   

Iris rolls her eyes.                     

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your-” Ralph wiggles his eyebrows.  “- _friend_?”                   

“I just met him.”  Peggy gets defensive.  “Literally only a few minutes ago.”                   

I smile at her wittiness.  _She can keep up with me.  Good._

“And aren’t you going to introduce us to your _friend_?”  I ask Ralph.                   

“He’s cute, but we’re not dating.”  The new girl says, which brings a smile to Ralph’s face.  “ _Yet_.  My name is Theodosia.  Call me Theo.”                   

“You know, I’d rather be at S.T.A.R. right now.”  Hunter says, making all heads fly to look at him.  “I feel bad for Bas, because Oliver and Barry didn’t go to work today, and Caitlin’s sick.  So, there he is, manning the company by himself.”                   

“My brother is a grown man.  He can handle himself.”  I retort.                   

“I know…”  Hunter bites his lip.  “But I miss him.”                   

“Aw.”  Laurel comments.  “I miss Tana.  We still have four years in school, Hunter, and without them.  We have to deal with it.”                   

“That’s so sweet.”  I look to see Peggy smile.  “Can I audition though?”                   

“Me too?”  Theo asks.                   

“You’re both getting in.”  Iris says.  “However, I would like to hear your voices.”                   

“I would like to as well.  However, does anyone know if Nate is going to be here?”  I ask the five who just came in.  “I don’t want him to know I’m here.”                   

“He said, and I quote, ‘I’m not going back to Glee club.  It reminds me of Adi.’  So, no, he won’t be here.”  Iris answers.                   

I sigh.  “It didn’t work out between us.  Anyways, Peggy, Theo, you have the stage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy deserves love. All she's known for in Hamilton is the famous "AND PEGGY." Hence why I'm using her in this fic now okay bye


	132. Chapter 132: Peggy's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, like under 1000 words. Enjoy.

I’m going first, so it’s my turn.  Everyone stands is a line, that’s not perfectly straight.  They aren’t U.S. Army, so their formation needs not be perfect.  I stand in front of my little audience, just a few feet away.  I start to sing  _Goin' Out of My Head_ , looking at everyone nervously as I do.   

Everyone’s clapping for me when I’m done, which causes me to smile shyly.  I look at Adi, who looks back at me and nods.  He _is_ pretty cute.  And, usually, there aren’t people on my level.  Take my grammar, for example.  But, Adi is.                   

“That was great, Peggy.”  Adi comments, making me blush.                   

“Thank you.”  I smile at him.                   

Adi nods.  I walk over to stand next to him, my heels clicking against the wooden floor on the way.  Theo walks off the line to where I once stood.  She’s dressed casually: hair in goddess braids, a white sweatshirt that’s not hooded and also oversized, blue skinny jeans, and the classic sneakers that are the Adidas Superstars.                     

“Can one of you rap?”  Theo asks.                   

“I can.”  I answer before anyone else can.                   

Theo looks at me.  “Back me up?”                   

“Sure.  Just tell me the song.”                   

I walk over to Theo, and she leans in to whisper in my ear.                   

“ _The Monster_ by Eminem.”  She whispers.  “You know it?”                   

I nod, smiling.                   

“Can you rap the Eminem part?”  Theo whisper-asks.                   

I nod again.  Theo moves herself away from my ear, and she, along with me, look at the four gathered in front of us.  The guy who I think is named Ralph wiggles his nose, a smirk on his face.  That’s the second thing of the impossible I’ve seen today.  But, what should I expect, whilst I live in the city _known_ for the impossible.                   

“I smell a mystery.”  Ralph says.                   

“Is that your catchphrase or something?”  Hunter asks, seeming to be annoyed as he runs a hand over his face.  “That’s the second time I’ve heard you say that.”                   

Ralph shrugs.                   

“What does it matter if that’s his catchphrase?”  I defend Ralph.  “It’s pleasant enough.”                   

“Hey, can I just do the song now?”  Theo asks.                   

“Sure, Theo.”  Ralph’s face lights up in a smile.                   

 _He’s in love with her._ My thought realizes.  _That’s really sweet.  I hope it works out for them._

Theo’s beautiful voice echoes throughout the auditorium as she starts singing _The Monster_.  She sings the rest of the chorus, and I then rap the first verse.


	133. Chapter 133: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I'm setting the stage for the next chapter. The next chapter will be in a new male character's P.O.V. That character is inspired by none other than Aaron Burr. (Yes, I know he killed Alexander Hamilton but still). Enjoy!

I don’t know what time of the day it is.  I’ve been looking through employees’ histories, making sure that each person is actually qualified for their job.  They don’t have to have a college education, because I don’t work here with a degree.  Everyone just has to know their work field.  I’m not using my speed to look through the papers.  I’m reading at a normal speed, because I don’t want to risk someone knowing my identity.                   

At about one thousand employee profiles through, I hear knock on the door, which is shut tight and locked.  I have my own office, which is pretty nice.  I’m guessing it’s either Nick or Santana: the only two of my friends in work today.  It could also be Marlize, or a random employee.  But hey, it’s still a break any which way.                   

I push with my feet, making my desk chair roll backwards on its wheels.  I get up from the chair, not bothering to push it in.  There’s not a single person in this company more important than myself currently in the building.  Sure, Barry’s the owner of S.T.A.R. Labs, but he’s not in the building today.                   

I briskly walk to the door, place my hand on the knob, and swing it open.  The door doesn’t have a window into the hallway, similar to the walls.  The only windows in my office display the outside to my view.                     

I’m shocked at who I see standing at the door.  There’s Adi, a smile on his face.  He’s wearing a black, zipped-up sweatshirt, and black skinny jeans.                   

“Hi, Seb.”  Adi greets.  “Can I come in?”                   

“If you fucking explain yourself, you can.”  I keep my voice low.                   

“I will.”  The smile is still on his face.                   

I step aside, and Adi enters the room.  I close the door behind him, and I lock it.  Adi takes down his hood, and he leans against my desk.  I glare daggers at my hitherto missing brother.                   

“Where the hell were you?”  I ask him, remaining the glare.                   

Adi smiles still.  “At a hotel.  I left because I wasn’t happy with Nate.  I was just down at the college, and your boyfriend, Laurel, Ralph, Iris, and Theodosia know that I’m okay.  A woman I meet today, Peggy, also knows.”                   

I drop the glare, and I smirk.  I lean against the door, and I cross my arms.  “Who’s Theodosia, and who the hell is Peggy?”                   

“Theodosia’s that girl who complimented us on our performance back at Nationals, and Peggy’s a _beautiful_ woman I met today.”  Adi responds.                                         

“Wait, wait, wait.  You think a woman to be beautiful?”  I ask.  “I don’t mean to be offensive, but I thought you were gay?”                   

“I’m confused myself, honestly.”  Adi sighs, and he looks down at the floor.  “I’ve never found a woman beautiful until today, and it’s caused me to think that I might be bi.”                   

I walk closer to him, and I put a hand on my brother’s shoulder.  I change my smirk into a kind smile.  Adi looks up at me, and in his hazel-green eyes, identical to my own, I see a helpless soul.  He’s my brother, so of course I’ll try to help him.

“Try kissing her.”  I advise him.  “If you still feel attraction to this Peggy, attempt a relationship with her.  If you don’t like the kiss at all, then you’ll for sure know you’re gay.  I’m not saying bisexuality is just a state of being confused, because it’s definitely a real thing.  I just want you to be sure of yourself, Adi.”                   

Adi nods.  “I get what you mean.  I’ll try kissing her.”                   

I nod, and I remove my hand from Adi’s shoulder.  I lean on the desk next to him, and I slide my hands into the pockets of my suit pants.                   

“Who do you think’s the oldest of us?”  Adi asks a random question.  “Me, you, or Barry?”                   

“I honestly think I might be the oldest.  You would be the middle child, not to be of offense.”  I answer, looking at him.  “Barry’s _definitely_ the youngest.”                   

“I agree.”  Adi says.  “Just because of how he acts.  Like you said, not of offense.”                   

I nod.  “Do you still want a job here?”                   

Adi looks taken aback, surprised, by the question.                   

“You mean that?”  He asks, eyes wide.                   

“I do.”  I nod.  “As long as you’re up to Marlize’s standards.  She’s the head of engineering at the moment, and she’s really good at her job.  I’m not firing her.  And Barry seems to like her.  So, if she has time, she’ll interview you.”                   

“Sebastian, I’m not prepared for this!”  Adi gets nervous, seeming the clench his crossed arms.  “I don’t even have a résumé, and I’m not even _dressed_ for an interview!”                   

“Then I’ll come with you.”  I offer.                   

“But then, she’ll feel pressured to hire me because I’m your brother!”                   

“I’ll call her, and I’ll set it up.”  I tell him.  “Don’t worry.”                   

I walk around the desk, and I pick up the office phone.  I dial the number for Marlize’s office, and I put the phone to my ear.  As the phone rings, I wait for her to pick up.  Only five seconds later, Marlize picks up.  I don’t call her Ms. Malan, nor do I use her last name when referring to her.  We’re on a first name basis.                   

“ _Hello?_ ”  Marlize’s voice asks.                   

“Hi, Marlize.”  I respond.  “I was wondering if you had some spare time?”                   

“ _I do, actually.  I’m just tinkering with some parts at the moment.  Am I needed for something?_ ”'

“Yes, actually.  My other brother, Adrian, was originally set up to work here.  If it’s possible, I would like him to co-head the engineering department with you.  He’s just as smart as Barry and myself.  So, my point is, would you mind interviewing him?”           

“ _I could use more help managing the department.  And no, I would not mind interviewing him.  However, is it alright that I have a third head?  He’s been working here for two years now, and he’s a really nice person.”_                    

“Of course, it’s fine.  Do you and this person you speak of share an office?”                   

“ _We do.  I’m assuming you would like your brother to have a desk in the office?_ ”                   

“If you decide to hire him, that is.  This was kind of sprung on him, so he doesn’t have a résumé prepared, and isn’t dressed for an interview.”                   

“ _Oh, it’s quite alright.  Send him down._ ”                   

“I will.  Thank you for giving him a chance.”                   

“ _Well, we’ll see if he’s good enough for the position.  I, however, highly doubt he’s not suited.  If he’s as smart as you say he is, he’ll definitely have a job here._ ”


	134. Chapter 134: Aaron's P.O.V.

See, I live a simple life.  My full name Aaron Elias Brunson, but usually, I’m just called Aaron.  I don’t have friends, save for Marlize, my business partner.  But we’re just business partners, to be honest.  We’re just what one would call “work friends.” 

I don’t have any family left, either.  My mother died from smallpox when I was sixteen, which caused my father to have a heart attack, ultimately leading to his death.  I’ve been on my own ever since then.                   

I only engineering college courses for two years.  However, I graduated top of my class.  At twenty years old, I started working here, at S.T.A.R. Labs.  My job is pretty pleasant.  I have no problems with coworkers.  My work life is pretty great, especially because I recently got promoted to be Marlize’s co-engineering department head.                   

My whole life is a routine.  Wake up, brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast if I have time, go to work, work, go home, finish any documents if I must, have dinner, mess around on my computer, shower, brush my teeth, sleep, and all over again the next day.  On weekends, I stay in, messing around on my laptop all day.  I’ll occasionally go out to get a drink or something, but usually, I’m home.                   

My whole life changed as soon as a one Adrian Horton walked into the room.  Why?  Because I’m gay, and I think he’s absolutely handsome.  Well, I mean, his brothers are none other than Barry Queen and Sebastian Smythe, two of the new CEOs of S.T.A.R. Labs.  From what I hear, my bosses are both taken.  Well, everyone knows for sure that Barry is married to the third new CEO, Oliver Queen.  Sebastian Smythe is rumored to have a boyfriend.                   

Adrian is just as handsome as the other two.  As I watch him be interviewed by Marlize, I run my eyes over him.  He’s wearing casual clothing for an interview: black unzipped sweatshirt, plain, grey tee, black skinny jeans, and beaten-up black Converse.  The jeans make his ass look absolutely delicious.                   

This is highly unprofessional to be staring at a possible work partner like this.  I shouldn’t be doing it, but I can’t help myself.  If we were to work together, my… _affection_ for him would be a major distraction.  I really hope I’ll be able to control it.

_He’s just so handsome._ I think to myself.  _It would be a pleasure to be in a relationship with him.  Still, I would have to get to know him first._

“Aaron?”  Marlize’s voice grabs my attention.

I had been daydreaming, staring off into space, when I’m brought back into reality.  I see both Marlize and Adrian looking at me with concern.                    

“I’m sorry.”  I apologize.  “If you were saying something, can you please repeat it?”                   

“I was saying that this is Adrian Horton, and he’ll be working with us now.”  Marlize introduces me to the person who’s name I already know.  “He’ll be the third head of the engineering department.”                   

I nod.  I get up from my chair in the way a professional manor, and once I’m standing, I neatly push it back to my desk.  I straighten out my suit jacket.  Keep in mind, I’m doing this all in a matter of a few seconds.  I walk over to Adrian, and I put out my hand, initiating a handshake.  Adrian links his hand with mine, and we shake hands.

“Aaron Brunson, sir.”  I introduce myself with a smile, that for once isn’t fake.  “I look forward to working with you.”                   

“Oh, please, call me Adrian.”  He smiles in a friendly way.  “I’m too young to be called sir.  I also look forward to our partnership.”                   

I nod.  Adrian starts to withdraw his hand, so I withdraw mine as well, as not to seem awkward, or clingy.                   

_His hands are soft and smooth._ I think fact.  _I want to hold them, but that would be quite odd, as we just met._

I see Marlize get up from her chair, quickly pushing it back in once she’s standing.  Marlize makes her way to the door, and she stops in the open door’s doorframe.  Marlize smiles at Adrian and me.                   

“I’m going to go see how everyone is doing.”  Marlize tells us.  “You can use this time of my absence to get acquainted with one another, if you please.”                   

I nod at her, a tight-lipped, polite smile upon my face.  Marlize quickly smiles back before leaving the room.  Marlize closes the door behind her, and I watch her go.  I straighten out my suit jacket once more, and I then turn my attention to Adrian, standing just a yard or so away from me.  His eyes look over my body, and I thrive on the attention.                   

_I hope he’s not dominant in bed._ I think to myself.  _Because that is my job._

“You look _exactly_ like Leslie Odom Jr.”  Adrian comments.  “Same face, same build- everything.”                   

I sigh as I look at him.  My head rises just what would be three inches above his.  And, I rise to the height of 5”11, meaning that Adrian must be 5”8.                   

“I get that a lot.”  I tell him, and I look down at the floor, clasping my hands behind my back.                   

“Oh.  Well, I apologize for repeating something you’ve heard so many times.”                   

I look up at him, and I send a genuine smile his way as I look into his eyes.                   

_Those hazel eyes might just be the death of me._

“It’s fine.”  I start.  “Can I offer you a drink?  I have a bottle of whiskey in my desk drawer, along with a set of four glasses.”                   

Adrian smiles.  “That would be nice.”                   

After his confirmation, I walk the short distance back to my desk.  I bend down to pull open the bottom door of my desk, and once it’s open, the ¼ drunken bottle of whiskey along with the four glasses are displayed to my eyes.  I pull the bottle from its place, and I blindly reach up to set it on my desk.  After doing so, I grab two glasses, and I stand up.  As I stand up, I tap my foot gently against the drawer, which gives it the little push it needs to close.

I set the glasses down next to the bottle, and I look up at Adrian.  My glance is just on time to see his eyes jerk away from me.                   

_Was he watching me?_ I question myself.                   

I shrug the thought off, and I grab the bottle.  I unscrew the cap, and I fill each glass halfway.  I look up to see Adrian watching me, hands in his pockets.  He looks in deep thought, a slight frown on his face.                   

_Why does he look cute when he’s pouting?_ I question.  _I want to kiss that frown off of his lips.  I don’t want to force anything on him.  I couldn’t do that._

“Hey, are you alright?”  I ask from my place behind my desk.                   

Adrian’s head jerks up, and the frown immediately disappears.                   

“I’m fine.”  I can tell he’s lying.                   

_His eyes look heartbroken, and he looks so sad.  I wonder why?_

“Drinks are ready.”  I state.  “You can take your cup, if you want to.”                   

Adrian nods.  He walks over, and he takes his left hand out of his pocket.  Adrian reaches out, and he grabs a glass.  All too quick, he brings the glass up to his mouth, and he chugs the alcohol down.  My eyes widen at the sight, and I must keep myself from gasping.  I walk to the other side of my desk, and I grab his left arm, which is reaching for the other cup.                   

“Adrian, look at me.”  He doesn’t.  “You need to stop.  Alcohol isn’t going to drown your problems away.  Let’s sit down and talk about it.”                   

Adrian sighs, and he puts the glass down.  I notice my hand still grasping his arm, so I lead him behind my desk, like a parent would to their child.  I sit him in the chair, and I let his arm go.  I grab Marlize’s chair, and I drag it so that it’s parallel to the chair in which Adrian sits.  The wheels roll loudly against the tile floor of the office.  I sit down the chair, and I clasp my hands together.  I stare at Adrian, who looks down at the floor.                   

“What’s wrong?”  I ask him.                   

“I shouldn’t be burdening you with my problems, Aaron.”  He looks at the floor.  “We just met.”                   

“Evidently, I know that, but I’m asking.  Tell me what’s wrong?”  I try once more.                   

Adrian sighs, and he looks up at me.  His eyes look so sad, and so exhausted.                   

“I disappeared on Friday night, because I wanted to get away from my then boyfriend.”  He tells me.  “I just wasn’t happy with him.  And, on top of that, we lost the soul bond.  Now, I’m living at a hotel, with no place to go.  I can’t go to Sebastian’s and Hunter’s, because it would make them feel cramped.  They live in an apartment with two kids.  I can’t go to Barry’s and Oliver’s, because I don’t want to burden them with myself.  Barry’s such an optimistic person, and I don’t want to contaminate his happiness.”                   

“You can stay with me.”  I offer.                   

Adrian looks into my eyes with his own, and I look back into his.  I wait for him to answer.  He smirks.                   

“For all you know, I could be a murderer.”  He scoffs, crossing his arms.  “I could be a rapist.”                   

“We both know that you’re not, Adrian.”  I smile.  “So?  What do you say?  Do you accept or reject my offer?”                   

He smiles.  “I accept.  But, I still don’t know much about you.”                   

I lean forward in my chair just a bit, still smiling.  “What do you want to know?”                   

“Hmm…”  Adrian taps his fingers against the armrests of the chair.  “What’s your social life like?”                   

“What I would call non-existent.”  My eyes wander, landing on the floor.  “Parents are dead.  I don’t have friends.  I’m quite reserved, to be honest.”                   

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”  Adrian shows sympathy.  “If you don’t mind me asking, how did they die?”                   

“My mother died from smallpox, which, I assume you know is incurable, and my father died from a heart attack, due to the loss of my mother.”  I look down at the floor.  “What about you?  How’s your family life?”                   

“I have a foster mother.  I, uh… was split from Barry and Sebastian at birth.  My birth parents, who I never even knew, were murdered right in front of Barry.  I’ve got two foster nephews, a foster sister.”  He tells me about his family.  “I’ve a pretty big family.” 

“That’s nice.”  I look up at him, to see him looking back at me.  “I’m just curious, but how old are you?”                   

“Twenty-two.”  Adrian answers.  “And yourself?”                   

“I’m also twenty-two.”  I answer.  “When's your birthday?”                   

“The fourteenth of March.”  Adrian rubs his hands together.  “What’s yours?”                   

“February the sixth.”  I look into his eyes, not able to help the smile that is spread across my face. “Well, look at that.  I’m older than you by a month and eight days.”                   

Adrian rolls his eyes, smiling.  His expression is suddenly altered to a serious one.                   

“I know this is an extremely personal question, but I’m just curious.”  Adrian starts.  “What’s your sexual orientation?”                   

“I’m gay.”  I answer.  “And yourself?  I’m assuming your either gay, or bisexual, as you said your ex was a man.”                   

“I honestly don’t know.”  He shrugs.  “I mean, I’ve only ever liked men, however, I saw this really beautiful woman today.  I don’t know if my feelings for her are genuine, though.  I’ll try what Seb advised me to do: kiss her.  If I don’t like it, I’m definitely gay.”

I feel jealousy at that, because if he kisses her, and if he likes it, then there probably won’t be even a sliver of a chance for me.  I continue smiling.  _Talk less.  Smile more._

“Your brother gives good advice.”  I smile at him still, though I feel my cover beginning to chip.  “I suggest you go kiss the girl right now.  I’ll be waiting.  You know, it really is now or never.”                   

“You know what?  I think I will.”                   

When Adrian leaves, I immediately feel regret of letting him go in my stomach.  _What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK LESS SMILE MORE DIRECT HAMILTON REFERENCE
> 
> next chapter is Peggy's P.O.V. In it, Adrian is going back to the auditorium, and he starts to ramble to Peggy. Peggy shuts him up with a kiss, and you'll see Adrian's reaction. I think the chapter will be short.
> 
> AARON MIGHT LITERALLY BE AARON BURR. 
> 
> this is not a reincarnation verse.


	135. Chapter 135: Peggy's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH I'M SHOOK 10,000 HITS hsfrvehjsdbhbdekasdhygfhwjqkidauvbhdjiwsjhjedsiuvxhui

I’m just hanging around in the auditorium.  It’s two in the afternoon, and my ride home today is Laurel, and her classes end at three.  So, I still I have a whole hour of doing nothing.  I’m lounged across three seats in the front row of the room, just playing with my nails.  I hear the doors creak open, and I smile as soon as I see who’s entering.                   

There’s Adrian, walking through the auditorium doors, hands in his pockets, hood up.  He, for some reason, looks really cute.  I watch him look around, and when his eyes land on me, he smiles.  I smile back at him.                   

_You know what?  I’m feeling confident.  I’m going to go up to him, and I’m going to kiss him.  That boy is mine._ So, I do so.  I start to walk over to Adi, who stops by the auditorium doors, and waits for me to catch up.  He looks confused when I finally reach him.                   

“Peggy, what’s going on…?”  Adi asks nervously.                   

I smile wickedly, and I hook my hand in his collar.  I feel my nails scrape against his soft, smooth skin, and I watch as his mouth falls open in surprise.  And, just like that, I pull him by his collar into a passionate kiss.  I kiss Adrian with all that I have, but I don’t feel him kissing back.  I’m obviously disappointed by this, but I keep kissing him in despite of it.                   

Adi squirms in my grip, and he pushes me away.  He forcefully removes my hand from his shirt.  I study his expression, and he looks extremely hurt.                     

_Oh god, oh god, what have I done?_ I panic on the inside.  _I shouldn’t have done that._

Adrian’s eyes visibly start to water, before he turns away, and runs out of the doors.  As the breeze caused by the sudden opening of the doors hits me, I’m left shocked, and hurt.                   

_I need to apologize._

Though tears threaten to spill out, I push open the doors, not caring if I hit someone.  I run out into the hallway, and I can clearly only see one other person: Adrian.  Well, I see his backside, but I still can tell it is in fact him.                   

“Adrian!”  I yell his name, and I sound pathetic, like a woman who’s devoted her entire life to a man, who just left her.  “Adrian, wait!”                   

But, he doesn’t.  He speeds up, and he walks from my line of sight, disappearing into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize for the beginning note, but I'm just really excited about 10k hits. Thank y'all so much! I thought no one would like this, however, it turns out that y'all do. This chapter was really short, 419 words, to be exact, however, it needed to happen.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be in Oliver's P.O.V., simply because I feel like writing Olivarry.
> 
> (Also, Hamilton refrence of "That boy is mine."  
> THAT BOY IS MINE! THAT BOY IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! YEAH, I AM HELPLESSSSSSSS)
> 
> Okay, I'll stop. Bye.


	136. Chapter 136: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write some smut, but I decided against it. Instead, this chapter is Olivarry fluff. And, you know what? Next chapter is going to be in Hunter's P.O.V., for I haven't done a chapter like that since chapter 112. That chapter did not even focus on Huntbastian, and chapter 137 will. I promise. Now, please read this. Enjoy!

It’s what I would say to be about three in the afternoon.  I just so happen to be lying on the couch, with refreshing sunlight flooding through the window, and onto me.  Well, Barry and I.  Barry lies in between my legs, his chest to mine.  Well, his head is on my chest, because he’s shorter than me.  Barry’s pressing his right cheek to my chest, sucking up my heat.  He’s clutching my light grey t-shirt with both of his hands, like his life depends on it.  I can tell that Barry’s not going to be letting go for a _long_ time.  Both of our rings are on our hands.  Besides my t-shirt, I’m wearing black sweatpants, along with light grey boxers.  Meanwhile, Barry’s just dressed in a fresh pair of sapphire blue boxers.                   

Barry’s soft breaths hit my chest, and I don’t mind it one bit.  I also don’t mind how hard he’s clutching my shirt.  I don’t know if it’s possible, but it’s definitely a _possibility_ , that lying like this with Barry could trigger a flashback.  I feel so bad for him.  He’s forgotten everything about his life, well, _almost_ everything.  He pretty much only _really_ knows Wally and I, because we’re the only two he’s been introduced to in his amnesiac state.                   

Speaking of Wally, I let him speed over to Hunter and Seb’s place this morning, because he wanted to hang out with Alex and John.  Hunter had called me to let me know that Wally had gotten over there safely.  On second thought, I shouldn’t have let him go out alone.  He’s five.                   

I woke up earlier than Barry this morning, as per usual.  I found Wally awake as well, and I explained the situation to him, in a kid-friendly manor, of course.  I didn’t tell him, “Hey, Barry has amnesia because he fell out of bed.  He doesn’t remember you.”  I would _never_ say something like that to _my_ son.  It would make him cry, and I would _never_ intentionally make Wally cry.  Instead, I told him, “Barry’s having a problem with his memory, so he’s a little forgetful right now, okay?  So, when you see him when he wakes up, can you please not bring up any memories?”  And Wally agreed.                   

You know, none of the “heroes” have had to go out as of late.  I suppose that single appearance scared the criminals off the streets.  Either that, or they’re planning something big.  In that case, we’ll need more than the four of us to stop it.  For a fact, I know Sara is a hero – White Canary – as she made an Instagram account, which Laurel, masking herself as the Black Canary, claimed was real, so the account was verified.  All of the heroes are verified now, actually.  And, luckily, Sara has a mask.  Her Instagram account is @whitecanary.                   

There’s two more heroes that I know of.  For now, I’ll start with Nate.  Nate goes by Steel now, not his previous alias of Citizen Steel.  He’s got an account too, under the username @steel.  His profile picture is of him all steeled up, uniform on in everything, in dim lighting.  Oh, and I forgot to mention, Sara’s is a picture of her dangling her legs off of a building’s rooftop, all suited up.  I know for a fact that Laurel took the picture, because the only photo on Sara’s account is a selfie of her and Laurel on that same rooftop, both suited up.  Anyways, back to Nate.                   

The only photo on Nate’s account is of him in a lake, no helmet on, but completely steeled up, only showing his shoulders, neck, and head.  You can’t tell who he is.  There’s a black line going over his eyes, which can steel up as well.  The caption of the picture is, “Lol guess you can call me stainless steel ;)”.  It’s obnoxious, but it’s kind of funny.                   

The last hero is Ray Palmer.  I mean, what should one expect from an absolutely genius engineer?  I have only recently learned that Ray started building an exoskeleton suit when he was only sixteen, which he nicknamed the Atom suit.  He only finished it sixth months ago.  The suit is engineered to allow him to shrink and enlarge to any size he pleases.  He can also shoot blasts of some sort from shooters her set up on the gloves.                     

But know what’s sad?  Ray used dwarf star alloy, something that costs a lot of money, to power the suit.  I would know, because I bought some myself, just in case Nate went rogue.  I bought it from prize money at the fighting club, which I haven’t gone to in a while.  Dwarf star alloy, as you can assume, is Nate’s weakness.  Ray does, in fact, know this, but he would _never_ shoot Nate.                   

Ray’s confided in me that he likes Nate, and not in the strict friendship way.  As in Ray wants a _relationship_ with Nate.  But Ray has told me how he thinks it’s wrong, as Nate’s hung up on Adi, who’s his best friend.  Ray knows Adi’s okay, as do I, but Nate doesn’t.  And it’s tearing Ray apart: should he tell Nate that his love is alive and well?  Or should he not?                   

Anyways, Ray’s account is @the.atom.  Now, back to my current situation.                   

I rub my hands up and down Barry’s bare back, feeling his soft and smooth skin against my now smoothened, thick skinned hands.  I’ve used some type of ointment, moisturizer, if you will, to help heal my calluses.  I wanted to be able to hold Barry’s hand, be able to touch his absolutely beautiful body, without him feeling uncomfortable.  Though Barry’s never told me he feels uncomfortable because of my calluses, it just makes me feel better to touch him with smooth hands.

“Ollie?”  Barry asks my nickname.                   

“What is it, Barry?”  I ask, looking fondly down at him.                   

“I know this might be a lot to ask, but can you share a memory with me?”  Barry asks shyly, looking up at me, afraid I would reject him.  He blushes, and he looks so damn cute.  “It would mean a lot to me.”                   

“Of course, Bear.”  I smile down at him.  “It’s not a lot to ask _at all_.”                   

I recall the time Barry and I went to the diner on an actual, proper date, along with the time leading up to it.                   

_I turn to him._

_"We should probably go get dressed.”  I say._

_“_ _Why?”  He asks._

_“I want to take you out for lunch.”  I say.  “So, let’s go get dressed.”_

_Barry grabs my hand and gets up from the couch.  He pulls me up and basically drags me to our room._

_“Eager much?”  I ask as we reach our room._

_“I wanna go out, Ollie!”  Barry says, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry basket._

_“_ _Okay, okay.”  I say.  “Don’t dress formally, though.”_

Barry’s mouth falls open in surprise.                   

“Wait.  There’s more.”  I tell him.

_I rest a hand on his cheek.  Barry leans into my touch.  I run my fingers carefully across his cheek.  He smiles._

“Still more.”

_I_ _remove my hand from his face.  Barry quickly grabs it.  I let him hold my hand.  I pull him out of the apartment, and he closes and locks the door behind us.  We start to walk down the hallway, down to stairs, and to the car.  We get in._

_The drive to the diner isn’t too long of one.  We get there quickly and go inside.  The waitress sits us down at a booth._

_“What would you like to drink?”  The waitress asks._

_“I’ll have a Coke.”  Barry says._

_“I’ll have the same.”  I say._

_“Alright.  I’ll be right back with your drinks.”  The waitress says before walking away._

_I turn to look at Barry.  He looks back at me._

_“Exams are coming up soon.”  Barry says._

_“They start in over a month, Barry.”  I say, laughing a bit._

_“I know… but I want to be prepared.  I should probably study later.”_

_“Can’t you tomorrow?”_

_He smirks.  “Of course, I can, Ollie.”_

_I smile.  “Good.”_

_The waitress drops off our drinks.  She asks for our order.  Barry and I both order burgers.  The waitress walks away again._

_“Tell me about one of your favorite memories, Barry.”  I say._

_“_ _Once in the summer, I went down to a hill.  It was when I was sixteen.  And I just sat there, a smile on my face, staring at the sunset, and thinking.  I didn’t go home until it was dark out.  The quiet was soothing, and it was an escape from all of the bullying.  It was just- peaceful, and perfect.”  Barry tells me.  “Now, you tell me something in return.”_

_“The day after I got home from the island, I was playing catch with Thea.  She threw the ball hard, and it broke the window.  The expression on her face was priceless.  I was laughing my ass off.  Then Moira, my mother, came running out of the house and scolded the both of us.  Thea was laughing too.”  I tell him._                    

“More?”  He asks.                   

“Yup.”

_Eventually, the bill comes._

_“I’ll get it.”  I say._

_“_ _No, I will.”  Barry says._

_“Let me get it.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I was the one who took you out.”_                    

I finish sharing the memory with Barry.  As I look into his eyes, I see them filled with recognition.  He at least remembers that one thing, and that’s progress, even if it’s small.  Barry lips curve into one of his full, toothy grins.                   

“I got two memories back out of one.”  Barry sounds almost _smug_ , very unlike him.  “Thanks, Ollie.”                   

“You’re welcome.”  I look deep into his beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes, smiling.                   

Barry still grips my shirt in fistfuls, as tight as he can.  I still hold him in my arms.  Barry’s hair looks so soft, and I can see the pure brown of it, due to the light.  I scan my eyes down the soft slope of Barry’s back, until my gaze lands on his ass.  His beautiful ass is clothed, but it still looks beautiful.  Light shines onto Barry’s ass in such a perfect way, and it’s like his ass is calling my name.                   

However, me being me, I manage to control myself.  I manage to _not_ pop a boner up into Barry’s stomach.  It would be painful to him, and I would not, under any circumstance, want to hurt my husband in any way imaginable, be that physically, or emotionally.  Or both.  I love Barry too much to hurt him.                     

I draw my gaze back to its starting point.  I look into Barry’s eyes, which is one of probable thousands, _millions_ of times I will.  Barry is mine, and I am his.  And I’m absolutely, 100% sure that we’re never going to let each other go.


	137. Chapter 137: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all. This is a long chapter, so it's why it took me four days to write it. It does, in fact, focus on Huntbastian, because the whole chapter is about- I'm not spoiling it. Enjoy!

It’s finally three o’ clock, and I’m finally getting out of my last class.  Next year is my fifth year of college, and I’ll only be taking three classes: fifth year law, debate, and mathematics.  Mathematics is the required class.                   

You know, Nationals were originally scheduled for June.  However, it was rescheduled for March.  Most colleges and universities end on May twenty-first, and the current date is March twenty-second, so I have nearly two months left in this place.                    

It sucks, because pretty much everyone is graduating this year: Ralph, Nate, Rip, Sara, Iris, Blaine, Ray, Tommy, Winn, Zari, even fucking Theodosia.  Barry, Adrian, Santana, Oliver, and Bas have already moved on, with all of them working at S.T.A.R. Labs.  Next year, Laurel, Peggy, and myself are going to be the only three left next year.  We’re going to have to find two new members for glee club, because the minimum number of people for next year has been released as five.

Eventually, I reach the doors, and I exit the building.  I walk to the parking lot, managing not to bump into any of my friends on the way.  I’m going to go surprise Bas at work.  It’ll give him an excuse to take a break.

I get into my car, and I close the driver’s door behind me.  I plug the keys into the ignition, and I turn them to start the car.  I buckle in, and I sigh.  I’m just so tired from the day, from the people, from the work, and I just want to see my boyfriend, if that’s not too much to ask.  I rub my hands over my face.                   

When my hands slide off my face, I place them on the wheel, press just a bit on the gas, and I start to drive.  The car is totally silent, as I’m not speaking, and the radio is shut off.  The radio’s always shut off in my car, because when I’m in the car with Bastian, the kids, or my friends, we’re always talking.  And, when we’re silent, it’s peaceful.                   

But, for some reason, I don’t like the silence today.  I don’t want to turn on the radio, and I don’t even know why.  So, I decide to sing, while looking at the road, a smile on my face.  I sing  _All of Me._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m smiling like a madman at the end of the song.  The song is beautiful; especially the lyrics.  That’s one of the reasons I like the song.  Another is that it doesn’t say ‘girl’ or ‘boy,’ so the singer can sing to their partner regardless of said partner’s gender.  This is taking it too far, but I don’t care.  Certain people can even sing it to their non-binary partners, for it doesn’t use feminine or masculine gender pronouns.                   

That’s the problem with the world, always has been.  Music, art, the fucking circus, to name a few.  It’s always: ladies, gentlemen, girls, boys.  What about those who identify of none of those?  I’m not saying that I am non-binary, because I know for sure that I am a male.  I’m gay.  However, I don’t mean to be offensive to the non-binary folks, nor the agender folks, nor the gender queer folks, or any person on this planet who identifies as nothing I’ve listed.  I support being who you are, whatever that may be.  I mean, shouldn’t I support my fellow people?  I’m gay, after all.                   

And, you know, I’m just saying, if some homophobe, biphobe, transphobe, or anyone who does not support the LGBTQ+ community pulls up and campaigns about why we, the LGBTQ+ community, doesn’t deserve to be treated equally as the cisgender heterosexuals, I’ve got a good debate ready to release.  It also helps that my female best friend is a lesbian, who’s just as skilled in debate and law as I.                   

Something I hate is people pretending to be gay, and I use that as an umbrella term, just for attention.  It happens nowadays, now that gays are being proud of who they are.  But, when even one person finds out about their falseness, it’ll come back to bite the pretenders in the ass.                   

Anyways, the song only took up about three minutes of my time, and I still have around twenty minutes until I get to S.T.A.R. Labs, with the current traffic speed.  So, why not pass the time with more singing?                   

\---------------------------------------------------------

When I finish singing my rendition of _Livin’ On a Prayer,_ I am left pumped, for the song is energetic, and inspiring.  Major genre change, am I right?  Yet, I still have somewhere around seventeen minutes left on this drive, so I sing a third song, which happens to be _Don’t Stop Believin’._

After my rendition of the classic song, I still have around fourteen minutes left on my drive, meaning I can sing about four songs, with a two-minute remainder.  So, I do so, and I sing the following: _Somebody That I Used to Know_ , _Smooth Criminal, Glad You Came,_ and _Whistle._ See, everyone who has heard the song _Whistle_ know it’s secretly about blowjobs, and I sometimes speculate if I should sing and rap it to Bas.  _That_ would be interesting and… _fun._

And the Warblers’ rendition of _Whistle_ , with me soloing, is on iTunes, so, knowing my Sebastian, he has it on his phone.  Well, I wouldn’t blame him, because I have _Glad You Came_.  His voice just sounds so magnificent in the song, and I love it.

Well, by the time I’m finished with my singing, I’m pulled into a spot in the parking lot of S.T.A.R. Labs.  I’ve never actually seen the lab in real life, however, now that I’ve seen it, it’s sure one of the best pieces of architecture I’ve ever seen.  The windows perfectly reflect the sunlight, making the whole building seem to shimmer.  The lab is a beautiful sight.  And, yes, I know that’s strange to say about a science laboratory.  I’m not an idiot.                   

I then realize the single flaw and unanswered question of my plan: how am I going to get in?  I can’t ask Bas to let me in, for that would ruin the surprise.  Barry’s not here, nor Oliver, not even _Caitlin_ – wait, Santana.                   

Santana will be my way in.  I’m pretty good friends with her, and I know she’ll understand me wanting to surprise my boyfriend.  I’d do the same for her, that is, if she ever wanted to visit Laurel at work.                   

Since I’m safely parked, with my keys pulled out of the ignition and resting in my pocket, I pull out my phone, and I scroll through my contacts.  I have a bunch of numbers belonging to females, who my father wants me to “date,” that I’m too lazy to delete.  My father believes that I’m the perfect, heterosexual son, but I, as all of my friends, and my boyfriend know, I am quite the opposite.  Well, I’m still his _son_ , but I’m not _at all_ heterosexual.  I’ll get around to deleting the numbers someday.                   

I finally reach the contact I am trying to reach: Santana’s.  I click on the contact, and I press on the call button.  As my phone rings, I bring it up to my ear, and I wait for Santana to pick up.  Thankfully, she picks up on only the third ring. 

“ _Hunter!_ ”  Santana greets me with my name enthusiastically.  “ _Hey!  How are you?_ ”                   

I smile.  “I’m good.  And, how are you?”                   

Santana groans on the other line.  “ _Tired.  So, why are you calling?_ ”                   

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”                   

“ _Depends on what said favor is._ ”                   

“I need you to allow me in.  I’m in my car at S.T.A.R. Labs, because I want to surprise Bas, while he’s at work.  So, can you?”                   

“ _Of course.  I’m actually just in the lobby now, ‘cause I wanted to look around the place.  Anyway, I’ll be by the doors.  See ya.”_

“Alright, thank you, Santana.  I’ll see you in just a few minutes.  Goodbye.”                   

Santana hangs up, and the line goes dead.  I lower my phone from my ear, still gripping it tightly in my hand as I unbuckle and get out of my car.  I reach into my pocket of my blue jeans, and I press the button on my keys to lock my car.                   

Other then my jeans, I’m wearing a black, tucked in, button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to just above my elbows, along with my sneakers, and an authentic brown, leather belt, to keep my pants up.  I mean, how else am I supposed to keep my pants from falling off?                   

I still grip my phone tight as I walk straight up to the front doors.  Said front doors are glass, with silver framing.  The handles are also silver in their color.                    

There’s a black box on the white wall, to the left of the door farthest to the left, that looks like it serves the purpose of scanning employee’s ID’s to let them into their workplace.                   

I look into the lobby through the door.  It’s nothing special at all – it’s just empty space.  However, I see exactly one person standing there.  Her back’s facing me, and she’s wearing a light grey suit jacket, and a matching pencil skirt.  She’s got on a set of black heels, and her hair is tied in a professional black bun.  I believe this woman to be Santana, so I bring up a hand, and I knock on the door softly.  I make sure my knock is loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to startle her.                   

Sure enough, my guess was correct, as the woman who turns around is, in fact, Santana.  Under her buttoned suit jacket and high-waisted pencil skirt, which I found out was high-waisted when she turned around and looked at me, Santana wears a plain, tucked in, V-neck, white tee.                   

Santana smiles at me, and she walks towards the doors.  However, she stops halfway there.  Santana presses a button on the wall, invisible to my eyes, and I step back as the doors robotically swing open.  Once the doors are fully open, I walk right through the doors and into the building.  As soon as I’m inside, the doors close behind me.  I catch a whiff of chemicals and metal.  _Someone_ in this building is making a machine of some sorts.                   

Santana clasps her hands together, and she still smiles at me.  I smile back.                   

“How are you?”  I’m the first one to speak, as I’m the one to ask the question.                   

“I wish I was at my apartment, with Laurel in my arms.”  She answers, looking down at the floor, then straight back up at me as soon as she’s finished.  “I’m assuming you want me to take you to CEO Meerkat?”                   

I briefly chuckle at Santana’s nickname for my Sebastian.  “Please.”                   

“Well, follow me.”                   

I walk up to Santana, and I fall in step with her.  We walk in silence to an elevator, passing many professional-looking scientists on our way.  At least ten people whom I see are on tablets, not even watching where they’re going.  Thankfully, not a single human being bumped into Santana or myself.                   

There are six elevators, at least, in this part of the huge building.  All are identical.  All are curved, stainless steel doors.  Each door, not each set of doors, are probably as wide as the average female’s arm span.  I only know this because I know the averages of a typical person from taking health class in fucking middle school.  I did take a few classes on health throughout high school, so I retained this information.  And, of course, I took sex-ed.                   

At the moment, Santana presses the single button to _elevate_ the _elevator._ The button _clicks_ as it changes from white to a light shade of orange.  Santana rejoins me, just as the elevator doors in front of me slide open.  The walls of the elevator are painted a light grey, while the floor is just plain, dark grey metal.  Santana and I enter the elevator, and the doors close behind us automatically.  She presses one of at least fifty buttons, and the elevator starts to move up.                   

While she’s doing that, I have my back pressed to the back wall of the circular elevator.  I rub my hands over my face, because, yet still, I’m tired.  Santana walks over to me, and she stands next to me.  I look at her.  By now, my phone’s in my pocket, and I grip it while my hands are also in my pockets.                   

“If you’re going to fuck him, fuck him over the desk.  Be sure to lock the door.”  Santana says out of nowhere, making my eyes go wide.  “Also, he has lube in the top right drawer of his desk.  Use his tie to gag him.  I know he’s a screamer.”                   

I look at her, in part shock.  Santana just smirks.                   

“How do you know this?”  I ask her.                   

“I heard you two that one time Adi caught y’all making out.”  Santana answers, looking into my eyes, and still smirking.  “And it appears to me that you, my friend, are a screamer as well.”

“I’m not.”  I defend myself.  “Well, I used to be, more than Sebastian was, but I’ve gotten better with it.”                   

Santana just smirks.  “Make sure he’s satisfied.  I’d do the same with Laurel.”                   

I smirk right back at her.  “Oh, I will.”                   

Just then, the elevator dings, and the doors slide open.  Both Santana and I walk out of the elevators, not looking back.  She leads me down a hallway, with identical doors, lettering on each of them.  One reads, ‘SANTANA LOPEZ,’ another reads, ‘MARLIZE MALAN, AARON BRUNSON, AND ADRIAN HORTON.’  Yet another reads, ‘BARRY QUEEN AND OLIVER QUEEN.’  I smile to myself as I see my friends’ names displayed.  I can only assume Adi came here after Glee club.                                    

There are many moor doors, but I don’t recognize any of the names.  Finally, we reach a door, and I smile at the name on it, in all caps, just like the others, ‘SEBASTIAN SMYTHE.’  Santana hits me on the arm, and I look at her.  Sure, the slap wasn’t enough to even slightly hurt me, but why would she do that?                   

Santana’s just smiling.  “You dork.”                   

“Which one of us is going to knock?”  I ask her.                   

“You.”  She says the one word.  “I’m going back to my office.  Bye.”                   

Just like that, Santana walks away, leaving me just the slight bit dumbfounded.  I turn my attention back to the door, and I bring a hand up, and I knock on the door softly.  I hear a groan from the other side of the way.                   

"Go away.”  I hear Bastian say through the door, seeming annoyed and tired.                          

 _No_.  I answer with a thought.  _Open the door, Bas.  Please._

 _Hunter?_ Bas thinks.  _Is that you?_

 _At the door?_

_Yeah, dumbass._

_Why else would I tell you to open the door?_

I hear shuffling inside the room, and, five second later, the door is wide open.  Bas stands there, smiling at me.  He looks genuinely happy to see me, which fills me with pure joy.  I smile back.                   

Next thing I know, arms are wrapped around me, and I’m being hugged.  Bas clings to me as tight as he can, and he buries his head in my chest.  I look down at him for a moment, before returning the hug, and wrapping my arms around my boyfriend.          

“Tu m’as tellement manqué, Hunter.”  Bas mumbles in French into my chest.  “Tu n’as aucune idée.” 

I rub his back. “Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bas. Croyez-moi, je l'ai fait. Mais, nous sommes tous les deux ici maintenant, ensemble, et tout va bien.”                   

“Yes, it is.”  Bas agrees with me, still mumbling into my chest, but using words of the English language this time.  “Thank you for being here, Hunt.  I…  I really need you right now.”                   

I continue to rub his back.  “Shh…  Shh…  I’ll always be here.  Don’t worry, Bastian.  I love you.”                   

“Love you too, Hunt.”                   

“How about we go into your office?”                   

Sebastian nods against my chest.  Hesitantly, I unwrap my arms from around his body.  It causes him to frown, which makes me want to make him smile again.  I’d do whatever it takes to make Bastian smile, even if it meant I would have to suffer.  I would do whatever it takes to make my family happy.  Well, that doesn’t include my homophobic father, but still.  And, even though I’m not married to Bas, he’s still family to me.  Even though John doesn’t want to be considered my son, nor Bastian’s, he still is _like_ a son.  I love Bas, Alex, and John more than anything in this life.  I would choose their happiness over mine every time.  Ha, did you catch the _Hamilton_ reference there?                   

You know, I’m the only person who can get Bas to show his true emotions.  No one’s seen him truly angry, or truly upset.  Or, honestly, truly happy.  However, I’ve seen it all.  An example of his anger would be when he caught me smoking.  His outburst of true and utter rage was enough to make me _never_ want to _ever_ smoke again.  Bas has cried in front of me before, and I knew just how upset he was.  When he cries in front of me, he doesn’t care about me watching.  Bastian lets his cover crumble into pieces, because he knows that I won’t judge him, and he knows that no matter what, I’ll always be there for him.  Lastly, his happiness.  In public, he’s always smirking, and never really smiles.  However, when we’re lying together in bed, late at night, holding each other, he’ll give me one of his true, genuine smiles, which are so fucking beautiful.  His smiles light up my life.  Bas’ beautiful smiles light up my heart, and I’m so thankful for them.  For some odd reason, which I’m sure I will never be even close to understanding, Bas seems to be truly happy to be with me.  And I’m truly happy to be with him.  I would never be complete without Sebastian.                   

Back to the present.  Bas is still frowning at our loss of contact.  To make him feel better, I reach for his hand, and I take it in mine.  I rub my fingers over his knuckles, and Bas gets a small smile on his face.  He gently pushes his office door open, and we both walk through the door, hand in hand.  This is definitely not the setting to be all… _cute_ , but I don’t care.  Since I’m the last one to enter the room, I close the door behind us.  I lock the door, and I turn back to Bas, and he’s smiling.

“Not that I don’t love that you’re here, because I do, but, Hunt, why are you are?”  Bas asks, seeming curious.                   

“To see you.”  I answer, smiling.                   

Bas blushes.  I let go of his hand, and I move closer to him, looking fondly at him.  Bas watches my every move in childish curiosity.  Once I’m in front of him, and once we’re probably only a mere foot apart, I place my forefinger on his chin.  I grip Bastian’s chin from the bottom with that single finger, and Bas just stands there, letting my hungry eyes scan over his face.  I tilt his chin up, so I can look into his eyes, when the time comes for it.  Hazel eyes dart around, following mine as I take in the handsome face of the man I love.  The moment is intimate.                   

I finally look into his eyes, to find Bas staring back into mine.  His eyes are so beautiful, and at the times when they look emerald, they remind me of a forrest.  I could get lost in the forrest of Sebastian’s eyes, and I would be perfectly fine.  I would never want to come back.                   

And, all of a sudden, I find Bas leaning in.  He’s getting closer, and my finger is slowly slipping from his chin.  I, of course, get the memo, and, with a sudden movement, I move forward, and I connect our lips.  Bas just stands there, and he lets me kiss him, lets me stroke his chin.  We move slowly, in perfect harmony, as our lips are connected.  Bas’ lips taste amazing, as always, and I just stand there, savoring him.                     

I draw my tongue out of my mouth, and a lot of spit gets released.  Neither of us care.  I nudge just a bit in the middle of where my boyfriend’s soft lips meet with my tongue, and Bas lets his lips fall open.  I thrust my tongue into his mouth, still moving in perfect, slow harmony with him.  Bas lets out an aroused groan at that, which makes my lips twitch into a smile as I still kiss him.  I move my tongue around Bas’ mouth, that I know all too well by now, feeling every inch of the part of him that makes beautiful sounds.  Bas melts at my touch, and it seems like my single finger is the only thing that holds him up.

I break the kiss, and Bastian is left breathless.  Soft pants escape his partially open mouth, which is a beautiful sound to hear.  It just makes me want to fuck his brains out.                   

“Hunter…”  My name flows off Bas’ tongue.  “I… I need- fuck.  Fuck me, Hunt.  I need your big cock inside of me _now_.”                   

I smirk wickedly at him.  “Why, of course.  Anything for you.  Strip.”                   

“Is the door locked?”                   

“I’ll double check.  Strip for me, okay?”                   

“Okay, Daddy.”                   

Hearing Sebastian call me that is a _huge_ turn-on.                   

“Good boy.”  I praise him.                   

I finally let my finger slip from his chin, and I turn my back to him.  In swift steps, I move towards the door.  I know for a fact that I locked it, but double checking never hurt anyone, right?  I turn the doorknob, and the door doesn’t move an inch, so, I know it’s locked tight.  If anyone caught Bas and I in the act, it would sure be made gossip, and, eventually, all of the news outlets would find out, and it might go viral.  I’m not having _anyone_ expose myself, my family, nor my friends.                   

I let my eyes wander over my shoulder, and I see Bas in the middle of undressing.  I watch as garment after garment hits the floor, landing in a continuous, stacking pile.  Bastian also takes off his shoes.  It’s then that I _fully_ acknowledge his current state.      

Let’s start with the basics: Sebastian Smythe, my _boyfriend_ , is standing there, completely naked _for me_ , clothes in a pile on the floor next to him.  He’s fidgeting nervously with his hands, looking down at the floor.  His hair is gelled all nice, but we both know it’s going to get messed up.                     

“Sebastian.”  I call his name.                   

At the mention of his name, Bas’ head jolts up, and he looks at me, awaiting my orders.  _That_ sure makes me aroused.                   

 _Yes, Daddy?_ His thought questions.                   

“Brace yourself against the desk, and spread your long, beautiful legs.”  I order.                   

Bas nods.  _Yes, Daddy._

Bas turns around, and he complies to my order.  He hurries into position, firmly planting his hands at a shoulder widthlength’s apart, then spreading his legs just a bit.  As his legs spread the tiny distance, my eyes stay trained on his ass, which looks so softand beautiful.  I look up to find Bas looking over his shoulder at me.                   

“Good?”  He asks to see if he followed my order correctly, seeking validation.                   

“Legs.”  I say the one word, and Bas tilts his head in confusion.  “Wider.”                   

Bastian nods in a submissive fashion.  “Yes, Daddy.”                   

Bastian spreads his legs only two inches wider, which is still not to my satisfaction.  It’s the reason why I walk straight up behind him.  As soon as he sees me coming, Bas looks forward, meaning his eyes are no longer on me.  And, my God, he looks so helpless, and so very innocent.                   

I place my hands on his thighs, and I give them a squeeze.  Bas yelps, but, after he releases that single sound, he quiets down.  Once the room is silent, I use my hands to spread Bas’ legs wider.  The gap between Bas’ legs is as wide as the long side of his desk.  And, isn’t it crazy that I’m fucking my boyfriend over his _own_ desk, in his _own_ office?  Well, it’s not crazy, so scratch that.  This is going to be fun.                   

“Stay right where you are, in that position.”  I instruct him.  “You look beautiful, baby.  I just have to get a few things.”                   

“Okay, Daddy.”  Bas whispers.                   

I hum in appreciation.  I walk around the desk, and I pull open the top right drawer.  Sure enough, Santana was right.  There’s a tube of lube sitting there in the drawer, untouched.  I can tell the tube is full.  Bas _must’ve_ been saving this for if we fucked in his office.  There’s not a single other reason why he would have it.                   

I swipe up the lube, before shutting the drawer.  I grip the tube of lube, and I walk over to the pile of clothing belonging to Sebastian.  I easily pull Bas’ tie from the clothing pile.  The tie’s solid black; absolutely no patterns on it _at all_.  However, this just makes the situation I’ve gotten into kinkier.                   

The whole time, Bastian’s eyes follow my movements, and I soak in the attention.  With both items in my hand, I walk back to my previous position, and Bas tenses up.  I place the tube of lube down on the desk, and Bas doesn’t look at it.  I tie a knot in the middle of the tie.                   

“See, we both know how loud you are, and we can’t have anyone hearing you, correct?”  I ask him.                   

“You’re the only one who’s supposed to hear me, Daddy.”  Bas whispers.                   

“Mm, good boy.  You know your place.”  I remark.  “So, to get to my point, I have to gag you.  Open that pretty little mouth of yours.”                   

I can hear Bas’ lips fall open on my command.  The room is in pure silence, and neither of us can hear sounds from outside the office.  I take the tie in both of my hands, and I wrap it around Bas’ mouth.  I shove the knot into his mouth, and it pops cleanly in.  Bas bites down on the tie.                   

I bring both ends of the tie to the back of his head, and I tie them tightly together.  I make sure that the tie will _not_ come loose, because I _definitely don’t_ want the gag to accidentally slip off in the middle of one of his moans.                   

I stand there, behind Bas, just taking him in.  Bas stands there, against the desk, not moving a single bit.  He keeps his legs spread, and he keeps his hands on the desk.  I start gently rubbing Bas’ thighs, and he lets out a pleased moan at my touch.  However, he doesn’t melt in the touch, and I can only guess it’s because he’s afraid he’ll get punished if he does.  But, Bas is being _such_ a good boy for me right now, so why would I punish him for that?                                       

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Sebastian.”  I comment, still rubbing his thighs.  “I think I should reward you for your good behavior.  Shouldn’t I?”                   

Bas nods frantically, still looking forward.  I chuckle darkly at this.                   

“Oh, Sebastian…”  I let his name trail off my tongue.                   

I remove my hands from his thighs, and I grab the tube of lube.  I pop the cap open, and the sound fills the room.  I squirt a big drop of lube onto the pointer finger of my opposite hand, and I let the tube fall onto the desk, not closing the cap.  With my now free hand, I spread the cheeks of Bas’ ass.  At that, he lets out a muffled moan.                   

“I have barely laid a hand on you, and you’re already coming undone for me?”  I ask.  “Mm, you don’t realize what you’re in for.  I am going to fuck you, and fuck you _hard_.  I am going to pull on your hair, and I’m not going to care about messing it up.  And you’re going to let me do everything I want to you, right?”                   

 _Yes, Daddy._ Bas answers.  _Please fuck me._

 _Don’t you worry, baby.  I will._

I slide my lube-covered finger into his ass, which draws out a loud moan from my boyfriend.  I cover the first inch of Bas’ hole with lube, so it’ll be easier to slide into him.  I can’t wait to feel Bas’ tight heat around me.  But, I still have to get my hard dick out of my pants.                   

I start to unbuckle my belt, not warning Bas first.  I let the belt fall to the floor, and I unzip my fly.  My jeans fall, and they fall into a pile around my ankles.                   

“Ready?”  I ask him.                   

Bas nods.  And, that’s when I first thrust into him.  I let myself feel his tight heat clenching around my dick for a few seconds, because Bas feels _so_ good.  We both let out moans.  I make sure to keep mine low.                   

 _Hunter, you feel so good inside of me.  So big, just like always.  You fill me right up._ Bas thinks.                   

That just makes me even hornier than I already am.  I start to thrust in and out of Bas, while he lets out loud, muffled moans.  Somewhere through the process of fucking him, Bas cums all over his desk, which is enough to make me cum inside of him.                   

“SEBASTIAN!”


	138. Chapter 138: Aaron's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the chapter will pick up on Aarian's date. It'll be in Aaron's P.O.V. However, next chapter will be in Barry's P.O.V. It'll involve Barry dealing with his amnesia. A certain character might show up at the door, and y'all'll see what finna happen. Enjoy!

So, it started out like this: Adrian came back into our now shared office, crying.                   

He was crying, and still is, about the woman, named Peggy, who kissed him without his consent.  She apparently pulled him by the shirt into a kiss, and, when the two’s lips connected, Adrian immediately hated the taste of a woman’s lips on his own.  He had tried to get away, but Peggy wouldn’t let him at first.  However, when Adrian finally got away, he reportedly ran out of the room, and then, all the way here.                   

I let Adrian vent to me, let him cry, didn’t call him weak.  For the record, I would never call someone weak for crying.  Male, female, neither, it doesn’t matter; it applies to everyone.  I’m currently sitting in my chair, with Adrian sitting in Marlize’s chair next to me.  I put an order in for a desk and chair of his own, so he can have a proper work environment.  His name is already on the office door.                   

Adrian clings to me like a child, gripping my shirt, his head buried in my chest.  This man, though I only met him today, already has me wrapped around his finger.  I could imagine myself falling deeply in love with him, and I know that I’m already starting to fall.  And, for once, I’m allowing myself to freely fall in love.                   

My one arm is wrapped around him, keeping him close.  I have the hand of my other arm buried in his hair, gently stroking through it to comfort him.  Adrian doesn’t tell me to move my arm or hand, nor does he forcefully remove me from him.  Adrian just sits there, crying, letting me hold him.                   

“Let it _all_ out.”  I tell him.  “It’s okay.  I’ve got you.”                   

Adrian doesn’t respond; he just cries.  He’s getting snot and spit all over my shirt, but I don’t care.  I only care about making sure that Adrian’s okay.                   

“Aaron?”  Adrian sniffles.                    

I look down at him.  “Yes?”                   

“Thank you.”                   

“For?”                   

“For being here, and for holding me, like you are now, while I cry.  People _rarely_ do this for me.  Thank you.”                   

“You don’t need to thank me.  I’m always glad to help a friend.  Well, you’re the first friend I’ve had in a long time, however, I still care.”                   

Adrian looks up at me, and into my eyes.  I look back into his.  His tear-filled eyes somehow manage to look beautiful.  His hazel irises really pop against the tears, making Adrian look helpless.                   

“But, the way we’re snuggling now…”  He starts, trailing off, then smirking.  “I think it’s a little over the border of what one would call ‘friendly.’”                   

“Do you have a problem with me holding you?”                   

“Not at all.”                   

This, well, _this_ drives me crazy.  It’s totally unexpected.  Adrian ran away from his ex, just because he wasn’t in love with him anymore.  A girl kissed him, and he panicked, and then ran away from her.  _What if I kiss him, and he panics and runs away from me?  What if we get into a relationship, and, one day, decides he doesn’t love me anymore?  What’ll happen if he leaves me?_

“We just met today.”  I smile nervously.

“I know…”  He trails off.  “But, you already matter so much to me, Aaron.  You offered me a place to stay, even though you barely know me.  A-and you’re comforting me, while I’m literally _crying_ in your arms.”

My smile turns from that of nervousness to that of happiness.  “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Adrian starts to release my shirt, but still holds onto me.  We just look into each other’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”  Adrian asks, still looking into my eyes.

_Should I let him?  Or, should I not?  I probably should take him out on a proper date first.  I’ll do that.  I’ll ask him out._                    

“Aaron?”  Adrian asks my name.  “Hello?”                   

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”  I tell him.  “I… I can’t kiss you just yet.”                   

He looks heartbroken.  “Why not?”                   

“It’s because I would like to take you out first.”                   

Adrian looks surprised.  “Like, on a date?”                   

I smile fondly down at him.  “Yes.  So, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”                   

Adrian nods.                   

“Are you sure?”  I ask.  “I mean, I know you recently got out of a relationship, and I don’t want to be a rebound.”                   

“We’ll take it slow.”  He says.  “I’m sure.”                   

“Alright.”  I can’t help but to smile.  “Well, I’m sure it has to be five right now.  Let’s go to your hotel, get your stuff, and then, bring it home.  We can both change, and then I’ll take you out.”                   

“Where to?”  He asks curiously.                   

“I can’t tell you that, Adrian.”  I look into his amazing eyes.  “It’ll be a surprise.  However, I’m not going to take you to anywhere fancy.  It’ll be casual, like a first date should be.”                   

Adrian blushes.  “I… I don’t know what to say.”                   

I smile at him.  “How about we just go?”                   

He nods.  Adrian lets go of me, and I let my arm slide off of him.  However, I realize my hand is still in his hair, so I slide it gently out.  Adrian’s hair is so soft, and it feels so good against my hand.  When we’re detached, we both get up from our chairs.  Adrian wipes over his eyes with the end of his sleeve of his sweatshirt.                   

“Are you alright?”  I ask him.                   

“I just don’t want to look like I’ve been crying.”  Adrian answers.                     

“Oh.”  I look down at the floor for a brief second.  “Well, in that case, let’s go to your hotel.”


	139. Chapter 139: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short chapter. It's 290 words. In the middle of writing it, I realized it would make more sense to write in Oliver's P.O.V., so that will be next chapter. I know that I said Chapter 140 would be about the Aarian date, but I've decided to push it back to Chapter 141. Enjoy this very short chapter.

It’s probably about six o’ clock right now.  I’ve stayed home all day, with Ollie.  Wally has not come back from wherever he went.  I honestly don’t know, as Ollie hasn’t told me.  He set up the whole thing.                   

I hate being like this.  I hate having amnesia.  I have forgotten pretty much everything, and everyone.  The only people I’ve gotten memories of back are Ollie and Wally, and it sucks, because I know there are a lot of people of importance, like Iris, Seb, and Adi.  But, I can’t remember my siblings, and it’s just so frustrating.                   

All day, I’ve been wrapped up in my husband’s warm and loving embrace.  He’s helped me remember things about us, and things about our son, and even though that’s good, it isn’t good enough.  I love Ollie, and I love Wally, but I want to remember everyone, and everything, else.  I don’t even know about my parents.                   

I’m in Ollie’s lap, clutching to him like my life depends on it.  He’s just this amazing person, and I don’t ever want to let him go.  He’s fully clothed, while I’m still only in my boxers.                   

Chest to chest, we hold each other, neither of us speaking.  I want to ask him for more memories, but I can’t, because he’s already given me so much.  I’m not going to take advantage of his kindness and ask for more.  I couldn’t.                   

I tense up as I hear the doorbell ring.  Ollie rubs my back.                   

“Hey, it’s okay.”  He whispers into my hair.  “Why don’t you go put on some clothes, and I’ll answer the door?”                   

To that, I agree, and I make my way out of his lap, and up the stairs to our room.


	140. Chapter 140: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was meant to me an angsty chapter about Barry with amnesia, but it turned into something else. Enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter is the Aarion date, which'll be a total mood shift from this chapter.

Barry just went upstairs to get dressed, like I asked him to.  Well, it was only to save him from embarrassment, because I don’t want Barry to be wearing too little clothing in front of _anyone_ , save for me.  The reason for that is because he’s my husband, so it’s a given that we see each other naked.  I actually prefer Barry naked, because he has an absolutely beautiful body, that I will never get tired of seeing.  With that body, I can’t keep my hands off of him.  However, if Barry was naked in front of anyone else, he’d get embarrassed, and I don’t want him to get embarrassed.                   

I’m currently unlocking our front door.  That only takes me about two seconds.  And, once the door is unlocked, I place my hand on the doorknob.  I twist, and I pull the door open.  As it swings open, I immediately recognize the person standing there.  That person?  None other than my sister-in-law, Iris West.                   

Iris is dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, along with sneakers, which is regarded as casual clothing.  However, her stance is not at all casual, and, in fact, she’s tense.  Iris fidgets nervously with her hands as she looks at me.                   

“Hey, Oliver.”  Iris greets me.  “I heard you and Barry weren’t at work today, and no one heard a single word from either of you.  So, naturally, I was concerned.  Is everything okay?”                   

I frown slightly.  “No, not really.”                   

“What do you mean?”  She asks, seeming even more concerned than she already was.                   

“I’ll explain.”  I tell her.  “Just come in.”                   

Iris nods, and I step aside.  She enters my house, sneakers making soft _thuds_ against the wooden floorboards.  Once Iris is inside, I swiftly close the door behind her.  I lock it, and, when I am finished with that, I turn to look at Iris.  She’s still concerned, as I can tell from her facial expression.                   

“What’s wrong?”  She asks.                   

I sigh.  “Barry fell out of bed _very_ early in the morning.”                   

“Is he okay?”  Iris looks scared.                   

“Sadly, no.”  I look down at the floor.  “He… he has amnesia, and he doesn’t remember much.  So far, he’s only gotten memories of myself and Wally back, as we’re the only two people he’s seen.  I was the first one he saw, as his scream woke me up.  He hit his head pretty hard, but, other than amnesia, there’s nothing else wrong with him.  He wasn’t bleeding, nor has he broken anything.  There wasn’t a scratch on him."

Iris takes a deep breath.  I mean, this _is_ a lot to take in.  If I heard that Thea had amnesia from her significant other, I would be freaking out.  Iris actually looks like she might cry, as she looks very upset about what I just told her.  She looks into my eyes.  

“Can… can I see him?”  Iris asks in a voice so small.                   

“Of course.”  I smile sadly at her.  “He’ll probably get a lot of memories back from seeing you.  However, I must warn you, he doesn’t remember you.  When he got a flashback to our wedding dance, I told him who everyone was, and the relationship he had with them.  However, Barry doesn’t remember anything about you, other than your name.  I’m so sorry.”                   

“It’s not your fault.”  Iris looks determined.  “Where is he?”                   

“Upstairs, putting on some clothes.”  I answer.  “I’ll go check on him.”                   

“Okay.  Can I sit down?”  She asks.                   

“Of course.”  I smile at her.  “Make yourself at home.”                   

Iris nods.  At that, I turn away from her.  Just like I said, I’m going to go check on Barry.  So, I walk to the stairs, the floorboards creaking under my weight.  I mean, sure, it’s only been about five minutes since Barry has went upstairs, but I still want to see if he’s okay.  I care about him, and I’m starting to get concerned.  It would usually only take him a minute to throw on a shirt and pants.                   

I walk up the stairs, using the railing to support myself.  Once I reach the top step, I look down the hallway of the upstairs.  Every door is closed – even the door of Barry and I’s room.  I can only assume he wanted privacy.  I walk down the hallway, and I hear the floorboards once again creak under my weight.  I stop walking in front of my destination, Barry and I’s room, and I knock on the door.  There’s no response.                   

“Barry?”  I ask my husband’s name.  “Hey, it’s me, Ollie.  Are you okay in there?”                   

Barry doesn’t respond.                   

“Barry?”  I ask his name again.

Once again, there’s no response.  I press my ear against the door, and I don’t hear a sound coming from the room.  I bring my hand up, and I knock again.                                       

“Let me in.  Please?”  I ask politely.                   

There’s not been a single response so far, which has caused me to be concerned.  I place my hand on the door, and I turn the knob.  The door’s unlocked, thankfully.  I gently swing open the door, and I step into the room.                   

I see Barry on the bed, wearing a white t-shirt, and light grey sweatpants.  His knees are pulled up to his chest, and he’s staring off into space.  His eyes look sad, and there’s a small frown curving at his lips.  Seeing Barry upset makes _me_ upset.  So, I walk over to the bed, and I sit down next to him.  Barry doesn’t even flinch.  He doesn’t even seem to notice me.                   

“Have you ever felt like there’s this big thing in life, that everyone else understands, but you don’t?”  Barry asks, staring out in front of him.                   

“I can’t say that I have.”  I keep my eyes trained on him.  “Why do you ask?”                   

Barry turns to look at me, and he has tears in his eyes.                     

“You understand me, Wally understands me, everyone else you’ve mentioned I knew seems to understand me, but I don’t understand myself.”  Barry looks at me through sad eyes.  “I barely know myself, Ollie.  And, it’s just… I want to remember.  I want to remember, Ollie!”                   

“Hey.”  I place a hand on his shoulder.  “It’s okay.  We’ll fix this, _I’ll_ fix this, I promise you, Barry.  We have a friend who might be able to help.  I’ll ask her what she can do, okay?”                   

Telling him that seems to calm him a bit, but not completely.  I gently squeeze his shoulder.                   

“Now, there’s someone downstairs, and she’d like to see you.”  I tell him.                     

“Who?”  Barry asks.                   

“Iris.”  I answer him.                   

Barry looks a bit confused.  “You said she was my foster sister, right?”                   

“Yeah.”  I look into his eyes.  “Do you want to go see her?”                   

Barry nods.  I smile at Barry, and his lips twitch up into a very small smile.  His lips are only ever so slightly curved, and he’s not even really smiling.   This makes me a bit sad, because I miss his smile.  His smile is beautiful, and it’ll just light up any room he’s in.  I let my hand fall from Barry’s shoulder, and I slide away from him.  I get up from the bed, and I offer a hand to Barry, who looks up innocently at me.  Barry blinks, and I don’t miss the way his long, black eyelashes flutter.                   

“Come on, let’s go.”  I tell him.  “Grab my hand.”                   

Barry looks nervously down at my hand, then back up at me.                     

_Should I take his hand, or should I not?  I mean, Ollie’s been nothing but kind to me.  He’s been extremely patient with me, too._ Barry thinks.  _I have no reason not to trust him._

“Come on, it’s okay.”  I coach him just a bit.                     

Barry slowly reaches out, and he places his hand in mine.  He looks so goddamn innocent as he looks up at me, and it’s like he’s putting every ounce of trust he has into me.  I hook his fingers in mine, and Barry scooches over to the edge of the bed.  I move over, and I help him stand.                   

“Are you ready to meet your sister?”  I ask Barry.                   

“Yeah.”  He answers quietly.                   

I smile at him, and the two of us start walking to the doorway of the room.  Since I left the door open, we walk right through it, neither of us bothering to close the door behind us.  I lead Barry down the hallway, and down the stairs.                   

Iris sits on the couch, watching Barry and I.  She was probably waiting for the two of us to come downstairs.  Once Iris sees Barry, she smiles at him.  As soon as Barry notices Iris staring at us, he moves behind me.                   

_Bear, come on, she’s your sister.  She’s not going to hurt you._ My thoughts are an attempt to convince him to step out from behind me.                   

_I’m scared._ His thought is honest.                   

_It’ll be okay.  Come on._

_No._

_Barry…_

_No._

_Fine.  Just so you know, I’ll be here the whole time.  Don’t worry._

I begin to lead Barry over to the sectional, and he follows behind me, using me to stay hidden.  However, I can still see Iris’ eyes on him.  Barry keeps his eyes on the floor, so he doesn’t notice Iris gazing at him.  Barry and I sit down on the couch, on the opposite side of it from Iris, and I let go of his hand.  Barry immediately latches onto me, wrapping his arms around me, and burying his head in my chest.  I let my arms rest on the backrest of the couch.                   

Iris looks at me, and I mouth the word ‘sorry’ to her.  She nods in understanding.  Surprisingly, she gets up from her spot, and she walks over to Barry and I.  She’s probably going to sit down next to Barry.  However, my assumption was wrong, as instead, Iris kneels on the floor, in front of Barry.  When she places her hands onto Barry’s knees, he clings tighter to me.  I press a kiss to Barry’s head.                   

_She isn’t going to hurt you._ I assure him.  _Relax._

_I…  I…_

“Hey, Barry.  It’s me, Iris, your foster sister.”  Iris introduces herself to Barry.  “I know you don’t remember me right now, but, if it’s alright with you, I want to hang out with you.  Maybe I can help you get memories back.”                   

What Iris says triggers something within Barry.  And, it’s a miracle.  Memories flash into Barry and I’s heads, that are of the years Barry has spent with Iris.  There’s thousands upon thousands of memories, and it’s getting hard to handle.  Through the whole thing, Barry clings to me, and I wrap an arm around him.  I pull him closer, and I keep him close.  We both seem to hold onto each other as tight as possible.                     

Finally, the flashbacks stop, and the world becomes clear again.  Iris is still in the same position as she was, looking up at Barry.  I can see hope in her eyes, and I know she’s wondering what she just witnessed.  My eyes then turn to Barry, and I watch his head slowly rise from my chest.  Barry looks down at Iris, and he’s smiling, actually _smiling_.  That trademark smile of his is plastered onto Barry’s face, and he’s happy.  Truly happy.  Seeing Barry happy, of course, makes me happy, too.  Barry also looks like he might cry, but it’s not tears of sadness that threaten to spill from his eyes.                   

“Iris?”  Barry asks her name, voice cracking.                   

“Yeah?”  Iris asks back, a bit unsure.

“I remember you.”                   

Both of them start crying.  Barry breaks free of my hold, and I watch as he kneels down on the floor, next to Iris.  Iris turns to face him, and Barry wraps his arms around her.  Barry cries as he hugs his sister, clinging to her, mumbling incoherent words.  Iris hugs Barry back equally as tight, and she cries in unison with her brother.  The moment is pure, and so very special, and I feel my presence is not needed.  Barry and Iris have each other right now, and I have a feeling that they’ll stay in the exact position they are in now for a long time.                   

Silently, I make my way off the couch, and over to the stairs.  I walk upstairs, feeling joy for Barry.  He just got so many memories back, and I know all he wants right now is to remember his life.  I can’t help but to be happy for him.                   

I get upstairs, and I walk into my bedroom.  By now, at six PM, it’s getting dark.  However, it’s still bright in the room, so I have no problem seeing.  I close the door quietly, and I walk over to my bed.  I let myself plop down on it.                   

Right now, I can’t help but to smile.  Barry just remembered thousands of memories, which means he has made a lot of progress in gaining all of his memories back.  And, his memories is all he wants.                   

My eyes flick over to my phone, turned off, and resting on the nightstand.  I immediately know what I’m going to do upon looking at the phone.  I’m going to call Laurel, simply on the fact that she’s good friends with everyone in our “group.”  It’ll probably be pleasant for Barry to get to see her.  Laurel’s very kind, and very understanding.  She’ll be easy for Barry to talk to.                   

I grab my phone, and I quickly unlock it.  I open the phone app, and I go to my favorites.  I have many people on speed dial.  Barry and Thea are the two at the top of the list.  The third person is Tommy.  Then, not in order, there’s Sebastian, Hunter, Adi, Nate, Santana, Laurel, Sara, Iris, and Ralph.  I click on Laurel’s name, and the call dials.  I bring my phone up to my ear.  Laurel picks up right as the second ring starts.                   

“ _Hello?_ ”  Laurel asks into the phone.  She sniffles.                   

Immediately, the topic of her coming over here to see Barry is abandoned.  On the other line, Laurel sounds upset, and like she’s been crying.                   

“Hey, Laurel.  What’s wrong?”  I ask.                   

“ _Santana left me._ ”  She answers.  “ _I mentioned that I wanted to adopt a kid very soon, and Santana told me I’m too young.  We had this explosive fight, and she yelled that she didn’t love me.  That caused my heart to break, and, alike Adi and Nate, we lost the soul bond.  Santana didn’t care about it, and, as you’re probably guessing, she broke up with me._

_I actually used you and Barry, and Sebastian and Hunter as examples of why I should adopt.  You four are great fathers to your children, no matter what anyone says about you.  It’s true.  Santana told me that I’m not responsible enough, and that I’ll never be around for my child.  But, in reality, if I adopt, which I plan to do soon, my child will be my number one priority.  I will always be around for them, no matter what happens in life._

_I’m sorry if I’m venting to you, I just-_ ”                   

“Laurel, it’s completely fine.  You obviously needed to talk about this with someone.  It’s fine, don’t worry.                   

I’m so sorry you lost your soulmate.  I have never lost mine, as Barry and I are still together, and will be for a while, but I’m thankful everyday that he’s mine.  That being said, soulmates are important.”  I take a breath.  “Losing them is heartbreaking, and it’s supposed to be.  That’s just the way it is.  If Santana will call say you’re not responsible, if she breaks your heart, then she never deserved you.                     

I mean, obviously, you’re very responsible.  You’ve taken almost four years of college classes, and have never missed a single one without your absence being justified.  From what I know, you don’t smoke, you don’t drink, and you don’t do drugs.  You’re also a great friend, and you keep every single one of our friends in check.  You also have a natural, motherly instinct.                   

You also are great at balancing all of the things in your life: friends, school, schoolwork- _everything_.  You’d be a great mother, Laurel.”                   

“ _That means a lot, Oliver._ ”  Laurel sniffles again.  “ _Thank you._ ”                   

“The good people in this world aren’t treated right at all.”  I tell her.  “Well, it’s only six PM.  Do you want to come over, and we can hang out and talk?”                   

“ _Sure.  Is anyone else home?_ ”                   

“Barry is, and so is Iris.  But, the two of them are downstairs, crying to each other.”  I answer.  “See, Barry has amnesia, and he forgot everything.  He, so far, has only remembered me, Wally, and Iris.  When Iris talked to him, he remembered a lot, so that’s why Barry and Iris are crying and hugging.”                   

“ _That’s horrible!  Oh my god, is Barry okay?_ ”                   

“Don’t worry about it right now.  You need to worry about yourself, Laurel.  Anyway, come over.”                   

“ _I’ll be there soon.  Thank you again for comforting me, Oliver.  It means a lot._ ”                   

“I’m glad to help you out.  See ya.  Bye.”                   

“ _Bye_.”


	141. Chapter 141: Aaron's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short. Oh well. Next chapter, it'll be Laurel's P.O.V. Her, Oliver, and Barry will go to a restaurant or something, and Olivarry'll experience homophobia. I do not condone homophobia, obviously. It's a terrible thing in this world. However, homophobia might spice up the story, especially with Barry being an amnesiac. Again, I don't condone homophobia, or any of the LGBTQIA+ variations of homophobia. We all deserve to be treated equally, no matter who we like.  
> And, this is coming from a recently out bisexual. Bisexuality is often thought of to be non-existent, like, you're either gay (in my case, lesbian) or straight. However, there's not only those two options. There are many more options. For example, bisexuality and pansexuality. Once again, those are only two examples, and there are many more orientations.  
> I support them all. Bisexuality is real, and it's valid. Treat everyone equally.  
> Anyway, I apologize if this note was a bit of a rant. It needed to be said, though, especially with this being the last day of pride month. #LoveWins. Gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, whatever else, you deserve to be treated equally as everyone else. Well, unless you've done a crime, like fucking murdering someone, because criminals deserve to be in jail.  
> Still, though. Men, women, non-binaries, we all are equal. People shouldn't be killed just because of who they like, or who they are. I've heard of transgender people being killed, which is just sick. Heard the same about gays. Well, those people can go rot in prison, where they belong.  
> Don't arrest gays for "public disturbance." Same-sex couples deserve the same privileges as opposite sex couples. I mean, I'd want equal rights, because I want to be able to go out with a future girlfriend and have dinner with her in peace. I mean, I'm single, but still. Equality.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. I'll see y'all in the next one.

“Look at that, Aaron.  Another strike.”                   

So, as one can probably guess, I took Adrian bowling.  The idea just seemed easy, and I thought it would be fun.  And, it turns out I was right – it is fun.  Adrian’s having a good time, and so am I.                   

I ended up wearing a light blue, denim, button-up t-shirt, along with classic, blue jeans.  My shoes are nothing special – just a pair of the classic Adidas Superstar sneakers.  Meanwhile, Adrian’s in a fitted, grey hoodie, along with the same skinny jeans and Converse from before.  The jeans still make his ass look great, if I do say so myself.

The bowling place has a neon theme, and they overuse the colors.  The neon lights are the only way for Adrian and I to see.  It’s disappointing, to say the least, for right now, I just want to see him.  I can barely see Adrian.                   

I was just the one who scored a strike.  I’m kicking his ass at bowling, though I hate to admit it.  I turn to Adrian, smiling at him.  Adrian smiles back from the chair he sits in.  We’ve got our own lane, and it’s only the two of us.  We’re getting close to our last round, and I’m winning by a long shot.                   

Adrian stands up, and he grabs his bowling ball.  It’s black.  I step out of the way, and Adrian steps in front of the lane.  He looks back at me.                   

“I’m going to get a strike.”  He tells me.  “Just you wait, Aaron.  Just you wait.”                   

“I believe you.”  I smile at him as I sit down.  “Good luck.”                   

Adrian gets into position, swinging the ball back.  With a sudden movement, Adrian lets the bowling ball fall from his hand.  I watch as it rolls in a straight line down the lane.  The bowling ball strikes the middle pin, which knocks down all of the other pins. 

Adrian was right.  He got a strike.  I didn’t have any doubt in him, and he did it, just like he said he would.


	142. Chapter 142: Laurel's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just three friends going to jail for "public disturbance" nothing to see here move along and read the chapter children

I went over to Oliver’s and Barry’s, just in time to see Iris leaving.  I had to reintroduce myself to Barry, but that’s fine.  I understand why I had to, and I’m patient with him.                   

Oliver and I talked, and he comforted me about my break-up.  He encouraged me to adopt, and I decided that I would on Friday night.  It’s currently Tuesday, and I just can’t wait.  However, the reason why I’m not adopting now is because when I do, I don’t want to leave my child home alone right away.  After the weekend, I’m taking a week off of classes to stay home with my future daughter.  I’ve already cleared it with my professors.                   

See, I’ve always wanted a daughter, so that’s why I’ll adopt one.  She’ll be my top priority, no matter what.  I’ll love her more than anything.                   

So, currently, I’m sitting across from Oliver and Barry in a diner.  We all decided to go out for dinner, since none of us had eaten yet, and it wasn’t too late.  Oliver told myself and Barry that it was his treat, and he refused to let me help pay.  When Barry said he’d split the check, but he didn’t remember his credit card information, Oliver told him not to worry about it.                   

I’ve got no make-up on, with no fucks given.  I’m wearing a black, crop hoodie, along with black leggings, and classic, high top Converse.  My hair is out long, and it’s pushed over my left shoulder.                   

By now, we’ve already ordered our food, and we’re waiting for it to come.  Oliver and Barry are being all affectionate with each other, with Oliver’s arm swung possessively around Barry’s shoulders.  Oliver will sometimes lean over, and press a quick kiss to Barry’s cheek, which is just so cute.  The normal person would think I would be jealous, as the two are completely in love with each other, and I just experienced a break-up.  However, I’m not at all jealous; I’m happy for them.  The two deserve their happiness with each other.                   

I take a sip from my glass of Coke, and I watch Oliver’s eyes look over Barry’s body.  Barry doesn’t notice, but I do.   I don’t miss the way Oliver hungrily licks his lips.                   

“Damn, Barry, I think you’re in for a good time when you get home.”  I joke.                   

Barry looks at me, confused, while Oliver looks slightly embarrassed that I caught him staring at his husband.  Barry looks at Oliver, still confused.                   

“What does she mean?”  Barry asks Oliver.                   

Before Oliver can answer, someone clears their throat.  It’s neither Barry or Oliver, nor myself.  My eyes dart to the source, and I find a waitress standing at the edge of our table.  She’s kinda cute.  Her name tag reads: ‘Patty.’                   

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt you all, but I’m going to have to ask you three to leave.”  She says.  “As much as I don’t want to do this, two customers were complaining about the couple’s displays of affection, and they threatened to report me to my manager if I didn’t ask you three to leave.  This is how I earn a living, so I can’t lose my job.                   

Again, I don’t want to ask you to leave.  In my opinion, you’re not doing any harm.”                   

I look at her, in part shock.  I get defensive.  “Well, go tell those _customers_ to fuck off.  Barry and Oliver here aren’t doing any harm.  I’m lesbian myself, and I can understand how homophobic people can be.  If those _customers_ care so much, tell them to call the motherfucking police.”                   

Patty smiles, and she walks away.  I look back at Oliver and Barry.  Barry looks to be in shock from what just happened, while Oliver looks angry.                   

“Fucking homophobes.”  Oliver mutters under his breath, but I can still hear him.                   

Oliver’s mood changes probably as fast as Barry can run, and his expression is soft.  He looks between myself and Barry.                   

“Laurel, Barry, let’s go.”  Oliver says.  “I don’t want to end up in jail just because of dinner going wrong.”                   

Barry frowns, and he crosses his arms.  He looks at Oliver.                   

“You go.  I’m staying here.  If I’m going to get arrested for who I am, so be it.”  Barry looks at me.  “Laurel?”                   

“I agree.”  I smile at him.  “My dad’s a cop, so I’m sure he’ll be able to sort our situation out.”                   

Barry nods, still frowning.  Oliver’s arm is still around Barry, and I watch him pull Barry closer.  Oliver tightens his hold on Barry.  Barry, in turn, leans his head onto Oliver’s shoulder.  I smile at the two of them.  They’re just really cute together. 

The peace is disrupted when I hear the doors to the diner open.  I turn to see who’s entering, and sure enough, it’s a pair of cops.  I watch a few customer’s eyes go wide as they see the police.  They all are probably intimidated by them.                   

_Well, here we go_.                   

The police walk in a beeline to our table, and every customer’s head flies to watch them.  I see an elderly woman smirking.  _She_ must’ve been the one who called the cops on us.                   

As the officers approach our table, I stand up.  Barry follows suit, and Oliver follows him.  The police finally reach us.                   

“You all are under arrest for public disruption.”  One of the officers tells us.                   

“What?  Just because we’re all fucking proud to be homosexuals, and because they’re together?”  I ask.                   

“I suggest you don’t talk back to an officer, ma’am.”  The other officer warns.  “Hands behind your back.”                   

I sigh, and I turn around, putting my hands behind my back.  One of the officers slaps a pair of handcuffs onto me.  I see a woman looking at the officers in horror.                   

“They did nothing wrong!”  The woman defends us.                   

The officers ignore her.  I look behind me, and I see Barry and Oliver getting cuffed.  Oliver looks extremely pissed off, while Barry is frowning.  The officers lead us out of the restaurant, and to a police car, which is parked on the street.  One officer opens the door, and they shove Barry into the car first, then me, and then Oliver.  They close the door after Oliver is seated, and they get in their respective front seats.  The officer in the driver’s seat starts to drive.                   

“You know, I’m only in the middle because they wanted to keep you two apart.”  I whisper to Oliver.                   

“I know.”  He whispers back.  “It’s fucking sick.”                   

I nod in agreement.  I turn to Barry, and I see him looking down at his lap.  He’s frowning.                   

“I’m sorry this dinner had to be ruined.”  I tell him.  “I didn’t want it to be.  We were having a good time, too.”                   

Barry sighs.  “It sucks, I know.”  He looks at me, and his voice lowers.  “But, what you were saying about be being, quote, ‘in for a good time when I get home,’ what did you mean by it?”                   

I smile at him.  “You’re too pure for this world, Barry Queen.”

At that, Barry just looks confused at that.  The officers keep driving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                  

“What a way to spend a Tuesday night?  In a cell.”                   

I was the one to say that.  Barry, Oliver, and myself are contained in a cell, what I would estimate to be around eighteen feet by twelve feet.  Barry and Oliver are sitting the crappy bench, clutching to each other.  It’s really sweet.  Barry is clutching Oliver’s shirt, leaning his head onto his shoulder.  Oliver uses a hand to trail his fingers through Barry’s hair.                   

I hear the sound of doors opening, so I turn away from my friends, and I look through the bars of the cell to see who’s coming.  I’m not at all surprised, as I see Dad, in full police garb.  I rush to the bars of the cells, and I grip two of them with my hands.       

“Dad!”  I call out.                   

At that, Dad turns to the cell, and he looks shocked to see me.  He, alike I did, rushes to the cell bars.  He looks through them at me.                   

“Laurel, baby, what happened?”  Dad asks.                   

“My friends and I got arrested for public ‘disturbance’.”  I tell him.  “See, they were being affectionate towards each other, and some homophobic woman called the cops on the three of us.”                   

“That’s horrible, honey.”  Dad looks into my eyes.  “Is there someone I should call to bail you three out?”                   

“Hunter Clarington.”  I here Oliver call out my best friend’s name, causing me to look back at him.  “He’s a good friend of ours, and he’s Laurel’s best friend.”                   

“Oliver.”  Dad gets stone faced when he sees Oliver.                   

“Mr. Lance.”  Oliver greets.  “Pleasure seeing you again.”                   

“Are you with Sara again?”  Dad asks.                   

Oliver shakes his head, smiling, looking down at Barry.  “No.  I’m with him, my husband, the finest man in this world.”                   

To that, Barry’s cheeks turn red, and he smiles.  Barry closes his eyes, and he hides his head in Oliver’s chest to save himself from embarrassment.                   

“He looks familiar.”  Dad comments to me.  “When I guarded the jail, one of the prisoners there looked exactly like ‘em.  His name started with an S.”                   

“Sebastian Smythe.”  I tell Dad.  “Barry’s triplet brother.  He’d never do anything like that again.  He’s got a son, and is raising another boy.  Two sons on the way.  He’s Hunter’s boyfriend.”       

“Okay.”  Dad says.  “Well, the time I talked to him, he seemed like a nice kid.”                   

“They took my phone, so, can you go get?”  I ask Dad.  “I need to call Hunter, so he can bail the three of us out.”                   

“Of course, baby girl.”


	143. Chapter 143: Aaron's P.O.V.

By now, it’s about an hour after the date.  Adrian and I had fun together, but we didn’t kiss.  I _want_ to kiss him, though.  His lips just look so soft, and I hope they’ll feel good against mine.

After the date, I took Adrian back to my- no, _our_ \- our place, and we both got him settled in.  Currently, I’m alone in my room, laying on my bed and thinking.  Adrian, I believe, to be in the living room.  That’s where I saw him last.  My bedroom door is open, so that if Adrian needs me, he can just walk in.

My arms are cradling my head, and I’m lying flat on my back.  Across from my bed, there’s a mirror, and I stare into it at myself.  I’ve changed again, this time into a fitted, beige hoodie, with matching sweatpants.

 _I really do loo like Leslie Odom Jr._ I think to myself.  _I can sing like he can, too.  I wonder if Adrian sings._

Like he’s right on cue, I hear Adrian begin to sing.  His voice is beautiful.

I'm silent as he sings.  And, without willing myself to, when it's time for the male part, I start to sing back.  I modify it slightly, not including 'girl,' because Adrian's not a girl.  We duet the rest of the song _Secret Love Song_.

Even the song was female majority, it still sounded great when we sung it.  The song is _very_ emotional, I must admit.  It doesn’t even pertain to Adrian and I.  However, because we sung that one song together, I feel connected to him now.  It’s very strange, as we only met hours ago.  But I’ve already taken him on a date, and, usually, no one does that.  However, Adrian’s _special_.  I don’t know why, but he is.

I hear footsteps, and Adrian appears in the doorway.  He looks shyly down at the floor.  Adrian still has on the same hoodie from before, except he has on black, mesh shorts along with them. His hood is up, and his hands are in the pocket of his hoodie. And, hot damn, those _legs_.

 _That is very strange._ I think to myself.  _Talk less, smile more, Aaron.  Wait for it.  Patience is a virtue._

Not a single one of my life mottos helps in this situation, nor do they apply to it.  However, repeating them to myself is calming.

“I… um…”  Adrian looks up at me.  “You’re a great singer, Aaron.”

“Thank you.”  I smile at him.  “You are, too.”

At that, Adrian smiles and blushes.  He looks down at the floor, and, in the moment, he looks really cute.  I manage to take my eyes off of him.  I sit up in bed, and I scooch over to the edge.  I let my legs fall off, and the floorboards smack against the bottoms of my feet as they hit it.  It doesn’t hurt at all.  I lock my eyes onto Adrian once again.  I smile at his beauty.

“Come here.”  I tell him.

It’s not a command, because I’m not ordering him to do so.  Adrian doesn’t have to oblige.  No, my tone is much different than that of a commander’s.  However, Adrian does come over, and he plops down on the bed next to me.  At the same time as I look at him, he looks at me.  I can practically smell the aroma of sexual tension.

We stare into each other eyes.  His seem to sparkle, like the stars.  Those eyes just might be the death of me.

At first, I don’t even realize it, but Adrian and I are getting closer.  Closer, and closer, and closer, until my eyes shut, and our lips connect.

Just as predicted, Adrian’s lips are as soft as a pillow against my own.  They taste sweet, like candy.  It brings me to a high that I cannot bring myself down from.

Gently, as if I’m not allowed to, I raise a hand to cup Adrian’s cheek.  His skin is soft under my hand, of kin to a baby’s.  Slowly, we start to move as we kiss one another.  We move back and forth, pressing against each other’s lips.  The moment is just too good to pass up.

Without me asking, Adrian’s lips part.  We still move in harmony as I thrust my tongue in between the gap.  Adrian lets out a soft moan, and I yearn to hear more.  The sound is delicate, and it’s music to my ears.

Nervously, I let my tongue start to explore Adrian’s mouth.  His mouth is smooth and slick, and it’s unlike any of my previous partners’ mouths.  Adrian is unique, though.  He’s extremely handsome, just as smart as I am, if not smarter, funny, and oh so kind.  Usually, my lovers are only one or two of the four, the fourth being looks.  However, Adrian is them all.

When Adrian starts to withdraw, I do as well.  Our faces are inches away.  His eyes look so lustful, but I can’t give him the satisfaction of sex on the first day that we met, now, can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i altered the lyrics deal with it


	144. Chapter 144: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to write smut, but I decided not to. The next four chapters will be alternating between the P.O.V.'s of Hunter and Sebastian. I'mma start with Sebastian. Enjoy y'all

So, Hunter bailed Barry, Laurel, and I out.  I offered to pay him back, but, Hunter refused.  I still feel the need to pay him back.  Hunter just pulled up to Barry and I’s house.  I’m in the passenger’s seat, and Barry’s in the back.

So far, Barry knows only five people: myself, Wally, Iris, Laurel, and Hunter.  Barry still doesn’t know his brothers.  In turn, Seb and Adi don’t know of their amnesiac brother.  Well, not to my knowledge.  Iris might’ve already told them, or Hunter will tell Seb, when he gets home.  If Seb is told about Barry having amnesia, he’ll, no doubt, inform Adrian.  Sebastian and Adrian deserve not to be in the dark about this.

As Hunter pulls into our driveway, I look over my shoulder, so that I can check on Barry.

Barry, being a bit cautious, has on his seatbelt.  Usually, when we’re riding together in someone else’s car, we’ll both be sitting in the backseat, and my arms will be wrapped around him.  However, I know that isn’t safe.  We should be wearing seatbelts.  Barry’s also asleep.  His head is leaning on his left shoulder.  The way Barry’s handsome features are relaxed make him look utterly – completely – at peace.  Barry looks adorable, as he always does.  I just want to smother him in kisses, and tell him how perfect he is.  There’s three reasons that prevent me from that.

Number one: we aren’t in our bed.  Barry and I are in Hunter’s car.  A car is not the proper place to show my husband just how much I love him.

Number two: we don’t have privacy.  We’re in _Hunter’s_ car, and _Hunter_ is driving.  I don’t necessarily have anything _against_ Hunter, but I don’t think it’s right to be passionate with Barry in front of him.

Number three: the obvious reason.  Barry’s asleep.  Obviously, I can’t kiss Barry while he’s asleep.  Even though we’re married, I still need his consent.  I will _always_ need Barry’s consent.  If he says no, he means _no_.  The same goes for if he tells me to stop; I’ll stop.

Hunter parks his car.  As the car comes to a halt, I turn to him.

“Thank you.”  I tell him.  My eyes flick to the sleeping Barry.  “For both of us.”

“Not a problem, Oliver.”  Hunter smiles.  “Do you want me to tell Bas about…”  His face falls.  “…you know what?”

Now, both of us look at Barry, who’s still asleep.

I hesitate.  “Yeah.  Seb deserves to know.”

I glance at Hunter, only to see him nod.  Hunter has this solemn look on his face, probably due to the seriousness of the situation.  Hunter looks at me.

“Are you going to wake him up?”  He asks.

“No.”  I answer.  “I’ll carry him inside.”

Hunter nods.  I unbuckle as I turn forward.  Once unbuckled, I place my hand on the door handle.  I push the door open, and I climb out of the car.  I close the door behind me, and, once I’ve done that, I notice Hunter looking out of the window, and at me.  I nod in acknowledgement to him, and Hunter nods back.  I then walk to the door that will lead me to Barry, and I place my hand on the handle.  I step back, pulling the door open along with me.  As soon as the door is open, a cold breeze flies past me, and into the car.  The breeze isn’t cold to me.  However, when the breeze hits Barry, he shivers in his sleep.

I lean my torso into the car, and I slowly unbuckle Barry.  He doesn’t wake up, which is good.  In one swift movement, I scoop Barry up in my arms, and I pull him out of the car.  I expect Barry to wake up, because I moved his body so suddenly.  Instead, Barry snuggles into my arms.  He mumbles something incoherent – gibberish.

Holding Barry tight to my body, I bump my hip against the car door, closing it.  I feel his warmth, pressing tight into my chest.  Barry’s like a fire; he’s this bright, warm light.  Like a spreading flame, Barry’s essentially taken over my life.  It’s impossible to douse him, or to remove him from my narrative.

I take my walk to the house slowly, as to not wake Barry.  About halfway there, I hear Hunter’s car zoom away.  I continue to the house, holding Barry tightly all the way there.  I walk up the steps onto the porch.  Caution is sparked when the floorboards creak, and I try and succeed at walking quieter.  I unlock the lock, and just like I did with the car door to close it, I bump my hip against the door, but this time to open it.  Sure enough, the door swings open at the pressure.  I walk straight into my house.

When Barry wiggles in my hold, my eyes are immediately drawn to him.  Barry’s hands reach out, and he clutches at my shirt, pulling on the fabric.  I gladly let him, because I love feeling my husband’s hands on me.  Though, usually, it’s my hands on him, I still liked being touched by Barry.

I once again bump my hip against the front door, but this time to close it.  The door slams shut.  I am immediately worrying.

_Did I wake Barry_?  I ask myself.

I look down at the person in question, who is still sleeping soundly.  I sigh, a wave of relief seeming to wash over my body.

_Good, I didn’t wake him._

With my right arm, I still hold Barry.  I’m able to hold him, like he’s a feather, because of my muscular build.  Using my left hand, I lock the door.  As soon as that’s done, I use my left arm to once again support Barry’s body.  He looks really cute in his sleep, and as he clutches to my shirt, I feel needed.  Barry seems to need me, and I _definitely_ need Barry.  Barry, Wally, and Thea are my everything.

I quickly slide off my shoes, still holding an unconscious Barry in my arms.  I slowly walk over to the couch, and, just as slow, I sit down.  I look at Barry the whole time.  Barry clutches tighter to me once I’m sitting, with him now in my lap.

“Shh…”  I whisper, holding Barry’s body close.  “I’m here, Bear, it’s okay.”

Barry whimpers, and he does not adjust his grip.  He holds onto me just as tight.

_Should I wake him up?  I probably should.  If he’s clutching to me this tight, and if he’s whimpering, both of which are happening right now, then Barry must be having a nightmare.  There’s no better explanation for his actions._

“Barry.”  I lightly shake him.  “Wake up.”

Barry just whimpers, and he clings tighter to me.  Barry’s frowning, and his lips are quivering.  He looks so sad, and he looks a bit scared.  If his eyes were open, I suspect they’d look fearful.  If Barry feared, or fears, something, I would hold him tight and assure him that everything’s alright.

I shake him again.  “BARRY!”

Barry just whimpers again, and his frown deepens.  He clings to me to just as tight.   

_Know what else is tight?  His ass._

“BARRY!”  I shake him violently.  “YOU NEED TO WAKE UP, BARRY!”

At that, Barry’s eyes pop open, and they dart around to take in his surroundings.  When Barry’s eyes look into my own, I can sense the fear in him.

“Barry, are you okay?”  I ask him.

“F-fine.”  I can tell he lies.

“Bear…”

“Okay, I’m not.”  Barry takes a deep breath.  “I had a nightmare, a-and you were there.  Suh-suh-suh-someone had taken us captive, but I don’t know who, because they had a mask on.  They tied me to a chair, while y-you were tied to another one, what I would say to be five yards across from me.  And, t-they… they hurt you, Ollie.  T-they kuh-kuh-killed you in front of me-”  Barry starts to cry.  “-and I could do nothing, Ollie.  I watched you die, and I couldn’t save you.  I’m so sorry.  Sorry.  Sorry.  Sorry.  Sorry.”

“Barry.”  I remove one of his hands from my shirt, and I take it in my own.  I bring our clasped hands up to my heart.  “See?  Can you feel my heartbeat?  I’m here, okay?  What you saw wasn’t real.  I’m alive.  It’s okay.”


	145. Chapter 145: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, y'all.

I know I said I work until five, but something came up, so, I’m still here, in my office, at eight o’ clock at night.  I’m so fucking tired, and I just want to go home.  Well, at least Hunter came to visit earlier.  _That_ was nice, as he fucked me over my desk.  _That_ gave me motivation to keep working.

Adrian left with this “Aaron” dude at five, as did Marlize and Santana.  Caitlin wasn’t in, nor Oliver and Barry.  I’m fucking tired, and I want to go home, want Hunter’s strong and warm arms around me _right now_.  Alas, after fucking me, Hunter left to go take care of Alex and John.  I miss my family.

My cell starts to vibrate from where it rests on the desk.  Begrudgingly, I reach for the phone.  I smile as soon as I see who’s calling.  It’s Hunter, and I really need to hear his voice right now.  I answer the call in a heartbeat, and I bring the phone up to my ear.

“Hey, Hunt.”  My smile changes to a smirk.

“ _Hey, Bas.  How’s work?_ ”  He asks.

“Bad, ‘cause you’re not here.  I want to go home.”

“ _Then come home.  I miss you, Sebastian.  Alex and John have been wondering where you are for two hours now.  They’re starting to worry that you aren’t coming home._ ”

“I don’t have a car, Hunt.”

“ _Then get off your ass and speed home, Babe._ ”

He calls me ‘babe’ in a teasing tone.  It’s like Hunter’s mocking me.  No one’s _ever_ called me babe before, but I kind of like Hunter calling me it.  Since he teased me with ‘babe,’ I’ll retaliate.

“Well then, _hun_ , maybe _you_ should get off your ass and come pick me up.”  I retaliate.

“ _Did you just- wow.  Just wow._ ”

“Well, what am I supposed to do when you call me ‘babe’ for the first time, and you use it in a mocking manner?  You know it’s in my nature to retaliate, Hunter.”

“ _Hey, relax, okay?  If you don’t want me to call you ‘babe,’ then that’s perfectly alright._ ”

“Sorry, I just- I’m having a rough day, okay?”

“ _I understand, Bas.  I’m sorry that you aren’t having the best of days.  I know that your brother isn’t having a good day, either._ ”

“Which one, Adi or Barry?  And, what happened?”

“ _Well, Barry, Oliver, and Laurel were sent to jail for quote unquote ‘public disturbance.’  The three of them went to a diner for dinner, and Barry and Oliver were being affectionate.  A waitress asked them to leave, because a customer was complaining about their displays of affection.  It was some homophobic old, white woman who wanted them to leave.  Laurel and Barry refused to leave, and the woman called the cops, so all three were arrested.  I bailed them out._

_Barry also has amnesia.  It started when he fell out of bed very late on Monday night.  He hit his head.  Barry, so far, has only remembered five people: Oliver, Wally, Iris, Laurel, and myself._ ”

“Hunter James Clarington, you better not be lying to me right now.”  I try to keep calm.

“ _Have I ever lied to you, Sebastian?_ ”  Hunt asks.  “ _I think not.  I promise to not lie to you.  I’m serious._ ”

My mouth falls open.  “I _need_ to see Barry.  I _need_ to tell Adi.”

“ _Hey, calm down.  Talk to your brothers tomorrow, okay?  Barry’s had enough to deal with today already.  I don’t think he needs this, too._ ”

“I _want_ to see Barry.”  I grit my teeth.

“ _Tomorrow, Bas.  I know you’re impatient, but you need to think of your brother here.  He’s already been introduced to five fucking people, and I don’t want to overload him._ ”

“Well, since you saw him, why can’t I?”

“ _I only saw your brother because I bailed him out of jail.  Now, come home.  No pitstops.  I’ll know if you make one.  Come home, Bastian.  Come home to Alex, to John, to me.  Please.  I miss you._ ”

That makes my expression softer.

“Hunt…”  I let his nickname trail off my tongue.  “I… miss you too.  I really needed to hear your voice.”

“ _Bas…  Come home, so I can see you again.  Alex misses you.  John does, too.  I miss you.  Please_.”

“I’m just going to clean up, and I’ll be home in five minutes, okay?”

“ _You mean that?_ ”

“Y-yeah.”  My voice cracks as I stutter out the word.

“ _Bas…_ ”  He pauses.  “ _I’ll see you soon, okay?  I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Hunt.”  I sigh.  “Goodbye.”

“ _Wait._ ”

“Hm?”

" _Why’d you sigh, Bas?  Everything okay?_ ”

“Everything’s fine, Hunt, don’t worry.  Love you.  Goodbye.”

“ _Love you too.  Bye, Bastian._ ”

Just like that, the line goes dead, and the sound of Hunter’s voice in my ear disappears.  I miss the sound of his voice already.  It may be “weird,” but hearing Hunter’s voice makes me feel safe.  When I’m with Hunter and our family, my cover falls, and I can finally be my true self.

I speed out of my chair, and I begin speeding around my office.  Using my speed, I clean my office in a time that would’ve been five seconds.  After that, I grab my phone, and I slide it into the pocket of my suit jacket.  I use super speed to run out of my office, out of S.T.A.R. Labs, and all the way to my apartment door.

It took only two minutes to get here.  _Here_ is where I currently stand: out in the hallway, staring at my apartment door.  It’s all too familiar.  However, this door will lead me to Hunter, and I really need him to hold me right now.

I reach into the pocket of my suit pants, and I grab the apartment key.  It’s the only key I own.  Eagerly, I plug the key into the keyhole, and I turn the key to unlock the door.  Once I do that, I place my hand on the doorknob, and I turn, then push.  The door opens, and I’m surprised at what I see.

The apartment is completely clean, on the contrary to what it was when I left this morning.  The apartment was a mess; Alex and John’s toys strewn about the living room, textbooks and papers scattered all over the tables and counter tops, dirty dishes stacked in the sink, et cetera, et cetera.  However, the apartment is what I would call spotless.  The mess is completely gone.  Instead, there’s a single person sitting on the couch.  Hunter.

Hunter’s flipping through the pages of a wide-spine book.  The spine must be at least four inches long, and the pages look really thin.  What he’s reading has to be one of his law books.  I feel bad for him, though, ‘cause he’s not even halfway through the book.  Hunt looks really focused, which is quite attractive.  I want his attention, but, at the same time, I don’t want to disturb his reading.  He looks _really_ attractive, not that he’s usually not, because he is.  I don’t want to spoil the moment.

Hunter glances up, and as soon as I make eye contact with him, he smiles.  Hunter’s smile is beautiful, and I wish that I could see it more often.  Hunt, sadly, doesn’t really smile much.  Then again, neither do I, so that’s perfectly alright.  Seeing him smile makes me smile.

“Bas.”  He says my nickname.

I stare into his beautiful, teal eyes, smiling.  “Hey, Hunt.”

“Come here.”

I quickly take off my shoes, and I then walk over to my boyfriend.  Hunt’s eyes are on me the whole time, and I absolutely like the attention.  I like the way Hunter stares at my body, like I’m his, and his alone.  That’s true, though, as I am Hunter’s, and Hunter is mine.  We’re both lucky to have each other. 

I would’ve ran over to him, better yet, _sped_ over to him, but I have on socks, and I really don’t want to slip and get a concussion.  _That_ would be bad.  Plus, it would worry Hunt, and I don’t want him to worry about me.  Though I know he will always be worrying about me, I worry about him, too, so I suppose that makes us even.

I plop down on the couch next to Hunter, who immediately turns his open book down, so that the cover is facing up.  Hunt then places the book down on the couch next to him.  He finally turns to me.

“I’m sorry work was rough.”  He offers sympathy.

“It’s not your fault, Hunt.”  I look down at the couch.

I hear something moving slowly in the air, and I soon find out what said thing is when Hunter’s hand comes to gently rest on my right cheek.  Hunt’s hand gently caresses my cheek, and his hand feels so warm and smooth.  I hum happily.

“You know, I wish I could have you all to myself right now…”  Hunter trails off.  “But, I know how much Alex and John would like to see you…”

I look up into Hunter’s eyes.  Honestly, if he had me all to himself right now, we’d probably be in the bedroom, making out.  He’d probably then fuck me.  Though this is only a hypothetical situation, if Hunter _did_ fuck me, I have a feeling it would be slow.  It would be more of “making love” then “fucking my brains out.” 

“You can have me to yourself soon, Hunt.  I can only guess how _bad_ you want me right now.”  I smirk.  “Where are Alex and John?”

“In their room.”  He answers.  “Go see the kids, then meet me in our room.  I want to savor you tonight, Sebastian.  You look _so_ good in that suit.  You have no idea.”

“Oh, I bet I do.”  I stroke my fingers down Hunter’s chest, in a way that I _know_ makes him go crazy.  “You can do _whatever_ you want to me, and I’ll let you do it _all_.  However, I ask for one thing in return.”

Hunter smirks, and his eyes sparkle.  “Oh, yeah?  And what may that be?”

I stare him dead in the eyes.  “To suck your big cock, and to feel it throbbing in my mouth.”

Hunter closes his eyes for a long moment, before letting his eyes pop back open.

“Go see Alex and John.  Spend some time with them.”  He completely ignores what I say.

“I will.”

Hunter’s touch lingers on my cheek for a moment, before he lets his fingers slide off of my face.  I get up from the couch, and I start to walk away.  What I would say to be about three yards away, I glance over my shoulder, and I see Hunter staring straight at me.

“Something you’d like to say?”  I ask.

“Wally’s here too, you know.”  Hunt has on a straight face.

“Well, that’s nice, ‘cause I get to see my nephew.”  I smirk.  “See you soon, Hunter.”

I turn my head forward, and I begin to walk to Alex’s and John’s room.  When I get there, I immediately notice that the door’s wide open.  I peek inside, and I smile at the scene.

The three are arguing, but arguing playfully.  They’re arguing about which hero is the best: The Flash, Green Arrow, or me.  This is just- wow.  John’s actually vocal in the argument, unlike usual.  He’s actually talking, and not being shy.

“Flash is the best!”  Wally argues.

“Green Arrow is cooler!”  Alex argues.

“No, Blue Flash is the best!”  John argues.

“I thought you were on my side…”  Alex looks hurt.

“I think Green Arrow and Flash are cool, but I like Blue Flash the best.  His costume is blue, and blue’s my fav’rite color.  He’s funnier than the rest of them.  He’s also the Flash’s brother, but he’s definitely cooler.  Blue stands for peace and confidence and loyalty, while red stands for violence.”  John, unbeknownst to him, defends me.

“How do you know what colors stand for?”  Wally asks.

Alex puts a hand on John’s shoulder.

“’Cause he’s smart, Wally.”  Alex compliments John. 

John blushes.

“I mean, you’re smart, too.”  Alex compliments Wally.

“Thank you, Alex.”  Wally smiles.  “You’re also smart.”

“Yeah, he’s right.”  John says in a quiet voice.

Alex just smiles.  “Thanks, Jack.”

Little John’s cheeks grow even redder.

_Our son is smooth as fuck._ I think.  _Wally asked John, “How do you know what colors stand for?”  Alex answered for him, saying, “’Cause he’s smart, Wally.”  Alex snuck a compliment for his crush into a response to Wally, which caused John to blush.  When Wally told Alex he was smart, John agreed, and Alex was like, “Thanks, Jack.”  Hunter, what the fuck is wrong with our son?_

_There’s nothing wrong with our son, Bas, he’s just more advanced than a normal five-year-old._ Hunt thinks back.

_But he’s five!  How is he already this smooth?_

_We’ll never know.  Go say hi to them._

_Do you have to tell me what to do?_

_Hey, I’m just saying, Bas.  It’s simply a suggestion.  You don’t have to do it, but I’m sure the kids would like to see you._

I knock on the door frame, and, immediately, all talking dies out.  The three boys’ heads all turn to look at me.

“Hey, Dad.”  Alex looks like a dear caught in headlights.

“How long have you been standing there, Sebast’an?”  Wally asks.

“Enough to hear what you guys were arguing about.”  I answer, smirking.  “Blue Flash is _my_ favorite.”

John smiles.

“Know what?  He is pretty cool.”  Alex says.

“All of them are cool.  Most of them have super powers, but the ones who don’t have super powers are cool, too.”  Wally vibrates his hand.  “Me and Alex have speed.”

John’s smile disappears, and a twinge of jealousy flashes across his face.  So, Alex reaches up, and he buries his tiny hand in John’s hair.  Alex ruffles John’s hair.

“You know, John, you have powers, too.”  Alex tells John.          

“No, I don’t.”  John frowns.

“Yes, you do.”  Alex argues.  “They’re your kindness, your smartness, and how cute you are.  You don’t have to have super powers.  Not everyone does.”

John blushes again, and I just continue to smirk.  Alex takes his hand out of John’s hair.

“You three should get to bed.”  I tell them.

“It’s only eight!”  Alex protests.

“You guys are five.  Get in your PJ’s, then go brush your teeth, and get in bed.”  I instruct.  “I’ve had a long day at work, so I’m going to go to bed.”

“You’re just going to talk to Pops for hours!”  Alex points out.

John touches Alex’s shoulder.

“Alex…”  John seems to warn him.

“Guys, let’s just go to sleep.”  Wally offers the solution.  “I don’t wanna see Alex argue with Sebast’an.”

“No!”  Alex looks at me.  He pouts.  “I’m not tired yet, Dad!”

“Alexander Andrew Smythe-Clarington, go to bed.  It’s late, and you need your sleep.”  I say firmly, and then, I sigh.  “The three of you do.  You need your sleep to grow, and to be healthy.  I’m going to sleep, and Hunter, or Pops for you, Alexander, is already in bed.  He’s probably waiting for me.  Goodnight, Wally, Alex, John.”

“Goodnight, Sebast’an.”  Wally smiles.

“Goodnight.”  John says.

Alex sighs.  “’Night, Dad.”

I smile at the three before walking out of the doorway.  I make a 180, as my room is just across the hall.  The door is closed, which gives Hunter privacy.  However, there’s a countless number of times Hunter and I have walked in on each other changing.  There’s also a countless number of times we’ve changed in the same room.  Basically, what I’m trying to say is that he won’t mind if I come into our room without knocking first.

I quickly open the door, and I peer inside.  Hunter’s sitting on the bed, only in fully black boxers.  His legs are hanging off the side of the bed, spread a bit.  Hunter’s forearms are on his thighs, and his hands are clasped together.  He stares straight at me, smirking.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”  I ask him.

“Because I’ve been waiting for you, Sebastian, and I just can’t wait to have you in our bed.”  Hunt speaks softly.

_That_ makes me smirk.  I step into the room, and I close the door behind me.  I lock the door, and I turn to face Hunter.  I start to walk towards Hunter, all the while smirking.  When I reach Hunter, he unclasps his hands, looks up at me, and places his left hand on my left cheek.  He starts to caress my cheek, and I smile, and close my eyes.  I let myself melt into Hunt’s touch.

"You’re so amazing, Bastian.”  Hunt tells me softly.  “I missed you so much.”

“Missed you, too.”  I mumble, just standing there, enjoying Hunt’s soft touch.

“I wanna show you that I love you.”

“Aren’t you doing that right now?”

“Yeah.  But, I want to see every inch of you, and I want to kiss every part of you that I can reach, because you’re perfect.”

I hum happily.  “Help me out?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”  Hunt speaks softly.

I feel his hand being lowered from my cheek, so my eyes pop open.  Hunter is looking up at me, into my eyes.  His eyes look so very filled with love and adoration, and knowing it’s all for me just makes me smile.  Hunter smiles too, and he gently reaches his hands up to undo my tie.  My suit jacket’s already unbuttoned, so Hunter doesn’t need to unbutton it.  He, luckily, is taking off my clothes for me, so, I don’t have to do it myself.  I know Hunter’s getting some enjoyment out of this, because he’s progressing to getting me nude.  I don’t want to take off my boxers, and I believe that’ll be okay.  However, I like how Hunter’s taking care of me right now.

Hunter finally fully unties my tie, and he pulls it from around my neck.  The whole time, I look down at him, a smile on my face.  Hunter smiles as well as he works my clothes off.  He glances up into my eyes.  His teal eyes look like the ocean, and I’m starting to drown in them.

“You’re pretty.”  Hunt compliments me.

“Thank you.”  I drown farther into his eyes.  “You’re handsome.”

“Thanks, Bas.”

Hunter reaches his hands up again, and he starts to unbutton my shirt.

“How was your day?”  I ask him.

“The usual.”  He answers.  “Other than the part where I went to your office, and we fucked, because _that_ was amazing.”

I continue to smile down at him.  “Well, whenever we’re together, it’s amazing.”

Hunter looks up into my eyes.

“You cheesy little shit.”  He smirks.

I smirk back at him, keeping eye contact.  “Fuck off, Hunter, you’re cheesy, too.”

“Shut the fuck up and just let me take your clothes off, toi petite salope.”  Hunter says.

“Tu ne veux pas dire ma petite salope?”  I ask back.  “Parce que je suis à toi, Hunter.”

“Faisons-nous vraiment cela maintenant?”  Hunter asks.

“Yes, we are.”  I look into his eyes.

Hunter unbuttons the last button of my shirt, and he begins to run his hands all over me.  His hands move from my sides to my abdomen to my chest, rubbing against me, feeling me.  I let out a quiet moan as Hunt’s hands slide over my nipples.

“Fuck, Seb, you feel so good.”  Hunter mutters, tone lustful.  “Need you.  Right now.”

“Need you, too.”  I close my eyes when Hunter’s hands move over my nipples again, and I shiver.  “Fuck, Hunt, hurry up.  Please.”

I open my eyes, and I find Hunter reaching his left hand up to my left nipple.  Hunter, in two seconds, presses his thumb and index finger together around the nub poking out from, and he then sharply twists his two fingers.  I gasp at the pleasure.

When Hunter’s eyes come up to meet my own, they look lustful and mischievous.  Hunter’s lips are pressed together, and he isn’t smiling, nor is he smirking.

“You like that?”  Hunt asks, voice husky.

I gasp as he tweaks my nipple again.

“Fuck, Hunt, feels so fucking good.”  I close my eyes.  “Touch me.  More.”

“Wait, Bas.  I have to get this suit off you first.”  He says.

“Just fucking rip it off, Hunter!”  I half-yell, already hard. 

“No, no, no, I can’t do that.”  He whispers.  “That would just ruin the fun.  I like making you wait.”

“Hunter.”  I whimper, letting myself keep my eyes closed.

“Shh, don’t worry, Babe, I’ll be quick.”  He calms me.

Somehow, Hunt saying those words calms me, and my frustration is almost completely washed away.  Hunter quickly pulls the suit jacket, along with my shirt, off of my shoulders.  I open my eyes, in time to watch my jacket and shirt slide down my arms.  I let Hunter quickly get them off me, and I watch at he throws them on top of my tie.  Hunter quickly hooks his fingers in the waistband of my pants.  Silently, he unbuttons and unzips my pants.  Due to lack of support, my pants fall, and they pile around my ankles.  I hadn’t worn a belt today, as the waistband of my pants was tight enough to allow my pants to not fall off.

“Step out of those.”  Hunter instructs, not meeting my eyes.

I do so, and I step back.  Hunter grabs my pants, and he carelessly throws them onto the pile.  Now, I’m only in my boxers in socks, with Hunter sitting here, his eyes devouring me.  It’s like he’s the predator, and I’m his prey.  But, I like the attention.  Hunter’s eyes scan up and down my body, but he does not meet my eyes.

“Get the boxers and socks off.”  Hunter orders, voice firm.  He looks up into my eyes.  “Unless you need help with that, too?”

The way Hunter’s looking up at me is a way he has never looked at me before.  He looks expectant, hands clasped together, in the same position I saw him in when I came in here.  Hunter’s gaze upon me is firm, and I feel intimidated by him.  I won’t lie, Hunter’s intimidating right now.  Perhaps he learned to be intimidating from his time in military school.  I’ll never know unless I ask the man himself.

“I’m waiting.”  Hunter says, bringing me back to reality.

I smirk.  “I’d rather you _help_ me.”

Hunter looks unamused as he looks into my eyes, but amusement quickly sneaks its way onto his face as a smirk tugs at his lips.

“You little slut.”  He calls me.

At this point, I have a full hard-on, and it’s becoming unbearable.  My cock aches for release, a release that I don’t know if I’m even going to get.  In these situations, Hunter’s in control, because he’s my dom.  When we’re fucking, Hunter always tops, and I’m always the bottom, something that there’s nothing wrong with.  To finally get to my point, Hunter chooses if I get to cum, or if I don’t.

I place my hand on his shoulder, and I tap my fingers against his smooth skin.  Hunter has absolutely no body hair, which is good.  He shaves, and I’ll admit, so do I, but there’s nothing wrong with that.  I just shave because I don’t like having body hair, even though men are supposed to like having body hair, because that’s perceived as manly in our society.  I also like having a shaven face.  Yes, it may be hard to believe, but I’ve grown body hair _and_ facial hair.  Because I’m a twink, and I’ll admit that, even though I’ve denied it before, I’m commonly misconceived for never having grown body hair and facial hair.  In reality, I have.  I just shave really well, and so it appears does Hunter.

“Maybe you should show me how much of a slut I really am.”  I tell him, tapping my fingers on his shoulder again.

Hunter looks up into my eyes.  His eyes look dark and lusty as he stares up into my eyes.

“Then get your boxers and socks off, Babe.”  Hunt orders.

I just stand there, staring into Hunter’s eyes, smirking.

“Did you not hear me?”  He asks.  “Do I have to do _everything_ for you, Sebastian?”

_Maybe._

“Do you want me to do it for you?”  Hunt asks me.

“Yes.”  I let the smirk fall off my face.

Right now, I’m as hard as I can be, and Hunter seems to have not noticed.  I’m aching for release, and I just want his hands on me.

“Yes what, Sebastian?”  Hunt asks, just carrying the situation out.

“Yes, Sir.”  My words don’t register in my mind until after I’ve said them.

I’ve never called Hunter ‘sir’ before.  I know Barry calls Oliver it when they’re in scenes, because Barry and I very often talk about our sex lives with each other.  Barry’s said that when he calls Oliver ‘sir,’ Oliver becomes more aroused.  Barry then gets what he wants, so it's a win-win situation for Barry and Oliver.  Barry’s suggested that I try calling Hunter ‘sir,’ to see how he reacts.  So far, Hunt’s expression has not altered.  However, seconds later, Hunt smirks.

“Sir, huh?”  He asks.

I bite my lip, and I nod, not meeting his eyes.  I watch Hunter place his pointer finger on my chin, which he later uses to tilt my face up.  I’m forced to look into his eyes.

"Such a pretty, little slut.”  Hunter compliments, using a word that should be insulting, but it’s not.

I start to whimper.  Hunter’s teasing me so much right now, and I just want his hand on my cock.  I just want Hunter to give me the release that I need.  Precum drips out of my tip.

“Hunt…  Hunter, please!  I need your hand on my cock.”  I beg.  “Just take my boxers and socks off, please!  Need you to touch me.  Hunt, I need your hands on me.  I’ll suck your cock.  I’ll do whatever you want.  Just, please put your hand on my cock.  Hunter, please!”

“Shh…”  Hunter whispers.  “Shh.”

Hunter lets my jaw fall, as he lets his finger slip from it.  I look down, to see Hunt looking straight at the tent in my boxers.  He licks his lips.

“Well, we’ve got to do something about that…”  Hunter’s tongue wets his lips again.

Hunter places both of his hands on the waist band of my boxers, and he slowly pulls them down, being careful not to hurt me.  Hunt manages to work my boxers down, without hurting my cock.  The boxers fall around my ankles.

“Step out of those.”  Hunter instructs, voice firm.

“Yes, Sir.”  I obey.

I step out of my boxers, which Hunt scoops up, and throws onto the pile.  To help him out, I sit down on the floor, and I quickly take off my socks.  I throw them into the pile, which Hunter scoops up in his arms.  He quickly empties my pockets, letting everything in them fall onto the bed.

Hunter regathers the clothing into his arms, and, not looking at me, he turns around to the other side of the bed, and he gets up.  Hunter walks over to the laundry basket, and straight up just drops the clothes inside.  He turns around, and he faces me.

“Ready?”


	146. Chapter 146: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took long to post. I was busy writing the story for day 1 of Olivarry week, which I'm very excited for. I made a tumbr.  
> Follow me on said tumblr [HERE](https://nateheywoodspeakssixlanguages.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: Okay, I know I said two chapters ago that I would write Huntbastian for the next four chapters, but I'ma write Olivarry next chapter.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Bas stands there, on the other side bed, naked, waiting for me.  Of course, I had to take off his clothes, because Bastian needed “help.”  It wasn’t really even “help.”  Bas only took off his socks.

I’m still in my boxers, which I’m dying to take off, for I’m hard.  I’m not as hard as _Sebastian_ is, because my _boyfriend_ has a full-on boner.  It’ll take more for me to get as excited aa he is.

I avert my eyes from him, and I quickly pull my boxers down.  I then step out of them when they fall to the ground.  I pick them up, and I turn around to drop them in the hamper.  I turn back to face Bas.

Bas is just staring into my eyes.  Those eyes show so much emotion.  However, they also show that he’s desperate; desperate for my touch.  He told me himself: he needs my hand on his dick.  Well, he doesn’t exactly _need_ my hands on him, he just badly _wants_ my hands on him.  _Want_ is commonly misconceived for _need._

“On the bed, on your back.”  I order, looking straight into his eyes.

Bas looks at the bed, and his eyes flicker back to me.  He stares at me through his long lashes, looking absolutely desperate for my touch.

“Yes, sir.”  He shows obedience.

Bastian robotically climbs onto the bed.  He lays down on his back, just like I ask him to.  Bas gets comfortable, too, cradling his head and closing his eyes.  Bas takes a deep breath.  I walk over to the bed, taking care to make my footsteps as quiet as I possibly can.  My footsteps, thankfully, are almost silent.  I stand at the edge of the bed, and I watch Bas.

Bastian just lays there, waiting for me.  His eyes are shut tight, but I can tell he knows exactly where I am.  I keep my eyes trained on him for five minutes straight.  The occasional whimper and mumble of “touch me” escapes Bas’ lips, but, other than that, he makes absolutely no sounds.  Bas’ dick is sticking straight up, and he’s got a full-on, raging boner.  He’s aching for release, and we both know damn well that he needs stimulation to get that release.  Now, that stimulation will come from either my hand, or his.

 _Fuck, can’t wait any longer…_ I hear Bas think.

Bas begins to move his right hand towards his cock, but, when his hand is halfway to its destination, I clamp my own hand over it.  Bas’ eyes pop open, and, immediately, he looks at me.  Those hazel eyes look _so_ desperate.

“No.”  I tell him sternly, looking into his eyes.  “You don’t get to touch yourself tonight, Sebastian, unless I tell you otherwise.  _I_ will be the one to give us both pleasure, okay?”

Bas pupils immediately seem to be blown, and he nods.

“Good boy.”  I praise.

“Hunter…”  Bas trails off.

“Shh…  Shh…  I know, I know.”  I speak softly.  “I’ve got you, okay?  Don’t you worry, Bastian.  I’m going to make sure you’re satisfied.”

Bas smirks.  “Then get your hand on my cock.  Do I have to do it myself?”

“Did I _not_ just tell you _I_ would pleasure you tonight, Smythe?”

“Get your hand on my cock, Clarington.”

“Know what-”

I let Bas’ hands, still clasped under my own, free.  I then roughly grab Bas’ dick.  His face contorts as he gasps.

“Hunter!  Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …”  He lets out three cuss words.  “Fuck, feels so good.  More, please, Hunt.  I’ll do all of the shit you want me to.  Just- _fuck_.”

I smirk.  “Such a little slut, Sebastian.  Look at you, ready to do anything I tell you.  You’re _extremely_ enjoying my hand on your cock, and you seem to want more _badly_.  Isn’t that right, Sebastian?  You want more of my touch?”

“Please, Hunt.”  Bas doesn’t look at me.

“Good.”

I climb onto the bed, and I climb into position over him.  Bas’ eyes are closed, and he’s just laying there, entrusting me to give him that sweet, sweet release that he needs.  The fact that my boyfriend _actually_ trusts me means a lot, so, of course, I’m not going to betray that trust.  Tonight, I’m going to spoil Sebastian, right here in our bedroom.

I start to move my hand up and down around Bas’ dick, at a fast pace.  I watch in satisfaction as Bas’ head leans back, and his mouth falls open.  A moan escapes those lips.  It’s loud, and I worry that the kids can hear him.

“Are you a little slut who needs all of his filthy holes filled, and a hand on his dick?”  I ask.

“Yes.”  Bas blurts out, a simple answer to my question.

I stop jerking him off, and I rest my hand on his cock.

“Need it, huh?”  I ask.

Bas can only nod.  There’s this expression on his face that makes him look like he’s about to whimper, but there isn’t a whimper coming from those beautiful lips, and I don’t think there will be one.  His eyes open.

His mouth is still wide open from his gasp.  I’m about to plug two fingers into a mouth that can do wonderous things, and I’m about to thrust deep into him, but it’s then that I realize: _Neither of us are lubed up._

“Hunter, I’ve already prepared myself for you.  After you left, I lubed my ass up, just for you.”  Bas whispers.

I look into his absolutely beautiful eyes.  “You can’t be serious.”

Bastian smirks.  “Oh, but I am.  See for yourself, Hunt.  I’m all yours.”

I still keep my hand around his dick.  “You sure, babe?”

“It’s not like you’ll hurt me.”  He continues to smirk.  “Besides, even if you _did_ hurt me, I like it a little rough.  And, if it hurt too much, I’d tell you.  Now, hurry up.  I’m not waiting for you all night, Hunter.”

“Open that pretty little mouth wider.”  I order.

Bas does so.  He widens the gap between his lips, and it now looks like my Bastian is in shock.  But, he isn’t.  Not _yet_.  Using my free hand, I plug my index finger, my middle finger, and my ring finger into his mouth, deciding to use the three fingers instead of the planned two.  Bas’ lips close around my three fingers, and he gives them a brief, hard suck.  My fingers curl in his mouth.  Bastian then twirls his tongue around my fingers, causing me to close my eyes and take a breath.  My dick hardens up just a bit.  Next, my eyes pop open, and I look into Bastian’s eyes.  There’s a wicked glint to them.  I take a second breath.

“Good slut.  You’re making me feel good already.”  I praise.  “You happy that I filled one of your filthy holes?  Hm?”

Bas nods frantically, his eyes slipping shut.  I chuckle darkly.

 _God, he looks so sexy with the way his hair is gelled.  He’s beautiful._ I think to myself.  _God, he looks so tempting…_

“Babe, you ready?”  I ask him.

Bas nods, clearly excited.

“I’m going in.”  I tell him.  “Bite my fingers if it hurts, okay?”

I watch Bas’ eyes blink open, his eyelashes fluttering.  Bas looks into my eyes.  I can tell that the look of love he’s giving me is genuine.

 _I will, Hunt.  Now, please._ He thinks.  _Need you inside of me._

“I’ve got you.”  I look into his eyes.

From memory, I position myself above where I believe his hole to be.  I look into his eyes as I slide into him.  Bastian’s face scrunches up, and he looks like he’s wincing.  Bas isn’t making a sound, but I’m concerned.

“Are you okay?”  I ask, looking into those familiar eyes. 

 _Yes.  It just takes a few second for me to get used to the feeling of you._ His eyes have a helpless look to them.  _You can go now, Hunt._

I thrust slowly, gently, into him, not leaving his heat.  A low moan is elicited from his throat.  As he moans, Bastian’s mouth vibrates around my fingers.  I get harder inside of him.

“More?”  I ask, never breaking eye contact.

Bas nods, a silent confirmation of what he wants.  I thrust again, exactly like I did the first time, but this time pumping his cock in time with my thrust.  Bas moans again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  I can’t help the sinister chuckle that comes out of my mouth.

“Look at that.  I’ve got you worked up on the second thrust.”  I comment.  “Such a little slut, Sebastian.  You need my dick, don’t you?” 

Bas just moans against my fingers.  I chuckle again.

“Oh, Sebastian…”

I repeat the thrust and pump motions again.  Bas moans loudly yet again, which just makes me smirk.  Bastian’s moaning means he’s closer to his climax.  I must admit, I’m close, too.  The feeling of Bas’ tight ass squeezing around my dick is just amazing.  He feels _so_ good around me.

Bas stares into my eyes, the wicked glint once again present.  I can tell he’s planning.  I know Sebastian better than anyone else.  I’ve known him longer than his brothers and all of our current friends.  Though we hung out with Nick and Jeff and Thad and the rest of the Warblers back at Dalton, I still know my Sebastian the best.  I know exactly what makes him tick.  He tells me everything, and, in turn, I tell him everything.

Bastian catches me off guard as he humps the bed, his asshole clenching around my dick.  He takes me straight up and down with him, but I luckily do not fall onto the bed.  I cleverly squeeze the base of Bas’ dick, which makes him yelp against my fingers.  He doesn’t bite my fingers, so I keep going.

I keep up the slow, gentle pace, thrusting inside of him and working on his dick.  Eventually, Bas is fully erect, and I can feel his dick pulsing in my hand.  I feel something wet drip onto my hand, which I don’t have to look down to know what said liquid is.  It’s Bas’ precum.

I pause my moving all together, and I just look into Bas’ eyes.  For once, and I know he would hate me for saying this, but Sebastian looks shy.  I smile lovingly down at him.

“Go ahead, babe, it’s okay.”  I assure him.  “Cum for me, Bas.”

And, so, Bas throws his head back, his eyes slipping shut.  He lets out a long, drawn out moan as his cum starts to squirt out.  Bastian’s cum squirts straight up, similar to the water from a fountain, and I open my mouth.  I stick out my tongue, and I’m able to catch all of his cum with my mouth, leaving me satisfied.


	147. Chapter 147: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think there has been a texting segment as long as this since chapter 80

As usual, I wake up before Barry.  It’s still about pitch black outside, and I can just barely see Barry.  In fact, I can barely see _anything_ in our room.

Barry’s sound asleep in my arms.  He’s locked tight in my embrace, his one leg slid up against my own.  His arms are wrapped around my chest, his hands clasped on my left shoulder.  Ever since Barry fell off the bed, I’ve vowed to always hold him at night, so that he doesn’t fall again.  Barry’s memory is still not fully restored, and I have yet to contact Caitlin for help fixing his mind.  If that sounded wrong, or if it sounded like I think there’s something mentally wrong with my husband, I apologize.  His mind is just not in the right state at the moment, because he’s forgotten essentially everything.  Only some people and memories were brought back to my Barry.  Well, today, I’m taking him back to the college.  It may bring back some of his memories.

Now, usually, I would let Barry sleep, and I would wait to talk to him until he woke up.  However, right now, I just want to talk to Barry.  I don’t want to wait two hours for him to wake.  I lean down, and I gently press a kiss to his forehead.  I have full view of his face, so I’m able to do that.  Barry turns his head, and he clutches tighter to me.

“Mm.”  Barry mumbles something akin to gibberish a few seconds later, sounding like he doesn’t want to get up.

This time, I press a kiss to the top of his head, into his hair.  When I pull away, I smile.

“Good morning, beautiful.”  I tell him.

Barry turns his head to face me, and a big smile graces his handsome face.  The smile stretches from ear to ear, and it’s a bit watery, as he just woke up.  Barry’s eyes then slowly blink open, and I watch those long eyelashes flutter from the motion.  It’s beautiful.  _Barry_ is beautiful.

Once I’m looking into his eyes, my smile grows wider.  Barry’s hazel eyes just look so happy, and, because Barry’s happy, I’m happy, too.  Barry looks so happy, and my goal is to keep that smile on his face.

“Good morning.”  Barry tells me.

“’Morning, Bear.”  I smile down at him.  “How’d you sleep?”

“Well.”  He moves his hands over to rest on my chest, and I reach out my left hand to clasp with one of his own.  “You?”

“I slept well.”  I squeeze his hand.  “I… I kinda planned something for today.”

Barry’s smile almost instantly disappears, and it’s replaced by a frown.  Barry gives me the puppy dog eyes, which makes it near impossible to say no to whatever he’s about to say.

“But I wan’ stay in bed wit’ you.”  Barry mumbles.

“I know, baby, but it’s going to be fine.  I promise.”  I continue smiling at him.  “We’re going to go back to school to see our friends.”

Barry looks confused.  “School?”

“College.  We were in Glee club, and I’ve planned a little something for you.” 

The pouting expression is put away, and Barry instead smirks, an amused glint in his eyes.

“Are you going to sing to me, Oliver?”  Barry asks.

I continue smiling.  “I can’t give you a definitive answer to that question, _Bartholomew._ I guess it’s a ‘maybe.’”

Barry smiles this time.  It’s not an ear-to-ear smile, but it’s still a smile.

“You’re serious?”  Barry asks, a bit nervous.

“You’ll have to see, Bear.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Oliver**

**ALL OF YOU, THIS IS IMPORTANT PAY ATTENTION**

**Kara**

**What is it, Oliver?**

**Nate**

**It’s five in the morning Oliver what the fuck do you want**

**Oliver**

**I woke up at two and so did Barry**

**Ray**

**Hey, all!  What’s up?**

**Sara**

**And there’s sunshine -_-**

**Ray**

**Hey!**

**Laurel**

**Leave Ray alone Sara**

**Sebastian**

**The fuck u want oliver u woke me up**

**Hunter**

**Don’t be a cunt, Sebastian**

**Blaine**

**Hunter y did u call ur bf a cunt**

**Ralph**

**There are people that are pure in this conversation stop cursing**

**Peggy**

**eXaCtLy**

**Theodosia**

**I agree with Peggy**

**Iris**

**Lol**

**Ray**

**Ignoring you all.  So, Oliver, why have you texted us?**

               

**Trent**

**Probably for the same reason I’m here**

**Sebastian**

**TRENT**

 

**Trent**

**Sebastian.**

**Wes**

**Hello, everyone**

**Sebastian**

**HI WES**

**Wes**

**Hello, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian**

**ARE JEFF AND THAD HERE TOO?  I ADDED NICK SO NICK PLEASE ANSWER**

 

**Nick**

**Yeah, I added them**

**Thad**

**Lol hi Bas**

**Sebastian**

**Thaddeus, as much as I love you, mon ami, you do not have the privilege to call me Bas.**

**Hunter**

**Only I can.**

**Blaine**

**Oh no.**

**Trent**

**Hunter Clarington.  Never thought I’d hear from you again.**

**Hunter**

**Trent.  Listen, I know what I did was wrong.  I shouldn’t have given you guys steroids to help us win the competition.  It’s illegal,** **and it was obviously unacceptable.  I have changed, though, and you can ask anybody in this group chat for proof.  In fact, I bailed Oliver,** **the person who first texted in the chat, Barry, who’s Seb’s brother, and Laurel, my best friend, out of jail just yesterday.  I’m also a father** **now.  I am not going to sit here and beg for your forgiveness, though, as I don’t believe that’s right.**

**Trent**

**Wow**

**Trent**

**Holy crap.  You actually apologized.  I never thought that that would happen.  I forgive you though, Hunter.**

**Hunter**

**Really?**

**Trent**

**Yeah :)**

 

**Santana**

**As sweet as this is, let Oliver get to his fucking point**

**Aaron**

**Yes, I agree with whoever just texted.  Let Oliver get to his point.**

**Theodosia**

**And, who are you?**

**Aaron**

**Aaron Brunson.  You are?**

**Theodosia**

**Theodosia Prevost.**

**Peggy**

**OH MY GOD AARON AND THEODOSIA I SHIP IT**

**Aaron**

**I’m gay.**

**Theodosia**

**And I have a crush.**

**Peggy**

**YEAH BUT Y’ALL WE’RE LITERALLY HAMILTON CHARACTERS.  I’M PEGGY SCHUYLER, AND MY NAME IS LITERALLY PEGGY** **SKYLER.  THEO IS THEODOSIA SR., AND HER NAME IS LITERALLY THEODOSIA PREVOST, WHICH WAS LITERALLY THE NAME OF AARON** **BURR’S WIFE.  AARON IS AARON BURR.  I ALSO LOOK EXACTLY LIKE JCJ OMG**

**Aaron**

**I’ve carried this around wherever I go.  I look identical to Leslie Odom Jr.**

**Peggy**

**Lol**

**Iris**

**Not to be rude, but who the fuck added Aaron?  I’m pretty sure none of us know an Aaron.**

**Adrian**

**I did.**

**Nate**

**OH MY GOD ADI**

**Adrian**

**Nate.  Hey.  Listen, I know I disappeared, and I know that broke your heart.  I’m sorry.  I just… I don’t want to be with you**

**Nate**

**I understand.  We lost the soul bond, so I suppose we were never meant to me.  You’re okay, though, right?**

**Adrian**

**Yeah, don’t worry.  Aaron’s actually offered me a place to stay, and we’re roommates.**

**Nate**

**Okay, good.  I was worried.  Can we still be friends?**

**Adrian**

**Definitely.**

 

**Zari**

**What the hell did I just witness?**

**Winn**

**No idea, Zari**

**Kara**

**Okay, to help Oliver out, let’s do roll call.  Everyone, please state your name, age, preferred pronouns, relationship status, and, if you feel comfortable, your sexual orientation.  I mean, we just witnessed Nadrian’s breakup, and none of us flinched, so I suppose we all are apart of or support the LGBTQIA+ community.**

**Oliver**

**Alright.  My name is Oliver Queen.  I am 22, and I’m bisexual.  I’m married to a one Barry Queen, previously Barry Allen.  He/him.**

**Kara**

**Kara Danvers.  I’m 21, straight, and single.  She/her.**

**Sebastian**

**Hi y’all I’m Sebastian Smythe, am 22, and gay as fuck.  I’m in a happy relationship.  He/him**

**Wes**

**wHo??**

**Sebastian**

**Wtf Wes I think ur the oldest here ur supposed to be mature**

**Wes**

**Just answer da question lol**

**Sebastian**

**Hunter**

**Hunter**

**It’s true, hence the reason he allows me to call him Bas**

**Sebastian**

**And why I get to call you Hunt :)**

**Hunter**

**< 3**

**Sebastian**

**< 3**

**Santana**

**Stop flirting it’s gross**

**Sam**

**I just got here.  What’d I miss?**

**Peggy**

**So, what’d I miss?**

**Theodosia**

**What’d I miss?**

**Aaron**

**…Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss.**

**Sam**

**Someone other than these three please explain**

**Blaine**

**SAM**  
             
           

**Sam**

**BLAINE**

**Santana**

**TROUTY MOUTH**

**Sam**

**SNIXX**

**Blaine**

**Hi**

**Sam**

**Hey, Blaine and Santana.  How have things been?  Anyone else from the New Directions make it here?**

**Santana**

**Well, Finn did, but we all shunned him because he’s a cheating manwhore.**

**Ralph**

**I can confirm.  He cheated on me, and I caught him in the act.**

**Sam**

**Oh shit I don’t even know you but I feel sorry for you dude**

**Ralph**

**It’s fine.  This friend group is awesome tho cuz Santana and Seb confronted him.  Btw my name is Ralph**

**Sam**

**Seb?  Sebastian?**

**Sebastian**

**Sebastian Smythe.**

**Sam**

**Fuck you man**

**Sebastian**

**Hey, I’ve changed.**

**Blaine**

**He’s cool, Sam.  So is Hunter.**

**Sam**

**HUNTER CLARINGTON?**

**Hunter**

**The one and only ;)**

**Oliver**

**Must we do introductions again?**

**Sam**

**I don’t know who you are but I agree**

 

**Oliver**

**Shall we?**

**Kara**

**We shall**

**Oliver**

**Okay.  Sam, so you know, we’re stating our names, our age, our preferred pronoun, our relationship status, and, if comfortable, your sexual orientation.  I mean, most of us are part of the LGBTQIA+ community, and those who are not support us.**

**Oliver**

**That being said, my name is Oliver Queen.  I am 22 years old, and I am bisexual.  I’m married to a one Barry Queen, previously known as Barry Allen.  My pronouns are he/him.**

**Kara**

**My name’s Kara Danvers, and I’m twenty-one.  I’m straight.  I’m currently single.  She/her.**

**Sebastian**

**Tf is up y’all Sebastian Smythe 22 gay as fuck dating Hunter Clarington and raising kids with him he/him**

**Hunter**

**Sebastian, what the actual fuck?**

**Wes**

**YOU HAVE KIDS?**

**Sebastian**

**Well, one we adopted, and the other we’re raising.**

**Hunter**

**Yes, yes, we are.  Our children are gay.**

**Sebastian**

**Yes, yes, they are.  Fucking Alexander smooth af, holding hands with John.  Alex gave John his jacket, which was adorable.  They sleep together and just mmmph**

**Nate**

**Sebastian bot has been overloaded.**

**Rip**

**Bloody hell.**

**Sara**

**It’s okay, Rip.**

**Hunter**

**The name’s Hunter Clarington.  I’m twenty-two, and I’m gay.  I’m proud to be Bastian’s boyfriend, because I love him a lot.   He/him.**

**Blaine**

**Remember when you told me you’re “not even remotely bi-curious?”**

**Hunter**

**Well, that meant I was extremely gay, and I knew it.  You just assumed that I was straight.**

**Sebastian**

**(** **͡** **°** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°** **)**

**Hunter**

**Bas, I love you, but why?**

**Sebastian**

**Cuz I can.  Also, Hunt, come in here.  I wanna show you something**

**Hunter**

**Just send a picture**

**Sebastian**

**No u have to come in here**

**Hunter**

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine**

**Adrian**

**Hello, I’m Adrian Horton, but y’all can call me Adi.  I’m 22, and I’m gay.  I’m fresh out of a relationship, and I went on a date w/ Aaron yesterday and we kissed lol after we sang together.  He/him.**

**Peggy**

**What did you sing?**

**Adrian**

**Secret Love Song.  I started, he joined in.  We altered the lyrics just a bit.**

**Aaron**

**Yeah.**

**Peggy**

**WAIT I NEED TO SEE IF YOU CAN SING LIKE UR DOPPLEGANGER I CAN**

**  
Nick**

**IF HE CAN WE’RE ALL SINGING THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS**

 

**Ralph**

**I CALL JEFFERSON**

 

**Oliver**

**Usually, we all would have Barry sing as Alexander, but something happened, so…**

**Nick**

**It’s the reason why we’re here.**

Everyone who has yet to introduce themselves quickly introduces themselves, and I save all of the unknown numbers as new contacts in my phone.  We get back to the reason why I texted them all in the first place.

 

**Aaron**

**So, why exactly are we here?**

**Oliver**

**Barry has amnesia.  Look, I’m sorry to break it to you all, but it’s true.  Myself, Iris, Hunter, and Laurel sure know about it.  The four of us have spent time with him as he is now.  Sebastian, you probably know, and I’m not sure if Adrian already knew about this.  The plan is to bring my husband over to Ohio State auditorium, and for us to all sing.  We are going to sing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, for it is one of Barry’s favorite songs.**

**Sam**

**Wait, am I here to play the guitar?**

**Blaine**

**Yup.**

**Sam**

**Sweet.  I can sing, too, right?**

**Santana**

**Yes, Sam.  Okay, let’s all type the lyrics out in this chat, and whateva ya type ya sing.**

 

I text the first line to _Thinking Out Loud_.  Laurel texts the next line.  It's then Iris, then Sebastian, then Adrian, Hunter, Aaron, Nate, Kara, Blaine, Sam, Rip, Sara, Santana, Peggy, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Ralph, Tommy, Theodsia, Wes, Trent, Winn, Zari, Ray, Blaine again, Santana again, Sebastian again, and Sam again.  I finish it off.

**Iris**

**This is just sweet.**

**Peggy**

**Yes, it is.**

**Oliver**

**I had to make up an excuse for Barry to not use his phone.  It died, and I told him that I was using the one charger we share.  He didn’t even question it.  My phone’s at 100%.**

**Sebastian**

**Oliver, why?**

**Nate**

**So he won’t see these texts dumbass**

**Sebastian**

**Okay!**

**Ralph**

**No fighting.**

 

**Sam**

**Yeah.  Oliver, do you want us to have some sort of uniform?**

**Oliver**

**Well, I’m wearing a dark green t-shirt and black jeans.  How about we all wear that and sneakers, or, alternatively, a red t-shirt and blue jeans?**

**Jeff**

**FLARROW OMG**

 

**Iris**

**You know what that is?**

**Jeff**

**Yes, I know what it is.  How do you know?**

 

**Iris**

**I have a blog.  I mean, have you not seen my articles about the Flash?**

**Jeff**

**O_O shit that u**

**Iris**

**Yes.**

**Santana**

**Anyway, what time are we meeting there?**

**Oliver**

**Nine?**

**Wes**

**It takes us three hours to get to Central and it’s 5:45 so that’s good**

**Nate**

**Yuppiededooda**

**Hunter**

**It’s too early for this.**

**Jeff**

**Hunter is done with our shit omg**

**Aaron**

**Quite frankly, so am I.**

**Ray**

**Let’s get this show on the road!**

 

**Trent**

**Let’s.**


	148. Chapter 148: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://nateheywoodspeakssixlanguages.tumblr.com/)

 “Ollie?”

I look up, and I see Barry standing in the doorway, cradling Arrow in his arms.  He’s wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white socks.  His hair is still wet from the shower I heard him take, and it’s clamped together in strands, falling onto his forehead.  He looks adorable.  I feel my heart begin to race, and I smile, feeling breathless.

“Hey, Bear,” I say to him.  “Come here.”

Barry looks down at the floor, and he begins to walk over to me.  My smile disappears, as I’m concerned.  Usually, when Barry sees me, he’s got this big smile on his face.  An example of that would be the smile he gave me when I called him beautiful when we first woke up.  But, now, Barry isn’t smiling, and I just want my baby to smile again.

Barry sits down on the bed next to me.  He gently lowers our puppy onto his lap, and Arrow jumps onto the floor.  The dog then looks up at Barry and I, barks, and wags his tail.

“I fed you already, so, go on, little guy,” Barry says.  “Go play.”

Arrow barks again, and the small puppy starts to run out of the room.  It’s quite adorable, as the puppy has tiny legs, and his body rests low to the ground.  Arrow runs out of the room, and, once he’s gone, I turn to Barry.

Barry’s just sitting there, next to me, not moving closer to me when there’s a two-foot gap between us.  Usually, we’d be so close that our thighs are touching, but, right now, we’re not.  Barry looks a bit sad, and there’s a slight frown playing at his soft lips.  He’s tapping his fingers against his thighs,

“Bear, you okay?”  I ask him.

Barry doesn’t answer me, instead speeding up the pace at which he taps his fingers.  I scoot closer to him.

“Barry, look at me,” I instruct, voice firm.

When Barry stays in the exact position he’s in, I scoot even closer to him, get a good grip on his chin, and turn his head towards me, being a bit rough.  Barry just blinks, and he stares straight into my eyes.  The frown is there, and his eyes look so upset.  Barry doesn’t make a sound, though, and he just stares at me.

My expression softens, and I form a small frown of my own.  Barry’s not happy, which means I’m not happy.  That’s just how it works with him and I.  When he’s happy, I’m happy.  When he’s upset, I’m upset.  When he’s mad, I’m mad.  Oh, and if someone ever hurts him, they’ll have hell to pay.  I know I might be a bit overprotective, but I love Barry.  _No one_ will bring any harm to my baby.

“What’s wrong?”  I ask him softly.  “You look upset.  Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just…”  Barry looks down.  “I’m scared to go back to school.”

“Why, baby?  Our friends would _never_ hurt you,” I assure him.  “And, even if they _tried_ , they wouldn’t get to you, as I’d be protecting you.”

Barry looks me dead in the eyes, and he says, “I don’t even remember _half_ of our friends, _Ollie_.”

My frown deepens, and, as soon as that happens, Barry’s eyes tear up, and he starts to cry.  This just breaks my heart, as it personally hurts to see Barry cry.  My hand slips from his jaw, and I quickly take Barry into my arms.  Barry’s head leans onto my shoulder, and his hands find the fabric of my shirt to clutch at.  I rub Barry’s back, trying to soothe him.

“Shh, I know, I know,” I whisper into his hair.  “I know it’s hard, Bear.”

Barry cries harder, clutching to me.  I hold him tight, rubbing his back, trying my best to comfort him.  And, luckily, it helps.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull into a parking spot at the college, and, I smile, as I recognize my surroundings.  This is the same parking spot I always used.  I look to Barry, who looks nervous.  I ended up wearing my black leather jack.

It’s ten minutes before we’re supposed to be in the auditorium, so we have to hurry.  But, before we go in, I must tell everyone we’re here.  So, I take my phone out from my pocket, and I go to open my message app.

“This looks familiar,” Barry comments.  “I don’t know why it’s familiar, though.”

“This was our parking spot when we went here,” I explain.  “We’ll go inside in a minute.  I just need to notify our friends that we’re here,”

“Okay.”

I finally get around to opening my messages, and I type out one to the group.

 

**Oliver**

**Barry and I are here.**

**Sam**

**Okay.  Everyone else is backstage, phones turned off.  They told me to respond if you texted.  All Ohio State glee members are here, along with the select few Warblers, and me, from the New Directions.  I brought my guitar.**

**Oliver**

**Good, because it’s needed.  Do we have someone playing piano?**

**Sam**

**Sebastian is.  I still can’t believe how he’s changed.**

**Oliver**

**Yeah.  On his first day here, he stormed out of homeroom because people were joking about his name.**

 

**Sam**

**Well, I’ve talked to him, and he’s not at all like he was.  It’s good.**

**Oliver**

**Yup, it is.  Anyways, I’m taking Barry in now, so get ready.**

**Sam**

**Okay.**

I shut my phone off, put it in my jacket’s pocket, and I turn to Barry.  He’s just sitting there, still looking nervous.  He shivers.

“Want my jacket?”  I ask, already taking it off for him.

Barry nods, not looking at me.  I finally get my jacket off, and I hand it to Barry, who unbuckles.  He then pulls my jacket.  Seeing Barry in my jacket, at the very least two sizes too big for him, is just adorable.  I unbuckle, too, and we both get out of the car.  I watch Barry search my pockets, and he takes out my keys.  He presses the button to lock the car, then pushes the keys back into their place.

We begin to walk, and Barry immediately grabs my right hand with his left.  I grip his hand tight, and we begin to walk around campus.  I’ve already cleared it with the people in charge that Barry and I are visiting our friends, which they allowed, so we don’t need to check in at the office or anything.

I lead Barry to the front doors, and he stays silent the whole time.  Once we’re there, I hold the door open, and Barry and I walk through.  We get into the hallway, where Barry stops.  I stop, too, and I look at him.  Barry looks around, and he takes everything in.  The curiosity to his eyes is just plain adorable, and it causes me to smile.  When Barry’s eyes finally land on me, I squeeze his hand.

“Ready to go?”  I ask him.

“Yeah.”  Barry’s voice is small.

I give his hand another squeeze, and we begin to walk.  There’s a lot of turns we have to make along the way, and there’s barley any people in the hallway.  No one spares us a glance, which is good, because we don’t have time for homophobia right now.  When Barry and I get to the auditorium, we stop before entering.

“Ollie, I’m nervous,” Barry voices.

I turn to look at him.

“I promise you, you’ll have fun,” I tell him. 

“I trust you.”

With my free hand, I push open the door to the auditorium, and I lead Barry through.  Once we’re inside, I take everything in.

There’s only two people on the stage: Sebastian and Sam.  Sam told me what he looks like, so I know it’s him who I see sitting on the stool.  Seb is there at the piano, next to Sam.  Sam’s in a dark green t-shirt and black jeans, while Seb’s in a red t-shirt and blue jeans.  I look to Barry, to see him confused.

There’s a chair set a few feet away from the instruments. 

I start walking towards the stage, holding Barry’s hand the whole time as he follows me.  Seb and Sam watch us, smiling.  I smile back at them, and I finally reach the stage.  I lead Barry up the steps, and I start to lead him over to the chair.  I feel Barry tense up as we get closer.

_They’ll cause you no harm, Bear._

I sit Barry down in the chair, still holding hands.  Barry still looks confused.  I mean, he has the right to be, as I’ve told him nothing about what’s happening right now.

“Ollie, what’s going on?”  Barry asks.

I simply wink at him, and I tap my foot against the stage, a non-vocal queue for Sam to start playing his guitar.  Seb will come in on the piano a bit later.  Literally one second after Sam starts playing his guitar, I start to sing  _Thinking Out Loud._

When my lines are done, Barry’s confusion is swept away, and, instead, he smiles.  I hear someone walking towards us, and soon enough, Laurel is standing right next to me.  She sings her line.  Iris is next to walk over, and she grabs Barry’s right hand.  Barry’s smile grows as he sees his sister.  Iris sings her line.

Seb starts on the piano, so we all turn to look at him.  Seb sings his lines, his voice full of emotion.  Adi walks up behind Seb, and he stands at his right.  He sings his line.   Hunter walks up behind Seb, standing on the other side of his boyfriend.  You can assume what he does.

The man who must be Aaron walks up behind Adi, and he sings his line.  After hearing him sing, I come to the conclusion that it is Aaron.  He looks and sounds  _exactly_ like Leslie Odom Jr.

This time, Nate walks from another direction, and he stops to stand at the left side of me.  He sings his line, Kara walks out from nowhere, and she stands to Iris’ right.  Kara sings her line, smiling like a dork.  Blaine comes out next, and he stands to Nate’s left.  Barry’s eyes dart between each person as we hear Blaine sing his line.  Sam finishes the line, still playing his guitar.  Rip’s next, standing to Blaine’s left.  I've never noticed how great Rip's voice sounds.

Santana walks out, and she stands to Kara’s right.  She sings her line.  Sara walks over to stand next to her boyfriend, and she sings her line.  The small woman named Peggy walks to stand next to Santana, and her powerful voice forms her line.  Then, Jeff, Nick, and Thad walk out, and the three Warblers gather next to Peggy.  Jeff, Nick, and Thad split a line, Jeff singing first, then Nick, and finally Thad.  Everyone else finally walks out, and they find spaces where they are still able to be seen by Barry.  Barry looks around at everyone.

Ralph sings, and then Tommy.  I still hold Barry’s left hand, and Iris holds Barry’s right.  When Theodosia starts to sing the next line, the rest of us begin singing the word ‘ooh,’ just like it is sung in _Thinking Out Loud_ ’s original.  Wes starts to sing, and Theo sings with the rest of us.  Trent sings, and then, it's Winn's turn.  The ‘oohs’ cease, and Sam plays a guitar solo, lasting approximately twelve seconds.  During it, Sam sings what you can only describe as nonsense.  The guitar solo lasts about ten more seconds.  The ‘oohing’ stars again as Zari sings, the same drill as before.  

The remaining people sing in this order: Zari, Ray, Blaine again, Santana again, Sebastian again, Sam again, and I finish the song.  Seb stops playing the piano, and Sam stops playing the guitar once I finish singing.  I look back at Barry, my sweet, sweet Barry.  He’s teary eyed, and he’s looking straight into my eyes.

“I remember,” Barry says.  “I remember most all of you, but I have no idea who the guy playing the guitar-“  Barry looks at Sam.  “-or the four people seeming in formation with Nick-“  Barry looks at Jeff, Nick, Thad, Wes, and Trent.  “- _or_ the smol woman is.”

Peggy smiles.

“You called me smol,” she says.

Barry lets go of my hand, and Iris’ hand.  He clasps his hands together, and he shrugs.

“Yeah,” Barry says, looking to Peggy.  “But, like, what’s your name?”

"My name’s Peggy, Barry,” Peggy introduces herself.  “The guy on the guitar is Sam.”

Barry looks to Sam, who smiles.

“Hi.”  Sam gives a small wave.

Barry looks at the five Warblers.

“I’m Thad,” Thad introduces himself.  “To my left is Jeff, and behind us is Nick, who you already know, Wes, and Trent, in that order, from left to right.”      

There’s a chorus of variations of ‘hello’ from the Warblers.

“What now?”  Sam asks, smiling.

“SAM!”  I hear someone yell Sam’s name.

I look towards the direction of the noise, and I see a man that’s flamboyantly gay standing by the auditorium doors, along with a black woman, a white woman, Finn, surprisingly, Quinn, and a light-skinned man.  Everyone, save for the last mentioned man, looks  _very_ angry.


	149. Chapter 149: Sam's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is the last time i promote myself](https://nateheywoodspeakssixlanguages.tumblr.com/)

I’m shocked to see Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Jake there.  They must’ve followed me here.  Well, ever since we lost Santana and Blaine, the New Directions have gotten possessive of their members.  Well, Jake and I have not, as we don’t really care if someone wants to leave.

I sigh, and I swing my guitar over my shoulder.  I look around at everyone.

“Santana, Sebastian, Hunter, Blaine, back me up?”  I ask.

Santana smirks.  “Of course, trouty mouth.”

I smirk at the playful use of the nickname.  Everyone on stage clears a path for us, and Santana, Blaine, Seb, Hunter and I make our way off stage.  We walk over to the group of New Directions, who honestly disgust me half of the time.  They talk so much shit about the Ohio State Glee club, and, since I just met them, I know for a fact that they aren’t bad.  They don’t even know the details of who everyone is, what they’ve gone through.  What gives them the right to hate them, when they’ve done nothing wrong?  Sure, they won Sectionals, Regionals, _and_ Nationals, and, I’ll admit, I was jealous of them for that.  They’re a new club, and they somehow are already at the top in the country.  My friends have taken it too far, though.

"Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, new kid, how have you guys been?”  Seb asks, seeming genuine.

Jake smiles.  “Good.  How have you been, man?”

“Good,”  Seb answers.  “I don’t even know your name, and I usually don’t say this, but you seem nice.”

Jake nods.  Kurt looks disgusted, and he crosses his arms.

“What do you want, meerkat?”  Kurt asks, obviously annoyed.

Santana smirks.  “Lady Hummel.  We’re just here to back up Sam.”

I watch Rachel glance at Hunter.

“You were barred from Warbler competitions and events,” she says.

“This is not a Warbler thing, Rachel,” Blaine starts.  “Only five of the current members are here.  Hunter’s changed.  So has Sebastian.”

“You still a cheating manwhore, Finn?”  Santana asks.

Kurt looks shocked.  “Finn never chea-“

“Wait, what?”  I ask, looking at Santana in shock. 

“Ralph Dibny,” Santana crosses her arms.  “Know him?”

I nod, already at a realization.  I only met Ralph today, but he’s a really funny guy.  He seems kind, so hearing that he got cheated on is upsetting.

“I’ve never heard that name before,” Mercedes says.  “What does he have to do with this?”

“My ex.”  All eyes fly towards Finn, who actually looks close to tears.  “I’m sorry, okay?”

“That’s messed up, dude."  Jake looks down at the floor.

“He walked in on them, too,” Blaine looks down at the floor.  “But, hey, he has Theodosia.  And, God, they look so in love.”

“Yeah,” Seb agrees with Blaine, and then he looks up at my “friends.”  “Now, if you came here just to scream and yell at us, you can leave right fucking now.  I’ll personally show you the way out.  You all interrupted a great moment.”

“What moment?”  Jake questions.

“I’ll tell you later, dude,” I nod at him.  “Can’t with these five present, though.”

“Sam, are you with them?”  Quinn asks.

“They’ve treated me with much respect,” I tell her.  “Literally, here, everyone is treated as an equal.  Sure, there are captains, but it’s only because they’ve been here the longest.  Newer members still get to sing, and we all get to show our voices.  Especially in the song we just sung.  It was _Thinking Out Loud_ , and you guys ruined the mood by walking into the room.  I bet you followed me here.”

Every single one of them looks down at their shoves, except for Jake.  Jake has always been honest.  People say he’s a douche, but he’s not one at all.  He’s the youngest in the New Directions, and people treat him like an idiot for that.  I, on the other hand, treat him like an equal, because that’s what he is.

“They dragged me along,” Jake says.  “Sorry, Sam.  I didn’t want to come, but they made me.”

“I believe you, Jake.”  I smile at him.

“All of you, save for Puckerman Jr., leave,” Santana demands.  “He’s being nice right now.”

“Like you are.”  Kurt’s head jolts up, and he glares at Santana, then at Sebastian.  “I still hate you.”

“Are you really still pissed about the slushie incident?”  Seb asks in disbelief.  “That was resolved a _long_ time ago.  So was the steroids incident.  We’ve all changed.  We’ve all grown up.  Here you are, bothering over the past.  I have matured, Kurt, and it seems you have not.”

“I’m definitely more mature than you are.”  Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Guys, let’s just stop fighting,” Blaine says.  “It’s not worth it.”

“I agree,” Jake says.  “You guys can go.”


	150. Chapter 150: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been working on this chapter, along with Olivarry Week 2018 fics. Enjoy!

It’s a bit after thee confrontation with the New Directions.  Jake’s still here, and we’ve introduced him to everyone.  Jake and Peggy are actually the same age.

We’ve all decided to sing.  Solos, duets, it doesn’t matter.  _The Room Where It Happens_ is going to be our group number, with everyone except Barry singing.  Aaron’s going to be the lead soloist for the song, because, _come on_.  Ralph’s singing Jefferson, Adi is singing Alexander, and Nick is singing Madison.  Everyone else is singing the ensemble and company parts.

I’m the first one to sing, and I have a song in mind already.  I get up from my chair, already having volunteered to go first.  After _Thinking Out Loud_ , we set up a semicircle of chairs.  I can feel Bastian’s eyes on me, which is good, because I need his attention for what I’m about to do.  After all, I’m singing this song to him.

I walk behind Bas’ chair, and he watches me, not speaking.  I can tell he’s curious.  In fact, I can _feel_ it.  I intend for this song to tease him.  Maybe, it’ll reward me with a kiss.  Maybe _he’ll_ fuck me for a change.  I do wonder how that would turn out.

I lean my head next to his ear, and I place my hands on his shoulders.  I recall the lyrics to _PILLOWTALK_ , and I begin to sing.  I begin to trail my fingertips down his shoulders after I finish the verse, slowly starting to move them to his biceps.

After singing the pre-chorus, Sebastian’s head leans back, and he looks into my eyes, then smirking.

 _Get up, Bas,_ I order through thought.  _Wanna hold you in my lap._

_Want your arms around me._

_Come on, Bastian, get up._

Bas finally does so.  He brings his head forward, and then stands up.  I take a quick glance around at everyone, and I see a lot of confused faces.  I give it no thought, instead walking, then sitting down in Bas’ chair.  It’s warm.  Seconds later, Bas plops down in my lap, and I wrap my arms around him, to keep him close.  I rest my chin on his right shoulder, and I continue the song, singing the chorus.

 Focusing on the back of Bastian’s head, I begin rubbing circles into his smooth skin.  Bas’ head leans back onto my left shoulder, and I get a good look of his face.  His eyes are shut, lips slightly parted.  His long eyelashes fall peacefully onto his cheeks.  His expression is almost _exactly_ like it is mid-orgasm, which gets me fucking hard.  My dick steels up in Sebastian’s ass, and, luckily that beautiful ass hides it.  I continue singing until I finish.

 I look up, and everyone is staring at me.  Some people are smirking, while some look surprised.  Bas is still in the same position in my lap.

“Well, I never knew _the_ Sebastian Smythe could fall victim to a love song,” Nick says, smirking.

I look down at Bas, who begins to speak, his eyes still closed.

“Nicholas Curtis Duval, shut the fuck up.  I’m really enjoying this position right now, and I’ll have you know, Hunter’s got a full boner poking into my ass, and I’m really enjoying how it feels.  Shut the fuck up,” Bas says seriously.

“Ew.”  Santana looks disgusted as she crosses her arms.  “Get a room.”

“Believe me, Santana, we would, but I’m not having everyone see the tent in my pants,” I say.  “Now, next song.”

“I need a guy for _Love the Way You Lie_ ,” Peggy says.

All heads fly to Jake, who is now standing up.

“I’ll do it,” Jake volunteers.

Peggy stands up, too, and, wordlessly, the two make their way to the center.  They stand face-to-face, perhaps only six inches apart.  The two duet  _Love the Way You Lie._ Before anyone even has a chance to clap for them when the song's done, Peggy’s speaking.

“Part two?”  she suggests.

Jake smiles, and then shrugs.  “Why the hell not?  Start us off.”

Peggy smirks.  “Gladly.”

Peggy sings the first two verses and repeats the chorus twice.

 _They’re_ _great at this,_ Bas comments.

_I agree._

The two continue on with the song.

As soon as Peggy's voice dies out, almost everyone is clapping.  _Almost_ because I’m still rubbing circles into Bas’ smooth, pale skin, and he’s just sitting there, enjoying it.  When Peggy and Jake look at Sebastian and I for our reactions, I nod at them, signaling that it was good.  Jake nods back, and Peggy smiles.  They go off to conversate, while I focus back on Bastian.

He’s still horny, but he hasn’t popped a hard one.  My own member is starting to soften, so that’s good.  I still rub Bastian’s smooth skin, though, as I know he’s enjoying it.  His skin is so smooth and perfect.

“Can you guys stop?  You’re both being _way_ too sexual right now,” Nate comments.

Bas sighs.  “Fine.  But, you’re singing next.”

I stop rubbing his skin, and I slide my hands out from under his t-shirt.  Bas climbs out of my lap, and he sits down in my original seat.  I then watch Nate shrug.

“I don’t have a problem with singing.  Well, actually, I want to rap, but, whatever.”  Nate waves his hand.  “Let me get this show on the road.”


	151. Chapter 151: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, y'all, I wanted to say that I like "Rap God" as a song. I don't agree with the slight homophobia to it, obviously. Welp, I'ma go now. Enjoy!

So, I’ve decided to rap none other than _Rap God._ It’s fast paced, but I’m fairly sure I can rap it perfectly.  I’ve done so before, so, I can do it again.

I cross my arms over my red t-shirt, and I begin the song.  When I finish, everyone is staring at me with shocked expressions.  They could be surprised at how fast I can rap, or they can be surprised at the song.  Yes, the lyrics are controversial, and I know that.  I really didn’t want to say ‘fag’ and ‘faggot,’ nor did I want to say ‘gay lookin’ boy’ or ‘so gay, I can barely keep a straight face.’  It’s offensive, I know.  And, especially since I am gay, it should be offensive to me.  But, I view it as just another song.  I have an explanation if anyone asks why I chose the song in particular.

"Shit, dude, you can rap,” Tommy comments.  “That fast, too?  It’s impressive.”

I smile.  “Thanks.”

“Oh, and by the way, I don’t believe any of us were offended by the song,” Laurel says.  “Sure, it may be controversial and offensive to others, but, we got that you’re just repeating the lyrics, Nate.”

“Good, ‘cause I was worried.”  I pause.  “Hey, how much time do we have left before a few of us, myself included, have to go to our next class?”

I look around at everyone, and I see Aaron check his watch.  I keep my eyes on Aaron, watching him.  He looks up, and he meets my eyes.

“About twenty minutes,” he says.  “Why?”

“We should do the group number,” Wes says.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure Aaron wants to be in the room where it happens.”  Adi wiggles his eyebrows.

“I swear, Adrian, if you don’t stop-“  Aaron cuts himself.

“Ooh, if he swearin’ to God, you know he’s serious,” Theo says.

“I did not swear to God, Theodosia, I just swore,” Aaron says, remaining calm.  “Besides, I’m an atheist, therefore I do not believe there is a quote unquote ‘God.’”

“I’m sorry if I offended you.”  Theo looks down at the stage.

Aaron smiles.  “It’s fine.”

“Well, then.”  I clap my hands together.  “Let’s start _The Room Where It Happens_.”


	152. Chapter 152: Aaron's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be in the room where it happens.

“Ah, Mister Secretary.”

“Mister Burr, sir.”

Adi and I are face-to-face.  The chairs have been cleaned up, and a few people cleared off stage.  On the stage are me, Adi, Ralph, Nick, Hunter, Sebastian, Nate, Laurel, Theodosia, Peggy, Ray, Winn, Blaine, Iris, Sara, and Santana.  I, Adi, Ralph and Nick have been assigned the main parts.  Hunter, Sebastian, Nate, Laurel, Theodosia, and Peggy have been assigned the parts of the company, while Ray, Winn, Blaine, Iris, Sara, and Santana are the ensemble.  Anyway, back to the song.  

I throw a smile his way, and I say my line.  Adrian smiles back, and he says his line.  We continue our lines until Nick quickly approaches us, and Adrian looks at him.  Nick stops a few feet away.  The song is then continued.  After they interact, Adrian and Nick walk off a few feet, and I turn to face the rest of our friends; my audience.  I hear the ensemble walk up behind me.

Once we're through with our part, I hear the ensemble walk away, and I hear the company walk up behind me.  Ralph walks up to my left, Adrian walks up to my right, and Nick walks up to Ralph’s left.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The company then screams what would appear to the normal person as nonsense.  But, I know that Hunter yells Lima, Sebastian yells Westerville, Nate yells Keystone, which is one of Central City’s sister cities, the other being National City, Laurel yells Starling, Theodosia yells Manhattan, and Peggy yells Central.  They’ve told what they were to yell at this specific part.  The song continues.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, here I am, the chorus repeating in my head.


	153. Chapter 153: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just huntbastian fluff

So, when we were in New York for Nationals, which seems so long ago now, I purchased an engagement ring.  I want to propose to Sebastian.  I want to marry him.  Though we’ve only been dating for five months, Bas is the love of my life.  He’s my goddamn soulmate.  Plus, we were friends before we started dating. 

It’s early Thursday morning, and, when I say early, I mean _really_ early.  It’s three AM, and I haven’t been able to sleep.  The overall plan for proposing has been weighing down on me.  Not in a bad way, of course.  I love Bas, and I want to make my marriage proposal perfect.  I have no clue how to do that, though.

I’m sitting on the couch, the light turned on.  I have the black ring box open in my hand, and I’m staring at the ring itself.  The ring is a silver band, with an upside down aquamarine triangle in the center.  Since Sebastian was born in the month of March, his birthstone is the beautiful aquamarine gem.  From the middle of the triangle made of aquamarine stems two identical, diagonal, ruby stripes.  Since we’re basically each other’s other halves, combining our birthstones on the engagement ring symbolizes us.  It’s a tad difficult to understand, I know.  Finally, below the stripes, connected to them and the upside-down triangle, are two small, circular diamonds.  They’re _very_ tiny in size.  I hope Sebastian likes the ring.  Goddammit, if he refuses the proposal, my heart sure will be broken.  I hope he says yes.

Shit, I just realized, good ol’ Dad doesn’t even know that I’m gay.  He doesn’t know I have a boyfriend, nor does he know I’m raising children with said boyfriend.  He’s a homophobe.  If I tell him, he’s sure to freak out.  Probably will disown me.  God, he probably won’t even be at my wedding.  Sure, I hate that my dad is a homophobe, but he’s still my father.  The fact that he won’t be at my wedding honestly sucks, but, I’m still going to marry Bas, no matter if he approves or not.

So, yes, I have to come up with the perfect proposal plan.  I’ll definitely need help to do so, as I’m certain I can’t do it myself.  I’ll have to recruit people, yes.  The first person to come to my mind is Nate.  Nate helped me pick out the ring, so he should _definitely_ have a part in the proposal plan.  I had only asked Nate to help me pick the ring because he was really down in the dumps about Adi, and I figured it could help get his mind off things.

I know Nate often stays up way past midnight, reading, because he’s that type of person.  Nate’s the bookworm of the group, and he has a fucking _home library_.  Knowing him, he’s probably in that room right now, reading some random book.  I have my phone resting besides me on the couch, so, I pick it up, and I dial Nate’s number.  I bring the phone up to my ear, and I continue to stare at the glistening ring in the darkness.

“ _Hello?_ ”  I hear Nate’s voice.

“Hey, Nate,” I say, voice quiet.  “What’s up?”

“ _The usual: staying up later than I should be and reading,_ ” Nate answers.  “ _What about you?_ ”

“Sitting on the couch, staring at the open ring box in the darkness.”  My tone is _way_ too casual for the situation.  I’m also quiet.

“ _I’m guessing you called because you finally want to come up with a plan?_ ”  Nate draws out ‘finally,’

“Yeah, Nate, I do,” I admit.  “And, I thought, who better but to call than the man who helped pick out the ring?”

“ _I’m glad I’m the one you came to, man,_ ” Nate says.  “ _Now, do you have any form of an idea?_ ”

“Yeah, actually.  I want it to be perfect, and I want it to be romantic.”  I shut the ring box.  “That’s what Bas deserves.  I also want it to be meaningful.  Maybe incorporate music?  I don’t know.”

“ _You are not singing ‘Marry Me’ to your boyfriend, Hunter,_ ” Nate says seriously.

“And I never said I would,” I counter.

“ _Shit, dude, I just came up with a good idea._ ”

“Oh?”

“ _Sing ‘All of Me!’  It’s a great song._ ”

“I sung it on the way to S.T.A.R. Labs once, on my way to visit Sebastian.”

“ _That’s cool.  We now need to figure out a location, if others are to be present, and a whole hell lot of other things._ ”

“Tomorrow?  It’s late, and I should probably get to bed.”

“ _Yeah, tomorrow.  I should sleep, too._ ”

“We both should.  Bye, Nate.  Goodnight, and, thank you.”

" _Nah, Hunter, it’s good.  No need to thank me.  Goodnight._ ”

“Bye.”

“ _Bye._ ”

Nate hangs up, leaving me to sit there in the dark.  Well, I know I shouldn’t be sitting there, because it’s still the hour of three.  I should be in bed, Bas probably misses me.  So, I get up, and I walk back to the bedroom.  The door’s still wide open from when I left said room, so I just walk straight in.  I hide the ring in the nightstand, lock it, put my phone on the nightstand, and climb straight into bed.  I’m wearing a white-shirt and some black sweatpants, while I know my boyfriend, still asleep next to me, is only wearing boxers.  I look over to Bas, and I watch his eyes slowly blink open.

Him being him, Bastian gives me a once-over, and then smirks.

“Go back to sleep, Bas,” I tell him with a gentle voice.

“Not until you take off your shirt, Hunt,” Bas whispers his condition.

I sigh.  “I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that?”

He gives me one of his charming smiles.  “Nah, you love me, and you know it.”

I roll my eyes, though I happen to do so fondly.  I take my shirt off in a matter of seconds.  I let it slip from my hands, and I let it fall to the floor.  Oops.

I look back at Sebastian, and I smirk at him.  I must admit, he looks amazing, even though I can barely see him in the darkness.  Bas moves closer to me, rests his head on my chest, grabs my left arm, and wraps it around his shoulders.  Bas closes his eyes, and he sniffs my chest.  He fucking _sniffs_ me, taking in my scent.  I expel a brief chuckle.

“Happy, Bastian?” I ask, using the arm around his shoulder to keep him close.

As I watch him, I see that familiar head of dark brown hair nod.  I press a kiss to the middle of the top of his head, and I smile as he nuzzles me.  His eyes are once again closed.

“God, Hunt, you have such a beautiful body.”  Bas’ warm breath wafts straight against my chest as he speaks.

“I do, huh?” I ask, looking down at him, smirking again.

“Don’t be cocky with me, Clarington.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Shut up.”

I sigh.  At this very moment, I’m content with my life.  Sebastian is both my boyfriend and soulmate, along with my best friend.  I don’t have to live in the same house as my homophobic father.  I have two wonderful children.  Even though they are not biologically mine, I still love them both just the same.  John will never want me to call him ‘son,’ nor will be ever want to call me ‘dad.’  But, that’s alright.  I still think of him as a son, and I love him as such.  Alexander too, oh God.  My heart warms every time he calls me Pops.  He thinks of me as a father, which just means a lot.  I get to spend each and every day with my family, which is a blessing all in itself.  Every night, I fall asleep next to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.  Every morning, I wake up next to him. 

I ask myself: what did I do to deserve this life?  I’ve harmed so many people with the steroid use, both physically and emotionally.  I literally talked shit about my boyfriend when he left Dalton, and he forgave me like it was nothing.  I stole my boyfriend from his ex.  I’ve done so much shit in my life, and I still wonder why I deserve Alexander, why I deserve John, why I deserve Sebastian.  I really don’t believe I deserve them.  _Any_ of them.

“What’s on your mind?” Bas mumbles.

“Just how lucky I am to have you, Alex, and John,” I tell him.  “Don’t know how I did it, but I somehow ended up with the three of you, and I’m so goddamn lucky to have you all.”

“’m lucky to have you.”  Bas smiles against my chest.

“Let’s sleep now, Bas,” I whisper.  “You seem tired, anyway.”

“’m not tired,” he protests.

I chuckle.  “Yes, you are.  Goodnight.”


	154. Chapter 154: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I've started next chapter

So, I’m in this laboratory, that I have been told is called S.T.A.R. Labs.  S.T.A.R. stands for Science and Technological Advanced Research.  It’s very early in the morning, perhaps four?  I don’t know.  There’s one person by my side, other than the doctor.  That’s person’s Nate, my first friend I made this year.  The man’s honestly one of my best friends.

The doctor’s named Dr. Snow, but she’s told me to just call her Caitlin.  I’m still going to call her Dr. Snow anyway.  Nate’s here with me because Ollie wanted someone to come with me for this.  Nate was the only one up.  I wanted Ollie to sleep, and I refused to let him come with me.  Ollie would’ve been here in place of Nate.  But, I’m glad Nate’s here.

Both Nate and Ollie have told me that Dr. Snow would “fix me,” meaning she would bring all of my memories back.  They seem to trust her, so, automatically, I trust her, too.  I’m sat in this special chair, that looks like a perm machine.  It’s not, though.  There’s these two silver bar things, along with a bar that’s the size of the two of them combined.  When the machine is activated, little lights are supposed to shine, and they’re supposed to open some part in my brain that’s repressing my memories.  It’s already been opened a bit, as I remember _people_ , e.g. Ollie, Nate, Iris, Seb, and Adi.  So, this procedure is supposed to open up the rest of my mind, letting all the memories back in.  It’s complicated, I know.  I would use the correct name of what said part of the mind is, but I kinda forgot it…

Dr. Snow is to my left, holding the tablet that is going to activate the machine.  She’s probably just adjusting some of the settings for the machine, so that it will work properly, while Nate’s standing by my side.  I’m looking around the room, my eyes landing on a lot of things that I don’t know the names of.  Sure, I see syringes and cotton balls and tons of other things used by doctors, but there’s a lot I cannot identify.

I’m in a dark blue, denim, button-up shirt, with black skinny jeans and my Converse.  I have a plain, white t-shirt in use as an undershirt.  Nate, on the other hand, is wearing a navy-blue hoodie, black sweatpants, and his sneakers.  His hood is up.  I really can’t blame him for what he’s wearing, though, as it’s really early.

“Barry, I’m going to start it,” Dr. Snow warns me.

I look to Nate, seeking some sort of comfort from my best friend.  He offers me a smile, and he places his hand on my shoulder.  I immediately gain comfort through human contact.

“I’ll be right here, buddy,” Nate assures me.

I smile at him, and I look back to Dr. Snow.  She’s been nothing but kind to me since I’ve met her, and I have an inkling that I might’ve met her before.  Unlike everyone else, though, I didn’t suddenly remember her.  She’s a unique case.  Well, I can’t be sure that I met her, as I don’t remember.  Okay, I’ll stop rambling now.

"Ready?” Dr. Snow asks.

I cling to the arms of the chair.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Dr. Snow presses something on the machine.  “Activated.”

I immediately feel something going on with my mind, and all I can do is sit there, wide-eyed.  I also feel my lips slightly ajar.  Thousands, perhaps _millions_ of memories flash into my mind.  I’m basically an outside observer to my own life.  It’s strange, to say the least.  Piece by piece, my life is brought back to me, causing my eyes to water, and my lips to curve into a small smile.  Just like that, it’s over.  The world’s clear to me again.  I look to my right, and there’s Nate, his hand still on my shoulder, smiling at me.  My head turns to the left, and there’s Caitlin, looking hopeful that the machine properly did its job.  Of course, my politeness would cause me to call her Dr. Snow.

“Hi,” I say to her.

“Hi.”  Caitlin smiles at me.  “Nate and I are going to ask you a few questions, okay?”

I nod.

“Okay, what’s your full name, what do we all call you by, what’s your age, and what is your birthdate?” Nate asks me.

“My name is Bartholomew Henry Queen, né Allen.  Everyone calls me Barry.  I’m twenty-two, and I was born on March 14, 1994.”  I answer all questions asked.

“Name all living members of your family by their full name, what you call them, and your relationship to each person,” Caitlin requests.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, or Ollie, is my husband.  Wallace Rudolph Queen, or Wally, is my foster son.  Sebastian Adrean Smythe, Seb, is one of my brothers, and Adrian Michael Horton, Adi, is my other.  Iris Ann West is my foster sister.  We all call her by her first name.  Alexander Andrew Smythe-Clarington is my adopted nephew.  As you know, we call him Alex.  Lastly, there’s Thea Mia Queen, who is my sister-in-law.  We all simply call her Thea,” I answer.

“What is the speedforce?” Caitlin asks.

“It’s the place where speedsters, like myself, get their powers from,” I answer.

“What are the names of your brothers’ boyfriends?” Nate questions.

“Hunter James Clarington is Seb’s boyfriend, while Aaron Elias Brunson is Adi’s love interest.”

“Your wedding date?” Caitlin asks.

“February 14, 2016.”

“When did Oliver propose?” Nate asks.  “What were the exact words he said when proposing to you?”

“Ollie proposed on New Year’s.”  I smile.  “He said, ‘Barry, you are the best boyfriend ever.  You’ve made me feel happy.  And I love you very much.’  Kinda lame, now that I think about it.  Could’ve said more.  He then asked, ‘Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?’  Of course, I said yes, as we’re married now.  I still love my husband, even if he didn’t make the proposal a huge, romantic gesture.  It still meant a lot.”

“One final question, Barry.”  Caitlin gives me a reassuring smile.  “Two, actually.  What were your parents names?  Um, how did they die?”

“Henry Allen and Nora Allen, née Thompson.”  I take a deep breath.  “Eobard Thawne murdered them.”

“Okay, we’re done,” Caitlin says.

I nod, and I turn to Nate.

“Can I stay over at your place?” I request.

“Yeah, buddy,” Nate grants my request, smiling.  “Let’s go.”

I get out of the chair, Nate’s hand slipping from my shoulder.  He and I start to walk towards the exit.  Just when I’m about to leave the room, I turn my head to look back at Caitlin.  I stop in place.

“Thank you so much, Caitlin,” I tell her.  “It means a lot.  I wouldn’t remember my past if it hadn’t been for you.”

Caitlin smiles.  “You’re welcome, Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The machine is the thing used in 'The Flash' Season 3, Episode 21.


	155. Chapter 155: Laurel's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Next chapter will be in Nate's P.O.V.

I’ve been saving up for this for _years_.  Again, _years_.  Today is the day that I’m finally going to adopt the daughter I’ve always wanted.  It’ll cost a lot, but a child is priceless.  I open the door to the all girl’s orphanage.  A bell chimes, signaling my arrival.

The place is a literal mansion.  It’s _very_ fancy.  As I’m observing the place, and older woman walks up to me.  She’s in a suit jacket, pencil skirt, and what I can only guess to be a tank top.  She’s on three-inch heels, and gold-rimmed, circular glasses rest atop her nose.  She’s very bony, and her hair’s entirely grey.  She’s wearing a smile, and I have a feeling that I can’t quite trust her.  Something seems _off_.

“Hello.  I am Mrs. Johnson, and I’m the founder of this fine orphanage,” she says.  “I’m assuming you’re here to adopt one of our girls?”

“Yes, I am,” I confirm.

“Is there a specific age of which you would like to adopt?”

“I would like a girl who’ll go into kindergarten next year,” I say.  “My friends have kids that age.”

“Ah, alright.  If you would just follow me to my office, I’ll bring five girls who I think are excellent choices.”

Mrs. Johnson turns, and she starts walking away.  I follow her lead.  We pass many rooms, and I stop to look into a living room.  Girls the age of Wally, Alex, and John are on their hands and knees, scrubbing the floors.  It’s horrible.  These girls are four, five, maybe six years old.  They shouldn’t be doing this.  There’s this one girl in particular.  She has straight, platinum blond hair, slung over her left shoulder.  Her roots are dark brown.  She’s in a white t-shirt, that’s dirty and torn.  Her black, mesh shorts are in the same condition.  She doesn’t have shoes on, and the bottoms of her feet are extremely dirty.  Silent tears run down her cheeks.

_She’s the one.  I’m bringing that girl home._

“Tana Meanasi,” Mrs. Johnson says from besides me.  “She’s a hard worker, and she’s obedient.”

“I want her,” I say quickly.

All too quickly, Mrs. Johnson is walking into the room.  She gets over to Tana fast, says something to the girl, which cause Tana to put down the cleaning supplies.  Mrs. Johnson grabs Tana’s arm, pulls her up, and starts to pull the girl towards me.  I realize why I cannot trust this woman: she treats these girls horribly.  She treats them like slaves.

When Mrs. Johnson brings Tana to me, she lets go of her arm.  Mrs. Johnson gives me a smile, which I hate.  I hate this woman.  I want to hurt her for what she’s obviously done to these girls.

“We have a lot of paperwork to get done,” Mrs. Johnson says.

She starts to walk away, so Tana and I follow her.

“Did she hurt you?” I ask, keeping my voice low so only Tana hears me.

"No,” Tana answers quietly.

"She said your name is Tana.  Is that true?” I ask.

“I don’t like my name,” Tana whispers.

“Why not, sweetie?”

“I don’t like being a girl.”

This makes me go silent.  This child doesn’t identify with the gender they were assigned at birth.  He’s transgender.  Of course, that’s perfectly fine with me.  I’m proud of him, actually.  He had the guts to tell me that he’s trans.  This makes me want to adopt him more.  I’ll do everything I can to help him become the person he wants to be.  I’ll do everything possible to shape him into the person he’s _meant_ to be.

“Miss, does that make you not want to adopt me?” he asks.

I smile at him.  “No, I’m proud of you.  I’ll help you transition, okay?  Also, since I’m adopting you, I’ll change your name.”

“Really?” he asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“What’s your name?”

“Laurel.  You don’t have to call me mom, if you don’t want to.”

“Okay.  Can I call you Laurie?”

“Of course.  What’s your full name?”

He looks down at the floor.  “Tana Mira Meanasi.”    

“What do you want to change it to?”

“Tanner Angelo- what’s your last name?”

“Lance.”

"Then Tanner Angelo Lance will be my name.”

“Okay, little guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transgender representation made its way into my story through lil Tanner.


	156. Chapter 156: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vv short. Translations at the end.

I’ve adopted a daughter, who’s named Angelica.  Lucky for me, she only speaks French.  I must teach her English, and I’ve already started to do that.

I sit on my bed across from Angie.  I’m still in the same outfit from when I was at S.T.A.R. Labs with Barry, as I’ve stayed home since then.  Well, I wore this when I went to adopt Angelica.  Also, I have my hood up, and, since I’m on the bed, I don’t have socks and shoes on.

Angie is such a cute kid.  My adopted daughter has a skin tone like Theodosia’s, and dark, brown hair like Iris.  Her hair’s wavy, and it’s pushed over her left shoulder.  Angie has these big, chocolate brown eyes.  Those eyes are just adorable.  I have my daughter in a hoodie that is pale pink, along with black leggings.  Her hood, alike mine, is pulled up.

"Bon, une dernière fois: un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix,” I say.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,” Angie repeats the numbers in English.

“Bien!  Que diriez-vous de parler des pronoms maintenant?” I ask.

“Voulez-vous dire qu il, elle, ils, et eux?” Angie asks.

“Oui, des mots comme ça,” I tell her.  “Commençons par les pronoms féminins. Répétez après moi: elle veut dire she.”

“Elle veut dire she,” Angie repeats.

We go on and on like this for hours, of course taking breaks in between.  By the end of the day, Angie’s learned how to say pronouns, basic words, and colors in English.  She’s also learned how to count to ten in English.  Tomorrow, I’ll teach her animals and foods.  She’s already learned a lot, and I’m proud of her.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (Courtesy of Google Translate):
> 
> Bon, une dernière fois: un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix = Good, one last time: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten  
> Bien! Que diriez-vous de parler des pronoms maintenant? = Good! How about talking about pronouns now?  
> Voulez-vous dire qu il, elle, ils, et eux? = Do you mean he, she, they, and them?  
> Oui, des mots comme ça = Yes, words like that  
> Commençons par les pronoms féminins. Répétez après moi: elle veut dire she = Let's start with the feminine pronouns. Repeat after me: she means she  
> Elle veut dire she = She means she


	157. Chapter 157: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out with Oliver being a frickin sap, then turns into some Olivarry smut.

It’s early.  _Really_ early.  We’re talking 12 AM early.  Of course, I’m still awake.  Barry’s not, however, and I’m watching Barry sleep.  It may be creepy, but he looks so goddamn cute.

He’s fallen asleep in a different position.  I’m not holding him, but since I’m still awake, I can make sure he won’t fall off the bed.  One of Barry’s legs are tilted at a ninety-degree angle upwards, like he’s about to knee someone.  His other leg is at the same angle, except it’s tilted like he’s kneeling.  Barry’s left arm is tilted in the same angle, but upwards, and his right arm is tilted at a ninety-degree angle downwards.  Barry presses his right cheek into the bed.  He fell asleep with his left hand in my right.

I’m lying on my side, facing Barry, and holding his hand.  God, he’s just so cute.  No matter what his mood is, or what he’s doing, he’s adorable.  That big, gleeful smile on his face when he’s happy is adorable.  His pouting is adorable.  His anger is kinda cute, too.  Obviously, he’s cute in his sleep.  It makes me wonder: is there anything Barry can do to make him _not_ appear adorable?

I’m just smiling, watching him.  I could look at this man for hours and not get bored.  There’s just so many things about Barry that has me fucking gone for him.  His smile, his laugh, the way he’s just so kind and loving.  Let’s not forget how he is in bed.  I’m going to be honest here.  At first, I had thought that Sara was a ten in bed, but as soon as I first fucked Barry, that changed.  Don’t get me wrong, Sara was good, and she’s a good friend of mine now.  She’ll always be my first.  However, back then, I thought Sara was a solid ten.  I would now rate Sara as a 7.5, maybe 8, with Barry being an eleven.  That’s on a zero to ten scale.  What can I say?  Barry has a great fucking ass.

“Barry?  Hey.  I know you can’t hear me right now, but I’ve got to say this.  Barry, I love you so goddamn much.  Before I even met you properly, I had my eyes on you.  You are so, so kind to most anyone who speaks to you, unless you have a just reason for not being kind.  You’re adorable, and you never deserved any of the bullying.  I repeat, any of it.  I’ve never had the balls to stop Woodward, though.  I bet you do.

“That day was the final straw for me, but it was also the final boost for me to help.  It’s why I basically invaded your privacy.  I’m sorry for that, by the way.  I didn’t have any other way to get your number.  I texted you, and, I’m so glad you responded.  I’m so happy you let me take you out, because if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be where we are now.

“You know, I’m very lucky to have you, Bear.  You were so willing to let me take your virginity.  _I_ was the first one to claim that sweet, sweet ass.  It amazes me that no one got you into their bed before I got to you.  Really, I wish I could’ve given you my virginity that day. 

“Our relationship only progressed from there.  That day when Thea came back into my life was terrible.  While seeing my baby sister was great, you hurt yourself because of it.  Because I talked to Thea, you left.  Dammit, Bear, why would you hurt yourself because of it?”  I start to tear up.  “We just became a couple that very day.  What kind of a boyfriend was I?  But, you forgave me.  We both know that me causing you to hurt yourself is something that should be unforgiveable.  You, with your big, kind, heart forgave me.  I’m so thankful for that.

“We’ve had our ups and downs, Barry, but we’ve made it to where we are today.  I’m so lucky to have you as my husband, Bear.  Having you as my soulmate is such a gift, and I’m glad fate brought us together.  The fact that you’ve let me raise Wally with you is great.  You’ve let me co-parent, and we’ve made a family for ourselves, Barry.  We’re working, and we’re married.  We’re only twenty-two, and we’re already the CEOs of one of the leading scientific laboratories in the world.  We’ve come so far, Barry, and I’m very happy we’re making our way through life together.

“Shit, these words I’m saying to you right now should’ve been my vows.  I’m just now realizing how much more emotional this is than the words I said before I married you, and when I proposed to you.  What can I say?  I just really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.  Hell, I still do.  I want to grow old with you, become those awkward grandparents to Wally’s kid, or kids.  When we retire, I want to move down to the beach.  Want to watch the waves every single day with you.  Yeah, that’ll be nice.  Hopefully Wally, his future spouse, and their children, or _child_ , will visit us once or twice a month.

“I wonder if Hunter and Sebastian will still be together.  They probably will be.  They’re going strong.  Maybe Adi and Aaron will be married.  Hopefully both Nate and Laurel find someone.  If Iris and Tommy break up, I hope they both go on to find amazing people.  Gee, I wonder if our squad will still be kickin’ it in our seventies. 

“The future holds so much.  Don’t you worry, though, ‘cause we’ll be together every step of the way.  Love you, Bear.  Now and forever.  Forever and always.”

My eyes are watery now, and I’m still staring at Barry.  He didn’t hear a word I said, but that’s alright.  I still said that emotional bit to him, and even if he didn’t hear me, I meant it.  I meant every last word. 

Barry, in his sleep, squeezes my hand.  I look over to his face, and I notice his lips part slightly.  His eyebrows furrow together.  Barry grunts, and it’s just adorable.

“I know, Bear, I know.”  I continue to smile at him.  “Sleep, baby.”

Barry grunts again, causing me to chuckle.  I squeeze his hand to calm him.

“Sleep, baby, okay?  You need it.  I should be sleeping, too, but I can’t.”  I speak to him as if he’s awake.  “Know what?  I’ll try to sleep.  Goodnight.”

I close my eyes, and, thankfully, sleep comes upon me instantly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up first, like I always do.  This time, though, it’s not dark out.  The sky is light blue and bright.  Sunlight shines through the window, lighting up the bedroom naturally.  I’m not Ray Palmer, so I’m not overly excited that it’s the morning.

I look to Barry.  I immediately see that he’s still fast asleep.  He’s in the exact position he fell asleep in, still clutching my hand.  I lean over, and I press a soft kiss to his cheek.  That’s when Barry stirs, letting out a soft moan.  It’s not one of the moans he makes when I pleasure him.  Instead, it’s one of those “I don’t wanna wake up” moans.

“Time to wake up, Barry,” I say softly, encouraging him to do said thing.

“I don’t wanna.”  Barry’s voice is filled with sleep.

“But it’s Saturday.”

“’sactly why you should let me sleep in.”

I sigh.  “You’re difficult.”

Barry’s eyes snap open, and he cocks an eyebrow.  Half of his face is still buried in the sheets.

“Do you _think_ I care?” he asks, sassiness in his tone.

“I could let go of your hand right now, you know.”  I completely ignore what he says, instead insinuating a threat.

Sure enough, Barry asks, “Is that a threat?”

_I’ll play your game, Bear._

“What’ll you do if it is?” I test.

Barry stares at me, his eyebrow still cocked.  His eyes have such a sassy glint to them, which is very unlike him.  His behavior is kind of sexy, though.

“I’ll let go of your hand, readjust myself so I’m lying on my back, then pull you on top of me so you can kiss me,” Barry says, voice soft and low.

“Oh?”

Sure enough, Barry lets go of my hand.  He quickly flips himself onto his back.  The action causes the springs in the box spring below the mattress to me suppressed.  When the springs go back to default, I bounce a little on the mattress.  I then look to Barry.  He’s lying there, waiting for a kiss.  He’s waiting for me to _claim_ him.  I intend to do just that.

I quickly climb on top of Barry.  He starts to move his arms to cradle his head, but I quickly grab his wrists.  Barry yelps.  I bring them above his head, and I cross them.  Barry’s eyes are wide, and he’s panting.  I know what he’s doing is all a game.  Barry’s a good actor.  He really is.  We both know he’s trying to tempt me into fucking him senseless.  But, I won’t.  Wally’s in the house, possibly still asleep.  I don’t want to traumatize our son.  So, for now, all Barry’s getting is one kiss.

“Nuh-uh-uh, Bear.”  I smirk down at him.

Barry writhes beneath me.  “Ollie!”

“Ask nicely, Bear, and maybe you’ll get what you want,” I advise in a firm voice.

Barry stops writhing.  Chest heaving, he stares up at me, absolutely helpless.  I decide what happens here.  I can show him a good time, or I can deny him the pleasure.  I can let Barry be horny all day, and I can prevent him from pleasuring himself.  I can tease him relentlessly.  However, I want to make both Barry and me happy.

Barry’s face softens.  His eyes look sad, and he’s kind of frowning.  He has that philosophical look to him, if that makes any sense.

“Please,” he whispers.

I lean down, and I capture his lips.  Our eyes, as usual, slip shut.  I kiss Barry softly, and he kisses me back.  We move slowly, together.  It’s like we’ve become one.  And, God, Barry tastes so good.  As much as I enjoy the slow kiss, I would like more.  Time to spice things up, you know?

My hands are fast to travel down his body.  Easily, they make their way to his backside.  I slide my hands into Barry’s boxers.  Eagerly, Barry jerks his body back against my hands, which makes a little slapping sound.  The skin on my hands slaps the skin on Barry’s ass, to further explain it.  God, this is a fucking joy.  My husband is horny as fuck; a little slut just begging for my touch, begging for my attention.  My lips curve into a smile against his.

_Ollie…  Ollie, fuck._

_So desperate for my touch, aren’t you, Bear?_

_Yes.  Touch me, Ollie, please.  More.  More.  Need your hands on me.  Ollie, please._

_I can’t give you much right now, Bear.  I’m sorry._

_Ollie, please!_

_Sorry, baby.  I’ll toy with that ass a little, though.  You’re going to let me, right?_

_Yes, Ollie.  Touch me wherever you want.  Please._

_Open your mouth._

_Why?_

_We both know you’re going to be moaning, and our lips being pressed together isn’t going to be enough to muffle you.  So, part your lips for me, baby boy._

_Yes, sir._

Sure enough, Barry’s lips fall open, leaving me to claim his mouth.

_Good boy,_ I praise.

The praise just makes Barry hornier, and he moans like a horny teenager into my mouth.  I squeeze his soft, perky ass.  God, he’s got such a great ass, and I just can’t describe it.  Every time I see that ass, I’m left speechless.  Barry moans, horny as ever.

_Bear, we should stop._

_Why, Master?  I’m being a good boy for you, aren’t I?_

_Yes, you’re being a very good boy.  But, our son…_

_Please?_

_You’re lucky I love you so much._


	158. Chapter 158: Ray's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or has the Olivarry ship been slowly dying? (Completely unrelated to the chapter). Seriously, though. I'm keeping this going for a while. I need to keep Olivarry alive. I might only be playing a small part, but I keep writing. You know, I've seen all the trailers for the new seasons of the Arrowverse shows. I'm just gonna come out and say that Arrow's gone to shit. I still wonder, does Barry even know Oliver's in jail? And, hearing Barry say "that's our daughter" has me annoyed. It just proves WestAllen is thriving. I would be happy if Nora was Barry and Oliver's daughter, though. I dislike Felicity. Y'all, I miss Laurel on the Arrowverse. Earth 1 Laurel is a great character. I'd rather have Lauriver than Olicity. Even better, Olivarry.
> 
> As you've probably noticed, certain characters are not in this fic. No Cisco, no Felicity save for her being Oliver's ex (which contributes to Olivarry in this fic), no Diggle, no Dinah. No Curtis, no Mick, no Jax. It's because I personally do not like most of those characters. Mick would be hard to write. I want to add Jax at some point, though.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is leading up to something. Next chapter is in Nate's P.O.V. Enjoy!

So, it’s Saturday morning, and I’m in a generally good mood.  I’ve had a full breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage.  I sure make good food, if I do say so myself.  But, I’d rather spend the day with my friends.  I’ve spent enough time alone.  Enough weekends all by my little ol’ self, watching _Singin’ in the Rain_.  On the rare occasion, Adi would come over.  That’d always be nice.  Always nice to spend time with my best friend.  Now that I’m thinking about it, I haven’t seen Adi around much lately.  That’s odd.

I decide to text Nate.  Since Adi has disappeared and reemerged, him and I have formed a special sort of bond.  The best friend and the boyfriend.  We were two of the people closest to Adi, so, naturally, we were devastated.  Heck, we were more devastated than both Sebastian and Barry.  So, we found comfort in each other.  We became close friends.  Then, Adi started to drift away from the both of us.  We only grew closer after that.  I would consider Nate to be my best friend now.

**Ray**

**Hey, Nate!  Good morning!  How are you?**

**Nate**

**I’m good.  How are you?**

**Ray**

**I’m great!**

**Nate**

**That’s good to hear.  So, wassup?**

**Ray**

**Not much.  How about you?**

**Nate**

**Teaching my daughter English.**

**Ray**

**You have a daughter?**

**Nate**

**Yeah.  Her name’s Angelica, but I call her Angie.  I adopted her yesterday.  She’s six, and her first language is French.  I’ve taught her a good bit of English, and, I must say, she’s a fast fucking learner.  She speaks slowly, careful with her words, but she sure does know English.  We speak French together, though.**

**Ray**

**Good for you.  You must be a good teacher if she already knows English.**

**Nate**

**Thank you.  Yeah, we speak English more often than French.  But, that’s only because she needs to practice, and English is more spoken in the US than French is.  I also want her to be able to speak with Wally, Alex, John, and Tanner.  Once she speaks perfect English, I’ll of course speak French with her again.**

**Ray**

**Who’s Tanner?  I mean, I know Wally is Oliver’s and Barry’s son, and I know Alex is Sebastian and Hunter’s son.  I know Alex is Sebastian and Hunter’s son, and I know the two are raising John.  I know about what’s in between Alex and John.  But, who is Tanner?**

**Nate**

**Laurel’s son.  He’s transgender.**

**Ray**

**He’s brave.**

**Nate**

**From what I heard, he sure is.**

**Ray**

**Want to hang out?**

**Nate**

**Sure.  I’ll ask Seb and Hunter to watch her.  Both of them speak French, so I’m sure it’ll be easy for her to get along with them.**

**Ray**

**I hope so.  It’ll be nice, though, because she’ll be meeting Alex and John.**

**Nate**

**Yeah, it will be.  See ya soon, Raymond**

**Ray**

**See you, Nathaniel**

 

**Nate**

**Bye**

**Ray**

**Bye.**

The two of us stop texting.  I let my eyes wander up and down the screen, and I reread the texts.  Nate really is a good person, and he didn’t deserve the heartbreak.  He lost his grandfather just a few months back, and now his boyfriend.  Well, his grandfather is… how do I put this?  Well, he’s dead.  But, Adi straight up disappeared.  I believe that he and Aaron are great for each other, but Adi should’ve handled the situation differently.  Should’ve broken up with Nate in person.  That way, Nate would’ve been less heartbroken.

I shut off my phone with a sigh.  I have to clean up a bit, for Nate will be over soon.  It’s not like he’ll care if I’m ready.  Still, I feel the need to impress him.  I don’t know why, but I do.

So, I get up from where I sit on the edge of my bed, and I plug my phone in.  I set the phone on the nightstand, and I straighten out my clothing.  I have a habit of doing that.  I quickly walk over to the dresser, and I open both my t-shirt drawer and my pant drawer.  I pull out a nice, clean pair of a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants.  I also grab boxers.  I gently close the drawers, and I walk out of my bedroom, clothes in hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At just about eleven, I hear a knock on the front door.  I’ve taken a shower already, and my hair is gelled in my usual style.  I quickly stand up, and I walk quickly to the door.  I unlock it, and I smile as I see my best friend standing there.

Nate’s six inches shorter than me.  It’s kind of cute, though.  Nate’s hair isn’t gelled up, and it’s in a natural swoop.  His hair appears lighter, too.  Nate wears a light grey hoodie and black sweatpants.  He’s got black slides on his feet.  The outfit is lazy, but it fits.  Saturday is supposed to be a lazy day.

When I meet Nate’s eyes, I notice he’s smiling.  I can see the little creases at the corners of his teal eyes.  Nate looks genuinely happy to see me.

“Hi,” Nate greets.

“Hello,” I say.  “Come in.”

I step aside, and Nate walks straight into my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her refers to Angie at 'I'll ask Seb and Hunter to watch her.'


	159. Chapter 159: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray is extremely pure.

Now, Ray and I are sitting on his couch, watching TV.  There’s a documentary on.  It’s about some scientific shit I don’t understand.  Ray wanted to watch it, though, so I agreed.

My eyes are focused on Ray.  I’m taking the time to truly look at him.  The man’s got a nice profile.  Light shines onto his skin.  His dark brown eyes are extremely focused on the television.  All in all, Ray looks really attractive right now.

Yes, I know I shouldn’t be having these thoughts right now.  This is my best friend.  There’s only supposed to be friendship between us, not romance.  But, I can’t help myself.  I want to touch Ray’s body.  I want him to touch me, and I want him to fuck me.

_Does he even know how to fuck?_

“Nate, you okay?” Ray asks.

I blink, and there’s Ray, staring back at me.  A concerned expression is written onto his face.

“I’m fine.”  I put on a smile.  “Let’s just watch the documentary, okay?”

I watch as one of Ray’s arms reach out to grab the remote.  His arms are long.  His legs are long.  He’s tall.  Raymond’s also slightly muscular.  I have a more muscular build than he does, but that’s okay.  I still think my best friend is kinda cute.  He’s so optimistic, always so happy, has one of the brightest smiles.  He finds the good in everything, no matter how shitty the situation is.  I admire him for it.  Not the friendly type of admiration, oh no.  The… um… _romantic_ admiration.  I’ll admit it: I have a tiny crush on one Raymond Carson Palmer.  Actually, not tiny; huge.  I have a huge crush on my best friend, and I have no idea what in the hell to do about it.

Ray turns off the TV, and he places the remote back on the end table.  Ray looks back to me.  His brows are furrowed, and he’s studying my face.

“Nate, you don’t seem fine to me,” Ray starts. “and you seem to be thinking about something.”

_Hold up.  Is he a psychic or some shit?  Can he read my thoughts?  Wait…_

“Nate?  Hello?” Ray asks.

I shake my head to dismiss my thoughts.

“Sorry, just thinking.”  I look into his eyes.  “But, yeah, there’s been something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

“What is it?” Ray questions out of pure curiosity.  “You can tell me anything.  That’s what best friends are for, right?”

“Yeah…”  I bite my lip.  “It’s… _really_ strange.”

“Just say it, Nate.”  Ray stares at me, expression completely serious.  “You know I’m not going to judge you, right?”

I’ve spent a lot of time with Ray as of late, and, since he’s my best friend now, we tell each other everything.  He’s one of the least judging people I know.  If you tell him you messed up, he’ll just propose a solution.  He’ll just tell you how to fix everything.  That’s just the type of person Ray is.

“Nate?” Ray asks my name again.

I sigh, and I drop my gaze to the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Ray asks.  “Nate!”

My eyes snap up to connect with his.  Ray’s eyes just look so hurt, and his overall expression is just concerned.  I owe to him.  I really should tell him, but I can’t bring myself to do it.  I _want_ to tell him I like him, I really do, but I don’t have the balls to.

“If I have to tickle it out of you, I will!”  Ray makes a weak threat.

I crack a smile.  “That’s a weak threat, Raymond.  Not very intimidating.”  

“Just tell me, Nate!”

Know what?  I can’t do this.  Actions speak louder than words, after all.  So, I just do it.  I place my two hands on either side of his face, and I pull him into a kiss.  I kiss Ray with all that I have, somehow conveying all I want to say to him.  Everything I want to share with him is put into this one kiss.

At first, Ray doesn’t kiss back.  This disappoints me, as I’ve basically forced this onto him.  Sure enough, though, Ray’s lips start to press back on mine a few seconds later.  I’ve always wondered what Ray would taste like.  His lips taste sweet.  I taste syrup on them, probably from his breakfast.  I also taste mint.  It’s the best taste in the whole world, I have to say. 

Ray cautiously moves his hands to my hips.

“It’s okay,” I mumble against his lips. 

Ray squeezes down on my hips, and he presses his lips harder against mine.  We move together in harmony, keeping up a very slow pace.  Sparks are flying, and kissing Ray is fucking amazing.  It’s fucking perfect.  My lips are on his for what seems like hours.  And, Ray’s reciprocating.  So, what does that mean?  Does he like me back?

I feel the power of the kiss decreasing.  Ray’s starting to pull away, so, I get the hint.  I break the kiss, and I pull away from him.  I look at my best friend, still cupping his face in my hands.  Ray’s staring at me with a look I can’t read.  His eyes dance across my face as he raises his right hand to cover mine.  Ray’s eyes come to meet my own, and he gives me a smile.

“So, what you wanted to tell me is that you like me?” Ray asks.

I smirk.  “What do you think, Ray?”

His smile curves into a smirk in just two seconds.

"I think that you just gave me my first kiss,” Ray whispers.

At that, I’m shocked.  How could Ray, a fucking cute ass nerd, never have been kissed?  It baffles me.  Having been Ray’s first kiss makes me ecstatic.  I should’ve known, with how cautious he was being when he touched me.  But, still, I was _Raymond Carson Palmer’s first kiss_.

“Ray, are you serious?”  I’m fully aware of my wide eyes.

"It’s a known fact that I am a terrible liar, so if I was lying, you could easily tell,” Ray speaks the truth.  “So, am I lying?”

I smirk again.  “I don’t know, are you?”

“No.”

We take a moment to look into each other’s eyes, the both of us smiling like dorks.

“Well, I’d like you to be my first for something else, too…” Ray trails off.  “But, not today.  I want to take you out first.”

“Oh?  Well, I’m flattered, Raymond.”

"Is that a yes?”

I smirk yet again.  “What do you think?”


	160. Chapter 160: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Next chapter is Sebastian's P.O.V.

Wally’s somehow managed to rope Ollie and I into playing Jenga with him.  So, here the three of us are, sitting ‘round the dining table, a half played-through Jenga tower in the center of the table.  I sit in a chair on the opposite side of the table from both Ollie and Wally.  Ha, that rhymes: Ollie and Wally.  Never noticed that.

It’s Wally’s turn.  The kid reaches out one of his skinny arms, and, carefully, he pulls out the middle block of the very bottom row.  Wally lifts the block onto the top of the tower, putting it in its proper place.  Ollie then tries to go for one, but in his efforts, the whole tower topples down.  I hear Ollie say ‘dammit’ under his breath, and wally smiles.  I smile, too.

“Oops,” Wally says.  “Let’s play again!”

Ollie places his hand on Wally’s shoulder, which causes Wally to look up at him.  Ollie smiles down at him.

“I think that’s enough Jenga for now, Wally,” Ollie says to our son.  “Maybe we can do something as a family _later_.  Why don’t you go play with your toys?  I’m going to talk to Barry for a bit.”

"Okay!” Wally exclaims.

Wally shrugs off Ollie’s hand, and he speeds out of the chair.  I watch as Wally speeds away, and up the stairs, a yellow trail of lightning traveling behind him.  He disappears once he’s upstairs.  I sigh, my eyes staring at the stairs for a moment.  I then turn my gaze to Ollie, to see him staring at me.  I tap my fingers against the table, and I look at him.

Ollie’s sitting directly across from me.  His hands reach out, and he places them on top of mine, stopping the tapping of my fingers.  He smiles at me.

“Hi,” he says.

I break out in a smile.  “Hi, Ollie.”

“You have such a beautiful smile, Bear,” he compliments me.  “Don’t ever lose it.”

This causes me to look down at our hands.  It’s then that Ollie laces our fingers together, holding my hands in his.  He squeezes my hands.  I glance up at him, smiling still.

“We’ve come so far,” I say something so obvious.

“Yeah, we have,” Ollie agrees.  “We’ve been through so much, Bear.  We’ve somehow managed to power through it all.”

“By each other’s side, how could we not?  I mean, we’re literally the definition of a power couple, Ollie.”

“You’re such a nerd,” he starts, “and I love it.”


	161. Chapter 161: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an excerpt from The Reynolds Pamphlet in this chapter. So, I must say: have you read this?

“It’s two in the afternoon, Sebastian.  Time to get up.”

“Fuck off.”

I glance up at my boyfriend with tired eyes.  It’s true; I’ve been in bed all day.  I mean, it’s Saturday, which means you’re supposed to be lazy.  I’ve only gotten out of bed to use the bathroom and to eat breakfast.  I just wanna sleep, man.  What’s wrong with that?

“Come on, Bas, you’re wasting the day away.”

“No.”

I glare at Hunter.  He smirks.

“Do I have to drag you out of bed myself?” he asks.  “Actually, no, I don’t.”

I become confused.  “What do you mean?”

“Because I am going to.”

I look towards the door, and I see fucking Santana Lopez standing there.  Santana’s arms are crossed, and she’s leaning against the doorframe.  She’s in a red, cropped hoodie, black, high waisted jeans, and red, high-top Converse.  Her hood is down, and her hair is pulled into a high ponytail that’s perfect. 

I could understand how girls do that with their hair.  I mean, when I gel my hair, I have to make it perfect.  There’s never a strand out of place.  Hunter’s like that, too.  In the mornings, he’s always combing his hair into the usual style, using just a little bit of gel.  I’ll always sneak up behind him, and I’ll wrap my arms around his waist.  I’ll tilt up my chin up to rest on his shoulder, and Hunter will say ‘hi, Bas.’  That happens pretty much _every_ morning.

“All right, Smythe, get your ass up.  It’s two PM, and you’re still in bed.  It’s pathetic,” Santana barks out.  “We’re driving down to Lima Bean, and we’re getting coffee.  Then, we’ll go to lunch.  Understand?”

I groan.  “Fine.”

“Good.  You have ten minutes,” Santana says.  “Oh, and if I find you still in this bed in ten minutes, I’ll drag you out the door, ready or not.  I won’t care if your hair is gelled, Smythe.  Now, get your ass up.”

Santana turns her back to me, and she walks out from the doorway, disappearing into the hallway and from my sight.  However, my line of sight is soon filled with something else.  _Someone_ else.  Hunter’s body is blocking everything else from view, but I’m quite all right with that.  Since I’m lying down, my eyeline connects directly with Hunt’s groin.  It’s wonderful, because I’m staring at my boyfriend’s _cock_ of all things.  Two layers of two different types of cloth are blocking me from seeing Hunt in all his glory, though, which is upsetting.

Hunter crouches down, and his eyes come to meet mine.  Even better; I get to see his face, which is _far_ better than staring at his bulge.  Better to see something that’s not hidden, right?

Hunter’s smiling at me as he reaches out his left hand and places it on the corresponding cheek.  I smile as soon as I feel that warm, soft hand of his on my cheek.  I stare into his oceanic eyes with pure adoration.

“Are you coming with us?” I ask, hopeful.

“No…” Hunt caresses my cheek.  “I have to watch Alex and John.  Sorry, Bastian.”

I frown.

“Come on, Hunt, please?” I ask.

“Sorry, Bas,” he apologizes.  “I can’t leave the kids alone.  They’ve already been left alone enough.”

I smirk.  “God, you sound so old saying that.”

Hunt rolls his eyes, still smiling.  He leans forward, and I watch as Hunter places a soft kiss to my forehead.  I smile again at that.  When he pulls away, he looks into my eyes, still smiling.

God, I can’t help but to admire Hunter.  He’s just so kind, so fucking love, so devoted to our family.  He’s handsome, too.  His lips.  Oh my God, his lips.  He’s got fucking amazing lips, and he’s got such a nice body…  I sound like a horny sap, don’t I?  Yeah, I do.

“I’m going to give you some privacy-“ Hunter removes his hand from my cheek, and he stands up. “-so, I’m going to leave the room.”

Hunt’s already turning to walk out of the room.  He starts to walk away.

“’kay, bye!” I shout, switching back to a smirk.

Hunter looks over his shoulder at me.  From that smirk that tugs at his lips, I can tell that he’s amused.  There’s also a certain glint to his eyes to further proves this.

“Bye, Bas.  I’ll see you when you get back,” he tells me, looking straight at me the whole time.  “I’m gonna go talk to Alex and John.”

I smile.  “Love you.”

Hunter’s eyes visibly light up, and he gets a full smile.  Hunt looks so goddamn happy _just_ because I said, ‘I love you.’  And, we both know that I meant it.

“I love you too, Bastian,” Hunt says full-heartedly.

He turns his head again, and he walks out the door.  Hunt closes the door softly behind him, and I sigh.  I’m gonna miss Hunt, even though we’ll only be apart for hours.  That only goes to show how in love with him I am.

I push the blanket off of me, and I get up from the bed.  I’m only in boxers, so I still have to put on a _lot_.  I walk over to the closet first, and I swing open the door.  I look over the vast array of my jackets, and I decide on a fitted, light grey heather hoodie.  Not only is the color light, but so is the material.  I also grab a light blue, denim jacket.  I sling the two garments over my left arm, and I close the closet door.  I use moderate force to do so.  It’s a moderate slam.

I then walk over to my dresser, and I pull open my drawer filled with pants.  I grab a pair of Adidas trainer pants, which I already know were sitting at the very bottom.  I have an outfit planned in my head already.  The track pants have a white Adidas logo on the front of the right pantleg, the brand’s name printed in the signature all lowercase style below it.  Three white stripes are on either side of the pantlegs, cut off halfway down.  The cut it diagonal.

I close the drawer in the blink of an eye, and I quickly grab a pair of socks.  I bring my clothing with me to the bed, where I sit on the edge of.  I’m first pulling my pants on, lifting myself off the bed when I pull them over my thighs.  The pants rest just above my hips, and, I’ll admit, they’re comfy as hell.  They’re just tight enough.  Listen, I like tight clothes, because tight clothes get Hunter’s attention.  That sounds _extremely_ slutty, but it’s true.  I like it when Hunter stares at my ass.  Then, when he notices that I notice his lustful gaze, his eyes dart away, like he wasn’t looking in the first place.

I pull the hoodie over my head.  I like how light the material is, to be honest.  That way, I can wear hoodies like this when it’s hot out, and not get too hot.  Well, I can never get too hot in the appearance sense.  I’m sexy, and I know it.  Hell, how could I not, with Hunt complimenting me every single night?  Of course, I always compliment him back, because Hunter’s hot as fuck.  Hell, I was rambling about it, and I don’t even ramble!

I’ve pulled on my socks now.  Hey, if you think about it, socks are feet condoms.  That’s strange, but it’s true, if you really think about it.  My socks are the Nike crew socks, white with the Nike check printed in black on either side of each sock.  There’s two checks per sock.  They’re centered on each side of the sock, two centimeters below the elastic band at the top of the sock. 

I pull on the last piece of clothing for my outfit: the denim jacket.  I fix the collar of my jacket quickly, before getting up.  I slide to the door, which I’m only able to do because I’m wearing socks.  It’s fun, though, and I’m smiling.  You gotta enjoy the little things in life.  But, you’ve also gotta enjoy the big things as much as you do the small things.  There are _certainly_ some big things in life I enjoy, if you know what I mean.  Pretend I winked.

I open the door, and I walk right through it, not bothering to close it behind me.  I walk straight into the bathroom as well, as the door is open, and the room is dark.  Before closing the door, I flick on the lights.  I move to stand in front of the sink.  I place my hands on the edge of the counter, bracing myself.  I look into the mirror, and I sigh.

It's hard for me to recognize the person I am today.  I used to be this snotty, rich kid who had a different guy in his bed every night.  I slept around.  Now, I’ve settled down with Hunter.  I’m raising children.  I didn’t even _want_ kids before!  I’ve been humbled.  Realized how much of an asshole I was.  Hunter, Barry, Adi, Laurel, Alexander, Wally, John, Nate, hell, even Sonia have helped me to become a better person.  God, I’ve changed so much, and I’m proud of myself for that.  It’s hard to get used to.

I reach up with my left hand, and I pull open the medicine cabinet, which the mirror is on.  I grab that familiar container of hair gel, shut the cabinet, twist open the cap, place the cap on the countertop, set down the container on top of its lid, scoop up some hair gel, and begin to style my hair.

It never really takes me that long to do this.  I’ve been gelling my hair for a while now, so I know the style I’m going for.  I know which strands are the stubborn strands.  I know where to place the strands that fall out of place.  I know how to _not_ mess up my hair.

As to any other thing, there are do’s and don’ts to using hair gel.  For example, a do would be to use a little water.  This way, it’ll soften the gel, hence making it easier to style.  A don’t would be to not brush your hair after gelling.  Strands would cling together in clumps, and some strands would separate.  It would just look sloppy.

I have now finished gelling my hair, and I’ve put the container of gel back in the medicine cabinet.  I’m admiring myself in the mirror.  Damn, I look _good_.  My outfit, combined with my babyish face gives me that cute, innocent look.  But, I’m not that innocent.

I turn, and I place my hand on the door knob.  I twist, push, and voila, the door is open.  I flick the lights off, and I walk out of the room.  My feet pad against the carper as I walk down the hallway.  I can’t hear any voices, which is quite strange.  Hunter told me he would talk to Alex and John.  Usually, the kids are loud as fuck.  I could understand Hunt being quiet, though.  He’s always been the quiet type.  Hell, for all I know, he could be reading.  Santana being quiet is something I simply cannot fathom.

I make my way over to wear everyone’s shoes rest, and I grab my own pair of black, high-top Converse.  Well, it’s the classic black and white design, but you get the memo.  I pull on the shoes, and I then tie the laces.

“Exactly six minutes and thirty-nine seconds, Smythe,” I hear Santana say from behind me.  “I’ve got to say, I’m impressed, Meerkat.”

I look up, and there’s Santana, standing behind me, arms crossed, and smirking.

“I could’ve used my speed,” I say.

“Yeah, but you didn’t, because it would mess up your hair,” she says.

I roll my eyes, smirking.  “Obviously.”

“Well, let’s go.”  She looks down at me.

I stand up, and I turn to face Santana.  I look into my friend’s eyes.

“Can’t I say goodbye to Hunt and the kids first?”  I’m basically asking for permission.

“Fine.  Just go.  Hurry up,” she says.

“I wouldn’t _dare_ to keep Snixx waiting,” I joke.

Santana fondly rolls her eyes, and she steps out of my way.  So, I start to walk away.  I walk back down the hallway, and straight to the bedroom.  Upon getting there, I see the door wide open.  The light is on.  I look into the room, and I smile at what I see.  There’s Hunter, lying on his back, shirtless, in only light grey sweatpants.  I notice he’s reading something off a stack of paper.  Hold up a second.

Beverly Marsh and Bill Denbrough.  Those are two characters in _IT_ , and they’re also my friends.  The real people’s resemblance to their character counterparts in uncanny.  Literally, Bill fucking stutters like his counterpart.  His hand is cut, and so is Bev’s.  What the fuck?  You know what?  They’re probably from another Earth.  Simon and Bram are, too.  Ever heard of _Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda_?

I raise a hand to knock on the doorframe, and Hunter’s head immediately snaps up.  He smiles at me, and I smile at him.

“You look cute,” he compliments me, eyes doing a once-over over my body.

I can’t help but to blush.  “Thank you.  May I come in?”

“Of course, Bas,” he grants the request.  Hunt pats the spot next to him.  “Come here, babe.”

I slide my hands into the pockets of my denim jacket.  “As much as I’d like to, I only came to say goodbye.  By the way, where are Alex and John?”

“They’re taking a nap in their room,” Hunter answers.  “Can you just come over here for a second?  Please, Bas.  I promise it’ll be quick.”

_I’m gonna kiss him_ , Hunter thinks.

“You realize I still hear your thoughts, right?” I ask, and I smirk.  “Just spoiled the surprise, Hunter.”

_I lowkey want him to kiss me, though,_ I think.

“And _you_ just showed me you’re putting on a stubborn act.”  Hunter’s smug.  “Come here, Bas.”

I sigh.  “Ah, what the hell?”

I walk over to Hunter’s side of the bed, hands still in my pockets.  When I get there, Hunter sets down the paper.  I watch him as he does so.  To my surprise, I’m then pulled on top of Hunter by my collar.  I gasp.  Hunter just ignores me, instead opting to remove my hands from my pockets.  Still in shock, I let him wrap my arms around his neck.  Hunt’s hands are then sliding under my hoodie.  Reality fucking finally sets in, and I let out a contented sigh at the feeling of his warm hands rubbing my sides.  I look at Hunter, and the bastard just looks smug.  I can’t decide if I want to punch or kiss that stupid face.  Even if I came to a decision, I wouldn’t do it.  I don’t have time to.  Then, Hunt’s hands are moving up to my chest.  He uses his fingers to flick my left nipple.  Of course, I gasp, but my cock also hardens at the sensation.

“Hunter, no,” -he flicks my right nipple this time- “stop that.”

“Stop what, Bastian?”  He plays dumb.

Hunt twists my left nipple between his fingers, getting me even harder.  I want to let out a moan, but, at the same time, I don’t want to.  I don’t want to show Hunter that I’m enjoying this.  I can’t.  If I did, it would only motivate Hunter to do more _things_ to me.  We really shouldn’t be doing this right now.

“Hunt, stop.”  His hands are rubbing my abs.  “We can’t do this.  Not now.”

“Aw, but we’re having fun,” he mocks a complaint whilst smirking.

“I’ll let you kiss my forehead, Hunt, but that’s it.  We can’t do anymore than that.  It’s all I’m gonna let you do,” I tell him.

Hunt smiles ay me, using this huge, beautiful, watery smile that has me falling even deeper for him.  Every single time Hunt smiles, he never fails to light up my heart.

“Okay,” he speaks softly.

Hunter removes his hands from under my hoodie.  He reaches up, and, cautiously, he places his hands on my cheeks.  Hunt holds my head in his hands.  His eyes shine with his pride in _me_ , and it just makes me smile.

“You, Sebastian Adrean Smythe, are _extremely_ beautiful,” Hunt compliments me.  “I’m so lucky that you’re mine.”

I just blush, as I’m left speechless.  I’ve got this big smile on my face, too.  Hunter cranes his neck, and he presses a kiss to my forehead.  I don’t know if it’s possible, but I think my smile grows wider.  He lets his head fall back onto the pillow, and he smiles at me.

“I love you, Bas,” Hunt tells me.  “Now, go.”

“Can I see what you’re reading first?” I ask.  “I’m just curious.”

_Of course, Bastian._

Hunt, keeping eye contact, grabs the papers from besides him, taking his right hand off my cheek to do so.  He places the papers on his chest, and a few lines in particular catch my eye.  Hunter rejoins his hand and my cheek.

“The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds, for purposes of improper, pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time, with his privity and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the husband and wife with the design to extort money from me,” I read aloud.  In a joking tone, I say, “What is this?  Is this _The Reynolds Pamphlet_ or some shit?”

“Perhaps,” Hunter answers, still smiling.

“And why are you reading it?” I question.

“Because I want to, Sebastian.  Now, get off of me.”

I unhook my arms from his neck, and I quickly climb off him, his hands slipping from my face.  I’m standing at his bedside now.

“Bye, Hunt.  I love you.”  I still smile at him.

“Love you too, babe.”  Hunt still smiles at me.

Just like that, I turn on my heel, and I walk to the open doorway.  With that, I walk out of the room.


	162. Chapter 162: Santana's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is short. However, next chapter is going to be the first in Kara's P.O.V. I may or may not be bringing in more heroes.

After five minutes, I hear footsteps, walking into the living room.  I look up from my phone, and, sure enough, there’s Sebastian.  He’s got this _big_ smile on his face, which is odd, because I’m so used to seeing that smirk.  I shut off my phone, and, as I do that, Sebastian sits down on the couch next to me.  I tighten my grip on my phone, and I smirk.

“Why are you smiling?” I inquire.

“Because my boyfriend is the fucking sweetest,” he answers, looking at me.  “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, San.”

I put a hand on his shoulder, and I smile at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Seb.  Now, how about we go?” I suggest. 

“Yeah,” Seb agrees to my suggestion, and I take my hand off his shoulder.  “Want me to hold your phone for you?  I’ll put in my pocket, so neither of us physically have to carry it.”

"Sure.”  I hand him my phone, and he slides it into his left pocket.  “Thanks.”

“No prob.”  Seb stands up.  “Let’s actually go now.”

“All right.”  This time, I stand up.  “Got ya keys?”

In a flash, there’s lightning, which trails to the counter and back to me in one second.  Seb’s in front of me, dangling his keys in the air from his right hand.  He’s smirking, and his eyes show amusement.  I, on the contrary, cross my arms, _un_ amused.

“Now I do,” Seb says.  He takes the keys in his hand, and he brings his fist down.  “Let’s go now.”

I nod, not saying a word.  Sebastian turns around, and he walks to the door, me in tail.  I wait for him to open the door, and, when he finally does, he walks into the hall, and holds the door open.  Amused, I smirk, rolling my eyes.  My arms crossed, I walk through the door.

“Such a gentleman, Meerkat,” I comment.

“Well, _excuse_ me for trying to be kind,” he retorts.

“Oh, shut up.  Blaine’s told me that you’ve said, and I quote, ‘Being nice sucks,’” I say.

“I did say that, but that was a _long_ time ago, Santana.  Have you not seen that I’ve grown up?”

We’re standing face-to-face in front of the door, which is now closed and locked.  I smile.

“We both have.”  As I say this, I look into his eyes.  “You’re still the bitchiest guy I know, but you’ve matured.”

“Well, thanks.”  Seb accepts the compliment.  “And you’re still a fucking bitch.  I say that in a good way.”

I smile.  “Thank you.”

The two of us start walking down the hallway.  Seb offers me his right arm, so I loop my left arm with it.  The gesture is sweet.  If people see us like this, they might think we’re together.  They may call us a “beautiful couple.”  But, Seb’ll be like “I’m gay,” so all’ll be good.  God forbid I be mistaken for Sebastian Smythe’s girlfriend.


	163. Chapter 163: Kara's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Will be continued in Oliver's P.O.V. Also, Melissa Benoist's cover of "Moon River" is amazing. Another thing, I'm pretty sure that every single song in this fic is in my iTunes library. 'Kay, I finna let ya read now

**Kara**

**GUYS**

**Kara**

**GUYS**

**Diana**

**Ahem**

**Kara**

**GUYS AND GIRLS**

**Diana**

**That’s better.  What is it, Kara?**

**Clark**

**Hi, Kara.  Wassup, cous?**

**Bruce**

**why am I here?**

**Kara**

**Alright, I’ll explain**

**Clark**

**All right***

**Kara**

**Shut the fuck up, Kal.**

**Bruce**

**Language.**

**Kara**

**Shut up, Bruce.  You’re, like, a year older than me.**

**Diana**

**Burn, Bruce.  BURN.**

**Kara**

**You forfeit the rights to my heart.  You forfeit the place in our bed.  You’ll sleep in your office instead, with only the memories of when you were mine…**

**Clark**

**I hope that you BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN**

**Bruce**

**I will leave if you keep this up.**

**Diana**

**Oh, come on, Bruce.  They’re having fun.  Leave them be**

**Bruce**

**fine**

**Kara**

**Anyway, let me explain why I’ve assembled this group chat.  Since we’re all heroes, I thought it’d be fitting to introduce you guys to the other group of heroes, which I just so happen to be friends with.**

**Bruce**

**Other heroes?  Who else?**

**Clark**

**You mean The Flash?**

**Kara**

**Not just him.  By the way, you’re his favorite hero, Kal.  He’s gonna be excited to meet you.**

**Diana**

**That’s sweet.**

**Clark**

**YAY I’M LIKED**

**Kara**

**:)**

**Kara**

**So, in just a second, I will be adding The Flash, The Blue Flash, Black Canary, White Canary, Steel, Green Arrow, The Atom, and a new hero by the name of Godspeed into this convo.**

**Diana**

**I’m excited to meet the other females of the group.**

**Clark**

**Of course, you are, because you’re a feminist**

**Diana**

**I believe in equality**

**Bruce**

**We’re all liberals here, children**

**Clark**

**Bruce, wtf?**

 

**Bruce**

**What?  We’re all liberals.  I mean, aren’t half of the heroes Kara mentioned of the LGBTQIA+ community?  Clark’s also the token gay of the group, and I’m pansexual myself.  Diana’s lesbian, too.  Kara’s a full-on ally.**

**Kara**

**Actually, Bruce, all of them are of the community.  The Flash, The Blue Flash, Godspeed, and Steel are all gay.  Green Arrow, The Atom, and White Canary are bi.  And, finally, Black Canary’s a lesbian.**

**Clark**

**Not gonna lie, Flash is cute**

**Diana**

**He’s clearly married.  Have you not seen his profile picture?  He’s kissing Green Arrow’s cheek, and you can see the shape of a wedding band through his gloved hand.**

**Kara**

**I can confirm.  Flash and Green Arrow are married.  Blue has a boyfriend, Godspeed is in that awkward first stage of a relationship, I believe Steel and Atom have a thing, White Canary has a bf, and Black Canary’s single.**

**Clark**

**My chances just flew out the window**

**Diana**

**Black Canary is quite beautiful.  I’m on her Instagram now.**

**Clark**

**Good thing we all got verified accounts, am I right?**

**Bruce**

**Though I hate to admit it, yes.**

**Kara**

**So, I shall add them all.  And, wait, do y’all wanna reveal identities?  Everyone I’m about to add are actually my college buds, so they know each other outside of the business.**

**Clark**

**I don’t see the harm in it.**

**Diana**

**Nor do I.  Bruce?**

**Bruce**

**Sure.**

**Kara**

**K.  I think you’ll get along well with Green Arrow, Bruce.  You both are similar.**

**Bruce**

**If you say so.  Add them now.**

**Kara**

**Okay, okay, okay!**

I quickly at Barry, Seb, Adi, Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Nate, and Ray to the conversation.

 

**Kara**

**Hello, everyone!**

**Barry**

**Hi!**

**Nate**

**Sup?**

**Bruce**

**Who are these people?**

**Barry**

**Who are u? O_o**

 

**Bruce**

**Well, I am Batman, more commonly known as Bruce Wayne.  You are?**

**Barry**

**Barry Queen/The Flash.  OMG I MET BATMAN Y’ALL**

**Oliver**

**Bear, relax.**

**Barry**

**I’M JUST EXCITED REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Diana**

**Are you okay?**

**Barry**

**Yes, I’m sorry.  Who are you?**

**Diana**

**I am Princess Diana of Themyscira.  My civilian name is Diana Prince.  I am Wonder Woman.**

**Barry**

**Oh shit.  Pleasure to meet ya, ma’am.**

**Diana**

**You too, Barry.**

**Clark**

**Hello, I am Clark Kent, but you can call me Kal.  I’m Kara’s cousin.**

**Barry**

**Shit, Iris is going to freak out, knowing that I met you.**

**Clark**

**Who is Iris?**

**Barry**

**My foster sister.  The woman who wrote all the articles on me, The Flash.**

**Clark**

**I’ve heard of her.  I’m Superman, by the way.**

**Barry**

**OKAY I HAVE OFFICIALLY DIED**

**Kara**

**He called you cute, by the way**

**Barry**

**OH, MY GAHD, I’M ACTUALLY GONNA DIE, Y’ALL.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.**

**Clark**

**You too ;)**

**Oliver**

**Back off, he’s mine.**

**Clark**

**Over protective much, Green Arrow?**

**Oliver**

**It’s Oliver Queen.  He’s my husband**

**Barry**

**Relax, Ollie.  You know that you’re mine, and that I am yours.**

**Bruce**

**I like him.**

**Barry**

**wHo O_o**

 

**Bruce**

**Oliver.  Seems nice**

**Oliver**

**Well, thank you.**

**Bruce**

**We should get along well.**

**Oliver**

**We should.**

**Nate**

**Hi, I’m Nate Heywood/Steel and I’m gay af.**

**Adi**

**I would know.  I’m his ex, after all.**

**Nate**

**Shut fuck up Adi**

**Ray**

**I would know, too, ‘cause we kissed.**

**Adi**

**OOH #SteelAtom #Rate**

**Diana**

**Kara, what have you done?**

**Kara**

**I honestly do not know.**

**Adi**

**I’m Godspeed, aka Adi Horton.  Well, really, my first name is Adrian, but I prefer Adi.**

**Ray**

**And I’m Ray Palmer, A.K.A. The Atom.**

**Clark**

**Nice to meet you all.  I can tell, there’s people missing.**

**Sebastian**

**Sorry, sorry.  What’d I miss?**

**Bruce**

**Basic introductions.  Scroll up to figure who the unknown numbers are.  Who are you?**

**Sebastian**

**Sebastian Smythe/Blue Flash.  Nice to meet ya, Batman, Superman & Wonder Woman.**

**Diana**

**Pleasure.**

**Laurel**

**Hello, I am Laurel Lance, the Black Canary.**

**Sara**

**And I am Sara Lance, the White Canary.**

**Diana**

**It’s a pleasure to meet fellow heroines.**

**Sara**

**It’s nice to meet ya too, Wonder Woman.**

**Diana**

**:)**

**Kara**

**So, I suggest we meet in person.  In our hero getup.**

 

**Barry**

**Wait, you forgot one person.**

**Kara**

**Who?**

**Barry**

**Ralph.**

**Kara**

**Shit.  Add him, will you?**

**Barry**

**Yeah, of course.**

I wait a few seconds, and a new message from Ralph pops up in the convo.

 

**Ralph**

**Hi, every1.  I’m Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man.**

**Sebastian**

**Elongated? ;)**

**Bruce**

**This group chat is supposed to be pure.  No sex jokes.**

**Barry**

**That reminds me of that one time Seb kept calling his boyfriend Daddy in another group chat.**

**Sebastian**

**WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT.**

**Diana**

**Well, where and when are we all meeting?**

**Oliver**

**Everyone, meet me at 531 Infantino St. at two PM.  You all should be able to make it.  I know Clark, Bruce, and Diana are all the way down in New Jersey.  However, since both Clark and Diana have superhuman speed, and since both of you have strength, you should be able to get here in time.  As for Bruce, either Diana or Clark will carry you.**

**Diana**

**I have an invisible jet.**

**Ralph**

**That’s cool af.**

 

**Clark**

**Ikr**

**Bruce**

**Diana will take us in her jet.  It’s twelve now, so we’ll have two hours to get to Central.**

**Ray**

**Didn’t that building used to be a store?**

**Oliver**

**Yes, but it’s abandoned.  Everything is cleaned out.  I bought the place, ‘cause, well, Barry kinda owns S.T.A.R. Labs.**

**Barry**

**Fuck yeah I do**

**Oliver**

**Language, Bear.**

**Bruce**

**We’re adults, let him curse.**

**Barry**

**SHIT THANKS  
**

**Bruce**

**No problem.**

**Laurel**

**So, we should arrive suited up, correct?**

**Oliver**

**Yes.**

**Sara**

**All right, I’m getting out my uniform and weapons now.**

**Nate**

**Imagine all of us just walking down the street together.  The civilians will lose their minds.**

**Barry**

**No autographs, though.  Speaking from experience, since a few of us are well known by the press by our civilian identities, our signatures may be recognized.**

**Bruce**

**I get that.  No autographs?**

**Kara**

**No autographs.  And, wait.  Kal?**

**Clark**

**Yeah?**

**Kara**

**My cape is still your baby blanket.**

**Clark**

**Awwwwwwwww**

**Bruce**

**It’s indestructible.**

**Kara**

**Yup.  Anyways, I’ll see you all.  Bye.**

**Sara**

**Bi**

**Ray**

**Bi**

**Oliver**

**Bi**

**Adi**

**Oh my God, you guys.  Just, goodbye.**

**Kara**

**Goodbye!**

I shut off my phone.  The first thing I do is take off my glasses.  Since I’m going out as the superheroine version of myself, they won’t be needed for my usual disguise.  When I’m Supergirl, I don’t have a disguise.  Does that make sense?  I sure hope it does.

Using one of my many super powers, superhuman speed, I change into my uniform.  I first tug on this black sports bra, which has my cape attached to it.  I then pull on my sheer, black pantyhose, which are high-waisted.  Next is the main part of the whole thing, the bodysuit.  I have the pull the cape out from inside it, and, when I do, the bodysuit is immediately clinging to my body.  I slide the strips of fabric that hols the pointed part of the sleeves in place between my thumbs and index fingers.

Then, there’s the skirt, which is high-waisted, too.  It’s, hm… short.  The skirt stops a little above my mid-thigh region.  The longer pleat, front and center, stretches about an inch longer than the rest of the skirt.  Maybe half an inch?  I don’t know.

I clasp the brass belt around my waist, and it falls into place.

Finally, there’s my boots.  They’re the same red color as my cape, and they have a bit of platform to them.  At the top, there’s a half-circle, which is two inches taller than the rest of the boot.  They’re easy to slip on, even though they don’t have a zipper.

I lied.  That wasn’t “finally.”  No, _this_ is finally.  I let my hair down out of its bun, and it falls into diva curls on my back.  My hair’s just naturally like that.  And, I don’t need to brush it.  Since my hair’s been in a bun, it hasn’t been able to become knotted. 

I step in front of the full-length mirror, and I look at myself.  There’s nothing really special, because I always look like this as Supergirl.  I walk back to the nightstand, and I grab my phone.  I slide my phone into my boot, where I know it will be secure.  I sit down on the bed, and I clasp my hands together.  Automatically, my knees come together.  It’s time to play the waiting game, so, what better way to pass it than by singing?

“Moon river, wider than a mile."

I finish up the song.

Well, that took up about two minutes of my time.  Another song?  Yeah, I’m singing again.

“Hold on to me as we go..."

I finish that song, too.  Well, what to do now?  I guess more singing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infantino St. is the only street I know in the Arrowverse. Also, the building is Oliver's future (in this fic) mayoral campaign office. So, why he asks everyone to meet him there- well, you'll find out.
> 
> Diana and Bruce look like their counterparts from the DC movieverse, while Clark is the Clark from Supergirl. They're OOC, I'm sorry.


	164. Chapter 164: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ErinJupiter requested that someone, maybe Ollie, tell Batman the following: "You're out of your mind, Bruce Wayne." You shall find within this chapter the granted request.
> 
> I forgot to post this. I apologize. It was supposed to be published 2 days ago.

Wally’s already out of the house, even though there’s still one hour and forty-five minutes till everyone’s set to go.  Barry’s in the bathroom, getting ready.  It’s ridiculous, really.  He has super speed; shouldn’t he be able to get ready in the blink of an eye?  He’s also a guy, so he shouldn’t be taking so long.  Usually only girls take long in the bathroom.  But, well, Barry’s perfection.  He’s probably just taking it slow.

Well, I should probably check on him.  Yeah, I should do that.  Since I’m in our bedroom, I just have to walk a short distance to the bathroom door.  I’m already suited up; however, my hood is not up, nor is my mask on.  My mask is in my pocket.  Of course, I have my arrows in my quiver.  My bow is resting on the bed.

When I reach the bathroom, I knock on the door.

“Bear?” I ask.  “You okay in there?”

“I’m good!” Barry shouts through the door.

“May I come in?” I request.

“Yeah.”

I hear footsteps from inside the room, and, sure enough, a few seconds later, the door is open.  Barry’s standing there, just staring at me.  He’s in his full uniform, except his cowl isn’t up.  He’s using his left hand to hold the door open, while his right is cupping the back of his neck.  He’s got this nervous expression on his face, and he’s biting his lip.  It’s adorable.

“Hey, baby,” I greet.

Barry smiles at me.  “Hi.”

I smile at him, and we stay like that for at least a minute.  We’re just standing right here, across from each other, smiling at each other.  I’m taking this time to admire Barry.  He’s just so fucking perfect.  I hope that’s a known fact.  His nerdy rambles, his intelligence, his kindness, the way he’ll go out of his way to make everyone happy, his perfect smile, his hazel eyes, his looks.  Even his mistakes make him perfect, no matter how bad they are.  The good overtakes the bad.  God, I never thought I’d go this crazy over someone.  However, Barry has that effect on me.  I’m sure that if he wasn’t with me he’d have that affect on his lover.  But, everyone knows Barry and I will be together forever, ‘til the end of time.  I know people sometimes lose their soul bond, hell, I witnessed my brother-in-law lose his, but I have an instinct that Barry and I have a _very_ strong bond.  Perhaps it’s _unbreakable_.  No, not perhaps, it _is._

“So,” Barry says, looking into my eyes.

“So.”  I return the eye contact.

“We still have an hour and forty-five, what do you say we maybe…?”  I get closer to him, and I let my eyes roam over his body.  If only his ass was to me…  Anyways, I look back into those eyes.  “Besides, you look ravishing in that outfit.”

Barry blushes.  “I- um… thanks… I guess?  Yeah, thanks, Ollie.  But, I don’t want to now.”

Though I am a bit disappointed by that, I don’t frown.  And, if Barry doesn’t want to have sex with me, I won’t force him to.  He basically said ‘no,’ and I respect that.

“Okay.  Well, what _do_ you want to do?” I ask.

"Um…”  Barry lets his gaze fall to the ground, and he rubs at his neck.  His eyes are suddenly back in contact with mine, and they’re brightened with an idea.  It’s adorable.  “How about we sing?”

“What would we sing, though?”

Barry shrugs.  “I don’t know.”

“Hm…”  _I’ll sing to you, Bear._

“Oh?”  He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” I confirm.  I reach out my hand.  “Take my hand?”

Barry’s eyes only get brighter.  He lets his hands fall from their positions.  So, I look down to our hands.  Barry’s right hand slowly reaches out.  That hand is inching towards _my_ left hand, longing for the contact.  I quickly take his gloved hand in my own gloved hand.  And, even though both of our hands are gloved, I can still feel the warmth Barry’s hand provides.  I can feel another set of eyes on our clasped hands, obviously Barry’s, as he’s the only other person in the room.  I look back up into his eyes, just as Barry is looking into mine.  We just smile at each other.

“Now, place your left hand on my chest,” I direct.

Barry’s eyes get even brighter, and his smile grows wider.  This ball of sunshine looks absolutely happy, like nothing could bring him down.  Barry places his hand in the spot I told him too, and his long fingers grip at my right shoulder.  I worry that the arrows may poke Barry for a second, but Barry isn’t complaining, nor is he making a sound that he’s in pain.  He’s not saying that an arrow hit him.  Instead, Barry’s just smiling at me.

“Ollie, are we about to slow dance?” Barry questions, a curious glint in his eyes.

I slip my right arm around his waist.  “Why, yes, Barry, we are.”

I start to sway the two of us, and Barry makes it easier by starting to sway his own body.  We’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“Never thought I’d be _slow dancing_ with you in our superhero uniforms,” Bear comments.  “When was the last time we slow danced, anyway?”

"Our wedding,” I answer with pride.  “Kinda sad, isn’t it?”

“Well, are we not dancing now?” Barry asks.  “I think that makes up for it."

“It sure does.  Now, I should probably start the song.”

“You don’t have to, Ollie.”

I ignore what he says, and I go on singing.  I sing Elvis'  _Can't Help Falling In Love_ to my husband.  Barry’s just smiling and listening as we sway around the room.  Barry leans his head against my chest, so I let my chin rest on top of his head.  We sway in place.  I sing the whole song to my baby.

And, when it's finished, I lean my head down slightly, and I press a soft kiss to Barry’s head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, we’ve gotten here five minutes early.  What to do…?”

I look up at Barry.  I have been twirling an arrow between my fingers, and I was looking down at it.  Barry’s cowl is up, as is my hood.  My mask, the one that he gave me for Christmas, is on, too.  Since you can never be too careful, we’ve decided to use code names.

"I don’t know, Flash,” I respond, looking at my husband.

Barry, with his arms crossed, replies, “Okay, this is getting weird.  It’s strange not hearing you calling me by my first name, your nickname for me, or ‘baby.’  Let’s just communicate through thought, okay?”

I stop twirling the arrow, and I reach my arm behind my back.  I let the arrow fall into my quiver.  I then turn to Bear, smiling at him.

 _Okay_ , _Bear.  What do you wanna think about?_ I question, looking straight into those familiar hazel eyes.

_Don’t know, Ollie._

“Where is everyone?” I hear a woman’s voice ask.  She has a slight accent.

Both Barry and I’s heads fly, and we both see three of the most elite heroes of all time standing by the door: Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

“Hi,” I hear Barry say, not disguising his voice.

I glance over my shoulder, and I see him waving awkwardly.  I look back to Clark, Diana, and Bruce. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two in person,” Clark says.  “But, seriously, where is everyone, and, why are we meeting here?”

“First, we all arrived five minutes early,” Barry answers.  “Second, I have no idea why we’re meeting here.  O- I mean, G.A. hasn’t told me anything.”

“You’ll all see why it is this place in which we’re meeting once everyone is here.”  I clap my hands together.  “That being said, we’re just waiting on the Canaries, Steel, the Speedsters, Atom, and Supergirl.”

Almost on cue, Seb, Adi, Sara, Laurel, Nate, Ray, and Kara walk into the place in one big group.  They crowd behind Diana, Bruce, and Clark.  Adi’s uniform looks fucking sick.  It’s futuristic.  His costume is white, a yellow lightning bolt on the center of his chest.  The rest of his suit has yellow lightning bolts cracking through the white.  The patches over his eyes are yellow, and the lightning bolts on the side of the cowl are also yellow.  The only part of skin showing is a small bit around his mouth.  His cowl and suit are seamlessly combined.

“Welcome, everyone,” I say to the group.

"This better be good,” Seb says.  “I gave up cuddling with Hunter for this.”

“Stop bitching, Blue,” Sara says firmly.  “You love your boyfriend.  We get it.”

Seb rolls his eyes.  Though I notice it, I allow myself not to have a reaction.  I clap my hands together, though everyone’s attention is already on me.

“I’ve called you all here because I wanted to show you all something.  I’ve had this built right after the event occurred with Black Canary, Blue, B- Flash, and I.  So, if you would just follow me,” I say, “I’ll show you it.”

"There’s literally nothing here, G.A.”  Laurel crosses her arms.

I smirk, and I turn away from them.  I walk over to the middle of the back of the building.  My hand searches the brown, wooden, polished bar of the wall trimming, until I find a little, rectangular button.  I press it up, and, the wall slides in on itself.  Before looking back to my friends, I look out the windows.  I don’t see any civilians watching us.  After scanning my surroundings, I look back to my husband, my brothers-in-law, and our friends. 

I can tell that Bear’s eyebrows are raised, even through the cowl.  I can perfectly read that he’s impressed, simply from the look in his hazel eyes.  I look to everyone else, and some of them look surprised.  Some of them look impressed.  Some have stone-cold expressions on their faces, 

“Well, now you see.”  I smile smugly at Laurel.  “Follow me, please.”

Laurel rolls her eyes.  I just walk to the elevator, and I press a button that’s normally concealed by the fake wall.  The elevator is bright, shining white from the lights inside.  There are silver bars that frame the elevator, one where the elevator’s doors part.  Speaking of, the elevator opens, revealing the actual elevator.  The floor is an unknown, silver metal.  I walk in first, and I stand by the buttons.

Everyone crowds in, making the space _very_ cramped.  Barry’s somehow managed to make his way behind me, which is a miracle.  Rather it be his body pressing into mine than anyone else’s.  I press the button that allows the elevator to go down to the foundry, and the doors slide shut. 

I take in a breath as I feel a warm, familiar body pressing into my backside.  I already know it’s Barry.  I just worry that my arrows are poking him.  But, I feel Barry’s body press further into my back.  He obviously isn’t in pain.  I feel his arms wrap around my waist.  And, dammit, now I’m getting hard.

 _Bear, stop._ I think to him.  _Not now, baby._

_Aw, come on, Ollie._

_No._

Barry removes his arms from me, and I feel him step back.  And, as soon as he does that, the elevator dings, signaling that we’ve arrived on the floor of the foundry.  The doors slide open, revealing this whole place.  It’s stunning.  There’re thirteen cases, silver mannequins in them.  I have them for everyone to hang their suits on.  There happen to be eight male mannequins, and five female mannequins.

I’ve seen the potential for people I’ve met over the time to become heroes.  However, now, I guess the two spare male mannequins go to Clark and Bruce, while one of the spare female mannequins goes to Diana.  The other female mannequin… I don’t know who end up using it.

 There’s a place to spar, there’s a salmon ladder, there’s a computer setup in the center of the whole thing.  There’s a meeting table, ten black, leather chairs pushed in at it.  They’re desk chairs, with no arm rests.  The color scheme of the place is green, white, and silver.

I take a breath of the air, and I’m fairly sure I inhale dust.

"Welcome to the foundry.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I’ve always wanted to ask this: why did you become Batman in the first place?”

Bruce takes a deep breath, looking down at the ground.  “I was nine years old.  My parents and I were coming back from a movie, and we decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway.  Big mistake.  Men surrounded us, and they tried to rob my parents.  My mom refused to give them her pearls, while my dad refused to give them his wallet.  He started fighting the guys, and, long story short, I watched both him and Mom get shot.

“So, now, I go around Gotham, protecting the city in a skin-tight bat suit.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”  I look at him.  “But, I’ve just got to say, you’re out of your goddamn mind, Bruce Wayne.  Billionaire by day, Batman by night.”

"Well, someone’s got to get the job done.”  He looks at me.  “That’s what heroes are for, aren’t they?”

I smile.  “Damn right, they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300sdls90 probably will be helping me with the next chapter, which I am quite excited for. It'll be in Barry's P.O.V. I'm not telling you anything else about the chapter, other than that. It might take a bit of time to write.


	165. Chapter 165: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent every day from Tuesday until today working on this. Also, would you guys want me to make a list of all the songs I've used in this fic? Lmk in the comments.
> 
> Heavy BDSM in this chapter. It's a long ass chapter, dude. "Michael In the Bathroom" is in this chapter. Well, enjoy.

Ollie and I just got home from the Arrowcave, as I dubbed it.  Ollie outright _refuses_ to call it that, instead opting to call it The Foundry.  Every single person, other than him, calls it the Arrowcave.  It obviously annoys Ollie, and, God, do I know that. 

It’s six o’ clock.  To be honest, Ollie and I stopped at McDonald’s to get a bite to eat.  Yes, I know it isn’t healthy, but, with my metabolism, I don’t get fat.  However, I know it’s unhealthy for Ollie.  _Especially_ him.  However, it was quick.  That’s why they call it fast food.

As soon as the door is closed and locked, as soon as my cowl’s down, I’m getting pinned to the door.  Ollie’s right hand holds my arms above my head, pinning my wrists together.  His mask is off, and his hood is down.  The look he’s giving me is sex-hungry, and it makes me weak in the knees.

 _Dammit, Barry.  You need to get stronger.  You need to be able to go longer, so that you can satisfy him,_ I tell myself.  

Ollie leans in, and he licks along my jawline.  I can’t help the moan that escapes my lips.  I’m horny, too.  I need his touch.  I’ll do whatever he wants, as long as he touches me.  Well, I might not do _everything_ , because I like being a little rebellious.  He likes to tease me, and I like to tease him right back.

“Look at you, Bear.  You’re such a horny, little slut.”  Hearing him call me that makes be moan again.  “You’re aching for me to touch you.  I can see it in your eyes.  Are you a little slut who needs his Master’s hands on him?  Hm?”

I nod eagerly, my eyes slipping shut.

“Answer me properly, Bear,” he demands.

“Yes, Master,” I breathe out.

His grip on my wrists tightens.  “I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m a horny, little slut, who needs his Master’s touch,” I breathe out.

God, hearing myself say that just makes me know how much of a bottom I am.  What can I say?  My biggest turn on is being dominated by my man.

“Good boy,” he praises.

That makes me bite the right side of my lower lip.  My back arches slightly, and I still feel my wrists being kept in place.  Ollie’s grip is firm.  There is no way that I’m getting out of his grip, unless he lets me go.  If I phased out, he would just use one of those speedforce dampening arrows on me.  It would leave me weak, and he would just put me back in position.  I would be too weak to try and struggle.  Besides, I wouldn’t even do that.  I like this too much.

“Open your eyes, and stare into mine,” he demands.

I follow the command gladly, my eyes popping open in a snap.  I immediately look into his blue eyes, which are staring coldly into mine.  The look he’s giving me is one only a true leader and commander could have: cold and, well, _commanding_.  He’s like a war general; expecting me, in the role of a soldier, to obey his every command.  He’s smart.  He knows what to do.  He has a plan.  The qualities I just listed are qualities only a _leader_ can have.

“Now, if you want to have a fun time tonight, you listen to these words I’m about to say.”  He seems to be choosing his words carefully.  “Do you understand?”

I nod, still biting on my lip.  He thankfully doesn’t make me vocalize that I understand.

“Good.  I have rules for you to follow tonight, Bear, however, before I tell them to you, I want you to stop biting your lip.”  It has the undertone of a command.  “I want your lips to be perfect for me.”

I do as he says, and I unclench my lip from my teeth.  My lips are in a very slight frown.  I look into his blue eyes, awaiting the rules.  I have to admit, I’m excited that he’s giving me rules to follow.  Sure, I’ll definitely break a few.  It’s just in my nature.  However, he’s giving me a chance to obey him, and I’m excited for that.  But, as I said, I _will_ disobey him at some point.

“Listen, these are the rules.  I’m only going to say them one time,” he pauses.  “Number one: you must obey me.  Whatever I tell you to do, you must do it.  Otherwise, you will be punished.  I am not going to going to tell you what the possible punishments are.  You’ll only find out if you disobey.  Number two: in this situation, I am your Master, so you must call me as such.  You capitalize Master as if you would capitalize a name.  I’ve had you call me Master in the past, and, because you’re extremely intelligent, I assume you’ve always capitalized it.

“You mustn’t call me sir, nor may you call me daddy.  You cannot call me by my first name, nor can you call me by my nickname.  You are only permitted to call me Master.

“To every Master, there is a slave.  Therefore, you are my slave here, here to tend to my wishes.  Is that understood?”

That makes me smile.  My heart swells up with pride at that.  He’s claimed me as his slave, which means a lot.  We’re already practicers of BDSM, and, we’re just diving deeper into it.  There’s no more vanilla sex.  Vanilla sex is boring.

“Yes, Master,” I say, voice low.  “I’m your slave.”

He raises in eyebrow in a curious manner.

“No one else’s?” he checks.

“Nope.  I am only your slave,” I whisper, showing my submission.  “I am yours.”

“Good boy.  Now-” he starts.

Though my heart begins to race at ‘good boy,’ I cut him off with “Wait.”

Master takes a deep breath.  “Yes?”

“Do you want me to capitalize he and him when I refer to you in these situations, Master?” I ask.

“Yes,” He says.  “Now, rule three: you may not use the safeword, unless you are bleeding, or are extremely hurt.  The safeword is dock.  Rule four: this is a bit of a further on of rule one, but you must endure everything I do to you, unless what I do results in the injuries mentioned in rule three.  Rule five: you are not to interrupt me, unless it is an absolute emergency.  Rule six: you are not allowed to request any act to be performed.  Rule seven: the only time you can break the rules is if I give you the okay to do it.

“You are to give your body to me, making me responsible of you.  I may do whatever I want to you, as long as it doesn’t cause serious injury.  As my slave, you are to follow my every command.  Your job is to please me,” Master informs me.  “You want to please me, don’t you, slut?”

My eyes widen at that, however, they do so in a good way, if that makes any sense.  Sometimes, I like being called names like ‘slut’ and ‘whore.’  As long as I’m called them by the right person, all is good.

“I want to please my Master,” I say.

“What a good boy you are, Bear.  Rule eight: I can call you whatever I please, whether it be slave, slut, your first name, your nickname, or anything else.  Rule nine is that you must ask permission to speak.  You can let out a moan, or you can tell me how good it feels on your own free will.  I will not punish you for sneezing, coughing, or yawning.  The only time you cannot moan is if I tell you not to.  You also are allowed to speak if you are spoken to.  Finally, rule ten: the rules can only be changed by me.  I can add rues, and I can remove rules.  I can modify rules as I please.  Your changes of rules must be approved by me.”  Master pauses, and He looks down at the floor.  “I want you to understand this, Bear.  If we go through with this, it means you are willingly giving up control to me.  You will become a slave to me.”

“Permission to ask a question?” I request.

“Granted,” He allows.

“How about you make a contract?  That way, we’ll both know the rules.  The rules you have sound great so far, but it’ll be easier to have them on paper.  We’ll do a test run with the rules you’ve come up with tonight, and you can revise them into a contract,” I suggest.  “Does that sound good to you, Master?”

He looks up at me again, making eye contact.

“I will create the contract.  I agree; it’s a good idea.  Great, actually.”  He smiles.  “I’ll start on it tomorrow.  However, I’ll need both you and our son out of the house, so I can focus on it.”

“Sounds simple enough.”  I continue to smile at Him.  

“Good.  Oh, and another rule, only I can call off the scene.  You cannot call off the scene without permission.

“I must repeat this: disobedience will lead to punishment.  Rule breaking will also lead to punishment,” Master says.  “That’s all.  Do you understand?  I do not need to repeat the rules, correct?”

“No, Master, you don’t need to repeat the rules.  And, yes, I understand everything,” I whisper.

“Good boy,” He praises.

I arch my back slightly, but I am pushed straight back against the door.  Master’s face is stone hard, and his stare is intimidating.

“I suggest you don’t try anything,” He warns.  “Now, your first order is to go to the downstairs bathroom and shower.  You are to return naked to our bedroom.  At some point during your shower, I will come to collect your suit.  Speaking of, next time we go down to The Foundry, we’ll go in normal clothing, and we’ll hang our suits on the mannequins.

“Anyway, am I clear?”

“Yes, Master.”  God, I really do sound fitting for the role of submissive.

Master gently lowers my arms, and He sets my wrists free.

“Go,” He commands, voice firm.  “You have ten minutes to shower at a human pace.  I’ll know if you use your speed.  If you take even a minute more, there will be a punishment.”

I nod.  Master steps out of my way, and I’m immediately walking away.  I walk straight towards the bathroom door, and, as soon as I’m there, I place my hand on the doorknob, twist, and open the door.  I walk straight into the bathroom, not looking back.

As soon as I’m in the bathroom, the moment seems to slow down.  Everything seems so much less intense, and I don’t know why.  My heart still races, and I’m under pressure to finish showering in a certain amount of time.  I can do it.  Maybe if I’m a few minutes late...   No, I shouldn’t. 

I quickly take the Flash symbol off the suit, and I place it on the counter.  I then quickly unzip the top, and I hang it by the cowl on the door knob.  I quickly take off my boots, and I place them standing up, next to each other against the wall.  I then pull off my gloves, and I place them next to the Flash insignia.  I pull off my tight, leather pants, fold them, and place them on the counter.  Finally, I pull off my red boxers, and I place them on the counter.

I turn, and I move over to slide open the door of the shower-bathtub combo.  I step into the thing, and I slide the door shut behind me.  I turn on the faucet, and I then turn on the shower head, switching where clean water comes from.  As I wait for the water to heat up, I begin to sing a song.

“I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall."

After finishing the first part of the song, I step under the shower head, and the water is at the exact temperature I want.  I close my eyes, and I let myself get soaked.  I continue to sing.

I open my eyes, and I step out of the path of the showerhead.  I grab the shampoo bottle, and I begin to scrub shampoo into my hair whilst continuing to sing.  I sing a bit more before I move under the shower head to rinse.  And, guess what?  I'm singing again.   

Upon finishing the song, I move to the shelf inside the shower, and I grab a bottle of conditioner.  I pop open the cap, and I squirt some into my hand.  As I do so, I hear the fast-paced _plop_ of water droplets falling onto the bathroom tub.  I start scrubbing the conditioner into my hair, using both hands.  I do so for a solid thirty seconds, and, when I’m done, my hair feels lighter.  That can only mean there’s a lot of soap suds in it.

I step back under the showerhead, and it immediately is raining down on me.  I don’t even have a second to close my eyes before soap is flooding down.  Well, I had a millisecond, and, thankfully, my eyes aren’t getting soap in them.  I scrub my hair a little bit, and the rest of the soap comes out.  I let the water run for a few more seconds before once again stepping out of its way, slowly blinking open my eyes.

The rest of the shower goes by quickly.  I quickly lather myself in some Dove body wash, and I rinse it off.  I turn the shower head off, and I then turn the bath faucet off.  When I turn the shower head off, the bath faucet turns back on.  Anyway, I slide the shower door open, and I step out of it.  I close the door behind me.

And, then, everything slows down again.  As I look around the room, I notice every part of my suit is gone.  Ollie must’ve come in without me noticing.  Shi- _shoot_ , I meant Master.  Well, technically, we’re not in a scene, so I’m allowed to call him Ollie.  But, I’m trying not to curse, so that’s why I cut myself off.

I grab a beige towel, and I begin to dry my hair with it.  Of course, I can’t dry my hair all the way dry, but I believe that it’ll be fine.  I then use the towel to dry my body, and, unlike my hair, I’m able to fully dry it.  I hang the towel right back where I found it, and I then walk over to the door.  I place my hand on the doorknob, twist, push, and open the door.  I flick off the lights, and I leave the room.

As I advance to the stairs, I’m nervous.  I honestly have no idea how long I took.  I hope I took ten minutes, less, or at least close to ten minutes.  My punishment can be anything, if I didn’t take ten minutes.  I do hope it’s being spanked, because I enjoy that.

I reach the stairs, and I begin to walk up them.  I fidget nervously with my hands.  I have this weird feeling in my stomach: butterflies.  I’ve never been this nervous to have sex with Ollie before.  Hell, I wasn’t even this nervous the first time.  That was my first time doing _vanilla_.  Well, vanilla’s less scary than the stuff Ollie and I are into.  Half the people who have vanilla sex don’t even _know_ what BDSM is.  So, with BDSM being scarier than vanilla, I suppose I have a reason to be nervous.  Ollie and I’ve done this before, so why the hell am I nervous?  Know what?  Fuck it.  I know I said I wouldn’t curse, but I changed my mind.

I reach the top of the stairs, and my heart begins to pound.  My heart beats fast; faster than normal for me.  Colors and promises.  How to be brave?  Sorry, I had to make the reference.  That’s just who I am.  But, the ‘how to be brave’ applies to me right now.  I don’t want to appear unprepared for whatever Ollie has in store for me.

I’ve walked down the hallway.  I now stand in the doorway to our bedroom.  The lights are on, and sure enough, there He is, sitting on the bed, staring right at me.  He’s only in light grey boxers.  There’s a chair set a few yards - maybe three - away from the bed, and there’s a case.  I know that case, but I haven’t seen it in a while.  It’s the case where all the sex toys are kept.

“You took seventeen minutes,” He says.  “That’s seven more minutes then I gave you.”

I swallow the lump in my throat.  “I’m sorry, Master.”

“You know what this means, slut?” He asks.

Hearing Him call me that just drives me insane.  I’ve always liked being called those names, as long as it’s not in a way to bully me.  I look shamefully down at the floor.

“Yes, Master,” I admit.

“Good boy.”  That makes my heart beat faster.  “Then tell me what it means.”

“It means I-I’ll be punished,” I stutter a bit.

“Good slave.  Now, sit in the chair,” He commands.

I look up at him.  You know, I don’t think I’m going to follow the command.  I just stand there, not making an effort to move.  Master sighs.

“If this is how you’re going to play it, then I’m going to have to teach you a lesson on how to be obedient,” He says.

I just smirk.  It’s then that Master stands up.  He walks straight towards me, and he grabs my wrist.  I gasp, but he makes no sign of a reaction.  The grip on my wrist is _extremely_ tight, and it hurts.  I like the pain, though.  So, maybe I’m a masochist.  I think I am, actually.  By connection, that would mean Ollie is a sadist.  I try to run, but I don’t wanna ever leave...  ‘Kay, I’m done with the song references.  NOT.

Without warning, he begins to pull me towards the case.  I let him, curious as to what he’s doing.  The smirk fades from my lips as I’m forced to my knees.

“Stay there,” He commands.  “If you’re not there after I’ve gotten what I need, then this will only get worse for you.  You understand, my little slut?”

"Yes, Master,” I whisper.

He turns away, and I’m left right where I am.  I’m on my knees, and, like the slave I am, I look obediently down at the ground.  I keep my eyes trained there, because if I look around the room, He will punish me.  I’m already getting this punishment, and a second one for taking too long.  Two punishments in one night are enough for me.

A few seconds later, Master’s feet step into my line of sight.  I look up at Him, and I see that He holds a black whip, a black, Velcro collar with a silver d-ring attached, and a black leash, a silver clasp at the end.  So, the first punishment is a whipping.  No idea why he has a collar and leash, though.

“Hands and knees.  Now,” He commands.

Master takes a few steps back, and I let myself fall, using my hands to catch myself.  I feel myself shake in anticipation for what’s coming.  Let’s be honest here, kids: everyone knows I’m going to like this.  Well, everyone who knows I’m into this shit.  So, that would be Ollie and me.  But, then, I remember that I need to be strong.  Need to take this like a good, little bitch.

“Good boy.  You know what this is?  Hm?” He asks.

And, guess what?  Now I’m starting to get hard.  Well, fuck.

“It’s my punishment for disobeying you, Master.”  My voice is really quiet; almost whisper level.

“Good slut,” He praises.  “Now, I’m going to get you ready.  Understand?”

I look up at him, and I know that my eyes are filled with lust.  However, I power through it.  I nod.

Wordlessly, Master makes His way behind me.  I don’t dare to look at him, for I don’t want to get punished any more than I already am.

“Look at that.  You’re hard already, slave.  Well, if you get harder, to the point of an orgasm, you’re not allowed to cum until I say,” Master says.  “Okay?”

“Yes, Master,” I whisper.

“Good.”

I feel Him lean down, and I feel something being wrapped around my neck.  It’s the collar, which He put on backwards.  The d-ring is facing Him, and I believe it’s supposed to be facing the front.  I know I can be wrong, though.  The collar is tight around my neck, and I kinda like it.  Is that strange?

I hear the sound of the leash being clipped to the d-ring.  I’m surprised when the leash doesn’t fall.  That must mean Master is holding the leash in His hand, obviously.  He pulls on the leash, which pulls on the collar, too.  It causes me to yelp, for this is a surprise.  I like it, though.

Master chuckles darkly at my little yelp of surprise.  That’s when the first hit from the whip comes.  I gasp at the instant pain, but I’m not given a reprieve.  The hits keep coming, and I decide to count them in my head to distract myself from the pain.

_Two, three, four, five, six, seven._

He whips me in different places.  He whips different spots on my back.  He whips my ass.  It must be the most painful when the whip lands right between my cheeks.  My _ass_ cheeks.  So far, I’ve gasped every time the whip has hit me.  Tears are in my eyes from the pain.  My mouth is hanging open.  But, I like this.

_Eighteen, nineteen, twenty._

That’s when it stops.  I no longer feel the whip hitting me, which I’m half-disappointed in.  I’m half-relieved, though.

“See, slut?  That’s what happens when you disobey me,” He says.  I can hear the smirk in his voice as he follows it: “Look at that.  You’re fully hard.  Well, you’re not cumming.  You have to be a good boy and earn it.”

I nod, my mouth flying shut.  I swallow a lump in my throat, which I’m quite sure is audible.  I then feel the collar being taken off, the leash coming off with it.  Though the collar was only on for what perhaps was a few minutes, it feels like i can fully breathe again.  My neck’s been set free.

“Sit in the chair, my little slut,” Master orders.  “It’s time for your next punishment, Bear.  Are you gonna be a good boy for me and take it?”

“Y-yes,” I stutter out.

“Yes what, Barry?” He asks.

“Yes, Master,” I breathe out.

“Good boy.  Now, follow the order.”

I get up, not looking behind me.  I walk straight to the chair, which I do hope no one will sit in after this.  This chair is now the designated sex chair, so I suppose Master and I will be keeping this is the bedroom.  Either that, or I will always sit it in when we’re sitting at the table.  When we have guests, I’ll get defensive and be like: “This is my chair, so no one’s allowed to fucking sit in it, okay?”  Hopefully, people will laugh and think it’s funny, but they’ll respect it.

I sit down in the chair.  It’s dark brown wood, with a black, real leather cushion, pressed into the chair.  We recently got new chairs, and I suppose every time I see the chairs now, I’ll think of this... _arrangement_ Master and I have.  I watch Master as He puts the whip, collar, and leash back in their respective places.  

I’m surprised to see Him only a bit hard.  I thought He would enjoy that _much_ more than He did.  That reminds me: my dick is sticking straight out.

“Silk rope or normal rope?”  Master gives me a choice.

“Silk,” I breathe out an answer.

“Black, dark red, sapphire, or violet?” He asks.

I think about it for a moment.  “Black.”

Master opens a box in the case, and I watch as He takes a lot of black silk out of the box.  They’re each what I would say to be a yard long, and six inches wide.  I can’t tell how many lengths of silk rope there is, as black’s a really dark color, and all the lengths blend together.  I clasp my hands together, and Master walks over to stand in front of me.

“Unclasp your hands,” He commands.

I obey, unclasping my hands and letting them fall to the side of the chair.  Master crouches down, and He drops the rope next to Him.  He takes one piece of the silk in His hands, and He wraps it around my left ankle.  I watch as He ties my left ankle to the left lower corner leg of the chair, double knotting the fabric, which is cool, like the cushion, against my skin.  Master does the same to my right ankle, using the leg of the chair behind it, and, of course, using another piece of the silk rope.  He then grabs two pieces of the rope, and He moves behind me.  Master ties my left wrist to the leg of the chair in the upper left corner, using the same technique He used on my legs.  He does the same to my right wrist, and I watch him do so.  Master stands up, and He walks back in front of me.  Master crouches down again, and He grabs the last two pieces of black silk.  Since there’s two left, and He’s used four, that must mean that there are six lengths of rope in total.  Look at me, doing simple math.  Anyway, He stands up again.

“Now, to keep you in place, I’m going to tie your thighs and your stomach to the chair,” He tells me.

I look up at Him, looking into His eyes.  He looks back into my own, waiting for a reaction.

“Okay, Master,” I whisper, letting my head fall.

He makes a grunt of approval, and as I look down, I notice a piece of the fabric being wrapped around my thighs.  It’s wrapped around the chair, too, and then tied.  I immediately feel the pressure on my thighs, which I now can’t move.  Master then moves behind me, and He wraps a piece of the silk around my stomach.  I’m then tied to the back of the chair.  The only limbs that I can move are my arms and the part of my legs below the knee.  I look up, and I see my Master frowning a bit.

“Should tie your arms and legs down,” He notes.  “So, violet, dark red, or sapphire?”

I look him dead in the eyes.  “Violet.”

Master nods, and He moves back over to the case.  He crouches down.  I watch Him retrieve a second box from the case, one that is identical to the first.  He opens it, and I watch as He retrieves eight lengths of violet, silk rope from it.  He shuts the box, places it back in the case, and comes over to me.  He kneels down on one knee, and He drops the rope beside Him.  Master uses His hands to first tie my left mid shin to the chair, and then my right mid shin, which leaves six pieces of silk rope.  He picks up the remaining pieces of rope, and He moves behind me.  First, He ties my mid biceps to the back of the chair, then my elbows, and then my mid forearms to the legs of the chair by them.

Master walks in front of me, and He looks me in the eye.  I meet His stare, and He just stares into my eyes.  His stare is kinda icy, like the blue color of His eyes.

“Now that I’ve tied you down, it’s time for the punishment,” Master informs me.  “Do you want to know what it is, my pretty, little slave?”

I nod frantically, choosing to stay silent as I still stare into his eyes.  Master straight up laughs.  It’s a dark laugh, and it’s mocking me.  Behind the layer of hurt it causes, there’s a layer of pleasure.  That pleasured layer keeps growing and growing really quickly as He laughs, and, soon enough, I’m gaining entirely pleasure from that mocking laugh.  Pure masochism, I know.  I close my eyes, and I let my head hang, ashamed that I’m enjoying this.  That’s when the laughter ends.  My eyes pop open as a strong hand takes hold of my jaw, and forces my head up.  I keep my face emotionless as Master’s hand keeps my head slightly tilted up.  He’s studying my face, searching for any sign of emotion.  When He finds none, he sighs.  He then puts on a malicious smirk.

“Well, you’ll know soon enough,” He whispers.  “However, I’m not telling you.  You’ll have to see, Bear.”

I don’t have anything to say to Him, so I just stay silent.  Master lets my head drop from His hand, and it causes me to look down at my lap.  I then really notice how many pieces of rope are attaching my body to the chair.  From my sight line, I can clearly see six.  There are four on each arm, so that brings a total of fourteen.  I’m tied down with fourteen ropes.  Never thought I’d be able to say that.

My head snaps up as I hear Master’s footsteps.  I watch as He walks back to the case.  He retrieves seven boxes.  They all have black, silver clasps on them.  One of the boxes is 2 ft x 3 in x 6 cm.  Another is 1 ft x 3 in x 3 in.  Another is 2 in x 2 in x 3 cm.  Another is 10 in x 10 in x 3 in.  Another is 6 ½ in x 6 ½ in x 6 ½ in.  Yet another is 14 in x 1 in x 3 cm.  The last one is 6 in x 6 in x 3 in.  One may wonder why I know this.  I just have an eye for this.  I’m able to guess the length, width, height, and volume of things, simply from looking at them.  Just an FYI, I listed by the following formula: length x width x height.  I could’ve listed in volume, but there would’ve been too many possibilities for length and width.

Master stacks the boxes from biggest to smallest, and He carries them over.  He sets them down next to the chair, directly next to each other.  He then fully stands up, as He had to lean down to place the boxes on the ground.  Master looks at me, and, at the same time, I look at Him.  He places His left hand on my left cheek, and He begins to caress me.  I can’t help the smile that creeps its way onto my face, but I can help not falling into His touch.  If I do fall into His touch, I risk punishment.  I also can’t let myself get too comfortable. 

I want to be obedient to Him.  I want to please Him.  But, I can’t help my disobedience.  It’s in my nature.  So, that means He has to teach me how to be obedient.  I hope He succeeds, because I get so much pleasure out of obeying His commands.

“Hm, what to start with first?” He wonders aloud as my eyes slip shut.  “Oh, I know.”

I open my eyes as his hand is taken off my cheek, and I silently watch Him as He crouches down.  He grabs the box that is exactly 264.625 in3, A.K.A. the box that is 6 ½ in x 6 ½ in x 6 ½ in.  The numbers after the decimal are so long that I don’t even bother telling the number in feet.  Master stands up, holding the box in His hands.  He unclasps the box, and the square lid falls open.  I cannot see what is in the box, so I must wait until He takes it out.  Sure enough, a few seconds later, He lifts something out of the box.  It’s a black, posture collar, with a black lock on it.  I’ve done research, as I’m into BDSM, and I wanted to know what other things there are.  Master produces a tiny, brass key from the box, too.  He then leans down, and He places the case down.  With one hand, He grips the key.  He then unlocks the lock on the collar, not saying a word to me.  He’s not thinking either.  Master gets the lock off the collar.

“Head up,” He commands.

I follow the command, tilting my head up more.  Master then wraps the collar around my neck, and I watch with my eyes as He puts the lock back on, and locks the collar.  When I let my head fall back down, the posture collar stops me from looking down.  A point is digging into my chin.  I must admit, though, I like having the collar on.

“Good boy,” Master praises.

I bite my lip, holding back a moan.  Just from that, you can easily guess how my face looks.  Master gets a soft smile on His face, but it’s somehow mocking.  I can’t explain.  I just have a feeling.  Nevertheless, I love it.

“Uh-uh-uh, what did I tell you before, Barry?” He asks.  His tone gets firmer.  “No biting your lip.”

I let my lip go.  Now that I’m not biting my lip, I just rest my mouth.  I don’t feel the urge to moan anymore.

“Now, I want you to watch as I get you ready, so the blindfold will be last,” Master tells me, leaning down to look into my eyes.  He smirks.  “That being said, I think we’ll go with the cock ring next.  What do you think of that, you little slut?”

My eyes widen at that, but I stay silent.  The cock ring will make my erection even more painful than it already is.  I have no choice, though.  I must submit.  The safeword rule doesn’t apply to this, plus, the safeword would end the scene altogether, and I don’t want it to end.  

Apparently, the widening of my eyes is enough of an answer for Him.

 _No_ , I can’t help but think.   _Fuck.  Shouldn’t have thought that.  Shit._

“You’re right, Bear, you shouldn’t have thought that.”  Master’s voice brings me out of my thoughts.  “I’m in a good mood, so I’m not going to reprimand you for cursing.  However, I’m putting the cock ring on you, whether you like it or not.

“Will you be a good boy for me if I untie your thighs?  You’ve been a good boy so far, Barry, so I think that deserves a reward.  It’ll also give me better access to your filthy little hole and your dick.  If you’ll be good, I’ll also untie your shins, so if needs be, you can lift that ass up.”

“Yes, Master.”  I resist the urge to moan, and/or hump the chair.  “I’ll be a good boy for you.”

“Good.”

Master gets to work, first untying my shins, and then my thighs.  I immediately feel freer.  I use my eyes to see him scoop up the ropes, and put the key back in the box.  He clasps the box together, and He steps out of my line of sight.  Already knowing that the posture collar restricts me from moving my neck, I don’t even try to look at what Master’s doing.  I can only guess that He is putting away the pieces of silk, along with the box containing the key. 

When Master comes back into my sight, He crouches down.  I hear the sound of a box being opened, and, a few seconds later, I hear it being closed.  When He comes back up, I immediately notice the black, metal cock ring that He’s holding in His left hand.  It’s the right size to slip around my dick, and it’s just the right size to make my erection really painful.  But, the pain will be worth it.  It means I get to satisfy Him, and I’d do anything to fulfil His needs.     

“Spread your legs,” He commands.

Not saying a word, I spread my legs for Him.  It’s a smooth action.  My legs don’t end up spreading very far; they only spread so at my knees, they’re precisely a foot and a half apart.  I was only looking down with my eyes, as that’s all I can do.  I then flick my gaze up at Him.  I know my eyes show how hungry I am for His touch, no matter what it be.  My gaze also reflects just how willing I am to do anything for Him.

“What a good boy you are, Bear,” Master says.  “It seems to me that you want me to touch you.  Am I right, Barry?  Are you a little slut who needs to be touched?  Hm?”

I go to nod, but, I remember I can’t, because of the posture collar.  Instead, I look into His eyes, and I verbally respond.

“Please.  Touch me, please,” I beg.  “Need your hands on me.  Need you to do what you want to me.  Want to obey you.  Please, Master, please.  Touch me.”

“Shh.”  He presses a finger to my lips.  “The fun’ll come later, baby boy.  Just you wait.”

I start to whimper as I look helplessly into His eyes.  Master just gives me a wicked smirk, which makes me feel even more goddamn helpless.  I _am_ helpless.  I have no control.  I willingly gave up all control of my body, my actions, my thoughts.  Everything.  I gave every last bit of control I had over myself and the situation to Him.  So, I can’t control myself or what happens to me.  Therefore, I am helpless.  Helpless to Him.  And, oddly enough, my body’s screamin’ “hell yes.”  I’m just not used to this.  I will be, though.

“Such a cute, little slave.  Such a good boy.  Well, you’re not a completely good boy, though.  You disobeyed me.  Twice.  But, I think I can teach you to be my obedient, little pet.  I _definitely_ can.  You just have to listen to me, Barry,” Master tells me.

Oh, come on.  If I could, I would yell at Him.  I would curse Him out.  This is just pure _torture_.  However, it’s highly inadvisable to disobey, because it’ll just lead to punishment.  Plus, I _want_ to learn obedience.  I _need_ to.

“Let’s stop stalling,” Master says.

I let my gaze flicker down to my dick, and I watch His hand advancing towards it.  For a brief second, I think He’s about to jack me off.  However, the cock ring He’s been holding in His hand the whole time is slid onto my dick.  My jaw falls as far as it can, which isn’t very far.  There’s only about a centimeter between my lips.  It’s like I’m letting out a gasp, but not a sound comes out of my mouth.  My eyes are watery as I watch the cock ring being inched up and up, the pressure being shifted.  Eventually, the ring is around the base of my dick, squeezing my dick from all angles.  It’s restricting blood flow, making my erection stronger.  I’m not able to cum, either.  I let out a little noise of pain and discomfort, mixed with lust and desire.  No one can tell that I’m filled with lust and desire from the noise, as it’s predominantly a  sound of pain.  Master can tell how I feel.  Only He can tell how hungry I am for Him.

“I’m going to gag you now.  Be a good boy and open that pretty, little mouth of yours wider,” He orders.

I open my mouth as wide as I can.  It hurts, because the point on the posture collar digs into the area where my neck and head connect.  The pain is minimal, but I’m willing to go through it for His pleasure.

“Good boy.  Now, close your eyes,” He orders.

I follow the order, allowing my eyes to slip shut.  That, obviously, hides my eyes.  So, He can’t see how happy I am that He called me a “good boy.”  He can’t see how eager I am for more of His praise.  However, I know He can somehow tell, just because of the soul bond.

I feel something being strapped tightly onto my head, the strap resting above my ears, and moving down in front of my mouth.  Something is then put into my mouth, and when I close my mouth, I find that it’s not the usual ball gag.  The gag is in the shape of a penis.  My gay ass literally _sucks_ on it.  I hear Master chuckle.

“You’re cute,” He compliments.  “Now, we can either go with a dildo next, or we can go with a surprise.  You choose, slave.”

“Dildo,” I choose, though I’m muffled and incoherent through the gag.

“Hm?  Can’t hear you.”

 _Dildo_ , I choose.   _I don’t know exactly what the other thing is, so it’s better to choose what isn’t a surprise, right, Master?_

_I suppose so, Bear.  Now, be a good slut, and lift that pretty ass up for me._

I do so, lifting myself up slightly.  The ropes on my arm move a little.  I feel the dildo being shoved entirely up my ass.  I scream out as it’s slowly shoved in.  Simply from the feeling of it, I can tell the dildo is plastic.  Once the dildo’s fully inside of me, I let out a moan, that ends up being muffled.  I’m guessing the dildo’s a whopping ten inches long.  It’s longer than Master’s dick, but I’d rather His dick be inside me any day. 

Hey, now that I think about it, I didn’t hear the boxes to the gag and dildo being opened.  Strange, isn’t it?

I let out another moan as I feel His hands on my thighs, coaching me back to sitting.  Getting the hint, I let my ass fall into the seat of the chair.  I moan at that, as the action pushes the dildo further in.  I still feel His hands on my thighs, so I moan again.  My eyes are yes, still closed.  I feel His hands being lifted off my thighs, and I blink my eyes open.  He is staring right at me, an evil smile on his face.  I’m just helpless.

“Close your eyes again,” He commands.  “Time for the surprise.”

I let my eyes slip shut, willing to follow His command.  I hear a box being unclasped, and chains moving as something is taken out of the box.  It leaves me to wonder what quote unquote “surprise” is.

I find out what the “surprise” is soon enough, as my eyes open and widen as a clothespin type nipple clamp is clamped onto my left, erect nipple.  It’s squeezing my nipple tight, and it hurts.  However, I get pleasure from the pain.

I watch as Master clamps the other clothespin to my right nipple, the chain hanging a bit between them.  The chain is cold against my chest, taking away some of the pain.  God, if I’m exposed to more of this pain, if I somehow gain pleasure from it, I’m going to go to subspace.   _That’s_ how intense this is for me.

“Gonna blindfold you now, and there’s one more thing,” He tells me, not looking into my eyes.

I let my eyes slip shut, already knowing that they’ll be covered anyways.  Sure enough, I hear a box being opened.  Something’s presumably taken from it, and I hear Master’s footsteps walk behind the chair.  I open as my eyes just as black silk is wrapped around them, then tied in a _very_ tight knot at the back of my head.  I let my eyes slip shut, and I begin to pant.  The dildo, combined with the nipple clamps, combined with the cock ring, combined with the penis shaped gag are just making me go insane.  I’m so close to subspace.  Just one little push will make me go to subspace.  One little push.

Master walks back in front of me.  I hear him crouch down.  The last box is unclasped, and something is _definitely_ taken from it.  I feel something semi-cold pressed right above my dick, and a dial is then turned.  I immediately realize that what’s pressing against me: a vibrator.  As it vibrates against me, I moan like a wild animal.  I faintly hear the sound of a picture being snapped, before everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the contract typed up. 7,993 words of almost all smut. Wow. I proofread this, too. I'm proud of myself.


	166. Chapter 166: Kendra's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,235 words.

I’m hanging out in the Arrowcave with Rip on Sunday.  Sara, one of the original people to enter the Arrowcave, told Rip, and he told me.  I was surprised when I received the call from him.  I haven’t talked to any of them in months.  Haven’t said a word to Barry, Sebastian, Oliver, or even Nate.  I’ve missed my friends.  Hopefully, they won’t be mad that Rip told me.  I hope that they still trust me.  I hope they trust Rip, too.

I’m exploring the place, which really is quite incredible.  I’m reading the nameplates on the cases that hold the mannequins that hold all the heroes’ uniforms.  First, there’s **THE FLASH** , sub-captioned with **THE SCARLET SPEEDSTER** , and **GREEN ARROW** , sub-captioned with **THE EMERALD ARCHER**.  Neither of their suits are on the mannequins.  Then, there’s **THE BLUE FLASH** , sub-captioned with **THE SAPPHIRE SPEEDSTER** , and **GODSPEED** , sub-captioned with **SPEED DIAMOND**.  Those suits are on the mannequins.  There’s **BLACK CANARY** , sub-captioned with **SONGBIRD**.  **WHITE CANARY** is sub-captioned with **رقصة فرنسية قديمة** , again sub-captioned with **Ta-er al-Sahfer**.  It means ‘canary’ in Arabic.  Well, Rip told me that, and I checked on Google Translate.  Why Sara would choose Arabic is something I don’t know.  Hey, aren’t they dating?  I don’t know.  I’ll ask him after I finish reading the captions.

Next is **SUPERGIRL** , sup-captioned with **GIRL OF STEEL**.  Then, there’s **STEEL** , sub-captioned **THE AMERICAN PATRIOT**.  Finally, there’s **THE ATOM**.  His suit is the only one that doesn’t have a sub-caption.  There’re another four mannequins, their cases uncaptioned.  Now, to ask Rip the question.

“What’s up with you and Sara?” I ask, turning to look at Rip.

Rip doesn’t have hair gel in.  He’s got on a light grey heather hoodie-shirt, his hood pulled up.  The drawstrings are hanging freely.  The hoodie is pretty thin.  Rip also has on black, skinny jeans, along with entirely white, high-top Converse.  The shoes look new.  Rip’s sitting in one of the chairs at the meeting table.  Before, he seemed just to be thinking.  However, as soon as I asked the question and looked over, Rip’s head jolted up to look at me.

“Well, it’s non-existent,” Rip tells me.  “She broke up with me, apparently because I quote unquote ‘wasn’t satisfying her needs in the bedroom.’  Like, honestly-?  Wait, can I swear?”

“I curse, too, so yeah,” I give him the okay, starting to walk over to the table.

“Like, what the fuck?  I gave her everything she wanted in the bedroom.  Hell, I tried things with her, and now, I’m bi-curious.  I gave her everything.  Apparently, it wasn’t enough.”  He hangs his head.  “What did I do?  Why wasn’t I enough?”

By now, I’m right by his side.  I sit down in the chair to his left, and I turn to him.  I take Rip’s hands in mine, and I rub my thumbs over the back of his hands, looking down at our hands.  I look up at him, and we make eye contact.  Rip’s eyes look absolutely heartbroken.  That just breaks my heart, too.  I remember the same look in Sebastian’s eyes when Barry got hurt all that time ago.  I still feel guilty about that.  Barry protected _me_ , and he got hurt.  I hope I see him again soon.  It’ll be nice to catch up with my friend.

“Listen, Rip.  Sara is _not_ the right person for you.  You gave everything to her, or so you tell me.  I believe you.  If she doesn’t appreciate that, she’s obviously cruel.  She never deserved you,” I tell him.

"I abused her,” Rip admits.

“I know, but that’s in the past.  We have to forgive ourselves for our mistakes.  You don’t fight fire with fire, Rip.  She did that, and she made a mistake.”  I let my eyes fall for a second.  “You need to get over her.  You don’t need her.”

“Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that?” Rip asks.

“Singing about it.”  I smile.  “I mean, isn’t that how we’ve always solved things?”

Rip smiles.  He lets go of my hands, and he stands up.  He starts to slowly walk towards the supersuits.

Rip begins to sing.  “I saved every letter you wrote me."

He sings the rest of the first verse.

My smile grows.  Is Rip _really_ singing this right now?  I mean, the song is fitting.  I wonder if he’ll change it up, though.  Rip looks back at me, stopping in front of Sebastian’s suit.  I know some of the hero’s identities, but not all of them.

He continues the song, and he substitutes 'Angelica' with 'Kendra.'  My smile changes to a smirk at the mention of my name.  I turn my chair to fully face Rip, and I cross my arms as I watch him as he looks at Sebastian’s suit.  He sings up until what Angelica said when Eliza told her what Alexander had done.  Rip moves onto staring at Godspeed’s suit.  After he sings what Angelica says, Rip moves walks right past Laurel’s suit, and he stares directly at Sara’s.  He stares at it until he's finishing the song.  You know, Rip’s gotten really passionate as he’s been singing.  He’s gotten into the song.  He finishes the song, and I'm quite impressed as he carries out the note of 'mine.'

Rip turns to me, and he’s smiling.  He looks a _lot_ better than he did.  He even takes his hood down.  Rip looks lighter, and he looks carefree.  I suppose singing about it worked.  It helped.  He’ll still be a bit upset, but I believe the song’s taken off a lot of stress.  I mean, I’m finishing my bachelor’s degree in psychology this year, and I’ll be getting my master’s degree in two years.  It’s the Master of Science in Professional Counseling.  I’m going to be a therapist for all types of things.  I’ve always been the friend people would go to for their problems, and those friends always say that I give the best advice.  I also like helping people, so becoming a therapist seemed fitting for me.

“Thank you, Kendra,” Rip says.  His eyes flick down to the floor.  “That… helped a lot.”

“Always glad to help a friend,” I tell him.

We both hear the ding of the elevator, so Rip and I look towards it.  The doors slide open, and I see three people in the elevator: Barry, Nate, and a man that’s unfamiliar.  I’ve seen him in Glee, when I was in it for that short time.  But, I can’t remember his name.  I know it’s Barry, not Sebastian in that elevator because of Barry’s nerdy style.  He’s got on a white dress shirt, with a dark purple sweater over it.  He also has on blue jeans, along with those signature Converse of his.  Barry and Nate looked shocked to see Rip and I. 

However, Barry and Nate smile.  The two literally run out of the elevator, and they come over to me.  I’m wrapped in a hug by the two guys, so I hug them back.  It’s a tight hug, but I’m contributing to that, so I suppose it’s all okay.  It’s nice to see these guys again.  They’re two of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.  I’ve missed them.

The hug lasts for a solid thirty seconds, before we all break apart.  We’re all smiling like idiots at each other. 

“It’s great to see you again, Kendra,” Nate says.

“You too, guys,” I say.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, ‘cause I am, but, like, how do you know about this place?” Barry asks.

“Well, Sara told Rip, who told me, so here I am,” I say.  “You aren’t mad that I know, are you?”

“Pfft, of course not,” Barry says.  “You’re a hero yourself.  You fit right in.”

“I’m not a hero…”  I blush.

“You could be, though,” Nate points out.  “You have some sort of powers.  We’re in the twenty-first century; you know how to make an Instagram account.”

I put up my hands.  “Woah, woah, woah, guys, relax.  How about we sit down and catch up first?  How about you tell me who the hell the other guy is?”

“Hunter Clarington,” the man in question says, walking up to us with Rip.  “I know your name, Kendra.  Sebastian told me.  I was there the day you joined Glee club.  I’m Bas’ boyfriend.”

Since Hunter’s next to Barry, I turn to him.  His hand is sticking out, so I take it.  We shake hands.

“Nice to meet you,” I say.

Hunter nods, and we let go of each other’s hands.  He’s pretty formal, and he reminds me a bit of Oliver.  Seems Barry and Seb have the same taste in men.  Well, Hunter seems different than Oliver.  I don’t know why, but he does.  Just then, Rip walks up to all of us.

“How about we sit down and catch up, like Kendra suggested?” Rip suggests.

“Ah, fine.  I need to talk to you all about something, anyways.  I need all of your help with something,” Hunter says.

“Well, Kendra’s like from _way_ back.  Before Ollie and I were out to everyone,” Barry says.  “What do you even need help with, anyway?”

“Let’s just sit down,” Nate says, “and Hunter will explain.  Yes, I know what he needs help with, because I helped him with it a bit already.”

“This is beginning to sound _really_ sexual,” Rip comments.

I’m about to snort, so I cover my mouth.  Barry cracks a smile, and Hunter smirks.

“Let’s sit down,” Barry says.

So, we do just that.  I’ve uncovered my mouth.  We’re all sitting down at the meeting table, a seat between each of us.  Two seats to my left sits Nate, and two seats to my right sits Barry.  Barry looks over to me, and he smiles.

“Glad to have you back,” Barry says.

“You too,” I agree.

Barry and I look around the table at everyone else, to see them waiting patiently.

“So, first, I suggest we catch Kendra up on things,” Rip says.

“Well, Ollie and I are married,” Barry says.

“Congratulations.”  I smile.

“Thanks.”  Barry throws me a big smile at the mention of his husband.

“There’s another Barry and Sebastian,” Nate says.  “His name is Adrian Horton.  He prefers Adi.  He’s Godspeed.”

“Why are you so casual dropping your identities around her?” Hunter asks, referring to me.

“Because I have wings.  I’m reincarnated, and this is my last life,” I say. 

Hunter looks both shocked and embarrassed, and he drops his gaze to his crossed arms on the table.

“Okay,” Hunter says, proven wrong about his preconceived opinion that I’m not trustworthy.

“By the way, why is the sub-caption of Sara’s suit in Arabic?” I ask.

“She’s quite fluent in it,” Rip says.

“Okay, we clearly need to catch her up on who everyone is,” Barry says.  “So, Kendra, who do you know?”

“You, Seb, Nate, Oliver, and Sara,” I answer.  “And Adi.”

“Adi’s my ex, by the way,” Nate adds.

“Let’s not talk about our exes, all right?” Rip asks.

“You broke up with Sara?”  Barry seems surprised.

“She broke up with him,” I correct.  “We’re not talking about it.”

“We are _not_ ,” Rip confirms.

“All right, well, Laurel Lance, Sara’s sister, is Black Canary.  Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and Ray Palmer is The Atom,” Nate tells me.

“Yes.  Now, can we please talk about what I need help with?” Hunter asks.

“Yup,” Barry says.

Hunter leans forward slightly, like he’s about to tell a secret.

“I want to propose to Sebastian,” Hunter tells us.

Barry straight out gasps.  I look to Nate, and he’s smiling.  Rip has a small smile on his face.

“How long have you two been together?” I ask.

“Five months,” Hunter answers, smiling.  “Oliver and Barry were in a relationship for four before engagement, so I don’t see why not.  Bastian is my soulmate.”

“You said you wanted to sing _All of Me_ to him?” Nate asks.

“I had a different plan,” Hunter says.  “Because my parents are loaded, I figured I could book a trip to Aruba for a few of us.”

I clap my hands together.  “And, when going down to the beach, everyone will go down to the ocean.  Someone will tell Sebastian to go get their towel for them, so Sebastian will.  When he gets to the blanket, he’ll see ‘Marry me? -Hunter’ written in the sand.  Then, Hunter will be on one knee, the ring box open.  You’ll say, ‘So?”  And, he’ll say yes!”

“Kendra Saunders, you are a genius,” Barry says.

“Who’ll go, though?” Rip asks.  “We can’t bring everyone.”

“I mean, do you four wanna go?” Hunter asks.  “It’ll be nice with only six people.”

“A vacation to Aruba would be nice,” Rip comments.

“You gonna be able to spend like a week away from your husband, Barry?” Nate asks.

“Shut up.”

I look at Hunter, still in shock.  “Wait, you’re serious?  You’d actually take us to Aruba?”

Hunter leans back in his chair, and he cradles his head in his head.  Hunter nods.

“My treat,” he says.

“Should we be doing this two months before graduation?” Rip asks.

“We’re all smart, so I think if we miss out on a week that we’ll still pass,” Nate says.  “Feel bad for Hunter and Laurel, though.  They have four years ahead of them.  Peggy has a year.”

“I have two years,” I say.

“What’re you studying to be?” Barry questions, curious.

“A therapist,” I answer.  “Two years to get my master’s.”

“You should join Glee club again,” Hunter says.  “It’s Laurel, Peggy, and I.  If you’re the fourth member, we’ll only need to recruit one more.”

“You’re taking me to Aruba, so of course, I’ll join,” I say.

“I’ve never heard you sing, though,” Hunter says.

“Later.  So, I must say, thank you,” I say.

“Thank you for the idea,” Hunter says.

“You’re welcome.”

“I do wanna hear you sing, though,” Nate says.

“Me too,” Barry agrees.

“Fine,” I surrender.  “Give me a song.”

“ _Counting Stars_.  OneRepublic.  Seems fitting for you,” Hunter says.

I begin to tap my foot, starting up a beat.  I start to sing.

“Lately, I’ve been- I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be,” I sing, my arms crossed on the table. 

When i finish the slower version of the chorus, Nate and Barry, the dorks that they are, begin clapping the beat.  They’re both smiling.  Rip’s clapping the beat, too.  I smile.

 

I continue singing, and Nate, Barry, and Rip join me for the repetitions of the chorus.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Everything that kills me makes me feel alive,” Hunter sings.

We all start clapping, and Hunter’s no longer leaning back in his chair.  We repeat the chorus, and we also sing the entire outro, then finishing the song.  The clapping dies out as the last note is sung.

 

“Well, as captain of the Glee club, I hereby inaugurate Kendra as my co-captain.  Laurel doesn’t want to lead, and Peggy’s newer to this.  Hell, Kendra could be considered a member of the quote unquote ‘OG Squad,” Hunter says.

I smile at that.

“She could, though,” Nate agrees.  “I believe she was the seventh.”

“I was,” I say.  “Seriously, co-captain, though?  That’s amazing!  Thank you!”

“You have a great voice,” Hunter says.

“I agree.  But, since I’m the founder, I can only confirm this,” Barry says.  “This just got depressing.  Kendra’s going to be the only member of the OG Squad there next year.”

“I’ll be carrying the memory of Sebastian,” Hunter says.

“Of course, you will be.  Shouldn’t you call him, and tell him we’re going to Aruba?” I suggest.

“Shit, yeah,” Hunter realizes.

“When are we going, though?” Barry asks.

I have a feeling that Barry’s not telling us something.  I don’t know why.  He seems paranoid.

“Well, with my connections, I can get us tickets today.  We can be gone at five in the morning, and arrive in Aruba at nine thirty-six,” Hunter says.  “It means I must wake Bastian up at three, though, which will be hard.  He likes to sleep in.  A promise of letting him su-“

“Okay, we do not need to know about your sex life,” Rip intervenes.

“Definitely not,” I agree.

I look over to Barry, and I see him fidgeting nervously with his hands.

“You okay?” I ask him.

Barry’s posture straightens, and he stops fidgeting with his hands.  Okay, something is seriously wrong.

“Huh?  Oh, I-I’m fine,” Barry answers, putting on a smile.

“Barry, what the actual fuck?” Nate asks.

“I’m fine,” Barry gets defensive, his tone firm.

“Relax, mate,” Rip says.

“How about I call Bastian, and let him know the news?” Hunter suggests, changing the subject.

“Yeah,” Barry agrees, taking a deep breath.

Hunter takes out his phone, turns it on, opens an app, and he presses Seb’s contact, which is obviously on speed dial.  He puts the phone on speaker, and then places it on the table.  Seb picks up as soon as the first ring ends.

“ _Hey, hot stuff_ ,” Seb greets seductively.

“Hey, sexy.  How are you?”  Hunter smirks.

“ _I’m good,_ ” Seb answers.

“We’re good, too.  Thanks for asking,” Barry adds.

“ _Well, if it isn’t my dear brother.  Hello, Barry,_ ” Seb says.

“Bonjour,” Nate says.

“ _Bonjour, Nate,_ ” Seb returns.  “ _Is there anyone else there?_ ”

“Me,” Rip says.

“ _Hello, Rip_.”

“And me,” I say.

“ _Kendra!  I haven’t seen you in a while.  How are you?_ ” Seb asks.

“I’m good.  Well, I’m now co-captain of the Glee club,” I tell him, smiling.

“ _Cool.  We need to come up with a name,_ ” Seb says.

“Yeah,” I agree.

Nate claps his hands together.  “We could make a statement and call ourselves Equal Opposites.  There are women, there are men.  There are gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and straights.  Barry and Oliver are married.  Others are in relationships, and others are single.  Hell, some of us have children, myself included.  We’re of different races.  We speak different languages.  We’re all different; we’re opposites.  We’re all equal, though.”

“Fuck, that’s good,” Rip says.

“ _Agreed,_ ” Seb agrees.  “ _Hunt, Barry, Kendra, what do you think?_ ”

“Think it’s a good idea, babe,” Hunter agrees.

“It’s true.  It’ll be representative, no matter who comes and goes,” I say.  I turn to Barry.  “We just need the founder’s ap-“

“Yes,” Barry cuts me off.  “We’re hereby the Equal Opposites.”

“ _I have a feeling you didn’t call me just for this, Hunt, so why’d you call?_ ”

“Because I’m getting us tickets to Aruba,” Hunter answers.

“ _Fuck, you’re serious?_ ”

“Yup.  No kids.  Just you, me, Kendra, Barry, Rip, and Nate,” Hunter tells him.

“ _Wuh-when are we going?_ ”

“Tomorrow,” Hunter answers.  “When we end the call, I’ll get tickets.”

“ _Hunt, just wow.  Thanks…?_ ”

“You’re welcome, Bas.  We all need to get away sometime.  It’ll be fun, too,” Hunter says.

“Yeah, with this crew, which I’m sure is not the usual, it’ll be interesting,” I say. 

“We’ve got the two people that started it all, we’ve got the sixth and seventh members of the OG squad, we’ve got someone from Squad 2.0, and we’ve got someone from after the time Sonia left,” Nate says.

“Don’t mention her name,” both Barry and I say in unison.

“ _Kendra, you still pissed about him getting punched?_ ” Seb asks.

“Yeah, because it’s my fault,” I say.

“No, it wasn’t,” Barry says.

“Let’s not bring up the past,” Nate says.

“Agreed,” Hunter says.  “We’ve all dealt with shitty stuff.  Hell, my rela-“

“ _We aren’t talking about that, Hunter,_ ” Seb says.

“Why not, Bastian?” Hunter questions.

“ _Because I said so_.”  Sebastian’s tone is firm.

We all shut up at that.  Hunter looks extremely guilty.  Now I’m thinking that Sebastian Smythe is the secret top in the relationship.  Hunter seems to be able to be controlled by Sebastian.  It’s either that Hunter’s whipped, or that Sebastian’s the top.  It’s weird to think of my friends like this, isn’t it?

“Well, I’ll talk to you later, babe,” Hunter tells him.

“ _Bye, Hunt.  Bye, Barry, Kendra, Nate, and Rip,_ ” Seb says.

“Bye,” Nate says.

“Farewell,” Rip says.

“Bye, Seb,” Barry and I say in unison.

We hear the sound of Seb hanging up, and Hunter’s immediately going on his phone, presumably getting tickets and a hotel room, or rooms.

“We’ll be flying first class,” Hunter says.  “However, I’m only able to get one room.  It’s a suite, with a bedroom and two pullout couches.  That means two will share the bed, and two people per couch.”

“You and your boyfriend get the bed,” Rip says.  “You’re sponsoring the trip, so you should get the bed.  Naturally, you shall share with your boyfriend.”

“That leaves me, Barry, Rip, and Nate,” I say.

“I’m scared that Rip and Nate will end up touching each other,” Barry voices.

“I just got broken up with, bollocks!  Nate’s a friend, too, dammit!” Rip gets frustrated.

“Relax, Rip.  I also have a thing going on with Ray,” Nate inputs.

“What type of thing?” I ask, smiling mischievously.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write Dom Sebastian and Sub Hunter? Let me know in the comments if I should or should not.


	167. Chapter 167: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all like this?

So, I just got home from the Arrowcave.  I still can’t believe that Hunter’s actually paying for all of us to go to Aruba.  Though, we will be getting souvenirs, so I suppose each person pays for their own.  It would be cool if we all got matching, red lifeguard hoodies.  If we go to a custom printer, which I’m sure are everywhere, we can get our names printed on the back.  For example: mine would be B. Queen.  I’m definitely getting hoodies for Ollie, Iris, Adi, and even Aaron.  He’s good to Adi.

I’ve finished locking the door.  I turn around, and I immediately notice Ollie.  He’s in a grey suit, the suit jacket unbuttoned.  He has a white dress shirt on.  There’s a sheet of paper set in the middle of the table, a pen on top of it.  I then realize what this is: the contract.  Good thing my outfit is semi-formal.

He’s watching me.  I gulp, and I walk over to the table.  God am I nervous.  This is a really big thing.  I’m to be collared right after I sign.  I’m excited for that, though.

I sit down in the chair across from Him.  I let my eyes scan over the contract.  Master has not yet signed it.  I look back up, only to see Him staring at me.  Our eyes meet.

“I was able to type this up while you were gone,” Master tells me.  “So, if you would please read it.  I want you to know that you don’t have to do this, Bear.”

I get a brave expression on my face.  “No.  I _want_ to.”

I look down, and I begin to read the contract.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MASTER/SLAVE CONTRACT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This contract hereby instates Bartholomew Henry Queen (n** **Allen) as Oliver Jonas Queen’s slave, also instating Oliver Jonas Queen as Bartholomew Henry Queen’s master.  This contract shall go over the details of the arrangement, and the expectations.**

 

**Article I: Slave’s Rules**

  1. The slave shall obey his Master, unless injuries which are to be inflicted are either permanent or life threatening (e.g. scars, choking, suffocating.) He may disobey when the Master’s commands are to commit illegal acts.
  2. The slave shan’t call the Master anything other than Master, meaning the slave isn’t allowed to call Him Oliver or Ollie. The slave also may not call Him Daddy or Sir.
  3. The safeword is only to be used in emergencies. The slave may only use it if he is bleeding too much, or if something is so uncomfortable for him that he simply cannot perform the act.  The safeword is dock.
  4. The slave will endure everything the Master inflicts onto him, unless it will cause permanent or life-threatening injuries.
  5. The slave is not to interrupt the Master, unless it is an emergency. This applies to both when the Master is speaking and doing whatever He pleases to His slave.
  6. The slave shall not block his body from the Master’s hands. The slave shall not shy away from His touch, nor may he block Him from using toys, such as whips and paddles.  He shall not block the Master’s actions, unless the resulting injuries are permanent and/or life threatening.
  7. The slave is not allowed to request the Master’s touch. The slave is not to request for Him to perform sexual actions, meaning the slave cannot ask Him to touch him, nor can he asked to be fucked.  The slave cannot ask to suck His dick.  He cannot make a request of any sorts.
  8. The only time the slave may break the rules is if the Master allows him to.
  9. The slave must ask permission to speak. The slave may cough, sneeze, or yawn.  Moans, screams, and whimpering are gladly welcomed.  He may also tell the Master how good it feels.  The slave is allowed to speak if he is spoken to.  However, the only time the slave is not permitted to moan, scream, or whimper is if the Master tells him not to.



 

**Article II: Master’s Rules**

  1. The Master may not inflict any permanent or life threating injuries onto His slave.
  2. The Master may change the slave’s rules, modify, or remove them as He pleases.
  3. The Master may call His slave whatever He pleases. In this case, He may call him slave, slut, Barry, or Bear.  Those are only examples.  He can call the slave other names.
  4. The Master may do whatever He wants to the slave, as long as the results are not life threatening or permanent. He also may not tell the slave to do anything illegal.



 

**Article III: Collaring**

         Upon the signing of this contract, a collaring ceremony will commence.  The slave will be given a necklace, discreet enough to be worn in public.  It is always to be worn, no matter the setting. 

         The slave must earn his next collar, which shall be a pair of stainless-steel dog tags attached to a beaded chain of the same material.  On one of them, engraved in all capital letters will be the following, exactly as shown: PROPERTY OF OLIVER J. QUEEN.  The other will be engraved with the following: RED.  Red is the name the slave will earn.  He can earn this by being obedient to his Master.  When earned, the slave is to never take the collar off, as he did with his previous one. 

         Old collars are to be hidden as soon as a new one is earned.

         There is to be one final collar.  The slave must be _very_ obedient to earn it.  The collar will consist of a thick, black cord, each end attached to a lock.  The collar will be locked on.  The Master will have the key to unlock the collar around his neck, on a string.  As previously said, this is the **LAST** collar.

         A collaring ceremony will be commenced every time a new collar is to be given.  Collars may be taken off only when scenes are in occurrence.  This is the Master’s decision.

 

**Article IV: Punishment**

         Any disobedience and any time the slave breaks the rules [without permission], he will be punished.  The Master chooses the punishment, and He can make it as harsh and severe as He pleases.  However, He may not cause permanent or life threatening injuries on the slave.  Some examples may be burns to the body, choking, and scars.

 

**Article V: Signatures**

 

         I, Bartholomew Henry Queen, willingly give my body to Oliver Jonas Queen.  I have fully read this contract, and I understand that it means I give up control of myself to Him.  This contract binds me as His slave.  I understand that I will be trained till I am obedient, as would any slave, and I understand that I will be punished as such.  I understand that I am claimed by my Master.  I understand that I am His slave.

 

X________________________________________________________________________________

signature

 

         I, Oliver Jonas Queen, willingly accept Bartholomew Henry Queen as my slave.  I accept his body, and I accept that I am responsible for his wellbeing.  I understand that I am to train my slave to be obedient.  I am willing to punish him for his disobedience.  I will care for him, and I will keep him in amazing condition.  I understand the responsibility that having a slave brings.  I accept my position as his Master.

 

X________________________________________________________________________________

signature

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I look up at Him, tears in my eyes.  I’m just so happy.  This contract is perfect.  I agree to all of it.  I get to serve Him, do whatever He pleases.  By signing this, I am hereby His slave.  I get to obey Him.  I then remember the task at hand, and I grab the pen.  I press the button at the top, and the actual pen comes out.  I sign my name quickly where it says to.  I toss the pen across the table, and Master catches it.  He quickly spins the paper around, and He signs His own name.  He then clicks the pen, and the part that lets out ink goes back into the part of the pen that holds everything together.

“I’m glad for your style,” Master says.

“Why is that?” I ask, smirking.

He reaches across the table, and He grabs me by the chin.  I’m forced to lean across the table.  My smirk disappears, and I yelp.

“Because, Bear, you don’t have to change,” He tells me, whispering.  “Your collar is on the bed.  So, shall we go upstairs?”

“Yeah, Master.”  My voice is quieter than a whisper.

He lets go of my chin, and my head falls.  I have only seconds to gather myself before I hear His chair sliding back against the wooden floor.  I jerk my head up, and I see Him staring at me.  I then notice that his belt is black.  I push myself back in my chair, and I get up.  We both push our chairs back in, and Master walks over to my side of the table.  He grabs my hand, and, for a second, I think that this is normal.  But, I know better.  We’re still in one of those scenes.  Well, we’re technically not doing anything, but the collaring ceremony is about to commence.  The collaring is part of our arrangement, so it’s technically a scene.

He leads me to the stairs, and I’m walking behind Him as He leads me up them.  He leads me down the hallway, and He leads me to our room, holding tightly onto my hand.  The door to our room is open, and the lights are on.  Master’s steps are quick as He leads me into the room, and I’m forced to keep pace.  However, I let Him drag me to the spot right in front of the bed.

“On your knees,” He orders, letting go of my hand.

He’s looking into my eyes.  I keep that eye contact as I slowly lower myself to my knees.  I don’t dare to let my ass rest on my calves.  The contract might’ve only gone into effect only minutes ago, and this arrangement _has_ been going on for only a day, but I’m smart.  I know what’ll get me punished, and I know what’ll get me rewarded.  This is my collaring.  It’s supposed to be special; like a wedding in vanilla society.  I wouldn’t want to ruin this special, once-in-a-lifetime experience by being bad.  It’s my first collar, for God’s sake.

Master looks away from me, and He grabs something off the bed.  He brings what’s surely to be my collar into my view.  It’s simply a thin, golden ring on a black string.  If my math is correct, the ring will rest at the middle point of my clavicles.

“This, Bear, is your collar,” Master explains, looking into my eyes.  “It symbolizes the union between Master and slave.  I suppose we should make vows.”

“All right.”  I bravely look into those blue eyes.  “I willingly give up control of myself, my body, my thoughts, and my speech – all to you.  I accept this collar as your claim of me.”

Master takes a breath.  “I gladly take control of you, Barry, and I accept the responsibilities that come with having you.  Let this collar show that you are my slave, and that I am your Master.”

I bow my head out of respect.  I feel the collar (the technical term is ‘necklace,’ but a collar is what it is to me) being slipped onto my head.  The collar then falls down my neck, the ring falling _exactly_ where I predicted it would.  As soon as my collar is on properly, I smile out of pride.  I have officially been claimed by my Master.

I feel hands cup each of my cheeks, and my head is gently tilted up.  I’m confused.

_Is it over?  Am I allowed to call him Ollie again?_ Thoughts race around my mind, a million a second.

One glance into his eyes shows me that it’s okay.

_It’s all right, baby_.  _Ollie_ only confirms this.               

Ollie crouches down.  I tilt my head down, following his movements.  He leans in, and I close my eyes.  I feel Ollie’s stubble scratch against my forehead, so I know I got a very light kiss there.  I didn’t even feel his lips.  Ollie pulls away, so my eyes flutter open.  He smiles at me.

“Love you, Barry,” Ollie tells me.

“Always?” I ask.

“Always,” he confirms.


	168. Chapter 168: Rip's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy...?

_BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!_ I wake up to my alarm ringing.  I check the source of the noise: a digital alarm clock.  2:00AM shines in red.  _BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!_ I press the button to shut the damn thing off.

I let out a groan, but I do get out of bed.  I’m shirtless.  I’m in only white boxers.  I walk over to the light switch, and I flick it on.  I blink a few times, and I soon get used to the light.  It’s still completely dark outside.  A shower would be quite refreshing right now, however, I’m afraid that I do not have the time to take one.

I walk over to my dresser, and I pull open five drawers: boxers, socks, short sleeve shirts, shorts, and swim trunks.  I grab a white, button-up, short sleeve shirt, along with a pair of white, khaki shorts.  The shorts have two pockets in the front of them.  I grab a pair of plain, white, two inches above the ankle socks.  I go back to the bed, and I sit on the edge of the bed.  I place my clothing down next to me, and I grab my shorts.  I work open my fly, get up, and I step into my shorts.  I pull them up, zip up my fly, and button the button.  I don’t have to wear a belt with these.  They’re tight enough not to wear a belt with.  And, the shorts rest just a bit below my knees.  Anyway, I sit back down.

I grab my shirt, and I unbutton it with care.  I wouldn’t want one of the buttons popping off, now, would I?  Once my shirt is fully unbuttoned, I pull it on.  I start to button it from the bottom.  I leave the top two buttons undone.  I quickly pull on my socks, and I once again get up.

I walk over to the nightstand.  You know, I still have a corner bed, and I like it.  You can pry my corner bed from my cold, dead hands.  I grab my phone, power it on, put in my passcode, and, once my phone is unlocked, I go straight to my messages.  I create a group chat, composing of myself, Barry, Hunter, Sebastian, Nate, and Kendra.  I title the group chat ‘KOKOMO.’  Whoever gets the reference is a saint.

 

**Sebastian**

**ARUBA, JAMAICA.  OOH, I WANNA TAKE YA.  BERMUDA, BAHAMA.  COME ON, PRETTY MAMA.  KEY LARGO, MONTEGO.  BABY, WHY DON’T WE GO?  JAMAICA.**

**Rip**

**Good job.**

**Nate**

**I hate u all**

**Kendra**

**Well, good morning to you, too, Nate.**

**Sebastian**

**SHE USES PROPER GRAMMAR**

**Kendra**

**And…?**

**Sebastian**

**Idk**

 

**Rip**

**So, where are Hunter and Barry?**

**Sebastian**

**TRAITOR**

**Sebastian**

**Oh and Hunt’s on his knees sucking muh cock**

**Nate**

**Ur not serious**

**Sebastian**

**Want me to send picture evidence?**

**Kendra**

**HYPOCRITE**

**Nate**

**Aren’t u the bottom**

**Sebastian**

**We r tryin somethin shhhhhhhhhh**

**Rip**

**Are you high?**

**Sebastian**

**No, I’m just getting my cock sucked, Rip with the same last name as the first name of the person sucking said cock.**

**Nate**

**Where the hell is Barry**

**Kendra**

**Don’t know.**

**Sebastian**

**LET’S SPAM THE CHAT WITH THE LYRICS TO THE LITTLE EINSTEIN’S THEME SONG UNTIL HE ANSWERS NATE START**

**Nate**

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

**Sebastian**

**We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins.**

**Rip**

**Climb aboard.  Get ready to explore.  There’s so much to find, Little Einsteins.**

**Kendra**

**We’re going on a mission.  Start the count down.  5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

**Nate**

**Everyone to rocket.  Rev it up now.  RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Sebastian**

**We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins.  Climb aboard.  Get ready to explore.  There’s so much to find, Little Einsteins.**

**Rip**

**Come on, let’s go, Little Einsteins.  We need you, Little Einsteins!  Yeah!**

**Kendra**

**As fun as that was, it wasn’t successful.**

**Sebastian**

**Fuck I just came FUCK**

**Nate**

**Enjoy getting your dick sucked, Smythe?**

**Sebastian**

**he’s still going at it omg he’s a trooper fuck it feels sooooooo fucking good bro**

**Kendra**

**Why are you texting us?  Shouldn’t you actually be enjoying getting your dick sucked?  Shouldn’t you be giving your boyfriend your full attention, which is what he deserves?**

**Sebastian**

**Shit ur right bye y’all**

**Kendra**

**Bye**

**Nate**

**Bye**

**Rip**

**Bye**

**Nate**

**So**

**Nate**

**What now**

**Barry**

**I have 38 fucking text notifications wtf**

**Rip**

**Oh hi**

**Kendra**

**You just missed your brother**

**Barry  
?**

**Nate**

**Scroll up**

**Barry**

**Shit wtf**

**Nate**

**That’s Sebastian for ya**

**Kendra**

**Yup.**

**Rip**

**I have to pack, so I must be going.**

**Barry**

**K byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Nate**

**Barry what the fuck**


	169. Chapter 169: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but oh well

“Who’re you texting?”

I look over my shoulder, and I see Ollie wide awake, looking at me.  I shut off my phone, so I can pay better attention to my husband.  I place my phone on the nightstand.

“Kendra, Rip, and Nate,” I answer.  “Sebastian was texting them before, and Hunter’s in the chat, too, but he wasn’t texting.”

“Okay.”  Ollie smiles.  “If you don’t mind me asking, why?”

I blush.  “Um…”

“Come on, you can tell me,” he assures softly.

“I sorta forgot to tell you yesterday, but Hunter, Seb, Nate, Kendra, Rip, and I are going to Aruba because Hunter wants to propose to my brother,” I tell him.

“Oh.”  His smile disappears.

That one word, those two letters, convey _so_ much emotion.  Ollie’s absolutely amazing at hiding it.  There’s the initial shock, along with the sadness of not being told earlier.  There’s a bit of hurt, due to me leaving.  Those blue eyes just look so sad.  I move in his hold, so that we’re chest-to-chest.  Our chests aren’t touching, though.  Instead, my left hand is on his chest, with my right cupping the corresponding cheek.  Ollie’s arms are still wrapped tightly around my waist, like he’s afraid to let go.  He isn’t looking at me.

“Hey, look at me,” I instruct, voice soft.

And, he does.  Ollie’s eyes snap up to meet my own.

_I want him to stay,_ I hear Ollie think.

“I can stay, if you want me to,” I offer.

He gives me a sad smile.  “No.  Go.  I want you to have fun.  Need help packing?”

I nod.

“I need help with something else first,” I mumble.

His smile morphs into a smirk.  “Is that so?”

I bite my lip, and I nod, not meeting his eyes.  Ollie moves his hands to my hips, and he pulls me closer.  I move my right hand to press against his chest.  I still don’t meet his eyes, and I stop biting my lip. 

Ollie tilts his head, and he closes his eyes.  Ollie begins to lean in, and, before I even have time to think about it, my eyes shut.  Ollie’s lips are pressing softly against mine.  His stubble scratches against my face, and it’s just _so_ good. 

It’s gentle and slow for a change, instead of rough and needy.  While I like rough and needy, what Ollie and I have been doing is _too_ rough.  Sure, I like it like that, but I sometimes want to change it up.

_Rougher?_ Ollie asks in our heads.

_No.  This is perfect,_ I answer.

_Okay._

Ollie continues to kiss me softly, rubbing his hands against my hips, still gripping them.  I, on the other hand, rub his chest.  We begin to move in perfect harmony, never wanting to stop.  His lips taste _so_ good, even though they have no real taste to them.  Actually, no, the taste has a name: Oliver Jonas Queen.  Anyway, this kiss just feels right, so I put all my love for him into it.  That love is eagerly returned.  Now, _that_ makes me warm inside and tingly all over.

The kiss is then broken.  As Ollie pulls away, I find myself being happy rather than disappointed.  It was a really good kiss, and it left a _big_ smile on my face.  Ollie gives me a smile in return, though it isn’t as big as I know mine is.

“You, Barry Queen, are adorable,” he compliments me.

My cheeks turn rosy, and I just smile at him.

“It still feels so weird to call you by my- now _our_ last name,” Ollie comments.

My smile softens to a smirk, and I cock my eyebrow.  My cheeks still have a tint of red to them.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, we have been married for six weeks now.  You should be used to this,” I sass.

“That’s my point,” Ollie retorts.  “ _Six weeks_.  Up until six weeks ago, you were Bartholomew Henry Allen, not Bartholomew Henry _Queen_.”

I’m amused.  “Well, I married you, so now we’re Mister and Mister Queen.”

He smiles.  “Yeah.  We are.”

I smile brightly.  We just stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds.  Ollie’s eyes show that he’s truly happy.  Love can do crazy things to you, kids.  When you’re in love, you always want to make the person you’re in love with happy.  You give them your all.  You spend every minute you can with them, while also not spending _too_ much time with them, because that’ll push them away, and make them distant.  You want to give the world to them, and you try your damn near hardest to do so.  Most of all, they make you happy, and, if you’re lucky enough to be loved back, you make _them_ happy.  I could go on and on.  Love is a blessing, but it can also be a curse.

“You should get ready,” Ollie says, “and I should start packing your things.”

“I know,” I say.  “Oh, you’re watching Wally, of course, and you’re watching Alex and John.  Ray’s going to stop by with Angie and Tanner for a playdate.”

“I’ve got no problem with that,” Ollie says.  “I’ll have someone to talk to while you’re gone.  The kids will be playing, so I can talk to Ray.”

“Yeah,” I say.  “One last kiss?”

“Anything for you,” he says.

He leans in, and he presses a kiss to my forehead.  I can’t help the smile that creeps its way on my face.  Ollie’s just so sweet.  Sure, only I may know that, but that’s okay.  To be honest, I’m kinda greedy.  I just want Ollie all to myself, ‘cause he’s mine.  I’d do anything for that man.  If it meant he’d live, I’d die for him.  That’s how much I love and care for my Ollie.

Ollie pulls away, and he looks at me.  He’s smiling at me, gazing at me with pure adoration.  I show him the same amount of love through my gaze.  I really do not deserve this amazing man.

“Well, let’s get up,” he says.

“Okay.”

He unwraps his arms from around my waist, and I’m able to roll to the edge of the bed.  I only slightly push the blankets back, because I don’t want to shove them in my husband’s face.  That would be rude.  Anyways, I sit up, and I let my legs hang off the bed.  I then stand up, and I turn around to check on Ollie.  I’m just in time to see _him_ standing up.  God, even though I’m looking at his back, his muscles look amazing.  I just want to devour him, but now is not the time for that.

Ollie glances over his right shoulder at me, and he sends me a smile.  My heart starts to race, and, holy shit, am I falling in love all over again?

I turn my gaze away from him, and I walk over to the dresser.  I must ignore him.  If I focus on him, I’ll never get my packing done.  I’ll never get ready in time.

When I reach the dresser, I pull open my shirt drawer.  I grab a yellow t-shirt, and I shut the drawer.  I crouch down, and I open the drawer below the one I just closed.  From it, I pull out a pair of black, mesh shorts.  I then close _that_ drawer, and I stand up again.  I go to open my sock drawer, but I realize I have a pair of Adidas slides, so I don’t grab socks.  I’m only in sapphire blue boxers.  On instinct, my head flies around.  I find Ollie staring at me, smiling to himself.  He doesn’t realize I’m looking.

_He’s beautiful,_ I hear him think.

That brings a small smile to my face.  I move on, and I walk to the bathroom, connected to our room.  I place my hand on the door knob, and I’m about to open the door, but I glance over my shoulder.  Ollie’s got my brown suitcase on the bed, wide open.  I notice him bringing over a few t-shirts.

“Thank you,” I say.

Ollie’s head snaps up at that, and he smiles at me.

“You’re welcome, Barry.  Now, go shower.  What time are you getting picked up, or when are you leaving?” he questions.

“Three fifty,” I answer.  “Kendra’s coming over before that, though.  If she gets here while I’m in the shower, simply tell her that I’m, well, in the shower.”

He nods, and he moves to place the shirts in my suitcase.  My gaze lingers a moment more, before I focus back on the task at hand.  I open the door, and I step into the bathroom.  I flick on the lights, and I close the door behind me.


	170. Chapter 170: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be Huntbastian, but, instead, it's SteelAtom. I've never watched Star Wars or Indiana Jones before, so I must catch up on those, so I can have the characters make references. Well, enjoy these two being- nope, I ain't spoiling it. Enjoy!

So, I’m packing my things for the trip.  I’ve decided to wear a navy-blue t-shirt and black sweat shorts, along with white, Nike crew socks.  Of course, the signature, black Nike check is on either side of each sock.  My hair’s gelled, as usual.  I’ll pull on my navy blue, high-top Converse later.  Listen, a lot of my friends wear the shoes.  There’s Barry, Sebastian, Rip, and even Santana, to name a few.  I’ve also wanted to try wearing Converse, and, I’ll admit, they are one hell of a shoe.

Ray’s here already.  I mean, he stayed over last night, and we slept together.  Of course, Ray brought a few changes of clothes, for he’s going to be watching my daughter for a week.  Angie doesn’t call me any variant of ‘dad,’ but that’s okay.  I am a bit nervous, though, as her English isn’t great, and Ray doesn’t speak French.  He’s a smart guy, though, so I’m sure he’ll figure it out.  I trust Ray, too, and he’s always really kind.  He’s patient, too.  So, hopefully, he’ll be able to handle little Angie.

The thing between me and Ray is still there, but I don’t know what I should call it.  He did follow himself up on the promise he made after we kissed, and he took me on a date to a diner.  The date went nicely.  There’s been more kisses since then, and he’ll frequently stay over at my place.  I would stay over at Ray’s, but I have Angie to deal with.

Ray’s lying flat in his back in the bed.  He’s wide awake, though.  His hair actually isn’t messy.  He’s fully clothed in a white t-shirt, along with black sweats.  It’s cute, to be honest.  Ray’s cute.  I can feel him watching me, and I like the attention.

This is completely unrelated, but Ray’s told me he’s only ever dated one person: Anna Loring.  They never even kissed.  The relationship only lasted a month, because Anna ended up telling Ray that he was too boring.  Oh, come on!  Ray’s one of the most interesting people I’ve met.  However, a strange feeling wells up in my chest, knowing that I have the possibility of being Ray’s first boyfriend.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know,” Ray says, breaking the silence.

I quickly place the five t-shirts I’m holding in my grey suitcase.  I then walk over to the bed.  Ray’s on the left side of the bed, so I’m able to lie on my stomach on the right.  Ray turns on his side to face me, and I turn my head to face him.

“I’ll miss you, too, Ray.”  I send him a smile.  “Do you want me to get you a souvenir?”

“I don’t want you to waste your money on me,” Ray says.

I look at him in disbelief.  “Ray, seriously?  You’re, like…  I don’t know the correct words to describe our relationship.  But, I really care about you, Raymond.  Let me be a good boyfriend and get you something.”

“Boyfriend?” Ray asks, obviously shocked.

Oh, fuck.  I didn’t even realize I said that word.  It’s not that I don’t want to be Ray’s boyfriend, because I definitely do.  _Nice job, Heywood._   How am I supposed to save my ass?

“Well, you sleep over at my place, we kiss, we go out on dates.  When you sleep over at my place, we sleep in the same bed.  That’s what boyfriends do, right?”  I attempt to save myself.  “Plus, you already know my daughter, and you two seem to have a good relationship.  You’re good with her, Ray.  So, I guess the question is this: will you be my boyfriend, Raymond?”

Ray gets this big smile on his face.  It’s adorable, really.  I do love his smiles.

"Of course!” Ray answers.  “Sorry, uh… yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend, Nate.”

I let out a little chuckle.  “You’re adorable, Ray.”

Ray’s eyes light up.  I still can’t believe this.  Ray’s my _boyfriend_ , and he’s perfect.  He’s officially mine, and I’m officially his.  Ray’s moving closer to me, so I turn on my side to better face him.  And, now, we’re only inches apart.  Ray places his pointer finger on my chin, and I let him.  I don’t look at him.  He tilts my chin up, and he then tilts my head to the side.  I can feel his eyes on me, examining my face.  I’ll admit, I like the attention.  It makes me want to spread my legs for him, and let him have his way with me.  Let Ray experiment, using me as his test subject.

“You’re beautiful,” Ray compliments.

I just smile at his words, and I finally look at him.  Ray lets my head tilt forward on his finger.  I look my boyfriend in the eyes.

“I should finish packing my things,” I say.

“One kiss?” Ray asks.

I never knew that Ray Palmer could be this seductive.  Watch out for the quiet ones.

I roll over, ignoring him.  I’m not going to give him the satisfaction of kissing me.  I stand up, and I stare down at Ray.  His hand is reaching out towards me.  So, I crouch down, and I grab his hand.

“I’m going to watch your whole _Star Wars_ movie collection while you’re gone,” Ray tells me.

I gasp.  “You wouldn’t!”

Ray smirks.  “Oh, but I would.  I can FaceTime you, if you want.”

“I’m taking my _Indiana Jones_ collection, and watching it with everyone,” I tell him.  “Oh, and by the way, _Indiana Jones_ is _way_ better than _Star Wars_.”

“No!” Ray argues.

“Yes!” I retort.  “ _Star Wars_ is good, but _Indiana Jones_ is better.”

I squeeze his hand.

“I like _Star Wars_ better, but _Indiana Jones_ is good, too,” Ray says.

“Compromise?” I ask.

“Compromise,” Ray confirms.  “But, on one condition.”

“Which is?” I question.

“I get to show Angie _Star Wars_ ,” Ray says.

“Fine, but you watch them in the order of the episodes, not in the order they were released,” I tell him, being completely serious.

“Deal.”


	171. Chapter 171: Rip's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just had a question: should I introduce Wally, as in Iris' brother Wally? Like, I could do a Thea P.O.V., and say that she has a lab partner, who's Wally. Iris finds out she has another brother, and that her mother is still alive. What do you guys (I use that gender neutrally) think?

“Uncle Rip, are we there yet?”

“No, we’re not, Alex.”

“Where are we going?”

“To drop you and John off at your Uncle Barry’s and Uncle Oliver’s.  I’m also picking up your Uncle Barry and Aunt Kendra.”

“Why?  And, who’s Auntie Kendra?”

“You’ll meet her today, Alexander.”  Sebastian makes his entrance into the conversation.

Alex has been quite annoying through the duration of the ride.  The child in question is sat in Hunter’s lap.  Since it’s too much of a hassle to move two booster seats into my car, Hunter and Seb have decided to hold Alexander and John in their laps.  As said, Hunter’s holding Alexander is his lap, arms wrapped around his and Sebastian’s son protectively.  That leaves John to sit in Sebastian’s lap, who has his arms wrapped around John in the same fashion as Hunter.

It’s strange being on this ride, though.  Sebastian’s completely oblivious to the true reason for this trip.  Even Alex and John know.  I hope he says yes, for three reasons.  One: if he says no, that will probably end up in the two breaking up.  That’ll take a toll on Alex and John.  Two: they are literally perfect for each other.  Three: Hunter’s a great guy, and he doesn’t deserve to have his heart broken.  Plus, the whole trip would be pointless.  Hunter spent a lot on this, which is _very_ generous of him.  I’ll have to pay him back, somehow.  I’d hate for all that to be for nothing.  Plus, knowing Hunter, he’d only want Sebastian to have the best.  He probably spent _lots_ on the ring, too.

I pull up into the driveway of Barry and Oliver’s house, and I can’t help but notice the moving truck next door.  I guess Barry and Oliver will be having a new neighbor, or neighbors, in the house to their left.  Still, it’s almost four AM, and why anyone would be moving into a new home at this time baffles me.

"So, Sebastian, you’ll be taking the kids in, and you’ll be getting Barry and Kendra,” I start explaining the plan.  “Hunter will stay here with me.  Then, we’ll go pick up Nate.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hunter says.

I see Sebastian nod through the rear-view mirror.

“So, Alex and I will see Seb and Hunter in a week?” John asks, finally speaking up.

“Yeah, bud,” Seb gives him an answer.  “Anyways, let’s go.”

Both Hunter and Sebastian did not buckle in.  So, Hunter unwraps his arms from his son, who climbs out of his lap.  Sebastian does the same with John, and he opens the door.  The two kids scamper out of the car, and Alex grabs John’s hand.  That causes the sleeve of Alex’s blue sweatshirt to ride up a bit on his arm.  Sebastian then gets out of the car, shutting the door behind him.  I watch the three walk up to the door, before I turn to face Hunter, who’s buckled into his seat.  He’s looking down at his hands, fidgeting with them.

“You all right?” I ask him out of concern.

Hunter looks up at me, and he offers me a smile, which I know is a front for his nerves.

“I’m nervous,” he admits.  “What if he says no?”

He’ll say yes,” I assure him.  “Trust me.  Just _do not_ think about it.  Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, would you?”

“No, I do not,” Hunter confirms.  “Are we going to eat breakfast?”

“We can get food and get coffee on the flight, and everyone will pay for their own,” I tell him.  “I’m getting tea, though.”

“That’s fair,” Hunter says.  “Wait, you prefer _tea_ over _coffee_?”

“Yes, now, shut up.”

I notice Kendra, Barry, and Seb approaching the car.  Seb and Barry seem to be arguing about something, which leaves Hunter and I confused.  When Seb opens the door, we can hear what they’re arguing about.

“Nike’s better, Barry,” Seb argues.

“Adidas,” Barry spits.

“Can you guys just stop arguing about this?”  Kendra’s clearly irritated.

“You two are acting like literal children,” Hunter says.  “Cut it out.  Just get in the car.  We do not have time to waste.  Bas, we’ll get in the back row.  Okay?”

Sebastian sighs, clearly riled up still.  However, he gets into the car, and he climbs over the seat into the back.  Hunter unbuckles, and he does the same.  It’s then that I pop the trunk open.  Barry and Kendra walk to the back of the car, and they place their suitcases inside.  Barry then pushes the trunk shut.

Barry wears a yellow tee, black, mesh shorts, along with Adidas slides.  Makes sense why he stood for Adidas.  Kendra wears a white, halter dress, which clings to her body.  It has a _very_ deep V-neck, revealing where her breasts press together.  Her breasts are big.  Not _too_ big, but they are larger than average.  What?  I can admire my friend.  I’m not going to act on it.  She also has on Greek sandals, in a caramel color.

Not that it matters, but everyone in the group has sunglasses.  Mine are hanging on the line of buttons down my shirt, Sebastian and Barry’s are both hanging from the collars of their t-shirts, Kendra’s are atop her head, and Hunter’s are in his pocket.  Kendra gets in the car first, and then Barry.  I notice a necklace of some sorts tucked under Barry’s shirt.  The string on it is black.  I’ve never seen Barry wear this necklace before, or any necklace, for that matter.  I decide not to ask him about it.

My mates buckle in, and it’s then that Barry closes his door.  I start to drive away, and I start the drive to Nate’s place.

“Are you guys excited to go to Aruba?” Kendra asks, smiling.

“Definitely,” Hunter answers, smiling genuinely now, as we all know he’s excited to propose.  “Nice to get away from everything, you know?”

“Yeah,” Barry agrees.

There’s something going on with Barry.  I can’t tell what, but something seems odd with him.  If he has a problem, I hope it gets solved.  I don’t want to intrude, so I decide not to ask if he’s okay or tell him that I’ll always be there if he needs to talk.

“So, what are our plans for the trip in its entirety?” I ask.

“Well, we arrive in Aruba, go to the hotel, settle in, and chill for a bit.  We can then go to lunch, and we’ll then go exploring.  We can end the night with dinner, and we could stop at a liquor store, to celebrate this trip.  We could also order room service, if you guys would rather do that,” Barry suggests.

"Sounds good,” Sebastian says.

“I’m paying for food and alcohol, though,” Barry says.  “We need to equally split the expenses of this trip.  Hunter’s already payed for most of this, so he shouldn’t spend much more.”

“But-“ Hunter starts.

“Hunt, no.  I love you, and it’s very generous of you for paying for the entire expense of the plane tickets and hotel room.  It’s the least the rest of us can do to handle the rest of the expenses,” Sebastian cuts off his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancé.

Hunter sighs.  “Fine.”

“Well, to pass the time on the way to Nate’s, how about we sing?” Kendra suggests.

“What song?  There’s millions,” I input.

“ _More Than a Feeling?_ ” Barry proposes, seeming nervous.

“That’s a great song,” Hunter comments.

“Yeah, it is,” Sebastian agrees.  “You think you can handle it by yourself?”

I see Barry looking nervous in the rearview mirror.  He’s rubbing at the back of his neck.  He’s got a nervous smile on his face.

“Guys, I don’t know…” he trails off.

“We can take turns singing songs, and you can go first,” Kendra suggests as a method of comfort.

“Yes, we can,” I speak. 

“I would hate you all, but I physically can only hate one person.  Scratch that, I can’t _hate_ her.  I just extremely dislike her.  I’m not capable of hate, just extreme dislike,” Barry rambles.  “But, fine, I’ll sing the song.  Here it goes."

Barry does, in fact, sing  _More Than a Feeling_.

\-----------------------------------------------------

I hear Seb, Hunter, and Kendra clapping for Barry.  I would be clapping for the man, but I’m driving.  Barry’s cheeks turn red, and he gets this big smile on his face.  In the rearview mirror, I see Seb cup his hands around his mouth.

“Woo!” Seb hollers.

After that, the clapping dies down, and Barry’s awkwardly fidgeting with his hands, his legs slightly spread wide in a comfortable, non-sexual way.

“I wasn’t _that_ good.”  Barry’s _clearly_ humble, and that’s good, for a man like him.  He owns a large company, and is a _great_ singer, but he’s still humble about it.

“You weren’t the bloody lead singer for a reason, Barry,” I tell him.

"Can… can someone else j-just go?”  Barry avoids the topic.

“Gladly.”  Kendra’s _smirking_. 

She sings  _Jolene._

\----------------------------------------------------

Seb, Hunter, and Barry clap for her, while I whistle.  The clapping eventually dies down.

“We love a country queen,” Seb says.

I see both Hunter and Barry glare at him from the rearview mirror.  Sebastian just shrugs.

“What?  I’m the big gay,” Seb says with such seriousness it’s hilarious.

Hunter fondly rolls his eyes.  “Let’s just keep the songs going.”

“Then, you’re next,” Kendra says. 

Hunter starts singing  _Just the Way You Are._ The rest of the first verse makes Sebastian get this big smile on his face.  Hunter turns to look at Sebastian, who ends up leaning down.  I can still see him, though, and he’s hiding his face in his boyfriend’s lap.  Hunter has a big smile on his face as he looks down at Sebastian.  He places a gentle hand on Sebastian’s back.  Hunter finishes the song, gently rubbing Sebastian's back.  He substitutes 'girl' with 'Bas.'

“I don’t know if I hate you right now, or if I wanna kiss you,” Sebastian utters.

"I hope it’s the latter, because if you hated me, _that_ would be a problem,” Hunter tells him, rubbing his back.

“It is,” Sebastian confirms.

“All right, no making out in my car.  Everyone single person in this car knows that you’re the couple who always will let it escalate.  Therefore, no making out in my car, for Christ’s sake,” I instruct, being firm.

“But-“ Sebastian starts.

“He’s right, Bastian,” Hunter cuts him off.

“Hunt…” Seb whines.

“Sorry, babe, but no,” he tells him.

Seb just whines, which causes Kendra to let out a little laugh.  So, that leaves Sebastian and I to sing.  If we both sing one song, then we’ll be at Nate’s when we’re finished.  So, I decide to sing a familiar tune, which just so happens to be  _Careless Whisper._

 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Holy shit, Rip, I didn’t even realize you were going to sing,” Barry tells me, seeming a wee bit shocked.  “That was really good, though.”

“Thanks,” I accept the compliment.  “Now, Sebastian, you go.”

And, so he does, singing  _Glad You Came._

I notice Hunter roll his eyes at some point in the rearview mirror.  It’s not of fondness, as it’s not accompanied by a smile.  It’s of what I believe to be annoyance.  Hunter’s now running his fingers through Sebastian’s perfectly gelled hair, probably absentmindedly.  Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind it.  Actually, he’s letting his head rest in Hunter’s lap.  I have to lift myself up a bit to be able to see the two.

Barry and Kendra give Sebastian a short applause, while Hunter sends a prideful smile down at him.  I whistle, impressed.

“That’s not even the full version,” Seb tells us all.  “If I had Thad, Jeff, Nick, and Trent here, we could perform the whole routine we did back when I was the captain of The Warblers.  Wes was taking a break, and Hunter wasn’t at Dalton yet.  We could easily teach them.”

“I saw the video of the performance, Bas, and it was kinda ridiculous.”  Hunter’s obviously trying not to be hurtful.

“So was _Whistle_ , and who’s idea was that?” Sebastian asks, though I have a feeling that both him and Hunter know the answer.

Luckily, Kendra saves Hunter from answering the question by saying, “Wait, there’s videos?”

“Look up _Bad_.”  Hunter pauses.  “Actually, don’t.”

"Why not?” Barry asks, curiosity evident in his voice.

“Leave it alone,” Hunter says sternly.

That man can be one scary bastard, and he will use it to his advantage.  It causes Barry to not press further onto the matter.  Hunter still runs his hand absentmindedly through Seb’s hair.

“Do _Live While We’re Young_ , then,” Hunter suggests.

"No…”  Sebastian’s _definitely_ cringing.

“Why not, Bas?” Hunter questions.  “I know the reason for _Bad_ , but why not _Live While We’re Young_?”

“’Cause, it’s…”  He pauses.  “Ah, what the hell.  Go ahead.”

Right as Kendra pulls out her phone, I pull into Nate’s driveway.  Holy shit, mate, this house isn’t just a house, it’s a goddamn mansion.  Literally, a _mansion_.  I honk, and I immediately see the doors to the cabin mansion open.  Nate’s literally _running_ out of the house, his gelled hair moving back in the wind.  He’s dragging a suitcase behind him.  He’s _running_ down the stone path.  I pop the trunk, and Nate runs behind the car.  Is this man mad?  I suppose I’ll let him do what’s most efficient for him.

Nate places his suitcase in the trunk, and he then closes the trunk.  It’s then that Nate walks up to the passenger’s side door.  He places his hand on the handle, and he swings open the door.  Nate climbs into the car, and he sits down.  Nate buckles in, and I make sure everything is locked, before I drive off.

“Hello, y’all,” Nate greets.  “You ready for this?”

“Hell yeah.”  Barry smiles.  “Oh, you missed me singing _More Than a Feeling_ , Kendra singing _Jolene_ , Hunter singing a modified version of _Just the Way You Are_ , fit for Seb, Rip singing _Careless Whisper_ , and Seb singing _Glad You Came_.”

“Oh, darn,” Nate jokes, snapping his fingers to go along with it.

“I believe you owe us a solo.”  Kendra’s all smiles.

“Fine.”  This time, it’s Nate’s turn to smile.  He claps his hands together.  “We doin’ M.J., baby!

Nate sings the entirety of Michael Jackson's _Man in the Mirror_ , including every 'ooh' and 'ah.' 

“Aye, that’s a good ass song,” Seb tells Nate once the song is over with.

“You did it justice,” Barry adds.

“Thanks.”  Nate has gratitude.

“We arrive in Aruba at 9:36 AM, if my math is correct.”  Barry has this spark in his eye, one he only has when speaking of something science related.  “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wally/Rip karaoke scene of LoT was bomb af


	172. Chapter 172: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter 173. I just have to type it up. I hand wrote the majority of it, as I didn't have access to technology at the time of writing it. Enjoy this!

So, I put Alex and John to sleep in Barry and I’s bed.  It’s early, and the boys need their sleep.  They’ll have to borrow Wally’s clothes this week, as Seb and Hunter forgot to pack them stuff.  I’m sure Wally won’t mind.

There’s a loud noise outside.  Maybe a truck?  I honestly do not know.  Well, I have two perfectly working legs, perfect hearing, and perfect eyesight, so why don’t I check it out?

Since I’m already downstairs, all I have to do is walk to the front door and open it.  I step outside, barefoot.  I’m in a light grey hoodie, along with black sweatpants.  More ‘Barry’ than me?  Probably.  Anyway, I close and lock the door behind me.  I look out at the street, and I immediately see the cause of the noise.

A woman, along with what I presume to be her two children are moving into the house to my right, or the casual passerby’s left.  The girl is African, her black, poufy hair pulled into a perfect bun on the top of her head.  The boy, on the other hand, has the hair on the top of his head a dirty blonde color, the sides the same brown as Barry’s hair.  These children are either adopted, or from a previous relationship.  They look to be Wally’s age.

I didn’t notice at first, but there’s a man with them, too.  The man and woman are probably together, judged on the norms of this society.  The woman has dark brown hair, appearing black, and olive skin.  Meanwhile, the man has a darker, caramel complexion, along with black hair.  The two look familiar, and I have my suspicions on who they are.  The adults look to be my age.

When the woman turns around, a box in her arms, I immediately recognize her, and my suspicious are confirmed.  It’s Sonia, making the guy with her Rayan.

 _Since when did they have kids?!_ I can’t help but think.

 _Who?_ Barry’s thought asks.

 _It’s not important, Bear,_ I tell him.

_You realize I can see through your eyes if I want to, right?_

_Leave it alone, baby.  Please._

_Fine._

“Sonia!” I call out her name.

Her head flies to look at me, and she looks nervous.

“Oliver?” Sonia tests.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Sonia sets down the box, and she begins running over.  She runs across the street, then up the path, up the stairs, and right across the porch to me.  Sonia hugs me.  _What the hell?_   I wrap my arms around her slowly, and, thankfully, it’s broken a few seconds later.  I’m really only comfortable with hugging Barry, Wally, and Thea.

“We haven’t seen each other in a while,” I comment.

“Yeah,” she agrees.  “How’ve you been?”

“Great.  Life’s great, married to Barry and all.”  I smile.

 _Oh, Barry…_  I think happily of that name.

"We’re raising Wally together, and I’ve got to say, we’re doing one hell of a good job.  I got Barry a golden retriever puppy for his birthday, which he named Arrow.  We moved into this house that day, too,” I tell Sonia of my life.  “What about you?  How are you, Sonia?”

“Does Barry still hate me?”  She avoids the question.

“More like ‘extremely dislike,’” I correct.  “But, enough about me and Barry.  What about you?  How’s life?”

“Rayan and I are still together, and we adopted a son and a daughter, Andrew and Chacity.”  She looks back at her family.  “We’re happy, Ray and I.”

“That’s great, Sonia,” I tell her.

“Sonia looks back to me.  “How’s Sebastian?  How’s Nate?”

“Both are good.  Hunter and Sebastian are going strong.  Hunter actually is taking Sebastian, Barry, Kendra, Nate, and Rip on a trip to Aruba for a week, so Hunter can propose to Sebastian.  I’m watching over Wally, along with Hunter and Seb’s son, Alexander, and Alex’s friend, John.

“Nate’s in a relationship with a guy named Ray Palmer.  Nate has a daughter, Angelica.  Ray’s actually coming over later with Angelica, and Laurel’s son, Tanner, for a playdate.  You’re welcome to bring Chacity and Andrew, if you want.  It’s at ten,” I tell her.

“I think it would be great for them to make some friends, so count me in,” she says.  “Oh, do you want to meet them?

“Sure.”

Sonia looks over her shoulder.  “Rayan!  Andrew!  Chaz!  Come over here!”

All three emerge from the U-Haul.  Rayan has Andrew balancing on his left hip, with Chacity on his right.  He’s smiling.  That man sure makes a _great_ dad.  Anyway, Rayan walks down the ramp.  He walks across the street.  He walks up the path, and he walks up the stairs, _and_ he sets the kids down on the porch.  Andrew and Chacity look like they have no idea what the fuck is going on.  Rayan, on the other hand, smiles at me.  He reaches out his hand.  I take it, and I give it a brief shake before letting go again.

“Oliver, nice to see you,” Rayan says.

I give him a curt nod.  Sonia starts to speak, drawing my attention to her.

“Oliver, this is Chacity and Andrew, Rayan and I’s kids.  Chaz, Andrew, this is Oliver, a friend of mine and you dad’s, and our new neighbor,” Sonia introduces.

I crouch down to the kids’ height, and I send them a friendly smile.

“It’s nice to meet you two,” I tell them.

“You too, Mr. Oliver.”  Chacity smiles.

“Mr. Oliver, do you have a girlfriend?” Andrew asks out of the blue.

“No buddy,” I tell him, “I have a husband.”

“Isn’t it usually a man and a woman?” Chacity asks.

_Gonna have to explain this in kid language._

“Yes, usually, it is.  However, it can also be a man and a man, or a woman and a woman.  A man can love a man, or a woman could love another woman, just the same way a man and a woman could love each other,” I explain.

“Can you make babies?” Andrew asks.

“Um…”  _What the fuck?_ “Not _exactly_ , no.  You’ll both learn about it when you’re older.”

I look up at Sonia and Rayan, and they nod approvingly at me.  I look back to the kids.

“Why don’t you help your mom and dad move in?” I suggest.  “I’ll see you two later.  Your mom is going to bring you two over later, and you’ll meet _my_ son, my nephew, and their three friends.”

“Okay, Mr. Oliver!” both say excitedly at the same time.

They turn around.  Chacity grabs Sonia’s hand, and Andrew grabs Rayan’s.

“Come on!” Andrew shouts.

“All right, bud,” Rayan chuckles.

Sonia turns to me.  “Bye, Oliver.”

“Bye.”

The two let their kids drag them away.  So, I turn to the door.  I punch in 0-2-1-4, place my hand on the door handle, and push the door open.  I step into my house, closing and locking the door behind me.

When I look around the place, I see John on the couch, wide awake.  He’s staring at me.  So, I walk over, and I sit on the couch next to the kid.

“Hey, John,” I greet.  “What are you doing awake?”

“The truck outside woke me up, Oliver,”John explains, “and I can’t go back to sleep.”

“Might as well get you dressed,” I tell him.  “Angie and Tanner are coming over for a playdate along with two kids you are going to meet.”

“Who’s Angie and Tanner?” John asks,

“You’ll meet them later,” I assure.  “Now, let’s go.  You can choose some of Wally’s clothes to borrow, and you can take a shower.  But, we sorta have to sneak into Wally’s room, and we have to be quiet.  You up for it?”

“I can do it all by myself.”  John crosses his arms.

“Then go,” I instruct.  “I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

“Okay!”

Just like that, John is running off.  I take this opportunity to lie down, using my arms to cradle my head.  I let my eyes slip shut, and I let myself think.

 _It’s so fucking early, my God,_ I use my mind to complain.

 _Oh, hey, Ollie!  I guess it is pretty early…_ Barry thinks.  _It is a pretty good day, though!_

 _Sorry to break it to you, but baby, not everyone has the luxury of being a morning person,_ I inform.

_I know, Ollie.  But, I’ve already sung ‘More Than a Feeling,’ Kendra’s sung ‘Jolene,’ Hunter’s sung ‘Just the Way You Are,’ Rip’s sung ‘Carless Whisper,’ Sebastian’s sung ‘Glad You Came,’ and Nate’s sung ‘Man in the Mirror.’  They’re good songs, and I’m in a great mood._

_I’m glad to hear that, Bear._

_I miss you, Ollie._

_Bear, it hasn’t even been an hour.  I miss you too, baby.  I might have an idea,_

_Which is?_

_You FaceTime me when you eventually are alone in the hotel room, and we have some fun._

_What type of fun?_

_You’ll see, my baby boy._

_Okay, Ollie._

I don’t understand.  How is Barry so trusting of me?  I’ve never known anyone to just follow my lead and trust me.  Well, I’d do it for Barry if he ever asked.  Well, trust makes relationships great.  So, Barry and I are definitely doing something right.

 _Something just went down,_ Barry tells me.  _It’s hilarious.  Want me to send the memory?_

_Sure._

I feel something go down in my mind, which is the memory sharing. 

_I’m seeing through Barry’s eyes.  Nate’s in the passenger’s seat, Rip’s driving, and Kendra is next to him, leaving Hunter and Sebastian to be in the very back.  Barry takes out his phone, turns it on, and goes to the camera app.  He switches it to video, and he starts to record._

_“Hey, Nate,” Barry disturbs the silence._

_“Yeah?” Nate asks, not turning around._

_“How are those chicken strips?”_

_That’s when Nate turns his head around.  He’s smirking._

_“Fuck ya chicken strips,” Nate says with ease._

_Kendra, Hunter, Sebastian, Rip, and Barry are all laughing.  Nate rolls down his window, and he sticks his head out._

_“FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS!” Nate shouts._

_Everyone in the car laughs even harder, and Barry stops recording.  I’m able to hear Barry’s beautiful laughter for a minute more before the memory cuts off._

I, myself, am laughing a bit, too.  I focus back on thinking.

 _My God, Barry.  That’s iconic_ , I tell him.

 _Never in my life would I think that I would hear you call something iconic, Ollie,_ Barry admits.

_But, it is.  Leave me be._

_But, seriously, what type of fun?_

_You’ll have to find out for yourself, my pretty boy.  You’re going to like it, though.  I always take care of you, don’t I, baby?_

_Yes, Master._

_Such a good boy for me, Bear.  You know that?_

_Fuck, Master, you’re making me hard.  Stop.  Please._

_Nah, I want to see you come undone just from my thoughts._

_Master, please!  I can’t embarrass myself in front of them!  Please!_

_I like seeing you like this, all needy and helpless.  I want to humiliate you in front of them._

_No!  P-please, Master, I’ll do anything you want!_

_Ha, look at you, begging for mercy.  Want to hear you beg some more._

_Please, Master.  I’ll do anything you want me to, just please don’t make me cum in front of them._

_All right, Bear.  I’m holding you to that, you understand me, slut?_

_Y-yes._

_Address me properly, my pretty boy._

_Y-yes, Master._

_Good boy._

I cut off the trail of thoughts.  I’m amused.  It’s fun to tease him.  It’s fun to make him beg.  That needy and helpless reaction he gets is just _so_ arousing.  It’s beautiful to watch.  Well, guess I got lucky, because not a _single_ one of my exes was this fun to… _play_ with.

I let my eyes pop open, and I take in my surroundings.  I hear the sound of soft water gently hitting a surface, which means John’s in the shower.  I do hope he didn’t wake Wally, or even Alexander up.  However, I hear the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs, which means one of the kids are up.

I look to the stairs, and I see Wally there.  He’s wearing a white t-shirt, along with blue jeans and white socks.  The kid’s fully dressed, and his hair’s in good shape.  My son is fully dressed.  He walks over to me, and he sits on the couch next to me.  Wally’s smiling, so I smile, too.

I push myself into a sitting position, and I face Wally.

“Hey, Wally,” I greet him.

“Hi, Pa,” Wally greets me.

My heart warms at the name he calls me.  It just makes me super happy.  Hopefully, Wally will start calling Barry ‘Dad.’

“You’re already awake?” I ask.

“Mhm.”  Wally nods.  “I got dressed, too.  Who’s in the shower?”

“John,” I answer.  “Alex is still asleep.  They’re gonna borrow some of your clothes for a bit, okay?  They’re staying over for a week.”

Wally looks surprised.  “A whole week?!”

“Yeah,” I confirm.

“Yay!” Wally cheers.

I chuckle, but I soon stop when Wally starts to talk.

“Can I sing for you, Pa?” Wally asks.  “I wanna see if I’m any good.”

“Of course, bud.  Go ahead,” I encourage.

\--------------------------------------

“Let’s have another round tonight…” Wally sings, finishing the song.

Holy shit.  My son’s _actually_ a _good_ singer.  He has potential.

“Good job, son,” I praise.  “Where’d you learn that song?”

“I hear Dad sing it sometimes,” Wally explains.

 _Bartholomew,_ I think his name.

 _Yes, Oliver, dearest?_ Barry plays along.

 _Wally’s starting to call us Pa and Dad, with you being Dad,_ I inform.

_Really?_

_Yeah, baby._

_Can you tell Wally that Dad loves him, and that I miss him?_

_Of course.  Anything for you, Bear._

Wally’s humming _Hotel California_ to himself, staring off into space.

“Hey, Wally?”

Wally’s humming stops, and his head flies to look at me.

“Your dad wants me to tell you that he loves you, and that he misses you,” I tell him.

Wally smiles.  “Ooh, can you record me singing and send it to Dad?”

“Of course.”

I take out my phone, turn it on, punch in the passcode, and go to my camera app.  I switch it to ‘video,’ and I stick up three fingers, so my son has a signal.  I put down my ring finger, then my middle finger.  Once my pointer finger is down, I start to record, and Wally starts to sing.

\-------------------------------------------

"Seasons of love…” Wally sings, finishing the song.

I stop recording.  I send the video to the big group chat, which Jake Puckerman was added to.

 

**Finn**

**Oh hey**

**Oliver**

**Who added you?**

**Finn**

**Sebastian.  I know damn well what I did to Ralph, and I know it was wrong.  I told Sebastian that.  I mean, he cheats on his pregnant girlfriend, and not a single person lifts a finger, but I cheat on Ralph, and everybody gives a shit?**

**Oliver**

**Shit I didn’t think about that**

**Finn**

**New Directions exiled me, too, so I don’t have anymore friends.  Rachel broke up with me as well.**

**Sam**

**I didn’t realize the full extent.**

**Jake**

**Neither did I.  Dude, Sam and I are here for you.**

**Sam**

**Yeah**

**Oliver**

**So is everyone else.  Barry might be upset still**

**Barry**

**i can see this**

**Oliver**

**Oh hey, baby, how are you?**

**Barry**

**He cheated on my best friend.  But, I forgive you.**

“Pa?  Did Dad see the video yet?” Wally asks.

“He’ll see it soon, buddy.”

 

**Oliver**

**Can you all watch the video I sent?  My son really wants you to.**

**Barry**

**Our***

**Nate**

**communists.**

**Kendra**

**Rip says bloody hell**

**Thad**

**lol**

**Barry**

**Yo Kokomo Squad let’s get matching red lifeguard hoodies**

**Hunter**

**Kendra is literally reading out the texts**

**Kendra**

**Rip says it sounds like a good idea.**

**Barry**

**Ik I heard him**

**Nate**

**We have to split it equally for the people tho**

**Oliver**

**Sonia’s back.**

**Barry**

**she not part of the squad**

**Nate**

**Ik also I’m getting for Ray**

**Ray**

**Um, I hate to ask, but can you get for my friend?  I can pay you back.**

**Nate**

**U don’t need to pay me back just add them**

Ray adds an unknown number, who texts immediately.

 

**Unknown Number**

**I thought you said you only have a few friends, Ray.**

**Ray**

**Let’s just do introductions.  Please state your name and pronouns!**

**Oliver**

**Oliver Queen he/him**

**Barry**

**Barry Queen he/him**

**Sebastian**

**Sebastian Smythe he/him**

**Unknown Number #2**

**Jax he/him**

**Barry**

**who tf**

**Jax**

**Rip added me.  Oh, I’m in Aruba atm.  Might see ya**

**Barry**

**K**

**Adi**

**Adi Horton he/him**

**Aaron**

**Aaron Brunson he/him**

**Nick**

**Nick Duval he/him**

**Jeff**

**Jeff Sterling her/him**

**Thad**

**Thad Harwood he/him**

**Trent**

**Trent Nixon he/him**

**Wes**

**Wes Montgomery.  He/him.**

**Santana**

**Santana Lopez she/her**

**Jake**

**Jake Puckerman he/him.**

**Blaine**

**Blaine Anderson he/him**

**Kara**

**Kara Danvers, and she/her!**

**Zari**

**zari tomaz she her**

**Ray**

**Ray Palmer + he/him!**

**Nate**

**nate heywood he/him**

**Laurel**

**Laurel Lance.  She/her.**

**Sara**

**Sara lance she her**

**Ralph**

**ralph dibny he/him**

**Theodosia**

**Theodosia “Theo” Prevost she/her**

**Kendra**

**Kendra Saunders, and she/her!**

 

**Rip**

**rip hunter he/him (from nate)**

**Iris**

**iris west she/her**

**Tommy**

**Tommy Merlyn he/him**

**Peggy**

**Peggy Skyler she/her**

**Sam**

**sam evans he/him**

**Finn**

**finn hudson he/him**

**Unknown Number**

**nora darhk she/her**

**Winn**

**Winn Schott he/him**

**Barry**

**Okay, hello, everybody.  I’m the first member of the squad, and Nate’s the second, therefore we are the founders.  So, as you know, Nate, Hunter, Seb, Rip, Kendra, and I are going to Aruba.  Jax is already there.  So, we’re getting the Lifeguard hoodies for everyone, with our first initial and last name on the back.  Nate, can you please make a list of everyone?**

**Nate**

**Yeah give me a bit.**

The chat is solid for a good five minutes, before my phone pings with a text notification.

 

**Nate**

**B. Queen, O. Queen, S. Smythe, H. Clarington, A. Horton, A. Brunson, N. Duval, J. Sterling, T. Harwood, T. Nixon, W. Montgomery, S. Lopez, J. Puckerman, B. Anderson, K. Danvers, Z. Tomaz, R. Palmer, N. Heywood, L. Lance, S. Lance, R. Dibny, T. Prevost, K. Saunders, R. Hunter, I. West, T. Merlyn, P. Skyler, S. Evans, F. Hudson, N. Darhk, W. Schott, J?**

**Jax**

**Jackson.  Jefferson Jackson is my full name.**

**Nate**

**J. Jackson, along with the kids, A. Heywood, W. Queen, A. Smythe-Clarington, J. Lawrence, and T. Lance.**

**Oliver**

**Wait my sister, T. Queen.**

**Nate**

**The list is done.**

**Nora**

**You do realize you’ll be purchasing 38 hoodies, right?**

**Sebastian**

**Nora, Barry, myself, and Hunter are kind of wealthy.  We got this.**

**Oliver**

**No bragging**

**Hunter**

**Exactly, Sex on a Stick 3.0.**

**Oliver**

**?**

**Blaine**

**Blame Sebastian.  I’m the original Sex on a Stick.**

**Hunter**

**I’m Sex on a Stick 2.0.  You’re 3.0.**

 

**Sebastian**

**GUYS**

**Barry**

**im a little disturbed that u think of my man like that, Seb**

**Sebastian**

**He’s sexy, though, you’ve got to admit.**

**Oliver**

**Well, thank you.**

**Kendra**

**So, who’s getting hoodies for who?**

**Barry**

**B. Queen, O. Queen, W. Queen, T. Queen, A. Horton, A. Brunson**

**Adi**

**thx bro**

**Aaron**

**I should pay you back**

**Barry**

**ur practically family so shut up and be thankful**

**Aaron**

**aight thanks.**

**Barry**

**:)**

**Sebastian**

**T. Harwood, N. Duval, J. Sterling, W. Montgomery, T. Nixon, H. Clarington, S. Smythe, A. Smythe-Clarington, J. Lawrence, S. Lopez, I. West**

**Hunter**

**Bas…**

**Sebastian**

**You payed for the tickets and hotel room.  No more spending for you.**

**Jax**

**#HCSpendsNoMore.**

**Kendra**

**#HCSpendsNoMore.**

**Hunter**

**fine**

**Jax**

**who’s left**

**Nate**

**J. Puckerman, B. Anderson, K. Danvers, Z. Tomaz, R. Palmer, L. Lance, S. Lance, R. Dibny, T. Prevost, K. Saunders, R. Hunter, T. Merlyn, P. Skyler, S. Evans, F. Hudson, N. Darhk, W. Schott, J. Jackson, T. Lance & A. Heywood**

**Barry**

**I got Ralph and Tommy**

**Ralph**

**aye thanks**

**Tommy**

**thx**

**Barry**

**np**

**Sebastian**

**I got Blaine**

**Blaine**

**Thank you, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian**

**You’re welcome, Killer.**

**Jax**

**I got me, PS, WS, and ZT**

**Zari**

**Thx**

**Peggy**

**thank you**

**Winn**

**lol thanks**

**Jax**

**Don’t worry about it.**

**Nate**

**I got me, Angie, Ray, and Nora.**

**Nora**

**Thanks**

**Ray**

**Thank you, Nate!**

**Nate**

**:3**

**Ray**

**:3**

**Nora**

**Ew**

**Ray**

**Don’t make fun of me and my boyfriend!**

**Peggy**

**this is the tea yas**

**Ralph**

**lol**

**Kendra**

**I’ve got me, Laurel, Sara, Tanner, and Theo.**

**Theodosia**

**Thanks.**

**Sara**

**thx from the Lances.**

**Kendra**

**Rip says he’ll get whoever’s left, which means he’ll get for himself, Jake, Kara, Finn, and Sam.**

**Sam**

**I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA**

**Santana**

**Which is what, Troutymouth?**

**Sam**

**WE TAKE A PICTURE OF ALL OF US, OUR BACKS FACING THE CAMERA**

 

**Jake**

**We’d need a speedster, so they can take the picture and still be in it.**

**Barry**

**We’ve got five, including me.  I’ll do it.**

**Adi**

**No, I will.**

**Sebastian**

**K, Ima say, I’m the Blue Flash.  If you’re able to figure out who everyone is, based off that alone, good for you.  Two conditions: you do not text about it in the chat, and you don’t tell a soul outside of this conversation.**

**Winn**

**I promise.**

**Zari**

**^**

**Barry**

**^^**

**Oliver**

**^^^**

**Adi**

**^^^^**

**Hunter**

**^^^^^**

**Sebastian**

**^^^^^^**

**Aaron**

**^^^^^^^**

**Thad**

**^^^^^^^^**

**Nick**

**^^^^^^^^^**

**Santana**

**^^^^^^^^^^**

**Jeff**

**^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Trent**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Wes**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Blaine**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Jake**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Kara**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Laurel**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Nate**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Ralph**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Ray**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Sara**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Theodosia**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Kendra**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Kendra**

**Rip agrees**

**Sam**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Iris**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Peggy**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Tommy**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Jax**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Nora**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Finn**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Sebastian**

**K g** **d**

**Oliver**

**Guys, can you please watch the video?  Barry and I’s son really wants a reaction.**

**Barry**

**Send the video again, Ollie.**

So, I do.  I send the video again, and, once it’s sent, the chat goes silent.  I shut off my phone, and I sigh.

“What’s wrong, Pa?” Wally questions, scooching closer to me.

I look at my son, and I smile.  “Nothing, son.  They’re watching the video now.”

“ _They’re_?!”  Wally seems shocked.

“I sent it to my friends, if you don’t mind,” I tell him.

Wally just smiles.  “Yay!  More people see me singing!”

I chuckle.  “Yup.”

“What’s your favorite song?” Wally asks out of pure curiosity.

“Um, let me think about it for a second.”

 _Hm… what is my favorite song?_ I question myself.

 _Last you told me, it was ‘I Want to Break Free,’_ Barry supplies.

_Ah, ‘It’s My Life!’_

_Bon Jovi?_

_You bet your sweet ass it is._

“My favorite song is _It’s My Life_ , by Bon Jovi,” I tell him.  “Ever heard of it?”

Wally shakes his head.  “I heard of Bon Jovi, though.”

“Cool, bud.”  I pause.  “I’ll have to play it for you sometime.”

“Okay!”


	173. Chapter 173: Thea's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through with the Wally thing. I already am planning to ship him with someone. He'll be with one of the single characters. Well, one of the college kids, to be more precise. Six year age gap, but oh well. It's a guy. Feel free to guess who in the comments below.

So, I’m just going to say this: I only have one friend.  That one friend currently sits next to me.  Her name’s Mimi.  We’re in History, and our teacher is assigning us partners for an essay that we have to write on Andrew Jackson.  I know the teacher’s not gonna put Mimi and I together, so I hope I at least get paired with someone tolerable.

“Wally West and Thea Queen,” the teacher calls.

My head jerks up.  I was focusing on my pencil, which I had been twirling between my fingers.  I see a guy, who must be Wally, staring at me.  He looks so much like Iris, oh my God.  He shares her last name.  He also shares my nephew’s first name.

“You have the rest of class to get acquainted with your partners,” the teacher tells us.  “The essay is due in two weeks.”

Just like that, she turns, and walks right back to her desk.  Everyone begins to scramble around the classroom, while Wally stays in his seat.  I shove my notebook and textbook into my backpack.  I pick up my pencil, and I swing my backpack over my shoulder.  I walk over to Wally, and I take my seat next to him.  I place my backpack in my lap.  I then pull my notebook from it, and I place it on the desk.  I then zip up my backpack, and I hang it from the back of my chair.  I turn to Wally.

“Hi, I’m Thea,” I introduce myself.

“I’m Wally,” he says.  “What’re you into?”

“Music, food,” I answer.  “You know, the usual.  What about you?”

“Same,” Wally says.  “What’s your favorite song?  Favorite food?”

“Really like that Zayn song, _PILLOWTALK._ Favorite food is Taco Bell,” I tell him.  “How about you?”

“My favorite song is _Cough Syrup._ It’s by Young the Giant.”  I nod along.  “My favorite food is Chipotle.”

I smile.  “My brother-in-law is _obsessed_ with Chipotle.”

“Cool.”  Wally smiles.  “Tell me about your family.”

“Well, I have a brother named Oliver, a brother-in-law named Barry – he’s the one obsessed with Chipotle – another brother-in-law named Sebastian, _another_ brother-in-law named Adi, a sister-in-law named Iris, and two nephews: Wally and Alex,” I tell him.  “Sebastian’s boyfriend is named Hunter.  The two are raising another kid, John, but he isn’t their son, per say.  Adi is in a relationship with an Aaron.  Iris broke up with her boyfriend,” I tell him.

Wally winces.  “That sucks.  But, hey, you know two Wally’s now.”

“I do.”  I pause.  “What’s your family like?”

“It’s just my mom and me,” he tells.  “Never knew my dad.”

“Oh.”  My smile disappears.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.  Mom’s supportive of my pansexuality.”  Wally smiles again.

I smile for a second time, too.  “That’s great.  My mother disowned my brother when she found out he was bi.  I’m bi myself.  So, I ran away from home, all the way in Star City last year.  And, now, I’m here.”

“Some people just can’t tolerate other’s differences,” Wally notes.

“Yeah.  So, um, about the paper…”

“Yeah?”

“My brother’s picking me up, and he’s taking me home.  Wanna come to my place after school and worm on the essay?”

“Sure.  Gotta tell my mom, though.”

“I have a friend studying to become a History teacher.  Well, technically, I have two, but I prefer to talk to one.  I can call him later.  Iris also studies journalism, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind editing.

“I met the friend through my brother.”

“We could use the help.”

“Yeah, we could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cough Syrup" is my favorite song


	174. Chapter 174: Wally's P.O.V.

Thea’s really nice.  She invited me to sit with her and her friend, Mimi, at lunch.  The three of us have all our classes together, and we didn’t even realize it.  Thea and I are already close, though we just met.  I finally have friends.  If people see me sitting with Mimi and Thea, they’ll probably assume I’m one of their boyfriends.  I’m not looking to date (unless I find someone that I absolutely cannot let slip though my fingertips,) and Thea’s not my type.  Mimi’s a lesbian.  I don’t see myself developing romantic feelings for either of the two girls.

It’s currently lunchtime.  I’m in the lunch line, getting my tray filled with crappy cafeteria food.  I’ve got beans, along with mac and cheese.  I grab a red apple from a bowl on top of what is essentially a buffet.  I get out of the lunch line.  I walk over to the fridge thing.  It has a clear door.  I open it, and I grab myself a water.  My lunch is prepaid, so there isn’t a need to pay.

Holding the tray in one hand, my water in the other, I scan the cafeteria for Thea and Mimi.  I find the two sitting together at a table in the corner of the room.  I walk over to them, and I take the seat to the left of Mimi.  I place my tray and water down, and I smile.

“Hi,” I greet.

“Hi,” Thea replies.

“Hello,” Mimi greets.

“So, Mimi, who’d you get partnered with?” Thea asks.

“Some guy named Mark.”  Mimi rests her face in her left hand, twirling her fork.

“Well, if it isn’t the two Oreo’s and mini Taylor Swift.”

I would know that voice from anywhere.  It’s Lisa Snart, the resident bad girl.  She’s a fucking racist ass bully, and she’s been tormenting me for _years_.  _Everyone_ knows who she is.  _Everyone._

“No,” I hear Mimi say.

I look to her, ignoring Lisa for the time being.  She drops her fork, eyes watery and wide.

“No,” Mimi repeats.

My eyes flick to Thea, and she’s watching her friend with concern.  I then look back at Mimi.

“No!” Mimi screams.

She puts her head in her hands, and she starts to repeat ‘no’ over and over again.  She’s definitely having a flashback.  I look to Thea, and she’s glaring angrily at Lisa.  I then look back at Lisa, and she looks sorry for once.  She looks _scared._

“What have you done?!” Thea yells.

Lisa’s response is really quiet, and I almost can’t hear her.

“I… I don’t know.”

Thea and I look at each other.

“I’m gonna call my brother to pick us all up,” Thea tells me.  “Can you get her up?  I’ll get our things.”

I nod.  I get up, and I walk to the other side of Mimi’s chair.

“Mimi, can you hear me?” I ask.

She just keeps repeating ‘no,’ so I have my answer.  I reach out to touch her arm, but she jerks away.  I withdraw my hand.

“Don’t touch me!” she screams.

I don’t know if this is a result of the flashback or not.  I sigh.

“Mimi, we’ve gotta go.  I’m going to help you get up, and I’m going to help you walk, okay?” I ask for consent.

She doesn’t respond, so I pill her chair back.  I sling my arm around her waist, and I pull her up.  _She’s too tired to fight._ I sling her arm around my shoulders, and I start walking us towards the cafeteria doors.  The trays can wait.  I hear Thea behind us, no doubt carrying all of our backpacks.  I hear Thea’s phone ringing, just as I push open the cafeteria doors.  We walk out of the cafeteria, and the ringing stops.

I look behind me at Thea.  She has hers and Mimi’s bags slung over her left shoulder, mine on her right.  She’s holding her phone to her ear.  I look forward, keeping on walking.

“Oliver, I need you to pick me and my friends up,” Thea addresses the person on the other line.

There’s a pause.

“Okay,” Thea says.  “See ya.”

The phone is hung up.  We’re in the hallway leading to the exit now.  Mimi’s mumbling to herself, no doubt stuck in the flashback still.  Thea catches up to us.

“Oliver will be here in ten,” she notifies me.  “He says to wait for him on a bench.”

“How about we wait for him on the bench under the tree?” I suggest.  “It’s discreet, so no one’s likely to see us.”

“Sounds good.”

Thea pushes the door open, and she holds it like that.  I walk through, supporting Mimi’s weight.  It’s hard, but I’m able to do it.  Thea opens a second door, and I walk through it, still carrying Mimi.  Thea walks through, too.

As soon as we’re outside, I take a breath.  Fresh air is always nice, you know?  It calms you down.  The setting is peaceful right now.  It’s almost completely silent.  There’s a good breeze, and it’s blowing my hair.  I’ve always liked the outside, but there are sometimes where I just want to stay inside.  There’s no one who can persuade me to go outside.

I spot my bench, and the three of us begin walking over to it.  Mimi isn’t really walking – I’m just dragging her along with me.  Thea and I don’t say a word each other, not even when we reach the bench.  I sit Mimi down, and Thea sets our bags down next to her.  I run a hand through my hair, and I walk over to lean on the tree.  Thea stays in between the bench and the tree, watching over Mimi.

I lean my head back against the tree, feeling the bark scratch against my head, but not finding it uncomfortable.  I take a breath.

“Has this ever happened before?” I ask.

“No,” Thea answers immediately.

“Any idea what could’ve caused it?” I ask.

“Yeah…” Thea trails off.  “I think she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.  A few months back, she and Barry were kidnapped.  A man by the name of Leonard _Snart_ raped the both of them.  So, I suppose seeing her former rapist’s sister triggered a flashback.”

“Oh shit,” I comment.

“Yeah, and Barry came out of it with only a few scars, that healed relatively quickly.”  She pauses.  “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Wally.”

“No, it’s fine.  That’s what friends are for.  And, Mimi needed help, so, of course, I would help her.  I can’t just stand idly by and watch her go through that.”

“Neither can I.”

“So, I don’t think you ever told me your friend’s name.”

“It’s Rip.  Rip Hunter.  My brother seems to trust him, and Oliver isn’t the most _trusting_ person, so it must mean that Rip’s a good person.”

“Rip,” I test the name on my lips, and it seems so _right_.  “The name sounds mysterious.  I’ve never met someone before with that name.”

“It’s unique.  He’s a pretty cool guy.  He’s British.  Got dirty blonde hair, with some lighter highlights.  Dark brown stubble.  Blue eyes.  Slightly muscular build, like your build, actually.”

“Sounds like you want to date him.”  I smile.

“He’s not my type.”

_He sounds like my type, though.  I don’t know why, but an accent can always get me.  Six years older than me, though.  Eh, I don’t mind that,_ I think.

I open my eyes, and I look at Mimi.  She’s still in the same state.  I look to Thea, and we make eye contact.  I sigh.

“I’ve never skipped school before, you know,” I blurt out.

I look to Thea, and she’s smirking at me.

“Well, this is your first time, so I say that after everything with Mimi gets settled, we do something fun,” she suggests.  “I’ve always liked singing, so maybe we can do karaoke for a bit.  Then, we can go out for pizza.”

“Sounds good,” I say.  “I already have two songs that I want to sing.”

_“Careless Whisper” and “Cough Syrup.”  “Cough Syrup” first, though,_ I think.

“What songs?” Thea asks.

“ _Careless Whisper_ and _Cough Syrup_ ,” I answer.  “I’d sing _Cough Syrup_ first, though.”

“My two songs would be _When We Were Young_ and _Am I Supposed to Apologize?_ ” Thea tells me.

“We should duet _Toxic_ ,” I suggest.

“You like Britney?” Thea asks.

“Yeah, I do.  Plus, it would be interesting.”

“Fuck yeah, it would.”

We hear the honk of a car.  Both Thea and I look in the direction of where the sound came from, and there’s a black Nissan by the curb.

“Is that your brother?” I ask her.

“Yeah,” Thea says.  “You get the stuff this time, and I’ll help out Mimi?”

“Of course.”

Thea walks to the front of the bench, and she whispers something to Mimi, and then helps her up.  I walk to the front of the bench, too.  I grab the backpacks by the handles on the top of them, holding them all with one hand.  We start to walk towards the car.

_I could be running right now,_ I think.  _But, that would mean revealing that I’m a metahuman to Thea, and I don’t think I’m ready to do that.  I want to be a hero someday, like The Flash or The Blue Flash or Godspeed.  I want to use my powers for good.  I want to save people._

When we reach the car, Thea opens the door to the backseat.  She literally _lifts_ Mimi into the car, setting her on the seat.  She climbs in the car after her.  Unsure, I reach out towards the door handle.

“Wally, just get in the car,” Thea demands.

I do.  I place my hand on the door handle, and I pull open the door.  I climb into the car, and I look at the driver, who must be Oliver.  He’s got a muscular build, a tan, blue eyes, a buzz cut that he let grew out a bit, and brown stubble.  He looks intimidating.  I buckle in, and I offer a nervous smile.

“H-hi, I’m Wally,” I introduce myself.

Oliver breaks out in a smile.  “I’m Oliver.  You have the same name as my son, and you look like my sister-in-law.”

“Thea told me the same thing, actually.”  I’m more at ease now.

“T-Thea?”

That’s Mimi’s voice.  I look over my shoulder at her.  She’s buckled, and so is Thea.  Her eyes are still watery, but she looks like she’s back to reality.

“Oliver,” she recognizes him.

“Long time no see, Mimi,” Oliver says.  “I’m going to take you all back to Thea’s, okay?”

“Okay…” Mimi trails off.

I face forward, and Oliver begins driving.

“I want to talk to Barry,” Mimi says, breaking the silence.

“He’s in Aruba right now,” Oliver says.

“You also should rest,” I add.

“How about when we get to my place, you take a nap?” Thea suggests.  “You can call Barry tomorrow.  I have his number, so don’t worry.  I’ll give you his number.  You should probably take a break from school.”

“Sounds good,” Mimi says.  “Can we change the subject?  I don’t feel like talking right now.”

“Okay, you don’t have to,” Thea assures.

“How’d you meet Thea?” Oliver asks me.

“We got partnered for an essay in History,” I answer.

“It’s on Andrew Jackson,” Thea adds.

“Rip and Iris could help with that,” Oliver comments.

“Yeah, Thea actually told me about them,” I reply.  “We could use the help.”

Okay, let’s get something straight: I’m not.  I’m sorry, but I had to.  But, actually, I’m nervous as shit.  I don’t know why, but Oliver scares me.  I think I’m doing a good job of not letting it show.  At least, I hope I am.

“Help is always useful,” Oliver notes.  “So, yeah.  How’s life for ya, kid?”

“Bro, you’re six years older than me.”  I’m starting to ease up.

“You’re sixteen, so, technically, you’re still a kid,” Oliver argues.

“No, I’m a teenager,” I argue.

“Same thing to me,” Oliver says.  “But, seriously, how’s life?”

“Other than the fact that I get bullied, pretty fine,” I tell him.  “Well, I mean, before I met Thea and Mimi, I was alone.”

“What’s their name?” Oliver asks.

“Wait, what?” I ask, confused.

“I _said_ what’s their name?” Oliver repeats himself.

“Lisa,” I cave.

“She ever bothers you again, you tell me, okay?” Oliver asks for confirmation, completely serious.

_Wait, hold up, is this man saying that he’ll fight my bully for me?  I barely know him.  Just, like, wow,_ I think.

“Okay,” I tell him.

“This bitch…”  Thea takes a break.  “Wait, can I curse?”

Oliver shrugs.  “I don’t care.”

“She’s a racist little shit,” Thea says.

“I… _I_ can’t deal with her,” Mimi says.  “You know, because…”

“I want to beat her brother up,” Oliver says.  “What he did to _my_ husband, and you, Mimi…  If I see that little fuck’s face, he has it coming.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we’re at Thea’s place now.  Mimi’s taking a nap in Thea’s room.  We’ve literally been here for only ten minutes, and she’s already asleep.  Thea went to the bathroom a minute ago.

I’m sitting on her couch.  She’s got a nice place.  Only sixteen, and she’s already living alone.  That’s good for her.  My backpack’s sitting next to me on the couch.  I unzip the front compartment of my backpack, and I pull out my phone.  I power it on.  The time is 1:55 PM.

I hear the bathroom door open, so my head flies in the bathroom’s direction.  Thea steps out of the room, flicking off the lights.  She smiles when she sees me, and she begins to walk her way over to the couch.  She plops down to the left of me, as my backpack in on the right, so the space to my right is occupied.

“So, do you want to work on the essay?” Thea asks.

“Uh… sure,” I reply, bringing up a hand to scratch at my neck.

“You okay?” she asks.

I offer her a smile.  “I’m fine.”

“Well, let’s start,” Thea says.  “I’ll call Rip, and you get your notebook, all right?”

“All right.”

We get to it.  Thea stands up, and she walks over to the counter.  I hear her unzipping her own backpack as I unzip my own.  I take out my black History notebook.  A pencil is in the spiral of it.  It’s a mechanical pencil, because normal pencils annoy me.  The wood rubbing against my fingers is irritating, though it’ll heal in an instant.

I then zip up my backpack, and I stand up.  I sit down on the floor a good distance from the couch.  I set my notebook on the floor in front of me, and I take my pencil from the spiral rings.  I give the eraser two taps, and some led emerges from where a normal pencil’s point would be.  I flip through the notebook to a clean page, and I write down the title, Andrew Jackson Research, on the top margin line.

I look up, and I see Thea walking over.  She carries her phone, along with a napkin holder.  The holder’s job is to hold her phone up, no doubt.  Thea reaches me, and she sits down next to me.  She sets the napkin holder in front of the notebook, and then sets her phone against it.

She looks at me, smiling.

“Are you ready to meet Rip?” Thea asks.

_Hold up.  I don’t know, but something about that glint in her eye is mischievous.  Does she have different intentions?  Shit, what if she’s trying to set the two of us up?  I mean, I don’t even know him at all.  Let’s see how things go…_

I smile right back.  “Yeah.”

She reaches out to the phone, which is already on.  It’s on her home screen, and I see she’s got five pages.  I only have one page, with many folders, of course.  The FaceTime app is on her favorites bar.  That’s what I like to call it.  It’s the bar at the bottom of the screen on an iPhone that holds four apps.  Thea clicks on the app, and I watch as it opens.  She’s got six names on the screen, most of which I’ve heard.  Iris West is at the top, and then Oliver Queen, then Mimi Marquez, then Barry Queen, then Sebastian Smythe, and, finally, someone named Santana Lopez.

She taps on the plus sign in the top right corner of the screen, and her contacts pop up.  She scrolls down to ‘H,’ and I see a list of names.  Two of the names I recognize, as they’re people she told me about.  At the top, there’s Thad Harwood, then Nate Heywood, then Adi Horton, one of the people I recognize, a Finn Hudson, and, finally, Rip Hunter, the other name I recognize, for obvious reasons.

She clicks on Rip’s name, and the app gives the option for FaceTime Video or FaceTime Audio.  She chooses the first option, and the phone switches to display the two of us, Rip’s name in white at the top.  I’m nervous, but I keep on a smile.

When the man finally comes on screen, my jaw almost drops.  However, I keep on a smile, and I feel my eyes brighten a bit.  He’s _extremely_ handsome, with a diamond jawline, dark brown stubble, hair that obviously has a surplus of hair gel in it, and these amazing, blue eyes.  We do have a pretty similar build.  Instant crush?  Yeah.

He’s wearing a white button-up t-shirt, and that’s all I can see.  He’s in some sort of bedroom, from the looks of it.  He offers a smile, and I instantly want to see it more.

“Hello, Thea.  Who’s your friend?” Rip asks.

Oh, and that accent.  His voice is perfect.  It’s smooth.  He’d make a great singer.

“This is Wally West,” Thea introduces me.

I give an awkward wave.  “Hi.”

“We got partnered for an essay on Andrew Jackson,” she explains, “and we were wondering if you could help us out.”

“Of course.  Andrew Jackson was one of the most controversial presidents in U.S. history.”  Rip’s eyes light up.  He’s talking about what he’s passionate about: history.  “The man was the seventh president of the United States.  He was born on March 15, 1767, inaugurated on March 4, 1829, and served two terms.”

I bend down, and I make ten bullet points.  Next to the first one, I write, ‘Controversial.’  Next to the second, I write, ‘Seventh president of the USA.’  Then, next to the third, I write, ‘Born March 15, 1767.’  The forth has ‘Inaugurated March 4, 1829’ next to it.  ‘Served two terms’ is written next to the fifth.  Since each presidential term lasts for four years, I write, ‘Served until March 4, 1837.’  There are six bullet points filled so far.

I look up at the screen at Rip.  He’s still smiling.  Rip continues.

“He died on June 8, 1845,” Rip tells us.  “His marriage to a one Rachel Donelson lasted from 1794 ‘til 1828, and he did not get remarried.  His vice presidents were John C. Calhoun, who served from 1829 to 1832, along with Martin Van Buren, who served from 1833 to 1837.

“He was born in Waxhaws, a town on the border of the Carolinas.  He died on a plantation called The Hermitage, which is now a museum.  It’s located in Nashville, Tennessee.  He was a soldier and a lawyer.  Oh, how could I forget.  He had two brothers, Hugh and Robert.  His mother was Elizabeth Hutchinson Jackson, and he shared his father’s first name.  Responsible for the Trail of Tears.  I could go on and on, but I believe that’s enough for now.”

I write down all the information, adding eight more bullet points.

“Thanks, Rip,” Thea finally speaks.

“My pleasure,” he says.

“So, mind if I read out the information, to make sure I have everything?” I ask.

“Go right ahead,” Rip says.

“Okay, so, this is what I have: controversial, seventh president of the USA, born March 15, 1767, inaugurated March 4, 1829, served two terms, served until March 4, 1837, died June 8, 1845, married to Rachel Donelson from 1794 until 1828, did not get remarried, vice president John C. Calhoun from 1829 to 1832, vice president Martin Van Buren from 1833 to 1937, born in Waxhaws, and, in parentheses, I have: town on border of North Carolina and South Carolina, died on The Hermitage plantation Nashville TN, soldier, lawyer, brothers Hugh and Robert, parents Elizabeth Hutchinson Jackson and Andrew Jackson, and, finally, responsible for Trail of Tears,” I recount.

“I believe we can do a lot more research,” Thea says.

“But, thank you for your help,” I thank.  “It means a lot.”

Rip’s smile grows.  “You’re welcome.”

Thea claps her hands together.  “Well, I’m going to go check on our other friend.  Why don’t you two keep talking?”

I keep looking at Rip, smiling.

“Sounds good,” I say.

Thea gets up, and she turns around.  I don’t watch as she walks to her room.  So, what I do instead is shut the notebook, and slide the pencil back in the spiral.  I clasp my hands together, and I focus on Rip.

“So, what’s up?” I ask him.

“A few friends and I arrived in Aruba today, and we’ve been hanging out in the hotel room,” he tells me.  “My friend, Barry, went out to get us food and alcohol.”

“Ah.  Shouldn’t you explore the island?” I suggest.  “It’s a beautiful place.”

“We plan to do that tomorrow,” Rip informs me.  “So, tell me about yourself, Wally.”

“Well, my name’s Wally West.  I’m a high school sophomore.  I turn sixteen on June twentieth.  It’s just me and my mom, Francine.  I’ve lived in Central my whole life,” I tell Rip.  “My favorite songs are _Cough Syrup_ and _Careless Whisper_.  Favorite place to eat at is Chipotle.  I actually want to go into the engineering field when I graduate.”

“ _Careless Whisper_ is indeed a good song,” Rip says.  “Anyway, my name is Rip Hunter.  I’m finishing up college this year, and I am to become a history teacher.  I turn twenty-two on June seventeenth, so I suppose that makes our birthdays three days apart, though we were born six years and three days apart.  Well, you get it.  You’re not stupid.”

I watch him, entranced.  I’m starting to get to know this guy, and he’s intriguing.  I rest my left elbow on my knee, then resting my face on my left fist.

“I was born and raised in Central as well,” Rip tells me.  “Life’s pretty simple.  Recently gotten broken up with.”

I wince.  “Ouch.”

“Well, we had broken up before, so we obviously were not meant to be,” Rip says.  “Life’s easier without her, though.”

“So, I don’t mean to intrude, but are you straight?” I ask.

This question is very important.  If he ends up being straight, then I have absolutely zero chance.  I’m not one of those people who’ll attempt to turn the straights.

“No, actually.  I’m bisexual,” Rip admits.

“Good for you,” I tell him.  “I’m pansexual myself.”

“How long have you known?” Rip asks me.  “ _How_ did you know?”

“Well, I had crushes on boys and girls back in elementary school.  When I was in eighth grade, though, I had a non-binary classmate, and I had a crush on them.  At first, I had thought I was bi, but I realized I was pan as soon as I started developing feelings for them.  They moved away, though.  I don’t know where they moved to, though.”  For the first time, I avert my eyes from the screen, and from him.  “What about you?”

“I knew only recently, actually.”  Rip pauses.  “Okay, I’m just going to be blunt; a dildo was shoved up my ass, and I liked it.”

My fist moves to cover my mouth, as I almost snort.  I look back to the screen, only to see Rip watching me.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing,” he says.

Just then, there’s a knock on the door from his end of the line, and someone says: “Food’s here.”

Rip had looked at the door.  He looks back to me.

“Go into Thea’s phone and get my number, so we can talk later,” he instructs.  “Goodbye, Wally.”

“Bye, Rip.”

Just like that, he hangs up.  I grab Thea’s phone.  I feel like I’m somehow intruding, but I want Rip’s number.  I move to sit back on the couch.  I unzip the front compartment of my backpack for a second time, and I grab my phone.  I power it on, and I unlock it.  I notice Thea’s phone about to go dark, so I tap the screen, making sure not to accidentally FaceTime someone.

I go back to my own phone, and I go to the contacts.  I set up the thing to make a new contact, and I type in Rip’s name, not forgetting to type his last name.  I then go to Thea’s phone, and I open _her_ contacts.  I click the little ‘H’ on the side of the screen, and, once I’m there, I click on Rip’s name.

Looking between my phone and Thea’s, I type his number into my phone.  When I save the contact, I smile at the sight of _his_ number in my phone.  Let’s see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we callin' them TimeFlash


	175. Chapter 175: Aaron's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's random, but 175 chapters holy fuck

So, I’ve never quite explored to entirety of the labs.  I’ve only really been on the floor I work on.  The lab is a big place, and I want to know its secrets.  Currently, I’m in the office with Marlize and Adrian, and we’re trying to come up with ideas for something to create.  They’re tossing out many ideas, from computers to metahuman detectors. The metahuman detectors had been Marlize’s idea, and Adi and I both immediately dismissed it.  It would be classified as an invasion of privacy, which is illegal.

“I believe I need a break from… whatever _this_ is.”  I cross my arms.  “I’m going to take a walk.  I’ll be back.”

Adi gives me a soft smile.  “Okay.”

I smile back at him.  I turn, and I walk straight to the door.  I place my hand on the doorknob, twist, and pull the door open, not giving a backwards glance.  I straighten out my suit jacket, and I then straighten my tie.  I walk through the hallway, and, luckily, I see no one.  When I make my way to the main part of the labs is when all the traffic starts.  People come and go, moving around the place to do their work.  A few coworkers even give me a hello, and I nod to them.

I walk straight to the elevators, and I click the down arrow button.  The elevator doors open, revealing the empty elevator.  I walk straight in, and I go over to the display of elevator buttons.  I decide to go with floor seven, which I select at random.  The elevator doors shut, leaving me to my thoughts in the silence.

_I wonder what’s on the seventh floor.  Come to think of it, Barry’s never told us about the rest of the labs.  He’s been here years before, and he’s the owner, so shouldn’t he know every inch of this place?  Why wouldn’t he tell us?  I would like to think that we’re close, being that I’m dating his brother.  I don’t think Adi, Sebastian, and Santana know, either.  Probably only Oliver knows, but he’s not in today, and I wouldn’t want to bother him on his day off._

The elevator dings, signaling my arrival on the floor I selected.  The elevator doors open, revealing a room, metal panels all over.  There’re three hallways, all coated with metal panels.  _What the hell is this place?_ I walk straight to the middle hallway, and I begin making my way down the hallway.

The air is different in this hallway, _way_ different than in the rest of S.T.A.R. Labs.  It’s strange.  I don’t know, I just have this feeling that I cannot explain.  I don’t think many people have been down here in _years_.  There’s complete silence down here.  Not a click of a keyboard, not the sound of a breath.  I can tell that no one works on this floor, so it makes me wonder what exactly its use is.

I stop when the hallway ends.  There’s a big room here.  There’s a large, white desk, with a silver railing on it.  There’re three desktop computers sitting on the desk, which looks like a half hexagon.  There’s a desk lamp next to the right computer, turned off.  There’s a pencil holder, too, filled with office supplies.  I see a stapler on the desk as well.

The computers are turned off, their screens black.  At each computer, there’s a black desk chair.  I notice a small med bay connected to the room.  There’s a very small room, a silver mannequin inside it.  It’s made for a male, and it actually looks to be in the shape of the triplets’ bodies.

There’s also another hallway, that I can only see metal panels in.  Well, one panel is out of place, as it’s white and sticking out above all the others.  It looks like someone splattered white paint over the base layer.  Like someone shook the paintbrush, and the paint just landed randomly.  There’re also a few screens scattered across the room, all of them turned off.

I walk straight down the other hallway, letting my hand slide across the wall.  The metal is cold to the touch, and I feel dust at some point.  This place is _definitely_ old.  I feel myself encounter the painted wall, and, suddenly, I feel the space empty.  I look over to my hand, and I see the wall sliding open, only to reveal a hidden room.  The walls are white, dots on them, resembling braille.  The floor is simply made from smooth metal.  I walk into the room, and the wall comes together behind me, hiding the room from view.  There’s only one thing in the room: a white podium, that looks futuristic.  It has a circle hollowed out in the center of it.

_What the hell is this place?  What’s it used for?_

I walk up to the podium, and I place my hand over the circle.  I step back, and I look up in surprise as a blue hologram of a woman’s head pops up.  She’s bald. 

“Identified: Aaron Brunson,” the hologram says.  “How can I be of service, Mr. Brunson?”

“Can you tell me who you are?” I ask.

“I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness,” she informs me.

“All right, what is this place?” I question.

“It is called the Time Vault,” Gideon tells me.  “It was created by a man named Eobard Thawne.  Would you like me to give you more information on Mr. Thawne?”

“Yes,” I confirm.

“Eobard Thawne is a speedster from the twenty-second century,” Gideon informs.  “He is most known for traveling back in time and killing my creator, Barry Queen’s, mother.”

“When were you created?” I ask.

“In the year 2030,” she informs.

“Wait, hold for a second.  Why would Thawne kill Barry’s mother?” I ask.

“In the year Mr. Thawne is from, him and Mr. Queen are enemies.  It is a hero-villain rivalry that the two have, as Mr. Thawne is the reverse of Mr. Queen.  Mr. Thawne is everything Mr. Queen is not.  Mr. Thawne is the Reverse Flash.”

_Wait, does that mean…?_

“Gideon, is Barry Queen The Flash?” I ask, slamming both of my hands down on the podium.

“Well, yes,” the A.I. replies.

I start connecting the dots.

_That would mean that Oliver is the Green Arrow, that Sebastian is The Blue Flash, that Adi is Godspeed.  Sebastian’s Blue.  I can just tell.  The man who’s basically my boyfriend is a speedster!  But, why wouldn’t he tell me?_

“Gideon, does that mean that Oliver is the Green Arrow, that Sebastian is The Blue Flash, and that Adi is Godspeed?” I ask, simply to confirm.

“Yes,” Gideon confirms.  “If you would like, I can reveal the identities of the rest of the heroes.”

 _That’s a violation of privacy, but, Adi, Barry, Seb, and Oliver kept this from me_ , I reason.  _An eye for an eye._

“I would like that,” I tell the hologram.

“Nathaniel Heywood is Steel, Raymond Palmer is The Atom, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, Sara Lance is the White Canary, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and Kendra Saunders will become Hawkgirl in the near future,” Gideon informs me.  “Wallace West is to soon become Kid Flash, Rip Hunter is soon to become The Hunter, and Hunter Clarington is to become Overwatch.”

_Adi, Barry, Seb, Oliver, Nate, Ray, Laurel, Sara, Kara, Kendra, Rip, Hunter, my supposed friends… they all lied to me.  There’s no doubt that Rip and Hunter know about the heroes.  The question is, should I tell them that I know, or should I play dumb?_

T-thank you, Gideon,” I stutter out.  “One last question, what is the room that I entered before called?”

“The Cortex,” Gideon answers.  “Am I need for any longer?”

I shake my head, and the hologram disappears.  I step back, and I take a breath.  I rub my hands over my face.

 _Well, that sure was a lot to take in,_ I think.  _I still can’t believe what they kept from me.  It’s logical, though.  They are probably afraid of their identities spreading.  But, I won’t tell a single soul what I now know.  I’ll keep their secret._

I walk over to where I entered, and the wall opens up.  I straighten out my suit jacket.


	176. Chapter 176: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 in one day wut

So, we’re all sitting around the hotel room’s living room, eating our food and drinking our drinks.  I ended up getting a six-pack of Bass beer, a bottle of Fireball, and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s as our alcohol choices.  I got a pack of red solo cups, so we’re all not drinking from the bottle of Jack Daniel’s or the bottle of Fireball.  Though I’m comfortable with sharing a bottle with everyone in this room, we would spread germs.

I’m sipping from my bottle of beer, eating my hot chicken wings, when I feel the ring on my collar hit my chest.  The metal is cold, and it makes me think of something.

 _Wait, what if Master is displeased that I left?  What if He’s upset?  Oh God, I don’t want to make Him upset.  I want to please Him.  And, what if Master decides to punish me for leaving?  I don’t want Him to punish me.  I don’t wanna be punished.  I just want to be His good boy,_ I think.

He’s either asleep or ignoring my thoughts, and I’m willing to bet it’s the latter.  That just makes me even more nervous than I already am, spawning a sinking feeling in my stomach.  I sink a little in my chair, and I take a sip of beer.  _Maybe I can just get drunk and forget about all this._

“Barry, you okay?” Kendra asks.  “You look scared.”

“I’m fine,” I tell her.

“Man, you sure?” Jax asks.  “You don’t look it.”

Oh, yeah, about Jax.  I ran into him when I went to pick up food, and he decided to hang in our room.

I put on a smile.  “I’m okay, guys, don’t worry.”

Rip looks into his cup of Jack Daniel’s.  “if you say so.”

“Hey, I have an idea,” Seb says.  “Let’s get drunk of our asses and see what happens.”

“We should do drunk karaoke, and let our drunk minds choose the songs,” Hunter suggests.

“I’m down.”  Nate chugs his beer.

“Shouldn’t we do that at night?  It’s midafternoon now,” Kendra reasons.

“We’re drinking now, though,” Rip says.  “So, I say we finish our food, and do this.”

“I’ve got a bottle of vodka in my room,” Jax tells us.

“Well, get off your ass and go get it,” Seb orders.

Jax begins to get up, but Kendra says, “Wait.”

“Yeah?” Jax asks.

“How about we record us singing, and react to it when we’re sober?” Kendra suggests.

Jax smiles.  “Sounds great.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, so, I’ve had four beers now, and I’m wasted.  I’m not ashamed to admit that, ‘cause it’s the truth.  Jax just sung _Africa_ by Toto of all songs.  But, hey, he’s pretty good.  Rip’s the one to record, as he’s the soberest.  I walk over to him, and I snatch the phone from his hands.

“Barry, what the hell?” Rip asks, angrier than he should be.

“’s my turn,” I say.

We pulled out the couches, so the beds are revealed.  I sit on the bed that’s unoccupied, and I put on a seductive smirk.  I start to record, and, guess what?  I sing  _I'm a Slave 4 U,_ and, I've got to say, I believe that I'm I  _very_ seductive in the video.

I give a wink, and I blow a kiss before I stop recording.  I managed to sing that song perfectly.  Well, I don’t have the voice of Britney motherfucking Spears, but you get the memo.  I look up at everyone, only to see them staring at me.

“What?” I ask.

“Boy, you’re gonna get some when Oliver sees that,” Nate notes.  “I mean, if I was him, I’d be all over you.”

“Well, I can’t help that I got a sexy voice and a sexy body,” I slur.  “It’s not my fault my man likes to- oh shit, I can’t reveal that to you.  Sorry, kids.”

“This is gold,” Hunter says.  “Barry’s taking after my Bastian.”

Hunter’s lying on the other pullout couch on his stomach, his head at the foot of the bed.  Sebastian’s sitting next to him.  Seb literally _spanks_ Hunter, which causes Hunter to moan.  The room becomes silent, and we all stare at the two.  The silence is disturbed by someone clapping their hands together.  My head flies in the direction of the noise, and I see Nate.

“All right, I think we should give these two some privacy,” Nate says.  “We could either go to Jax’s room and just fucking sleep, or we could go exploring.”

“Not good actors,” I mumble.  “Plus, I just wanna fucking sleep, bro.”

“Then to my room it is,” Jax says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’re in Jax’s room now.  The lights are turned off.  Jax is sleeping in his bed, and Rip and Nate are already asleep on the couches.  Kendra and I are lying next to each other on the floor, sharing a blanket.  We each have a pillow below our heads, and we’re both lying wide awake on our backs.

“Can we snuggle?” I ask, turning my head to look at her.

Kendra smiles.  “Of course.”

She extends her arm, and I move closer to her.  I wrap my arms around her waist, and I lay my head on her chest.  The arm that she had reached out wraps around my neck, and her right hand moves into my hair.  She runs her fingers through my hair, and her chest is warm.  This reminds me of home, of Ollie.  However, there is a matter I simply cannot forget, even though I am pretty drunk.

“I’m scared,” I admit.

“Why?” Kendra asks, voice soft.

“You see the necklace ‘round my neck?” I ask.

“Yeah,” she says.

“Take it out from under my shirt.”

So, she does.  Her hand moves out of my hair, and she grabs the cord of the collar.  I feel Kendra taking my collar out from under my shirt, and I feel it hit the fabric of my t-shirt.

“What does it symbolize?” Kendra asks me, moving her hand back to my hair.

“I-it’s a collar,” I tell her.  “I-I’m into BDSM, and I’m afraid my Master is upset that I left.  I’m afraid He’s going to p-punish me.  I-I don’t want to be punished.”

“Oliver?” she asks His name.

I nod against her chest, squeezing my eyes shut.

“Oh, Barry…” Kendra trails off.  “He isn’t going to punish you.  I know Oliver, and he’s not going to punish you for leaving him.  Instead, he’ll just be happy for you.  He doesn’t have any reason to punish you, Barry.  I bet he’ll just give you a welcome home hug or kiss when you get back to him.” 

“Thank you.”  I let my eyes open, and I look up at her.

Kendra smiles.  “Of course.  Now, how about we get some sleep?”

I nod, and I let my eyes slip shut.  I drift off in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, "I'm a Slave 4 U" was the perfect song for this.


	177. Chapter 177: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. This chapter would've gone up a lot sooner. I had to edit some things, though. This is Huntbastian smut. Well, mainly foreplay, but whatevs. Don't like it, don't read. Enjoy!

Everyone left, which leaves me to look down at my boyfriend.  I’m confused.  Why did he like getting spanked so much?  Isn’t it usually the other way around?  Know what, fuck it.  It’s time to change things up.  I should give Hunter a little something.  He deserves it.

Hunter’s got his head cradled in his arms.  He’s obviously embarrassed.  Too bad for him.  We’re about to have some fun, and he either goes along with it and has a good time, or he doesn’t.

“I think we need to have a little chat,” I tell him, getting up from the pull-out bed.

Hunt doesn’t reply.  He just stays _exactly_ how he is.

“Don’t you?” I ask him, walking to stand in front of him.

Again, no response.  I crouch down to his level.

“Look at me, Hunt,” I order.

There’s no indication that he’s going to move, so I reach my hand into the cradle of his arms.  I feel around for his chin, and, with one finger, I tilt his head up.  Hunter lets me.  When I get a full view of his face, I immediately notice the emotionless expression he’s trying to keep on.  However, I also see the fear and lust in his eyes.

“So beautiful,” I comment, making direct eye contact with him.  “I think I have an idea of how we can have a little fun tonight.  You either follow along, or you don’t.  You understand me?”

“Yes,” Hunter breathes.

“Good boy,” I praise.  “Now, why don’t you get up?  Let’s go to the bedroom.”

I stand up, and I look over my shoulder to see Hunt starting to get up as well.  I quickly walk to the bedroom, walking right through the open door.  You know, every hotel I’ve seemed to go to, every bed I’ve ever seen, including my own, has bedposts.  This one has a headboard and bedposts, which I know I can put to good use.

I hear Hunter follow behind me.  This should be fun.   I think I could be a good dom.  I’ve always had that air to me.  I mean, being a captain of something and being able to make my fellow Warblers shut up simply by a stare must mean something, right?  Hunter can _definitely_ pull off being my sub.  He was a soldier at point – he was trained to serve.  I genuinely love Hunter, so I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him too bad.  I’d take care of him.

I turn around, and I see Hunter standing in the doorway, looking down at the ground.

_Okay, let’s just say- think this, goddammit, but I’m nervous.  What’s he going to do to me?  Of course, I’m willing to try this, and I trust Bastian with my life.  However, he’s sometimes just unpredictable,_ Hunter thinks.

_Hunter, you don’t have to be nervous,_ I assure him, looking at him with caring eyes.  _I’ll take care of you, okay?  It becomes too much for you, you tell me to stop, okay?_ I demand an answer.

_Okay._ He risks a glance up at me.  _I trust you, Bas._

I sigh, and that’s when Hunter full on looks at me.  He hesitates to cross his arms.

“What?” Hunter asks me.

I put on my signature smirk, and Hunter swallows a lump in his throat.  His eyes make him look scared, which just causes me to become more amused.  I walk straight up to him, and I grab him by the shirt.  Hunter’s arms uncross.  I quickly pull him closer, looking into his eyes the whole time.  Hunter’s hands move to my chest, so he’s able to catch himself.  He’s still got that look of fear in his eyes, and it just fuels me.

“I think we have to make it clear who’s in charge,” I whisper, tone seductive.

“Y-you are,” he stutters out.

“I also think that you need to be _shown_ who’s in charge,” I tell him.

Hunter gets his own smirk on his face.  “Then show me.”

I lick my lips.  “Know what you could do that would make me really happy?”

Hunt’s eyes get just a bit brighter.  “What?”

I lean in closer, tilting my head so that my breath wafts against his ear.  I _know_ this will drive Hunter crazy. 

“Strip for me, Hunt,” I whisper, voice low.  “Want you on the bed on your stomach, your head at the foot of the bed.”

I step away from him, letting go of his shirt.  Hunter just stands there for a moment, his hands fallen at his sides.  I can see the full boner he’s got.  Well, that’s too bad for him, for I’m not letting him cum.  And, if he does cum, he’ll get punished.  He’s only going to cum when he has my permission to.  It’s as simple as that.

_Holy FUCK,_ Hunter thinks.

I tilt my head, still smirking at him.  Hunt then gives me a brief nod, and he starts to take off his shirt.  I turn around, and I move to where we’ve stored our suitcases in the closet.  I open his, and I immediately see a small, black plastic bag.  It’s tied.  I lift the bag, and I feel the weight to it.  I untie the bag, and I become amused at its contents.

Inside, there are four pairs of padded handcuffs.  The cuffs themselves are your classic silver, with the padding black.  I also see a ball gag, the ball of it black.  The strap is also black, with silver studs on it.  There’s also a bottle of lube along with a silver cock ring that slips around the base and the balls.  Finally, there’s a black dildo.  _Perfect._

I hear moving behind me, and I turn around just in time to see Hunter climb on the bed.  His body is completely exposed, and, my God, it’s beautiful.  I lick my lips.  He’s just _perfect._ I watch Hunter get into position, flopping down on his stomach.  He lets out a little yelp of pain, which puts the smirk right back on my face.  _That_ must’ve hurt, as I know he’s got a full boner.

Hunt closes his eyes, and he lets his head hang.  His limbs are spread across the bed, his hands gripping the bedposts.  I walk right over to the foot of the bed, carrying the bag, and I crouch down in front of the bed.  I set the bag down next to me, and I place my right hand on Hunter’s chin.  He immediately tenses up, and he doesn’t relax.  I tilt his head up, and I study his face with a caring expression.

“Shh…” I shush him, even though he isn’t making a sound.  “Relax.  It’s okay, Hunt.  I’m going to start now, all right?  If it gets too much, tell me to stop, okay?”

“Can we make up a safeword instead?” Hunter asks, not opening his eyes.

I lean in, and I press a soft kiss to his forehead.  It’s just my lips barely touching his forehead.  I’m not sure if he even felt it.  I pull away.

“Of course,” I answer him, voice soft.  “How about night?”

I watch his lips move as he forms an answer.  “Okay.”

I let my hand slip from his chin, and his head falls.  I pull a pair of handcuffs from the bag, and I look up at him.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

Just as Hunter was relaxing, he gets this pained expression on his face.  I smirk.

“Does someone have a little praise kink?” I ask him.

Hunter hesitantly nods.

“I appreciate your honesty,” I tell him.  “Now, let’s start this.”

I stand up, and I move over to his right arm.  I wrap my left hand, my free hand, around his wrist.

“Let go,” I instruct.

Hunter does as I say.  I catch his arm before it falls, my hand on his mid forearm.  Using my right hand, I open one end of the handcuffs.  I slap the handcuffs onto his wrist, making sure not to do so too hard.  The handcuffs close around his wrist.  I open the other end, and I cuff his wrist to the bedpost.

“Where’d you put the key to these?” I question him.

“In the front pocket of the suitcase,” he answers breathily.

“Good to know,” I note.

I couch down, and I take another pair of handcuffs.  I repeat the drill, but this time with his left wrist.  I repeat the drill twice more, but with his ankles.  When I’m finished, I stand at the foot of the bed, not only admiring my work, but also admiring Hunter.  His head is hanging, and he’s pulling on the handcuffs, trying to get out of them.  We both know he can’t.

Hunter then tries to bring his legs together, but he can’t.  He grips the bedposts, lifts his head, and whines.  He just _whines_.  His eyes are closed, and he has a pained expression on his face.  His knuckles are white, so he must be gripping the bedposts as hard as he can.  I almost feel sorry for him, but, instead, I’m amused.  Does that make me a sadist?  But, I also like _being_ hurt, so that must make me a masochist.  What’s the word for both?  I don’t think there is one.  However, I’m able to be both, so I suppose that makes me versatile in a way.

I’m smirking down at him, watching him suffer.  Hunter lifts his head up even further, and, upon him doing so, I immediately notice that his eyes are open.  Those eyes stare into mine, wordlessly begging me.  For what, I don’t know.  Does he want to suffer more, or does he want the suffering to end?

“Please,” Hunter breathes.

I place my fingers under his chin as a way for him to rest.  Hunt lets his head fall, and I catch it.  I still smirk down at him, and I keep looking into his eyes.  His eyes have a lot of fight left in them, but I’ll be quick to rip that away from him.

“Please what, Hunter?” I ask out of pure curiosity.

“Please,” he repeats himself.

“You want me to start?” I ask him.

Hunter looks me straight in the eye, and he nods.  My smirk widens to a smile.  My eyes dart between both of his hands, and I notice they’re just, well, hanging there.  The handcuffs are digging into his wrists, and his hands are hanging off them.

“Please, Bas,” he begs.

I turn back to look at him, still smiling.

“You have to be patient, Hunt,” I tell him.

I then crouch down, and I take the ball gag from the bag.  When I stand back up and turn to Hunter, he has his mouth hanging wide open, his eyes closed.  He looks just about ready to swallow my cock whole, and it’s a beautiful sight.  I pull the ball gag down over his head, and it pops into his mouth.  It’s already behind his teeth, so I don’t need to set it.  I let the strap go slowly, making sure it doesn’t snap to his head and hurt him.  Hunter then closes his mouth the farthest he can, which isn’t very far. 

He opens his eyes, and he looks into my own eyes with a look that’s just so hungry and lustful that it drives me mad.  I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and composing myself.  I meet Hunter’s stare as soon as I open my eyes, and his eyes are just pleading me to do unspeakable things to him.

I feel my shorts get a bit tighter.  Well, that can only mean one thing, which I am not going to speak of.  Instead of doing the logical thing of taking off my shorts and underwear, I take off my shirt.  Hunter watches me do so, and, once I’m shirtless, his eyes widen.  My smile softens to a smirk.

“Like what you see?” I ask.

_Yeah,_ Hunter thinks.  _You’re beautiful, Bastian._

_Now’s not the time to compliment me, Hunt, even though I do enjoy your compliments,_ I reply, simply standing there and keeping the eye contact.  _Now’s the time for you to relax and let me take care of you.  Do you trust me?_

Hunter nods.

“Good,” I continue the conversation aloud.  “Then just let me take care of you.”

Hunter’s body seems to sink, and he seems to be finally getting comfortable.  He lets his eyes slip shut, and he lets his head hang.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

His head jerks up, but, once he finds that there’s no more praise to be given, he lets his head hang once again.  I crouch down, and I pick up the black bag.  I hold the bag in my right hand, and I start walking towards the back of the bed.  I do so slowly, trailing the fingers attached to my left hand along Hunter’s smooth song.  I’m walking _extremely_ slow.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” I note.  “Here you are, completely at my mercy.  I bet you thought that I’d be in the position that you are right now, Hunt, didn’t you?”

Hunter only starts to whimper.  I chuckle wickedly, and my fingers reach his ass.  The skin of his ass is as soft as a baby’s skin.  Though I’ve never actually touched a baby, it’s what I imagine a baby’s skin to feel like.  I can’t help but to give his ass a little slap, which causes Hunter to emit a groan.  Oh, he’s seen _nothing_ yet.

I go to climb onto the bed, but I realize I have something to do first.  I set the bag down between Hunter’s legs.

“Arch your back,” I instruct.

Hunter does so.  He lifts himself up a solid foot, which is quite impressing.  I reach over into the bag, and I feel around for the cock ring.  Once I get a grasp on it, I pull my hand out of the bag.  I sigh.

“Ah, what the hell.  This is going to be too difficult to do from where I’m currently standing,” I talk to myself.

So, I move the bag so that it’s beside his left leg, and I climb onto the bed.  I sit in between his legs, and I reach over to his cock.  I begin to slide the cock ring up his shaft, and I feel Hunter suck in a breath.  I slip the cock ring around his balls as well, and he screams quietly.  I smirk.

“You don’t cum until I say, all right?” I ask.

_Yes, sir,_ Hunt thinks.

“Sir, huh?” I ask.

He looks over his left shoulder at me, not thinking or saying anything.  We share a brief moment of eye contact before Hunter turns his head forward.  I then grab the bag, and I set it in front of me.  I reach both of my hands into the bag, and I grab the dildo with my right hand, and the lube with my left.  I flick open the tube of lube, and I squirt it onto the dildo.  I coat the dildo in lube, adding a generous amount.  Hunter hasn’t been fucked in the ass in a while, so I know he’ll be tight.

I pull the dildo out of the bag, and I move my left hand to part Hunter’s asscheeks.  I lick my lips at the sight of his hole, just waiting for me to claim it.

“You ready?”


	178. Chapter 178: Rip's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this tbh

I wake up to my phone pinging with a text notification.  I blink my eyes, getting a grip on reality.  My head is clear for a moment before I get an aching headache.  Hangovers are great, aren’t they?

I look around the room.  Nate’s still fast asleep on the other couch, while both Barry and Kendra are asleep on the floor.  Barry’s clutching to Kendra, his head buried in her chest.  Kendra has one arm around Barry’s neck, while her other hand is buried in his hair.  The only logical reason to why they’re snuggling is because Barry misses Oliver, so cuddling with Kendra must remind him of home.

My head’s pounding as I sit up.  I slide to the right end of the couch, and I grab my phone.  I power it on, and I read the text.

 

**Unknown Number**

**hi Rip this is Wally i sorta forgot to text you before sorry**

I smile.  That’s the thing about Wally.  He’s cute, and I think I’ve already caught feelings for the kid.  He’s six _years_ younger than I, but that’s an age gap I don’t mind.  Well, if we do ever get together, there isn’t going to be sex for a while.  He’s underage.  Anyway, I unlock my phone.  I save Wally in my contacts, and it’s then that I notice the time: 5:02 AM.

 

**Rip**

**Hello, Wally**

**Wally**

**shit did i wake you**

**Rip**

**No, you didn’t.**

All right, that’s clearly a lie.  However, I don’t want him to be upset with himself.  I don’t want Wally to feel guilty.

 

**Wally**

**o good.  so wassup**

**Rip**

**My head is pounding.  I’ve got a nasty hangover**

**Wally**

**take some painkillers and drink some water**

**Rip**

**How do you know to do that?**

**Wally**

**wikihow**

**Rip**

**Of course.  I’ll be right back**

I press the power button on my phone, and I then slide it into the pocket of my sweat shorts.  I had changed into a blue t-shirt and black sweat shorts earlier.  I stand up from the couch, and I make my way to the bathroom.  As there were a few plastic cups in the bathroom in my hotel room, that were there when we arrived, it is expected that there should be some in Jax’s room as well.  I can only hope that he hasn’t used them all yet.  I can also only hope that Jax brought a bottle of Aspirin.

I walk straight through the doorway into the dark room.  I flick on the lights just as I close the door.  I see the stack of plastic cups sitting on the counter, right next to a bottle of Aspirin.  I pull one of the cups off the stack, and I quickly pull the plastic cover off it.  I throw the cover away, and I turn the faucet on.  I set the water as cold as it can be, and the stream is thick.  After waiting a few seconds, I feel the water.  It’s cold, all right.

I quickly move the cup under the faucet, and I watch as it fills with water in only a few seconds.  I turn the faucet off, and I watch as the water disappears.  I set the cup down on the counter, and I reach for the bottle of Aspirin.  I open it, and I reach out my other hand.  I shake the bottle of Aspirin slightly, and a pill falls into my hand.  I bring my hand up to my mouth, and I take the pill into my mouth.  I don’t let myself swallow it, though.

I quickly close the pill bottle, and I set it back in its place.  I take hold of the cup, and I bring it up to my lips.  I drink the water, swallowing the pill along with it.  I discard the cup, and I open the door.  I flick off the lights, and I exit the room.

You know, I could go back to the couch, but I wouldn’t want to wake anyone.  So, instead, I make my way to the sliding glass doors.  I slide the door open, and I step out onto the balcony.  I hear Nate start to stir, and my head flies back to look at everyone.  Nate doesn’t wake up, so I slowly close the door.  I look out at the beach and ocean.

The beach is bare of humanity.  Even though it’s extremely dark out, the horizon still looks beautiful.  I take my phone out, and I turn it on.  I unlock it.  I open up my texts, and I pull up the conversation with Wally.

 

**Rip**

**Hey, I’m back**

**Wally**

**Hi**

**Rip**

**Hello.  Would it be all right if I called you?**

**Wally**

**Sure**

And, so, I do.  I press the home button, and I click on my Communications folder.  It contains my texts app, phone app, and video chatting app.  I add Wally’s contact to my speed dial, and, when I click on his name, my phone dials his number.  I bring the phone up to my ear.  It’s held in my left hand.  I slip my right hand into my pocket.  I wait two seconds, and Wally picks up the phone.

“ _HI,_ ” Wally’s voice says.  He’s clearly still tired.

I smile.  “Hello.  Might I ask, why are you awake?”

“ _I still go to high school, Rip,_ ” Wally tells me.  “ _What about you?  When did you wake up?_ ”

“Minutes before you texted me, actually,” I lie.  “So, what shall we talk about?”

“ _I don’t know,_ ” he admits.  “ _Oh, wait, you’re in Aruba, right?_ ”

“Yes, why?”

“ _What are your plans?_ ”

“Well, I believe we’re going out on the beach today.  This trip is all about one certain thing, but I cannot disclose it just yet, because it is supposed to be a surprise.  There is a possibility that the person being surprised might hear me, and, well, that would ruin the surprise.”

“ _I understand.  Well, what else are you going to do?_ ”

“Explore, most likely.  We plan to get matching Lifeguard hoodies.  We’re going to take a picture of us all, and by we, I mean thirty-eight people.”

“ _Won’t that cost a lot?_ ”

“Yes, but it’s worth it.”  I pause.  “Do you… do you want me to get you one?”

“ _Rip, you shouldn’t._ ”

“But you’re my friend.”                             

_Bollocks, I just friendzoned the poor kid.  If he reciprocates this little crush I have, then he’ll probably start to back off.  Dammit, why must I always ruin my chances?_

“Consider this gift as a good way to start out our relationship,” I add.

“ _I-I don’t know what to say._ ”

I chuckle.  “Don’t worry about it.  Hey, how about we meet up sometime?”

“ _I would like that._ ”

I survey the horizon.  “Me too.  Where do you suggest we go?”

“ _We could go to the park,_ ” Wally suggests. 

“I’m down with whatever you want to do,” I tell him.

“ _We could also go to one of our places, if you want,_ ” Wally suggests.

“My apartment complex _does_ have a nice rooftop view at night,” I tell him.

“ _Are you talking a view of the entire city?_ ” Wally asks me.

“Pretty much, yes,” I tell him.

“ _Sleepover?_ ” he suggests.

“I mean, if you want to, it’s fine by me.”

“ _Let’s do it, then.  Text me your address?_ ”

“I’ll do so later.  Besides, we can’t meet up until I get back.”

“ _When do you get back, Rip?_ ”

“Early Saturday morning.  The flight leaves at nine on Friday night, and the duration of it is four hours and thirty-six minutes exact.  So, we would arrive home at one thirty-six in the morning, but, technically, I wouldn’t get home for another thirty or so minutes, for I would be dropping three of my mates off first.  I live next to my other two mates.”

“ _Um, mind if I ask a question?_ ”

“Go right ahead.”

“ _If you grew up in the United States, why do you still have a British accent?_ ”

“It’s quite simple, Wally.  My parents were Brits, and we often visited England.  We would go there once every summer, and once every winter.  Ah, I always enjoyed those trips.”

“ _That’s cool._ ”

“Yes, it is.  Have you ever been to New York?”

“ _Sadly, no.  I would like to go, though._ ”

“I’ve been a handful of times.  I actually went there for Nationals of Glee Club.  The City’s streets contain so much.  It is essentially the foundation of our entire country.  We’ve got the Statue of Liberty, the American Museum of Natural History, along with Central Park, just to name a few of the attractions.”

“ _What’s it like?_ ”  Wally sounds amazed.  “ _N.Y.C., I mean._ ”

“The lights are bright.  The buildings are tall.  There are all different types of people.  The streets are dirty.  There are restaurants, shops, and all different types of things to do.  No matter how shitty it may be at times, like the utter rudeness of some of the people, there’s nothing quite like New York.”

“ _Yeah.  I’ll have to see it sometime._ ”

“Definitely.”

As if done by magic, the aching pain in my head starts to diminish.  I sigh of relief, and I close my eyes.  The meds are finally starting to kick in, thank God.

I hear the glass door slide open, and my head flies around to see who’s there.  Walking out the sliding door is a tired looking Nate.  His hair isn’t gelled, and it’s messy.  His white t-shirt and black mesh shorts look sloppy.  His dog tags are under his shirt, though.  He just looks _tired._

Nate closes the door.  He walks up next to me, and he leans forward a bit.  He puts his forearms on the balustrade, and he clasps his hands together.  He turns to look at me.

“Who are you talking to?” he mouths.

I lift a finger, a silent signal for Nate to give me a second.  He nods.

“ _Rip, you still there?_ ” Wally asks.

“Yes, I am.  Hey, how would you like to meet a friend of mine?”

“ _Uh, sure, I guess._ ”

I lower the phone from my ear, and I put it on speaker.  I look to Nate.

“Nate, this is Wally.  Wally, this is Nate,” I introduce the two.

“HI,” Nate speaks for the first time today, and I can tell just how tired he is.

“ _Hi,_ ” Wally says.

“So, how’d you two meet each other?” Nate asks the both of us.

“Thea Queen,” we say in unison.

“Oliver’s sister?” Nate asks.

“Yes, actually,” I answer him.

“ _Rip helped Thea and I out with an essay for history class,_ ” Wally tells Nate.

“I could’ve helped with that,” Nate says.  “Both Rip and I are studying to become history teachers, actually.”

“ _Well, I appreciate your offer, but I don’t want y’all doing the work for me,_ ” Wally says.

“Okay.  If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you, Wally?” Nate asks.

“ _Fifteen,_ ” Wally answers.

“Wow, you’re young,” Nate comments, whistling.

“ _Yeah, I know.  It’s hard being born in the year two thousand.  Like, the nineties kids don’t accept you, but you don’t fit in with the two thousands kids either_ ,” Wally says.

“I get what you mean,” I say.  “About not fitting in, I mean.”

“Me too,” Nate adds.  “Literally _none_ of the members of our squad fit in, so we banded together.”

“ _Y’all are lucky,_ ” Wally tells us.  “ _You have a lot of friends._ ”

“Well, there’s an inner group that’s closer than the rest,” I say.  “But, you’ve got friends of your own: Thea and Mimi.”

“ _I guess I do._ ”


	179. Chapter 179: Sebastian's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about 180 chapters. how????

So, it’s midday, and we’ve finally made it to the beach.  We rented an umbrella, and we set up shop on the sand.  Jax, luckily, had brought a red beach blanket, which we set our things down on.  It’s big enough for the seven of us.  Jax also had a cooler, so we put our sandwiches and bottles of water and soda in it.

Everyone except my boyfriend is in the water.  I had basically begged Hunter to come into the ocean with me.  After all, I wouldn’t want to miss out on a chance to see that beautiful body shirtless.  I believe that Hunter’s lying on the blanket right now, sunbathing with his sunglasses on.

The rest of us are in the water, just hanging out.  I ended up wearing navy blue swim trunks.  Hunt wears dark red ones, Nate wears bright blue, Rip wears black, Barry wears red, and Jax wears white swim trunks with a palm tree pattern.  Kendra wears a white bikini.

Barry’s got this necklace on, and he refuses to talk about it in any way.  We’re all just chilling in the water, enjoying a peaceful silence.  We’re enjoying the breeze, and I can vividly smell the salty ocean.  It makes me happy, as I’m at peace.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  Jax’s voice breaks the silence.

“It is,” Nate agrees.

“Shit,” Kendra curses.

I look to her, and I see only her head poking out of the water.

“Can you get my towel?” she asks me.

“Yeah, why?” I ask a question in return.

“I just realized that I lost my bikini top a while back,” Kendra tells me, “and there’s no use looking for it.”

“’Kay, I’ll go get it,” I tell her.  I look around at everyone.  “I’ll be right back.”

I turn around, and I start to swim towards shore.  I’m climbing a hill made from sand, and, slowly, more of my body becomes exposed.  Once I reach shore, I start to walk back towards the blanket, looking down at my feet.  I watch as sand gets all over my feet, sticking to them because of the water.  However, the sand feels nice between my toes.  The sand is warm, no doubt from the sun heating it up all day.

I’m starting to approach the blanket now.  Something’s written in the sand in front of it, and Hunter’s no where in sight.  _Odd._ I get closer, and I fall to my knees as I begin to read what’s written in the sand.  I’m tearing up, and I’m just smiling.

What’s written in the sand is, ‘Will you marry me?’ in all caps.  ‘-Hunter’ is under it, also in all caps.  Just, like, holy shit.  My boyfriend’s proposing to me.  What the fuck?  Sorry, I just don’t know what to think, or to do.  This man has been here for our kids.  He’s taken care of them.  He started to treat Alex like his son as soon as he moved in.  He’s just always been there for them.  He’s always been here for me, too, even before we were together.  Allow me to elaborate.

Back when we were in The Warblers, practically everyone hated us, save for Wes, Jeff, Nick, and Thad.  Hunter always stayed by my side, no matter how many times I’d be called a slut, a whore, or even a faggot.  Those nights when I would come back drunk after spending a night at Scandals, Hunter would be the one to take care of me.

I’ve always been there for him, too.  After the steroids incident, Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Wes distanced themselves from him.  Practically everyone hated him, and he was kicked off The Warblers.  I remember that Hunter had felt horrible.  See, we were roommates, and I remember him just breaking down in front of me.  That was the first time I saw him cry.

And, you know what I did?  I immediately got off my bed, knelt on the floor next to him, and pulled him in for a hug.  I was silent as I rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him.  That was when we started to fall in love.  Well, I had a crush on him already, but I guess that moment is when it really intensified.

I remember how devastated he was when I told him I was leaving.  He was the only one I told, actually.  I just ran away from Dalton, from my “parents.”  Hunter was the only one he knew.  I guess the sadness turned into anger.  That’s probably why he talked shit about me, because he needed a way to take out his grief.

When he walked back into my life, I was really happy.  He’s one of the only positive things that came out of my old life.  Plus, that sex was _great_.  I still can’t believe it was his first time, though.  However, being Hunter’s first makes me feel honored.  There’s just so much about Hunter that makes me love him.  Maybe I’ll make a list of all the reasons why I love him.  I’ll then give it to him, and, hopefully, I’ll get to see him smile.  Yeah, I’ll do that.

After taking a brief moment to collect myself, I look up, and there’s Hunter.  He’s smiling.  Wait, when did he get here?  It doesn’t matter.

He’s on one knee, a black ring box in his left hand.  It’s open, showcasing an amazing ring that glimmers in the light.  The ring is silver.  It has an upside-down aquamarine triangle in the center of it.  How sweet it that?  It’s my birthstone.  Connected to the sides of the aquamarine, at the center of it, are two diagonal ruby stripes that stem upward, stopping at the top of the ring.  The ruby is Hunter’s birthstone.  Below the stripes are two circular diamonds, very small in size.  Their sides are just barely connected to the other gems on the ring.

I look up at Hunter, and I meet his eyes.  He’s still got a smile on his face.  He’s trying to keep on a confident appearance, but I can see just how nervous he is in his eyes.  I can also feel it.  Even if Hunter was stone cold, I could still feel just how nervous he is.  That’s the soul bond for ya.

“So?” Hunter asks me.

“Yes,” I answer bluntly.

“Yes?” he asks, just to be sure.

I just nod at him, and I offer him my left hand.  Hunter first takes the ring from the box, and he lets the box drop.  He then takes my hand in his left, and he slides the ring onto my ring finger.  He lets go of my hand, and the two of us just look at each other, smiling.  It’s then that I wrap my arms around him, taking him in a big hug.  I squeeze him tightly.

Hunter wraps his arms around me, and he hugs me equally as tight.

“I love you,” I tell him.  “So much, Hunt.”

“I love you too, Bastian,” he tells me in return.  “Always have, always will.”

I hear footsteps, so I look over my shoulder.  Everyone else who came is standing there, and Kendra has her fucking bikini top on.  She lied to me.  Ah, whatever.  I don’t care about that now.  Everyone’s smiling at the two of us.

“You guys set this up, didn’t you?” I ask them.

Jax raises his hands in defense for a brief moment.  “Well, I only recently became part of the plan.  Give credit to the rest of these guys.”

I continue looking at everyone.  “Thank you.  All of you.”  I look back at Hunter.  “You too, Hunt.”

“It was my pleasure,” he says.  “ _Literally._ ”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we’re all sitting down on the blanket now, eating lunch.  Everyone, save for Barry, is sitting in the shade provided by the umbrella.  We’re eating our sandwiches.  I’m, surprisingly, not sitting next to Hunter.  Instead, I’m in between Nate and Jax.  To Nate’s left is Rip, and to Jax’s right is Kendra.  To Kendra’s right is Hunter.  Barry’s across from us.

“Why are you sitting in the sun?” Rip asks Barry.

Barry takes a sip of his Coke, and he swallows it.  “’Cause I want to get tan.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but, bro, we literally cannot get tan,” I tell him.

“Shut up and let me have my moment, _Seb_ ,” Barry says, absolutely serious.

“Okay then.”  I smirk.

I take a bite of my sandwich, and I look around at everyone.

“What’s next?” Kendra asks through chewing a bite of her sandwich.

“The sweatshirts?” Nate suggests.

“I believe we should make a physical list,” Rip tells us.  “It’ll be easier that way.  Another person was added.”

“Two people, actually,” Barry corrects.

“We can make a list when we get back to the rooms,” Hunt says.  “For now, let’s just enjoy the day, along with our lunches.”

I send a smile his way, and he smiles back.


	180. Chapter 180: Kendra's P.O.V.

So, we’re all in the room now.  We’ve changed out of our wet clothes into t-shirts and shorts.  Personally, I’m wearing a white cropped tee, along with denim shorts.

Anyways, now that that’s over with, let’s get to the task at hand.  We’re sitting at the dining room table.  I’ve got a blue pen in hand, and a notebook is open to a blank page on the table in front of me.  The notebook’s owned by Sebastian.

I’m in one of the dining chairs.  The other dining chairs are occupied by Rip, Nate, and Barry.  Jax is sitting at the head of the table in one of the living room chairs, while Seb and Hunter are sitting in the other living chair at the foot of the table.  Seb is in Hunter’s lap.  Jax is next to me, actually.  We all just sat down.

“Kendra, can you start making the list?” Jax requests.

I nod.  I start to write down names.  The following is the list of everyone:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-K. Saunders

-J. Jackson

-B. Queen

-R. Hunter

-N. Heywood

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that’s all I get to, as I pause at Seb and Hunter.  Since they’re getting married, what should I write their last names as?

“Seb, Hunter, since you guys are getting married, how do you guys want me to write your last names, and your son’s last name?” I ask the two.

“Smythe,” the two answer in unison.

“We can break the news to Alex and John when they see the last name on the sweatshirts,” Hunter explains.

Seb nods in agreement.  I continue with the list.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-K. Saunders

-J. Jackson

-B. Queen

-R. Hunter

-N. Heywood

-H. Smythe

-S. Smythe

-A. Smythe

-J. Lawrence

-O. Queen

-W. Queen

-R. Palmer

-L. Lance

-S. Lance

-T. Lance

-Z. Tomaz

-A. Horton

-A. Brunson

-N. Duval

-J. Sterling

-T. Harwood

-T. Nixon

-W. Montgomery

-S. Lopez

-J. Puckerman

-K. Danvers

-B. Anderson

-T. Prevost

-R. Dibny

-I. West

-T. Merlyn

-P. Skyler

-S. Evans

-F. Hudson

-N. Darhk

-W. Schott

-A. Heywood

-T. Queen

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually didn’t write the list in the center of the page.  I aligned it with the side margin.

“Nice handwriting,” Jax compliments me.

I smile at him.  I then look between Rip and Barry.

“What?” Barry asks.

“You said there are two more people,” I recall.  “Who?”

“W dot West,” Rip tells me.

“Along with M dot Marquez,” Barry adds.  “Marquez is spelled M-A-R-Q-U-E-Z.”

I write the two names down, completing the list.  I flip the page, and I tear out the next six blank pages.  I set the papers down in front of me.  Everyone’s probably watching me, confused.  At the center of the top margin of the first page, I write this: Kendra Saunders.  On the second, I write ‘Jax Jackson.’  On the third, I write ‘Sebastian Smythe.’  On the fourth, I write ‘Nate Heywood.’  On the fifth, I write ‘Barry Queen.’  Finally, on the sixth, I write ‘Rip Hunter.’  When I’m done, I set down the pen, and I look around at everyone.

“Why’d you write everyone’s names, except for mine?” Hunter asks the question that I know everyone is wondering about.

“It’s been established that you’re not purchasing hoodies,” I explain.  “So, everyone who has a sheet will have the names written down of the people they’ll be purchasing hoodies for.  We’ll go down the list, and we’ll write the names down.”

“Makes sense,” Nate inputs.

“Do we have more pens?” Rip asks.

Sebastian nods.  He hops out of Hunter’s lap, and he walks to the bedroom.  He disappears into the bedroom, and, when he comes back, he’s holding five more pens, both blue and black.  He comes back over to us, and he sits back in his spot in Hunter’s lap.  As soon as Sebastian’s settled, Hunter protectively wraps his arm around Seb’s stomach.  Sebastian then starts throwing pens to people.  Nate, Rip, and Barry get black pens, while Jax gets blue.  Seb keeps the last blue pen for himself.  Everyone someone managed to catch their pens before they rolled off the table.

I slide everyone’s paper to them.

“Can I read out the names?” Hunter asks.  “I’ve got nothing else to do.”

I nod, and I slide the paper in his direction.  Hunter picks it up, and he begins to read the names.

“K dot Saunders,” he reads my name.

“Me,” I say, both taking the name and obviously recognizing it as my own.  I write it down on my paper.

“J dot Jackson,” Hunter reads.

“Me,” Jax says.  He writes his name down.

“B dot Queen,” Hunter reads out loud.

Barry raises his hand for a brief moment, and he then writes down his name.

“R dot Hunter,” he reads.

Rip stays silent, writing his name down.

“N dot Heywood,” he reads.     

“That’s me.”  Nate writes his name down on his sheet of paper.

“H dot Smythe,” he reads his own name, smirking.  “S dot Smythe, A dot Smythe, J dot Lawrence.”

Seb looks over his shoulder, and he smiles at his fiancé.  “You know I got it.”

Seb then writes the four names down on his sheet of paper, and I notice Hunter watching him fondly.  After Sebastian is finished, Hunter continues on reading.

“O dot Queen, W dot Queen, R dot Palmer, L dot Lance, S dot Lance, and T dot Lance,” Hunter reads.

“I got Ollie and Wally,” Barry calls.

“I’ve got my boyfriend,” Nate says.

“I’ve got the Lances,” I claim.

We all get to work on writing the names down.  So far, I have four people on my sheet.

“Wait, you guys know the last names of our friends, right?” Hunter asks.  “If so, I want to start reading out the first names.”

“I don’t,” Jax says.  “Sorry.”

Hunter sighs.  “It’s fine.  Z dot Tomaz, A dot Horton, A dot Brunson, N dot Duval, J dot Sterling, T dot Harwood, T dot Nix, W dot Montgomery, and S dot Lopez.”

“I got Zari,” Jax claims.

“I’ve got Adi and Aaron,” Barry claims.

“I’ve got The Warblers and Santana,” Seb claims.

The three quickly write the names down.

“J dot Puckerman, K dot Danvers, B dot Anderson, T dot Prevost, and R dot Dibny,” he reads.

“I’ve got Jake and Kara,” Rip claims.

“I got Blaine,” Seb calls.

“I’ll get Theo.”  My voice is kind of quiet.

“I’ve got Ralph,” Barry calls.

We quickly write down the names.

“I dot West, T dot Merlyn, P dot Skyler, and S dot Evans,” Hunter reads.

“I’ll buy for Iris and Tommy,” Barry says.

“I’ll cover Peggy,” I say.

“I’ll get for Sam,” Rip tells us.

We write the names down.

“F dot Hudson, N dot Darhk, W dot Schott – Schott is spelled S-C-H-O-T-T by the way – and A dot Heywood,” Hunter reads.

“I’m buying for Nora and Angie,” Nate says.

“I suppose I’ll get for Finn,” Rip claims.

“I’m covering W dot Schott,” Jax tells us.

The three quickly write the names down.

“All right, finally, T dot Queen, W dot West, and M dot Marquez,” Hunter reads out.

“I’ve got my sister-in-law and Mimi,” Barry says.

“I’ve got Wally,” Rip tells up.

Barry looks at him, confused.  “You’re telling me that this guy is named Wally West?”

“Yes, and you can ask your husband for confirmation,” Rip tells him.  “Oliver picked him, Mimi, and Thea up from school.”

Barry nods in understanding.  Barry starts to stare off into space.

_Is he okay?_ I ask myself.

“Wait, um, Ollie just asked me to get for four more people,” Barry tells us.  He writes down four names.

Nate peers over at the paper, and he smirks at the names.

“Let me see,” Rip basically demands.

He grabs the paper.

“Bloody hell,” he murmurs, and then passes the paper to Seb.

Seb smirks.  “They’re back.”

“I don’t like it,” Hunter says.

Seb passes the paper to me.  I’m surprised at the names I see.  I see Sonia and Rayan’s names, along with the names of what I think are their children.

“Me neither, but what can we do?” I ask rhetorically.

Jax leans over, and he reads the names.

“Who are they?” Jax asks.

“Sonia is the first,” Nate tells him.

“She’s a member of the OG Squad,” Barry furthers.

“Rayan’s her boyfriend,” Seb tells Jax.

“Chacity and Andrew are their kids,” Barry tells us.

I hand him the paper back.

“Well, how about we read the names on our papers out loud, so we know who we have?” Jax changes the subject.

Seb smirks.  “Only if you go first.”

Jax nods.  “I’ve got me, Zari, and Winn.”

“I’ve got me, Ray, Nora, and Angie,” Nate tells us.

“I’ve got myself, Jake, Kara, Sam, Finn, and Wally,” Rip says.

“I’ve got me, my husband, our son, Adi, Aaron, Ralph, Iris, Tommy, Thea, Mimi, Sonia, Rayan, Chacity, and Andrew,” Barry says.

“I’m buying hoodies for me, Hunt, Alex, John, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Wes, Santana, and Blaine,” Seb tells us.

“I’m covering me, Laurel, Sara, Tanner, Theo, and Peggy,” I say.

“Let’s do this, then,” Rip says.


	181. Chapter 181: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...? Continuing this next chapter.

So, it’s Tuesday.  Ray’s watching Wally, Alex, and John for the day, so I have the day to myself.  I was bored, so I decided to dress myself in a light grey V-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and my sneakers.  I decided to go and visit Sonia. Her car’s here, so, by connection, she must be home as well.

I’m currently standing in front of her door.  I had just gotten here only a few seconds before.  My phone’s tucked into my back pocket, just in case I need it.  I bring my hand up to the door, and I knock. I hear shuffling inside, and, a few seconds later, Sonia opens up the door.

She has her long hair hanging on her back.  She’s wearing a black t-shirt, and black jeans.  She smiles at me, and I give her a polite smile back.

“Hey, Oliver,” she greets.

“Hey.”  I take a breath.  “Mind if I come in?”

My eyes flick over her shoulder, and I see a man sitting on the couch in her living room.  I look back to Sonia, and she isn’t smiling anymore.

“Maybe I should go,” I suggest, letting my smile slip.

“It’s fine.”  Sonia’s obviously noticed that I noticed her friend.  “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“If you say so.”

Sonia steps aside, and I enter her home.  It’s nice, actually. It’s clearly fit for a family.  She closes the door behind me, and she locks it. Sonia starts to lead me towards the living room.  The man’s watching us the whole time. As soon as I enter the room, I fully take in the guy.

He’s tall, and he’s got a slightly more muscular build than Barry.  He’s tan, and he’s got very short black hair. He has a sharp jawline.  He’s got blue eyes, with gold flecks in them. The guy’s dressed in a black button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  It’s tucked into his blue jeans. He’s got on a black belt. A few buttons on his shirt are unbuttoned. He’s staring at me, and I stare right back at him.

“Nico, this is Oliver.  Oliver, this is Nico. He’s from Kansas, and he came to town to visit,” Sonia introduces the two of us.

Nico stands up from his chair, and he offers out his hand to shake.  He’s got the same formalness that I have, which is nice, for a change.  I take his hand, and I shake it.

“Nicolas Savage,” he introduces himself.  “You can call me Nico.”

“Oliver Queen,” I introduce myself.

I let go of his hand, and Nico sits back in his chair.  Sonia sits down on the couch, and I sit down in a chair across from the two.  Nico clasps his hands together.

“Well, I’m just going to be straight up and say it, but Sonia and I were talking about our slaves before you came,” Nico tells me.

Sonia slaps his arm, turning bright red.  She slaps Nico’s arm.

“Nico!” she exclaims his name, obviously embarrassed by her friend’s actions.

I smirk, amused.

“Sex slaves?” I ask.  “BDSM?”

“Yes,” Nico confirms.  “I’ve got a whole facility in Kansas.  I have like twenty of them. And, don’t worry, it’s consensual.”

I nod in understanding, and I look to Sonia.  She’s hiding her face in a pillow.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Sonia,” I tell her.  “Do whatever you want with Rayan. As long as he obeys his Mistress, all is good.”

Sonia takes a deep breath, and she drops the pillow besides her.  She stares me dead in the eyes.

“He calls me Ms. Achem,” she corrects me.

“Sorry for my assumption being incorrect,” I apologize.

“It’s fine,” she dismisses it.  “Wait a sec, how do you even know about this stuff?”

“He obviously has a slave of his own,” Nico interjects, making my eyes flick to him.  

“Right I do,” I confirm.

“You’re also married,” he points out.

I look down at my hand, and I become prideful as I notice my wedding ring.  I look back up at him.

“Is yours male, female, or non-binary?” Nico asks.

I’ve got to say, I’m impressed.  He didn’t automatically assume that my spouse is a female.  Well, if he had, I would’ve corrected him right then and there.  Barry’s my husband, and I’m very proud of him.

“Male,” I tell him.

Nico nods.  Sonia then gasps, and I look at her, confused.

“Barry’s your slave?!” Sonia asks me, shocked.  “I never thought he would be into that stuff. I always pictured him vanilla.”

“Well, we’re into it,” I tell her.  “I’ve got a contract and everything.”

“You and your husband are the CEOs at S.T.A.R. Labs?” Nico asks me.

I look to him.  “Two out of four, but, yes.  Savage Industries?”

Nico smirks.  “That’s me. But, do you want to talk about them?”

“I do,” Sonia says.

“Well, I’ve never outright spoken about it, but, sure,” I agree.  “How about we ask questions to each other, relating on this topic?”

“I’m in,” Sonia says.

Nico nods.  He looks between the two of us.  “What kind of punishments are your favorite to deliver?”

“Whipping,” Sonia answers.  “Satisfies me _so_ much to see the marks left behind.”

“Spanking,” I answer.  “Seeing him writhe in pain and not be able to do anything about it is just amazing.  He’s forced to just take it.”

“As a slave should,” Nico says.

I nod, agreeing to his statement.

“My favorite personally would have to be using toys,” Nico tells us.

“Wise choice,” I note.

Nico nods.

“All right, next question,” Sonia says, moving on.  “What do they call you when in scenes?”

“Master,” Nico and I answer at the same time.

“Well, my girls will occasionally call me Sir, and that’s capitalized,” Nico tells us.

“I’ve banned him from calling me Sir, Daddy, and, of course, my first name and his nickname for me,” I tell them.

“Yeah, Ray’s not allowed to call me by my first name, either,” Sonia says.  “It’s in our contract.”

“Mine as well,” I tell her.

“Oliver, since you haven’t asked us anything yet, why don’t you ask a question?” Nico suggests.

“Do they capitalize your pronouns?” I ask the two.

Sonia nods.

“Yes, they do,” Nico answers.  “It’s one of their rules.”

“What do you call them?” Sonia asks.  “I just call Rayan by his first name.”

“Whatever the hell I want,” Nico answers, smirking.  “Most commonly used are the women’s first names, slut, and doll.”

“I call Barry a multitude of things,” I tell them.  “He’s been called by his first name, the nickname I have for him, which is Bear, slut, slave, baby, baby boy, little slut, pretty little slave, and, most recently, pretty boy.”

Nico nods.  “I have an idea.”

Sonia and I look at him expectantly.

“We have a party,” Nico proposes.  “Well, it isn’t a normal party. It’s a play party, for us Masters and Mistresses to show off our slaves.  It would be the three of us, along with our slaves. The party will be a competition, and we can have judges.  The grand prize will be toys, which I will provide. The winner will choose as many as they like from the selection of them.

“We can hold it in my facility in Kansas.  I have a showroom, so that is where it can be held.”

“I’m down,” Sonia says.  “The doms should wear formal clothing.  The subs, well, that’s up to the doms.”

“I am in as well,” I say.  “We should have six judges, and we should invite more people to perform.  I can get the people.”

“Then text them,” Nico instructs.

I nod, and I reach for my phone again.  I power it on, and I punch in my passcode.  I go to my text message app, and, I text Aaron.

 

**Oliver**

**Hello.**

 

**Aaron**

**Oh, hi.**

 

**Oliver**

**Are you at work?  If you are, this matter can wait.**

 

**Aaron**

**No, I’m home with Ade.  We took the day off. I hope that’s all right.**

**Oliver**

**It is.  Now, may I ask you something?**

 

**Aaron**

**Yes.**

 

**Oliver**

**Are you into BDSM?**

 

The typing icon pops up, and, a few seconds later, a new message comes in.

           

**Aaron**

**Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting that.  But, yes. Why do you ask?**

 

**Oliver**

**My new friend, Nico Savage, along with an old friend, Sonia Achem, and myself are planning a play party.  It’s a competition, simply to see which Master and slave or Mistress and slave are the best. The winner can choose as many toys as they want from a supply that Nico will provide.  There will be six judges. It’ll be held in Nico’s facility in Kansas, but we do not know when yet.**

 

**Aaron**

**I’m in.  I’m a Master.**

 

**Oliver**

**All right  How long have you two been at it?**

 

**Aaron**

**Not that long.  I assume you are a Master as well?**

 

**Oliver**

**I am.**

 

**Aaron**

**Sorry, but there is just no way that Barry can be dominant.**

 

**Oliver**

**That’s true.  Should we add Sebastian to the conversation?**

 

**Aaron**

**Why Sebastian, and not Hunter?**

 

**Oliver**

**I’ve got a good feeling that he’s a secret dom.**

**Aaron**

**I’ll add him.**

A few seconds later, and Sebastian is texting in the conversation.

           

**Sebastian**

**Hey, Aaron and Oliver.  I just wanted to say, Hunter and I are engaged.  We’ve decided that he is to take my last name.**

 

**Aaron**

**Congratulations.**

 

**Oliver**

**Congratulations indeed.**

 

**Sebastian**

**So, why are just the three of us in the conversation?**

 

**Oliver**

**Scroll up and read the previous messages.**

 

The chat goes dead for a few seconds.  I then get another message.

 

**Sebastian**

**I am in.  And, yes, I am a dom, Oliver.  Well, only as of yesterday, but, I can pull it off.  I can’t believe Sonia’s actually going to this.**

 

**Aaron**

**Who exactly is Sonia?**

 

**Oliver**

**I believe we might’ve told you.**

 

**Aaron**

**I don’t think you have, actually.**

 

**Oliver**

**Well, in that case, she is the only member of the OG Squad not currently with us.  Barry really dislikes her, but she did punch Sebastian across the schoolyard multiple times and punch me.  She also made fun of Barry’s deceased parents**

 

**Sebastian**

**I can confirm.  All is good though, correct?**

 

**Oliver**

**Yes.**

 

**Aaron**

**All right.  Now, we just need judges.**

 

**Sebastian**

**I can handle that.**

 

Sebastian adds Rip, Nora, Santana, Zari, surprisingly Finn, and _very_ surprisingly Ray _Palmer_ to the conversation.  Hold up, I thought Ray didn’t even know this stuff existed.  I trust Sebastian’s judgement, though.

 

**Rip**

**What is this?**

 

**Santana**

**I agree with Trenchcoat.**

 

**Nora**

**I’m in.  Read the texts.**

 

**Finn**

**why me**

 

**Ray**

**I don’t even know too much about this!**

 

**Zari**

**Who cares, Palmer?  We get to watch people have sex for free.**

 

**Finn**

**what**

 

**Sebastian**

**Allow Oliver here to explain.**

 

**Oliver**

**So, Nico Savage, Sonia Achem, and I have decided to have a play party.  It is a competition, where the judges decide which Master and slave, or Mistress and slave are the best.  The winner will get to choose however many they want out of a selection of toys, provided by Nico. You six are to be the judges.**

 

**Zari**

**I’m fucking down.  There’ll be naked girls though, right?**

 

**Nora**

**Hold up, you’re lesbian?**

 

**Rip**

**Didn’t you tell us that you’re straight?**

 

**Zari**

**I lied :/**

 

**Nora**

**Cool.  I’m pan.**

 

**Ray**

**Well, I’ll do it, as long as I can bring Nate.**

 

**Oliver**

**Seven judges are even better than six.  And, Zari, depending on how many Nico decides to show off, there will be naked girls.  At least one**

 

**Finn**

**My bisexual ass is SHOOK**

 

**Ray**

**TEAM BISEXUALITY**

 

**Rip**

**HELL YEAH**

 

**Sebastian**

**THAT IS THE FIRST TIME HE SAID YEAH**

 

**Santana**

**YEAH IT IS**

 

**Finn**

**Just so I know, who else is bi? •-•**

 

**Ray**

**ME**

 

**Rip**

**Me**

 

**Santana**

**Me.  Also, Rip, I never knew you were**

 

**Rip**

**Well I realized recently**

 

**Santana**

**Okay**

 

**Oliver**

**I’m bi.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Gay/les squad where u at**

 

**Aaron**

**Here.**

 

**Zari**

**Right here**

 

**Nora**

**I’m the only pan**

 

**Sebastian**

**We still love you**

 

**Nora**

**Thanks.**

 

**Oliver**

**Should I add Sonia and Nico to the conversation?**

 

**Ray**

**LET ME ADD NATE FIRST**

 

**Santana**

**OKAY GODDAMN**

 

Ray adds Nate.

 

**Nate**

**Ray told me, and I’m down.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Good.**

 

I look up from my phone, and I see Sonia and Nico watching me.

“I’m going to add you both to the conversation, which consists of the doms and the judges,” I tell the two.  “The subs do not know yet.”

The two nod, and I look back at my phone.  No one’s texted a thing. I add Sonia, and I then realize I don’t have Nico’s number.

“Sonia, add Nico,” I instruct.

I watch as an unknown number is added to the conversation.  I quickly save Nico’s number to the conversation.

 

**Oliver**

**Now that everyone, save for our subs, are here, let’s do roll call.**

 

**Rip**

**Shouldn’t we add them?**

 

**Oliver**

**I think it’d be better if we surprised them when you get back from Aruba.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Agreed.  Everyone, please state your name and your roll in this.**

 

**Oliver**

**Oliver Queen, Master.**

 

**Nico**

**Nico Savage, Master.**

 

**Sonia**

**Sonia Achem, Mistress.  He doesn’t call me that, though.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Sebastian Smythe, Master.**

 

**Aaron**

**Aaron Brunson, Master.**

 

**Zari**

**Zari Tomaz, judge.**

 

**Ray**

**Ray Palmer, judge.**

 

**Nate**

**Nate Heywood, judge.**

 

**Nora**

**Nora Darhk, judge.**

 

**Rip**

**Rip Hunter, judge.**

 

**Santana**

**Santana Lopez, judge.**

 

**Finn**

**Finn Hudson, judge.**

 

**Nico**

**I thought we agreed on six judges?**

 

**Oliver**

**Ray wanted to add Nate.**

 

**Sonia**

**All right but I just realized the whole OG Squad will be at the party, except Iris.  Wait, do we consider Kendra part of the OG Squad?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Not that much tbh**

**Nico**

**If you want to add this Iris girl, go ahead.  Eight judges is better than seven.**

Sonia adds Iris.

           

**Iris**

**Why am I in a conversation with Oliver, Sebastian, Finn, Santana, Aaron, Zari, Ray, Nate, Rip, Nora, Sonia, and an unknown number?**

**Nico**

**My name’s Nico.  Scroll up and read the texts.**

**Iris**

**Okay give me a bit**

**Sebastian**

**While she does that, Nico, may I ask you something?**

**Nico**

**Go ahead**

**Sebastian**

**Do you have five separate rooms?**

**Nico**

**Prep rooms?**

**Sebastian**

**Yes.**

**Nico**

**Yes, I have prep rooms.**

**Aaron**

**We’ll need them to prepare our slaves.**

**Oliver**

**Question, what are we bringing them in?**

**Sonia**

**Tuxes?  For Nico, dresses?**

**Sebastian**

**I think that’ll be acceptable.  Aaron? Nico?**

 

 **Aaron**

**That way, we can pretend everything is normal, even if it’s just for a bit.**

**Nico**

**We shouldn’t pretend.  After everyone is there, one of the judges will explain what’s going down, and then, the doms and subs will go to their designated prep rooms.  They’ll have just thirty minutes to prepare, and then, the show will start.**

**Iris**

**Okay, I read everything.  I volunteer to be the judge who’s the announcer.**

**Sebastian**

**Then you’ll be it.**

**Nico**

**Now, I understand that some of you are in Aruba, correct?**

**Nate**

**Myself, Sebastian, and Rip are.  Well, also Hunter and Barry, but they aren’t in this conversation.**

**Oliver**

**Oh, speaking of my husband, I know that those of you who have seen it are probably wondering.  The necklace around his neck is his collar.**

**Sebastian**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Nate**

**He refuses to talk about it**

**Oliver**

**I almost made him cum in the car, by the way.**

**Iris**

**How?**

**Oliver**  

**Well, we were thinking to each other, and he had shared the memory of someone, who damn well knows who they are, recreating a vine.  I called it iconic, and Barry told me he never thought that he’d ever hear me call something that. He then asked what type of fun, because I believe I talked to him about it prior to this.  I told him that he’d have to find out for himself, that he’s going to like it, and I asked if I always take care of him. He thought, “Yes, Master.” I then praised him, and he told me that I was making him hard.  I wanted to see him come undone from my thoughts alone. He begged me, saying he can’t embarrass himself in front of the people in the car. I then told him that I liked seeing him like this, all needy and helpless, and I told him I wanted to humiliate him in front of the others.  Barry said no, and he told me that he’d do anything I wanted. I kind of laughed at him, and I told him I wanted to hear him beg some more. Barry did, and after he did so, I thought this, “All right, Bear. I’m holding you to that, you understand me, slut?” He said yes, and I demanded that he address me properly.  He did, I praised him. That was it.**

**Nate**

**Well I’m glad you think what I did was iconic**

**Ray**

**What vine was it?**

**Nate**

**Barry: “Hey, Nate, how are those chicken strips?”  Me: Fuck ya chicken strips. *rolls down window*  Me: *shouts fuck ya chicken strips out the open window***

**Rip**

**I just facepalmed**

**Nora**

**You guys are acting like children.  Grow up, we’re twenty-one and twenty-two.**

**Nico**

**I’m 25**

**Santana**

**Okay then.  How about we say our ages, just for fun?  I’m 21.**

**Oliver**

**22.**

**Nate**

**22 boi**

**Ray**

**I’m 22 too!**

**Iris**

**I’m 21**

**Zari**

**21**

**Rip**

**21**

**Finn**

**I’m 22.**

**Sonia**

**21.**

**Sebastian**

**I’m 22.**

**Aaron**

**I’m 22 as well.**

**Nora**

**22.  I can’t wait for this.  It should be fun.**

**Nico**

**Well, I have a limo driver.  Those who are not in Aruba can come with me to my facility to check everything out.  I just need to know who would be coming.**

**Oliver**

**Me, Sonia, yourself, Zari, Aaron, Nora, Finn, Santana, Iris, and Ray, so ten people.**

**Nico**

**I’ll get a stretch limo, so we have extra room.  We would have to dress fancy, though.**

**Zari**

**What about those who can’t afford a nice dress of tux?**

 

**Oliver**

**You seem to forget how much cash S.T.A.R. Labs brings in.  I can get stuff tailored. However, because it is costly, you would have to wear the same thing to the event.  Nico will take half of you, I’ll take the other. But, wait, we would need to get for our subs. Which subs are in town?**

**Sebastian**

**Adi and Rayan.  Nico, how many do you plan on bringing?**

**Nico**

**One.**

**Sebastian**

**Then, it’s Adi, Rayan, and the girl Nico chooses.  The rest of us will get tailored when we come back from Aruba.**

 

**Nico**

**I can call the limo right now, and we can go to my tailor in Kansas.  I suggest you add the subs to the conversation.**

And, so, we do.  I add Barry, Sonia adds Rayan, Sebastian adds Hunter, Aaron adds Adi, and Nico adds an unknown number.

           

 **Nico**

**Everyone, welcome.**

**Barry**

**Ollie, what is this?**

**Oliver**

**We’re planning for a play party, Bear.**

**Barry**

**BDSM?**

**Iris**

**Yes.  It’s a competition to see which Master/Mistress and slave are the best.**

**Barry**

**Oh shit and who are the Masters and Mistresses**

**Oliver**

**Me, Nico, Aaron, Sebastian, and Sonia.  Are you going to cooperate, Bear?**

**Barry**

**Yes, Master.**

**Oliver**

**What a good boy you are, Bear.  Now, subs, read the previous texts.**

**Adrian**

**Know what, fine!**

**Aaron**

**Adrian, calm down.**

**Adrian**

**Why should I?**

**Aaron**

**Do you want to get punished?  I can get out the paddle at any time, don’t you forget.**

**Adrian**

**No, Mr. Brunson.**

**Sonia**

**Aye another Mr/Ms**

**Aaron**

**Ayyyee**

**Rayan**

**I had to go to a different room to read this.  Chaz and Andrew are with your mother, Sonia.**

**Sonia**

**That’s not my name here, Rayan.**

**Rayan**

**I’m sorry, Ms. Achem.**

**Sonia**

**It’s okay, baby boy.**

**Unknown Number #2**

**I’m just reading these and laughing my ass off oh my God**

**Nico**

**Everyone meet my slave, Natalie Taylor.**

I save her contact in my phone quickly.

           

**Natalie**

**Hi.**

**Hunter**

**Hello.  I’m Hunter.**

**Sebastian**

**There he is.  Tell me, how was your shower?**

**Hunter**

**It was good, Sir.**

**Sebastian**

**I’m glad.**

**Nico**

**How about I call the limo?  Everyone, get dressed into something formal.  The drive is long; however, I have clothes in different sizes and styles just in case I have friends over.  Don’t bring anything except your phone and yourself. All other necessities will be provided. Well, Oliver, bring your wallet, because everyone’s going to get tailored.**

**Oliver**

**Okay**

**Ray**

**Wait who’s going to watch the kids?**

**Oliver**

**Laurel can.**

**Sonia**

**I’ll text you all my address.  See ya**


	182. Chapter 182: Aaron's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES -TheFlash1215745

Ade and I are getting ready to go.  I’m in a fully black three piece suit.  Black suit jacket, black pants, black button-up shirt.  I also have on black loafers. The outfit is every bit formal, and it alludes to mystery.  I think it’ll show my position.

Ade, on the other hand, is struggling with what to wear.  He’s still only in white boxers. So, I walk up next to him.  He’s got three combinations of outfits laid out on the bed.

“Maybe you just shouldn’t wear anything,” I suggest.

He looks over at me, so I look at him.  His eyes are wide. I smile wickedly at him.

“They’re going to see you like that anyway,” I reason with him.  “Plus, I’ll get to play with that pretty little ass for _hours_ .  A little _preview_ of what I’ll do to you at the party, Ade.  Come on, I like performing a little show. I promise you’ll like it.”

Ade smiles, and there’s suddenly a daring glint to his eyes.  Yes, I call him Ade. It’s my nickname for him. I turn my body, so that I’m fully facing him.  He doesn’t do the same.

“Turn towards me,” I instruct.

He does so, the smile disappearing, his eyes downcast.  I place both my hands on the waistband of his boxers.

“Mr. Brunson!” he gasps my name.

“Shh…” I shush him, not even looking at him.  “It’s okay, Ade. Calm down.”

“Okay, Mr. Brunson,” Ade shows that he’ll follow my order.

I crouch down.  It’s then that I jerk down his boxers.  Ade stays silent. I stand up, and I step away from him.  I stare at Ade, and he looks back at me.

“Step out of those,” I order.

And, so, Ade does.  I watch as he bends right over to pick them up.  His ass is on full display for me to see, and it’s beautiful.  He stands back up, and he looks at me.

“Do you want me to put these in the laundry basket, Mr. Brunson?” Ade asks me.

I nod.  “That would be great.”

I move out of the way, and I end up sitting on the bed.  Ade walks right over to the laundry basket, and he drops his boxers into it.  I keep my eyes trained on him the entire time. Once he’s done with that, he looks over his shoulder at me.  Ade’s expression is both careful and caring.

“Good boy,” I praise him.  “Now, come over here.”

Ade does.  He starts to walk over, and I watch him, smiling.  I’m proud of him. He’s _such_ a good boy for me today.  So, when we’re in the car, I’ll go easy on him.

Just as he starts to reach me, our phones ping with a text notification.  I stand up, and I grab my phone. I power it on, unlock it, and go to my messages.  I open the group chat, which is now named BDSM.

 

**Nico**

**Hello, everyone.  I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be picking you up one by one.** **No need to respond to this text.**

 

I go out of the conversation, and I make a separate conversation with Nico.

 

**Aaron**

**Hey, Nico.**

 

**Nico**

**Hello.**

 

**Aaron**

**I need to ask you something.**

 

**Nico**

**Which is?**

 

**Aaron**

**Would it be all right if I played with Ade in the limo?  He would be naked, and face down.**

 

**Nico**

**It’s okay.  I’ll bring you a blanket, so you have something to transport him in.  I have clothes that he can wear. Oh, and I also have a few toys hidden under the seats.**

 

**Aaron**

**Thank you.**

 

**Nico**

**You gonna put on a show?**

 

**Aaron**

**Definitely.  Now, I must be going.  I must deal with Ade.**

 

**Nico**

**Have fun.**

 

**Aaron**

**I will.**

 

I end up giving him my address as well.  I then shut off my phone, and I place it on the nightstand.   I turn around, and I immediately see Ade standing at the edge of the bed.  His hands are clasped behind his back, and he’s looking submissively down at the ground.  I sit back in my original spot, and I look at him.

“Come over here, baby boy,” I order.

Ade does.  He walks right over to me, and, once he’s in front of me, he looks into my eyes.  He looks a bit fearful. I give him a smile, trying to reassure him not to be afraid.

“Sit down in my lap, Ade,” I instruct.  “Come on, it’s okay.”

He does so, and I inhale as soon as I feel his heat against me.  He’s sitting sideways. I wrap my arms around him, and I pull him closer.

“Mr. Brunson?” Ade asks my name.

“Yes, Ade?” I ask his name back.

“I’m confused,” he admits, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“And why is that, Adrian?” I ask him.

“You’re my dom; you’re supposed to be hard on me.  Why aren’t you being hard on me, Mr. Brunson?” he asks.

“You’ve done nothing to deserve any form of punishment,” I answer him.  “I’m not that harsh of a dom, either. If you want me to be harsher, I can be.”

Ade shakes his head, causing me to chuckle.

“Alrighty, then,” I say.  “However, I want to do something.”

“Which is what, Mr. Brunson?” Ade asks.

“I want to collar you, Adrian,” I tell him.  “Everyone in that limousine will be watching _you,_ and I need to show them that you’re mine.  I’ll find a day collar for you, however, as soon as you get home, you are to put on this collar I give you now, you understand me?  I probably will find a better one for you, so this will be your current one. You are also to wear this collar if we are in the company of members of our group.  If anyone outside the group sees you in this collar, you’ll get punished. Once again, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Mr. Brunson,” he says.

“Good boy.  And, since I am officially claiming you, you are to now call me Master, and you are to capitalize my pronouns when it’s just us and the group or when we are in scenes.  No one outside knows. You call me by my first name when we’re in public and with people who don’t know about this,” I tell him. “Do you understand me, Adrian?”

“Yes, Master, I understand you,” he confirms.

“You’re such a good boy for me today, Ade,” I praise him.  “I want you kneeling on the floor, at the foot of the bed, facing forward,” I instruct, unwrapping my arms from him.  “ _Now._ ”

Ade quickly unwraps his arms from my neck.  He hops out of my lap, and he quickly makes his way to where I told him to go.  He quickly gets to his knees, and he clasps his hands in front of his dick, hiding it from view.  He then looks back at me, and I feel bad for him immediately. He has this hopeful look in his eyes, hoping he did everything right.  He did not. He’s got three strikes to his name. Two more earn him five spanks with the paddle. I can have him crying by the end of it.   _That’s_ how much it hurts him.

I stand up from the bed, and I make my way over so that I stand in front of him.  I move my right hand into his hair, and I slowly start to stroke my fingers through his hair.  Ade closes his eyes, and he smiles, clearly happy with the gentleness I have with him. That’s four strikes.  It’s then that I grip the strands of his hair in a fist, keeping a hard expression, not looking at him. I look down at him, and I give his hair a sharp tug.  It causes Ade’s eyes to immediately snap open. I stare down at him, my stare dominating him, _intimidating_ him.  There’s that delicious fear in his eyes.

“You should know not to get used to a gentle touch, Adrian.  See, I don’t know if you haven’t gotten it,” -I give his hair another tug- “but there’s no _gentle_ in what we do.  You already have four strikes.  Do you know what five strikes get you?”

He looks down.  “Five spanks with the paddle, Master.”

“And do you want to get spanked?” I ask.

“No, Master,” he says.

“Good.  Look up at me,” I order.

His gaze flicks up, and he stares into my eyes.

“Hands at your sides.  Stop slouching,” I command.

I watch as his hands unclasp.  I feel his back get straighter, because my hand is lifted up a bit.

“Good boy.  Now, stay right here, _exactly_ how you are,” I instruct.  “I’m going to get your collar now.”

Just like that, I let go of his hair, and I turn around.  We have a designated drawer for sex toys, and, since it’s just the two of us, we don’t have to worry about a kid stumbling across it.  Well, when Wally, Alex, John, Tanner, and Angelica visit, they don’t bother looking in our dresser.

I walk right over to the dresser, and I open the drawer in the bottom right corner, bending down to do so.  We don’t have a lot of sex toys, but we have a decent amount. Since I’m the one always getting the toys out, Ade’s never noticed the collar that I have stored in here.  It’s simply a thick strip of leather, velcro serving as fasteners at the back. The velcro isn’t bulky, and it surely won’t make Ade uncomfortable. There’s a silver d-ring at the front, where I can attach a leash.

I grab the collar without second thought from the drawer.  I then shut the drawer, and I stand up. I look back at Ade, and he’s exactly how I left him, except he’s gazing respectfully down at the floor.  As I walk over to him, I open the collar. Holding the collar in both hands, I look Ade in the eyes. He now looks into mine, like the good little slave he is.

“This, Adrian, symbolizes my official claim of you.  When we are practicing BDSM, I officially own you, as you are my slave, and I am your Master,” I explain.  “Are you ready to wear your collar?”

“Yes, Master,” Ade answers.

“Good.”

I wrap the collar around his neck, which actually only leaves half of his neck showing.  The velcro side is at the front, and I quickly velcro it together. I then put my hands on the collar, and I reposition the collar so that the d-ring is facing me.  I look into Ade’s eyes. I’m proud of him, I really am. He’s so willing to let me own him, let me do whatever I please to him.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Adrian,” I praise him.  “I think a reward is in order.”

His eyes look hopeful, but, other than that, his expression doesn’t change.  So, I place my left hand on his chin, and I tilt his head up. I lean down, and I press my lips to his.  Ade’s hesitant to kiss me back at first, but I keep on kissing him, so he eventually kisses me back. His lips don’t particularly have a taste, but they’re still delicious.  I occasionally nip at his lips, no doubt turning them bright red. At some point, I taste a metallic liquid. I’ve drawn blood, which satisfies me to no end. I nudge at his lips with my tongue, urging him to open them.  Sure enough, his lips fall open only seconds later. I immediately thrust my tongue into his mouth, and I come in contact with _his_ tongue.  I nudge his tongue up, and I then lick the underside of his tongue.  Ade moans pitifully, and I laugh wickedly. He’s cute.

It’s then that I break the kiss.  I lean back up, and I look down at Ade.  He looks all needy and helpless. Ade obviously needs more.  Well, he’s sure to get more. If anyone asks, I might just let them play with him.  He must listen to whoever plays with him, as I’ll order him to, and he can’t disobey direct orders from his Master without punishment.  I’m sure he doesn’t want to get punished.

“Stand up,” I order.

Ade obeys, doing what I command him to.  It’s then that my phone starts to ring. I walk right over to the nightstand, and I pick up my phone.  The caller ID is Nico’s. I pick up the phone, and I put it to my left ear.

“Hello?” I ask.

“ _Hey, Aaron.  I’m at your address.  Which is your apartment?_ ” what must be Nico’s voice asks.

“Two sixty-one,” I answer.

“ _I have a blanket, so don’t worry._ ”

“Have you picked anyone else up yet?”

“ _No.  We’re picking Oliver and Sonia up next._ ”

“All right.”

“ _I’ll be there in a bit.  The elevator just reached your floor.  Walking down the hallway now. I’ll see you._   _Goodbye._ ”

“Goodbye.”

Nico hangs up, and I slide my phone into the pocket of my suit jacket.  I then grab Ade’s phone, and I slide it into the other pocket. I turn around, facing him.

“Nico is about to get here,” I inform him.  “He’s bringing a blanket, which I’m going to wrap you in.  I’ll carry you to the car, and, once we’re inside, the blanket comes off.  Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Ade says, keeping his head down.

“Good.  Now-”

I’m cut off by a knock on the front door.  I quickly straighten out my suit jacket.

“I’ll be right back,” I tell him.

I turn, and I walk out of the room.  I navigate my way through the apartment, until I reach the front door.  I unlock it, and I then open it. Nico’s standing there, holding a black blanket that looks quite soft.

“Hello,” I say to him.

“Hi,” Nico greets.  “This is for you.” He’s referring to the blanket.  “I’ll be right here, waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” I tell him.

Nico nods, and he hands me the blanket.  I take it, and I nod to him. I turn around, and I start to make my way back to the bedroom.  I’m excited for this, you know. Excited to show him off. Anyway, I reach the bedroom. I find Ade exactly where I left him.

“Good boy,” I tell him.  “Come over here, will you?”

Ade immediately walks over to me, looking down at the floor.  When he reaches me, I place a hand on his chin, and I tilt his head up.  His expression is stone cold, and he’s trying not to show emotion. Trying _hard._

“I’m going to wrap this blanket around you and then we go to the limo.”

Ade nods.  I let go of his chin, and his head drops.   _He really is obedient._

“Chin up, Adrian,” I instruct.  “I want to see your face.”

Ade immediately looks at me, still showing no emotion.  I nod approvingly.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

I take the blanket in both of my hands, and I let it hang from them.  I wrap the blanket around his shoulders. The collar doesn’t show, so I’ll be able to surprise people with that.  There are only two subs who are collared: Ade and Barry. Oliver’s smart to collar his slave, though. That way, we all know Barry has an owner.  It’s the same thing with my Adrian.

“Walk with me,” I demand.

Ade nods, and we start walking out the door.  I lead him to the front door, and there’s Nico, who’s clearly waiting patiently.

“Ready?” Nico asks.

I nod, looking at Nico.

“Oh, and by the way, Nico, this is Adrian.”  I look at Ade. “Ade, this is Nico.”

Ade nods, and Nico holds out his hand.  Ade looks at me.

“Shake his hand, Ade,” I instruct.  “It’s okay. He won’t hurt you.”

Ade nods, and he shakes Nico’s hand.  I nod at him, approving his actions. Finally, there’s some emotion to him, as Ade gets this small on his face, probably a result of the almost constant praise.

“Shall we?” Nico asks.

I nod, and I motion for Ade to follow me.  Nico walks into the hallway, and I follow.  Ade, in turn, follows me. I close and lock the door, as I had my keys in my pocket.  I straighten out my suit jacket, and we start to walk. We eventually reach the parking lot.

Nico opens the limo door and we go in.  Nico gets in as well, and he shuts the door behind him.  I look at Ade, his face once again emotionless. The limo’s amazing, with these seats that are _very_ comfortable, along with a small bar, that I see has both alcohol and food.  The limo starts to move.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him.

“Nothing, Master…” Ade whispers.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, Master…”

“You don’t seem fine, Adrian.  I need you to tell me if something’s wrong.”

“I’m just nervous, Master… that’s all.”

I place my hand on his chin, and I tilt his head up.

“Listen to me.  You don’t need to be nervous, Ade.   _I’m_ taking care of you, don’t worry,” I tell him.  “Now, we’re going to pick up our friends, and we’re going to go check out Nico’s facility in Kansas.”

Ade nods.

“I want you to take the blanket off, and I want you to lie across my lap,” I instruct him.

Ade nods and takes the blanket off of himself.  Gosh, that body’s amazing. He slowly lowers himself down, lying his body across my lap.  His ass is smack in the center. I’m actually surprised he was so willing to do it. Nico can _definitely_ see him.  Nico chuckles a little.

“I’m impressed…” he trails off.

I look at Nico.  “And why is that?”

“Because your slave is showing absolutely no emotion.  That’s a hard thing to teach and an even harder thing to do,” he answers.

“Well, he’s obedient, what can I say?” I ask rhetorically.  “I didn’t even have to teach him this.”

Nico nods.  I look down at Ade, and I see him shaking, trying his best to stay still.  I place a hand on his ass, feeling the soft skin under my fingertips. He tenses up, his shaking stopping.

“Good boy…” I say.  “I must ask, though, why were you shaking, and why did you tense up when I touched you?”

“I’m sorry, Master…” Ade whispers the apology.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Ade,” I tell him sternly.

“I… I told you… I’m nervous, Master…” he whispers.

“Shh, it’s okay,” I assure him.

I pet his ass, and he gasps.  I bring my hand up, and I sharply slap his ass.  Ade lets out a yelp, and he then starts to whimper.  Nico laughs, so I look at him.

“Look at him,” Nico comments.  “Just a little spank, and you have him yelping and whimpering.  It’s amusing.”

I look up at him.  “Yes, it is.”

I spank Ade again, but harder this time.  This time, he cries out in pain. I laugh wickedly.

“You sound like a little whore,” I tell him.  “Is that what you are, Ade? Are you a little whore?”

Ade shakes his head quickly.  I spank him again, simply because I feel like it.  Ade yelps again. I then take a handful of his ass with both of my hands, and I squeeze him hard.  Ade full on screams, so I spank him as hard as I can. It’s then that his whimpering starts.

“Why are you whimpering?” I ask him.

“I’m s-sorry, Master…” Ade immediately apologizes, whispering.

“I think a punishment is in order,” I tell him.  “So, I’m going to spank you as long as I feel like.”

“No.  Please, no,” Ade begs.  “Master, please!”

I ignore him, and I spank him hard.  Ade screams out. I don’t care, though, as I just keep spanking him, starting up a relentless pace.

“Stop, please!” Ade begs.  “Master, please! Mercy! No more, no more...”

I ignore him, and I continue spanking him, every slap as hard as the last.  I don’t even give Ade a _second_ to recover from the slaps.  I just keeping spanking him and spanking him and spanking him.  Eventually, I make him cry. He doesn’t have the strength to fight anymore.  He now just lets me spank him, only occasionally letting out a whimper-esque sound.

His ass is bright pink now, and I’m starting to get bored.  I give him one last spank, which is harder than all the others.  Ade screams out.

“All done,” I tell him.  “What do you say, Ade?”

Ade stays silent.

“What do you say, Ade?” I repeat myself, tone firmer.

“T-Thank you, Master,” Ade says.

“You’re welcome, Ade,” I respond.

It’s then that the limo stops.  The windows are made of one-way glass.  The outside of them are completely black, so people can’t see in the limo.  Passengers can see their surroundings, though. I look out the window, and I see that we’ve stopped in front of Oliver’s house.  Oliver’s starting to walk towards the limousine, wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt. He has on brown loafers. There’s a woman next to him, dark brown almost black hair long on her back.  She wears a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled above her elbows, a green, high waisted pencil skirt, along with black heels. I’ve got no idea who the woman is.

They move out of view, and, a few seconds later, the door to the limo opens.  Oliver walks in first. Once the woman is in the car, she closes the door. Oliver notices Ade, but he keeps on a stone-cold expression.  Oliver sits down next to Nico, who’s at the very edge of the seats. The woman sits next to Oliver, and the limo once again starts to move.

“Aaron, this is Sonia,” Oliver introduces the woman.

“Hey,” Sonia says.

“Hello,” I greet her, smiling.

I look down at Ade, simply to check on him.  He’s just lying there, breathing. I’m pretty sure he’s stopped crying.  I put a hand on his back, and he tenses up. However, after a few seconds, he relaxes. I move my hand down to his ass, and he lets out an adorable little yelp.  His ass should both ache and sting for a _while_.  Even the slightest touch could hurt, but I don’t care.

“What did he do to deserve it?”

That question was asked by Oliver.

“Whimpered, yelped, and screamed too much when I spanked him at first,” I answer.

Oliver nods.  There is then a silence.  I continue petting Ade’s ass, not caring if he makes any sound of pain.

Ade whimpers a little and I just chuckle.

“You’re just adorable, Ade,” I tell him, looking down at him.

“Thank you, Master…” he whispers quietly.

“Why do you keep trailing off?” I ask him.

“No reason, Master.”

“If you say so.”

“So, how long will it take to get there?” Oliver asks Nico.

“About fourteen hours,” Nico answers.  “We need to stop for something, we will.”

“All right,” Oliver says.

“Oh, and when we get there… I have to do a few things…” Sonia says.

“May I ask what?” I ask.

“It’s personal.”

“Ah, well, you don’t need to tell me then.”

Sonia nods.  I check on Ade, and he’s just lying there, not making a noise.  I’m still petting his ass. If he’s in pain, he’s not showing it.

“Good boy,” I whisper in his ear, leaning down to do so.

Ade shivers, and I chuckle darkly in his ear.

“So, do you only have girls there?” Oliver asks.

“Well, mostly, yes.  Only occasionally… we have guys,” Nico answers.

“So, you’re straight?” Oliver asks.  “Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude.”

“Yes, I am.  One of my employees aren’t, though,” Nico says.

Oliver nods.

“Anyone want a drink?” Nico asks.

“You got whiskey?” I ask him.

“Yeah.”

“All right.  I’ll take one,” I say.

“Me too,” Sonia says. “But just one.”

“Oliver?” Nico asks.

Oliver holds up a hand.  “Thanks, but I’m good.”

Nico nods, and he stands up.  He walks over to the mini bar, and he pulls out three glasses.  He fills each halfway. He then puts the bottle away, and he grabs two of the cups.  He hands one to Sonia, and one to me. He gets his own, and then sits back down.

“Master, can I have one?” Ade asks me.  Everyone can hear him.

“I don’t want you having alcohol,” I tell him.

“Please, Master?”

“No.  I don’t want you having any.”

Ade nods, and I take a sip of whiskey.  I know my decision will make him upset, but I have my reasons.  If he has any, he’ll want more, and he’ll eventually get drunk. Ade’s unpredictable when he’s drunk.

“How long have you been in the slave business, Nico?” I ask.

“A few years now…  My father passed it down to me,” he answers.  “It isn’t even really a business, to be honest.”

I nod.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it’s been hours, and we’ve finally arrived.  We picked up Finn, Santana, Iris, Zari, Nora, Ray, and Rayan on the way.  We had to go back to Sonia’s to get Rayan, as he had come back from Sonia’s mother’s to get dressed.  The guys, except Ade, all wear suits. Nora and Santana wear dresses, while Zari is in a pantsuit.

We all walk in and look around the place.  We’re in a lobby area. Ade’s by my side, following me, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hiding his body.  His collar’s not showing, and I really would like it to. I need everyone in this place to know I own him, even though our friends know damn well, because they all noticed the collar in the car.  There’s no doubt we’ll see other people here.

Nico takes us to a room that looks like the grand showroom.  It’s like a ballroom, almost. It’s quite fancy. I can imagine him bringing his slaves in on metal tables to show off.

I smirk, looking at Ade.   _I’ll be showing him off at that party._ He’s purposely looking down at the floor, avoiding my eyes.

“It’s incredible,” Finn comments.

“Thanks,” Nico says.

“This place is amazing,” Sonia says.

“Well, thank you, Sonia,” Nico accepts the compliment.  “This is where we’ll hold the party.”

We all nod.  I then look at Ade, who’s still staring at the floor.

“Nico… do you know where I can find… you know…” Sonia begin to ask.

“Oh yeah.” Nico says. “You guys talk to each other, I’ll be right back.”

Okay, what?  This is obviously quite odd.  Eh, I don’t think whatever the two are talking about is very good important, so I dismiss it.  I watch the two walk out of the room, and I turn back to everyone.

“So…” Oliver starts, but his voice trails off.

“What?” Santana asks.

“I honestly don’t know…” Oliver admits.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Nora asks.

“I’m sure it doesn’t matter.  Let them have privacy, Nora,” Ray reasons.

”Yeah.  It’s not important,” Rayan assures us.

“Well, what are we going to do or talk about while we wait for them?” Zari asks.

“Do you guys want to look around or something?” Oliver offers.

“Probably shouldn’t leave the room,” Iris says.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to go see what they’re doing?” Oliver asks.

“No, don’t!  I mean…” Rayan starts. “It’s not important.”

“So… you know what they’re doing,” I realize.

“N-No.  I don’t know,” Rayan says.

I have a feeling he could possibly be lying, but I choose to leave it be.  I look over my shoulder at Ade. He’s exactly as he was, using his hands to keep the blanket in place.  He’s still looking down at the floor, making me wonder why. I walk closer to him, as I had strayed off a bit.

“Are you okay, Ade?” I ask him.  “And, please, don’t lie to me.”

“I’m fine, Master,” he answers, and his answer seems genuine for once.

“Good.”  I step even closer to him, and I lower my voice to a whisper.  “I want to play with you tonight, Ade. But, since you were a bad boy today, you’re not going to be allowed to cum.  Do you know what happens to bad boys who cum without their Master’s permission?”

“They get punished, Master,” Ade answers, also whispering.  He looks down at the floor, head still up.

“Eyes up,” I order.

His eyes look up into mine, and, just like his facial expression, his eyes show no emotion.  I want him to show some emotion, even if it’s just for a minute.

“You understand me, Adrian?” I ask him.

Ade blinks, and he then nods.  I let go of his chin, and his head then drops.  I suppose that’s his default for when he’s not being given a command.  I still need to train him. Need to teach him a lot of things. For example, I need to teach him how to cum on command.  Need to teach him how to hold it in. I need to build up his pain tolerance, and I need to teach him to be even more obedient than he already is.

I give him a once over.  He’s still barefoot, and his feet are dirty.  I’ll have to give him a bath later, or he’ll have to take a shower.  I’d rather give him a bath, though. Well, I’ll give him the option.

I turn around, and I notice that almost everyone is in a big group.  Nora’s alone, though. Before walking towards her, I look over my shoulder at Ade.

“Stay here,” I command.

“Okay, Master,” Ade says.

I start to walk towards Nora, and I don’t hear Ade following me.  Nora notices me coming, and, once I reach her, I start up a conversation.

“Everyone leave you out, or do you prefer to be alone?” I ask her.

“I just don’t feel like talking to them,” Nora admits.

“All right.  That’s fine,” I tell her.

“How are things going with Adrian?” Nora asks me, nodding in Ade’s direction.

“He’s fine.”

Nora nods.

“You know, I think I might be the only or one of the only _judges_ who might actually do this stuff,” Nora tells me, lowering her voice.  “I know Palmer, and he would _never_ do it.  Santana’s not  the kinky type, and Finn’s too soft.  I honestly don’t think Iris would do it, and I honestly have _no_ idea if Zari’s into it.”

I chuckle. “Not everyone has a taste for these things.”

“Yeah, I know.”  She pauses, and looks down at the ground.  “It’s cool of them for agreeing to do this, though.”

“Yeah.  I agree.”

“I mean, I can’t blame them, because it’s live porn.  It’s interesting to watch, you know?”

I nod, and I look over at Ade.  He doesn’t move, and he just stares at the ground.

 _Good boy,_ I think to myself, though I know he can’t hear me.

“He’s got a long way to come, but he’s done good so far,” I tell Nora, looking back to her.  “He’s made a decent amount of progress, though.”

Nora nods, agreeing with me.  A wicked smirk forms on her lips.  “That was _quite_ the show you put on, though.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”


	183. Chapter 183: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friends, who I was reading chapters 119 and 42 with yesterday. -TheFlash1215745

So, I’ve been talking with the majority of everyone for a bit of time now.  Aaron and Nora are off separately, talking together. Adi’s alone.

I hear the doors to the room open, so, on instinct, I look to them.  Sonia and Nico are walking back into the room. Sonia walks right up to me.

“Hey, Oliver… can I talk to you in private?” she requests.

“Why not?” I ask rhetorically.

The two of us walk to the corner of the room.

“So, what’s up?” I ask her.

“Nothing much… what’s changed?” she asks me.

“Well, we found out Adi existed.  The group obviously grew. At one point, Finn was dating this guy by the name of Ralph Dibny, who he ended up cheating on with his ex.  Ralph’s one of Barry’s best friends, and he’s in the group chat. How about you?”

“Wow…  Nothing has really changed.  I’m dating Rayan, but that’s basically it.”

I nod.  “I must admit, though, I’m surprised you two decided to adopt.  Andrew and Chacity are great kids, by the way.”

“Yeah, thanks.  Adopting Andrew was a bit _complicated_ … but it was worth it.”

“It seems it was.”

“Does Barry still hate me?”

“Like I said when I saw you moving in, it’s more like extreme dislike.  However, I don’t think he would be particularly mean to you, though. He’s not that type of person.”

“That’s fine.  I can live with that.  How about Sebastian?”

“He’s cool with you.  Not sure about his fiancé, though.”

“I’ve never even came in direct contact with him!”

“Hopefully Hunter won’t do anything.”

“I would like to see him try, but, honestly… I was very stupid back when I was in your group.”

“How so, if you don’t mind me asking?  And, don’t worry about Hunter, Seb can keep him under control.”

“I just got angry at everyone for stupid reasons.  That’s why I left and went to New York.”

“Ah, okay.  You moved back in town, though.  Why?”

“It’s kinda temporary…  I have some problems in New York.  I couldn’t stay there. It’s only for a little bit.”

“Okay.  Well, I do hope those problems get solved.”

“I hope so, too.  I don’t know how they will, though…”

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine, though.”

“Yeah…”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, where did you go with Nico?”

She waves a hand, dismissing the matter _immediately_.  “It’s not important.  We just went to talk.”

“I’ve never really thought you would be into the slave stuff…” I trail off, changing the subject.

“Never in my life did I think that _Barry Allen,_ no, _Barry Queen_ would be into it,” Sonia says.

“Things change,” I say.

“Yeah…  I got into the habit when I met Nico.  He’s a literal _expert._ ”

I nod.  Lowering my voice, I then say, “Between you and me, I took a picture of Barry during a scene, all tied up.  I’ve still got it saved in my phone.”

“Barry, tied up?  I would’ve never imagined that…”

“It’s fun, though, seeing him beg and all.”

“Yeah… it’s fun, all right.”

I become confused.  “You okay? You know, you don’t have to say you agree if you don’t _actually_ agree.”

“No, I do agree.  I’m just a little distracted, that’s all.  Sorry. It’s definitely fun being the dominant one.”

“Yeah.  But, you’re okay, though?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

I hear footsteps, and I find Nico walking towards us.  We wait for him to reach us, and, upon his arrival, he starts to talk.

“We’re continuing on with the tour,” Nico informs is.  He looks between us two. “Was I interrupting something?”

“No, you weren’t interrupting anything,” I tell him.

“Wait a second…” Nico starts. “Sonia, why are your knuckles bruised?”

“Oh, no reason,” Sonia says almost casually.

I look to her, only to see her knuckles bruised.   _Why had I not noticed that?_

 _Noticed what, Ollie?_ Barry’s thought asks.

_Not now, Bear._

I cut off the train of thoughts.

“Seriously, what was the reason?” Nico says.

“I just punched a wall too hard.  That’s all.” Sonia shrugs.

 _She’s lying_ …

_Who?_

_Barry, please, leave it be._

_Okay, Ollie._

I cut off the train of thoughts once again.  I focus back on the situation. Nico sighs.

“Well, let’s go,” Nico says.  “Everyone else is waiting for us.”

Sonia and I nod, and we start walking.  The group of everyone is waiting by the door.  I notice that Aaron’s not watching Adi, which is strange, because Adi has not left Aaron’s side today.  Aaron’s on the whole other side of the group, talking to Nora.

“Let’s get on with the tour,” Nico says to all of us.

We all start walking out the doors.  Once everyone is out of the room, Nico comes to the front of the group.

“All right.  Where do you want to go?  Do you want to see the slaves?” Nico asks.

“Yes,” Zari says immediately.

“All right.  Follow me to the elevator.  I must warn you, it’s a little messy down there…” Nico trails off.

“How many do you have?” Ray asks as we begin walking.

“Well… I have about four men that are slaves down there, and about… 20 or so girls,” Nico answers.  “Sadly, not all of them are as _well-trained_ as many of the others I’ve seen.”

 _Is that a compliment to Aaron and Adi?_ I ask myself.

I look at Aaron, only to see him smirking.  He’s silent. Adi’s still not with him. My brother-in-law is closer to me, actually.

When we arrive at the elevator, Nico opens it by pressing a button.  We all herd into the elevator, which _is_ pretty big.

“I currently have some of my employees working on two of the men and many of the girls,” Nico tells us.

“How messy is it down there?” Nora asks.

“Well, it’s not in the terms of garbage literally on the floor, but, like, we handle a _lot_ of people, so… you know,” Nico answers.  “Oh, and if you want to have a go with one of them, by all means, go ahead.  Just ask.”

We all nod and the elevator dings.  I’m not going to touch a _single_ one of them, no matter how tempting it may be.  I still have a husband, and I’m certainly not about to be unfaithful.  If Barry gets mad at me, I believe that it will be _very_ difficult to handle.

The doors open, and we walk into a huge room with cells and metal tables.  There’s a lot of people in cages, just sitting there. Every single one of them are fully nude.  Big surprise, they don’t even wear _collars_.

We start walking past all the cells.

“So, some of you might be wondering why our slaves aren’t collared.  Well, instead of collars, we brand our slaves,” Nico tells us.

“Never heard of that happening before,” Santana says.

“Many underground facilities do brand their slaves.  People make sure no one sees the brand. That’s probably why you haven’t heard of it,” Nico explains.

“Wait, all of this is _legal_ , right?” Santana asks.

Nico gives a curt nod.  Suddenly, one of the slaves yell.

“Almani!  I’m not done with you!” a voice says.

Nico suddenly tenses.

“Who the hell is Almani?” Finn asks, confused.

“No one,” Sonia answers quickly.  “I probably look familiar to them, and they must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“Shut up, Jonah!  Or there will be consequences!” Nico warns the slave.

The slave just laughs. “You can fake all you want, Sonia Almani.  I’m going to break out of here.”

Nico chuckles.

 _What the heck is going on here?_ I ask myself.   _Does he have a mental illness?_

 _I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!_ Barry somehow screams a thought.

_I’m at Nico’s facility, Bear, so can you please leave me be?_

_I guess…_

The train of thoughts is then cut off by him for a change.

“I’m going to have Fanzo deal with you later,” Nico growls.

“You people don’t believe me, eh?  Well, I know her weakness!” “Jonah” yells.

“Is this guy mental?” Sonia asks.

“Also, why would we believe you over someone we’ve known for longer?” Iris asks the slave.

“Why do you think she went to New York?!  She’s a mafia member! You don’t know her at all!  Nico, get me some K.C.,” the slave says.

“We don’t have any here.” Nico says.

“Why are we even wasting time talking to him?” Nora asks, clearly annoyed.

“Wait…” I say.  “How did you know she went to New York?”

Jonah smirks.  “Why would I tell you?”

“This guy is insane!” I exclaim.  “Nico, are you sure you don’t have K.C., so we can prove him wrong?”

“We don’t,” Nico confirms.

Just then, I hear footsteps, and I look toward where I heard them from.  A guy is standing there.

“Boss?  Is there an issue?” the guy asks Nico.

“Teach Jonah a lesson, please,” Nico says to the man.  “Everyone else, follow me.”

Nico starts to lead us somewhere, but I hear someone get stopped, so I turn to see who.  There’s Adi, the guard staring suspiciously at him.

Suddenly, the guards grab him by the arms, somehow not managing to drop the blanket.

“What the hell are you doing?!”  Aaron gasps.

They ignore him, so Aaron rushes straight up to the guards.  He pulls down the blanket slightly, revealing Adi’s collar.

“He’s _mine_.”  Aaron growls, which I’m not even sure he was capable of.

They immediately let go of Adi.

“Our apologies, sir,” one of them say.

Aaron just fucking glares at them.  He then turns back to Adi, who looks scared shitless.  Aaron wraps his arm around Adi’s shoulders, and he begins to lead him towards the rest of us.  Once the two reach us, Adi looks relieved. He turns to Aaron.

“Thank you, Master,” he says.

“Don’t mention it,” Aaron says.  “I wasn’t going to let them hurt you.  I’d be damned if someone took you from me.”

“All right…” Nico starts. “Does anyone want to play with a slave?”

“I do,” Zari says.

“I’d like to.”  Finn’s _smiling._

“All right.  Lance and Giorgio, take Zari and Finn to Star and Ana.”

“Got it, boss,” Lance and Giorgio say.

“Come with us,” Lance says.

Zari and Finn follow those two.

“Do you all want to go upstairs and get something to eat?” Nico asks.

“Yes.  But, before you do that, do you possibly have something that Ade can wear?” Aaron asks him.

Nico smiles.  “I’m prepared for everything.  Everyone else, food?”

The rest of us nod.   Nico starts to lead us _back_ to where we came in from, and, luckily, when we pass Jonah, he doesn’t speak to us.

We make it to the elevator, and Nico presses the button.  The elevator dings and the doors open. We all walk in.

“So, game plan: Aaron, I’ll take you and your slave to get clothes for him, and the rest of you, choose a seat in the dining area,” Nico says.

I nod as well as everyone else.  The elevator doors close, Nico presses a button, and the elevator starts to move up.

“So, how long has that Jonah guy been here?” I ask Nico.

“Actually, we just got him a few days ago,” Nico says.

“ _I_ personally assumed that he’s been in there for a _long_ time, judging on his current state,” Santana inputs into the conversation.

“He’s been through a lot,” Nico says.  “I’m going to train him and sell him by the end of the year.”

“It might take a while to train someone like him, though,” I say.

“You have to break him first.  Many slaves think they are strong, but they collapse immediately,” Aaron says out of the blue.  “Well, that _is_ if they have the right Master or Mistress.”

The elevator stops with a ding.  The doors open automatically. We all make our way out.

“The dining hall is to the left.  I’ll take Aaron and his slave,” Nico says.

Adi looks a bit scared.  Aaron starts to follow Nico, and he makes a gesture with his head for Adi to follow.  Adi does so, keeping his head down.

“Let’s go to the dining hall,” Sonia says.

She starts to lead _us_ there, and we all follow.  I whistle once in the room.  The table is huge, and there’s many nice chairs seated at it.  There’s a chandelier hanging overhead.

We all sit down.  I’m at the spot next to the head of the table.  Sonia’s to my right, and Rayan’s to her right. Across from me is Iris.  To her right is Ray, and to his right is Nora. To Nora’s right is Santana.

“When do you think Zari and Finn are going to come back?” Ray asks.

“Probably not for a while,” Santana says.

“Wonder what Adi’s gonna show up wearing,” I say.

“Are we even supposed to be referring to him by his first name?” Sonia asks.  “We saw how Nico referred to him. He said, and I quote, “Aaron and his slave.”  So, what do we refer to him by?”

“I think we should refer to him by Aaron’s slave,” Nora inputs.

“Don’t you think that’s a little demeaning?” Ray asks.

“It just confirms for the sub that their dom owns them,” Rayan tells us.

I look to him, and he’s staring down at the table.  

“It only fuels them,” Rayan adds.

“It’s settled, then,” Santana concludes.  “Or, we could also just ask Aaron.”

“We can vote,” Ray suggests.

“All right.  Who stands with our decision?” Sonia asks.

“Raise your hand if we address Adi as slave,” I say, raising my hand.

Rayan, Sonia, and Nora join me, raising their hands as well.  

“All right,” Sonia says. “Raise your hand if we call Adi by his name, or if you think we should ask Aaron.”

Ray, Santana, and Iris raise their hands.  That’s a four-three, my side being the majority.

“Come on, Oliver, he’s your brother-in-law, for God’s sake,” Ray attempts to reason with me.

“So?” I ask him.  “Barry’s my _husband_ , and I call him the same thing when we’re in these situations.  I call him a slut, too.”

“What does that have to do with this?” Santana asks.

“I’m just showing that I call people even closer to me by the same names,” I explain.  “So, why shouldn’t we call him by the same names?”

“I can see your point.” Sonia says.

“So, what are we calling him?” Nora asks, sounding bored.

I shrug. “Let’s just call him a slave.”

Ray sighs, giving up.  “Fine. We’re not going to capitalize it, though, right?”

“No.  I don’t think we should,” Sonia says.

Nora nods, agreeing with her.

Suddenly, the door opens, and I look to see Adi, Aaron, and Nico entering.  Adi’s in the back of the group, his head down. He’s in a white t-shirt, skin tight black jeans, and some boots.  His collar is completely visible, and it’s a sharp contrast to his clothing.

“Is Natalie coming?” Sonia asks Nico.

“She doesn’t feel so well, so I don’t believe she’ll be joining us,” Nico answers.

Sonia nods in understanding.  The three then sit down, Nico at the head of the table, Aaron to Santana’s right, and Aaron’s slave is sat to his right.  The slave keeps his head down, staring down at the table.

“So, the cooks are preparing a meal of steak and greens,” Nico informs us.  “In the meantime, let’s chat.”

“May I ask, what’s there to drink?” Ray asks him.

“Red wine, white wine, and water,” Nico answers.

“So, what now?” Aaron asks.

“No idea,” Santana answers.

“Remember New York?” I ask everyone.

“We’re not talking about what went down for us in New York,” Ray says.  “Just, nope.”

“What happened there for you guys?” Rayan asks.

“Finn cheated on his now ex-boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend, and Ralph, the guy he cheated on, caught Finn and the girl in the act.  The two were sharing a hotel room, so Ralph went to Zari’s, and she comforted him. Later, I receive a text from Zari, telling me what happened, and Sebastian and I decide to go confront Finn,” Santana recounts. “Finn ended up not even showing up to Nationals, so, know what we did?”

“What?” Sonia asks.

Santana smirks.  “We went and won without him.”

“So, would you all like to talk about the party?” Nico suggests a topic.

“Sure,” I say.

I notice Aaron glance at his slave, smirking to himself.  The slave’s still looking down at the table, not saying a single thing.  He’s obedient, I have to admit. He follows every command Aaron gives him, not giving him any backlash in the process.  He doesn’t speak without first being spoken to, or without permission.

Personally, I like my Bear to be a little disobedient.   I like having reasons to punish him. I don’t like him being stone cold; I like him showing playfulness and personality.  Know what would be fun? If I spoiled Barry so much in the bedroom that he would become bratty. It would be fun to play with that dynamic.  God, I can’t wait to touch his soft and smooth skin again. It’s only a few days, but I fucking miss him, okay?

“So, who would be showing off their slave first?” Sonia asks.

“Whoever is the newest to it,” Ray answers.  “I mean, think about it, those who have been practicing BDSM for longer are more experienced, and I’m not saying that they’re better at it than those newer to it.”

“Makes sense,” Santana says.

“So, it would be Seb and Hunter first,” I say.

Everyone except the slave nods, agreeing with me.  

“It would be my slave and I next,” Aaron tells us.

“Then Ray and I,” Sonia says, referring to her Ray, not Ray Palmer.

“It would then be my slut and I next,” I tell them.

“Lastly, me and Nat,” Nico claims the last spot.

“How long would each scene last?” Nora asks.

“Thirty minutes?  An hour?” Aaron offers.

 

“I think an hour would be good,” Santana notes.  “That way, the party would last six hours.  There would be ten or so minutes to welcome everyone, and explain what would be going on, which Iris would be doing.  Then, the fun would start.  The judges would have thirty minutes to make their decision, then the winners would be announced.  The winning Master or Mistress would have ten minutes to choose toys, while the rest of us would conversate.  The winning Master or Mistress would appoint someone to watch their slave for them.”

“Would it be a judge or another dom?” Rayan asks.

“Whoever the dom decides to choose,” Nico answers for all of us.

“Sounds good,” I say.  “This is going to be fun.”

Aaron smirks, and he glances at his slave.  The slave’s eyes widen, and he just continues to stare down at the table.  Aaron chuckles, and he looks back at us.

“It sure will be,” Aaron agrees with me.

Just then, I hear footsteps.  The chefs come into the room, and they place plates in front of each one of us.  Two plates are placed next to Sonia and Rayan, and Zari and Finn walk in and sit down.  Zari’s next to Rayan, and Finn is next to her.  The chefs also place a wine glass next to everyone’s plates, and the slave looks nervous upon seeing his.  The steak and vegetables look _very_ appetizing, I have to admit.

All the chefs, save for one woman, leave the room.  She’s got a silver cart, which carries an expensive bottle of red wine, and expensive bottle of white wine, and a silver pitcher, which is probably filled with water.  She’s in a typical chef’s outfit.

She rolls the cart over to Nico first, and I feel the breeze created by her movements as she passes me.

“Red, white, or water?’ she asks Nico.

“Red,” Nico chooses.

I’m next, and I choose red.  Sonia chooses white, as does Rayan.  Zari and Finn both choose red. Iris also chooses red and Ray chooses white.  Nora, Santana, and Aaron choose red. When it comes to the slave, I pay special attention.  I see Aaron watching his slave expectantly as well. I’m pretty sure everyone’s eyes are on him.

“Red, white, or water?” she asks him.

“Water, please,” the slave chooses, whispering.

The chef gives him a small smile, and she grabs the pitcher of water.  She fills the glass halfway, and she then sets the pitcher a wine bottles in the middle of the table.  She then rolls the cart out of the room, disappearing from our view. Well, I forgot to mention, but we all got forks, knives, and napkins, _fancy_ napkins, to be specific.  We all start to dig in. At least, that’s my impression, until I look around.  The slave hasn’t even touched his food.

I watch the slave look to his Master, Aaron.

“Master, may I eat?” the slave asks, his voice nervous and louder than I’ve heard it in a while this night.

As Aaron’s in the middle of cutting a piece of steak, he looks to his slave.

“Go ahead, Ade,” Aaron permits him.

The slave smiles, clearly glad that he’s allowed to eat.

“Can I drink my water, too, Master?” the slave asks, clearly hopeful.

“Yes, you may,” Aaron permits.  “What a good boy you are, Ade. You didn’t get alcohol, because I told you earlier that I didn’t want you having it.”

The slave’s eyes gleam, and his smile grows.  Does he have a praise kink? Possibly. He’s clearly happy that he’s allowed to eat and drink.  He’s proud that he’s Aaron’s good boy.

“Thank you, Master,” the slave says, being the loudest he’s been all day.  The volume of his voice is what one would use in a normal conversation.

Aaron chuckles, smiling to himself.  “You’re welcome, Ade. Now, be a good boy and eat your food.  Don’t forget about your water.”

“Okay, Master, and I won’t forget,” the slave replies.

The slave then starts to eat his food eagerly.  I’m just saying this, but Aaron is a _really_ good dom.  He takes care of his sub, and is harsh on him when he needs to be.  I would never be quite this harsh with Barry, because he’s my soulmate, dammit, and I could never hurt him too badly.  That stunt Aaron pulled in the car might be something I’d do, though. Wait, are Aaron and his slave _ever_ going to develop the soul bond?  I do hope so, because they’re perfect for each other.  Hopefully, it isn’t a repeat of what happened with Nate.  Oh, and I hope Nate and Ray are soulmates as well, because they are also perfect for each other.  They’re both geeks, and they just have a lot in common.

We end up eating in silence.  Nico, Finn, and I are the three to finish first.  I clasp my hands under the table, and I wait patiently for everyone to finish eating.  Aaron and his slave finish at the same time, so, it isn’t possible for Aaron to punish his slave for not eating quick enough.  Well, it’s possible, but it would be unjust.

Everyone finishes up, and we’re left with empty glasses, empty plates, and silence.

“So, it’s late.  I can show you all to spare rooms.  You will be getting tailored tomorrow.  I have already made our appointment. I’ll provide you with clothing for the remainder of your stay,” Nico tells us.

“When I say this, I believe I’m speaking for all of us.  That’s very generous of you, Nico. Thank you,” Ray speaks on our behalf.

Everyone, save for Nico and the slave, nod in agreement.  The slave’s back to staring down at the table.

“You’re all welcome,” Nico tells us.  “Now, whoever wants pajamas, come with me.  Sonia, can you show everyone to the rooms upstairs?”

“Sure,” Sonia says.  “Nico has his own room, leaving us with eight rooms.  So, my Ray and I will share, Aaron and his slave will share a room, and everyone else gets their own room.”

We all nod, approving of the plan.  Nico gets up.

“Those who want pajamas, follow me,” he instructs.

I watch Aaron place a hand on his slave’s shoulder, a silent signal not to get up, even if he wanted to.  Ray, Zari, and Finn are the only three to get up. After the three, joined with Nico, push in their chairs, they walk out of the room, Nico leading the way.  Sonia claps her hands together, drawing our attention to her. However, before that, I was looking at Aaron and his slave. The hand had slipped from the slave’s shoulder.

“All right, everyone, if you would just follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms,” Sonia tells us.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

So, I’m lying in the borrowed bed, in total darkness.  Not even a bit of light shines through the bottom of the door.  I’m lying on my back, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. An idea comes into my head, and I don’t even bother to think about it.

Since I’m lying smack in the center of the bed, I roll over to the nightstand that houses my phone.  I take it off the charger, and I don’t wince when I turn it on. Usually, the brightness would be too bright, however, I purposely set the brightness to the lowest it can possibly go.

Anyway, I unlock my phone, and I immediately navigate my way to the FaceTime app.  I click on Barry’s name, and the phone starts to ring. As I wait for him to pick up, I look at myself in the camera.  I reposition myself so that I’m once again lying in the middle of the bed. I pull the blanket down, so that it’s just above my belly button.  With my right hand, I hold the phone. I cradle my head with my left arm, and I quickly press the home button. I open the control center with a swipe up, and I set the brightness to full.  For what I have planned, I’ll need to see Barry in his entirety. I press the button to start screen recording, and I go back to FaceTime. Just a second later, Barry picks up.

He looks to be lying on the floor.  His elbows rest on a pillow, and a blanket is resting on his lower body.  My husband’s hair is wild, just how I like it. On the downside, though, he’s wearing that favorite S.T.A.R. Labs hoodie of his.  His collar is hanging out of his hoodie, though, and a sense of ownership washes over me. Barry just looks _tired._

“Ollie, what the fuck do you want?  It’s one in the morning,” Barry complains, voice filled with sleep.

“Wanted to test out something,” I tell him, making sure to make my tone seductive.  “Can you be a good boy and listen to my instructions? Don’t do anything until I tell you to, all right?”

At that, Barry looks fully awake.  He nods eagerly, and I chuckle.

“I want you to get up, and I want you to go to the bathroom.  I want you to lock the door, and I want you to undress in front of me,” I instruct.  “Can you do that now?’

“Yes, Master,” Barry tells me, smiling, glad at the chance to follow one of my commands.

He slips himself out from under the blanket, and he stands up.  He starts walking in the direction of what I assume to be the bathroom, and, soon enough, he’s opening a door.  Barry turns on the lights, and he enters the room. I hear the sound of the door being closed, and the distinct sound of it being locked.

Barry then walks over to something, and he sets the phone down against what I presume to be a wall.  I see a countertop in front of the phone, and Barry’s standing fully in frame.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

Barry’s eyes light up from the two words of praise I give him.

“Now, take off your clothes,” I order.  “Oh, and I suggest you don’t do so slowly, because if you do… there _will_ be consequences, and I can promise you they won’t be good.”

All the happiness and joy disappear from his face, and Barry suddenly looks scared.  He swallows a lump in his throat.

“You understand me, Barry?” I ask in a low and rough voice, which I know drives him insane.

Barry looks down at his feet, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Yes, Master,” Barry murmurs.

“Look up at me,” I order.

Barry immediately does so.  He’s trying to keep his face devoid of emotion, but he’s failing drastically.

“Clothes.  Off,” I order.

Barry nods, seeing that he has no other option but to obey.  Well, he has the option to disobey -- he _always_ does.  However, he knows damn well what disobedience leads to.  

The first thing that comes off is hoodie.  It lands on the floor next to him. I watch as the collar falls against that pale skin, and I can feel his skin against my hands, even though I am not actually touching him.  I can feel the smoothness and the softness of it, and I must close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself, and to rid myself of any arousal that I’m gaining.

When I open my eyes, Barry’s fully nude.  However, his clasped hands cover the majority of his dick.  I sigh, disappointed.

“Move your hands,” I demand.

Since Barry was looking down at the ground, his head jerks up to look at me.  He stares at me, confused, tilting his head to the side.

“Must I say it again?” I ask him, getting impatient.

“No, Master,” Barry assures me.

“What did I say, then?” I ask him, keeping on a firm expression.

“You told me to move my hands, Master,” Barry tells me, looking straight into the camera.  His eyes show guilt.

“And, what did you do?” I ask him.

“I-I didn’t move my hands, Master,” Barry admits with shame.

“Last warning,” I warn, tone firm.  “Move. Your. Hands.”

Barry immediately does so, letting his hands hang at his sides.  He looks at me expectantly, _expecting_ to be praised.  Well, this will only help with my plan.  If I praise Barry for even the smallest things, he’ll become _my_ spoiled-little-slutty brat.  I’ll then get to rip it all away from him.  Jesus Christ, this will be fun. Shit, I just inadvertently quoted a _Hamilton_ song.  Fuck.

“Good boy,” I praise him.  “Hm… what now? Oh, wait, I know.  How about we talk about the three reasons I have so far to punish you?  Hm?”

Bear’s eyes widen in fear, but I also see a hint of curiosity to them.  He obviously doesn’t want me to talk about it. However, if I do talk about it, he’ll know what he has coming.

“Well, you little whore, firstly, you told Kendra what we’re into, _without permission._ Now, someone else knows, and we’ll have to deal with it, dammit!”  I close my eyes, and I take a deep breath, calming myself. I shouldn’t be yelling at him.  I open my eyes again. “You then _snuggled_ with her.  Now, I get that you miss me, because I miss you, too, but did you _really_ think it would be okay to snuggle with her?  I don’t consider it cheating, however, I clearly must make something clear, Bear: you belong to _me._ You’re _mine._ Nobody else’s.”

By now, there are tears in Barry’s eyes, and his lip is quivering in fear.  Well, all I can say is too bad, because he _deserves_ this.

“I’m going to ask you a question,” I tell him, “and you’re going to answer me honestly.  You’re also going to answer me _verbally._ Am I understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Barry says, voice breaking.

“Good boy,” I praise him.  “Did I give you permission to tan your body?  Hm?”

Barry looks down at his feet, guilt written all over his face.  “No, Master, you didn’t. I… I thought you would like it if I wasn’t as pale when I got back to you.”

My expression softens.  “Bear, if I had to rate your physical appearance on a scale of one through ten, you’d be an eleven.  Point being, your looks are perfect.”

Barry looks up at me.  He’s both smiling and blushing.  His eyes gleam with the pride of being praised.

“Thank you, Master,” Barry says, gladly accepting the compliment.

“You’re welcome, Barry,” I tell him.  “Now, let’s get to the real reason why we’re on the phone.  Is there a bathtub in there?”

“Yes, Master…” Barry lets his voice trail off.

“Good.  Then, take the phone, and sit in the bathtub,” I instruct.  “Await further instructions after you’ve followed this command.  Don’t use your powers. I’ll _easily_ be able to tell.  Go. _Now._ ”

Barry nods, and he walks closer to the counter.  He leans over and grabs his phone, then bringing it closer to his face.  Keeping his head down, Barry walks over to what is a combined shower and bath.  He pulls open the curtain, and he steps into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.  Barry sits right down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He lifts his head, awaiting further instruction.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

Barry starts to whimper, squeezing his eyes shut, frowning slightly.  His head falls back a little.

“Look at me, my pretty boy,” I command, using that same tone that drives him insane.  “You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?”

Barry nods, the whimpering stopping, but eyes not opening and facial expression not changing.

“Look at me,” I repeat myself.

Barry’s eyes blink open, and his head falls forward.  He’s still got a small frown on his face, however, his eyes gleam with excitement.  You know, I could teach him how to be emotionless. Having your emotions not be able to be read is a useful skill.   _I_ know how to do it, but I don’t want Barry to turn into a robot.  Emotions are what makes us human.

“What’s wrong, Bear?” I ask.

Barry raises a hand to scratch at the back of his neck.  “I’m just nervous for what you’re going to make me do, Master.”

I smirk.  “Oh, trust me, baby, you’re going to like it _very_ much.  Now, spread your legs as wide as you can, and set the phone down on the front rim of the tub, so I can see you.”

Barry first sets down his phone in the designated spot, giving me a full view of his body.  God, he’s so pretty. I can’t wait to turn that pretty little ass red from the spanking he’s bound to receive.  He’ll just be so _pretty._ Barry looks down at his legs, putting both hands on his thighs.  We both watch as he spreads his legs as wide as he can.

Just like I said before, Barry’s so _pretty._ His dick’s already half hard.  Now, for the hard part: getting him a full boner.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

“Master…” Barry whines, clearly uncomfortable.

“No, listen to me.  You try so hard for everyone to like you, try so hard to make everyone feel included.  You’re always there for everyone, Barry. No one _ever_ seems to recognize you for your efforts.  Well, I’m recognizing it, Bear. You have such a big heart, and you deserve the world,” I tell him.

Barry moans from the praise.  His eyes roll into the back of his head.  It’s working. He’s starting to get even harder.

“Wish you were here so I could touch you,” I tell him.  “You look like such a pretty slut right now for me.”

Barry whines.  He’s even harder now.  My voice is _clearly_ making his dick harder and harder.  Watching him slowly come undone from my voice alone satisfies me to no end.  I’ll probably be left hard, but I’ll just think of a car crash, so my hard-on will be instantly gone.

“Look at you.  Here you are, a little whore, who doesn’t even need to be touched to get hard.  I’m going to watch you fall apart,” I promise, voice low.

Fucking _finally_ , Barry becomes fully hard.  A loud, drawn out moan escapes his lips.

“Okay, can you listen to me now?” I ask him.

“Yes, Master,” Barry answers breathily.

“Good boy.  Keep your right hand on your thigh, and wrap your left around your dick,” I order.  “Wanna watch you pleasure yourself for me.”

Barry moans, but he wraps his left hand around his fully hard dick.  Barry moves his hand up to his tip in a quick motion, moaning. He rolls back his foreskin, and he starts to rub his tip between his pointer finger and thumb.  He lets out a moan, sounding like a little whore; _my_ little whore.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, calming myself.  My eyes open when Barry lets out a loud ass moan. He’s still rubbing his tip.

“Mm, good boy.  You’re so pretty for me, baby.  However, just because you’re being a good boy now doesn’t mean that you still won’t get punished later,” I tell him.

Barry’s head falls forward, and he looks at me through the camera.   There are tears in his eyes from the pure intensity of the situation.  His lips are slightly parted. He looks beautiful.

“Master…” Barry’s soft voice trails off.  He’s desperate and needy and it’s just so _good._

“Yes, slave?” I ask him.

“Need… you.”  He gasps.

“I know, Bear, I know.  We’ll be together again soon, I promise you.  Eyes on me, okay?”

“Oh-kay…”

“Come on, baby boy.  Want you to start playing with your shaft for me.”

Barry nods, and his hand moves down.  He looks at me, awaiting further instructions.

“Good boy,” I praise him for the umpteenth time.

Barry moans, like a little whore.  I get a wicked smirk on my face.

“You sound like a little whore,” I comment.  “Want to hear you say it. Tell me you’re my little whore.”

Barry’s eyes widen.  “I… I’m your little whore, Master.”

I clench my jaw for a second, and I push back the moan that’s threatening to come out of my mouth.

“What a good boy you are, Barry.  Now, tug your dick until you cum for me.”

That starts to break him.  Barry gasps, and precum starts to spill from his tip.  It drips down his dick, and I watch in a state of mesmerization as Barry’s precum starts to pool on the bathtub floor.  It’s also sliding onto his body, completely coating his cock. This will act as his lube, so he won’t get chaffed.

“Tug, you slut,” I order, voice firm.

Barry nods, and he looks down at his hand on his dick.  He gives himself a rough tug, moaning. It’s funny, really.  It’s like watching a virgin masturbate for the first time.

“Look up at me, baby,” I command.

Barry’s head immediately jerks up.  He becomes alert.

“Good boy.  I want to talk to you,” I tell him.

His eyes widen at the praise for a brief moment.

“Okay…” he trails off, breathy, unsure.   “How long until I get to see you again, Master?”

“Since it’s Wednesday, three days, not including the current one,” I inform him.  “Tell me about your day.”

Barry becomes confused, tilting his head to the side.

“Why are you being so nice to me, Master?” Barry asks, clearly skeptical.  “Is this a test?”

I shake my head.  “Just tell me about your day.”

Barry gives himself another tug and yelps before beginning to talk.  “Um… we went to the beach, a-and we made a list of who we’re getting hoodies for.”

“Okay.”  I keep my voice low.  “You don’t need to get for the Achem-Khans.  They said their stay in Central is only temporary.”

Barry nods, and he gives himself another tug.  All right, this is going too slow for my taste.  Time to speed this up.

“I’m going to be straight with you, baby boy,” I tell him.  “Go-”

Barry’s head jerks up, and he cuts me off.  He’s fucking _smirking._ “Master, you can’t be straight with me.  We’re both guys, I’m gay, and you’re bi.”

Okay, definitely not what I was expecting.  However, I’ll give him a free pass. You know why?  It’ll lead up to him becoming _my_ spoiled brat, just like I want.

I take a deep breath.  “Go faster, or that’s an extra five slaps.  I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to spank you with my bare hand instead, and you’re going to take it like a good little bitch.  You’re already at thirty, ten for each disobedient act you committed.”

That smirk is wiped right off his face, leaving him wide-eyed and fucking scared.  He _should_ be.  I believe that that way, I can scare him into submission.  See, this could go two _very_ different ways: I train Barry to be a good boy, the _best_ boy, or I turn him into a spoiled brat.  Shit, I just realized what effects training my slave to be bratty could really have.  I’ll have to think of what path I want us to go down. Oh, and we’ll also have to modify the contract, but together this time.

I watch as Barry tugs on his dick endlessly, crying out at times.  There’s barely a second between each tug. After giving himself a particularly rough tug, Bear moans the loudest he has all night.

“Master, fu- shoot, I’m gonna cum.  Can I please cum, Master?” Barry requests, seeming desperate.

I ignore the request, instead focusing on the ‘fuck’ he cut himself off on.  I smirk.

“No cursing, Bear,” I taunt him.

“Master, please!” Barry begs in response, looking straight into the camera, eyes pleading.  “Please, Master. Can I cum?”

I sigh.  Barry’s been a very good boy for me tonight, and I should reward him for it.

“You’ve been a _very_ good boy for me,” I tell him.  “So, go ahead. Cum for me like the good boy you are.”

So, Barry’s eyes slip shut, his head falls back, and he lets out a drawn-out moan.  He releases what he’s clearly been holding in, afraid I may punish him. Barry’s cum covers his hand.  Some of it somehow makes its way onto his chest, and it starts to drip down. Some gets on his stomach.  The rest of it starts to pool on the bottom of the tub. There’s just so _much_ of it.

“Get on your knees, and lick it all up,” I command.

At that, Barry’s head jerks forward, and he stares into the camera, wide-eyed.  Once again, he looks so _pretty_ , with that helpless look on his face.  He’s completely _vulnerable_.

“But, Master, it’s-” he starts.

“ _Barry_.”

Barry ducks his head submissively.  He lets go of his dick, not shaking the cum off his hand without my permission.  Instead, he brings both of his hands up to his mouth. Cum is starting to dry on the both of them.  He stares down at his hands in wonder.

 _I don’t want to do this, because it’s my own cum, dangit,_ Barry thinks.   _However, Master wants me to, and I want to be His good boy._

Barry then licks the cum off both of his hands, and, for some reason, it’s so goddamn hot.  He then switches his position, so that he’s on his knees, and he starts making work of licking up the rest of his own seed.  His hands are planted on the walls of the tub, so he has a way to support himself.

Halfway done, Barry sends a glance up at the camera.  The look in his eyes is just so sexy, and it reminds me of when he sucks me off.  God, if I was there, standing behind him, _my_ cum on the bottom of the tub instead of his, I’d grab a handful of his hair and pull.

He then looks back down at the puddle, and I watch as he licks the rest of his cum up.  When he’s done, he looks up at the camera, a total contrast of emotions in his eyes. He’s nervous if he did good.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

Barry’s face lights up with a smile, pleased that he did a good job.

“Stand up,” I order.

Barry nods submissively, and he follows the command, quickly coming to his feet.  He looks submissively down at the ground. Some cum has dried onto his body.

“You did good for me, baby.  Now, I’ll let you take a nice, warm shower to clean yourself off,” I tell him.  “I’m going to hang up, all right?”

The scene is over, but I’m not sure if Barry truly knows that.  I want to hear my name slip from his lips. Barry looks up at me, smiling, not only with his mouth, but also with his eyes.

“All right, Ollie,” Barry says.  “Love you.”

I smile as well.  “I love you too, Bear.  Bye, baby.”

“Bye.”

I quickly hang up, and I sigh.  That _surely_ went well.  I stop the screen recording as I picture a car crash in my mind, and the erection I have dies.  Now I’m left with porn of my husband, clad in only his collar and wedding ring.


	184. Chapter 184: Sara's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT FUCKING TIME SHE'S INTRODUCED

So, most of the heroes are either in Kansas or Aruba, leaving only Laurel, Kara, and I to hold down the fort.  Literally, Barry, Nate, Kendra, Sebastian, Hunter, who’s our computer guy, and _Rip_ are in Aruba, while Oliver, Ray, and Adi are in Kansas.  Yes, Rip joined the team, much to my dismay.  He calls himself The Hunter.  He needs to get an Instagram account, _and_ a uniform.  I wonder what weapons my ex would fight with, since he hasn’t been out on the field with.  Most likely guns.

Laurel’s taking computer duty.  Hunter actually created a program to track all crimes in the city, collecting information from police radios and security cameras.  Everyone was surprised at how good he is with computers.  He could hack something and not get caught, if he really wanted to.

I’m by the armory of all our weapons.  I pick up one of Oliver’s arrows, and I start to twirl it in my hands.  It’s made of carbon.  I’ve heard Barry rant about how practical this particular type of arrow is, and I’ve never understood why.  What can I say?  I’m no nerd.

We are all in our supersuits, Kara and I ready at the drop of a hat to fight some crime.  Laurel, Kara, and I actually all have comms in, too.  And, sure enough, an alarm starts to ring through the computer.  Both Kara and I run up to my sister’s side, and we look at her expectantly.

“Robbery at the convenience store on the corner of fifth and main,” Laurel tells us.  “It really isn’t big.  So, only one of you should go.”

I put my hands on my hips.  “I’ll do it.  Just let me get my staff, and I’ll go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve arrived on the scene, and I walk in the door, the bell dinging.  The store is cramped, filled with all sorts of food.  A man in all black and a ski mask is pointing a pistol at the cashier, who has her hands up.

“Give me the money,” the robber orders.

The woman shakes her head, clearly afraid.  She’s shaking.

“All right, put the gun down,” I instruct the robber.  “She isn’t going to give you the money.”

It’s then that the two of them look to me.  I’m finally noticed.  The woman has a hopeful glint to her eyes, while the robber shows no emotion.

“What are you going to do?” the robber asks me, trying to be threatening.

I smirk  “Take you to the cops.”

Out of nowhere, a woman in a black and red outfit emerges.  She wears a cloak, and she has a quiver of arrows, along with a bow.  She looks familiar.  And, then, it hits me.  _Nyssa._

She loads her bow, and she aims it at the robber.  The woman glances at me, and her eyes- it’s _definitely_ Nyssa.  Allow me to elaborate.

So, Oliver and I weren’t actually only on Lian Yu for those five years.  We were for the first two, though.  Then, I ended up joining the League of Assassins for a year, while Oliver went to China for that year.  I somehow managed to get myself relieved of my duties as an assassin, and I went back to Lian Yu, because I needed to see Oliver again.  I was alone for a year, while Oliver was in Russia.  We spent the remainder of the time together, until we were finally saved.

Ra’s al Ghul was and is still the Demon’s Head; the leader of the League.  He had two daughters, Talia and Nyssa.  Talia was the older one.  Nyssa was assigned to train me at a point, and we ended up falling deeply in love, though we were both young.  We had to keep it hidden, as romances were essentially forbidden in Nanda Parbat.  We were both heartbroken when I had to leave, but I knew I needed to get back to Oliver, so we could both go back home.  The name I went by while I was in the League, Ta-er al-Sahfer, is the sub-caption to where my uniform is held.

“Bring him in, then meet me on the Jitters rooftop.”  I still remember her voice, as if I heard it just yesterday.  It’s _definitely_ Nyssa.  I could never forget that Arabic accented voice.

I nod, and I walk over to the robber.  Nyssa keeps the arrow trained on the robber.  _Wait, is she concerned for my safety?  Is the arrow only still aimed at the robber because Nyssa will shoot if he shoots at me?_   Listen, I never got over her, and I’m still very much in love with her.  I’d be down to give our relationship a restart.

I take the gun straight from the robber’s hands, and I twirl it in my hand.  The robber’s hands are still in the air, like he’s still holding the gun.  I slap my free hand onto his shoulder.

“You’re coming with me,” I tell him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I’ve brought the robber to the cops.  I’m now making my way up the fire escape on the side of Jitters.  I haven’t had a proper conversation with Nyssa in years.  I’m nervous to see her.  We’ve both grown so much.  I wonder if she’s still the same old Nyssa I once knew.  _Will she even recognize me?  Did she recognize me?  Is that why she wanted to meet?_

I hop onto the roof, separating the bow staff in two and sliding it into the holders for it on the sides of my belt.  My uniform is a one piece, a zipper in the front of it.  The long sleeves cling to my skin.  My long hair is straightened, and it’s pushed back.

I immediately see Nyssa, standing at the edge of the rooftop.  Her back is to me, and the hood of her cloak is down.  Her long, dark brown almost black hair is out long on her back.  She’s got the same diva curl hairstyle she had when I met her.  She’s just as beautiful as I remember her.  She’s actually the person who made me realize just how bi I am.

Nyssa turns around.  She’s got the same face, but she looks older.  Well, we did meet when we were teenagers.  Her hands are clasped together.  We make eye contact.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Nyssa tells me, a smile on her face.  “I just… I had to know.”

I become confused.  “Know what?”

“I had to know… if it was you,” Nyssa says, “Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

At the use of my League name, I start to tear up.  The memories are all rushing back to me.  For the first time, I’ve realized just how much I’ve missed Nyssa.

Anyway, I quickly take off my mask, so Nyssa can fully see my face.  I do hope there aren’t security cameras around, though, because if there are, goodbye secret identity.  I open a button that holds a pocket on my belt shut, still staring at Nyssa.  I can’t believe it’s her.  I shove my mask into the pocket, and I then close it.

“Nyssa,” her name comes out of my mouth for the first time in years.

She drops her bow, and we both start running towards each other.  We meet halfway in an embrace.  We cling to each other, both afraid that the other will disappear if we let go.  It’s a teary reunion.  And, God, she’s so _warm._ I don’t _ever_ want to let go of her.  I don’t think I’ll be able to let Nyssa slip through my fingertips again.

“I’ve missed you so much, Nyssa,” I tell her.

“I missed you to, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” she returns.

“I go by Sara-“ -I choke on my tears- “-now.”

“All right,” Nyssa says. 

We break the embrace.  Nyssa holds me at an arms’ length, hands wrapped around my biceps.  Her eyes are still watery, but she’s smiling.  My eyes are just as watery as I stare into her eyes.  I’m smiling as well.

“You’re just as beautiful as I remember you, Sara,” Nyssa compliments me.  “Perhaps even more.”

“Right back at ya.  I can’t believe you’re here.”

“The same goes for me about you.  You came home?”

“Yeah.  I got back to Starling City, though it’s now Star City, and I eventually moved here.”               

She hesitates before asking me, “Are you still with that Oliver you spoke of?”               

I laugh.  “No.  God, no.  He’s actually married.”               

“Ah, okay.”  Nyssa seems somehow _relieved?_  “What’s his spouse’s name?”               

“Barry,” I answer.  “He’s a good fit for Oliver.”               

Nyssa smirks.  “More people like us.”               

I smirk right back at her.  “Like two people in my friend group are straight, no joke.”               

“You’ll have to introduce me to the two of them.”  Nyssa’s smirk softens to a smile.  “Oliver and Barry, I mean.”               

I smile as well.  “I will.  Oliver’s in Kansas, though, and Barry’s in Aruba.  Do you still go by Nyssa al Ghul?”               

“Nyssa Raatko,” she corrects me.  “I was the one who ended up killing my father, as the League’s killings were unjust.  Since my sister, Talia, was not in Nanda Parbat at the time, I became the Demon’s Head.  I disbanded the League of Assassins, and I took my mother’s last name.  I then decided to move to Central.”               

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” I tell her.  “What’s up with your life?”               

“I’m trying my hand at YouTube, actually,” Nyssa tells me.  “The internet seems to be all the rage, now.”               

“Really?” I ask, curious, to which Nyssa nods.  “What kind of videos do you make?”               

“Well, I quite literally just started out, so I only have a ‘welcome to my channel’ video up,” Nyssa tells me.  “It doesn’t have a lot of views, and I believe I have only five subscribers.”               

“I think I can get around thirty people to subscribe to you,” I tell her.  “I’ve got a lot of friends.”               

“You do.”               

A brief moment of silence, before I break it.                

“Well, let me rephrase my question from before: what type of videos do you _plan_ to make?”               

“Storytime videos, videos of myself singing, all types of videos.”               

“You can _sing?_ ”               

Nyssa looks shy, and her hands slip from my arms.  I forgot that she was still holding onto me.  _That’s_ how used to her touch I am.  She clasps her hands in front of her.               

“Well, I mean, I don’t think I’m very good,” Nyssa admits.               

“You’ll have to sing for me,” I tell her.                

“What are you up to?” she changes the subject.               

“Well, I’m in college, and I’m studying to become a martial arts instructor,” I tell her.  “However, I’d honestly rather fight crime.  I actually minored in film, so, if you wanted help with YouTube, I’d be glad to help.”               

“We could do a duet,” Nyssa suggests.  “Just be our gay selves on YouTube.”               

I smirk.  “Don’t try to erase my bisexuality.”               

Nyssa laughs.  Oh, I’ve missed that laugh.  She’s smiling down at the ground, and I lowkey want to kiss her right now.  She looks up at me.               

“Oh, trust me, I’m not,” she assures me.  “That would be fun, though.  We could go viral, if we end up being any good.”               

“Yes, we could,” I tell her.  “Could have Barry promote us.  Since he’s the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs, he’s got a decent amount of Twitter followers.”               

“Always could use the help,” Nyssa says.  “What song would be sing, though?”               

“ _Cough Syrup?_ ” I suggest.  “Ever heard of it?”               

Nyssa’s smile grows.  “It’s one of my favorite songs, actually.  Would you like to sing it with me now to practice?”               

“How about we go back to the Arrowcave?” I suggest.  “It’s where us heroes operate from.  I trust you, and you won’t tell anyone our base’s location, right?”               

“Correct,” Nyssa confirms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------               

The elevator dings, signaling the elevator’s arrival in the Arrowcave.  When Nyssa and I finished talking, I put my mask back on, and she lifted her face mask and pulled up her cloak.  The doors slide open.  Laurel’s at the computer, cheek resting on her hand.  She seems both bored and tired.  Kara, on the other hand, has her feet up on the meeting table, and she’s got an emotionless face as she texts someone in full superhero garb.  I’ve never seen my former best friend so emotionless before, and it honestly kind of scares me.               

Nyssa takes hold of my wrist, and I look over my shoulder at her.  She’s looking around at everything in wonder.  It’s adorable.  I smile.               

“What’s up?” I ask her.               

“I’ve just never seen so much technology in one place before,” Nyssa tells me.               

I become confused.  “I thought you’re doing YouTube?”               

“Yes, but, as you know, we never used technology in Nanda Parbat.  It’s all so new to me,” Nyssa tells me.               

“Wait till you see New York,” I tell her.               

“I’ve always wanted to go,” Nyssa tells me.               

“We’ll go, then.”               

“Um, Sara, who is this?” Kara asks me, confused.               

I look forward, and Kara’s standing in front of me, her arms crossed.  She’s got a confused expression on her face.  I take off my mask, and I grip it in my hand.  Nyssa does the same with her face mask, and she lowers her hood.  She grips my wrist tighter, using me as a comfort method.               

“I am Nyssa Raatko,” she introduces herself.               

_Thought she would introduce herself with the al Ghul title,_ I think to myself.               

“Why are you here?” Kara asks Nyssa.               

I look back at Nyssa, who wears a calm expression.               

“I trust her,” I tell Kara, still looking at Nyssa.  “I’ve known her since my time on Lian Yu.”               

I look back at Kara to see her reaction.  She smiles.               

“Well, uh, I’m Kara,” Kara introduces herself.  She looks over her shoulder at Laurel.  “That’s Laurel, Sara’s sister.”               

I look back at Nyssa.               

“I believe you mentioned her at some point,” Nyssa says, referring to my sister.               

“I think I did,” I confirm.               

I look between the two.               

“Instead of standing in the elevator and in front of it, let’s go sit down,” I suggest.               

When I look between the two again, I see them both nod.  Anyways, Kara steps out of the way, and Nyssa lets go of my wrist.  The two of us walk out of the elevator, the doors closing behind us.  As soon as they do that, Laurel’s head jerks up, and she looks at Nyssa and me.               

“Sara, who is she?” she asks me.              

“Laurel, this is Nyssa,” I introduce my… love interest?  I don’t know what to call Nyssa and I’s relationship.   “We met on Lian Yu.”


	185. Chapter 185: Wally's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is shit. Someone fucking outed me, and I'm trying to find out who. Coming out is supposed to be my thing, you know? So, here I am, writing this note, wearing a #LoveWins t-shirt after watching "Love, Simon," which is relatable af. Enjoy.

So, I decided to stay home from school.  I told Mom that I had a headache.  She didn’t even check for a fever; she just told me to stay home.  I’m lying on my back in bed, blanket over me, wearing a sky-blue t-shirt along with black sweats.  My lights are off, but light shines through the window, making the room brighter.

I’m bored out of my mind.  All my friends are at school.  All except _one_.  Well, I’ve only got three friends, but still.  I can only hope that Rip’s not busy.  So, I grab my phone, and I FaceTime him.  He picks up _very_ quickly.

As soon as Rip sees me, his eyes light up, and he smiles at me.  Uh, are feeling returned?  _Holy shit, I have a chance!_ I smile right back at him.  Rip’s sitting on the floor, a couch behind him.

“Hello,” he says to me.

“Hey, Rip,” I greet him.  “What’s up?”

Just then, a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and a runner’s body leans into the frame.  He wears a white t-shirt.  I can’t see his pants.  I only can see his head and shoulders.

“Who are you?” the guy asks me.

Rip chuckles.  “Wally, this is Barry.  Barry, this is Wally.”

Barry smiles.  Rip scooches over, making room for Barry to sit next to him.  Barry wears red sweat shorts.

“Hi,” Barry says to me.  “You look like my foster sister.”

“I’ve been told,” I tell him.  “Would you believe me if I told you my last name is also West?”

“Really?” Barry asks, curious.

“Yes, it is,” Rip confirms for me.

“Oh, cool,” Barry comments.

“I’ve met Oliver, by the way,” I tell him.  “I go to school with Thea, and he picked us two along with another friend up.”

Barry’s mouth falls wide open.  “Wait, fuck, how old are you?”

“Fifteen,” I tell him, still smiling.  “I’m a sophomore.”

Barry’s mouth shuts, and he nods.  I’m smiling awkwardly.  Rip chuckles, and his laugh is a lovely sound.  Aight, I ain’t going to get all poetic, so I’ll stop talking.

“Cool,” Barry says.  “Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?”

“I want to go into the engineering field,” I answer.

“You told me that,” Rip says.  “I hope you succeed, though.”

I smile again.  “Thank you.”

“I’d never want you to fail.  I myself don’t want to fail, nor do want anyone else to fail,” Rip adds.

“This friend group be fucking wild, man,” Barry says, looking down at his hands, which he now fidgets with.

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Rip agrees.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up.  How is your friend group crazy?” I ask.

“It’s technically our friend group, because we’re friends,” Rip says.

I nod.

“Communists,” Barry mutters.

Rip full on slaps Barry on the arm.  Barry then looks up, his face showing hurt.

“Only one person is allowed to do that, and they don’t even do that in that area,” Barry says.

I cover my mouth with my fist, stopping myself from snorting.  Rip sighs.

“Barry, why must you always do this?” Rip asks his friend, clearly annoyed.

“Well, I’m sorry!” Barry essentially yells.

“Relax,” I tell him.  “Hey, about we just change the subject?”

Barry takes a deep breath.  “Yeah, good idea.  What’s up?”

“I stayed home from school today,” I tell them.

“And why exactly would you do that?” Rip inquires.

“’Cause,” I answer.

“I’ve ditched college classes a handful of times,” Barry shares.  “A rule, though: don’t ditch more than five times a year.”

“Seems fair,” I agree with the rule.  “Still want to go to N.Y.C.”

“I mean, we can go together,” Rip offers.  “It can be a weekend trip.  We’ll arrive in The City on a Friday night, and leave Sunday night.  Since we won’t arrive home ‘til early morning, Wally, you can sleep over my place.  I’ll sleep on the couch, so you can get the bed.”

“Rip, he’s _fifteen._ You are _twenty-one,_ ” Barry reasons, putting a hand on his friend’s arm.

Rip looks at Barry, shaking off his hand.

“So?” Rip asks.

“It’s not illegal,” I add.

“Yeah…” Barry trails off.  “Besides, you’re not even romantically involved.  If you were, though, it’s still not illegal, unless you guys decide to fuck.  I doubt you’ll do that, because Rip will go to jail because of it.”

I laugh it off.  _I want him to fuck me, though.  Can I wait two years?  Most likely not.  Well, if we do fuck, we aren’t going to tell anyone.  I don’t want Rip in prison._

“Well, how about we change the topic?” Rip suggests.

Suddenly, another guy comes into frame, blocking out Rip and Barry.

“Oh, hi.”  I recognize that voice.  It’s the friend Rip introduced me to.  I believe his name is Nate.

Just like that, Nate walks out of frame.  Rip, Barry, and I are left staring at each other in confusion.           

“Uh, what was that?” I ask the two.

Rip shrugs.  Barry sighs.

“He’s our friend, Nate,” Barry explains.  “He’s weird like that, but so are me and one of my other best friends, Ralph.  I have a lot of best friends.  There’s Rip, of course, Ollie, Seb, Adi, Iris, Ralph, and Nate.”

I look at him in confusion.  “How?”

“We’ve met a lot of people throughout the year.  Some are closer than the others,” Rip explains.  “Barry, who would you say are the closest of us?”

“Uh, well, me, you, Ollie, Nate, Hunter, Seb, Iris, Adi, Aaron, Ray, and Laurel,” Barry responds.  “Well, that’s what I consider to be the inner circle.  Oh, Sara as well.”

Rip winces.  “Don’t bring up my ex.”

I wince as well, sympathizing with him.  Barry looks at something out of frame.

“Nathaniel Hank Heywood, get your ass over here,” Barry orders.

There’s a sigh from Nate.  Barry picks up Rip’s phone, and he stands up.  He sets the phone down on the coffee table, which shows off the entire couch.  Barry plops down in the center of the couch.  Rip sits to his left, and I hear Nate running towards the couch.  He soon plops down to Barry’s right, and he runs a hand through his hair.

“I can’t believe Seb and Hunter are getting married,” Nate says, turning to look at his friends.

“I wonder how they’re going to set up the groomsmen and the groomsmaids,” Rip wonders aloud.  “Will they mix it up, having both men and women?”

“Most likely,” Barry says.  He then looks to me.  “Seb is my brother by the way, and Hunter is his fiancé.”

I nod.


	186. Chapter 186: Hunter's P.O.V.

So, Bas and I decided to go on a walk throughout town.  He doesn’t have hair gel in, letting wind blow through his hair.  We aren’t holding hands, because what if we pass some homophobe and are the victims of a hate crime?  Don’t want to risk it.

Bastian wears a white hoodie and black mesh shorts.  He’s got his Converse on.  Even though the outfit is simple and is for a lazy day, I still think he looks amazing.  No matter what Bas wears or how he looks, I’d still think he looks handsome.

I wear a red t-shirt, with beige cargo shorts.  I also wear my slides.  Bas hates me wearing the cargo shorts, simply because he thinks they’re unfashionable.  Stereotypical?  Kinda.  But, fuck it, these shorts are comfortable, so I’m wearing them anyway, no matter what my fiancé says.  God, it feels so weird calling my Bastian that. 

Well, back to the shorts situation, Bas _could_ order me not to wear them, because he’s my dom.  I don’t think he’d do that, though.  Even if he did, I could choose to disobey.  But, fuck, I don’t want him to punish me.  I want to be a good boy for him.  Of course, I would let him punish me if he had a reason to.  I probably won’t like getting punished.  Practically no one does. 

That reminds me of something: the party.  At first, I was excited.  But, now… I’m not so sure.  I don’t want everyone to see my body.  Only Bastian should be able to see it.  I don’t think I can do it, honestly.

I’m going to stop talking about that.  What I _should_ be focusing on is the wedding.  As if on cue, my eyes flick down to Bastian’s hands, and I see the engagement ring.  I smile out of pride.  I look up to his face.

“Want to start planning the wedding?” I ask him.

Bas’ head jerks over to look at me, and he smiles at me.

“Yeah,” he says.  “Uh, so, what first?”

“Want to figure out groomsmen?” I ask.  “Or, more like groomspeople?”

Bas chuckles.  “Yeah.  Who do you want?”

“Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Wes, Nate, and Laurel,” I say.

Bas nods.  “I choose Barry, Adi, and Iris, of course, Santana, Rip, Oliver, and Sara.”

“You have to split up Sara and Rip,” I tell him.  “You know why.”

“Yeah, Hunt, I know.”  Bas pauses.  “Who do you want to be your best man, or best woman?”

“Nate,” I answer.  “He helped me pick out the ring, so, it would be only fitting.”

Bas nods.  “Santana’s going to be my best woman.”

I smirk.  “Of course, she is.”

Bas rolls his eyes.

My smirk widens to a smile.  “I want to include Alex and John somehow.”

“Well, of course, we can’t forget our kids,” Bas agrees, still smirking.  “They can be our ring bearers.  Alex will give me your wedding ring, and John will give you mine.”

“All right,” I say.  “Who else are we inviting?”

“Aaron, Blaine, Kara, Nora, Bruce, Diana, Clark, your paren-“ Bas starts.

“No,” I cut him off.  “Only my mom.”

Bas then looks hurt.  “Wait, does your dad even know about us?”

I sigh.  “I… I need to tell him.  But, Bas, the only reason he doesn’t know is because of how homophobic he is.  I just, I don’t want him hurting you or the kids.”

Bas’ eyes looks sad.  “I understand.  I don’t want him to hurt you when and/or if you come out to him, either.  So, only your mom?”

I smile.  “Yeah.  Mom’s cool.”

Bas nods.  “So, let me start again.  The guests will be Aaron, Blaine, Kara, Nora, Bruce, Diana, Clark, your mom, Ralph, Sam, Theo, Finn, Jax, Tommy, Ray, Kendra, Jake, Peggy, Winn, Zari, Nico, Sonia, Rayan, their kids, Andrew and Chacity, of course Tanner and Wally.  How could I forget?  Thea as well, Mimi, Rip’s friend that he talks to a _lot_ , who I want to get to know, Adi’s foster mother, Cecille, and I believe that’s it.”

“Okay.  Oh, wait, who’s going to marry us?” I ask.  “Are we getting a pastor?”

“No,” Bastian answers bluntly.  “Ray’s ordained.”

I smile.  “How funny is that?  Nate married Oliver and Barry, and now his boyfriend’s going to marry us.”

Bas smirks.  “Where should the wedding be held?”

“How about a chapel in Las Vegas?” I suggest.  “We’ve never been.  Well, _I_ haven’t.  I don’t know about you, _babe_.”

Bas takes a deep breath.  “Hunt, stop.  You know what that does to me.”

I sling an arm around his shoulders, and I lean in, so that my mouth is right next to his ear.

“You’re beautiful, babe,” I compliment him, whispering.

Bas shivers.  He then turns to me, smirking.  My eyes widen in fear, because I know what he’s about to bring up.  I turn my head away from him, and I look down at the ground.  I let my arm slip from his shoulders.  Bas wraps his hand around my bicep, stopping me from walking.  I don’t look up at him.

“Hunter,” he says my name.  “What’s wrong?”

I look up at him, tears in my eyes.

_I don’t think I’ll be able to do the party,_ I let him know.

Bas’ expression softens.  _We don’t have to._

_I also don’t think I really want to sub,_ I think.  _I want to be dominant.  I want to fuck you again, Bas._

He smirks.  _Honestly, while dominating is nice, it’s tiring.  I just want to let go, you know?_

I smile.  _And I just want control._

_We can do that.  Can we still judge, though?_

_Of course, babe.  I just don’t want to be shown off, or to show you off._

_All right._

He lets go of me, and we start to walk again.  I notice a woman staring at us, but I choose to ignore her.

“Want to pick up where we left off?” Bastian asks, turning to look at me.

I look at him.  “Yeah.  So, _have_ you been to Vegas?”

“No, actually,” Bas answers.  “Would it be the best environment for the kids, though?”

“Nah, but, we can protect them from all the hookers there,” I joke.

Bas laughs.  “We definitely could.  We’d need to get everyone plane tickets, because I don’t think anyone would want to sit through a twenty-nine-hour drive.”  His eyes widen.  “Oh wait.”

I look at him, confused.  “What?”

He looks down at the ground.  “I… I want to invite B.”

My eyebrows raise.  “Beyoncé?  Is she even okay with us?”

Bas looks up at me.  “Yeah.  She understands why we… you know what.  We’re friends.  I mean, we’re going to raise the kids, so it’s better to be friends then not.”

“True,” I say.  “Does she hate me, though?”

Bas shakes his head.  “So, how many plane tickets would we need?”

I calculate it.  “Fifty-two.  We obviously can’t afford fifty-two plane tickets, so everyone will have to get their own.”

“We could rent a plane,” Bas says.  “Not a private jet, ‘cause that won’t fit fifty-two people.”

“How much would that cost, though?” I ask.

“Let’s say the price per hour is one thousand dollars, which would be sixteen dollars and sixty-seven cents per minute.  So, the flight time would be four hours and two minutes.  I looked it up before, just for fun.  That would cost us four thousand, thirty-three dollars, and thirty-four cents,” Bas answers.

I’m impressed.  He’s a fucking genius.

“That’s not too bad.”  I shrug.  “Of a price, I mean.”

“It’ll be hella fun,” Bas says. 

_John Constantine,_ a name pops into my head that I haven’t heard in a while. 

“That’s the guy who got rid of my amnesia,” Bas realizes.

“Yeah,” I confirm.  “We should invite him as well.  I actually have another old friend that I haven’t talked to in a _while_.  He was my childhood best friend.”

“We’ll invite John,” Bas says.  “Who’s the childhood friend?”

“Hal Jordan,” I answer.  “He’s the first person I came out to.”

Bas smiles.  “He should come, then.  If we find the time, you’ll have to introduce me to him.  Either that, or I’ll meet him at our wedding.”

“I’ll see if I can arrange a meeting,” I say.


	187. Chapter 187: Adi's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random? Yes. Next chapter is in Oliver's P.O.V.

So, I don’t know what time it is.  That’s only because I just woke up.  As soon as I come to, I take in my surroundings.  I’m completely nude, lying on my stomach, a blanket exposing my shoulders and head.  My arms are raised above my head, tilted at the elbows.

I look to my left, expecting to see Aaron right there next to me.  I frown.  He isn’t there.  My left hand self-consciously moves to my neck.  I don’t feel my collar.  Oh yeah, Master didn’t want me wearing my collar to bed.  I forgot about that.

Some people may think BDSM is abusive, but it’s not.  Not.  At.  _All_.  Parties involved consent.  The submissives willingly let their dom take control of their lives.  The doms are glad to take control.  Dominates take care of their submissives.  However, if a dom abuses that control their sub gifted them, then there’s going to be a problem.  Aaron and I should draft a contract.

The door to the room opens, so I flip over and stretch my neck to see who’s there.  Sure enough, there’s Aaron.  That black t-shirt accentuates his muscles, making them look delicious.  The black t-shirt is tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans.  They aren’t skin tight, but they’re still skinny jeans.  He’s got on an expensive looking black belt.  Aaron has _Gucci_ sneakers on.  The base of the sneakers are white, and there are the signature green-red-green stripe combo on the sides of them.  What the fuck?  Well, Nico _is_ rich.  Lastly, Aaron wears an unbuttoned purple dress shirt.

Aaron doesn’t say a word.  Instead, he starts to walk over to the bed.  I pull down the blanket, so that it’s just above my hips.  I cradle my head in my arms, and I make sure to keep on a neutral face.

Aaron reaches out, and he places a hand on my chest.  I can’t help the sudden breath that I take.  Aaron just looks at me, a smile on his face.

“How’d you sleep, Ade?” he asks me.”

“Good… Aaron,” I answer, a bit unsure.

Aaron chuckles.  “That’s good.”

“Uh, what time is it?” I ask.                         

“One.  The appointment is at two, and we’re leaving in fifteen,” Aaron informs me.

“Fuck,” I blurt out.

Aaron reaches up, and he reaches with his hand on my chest for my right hand.  He clasps our hands together, and he brings them down to my chest.  I smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Ade,” he tells me.  “I’ll get you some clothes.  Zari’s going to come say hello.  I’ll be right back, okay?”

“I wanna go out on a date soon,” I change the topic, smirking.

“Ade, we don’t have time for this.”  Aaron withdraws his hand from mine and stands up.

I pout at him.  “You suck.”

Aaron smirks.  “No, _you_ suck, and _you_ swallow.”

I chuckle.  For some reason, I just want a kiss right now.  So, I reach out, and I grab Aaron by the collar of his t-shirt.  I pull him close to me, and he trips on the way.  He looks me dead in the eyes.

 “ _Don’t_ mess with the Gucci sneakers,” he says, completely serious.

I chuckle.

“Adrian,” he says my name, “I’m serious.  Nico gave these to me, and they cost a lot, so I’d prefer not to ruin them.”

I roll my eyes, and I let go of him.  “Fine.”


	188. Chapter 188: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...?

So, I’m sitting on the bed in my borrowed room, wearing a borrowed white t-shirt and blue jeans, along with a borrowed pair of Converse sneakers.  Thanks, Nico.  Well, I already thanked him, but that’s beside the point.

I’m just sitting there, twirling my phone between my fingers, wallet in my front pocket, when my _Glad You Came_ text tone starts to play.  I have different text tones for everyone, matching up with their ringtones.  Barry’s is _Glad You Came_ because I’m fucking happy he came into my life, okay?  It’s symbolic.

I turn on my phone.  I’ve got my text previews turned off.  Anyway, I unlock my phone, and I go to my ongoing conversation with my husband.  When I see what he sent me, my mouth falls agape.

The first thing Barry sent me is a picture of his ass.  Literally, _just_ his ass.  There’s a black T of satin, the extremely thin middle part of it disappearing into his asscrack.  Barry’s wearing a _thong_.   Where the _hell_ did he get it?  Don’t get me wrong, he looks _hot_.  He would look even hotter if he was right in front of me, only wearing that sexy thong of his.  I just want to watch those half-globes of skin turn bright pink from me repeatedly spanking him.  I want to hear him scream and beg for me to stop.  However, Barry likes being spanked.  I can probably teach him not to like it, when the pain from me spanking him _extremely_ hard becomes too much to derive pleasure from.  When I usually spank Bear, I go easy on him.  I need to be harsher.  Yeah, I made my decision: I’m not going to turn Barry into a spoiled brat.  He’ll become uncontrollable, and it is imperative that I keep control over him.  Otherwise, this arrangement between the two of us will be pointless.  It’s a violation of contract.

The second thing Barry sent to me is a text reading, ‘You like?’ with a winking emoji at the end.  I clench my jaw, and I type out a response.

 

**Oliver**

**Dammit, Barry**

**Barry**

**Is that a yes, Ollie?**

**Oliver**

**Fuck you**

**Barry**

**Okay, I’ll speed over to you and you can fuck me however you want**

**Oliver**

**Barry.**

**Barry**

**Yes, Ollie?**

**Oliver**

**You know better than to call me that when we’re in these situations, Barry.  You don’t want to be a bad boy, now, do you?**

**Barry**

**No, Master.**

**Oliver**

**I figured.  Now, Barry, what do you say?**

**Barry**

**Sorry, Master.**

**Oliver**

**Good boy.  I can’t wait to fuck you again.  You remember what I said I would do to you when we both get home, right?**

**Barry**

**Yeah, I do, Master.**

**Oliver**

**That’s good.  Did you get anything other than that pretty little thong?**

**Barry**

**No, Master.**

**Oliver**

**Ah, okay.  Well, baby, I need you to do something for me.**

I can feel Barry become excited at the chance to follow an order.  I know his heart is pounding, faster than we’re both used to.  He’s nervous.  A few seconds later, the typing bubble pops up, and a message from Barry comes in not even a second later.

 

**Barry**

**What is it, Master?**

**Oliver**

**I’ve got to go.  However, in a few hours, I’ll text you to meet me somewhere.  You are to speed to said place and arrive on time.  I have something planned, and if you’re able to endure it, you won’t get spanked.  Understand me, my pretty little slave?**

**Barry**

**Yes, Master.  Can I ask u somethin?**

**Oliver**

**Go ahead, baby.**

**Barry**

**Am I a good boy?**

**Oliver**

**Of course, you are, Bear.  Sure, you can be a very bad boy at times, but that’s all right.  I can train you to be even better.  It’s not that you’re already good, because you sure as hell are such a good boy for me.  Sorry, I’m rambling.  To finally conclude, you are a good boy, Barry.**

 

**Barry**

**You really think that, Master?**

**Oliver**

**Everything okay?**

Barry legit responds in the blink of an eye.  I blink, and there’s his response of ‘fine,’ a period at the end.  I know Barry.  He doesn’t usually respond like this.  If he’s truly fine, he’ll put an emoji at the end, or type out a smiley.  Something’s up.

 

**Oliver**

**Bear, I know how you text, and that isn’t how you usually text.  Tell me, baby, what’s wrong?**

**Barry**

**I’m scared you’ll punish me just because you want to, Master.  I don’t want you to punish me.**

My eyes soften.  Barry’s _afraid_ of me.  That breaks my heart.

 

**Oliver**

**Barry, listen to me.  I promise not to punish you unless I have a reason to.  I’ll always explain to you why I will be punishing you, and, of course, you can argue when you disagree.  We can edit the contract, and we’ll do it together.  How does that sound to you?**

**Barry**

**Good, Master.  You’re serious, though?**

**Oliver**

**Of course, I am, Bear.  Don’t forget that you have a voice, too.  I can’t wait to see you, baby.**

**Barry**

**How long will we spend together, Master?**

**Oliver**

**Two hours sound good to you?**

**Barry**

**It does, Master :)**

**Oliver**

**Anyway, I’ve really got to go.  Goodbye, baby boy**

**Barry**

**Bye :)**


	189. Chapter 189: Hunter's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300sdls90 and I are planning something big for chapter 200, which we've already began writing. Chapter 199 will be the wedding chapter.

So, it’s a bit later now.  Bas is napping, clinging to me, his head buried in my bare chest.  I’m just lying there, arm wrapped around him, watching him sleep, and smiling.  Bastian’s just _extremely_ handsome.  How do I manage to be enough for him?

My eyes flick to my phone.  _Wait, I could_ _make a group chat with John and Hal.  Hey, that’s actually a good idea._

So, careful not to wake Bas, I reach out with my right hand, and I grab my phone.  Luckily, it’s in reach.  If it wasn’t… well, there would be a problem.

I can only use one hand to text my friends, but that’s okay, because I usually do that.  I power up my phone, unlock it, and start up a group chat.  I still have Hal’s number saved in my phone from years ago.

 

**Hunter**

**Hey, it’s Hunter Clarington.  Hal, I don’t know if you still use this number, as it’s been years, but I sure as hell hope you do.  This is important.**

**John**

**What is it, mate?**

**Hal**

**OH MY GOD HUNTER HEY HOW YOU BEEN**

**Hunter**

**FUCKING GREAT MAN WBU**

**Hal**

**DECENT BUT THAT’S OKAY**

**Hunter**

**HELL YEAH**

**John**

**Hunter, you said this was important.**

**Hunter**

**Yes, it is.  I’m getting married.**

**Hal**

**Aye who is he**

**John**

**I believe Sebastian was his name, wasn’t it?**

**Hunter**

**Yup.**

**Hal**

**You got to meet him before me?  I’m shocked**

**John**

**The name’s John Constantine.**

**Hal**

**Hal Jordan.**

**Hunter**

**Will you guys come?**

**Hal**

**Of course!**

**John**

**Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Hunter.  So, who else is going to be there, other than you and your groom, of course?**

**Hunter**

**Do you guys want the complete list?**

**Hal**

**Hell yeah boi**

**Hunter**

**All right, so, my groomspeople are my friends Thad Harwood, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon, Wes Montgomery, and Laurel** **Lance.  My best man is going to be a friend of mine, Nate Heywood.  It’s only fitting, as he helped to pick out the ring , and helped me with the foundation of the proposal plan.  Bas, formerly known as Sebastian Smythe (I’m taking his last name by the way) has chosen his groomspeople to be his brothers and sister, Barry Queen, Adi Horton, Iris West, his brother-in-law, Oliver Queen, and our friends Rip Hunter and Sara Lance.  Ray Palmer, another friend, is marrying the two of us.  Another friend of ours, Santana Lopez, is his best woman.  Our kid, Alex Smythe, is going to hand Bastian my ring, and his friend/the-other-kid-we took-in-who-doesn’t-consider-himself-our-son, John Lawrence, is going to hand me Bastian’s ring.  The other guests are Adi’s foster mother, Cecille Horton, my mother, Victoria — Hal should remember her — Adi’s boyfriend, Aaron Brunson, our friends Blaine Anderson,** **Beyoncé Knowles,** **Kara Danvers, Nora Darhk, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Clark Kent, Ralph Dibny, Sam Evans, Theodosia Prevost, Finn Hudson, Jax Jackson, Tommy Merlyn, Kendra Saunders, Jake Puckerman, Peggy Skyler, Winn Schott, Zari Tomaz, Nico Savage, Sonia Achem, Rayan Khan, Andrew Achem, Chacity Achem, Wally Queen, Tanner Lance, Angelica Heywood, Thea Queen, Mimi Marquez, Rip’s friend Wally West, and a coworker of his that I have to make sure Bas wants there, Marlize Malan.**

**Hal**

**How the FUCK do you know Bruce Wayne and Barry Queen?**

**John**

**Simple, Bruce is their friend, and Barry is Sebastian’s brother.**

**Hal**

**Fuck you, Constantine.**

**John**

**You won’t even let me buy you dinner first?**

I smirk, and I watch as the two fight over text.

**Hal**

**Fuck off.**

**John**

**I’m not looking for romantic arrangements.  Besides, you don’t seem like my type, mate.**

**Hunter**

**Will you two stop?**

**John**

**‘Course, mate.**

**Hal**

**So, how’ve you been, Hunter?  It’s been years, dude**

**Hunter**

**Yes, I know.  Well, I still haven’t come out to my father, so that’s the same.  I’ve got an amazing family, along with amazing** **friends, who are basically family to me.  Four years deep in law.  Life’s good.  What about you, Hal?**

**Hal**

**Eh, I’m single, got no friends in college.  I came out to my parents, got disowned by the whole family, except Jamie.**

**Hunter**

**Your sister’s the best.  They’re so brave.**

**Hal**

**Yeah, they are.**

**John**

**Your sister is a transgender female?  I don’t mean to intrude.**

**Hal**

**Yeah, they are.  It’s just me and them nowadays.  I’m their primary guardian now.**

**John**

**Oh.**

**Hunter**

**Tanner’s trans as well.  He’s five.**

**Hal**

**Jamie’s thirteen.**

**Hunter**

**Bring them to the wedding.  There’s no one their age to be there, but I bet they’ll have fun.**

**John**

**Where is the wedding?**

**Hunter**

**We want it in Vegas.**

**John**

**Hunter, how many people under the age of 18 will be attending, presumably if everyone agrees to go?**

**Hunter**

**Eleven, including Hal’s sister.  Why?**

**John**

**So, the lot of us will be drunk off our** **arses,** **and we’ll be around eleven minors?  Perfect combination.**

**Hunter**

**I looked at a hotel before, and we can get rooms that each hold twelve people, with six beds.  So, we’ll have to bed share,** **if, and I hope, everyone comes.  The first room should hold Bas, John, Alex, me, Barry, Oliver, Wally, Adi, Aaron, Iris, Nate, and Angelica.**

**John**

**Ah, makes sense.  Which people in your room are kids?**

**Hunter**

**Well, John, Alex, Wally, and Angie.  Second room could be Rip, Wally, Thea, Mimi, Ralph, Theo, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Wes, and Santana.**

Just then, a notification appears at the top of my screen.  I’ve received a text from Sara.  I switch over to an ongoing conversation with her.

 

**Sara**

**Hey, Hunter, I heard you and Sebastian are getting married.  Congrats.**

**Hunter**

**Thanks, Sara.**

**Sara**

**I’m definitely coming, but can I bring a +1?**

**Hunter**

**Sure.  Who?**

**Sara**

**Her name’s Nyssa.  She’s someone I’ve known for a while, and she just came back into my life.**

**Hunter**

**The more the merrier.**

It’s then that Nico texts me.  I go over to the conversation with him.  I had texted the BDSM group chat earlier, saying that Bas and I wanted to be judges.

 

**Nico**

**Congratulations on getting engaged, man.**

**Hunter**

**Uh, thanks?**

**Nico**

**You good?**

**Hunter**

**Yeah.  Another friend of mine just texted me congratulations as well.**

**Nico**

**Can I bring my girl?**

**Hunter**

**As I said to Sara, the more the merrier.**

I go back to the original group chat with John and Hal, just in time to see Hal send a text.

 

**Hal**

**Where did Hunter go?**

**John**

**No idea.**

**Hunter**

**Sorry about that, two friends texted me.  Anyway, shall I go onto room three?**

**Hal**

**Yeah**

**Hunter**

**All right, in room three will be Sara, her friend Nyssa who is her plus one, Mom, Cecille,** **Marlize,** **the two of you, Jamie, Bruce, Clark, and Diana.**

**Hal**

**I’ll share with Jamie.**

**Hunter**

**Of course.  Room four** **Beyoncé, Peggy, Zari, Nora, Kara, Kendra, Blaine, Sam, Winn, and Finn.  Lastly, room five will be** **Laurel, Tanner,** **Andrew, Chacity, Sonia, Rayan, Nico, his girlfriend Natalie, Jax, Tommy, and Jake.**

**Hal**

**How do you have 55 friends?**

**Hunter**

**Holy shit, I know that many people?**

**John**

**Yes, you do.  Bloody hell.**

**Hal**

**Yeah.  Do you know any more details?**

**Hunter**

**We’re going to rent an entire plane.**

**John**

**Don’t you mean multiple private jets?**

**Hunter**

**Nope.  We’re getting an entire fucking plane, and hell, if we really wanted to, everyone could have a row to themselves.  We can sit wherever we please.  The flight would be four hours and two minutes long.**

**Hal**

**Wouldn’t that cost a lot?**

**Hunter**

**You don’t need to worry about it.  This is going to be epic oh my god it’s going to be fun as shit**

**John**

**Well, I haven’t had fun a while, so I do hope I have fun**

**Hunter**

**We all will**

Hal texts a winking emoji.

 

**Hunter**

**Hal no**

**Hal**

**We all know that you guys are going to consummate your marriage.  John and I will make sure you and Sebastian have the room to yourselves.**

**John**

**God forbid a child hears you shag**

**Hunter**

**I’ll have him scream into the pillows**

**John**

**I’ve met the Devil before.  He solves murders and has a girlfriend named Chloe**

**Hal**

**What the fuck, Constantine?**

**John**

**I’m serious.  Take it from a man who’s damned his soul to hell.**

**Hal**

**Why would you do that**

**Hunter**

**Because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have his magic abilities.  He was able to give Bastian his memories back when he had amnesia.  By the way, you need anything, you ask me.  I’m in debt to you, John**

**John**

**I’m always glad to help those in need**

**Hunter**

**Oh, and John?**

**John**

**Yes?**

**Hunter**

**If you show up wearing your trench coat to my wedding, I will kill you.**

**John**

**Don’t worry about it, mate, I won’t.  I’ll show up in proper attire**

**Hunter**

**Good.  Hey, do you still work as a psychic?**

**John**

**That was a cover, so people would think I’m not unemployed.  I’m really an exorcist, demonologist, and a master of the dark arts.**

**Hunter**

**No judge.  Do you get paid?**

**John**

**Sometimes.  So, I guess I freelance**

**Hunter**

**All right.**

**Hal**

**I ain’t messing with no demons**

**John**

**What, are you afraid?**

**Hal**

**I just don’t mess with demons, okay?**

**Hunter**

**Ooh**

**Hal**

**Clarington, no.**

Just then, I hear Bas start to stir.  I look down at him.  All right, he’s _definitely_ starting to wake up.

**Hunter**

**I’ve gtg.  I’ll ttyl**

**John**

**Bye.**

 

**Hal**

**Peace**

I shut off my phone, and I place it back on the nightstand.  I then turn my full attention to Bastian.  He’s clinging to me, squeezing his eyes shut.  He’s cute.  I slide my hand into his hair, and I begin to comb my fingers through it.  Bas whines, mouth shut.  I just smile.

“Hey, Bastian…” I trail off.

“Hunt...” Bas trails off.  “Can I sleep jus’ a little longer?”

“Babe, you know you can’t just sleep the day away,” I tell him.

“Why?” he asks.

I sigh.  “We’re not playing this game, Sebastian.”

Bastian sighs.  “Fine.”

We fall silent for a minute.  I just continue combing my fingers through his hair.  His hair’s so soft.  I lean down, and I gently press my lips to his head for a long moment.

“You’re beautiful,” I compliment him.  “Both on the inside and out.  Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Hunter,” Bas says my name.  “ _You_ don’t forget how handsome you are.”

I scoff.  “I’m hardly handsome.”

Bas shuffles out of my hold.  He rolls over next to me, and he lies on his stomach.  He looks at me, surprised.

“Hunter, you’re amazing,” Bas tells me.

I look down at my chest.  I cradle my head in my arms now.  I don’t deserve his praise.  I don’t deserve his compliments.  I don’t deserve _him_.  Bas reaches out, and he touches my cheek.

“Hey, look at me,” Bastian says.

I keep my eyes focused on my chest.  So, Bas tilts my head towards him, forcing me to look at him.  His hand’s on my jaw now, keeping my head facing the way he wants.  I stare at him, emotionless, unblinking.

“Hunter James Clarington, _you_ are amazing.  Not only are you extremely handsome, you are kind, funny, intelligent, loyal, loving, and a _great_ father.  There are _so_ many great things about you, Hunter.  Every trait, even the bad ones, are the reason I fell in love with you, Hunt.  _You_ are why I want to marry you,” he tells me.

I start to tear up, a big smile on my face.  Bastian’s hand moves to my cheek, and he sends a small smile back at me.

“Bastian…”  I start to cry.  “C-come here?”

Bas nods, and he scoots closer to me.  I immediately wrap my arms around him, and I pull him as close as I possibly can.  I hold him tight, because I know there are only so many moments I’ll get to spend with him.  I’m lucky to even have this opportunity to begin with.  I look at the ceiling, crying to myself.

“I love you.  I love you.  I love you.  I love you,” I repeat those three words over and over again.

“Hunt, relax.”  Bas chuckles a bit.  “I love you too.”


	190. Chapter 190: Wally's P.O.V.

So, it’s Wednesday night, and I’m having dinner with Mom.  We’re sat across from each other at the dining table, enjoying a dinner of chicken, peas, and rice.  I hate the taste of chicken, but I don’t complain, because I know Mom doesn’t have a lot of money, and I should be thankful for what we do have.

All of a sudden, Mom stops cutting her chicken.  She sets down her fork and knife and clasps her hands on the table.  Following her precedent, I set my utensils as well, and I finish chewing the chicken in my mouth.

“Mom,” I ask after swallowing the chicken in my mouth, “what’s wrong?”

Eyes downcast, she tells me, “You have a sister.”

My eyes widen.  _What the FUCK?_ “Yuh-you’re pregnant?”

Mom chuckles, putting up a hand.

“No,” she says.  “While I was pregnant with you, I left my husband, your father, Joe.  We had a daughter.”  Mom tears up, and she looks into my eyes.  “Her name is Iris.  Iris Ann West.”

I get angry.  “So, you let me grow up, believing my father didn’t love me and just _left?_ Now, you’re telling me I have a _sister_ , too?!  How old even is she?!”

“Twenty-one now,” Mom answers.

“So, she was _six_ when you left?!” I yell.

I push back my chair, and I get up.

“Wally-“ Mom starts.

“No,” I say to her, not turning around.  “I need time.”

I walk away to my room, leaving my dinner right where it is.  When I get to my room, I open the door, and I slam it shut behind me.  I lock the door, and right when I’m about to slide down against it, my phone rings.  So, I walk over to my nightstand, and I pull my phone from the charger.  I answer the phone, not even glancing at the caller ID.

“Hello?” I ask, my voice having a hint of anger in it.

“ _Hey, uh, this is Sebastian.  I’m a friend of Rip’s, and I’m also Barry’s brother_ ,” the guy on the other end says.

“So, why are you calling?” I ask.

“ _Um…_ ”

There’s shuffling on the other end.

“ _Hey, Wally, this is Barry.  What my brother is trying to ask is if you would like to come to his wedding,_ ” Barry tells me.  “ _Listen, I know you don’t know anything really about us, but you’re Rip’s friend, and- fuck, I can’t word this._ ”

I chuckle.  “Sure, I’ll go.  I need to get to know you guys first, though.”

Shuffling again, leading me to believe Sebastian has the phone.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Sebastian agrees with me.  “ _So, what’s up with you?_ ”

“Well, my mom just told me that I have a _sister_ , who I didn’t even know about.  And, no, she isn’t pregnant.  Legit, I have a sister, who is _six_ years older than me,” I share.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Sebastian asks.  “ _I’ma put you on speaker._ ”

“All right,” I say.

“ _’Kay, so, Wally just told me he’s got a sister, who’s six years older than him,_ ” Sebastian tells Barry.

Barry immediately asks, “ _What’s her name?_ ”

“Uh, Mom told me it’s Iris,” I tell them, confused.  “Iris Ann West.”

“ _Shit,_ ” both curse at the same time

“What?” I question, still extremely confused.

“ _Iris Ann West,_ ” Barry repeats the name,  “ _Seb, Adi, and I’s foster sister.  Shit, it all matches up.  Twenty-one, same last name… wait, what’s your mom’s name?_ ”

“Francine,” I answer.

“ _Oh, fuck,_ ” Barry says.  “ _That was Iris’ mother’s name.  Francine supposedly died from a drug overdose.  Guess she’s alive?_ ”

“I-I have a sister?” I ask, voice shaky.

“ _Yup, along with three foster brothers, a brother-in-law_ , _a sister-in-law, two foster nephews, and a soon-to-be-brother-in-law_ ,” Sebastian tells me.

“Can I call you Seb?” I ask him.

“ _Of course.  Welcome to the family, kid,_ ” Seb says.

“ _I’ll make a group chat,_ ” Barry says.  “ _So, goodbye?_ ”

“Bye,” I say.

“ _Bye, Wally,_ ” Seb says.

They hang up.  A few seconds later, I’m added to a group chat, which someone has already texted in.  I check who’s in the convo.  There are six unknown numbers, along with Thea’s name.  I go back to the actual chat, and I read the sent text.  Oh, and I forgot to mention: the group chat is named The Queen-Smythe-Horton-West Family Group Chat.

 

**Unknown Number #1**

**hey, everyone.  welcome to the family group chat.  hunter, i hope it ok i didn’t put clarington u and seb r gettin married anyway so yeah**

**Unknown Number #2**

**It’s fine, Barry.  I’m basically a Smythe already.**

I save the first number in my contacts under ‘Barry Queen.’  I know Oliver is married to Barry, and Thea’s Oliver’s sister.  Her last name is Queen.  I save the second number as ‘Hunter Smythe.’

 

**Unknown Number #3**

**Who’s the unknown number?**

**Unknown Number #4**

**His name is Wally West, Iris.  Btw, Wally, this is Seb.  I’ll explain, okay, everyone?**

I save Iris’ and Seb’s numbers in my phone.

 

**Thea**

**Wait.**

**Unknown Number #5**

**Let Sebastian explain.**

**Sebastian**

**All right, so, we believe that Wally here is Iris’ brother.  It all matches up.  His mother’s name is Francine, and his last name is West.**

**Wally**

**Yee and Mom told me that I have a sister today named Iris Ann West who is twenty-one now**

**Iris**

**What the FUCK**

**Barry**

**It seems true.  You two look alike as well.**

**Iris**

**Yoooooooo**

**Wally**

**What’s Dad’s name?**

**Iris**

**Joe.**

**Wally**

**She said that was her husband’s name**

**Unknown Number #6**

**What the fuck is going on?**

**Sebastian**

**Read dumbass**

**Thea**

**Don’t fight.  But, like, fuck, we’re all related**

**Iris**

**Dad’s dead btw**

**Barry**

**He was a deadbeat**

**Wally**

**?**

**Barry**

**He took me in after my mom died**

**Wally**

**O**

**Thea**

**Well, Wally, who do you have in your phone?**

**Wally**

**Uh you, Iris, Seb, Barry, and Hunter.**

 

**Unknown Number #5**

**I’m Oliver.**

I save Oliver’s number in my phone.

               

**Barry**

**Last unknown for you is Adi Horton, Seb and I’s triplet.**

I save the two numbers in my phone.

 

**Iris**

**I can’t believe Mom’s alive**

**Wally**

**I can’t believe I never knew Dad**

**Iris**

**Yeah.**

**Sebastian**

**Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttttttttt**

**Hunter**

**Bas, you’re literally right next to me, what the fuck do you want?**

**Sebastian**

**Cuddles**

**Hunter**

**Fine**

**Adi**

**Lol what the fuck**

**Barry**

**Where you been?**

**Adi**

**Um busy**

**Oliver**

**Doing…?**

**Adi**

**It’s classified**

**Barry**

**Understood**

**Thea**

**What the fuck?**

**Wally**

**I agree.**

**Hunter**

**Trust me, you really don’t want to know.**

**Adi**

**Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t tell you guys.**

**Hunter**

**Bas laughed**

**Iris**

**Yeah, Thea, Wally, you don’t want to know?**

**Wally**

**is it sexual O_o**

**Adi**

**I can’t say**

**Thea**

**Ooh**

**Hunter**

**You don’t want to know.  Leave it be.**

**Thea**

**Um okay them**

**Iris**

**Hey, Wally, want to hang out?**

**Wally**

**Uh sure.  I’ll send you my address in a separate chat.**

I create a separate conversation with just Iris, and I send my sister my address.  Well, I guess this is how I get back at Mom for not telling me about Iris sooner.  I build up a friendship with my sister, and I don’t tell Mom.  That really is selfish of me, but Mom was selfish for keeping Iris from me in the first place.

 

**Iris**

**Be there in thirty mins.**

I shut off my phone.  I get up, and I plug my phone back in.  I then strip down to my underwear and socks.  The clothes I was wearing make a lazy outfit, and I’m meeting my sister for the first time, so I should at the very least look presentable.  Anyway, I decide to wear blue skinny jeans, along with a heather electric blue short sleeve shirt.  I walk over to my closet, and I open it.  I take one of my few jackets from its hanger.  I pull on the black bomber jacket.

I quickly gel my hair up in its usual style.  I somehow have straight hair, which makes absolutely no sense to me.  Black boys aren’t supposed to have straight hair, but, I suppose it doesn’t really matter.  I grab my phone again, and I slide it into my back pocket.  I then exit my room.

I start to walk through the house.  I find Mom in the kitchen, doing dishes.  Shit, now I’m feeling guilty for the way I treated her.  Ah, fuck.

“Hey, Mom?” I ask nervously.

Mom looks over her shoulder at me, and she smiles at me.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Mom greets me.

“I, uh, my friend’s picking me up in around thirty minutes,” I tell her, my thumb pointing back towards the door.  “I thought I’d let you know.”

“Be home by eleven o’ clock,” Mom tells me sternly.  “Either that, or you sleep over at ya friend’s.”

“All right,” I say.  “I’ll be in my room.”

Mom nods, and so, I walk away.


	191. Chapter 191: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SHIT

So, Barry, like the good boy he is, has finally ran all the way to Kansas for me.  We had met on the rooftop of a random building, and we immediately clung to each other.  Barry then sped us home, which is where we are now.

We just got in the door.  I’m now locking the door.  When I’m finished doing so, I look over my shoulder at Barry.  I still can’t believe he’s here with me.  Anyway, his eyes are downcast out of respect.  He’s wearing black skinny jeans that show off that perky little ass of his, along with a white t-shirt and his Converse sneakers.  He looks beautiful, and I just want to get him naked.

I take off my shoes, and I hang my borrowed leather jacket on the coat rack.  As I’m doing so, I start to speak.

“Get on your knees, Barry,” I order.

I hear the soft _thud_ of Barry’s knees hitting the floor.  I smirk wickedly to myself as I turn around, and I walk right in front of Barry.  He stares down at the ground out of respect.  God, I can’t believe he’s here.  He’s absolutely beautiful.  He’s being the good boy he is, which really is good.  If Barry was being a bad boy… well, I’d make sure he’d suffer from the punishment I would give him.

I take grip of his chin, and I tilt up his head.  I look down at him with a hardened expression.  There’s that delicious fear in Barry’s wide eyes.  Kneeling there, arms dangling at his sides, he’s silent, awaiting a command – _my_ command.

I tilt his head to the left.  Barry keeps an emotionless face as I start to stroke my thumb along his jawline.  I just want to rip his clothing off, then I’ll get to see every inch of his beautiful body.  Ooh, you know what?  How about I make him hold in his cum?  I either lock his cock in a cage, or I force him to keep the cock ring on.  He’s already getting the butt plug up his ass, so… decisions, decisions.

“All right, baby, this is how it’s going to go,” I tell him.  “So, you’re going to listen carefully to me right now, okay?”

Barry looks down at the floor.  “Yes, Master.”

“ _Good boy_ ,” I praise him.  “So, we’re going to go upstairs, and you’re going to get naked for me.  You’re going to get on the bed, and you’re going to lie on your stomach, presenting that pretty little ass of yours for me.  Then, I’ll have my way with you.”

Barry’s eyes slip shut, and he shivers.  I slide my hand into his hair.  It’s so soft.  I lean in, and I take a whiff of him.  Barry smells amazing.  He smells like, well, _Barry_.  His smell is unique, and it’s something I can’t exactly describe.

_Maybe I could get a- that’s a good idea_ , I think to myself.

“Um… Master?” Barry asks in a voice so small that I can barely hear him.  “Can I ask you something?”

I nod at him.

“What exactly d-do you want to get?” Barry asks, voice a little louder.

I smirk down at him.  “It’s none of your concern, baby boy.”

Barry nods.  He keeps his head in the angle I tilted it to.  He closes his eyes, and he takes a deep breath.  I full on laugh at him.  Barry’s eyes squeeze shut.  He’s clearly embarrassed.

“Stay here,” I command.

“Okay, Master,” Barry whispers.

“You are allowed to move your head, and you can shift if you really need to, but you cannot leave this spot,” I tell him.  “Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Barry whispers again.

“Good boy.”

Barry lets out a strained whimper, and I laugh.  It’s then that I let go of Barry, and I walk away from him.  I walk straight up the stairs, and up to our room.  This should be fun.  I know it’s extremely uncomfortable for anyone above the age of two to crawl, so I know making Barry crawl will cause him misery.  Me dragging him along with me will cause him humiliation.

I open the case of sex toys, and I immediately take out the leash.  It’s a thin strip of black leather, a handle for me to hold at one end, and a brass clasp at the other end.  Know what?  I think I’ll grab a thicker collar as well.  I do have one, and it’s literally sitting right next to where the leash was.  It’s a strip of black leather that’s a solid three inches thick, with a golden d-ring at the front.  I snatch the collar right up, and I stand back up.

I walk out of the room, and I start to walk down the hallway, both items in hand.  As I’m walking down the stairs, I hear Barry singing.  So, I stop halfway down the stairs, and I listen to him sing.

“The baffled king composing Hallelujah,” Barry sings.

I smile to myself, and I listen as Barry sings the rest of the song.  He really does have an amazing voice, and I really do wish I could hear him sing more.  I rarely hear him sing. 

Once I’m confident he’s finished the last note of the song, I finish my descendance of the stairs.  Barry’s now looking down at the floor, hands clasped behind his back.  God, this should be fun.


	192. Chapter 192: Hal's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this shit lol

So, I’m sitting on the couch with Jamie, and _The Conjuring_ is on the TV.  We’re on opposite sides of the couch.  All of a sudden, my phone vibrates with a new notification.  So, I power it on, expecting the notification not to matter at all.  Instead, I’ve received a notification from Instagram, saying, ‘hunter_clarington tagged you in a post.’  So, I click on the notification, unlock my phone, and smile at the picture I see.

It’s a picture of Hunter, lying in bed with a guy who I’m guessing is Sebastian.  Sebastian’s asleep, and he’s clinging to Hunter.  Hunter’s kissing his fiancé’s head.  The caption of the picture reads, ‘So happy to be marrying this idiot, @sebastianadreansmythe.  The date may not be set, but I’m sure as hell excited for it.  Everyone tagged is invited :)  Oh, and for those of you with children, they’re invited too.’  I then go to who’s tagged, and my eyes widen.  There’s a lot of people, and when I say that, I mean a _lot_.  The tagged accounts are as followed:

@hal.j.jordan, @jamiejordan, @sebastianadreansmythe, @sonia.achem, @blaineanderson, @aaron.brunson, @victoria_clarington, @john_constantine, @k.a.r.a_d.a.n.v.e.r.s, @nora_darhk, @good.ol.ralph.dibny, @samevans, @cecille_horton, @finn_hudson_the_trashcan, @jjjax, @c.kent, @rayankhan, @beyonce.knowles, @marlize_malan @mimi_m, @tommy_fucking_merlyn, @ayeeeee_theo, @diana.prince, @aye_wait_a_minute_its_jake, @nyssa_raatko, @thea_q, @kendra.saunders, @savage_nico, @i_am_winn_schott_, @peggy.skyler.bitch, @natalieee_tay, @ztomaz, @bruce.wayne, @hi_im_wally_west, @jeffsterling.warbler, @trentnixon.warbler, @wesmontgomery.warbler, @thadharwood.warbler, @nickduval.warbler, @hi.its.laurel.lance, @a.bro.called.nate, @santana_lopez, @barryqueenhere, @oh.shit.boi.its.adi, @iris_west, @rip.hunter, @my.bi.ass.is.shook, @oliver_queen, and, finally, @raypalmerhere. 

Hunter’s tagged _49_ people.  Now, I’m wondering if Jamie saw this.  If they did… well, best of luck to them, because this is a whole fucking lot to handle.

I go to my Instagram page, which is private.  I have two followers: Jamie and Hunter.  I create a new post, and I scroll _deep_ down into my camera roll, all the way back to high school.  I get to the picture of me and Hunter on graduation day, and I select it.  I tag Hunter’s account, and, for the caption, I write, ‘Throwback to when we graduated.  Congrats on the engagement, @hunter_clarington.’  I then post the photo.

No joke, ten seconds later, Hunter comments on the post, ‘Thank you.  I haven’t seen this photo in years.  Anyway, get ready to get spammed with follow requests :)’.  _What does he mean?_

I find out only seconds later, as my phone is spammed with notifications.  When the notifications _finally_ stop, I navigate to my follow requests.  All of those forty-nine people tagged in Hunter’s post are requesting to follow me.  Holy _fuck_.  I quickly accept all the follow requests, and I request to follow everyone back.  Everyone’s accounts are private, so they must be personal accounts.  Within seconds, every single person allows me to follow them.

“Hal, how did you get forty-nine people to follow you?” Jamie asks me.

I look over to them, and I see them on their phone.

“Blame Hunter Clarington,” I tell them.

It’s then that I get a message down in the DM’s.  So, I go to the DM’s, and I find that I’ve been added to a group chat called, ‘THE WHOLE DAMN SQUAD’.

 

**hunter_clarington**

**Welcome to the squad, Hal.**

 

**a.bro.called.nate**

**why is our squad forty nine people**

**barryqueenhere**

**cuz it is**

**hal.j.jordan**

**I literally know a total of three people here**

**oh.shit.boi.its.adi**

**who is this**

**beyonce.knowles**

**it says his name in his username are you dumb I also know like no one**

**hunter_clarington**

**Why did I add you?**

**beyonce.knowles**

**bitch u lucky i aint freakin out rn**

                 

**sebastianadreansmythe**

**broooooo no fighting**

**victoria_clarington**

**Oh, nice to see you again, Sebastian.**

**sebastianadreansmythe**

**uh thx mrs. clarington**

**victoria_clarington**

**It’s Victoria.**

**ayeeeee_theo**

**can someone explain what the fuck is going on**

**cecille_horton**

**Language.**

**oh.shit.boi.its.adi**

**OH HI MOM**

**cecille_horton**

**Why is your username what it is?**

**oh.shit.boi.its.adi**

**Cuz and you can’t dictate my life**

**cecille_horton**

**Of course, I fucking know that.**

**my.bi.ass.is.shook**

**HYPOCRITE**

**finn_hudson_the_trashcan**

**CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN**

**sebastianadreansmythe**

**HUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**hunter_clarington**

**OKAY OKAY OKAY**

**jamiejordan**

**lol**

**hunter_clarington**

**All right, so, this is the group chat for everyone that has Instagram that is invited to Bas’ and I’s wedding.**

**marlize_malan**

**Congratulations.**

**sebastianadreansmythe**

**?**

**hunter_clarington**

**I wanted to.**

**sebastianadreansmythe**

**Oh okay.**

**hal.j.jordan**

**I still don’t understand what the fuck is going on.**

**jamiejordan**

**Lol I’m thirteen**

**thadharwood.warbler**

**HOLY SHIT WHO ADDED THEM**

**hunter_clarington**

**They’re Hal’s sister shut the fuck up.**

**jeffsterling.warbler**

**lol**

**jamiejordan**

**My pronouns are they/them so all of you who don’t like it can shut the fuck up and eat shit.  I’m trans fuck y’all**

**rip.hunter**

**Bloody hell this child**

 

**hi.its.laurel.lance**

**So is my son :)**

 

**jamiejordan**

**FTM?**

**hi.its.laurel.lance**

**Yes, actually.**

**jamiejordan**

**How old is he?**

**my.bi.ass.is.shook**

**My nephew is five.**

**hi.its.laurel.lance**

**Yeah, he is.**

**jamiejordan**

**Aye.**

**peggy.skyler.bitch**

**Let’s introduce ourselves by what we wish to be called, okay?  I’m Peggy.**

 

**hunter_clarington**

**Hunter.**

**hal.j.jordan**

**Hal.**

**jamiejordan**

**Jamie :)**

**sebastianadreansmythe**

**Seb.**

**sonia.achem**

**Sonia.**

**blaineanderson**

**Blaine.**

**aaron.brunson**

**Aaron.**

**victoria_clarington**

**Victoria.**

**john_constantine**

**Call me either John or Constantine.**

**k.a.r.a_d.a.n.v.e.r.s**

**Kara :)**

**nora_darhk**

**Nora.**

**good.ol.ralph.dibny**

**Ralph ;)**

**samevans**

**sam**

**cecille_horton**

**Cecille.  Hi, everyone.**

**finn_hudson_the_trashcan**

**Finn :)**

**jjjax**

**Jax.**

 

**c.kent**

**Clark :)**

**rayankhan**

**Rayan.**

**beyonce.knowles**

**B.**

**marlize_malan**

**Marlize.**

**mimi_m**

**Mimi :)**

**tommy_fucking_merlyn**

**tommy**

**ayeeeee_theo**

**Theo.  I’m a girl btw**

**diana.prince**

**Diana.**

**aye_wait_a_minute_its_jake**

**jake :p**

**nyssa_raatko**

**Nyssa**

**thea_q**

**thea.**

**kendra.saunders**

**kendra :)**

**savage_nico**

**Nico.**

**i_am_winn_schott_**

**Winn :O**

**natalieee_tay**

**Nat/Natalie**

**ztomaz**

**zari**

**bruce.wayne**

**Bruce.**

**hi_im_wally_west**

**Wally :)**

**jeffsterling.warbler**

**jeff**

**trentnixon.warbler**

**Trent.**

 

**wesmontgomery.warbler**

**Wes**

**thadharwood.warbler**

**thad ;)**

**nickduval.warbler**

**Nick**

**hi.its.laurel.lance**

**Laurel.**

 

**a.bro.called.nate**

**Nate lol**

**santana_lopez**

**Santana.**

**barryqueenhere**

**barry**

**oh.shit.boi.its.adi**

**Adi**

**rip.hunter**

**Rip.**

**my.bi.ass.is.shook**

**Sara ;)**

**oliver_queen**

**Oliver.**

**raypalmerhere**

**Hi, I’m Ray!**

**iris_west**

**Iris.  Wally and I have to go, so, goodbye everyone**


	193. Chapter 193: Oliver's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ErinJupiter requested I finish the scene from Chapter 191, so here it is (:

Barry and I turn off our phones.  I take his, and I set them both on the nightstand next to the collar Barry will usually wear.  I unclasp the leash from the collar, and I set it down on the floor.

Looking Barry right in the eye, I say, “Now that that’s over with, you know what to do.”

Barry looks down at the floor.  “Yes, Master.”

I clap my hands together, drawing his attention up to me.  He is once again kneeling on the floor.

“Well, then, I suggest you get to it,” I say.

I ruffle his hair quickly before walking to the other side of the room.  I hear Barry moving around as I make quick work of getting my clothing off.  Well, I don’t get _completely_ nude.  I keep on my boxers, just to torture Barry a little bit more.  I know how much Barry likes my dick, and I know that not seeing it will drive him mad.

I walk over to the closet, and I open it.  The case is sitting wide open, _right there_.  Now’s the time to decide: cock ring or cock cage?  I grab the box that holds the multiple cock rings I have, labeled CRs, and I quickly open it.  I decide on the red steel one, which I pluck from the box.  I then shut the box, grasping the cock ring in a fist.  I then grab a box with BPs written on it, and I open it.  I grab a red butt plug, a silver ring on the end of it for me to insert it into Bear’s ass and for me to pull it out.  I then shut the box, and I toss it back in the case.

Holding both the cock ring and the butt plug in my clenched fist, I stand up, and I gently shut the closet door.  I fold my clothing in a pile, and I start walking towards the bed.  Deliberately ignoring Barry, I set the pile of clothing on the nightstand that isn’t already occupied by objects. 

The room is completely silent, except for Barry’s quiet whimpering.  See, if Barry was whimpering like this in a room where people were speaking with a normal conversation tone, you wouldn’t be able to hear him.  Barry’s so needy, and so damn impatient.  It’s then that my head flies around to look at Barry.

I can’t help my eyes going down then up his body.  He’s lying there, naked in the center of the bed, all pretty for me.  He clenches the blanket in fistfuls, and he’s shaking.  I smirk to myself.  From the looks of it, if I just barely touch him, Barry will moan loudly.  That’ll be fun, because I’ll have a reason to tease him.

I climb onto the bed, watching Barry’s face.  His face is scrunched up like he’s in pain, which really is funny, because I could put him through _much_ worse.  He’s just lying there right now.  I place a hand on his back, just a bit where his neck connects to his body.  Barry yelps, and he tenses.  I chuckle.

“Relax, baby.  Let me touch you,” I whisper.

“Master…” Barry whines.

“Yes, Bear?” I ask.

“Master, please… can you fuck me?  I need your dick.  Please, Master, _please_ ,” Barry begs.

He looks to me with hopeful eyes.  I full on pretend to contemplate it for a minute, and I then laugh.  Barry looks back at the bed in shame, hope crushed.

“No,” I finally answer him.  “Remember what I said I’d do once we both got home?”

“Y-you said you would punish me, Master,” Barry answers in a quiet voice.

“Now’s the time for that,” I tell him.

I roughly take hold of Barry’s dick, and he gasps.  He’s already got a full boner.  I give his dick a squeeze, and Barry screams out in pain.  In the middle of his screaming, I roughly grab him by the hair, and I shove his face into the mattress.  As a result, Barry’s screams are muffled.  I suppose I’ll go for the cock ring first, then.

Keeping a firm grip of his hair, I let go of Barry’s dick.  He sighs out of relief.  Little does he know what’s about to happen.  Little does he know the two days of misery he’ll have to endure.

I grab the cock ring.

“Now, do you know what you’re getting punished for?” I ask him.

“No…” Barry trails off.  “I forgot, Master.  I’m sorry.”

I take a sharp breath.  “I’ll remind you, then.  Firstly, you told Kendra about us.  See, as you know, this _arrangement_ is only to be known about by the people who are to attend the party, and you know damn well every person’s name on that list of people.  _Kendra_ is not on that list.  You then snuggled with her.  Finally, you attempted to get tan without my permission.  Do you think that’s fair?”

“Yes, Master.”  A pin dropping would be louder than Barry’s voice.  “I deserve it.”

I nod, though Barry can’t see me.  I let go of his hair, giving him room to breathe.  Though choking _can_ be some kinky shit, I don’t want to suffocate Barry.  If I accidentally killed him, I would never be able to live with myself.  Sorry, that got _dark_.

“Lift your hips,” I instruct.

Barry quickly does so.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

Barry bites his lip.  I smirk, amused.  I slide the cock ring onto his shaft, causing Barry to gasp.  I chuckle, and I slide the cock ring up to his base as fast as I can.  Once it’s squeezing him, Barry groans.  I laugh at his misery.

“Master, _please_ take it off,” Barry begs. 

“No, my pretty little slut, this is your punishment.”  I pause.  “You said it yourself: you _deserve_ it.”

“I’m sorry, Master, I’m sorry!” Barry apologizes, sounding like he’s on the brink of tears.

“Shh…” I rub his back.  “You won’t be guilty anymore once your punishment is through; that’s what punishments are meant for.  They’re meant to relieve you of your guilt.”

Barry whines.  I run my hand down his back, until it reaches the dip just above his ass.  From the way Barry’s ever so slightly vibrating, I can tell he’s struggling to stay still.  He’s _trying_ , though, so that’s good.  He lets out a grunt.

“Dick hurt?” I ask knowingly.

Barry hesitates before nodding.

“Turn over,” I instruct.

“Really, Master?” Barry asks, doubtful.

I give him a little pat.  “Mhm.  Turn over, baby.  Be a good little slut for me.”

Barry quickly rolls onto his back, letting out a relieved sigh.  His foreskin is bright red.  He clearly needs release, but he knows he isn’t going to get it.  Barry still clutches the blanket in fistfuls, wrinkling it.  His eyes are closed, and his expression is relaxed.

“Lift your legs in the air for me, will you?” I order.

Barry nods, and he lets go of the blanket.  He lifts his legs in the air, then puts his hands on his thighs.  He forces his legs back, then separates them.  His hole is presented to me, and I lick my lips at the site.  His hole’s wet, and it looks delicious.

_I could eat him out…_ I think to myself.  _We would both enjoy that.  This is supposed to be a punishment scene.  That’s the plan.  Well, Bear has been a good boy for me.  Good boys get rewarded for their good behavior.  No, he was naughty.  Barry’s not my good boy right now.  He therefore doesn’t deserve to be rewarded._

“Are you going to fuck me, Master?” Barry asks, looking at me through his spread legs.  “Please?  I need you.”

His eyes look so desperate, all for me.  He has _hope_ , of which will be crushed.  I love him, I really do, but I can’t reward him for bad behavior.  Fucking him will only encourage him to be bad.

I give him a sad smile, and I lean in.  I start to caress his left cheek.  I press a gentle kiss to his forehead.  I then lean my forehead against his own.  I let Barry savor this moment for a few seconds before suddenly pulling away.  I spank Barry right over his hole, causing him to throw his head back and scream.

I get right up in his face, and I roughly grab him by the hair, cutting off his scream.  Barry’s eyes go wide, and his mouth becomes agape.

“You don’t deserve to get fucked by me,” I growl.

Tears form in Barry’s eyes, but he doesn’t say a word.  He starts to cry, eyes slipping shut.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  Master, I’m _sorry_.”

“Shh…” I shush him, laying a hand on his chest.  “Don’t waste breath on apologizing, Barry.  Under this circumstance, it means absolutely nothing.  You can only rid yourself of guilt through punishment, which is not yet through.”

Barry whimpers.  Pressing down on his chest, I grab the butt plug.  I put my pointer finger through the ring.  It’s then that I shove the plug into his ass.  Barry moans.  I can’t tell if it’s out of pain or pleasure.

“That’s so you’re open for me when you get home,” I whisper.  “We both know that you’ll have to go back soon, Barry.”

“I wanna stay, Master.”  Barry whimpers.

“I want you to as well.  However, you must go back to our friends, baby boy.  Oh, and speaking of-“ -I pause- “I have to tell you something.  See, I’m going to assign one of our friends there to watch over you for me.  He who I choose will give me a daily report of your behavior.  If you’re bad, I’ll give them a punishment, and they’ll dish it out to you.  Either that, or I approve of their punishment idea.  Am I clear?”

“Yes, Master,” Barry breathes out.

“Good.  Now, I suggest you get moving.  Don’t want to run on water while it’s dark out, now, do you?”


	194. Chapter 194: Iris' P;O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just two people being siblings read on

So, Wally and I decided to go to Big Belly Burger.  We’re currently sitting in a booth across from each other, eating our food.  I payed for it, but that doesn’t matter.

\I actually cut my hair, so it’s just a hair from touching my shoulders.  Well, that is when it’s out straight.  With the end curls, like I have styled now, it’s two full inches from touching my shoulders.  I died my hair as well, so it’s an ombre, dark blue fading into a lighter blue.  Wally’s the first to see it.  He told me that he liked it, and I thanked him, of course.

I wear a ¾ sleeve blue denim romper, along with all white low top Converse.  Personally, I think I look _good_.  We’ve been avoiding the topic of family all night, instead focusing on getting to know each other.  I think that it’s finally time to bring it up.

“So.”  I put my down burger.  “We should probably talk about Mom.”

Wally nods, and he finishes chewing the food in his mouth.  He swallows, and he places the burger down.  He looks down at the table.

“Yeah,” he agrees.  He looks up at me.  “What do you want to know?”

“I… don’t know,” I admit.  “Can I see a picture of her?”

Wally nods, and he pulls out his phone.  He navigates through his phone, and a few seconds later, the phone is turned towards me.  Okay, that’s _definitely_ my- no, _our_ \- mom.  She’s smiling in the picture.  She’s sitting on a couch.

“That’s definitely her,” I confirm.  I then look to Wally.  “Anything you’d like to know about Dad?”

“Yeah.  What’s he like?” 

I feel so bad for him.  He has a curious spark in his eye, and he’s smiling, hoping that our dad was at the very least a good man.  _Does he even know he’s dead?_

“So, Dad was Joe West.  He starred as Collins in _Rent_ , but that was his only Broadway and film performance.  He became a cop, and he was the first to come to the crime scene of the murder of Barry’s parents.  However, he soon fell into a habit of smoking, and he died of lung cancer when I was seventeen,” I tell him.

That smile immediately vanishes.  “Oh.  He… he didn’t even know about me.”

“Hey.”  I look at him with sincere eyes.  “It isn’t your fault, okay?  It’s Mom’s.  She left Dad and I, and never told you about the two of us.  Now, I don’t know if Dad knew about Mom being alive.  If he did, however, it would be his fault as well.  The point is, neither of us are to blame.”

Wally nods, trying to make sense of it all.

“It’s just- why hide it?” Wally asks.

I shrug.  “No idea.  It’s kind of the same thing with Barry, Adi, and Seb; Adi and Seb were taken from the hospital and raised by separate parents.  All of the triplets were.  Seb came to the college Barry and I go to, and that’s how we all found out Barry was a twin.  Then, I was sat next to Adi in Science, so we found out Seb and Barry were triplets,” I say.  “Point being, our family has a knack for finding lost siblings.”

Wally cracks a smirk.  “Guess so.”


	195. Chapter 195: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys (if any of you are non-binary and are offended I'm sorry I used it gender-neutrally). So, I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I was working on Chapter 200, which I have finished. I'll proofread it when it comes time to post it, of course. Essentially, I have four chapters left before 200, and there's a lot of fucking shit to get done. Enjoy :)

So, I just got back to the hotel and I’m walking through the hallway to the room.  My Converse and socks are _soaked_ from running across water, so that sucks.  Along with my Converse, I now wear a red Adidas track jacket, a black t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans.  My phone and room key are in my jacket pocket.

I reach the door.  I can hear music playing through the door.  I press my ear to the door, and I listen to the music.

“ _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_.”  Wait, is that _Beyoncé’s_ voice?!  As in the woman who mothers Seb’s unborn children?!

I listen to the rest of the song, which is on the slower side.  When it’s done, I pull my head away from the door.  I take out my key, slide it in, and watch as the little circle turns green.  I take hold of the door handle, and I open the door.

At that moment, my cock starts to throb.  I make a face.  I’ll take this thing off, and I’ll give myself release, no matter if Ollie likes it or not.  I hope the spy, if there actually is one, doesn’t find out.

I find Hunter sitting at the table, elbows on it, hands clasped together.  I watch as he rubs his hands over his face.

“Hello?” I ask, nervous, though I don’t know why.

Hunter’s head flies around to look at me.

“When did you get back, Barry?” he asks me.

“Just now,” I answer, running a hand through my hair.

He smirks.  “Have fun?”

I walk over to the table, and _I_ rub my face with my hands.   Uncovering my face, I see Hunter looking at me, an expectant look on his face.

“I swear to God, Clarington…”

Hunter just cocks an eyebrow.  I sigh.

“No,” I tell him.  “It was just punishment.  And, now, he tells me he has a _spy_ to watch me for him.”

Hunter chuckles.  “I know who it is, but I’m not telling you.  You’ll find out in time.  What I can tell you, though, is that it isn’t me or Bastian.”

I do the math in my head.  _So, with Hunter and Seb out of the picking pool, that leaves…_

“Nate and Rip,” I finish my thought.  “It’s one of them.”

Hunter nods.

“So, where did everyone go?” I ask, changing the topic of our conversation.

“To pick up the hoodies,” Hunter answers.  “Bas took your credit card.  We collectively decided to get for the Achem-Khans, Nico, and my mom.”

“All right.”  I pause.  “What were you listening to?”

“A song Beyoncé made, titled _Crazy in Love._ Bas wanted me to purchase it, so I did.  It’s a pretty good song.”

“She’s on iTunes?” I ask.

“Yup,” Hunter answers.  “I bought her four-song album .  There’s _Crazy in Love, Halo, Single Ladies,_ and _If I Were a Boy._ She’s pretty good.  The album’s called _Debut._ ”

“I’ll get the album.”  I pause.  “I actually haven’t heard from Beyoncé in a while.  Does she still live next door?”

Hunter nods.  “It really should be awkward, being that she’s his ex and I’m his fiancé.  It’s easier for them to discuss the babies, and Bas is mine.  I know he’ll stay loyal to me… at least, I hope, for my sake and the kids’.”

My face softens.  “Hunter…”

He waves a hand in dismissal.  “No, no.  Just… no.”

“Listen, Hunter, you are Seb’s _world_.  He loves you _too_ much.  Legit, he always talks about you.  So, he’s got three pictures on his desk, right?  One’s of Alex, John, and Wally being the fucking cute ass kids they are, one’s a selfie of Seb, Adi, Iris and I, with Seb holding the phone.  Lastly, positioned right smack in the center of the three is a picture of you, Hunter.  So, like, you’re sitting at your dining table, eyes shut, headphones on, and smiling.

“When I’ll walk past Seb’s office, and when his door’s open, I’ll peek inside and see him looking at the photo, just smiling.  Point being, he loves you, Hunter,” I tell him.

He looks down at the table.  “I feel like I need to prove that I love him.”

I smirk, shrugging.  “Come up with some kinky shit, then.  I damn well _don’t_ know your kinks, and I never will, because it isn’t any of my business knowing, you know?  Use kinks to your advantage.”

Hunter’s eyes quickly meet with my own, and he smirks.


	196. Chapter 196: Laurel's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Next chapter reveals who the spy is, and he might just catch Barry doing something he's not supposed to...

All right, so current objective: find the children.  Let me explain.

I went over to Nate’s for two reasons: one, Ray’s staying there for the time being, and two, we both decided to watch Tanner, Angie, Wally, John, and Alex together.  The kids really wanted to play hide and seek, so Ray and I agreed.

So far, we’ve only found Wally, who’s walking in between us as we walk down the hall.

“Wally, if you don’t mid me asking, what do you call your dads?” Ray asks.

“I call Berry Dad and Oliv’r Pa,” Wally answers.  “Uncle Ray, do you treat Uncle Nate good?”

Ray chuckles, smiling.  “I would like to think so, yeah.  Why do you ask?”

“’Cause it wouldn’t be good if you treated each other badly,” Wally says.  “Dad hurt himself once.”

Both Ray and I look to the kid.

_Is Barry okay?_ I ask myself.  _I know it’s in the past, but if he purposely hurt himself… what if it happens again?  What if he succeeds?  No, stop, Laurel, Barry’s smart.  He wouldn’t._

“What do you mean?” Ray questions.

“So, Dad came back from Pa’s apartment one day, and he went to his room.   He closed his door and locked it.  I asked if he was okay, and he told me to go away.  So, I did.  Uncle Seb went to try to get Dad to talk to him.  I don’t remember exactly what he said, but he told Dad to eat something when he’s done.  Eventually, Dad yelled Uncle Seb’s name, so he ran to Dad’s room immediately.  I heard the sound of the door opening, so I got up and walked there.  I peeked into the room, and I saw Uncle Seb cradling Dad’s head in his lap.  There was blood dripping from three cuts on Dad’s arm into a puddle on the floor, and a knife with blood on it on the nightstand,” Wally recounts.

Ray and I make eye contact.  He’s obviously concerned.  I can tell he’s trying to hide it, for the sake of Wally.  I’m concerned as well.  Barry’s a friend, and if he’s hurt, I’ll do anything to help him.  He needs to stay alive, because without him, it would all fall apart.  Even if one member of our group… _dies_ , everything we’ve all built up over the months we’ve known each other would crumble to pieces. 

“Wally, why don’t you go find your friends?” Ray suggests, still looking into my eyes.  “Your Aunt Laurel and I need to talk for a bit.”

“Okay.”  With that, Wally speeds off down the hallway, the wind blowing my hair back.

Ray turns to me, and he quickly fixes his hair.  I turn to him.

“We need to talk,” I tell him.

“Yeah…” Ray agrees.  “Just… I never knew Barry…”

“Neither did I.  He… I swear to God…”

There’s a pause, and Ray looks down at the floor.

“He always seems so happy, you know?” Ray rhetorically asks.  “Always has a smile on his face.  I would never think that Barry would make an attempt on his own life.  What if he’s done it before?”

“If he did it before, then we definitely need to get him some help,” I say.  “Seb and Oliver of course know why.  Do we ask them?”

Ray immediately shakes his head.  “It’s too personal a subject, and it would be rude to ask.”


	197. Chapter 197: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, gals and non-binary pals! Lol that makes me fucking sound like Ray Palmer. Listen, nothing against him, 'cause I fucking love him. I'm more of a pessimistic Oliver Queen. Anyway, I apologize for not posting this for a week. I was busy. This is around three thousand words, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The kidnapping that was supposed to take place in Chapter 200: Rip's P.O.V. is now taking place in Chapter 207: Rip's P.O.V. I've got chapters planned out up 'til Chapter 208. Here is the list of the upcoming points of view:
> 
> Chapter 198: Barry's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 199: Wally's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 200: Nyssa's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 201: Finn's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 202: Barry's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 203: Sebastian's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 204: Sebastian's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 205: Hunter's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 206: Sebastian's P.O.V.  
> Chapter 207: Rip's P.O.V. (already written)  
> Chapter 208: Wally's P.O.V.
> 
> A good majority of these chapters will be angsty. What I will tell you is that the babies come, someone fucking dies, there's a funeral, someone gets kidnapped, there'll be smut (consensual and non-con), there will be the Huntbastian wedding, people will move, and someone will be depressed. A lot, am I right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, especially 207, which will start an interesting story arch. Enjoy!

So, we’re all just lazing around on the couches and chairs in the hotel room, wearing our hoodies, the rest of them piled on the dining table, when I hear the bathroom door open  Ah, that’s right, Barry went to use it.

The lights are turned off, and Barry emerges.  I find myself watching him like a hawk.  His right hand’s clenched in a fist, but through his fingers, I see a red steel ring catching light.  _Well then, he’s in trouble._

“Nate, are you all right?” Rip asks me.

My eyes snap to him.  “I’m fine.  Just have to make a call to someone.”

“ _That?_ ” Seb asks.

I nod.

“Have fun,” Hunter wishes.

I smirk.  “I will.”

“Wait a minute, what the hell are you guys talking about?” Jax asks, confused.

“Can’t tell you,” I say.

“Why not?” Kendra asks.

“We just can’t,” Rip says.  “Nate, why don’t you make the call?”

I nod, and I quickly get up.  Barry’s footsteps sound into the sitting area while I walk to the sliding glass door.  I open it, step onto the balcony, close it, pull up my hood, pull out my phone, and call Oliver.

“ _Hey, Nate,_ ” Oliver greets me.  “ _What’s up?  Something happen?_ ”

“Yes, actually.”  I lower my voice.  “He took off the cock ring and presumably also took out the plug.  He came out of the bathroom with the ring clenched in a fist.  I cold see the red steel through his fingers.  Barry also had a relieved expression on his face… so yeah.”

Oliver sighs.  “ _Of course, he’d do that.  So, listen, here are the rules: you can’t call him Bear, nor can you touch him in a sexual manner.  You can make comments, as long as you don’t act on them.  You can have him call you whatever you want him to.  The safeword is dock, so if he says it, you stop immediately._

_The punishment will be him wearing the diaper I hid in the pocket of his jacket in front of everyone.  Since Jax has his own room, Kendra and he can go over there.”_

“May I make a suggestion?” I ask.

“ _Go ahead._ ”

“While what you suggested is great, I have a better idea.  So, I’ll put the diaper on him, which he’ll use to piss and shit in throughout the day.  I’ll cuff him to the bed, and cut off all communication with the others for twenty-four hours.  At twelve, I’ll bring him food, because I’m not letting him starve.  I cuff him there at twelve AM and let him go at the same time the next day.”  I pause.  “What do you think?”

“ _That’s a way better idea than my own. So, do it.  And, would you look at that, it’s 11:50 now.  Ten minutes.”_

I chuckle.  “It’s gonna be fun.  Do you want me to send pictures?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he answers immediately.  “ _Feel free to blindfold and gag him as well, if you want to._ ”

“I’ll blindfold him,” I say.  “Gagging him wouldn’t make sense, as I would only take it off to feed him later.”

“ _Makes sense,_ ” Oliver says.  “ _all right, well, I should go.  You should start up preparations._ ”

“Yeah.  Hunter and Sebastian should have handcuffs,” I comment.

“ _Yes, they should.  Send me pictures,_ ” Oliver instructs.

I nod.  “I will.  Goodbye.”

“ _Bye._ ”

Oliver hangs up, and I immediately power off my phone.  I shove it into my hoodie pocket, and I open the door to go back inside.  Everyone’s immediately looking at me.

“What?” I ask them.

“Who were you on the phone with, Nate?” Barry asks, smiling.

_Oh, he sure is naïve,_ I think to myself.

“Oliver,” I answer, keeping a straight face.

Barry immediately looks down at the floor.  I turn to look at Sebastian and Hunter, who are snuggling on the couch.  They’re lying down, Hunter’s arm around Seb, Seb on his side and clinging to Hunter’s hoodie.  Those two are cute.

“Hate to disturb you two, but I need to talk to you,” I tell them. 

Hunter immediately looks up at me.

“It can be either one of you, but we need to talk in private,” I further on.

Hunter nods.  “I’ll do it.”

“Hunt-“ Seb whines.

“You want to keep snuggling.  I know,” Hunter says, voice soft.  “How about we both go together, then?”

Seb nods against Hunter’s chest.  I smile.

_Can’t wait to see those two get married.  They really are perfect for each other,_ I think to myself.

Seb’s eyes suddenly pop open, and he smirks.  He lets go of Hunter, and at a human speed, he jumps over the back of the couch.  He looks down at Hunter.

“Come on, Hunt,” Seb says.

Hunt smiles and rolls his eyes before getting up.  I start towards the bedroom, and I hear the two of them following behind me.

_Oh, fuck, this is going to be awkward.  Sebastian’s aiding in getting his brother punished.  This would only be more awkward if I did this shit with Adrian.  Well, he does do this kinky shit now…  Why the fuck am I thinking about my ex?  I should be thinking about Ray.  Ray and his long limbs, and his sweetness…  Ah, fuck, I’m deep in love now.  Fun._

I walk straight through the open door, and I plop down on the bed.  Hunter and Seb are soon to walk in as well.  Hunter closes the door, and just as he’s about to lock it, there’s a knock.  Hunter sighs and opens the door.  There’s Rip, now leaning against the doorframe, using his hand to support himself.

“Mind if I come in?” Rip asks.

Hunter looks back at me.  I nod.

“Might as well confer with the rest of the team,” I say.

Rip smirks.  “About…?”

I nod.

“This really is messed up,” Sebastian says.  “It’s like we’re rich white people in the 1700s.”

“Well, the difference is that what we deal with is consensual,” Rip says.  “Listen, we all know just how English I am, but I’d _never_ want to be a redcoat.  I love London, honestly, but America is bloody amazing.”

“Exactly,” Hunter agrees.

He moves aside, and Rip finally walks in.  Rip closes and locks the door behind him, and then leans against the door.  I clap my hands together.

“All right, so, question: Sebastian, Hunter, do you happen to have meta-dampening handcuffs?” I ask.

Hunter smirks.  “Yes, I do.  I brought normal ones and the special ones, just in case.”

Sebastian laughs.  “Guess the kinky side of us finally has a use.”

“Can you get those for me, along with a blindfold?” I ask.

Hunter nods, and he moves towards the closet.

“Care to explain what exactly is going on?” Rip asks, confused.

“Well, Oliver decided to punish Barry by putting a cock ring on him and also shoving a butt plug up his ass.  But, like, Barry took it off and took the plug out.  So, I called Oliver, and the punishment is cuffing Barry to the bed, blindfolding him, and making him wear nothing but a diaper.

“The goal is to isolate him, and I’ll be doing so for twenty-four hours.  So, Seb, Hunter, I apologize, but you guys are going to have to sleep in the living room.  I suppose Rip and I can share the other pull-out couch, and Kendra and Jax can go right next door.

“If they ask where Barry is, we can just say he wanted to stay back in the room.”

Sebastian nods, smirking.  I look over to Rip, finding him leaning his head back against the door, eyes shut.

“Rip, you okay?” I ask him.

He sighs.  “I’m fine.  Just tired.”

“Ah,” I say.

I hear the sound of the closet door closing, and a few seconds later, I hear Hunter drop the items on the bed.  I turn around, and I see the four pairs of metahuman power dampening cuffs, along with a leather sleep mask, which will serve as a blindfold.

I look up at Hunter, who’s standing at the other side of the bed, cold and dominating expression on his face.

“Thank you,” I say, to which Hunter nods, before taking a glance around at everyone.  “Anyone have the time?”

Rip pulls out his phone.  “It’s 11:59.”

I smirk.  “Well, and I don’t mean this in a rude way, all of you, get out.  Ask Barry to come in here, please.  When you last saw him, do any of you remember seeing him wearing his jacket?”

“He was wearing it,” Sebastian confirms.  “Now, guys, let’s go.”

Hunter smirks, while Rip nods.  Rip turns and unlocks the door, then opening it.  The three of them leave the room, leaving the door wide open.  I’m left sitting there, hood up, hands clasped together, and _waiting_.

You know, once upon a time, I had a small crush on Barry.  He was, and damn well still is, kind, sweet, caring, adorable and not to mention, _extremely_ handsome.  Then, Oliver came into the picture, and I knew I had no chance.  Only now, I look at Barry in a friendly way, and I’m glad I never acted on my feelings.  I wouldn’t want to come between Olivarry.

I hear footsteps, and I look up to see Barry in the doorway.  He’s got his hands at his sides, and he’s looking down at the floor.  God, Barry is _such_ a sub.

Barry, his body slightly vibrating, risks looking in my eyes.  I smirk at him, and Barry’s eyes widen.  The movement of his Adam’s apple confirms his fear.

“Master said to come to you…” Barry trails off, voice so quiet I almost can’t hear him.

“That he did,” I confirm.  “Close the door, lock it, and kneel down on the floor in front of me.”

Barry nods, giving me amusement.  _He’s actually doing this?  I’m surprised.  Thought he’d only obey Oliver.  Well, Oliver did order him to do this, so he is following his Master’s orders…_

I watch Barry, the room silent.  I know that he can feel my eyes on him, and that only gives me satisfaction.  He closes the door as quietly as he can, and he locks it.  He looks back down at the floor, and, bare feet padding against the carpet, he slowly makes his way over to me.

I watch Barry as he gets on his knees, three inches in front of me.  He doesn’t let his sitting spots rest on his heels, which really is smart of him.  I personally take it as a sign of laziness.

“Um, eh-excuse me, s-sir?” Barry’s uncertain voice asks.  “Wuh-What do you want me to call you?”

_Hmm…_ I think to myself.  _Sir does sound good coming out of those lips, but I’d bet Mr. Heywood will sound even better._

“Mr. Heywood,” I make the decision.  “Oh, and no need to capitalize my pronouns.”

Barry nods, understanding this.

“Take off your jacket and hand it to me,” I order.

“Yes, Mr. Heywood,” Barry says, voice low.

I take a deep breath, gathering myself, as Barry starts to take off his jacket.  He, once done, hands it to me.  I gently take it from him, and I set it beside me, before taking Barry’s vibrating wrist in my hand.  I can tell he’s scared.

“Look at me,” I order.  “Scarlet, please.”

_Well, guess that’s my nickname for my best friend now._

Scarlet hesitantly, _slowly_ raises his eyes to look at me.  There’s fear in his eyes.

“You’re vibrating,” I point out.  ‘Deep breaths.  It’s _okay_.  Oh, and if you’re wondering why I call you Scarlet, it’s because of that leather outfit of yours.”

A small smile tugs at Barry’s lips.  I look at him with a hardened look on my face.  I squeeze Barry’s wrist, and the vibrating instantly stops.  His eyes widen in fear, and his smile instantly disappears, replaced by a wide mouth.

“Strip,” I order.  “Lie on your back on the bed.  Now, go ahead.  I’m going to watch.”

“Mr. Heywood…” Scarlet trails off.

“ _Barry_.”

He nods, and he stands up.  Scarlet backs up a few feet, and I watch as he removes his shirt.  He lets it drop on the floor.  My eyes flick up to his face.

Scarlet’s eyes are closed, _squeezed_ tight.  He’s got a small frown on his lips.  My eyes flick back down to his hands, which are currently undoing his fly.  It’s already unbuttoned.  I watch Scarlet unzip his pants, and then drop them to the floor.  Guess what?  He’s wearing a _thong_.

An image pops into my head.  In it, Adi and I are in the home library.  I’m on the couch, and Adi’s in front of me, wearing the same thong Scarlet currently wears.  _What we could’ve been…_

_No, Nate, you’ve got Ray now, who’s sweet and kind and would never desert you.  Adrian’s an asshole, who ran away from everything and everyone because he one day decided he didn’t love you anymore.  Fuck him.  I shouldn’t waste my tie thinking about Adrian Michael Horton._

By now, Barry’s got the thong off.  His dick is the same six-inch size as you-know-who’s, which isn’t a bad size at all. 

“Stay there for a moment,” I instruct.

Scarlet nods.  As if on instinct, Scarlet’s knees knock together, and he covers his dick with both hands.  _Delayed reaction WHO_.

I get up, picking up the jacket.  I hang it over my shoulder, and I grab the supplies that are resting in the middle of the bed.  I slide the mask onto my wrist, and I grip the handcuffs.  Making quick work of it, I cuff one side of each pair of cuffs to the bedposts.  I hold the mask, and I quickly unzip the pockets of Scarlet’s jacket.  I smirk when I see the folded adult-sized diaper, and I snatch it from the pocket.  I let the diaper unfold, and it’s then that I look at him, still in the same position.  I can hear him whimpering quietly, shaking instead of vibrating, eyes squeezed shut.

“Scarlet,” I call out his name, well, it is what it is in the bedroom, causing his eyes to snap open and look at me immediately.  “Lay down on the bed.”

He slowly moves his hands away from his crotch, and he shakily pulls his knees apart.  Scarlet walks over to the bed, and he climbs onto it, still whimpering.  Scarlet collapses onto his back, limbs spread wide, eyes shut.

“Good boy,” I praise him.

“Mr. Heywood…” he whispers.  “Please.”

“Sorry, Scarlet.  I was specifically instructed not to touch you like that,” I tell him.  “Eyes open.”

Scarlet perfectly follows his que, eyes immediately popping open.  I set the diaper and blindfold down on the nightstand.  I’m actually on the opposite side of the bed Scarlet climbed onto.  I take hold of his left wrist, causing him to gasp.

“Relax,” I tell him.  “I’m not going to hurt you, Scarlet.”

Barry swallows and nods, being completely silent.  I see him try to relax, but he just seems to not be able to.  Anyway, I open the cuff, wrap it around Scarlet’s wrist, and clasp it closed.  I repeat the process with his other wrist and his ankles.

I stand back, admiring my work.  Scarlet looks frantically from his restrained wrists to his spread legs, and he tugs at the cuffs.  He whines when they don’t budge and just gives up, deciding that there’s no use in trying to escape when he knows he can’t.

“Shh…” I tell him.  “Relax, Scarlet.”

“Mr. Heywood!” he yells quietly.

“How about we get off the topic at hand?” I suggest.

He nods.  “How do I spell the name you gave me?”

“S-C-A-R-L-E-T,” I answer, “like the color.  See, I’m not so humiliating that I would give you a girl’s name.  What I am trying to say is that I’m not that harsh.”

“T-thank you, Mr. Heywood,” Scarlet whispers.

“No need to.”  I pause.  “Do you trust me?”

Scarlet nods his head, his eyes slipping shut.  He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself.  It seems to work.

“Lift your head and open your eyes,” I instruct.

Scarlet slowly follows the order.  I then climb on top of him, straddling his thighs.  The blindfold’s held in my hands.  He gasps, so I press a finger to his lips.

“Shh…” I shush him.

“What are you doing?” Scarlet whispers.

Smirking, I hold the blindfold in front of him.  You know, this whole time, Scarlet’s boner has been pressing into my ass.  I’ve ignored it, because if I acknowledged it, Scarlet would want me to touch him.  I’m not going to.

“Sir…” Scarlet trails off.  ‘Why?”

“I’ll tell you later, Scarlet,” I tell him softly.  “I’m going to put this on you now.  Okay?”

He nods.  I lean forward, and I bring the band around the back of Scarlet’s head.  I let the mask fall, covering his eyes, blocking out his vision.

I lean again, but this time to grab the diaper off the nightstand.  I just barely manage to grab it.  Once the diaper is in my grasp, I position myself between Scarlet’s legs.

“Hips up,” I order.

“Mr. Heywood, sir, are you going to fuck me?” Scarlet asks, voice just above a whisper.

I laugh.  “I have a boyfriend.  Come on, Scarlet, you know this.  I would _never_ cheat on Ray.

“Now, must I repeat myself?”

Scarlet shakes his head, then lifting his hips just high enough for me to do what I need to do.  I undo the sticky straps that hold both sides of the diaper together, letting the diaper truly fall open.  I position the diaper under Scarlet’s ass, ad I take hold of his hips.  I push them down against the diaper, and I pull the other side over his dick.  I strap it in place, and I look up at Scarlet, waiting for his reaction.

“Muh-Muh-Mr. Heywood?” Scarlet asks.

“Yes, Scarlet?” I ask back.

“Is it a…” he trails off.

“Diaper?  Hell yeah, it is, and you’re going to use it when you need to go to the bathroom for the twenty-four hours you’ll be cuffed here.  The only communication you’ll get is with me, because I’ll be checking up on you and feeding you at 12 PM.”  I lower my voice.  “And don’t forget, Scarlet, this is _punishment_ , and you _deserve_ it.”

He whines, and while he does, I climb off the bed.  I take a solid minute to admire him, all tied up.  Scarlet pants the whole time.

“Such a pretty body,” I comment.  “Oliver’s a lucky man.”

Scarlet just whimpers.  I chuckle.

“Well, see ya,” I tell him bluntly.

I walk to the door, not giving a Scarlet a chance to respond.  I flick off the light, open the door, and leave the room.

Sebastian, Hunter and Rip are sitting on the couch, staring straight at me.  Seb smirks.

“How’d it go?” he asks.

“Fine,” I answer.  “Let’s just go to sleep.”


	198. Chapter 198: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. It's needed after a long one, though. I promise that next chapter will be longer. It's going to be detailed. That's all I say. Enjoy!

The blindfold blocks out my vision, leaving me in total darkness.  I pull on the cuffs, but they just tighten.  I throw back my head and scream.  I give up.  There’s no escape.  I have to be here, alone, for a full day.  I’m a social person, so being forced to be alone hurts me.  Isolation is one of my biggest fears, and Master knows that.  This is punishment, though, so He’s supposed to make it harsh.

“I can still communicate with Him,” I tell myself, and I smile.  “I’d gladly only talk to Him.”

_Master…_ I let a thought trail off.

_Enjoying yourself, Bear?_ He asks.

_No…_

_Well, I’m sorry.  You were supposed to keep the cock ring on and keep the plug in, so I could fuck you hard.  You ruined it.  I was going to spoil you, Barry, but you made me unable to._

Tears start to swell in my eyes, and I sniffle.

_I’m sorry, Master.  I really need your cock right now.  Need you to fuck me.  I need you to treat me like I’m your toy, and I need you to play with me as such.  Master, please.  I need you._

_Sorry, baby boy, you’re going to have to wait._

_Master…_

_How does me fucking you against the sink sound?  I’ll make you watch in the mirror._

I take a sharp inhale.  _So good.  So, so good.  Fuck, I need you._

_Need you too, baby.  Can’t wait to put my dick in that tight little ass of yours again._

_Fuck, fuck, please…_

_I know.  Baby, what do you think about roleplaying?_

_Depends on what._

_Well, as The Flash and the Green Arrow.  Wanna stand right in the middle of where we have the computers set up in The Foundry, both our suits on.  Of course, I’d have those tight leather pants around your ankles.  I’ll hold an arrow to your throat._

_Master…_

_I’ll whisper in your ear the whole time, and I’m going to force you to obey me.  You’re going to whimper my name, Green Arrow.  You’ll be my little Flash._

_Fuck._

_That’s we’ll be doing, yes._

I let out a loud moan.  Now, _I’m_ getting hard.  Back at square one, I guess.  I’m just a hard, needy,  little slut, aching for His touch. 

_Fuck, I really wish you were here.  I need you.  I really need you to let me cum.  I’m hard._

_Too bad.  You’re going to have to hold it._


	199. Chapter 199: Wally's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to start getting chapters close to 5,000 words, so I suppose they'll take 5-8 days to produce. Sure, there occasionally will be short chapters, but I want to start making longer chapters.
> 
> I'm particularly excited for next chapter. I plan to make it detailed. Also, to my friend who we'll call Tomato, if you're reading this, I hoped you fucking survived reading the previous chapters.

So, listen, I know this is forward, but I really don’t know where else to go.  I don’t remember where Thea’s place is, and Rip just texted me his address.  Let me explain.

Mom and I had a fight about her not telling me about Iris and Dad.  I didn’t give away the fact that I actually know Iris and have a relationship with her, though.

There was a lot of yelling, and I ended up in tears.  I stormed out, not forgetting my key and phone.  And, now, here I am, standing by Rip’s door, waiting for him to get home at 2:06 in the morning.

I hear the sound of a suitcase rolling, and I jerk my head around.  Rip’s walking down the hallway.  He’s wearing a red t-shirt, white cargo shorts, and all white Converse.  I can’t help the once-over that I give him.  The shirt hugs his sides, and his muscles are defined.  Fuck, first time seeing him in person, and my mouth is already watering at the sight of him.  Along with the suitcase, he carries a plastic bag.

Rip’s eyes land on me, and he stops in his tracks.  His eyes widen, and I give him an awkward smile.

“Hi,” I say, a little strained.

“Wally,” Rip says my name, seeming to be in shock, “what are you doing here?  It’s really early.”

I scratch at the back of my neck.  “My mom and I sorta had a fight, and I stormed out, because I couldn’t be around her.  I would’ve gone to Thea’s, but I sorta forgot her address.  You’re the only person I could come to.”

Rip’s expression softens, and my smile melts to a genuine one.  My hand cups the back of my neck.

“Well, let me just open the door, and we’ll go inside,” Rip tells me.

“Thank you,” I say.

Rip just sends me a smile, and I smile right back at him.  I step aside, and Rip moves forward, coming to the door.  I keep my eyes on that hand as he fishes a key out of his pocket.  I can just imagine that hand, _those_ hands on my body, touching me.  He’s six years older than me, and he would go to jail if we did fuck.  Well, if that does happen, nobody needs to know.

I watch Rip slide the key into the keyhole in slow motion.  This really could be the start of something.  Going into his apartment could be the start of something _more_ between us.  It sends a shiver down my spine.

Things go back into a normal speed when Rip pushes the door open, giving me a view of the inside of his apartment.  Everything is in place.  There’s a couch, a TV, a kitchen off to the side, and a hallway that probably leads to his bedroom and a bathroom.  There’s a big window on the wall across from the door, showing the night sky.

“Nice place,” I compliment, then looking to Rip.

“Thanks, Wally,” Rip says.  “Now, how about we go in?”

I nod.  Rip steps inside, dragging his suitcase and carrying the bag along with him.  I step inside, too, gently closing and locking the door behind me.

Rip turns to me.

“I’m going to go unpack, and then we’ll talk, all right?” Rip asks me for confirmation.

“I can help, if you want,” I offer.

“That… would be nice.  Come on, then.”

I nod.  “Can I hold the bag for you?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll do it,” Rip kindly rejects my offer to help.

He then turns around, starting to walk down the hallway.  I hurry to catch up to him at a human pace.  I follow him, both of us silent.  I can only see the back of his head.

_I can’t believe I’m about to enter my crush’s bedroom.  Fuck, what if we fuck?  He’d be my first…_

Not too long after, Rip stops at a door, which he then opens.  He looks back to me, smiling.

“Let’s go,” he says.

Rip disappears into the room, and I follow after him.  His room really isn’t anything special.  He’s got a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser.  The only thing that makes it his own are the pictures on the dresser, which is across from his bed.

There’s a picture of Rip with a woman, who looks to be in her fifties.  She’s got short hair.  Rip’s in a graduation gown.  The picture must be of Rip and his mom at his high school graduation.  There’s a picture of Rip, Oliver, Barry, Sebastian, Iris, Nate, a guy identical to Barry and Seb who must only be Adi, a guy with light brown hair that I don’t recognize, a girl with the same color light, _light_ brown hair as the guy and a guy with black hair that I don’t recognize.

On impulse, I look to my right, and I find Rip staring at the picture of him and his friends.  He’s got a smile on his face.  He seems so happy that he’s friends with these people.  He’s thankful for each and every one of them.  Seeing someone so happy makes me happy.  I smile.  _That smile does look good on him._

“Who are they?” I ask.

Rip picks up the frame, and I look down at it in his hands.

“Well, you know Barry, Sebastian, myself, Oliver, Nate and Iris,” he points to each person.  “The guy who looks like Barry and Seb is Adi.  The guy with light brown hair-“ -he points to him- “-is Hunter, Seb’s fiancé, the girl is Laurel, a friend of ours and the last guy is Ray, Nate’s boyfriend.”

I nod.  “You guys seem close.”

“We are.  We’ve been through… a lot.”  Rip sets the picture down.

He looks back at me.  I take a look into his eyes, and I find myself unable to take my eyes away from his.  Rip’s eyes are bright green and full of life.  There’s this look in them, one I simply cannot place.  The look in his eyes is one I’ve never seen before.  Maybe if I was his age I’d be able to recognize it, or maybe if I had ever been in love before I’d be able to.

We’re slowly getting closer, and, oh fuck, is this really happening right now?  _Fuck, fuck.  It’s going to happen._

My eyes slip shut, and the next thing I know, Rip’s lips are on my own.  They’re soft like a pillow, and I’m instantly starting to melt.  His lips are sweet, and he’s gentle, and just, like, mmmph, you know?

Rip’s kissing me slowly, like he genuinely cares about this, about _me_.  _Maybe that’s the case.  I’ll never know._

I nervously reach my hand up to his face, cupping his cheek.  Rip lets me, and I’m pretty sure he’s still got his hands gripping the edge of the dresser.

Sparks are flying as Rip kisses me harder.  I do my best to kiss back, as this is my first kiss, after all.  I’m elated, floating on cloud nine.

Rip’s hands are suddenly on my ass, lifting me up.  We continue to kiss as he starts to walk somewhere.  I’m laid on a bed, and I pull Rip right down with me.  I’ve always wanted someone to carry me over to a bed like Rip just did.  I guess that desire is fulfilled now.

I place my second hand on his cheek, gripping Rip’s face with both hands now.  Stubble scratches against my face and hands, and it’s also so delicious.  I kiss him as hard as I can, making him damn sure that I enjoy this.

But, Rip suddenly pulls away.  My eyes jolt open, and I’m greeted with a look of hurt from Rip.  _Did he not like it?_

“What did I do?” I ask him, voice soft and full of concern.

Rip shakes his head.  “It’s not you, Wally, it’s me.  We can’t do this.  If anyone finds out… I’ll go to jail.”

I smirk.  “Rip, no one needs to know.”

“Sebastian, Hunter and the kids live right next door, though,” Rip tells me.

“It’s 2 AM,” I tell him.  “They wouldn’t be awake.”

“The walls are _really_ thin, though,” Rip says.  “When Oliver and Barry lived next door, I’d always hear them fucking.”

“They don’t have to know it was me, if they ask.  No one needs to know,” I tell him.  “Please, Rip, I need you.  I want you to be my first.  Please.”

“This is your first time?” he asks me.

I bite my lip, embarrassed, and I nod.       

Rip smiles at me.  “It’s my honor, then.  Tonight, I’m going to make you feel good.  I promise you that.”

I moan at the thought of what could happen.  I’m a horny teenager, after all.

“Daddy, please!  I need you!” I practically yell.

_Well, that’s a kink_ , I think to myself.

“What do you want, then, baby boy?” he asks me, playing along.

“I-I want you to fuck me over the counter,” I tell him.

“It’s your first time, though.  It should be in the bed,” Rip reasons.

I squeeze my eyes shut.  “ _Please_ , Daddy…”

I open my eyes just in time to see Rip close his and take a sharp inhale.

“You _really_ don’t know what that word does to me, Wally,” Rip tells me.  “I suppose we can do it.  I want to savor you for a few minutes first, all right?”

Rip opens his eyes, and I nod at him.  I let my hands slip to his neck, folding on the backside of it.  It’s then that Rip goes _all_ in.

He leans closer, and he starts to suck on my neck.  I gasp, but it feels _good_ , so I tilt my head for him to get a better angle.  Rip bites at my neck, causing me to let out a yelp.  Rip pulls away, and he looks me in the eyes.

“Now, because of this mark I’ve made on you, _my_ mark, people will know that someone claimed you,” Rip whispers.  “ _I_ claimed you.”

“Rip, fuck.  I’m yours, Daddy, I’m yours.  You’re mine.  You’re mine,” I pant, eyes slipping shut.

“Yes, baby, I’m yours.  All yours,” Rip confirms.  “Let’s get these pesky clothes out of the way, so I can fuck that perfect little perky arse of yours.”

My eyes blink open.  “Daddy, will you help me?”

Rip leans in, and he presses a soft kiss to my forehead.  “Of course, baby boy.  Do you want my clothes off first, or yours?”

“Yours,” I tell him.  “I want to see your body, Daddy.”

Rip smiles at me.  “Enjoy your show, baby boy.”

He climbs off the bed, and I let my hands slip from his neck.  I crane my neck to watch Rip.  Of course, he takes off his shoes and socks first, which isn’t anything too special.

Slowly, I watch as he pulls the red t-shirt over his head, revealing a perfectly muscled body.  He’s got more of a runner’s body, but the muscles are still amazing.  He’s got a six pack.  If the top half of him is so amazing, the lower half should be even better.

I’m barely aware of Rip’s shirt hitting the floor as I lick my lips.  My eyes flick right down to his dick, and I watch as Rip unbuttons his fly, then slowly unzipping it.  His shorts just fall around his ankles, revealing a pair of white boxers.  He’s got a decent sized bulge.  Either he’s erect, or he’s actually seven inches long. 

Those boxers are then jerked down, revealing his dick.  My jaw _drops_.  The dick is seven inches long, and it looks barely used.  It’s not sagging or anything. 

“I want to suck you off,” I blurt out, then looking up into Rip’s eyes.

He smiles at me.  “Then come over here and get on your knees.”

I jolt my body up so that I’m sitting.  I smile at him, a mischievous spark in my eyes.

“I can make you feel really good,” I tell him, “but you can’t tell anyone.”

Rip looks at me with confusion.  “What do you mean?”

“Want me to… show you?” I suggest.

“Come over here,” Rip orders, whispering.

I nod, and I get up.  I walk over to him, like a _normal_ human would, and I drop down to my knees.  I look up at him, and I’m met with Rip’s hungry eyes looking down at me.

“Can I start now, Daddy?” I ask.

Rip nods, smiling.  I take his dick in my hand, hold it, open my mouth wide and insert the dick into my mouth.  I let go of the dick, and I go as deep as I can.  Rip moans, loud and long, as I take more and more of him into my mouth.  Eventually, I’m deepthroating him, my nose buried in dark brown, curly pubic hair.

Rip takes fistfuls of my hair, and I resist the urge to yell at him for messing it up, because I’m _very_ protective of my hair.

“So, so good, baby,” Rip encourages me.  “Such a good mouth.  You’re already making me feel so good.”

I moan around his dick, happy with the praise.  Honestly, I don’t think I have a praise kink.  I might have a _small_ one, but it’s not that big.  I vibrate my mouth a little, which I know will send shivers down Rip’s spine.  He moans loudly.

“Wally, fuck.  Do you know how good that feels?” he asks.

I pull away from the dick with an audible pop.  I look up at him, a dark look in my eyes.

“Perks of being a speedster, Daddy,” I say, voice low.  “More?”

He suddenly thrusts into my mouth.  _Guess that’s his answer_.  My eyes go wide from the suddenness of it, but I softly close them.  He’s forcing me to deepthroat him again, but I’m full of _him_ , and he tastes so _good_.  I choke a little, but his dick is just so delicious.  Fuck, and Rip’s dick is the first dick I suck.  It’s worth it.

I vibrate my throat, trying to give Rip pleasure.  Sure enough, Rip moans loudly, clutching at my hair so hard that it hurts.  I, on the other hand, have my hands on his thighs.

“Fuck,” Rip curses.  “I’m close.”

I hollow out my cheeks, and I start to actually suck him off.  Rip gasps.  I open my eyes, which had previously been closed, and I make eye contact with Rip.  His pupils are completely dilated, and I’m satisfying him, which makes me feel good inside, knowing that I can bring pleasure to someone.  That person being my crush just makes it all the more worth it.  Well, technically Rip’s my lover now.  _Lover.  That word sounds creepy_.

So, like, it’s obvious this is my first time sucking dick.  It’s fucking great.  I really am happy that it’s Rip whose dick I’m sucking.  The man is so handsome, kind and just a beautiful person, someone who I can simply not let slip through my fingertips.  I’ll be lucky if I get to keep this man to myself.

“Wally, I’m close.  You keep doing what you’re doing, baby boy, and you’re going to-“  Rip’s eyes squeeze shut and his head tilts back.  “Bollocks, you’re going to make me cum!”

Hearing that drives me to suck harder, along with vibrate my throat a little.  My eyes slip shut as Rip moans loudly.

“Wally!” Rip moans.

He finally lets himself release, shooting his cum down my throat.  At first, I’m surprised.  Rip’s cum is hot, and I don’t mean sexy, though it is, but hot in temperature.  Rip’s cum is sweet and salty.  That’s all I can gather from the bit of it I actually taste, because I eagerly swallow it.

Allowing my eyes to flutter open, I pull away, Rip’s dick slowly falling out of my mouth.  My mouth makes a second audible pop once the dick is out of it.  I look up, so I can look Rip in the eyes.  He’s smiling softly down at me.  His grip on my hair loosens, and he begins to stroke my hair.  I smile up at him from where I still am, on my knees.

“Hi,” I greet him.

“Hello,” Rip replies.  “God, that was your first time giving oral sex.  What did you think?”

“Amazing,” I answer immediately.  “Your dick’s amazing, Rip.”

“Well, thank you, Wally,” Rip accepts the compliment, beaming.  “That pretty little mouth of yours can do _wonderous_ things.”

I just blush, letting my ass rest on my heels.

“So, you’re a speedster, huh?” Rip asks, looking into my eyes.

I nod.  “I want to be a hero someday, like that Flash, for example.”

Rip nods.  “I know six speedsters now.”

I look at him with confusion.  “Who?”

“The Flash, Blue Flash, Godspeed, Flash’s son and Blue’s son,” Rip answers me, stroking his fingers through my hair, “and, of course, you.”

“You know their identities?” I ask.

Rip looks like he’s debating something for a minute.  “Well, yes, and I can tell you.  You _cannot_ tell _anyone_ , and I cannot stress this enough.  If you tell people, then the vigilantes would be outed, and I suppose they would just disappear.  But, you just sucked my cock, so I feel like I can trust you.”  Rip takes a deep breath, and I wait for him, listening closely and patiently.  “So, first of all, I’m The Hunter.  Barry is The Flash, Sebastian is The Blue Flash, Adrian is Godspeed, Oliver is Green Arrow, Nate is Steel and Hunter is Overwatch, our IT.  I believe those are all the people you’ve met so far, so, if you meet the more the heroes, I’ll tell you who they are.

“If you want to get yourself slowly into the fold, tell Thea that I told you, as she knows all the heroes.  So, I’m going to take a shower.  I suppose you should take one after me.  If you want… you can borrow one of my shirts to change into.  You’d look _extremely_ cute in just one of my shirts and your underwear.”

I smile at him.  “Only if you wear your boxers to bed for me.”

He smiles back.  “Of course.  Now, I’ll be right back.”

“’Kay, Rip,” I say, voice soft.

Rip sends me one last sweet, loving smile before letting go of my hair.  He bends down to pick up his boxers, and God, that _ass_.  That’s all I’m going to say on the subject.  I hear Rip walk out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.  Once he’s left the room, I stand up, and I move over to the bed, only to flop down on it on my back.  I pull my phone from the pocket of my jeans, power it on and immediately text Thea.

 

**Wally**

**hi**

**Thea**

**wallace it is like three am tf do you waaaant**

**Wally**

**i wanted to tell you that i sucked a dick**

**Thea**

**wait what the fuck whose**

**Wally**

**Rip’s**

**Thea**

**really?  thought i’d be the first to suck a dick of the two of us**

**Wally**

**-_-**

 

**Thea**

**he’s six years older than you tho**

**Wally**

**shhhhh**

**Thea**

**okay, i won’t tell anyone.  i’ll let you suck whoever’s dick you want to**

**Wally**

**good.  also Rip told me some of the heroes’ identities so like hi guess I’m really part of the fam now**

**Thea**

**u tell anyone i kill you**

**Wally**

**relaax i won’t i’m a speedster goddamn**

**Thea**

**really?**

**Wally**

**yeah & i want to be a hero**

**Thea**

**fuck so do i also bet we can get Barry and Nate to train us**

**Wally**

**why not Oliver?**

**Thea**

**My brother would never let us become heroes.  I can do archery.  Barry will cover the speed factor, and we’ve got Nate for combat.  I heard Nate used to go to a fighting rink, where he was the champion, so he’ll definitely know combat.**

**Wally**

**yo u wanna go into fam chat and be like “aye Wally knows and btw he a speedster too”**

**Thea**

**it’s 3 AM Seb, Hunter, Oliver & Barry need to sleep they have kids**

**Wally**

**so?**

**Thea**

**i like the way you think.**

**Wally**

**thanks?**

I get a text from Seb in the family group chat, and I immediately switch to the chat.  I read the text.

 

**Sebastian**

**hi uncle barry uncle oliver auntie iris uncle adrian auntie thea and uncle wally this is alex I stole dad’s phone and I need your help**

**Barry**

**Where is Dad and Pops, Alex?**

**Sebastian**

**sleeping like jack**

**Wally**

**what do you need help with, kid?**

**Sebastian**

**uh getting dad and pops to get me and john phones**

**Thea**

**I hear your very good with words, so why don’t you right them an essay?**

**Sebastian**

**you’re* and write* and okay!**

**Barry**

**I’ve been thinking about getting Wally a phone.  I think Laurel and Nate want to get Tanner & Angie phones as well.**

**Sebastian**

**yay john and I can talk to all our friends!**

**Barry**

**Also, your dad and pa, me, Uncle Oliver, Uncle Nate and Auntie Laurel have been thinking of bringing you all into the superhero business.**

**Wally**

**rip told me btw also im a speedster & thea and i want to be heroes.**

**Barry**

**Sure.  Btw Laurel is Black Canary**

**Wally**

**cool**

**Sebastian**

**are you serious, uncle barry?**

**Barry**

**Yeah :)**

**Barry**

**we need to come up with names for you seven**

**Sebastian**

**uh i wanna be emerald**

**Thea**

**Speedy**

**Barry**

**my son is kid flash now you cannot change it.**

**Wally**

**I’m Impulse.**

**Sebastian**

**i can ask john what he wants his hero name to be when he wakes up.  he wouldn’t want to sit at the computers like pops does.**

**Barry**

**You do that, buddy.  I’ll tell Nate and Laurel to tell Angie and Tanner.**

**Sebastian**

**okay i’m going to put Dad’s phone back and go to sleep and cuddle John**

**Thea**

**Okay.  See ya, Alex!**

**Sebastian**

**Bye, Auntie Thea, Uncle Barry and Uncle Wally!**

**Barry**

**Bye, kiddo**

**Wally**

**Goodbye.**

I shut off my phone, and hey, perfect timing, as the door swings open.  Rip walks in, a soft smile on his face, only wearing his white boxers.  He’s looking right at me.  I smile straight back at him.

“Hey,’ I greet him first.

“Hello,” Rip says, just staring at me.  “Shower’s all yours, if you want it.”

I shake my head.  “I’ll do it tomorrow.  Right now, I’d rather go to sleep-“ -my cheeks heat up- “-with you.”

Rip’s smile grows.  “Well, get those clothes off.  I’ll get you a shirt, love.”

Him calling me ‘love’ makes me warm inside, and I get tingles.  It’s really hard to explain.

I pull my phone and key out of my pocket, and I lean over to put them on the nightstand.  I then quickly take off my shoes and socks, and I throw the socks in a random direction.  I know this isn’t my home, but I can clean it up when I’m done.  I take off my shirt and throw it in the exact same direction.  I then stand up, turning to the left.  I undo my fly, and I let my jeans slip down, revealing my yellow boxers.  I step out of my jeans, and I throw them into the pile. 

I feel Rip’s arms wrap around me, and he starts to press soft kisses to my neck.  God, I’ve always wanted this.  I’ve always wanted a boyfriend, a girlfriend or a partner to make me feel special.  I’ve always wanted someone I could explore the world with, even if we did it just from the bedroom.  I’ve always wanted someone who could be both my best friend and my lover.  I’ve found that in Rip.  Well, we’re just barely getting started, but I have a feeling that we’ll evolve into something much greater.

“Rip, let me clean up the clothes,” I insist.  “Please.  This isn’t my place, this is yours, so I should clean up my mess.”

“Shh, leave it.  Come on, love, put on the shirt and come to bed.  I want to cuddle with you for the first time,” Rip pleads.

“But I feel bad about the mess,” I complain.

“Shh…”  He pauses.  “Come on, please?  For me?”

I sigh.  “Fine.  Where’s the shirt?”

“On the bed,” Rip tells me.

He then lets go of me, and I hear him walk back a bit.  I turn to the bed, and I see a purple t-shirt lying on the bed.  I bend over to pick it up.  I can just barely hear Rip lick his lips.

So, I wiggle my ass a bit, smirking.

“Like what you see?” I ask him, not turning around.

“Very much so, yes,” Rip confirms.

I just smirk to myself, and I finally pick up the shirt.  I pull Rip’s shirt on over my head.  The sleeves stop a few inches above my elbows, while the shirt itself exposes an inch or two of my boxers.

“Dammit, Wally, you wear my clothes better than I do,” Rip compliments.  “You do look perfect, though.”

I turn around, and I smile at him.  “Let’s go to bed.”

“Let me get the light,” Rip says.

I watch as Rip walks over to the light.  He flicks off the light switch, and he smiles.  He walks over to me, and he takes my hand.  I smile right back, looking at him.  His eyes sparkle.

“Let’s go to sleep, love,” Rip suggests.

“Let go of my hand first,” I tell him.

Rip does so.  I climb onto the left side of the bed, while Rip climbs onto the right side.  We both get under the blanket, me lying on my side, facing him, while Rip lies on his back.  We stare into each other’s eyes, smiling.

“Hold me,” I demand.

Rip nods.  “Okay.”

I turn to my left, and I feel Rip wrap his arms around my stomach.  I smile to myself when Rip presses a kiss to my head.

“Goodnight, Wally.”


	200. Chapter 200: Nate's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, listen, I really am sorry I haven't posted in nine fucking days. I believe I got a bit carried away with writing this chapter. It's actually 10751 words long, making this the longest chapter I have ever fucking written. Oh, and holy shit! This is Chapter 200! Fuck! Legit, my friends and I had red velvet cupcakes with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles that I made in celebration.
> 
> I relate a lot to Nate in this chapter. A lot of things he feels is what I feel, hence why this chapter is semi-based off my own experience. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I wake up at four AM on Sunday.  Every single day of the week, I have my alarm set for this time.  I quickly press the button on the alarm clock to stop its beeping, and I turn to Ray, whose hand I fell asleep holding.  He’s still sound asleep.  _Good._

I quietly slip out of bed, letting the covers fall back into place as if I was never even there.  I’m only wearing blue Calvin Klein boxers, a red t-shirt and my grandfather’s dog tags.  I walk to the bedroom door, and I slowly open it, making sure to do so as quietly as possible.  However, the door creaks.  My head immediately darts around to check on Ray.  He’s still fast asleep.  I heave a sigh of relief.  _If I woke Ray up, and if he catches me doing this… everything will change.  But, you know what, I think it’s about time I tell him.  I’ll tell Barry, Seb, Iris, Oliver, Hunter, Laurel, Rip and Adi as well.  Adi’s my ex, so he deserves to know._

Closing the door behind me, I step out of the room.  I walk straight to the bathroom, and I open the door.  I close it behind me, and I lock it for safe measure.  If Ray wakes up, I can’t have him coming in and catching me.

I close the toilet lid as I pass the toilet.  I crouch down in front of the cabinet-counters, which have a sink undermounted in the center.  There are two counters to the left with drawers, while the center is a cabinet.  I immediately open the cabinet doors, and I grab the polished, brown wooden lockbox stored in there.  Since this has an actual padlock on it, I put in the code to unlock it, and I take the lock off the box.

I set the lock aside, and I open the box.  I grab an alcohol prep pad, the bottle of what I need and a syringe that has a cap on it.  I close the box, and I grab the lock and set it on top.  I set my supplies on the counter.  God, this shit _always_ gets me anxious, but I need to do this.  I really do.

I quickly wash my hands, because I don’t want to risk infecting myself.  I then sit on the toilet, and I pull up the right side of my boxers, exposing my thigh.  I grab the alcohol disinfect first, and I rip the packet open.  I pull out the actual pad – I cringe at that word – and I clean the spot where I always inject myself.  I then quickly throw the disinfectant and wrapper in the trash.  I don’t want to prolong this.  I want to get this over with for the week.  Hey, at least I only have to do this every Sunday.

I pull off the cap of the syringe first, and I set it on the counter.  I then twist open the cap of the medication, and I set the cap on the counter.  I hold the medication in my left hand, being sure not to drop it, and I pull my usual dosage into the syringe through the little hole in the second cap.

I set the syringe down on the counter, and I grab the cap of the medication.  I twist the cap back on, and I set the bottle on the counter, far from the edge so that it won’t fall.  I then take the syringe in my hand, and I take a deep breath.

“Okay, Nate, you can do this,” I tell myself.  “You do this every week.  Come on, Heywood, man the fuck up.”  I smirk at that.

I take a second deep breath, my eyes slipping shut.  I plunge the needle into my thigh, not even wincing.  It doesn’t hurt anymore.  I’ve done it enough to become numb.  I’ve been doing this ever since I was sixteen, so I’ve been doing it for six years now.

I push the plunger, and I inhale as the testosterone flows into me, slowly disappearing from the syringe.  So, yeah, I’m transgender.  No one knew except for my grandfather.  I’ve never told a _single_ member of the squad.  A few of them deserve to know.  _Oh, I should tell Ralph, too.  I trust him._

So, the reason why Adi never found out is because my bottom surgery scars are hidden by my pubic hair, and my top surgery scars have been faded for a while.  If you were to look at my chest, you could barely see the scars.

All the surgeries, all the hormones will _never_ be enough.  I’ll never be born male, and it fucking sucks.  But, hey, I’m as close as I can get.  No one’s figured out I’m trans.  I can _easily_ pass as fucking cisgender, which is an achievement all in itself.

I’ll spend a _while_ getting ready, making sure my hair and clothes are perfect.  I have to make sure every aspect of myself is masculine.  On the occasion I do wear purple and pink, I luckily can still pull off being the man that I am.  If I looked feminine in any color, in any _thing_ , it gets burned.  It’s as simple as that.

I quickly put the bottle of T back, and I throw out the syringe and its cap.  Of course, I lock the box.  Can’t have Ray and Angie stumbling across it, _especially_ Angie.  I can’t have her injecting herself with testosterone.  The changes are irreversible.  I’m pretty sure my daughter isn’t actually my son.

The right leg of my boxers has gone back down to its original length all by itself, so I don’t need to worry about that.  I unlock the bathroom door, open it, flick off the lights and exit the room. 

The first thing I see is Ray leaning against the bedroom door frame, looking perfect in his navy-blue t-shirt, black sweatpants and crimson unzipped sweatshirt.  He’s smiling softly, still with that bedhead look.

“Why are you awake so early?” Ray asks me.  “I get why you do it during the week, but why wake up at four on a Sunday, Nate?”

 I smile at him, and I walk closer.  I cradle his right cheek with my right hand.

“I promise I’ll tell you later,” I tell him.  “It’s really personal, and I haven’t told anyone, save for my late grandfather.  I want to tell you, Angie, Barry, Seb, Oliver, Iris, I’m going to call Sonia over as well, Hunter, Rip, Laurel, Ralph and Adrian.”

My hand slips from his cheek, and Ray nods, still smiling.

“Okay.  I don’t want to know until you tell me yourself,” Ray says.

I look into his eyes, smiling genuinely.  “Thank you.”

Ray leans forward, and he presses a kiss to my forehead.  He cradles my head in his hands, leaning his forehead against my own.  I’m smiling widely now, my eyes closed.

“I am worried, though, about Sonia and Barry fighting,” Ray tells me.  “You told me that he hates her.”

“You know how forgiving Barry is.  He just dislikes her,” I tell him.  “Besides, I know Barry, and I know he’d be respectful.  This… what I want to tell you all is really big.   People better not start throwing cuss words out, because if they do, I’ll get angry.  Angie doesn’t need to know those words yet.”

I open my eyes, and I immediately meet Ray’s stare.  His eyes are bright with happiness.  _I really hope I don’t lose him because of this._

“She’s too young,” Ray says.  “She’s like a daughter to me.”

“Well, we’re together, so she’s _our_ daughter.  We just need to get your name added to the adoption certificate,” I say.

My eyes flick down to Ray’s lips for a second.

“Nate…” he trails off.

I look back into his eyes.  “I mean it.  Seriously, Raymond, I want you to be Angie’s other father.”

“It’s- it’s an honor.”

_Wait, have I ever-_ “Ray, have I ever officially asked you to move in?”

Ray gets a confused look on his face.  “No…?”

“Well, guess what?”

“What?”

“Wanna move in with me?”

Ray gets a serious look on his face.  “Yes.”

“Well, later, pack up the stuff you need, put the rest in storage or sell it and put the house on the market.  If this is the case in which we’ll need a moving truck, we’ll get one.  We probably will.”

“I mean, I already have a lot of my stuff here, but I’ll still have to get my clothes and stuff.  Maybe we could put my desk behind the couch in the library, so if we need to write something, we’ll have a proper surface to write on.”

“Sounds good to me.”

There’s a pause, where we just look at each other, smiling.

“Why are we still standing so close?” Ray asks me.

“’Cause,” I answer, shrugging.

I lean in, and I press a soft kiss to his lips, eyes slipping shut.  I quickly pull away, my eyes fluttering open.

“Fuck, I love you,” I tell him.

Ray chuckles.  “I love you too, Nate.”

I shrug his hands off my cheeks, and I take a few steps back.  I still smile at my boyfriend.

“I’m going to call Sonia first,” I tell him.  “Actually, I’ll make a list of everyone I have to call, and cross off names as I call those people.  Sonia’s gonna be first, though.”

Ray nods.  “I’ll leave you to it.  I’m going back to bed.”

“Or you could help me out,” I suggest.  _I want to spend more time with him._

Ray smiles.  “I’d be glad to.  I’ll get your phone for you and meet you in the office.  You get the paper and a pen.”

“Thank you, Raymond,” I tell him.

Ray nods, and he turns around, walking back into the bedroom.  I, on the other hand, walk down the hall, and I open the door to the home office.  It really is simple.  There’s a big window on the far wall, three desks in front of it, with two desks on either side tilted diagonally.  Yeah, my grandfather had a pretty large setup.  My chair and laptop are on the desk in the very center, which I use whilst sitting in the blue and black DXRacer racer series gaming chair I own.  It’s a really comfortable chair.

There’s a big rug in the center of the room, and there’s also a La-Z-Boy recliner in either corner of the room.  On the left side of each chair, there’s an end table.  Oh, and there are office supplies littered across the diagonal desks, from paper to staplers, and much, much more.  There’s a printer on the desk to the left of where I always sit.

I walk over to the desks, and I grab a piece of lined paper and a black Uni-ball Vision Elite pen.  I walk over and sit in my chair, then sliding over to the desk on the right.  I set the paper down, and I start writing the names of who I need to call in the following order:

 

-Sonia

-Barry and Oliver

-Hunter and Seb

-Iris

-Rip

-Ralph

-Laurel

-Adrian

 

Well, the reason why I put Adrian’s name last is simple: he’s my ex, and calling your ex at four in the morning eludes to the caller wanting to get back together with their ex.  I don’t like Adrian in that way.  Not anymore.

Before I know it, Ray’s sitting on the edge of the desk to my left, handing me my phone.  I just send Ray a smile as I take my phone from him, and he smiles right back.

“I’m going to put the phone on speaker,” I warn him.

Ray shrugs.  “Fine by me.”

I power on my phone, unlock it, and I dial Sonia’s number.  I put the phone on speaker, and I place it down on the desk.  I wait for her to pick up.

“ _Nate?!_ ” Sonia’s voice asks.

“Hi,” I say.

“ _It’s been so long since we’ve actually talked_ ,” Sonia says.  “ _How are you?_ ”

My eyes flick up to Ray, and we make eye contact.  I smile.

“Pretty amazing, Sonia,” I say, still smiling at my boyfriend.

“ _Do you have a boyfriend?_ ” she asks me.

“Hi,” Ray says, finally speaking.

“ _Um, Nate, who’s that?_ ” Sonia asks.

“Ray Palmer, his boyfriend,” Ray answers for me.

_His.  Him.  He,_ I think to myself.  _No matter what the situation, it always feels good hearing people use my correct pronouns._

“ _Wait, so you two are together?_ ” Sonia asks.

“Yup,” we answer in unison.

“ _Cool.  So, why the hell are you calling at four in the morning?_ ” she asks.

“Well, Nate says he wants to tell you, me, our daughter Angelica, Barry, Oliver, Hunter, Sebastian, Iris, Rip, Ralph, Laurel and Adrian something,” Ray says.  “I don’t know what, though.”

“ _Who’s Ralph?_ ” Sonia asks.

“Friend of ours,” I explain.  “This is really important, though.”

“ _Well, tell your daughter first, in case whatever the topic is sparks arguments among us,_ ” Sonia advises.  “ _If things get heated, I don’t want your daughter to have to witness it._ ”

I look away from Ray, and I contemplate it for a moment.  “Makes sense.  All right, I’m going to tell Angie.  So, do you know where my place is?”

“ _No_ ,” Sonia says.  “ _Text me the address, dude._ ”

“I’ll make a group chat,” I tell her. “It’d be easier to tell everyone where and when to meet that way.”

“So, you wrote the names down for nothing?” Ray asks me, making my eyes instantly snap to him.

“Well, I have the list of who to add to the group chat,” I reason.  “Anyway, Sonia, I’ll text you the details.  Goodbye.”

“ _Bye_.”

Just like that, she hangs up, leaving Ray and I in silence as we look at each other.

“Are you okay?” Ray asks me.

“It’s just…  I’ve been hiding this from _everyone_ for so long, and I’m afraid they won’t accept me for it,” I tell him, setting down the pen.

Ray’s face softens.  “Nate, they will.  Trust me, they will.  And, hey, even if they don’t, I will.  If they don’t accept you for who you are, screw ‘em.  But, you’re my boyfriend, and I’ll _always_ love you.”

“Ray…” I trail off, starting to tear up.  “Ray, I’m transgender.”

Ray’s face still is soft.  “Nate… come here.”

I stand up, and I walk straight into Ray’s arms.  I’m immediately clinging to him, and he’s got his arms wrapped tight around me.  I’m fucking sobbing into his shirt.

“I have to ask, though, do you identify as a male or a female?” Ray questions.  “I don’t mean to be rude, I just-“

“Male,” I answer immediately, cutting him off.  “I was born female.”

“Nate,” he says my name.  “Nathaniel Hank Heywood, look at me.”

I raise my head, shaking, and I look into his eyes.  Ray looks hurt upon seeing my tears, and I watch as he swallows.  Ray gets a determined look on his face.  He moves his hands so that he’s cradling my face.

“Nate, listen, I don’t want to say I don’t _care_ , because that’s not how to word it right, but it doesn’t change my opinion of you.  I love you, Nate, and I always will.  You’re a guy, and anyone who says you’re not are just incorrect bigots.  Anyone who doesn’t accept you, well, screw ‘em,” Ray tells me sincerely, looking into my eyes the whole time.  “I _always_ want to stay by your side, through thick and thin.  No matter what you throw at me, I’ll stay.  I promise you that.”

“So… this doesn’t make you want to leave me?” I ask him, sniffling.

Ray’s expression softens.  “Nate, _of course_ not.  I’d follow you through hell, a smile on my face all the while, because I love you with everything I have.

“If you want me to, I’ll hold your hand while you inject your T.”

“That…” I trail off.  “That would be nice.  I already did it today, though.”

“I’m guessing you do it every Sunday, then?” Ray guesses.

“Yeah,” I say.  I look down.  “Yeah.”

“May I ask you something?” Ray asks me.  “It’s totally fine if you don’t want to answer.”

I look up at him.  “Go ahead.”

“Did you get… um….” Ray trails off.

“Surgeries?” I supply, a knowing look on my face.  “Yes.  I know you haven’t seen me with my shirt off yet, but I got top surgery as soon as I turned eighteen, and the scars are basically non-existent.  I got phalloplasty when I was nineteen.”

Ray nods.  “Sorry for asking, I was just curious.”

I smile.  I’m not crying anymore, but my eyes are still watery.

“It’s fine,” I tell him.  “Well, we should probably make the group chat and tell Angie.”

“Well, it’s your choice, Nate,” Ray says.  “Are you sure you want to tell them, though?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” I confirm.  “They’re the closest of us.  They deserve to know.”

Ray nods, and he gives me a small smile.

“Well, since Angelica’s still asleep, I suggest we make the group chat first,” Ray says, changing the topic.

“Okay,” I say.  “I can also make a conference call.”

“Do so, then,” Ray says.

“Let go of me, you dork,” I say.

“Let go of _me_ , you nerd,” Ray counters.

I smile.  “I’m _your_ nerd.”

Ray smiles, and he leans in.  He presses a soft kiss to my lips, and I kiss back eagerly.  Ray pulls away quickly.

_He’s staying.  I won’t lose him,_ I think.

_I’ll always stay for him,_ I hear Ray think.

“Ray,” I say his name.

He looks at me, smiling.

“I always wanted you to be the one,” Ray tells me.  “I’ve always had a… _crush_ , if you will, on you, even though you were my best friend’s man at a point.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re mine, and I…”  I look down.  “I really hope our relationship doesn’t turn out like my last one.”

“It won’t,” Ray promises.  “I would _never_ leave you.  I’ll always be here.”

“I’ll never leave you,” I promise.  “I love you too much to break your heart.”

Ray just smiles.  “Should probably make the conference call now.”

“Fuck, I wanna tell Santana as well,” I say.  “So, I’m coming out to Barry, Seb, Oliver, Santana, Sonia, Iris, Hunter, Laurel, Rip, Ralph and Adrian.”

“Better hope Santana and Laurel don’t start fighting,” Ray remarks.

“Well, I’m not about to fight Adrian, and Barry’s not about to fight Sonia, so I’m pretty sure they won’t fight,” I say.

“Who are you gonna start the call with?” Ray asks, changing the subject.

“Santana,” I choose.

“Well, let’s let go of each other and make the call,” Ray says.

We both do so, and I immediately grab my phone.

Ray yawns.  _I don’t think I can stay up that much longer._

I sit down in the chair, and I look up into his eyes.

_Go back to bed, then,_ I think.

_You sure?_ he thinks, unsure look on his face.

I smile.  _Yeah.  Go to sleep, Ray.  I can handle this myself._

Ray smiles.  _Okay.  I love you._

_Love you too, Ray._

He smiles at me for a second before turning around and walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.  I immediately grab my phone, and I dial Santana’s number.  She picks up on the first ring.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Santana asks.

I set the phone down, and I put it on speaker.

“Santana, it’s four AM, and you picked up on the first ring.  Are you okay?” I ask.

“ _Fine, just decided not to sleep tonight.  No particular reason,_ ” she says.  “ _So, Heywood, why are you calling at 4 AM?_ ”

“I need to tell you, Barry, Oliver, Seb, Iris, Hunter, Rip, Ralph, Laurel, Sonia and Adrian something,” I answer.

“ _What is it?_ ” Santana asks, friendly, which is unusual of her, because usually, she’ll be throwing insults left and right.

“I want to tell you guys as a group,” I explain.  “Only living person who knows this is Ray.”

“ _Respect.  I’m not saying that this is what this is, but I understand only wanting a few people to know.  Back in high school, I was outed to everyone,_ ” Santana says.  “ _Only people I told were my parents, and when I told my_ _abuelita_ _, she told me some secrets were better kept, that I was selfish to make her uncomfortable in her own home and that I was a sinner.  Just, whatever you need to tell us, are you sure that you want to tell eleven people?_ ”

I take a deep breath, letting my eyes slip shut.  “Yeah, and I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“ _it wasn’t your fault.  I don’t need her anyway._ ”

I wince.  “This is kind of on impulse, but can you come over right fucking now?  I want to tell you beforehand.”

“ _Of course.  I just have to make myself not look like a fucking mess._ ”

I chuckle.  “Okay.  Well, the purpose of this call was to be a conference call, so I’m going to add everyone else to the call, okay?”

“ _Okay.  You know, I’ve always hated Sonia.  Like, seriously, did no one notice her throwing Meerkat across the schoolyard pretty much every fucking day?  She was a dumbass, exposing her powers like that._ ”

“Eh, well… I’m not exactly close to her, but what she did to Sebastian was messed up.  I can’t promise that Hunter won’t throw a punch at her.  He at the very _least_ will send her a glare from across the room, and he’ll be holding Sebastian tightly to him, being protective and all.”

“ _Yeah.  Speaking of them, it’s the two of us who will be the best man and woman._ ”

“That’ll be fucking fun, like, holy shit.  Anyways, I’m gonna add everyone, okay?  I mean, just tell me when you get here.”

“ _I don’t even know your address._ ”

“I’ll tell you later.  Seriously, though, I’m gonna add everyone, okay?”

“ _Just add the people, Heywood._ ”

I do so, and I listen as the various people start speaking.

“ _The fuck is this?_ ” Hunter asks. 

“ _Who the hell are you?_ ” Sonia asks.

“Guys, relax,” I say.  “This is a conference call.  For the sake of Hunter, Sebastian, Barry and Oliver, I decided to call Hunter and Barry, because it would be strange for you guys to be using two phones and talking in the same room.”

“ _Makes sense,_ ” Barry says.

“ _I was trying to sleep with Aaron,_ ” Adrian says.

“Shut the fuck up, Adrian, this is important,” I say.

“ _Okay, can someone explain what the bloody hell is going on?_ ” Rip asks.

“ _Nate wants to tell us all something, says it’s important, something that only Ray knows,_ ” Santana explains.

“ _Well, what’s so important that you decide to call us at four in the morning?_ ” Ralph asks.  “ _Fuck, I had to get out of bed with Theo, man, and she’s so fucking perfect in her sleep._ ”

“All of you, except for Santana, are finding out at 9 AM at my place,” I say, then quickly rambling off my address.

“ _Why does that bitch get to find out first?_ ” Sonia asks.

“ _You’re one to speak, Sonia,_ ” Santana remarks.

“ _Wait, Sonia?  Ooh, fuck, you’re lucky we’re not face-to-face right now_ ,” Hunter says.  “ _If we were, we’d be throwing hands._ ”

“ _Hunt, shut the fuck up, you’re not fighting Sonia for me.  I’ve long since forgiven her for what she’s done,_ ” Seb says, voice sleepy.

“ _She punched you across the schoolyard on multiple occasions!_ ” Hunter reasons.

“ _And I do regret and apologize for that,_ ” Sonia says, “ _But that’s in the past.  You can hate me if you want to, but I’m really not in the mood to fight you, Hunter_.”

“ _Can we just get this over with and meet at Nate’s?_ ” Laurel asks, clearly annoyed.

I laugh, starting to go mad.  “Get this over with?  God, you don’t know the full extent of this.  This is really fucking serious, guys, and _none of you_ understand it.  I’ve kept this from you all since the beginning, and it takes a _lot_ of confidence for me to finally come out and say this.”

“ _Nate, I didn’t mean it like that…_ ” Laurel trails off.

“I know.  All of you, get to the address I gave you.  I’m telling you all right fucking now.”

 “ _I just got out of my car, and I’m walking up the pathway,_ ” Santana says.  “ _So, come downstairs and open the door._ ”

“Well, that was fast,” I remark.  “Anyway, I’ll see you guys soon.  Bye.”

“ _See ya in like a sec_ ,” Santana says.

She hangs up, and then, so do I.  I place my phone down on the table, and I sigh.  _Well, it’s time to tell Miss Santana Lopez that you’re transgender.  Fun._

_Nate, you’re telling her before everyone else?_ Ray’s thought asks.

_Yeah.  It’s going to take around twenty minutes for everyone else to get here._

I get up, and I walk over to the door, then opening it and walking out into the hallway.  _Also, I thought you were asleep?_

_I couldn’t.  I’m too nervous for you._

_Ray…_

_Don’t worry about me, Nate._

_Well, I’ma go answer the door for Santana.  Meet me in the living room._

_All right._

I start walking down the spiral staircase just as I hear the doorbell ring, carrying my phone in my hand.

“Coming!” I shout.

“Nate, wait!” I hear Ray shout.

I immediately stop in my tracks, and I turn around to see Ray running towards me, a pair of black shorts in his arms.  When he reaches me, he shoves the shorts into my arms.

“You’re not wearing pants,” he points out.

My eyes widen.  “Fuck.  Thank you.”

“Now, I forgot my phone,” Ray pants.  “I’m going to go get it.  I’ll meet you there.”

I nod, pull on the pair of shorts as quick as I can and turn back around.  I shove my phone into the pocket of my shorts.  I’m able to hear Ray running back down the hallway.

I don’t know if Santana heard me when I yelled “coming,” but I hope she did.  I’m basically running to the door now, and I’m a bit out of breath by the time I get there.  Though I do have great muscles, I’m still unathletic.

I quickly open the door.  Santana’s standing there, wearing Adidas leggings, with three white stripes on either side and the white logo on the upper left corner of the left leg of the leggings, a baseball tee with black sleeves and a black collar, the body of the shirt white and red high-top Converse.  Her hair’s now bright red, half of it on her right shoulder, the other half hanging on her back, tucked behind her ear.

“You dyed your hair.  Nice,” I compliment.

She smirks.  “It’s four in the morning, and you’re as awake and optimistic as can be.  Nice.”

I roll my eyes, and I step aside, leaving the doorway open.  Santana walks right in, and I close and lock the doors behind her.  She whistles.

“Damn, Heywood, nice place,” Santana compliments.

“Thank my grandfather.  It was _all_ his doing.”  I throw my hands up, like I’m getting arrested.

Just then, I hear footsteps, and I look up to see Ray descending the staircase.  I immediately smile, and my hands fall to my sides.

_He’s perfect,_ I think to myself.

_You’re perfect, Nate,_ Ray thinks.  _You’re kind, handsome, intelligent- I mean, you can speak seven languages!_

_Ray…_

He reaches the bottom of the stairs, and he smiles at me.  I smile right back.

“You two disgust me,” Santana says.

_Fuck, I forget she was there,_ I think to myself.

_Oh._

I turn around, and I look at Santana, who’s smirking.

“Well, you might as well tell her now,” I hear Ray say, and it sounds like he’s right behind me.

I give him a glance over my shoulder.  “Actually, I need to show you both something.”

Santana shrugs.  “Okay.”

_Is it your testosterone?_ Ray questions.

_Yeah,_ I confirm.

_Interesting way to come out._

_Guess so._

“All right, what the fuck is going on with you two?” Santana asks, clearly annoyed.

“Sorry, just- soulmates is the easiest way to explain it,” Ray says.

Santana nods.  I clap my hands together.

“Both of you, follow me,” I instruct, then starting to walk towards the stairs.

Not even a single word or sound escapes either Ray’s or Santana’s lips.  The only sound I hear is the sound of the two following me up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom.  Once I get there, I turn around to look at the two.

“Why the hell are we at the bathroom?” Santana questions.  “Like, I’m sorry, but _no_ , I’m not about to participate in a threesome.”

I narrow my eyes at her.  “Do you _know_ how much of a faggot I am?”

Santana just rolls her eyes, and Ray offers me a reassuring smile.  He pulls on the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

_Nate, are you sure about this?_ Ray’s thought questions as he looks straight at me.

_Yeah, I am,_ I confirm.  _Might need you to hold my hand, though._

_Just tell me when._

_I will, Ray._

I turn, and I _finally_ open the door.  We all walk into the bathroom, and I don’t hear anyone close the door behind us.  I immediately walk over to where I store my T, but I don’t crouch down.  Instead, I turn to both Ray and Santana.  Santana’s got her arms crossed, hair now hanging fully on her back, looking annoyed.

“All right, so, here we go,” I say, more to reassure myself.  “Santana, open the cabinet.”

She looks confused, but she shrugs.  Santana crouches down in front of the cabinet, and she opens it.  She then looks up at me.

“Now what, Heywood?” Santana asks.

“Grab the wooden box,” I instruct.

She nods, and she looks focused as I watch her pull the wooden box from the cabinet.  Santana stands up, holding the box in both of her hands.  She kicks the doors shut, and she sets the box on the counter with a thud.

“So, why the fuck did you have me get out a box from the cabinet?” Santana asks, looking back at me.

_Wait, Nate, is it just the testosterone in the box?_ Ray questions.

_There are syringes and alcohol pads as well,_ I answer.  _Got pretty much everything I need for the routine in there._

_I wasn’t aware that there was a whole process to it,_ Ray thinks.

_Well, there is.  Next Sunday, you’re going to hold my hand while I inject it, understand?_

_I’ll do it, Nate._

“Nate!” Santana yells my name.

My whole body jerks, and I blink.

“Sorry,” I apologize with an apologetic smile.  “Open the box.  The code is 3-8-9.”

Santana gets this suspicious look on her face, but she slowly turns back to the box.  She unlocks my blue padlock, and once it is unlocked, she takes it off the box and sets it on the counter, she flips the lid open and she looks into the box at its contents.

“Nate is this your heroin stash?” Santana asks, completely serious.

I laugh.  “No.  Pick up the bottle.”

Santana does so, and I watch as she reads the label.  She smiles, and she sets the bottle back in its place.  There’s total silence for a second before she speaks, turning to look at me.

“Well, obviously, I totally accept you for who you are, and I’m fucking proud of you for coming out,” Santana starts.  “However, if any of the others give you hell for it, and I witness it, I’m going all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses.  If they do so and I don’t witness it, well, you tell me, and I won’t hesitate to fight a bitch.”

I smile.  “I appreciate it.  I just hope the others will accept me, too.  Being trans isn’t the same thing as being gay or lesbian or bisexual.”

She punches me lightly in the arm.  “I’m a strong believer in the fact that we get to choose our family, and all of us are a family, Nate.  None of us would abandon one of our own.”

I look down at the floor, and for some reason, I remember something that was basically at the very beginning.

_“Who’s going to be the brave soul to go first?” Sonia asks._

_I look around at everyone, a silent observer._

_“ME!” Barry shouts, a little too excited._

_“All right, but I’m after you!” Sonia says._

_“Okay.”_

_Barry stands in front of everyone and takes the microphone.  We’re all staring at him, waiting for him to start, and I can tell he’s nervous.  I don’t miss the once-over Oliver gives him._

_Then, Barry sings Pompeii.  I get emotional, because the song makes perfect sense to me.  When Barry sings the line, “And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love,” I take the meaning as something else.  “The city that we love” resembles my life, though I don’t love it.  “The walls” are my straight, cisgender cover.  What if I make the mistake of telling even one of these people, and they out me to everyone else?  That’s the “tumbling down” of it._

The memory leaves me teary-eyed and wanting to listen to the song _Pompeii_ by Bastille.  I hear Ray come up behind me, and I feel him take my hand in his.  I turn to look at him.

“Love you,” he tells me.

“I love you too, Ray,” I reply.

“Both of you, stop being stupid in love for a minute, so we can go downstairs,” Santana says, instantly getting my attention.

We both mumble a ‘sorry’ before heading out of the room, still holding hands.  As I take a glance over my shoulder, I don’t see the wooden box on the counter.  Santana must’ve put it away when I wasn’t paying attention.  I look to Ray, who smiles when he sees me looking.  I smile right back at him.

“What’s up?” I ask him.

“You know, just holding my boyfriend’s hand, the usual,” Ray says.

I chuckle. 

“I love your laugh,” Ray compliments me.  “Wish I could hear it more.”

“Ray…” I trail off.  “Why are you so goddamn sweet?”

Ray shrugs.  “I guess because I love you, and I love seeing you smile?”

I blush, which I _really_ don’t like doing.  It embarrasses me.

“From now on, I’m not letting go of your hand,” Ray promises.

“Good, because I know he’ll need the moral support,” Santana speaks, turning her head to look at us as we start to descend the stairs.  “Coming out is big thing.”       

“And I’m glad to-“ I start.

My phone ringing cuts me off.

“Fuck,” I cuss under my breath.

I quickly pull my phone from my pocket, and I get a quick glance at the caller ID.  It’s Sara.  I answer the call.

“Sara?” I ask.  “What are you doing up?”

“ _All right, Heywood, drop the shit,_ ” Sara says, leaving me confused.  “ _Let me break it down for you: my sister called me at four in the morning, and she kept rambling about how worried she was about you.  She doesn’t get that worried all that often.  So, I’m coming to your place, and I’m a minute away._ ”

“And now, my anxiety has increased,” I say.

Ray squeezes my hand in his.

_Nate, it’s okay.  Don’t worry, I’m here,_ Ray thinks, instantly calming me.

I squeeze his hand back, communicating my thanks.

“ _Nate?_ ” Sara asks.

“Sorry, just, yeah,” I say.  “Anyway, I’ll see you.”

“ _See ya, Nate._ ”

Just like that, Sara hangs up.  I casually slide my phone into my pocket, and I sigh.

“What did Sara want?” Santana asks, curious.

“She’s coming as well,” I say.  “She said she’s worried about me.”

“Well, that’s sweet,” Ray remarks.

We reach the bottom of the staircase.

“Santana, go sit,” I instruct.  I turn to Ray.  “Ray, I’d tell you to sit as well, but you said you’re not letting go of my hand, so… yeah.”

Santana shrugs, smirking, and she walks over to the couch and sits down right in the center of it.  The fireplace --- and how fucking cool is it that I have a fireplace – is directly across from her.  Ray and I walk straight to the doors, me more so dragging him along with me.  I open one of the doors, and I peek through it.

Sara’s walking up the pathway, wearing what appears to be black slides and a blue hooded onesie.  Sara’s got her hood up, and her hair hangs long on her shoulders.  She’s carrying her phone in her hands, and through the onesie, I can see the shape of a switchblade tucked in her underwear.  _The fuck?_

_What?_ Ray questions.

_I can see the outline of a switchblade hidden beneath her onesie,_ I think.

_I can’t see it.  Well, you’re observant, Nate._

_Thank you._

He presses a kiss to my cheek, and we both watch Sara walk further up the pathway.  Once she’s almost here, she smiles at us and waves.  She jogs the rest of the way up to us, and she walks up the three steps.  Sara approaches us, still smiling.

“Why the hell do you have a switchblade in your underwear?” I ask her.

Sara’s smile instantly disappears, and it’s replaced by a smirk.  Sara quickly produces the blade, switches it out and twirls it between her fingers.

“League of Assassins, class of twenty-ten,” Sara explains.

“You’re an _assassin_?” Ray asks, surprised.

“ _Was._ ”  Sara points the blade at Ray.  “Now, are you both gonna stand there, or are we going to go inside?”

Ray and I step aside, letting Sara in.  She walks in, and I watch her switch the switchblade shut.  She holds it in one hand, her phone in the right.

“Santana Lopez,” Sara says the name, smirking.      

Santana’s head instantly turns, and she smirks as well.  “Sara Lance.  Come on, sit down.”

“Happy to oblige,” Sara says.

Ray and I watch her walk over to the couch and pop down right next to Santana.  Sara looks back at the two of us, and she jerks her head, signaling for us to come over.  I shake my head.

“Everyone else should be here soon,” I reason.

“So, you’d rather stand and wait than it and wait?” Santana asks.  “Suit yourselves.”

“We can sit down right here, you know that, right?” Ray asks.

“Well, I don’t believe you’re about to sit on the ground and look like kindergarteners,” Santana says, getting smart.

Ray just glares at her.  I squeeze his hand.

_Sorry to say, but you cannot out-insult Santana Lopez,_ I think.

_I know, it’s just…_ Ray’s thought trails off.  _I don’t know.  Hey, let’s change the topic.  How are you feeling?_

_You know how I’m feeling, Ray, we’re soulmates.  We feel each other’s pain._

_You’re nervous.  You’re scared.  Nate, it’s okay._

_No, it’s not.  Ray, you don’t understand.  I’m freaking out and-_  Tears swell in my eyes.

He looks at me with such a look of urgency that it has me scared.  _Of course, I understand, Nate!  Listen, I damn well know being bisexual and being transgender are two different things, but do you understand the pain I went through?  My mother, my brother, my family – they all disowned me, Nate!_

I let go of his hand, shocked.  I was wrong, and now, I feel bad for Ray.  He… _no one_ deserves that.  No one, no matter how shitty of a person they are, deserves for their family to abandon them.  Ray _especially_ doesn’t deserve that.  He’s an amazing person.

I grab his head with both of my hands, and I pull him towards me into a passionate kiss.  I kiss my boyfriend, my _soulmate_ with _all_ that I have.  Of course, I convey my love for him.  I convey desperation, sadness, grief and some emotions I cannot even describe.  I kiss him with all of me, and Ray kisses back with the same passion, his gentle hands gripping my shoulders. 

“Wow, guys, way to welcome your friends,” I hear Sebastian’s voice say.

Ray and I immediately break apart, and we both turn towards the door.  Not even a millisecond later, Ray takes my hand in his.

Everyone’s standing outside, in their fucking _pajamas_.  God, I love these guys.  When I need them, they come as soon as they can.  Hunter’s arm is wrapped around Seb’s shoulders, and Oliver does the same with Barry, except Barry’s head is snuggled into Oliver’s chest, his arms wrapped around his husband’s waist.

My anxiety intensifies.

“Uh, hi, guys.  I’m sorry for calling you all here at four AM, but what I need to tell you all is really important,” I say.

“It is,” Ray backs me up.  “It takes a lot of courage for Nate to tell you guys.”

I take a deep breath.  “Yeah.  Well, come in.”

Ray and I step aside, giving room for everyone to come inside.  We watch as Barry and Oliver, Hunter and Sebastian, Iris, Ralph, Rip, Sonia, Laurel and Adrian pass us.  Adrian purposely keeps his eyes off me.  Well, at least he came.  I’m most worried about his reaction.

Once everyone’s inside, Ray closes the door behind them.  He locks the door as well.  I take one final deep breath before Ray and I walk over to stand in front of the fireplace, facing our gathered friends, who are seated across the black leather couches.

I look around at their faces.  Everyone’s waiting patiently for me to speak.  Sara’s once again twirling her blade between her fingers.  Santana’s sending me an encouraging smile.  I give her a nod, both in acknowledgement and thanks, and I look to the person standing right next to me.

The fire’s heat warms Ray and I up, reminding me of winter time and the snowball fights I’d had with my friends.  What?  Just because we’re adults doesn’t mean we can’t be immature and have fun.  It also reminds me of Christmas time.  God, this coming Christmas is the first I’ll be spending with Ray and Angie.  It’s bound to be fun.

I’m basically clutching to my soulmate’s hand now.  He squeezes my hand, and Ray moves his head to whisper in my ear.

“Are you ready?” he whisper-asks me.

Ray pulls his head back, and we make eye contact.  I nod at him, and the two of us look to everyone else.

“All right, before I start, you all have to promise not to speak until I’m done,” I say, choosing my words carefully.  “Okay?”

Laurel smiles.  “We promise.”

“All right-“ -I take a deep breath- “-good.”

Ralph waggles his eyebrows.  “So, Nate, why did you call us over here at 4 AM?”

Ray sends me a glance, and I nod at him.  I take a final deep breath before finally telling them all.

“I’m transgender,” I tell them.  “I was born female, but, I’m a dude, guys.  It’s about time I tell you guys, because I trust you all.  I’m still me.”

I sigh of relief.  I’ve _finally_ gotten that off my chest, and it’s been weighing me down ever since the beginning.  It’s such a relief to finally tell my closest friends. 

I look at Adrian, waiting to see his reaction.  He tears up, and he immediately gets up.  He walks over to the door, and he goes to open it.  I’m immediately letting go of Ray’s hand, and I run over to him.  I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  He turns around, and he looks at me.

“Adrian…” I trail off.

“How could you not tell me, Nate?!” he yells. 

My hand immediately slips from his shoulder, and I frown.

“We _dated_.  We were _soulmates_ ,” he says.  “I sucked your dick, which isn’t even real!”

I swallow, and I look down at the floor.  The thing is, my dick _is_ real.  Sure, it was constructed from the skin of my inner forearm, but it’s still a fucking dick.  My dick’s no different than Adrian’s, other than the fact that he was born with his.

“Adrian!” Ralph yells, storming up to us.  “You’ve got no right to say that!  His dick is perfectly real!  Do you _know_ how fucking insultive that is?!  Nate clearly decided to tell you this because he _cares_ about you, but you go and insult him in his own home?!  What the hell?!”

Adrian just rolls his eyes, opens the door and leaves my house.  He slams the door behind him.  I turn to Ralph, and I smile at him.

“Thank you,” I tell him.

“No need to, Nate,” Ralph says, his own smile on his face, tears in his eyes.  “I’m just sticking up for one of my own.”

The realization hits me.  _Ralph’s trans, too!_

My mouth goes wide, but I’m still smiling. 

Ralph smirks.  “Yup.  I’m trans, too.  I couldn’t just _sit_ there and watch a brother get bullied.  It’s… it’s happened to me, too.  It’s just-“ -he shakes his head- “-not right.”

“Exactly,” I agree.  “Our dicks are in perfect working order, and they function just like a cisgender male’s penis.”

“Damn fucking right they do,” Ralph says, smirking still.  “Fuck, I’m just excited, you know?  I’d never thought I’d meet another trans guy my age.”

“Nor did I,” I admit.  “We’re best friends now.”

Ralph looks at me, completely straight-faced.  “We are.  You know, Finn _knew_.  It hurt even worse because of that, when he cheated.  I’m over him.  The two of us were never meant to be, anyways.  Theo and I, on the other hand, I think _are_ meant to be.  So, I kinda need your help.”

“With what, man?” I ask.

“Coming out to two people, even though everyone in this room knows now.  I want to tell Zari and Theo,” Ralph says, “one of my now three best friends and my girlfriend.”

I smile.  “Of course; I’ll be there.”

Ralph smiles, and I turn back to everyone.  Ray’s still by the fire, fidgeting with his hands now, waiting for me to come back. 

_You guys done yet?_ Ray asks.

_Yeah, and after this is over and done with, I want to snuggle with you in bed… but only if you’d want to,_ I request.

I see Ray smile, arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the floor.

_Of course, I’d always want to snuggle with you.  But, you have to do something for me._

_Which is?_

_No clothes, Nate._

I smirk.  _Okay.  I’m assuming you’re going nude for me?_

_Of course, I am.  It’d be only fair._

_Fuck, can’t wait._

_I want to finger you._

_Ray, this would be your first time, though._

_I know.  I’ve waited too long._

_Mm, Ray…_

_Get over here._

I blink, and I find Ralph no longer standing in front of me.  He’s standing next to Ray now.  I join them, and I look nervously at the crowd.

“Please tell me you guys don’t have the same reaction to Ralph and I that Adrian had,” I say hopefully.

Laurel smiles, shaking her head, then saying, “ _Of course_ not, Nate.  Listen, the two of you being transgender changes absolutely nothing.  I _especially_ have no room to judge, as my son is transgender.  We still love you guys.”

Hunter smirks, but not in a mischievous way.  It’s like he’s remembering something that meant something to him, perhaps _someone_ , though that is not the case.  Listen, I know it may be confusing, but that’s the best way I can describe it.

“Ralph, Nate, you’re both still as man as the rest of us guys in this room, and you _always_ have been,” he says.

“I agree with Laurel,” Rip speaks up.  “You two are two of the greatest friends I’ve _ever_ had.  Ralph, Nate, I want you to know that you both being transgender certainly does _not_ change my opinion of you.”

Iris nods, agreeing with Laurel, Hunter and Rip.

“We all fucking agree,” Barry says, gaining eye contact with me.  He looks between Ralph and me.  “Ralph, Nate, you guys are two of my best friends, and you being transgender changes absolutely nothing.  I mean, you’ve always been, we just didn’t know it.  I love you guys, and, fuck, no homo, even though all three of us are big homos.”

Tears start to form in my eyes.  I look to Ralph, seeing that he has the same reaction.                

“All right, I’m not really the type of person for this, but, group hug?” Sonia suggests.

I smile, and I snap into finger guns at her.

“You know it, sister,” I say.

We all start to gather in the center of the room.  Ralph and I are in the center of the hug.

“Ollie, _come on_ ,” I hear Barry whine.

“Barry, you know I don’t do hugs,” I hear Oliver retort.

“Shut the fuck up, Oliver, it’s a special occasion,” I say.

Oliver sighs, and I hear the two of them walk over.  I can feel Oliver hesitantly wrap his arms around me as he’s pushed into the hug.  He _obviously_ doesn’t want to do this, so, you know what we all do?  We just hug even tighter, squishing Oliver.

When we finally break away, I hear Oliver sigh of relief.  Barry immediately walks over to his husband, and he hugs him.  Oliver hugs Barry tight, and he looks over his head at us.

“Sorry, guys, but the only person I’d willingly hug here is Barry,” Oliver says.

Sara rolls her eyes.  “You’re such a fucking Taurus.”

“News flash, you Capricorn, I am, too,” Ralph says.

Laurel sighs.  “I’m a Capricorn, too.”

“Leos and Pisces aren’t compatible,” Sebastian says, “except in the case of Hunter and I.”

“Yo, any other Pisces then me, Barry and Seb?” I ask.

“Nope,” Sonia says.  “Just a Sagittarius.”

“And another Leo,” Santana adds.

“And a Cancer,” Iris says.

“And a Gemini,” Rip says.

“ _And_ a Libra,” Ray says.

“Wait a minute, _how_ did we get into a discussion about _Zodiac_ signs?” Iris asks, confused.

“Sara called me a fucking Taurus,” Oliver says.

“Ollie…” Barry trails off, muffled by Oliver’s chest.  “No fighting.  Please?”

“Barry…” Oliver trails off.

“Ollie, please?” Barry asks.

Oliver sighs.  “Fine.  You know I’d do anything for you, Bear.  Besides, I’m not in the mood to fight.”

“Okay, well, since it’s four AM, I want to get back to sleep,” Ralph says.  “How about we leave Nate and Ray alone?”

“Yeah, guys,” I agree.  “Sorry to kick you guys out, especially at this time, but I want to go to sleep with my boyfriend.”

“Well, we’ll leave you be,” Sebastian says.                

Just like that, Sebastian walks to the door.  Everyone follows him, except Ray and I, of course, because this is our home.  Once everyone’s left, I walk over to lock the door.  Before I know it, I’m pushed up to the door.  Ray’s pinning me down, hands clasped over my wrists, the hungriest look I have ever seen in his eyes.  My eyes widen, and I gulp.

“Ray,” I say, surprised.

“I’ve waited for too long to claim you like this,” he says, his words easily slipping from his lips, voice _extremely_ deep and sexy.

“Ray,” I repeat.  It seems like his name is all I can say right now.

He smirks, and _God,_ this is so out of character for him.  Ray’s always smiling, and he’s got such an innocent image to him.  _That’s_ what makes this more scandalous, _sexier_.  Anyone other than me will never get to see this side of Ray.  The reason is obvious.  Ray’s _my_ boyfriend.  He keeps eye contact with me.

“My name sounds so good coming out of your lips,” Ray says.  “Say it again, Nate.  Call out my name.”

I throw my head back against the door with a thud, and I let my eyes slip shut.

“Ray!” I call out his name in desperation.  It’s more like I’m _moaning_ it.  “Ray, _shit_ , you can’t tease me like this.  I need you, Ray, I need you!”

“I need you too, Nate,” he says, as calm as he can possibly be.  “So, come on, Nate, let’s go to bed so I can touch you.”

I look at him, my pupils probably dilated, and I nod.  Before letting me go, Ray leans in, and he licks a line up my neck.  I keep myself from steeling up, because I don’t want Ray to taste fucking metal.  I want him to enjoy me.  Once Ray’s licked the line, he bites down on my neck, immediately causing me to gasp.  He starts to suck a bruise onto my neck, and hold up, how does Ray even know how to do this?  Listen, not to be rude to my soulmate, but he has _no_ sexual experience, except the kisses we’ve shared.  How is he _already_ a sex _God?_ I guess Ray has a natural talent for sex.

When Ray pulls away, I’m left hungry for more.  Ray smiles at me, his smile symbolizing his charm and the dominance he has over me.

“There.  Guess you’ll have to wear a hoodie to class tomorrow,” Ray says.  “It doesn’t matter.  You can wear one of mine.”

I smile.  “Your hoodies are comfy.  I’ll admit, I’ve _borrowed_ one before, and it was super comfortable.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Ray says.  “You want to borrow my grey Adidas one with the black logo?”

“Sure,” I say.

Ray’s smile is warm and kind now.  “Well, come on.  We don’t have all night.”

Ray lets go of my wrists, and my arms immediately fall to my side.  He tilts his head in the direction of the stairs.

_Let’s go,_ he thinks.

I nod, and the two of us start to walk towards the stairs.  We walk up them, and we walk down the hallway to our room.  Once we’re inside, we’re immediately attached to each other, making out with my back against the door.  There’s a lot of touching, his hands moving all over my torso, mine just gripping onto his face.  There’s the quiet sound of our lips and the saliva we produce.  Ray tastes so _good_ , and the taste of his lips are intoxicating.  _Huh.  With the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride…_

_Nate, we’re kissing.  Stop making Britney Spears references,_ Ray thinks back.

_Sorry!  My inner faggot just escapes sometimes!  Like, sure, I’m gay, but I have the stereotypical gay hidden deep inside of me._

_Shut up and let me kiss you._

_Gladly complied._

I kiss Ray with passion, and he’s somehow even more delicious than he was just a moment before.  I’m starting to lose myself, and fuck, of _course_ I’m hard now.  Ray’s erection is pressing into mine, and I can already tell that he’s big.  It’s torture, really, because right now, I _really_ need skin-to-skin contact.

“Ray…” I mumble through the kiss.

Ray pulls away, and he looks down at me.  Before I know it, he’s pulling my shorts down, so they fall around my ankles, and he’s running his hand under my shirt.  We gain eye contact, and I bite my lip seductively, trying to entice him.  It works, as Ray licks his lips and grabs my hips.  He looks down, and he grinds against me.  I moan loudly.

“Shh,” he says.  “You have to be quiet, Nate.  So, what do you think of the two of us getting naked, and you lying on the bed on your stomach?  The rest, well, I’d prefer to leave as a surprise.  You’re going to be moaning into the mattress, though.”

“Mm,” I say lazily, my eyes slipping shut.

“Come on,” Ray says. 

I open my eyes, and I watch Ray walk to the corner of the room.  I walk a little way from the door, stepping out of my shorts.  I pull off my shirt first, and I then pull down my boxers.  I step out of them, too, and I look down at my dick.  I’m hard.  I look right back up, and I look over to Ray.  He’s got all his clothes off, except for his boxers.  I watch him pull them down, and _God_ , Ray’s got to be ten inches long.  Holy _fuck_.

Ray’s erect, too, and _fuck_.  I just wanna drop on my knees and take him into my mouth.  _Woah_ , that’s _very_ gay, but so am I, so I’m used to it.  Ray turns around, and he smiles at me.  He nods towards the bed.

_Go lay down on the bed, Nate,_ Ray instructs, not demanding at all.

_Okay._

I walk over to the bed, and I climb onto it, doing as I was told to.  I lie down on my stomach, presenting my ass to Ray.  My boner’s to the point where it causes me pain.  I need Ray’s touch.  Sure enough, I feel a weight dip the mattress next to me.  I feel Ray’s hand on my back, trailing down it.  I clench my jaw, staying still and silent.

“Fuck, Nate, you’re beautiful,” Ray compliments.

I smile, and I turn my head to the right, pressing my cheek into the mattress so that I’m not muffled when I speak.

“How is your dick so _big_?” I ask.

My eyes flick up to Ray, and he smiles, shrugging.  He doesn’t notice me looking at him.  However, when we make eye contact, both our smiles grow.

“The lube’s in my underwear drawer,” I tell him.

Ray nods.  “Want me to tell you what I’m going to do to you tonight?”

I nod, still smiling.

“Well, first, I’m going to work you open with my fingers, and then, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast,” Ray says.  “I can already tell, your ass is going to take my dick so well, Nate.”

I moan at the thought of it.  Ray gets off the bed, and I immediately reposition myself.  My hands are clasped together, and I’m putting my weight on my forearms.  My head is raised in the air, so I’m staring at the wall.

I feel Ray’s weight again dip the mattress.  I hear the _pop_ of the cap on the tube of lube, and I hear Ray presumably squeeze some onto his fingers, coating them in it.  The tube is tossed carelessly on the bed.

_He looks perfect,_ I hear Ray think.  _God, that ass…_

_You look good, too,_ I compliment him.

Ray chuckles.  _You’re the star of the show.  Now, I can finally get to you.  I’ve waited for too long for this, Nate._

_I’ve waited way too fucking long for that dick, Ray._

_Well, let’s stop waiting._

All of a sudden, Ray plunges a finger into my ass.  Now, I’m not used to this feeling, so I take a sharp breath.

Ray’s fingers are long, and his hands are cold.  It’s _perfect_.

“Nate, are you okay?  Am I hurting you?” Ray asks immediately, concerned.

I look over my shoulder at him, smiling.

“Ray, I’m fine,” I say quietly.  “I’m just not used to it.  You can continue.”

He looks at me, completely serious as he says, “You tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“I will, Ray, I promise you.”

He smiles, glad that I’m okay.  He’s so goddamn sweet.  From what I’ve seen so far, I have a good feeling that Ray’s not going to stop asking if I’m okay.  The fact that a man as amazing as Ray is my soulmate and _cares_ about me warms my heart and puts a big smile on my face.

Ray starts to experimentally move his finger around inside of me.  He pulls his finger almost completely out and pushes it back in hard, and he moves his finger from left to right, both of which do pleasure me, but not enough to make me moan.

“Move your finger so that it’s in a ‘come here’ motion,” I instruct.  “Trust me.”

Ray does so, and I moan immediately as he touches my prostate.  Ray strokes my prostate, causing me to emit a low groan.

“You like that?” he asks in such a sexy, _low_ tone.

“Yes,” I admit.  “God, _yes_.”

Ray does it again, and guess what?  I have the same reaction.  I moan again.  Ray repeats the action over and over again, so much so that I lose track of exactly how long it’s been.

“Ray,” I start.  “Add two more fing-“ -I yawn- “-ers.”

“You sure, Nate?” he asks me.  “Do you want sleep, or do you want another finger?”

I yawn.  “Sleep, please.”

Ray pulls his finger out of my hole.

“Okay.  Let me just clean up, and then we’ll go to bed,” he says.  “Okay?  Also, um… would you possibly like to…?”

_Actually have sex?_ Ray’s thought finishes.

I flip over, and I lie on my back, smiling up at him.  Ray smiles down at me.

“Of course, I do…” I trail off, yawning.  “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Ray.”

Ray’s smile grows, but I can tell he’s hiding disappointment.  I feel it in my heart, due to the soul bond.  Ray shakes his head.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ray says, not looking into my eyes.

_I want to continue, but I don’t want to force him into it,_ Ray thinks.

My face softens.  “Ray…”

“It’s fine, Nate.  I’ll be right back,” he says.

Just like that, Ray climbs off the bed, taking the tube with him.  His unoccupied hand is clenched in a fist, making me feel guilty.  My heart hurts for him, and that makes me feel worse, because I know Ray can feel it too, and I don’t want him to feel even worse than he already does.  I love Ray with all my fucking heart, and it hurts me to see him in pain.

“Why are you upset?” Ray asks me all of a sudden, not turning around, opening my underwear drawer and dropping the tube inside.  He doesn’t close the drawer yet.

“I’m fine, Ray,” I say.  “You don’t seem fine, though.  What’s wrong?”

Ray shakes his head, instantly dismissing it.

“Ray,” I say his name.

“Nate, I’m fine.  Really, I mean it,” Ray lies.

“Okay…” I trail off, letting the matter drop.  “Well, close the drawer, grab a tissue and come fucking clean my ass.”

“So demanding,” Ray remarks.

He pushes the door shut, and he walks over to the nightstand.  My eyes follow him.  Ray plucks a tissue from the box, and he sits down on the bed.  I use both my hands to spread my hole open for Ray, who smiles.

Ray sets the tissue on my chest, and he grabs my legs.  He slings them over his shoulder, and I cross my ankles over his neck, so Ray doesn’t have to hold my legs.  Ray grabs the tissue, twists it a bit, and he inserts it into my ass.  I stay perfectly still and silent as Ray gently wipes the lube out of my ass with care.  When Ray’s done, he tosses the tissue in the small trashcan beside the nightstand.  He then makes eye contact with me, and he smiles, which makes me smile, too.

“Can I take a moment to just look at you?” Ray asks me.

I’m surprised by the question, but, I say, “If you want to.”

Ray nods.  For a moment, Ray’s eyes scan over my face, smiling.  I don’t catch him staring at my lips, and that’s because I know Ray’s a respectful guy, therefore he wouldn’t do something I don’t want to do right now.  All of a sudden, Ray’s eyes flick down to my chest, immediately making me self-conscious.  To my surprise, Ray leans down, and he plants a kiss on my left top surgery scar.  My legs fall onto the bed.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells me.

“Ray…”  And, dammit, I start to fucking tear up.  “I thought you’d leave me.”

Ray looks up at me.  “Nate, we already had this discussion.  I’d _never_ leave you, no matter what.”

I just stay silent.  I don’t know how to respond to that.

Ray presses a kiss to my other scar, and his head comes up, so that we’re making eye contact.

“I love you, Nate, and you deserve the world,” Ray tells me.

I wrap my arms around him, and I pull him down into a tight hug.


	201. Chapter 201: Nyssa's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

So, I’m lying in bed, waiting for Sara to come home.  I still can’t believe she’s mine, and I am hers, again.  I’ve missed my Ta-er al-Sahfer.

She woke me up at around 4:30 in the morning because she said, ‘I need to see a friend.’  The friend’s name is Nate, and apparently, Laurel called her, extremely worried, saying that Nate needed to tell her something.  I’m proud of Sara for going over, especially at this time, to assist her friend.

However, me being the person that I am, I asked her to bring a weapon with her, just in case she’s attacked.  Sara said life isn’t the League of Assassins, at least, not anymore, and I agreed.  I insisted that Sara at the very least bring a switchblade, which I know many ways to kill someone with, and Sara agreed.

I hear the sound of the front door opening, so I immediately get out of bed.  I want to greet her when she comes in.  I grab my black silk robe, which actually is quite loose, and I pull it on, covering my silk red bra and panties.  I tie the string around my stomach.  I open the door and I leave the bedroom, flipping my hair onto my back.

I walk straight to the front door, and I’m met with the sight of Sara taking off her slides.  The door is closed and locked, and I see Sara’s phone on the counter next to her blade.  I smirk, satisfied with myself, and I cross my arms, waiting for my girlfriend to turn around and notice me.

When Sara finally does turn around, she smiles at me, and I smile back at her.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hello,” I greet back.  “Is your friend all right?”

Sara nods, eyes flicking down to the ground.  “Yeah, Nate’s okay.”

She looks up into my eyes.

“What did he need to tell you, if I may I ask?” I question.

Sara looks at me, completely serious.  “You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?”

I nod.  “I promise.”

“Nate called Laurel, Barry, Seb, Oliver, Hunter, Adrian, Santana, Sonia, Iris, Rip, Ralph and me over to tell us that he’s trans.  Ralph came out as trans, too,” Sara says.

“They’re brave, then,” I say, clasping my hands together.  “I don’t mean to be rude, but what are their genders?”

“Ralph and Nate?  They’re guys,” Sara answers immediately.  “They were born girls, and I could _never_ imagine them as such.  I’m proud of them for living their truth.”

“As am I, though I’ve never met either of them.”  I pause.  “Want to go back to bed?”

Sara smirks, so I take that as a yes.  I watch her grab the phone and her blade.  I turn around, and I start back towards the bedroom.  I hear Sara’s footsteps as she follows behind me.

When we reach our room, I open the door for us, and we enter the room.  I unite my robe, and I watch as Sara enters the room, closing the door behind her.  My robe falls to the floor, and I bend over to pick it up, as if it’s the most casual thing in the world.  I’ll admit, I _am_ trying to tease her, just a bit.

When I stand back up, I find Sara instead taking off her onesie, in turn trying to entice _me_.  She’s unbuttoning it, slowly revealing her silk blue bra and panties.  Sara pulls the sleeves off her shoulders, fully letting the onesie fall to the floor.  She steps out of it, quickly picks it up and makes eye contact with me.

“What?” she asks.

I shake my head, smiling.  “It’s nothing.”

Sara eyes me suspiciously for a moment.

“I’m going to put my onesie and your robe in the laundry hamper,” Sara says, then smirking.  “Meet me in bed?”

I nod.  “Want me to put your blade and phone on the nightstand, beloved?”

Sara smiles.  “Yeah.  Thank you.”

I just smile, and I walk over.  Sara hands me her blade and phone, and in my taking it from her, our hands brush.  My cheeks warm up.  Old feelings are rushing back.  This is still new for me.  I’m not used to it, so I’ll smile at the smallest of things, _blush_ at the smallest of things.

I keep my composure, and I pretend it never happened.  I bring Sara’s things over to the nightstand on her side of the bed, which is the right side, and I set them down on it.  I climb onto the bed, crawl to my side, pull up the covers, go under them and lie down.  Sara joins me a few seconds later, and the two of us lie there, smiling at each other. 

I reach out with my right hand, and I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  I then rest my hand on my beloved’s cheek, caressing it.  I look into her eyes.  For the first time in a while, I’m truly happy, and that’s because of Sara.  I really have missed her.  It’s been six _years_ , and I’m lucky that I’m so much as able to see her.  It’s a blessing that Sara and I are together again.  I’ve never even thought blessings existed.

“Hey,” I say to her.

“Hi, Nys,” Sara responds.  “You know, I still want to go to New York with you.”

“Then let’s go,” I say.  “Right now.”

Sara raises her brows.  “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” I say.  “We don’t have anything else to do, do we?  I could also vlog it.”

Sara fondly rolls her eyes.  “It would be good footage, though.  Can we invite more people, though?  Like two?”

“Of course.”  I press a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling away.  “Who?”

“Barry and Ralph,” Sara says.  “I told you about Barry, right?”

“Yes, you did, my love.  You told me he’s Oliver husband,” I recount.  “I’m excited to meet your friends.  From what you’ve said, they sound like amazing people.”

“They are,” Sara confirms.  “I’ll call them and put them on speaker, okay?”

“All right.”

Sara rolls over to the edge of the bed, letting my hand slip from her cheek.  My hand hits the mattress, and I immediately draw it back to my body.  Sara rolls right back over, her phone in her hand, and I watch as she calls Barry, then adding Ralph to the call.  She puts the phone on speaker.

“ _Sara, I just got home, come on,_ ” someone complains.  I don’t know if it’s Barry or Ralph, because I don’t know their voices yet.

“ _What’s up?_ ” the other man asks.

“Okay, guys, I’m here with my girlfriend, so introduce yourselves,” Sara instructs.

“ _Oh!  Uh, hi, I’m Barry,_ ” Barry says.

“ _I’m Ralph and I’m a fucking tranny,”_ Ralph says.

“Sara told me about you two,” I say.  “My name is Nyssa Raatko.  You can call me Nyssa.”

“ _Uh, well, nice to meet you, Nyssa,_ ” Ralph says.  “ _So, you two are together, huh?_ ”

“Yes, we are,” I say.  “We were a while ago as well, and we recently got back together.”

“ _How long ago?_ ” Barry asks.

“When we were sixteen,” Sara answers.

“ _But, like, weren’t you and Ollie on Lian Yu for five years since you were thirteen?_ ” Barry asks.

“No,” Sara says.  “Well, for the first two, we were.  For the third year, I was an assassin, and Oliver went to China.  For the fourth year, I was alone back on Lian Yu, while Oliver was in Russia.  Finally, for the last year, we were back on the island.”

“ _He never told me that,_ ” Barry says.  “ _Shit, fam, he lied._ ”

“I’m sorry for sparking a dispute,” I say.  “For the year Sara was in the League, we were together.”

“ _What do you mean by ‘the League?’_ ” Ralph asks.

“The League of Assassins.  It was a secret brotherhood trained in the art of assassination,” I explain.  “My father was the leader, Ra’s al Ghul.  I killed him, though, so I became the Demon’s Head and disbanded the League.”

“ _Fuck, that’s cool,_ ” Ralph says.

“It sure is,” Sara agrees.  “Anyway, the reason why I’m calling you both is to ask if you’d like to go to N.Y.C. with Nyssa and I.  She wants to vlog it, as she has a YouTube channel.”

“ _Oh, shit, you’re the woman who sung that amazing cover of ‘This is Gospel?’_ ” Ralph asks.

I smile with pride.  “Yes, I am.  Sara and I plan to do a cover of _Cough Syrup_.”

“ _Shit, fam, I’ma watch that.  Also, what’s your channel?  I want to subscribe to you,_ ” Barry says.

“Oh, my channel’s just Nyssa Raatko, spelled N-Y-S-S-A R-A-A-T-K-O.”

“ _Aight, I’m subbing right now.  So, you’re gonna vlog this?_ ” Barry asks.

“Yes, I do plan to,” I answer.  “I’ll link your Instagrams and Twitters in the description.”

“ _Thanks for the shout-out,_ ” Ralph says.  “ _I’ll pick you up, Barry, and we’ll meet at Sara’s and Nyssa’s._ ”

“ _Wait.  Rip said he wanted to take Wally, and no, not as in my son Wally, my foster brother Wally, to see New York as well.  Can they come, too?_ ” Barry asks.

I look to Sara.  I know Rip’s her ex, so she should be the one to decide if he’s allowed to come or not.

“They can come,” Sara says.  “You’re responsible for picking them up, though, Ralph.”

“ _I will,_ ” Ralph says.  “ _Barry, tell Oliver you’ll be back tomorrow.  I’m hanging up, so see you guys soon.  Bye._ ”

Ralph hangs up.

“ _Yeah, I’ll see you guys soon,_ ” Barry says.

He hangs up, ending the call.  Sara sets her phone back on the nightstand, and she sighs.  My love looks over to me.

“Well, let’s get ready,” she says.

“All right,” I respond.

It’s as simple as that; we both get out of bed.  Sara walks over, and she turns on the lights.  I, on the other hand, go right over to the dresser.  I grab my dark red Henley dress from my dress drawer quickly, which is all I need from the dresser.

I quickly pull my dress on over my head.  The fabric clings to my body, but I actually don’t mind it.  I look like a normal person in the dress, and I fit in with everyone else.  It’s a useful skill that my father taught me back in the days of the League, which I passed on to Sara.

I walk out of the room, and I walk through the apartment to the coat closet.  I open it, and I immediately find what I’m looking for.  It’s my black trench coat with a maroon inner lining.  I pull on the coat, and from the bottom of the closet, I grab my black knee-high boots.  I step into them quickly, and I immediately go to the bathroom, flicking on the lights after entering the room, and leaving the door open just in case Sara needs to come in and use it.

I quickly pee, which really is nothing that needs to be glorified.  I stand in front of the mirror above the sink, and I grab the brush from its place on the counter.  I quickly brush through my hair, and somehow, it doesn’t ruin my curls.  It just makes my hair appear silkier.

You know, I really could get used to this.  I could get used to a _normal_ life with Sara.  Well, semi-normal, because I’d want to join Sara in her vigilante escapades.  I’m still going to be a YouTuber, which I’m pretty sure is _not_ on the list of normal jobs.

By now, I’ve brushed my teeth and put on my makeup.  I’ve got basically everything on, but the highlights are my mascara, eyeliner, dark red lipstick and my smoky eye eyeshadow look.  It’s a combination of red and black eyeshadow.

Sara’s right by my side, currently applying her light pink lipstick.  Other than that, in terms of makeup, she wears mascara and light brown eyeshadow.  In terms of actual clothing, Sara wears blue jeans, a white tank top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black Converses.  I watch Sara in the mirror as she pops her lips, then sets the tube of lipstick back down on the counter.  She turns to me.

“Well, how do I look?” she asks me.

I smile at her.  “Perfect, as always.  How do I look to you, my beloved?”

Sara smiles.  “Hotter than hell.”

I blush, and my eyes flick down to the floor.  I then look back up at her, a mischievous spark in my eyes.  I grab her by the shirt, quickly peck her lips, then release her.  None of our lipstick gets on the other, as both lipsticks are made that way, so they don’t get on anything.

Sara’s smiling, and I’m smiling right back at her.

“When do you think the guys will get here?” Sara asks me.

“Well, definitely soon, as it’s been around forty-five minutes now,” I say.  “I’ll get my camera and you’ll get our phones, and then, we can go down to the parking lot and wait for them there.  How does that sound?”

Sara takes a breath.  “Good.”

We split up, Sara walking towards the bedroom, and me walking towards the living room, where I left my camera on the coffee table.  Sara had flicked off the lights.

I pick up my camera by the tripod, and I check myself in the viewfinder.  I’ll admit, I look _good_.  There are sure to be comments by men who want to screw me, but little do they know, I’m a lesbian and have a girlfriend.  I’m about to introduce Sara to the fifty thousand subscribers I already have.

I smile, turn on my camera and throw it a tiny wave.

“Hello, it’s me, Nyssa Raatko, and today, I’m vlogging my trip to New York with my girlfriend and four of our friends,” I speak.  “No, I don’t mean ‘girlfriend’ as a friend of mine that’s a girl, because I don’t fuck with that, I mean my _girlfriend._ Yes, I’m a lesbian, and if you don’t support it, don’t watch my videos.”  I shrug.  “If you don’t support the LGBTQ+ community, unsubscribe.  It’s as simple as that.”

“Nyssa, you’re recording already?” I hear Sara ask.

I turn the camera on Sara, as I know _exactly_ where she is based on the direction the sound of her voice is coming from, and I see her leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.  She’s got a small smile on her face.

“Introduce yourself to everyone,” I instruct.

Sara throws up a piece sign.  “Hi, I’m Sara Lance, Nyssa’s girlfriend.  I’m currently twenty-one, and I’m the most bisexual bitch you’ll ever meet.  Well, I have a friend who’s extremely bisexual, and you guys are going to meet his husband later, but that’s besides the point.  Now, Nyssa and I are going to go down to the parking lot, and we’re going to wait for our friends to get here.  I guess you’ll be following us there.”

I turn the camera back to me, and I walk towards the door.  I see Sara come up behind me in the viewfinder, and she grabs the keys.  I start to unlock the door.

“Nothing to see here, just unlocking the door to my apartment,” I trail off, attempting to joke.

Once the door is unlocked, I open it.  I look over my shoulder at Sara, who’s watching me, smiling.

“Do you have the keys, love?” I ask her.

Sara responds by dangling them in the air.  I smile, and I look back towards the camera.

“Well, let’s go,” I say.

“Race you!” I hear Sara yell.

Before I know it, she’s running into the hallway, pushing past me on the way.  The keys are shoved into my free hand.  I turn the camera so that it is facing in front of me, and I hold it out the doorway, showing Sara sprinting down the hallway towards the stairs.  I turn it back to me.

I sigh.  “Why do I love this woman?”

I then walk out of the apartment, at a _normal_ pace, might I add, and I lock the door.  I shove the keys into my pocket, turn the camera in front of me and I start running down the hall, even faster than Sara did.  I push open the stairwell door once I reach it, and I start dashing down the stairs.

“Sara!” I yell her name.

“Try to keep up, Nys!” I hear her shout back.

I run even faster, and Sara comes into view.  She’s only a few yards in front of me now, and she’s mere feet away from the door.  I watch her push it open and walk out, and I know she’s won.  I slow my pace to a walk, and I walk out of the stairwell.  I’m met with Sara standing a few yards away, a victorious smile on her face, her arms crossed.

“Good job,” I congratulate her.

“Thanks,” she says. 

A car pulls up in a spot a little ways behind Sara.  Her head immediately flies towards it.  The two of us watch as four men emerge from the car: an English blonde with his hair gelled, an African-American with what looks like black hair but is actually a _very_ dark brown color, an American with brown hair and another American with caramel colored hair.  The Englishman wears a brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and all white Converse.  The African-American man wears a green hoodie, blue skinny jeans and black Converse.  The man with brown hair simply wears a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, black skinny jeans and black Converse.  His shirt isn’t tucked in.  The last man wears a purple bomber jacket, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and purple Converse.  Oh, and I forgot to mention, all the Converses are high-tops.

The four men start to walk towards us from the distance, and Sara waves over to them.  Once they reach us, they form a line next to Sara.  The guy with brown hair immediately looks confused.

“Are you recording?” he asks me.

Sara rolls her eyes.  “No, Barry, she isn’t.  Also, all of you introduce yourselves.”

Barry smiles.  “Well, okay.”  He waves at the camera, making eye contact with it.  “Hi, I’m Barry Queen, and I’m gay as hell.  You might know me as the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs.”

The Englishman, who’s standing to Barry’s right, speaks next, his fists in his pocket.  He looks down at the concrete ground.

“Hi, I’m Rip Hunter, and there’s nothing really interesting about me,” Rip says.  His eyes flick to the guy in green next to him.  They smile at each other.

_They’re together,_ I make the realization instantly.

“Well, I am Wally’s boyfriend, so that’s obviously good,” Rip continues.  “Anyways, I’ll let him go now.”

Wally is the one to make eye contact with the camera this time, and he’s still smiling.

“Hi, I’m Wally West, and I’m about six years younger than all these hoes,” Wally says, causing Barry to put a fist over his mouth to stifle a chuckle.  “And, yes, I can still date Rip.  It’s legal, as long as we don’t fuck.”  He shrugs.  “Guess we’ll have to wait two years and a few months until I’m eighteen.  Oh, and that little shit over there named Barry is my foster brother that I only recently found out about.  It’s a bit complicated to explain, and I’m not going to explain my shit on the fucking internet.  ‘Kay, I’m done.”

The guy with caramel colored hair smiles, and he gives a small wave to the camera.  “The name’s Ralph Dibny.  Uh, I’m twenty-one, and that’s about all you need to fucking know.  Now, whose car are we taking?”  He looks around at all of us as he asks the question.

“Mine,” Sara answers.

I turn the camera on myself for a second.  “Oh, I almost forgot, follow everyone on Instagram and Twitter.  I’ll have their links in the description.”

I turn the camera back to everyone, all of whom are waiting patiently.

“Nys, keys?” Sara asks.

I throw them to her, and she catches them in a fist.  Ralph whistles.

“Nice catch, Lance,” Ralph says.

Sara nods her thanks.  “All right let’s go to my car.”

Wally shrugs, smiling still.  He looks to Sara.

“Lead the way,” Wally says.

Without a response, Sara turns around, and she starts to walk.  We all follow her, and I turn the camera on myself.

“You know, I’m quite excited for this,” I speak to the camera as I walk.  “I grew up in the mountains, so I’ve never seen New York before.  I would hear tales of the quote unquote ‘greatest city in the world’ as a child, and I’ve always wanted to go.  I know quite a lot of you will think that I’m a liar or will be saying, ‘How could you have _never_ gone to New York City?’  However, I _am_ telling the truth.”

We reach Sara’s car, which is an eight-seat white Acura.  There are of course the driver’s seat and passenger’s seat, then a row of three seats behind that and a closeable row of three seats in the back.  They’re only closeable to give room for the trunk.

Sara and I are the first to get in, with her obviously in the driver’s seat, as this is her car, and myself in the passenger’s seat.  The other two doors open, and Wally and Rip get into the car, going to sit in the row in the very back.  Lastly, Barry climbs in on the left and Ralph climbs in on the right.  Everyone buckles in, Sara starts the car and she then starts to drive.

“So, uh, Nyssa, how’d you and Sara get together?” Wally asks me, raising his head above the seats.

“We knew each other about six years ago, and we ran into each other again in a convenience store,” I answer.  It’s half a lie.

“Cool,” Wally says.

“Yo, I just realized,” Ralph starts as I set my camera on the dashboard, “the majority of us in this car are bisexual.  Me, Rip and Sara are.  Well, I don’t know about you, Nyssa.”

“I’m a lesbian,” I say, looking over my shoulder at him.

Ralph nods.  “So, Rip, Sara and I are bisexual, Barry and Nyssa are gay and Wally’s pansexual.  Also, I’m trans.”

Barry throws up a peace sign and smiles.  I quickly zoom in on him.  I know he’s about to say something hilarious.

“We’re all faggots here,” he says.

I zoom out, and the camera shows all of us.  Rip facepalms.

“Why do I hang out with you people?” Rip asks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been an hour now, and _Stitches_ by Shawn Mendes just came on the radio.  We sing along.  I immediately turn off the radio when the song is over, and I look around at everyone.

“Fuck,” Barry says, chuckling.  “We’re gay.”

“You just realize this now?  You’ve been married since February, Barry.  I legit used to hear you and your husband having-“ Rip starts.

“And we’re not talking about _that_ ,” Sara says, chuckling a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been another hour.  I’ll probably be only including a few minutes from each hour into the video.  Oh, I can make this a ten-part series.  I’ll get more views that way, and I’ll make more money.  I’ll use the money to better the life Sara and I share.

“I need dick,” Barry blurts out suddenly.

My head flies back, and I look at him.  Barry’s slouched in in his seat, playing on his phone, a completely straight expression on his face.  His eyes flick up to look at me.

“What?” he asks.  “It’s true.  I need dick.”

“Why exactly would you say that out loud?” Rip asks, seeming disgusted.

Barry shrugs.  “Because I need dick.”

“Well, Oliver’s not in the car, and I’m pretty sure you’re not about to cheat on your man, so you’re going to have to wait,” Wally says, smirking.

Ralph gasps, and he looks back at Wally.  “Wally!”

Barry starts to laugh. “Fuck, this is going to look _so_ bad on my professional record.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s hour three now.  I just realized: I’ll have to edit pretty much twenty-four hours of to edit.  Well, Sara said she minored in film, so I do hope she’ll be willing to help.

“Yo, is that Nate and Ray?” I hear Barry ask.  “Nyssa, can I get the camera?”

I nod, and I grab the camera.  I wordlessly hand it to Barry, who points it to his window.  I watch as he zooms in.

“Deadass, that’s them,” Barry says.  “Hold up, I’m gonna call him.  If he picks up his phone, it’s definitely Nate and Ray.”

I watch Barry withdraw his phone from his pocket, and I watch him call Nate.  I look to the car on the road besides us, and I see a man with brown hair pick up his phone.  It must be this Nate Barry speaks of.  It’s too coincidental for it not to be him.

I look over my shoulder at Barry, and I see him with the camera turned on himself, holding his phone.

“Nate?” Barry asks.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Nate’s voice asks, bringing me to the conclusion that Barry put the phone on speaker.

“Are you in Ray’s car right now?” Barry asks.

“ _Barry, what the fuck?_ ” Nate asks.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Barry says.  “Look to the car to your right.”

I watch Barry point the camera to the car again, and I look out the window to see Nate in the other car.  He smiles and waves at the camera.  The man who can only be Ray smiles and waves as well.  Barry turns the camera back on herself.

“ _So, where are you guys going?_ ” Nate asks.

“New York City,” I answer.

“ _Oh, cool, so are we!_ ” Ray says.  “ _Who are you, by the way?_ ”

“Nyssa Raatko, my girlfriend,” Sara answers.

“ _Cool.  Hi, I’m Nate Heywood,_ ” Nate says.  “ _The dork driving is Ray Palmer, my boyfriend._ ”

“ _Hello!_ ” Ray says enthusiastically.

“Well, I’ma hand the owner of this YouTube channel her camera back and my phone,” Barry speaks to the camera.

I turn back, and I take the camera from Barry.  I set it back on the dashboard.  I take Barry’s phone from his hand, and I hold it in my own.

“ _Nyssa, you’re the one recording this?_ ” Ray asks.

“Damn right she is,” Wally half-yells from the back of the car.

“ _Wally’s there, too?_ ” Nate asks.  “ _Who else, other than Barry, Wally, Nyssa and Sara?_ ”

“Ralph and I,” Rip answers.

“ _So, when we get to NYC, what do you want to see first?_ ” Ray asks.

“Well, uh, Nyssa and I’ve never gone to the city,” Wally says.

“ _Woah, bitch, then we’re going to the Statue of Liberty, we’ll see Hamilton’s house and we’ll go on the GW Bridge.  Of course, we’re going to Central Park, the Empire State Building, Times Square, Wall St., Rockefeller Center, the 9/11 Memorial, Coney Island, the American Museum of Natural History- how could I forget Broadway?  Also, we can go to the Bronx Zoo, uh, or the Central Park Zoo or even the Radio City Music Hall_ ,” Nate says.

“ _Nate, relax,_ ” Ray tells his boyfriend, chuckling a bit.

“ _I can’t help it, Ray, I’m a Manhattan boy!  I grew up in Manhattan!_ ” Nate says.  “ _I love it there, shit, bro._ ”

“It’s amazing,” Ralph says.  “Hands down, greatest city in the world.”

“I had my honeymoon there,” Barry remarks.

“Speaking of where we grew up, London is amazing,” Rip says.  “We should all go sometime.”

“ _I’ve always wanted to go to London,_ ” Nate remarks.  “ _Speaking of honeymoons, though, if you and I got married, Ray, would you want to go to the Aurora Borealis for our honeymoon?  I would want to see it in Alaska, though._ ”

“ _That would be cool, and also, since it’s really cold there, we could cuddle,_ ” Ray says.

“Aww,” Sara says, smiling.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Ray says, clearly flustered.

“ _No, Ray, it’s cute.  I can’t wait for winter, so we have an excuse to cuddle with each other,_ ” Nate says.

Barry rolls his eyes.  “Can you two stop being faggots for like _two_ seconds!”

Nate gasps on the other line.  “ _Hypocrite!_ ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now the fourth hour, the halfway point.  I hear the dial of a phone, and I turn around to see Barry with his phone in his hand.  It’s on speaker.  Barry’s smiling.

“Hey, Ollie,” Barry says.

_He called his husband._

“ _Hello, Bear.  I’m at work right now, so I don’t think I can talk for long,_ ” Oliver responds.

“Say hi to the camera,” Sara instructs.

“ _Who the hell is recording this?_ ” Oliver questions.

“Nyssa,” Ralph answers.

“ _Wait, Sara, is she the same Nyssa you mentioned back on Lian Yu?_ ” Oliver asks.

“Yes, I am,” I confirm.  “It’s nice to meet you, Oliver.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“ _The same goes for me, Nyssa,_ ” Oliver says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the fifth hour now.  Barry and Oliver hung up a while ago.

“Guys, can I walk to you about something?” Ralph asks.

“Sure,” Barry answers immediately, sending an encouraging smile Ralph’s way.

“So, back when I was in seventh grade, there was this girl I liked, right?  At this time, I wasn’t out, so I went by the initials of my dead first name and my dead middle name, RJ.  My friends knew I was trans, though.  They still called me by my dead name.

“Okay, back to the girl, whose name was Linda.  See, Linda was pansexual.  She was dating this guy named Thomas.  So, it was Halloween, and I was dressed as Spider-Man, because I said so.

“I was with my then squad, mostly girls, but there was one guy other than me.  It was Linda, Jessica, Audrey, Christina, Jake and I, at Audrey’s house.  So, we were sitting on the couch in Audrey’s basement.  Jake was to my left, and Linda was to my right.  Linda was like, ‘If you could date anyone in this school, who would you date?  I know who I would.’  She whispered it to Audrey, and it got around the whole circle, except for me.  I told Linda that I wouldn’t tell anyone, and she admitted that it was me.  So, obviously, I was excited, as I had a crush on her.

“But she also said I was the first… well, she didn’t want to offend me.  So, basically, she called me a girl.

“Next day, we’re sitting at the lunch table: me, Linda, Thomas, Tyler and Matthew, two other friends, Audrey and Christina.  Thomas knew something went down, and it had to do with him and Linda’s relationship.  Later, Linda told me she didn’t like me.  Of course, I was devastated, because I loved this girl, though I was fucking twelve.

“My other friend, Adam, tried to make me laugh.  It didn’t work.  When we were walking outside for recess, Adam and Christina comforted me as I cried.  I miss those guys.

“So, later, Linda says she’s ‘more comfortable being straight.’  My other friend, Brianna, told me that Linda’s pansexuality was ‘a two-month phase.’  Still upset, yeah.  I slipped away while Brianna, Linda and another friend were in a conversation, and I went back to Adam and Christina.

“Later, when Christina and I were going back inside, she said, ‘I think Linda’s actually pan, and is just afraid to admit it.’  I agreed.

“Anyways, that was the story of how I fell for a supposedly straight girl.  Still, dating me would be straight for women, because I’m a dude,” Ralph says.

“Exactly,” Barry agrees.  “You’re a fucking guy.  Any woman who would date you would be in a heterosexual relationship.  You actually are in a straight relationship with Theodosia.”

Ralph smiles at the mention of his girlfriend’s name.  I watch him look towards the camera, and I immediately zoom in on him.  Ralph looks completely serious as he points to the camera.

“Linda, if you’re watching this, I’ll have you know, my girlfriend is _way_ hotter than you’ll ever fucking be,” Ralph says.

I zoom the camera out, so that everyone in the car is in view.  We’re all clapping for Ralph.  Well, everyone except Sara, because my beloved’s driving.

“Icon,” Wally says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the sixth hour, and we’re all bored.  None of us are talking.  Rip’s got his earbuds in, and once I hear his voice, I turn back to look at him and watch him as he sings.

Rip sings that song perfectly.  I actually have heard the song, but not a lot.  If I remember correctly, it’s called _It’s Gonna Be Me_ by *NSYNC.  Yeah, that’s it.

I watch Wally tap on Rip’s shoulder.  Rip immediately presses the button to pause the music, and he takes his earbuds out, turning to his boyfriend.

“Hmm?” Rip asks.

“What you do _is_ enough, though,” Wally notes.

Rip smiles.  “Wally, it’s a _song_.”

“I know, but I want you to know, you’re the best boyfriend I could’ve asked for,” Wally says, looking at Rip with just as much love in his eyes as I have when I look at Sara.

Rip gets the brightest smile on his face, and he leans in to press a quick kiss to Wally’s lips.  He looks at Wally with the same amount of love in his eyes as Wally has for him.  It’s a _lot_ of love.

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Rip says.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seventh hour.  Just an hour and sixteen minutes left after this.


	202. Chapter 202: Barry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. First off, I wanna formally apologize for not posting sooner. I had been focusing on other things. Next chapter, shit finna go down. Enjoy ;)

So, I’m sitting there in the car in silence, listening to my playlist with my earbuds in.  The current song is _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ , and it’s lit as fuck.  Anyway, in the middle of the song, an unknown number texts me.  I immediately go over to my texts, still listening to the song.

I’ve been added to a group chat with ten people in it.  Only one person’s texted.

               

**Unknown Number**

**Hey, Barry, it’s me, Hunter Reynolds.  I don’t know if you remember me, but we went to high school together.  I hope you still use this number.**

 

I smile.  I remember this guy so fucking well.  Hunter was a good friend of mine, and he’s trans as well.  He and his boyfriend, Eduardo, were my only LGBTQ+ friends.  Both are bisexual.  I quickly save his contact in my phone.

**Barry**

**Hey, Hunter.  Of course, I fucking remember you, man!  Nice to hear from you again.**

**Unknown Number #2**

**Thicc.**

I save the contact into my phone, as I immediately know who that is.  It’s James Michaels.

 

**Barry**

**Nice to hear from you again, James.**

**Hunter**

**So, you got a husband.  Nice.**

**James**

**How u know?**

**Unknown Number #3**

**He owns S.T.A.R. Labs with his husband, Oliver.  Also, hi, Barry, this is Madeline.**

I save Madeline Moreno’s contact into my phone.

 

**Barry**

**Anyone else here rn?**

**James**

**No lol**

**Hunter**

**So, you have a husband now?**

**Barry**

**Yeah he amazing also my last name is Queen now**

**Madeline**

**#Olivarry**

**Barry**

**Know what fuck you**

**Hunter**

**Lol**

**Barry**

**My brother’s boyfriend is named Hunter.  Also, can y’all send me the rest of your squad’s numbers?**

Madeline does so.  The rest of the squad is in the conversation.  We all text for a while, catching up.  I find out that Hunter and Eduardo’s situation is a bit complicated, while Ava and Josh broke up a WHILE back.  I find myself soon talking only to Hunter.

               

**Hunter**

**So.**

**Barry**

**So.**

**Hunter**

**What are you doin :p**

**Barry**

**In car with four friends of mine and my foster brother on way to NYC**

**Hunter**

**Really?**

**Barry**

**Yeet why**

**Hunter**

**I’m currently in NYC with the whole damn Thicc Squad lol.**

**Barry**

**Fuuuccck I’ma meet up with you with the part of my squad I have with me, okay?**

**Hunter**

**Of course.  Take your time.  But, where are we meeting up, and at what exact time?**

**Barry**

**You know Johnny’s Pizza on fifth?**  


**Hunter**

**Of course, I do.  I suppose we’ll meet there, then?**

**Barry**

**Yup, at 1:45.  Have to get there first, you know?**

**Hunter**

**I getchu.  Anyways, I gotta go.  James is doing some stupid shit.**

**Barry**

**That’s James for ya.**

Hunter reads my text, but he does not respond.  Just as I’m about to turn off my phone, I get a call from an old friend, one whose name I haven’t heard or seen in a long time.  That friend is Ben Water.  Yes, that’s his actual last name.  I quickly pick up the phone, and I put it up to my ear.

“Ben,” I say.

“ _Barry_ ,” Ben says.  “ _How are you?_ ”

“Great, actually,” I tell him.  “You?”

“ _Great, man.  Got a perfect girlfriend.  Her name’s Sisley, and she’s a damn singer.  She’s really good.  I play baseball, football,  basketball and do track at Ohio State University, and I got there on full scholarship.  I’m a straight A student.  Life’s good_ ,” Ben says.  “ _Oh, in baseball, I play center field.  I do the one-hundred-meter dash in track.  I’m the running back on the football team.  I’ve got the point guard position in basketball._ ”

I chuckle.  “Hi, my name is Trey.  I have a basketball game tomorrow.  Well, I’m a point guard, I got shoe game and-“ 

I burst out laughing, and I notice Rip giving me a strange look.

“ _Barry, stop,_ ” Ben says, annoyed with me already.

“My friend Rip deadass just gave me a dirty look,” I tell him.

" _Wait, Rip Hunter?_ ” Ben asks.

“How do you know him?” I ask.

“ _I know everyone, Barry,_ ” Ben tells me.

“Well, we went to the same school, and you didn’t know me,” I say.

“ _Oh, wait, shit, really?_ ” Ben asks.

“Mhm,” I confirm, lips pressed together.  “You probably also know my husband, who was on the football team.”

I put my phone on speaker.

“ _You’re married?  Since when?_ ” Ben asks.

“Since February the fourteenth of this year, actually,” Rip answers for me.  “Oh, and don’t worry, it’s not me.  Sorry, Barry, but never.  Also, hello, Ben.”

“ _You never played football, Rip_ ,” Ben points out.  “ _Anyone else there?_ ”

“Yup: me, my girlfriend Nyssa Raatko, Ralph Dibny and Wally West,” Sara says.

“ _Sara Lance.  Hey.  Also, I know all of you.  I only know Wally because my friend Aiden goes to school with him,_ ” Ben says.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you too, Ben Water,” Wally says.  “Unique last name.  Never actually heard it used as a last name before.”

“ _Thanks,_ ” Ben says.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” Nyssa says.  “Oh, and by the way, this is being recorded.”

“ _Yeah, I guessed.  I know your YouTube channel_ ,” Ben says.  “ _Yo, wait, is that Z?  She looks different, though…  Like a lot.  I can tell it’s her only because she’s hanging with Madeline Moreno.  They used to hang a lot._ ”

I sigh.  “Ben, Ben, are you really _that_ oblivious?  First off, his name’s Hunter, and he’s a guy.  Second, he’s transgender, and if you call him Z or his dead name, which I will _not_ even say, I’ll kill you.”

“ _I didn’t know.  Hunter it is, then,_ ” Ben says.  “ _Back to the topic of your husband, Barry.  Who is he?_ ”

“Look Barry up on Google,” Ralph says.  “Legit, you’ll find him.  He’s got a Wikipedia page.”

“This is going to give it away, but don’t look me up with the name Barry Allen,” I tell him.  “Look up Barry Queen.”

Ben scoffs.  “ _You got Oliver Queen to quit football, something I know he loved?  He must love you a lot, then._ ”

“We’re soulmates, what do you expect?” I ask rhetorically.  “Also, wait, Ben, you said you saw Hunter before.  Are you in NYC?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Ben says.  “ _Why?_ ”

“We’re going there,” Rip says.  “Long story sort, meet at Johnny’s Pizza on fifth street at 1:45 PM.”

“ _I will,_ ” Ben says.

“I’m going to text Ollie, so, goodbye, Ben,” I say.  “It really was nice talking to you.”

“ _You too, Barry,_ ” Ben says.

I hang up, and I do as I promised I would.  I text my Ollie.

 

**Barry**

**hey ollie**

**Oliver**

**Hi, Bear.  Shouldn’t you be in NYC by now?**

**Barry**

**still got time before getting there.  what’s up?**

**Oliver**

**Work.  Just some boring paperwork.  Taking up your share, too.**

**Barry**

**aww :(**

**Oliver**

**No, don’t worry about me.  I just…  miss you, baby.  A lot.  I miss your voice, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh and I miss your face.  I miss you, Barry.  I just want to hold your hand right now and hold you. <3**

**Barry**

**aww ollie <3**

**Oliver**

**Can you send me a picture of you?  I want to see your face.**

**Barry**

**ofc, ollie.  you know it’s called a selfie, right?**

**Oliver**

**I’m not calling it that, Barry.  Please, just send the picture.**

I look around the car at everyone.

“’Kay, so, if any of y’all photobomb me right now, I won’t hesitate to square up with one of you hoes,” I tell them.

“We won’t,” Rip says, “I assure you.”

“Good,” I say.

I switch to my camera app, and I look at myself.  I guess I look fine?  I honestly do _not_ fucking know.  I roll down the sleeves of my shirt, rest my left fist on the corresponding cheek and snap a pic.  I immediately send it to Ollie, who responds immediately.

 

**Oliver**

**You’re so fucking beautiful.**

I get a huge smile from that.  Ollie sends another text.

 

**Oliver**

**Seriously, Bear.  I know that’s the most simplistic picture you could possibly send, but my opinion stands.  You look so cute in that shirt.  Your hair is perfect, and it looks so soft.  Your eyes have to be the downright most handsome part of you, other than your smile, of course.  Your have such a unique look to them, one I’ve never seen before.  I fall in love with them every day.**

**Oliver**

**Actually, let me rephrase that.  I fall in love with you every single day.**

**Barry**

**ollie, fuck.  i don’t know what to say, other than ofc i love you too.  i would probably not be here without you.**

I could imagine his face softening.

 

**Oliver**

**Bear, don’t say that.  Please.**

I roll my eyes.

 

**Barry**

**ugh fine.  let’s just talk about something else.**

**Oliver**

**Hey, hey, calm down, baby.**

**Barry**

**are adrian and seb at work today?**

**Oliver**

**Yeah, why?**

**Barry**

**can you get one of them to speed you into the car?  i really need you right now, ollie**

**Oliver**

**Of course, Barry.  I’ll need a bit, though, as I’ll have to change.  I’ll turn off the security cameras for a second, so Sebastian doesn’t get caught as the Blue Flash.  I’ll be there in around five minutes.**

I don’t respond.  Instead, I turn off my phone, and I look to Nyssa.

“Hey, Nyssa?  Can you turn off the camera for a bit?” I ask.

“Of course,” Nyssa says.

I watch her turn the camera off, and she places it on the ground for safe measure.

“What’s up?” Sara asks.

“So, uh, I kinda asked Ollie to ask Seb something, and Seb’s going to speed him into the car,” I tell them.  “We can cover saying, ‘We ran into him at a rest stop, and he was dropped off by a friend there to get something.  So, we picked him up.’  What do you guys think of that?”

“I have no problem with Oliver being here,” Rip says.  “What about you guys?”

“I don’t care,” Wally says, shrugging. 

“It’s fine,” Ralph says, looking down at his phone.

“Sara?  Nyssa?” I ask.

“It’s all right,” Nyssa says.  “Right, Sara?”

Sara nods, and just then, I get an idea.

 _Ollie…_ my thought trails off. 

Hell yeah, I’m trying to be _sexy_.  I really want this to work.  I said it myself before: I need dick.

 _Yeah, baby?_ he asks.  _I’m changing right now.  What’s up?_

_I, uh, wanted to ask you something._

_Which is?_

_Shit, I’m nervous._

_What is it?  You know you can tell me anything, right?_

_Yeah, but… it’s kinda risky…_

_You want me to fuck you in the car, don’t you, Barry?_

_Yes, sir.  I mean, uh, yes, Master._

_Barry, it’s okay, baby.  Sir is fine for now.  I know in the contract it was one of the terms not to call me it, but it’s okay, baby.  It has a better ring to it, too.  So, call me sir, okay?  You don’t capitalize it, nor do you capitalize my pronouns.  Understand, baby boy?_

_Yes, sir._

_So, I’m bringing a cherry red ball gag, so they don’t hear you if you moan.  I’m also bringing you a dark green sweatshirt, and you’re going to have to keep the hood up, so that in case someone looks back at you, they don’t see the strap._

_Fuck, Bear, you’re going to look so pretty for me.  I know I won’t get to see you fully, but you’re still going to look perfect.  Can’t wait to fuck you._

_I really need your dick, sir.  It’s been a while._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ollie’s here now, and God, I still can’t believe he is.  Rip and Wally moved up to the seats next to Ralph, and Ollie and I now sit in the back.  I’m gripping his shoulders, straddling his thighs, looking into his eyes, like this is all just an illusion.

Ollie chuckles, and it’s _real_ , conforming that he’s here.  He’s as handsome as he always is, wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt with a pocket on his left of his chest and blue jeans.  His sleeves are rolled above his elbows.  He’s got a black backpack on the seat besides him, and looking at it gets me nervous, because I know the ball gag and hoodie are inside.  Ollie squeezes my hips, drawing my attention back to him.  I look into those icy blue eyes, smiling.  Ollie cocks an eyebrow.

“So?” he asks.  He leans in so that he can whisper in my ear.  “Are you ready, Barry?”

A shiver is sent down my spine from both that deep voice and anticipation. 

 _Should I ask Nyssa if she’s recording first?_ I question, looking into his eyes again.

_Definitely._

I look over my shoulder at everyone.  Sara’s paying close attention to the road, and everyone else is on their phones.  Rip’s arm is wrapped around Wally’s shoulders, and it’s adorable.

“Nyssa, are you recording?” I ask.

“No, why?” she asks, looking back at me.

“Just curious,” I say, lying.  “I think you should start recording again when we get there, though.  I honestly don’t think anything interesting will happen, unless one of us bursts into song or some shit.”

Nyssa nods, smiling.  “I’d record that.”

She looks back down at her phone, and I look back at Ollie.  He smirks at me, running his hands under my shirt.  Those callouses feel so good against my skin, and more shivers are sent down my spine.  Ollie leans in to whisper in my ear a second time.

“I’m going to ask you one last time, Barry, are you ready?” he asks.  “Answer me.  _Now_.”

“Yes, sir, I’m ready,” I tell him in as quiet as a voice I can manage.  “Please, fuck me.”

He smiles.  “Let me get your hoodie.  Get off me for a second, c’mon?”

I nod.  I quickly climb off of him, and I sit on the seat besides him.  I start breathing heavily all of a sudden.  I’m pretty sure it’s out of nerves, but I don’t know.  I really should know, because they’re _my_ feelings.  No one seems to notice.

I’m able to calm my breathing quickly, and I look to my left at Ollie.  He pulls the backpack onto his lap, and he quickly unzips it.  He throws a sweatshirt onto my lap.  I look up, and everyone except Sara’s got their earbuds in.  Sara’s focusing on the road.

I decide to unbutton my shirt, throwing it onto the floor of the vehicle.  I pull on the sweatshirt, zipping it up all the way.  I look to Ollie, who’s put my shirt in his zipped-up bag and holding the ball gag in his hands.  I gulp.

 _On my lap,_ he orders. 

I quickly climb on, smiling.  I’m excited for this.  The trill of possibly getting caught makes me feel exhilarated.  Adrenaline is coursing though my veins.  Ollie’s stern grip on my hips brings me back to reality.  He’s looking into my eyes, an eyebrow cocked, smirking.  I watch as he leans in to whisper in my ear for the third time today.

“You look perfect,” he whispers.

His hands find the zipper of my sweatshirt, and he slowly unzips it.  His hands move up my thighs, and he rubs his thumbs over my nipples.  I whine, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.  His left hand immediately goes to the back of my head, burying in my hair.

“Shh…” he says, voice quiet enough that only I can hear him.  “Now, how about you pull those pants of yours down?”

I blush, remembering the type of underwear I’m wearing.  See, I had no clean pair of boxers, and the only other option was a thong, so I decided to wear my white jockstrap.  Just… don’t ask.  I’m glad for it now, as I won’t have to take off my underwear.  Ollie just has to pull his dick out of his fly and stick it into my ass.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and I wrap my arms around my neck.

“Oh, how could I forget?” he asks.  “Lift your head, Bear.”

I do so.  Oh, might I mention just for clarification, we’ve been using the same whisper-so-only-the-other-can-hear tone the whole time?  We’ll continue to use it.

I obey, and I soon find myself looking into those eyes.  I want to lean in and kiss him so bad, but I know that that will raise suspicion.  His hands lift the gag into view.

“Shh…” he whispers.

“But, sir-“ I start.

“Barry, just be quiet, please,” he tells me.  “Come on, baby boy, shh…”

I let my eyes slip shut, and I nod.  I open my eyes, and I look into his.  He’s slowly moving towards me, and the strap is stretched over the back of my head.  I open my mouth, and Ollie gently sets the ball inside my mouth, so that it’s behind my teeth.  Ollie quickly pulls my hood over my head.  He smiles, satisfied with himself.  He seems somehow… _proud_ with his work.

“You guys okay back there?” Sara asks, still looking at the road.

“We’re fine, Sara,” Ollie answers.

I stay complete still and silent.

“How much longer until we get there?” Ollie asks.

“Eh, I would say about forty-five minutes,” Sara says.

“All right,” Ollie says, ending the conversation.

He looks back to me, and there’s that familiar wicked spark in his eyes. 

“Pants down,” he whispers, voice low.  “You don’t want me to ask again, do you, Bear?”

“No, sir,” I say.  I’m muffled, though, hence making me unintelligible.

He smirks.  “Hmm, what’d you say?  Can’t hear you.  Now, follow my order.”

I nod, and I lift myself up a bit.  I unbutton and unzip my pants as quietly as I possibly can, and I let them fall around my ankles.  I attempt to get back in position, but Ollie grabs my hip, keeping me in place.  With the other hand, he pulls off my shoes and then my pants.  He then grabs hold of both of my hips, and he pushes me into his lap.  My eyes widen, and he smiles widely.

“You look so innocent, baby boy,” he tells me, whispering.  “You look so, so cute, too.  I like it.”

I squeeze my eyes shut, and I drop my head on his right shoulder again.  His hand cups the back of my head, and I hear the other unzip his fly.  My eyes immediately open wide.

“I love you,” he tells me softly.

I close my eyes, and I nuzzle his shoulder.  He presses a kiss to my head.

 _Jockstrap, huh?_ he questions.  _That little ass of yours looks so cute in it.  Will you give me a little show later, baby boy?_

I nod quickly.  I’ll admit, I’m really needy.  I’m ready for the dick, okay?  I just need him inside of me.

I hear him take his dick out of his underwear, and my grip on him gets stronger.  He rubs the back of my head with his hand.

“Shh…” he whispers.  “It’s okay, baby.  Sleep.”

 _That’s smart,_ I think.  _I can just stay like this, and if people hear me groan or moan or something, we can just play it off that I had a nightmare.  I’m a good actor.  When I quote unquote “wake up,” you squeeze my dick and I’ll cry._

_So smart, baby boy.  Now, don’t clench yourself.  I need you to relax and be open for me._

_I’m trying for you, sir._

_Deep breath, okay?_ he asks.  _I’m going in._

I nod, and I clutch to him as tight as I possibly can.  My eyes widen, but I stay silent as he pushes in.  Luckily, the back of my sweatshirt covers my ass, so if anyone looks at us, they won’t see what we’re doing.

 _You take it so well,_ he thinks.  _Now, all you have to do is sit there and continue to take it._

I nod, and I open my eyes.  He starts thrusting into me, and _God,_ I’ve missed this.  The last time his dick’s actually been inside of me was quite a bit of time before Aruba.  Sure, he’s tied me up and put toys inside of me, but his dick hasn’t been inside my ass or my mouth for a while.  I’ve missed the feeling.

My eyes roll into the back of my head when he thrusts again, and I remain perfectly silent.  To the perspective of an outsider, it looks like he’s just lightly bouncing me on his lap.  But there is something that gives what we’re doing all away, which I actually just realized: my bare thighs. 

Hey, there’s no one looking anyway, and I know it just gets Ollie ever the more aroused if people are watching.  Personally, it humiliates me, and I’m _really_ not in the mood to get humiliated today.  Some days, it’s tolerable.  Other days, I’ll get aroused from it.  There’s no algorithm to it.  Some days I’m in the mood, other days I’m just _not_ , you know?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It’s only ten minutes until we get there now, and Ollie just pulled out of me.  His cum’s dripping out of my ass, and it feels so goddamn warm inside me.  Ollie redoes his fly, and I crouch down behind the seats to pull on my jeans again.  Of course, I pull on my shoes, too.  I’m just gonna wear the sweatshirt, zipped of course.  Besides, when Ollie and I get home…

I feel the car stop moving just as I sit down again.  Ollie’s shoving my shirt into his backpack now.  The gag’s _long_ since been put away. 

I feel my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans.  I turn it on to see three missed texts from Hunter.

The first is a video, which I watch.  Sebastian’s in front of a brick building, wearing a grey sweatshirt, his Converse and some Under Armour shorts.  He, for some reason, has a green pointer in his hand.  Well, the hand part is white, and the shaft is green, but you get my point.  His blue backpack is on his back.  He does some weird ass movements.

“Don’t fuck with me,” video Seb says.

More weird movements.

“I have the power of God and anime on my side,” Sebastian says.

He gets in one of those anime fighting poses.  He screams.  For a split second before the video ends, Hunter can be heard laughing.  _That’s a good one._

The next one’s also a video.  This time, Seb’s the one recording.  They’re in a grassy area besides a highway, and Hunter has an orange frisbee in his hand.  He throws it right into the road.

“What the _fuck_ , Hunter?!” Sebastian asks off-camera, obviously annoyed.

That video ends, and I click play on the last video.  Hunter’s recording again.  Sebastian comes around the corner, just wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts, carrying a plate with a croissant on it.  Seb’s looking down at the plate.

Hunter screams a bit, making Seb jump.  Video Seb looks up at Hunter, upset.

“Ah!” Seb says in reaction.  “ _Stop_ , I could’ve dropped my _croissant_!”

The last video ends, leaving me chuckling.  I text Hunter back.

 

**Barry**

**hey hunter, ask me what kind of tree i have**

**Hunter**

**…No.**

**Barry**

**hunter, ask me what kind of tree i have**

**Hunter**

**No.**

**Barry**

**just, hunter, ask me what kind of tree i have**

**Hunter**

**I don’t care.**

**Barry**

**it’s a CHRIS PINE.**

**Hunter**

**Good job, Barry.**

**Hunter**

**Me and Bas, chillin’ in the hot tub, five centimeters apart ‘cause we are gay.**

**Barry**

**aye**

**Hunter**

**Sebastian made me do the vines.**

**Barry**

**that’s sebastian adrean smythe for ya**

The car starts moving again.  _Oh, so it was just a red light…_

 

**Hunter**

**I can’t believe my name is going to be Hunter James Smythe soon.**

**Barry**

**yeah, no offense, but clarington makes you sound rich and snobby**

**Hunter**

**Smythe is way better.**

**Barry**

**i agree.  yo, i can’t believe you two are finally getting married.  it’s finally fucking happening.  oh, wanna call?**

In response, Hunter’s contact pops up on screen, along with an accept button and a decline button.  I accept the call, and I put the phone up to my ear.

“ _I only wanted to call so we can talk about my marriage,_ ” Hunter says.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Hunter.”  I laugh.  “What about it, then?”

“ _I can’t believe it’s actually happening,_ ” Hunter says.  “ _I’ve always had a crush on him, literally from the moment I met him.  There are so many times where I wanted to tell him the truth.  There are so many times I wanted to tell him that I was pretending to be straight and am actually gay.  I probably could’ve got with him sooner._

“ _He got a girl pregnant.  I got him to cheat, and it was really fucking easy.  Like, I just had to show up and tell him that I like him.  We kissed, and we fucked.  My virgin ass managed to finesse that.  I still don’t understand how -- to this day._

“ _I don’t deserve him, I really don’t.  Hell, I drugged him.  Well, he willingly took the shot, but you know what I mean.  I did a lot of bad things to my Bastian, and I’m so, so lucky that he even talks to me today.  I don’t know where I’d be without him._ ”

“Hunter, you are every bit deserving of my brother.  The past is the past,” I tell him.  “All that matters is that you’re good to him now, because if you’re not, I have a whole team of people who won’t hesitate to fucking cut you.”

Hunter chuckles.  “ _I’d never hurt him, even if he hurt me._ ”

“Good.  I’m glad my brother has you,” I say.

“ _I don’t know why, exactly, but I wanna do something special for him,_ ” Hunter says.  “ _Just out of the blue, and just because I want to make him happy.  What should I do?_ ”

“He’s at work, right?” I ask.

“ _No, he fell asleep on the couch, head in my lap,_ ” Hunter says.  “ _He came home from work early, and I stayed home today._ ”

“I get you,” I say.  “Send me a pic _now_.  I need to see the cute Huntbastian moment.”

Hunter sighs.  “ _One second_.”

I wait a few seconds before I get a text from Hunter.  I eagerly open the picture.  Hunter’s leaning down and kissing Seb’s head.  Seb’s wearing a blue t-shirt, eyes closed.  His hair is like mine without the gel in it.  I save the picture to my phone, and I put the phone back up to my ear again.

“Bro,” I say, “you two are cute as fuck, like seriously, man.”

“ _No, he is,_ ” Hunter says.  “ _So, maybe I can get him a huge Hershey bar.  I’ll put a chocolate rose on either side, and I’ll pour us each a glass of some nice white wine.  How does that sound?_ ”

“Adorable and romantic,” I say.  “Anyway, I should probably go.  Good luck, my dude.”

“ _Thanks, Barry.  Bye._ ”

“Bye.”

I put the phone down, and I hang up.  I feel Ollie grab my hand, so I smile and look at him.  Ollie’s smiling, too.

“Who were you talking to?” he asks, curious.

“Hunter,” I answer.  “I’m just letting you know, I’m calling my friend Hunter Reynolds from high school Hunt, so we don’t get confused between Hunter Clarington and Hunter Reynolds.”

Ollie nods.  “What were you and Hunter talking about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Planning something for Seb,” I say.

“That’s nice,” Ollie says.

We fall to silence for a second.

“I’m still hard,” I blurt out suddenly.

“Barry, what the fuck?” Wally asks.

“Shh,” I say.  “You heard nothing.”

“Damn,” Ollie whispers in my ear.  “Want something, Bear?”

I nod, eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

“Want to know what it is?” Ollie whispers.

“Can I suck your dick?” I ask, whispering, contradicting him.

“Ollie smirks, then whispering in my ear again, “That’s exactly what I was thinking, my baby boy.  We’ll do it in the bathroom of the pizza place.”

I squeeze my eyes shut and nod again.  Ollie chuckles. 

“That sweatshirt’s going to be unzipped to show your chest,” Ollie demands, whispering in my ear, “and you’re going to have your hood up.  God, Bear, you’re going to look so pretty on your knees, cheeks hallowed out.  You’re so _good_ at sucking me, Bear, and your mouth is so _warm._ ”

 _Stop,_ I think.  _Ollie, stop.  We can’t do this now._

He sighs.  “Fine.  Well, what _do_ you wanna talk about, Barry?”

I shrug.  “Wanna take selfies?”

Ollie sighs.  “The two of us need more pictures together.”

I smile, and I pull out my phone.  I rest my head on Ollie’s shoulder, and I smile a closed-lipped smile.  I snap a picture.  Ollie then puts a hand on the back of my head, kneading it through my hair.  I close my eyes, content.  Ollie presses a kiss to my head, and I take another picture.

“The fuck are you doing?” Wally asks, looking back at us, causing my eyes to immediately snap open.

“Language,” I say.

“Barry, stop being a twat,” Rip says.  “Wally’s only a few years younger than us, and he can curse all he bloody wants.”

Wally presses a quick kiss to Rip’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Wally says.  “We’re in the city.  Sara, how long until we get to a parking garage?”

“Two minutes,” Sara says.  “Who’s excited?”

“I am,” Wally says.  “Bitch, we going through the streets, just fucking being like, ‘History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world.’”

“No,” Nyssa says immediately, “but someone’s singing at some point.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’re walking through the streets.  My hood’s up, and I’m smiling as the breeze blows against me.  Ollie’s arm is wrapped around my shoulders, and my left hand is holding his.  He’s to my right.

Nyssa and Sara are walking hand-in-hand, and Nyssa’s got her camera pointed at herself.  She’s saying something to the viewers.  Rip and Wally are walking next to each other, but aren’t holding hands.  Ralph’s walking alone, earbuds in.  Nate and Ray are holding hands, too.

James had actually called before, and he told me the Thicc Squad had to go home, so I guess we’re just meeting up with Ben.  I haven’t talked to him in a _while_. 

We’re on our way to Johnny’s Pizza now, actually.

“Ralph, what song are you listening to?” Wally asks, nodding in Ralph’s direction.

Ralph pauses his music, and he looks over his shoulder at Wally.  “Hm?”

“I asked what song you’re listening to,” Wally says.

Ralph smiles.  “ _LA Devotee_.”

I nod.  “Good song.”

“We stan P!ATD,” Sara says. 

Rip nods.  “Bloody hell, we do.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny’s Pizza is only a few feet away now.  I smile, as leaning against the outside wall, smirking at us, is Ben Water.  He’s got on a blue track jacket, three black stripes running down each sleeve.  The jacket’s zipped.  The pants are matching.         

I slip out of Ollie’s grasp, and I walk up to Ben.  We quickly share a bro hug.

“Ben Water,” I say, smiling at him.

“Barry Queen,” Ben says, smiling back.  “It’s been a while.”

“Hell yeah,” I say.  “How’ve you been?  How’s Sisley?”

“She’s good,” Ben says.

“How are you?” I ask him.

Ben’s smile grows.  “Great.”

I nod.  “Good.  Good.  Now, how about we go inside, get some pizza and catch up?”


	203. Chapter 203: Rip's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so, I really do apologize. I haven't posted in a while. But, today is the one year anniversary, so, I knew I had to get this done. I want to personally thank you all for reading this, as it means a lot to me. This fanfic... it helped me get through a lot. Weird ass flex, I know. But yeah. Enjoy this random chapter, which I had to rewrite after deleting the majority of it because I wanted to write TimeHex instead. I didn't write the TimeHex, though, instead sticking with my original idea.
> 
> Should probably also mention that I RP. Hit me up on @heywood.nate. I can do literate and illiterate RP. Lol, my group chat is called beebotology / deat and prisioj. It's lit. Oh, almost forgot, I'm an Instagram RPer. Hit me up, and again, sorry for the self-promo, but follow @heywood.nate. Enjoy!

I’m starting to get claustrophobic.  The pizza parlour’s crowded, and I need fresh air.  Though New York City air really isn’t fresh, it’s still different air than that in this place.  Wally’s hand is burning a hole in my thigh as well.  Altogether, the atmosphere isn’t right.

I’m currently not eating pizza, just sipping from my cup hot cup of espresso.  _All I need to do is say I need to take a breath._

“Uh, hey, guys?” I ask, sparking everyone’s attention.  “So, I kind of need air at the moment, so I’ll go on a walk.”

Nate shrugs.  “Aight, if you say so, man.  Text or call when you’re comin’ back.”

Wally’s hand slips off my thigh as I get up, and he smiles at me.

“Bye,” Wally says.

I nod at him, and I pick up my cup of espresso before heading to the door and walking right out of the pizza parlour.

Upon getting outside, I smile.  The cool wind blowing against my face is somehow refreshing, though it is quite polluted.  I start to walk in the opposite direction.

I’m walking for around a minute, before my espresso is knocked harshly out of my hand and onto the concrete.  I watch as the cap flies off, the espresso then spilling out of it and making a miniscule puddle on the sidewalk. 

I look up, in hopes of finding the culprit, and I immediately find him.  He’s standing perhaps five or so feet away from me.  The man’s wearing a black shirt, black skinny jeans, black Converse and Ray-Ban sunglasses.  He also wears an expensive-looking burgundy bomber jacket.  His hair is styled up, and there’s a low fade on the sides.  His mouth forms the shape of an ‘O.’

Listen, I know for a _fact_ that I’ve never seen this man before in my life, but he looks oddly familiar.  _Maybe I saw him somewhere.  Most logical explanation._

“F-fuck, man, I’m sorry,” the man says, coming to his senses, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck.

I chuckle a bit.  “Don’t worry, it’s quite all right.”

The bloke shakes his head, hand now cupping the back of his neck, eyes on the espresso cup on the floor.

“It’s not,” he says, then looks up at me.  “Let me buy you another.  There’s a Dunkin’ Donuts down the street.”

I smile.  “You’re kind, but I’m sorry, I just simply do not know you.”

The man chuckles, raising his hands in defense.    “I swear, I’m not a fucking murderer.  I insist.”

I laugh at the joke.  “All right, if you really do insist.”

I bend over to pick up the cup and cap, and when I stand up, I notice the stranger looking at me. 

“Yeah, probably should throw that out…” he trails off, more so to himself than to me. 

I chuckle, holding the cup in my hand.  “Let’s go, then.”

He nods and turns around.  We start to walk in the direction I was walking in before, and I drop my cup of espresso in the rubbish bin at the corner of the street.  I shove my hands into my pockets as we walk the crosswalk. 

“So, what’s your name?” the stranger asks me, starting up a conversation.

“Rip,” I answer.

“That’s cool.  It’s unique,” he says.  “I like that.”

I smile.  “Wait, what’s yours?”

“Brendon,” he answers.

Right then and there, it all just _clicks_.  It’s all too coincidental to not be true.  He’s got the same height, same voice…  _Holy shite, I’m talking to Brendon Urie._

He chuckles.  “Knew it’d click for you eventually.”

“I just… wow,” I say, lowering my voice so that I’m not overheard, as if Brendon was spotted, it would be hell for him.  “You make _great_ music, Brendon.”

Is that a _blush_ that spreads over his cheeks?

“Thanks, Rip,” Brendon says.  “Weird question, but if you could summarize your friend group in one word, what would it be?”

“Simple,” I say.  “Gay.”

Brendon full on _laughs_ , and that laughter is _such_ a beautiful sound.  I know I shouldn’t be thinking about him in this way, because I’m with Wally, but let’s be honest: I have a libido, and I risk getting put in the clink if Wally tries to satisfy that.  In addition, Brendon’s a _ten_ , while Wally’s a solid eight.

“That’s amazing,” Brendon says, smiling.  “Fuck, I wish I had friends.  Haven’t had some in a _while_.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I get out of the bathroom in Brendon’s penthouse.  He had asked me to hang around for a bit, and I agreed. 

I find Brendon staring out the full-wall window, which gives a perfect view of New York City.  He’s got a somehow wise expression on his face, like he’s thinking about a distant memory.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, walking up next to him.

Brendon shakes his head, smiling.  “Nothing.  Just thinking.”

“About?” I ask, cocking an eyebrow, stepping closer, a twinkle in my eye that shows I want him.

“Doesn’t a guy like you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” Brendon asks, starting to panic a bit.

I smirk.  “Well, I do have a boyfriend, but he’s sixteen, so I can’t shag him.  Plus, he’s an eight, while _you’re_ an eleven.”

Brendon smiles, blushing a bit.  “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“How could I _ever_ regret shagging you?” I ask him.

Brendon scoffs.  “You just want to brag about fucking Brendon Urie to your friends.”

My expression softens.  “What?  Of course not.  I’m not like the people you usually shag, Brendon.  I’m from Ohio, and I don’t want to shag you for fame.  I want to shag you because of how _perfect_ you are.”

Brendon looks down at the floor, smiling, blushing.  His eyes then flick up to mine, and they’ve got a devilish look in them.

“One condition,” he says.

“Which is?” I ask.

“We make it kinky,” Brendon demands, “and you call the shots.  I want to be your slave boy, Rip.”

I smirk.  “I’ve never played with the master/slave dynamic myself.  It’ll be fun.”

Brendon doesn’t respond, instead looking down at the floor and swallowing.  _Huh.  He’s already gotten into the mindset._

“Well, come on, then.  Be a good boy and show me to the bedroom,” I order. 

Brendon nods, then turning to walk away.  I follow behind him, eyes on his pretty little arse the whole time.  When I finally look up into his eyes, we’re at the door to his bedroom.

I step forward, and I open the door.  I raise my eyebrows at Brendon.

“Come on,” I say, tilting my head towards the open doorway. 

Brendon nods, and he walks into his bedroom.  I follow after him, shutting the door behind me.  The walls are made completely of glass, letting sunlight pour in.   The view really is _amazing_.

“Get that pesky clothing out of the way,” I order.  “Also, where do you keep…?”

Brendon looks down at the floor, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Top drawer in the closet, Master,” Brendon says, voice low.

I nod.  “Now, take off your clothing.”

Brendon nods, and he begins by taking off his jacket.  I turn my back to him, and I walk over to his closet.  I slide open the door, and I immediately see the set of drawers Brendon was referring to.  I open the top one, and I smirk at its contents.

There are multiple pairs of handcuffs, which are padded.  There’s rope, silk strips of fabric in a few different colors, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, condoms, a whip, a flogger, a paddle, bottles of lubrication, a few tubes of Neosporin to treat rope burn, blindfolds, gags, a cock cage, multiple types of cock rings, nipple clamps, a harness…  Best of all, though, is a full-body leather suit and mask, which is used to dehumanize the slave.  My smirk grows at all the possibilities.  Oh, how could I forget?  There’s a thick leather collar, with a blank silver tag hanging from it.  _To inscribe with a name…_

For now, I just grab two lengths of rope and a bottle of unflavored lubrication.  I leave the drawer open, just in case I need to get something to punish my pretty little slave boy if he decides to be bad.

I turn around, and I find Brendon sitting on the bed, legs hanging off it, gripping the edge with the both of his hands.  He’s looking down, silent, waiting patiently for me.  He’s fully naked, and _God_ , that body’s absolutely _perfect_.

I walk over to him, and I set the objects in my hand down on the bed, a few feet away from Brendon.  I look down at him, then gaining a firm grip on his chin and tilting his head up, so that he’s forced to look up into my eyes.  Brendon’s eyes show me he’s nervous.  I smile down at him.

“Hey, it’s all right.  No need to be nervous,” I assure him.  “I’m going to take care of you.  Promise.  I’ll reward you for being good, and I’ll give you a fair punishment when you’re bad.  I suggest you be good for me, though.”

“I’ll try my best, Master Rip,” Brendon tells me.

“I know you will,” I tell him honestly, smiling.  “I’m serious, though, Brendon.  I don’t want to have to punish you for being bad.  I want this to be pleasurable for the both of us.”

I lean my head closer, so that my mouth is only a mere centimeter from touching his ear.

“Plus, if you’re good,” I whisper, “I’ll let you cum.”

I pull my head away, and I look at Brendon, waiting to see his reaction.  His eyes are hungry.

“Please let me cum, Master,” Brendon begs, voice smooth and low.

“Like I said, Brendon, you can only cum if you’re good,” I say.  “You’ll have to earn it.”

Brendon nods.

“Now, do you have any limitations?” I ask him.  “Do you have anything in particular that you like?”

Brendon smiles, either glad that I asked or embarrassed by what he’s about to say.

_Brendon smiles like Brendon doesn’t care,_ the line plays in my head.  _Why am I thinking this?  I’m literally about to shag the man who wrote the song, which is about his ex-girlfriend._

_"_ Master?” Brendon asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.  “You good?”

I nod.  “Now, what were you saying?”

“I was saying that you can do anything, Master.  I won’t care,” he tells me.  “I… um… I like being called names.”

“So, you like being Master’s little whore?” I ask.

“Yes, Master.”

I chuckle.  I then tilt Brendon’s head down, so that he’s forced to look down at his cock, his hard, aching cock.  I smirk when Brendon bites his lip.

“Now, lie on your back,” I instruct.  “Time to see if you’re going to be allowed to cum today.  Oh, and if you cum without permission…  Well, you should expect severe punishment.  _I_ am the one to decide whether or not you cum, understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Brendon says.

I nod.  “Now do as I said.”

Brendon nods, and he swings his legs onto the bed.  I watch him position himself so that he lies right in the middle of the bed.  His head is between the pillows.  _Should probably fix that.  That’s the one bit of comfort I’ll give him._

“Lift your head for a second,” I instruct.

Brendon does so, and I send him a smile as praise for following the order.  I move the pillows, so that one of them are under his head, and the other is next to it. 

I grab the items I need, and I climb on top of Brendon, so that I straddle his hips.  I set the items on Brendon’s chest, well, except for one length of rope.  He tenses up.

“Shush,” I say.

“Master,” Brendon says, gasping it out.  “Touch me.”

I shake my head.  “Not yet, my pretty slave boy.  I have to tie you up first.”

Brendon shuts his mouth, and he nods.

I proceed to take hold of Brendon’s left wrist and bring it to the corresponding bedpost.  I tie his wrist as tight as I can to the bedpost without bringing harm to him.  I don’t want to cut off circulation.  Well, with the way I tied him up, he shouldn’t be able to escape.  I quickly do the same with his other wrist, and I climb off the bed, bringing the lubrication with me.  I set it on the side table.

I look over to Brendon, and he’s lying there, chest going up and down as he stares up at the ceiling.  He’s waiting patiently for me.

“Just a second,” I tell him as I whip off my shirt.

I proceed to strip.  My cock is only a bit hard.  Once I get a full erection, Brendon’s going to suck me off.  If he gets me to cum, well, maybe I’ll let him cum, too.

“Are you ready, Brendon?” I ask him. 

He looks to me, eyes wide and showing arousal.  He nods frantically.

“Yes.  Please, Master,” Brendon begs.  “Touch me.”

I smirk at him.  “That’s just what I plan to do.”

I proceed to climb on top of him, and I straddle his thighs.  I don’t look into his eyes.

I lean down, and I give Brendon’s chest a slow lick.  He lets out a cute little gasp.  I look up into his eyes, gaze dark, as I lick him again.  I watch Brendon’s face scrunch up.

“Fuck.  Shit.  _Shit_.  Shit, that feels so fucking good, Master.  Like, _fuck_ ,” Brendon says.

I chuckle, even though hearing Brendon swear makes me hornier.  “You’ve got quite a mouth on you, slut.”

Brendon looks down at me, looking stressed.

“Master… don’t do that,” Brendon says.

“What?  Call you names?” I ask.  “You said it yourself, Bren.  You like that, now don’t you, you pretty little whore?”

Brendon squeezes his eyes shut, and he nods lowly.  I laugh.

“Do you even _know_ how handsome you are?” I ask, which probably seems like a random question to Brendon.  “You’ve got _such_ a beautiful body.  Your hair is _perfect._ You’ve got _striking_ features.  Of course, we can’t forget your smooth, absolutely _beautiful_ voice, that is so, _so_ emotional.”

Brendon gets a big smile on his face.

“That smile of yours is stunning, too,” I tell him.  “Such a pretty slave boy.  You’re all mine.”

I pause for a solid five seconds.

“Who do you belong to?” I ask him.

“Rip Michael Hunter,” Brendon says my full name, which I had told him earlier.

“Mm,” I say, shutting my eyes for a moment.  “Say it again.”

I’m getting more of an erection from hearing Brendon say that he belongs to me.  _Can’t wait for that pretty little mouth of his to be on my cock.  Oh, yes, I’m going to have him sing first._

“I belong to Rip Michael Hunter,” Brendon says.

I sigh, smiling, and I bring my hand to his cheek.  I gently caress his face.

Brendon doesn't say a thing.  I laugh, but upon coming to my senses, I realize how much I want him.  I’ve got a full erection, and I do intend to fulfill my promise as to what I said he’d do once he got me in this state.  I’m losing my mind over the man and his _handsome_ body, and I don’t think I can stand his mouth not being on my cock that much longer.

“Mm…” I trail off.  “Think I want that mouth of yours on my cock.  What do you think of that?”

“Please let me suck your dick, Master,” Brendon begs.

I laugh.  “Well, since you beg so prettily, I might just let you.”

“Please,” Brendon repeats.  “I can make you feel good.  Please, Mast-“

I don’t even let Brendon finish the word, before I slide up his body and shove my cock into his mouth.  Brendon’s eyes widen, and he starts to choke a bit.  I start to stroke his hair in an effort to calm him down.

“Shh…” I trail off.  “Just relax your throat.  I know you can take it, Brendon.”

Brendon lets his eyes slip shut, and I can feel him relax his throat.  Brendon’s lips close around my cock, and he hollows his cheeks out.  He starts to suck me off.  I moan loudly.

“Bollocks, Bren,” I say.  “So, _so_ good.”

Brendon moans around me.  His moaning sends shivers down my spine.  This, well, it’s way different than the one time I was with Wally.  Sure, he can vibrate his mouth and all, but he can’t suck my cock like Brendon can.  Plus, Brendon’s mouth is just so much warmer and, well, wetter.

My eyes stay on Brendon’s face as he continues to suck me off.  His eyes are shut like he’s sleeping.  He just looks so _peaceful_ , with the way his eyelashes fall onto his face.  Lord, don’t get me _started_ on his lips.  They’re a medium size, and they’re _so_ soft.  _I haven’t even kissed him yet.  That’s for later, though._

My eyes dart up to check on his restraints, as I want to make sure he’s being a good boy, but I find that he’s somehow managed to wriggle his left hand out of the rope.  I look over my shoulder to see where his hand is, and I find him jerking himself off as he sucks me off.

I take a firm grip on Brendon’s hair.  His eyes pop open, and I can tell he _knows_ he’s being a bad boy.  He’s got guilt in his eyes, and he’s looking down, not making eye contact.  You know, I really was hoping for a good time today, but Brendon just had to go and ruin it for the both of us.

I sharply pull out of his mouth, a loud _pop_ echoing throughout the room.  Brendon’s lips fall to a frown.  _He did this to himself._

“Who gave you permission to touch yourself?!” I question, upset with him.

“I-“ Brendon starts.  “I’m sorry, Master.”

I nod.  “You should be.  Now, get your hand off your cock.”

Brendon gives me a small nod, and I watch as he pulls his hand up, wiggling it back into the ropes.  I climb off of him, and I stand at his bedside.  Brendon looks up at me, and he’s got _fear_ in his eyes.  That fear – it’s so, so delicious, and it’s fueling me.  I’ll definitely have to masturbate to the image of him right now later.  After all, I’m still aroused.  I would shag Brendon, but that would only be rewarding him for bad behavior.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Brendon says.

I shake my head.  “You’re not.  You… just wanted your own pleasure.  Whose pleasure are you supposed to be focused on, hm?  Yours or mine?”

Brendon swallows.  “Yours, Master.”

“That’s correct,” I confirm.  “I really wanted to have a good time with you, Brendon.”

“I’m sorry…” he trails off.

“You better be,” I say.  “You know what this means, correct?”

Brendon nods, and I stroke his hair. 

“Good,” I say.  “I’m going to get something, and if you’re not _exactly_ where you are when I get back, well… you should be ready.”

Brendon nods.  I wink at him, before walking back to the closet.  I grab one thing, and one thing only, before walking back over to Brendon.

I hold the thing I have in front of me, and Brendon’s eyes widen at the sight.  The metal of the cock cage gleams under the light.

“Master, please,” Brendon begs.  “Don’t.  I’m sorry, sir.”

I shake my head, and I walk forward.  Brendon lies there, helpless as I fasten the cock cage onto his cock, locking it so that he can’t take it off.

“I want you to keep that on until I see you again,” I tell him.

I quickly get dressed.  I proceed to find a notepad and pen, and I write my name and number on the first page, which luckily is blank.

“You managed to get out of those before.  You can do it again.  Anyways, I wrote down my information.  Call me.”

I wink at him before I leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mood right now is "treat you better" by shawn mendes


	204. Chapter 204: Brendon's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, yell at me in the comments. My uploading schedule is trash. Also, my friend who is saved in my phone as MENTALLY unstable (she wanted that don't ask) helped a lot with this. We wrote it together. She doesn't have an AO3 account, at least to my knowledge. Otherwise, I'd add her as an author. Enjoy!

I’m just sitting on the couch, extremely comfortable.  I took off the cock cage as soon as Rip left yesterday, as he didn’t take the key with him.  An unknown number texts me. I open the message. I’m surprised at its contents.  There's a picture of me from I think high school, and I'm wearing a D.A.R.E. t-shirt.  It's accompanied by a text.

 

**Unknown Number**

**he was so smol**

 

**Brendon**

**what the fuck?  where’d you get that picture?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**that doesn’t matter.  what do you think?**

 

**Brendon**

**bro who tf are you?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**guess**

 

**Brendon**

**no wtf.  i don’t know you…?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**i don’t know you either :/**

 

**Brendon**

**then how tf did you get this number?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**shh don’t queerstion**

 

**Brendon**

**i’m confused.  how did this happen?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**shh**

 

**Brendon**

**wtf**

 

**Unknown Number**

**shh don’t question**

 

**Brendon**

**why do you keeping saying that if you don’t even know who i am?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**because i said so**

 

**Brendon**

**please tell me who you are**

 

**Unknown Number**

**no**

 

**Brendon**

**i’m about to block you.**

 

**Unknown Number**

**:(**

**Brendon**

**turn that frown upside-down**

 

**Unknown Number**

**):**

 

**Brendon**

**listen here you little shit-**

 

**Brendon**

**tell me who you are or i will give you the blocc**

 

**Unknown Number**

**you tell me who you are first**

 

**Brendon**

**no, you’re the one that got my number and texted me.**

 

**Unknown Number**

**so?**

 

**Brendon**

**how do i know you’re not a stalker or something?**

 

**Unknown Number**

**fine :(**

 

The number texts me a selfie, and I _know_ he didn’t find it on Google.  That’s _Ryan_ .  Ryan _Ross_ .  I haven’t seen him or heard from him in _years_.  I quickly save the number in my phone and resume texting.

 

**Brendon**

**ryan?  how did you get this number?**

 

**Ryan**

**i was bored and texted a random number.  now tell me who u is**

 

**Brendon**

**it’s brendon!**

 

**Ryan**

**pic or it’s not true.**

 

I quickly snap a picture and send it to him.

 

**Ryan**

**OMG IT REALLY IS THE SMOL CHILD**

 

**Brendon**

**how is it possible that you texted a random number and it was my number?**

 

**Ryan**

**idk smol child**

 

**Brendon**

**stop i am not smol**

 

**Ryan**

**i think you are**

 

**Brendon**

**I AM NOT SMOL**

 

**Ryan**

**don’t lie**

 

**Brendon**

**I AM NOT LYING**

 

**Ryan**

**you.  are. smol.**

 

**Brendon**

**fine you win**

 

**Ryan**

**DID YOU ADMIT YOU’RE SMOL?**

 

**Brendon**

**no.  i just don’t want to argue.**

 

**Ryan**

**you admitted you are smol.**

 

**Brendon**

**nO i didn’t**

 

**Ryan**

**yes**

 

**Brendon**

**i just said i’m not arguing.**

 

**Ryan**

**so you admit to admitting you are smol?**

 

**Brendon**

**...fine.**

 

**Ryan**

**good.  u is a vv smol child**

 

**Brendon**

**i hate you**

 

**Ryan**

**you love me**

 

**Brendon**

**F A L S E**

 

**Ryan**

**lol you love me**

 

**Brendon**

**you love annoying me don’t you?**

 

**Ryan**

**yes i do, beebs**

 

**Brendon**

**this is gonna be fun 🙄**

 

**Ryan**

**Yes**

 

**Brendon**

**lol.  so, how’ve you been?  it’s been a while.**

 

**Ryan**

**okay.  you?**

 

**Brendon**

 

**Ryan**

**anything you want to talk about?**

 

**Brendon**

**why do you still have a picture of me from high school saved in your phone?**

 

**Ryan**

**i kept it**

 

**Brendon**

**why**

 

**Ryan**

**because**

 

**Brendon**

**because what**

 

**Ryan**

**just because**

 

**Brendon**

**tell me**

 

**Ryan**

**i don’t have to**

 

**Brendon**

**but i want you to**

 

**Brendon**

**Please?**

 

**Ryan**

**hmm… no**

 

**Brendon**

**please ry :(**

 

**Ryan**

**fine**

 

**Brendon**

**yay!**

 

**Ryan**

**it’s cuz i miss you**

 

**Brendon**

**aw i miss you too**

 

**Ryan**

**:)**

 

**Ryan**

**i’m sorry for leaving the band.  i’m sorry for leaving you. i miss us.**

 

**Brendon**

**i forgive you, but you better never do that again.  i’ll admit, i miss what we had,** **too.**

 

**Ryan**

**so…?**

 

**Brendon**

**…**

 

**Ryan**

**what do you want?  i won’t do anything you’re not okay with**

 

I think about it.  I mean, I just started something with Rip, but I really miss Ryan.  It’s… been a while. Being with Ryan was when I was the happiest I’ve ever been.  Those were the best years of my life, and I really do miss him. We had the soul bond, too, but a month before he left me, it started to fade away.  We’re soulmates, I know it. If we were able to form that bond, I know we’ll be able to again. I _miss_ it.  I miss _him_.

 

**Brendon**

**well i hooked up with someone yesterday, but i’d drop him for you in a millisecond**

 

**Ryan**

**you would do that for me?  i don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.**

 

**Brendon**

**you’re not making me do anything.  it’s my choice and i know that. please, ryan.  i miss you :(**

 

**Ryan**

**if it’s what you want, i’ll do anything for you**

 

**Brendon**

**aw ry <3**

 

**Ryan**

**you got more handsome over the years**

 

**Brendon**

**thanks <3**

 

**Ryan**

**❤️**

 

**Brendon**

**you got cuter**

 

**Ryan**

**brendon stahp**

 

**Brendon**

**why :p**

 

**Ryan**

**cuz i’m in taco bell and i’m blushing**

 

**Brendon**

**lol.  you alone?**

 

**Ryan**

**yes cuz i need frens**

 

**Brendon**

**oh shit want me to make a gc?**

 

**Ryan**

**yes but please only have five others in it i wouldn’t like to die**

 

**Brendon**

**lol**

 

I quickly make a group chat with Ryan, Nate, Barry, Seb, Hunter and Aaron.  Aaron’s only here to make sure we don’t do something stupid. I name the chat ‘bagel bois’.

 

**Aaron**

**…No.**

 

**Nate**

**:( u bully**

 

**Barry**

**aaron u hoe u made nate sad apologize to him**

 

**Aaron**

**Sorry…?**

 

**Nate**

**yay i feel better now**

 

**Sebastian**

**What the fuck 😂😂😂**

 

**Hunter**

**lol so what’s the purpose of this**

 

**Brendon**

**i want you all to meet ryan because he needs frens**

 

**Ryan**

**hi**

 

**Nate**

**ello i am nathaniel call me nate**

 

**Ryan**

**okay.  can the rest of you say your names, so i know who’s who?**

 

**Aaron**

**Aaron Brunson.**

 

**Nate**

**we doin last names so i is nate heywood**

 

**Barry**

**barry queen.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Sebastian smythe**

 

**Hunter**

**hunter clarington, soon-to-be hunter smythe.  save me as hunter smythe tho, lol.**

 

**Ryan**

**ryan ross lmao**

 

**Barry**

**can i ask a question O_o**

 

**Ryan**

**queerstion***

 

**Barry**

**sorry, can i ask a queerstion?**

 

**Ryan**

**sure :)**

 

**Barry**

**that’s really creepy**

 

**Barry**

**anyways**

 

**Barry**

**is ryden real?**

 

**Brendon**

**ofc dumbass**

 

**Ryan**

**yeah.  it started our second to last year of hs and ended when i left panic!**

 

**Sebastian**

**YOOOOOO**

 

**Hunter**

**i’m shook 😮**

 

**Nate**

**hunter we all are**

 

**Barry**

**ryden CONFIRMED**

 

**Aaron**

**Well, not anymore.**

 

**Ryan**

**bren should we**

 

**Brendon**

**yeah**

 

**Brendon**

**i’m ending things with rip so i can be with ryan**

 

**Barry**

**rip’s with wally???**

 

**Brendon**

**well rip and i fucked yesterday in my penthouse in nyc why u think he introduced me to u guys**

 

**Aaron**

**So, Rip’s a cheating whore?**

 

**Nate**

**yes aaron that is our h y p o t h e s i s**

 

**Barry**

**also this doesn’t mean brednon’s a cheating whore cuz they only had a one-day stand**

 

**Brendon**

**yes but also brednon???**

 

**Barry**

**sorry beebo**

 

**Brendon**

**it 👌**

 

**Ryan**

**so hello frens**

 

**Nate**

**ello.  i am changing the chat name.**

 

Nate proceeds to change the chat name to ‘dysfunctional gays’.

 

**Brendon**

**but i’m pan…?**

 

**Ryan**

**shh smol child**

 

**Brendon**

**FOR THE LAST TIME RYAN**

 

**Brendon**

**GEORGE RYAN ROSS III, IF YOU DON’T STOP CALLING ME SMOL I WILL DROWN YOU IN BROCCOLI YOU TWAT**

 

**Hunter**

**“i will drown you in broccoli you twat.”  - brendon urie 2016**

 

**Sebastian**

**Ooh you know you’re in trouble when he uses your full name ryan**

 

**Barry**

**what do you have to say for yourself, Tol Boi** **™** **?**

 

**Nate**

**barry no**

 

**Ryan**

**no beebs u will always be smol**

 

**Brendon**

**george ryan ross III it is time for you to die**

 

**Ryan**

**no beebs plz i’m sorry.  i’ll give u a hug?**

 

**Brendon**

**fine.**

 

**Aaron**

**I can’t deal with you all.**

 

**Hunter**

**a-a-ron’s done with our shit lmfao**

 

**Aaron**

**Yes, I am, Captain Obvious.**

 

**Sebastian**

**Tell adrian to get on his knees and suck your cock, aaron.  Bet that’ll make you feel better 😉**

 

**Barry**

**SEBASTIAN HE IS OUR BROTHER**

 

**Sebastian**

**Lol soz barry**

 

**Barry**

**sebastian you know what if u died i wouldn’t care**

 

**Hunter**

**hey that’s mean you aren’t allowed to speak to my fiancé that way ☹️**

 

**Barry**

**i don’t give a fuck**

 

**Ryan**

**i am glad to have u frens**

 

**Brendon**

**aw ryan <3**

 

**Ryan**

**❤️**

 

**Aaron**

**nO fLiRtInG iN tHe GrOuP cHaT**

 

**Barry**

**aaron stfu u and adrian do it all the time, as do ollie and i, nate and ray and hunter and seb**

 

**Nate**

**lmfao**

 

**Ryan**

**so hi can we talk about ourselves i must know all the secretos**

 

**Nate**

**oh would you like to know a big secreto that everyone in this chat except you, brendon and maybe aaron know**

 

**Barry**

**nate are you actually gonna do it to em**

 

**Nate**

**yes barry i’m gonna do it to em**

 

**Aaron**

**???**

 

**Ryan**

**spill the tea i must know your secreto**

 

**Brendon**

**ryan what the fuck**

 

**Ryan**

**shh you frying pan**

 

**Ryan**

**anyway nate plez spill your secreto**

 

**Nate**

**bet**

 

**Nate**

**i was born a girl**

 

**Brendon**

**i’ve seen pics of u and u really do pass well i didn’t have the sus**

 

**Nate**

**thx brendon lol**

 

**Ryan**

**idk u but u cool for coming out of your cage and doing just fine i appreciate u**

 

**Brendon**

**ry it isn’t the time for mr. brightside references**

 

**Aaron**

**I apologize if this gets you upset, but Adrian outed you to me.  He said, and yes, this is word for word as I have a good memory, “Nate’s not a real guy.”  I am sorry that he said that. However, he apologized for being a quote unquote, “bitch ass pussy hoe,” so that’s good.  He said he’s proud of you, and sorry for reacting the way he did. I’m also proud of you for coming out to us, Nate. It really is brave.  Hell, if you hadn’t come out to us, no one would know you’re trans.**

 

**Nate**

**thank you aaron**

 

**Nate**

**tell adrian i forgive him tho**

 

**Aaron**

**Just did.  He just smiled.**

 

**Brendon**

**FORGIVENESS CAN U IMAGINE FORGIVENESS CAN U IMAGINE**

 

**Nate**

**the squad actually sung that like twice.  once it was me, zari, winn and adrian for keks and the first time was the doods who went to lazer tag.  we sung it to get rip and sara back together, but sara’s got a girlfriend now, and rip is complicated.**

 

**Brendon**

**should i add him so we can get this over with?**

 

**Sebastian**

**Ooh only if we add wally as well i want to create drama**

 

**Hunter**

**bas u hoe**

 

**Sebastian**

**you know it, hunt 😉**

 

**Hunter**

**SEBASTIAN NOW IS NOT THE TIME**

 

**Brendon**

**anyway seb please add the children**

 

Seb proceeds to do so.  Off-topic, but I’ve only known these people for a day, well, except for Ryan, but it already feels like I’ve known them for years.  They’re my homies. I did meet quite a few of them, as Rip added me to their main group chat.

 

**Rip**

**Hello, everyone.**

 

**Ryan**

**hey lol i am ryan ross who is u**

 

**Rip**

**Rip Hunter.**

 

**Wally**

**Hi**

 

**Ryan**

**you must be wally.**

 

**Wally**

**rip how do u know ryan ross and brendon urie**

 

**Rip**

**I only know Brendon, love.  I suppose he was the one to add Ryan to the chat.**

 

**Brendon**

**yes i was**

 

**Nate**

**all right we have tea and it involves rip, brendon, ryan and wally**

 

**Rip**

**You told them?!  Why the bloody hell would you tell them, Brendon?!**

 

**Brendon**

**they were gonna find out eventually** 🤷♂️

 

**Wally**

**wait tell them what?**

 

**Brendon**

**rip, say it.**

 

**Rip**

**Brendon, please.**

 

**Brendon**

**nah dude u do it**

 

**Wally**

**rip please tell me i’m scared**

 

**Rip**

**Wally, I… I cheated on you with Brendon.**

 

**Wally**

**what the fuck, rip?!  why?! it’s because i’m young and can’t give you what you need, isn’t it?!**

 

**Rip**

**Wally, I…  Know what? He’s hotter than you anyways.**

 

**Barry**

**😮**

 

**Sebastian**

**😮**

 

**Nate**

**😮**

 

**Ryan**

**but wait the plot thickens**

 

**Brendon**

**yes, it does.  anyways, to give it to you gay, because none of us here are straight: i don’t want to continue what we did.  i don’t really think i like you that way. it was a one-time thing. i love my soulmate, not you.**

 

**Rip**

**Oh, Lord.  I need a drink.**

 

**Rip**

**And who would that soulmate be?  Hm?**

 

**Ryan**

**me 😊**

 

**Brendon**

**okay rip wally you are no longer needed bye**

 

I remove the two of them from the chat.  Only the chat creator can do that, by the way.

 

**Nate**

**damn what a fucking savage**

 

**Aaron**

**I regret not leaving this chat sooner.**

 

**Barry**

**but u would’ve missed the tea :(**

 

**Aaron**

**Barry, it’s time to stop.**

 

**Hunter**

**AARON HAS BECOME A MEMER GUYS HE MADE A VINE REFERENCE**

 

**Aaron**

**Know what, Hunter?  Fuck ya chicken strips.**

 

**Hunter**

**That’s my OPINION**

 

**Aaron**

**Give me your fucking money!**

 

**Hunter**

**You’re not my dad, ugly ass fucking noodle head.**

 

**Aaron**

**What the fuck, Richard.**

 

**Hunter**

**Um, I’ve never been to Oovoo Javer.**

 

**Brendon**

**are they really having a vine war right now?**

 

**Ryan**

**yes brendon now shh this is art**

 

**Brendon**

**fine u hoe**

 

**Hunter**

**mothertrucker dude that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick**

 

**Aaron**

**What the FUCK is up, Kyle?**

 

**Hunter**

**I smell like beef.**

 

**Hunter**

**So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift?**

 

**Aaron**

**Why you always lyin’**

 

**Hunter**

**honey, you’ve got a big storm coming.**

 

**Aaron**

**Look at all those chickens.**

 

**Hunter**

**a potato flew around my room before you came excuse the mess it made.**

 

**Aaron**

**It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life; a watermelone INSIDE A WATERMELONE!**

 

**Hunter**

**it’s an avocado… thanks.**

 

**Aaron**

**That is NOT correct, because according to the encyclopedia of- *weird unintelligible noise***

 

**Hunter**

**wait a minute… wHo ArE yOu?**

 

**Aaron**

**When will you learn, THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?**

 

**Hunter**

**hi my name is trey i have a basketball game tomorrow.  well, i’m pointguard, i got shoe game**

 

**Aaron**

**Can I PLEASE get a waffle?**

 

**Hunter**

**😂😂😂**

 

**Aaron**

**😂😂😂**

 

**Aaron**

**That was fun.  I apologize to you gays for that.**

 

**Ryan**

**no it was entertaining don’t apologize 😂😂😂**

**Barry**

**us GAYS 😂😂😂**

 

**Brendon**

**aaron that’s r00d**

 

**Ryan**

**i literally have known you all (except beebs of course ❤️) for under an hour and it feels like i’ve known y’all for years even though i don’t know too much about u**

 

**Brendon**

**same actually**

 

**Hunter**

**aw gays**

 

**Barry**

**petition to change ‘guys’ to ‘gays’ for our friend group everyone sign here: (copy and paste lol)**

 

**Barry**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

 

**Brendon**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - Brendon Urie**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

 

**Ryan**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - Brendon Urie**

**X - Ryan R**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

 

**Aaron**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - Brendon Urie**

**X - Ryan R**

**X - AB**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

 

**Sebastian**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - Brendon Urie**

**X - Ryan R**

**X - AB**

**X - S Smythe**

**X - _______________**

**X - _______________**

 

**Nate**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - Brendon Urie**

**X - Ryan R**

**X - AB**

**X - S Smythe**

**X - Nate Heywood**

**X - _______________**

 

**Hunter**

**X - B. Queen**

**X - Brendon Urie**

**X - Ryan R**

**X - AB**

**X - S Smythe**

**X - Nate Heywood**

**X - Hunter Clarington**

 

**Barry**

**thank for service friends everyone has signed the petition and since i am founder we shall now call everyone gays**

 

**Nate**

**can i make a law since i’m the co-founder**

 

**Barry**

**yes**

 

**Nate**

**it is a crime to be straight**

 

**Brendon**

**nate no 😂😂😂**

 

**Brendon**

**you’re being heterophobic**

 

**Barry**

**hecking heck nate not again**

 

**Ryan**

**😂😂😂**

 

**Ryan**

**this seems to be a normal thing around here and i love it**

 

**Ryan**

**also brendon, can we talk in private?**

 

**Brendon**

**ofc ry**

 

I go back to the conversation Ryan and I were having before.  

 

**Brendon**

**sup, ry?  you good?**

 

**Ryan**

**yeah.  thank you for that, by the way.**

 

**Brendon**

**no problem 😃**

 

**Ryan**

**i think i have a problem i am eating peanut butter straight from the jar please help**

 

**Brendon**

**ryan i will piss in your peanut butter stfu**

 

**Ryan**

**bRENDON why i am but a tol child**

 

**Brendon**

**😑 ryan u are two inches taller than me stfu**

 

**Ryan**

**never, smol child.  you are, and always will be smol.**

 

**Brendon**

**i am not smol, ryan!**

 

**Ryan**

**you’re right: you’re the smollest, cutest boi**

 

**Brendon**

**ryaaaan**

 

**Ryan**

**i’m just spitting facts :/**

 

I smile, blushing.  Ryan’s personality is exactly how I remember it being.  He’s still that adorable dork I remember him as.

 

**Brendon**

**ryan stop ur making me blush**

 

**Ryan**

**but i like seeing you blush :(**

 

**Brendon**

**ryaaaaaan**

 

**Ryan**

**okay, okay, i’ll stop**

 

**Ryan**

**so sup?**

 

**Brendon**

**not much tbh**

 

**Ryan**

**lonely without me?**

 

**Brendon**

**maybe**

 

**Ryan**

**well, i’m back in your life now, so you don’t have to be lonely anymore :p**

 

**Brendon**

**ry 😁**

 

**Ryan**

**❤️**

 

**Brendon**

**your making me blush again**

 

**Ryan**

**you’re***

 

**Brendon**

**now your annoying me again**

 

**Ryan**

**you’re***

 

**Brendon**

**y u bully me 😔😔😔**

 

**Ryan**

**you know i’m just joking**

 

**Ryan**

**besides, why would i bully a guy as cute as you**

 

**Brendon**

**okay, i can’t stay mad at you**

 

**Ryan**

**so you forgive me?**

 

**Brendon**

**i forgive you, grudgingly, but i forgive you**

 

**Ryan**

**aw beebs 😁❤️**

 

**Brendon**

**hey, i’m only doing it because i don’t have a choice**

 

**Ryan**

**what do you mean?**

 

**Brendon**

**i mean, i have to do anything you ask**

 

**Ryan**

**no you don’t, it’s your choice**

 

**Brendon**

**but i want to**

 

**Ryan**

**okay…?**

 

**Brendon**

**lol, nevermind**

 

**Ryan**

**okay, if you say so :/**

 

**Ryan**

**i’m happy i’m back**

 

**Brendon**

**me too**

 

**Ryan**

**i’m sorry i ever left**

 

**Brendon**

**it’s okay, your back now**

 

**Ryan**

**you’re***

 

**Brendon**

**ryan i swear if you don’t STOP**

 

**Ryan**

**well, maybe you should get better grammar**

 

**Brendon**

**“get better grammar?”**

 

**Ryan**

**okay fine you win**

 

**Brendon**

**did i just break the most stubborn person i’ve ever known**

 

**Ryan**

**...maybe**

 

**Brendon**

**lol <3**

 

**Ryan**

**😘**

 

**Brendon**

**❤️😘❤️**

 

**Ryan**

**😘❤️😘❤️**

 

**Brendon**

**ry ❤️**

 

**Brendon**

**i’ve really missed u**

 

**Ryan**

**well you don’t have to miss me anymore**

 

**Brendon**

**can we go somewhere?  i need to see you again**

 

**Ryan**

**sure, wherever you want to go**

 

**Brendon**

**mcdonald’s?**

 

**Ryan**

**we can go whenever you want.  when are you available?**

 

**Brendon**

**now?**

 

**Ryan**

**sure 😄**

 

**Ryan**

**have to get ready first, though**

 

**Brendon**

**i do, too.  see ya, ry 😘**

 

**Ryan**

**can’t wait to see you, bren 😘**

 

**Brendon**

**😘**

 

I don’t wait for a response, as I turn off my phone.  I smile. I’m finally going to see Ryan again, after all this time.  Not a day has gone by without me thinking about him. I’m going to hear his voice again.   _Wait, what if he’s not even in New York_?

I send Ryan a quick text.

 

**Brendon**

**wait, you’re in new york, right?**

 

**Ryan**

**yes.  here, meet me at this mcdonald’s**

 

Ryan sends me an address in his next text.

 

**Ryan**

**see you 😘**

 

**Brendon**

**see ya, ry 😄**

 

I shut off my phone again.  I get up, and I walk over to my closet.  I swap my t-shirt and sweats for a grey hoodie-shirt and black skin-tight jeans.  I pull on white socks, too, and I head to the bathroom.

I turn on the lights, and I quickly gel my hair.  I look at myself in the mirror.

 _Hope he still finds me handsome_ , I think.   _I’ve changed a lot over the years.  My looks have changed, and I’ve gotten a greater sense of confidence.  I’m willing to make the moves. Ryan surely changed, too. By how much, I’m not sure.  No matter how he’s changed, he’ll still be that Ryan Ross I know and never stopped loving._

I quickly brush my teeth before leaving the bathroom, shutting the lights off.  I go back go my room, and I put on fucking cherry Chapstick. My lips are a bit chapped, and if Ryan and I kiss, I don’t want him to taste the McDonald’s.  Don’t want to kiss him for the first time in a _long_ time and have my lips taste like fucking _McDonald’s_.

I go back to the living room, quickly put on my Converse, and grab my keys and phone.  I leave my place, and I lock the door behind me. See, there’s a small room between my door and the elevator.  It’s literally 5 x 4. I have a small mailbox beside my door. Just thought I’d mention that.

I press the call button on the elevator, and seconds later, the elevator doors slide open.  I step inside, and as the elevator descends, I’m left to my thoughts.

 _I’m going to see Ryan again.  I’m going to see Ryan again_ , I think.   _It’s been so long.  I can’t remember his touch or his laugh.  I can luckily remember his voice. His smile, though…  It’s something I can never forget._

The elevator doors open, leading to the lobby of the building.  It’s quite fancy, as the rent in this place is expensive. But, hey, this is what happens when you sing for a living.

I walk straight out of the place, and onto the streets of New York City.  The good thing about NYC is that it’s always _busy_ , so people are usually minding their own business, too wrapped up in it to notice and/or recognize me.

I have my earbuds on me, so why not listen to music?  I plug my earbuds into my phone, open up my music app and hit shuffle on my playlist.  Guess what comes on? _Behind the Sea_.

I smile, as it’s Ryan’s voice that I hear singing.  I’ve always thought that he has an _amazing_ voice.  It’s just so _unique_ .  No one else has _Ryan’s_ voice.

The air is cold, but it’s too late to go back and get a jacket now.  I’ll survive. Besides, I don’t want to wait any more time then I have to see Ryan again.

Eventually, I get to the McDonald’s.  I go in, and immediately, I see _him_ , sitting right _there_ in a booth.  He looks hotter than ever.  He got a haircut, and it looks _great_ on him.  He wears a leather jacket, a grey v-neck and some blue skinny jeans.  He’s just,  _wow_.

“Hey,” Ryan says.  He notices me immediately.

“Hi,” I say, smiling, going to sit across from him.

“So, how have you been?” he asks me happily.

I shrug.  “Decent. You?”

“Okay, I guess,” he replies.

My smile grows.  “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” he asks, still smiling.

“It’s just…”  I look down at the table.  “Ryan, it’s been a _while_.”

“I know, but I still care about you.”

I blush a bit.  “I still care about you.  I never stopped.”

He blushes, too.  “I’m glad I typed in your number.”

I chuckle.  “I’m glad I answered.”

“So, what do you want to get?” Ryan asks, still blushing.

I laugh.  “Nuggets.”

“Let’s go get them, then,” Ryan says.

We get up to order, and I’m suddenly very aware of how close we are.  It’s not that; I just have to get used to it. It’s like we’re starting all over again, which, honestly, we kind of are.

He glances at me and I blush and smile.  Ryan chuckles at my nervousness.

“Why are you so nervous?” he asks me.

“I don’t know,” I say.  “I guess I just have to get used to this again.”

Ryan nods, smiling.  “Yeah, I’ll have to get used to you being around, too.”

“Do you think it will be hard?” I ask.

Ryan shakes his head.  “No. We have a past, so I don’t think it will be too difficult to get what we had back.”

I get a huge grin on my face.  Ryan’s still the same Ryan, and I’m so glad for that.

We get to the front of line, so we are at the counter where we order.  We get a 20 pack of nuggets to share, and he gets a Sprite while I get a sweet tea.  Ryan pays. We go back to our booth and sit down across from each other.

“You changed,” Ryan notices.

“How so?” I ask, worried.

Ryan blushes and looks down at the table.  “You got hotter.”

I blush now.  “I’m not the only one.”

Ryan’s cheeks get redder as I eat a chicken nugget I dipped in sweet and sour sauce.

“How’s your chicken nugget?” he asks.

“Good.”  I chuckle.

For some reason, him taking a sip of his Sprite looks extremely adorable.

He notices me staring at him and asks, “What are you thinking?”

I shake my head, smiling.  “It’s nothing.”

“What is it?” he asks.  “I won’t make fun of you.  You can trust me.”

“You just…” -I blush- “look extremely adorable.”

If he hadn’t swallowed his Sprite, he would’ve spit it out.  Ryan’s cheeks get _extremely_ red.

“Brendon!” Ryan says, shocked.

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” I say, cheeks reddening.  

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Ryan says.  “But I wasn’t. When the fuck did you get so smooth?”

“Smooth?” I ask.  “Me?”

Ryan just blushes, not saying anything.

“What, now you’re gonna be shy?” I ask.

“Bren…” Ryan trails off.

“What?” I ask.  “Is something wrong?”

Ryan shakes his head.  “It’s just… Fuck, I don’t know.”

“Come on, Ry,” I say, “tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know,” he says.

“Please.  I told you what I was thinking.”

“I know, but…” he trails off.

“Come on,” I plead, “for me?”

“Fine,” he says.  “I just… haven’t felt this way in a while.”

“Aw,” I say.  “Ry.”

“Yeah?” he asks.

“You’re so cute,” I reply.

Ryan’s cheeks get extremely red.  I laugh.

“Forgot what your blushing looked like,” I tell him.  “You always looked adorable when you blushed.”

Ryan puts his hands in front of his face, hiding himself from my view.

“Bren, stop.  I look like a tomato,” Ryan complains.

I chuckle.  “No, you just look adorable.”

Ryan’s cheeks get redder, so I put a hand on his wrist.   _Shit, this is the first time I’m touching him.  He’s still got that soft skin, and he’s still so warm.  He’s actually here. Ryan Ross came back to me. I’m touching him.  My Ryan’s really here._

“Ryan.  hey, look at me,” I tell him.

Ryan hesitantly peeks at me through the gaps between his fingers.  I send him a reassuring smile.

“Ry, it’s okay.  You don’t have to hide from me.  I won’t judge you for anything,” I tell him.  “Come on, it’s okay. Move your hands, Ryan.”

Ryan slowly does so.  My hand stays on his wrist.

“Sorry,” Ryan mumbles.

“What are you sorry for?” I ask.

“For being awkward,” he mumbles.

“It’s okay,” I reply.  “We’re all awkward sometimes.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t be awkward around you,” he says.  “I should be comfortable.”

“Well, we _are_ seeing each other for the first time in a while, so it’s all right that you’re awkward,” I tell him.  “There will be awkward moments.”

Ryan sighs.

“Let’s eat,” I say, looking at the food now.

Ryan nods, clearly glad for the change of topic.  As we’re both reaching for a chicken nugget, our hands brush.  Ryan’s cheeks instantly get bright red, while I smile.

“Sorry, I’m making it awkward again,” Ryan says, cheeks still red.

“You don’t need to keep apologizing, Ry,” I say.

Our hands still touch inside of the fucking chicken nugget box as we sit there, staring at each other.  We just sit there, staring, saying nothing. Ryan looks down at the table, smiling.

I grab another chicken nugget, still touching hands with Ryan.  I eat the nugget and take a sip of my sweet tea.

“Hi,” I say.

“H-Hey,” Ryan stutters.

Ryan takes his hand out of the nugget box, and he sets it on the table.  My hand immediately reaches out to tightly grip his.  He smiles and blushes as he squeezes my hand back.  I send him a big smile.  We finish off the chicken nuggets, still holding hands tightly.

“You’re cute,” I tell him.

“So are you,” he says shyly.

I look down at the table, an even larger smile on my face now.

“Thanks, Ry,” I say.

We’re both sipping our drinks, looking into each other’s eyes.  Ryan swallows his sip.

“Should probably go,” he says.

I nod.  “Wanna come back to my place?  I don’t want this to end yet.”

He smiles and nods.  “That would be great.”

“Great,” I breathe out.  “Time to go, then?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says.

We stand up, still holding hands as we leave, throwing our trash out.  We’re walking down the street, when suddenly, a cold breeze hits me. I shiver.

Ryan notices that I’m cold, so he takes off his jacket and hands it to me.  I hand it straight back to him.

“Ry, you don’t have to,” I say.

Ryan wraps his jacket around my shoulders.

“Please, Bren,” Ryan begs.  “Just keep it on. I don’t want you to be cold.”

I sigh, and I let go of his hand.  I quickly shove my arms into the sleeves of Ryan’s leather jacket, which _is_ big on me.  I grab his hand again.

“Thank you,” I say.

“Anything for you,” Ryan replies.

I smile, looking up at him.

“You’re so good to me,” I say.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Ryan admits.

“You won’t,” I tell him.  “You just have to stay.”

“I will.  I promise you, Bren,” Ryan says.  “I won’t ever leave like that again.”

“I know,” I say.  “I can’t lose you, Ry.”

“I’m so sorry I ever left,” Ryan says apologetically.  

“It’s okay,” I say.  “It’s over now. You’re with me again.”

“Yeah, and I plan to stay,” Ryan says.

“I believe you will,” I say honestly.

We reach my building and go inside.  Practically pulling him along, Ryan and I go over to the elevator.  We enter it, and I press the button for my floor. The elevator starts to ascend.

“So, how has this little hangout of ours been for you so far?” I ask Ryan.

“Amazing,” Ryan replies immediately.

I chuckle.  “I agree. Ry, I’m really glad that was my number.”

“Me too,” Ryan says.  “I’m so lucky that it worked out this way.  What are the odds, am I right?”

I chuckle.  “Yeah.”

The elevator dings, signaling our arrival on my floor.  The doors slide open, revealing the small room that I’ve gotten so familiar with over the time I’ve lived here.  I look to Ryan.

“Come on, Ry,” I say.  “You ready to go in?”

Ryan nods, smiling.  We proceed to walk into the small room.  I pull out my keys, and I unlock the doors.  Ryan and I go inside.

We just stand there in the middle of the penthouse for a solid minute.  Ryan’s looking around my place, taking in his surroundings. I, in the meantime, am looking at him.

Ryan’s face is still the same, but different at the same time.  His jaw is more defined. Those eyes… _his_ eyes…  Fuck, I could gaze into them forever, and I’d never get bored.  Ryan’s just… _perfect_.  He’s the one.

Ryan notices me staring at him and he smiles at me.

“Nice place,” Ryan compliments me.

“Thanks…?” I say awkwardly.

Ryan chuckles.  “You’re welcome.”

“So, what do you want to do?” I ask,

Ryan shrugs.  “I don’t know, Bren.  Uh, actually, can we, um…”

I look at him expectantly.

“Can we cuddle?” Ryan asks, shy, not looking at me.

I smile.  “Of course.  Let’s take our shoes off first.  Gotta lock that door, too.”

Ryan laughs.  “Yeah, should probably do that.”

I give his hand a squeeze before letting go of it.  I quickly walk over an lock the door. When I turn around, I find Ryan leaning against the wall, his shoes off.  He’s watching me, smiling to himself. Ryan doesn’t notice that I notice him staring.

“Ry?” I ask.

Ryan blinks, and he looks at me.

“Yeah, Bren?” Ryan asks.

“You… okay?” I ask, sceptic.

Ryan nods.  “Can you just, uh, hurry?”

I chuckle.  “Okay.”

I quickly take off my shoes, and I take off Ryan’s jacket.  I walk over to the counter, and I sling his jacket over a chair.  My head darts over my shoulder to find Ryan, and I find him in the exact same spot.

“Ry?” I ask.

Ryan’s head jerks up, and he smiles upon seeing me.  

“Come on,” I say.  “I wanna cuddle you.”

Ryan chuckles.  “Bren, I’m taller.  Shouldn’t I be the one cuddling you?”

I roll my eyes.  “Ryan, shut the fuck up.  I know you like it.”

Ryan blushes and looks down at the floor.   He’s got no words to say, as he knows I’m right.  Back in those golden days, when we’d cuddle, it’d always be me holding him.  He was still taller, but he’d curl into me. Damn, I miss those days _so_ fucking much.

Ryan looks up, and I nod in the direction of the couch.  Ryan nods, and we walk over to it. I sit at the end of the couch, and Ryan sits to my left.  He scoots as close as he can, and I wrap my arm around his shoulders. Ryan rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist in a side-hug.  I watch him pull his legs onto the couch and fold them in half.

I smile.  Ryan’s still so _warm_ , which is something I’ve missed.  I’ve never been able to find someone like this, but that’s a _whole_ different topic.  In the time he’s been gone, I’ve had casual hookups with guys, girls and I think like two non-binary people, who were only comfortable with sucking my dick, which I was okay with.  Point being, when we’d cuddle after sex, it _never_ was like this.  Those people were just crappy attempts at filling the hole in my heart that I now know only Ryan can fill.  Actually, I’ve lowkey always known that, even if I buried that truth deep down.

Being with Ryan now honestly makes me forget what it was like _without_ him, and it’s only been a few hours.  I’m just so fucking happy right now. He’s _here_.  

“Brendon?” Ryan asks.

I look down at Ryan, who’s looking up at me.  He looks confused, and it’s just so _adorable_.

“Sup, Ry?” I ask him.

“You okay?” Ryan asks.  “You looked spaced-out for a minute.”

I smile.  “I’m okay.  Great, actually.”

Ryan smiles.  “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” I agree.  “I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“I can’t believe you’re here, Bren,” Ryan says.  “I’ve missed you a lot.”

“Missed you too, Ry,” I say.  “I’m just so happy right now.”

“So am I.”  Ryan smiles.

I watch Ry close his eyes, and he snuggles up to me.  He’s got this closed-lip smile on his face, and it looks adorable on him.

“You’re a good pillow,” Ryan mumbles.

I chuckle.  “Oh yeah?”

Ryan nods, chuckling softly.  I lean down, and I press a kiss to Ryan’s head.  His cheeks become bright red, and he buries his head in my chest.  My arm wraps even tighter around him. I guess it’s just on instinct…?

“I’ve got you, Ry, and I’m never gonna let go,” I tell him.  “I promise.”

Ryan lifts his head, and he looks at me, smiling.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t think I can let you go again,” Ryan says.  “I also don’t want to.”

That’s it.  That’s all it takes for me to lean over and kiss him right then and there.  I kiss Ryan hard, and he _immediately_ kisses me back.  The kiss obviously is passionate, and it’s just, fuck.  I’ve missed Ryan _too_ much.  I forgot what kissing him feels like.

I press my lips harder against his, deepening the kiss.  My hands go into Ryan’s hair, and I lightly pull on it. Ry grabs onto my face.  He pushes me down on the couch, our lips still locked together, and climbs on top of me.  Ryan rolls his hips against mine, so I moan into the kiss.

 _Shit, I forgot how sexy Ryan can be when he wants to,_ I think.

Right as it’s starting to get better, Ryan breaks the kiss and looks down at me.  He’s got that same sexy smirk from _years_ ago.  

“Ryan…” I trail off.

Ryan looks into my eyes, knowing _exactly_ what I want.

“Go ahead, Bren,” Ryan says.  “Say it.”

“ _Please_ , Ry,” I beg.

Ryan slowly gets off me and takes my hand. He stands up and I stand up with him as he walks me over to the counter, staring into my eyes the whole time.

“Ry…?” I ask, confused.  “Why over here?”

Ryan smirks.  “Come on, B, don’t play dumb.  I know you, and I know you’re not someone who likes the normal way of things.”

I smirk, and I send him one of those _looks_.

“Fuck me,” I demand, voice low, leaning up to whisper in Ryan’s ear.

Before I know it, I’m pushed down against the counter.  My whole torso is pressed against it, and Ryan presses a firm hand into my back to make sure I stay where I am.  I squirm a bit, trying to escape, but my efforts prove useless. My hands fly out to grip the edge of the counter.  If my memory of Ryan fucking me is clear enough, he fucks _hard_ , so I’ll definitely need something to grip on to.

Suddenly, my jeans and boxers are pulled down so that my ass is exposed.

“See, Bren?  I was going to fuck you soft and slow, to show you just how much I care about you,” Ryan says.  “This is what happens when you’re too tempting.”

I smirk.  “I like it better this way.  Besides, I still get dick, Ry.”

I raise my ass up a bit.

“Now, c’mon, Ryan,” I say.  “Fuck me. I know you want to.”

Ryan sharply inhales.  I laugh, because I _know_ I’m right.

“Always such a brat,” Ryan notes.

I roll my eyes.  “Come _on_ , don’t pretend it doesn’t turn you on.”

Ryan sighs.  I can just tell he’s staring at my ass.  I _know_ he wants me.  I just have to _wait_ .  Thing is, I’m already almost fully hard, and I don’t know if I _can_ wait.

“Aw, what’s wrong, B?” Ry asks, finger running in between my asscheeks in a downwards line.  “Need something?”

_Fuck it.  I need dick, and being a brat isn’t going to get me anywhere._

I nod frantically.  

“And that is what, exactly?” Ryan asks, though he knows the _exact_ answer.

“Y-your dick,” I answer, barely able to get it out.

Ryan takes a sharp inhale at that.  There’s an unzipping of jeans, and before I know it, Ryan’s thrusting _hard_ into my ass.  I moan loudly, squirming under Ryan’s hand.  He’s always been the only one who could get me so _helpless_ .  When trying to fill the void he left, I just pretended I was helpless.  I can act. But, now, with him, I’m actually _helpless_.  No one can fuck me like Ryan can.

The thing is, Ryan doesn’t look like he can do these things.  Sure, he doesn’t exactly look _innocent_ , but he doesn’t seem as far from innocent as he actually is to the outside point of view.

He seems _bigger_ than I remember, and he hurts.  It’s like Ryan’s dick is splitting my ass open, but the pain is so _good_ .  Luckily, Ry’s precum serves as lube, so we can just get _straight to it._

“Fuck, Ry,” I say, eyes shut, a big smile on my face.  “You feel so good.”

Ryan chuckles.  “So do you, Bren.”

Ryan’s hands move to grip hard on my hair, clearly knowing that he can trust me to stay put.  Ryan gives a slow but sharp thrust into my ass, causing me to moan loudly. Ryan moans in unison with me.

“Fuck, Bren, your ass is so tight,” Ryan says breathily.  “How many dicks have you taken since I’ve been gone?”

“None,” I manage to get out.  “I mean, I’ve sucked some dicks and ate some pussies _and_ had my dick sucked, but I haven’t fucked anyone, nor have I been fucked.”

“I’ll have to reclaim that mouth of yours later then,” Ryan tells me.  “Gotta show you what it feels like to suck a _great_ dick.  After all, you’ve always been such a slut for my cock, now haven’t you?”

I nod frantically, unable to form proper words.  I’m extremely needy. Pretty much, all the sounds I can form are moans, groans and his name.

Ryan thrusts into my ass, and I let out a loud moan, gripping the edge of the counter so hard that my knuckles are white.

“Fuck, Bren…” Ryan trails off.

I just moan in response.  Finally, _finally_ , Ryan starts picking up the pace.  He sets a rhythm of fast, sharp thrusts.  That, combined with how _hard_ he’s pulling on my hair, causes me to moan loudly through it all.

“Ryan.  Ryan!” I call out his name, desperate for more.

Ryan just moans.  He’s getting faster, but his movements are less controlled now.  He’s close, and _fuck_ , so am I.  

“R-Ry…” is all I can get out when trying to tell him I’m close.

Ryan sharply inhales.  “Say my name, B.”

“Ryan,” I whisper.

The first thrust, seeming harder to me than all the others, grazing over my prostate -- it’s the one to drive me over the edge.  My moan seems to be louder than all my others, and it seems to echo off the walls. My cum spills into my boxers, spilling over to drip down my legs.  I haven’t came this much in a _while_.

Two more thrusts combined with seeing me in my current state pushes Ryan over the edge, too.  He grips tightly onto my hair, which some strands of fall onto my forehead. I’m sweating profusely.  Ryan’s cum shoots into my ass. It’s hot, and it’s just so  _good_ .  It’s intoxicating.   _He’s_ intoxicating.

We both pant as we come down from our highs.  Eventually, when both our panting concludes, Ryan pulls out.  As a result, some of his cum drips out of my ass, adding to the mess that’s dripping onto the floor.

I hear Ryan zipping his jeans, and in all honesty, it sparks a little anxiety.   _He’s going to leave, and he’s not going to come back._

“I missed that,” I hear Ryan say from behind me.

“Me too,” I get out breathily.

Ryan walks over to the other side of the counter, so he’s in front of me.  Ry gets a grip on my chin, and he gently tilts my head up. I smile softly as I make eye contact with him, and Ryan smiles back at me.  

“Stay?” I ask, desperate.

Ryan’s whole expression softens.

“Of course,” he says.  “I’ll always stay for you.  I just, I can’t really stay for over a day…”

I frown.  “Okay…”

“Aw, B, don’t be sad.  I’ll come back. I promise,” Ryan says.  “I mean that, Brendon. Now, you’re a mess.  Go clean yourself up. I’ll clean up what’s on the floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://www.google.com/search?q=brendon+urie+in+dare+t+shirt&safe=strict&rlz=1C1GCEU_enUS821US821&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=JrxRtzs3H3hSRM%253A%252CRQ8V20NRps-0SM%252C_&usg=AI4_-kTKz6KhqqyyiKrhHZD8k--LoGpL8A&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwif6ayH5r3fAhXwnuAKHak6DDUQ9QEwAHoECAAQBA#imgrc=JrxRtzs3H3hSRM:) is where you can find the picture. The picture just turned up blank when I added it in the chapter itself.


End file.
